


¿Quieres ser mi novio?

by MaileDC



Series: ¿QSMN? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Everyone Is Alive, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, San Valentin, Stiles has grand fathers, love-love-love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 115
Words: 293,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Pregunta el moreno con el ceño fruncido y las manos estiradas entregando su regalo.<br/>-¿Novios como tu tío Peter y mi hermano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**Author's Note:**

> Me desperté con esta mini idea en la cabeza y aquí la tienen

Se siente nervioso y a la vez un poquito desorientado por no estar en su lugar común. Las manitas pequeñas comienzan a sudarle en torno a la cajita color negro que escogió específicamente para ese día desde que Peter le dijo que una buena forma para conquistar era dando chocolates en San Valentín.

Derek fácilmente podría ignorarlo, pero es el tío Peter, ya tiene diez años y puede ir al bosque sólo.

Un día cuando él tenga diez también quiere correr por el bosque solo pero ahora solamente quiere que los niños salgan rápido para poder hacer entrega del chocolate que hizo con ayuda de su mamá y al que le dio forma de lobo para que el destinatario vaya entendiendo que si le dice que sí, su relación será para toda la vida.

Aunque su padre dice que pensar en eso es muy apresurado cuando solamente tiene cinco pero él lo sabe desde que lo vio llegar al preescolar con su mochila llena de sellitos de Batman.

-Stilinski-Lo llama cuando dentro solamente queda él y la maestra.

A Derek le habría encantado llamarlo por su nombre pero no lo sabe decir y tampoco va a dejar en ridículo a su boca, así que espera a que levante la vista para poder acercarse hasta el banco lleno de dibujos que recibió de parte de sus amigos.

Hasta la parte superior de la pila reconoce un cocodrilo con un letrero en otro idioma y abajo las iniciales Jackson Whittemore. Con todas sus fuerzas intenta no ponerse celoso.

-Hola, Derek -Le responde el niño con una de esas sonrisas enormes que contagian a medio mundo y también a Derek.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Pregunta el moreno con el ceño fruncido y las manos estiradas entregando su regalo.

-¿Novios como tu tío Peter y mi hermano? -Responde el otro niño con los ojos entrecerrados sin tomar todavía el chocolate. -Ok... -Dice sin esperar respuesta. -Pero entonces ya no tienes que decirme Stilinski, soy Stiles.

-Stiles -Dice Derek sintiendo que el mundo entero le explota en su interior.

-Sí y vas a tener que darme un beso de buenos días y esperarme para salir juntos -Ordena tomando al fin la cajita del chocolate.

-Puedo hacer eso -Responde el pequeño lobo secando sus manos en el pantalón de cuadros que usan por uniforme.

-Yo también -Stiles se acomoda la mochila y se acerca a él maniobrando para llevar todo en sus pequeños bracitos y también sostener la mano de su nuevo novio.

-Pero entonces tú tienes que darme un beso de despedida y contarle a tus papás -Pone como condición apretando la manita manchada de crayola con la suya donde aún tiene plastilina -Y cuando seamos grandes vendrás conmigo a vivir a la reserva y ya no vas a dejar que Jackson te abrace.

-¡Stiles! -Un crío de piel morena les sale al paso justo en la salida haciendo ademanes para llamar a su amigo.

-Ahora no, Scotty, estoy con mi novio -Derek sonríe y le saca la lengua porque ahora Stiles es suyo y también sus manitas bonitas. –Entonces que Erica tampoco te abrace a ti.

Seguramente sus papás estarán muy orgullosos cuando vean lo bonito que es su novio.

Scott camina detrás ellos refunfuñando en voz baja hasta la salida donde dice algo de que también se va a conseguir un novio antes de subirse al auto de su mamá.

-Ahí está mi papá -Le señala Stiles con su mano llena de cosas.

-Entonces dame mi beso -Exige Derek sabiendo que es momento de despedirse.

 

Al otro lado de la calle John Stilinski solamente puede escupir el café por la ventanilla al ver como su hijo le da un beso en la boca a otro niño y su esposa en lugar de decirle algo le da tiempo de que se digan adiós antes de que carguen al crío pelinegro y se lo lleven a la camioneta de los Hale.

-Es su novio -Le dice Parrish mordisqueando un chocolate enorme. -Y un día se casarán, así como Peter y yo.

Siente que el corazón se salta dos latidos antes de que Stiles suba al auto y empiece a contarle sobre cómo es el mejor día de su vida porque tiene al novio más guapo del kinder.

 

   


	2. 2 Beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no tenía planeado seguirlo, para nada pero luego de leer algunos comentarios donde me han puesto ''por favor'' creo que no pude resistirme así que aquí hay otro más de ellos chiquitos y siendo novios.

 Stiles tiene siete años cuando su padre le dice por primera vez que debe dejar de besar a Derek porque eso no es algo que se hace hasta que son adultos y están seguros de que aman a esa persona.

Él está seguro de que ama a Derek, lo ama tanto que le regaló la mitad de su sándwich de crema de cacahuate cuando el moreno se quedó en la práctica de béisbol por primera vez. Él ni siquiera tenía porque haber ido al campo pero se le hizo fácil pasar por ahí luego de su clase de piano.

Su novio tuvo mucha suerte de que haya llevado su sándwich o habría muerto de hambre.

También cree que Derek lo ama porque todos los días sigue esperando por él, lo toma de la mano y le da un beso en la frente antes de darle uno en los labios. Puede que sea algo que él también haga, pero Derek tiene cierto problema con el contacto físico así que los besos son algo espectacular.

Pero los besos son para adultos y él es un niño todavía, los besos son para los papás y él aun no puede llevar al hijo de Derek. Tal vez más adelante, pero no todavía y eso hace que le duela un poco su corazón porque la siguiente vez que Derek intenta besarlo él se aparta.

En su rostro vio impresa la mueca de la desilusión de su novio y aunque le hubiera gustado abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos no pudo porque su padre le dijo que no.

-¿Ya no me quieres? –Es lo que le preguntó Derek mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos de colores que siempre lo hacían quedarse cinco minutos en silencio cuando los tenía cerca.

-Sí –Respondió demasiado rápido –Te quiero mucho, nadie te va a querer más que yo, te quiero tanto que iría a Neptuno por ti.

No es que sepa dónde queda Neptuno, pero también se enfrentaría al personaje de Bob Esponja por Derek.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres ser mi novio? –Las cejas negras se juntaron casi terminando por ser una sola.

-¡Sí! –Esta vez no pudo evitar gritarlo –No pienses en tener otro novio, Derek Hale –Terminó diciendo con un puchero en sus labios –Sólo yo puedo ser tu novio.

-Pero no quieres que te bese –Las mejillas todavía un poco redondas terminaron por llenarse de aire.

-Papá me dijo que los besos son para los grandes y para las personas que se quieren mucho –Stiles acentuó su puchero –Nosotros todavía no somos grandes –Dijo bajito, desilusionado.

-Pero nos queremos mucho –Argumentó el lobo –Yo me enfrentaría a David Jones por ti.

-Y yo al Kraken –Stiles levantó sus brazos al aire –Y a Voldemort.

-A Voldemort no -Derek negó rápido con su cabeza –Prométeme que nunca te enfrentarías a Voldemort.

-No me digas que hacer, Derek, yo haría todo por ti hasta enfrentarme a Voldemort –Soltó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si te vuelve un gato como voy a saber que tengo al gato correcto? –Derek resopló –Tú te quedas aquí y dejas que yo me enfrente al dragón.

-Era Voldemort –Stiles bajó la cabeza moviendo uno de sus pies por el suelo.

-Pues al dragón de Voldemort –Derek frunció aún más el ceño.

-¡Stiles!

-¡Ahora no, Scott! –El niño pecoso apretó los labios –Estoy peleando con mi novio –Terminó por decir moviendo sus manos en el aire –No quiero que te enfrentes a nadie, Derek, quiero que te quedes conmigo y que me des un beso.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Un beso, ahora –Exigió parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la estatura de su novio.

El moreno suspiró alisando su frente para poder besar correctamente a su novio, solo dos segundos o sentía ganas de abrazarlo y un volcán de lava explotaba dentro de él haciéndolo reír. Se retiró cuando contó a dos dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo afuera de clases, Stiles? –Preguntó Derek cayendo en cuenta que solamente ellos están en el pasillo. Ellos  y Scott que parece aburrido sentado en una de las bancas con sus pies balanceándose de enfrente hacia atrás.

-Venía a verte, son las once ¿Ves? Ahora ya sé el reloj –Dijo orgulloso el más joven de los dos.

-¡Yo también se el reloj! –Scott sonrió mostrando la ausencia de uno de sus dientes frontales.

-Ya puedes decirle a Alli que salga contigo –Derek le sonrió antes de acercarse de nuevo a su novio.

-¡Lo haré! –El latino bajó de la banca de un salto y corrió hacia los vestidores de niña para darle la buena nueva a Allison Argent.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sin beso –Se quejó el pequeño Stilinski.

-Pero tú dijiste.

-Nada, Hale, salí al baño solo para verte y tú no me querías dar un beso ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Ahora quieres a Jackson? ¿Por eso no quieres que me siente a colorear con él? –Un puchero apareció en sus delgados labios –Yo hago mejores lobos que Jackson.

-No quiero a Jackson –Derek apretó sus puños en el borde de su camiseta de educación física –Yo te quiero a ti pero tú dijiste que tu papá…

-Papá dice que Santa Claus existe, no le creas nada.

-Pero tú…

-Dame otro beso porque ya se acabó mi tiempo de estar fuera –Stiles volvió a pararse sobre la puntita de sus pies, esta vez abultando sus labios en busca del beso de ‘’Nos vemos más tarde’’ que su novio siempre le daba cuando se veían en el pasillo a las once de la mañana todos los días de clase.

Derek rodó los ojos antes de inclinarse y besar a su novio, tomando el reto de durar tres segundos antes de separarse.

-¿Vendrás a verme el sábado? –Preguntó al separarse quitando el polvo de colores que Stiles llevaba en su mejilla izquierda.

-Sí –El más pequeño de los dos sonrió –Juega por mí ¿Sí?

-Siempre –Con una sonrisa el lobo lo envolvió en sus brazos. –Ve a clases –Dijo luego de unos cuantos segundos plantando un beso en la frente de su pequeño novio.

-Claro, lobito amargado –Volvió a pararse de puntitas dejando un beso en su mejilla -¡Te quiero!

-¡Te quiero más! –Gritó Derek comenzando a correr en dirección a las canchas porque debía empezar a ser un chico más responsable si quería besar a Stiles más seguido, incluso si su novio olvidaba el porqué de sus peleas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cada cuanto actualice o si voy a seguir actualizando pero espero que les haya gustado


	3. 3 Beisbol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva parte de este extraño fanfic donde Stiles es un año menor que Derek  
> Espero que les guste.

-¡VAMOS DEREK! –Grita Stiles subiéndose a la espalda de algún adulto que le estorbaba en su camino para poder seguir apoyando a su novio. Con un simple ‘’con permiso’’ se las apañó para poner sus pies en la tarima más alta pasando, casualmente, por la cabeza de su suegro y levantó esa pancarta que tanto tiempo le había llevado por hacer.

La misma cantidad de tiempo que le llevó  convencer  a su madre de cocerle la H gigante que hizo en clase de arte con varios colores en la única chaqueta negra que tiene. 

-¡Hale! –A su lado apareció Scott con el ceño fruncido y otra pancarta que no quería llevar pero debía hacerlo si no quería que su mejor amigo le recordara durante Navidad que le pidió a Allison Argent ser su novia en el vestidor de niñas.

Stiles brincó sobre sus pies con un equilibrio que nunca antes le había visto pero que le ayudó a lucir más como el novio de un lobo y no como el humano torpe que era en ocasiones.

Se hizo el partido entero gritando el nombre de su novio, callando a Danny para que dejara de decir que Jackson era el mejor y abrazando efusivamente a Scott por cada carrera que anotaba su novio, incluso lo mordió un poco cuando un chico del otro equipo quiso agredir a Derek.

-Espérame aquí, Scotty –Murmuró comenzando a bajarse de las gradas sin importarle tener que agarrarse de otras personas para poder llegar al suelo. No le hizo caso al entrenador que le dijo que volviera a las gradas, él solo tenía una meta en su cabeza y era llegar a Derek para decirle que era el mejor jugador de todos y que ese niño cabeza de huevo le estaba mintiendo.

-Stilinski –El sonido del silbato no lo hizo detenerse, siguió caminando hasta sentarse en las bancas junto a Derek.

-Hey –El lobo le sonrió –No me digas que no debería estar aquí porque ya estoy aquí así que déjame hablar.

-Ya estás hablando, Stiles –El humano rodó los ojos.

-He cruzado todo el estadio por ti –Se quejó Stiles –No seas malo con tu novio.

-Mi novio es algo obstinado –Soltó el lobo pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

-Tu novio le va a partir ese bate en la cabeza a ese niño feo si llegas a creerle lo que te dijo así que mírame con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes y que no quiero pensar que heredaste, porque enserio, no sé si pueda seguir gustándome sabiendo que otro adulto también la tiene, y dime que eres el mejor jugador de todo el mundo.

-No soy el mejor…

-Error…

-Stiles…

-Dilo conmigo, soy el mejor jugador de todo el mundo porque juego por mi novio –Stiles abrió sus brazos ignorando completamente el juego que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de él –Enserio le voy a partir el bate en la cabeza.

-Soy el mejor jugador porque juego por mi novio –Derek bajó la cabeza con la punta de las orejas rojas.

-Ahora dame un abrazo porque no me puedes dar un beso aquí –Stiles sonrió rodeando el cuerpo del mayor con sus brazos.

-¿Me vas a seguir queriendo si perdemos? –Preguntó Derek deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de su novio.

-Mira, Derek… -Stiles se levantó y le dio la espalda –Ahí hay una H enorme –Puntualizó antes de girarse de nuevo –Yo la hice y la hice porque te quiero mucho y un día nuestros hijos la van a usar, ahora ve a jugar y gana porque mi papá trajo la cámara.

-¿La cámara? –Preguntó el lobo tomando su casco.

-Suerte, Derek –El más joven le besó la mejilla antes de salir de la cancha con la misma chulería con la que entró porque es el hijo del Sheriff y su novio lo necesitaba.

Él debía estar ahí cada vez que Derek lo necesitara, lo firmo el segundo día en primaria cuando Peter se lo preguntó, recuerda muy bien que decía ‘’estar en las buenas y en las malas’’ o eso le dijo Parrish que decía pero él lo aceptó.

Además de que no se iba a perder la oportunidad de abrazarlo y dejarle claro a todas esas niñas que lo estaban viendo que era suyo, nadie tenía derecho a tocar a su novio, además de sus padres y sus hermanas y el tío Peter y Erica, a veces Isaac y también Scotty, y su mamá, y su papá y Parrish, pero de ahí en fuera nadie.

Se sentó el lado de su madre en las gradas y le abrió la boca pidiéndole de su coca cola.

-Scott fue a comprar jugo ¿No quieres ir? –Negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía de la pajita. -¿Derek te dijo algo?

-No entiende que es el mejor –Soltó con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué no entiende que nadie es mejor que él?

-¿Lo quieres mucho? –El pequeño de siete años asintió varias veces con su cabeza –Estás muy chiquito para eso, Stiles.

-Me duele aquí, mami –Señaló su corazón con su índice –Cuando él se siente mal me duele aquí y a él le duele más, no quiero que le duela.

-Oh, Stiles –Su madre lo rodeó con sus brazos –Enserio lo quieres.

-Lo quiero como tú quieres papi y Parrish a Peter –Susurró escondiéndose en su mamá –Quiero que dejen de decirme que no lo puedo querer.

-Es que eres muy chiquito, Stiles…

-Pero Derek me quiere también y vamos a tener una casita de madera en la reserva –Siguió diciendo en voz baja.

-Claro que sí –Claudia sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza –Pero no estés triste porque a él también le duele cuando a ti te duele así que sonríe, él necesita que sonrías, ¿No es así?

-Dice que sonrío bonito –Stiles se sonrojó al decirlo -¿Me das más coca cola?

-¿Por qué no compras una para ti y compras algo para Derek?

-Agua –Stiles se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Derek necesita hidratarse después de jugar –Dijo Scott imitando a su mejor amigo.

-Y Allison necesita privacidad –Stiles le sacó la lengua tomando el dinero que le había dado su madre antes de arrastrar a su mejor amigo de vuelta a los puestos para comprar chucherías antes de que acabara el partido. No faltaba mucho tiempo para el primer descanso  y Derek necesitaría que lo cuidara.

Sip, y eso haría durante el resto de los partidos para que su novio entendiera lo preciado que era para él y dejara de preguntarle si lo iba a seguir queriendo.

Stiles se aseguraría de que a Derek no volviera a dolerle su corazón por ningún comentario de ningún niño feo con cabeza de huevo o dejaba de llamarse Stiles Stilinski.

 

 


	4. 4 Resfriado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener eso pero les prometo que no hay nada de angst, si acaso celos de parte de Stiles o de Derek pero nada triste. 
> 
> Yo sé que siempre los hago sufrir pero no aquí, no me atrevo a hacerlo aquí.

Los golpecitos constantes en la puerta de la casa Stilinski hicieron que Claudia dejara la comida en la estufa y fuera a abrir.

-Hola, señora Stilinski ¿Me deja pasar? -Un Derek Hale con los ojitos tristes y una caja de chocolates en sus manos lo miró al otro lado.

-¿No deberías estar en la práctica? -Le cuestionó abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar.

-No quise ir -Derek se quedó de pie frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla como si toda la tristeza del mundo estuviera en sus pequeños hombros.

-Está en su habitación -Dijo Claudia ante la obvia pregunta del chico.

-Gracias.

Derek corrió a los escalones subiendo de dos en dos hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Respiró profundo, apretó la cajita de chocolates y entró en la habitación.

Adentro el pequeño Stilinski le devolvió la mirada desde la cama.

-¡Derek! -Los ojitos rojos brillaron un poco más de lo usual al ver a su novio. -No deberías estar aquí.

-Mi novio está enfermo, puedo estar aquí sí quiero -Soltó Derek con el ceño fruncido.

-Te puedes enfermar también -Stiles lo miró moverse por su habitación deseando hacerlo también o interceptarlo a medio camino y subirse a su espalda. -Además tienes práctica.

-¿Crees que el día que nazcan nuestros cachorros voy a preferir irme al trabajo que estar contigo? -Stiles se hizo bolita en la cama al ver que se estaba molestando.

-Pero ahora puedes enfermar y yo no voy a estar ahí para cuidarte porque también estoy enfermo -Acompañó sus palabras con un puchero que tuvo que interrumpir para poder estornudar.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga comida? ¡Stiles! –El lobo apretó los labios al ver a su novio sonriendo como si le hubiera contado un chiste. Dejó la caja de chocolates a un lado y se acercó hasta el humano. –Estás caliente, ¿Por qué estás caliente? ¿Es normal?

-Se llama fiebre –Respondió Stiles ahogando un bostezo, relajándose un poco al sentir la mano de su novio sobre su frente.

-Sí te duele algo –Acusó el lobo al sentir esa pequeña descarga que llegaba siempre que tomaba el dolor de alguien. Nunca antes lo había intentado con humanos pero si con varios conejos y ardillas que encontró mal heridos en el bosque.

-Es normal –Se quejó Stiles buscando de nuevo el tacto de la mano de su novio.

-¿Es normal que te duela algo y estés caliente como cafetera? –Derek frunció el ceño soltando la mano de su novio para poder retirarse su chaqueta, sus zapatos y meterse a la cama con él.

-Der-Der… que tú no enfermes no quiere decir que los demás no –Stiles se movió a la derecha haciéndole espacio al lobo –Tú eres algo así como mágico y tus manos también, cuando me das un besito también ¿sabes que siento mariposas volando en mi pancita? Dice Parrish que es normal… ¿Tu lo sientes?

-Yo siento pterodáctilos –Stiles sonrió olvidando por completo que su novio no debía estar ahí – ¿Puedes dormir un poco?

-¿Quieres que duerma? –Stiles volvió a estornudar –Sí, creo que voy a dormir pero cuando vengan por ti me despiertas.

Derek se quedó mirando a su novio dormir acurrucado a su lado, con las mejillas redondas ligeramente salpicadas de lunares que le gustaba pinchar solamente para llamar su atención. Las cejas delgadas, los labios que besaba cada vez que quería y que nunca nadie iba a besar más que él porque Stiles es su novio y de nadie más. La nariz de ardilla roja e irritada, igual que sus ojos. Sintió algo pesado colgarse de su cuello al darse cuenta de lo frágil que era si un refriado podía hacerlo quedarse en la cama, no ir al colegio y perderse su práctica, todo lo contrario a él.

Stiles era más humano que cualquier persona que conocía pero estaba con él cuando todos lo miraban extraño por ser tan serio así que sí, Stiles era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida aunque tuviera que cuidarlo como cristal porque al final eso era. Un bonito cristal con ojos del color de una de esas bebidas que su padre tenía en la vitrina y que no dejaba que nadie tocara.

Soltó un suspiro volviendo a pasar sus dedos por su frente para tomar un poco de su dolor.

-¿Derek? –Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Stilinski –¿No quieres comer?

-No, quiero quedarme aquí –Susurró sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Si te expones mucho puedes enfermar –Repitió Claudia como Stiles se lo había dicho antes.

-Yo soy un chico fuerte, no me voy a enfermar, solo quiero que Stiles esté bien –Siguió diciendo en voz baja como si cualquier otro volumen de voz pudiera despertar al niño a su lado.

-Si te da hambre puedes bajar –Fue todo lo que dijo la señora Stilinski antes de irse.

Se quedó dormido en la siguiente media hora deseando que su madre nunca se diera cuenta que no fue a la práctica de béisbol por ir a ver a su novio y que tampoco fuera a buscarlo, ahí, con el humano a su lado y su lobo ronroneando estaba perfectamente listo para pasar el resto de su vida.

Ni siquiera entendía porque no podía ser así siempre,  por más que Stiles le dijera que necesitaban aprender él ya había aprendido demasiado del tío Peter como para todavía tener que aprender a hacer todas esas cosas de niño de tercero. Si Stiles estuviera despierto seguramente le daría una razón como ‘’debes ir para cuidar de nuestros hijos’’ o ‘’debes ir para cuidar de que nadie se me acerque’’.

Ahogó un sollozo en su sueño al sentir a su novio tan débil que ni siquiera podía estar despierto para hablarle de las marmotas. Lo apretó un poquito más a él sintiendo su corazón latir sobre el suyo y su respiración un poco errática.

*

-¡No vuelvas a meterme esos sustos, Stiles! –El humano bajó la cabeza –Creí que… creí que nunca te ibas a aliviar.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa –Con el ceño fruncido Derek soltó el bate de béisbol y abrazó a Stiles en medio de la cancha –Pero cuando enfermes me avisas primero.

-Segundo, primero mi mamá y luego tú –Derek resopló.

-Bien, pero nadie más antes que yo, así puedo ir y hacer el maratón de Star Wars contigo –El pequeño asintió varias veces.

-¡Derek!

-Espérate, Isaac, estoy abrazando a mi novio.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lean y espero sus comentarios


	5. 5 Jackson

Así que Jackson Whittemore es toda una ternura de persona cuando no hay nadie que le pueda hacer competencia, en pocas palabras nunca.

No es que sea malo, simplemente es egoísta, si él regala cocodrilos nadie más puede hacerlo, si el viste de azul nadie más puede excepto Stiles porque le regaló un cómic de Superman cuando cumplió seis pero Stiles no puede tener una serpiente de mascota. A Jackson se la dieron primero así que Stiles tiene que conformarse con el Hámster que su mamá le compró en la veterinaria y que Jackson quisiera tocar pero la rata siempre huye de su tacto.

Así como también quiere acercarse más al niño pecoso cuando aparecen los fantasmas pero Derek no lo deja.

Ese niño ni siquiera debería estar con ellos porque es mucho mayor y tiene esa cara de haber comido limón que a él no le agrada, sobre todo cuando dicen que es el más guapo. Claro que no, Jackson es el más guapo, su mamá y Danny se lo dicen todos los días.

-Te cambio de asiento -Escucha que dice Derek y el casi grita que no, porque su mamá ya le leyó el libro y salen arañas, arañas horribles con patas interminables y colmillos.

-Aquí estoy bien -Dice Stiles y el rubio sonríe. -No te pongas de celoso, Jackson también es mi amigo.

Whittemore está seguro de que escuchó un gruñido y no venía de Hagrid.

Con la poca sutileza que poseía se movió a la izquierda casi llegando al asiento de Stilinski con las palomitas aferradas a su pecho.

-¿Qué crees que sea? -Preguntó Scott encima de ellos.

-Seguramente no es Malfoy -Respondió Isaac, uno de los amigos de Derek.

-Jackson se parece a Draco -Escuchó que dijo Scott haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Y tu te pareces a Neville -Le espetó aprovechando el momento para moverse más cerca de Stiles. -Igual de torpe.

-Por lo menos no niega que se parece a Draco.

-Cállate, Derek, no te metas -Y todo el esfuerzo que Jackson había hecho por acercarse a Stiles para poder abrazarlo cuando saliera el basilisco murió al verlo levantar el reposabrazos y meterse en los brazos de su novio.

Frunció el ceño, respiró profundo y se levantó de su asiento tomando también su refresco. Ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente y se estaba perdiendo parte del estreno pero necesitaba por todos los medios encontrar un refugio y que por favor fuera alguien completamente solo porque al parecer el supuesto novio de Stiles no sabía que cuando él escogía algo nadie podía tocarlo o recogerlo también.

Vale, que McCall llegó primero porque se conocieron a los meses de nacer pero a su favor podía decir que el primer día en la guardería ellos dos compartieron legos e hicieron un feo Arturito pero eran amigos.

Ahora todavía eran amigos pero él quería poder abrazarse de Stiles cuando algo le daba miedo como lo hicieron en la película anterior de Harry Potter.

Sinceramente no volvería a ir al estreno de ninguna película si Stiles llevaba a su novio.

-Jackson -Stiles se dejó caer a su lado -Si le das a la pantalla mañana dormimos en mi casa.

-No quiero otro día con tu novio, Stiles -Le soltó de mala gana.

-Solo Scotty, tu yo y el chico al que le hablaste ayer.

-Se llama Danny -Metió su mano a las palomitas y sacó un puñado.

-Nosotros cuatro solamente.

-¿Sin Derek?

-Sin Derek -Aceptó Stiles.

-¿Y no lo vas a extrañar?

-Sí, pero también quiero estar con mis amigos y Derek entiende -Le sonrió robándole una palomita.

-Vas a perder, Stilinski. -Sonrió levantando el reposabrazos para poder estar más cerca y tener la misma vista.

Al parecer Derek no era tan malo, tal vez si le daba una oportunidad.

Una palomita que no era de las suyas se estrelló contra la pantalla.

-Lo odio -Murmuró Jackson metiéndose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-Igual vienes a dormir a mi casa y el sigue siendo mi novio.

-Ni siquiera sé que es un novio.

-Cuando lo tengas lo sabrás y lo vas a querer tanto como yo quiero a Derek y vas a saber los problemas en los que me meten ahora cállate porque ya está por salir el niño de la cámara y es mi favorito.

Arriba a Derek no le hacía mucha gracia que su novio estuviera con Jackson pero por lo menos lo tenía a la vista y durante la película eso era suficiente.

Jackson podía ser la ternura mal interpretada pero a final de cuentas era tierno y quería a Stiles, el lobo podía soportarlo siempre y cuando no lo abrazara mucho o entonces le cortaría los dedos con sus dientes.


	6. 6 HaleStilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva parte, espero que la disfruten.

Todo el mundo se enamora cientos de veces en la vida, incluso de una cara bonita a la que sólo vio en la calle. Stiles está entre ellos.   
-No me veas así, era hermoso -El pequeño de ocho años miró a su novio poniendo la mejor carita de gatito tierno. -Derek... -La voz se le rompió un poquito -No te pongas así... No es mi culpa que me haya gustado.   
-Me acabas de decir que te enamoraste de él -Soltó el lobo sin retirar esa expresión de dolor.   
-Pero es que era tan bonito -Stiles se dejó caer en la cama de su novio con el gesto más soñador que tenía. -Tenía unos ojos dorados muy brillantes, nariz chiquita y orejas largas, largas que llegaban hasta sus patitas -Soltó un suspiro comenzando a rodar de un lado a otro sin retirar esa sonrisa que había tenido desde dos días atrás.   
-Stiles -El lobo estuvo a punto de gruñirle -Deja de decirme eso...  
-No te pongas celoso, Derek, si lo hubieras visto también te habrías enamorado de ese pequeño conejito -El humano levantó los pies y las manos.   
-Deja de hablar de él, Stiles -Casi gritó el lobo frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.   
-No te pongas celoso -Stiles se levantó de la cama de un salto usando el mismo impulso para colgarse del cuello de su novio -Tú sigues siendo mi novio.   
-¿Eso me debe hacer sentir mejor? -Pregunto el lobo agarrando a su novio de la cintura para que no cayera.   
-Sí, porque ahora tengo un conejo, mi papá me compro un conejo así que el señor Bolita ya no va a estar solo y tú y yo podremos jugar sin que Bolita nos distraiga -Derek rodó los ojos.   
-No me agrada ese conejo -Dijo sílaba por sílaba sin dejar de ver a su novio.   
-Ni siquiera lo conoces.   
Stiles brinco al suelo, tomó su peluche de chewbacca y salió de la habitación aguantando su puchero.   
-Hola, Stiles -Lo saludó Peter detrás de su maqueta de la selva.  
-Hola -Respondió tomando un árbol de plástico.  
-Peleaste con Derek -Parrish suspiro terminando de pegar el último Jaguar.   
-¿Te falta mucho? -Pregunto Stiles tratando de no levantar la cabeza.   
-Podemos irnos ya -Respondió Parrish dándole una mirada a su novio.   
-Llamaré a tus papás -Peter sonrió intentando no subir a la parte de arriba y regañar a su sobrino, aunque igual no podía hacer nada porque el niño era terco como solamente él podía ser.   
-¿Qué pasó? -Stiles se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su hermano -Mañana ya va a estar todo bien.   
Le prometió Parrish acercándose a él para abrazarlo.   
-Ya no quiero a Reckie -Murmuró Stiles.  
-¿Le pusiste al conejo el nombre de tu novio? -Parrish lo apretó un poquito más. -Stiles.   
-Derek no lo quiere ¿Porque no lo quiere? Tienen los mismos ojitos, doraditos cuando les da el sol.   
-Tal vez solo está celoso.   
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
-¡Stiles! El humano siguió caminando con paso firme directo a su clase de música abrazando el cuaderno contra su pecho.   
-Derek te está hablando -Dijo Scott apurando el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.   
-Ahora no, Scotty, estoy peleado con él.   
-¡Stiles!   
-¿Qué quieres, Hale? ¿Vienes a decirme que no te agrada mi mascota? ¿O vienes a decirme que no te hable de él? Ya sé ¡vienes a decirme que terminamos porque yo tengo una mascota y tú no!  
-Venía a decirte que le compré esto a Reckie -Dijo el lobo extendiendo una pequeña placa con el nombre del animal.   
-Oh... ¿Porque? -Stiles ladeo el rostro -¿Ya aceptaste que es ridículo estar celoso de un conejo?   
-No sabía que era Reck HaleStilinski y que tenía mi nombre.  
-No lo sé, ayer estabas muy grosero conmigo, tal vez ahora sea... -Stiles miró a los lados -Greenberg Stilinski.   
-Es ridículo -Soltó Derek aguantando la sonrisa.   
-Es tu culpa, si no te molestaras yo no tendría que ponerles nombres raros a mi mascota.   
-Nuestra...   
-Nuestra   
-¡Stiles! Vamos tarde.   
-Scotty espera, me estoy reconciliando con mi novio.   
-Bien, me voy -Dijo el moreno empezando a andar cuando vio al lobo abrazar a su amigo y este pararse en la punta de sus pies como siempre lo hacía antes de que lo besara.  
Un día él iba a besar a Allison enfrente de ellos para que también sintieran envidia. 

    

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam4714 aquí está el link directo a mi tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> <http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com>  
> En el mensaje me había faltado una letra, ahora ya está bien. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer~


	7. 7 Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no es tan Sterek pero tiene algo.

Jackson está llorando.

Jackson está sentado en un tronco caído llorando.

Jackson está en el bosque llorando.

-Hey –Dice Derek parando su carrera para poder detenerse frente al niño más joven. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Obviamente esa iba a ser la respuesta de Jackson porque él es así hasta con la criatura más tierna de todo el planeta.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –Preguntó Derek señalando el espacio vacío al lado del rubio.

-No sé si puedas –Las lágrimas seguían empapando su carita pasando por encima de las pecas ligeramente color naranja para perderse en el suelo.

Derek se sentó a su lado tratando de estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder darle apoyo moral pero no lo suficiente para tocarlo. Él no era bueno con las palabras, todo lo contrario, era una papa cuando se trataba de hablar en clase, lo era incluso con sus padres o con Stiles. Sobre todo con Stiles porque su novio siempre tomaba un camino diferente a lo que él mismo pensaba.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó finalmente girando su cabeza lo suficiente para ver al niño. No le gustaba como olía, normalmente no le gustaba porque su aroma, a limón y azúcar, se veía opacado por la loción cara, pero en ese momento era todo agrio y feo.

-No tienes que intentar ser lindo conmigo, Hale –Soltó Jackson limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camisa.

-Vale –Dijo el lobo levantando su brazo para pasarlo por encima de los hombros del más joven. Sus propios hombros estaban tensos por el simple hecho de tocarlo y peor aún, por estar tocando a Jackson Whittemore pero sentía que el chiquillo lo necesitaba.

-¿Soy malo? –Preguntó finalmente el rubio terminando por aceptar el consuelo del novio de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Eh… no –Respondió Derek –A veces tiendes a ser un poco sincero de más pero está bien –Dijo el lobo apretándolo otro poquito –Todo el mundo necesita un Jackson Whittemore en su vida.

-No soy Whittemore –Dijo el pequeño bajando su cabeza sin dejar de llorar. –Vi los papeles, solo soy Jackson, sin papá, sin mamá, sin apellido, solo Jackson.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó el lobo completamente perdido.

-Soy adoptado –Dijo en voz bajita y rota –No tengo papás como tú o como Scott… ya no me van a querer porque soy adoptado.

Y lloró más fuerte, como si tuviera una herida muy grande que le estuviera drenando toda la sangre de color rojo oscuro, casi violeta o tal vez azul.

-Tranquilo –Murmuró Derek usando sus dos brazos para abrazarlo.

Derek no era fan de Jackson, a veces llegaba a aborrecerlo por lo grosero que podía llegar a ser pero era amigo de su novio y en ocasiones lo hacía sonreír. Derek quería  a todos los que hicieran sonreír a su inquieto novio.

-Todos te queremos –Le dijo en voz baja ayudándole a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos rojos.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó el rubio tratando de no sonar muy esperanzado.

-Claro que sí, ¿Quién no te va a querer? –Preguntó Derek.

-Mis papás, por eso se fueron y me dejaron –Casi gritó logrando que una ardilla saliera corriendo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando caíste de aquel árbol en el verano? –Jackson asintió -¿Te acuerdas que Scott apretó tu mano y Stiles te dio una bandita de Batman? –El chico volvió a sentir –Esa es la prueba de que te quieren.

-¿Y tú me quieres? –El lobo asintió -¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –

El silencio se hizo entre el pequeño de ocho años y el de nueve, con solamente el ruido del bosque llenando ese espacio que las palabras ya no podría llenar. Uno no quería escuchar más y el otro tampoco tenía nada que decir.

-Yo también te quiero -Murmuró el más joven perdiéndose entre el sonido de las aves y sus propios sollozos.-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí? –Preguntó finalmente Jackson levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del moreno.

-Claro –Los dos asintieron tomándose su tiempo para separarse sin hacerlo muy incómodo. -¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-No –Negó rápidamente el rubio –Llévame a casa de Stiles, él debe estar ahí.

-Sigueme.

El camino se hizo eterno para el pequeño Whittemore a pesar de que ya había hecho ese recorrido un año atrás cuando los llevaron de excursión. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera el mismo lugar porque todo era idéntico pero podía ser, si agregaba que aquellos árboles tenían muchas ardillas que le recordaban a Stiles.

-¿Por qué eres el novio de Stiles? –Se aventuró a preguntar tratando de olvidarse del tema que lo había llevado a correr al bosque.

-Porque me gusta –Respondió con simpleza a pesar de que se le venían muchas razones a la cabeza.

-¿Y porque te gusta? –Picó Jackson con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porque… es especial, solamente él ama tanto Star Wars y Batman, solo él prefiere el helado de pistache por encima del de chocolate y nunca para… -Derek suspiró –Porque hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido –Terminó de decir sonrojado.

-Un día yo tendré novia –Dijo Jackson con una sonrisa un poco más grande.

-¿Y si es un novio? –Preguntó Derek ayudándole a saltar un tronco tirado.

-Primero hay que esperar que alguien me quiera –Continuó bajando la cabeza para no darse con una rama.

-Eres Jackson Whittemore –Terminó Derek algo desesperado –Le gustas a muchas personas.

-Tú también –Contraatacó el rubio.

-Pero yo ya tengo novio –Derek sonrió –Ahora necesito que me prometas que nunca le vas a decir a Stiles lo que te dije.

-Siempre y cuando tú tampoco digas nada sobre lo que hice –Soltó Jackson rápidamente.

-Por la pelota de básquet –Dijo el moreno estirando su mano.

-Por la pelota de lacrosse –Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Derek.

Se dieron un apretón y Derek tocó a la puerta de la casa Stilinski.

-Esto no nos hace amigos -Terminó diciendo el rubio. 

-Completamente de acuerdo -Accedió el lobo.

-¡YO VOY, YO VOY, YO VOY, YO VOY! –Se escuchó adentro el menor de todos los Stilinski junto con el sonido de sus pies descalzos correr desde el lugar más lejano a la puerta -¡Yo voy!

 Bueno, esa era otra razón por la que a Derek le gustaba Stiles. 

 


	8. 8 Lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo hice mientras viajaba así que aquí está. 
> 
> Espero que lo comenten

Stiles se encontró un perro en el bosque, de color negro, ojos verdes y una colita que no para de moverse cuando le rasca la pancita.

-No es un perro -Dice Parrish mirando al animal, casi del mismo tamaño que su hermano menor.

-Es mío -Dice Stiles limpiándole el lodo de las patas con agua tibia en la bañera.

-Está muy grande para ser un perro -Sigue diciendo el rubio.

-No es un coquer, es un perro lobo -Dice Stiles ayudándole al animal a salir de la bañera -Y se llama Steve.

-Es del bosque, los animales del bosque no tienen nombre -Sigue Parrish haciéndose a un lado para que el animal no lo toque cuando pasa junto a él rumbo a las escaleras.

-Es mío, yo lo encontré -Se queja el menor caminando tras su imponente perro. -Se llama Canuto.

-Creí que se llamaba Steve -Los dos Stilinski siguen caminando hasta la cocina siguiendo al 'perro' sin darse cuenta de que conoce su casa tan bien como ellos.

-Puede llamarse como quiera, es genial -Sigue diciendo Stiles sacando algunas rebanadas de jamón para dárselas a su perro. -Llamaré a Derek para que venga a conocerlo.

-Papá no te va a dejar conservarlo -Parrish sigue a su hermano a la sala tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Jamás podrían mantener un perro de ese tamaño y con esa cara de burla constante.

-Hola, Pet ¿Está Derek? -Pregunta el menor mirando a su perro comer. -Dile que tengo algo que enseñarle, es un perro, negro, con ojos verdes y está tan bonito, dice Parrish que no es un perro porque está muy grande pero si lo es, Derek tiene que saber que si lo es ¿Me lo puedes pasar?

-¿Tienes un perro negro en tu casa? -Pregunta Peter.

-¡Tú también lo quieres conocer! Te dije que era genial, Jordan -Suelta el menor haciendo el bailecito de victoria.

-El perro es nuestro, Stiles -Dice Peter de forma apresurada.

-¡No! Yo lo encontré solito en el bosque -Dice Stiles siguiendo el camino que hace el perro hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Tiende a irse pero siempre vuelve -Sigue diciendo Peter -pero puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras, sólo dile a Derek.

-¿De verdad? -Pregunta usando su manita libre para acariciarle las orejas peludas.

-Te lo prometo -Termina su cuñado -Le diré a mi hermana que vaya por él.

-Claro -Aceptó antes de colgar el teléfono -Es de los Hale.

-Papá nunca te hubiera dejado quedártelo -Lo consuela su hermano.

 

Cuando Talia llega Stiles ya se hizo a la idea de que no va a verlo tan seguido pero va a poder ir a visitarlo cuando quiera.

-¿Cómo se llama el perro? -Pregunta Stiles dejando que el animal le Lama la cara.

-Derek y es un lobo -El menor usa t todas sus fuerzas para ignorar el gesto de 'te lo dije' que Parrish le dedica.

-¿Porque se llama como Derek? -Pregunta de nuevo sin dejar de acariciarle.

-Porque gruñen igual -Le dice Talia picando la patita del animal para que gruña mostrando sus colmillos.

-Tiene los dientes de Derek -Dice Stiles abriéndole la boca para poder ver los dos dientes de conejito que su novio también tiene. -¡Qué bonito eres, Derek!- Casi grita antes de abrazarlo.

-¿Te gustan los lobos, Stiles? -Le pregunta Talia mirando la forma en la que parece no querer soltarlo.

-Ahora sí -Acepta el pequeño -¿Irá mañana Derek a clases? -Pregunta cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, espero que sí -La mujer le acaricia el lomo al animal antes de revolverle el cabello a su pequeño yerno.

-¿Puede decirle que lo quiero mucho? -Pregunta Stiles pegando su frente a la del lobo.

-Yo le digo -Acepta la mujer -Nos tenemos que ir ya, cuídate y no abras la puerta hasta que lleguen tus papás.

-Que le vaya bien, señora Hale -Se despide Stiles corriendo al interior de su casa donde su hermano lo espera.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

-¡Derek! -Grita Stiles desde el otro lado del pasillo llamando la atención de algunos cuantos pero sobre todo la de su novio. -Der, Der, Der -Murmura durante su carrera hasta llegar al mayor. -Te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti -Responde el lobo abrazando a su novio.

-Vi a su lobo, Derek ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que tenían uno? -Exige saber tomando la mano del mayor para entrar juntos al colegio.

-No creí que te gustara -Se encoge de hombros el mayor pegándolo un poco más a su lado antes de que otro niño le pegara con su mochila.

-Pero es hermoso, es... -Hace movimientos con su mano libre intentando expresar lo que pasa por su cabeza -Wow -Termina diciendo.

-¿Lo crees? -Pregunta el moreno bajando su cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo de sus orejas.

-Por supuesto que sí, es lo más bonito que he visto y tiene ese par de dientes adorables como los tuyos -Finaliza acercándose a él para besarle la mejilla.

-Mis dientes -No son adorables.

-Lo son, son los dientes más adorables de todo el planeta -Con su brazo libre Derek se las apaña para abrir la puerta y que su novio no se caiga en el último escalón. -¿Porque no habías venido?

-Estuve enfermo -Dice el lobo demasiado rápido.

-¿Porque no me dijiste? ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien -Responde Derek intentando no sentirse atacado por tantas preguntas.

-Te espero en nuestra mesa para el receso -Le dice Stiles antes de que suene el timbre. -Nos vemos.

El más pequeño de los dos comienza a caminar encontrándose con Scott en el camino.

-¡Stiles! -Grita el lobo por encima de las cabezas de los demás estudiantes. -Te quiero-Termina diciendo cuando se voltea.

-Y yo a ti -Responde Stiles caminando de espaldas.

Un día Derek le va a comprar in enorme regalo a Scott por no dejar que su novio se estrelle contra otras personas en sus intentos de caminar hacia atrás como en ese momento.

 

-Intentaré no pensar en cuanto me perturba que tu y Stiles estén juntos -Le dice Isaac parándose a su lado -Son como los del libro ese que lee mi hermano, Khal Drogo y Daenaru... Daener... La esposa de él -Termina diciendo con el ceño fruncido -O como los del titanic.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres Rose -El lobo arqueó las cejas -Sigues con las orejas sonrojadas.

-No le digas a nadie -Le advierte Derek con el ceño fruncido y una de sus manos cubriendo su oreja.

-No prometo nada.


	9. 9 Duende y pescados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos ya están un poquito más grandes, recuerden que esto empezó cuando Stiles tenía cuatro, Derek cinco y Parrish y Peter diez.  
> Ahora Stiles tiene 9, Derek diez y Peter y Parrish quince.

Stiles quiere correr en lugar de seguir caminando, de hecho el quisiera volver al auto o dejarse caer sobre un tronco y no volver a moverse en toda su vida.

-Stiles -Con sus brazos delgados se aferró al brazo de su padre deseando que lo levantara como cuando tenía cuatro.

-Ya no puedo -Se quejó soltando el brazo de su padre para poder sentarse en el tronco caído a mitad del camino. -Ya no.

-Stiles -Jordan se detuvo frente a él con los brazos cruzados -Avanza.

-No, déjame aquí, tu sigue adelante -Dijo el pequeño con todo el dramatismo que podía juntar -Yo te veré al otro lado.

-Stiles -Repitió su hermano con el ceño fruncido -Levántate.

-Sigue sin mí -murmuró Stiles buscando una forma de acomodarse sobre el tronco caído.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? -Preguntó la voz de Antoine Hale sacando a Stiles de su actuación porque no podía verse débil frente a su suegro, claro que no.

-Sólo estábamos descansando -Dijo lo más rápido que pudo -Agarrando energías antes de seguir -Levantó su puño al aire con la sonrisa más enorme que podía reunir.

-Me pareció escuchar que alguien ya no quería seguir -Dijo el padre de Derek acercándose más al trío Stilinski.-ñ

-Los duendes -Dijo Stiles -Hay muchos duendes por aquí, deberían fumigar, es lo que deberías hacer, papá, fumigar en lugar de querer descansar.

Derek sonrió a unos cuantos metros mirando a su novio volver a ponerse su mochila.

-Duendes -Siguió con la mentira el esposo de Talia -Duendes en el bosque -Dijo adoptando un tono solemne –Si, creo que he visto uno.

-¿De verdad? -Stiles se giró a verlo con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-Yo también lo vi -John Stilinski volvió al camino ignorando el hecho de que su hijo mayor estuviera caminando detrás de ellos con su mano aferrada a la del recién llegado Peter Hale.

-Es pequeño -Dijo Antoine- Con una nariz muy peculiar.

Derek sonrió usando la mano que no llevaba una caña de pescar para tomar la de su novio y evitar que resbalara.

-Y unos ojos muy grandes -Siguió John -Como de tu tamaño.

-Y el cabello alborotado -Stiles lo siguió mirando, con el cuello doblado en un ángulo extraño.

-¿Puedo verlo? -Preguntó brincando una rama con la ayuda de su novio -Yo lo quiero ver, ¿Tiene orejitas? ¿Y gorro?

-Tiene orejas bonitas -Dijo Derek en voz baja.

-Te escuché, Hale -Dijo John con el ceño fruncido -Y estoy viendo tus manos.

-No estoy haciendo nada -Derek estuvo a punto de soltar a su novio.

-Calma, John, son niños -Le dijo el padre de Derek pasando en frente de los niños de primaria para poder abrir el camino hasta el lago.

-Díganme donde ver el duende, yo lo quiero ver y quiero hablar con él, quiero preguntarle cómo es el arcoíris. -Pidió el más joven de todos olvidándose completamente del cansancio que lo azotaba minutos atrás.

-Tienes que llamarlo -Empezó Derek ayudándole a bajar por el camino rocoso -Dices tu nombre tres veces y aparecerá en el lago.

-Oh -El corazón de Derek latino emocionado al ver los ojos enormes y brillantes con los que lo veía su novio.

A veces esas miradas eran las que lo hacían sentir lo suficientemente especial como para seguir adelante y no sentirse menos al ver al resto de los chicos siendo tan sueltos mientras que a él le costaba horrores hablar o incluso mirar a otras personas sin lucir enojado.

-Es genial -Stiles lo miró con la sonrisa más enorme que poseía -Eres algo así como mi biblioteca privada, siempre sabes todo, un día nuestros hijos te creerán su súper héroe -Dijo apretando sus dedos.

-¡Stiles! -John sintió algo apretarse en su estómago al ver a su hijo tan seguro hablando de futuro con eso niño como si estuviera hablando de las galletas.

No consideraba a los Hale una mala familia, si lo hiciera no hubiera aceptado la invitación a pescar de Antoine pero de eso a que sus dos hijos estuvieran pillados por los varoncitos más jóvenes de esa familia le ponía los pelos de punta. Siempre fue muy consciente de que cada persona venía con sus preferencias sexuales pero recuerda perfectamente que el primer día de kinder Stiles le habló sin parar del bonito vestido violeta de Lydia Martin y meses después llegó diciendo que Derek era su novio. No miente al decir que sigue pensando que en algún momento su hijo las joven se irá tras una niña pero al verlo tan unido con ese crío de ceño fruncido acepta que tiene que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que esa relación va para largo. De hecho ya llevan mucho tiempo, cinco años si se basa en los chocolates con forma de lobo que adornan el escritorio de su hijo, a algunos les falta la cola pero no puede culpar a Stiles de morderlos, hasta a él se le antojan cuando entra por las mañanas para despertarlo.

-¡Stiles! -Grito al verlo salir corriendo en la última bajada antes de llegar al lago.

Miles de sensaciones corrieron por su cuerpo al imaginarse lo peor, pero sólo lo imaginó porque antes de que Stiles diera cinco pasos Derek ya lo tenía sujeto del gorro de su sudadera roja.

-No corras -Escuchó que el niño le dijo antes de volver a tomar su mano y echarlo tras él para evitarle accidentes, al parecer le costaría menos hacerse a la idea de verlos juntos si Derek seguía cuidando así de él.

 

 

*

 

-Stiles -Dijo John cargando con la hielera de pescado.

-Me dijeron duende, ya no quiero que me hablen -Respondió el pequeño sin dejar de caminar con su mochila mal puesta y la sudadera un poco mojada por tantos peces que brincaron cerca de él.

-Tienes cara de uno -Pico Parrish llevando otra parte de su ganancia.

-Cállate -Stiles apretó un poco sus puños sin dejar de avanzar.

-Hey -Derek se pegó a su novio con la intención de llamar su atención y de paso agarrar su manita.

-No, tú también me dijiste duende -Se negó dando un paso a la izquierda que casi le costó una caída.

-Pero eres uno bonito -Dijo Derek -Eres como caperucita roja -Dijo subiéndole la capucha húmeda sobre su cabeza -Y yo soy el lobo.

-No quiero jugar, Derek -Respondió el humano con el ceño fruncido.

-Si quieres -Derek se acomodó a su lado -O el lobo te comerá.

-Derek -Se quejó Stiles cuando su novio le mordió el hombro.

-Un rico Stiles de postre, -Siguió el joven hombre-lobo gruñendo bajito.

-No -Stiles se hizo a un lado con la sonrisa vibrándole en los labios.

-Ñam! -Derek volvió a morderlo sin aplicar mucha fuerza -Corre, Stiles -Gruñó de nuevo esperando los tres segundos que tardó Stiles en responder antes de correr tras él escuchando su risa a unos cuantos metros.

Fácilmente podría alcanzarlo pero sabía cuánto le divertía a su novio jugar al lobo así que podía hacerse la tarde entera corriendo tras él si con eso conseguía su perdón por llamarlo duende.

-¿Tú no quieres jugar? -Preguntó Peter con una ceja arqueada de forma sugerente a Jordan.

-Ayudarme deberías -Le espetó el rubio al ver sus manos casi vacías.

-¿Eso ha ido con doble sentido? -El lobo clavo su mirada en la entrepierna de su novio.

No se habían acostado aún pero ya habían empezado a recorrer otros territorios. Derek era prueba de eso, el crío los había visto en el bosque y sinceramente fue un alivio que haya sido él y no Stiles o de otra forma ya todos lo sabrían.

-Eres un salido -Le espetó Jordan intentando alejarse de él un poco o tendría que darle una buena explicación a su padre sobre por qué no era necesaria la charla sobre sexo seguro.

-Peter -El esposo de Talia llamó a su cuñado con el ceño fruncido -Frente a mí.

-¡Derek! -A lo lejos se escuchó la risa de Stiles y muy dentro de él John pidió que el juego jamás tomará otro rumbo o tendría que ponerle barrotes a la habitación de Stiles como ya estaba planeando hacerlo con la de Parrish.

Pero antes disfrutarían de un delicioso pescado asado en la reserva porque según su esposa acabarían siendo familia de una forma u otra y habría que acostumbrarse.

-Wa! -Por lo menos uno de ellos sería feliz con la idea de pasar tiempo en el bosque.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me han dicho que los chicos deberían ir creciendo a medida que va pasando el fic... lo están haciendo, y lo seguirán haciendo aunque no sé cuando ni como va a terminar esto. 
> 
> Gracias por leer


	10. 10 Cumpleaños

John stilinski debería estar viendo que el cartel enorme que dice ''Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles'' esté derecho, de ninguna manera debería estar viendo al Pikachu con piernas que camina hacia él tambaleándose por el caminito que va directo a la puerta de su casa.

Si no reconociera la todo terreno blanca estaría pensando que enserio ese pikachu va andando por su cuenta o que el chico detrás de él puede ser un criminal pero lo conoce tan bien que casi puede dibujar las cejas tupidas detrás de esa cabeza enorme.

-Hola, señor Stilinski ¿Me deja pasar? -Cualquier otra duda se va cuando escucha la voz de Derek Hale y a Peter tras él con una caja pequeña en sus manos envuelta en papel brillante.

Como que si no fueran suficientes los regalos que ha recibido por parte del moreno, en algún momento de su vida comenzaron a invadir su estudio y ahora no puede trabajar en ningún caso sin tener a Sponge Bob mirándolo tras esos lentes que un día fueron del Señor Cara de Papa.

-¿Señor Stilinski? -Preguntó de nuevo Derek cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

-Papá, si no dejas pasar a Derek Stiles no estará muy contento -Dijo Jordan de tras de su padre con un sombrero parecido al de Willy Wonka en su cabeza.

John fácilmente podría negarse por el simple hecho de que ese pequeño frente a él es el novio de su hijo, de su hijo, el más pequeño, ese al que no puede seguirle el paso porque está en varios lugares a la vez, como su esposa, pero de una forma más aterradora.

Es un defecto de los Parrish o eso dijo su suegro el día en que Stiles comenzó a querer hacer muchas cosas a la vez, como comer y darle de comer a su oso de peluche o intentar hablar mientras comía.

-Adelante -Terminó por decir dejando que el pequeño se abriera paso hasta la parte trasera donde Stiles tenía a Scott sentado junto él mientras se inflaba el castillo.

Ni siquiera entendía porque lo rentaban si al final los niños terminaban jugando con la consola en la sala de su casa o viendo una película.

-¡Derek! -Ese grito inconfundible le ponía los pelos de punta.

Un día su hijo gritaba ¡Papá! Casi de la misma forma y se colgaba de su cuello contándole lo grandioso que había sido su día porque para su hijo todo era grandioso, sobre todo lo que venía de ese chiquillo.

-Tengo tu sombrero -Dijo Stiles dejando a su novio con Scott -Y el tuyo, Pet.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles -Gritó el tío de Derek separándose lo suficiente de Jordan antes de que el Sheriff llegara al patio trasero.

Minutos después el pequeño Stilinski volvió al patio con una caja llena de sombreros de diferentes colores y formas.

-Tuyo -El humano se subió a una silla para poder colocarle el sombrero a Peter -Lo escogió Parrish pero no quiere que sepas que es esa clase de novio así que es un secreto.

-¿De los que se llevan a la tumba? -Pregunto el lobo fingiendo intriga.

-De esos -Respondió el pequeño Stilinski llevando un dedo a sus labios -Der-Der -El moreno le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Scott antes de ir en busca de su novio.

Su novio que estaba cumpliendo diez años y eso casi sumaba seis años juntos.

Sintió los pterodáctilos volar en su pancita al verlo casi correr a él con un sombrero negro y orejitas de conejo en la parte de arriba.

-Antes de que digas algo, el sombrero es en honor a Reckie -Habló Stiles presionando un botón en la máquina para que el castillo dejara de inflarse. -Es bonito y combina con tus cejas. -El lobo frunció el ceño -Esas mismas aunque las prefiero lisitas, encima de tus bonitos ojos.

Sin siquiera proponérselo las orejas se le pusieron rojas y calientes.

-Dame eso -Derek se colocó el sombrero intentando no presumirle a Scott que su novio le había apartado un sombrero.

-¡Isaac! -El nombrado sonrió desde la entrada soltando la mano de su hermano mayor para poder ir hasta ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños -Habló el rubio recibiendo un sombrero azul. -¿Dónde pongo tu regalo?

-Oh... En -Stiles miró a los lados -Uhm, no lo sé, creo que le preguntaré a mi mamá, quédense aquí y si alguien llega pueden darle un sombrero, menos el rosa, ese es de Lydia.

Habló el pequeño con voz solemne tomando la mano de Scott antes de ir al interior de su casa riendo de algo con su mejor amigo.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Camden -Dice Jordan a unos metros de ellos. Ni Derek ni John Stilinski lo habrían notado de no ser por la mirada asesina que Peter le estaba dando al otro rubio.

-Stiles me dijo personalmente que no me lo podía perder -Habló Camden rascando su nuca -Y ya sabes, es Stiles.

-Puede ser muy convincente -Término de decir Jordan con esa sonrisa cómplice que sólo compartía con el hermano mayor de Isaac.

Peter tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltarle ningún comentario que iba con toda la intención de alejarlo de su novio.

-Tienes que tomar un sombrero -Señaló Jordan soltando la mano de Peter -Es una regla de Stiles.

-Ese niño tiene muchas reglas -Habló Camden caminando al lado del novio de Peter completamente ajeno a las miradas de desdén.

Stiles volvió minutos después cargando las patas de una mesa montable con ayuda de Scott y el recién llegado Danny.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, con regalos, abrazos, chistes, felicitaciones y sonrisas dedicadas al menor de los Parrish Stilinski.

Algunos corrían directo al Castillo inflable y otros directo a los aperitivos, como Greenberg que hasta se había puesto una silla. La música ya no tan infantil sonaba por debajo de las risas y los gritos de Erica autoproclamándose la reina del castillo, no porque le gustara, lo hacía para hacer rabiar a Lydia Martin y sinceramente nadie la culpaba.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir porque Cora no quiso venir? -Le pregunto Stiles a su novio ofreciéndole un vaso con coca cola.

-Dijo que venían puros grandes -Soltó de forma atropellada el pelinegro intentando refrescarse la garganta.

-Recuérdame darte pastel para que le lleves -Ordenó Stiles -Mañana, ¿porque te vas a quedar no?

-No lo sé -Murmuró Derek haciendo que su novio frunciera el ceño.

-Derek, dijiste que te ibas a quedar, Isaac y Boyd se van a quedar, Erica no porque es una chica pero ellos sí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Stiles -Dijo Derek soltando el vaso desechable.

-Oh Dios -Stiles estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás -Vas a terminar conmigo.

-¿Qué? -Derek arqueó las cejas.

-Es lo que dicen en las películas antes de terminar -Stiles hizo el puchero más tierno.

-No voy a terminar contigo -Habló el lobo.

-¿entonces que me vas a decir? -Stiles movió sus pies sobre el pasto de forma lenta siguiendo el andar de su novio cada vez más alejado de su casa.

No sabía a donde iban, ni siquiera sabía si novio era consciente de que cada vez se estaban alejando más de la civilización y de la música que Parrish había conseguido para su primera fiesta de cumpleaños sin piñata porque ahora es un niño grande. Aunque tiene que aceptar que se emocionó viendo al Capitán América hecho de papel china y pegamento pero se contuvo. Deberían darle un premio, seguramente su papá estaría pensando en darle otro regalo por haber actuado como el crio de diez año que había empezado a hacer a las doce de la noche.

Y aunque todo eso pasaba por su cabeza hilándose de manera abrupta no paraba de pensar que era eso que su novio le tenía que contar y porque lo estaba llevando tan lejos de su casa. Un ligero temblor apareció en su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de la forma tan firme en la que su novio le estaba apretando la mano, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara.

 -¡No! Derek no puedes proponerme matrimonio todavía, tengo diez, espérame unos cinco años más y entonces podrás hacerlo, te prometo decir que sí pero ahora no, ¿cómo les diría a mis papás? Dame tiempo. –Dijo con voz firme soltando su mano lentamente por si tenía que abrazarlo para poder consolarlo, aunque no creía que hiciera falta. Derek era muy listo.

-Entonces en cinco años -Dijo Derek. -Pero eso tampoco te iba a decir.

-Derek me estás asustando -El humano llevó sus manos al sombrero intentando no desesperarse o terminar por ponerse más nervioso de lo usual.

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo y jamás te haría daño-Habló el lobo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su novio haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a un árbol enorme que nunca antes había visto cerca del territorio Stilinski pero que parecía perfecto para la noticia que estaba a punto de darle, incluso la luz de la luna menguante le daba ese toque místico sin llegar a lo macabro.

-Te amo también -Habló Stiles usando sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba y poder sentarse.

-Soy un hombre lobo -Dijo Derek de la forma más rápida que pudo a pesar de que había recitado frente al espejo las palabras suaves con las que le diría a su novio que era un ser sobrenatural.

-¿Qué? -Stiles frunció el ceño completamente confundido sobre lo que acaba de salir de la boca de su novio. -No juegues mejor dime que es lo que quieres que sepa.

-Stiles -Habló el lobo -Soy un hombre lobo, en la luna llena me... Espera. –Dijo buscando una mejor forma de plantear sus palabras sin necesidad de gastar su cuota diaria.

Derek respiró profundo agradeciendo que el clima estuviera bueno para poder retirarse toda la ropa. Empezó por su sombrero, su chaqueta, su camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines porque las garras tienden a ser odiosas cuando se transforma.

-No te asustes -Dijo desabrochando su pantalón sintiendo que las manos le temblaban. -Recuerda lo que te dije.

Dejó el pantalón y su boxer de superman a un lado.

Entonces la magia surgió.

Con los ojos cerrados dejó que el lobo saliera lo suficiente para poder mostrar su segunda piel y al mismo tiempo convencer a su novio de que era un hombre lobo real, incluso uno de esos que pueden ser un LOBO.

-Oh Por Dios -Dijo el pequeño humano llevando sus manos a su boca -¡Derek! Mis dos Derek, Oh Dios! ¡Por Odin y Loki! ¿Derek estas bien?

Con un gesto poco animal el hombre lobo asintió.

-Derek -Stiles se acercó a él caminando por en medio de la ropa de su novio hasta llegar al lobo de color negro con ojos hermosamente verdes revueltos con azul. -Derek -Repitió de una forma más fuerte. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza acariciando su suave pelaje con la punta de los dedos.

-¡Stiles! -El humano no escuchó la voz de su madre pero el lobo si y por esa razón cambió de apariencia a pesar de que el cerebro hiperactivo de su novio apenas estaba maquinando preguntas y comentarios que Derek supuso, podía responder siendo humano.

-¡Por eso el lobo se llama como tú! -Gritó el pequeño Stilinski -Porque son idénticos, tienen el mismo pelaje, las mismas orejas, los mismos ojos, la misma forma de bufar como... Oh -Stiles se bajó del tronco con un salto -Tú eres el lobo ¿Verdad? Tú eres Derek lobezno bonito.

El moreno asintió intentando ponerse la ropa lo más rápido que podía. Si a Claudia o John Stilinski se les ocurría salir a buscarlos no quería que lo vieran medio desnudo, así como él había visto a Peter, aunque fue algo extraño que siendo su tío el lobo Parrish haya estado sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto.

-¡Mi novio es un hombre lobo! -Gritó Stiles alzando sus manos al cielo -Les diré a los chicos que la pijamada se cancela, tienen que mostrarme tus colmillos y hacer eso de nuevo, ser Derek y luego ser lobo.

-¿No estás asustado? -Preguntó Derek tomando el sombrero que Stiles había escogido sólo para él.

-Mi novio no es sólo el más guapo, también es un hombre lobo, algo así como pariente de Wolverine y yo soy parte de ese secreto, ¿es un secreto verdad? Porque no creo que tu mamá vaya por ahí diciendo que son geniales, en ese caso ya lo sabría porque no me ocultas nada -El humano se llevó las manos a la boca ocultando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Derek parándose frente a él.

-Voy a tener tus lobitos -Dijo sin descubrir su boca.

-¿Aún quieres seguir siendo mi novio y casarte conmigo? -Preguntó el hijo de Talia.

-Obvio si -El humano rodó los ojos tomando con fuerza la mano que su novio le ofrecía. -Además de ser mi caballero de capa azul también eres un hombre lobo, no pude haber pedido nada más especial.

El lobo aguantó la respiración por dos segundos porque una cosa era que le aceptara pero nunca creyó que podría ser considerado especial. Por primera vez escuchaba de boca de alguien más que ser un hombre lobo no era malo así que oficialmente era la persona más feliz de la tierra.

-¡Stiles! -La voz de la madre de su novio se escuchó por encima del ruido del bosque.

-Derek -El lobo arqueó las cejas mirando a su novio sin dejar de caminar -Gracias por regalarme esto.

-¿El qué?

-Tú confianza -Stiles sonrió -Prometo protegerte por encima de todo y todos, a ti y a tu familia.

-Ven aquí, caballero de armadura roja -Dijo Derek abrazando a su novio.

Su suegra podía esperar un poquito.

El acababa de corroborar que ese niño de manitas bonitas era su compañero y quería disfrutar el momento.

   


	11. 11 Cuento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en los Juegos, con eso de las fiestas y otras cosas he estado tan entretenida que lo dejé en segundo termino.  
> A partir del siguiente sábado volveremos a tener capítulo. 
> 
> Espero que se la hayan pasado bien, feliz año nuevo y feliz día de Reyes adelantado. ~

_Había una vez un lobo que conoció un zorro, se enamoraron y vivieron felices por siempre._

Stiles dejó la hoja blanca frente al escritorio del profesor y salió del aula sintiéndose en el derecho de irse por la primera instrucción del maestro. Recuerda perfectamente como dijo ''si terminan pueden salir al patio''

El terminó su historia y ahora podía correr libre como el viento por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cancha de los niños mayores, y su novio, estaban tomando educación física aunque en realidad sólo los del equipo de béisbol hacían deporte, el resto estaba sentado al rededor mirándolos matarse mientras corrían.

Sonrió para sus adentros y ocupó el asiento vacío al lado de Erica.

Una chica muy mona de cabello rubio cuya sonrisa era a veces un factor decisivo al momento de sentarse a comer con ellos en los recesos, claro que luego llegaba Derek y lo sentaba a su lado.

El estómago le burbujeo al pensar en él y en cómo sus manos siempre se encontraban a mitad del camino.

-¿No deberías estar en clase? -Le pregunto la chica moviendo todo su cabello a un lado para poder peinarlo en una despeinada trenza.

-Me dejaron salir temprano -Respondió aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa -Estamos viendo el cuento así que quien acabara su cuento podría salir al patio, yo hice mi cuento y aquí estoy.

-Déjame adivinar -Erica sonrió mostrando un par de colmillos que parecían lobunos -Hiciste la nueva versión de Caperucita Roja.

-En realidad es algo más realista, es tonto creer que alguien amenazado puede enamorarse, para historias tontas tenemos a Disney, yo hice mi propia historia, donde me enamoro de Derek y vivimos juntos por toda la eternidad.

-No eres un elfo ¿Lo sabes? -El humano hizo un puchero.

-No soy un elfo pero soy un Stiles y eso significa que viviré por siempre -Resopló girando su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a su novio darle en la cabeza a un niño pecoso que siempre intentaba quitarle el lonche a Scott cuando eran más pequeños. -No me importa que piensen los demás Derek Hale es mi novio y así será hasta que me muera -Puntualizó -¡OH! Ese pudo ser mejor final de mi cuento. Ahora tendré que regresar y hacerlo de nuevo.

Sin despedirse de la rubia volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó de nuevo en su banco con una hoja en blanco y su lápiz.

_Erase una vez un zorro que caminaba por el bosque buscando algo que le llamara la atención, entonces, de entre los árboles un rugido lo hizo temblar._

_Era un lobo negro de ojos preciosos, más bonitos que la piedra del arca. El zorrito sintió que el aire se le escapaba, intentó poner su cara más fiera para alejar al enemigo pero éste sólo se acercaba más y más hasta que su..._

-Profesor -Llamó mientras le sacaba más punta a su lápiz -¿Cómo se le llama a la trompita de los lobos?

-Hocico- Respondió su profesor sin prestarle atención, igual que siempre.

_...hocico se acercó al del zorro. Tenía sangre y eso lo hizo temblar._

_El lobo gruño, fuerte por encima de su cabeza a algo más grande que el zorrito naranja._

_Un duende mutante se acercaba a ellos pero el lobo no lo dejó y con sus grandes colmillos salvo al zorro del duende._

_'Es mi héroe' Pensó el zorro cayendo, completamente, enamorado del lobo._

_A partir de ese momento fueron felices siempre diciendo que eran novios y serían así hasta el día en que se murieran._

Agregó un corazoncito con un S+D en su interior y entregó la hoja.

Completamente complacido sacó su sándwich mientras Scott terminaba de guardar sus cosas y juntos volvieron al patio donde su novio lo esperaba para darle la chaqueta del equipo de básquet.

'Mi héroe' Pensó Stiles, como el zorrito, al sentir sus labios en su frente como recuerdo de que siempre lo iba a proteger, incluso de las malvadas ardillas que intentaban atacarlo cada vez que iba al bosque.

-Das asco -Le dijo Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora no, Jack Frost, estoy pensando en mi novio.


	12. 12 Juego

Las piernas le duelen de tanto correr, siente como sus músculos queman por el esfuerzo, el aire le falta y el cabello se le pega a la frente con el sudor ocasionado por tanto ejercicio.

Se detiene abruptamente, con los pies a penas puestos en el suelo, atento ante cada sonido que el bosque le regala.

Escucha un bom bom bom en sus oídos que le impide escuchar con claridad pero eso no es suficiente para darse por vencido.

Intenta dejar su mente en blanco aprovechando la pequeña corriente de aire que le roza la suave piel enrojecida por el esfuerzo como una distracción para su atacante.

Si hubiera sido más listo habría corrido en dirección al río pero ahora está en la dirección opuesta y debe volver a correr.

Se decide por tomar la dirección contraria al viento con toda la seguridad de que puede llevar una pequeña ventaja.

Sólo tiene diez años y una larga lista de cosas que no ha hecho, como convertirse en Iron Man por ejemplo o graduarse con honores. Ni siquiera ha terminado el libro de colorear que sus tíos le enviaron de Polonia o de Rosewood, ya tampoco puede recordar eso mientras sigue corriendo. Una ramita se rompe bajo sus pies porque el bom bom se sigue escuchando cada vez con más fuerza dentro de su cráneo.

Da un paso a la izquierda, cerca de un tronco enorme y entonces, como salido de la nada lo ve.

Un par de ojos que lo miran hambrientos a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El aire se le congela en los pulmones, sus pies pequeños envueltos en calcetines de Cáritas felices se le vuelven de plomo y al fin se da cuenta de que el sonido es su corazón. Seguramente la versión pequeña de Beorn puede escucharlo, hasta olerlo y saborearlo mientras se acerca.

Las trece gomitas que se comió dan vueltas en su estómago mientras el aire vuelve a su cuerpo justo a tiempo para que la voz le salga.

Grita.

Grita como que si no hubiera un mañana tal y como Talia le dijo varias veces que hiciera desde que se sumó a los entrenamientos en el patio trasero de la casa Hale.

Su atacante se acerca lento y hasta divertido, con sus patas acariciando el suelo que pisa hasta que está encima del humano y ¡maldición! De nuevo se quedo estático, clavado en el mismo lugar como los tontos de las películas.

Un puchero involuntario se forma en sus labios y entonces el lobo le da una pequeña lamida a la única herida  de su brazos.

Es algo pequeño y suave antes de que levante su enorme cabeza y mire a Stiles con esos ojos verdes y azules llenos de algo que logra robarle el aliento.

-!Perdí! -Se queja Stiles levantando su mano para poder meterla en el pelaje de su novio.

El lobo suelta un pequeño lloriqueo pegando su frente al esternón de Stiles.

De pronto todo es tranquilo y parece que su corazón se detuvo o bien se aceleró tanto que ya ni lo siente.

-Soy un torpe -Musita bajito -No pude correr.

-Lo hiciste mucho mejor que otros -Le dice Peter haciendo sonar sus pies por encima de las hojas -A Jordan le tomó un año antes de poder alejarse tanto.

-Pero él sabe defenderse -Dice presionando sus labios en la cabeza del lobo.

-Y tu eres rápido -Peter sonríe -Además, esto también es entrenamiento para Derek.

Sin avisarle lo toma de las axilas y lo monta sobre el lomo del beta más joven de la manada.

El viaje logra que se le pasé un poquito la desilusión pero no lo suficiente para poder disimularla cuando Derek, ya humano, lo abraza rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Y si no me quieren por torpe? -Pregunta apretando la camisa de su novio.

-¿Le dices torpe a un niño de diez años que corrió por el bosque solo, sorteando trampas de animales e hizo que Laura se confundiera? -Derek arqueó las cejas -Yo creo que me ha tocado el novio más listo de todos.

-¿De verdad? -El niño de once años movió afirmativamente su cabeza.

-Además me horneó galletas -

-Sólo le ayudé a mamá.

-Nuestros cachorros pueden vivir de esas galletas -Derek besó su nariz intentando que sonriera.

-¿Todavía te quieres casar conmigo? -El lobo asintió -Aunque no gane los juegos.

-No hay nada en este mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión -Stiles sonrió, primero pequeñito por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y luego enorme porque su novio le quería tanto que lo aceptaba aunque perdiera los juegos.

-Te quiero -Dijo bajito tomando el rostro del mayor en sus dos manos, sonrió un poco más grande y beso sus labios con todo el cariño que albergaba su cuerpo impreso en ese toque.

-Y yo a ti -Respondió el pequeño lobo sonriendo hasta con sus cejas.

 

*

-Peter -El nombrado miró a su novio. -¿Porque nosotros no nos decimos cosas cursis?

-Porque somos nosotros, mi terroncito de azúcar. -Jordan hizo una mueca.

-Olvídalo, Peter, te prefiero como el adolescente engreído y sociópata que eres -El humano fingió un estremecimiento dando un paso hacia atrás para estar lejos de su novio.

-Sí, niño mimado, lo que digas -El rubio rodó los ojos.

Si fuera otra persona se enfadaría pero era su orco mutante, a él le perdonaba todo, menos que le pellizcara las mejillas, él no era Stiles. Él era Jordan Parrish capitán del equipo de lacrosse, ningún lobo con aires de grandeza tenía derecho sobre sus mejillas aunque todavía fueran un poco redondas.

-Te quiero, ancla torcida -Un beso en la mejilla y su corazón se saltó un latido.

Sí, él también estaba enamorado hasta de los más grandes defectos de un Hale.

   


	13. 13 Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo Stiles tiene diez y Derek once.  
> Recuerden que se llevan un año~ 
> 
> Disfrútenlo

Hay dos niños nuevos en el salón de Derek, uno se llama Jared y el otro James. Son gemelos, su cabello es rubio, su piel es blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, ojos verdes y lo más importante, una gran habilidad para los deportes. No es que a Stiles le importe, para nada, ellos pueden ser lo que quieran, además de que se hicieron amigos de su novio.

Derek ahora no es Derek con Isaac, Erica y Boyd; ahora es Derek con Isaac, Erica, Boyd y las dos garrapatas rubias que no lo sueltan para nada.

Al principio se lo tomó bien, los tres iban a las mismas clases de deportes, se quedaban para la práctica de béisbol e hicieron pruebas para el equipo de básquet. Todo era normal hasta que James o Jared, ni siquiera sabe quién es quién, se colgó de la espalda de su novio tal como Stiles lo hacía.

Eso debía estar prohibido pero lo dejó pasar porque los ojos de cachorrito de Derek mientras le decía que no podía tirarlo al suelo, eran tan hermosos que hasta terminó por llenarlo de besos enormes dejando  el tema olvidado.

Dos días después, al llegar a las gradas con su sándwich y la chaqueta de Derek el rubio lo abrazó porque su tiro había sido perfecto.

Stiles tomó su jugo, la mano de Scott y se fue de las gradas con algo pesado dentro de su pancita, donde normalmente sentía miles de mariposas con tan solo pensar en su novio.  

-Yo quería ver el partido -Se quejó Scott cuando ya estaban al otro lado del edificio, sentados en el pasto.

-¿Qué partido? -Le preguntó una chica pelirroja, también conocida como Lydia Martin y a su lado estaba el amor platónico de su mejor amigo, Allison Argent.

Seguramente el corazón de Scott estaba revoloteando como usualmente lo hacía el de Stiles a esa hora mientras su novio jugaba dedicándole todo lo que hacía bien.

-El de béisbol -Murmuró Stiles -Pero no se pierden de nada, sólo un niño feo abrazando a otro.

-¿A otro niño feo? –Preguntó Allison sin decidir donde sentarse o si hacerlo o no.

-Derek no es feo –Murmuró Stiles destapando su jugo sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Quién abrazó a tu novio? -Preguntó Lydia tomando asiento sobre el lado más mullido del pasto.

-Jared o James pero no importa, si a Derek le gusta ser abrazado por medio mundo, medio mundo lo puede abrazar a mí no me importa. -Se quejó antes de morder su sándwich con fuerza.

-No deberías estar celoso -Allison habló por primera vez estirando sus piernas hasta que sus pies envueltos en balerinas azules tocaron los pies de Scott.

-No estoy celoso, no tengo porque, si a Derek le gusta que el rubio lo abrace bien por él, no es mi problema, yo estoy bien aquí comiendo mi sándwich sin que nadie me moleste, no necesito abrazar a nadie ni que nadie me abrace -Continuo entre mordidas a su pobre sándwich.

-Si tú lo dices -Lydia se encogió de hombros -Venía a invitarlos a mi fiesta, es de disfraces, ustedes dos pueden venir como tweedledum y tweedledee si quieren. –Dijo señalando a los dos mejores amigos con uno de sus dedos.

-No quiero ir con Scott, siempre voy con Derek, el año pasado en Halloween él fue un caballero y yo un príncipe -Sonrió con las mejillas un poco teñidas de rojo antes de darse cuenta de que su novio seguramente iría con el rubio que no dejaba de tocarlo.

Resoplo molesto empezando a mover sus pies de un lado a otro mientras las chicas llevaban la conversación hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada.

Antes de llegar a su salón, por pura inercia giró en dirección al salón de Derek esperando por verlo buscándolo también. A cambio sólo obtuvo un vacío. Estaban los rubios pero ni señal de su novio.

De nuevo sintió algo extraño en su pancita.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó Stiles tenía preparado su discurso para decirle a su novio que estaba celoso de ese chico y marcarle con su olor, porque sí, él sabía eso del olor y aunque tal vez nadie más lo sabía le fascinaba la idea de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y tallar su rostro contra su clavícula.

Su pancita vibró con sólo pensarlo, pero primero le diría lo mucho que le molestaba que alguien más lo tocara.

Se abrocho los botones de la chaqueta del equipo de béisbol, tomó su mochila y se despidió de sus amigos, nadie le dijo que respirara profundo porque al salir del aula su novio estaría ahí con los gemelos a su lado.

-¡Derek! -Trató de sonar tan animado como siempre mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Stiles -Los ojos de su novio brillaron con sólo verlo, disipado un poco de su coraje hasta que el rubio más alto se pegó como lapa a su novio. -No te vi en el partido hoy.

Rodó los ojos con molestia.

-Tal vez porque no estaba ahí -Respondió tomando el brazo del chico con la punta de sus dedos y lo deslizó lejos de los hombros de su novio, se paró de puntitas y besó rápidamente a Derek. -¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó poniendo su sonrisa más inocente porque ¡Oh Sí! Ahora esos chicos sabían que Derek era suyo.

-Nos vemos mañana -Se despidió Derek dejando a sus nuevos amigos atrás. Le agradaban pero no lo suficiente para tenerlos pegados todo el día a él y había extrañado mucho a su pequeño novio, lo único bueno es que era fin de semana y sus padres se habían ido de Beacon Hills para reunirse con otra manada, eso significaba que se quedaría con los Stilinski por dos días y medio.

-No me agrada que te toquen -Empezó Stiles apenas pusieron un pie fuera del colegio - Yo soy tu novio -Hizo un puchero aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no verse infantil pero era eso o golpear una pared de granito, también conocida como el torso de su novio.

-¿Estabas celoso? -Preguntó el lobo caminando más despacio para que sus amigos no los escucharan.

-Obvio si -El humano suspiró -Eres el novio más genial de todo el mundo y ellos son más grandes y hábiles que yo -Bajó la cabeza apretando los dedos de Derek entre los suyos -Tengo miedo de que no me quieras.

-Yo no te quiero. -Dijo Derek casi con tono cansado -Yo te amo, mi futuro es contigo, con nadie más, Stiles, no estés celoso de nadie.

-Pero dejas que te toquen -Se quejó pegando su cuerpo al de su novio.

-No voy a dejar que nadie me toque si me prometes que esa niña Mirta no te tirará besos -Apuntó el lobo.

-Es tonto estar celoso de ella -Stiles sonrió.

-Es tonto estar celoso de los gemelos -Contradijo Derek.

-Bobo -El humano se paró de puntitas pidiendo un beso que no le fue negado. -Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho.

-¡Ya cállense! -Llegó la voz de Jackson por encima del ruido que hacía el resto. -Par de... Son como una mala versión del chocolate.

-Envidioso -Stiles sonrió abrazando a su novio. -Lydia hará una fiesta.

-Si me dijo -Derek pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novio.

A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad seguía siendo una cabeza más pequeño que él pero mucho más inteligente y rápido al momento de insultar sobre todo si era a Jackson. No había necesidad de gemelos, su novio valía por dos y era más guapo, mucho más guapo con su nariz respingona y sus ojos enormes.

Suspiró, moviendo un poco su cabeza para poder besar su frente.

-¡Estoy con mi novio, no sé nada de lo que dices, Jackson! -Dijo aminorando el paso aún más.

-Podemos ser El sombrerero loco y El conejo o El lobo y Caperucita –Empezó Stiles hablando lo más bajo que se podía para que nadie tuviera, si quiera, la intención de copiarle sus disfraces –O yo soy Spiderman y tu Iron Man.

-¿Y si tú eres Blanca Nieves y yo el príncipe? –Preguntó el moreno.

-No sé si me gusta ser la chica –Stiles estiró los labios -¿Me besarás si soy Blanca Nieves? –Derek asintió –Entonces seré Blanca Nieves, pero solo por esta vez, la siguiente seremos Peter Pan y Garfio… Oh, estuve pensando en los nombres que podrían tener nuestros hijos, cuando lleguemos a casa te los diré todos, hice una lista.

 


	14. 14 Celos

Derek tiene once años, está en el equipo de Béisbol, en el de Básquet y es parte del club de matemáticas, es un hombre lobo y tiene un novio de diez años de edad que toca el piano, es parte del equipo de natación y su animador personal.

En realidad no entiende que es lo que Matt no comprende de la última parte. No puede decir que no es obvio porque lo primero que hace Derek al llegar a clases es besar a su novio, tomarlo de la mano y caminar juntos hasta su salón de clases intentando aprovechar cada segundo hasta que tienen que separarse. Después de eso está el hecho de que cuando salen al receso siempre se encuentra con Stiles en la misma mesa o en el mismo árbol o en la misma grada, le besa la frente y baja a jugar a la cancha, además de que su novio casi siempre usa alguna de sus chaquetas, ya sea la naranja de béisbol, la amarilla de básquet o la negra de matemáticas. No las usa todos los días pero lo hace y eso ha sido suficiente durante años para que nadie se les acerque.

Todos saben que Stiles está con Derek y Derek está con Stiles. Incluso Stiles mandó a hacer su chaqueta del equipo de natación dos tallas más grandes para que Derek pueda llevar el ‘’Stilinski’’ con el mismo orgullo con el que Stiles lleva ‘’Hale’’ en su espalda.

Y si eso no es suficiente tienen pulseras gemelas. Son de color plata y tienen grabado el nombre del otro. La mamá de Derek las mandó a hacer como regalo de Navidad y hubo otro similar para Peter y Jordan.

Es imposible que Matt no lo supiera, si hasta los de mayor grado lo sabían pero aun así el rubio se acercó a Stiles con una caja de bombones azul y le preguntó si quería ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Harry Potter con él, enfrente de Derek.

Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de preguntarle cuando estuviera a solas, nope, se acercó a ellos y habló de la forma más clara que podía.

Derek sintió que las orejas le ardían y algo pesado se instalaba en su estómago, sobre todo porque su novio no decía nada, solo miraba al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No –Dijo finalmente en voz bajita –Iré con mi novio, Derek, te lo presentó.

-Un gusto –Respondió Matt.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, días después Derek salió de clases solo para encontrar a su novio sentado en una banca hablando alegremente con Matt sobre los peces beta, al parecer el rubio tenía cierta afición por los peces y en su cámara había algunas fotos de peces beta.

De nuevo algo pesado se instaló en su estómago mientras daba la vuelta y salía del colegio sin decir nada. Siete pasos lejos de su novio y de Matt, escuchó la voz de Stiles llamándolo y el ritmo agitado de su corazón.

-¿Te ibas sin mí? –Preguntó Stiles mirándolo con esos ojitos tiernos que ponía siempre que quería conseguir algo.

-Creí que te irías con Matt –Soltó de mala manera.

-Estás celoso –Lo acusó Stiles –Derek eres el único.

-No estoy celoso –Negó el lobo soltándose del agarre del humano solo para arrepentirse al segundo siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de que Stiles ya no lo seguía.

-Bien –Lo escuchó decir antes de caminar a un ritmo más rápido y salir por la otra puerta del edificio.

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!  -Lo llamó sin obtener ninguna respuesta, frunció el ceño y corrió hasta él.

Era algo estúpido que se molestara con su novio por algo que no tenía sentido, pero nadie podía culparlo, le daba miedo perderlo, que Stiles decidiera dejarlo para tomar una ruta más fácil y sin duda Matt sería más fácil. Era inteligente, le gustaba la fotografía  y era completamente humano.

No era justo.

-Stiles –Lo llamó alcanzando a tomar su mano con la suya –Lo siento –Murmuró usando el mismo agarre para poder abrazarlo.

-Eres un tonto –Se quejó Stiles, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza.

-Lo sé, lo siento –Repitió besando su frente -¿Quieres un helado?

-¿Podemos? –Derek asintió –Entonces sí –El corazón del lobo revoloteó en direcciones diferentes al ver la sonrisa que su novio le dirigía –Y luego podemos ir a casa y jugar un rato, no tengo tarea.

-Yo tampoco –El lobo tomó la mano de Stiles para empezar a caminar –Pero podemos hacer un maratón de Harry Potter antes de ir a ver la nueva –Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron.

-Eso es mejor, siempre tienes las mejores ideas, Derek –Stiles se paró de puntitas y besó la mejilla derecha del lobo–Espero que también tengas esas buenas ideas para construir nuestra casa.

-No importa que me digas, Stiles, nuestra casa no será como la de Bilbo Bolsón –El humano hizo un puchero –Y tendrá tres pisos, será de concreto y la biblioteca estará en la segunda planta.

-Te olvidas de la chimenea –Le recordó Stiles –Y una ventana enorme para poder colocar el árbol de Navidad y que todos lo vean, no me importa si solo serán los animales del bosque, quiero una ventana enorme.

-¿Y nuestra habitación? –El humano se sonrojó –También tendrá una ventana enorme.

-Siempre he querido una habitación con balcón –Dijo Stiles en voz bajita –Pero la nuestra puede tener solo una ventana enorme y cortinas azules.

-¿Has pensado en nuestro jardín? –Preguntó Derek.

-No creo que nuestros cachorros nos dejen tener un jardín muy amplio, Derek –Argumentó Stiles –Pero podemos tener una enredadera  y un naranjo, también puede ser un roble o un manzano, no hay necesidad de que sea un naranjo, solo dije naranjo porque las naranjas son dulces y jugosas, como el melón, todavía sigo manchándome al comer, Jordan dice que tengo la boca rota. ¿Cómo es posible tener la boca rota? Es tonto pero no se lo digo porque está algo sensible últimamente ¿Peter no está sensible? No quiero llegar a su edad y ser igual de sensible.

-¿Parrish está sensible? –Preguntó Derek.

-Sí y se acabó todo mi helado de vainilla –El humano hizo un puchero –Ahí está el puesto de helados –Apuntó con su mano –Vamos, Derek dijiste que tendríamos uno.

Derek podía decir también que no le importaba que Matt se sentara con Stiles cuando estaban en las gradas porque incluso así Stiles seguía levantándose cada vez que anotaba, gritaba su nombre  y al finalizar siempre corría a abrazarlo, no importa si su equipo ganaba o perdía, Stiles siempre lo abrazaba y le decía que había estado genial.

Pero incluso así a veces sentía coraje por no poder evitar que el chico siguiera rondando a su novio, no tenía respeto por los novios de otras personas. Stiles era muy bonito  e inteligente pero él lo había visto primero, muchos años atrás para ser exactos, eso le daba un gran derecho para poder raptarlo en el momento en que quisiera y también para empujar al rubio.

Aunque de empujarlo solo tuvo la intención porque cuando estaba alzando sus brazos Stiles ya le había dado con su pequeño puño cerrado en la mandíbula.

-No vuelvas a acercarte –Le dijo con las mejillas rojas de coraje –Tengo novio y lo quiero.

Medio colegio se quedó quieto en ese instante, todo se detuvo y volvió a moverse de nuevo cuando Stiles lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó de Matt haciendo que todos sus amigos los siguieran.

Poco es decir el castigo que tuvo Stiles y que él se negó a dejar que lo cumpliera solo porque eran novios y Stiles le había dado un puñetazo a otro niño por intentar besarlo.

De alguna manera eso hizo que su lobo se sintiera muy feliz e incluso le aulló a la luna.

-Lamento haberte dado un puñetazo –Dijo Stiles mirando a Matt –Pero fue tu culpa.

-Stiles –John Stilinski frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo sin ningún remordimiento en sus facciones.

-Intentaré no volver a hacerlo si tu intentas no volver a besar –Los ojos infantiles e inocentes se tiñeron con algo de coraje. –Espero que tu mandíbula se sienta mejor pronto.

-Stiles –Volvió a decir John Stilinski –No te disculpaste como debía.

-Fue su culpa –Se quejó Stiles mirando su mano vendada.-Yo no le dije que me besara, Derek no le dijo que me besara, Jackson no se lo dijo, fue su decisión, yo me defendí y como buen hijo del Sheriff lo golpee con el puño cerrado y el pulgar por afuera como mi papá me enseñó. –Seguía diciendo mientras caminaba a la camioneta con Derek a su lado.

John Stilinski optó por suspirar y ayudarle a cerrar el cinturón de seguridad o terminaría por salirse de sus casillas a pesar de que su hijo tenía razón. No es que él hubiera hecho algo malo pero enserio ¿Otro chico detrás de Stiles? ¿No se veía a kilómetros que estaba colado por Derek Hale?

El lobo le sonrió por el retrovisor como si supiera que pensaba en él.

No le quedó nada más que llevarlos a su casa y esperar a que su esposa llegara para decirle lo sucedido, aunque lo más seguro es que ahora pensaran en su pequeño hijo como un héroe por haberse defendido.

-Yo no soy un príncipe, papá, soy un caballero –Cada vez que piensa en el Stiles de cinco años decir eso se da cuenta de que en efecto, su hijo no es ninguna criatura indefensa, todo lo contrario y solamente Derek podía llevarle el paso sin salir perjudicado de ninguna manera.

En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas: John Stilinski dejó de poner pegas en su relación y Derek comprendió que no importa qué, Stiles siempre lo iba a preferir por encima de cualquier ser viviente.

 

 

 

 


	15. 15 Besos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar y sé que no tengo perdón pero ya entré a clases y la escuela me absorbe completamente así que tal vez no haya otro capítulo hasta dentro de unas semanas. 
> 
> Me preguntaron si esto iba a terminar aquí, la respuesta es No, este fanfic o serie de drables no va a tener final pronto, no tengo una idea concreta pero quiero escribir varios pedacitos de su vida conforme crecen, incluida la universidad, los cachorros, la vida de Peter y Jordan, Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Cora... etc. 
> 
> Dicho esto quiero decirles que aquí Stiles tiene 11 y Derek 12.  
> Jordan y Peter tienen 17. 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios e igual que siempre les agradezco mucho por leer y esperarme.

-¡Derek Hale, devuélvelo! –Fue lo único que rompió el silencio en la casa Hale mientras Peter intentaba meter su mano en el interior del pantalón de su novio.

Todo el mundo ha visto a Stiles molesto, con las mejillas rojas y los puñitos pequeños apretados con fuerza, acelerando su corazón hasta límites exorbitantes, pero no le importa, por supuesto que no le va a importar si su sobrino y su novio están peleando mientras se besa con Jordan. De hecho ahora que se acuerda de Stiles se da cuenta de que se parece mucho a Jordan cuando está molesto, la única diferencia es que a su novio le resaltan mucho más las pequeñas pequitas que adornan su nariz y que se han ido borrando con el paso de los años.

-¡Derek! –Y aunque lo ha visto molesto durante muchos años al parecer nunca antes había sido de esa forma porque el corazón de Derek ahora resuena contra sus oídos distrayéndolo de la forma en la que los labios del rubio se detienen en su cuello intentando hacer una marca que no va a durar por más que lo intente.

-Stiles, solamente… -No hay forma de que su sobrino consiga terminar su frase antes de ser atacado por un oso de peluche que termina de estrellarse contra la pared, según el ruido que hace.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –Hay un golpe en el techo que bien pudo ser otro peluche o algún zapato conociendo la fuerza con la que Stiles tiende a lanzar las cosas o las de Derek en este caso.

-¿Debería ir a ver? –Le pregunta Parrish separándose lo suficiente para poder girar su rostro en la dirección que se encuentra la habitación de su sobrino.

-Nadie está muriendo –Responde devolviéndolo a la cama para continuar con su buena sesión de sexo, aprovechando que no hay nadie en casa y no van a volver hasta unas dos horas después.

-Stiles –Peter casi quiere cubrirse las orejas para dejar de escuchar a ese par de niños latosos que al parecer están peleando por alguna tontería.

Solamente ellos pelean por cosas tan tontas como el número de habitaciones de una casa que no podrán comprar hasta quince años más tarde o si el baño será azul aqua o azul cielo. Era adorable, sí, lo aceptaba, pero cansado también y distraía de las cosas importantes como que su novio estaba bajando despacio por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro erecto. ¡Eso era vida! Nada mejor que tener la boca de Parrish en su miembro o tener el miembro de Parrish en su boca. Lo que fuera le venía perfectamente bien.

-¿Vas a seguir molesto conmigo? –El más joven de las únicas cuatro personas de esa casa emitió un sonido ahogado, como de indignación.

-¡Me robaste mi beso! –Lo dicho, esos críos solo peleaban por estupideces. –Voy a seguir molesto hasta me lo devuelvas. Nunca antes lo habías hecho, yo te doy besos siempre pero no me gusta que me robes, es grosero y de personas maleducadas.

-Yo no te robé nada, te di un beso –Aclaró Derek con un obvio puchero por el sonido de su voz.

Peter no tenía porque estár interpretando el sonido de la voz de su sobrino mientras estaba en la gloria, de hecho ni siquiera tenía porque estarlo escuchando y sin embargo ahí estaba, con una de sus manos enterrada en el cabello de su novio que ya no estaba tan cerca de su miembro como le hubiera gustado.

-¿De verdad? –Un sonido de frustración escapó de los labios de Parrish antes de sentarse en la cama y limpiarse el líquido pre-seminal que escurría de su barbilla.

-Yo siempre te doy besos, nunca te los robo –La voz de Derek sonó más segura, claramente más centrado en lo que debía decir y hacer para que su novio dejara de estar molesto.

-Entonces déjame pagártelo –No fue necesario salir de su habitación para saber que ahora era Stiles quien tenía un puchero en sus labios.

-¡No! –Pero obviamente Derek no tenía planes de dejarlos retomar su sesión de sexo. Para nada y no es que el crio supiera lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Peter.

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero darte un beso –Peter suspiró estirando su brazo lo suficiente para poder tocar la columna de Parrish con su dedo medio.

-Me lo puedes pagar cuando seamos viejitos, así me aseguro de retenerte siempre –Los dos adolescentes soltaron un suspiro de ternura.

¿Por qué ellos no hacían cosas como esas?

Obviamente tenían sus momentos de ser sinceros pero jamás llegaron al punto de empalagar.

-Derek… -Hubo una risita ahogada –Yo voy a estar contigo siempre, siempre.

-¿Peter? –El lobo arqueó las cejas.

-Yo también voy a estar contigo siempre –Jordan se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vale, pero en realidad quería proponerte ponerles una película y retomar lo que estábamos haciendo –El pelinegro giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana esperando cubrir sus orejas rojas.

Precisamente por eso ellos no eran  románticos.

-¿Podemos dormir ya? –Preguntó Stiles dejando a los dos callados –Traje mi almohada.

-Yo puedo ser tu almohada –Desde su habitación se escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos abandonando a sus dueños –Yo quiero ser tu almohada.

-Tu eres mi novio –Cortó Stiles –Después serás mi esposo y tendremos muchos cachorros, nunca serás un objeto –Hubo otros sonidos de ropa y como las mantas se movían –Añadí otros nombres a la lista.

-Yo dibujé otra habitación –El tono emocionado de Derek fue tan obvio que hasta se le aceleró el corazón –Esta tiene tonos naranjas, por si alguno de nuestros cachorros en su forma de lobo es blanco.

-Solo por eso te dejaré escoger el color del baño principal –Parrish se dejó caer en la cama intentando ignorar la vocecita alegre de su hermano menor. –Y el color de la vajilla pero no le digas a nadie, dirán que te consiento.

Hubo otros comentarios que ni Peter ni Jordan registraron porque era mucho más entretenido saborear la boca del otro y terminar de desnudarse para poder acabar antes de que llegara su familia.

Ni siquiera sabían a donde fueron, pero no había nadie, era su momento para poder sacar todo eso que tenían dentro porque ya habían descubierto que intentar hacerlo en las duchas no era nada seguro.

Jamás olvidarían la cara de Harry Williams cuando los encontró en pleno coito. Fue vergonzoso y divertido en maneras iguales. No querían repetir ese accidente.

-¡Llegamos! –Obviamente parte de no repetir ese acontecimiento era salir del cuerpo de Parrish a velocidad rayo, ponerse un pantalón y la camisa al revés. –Por Dios –Talia Hale soltó un suspiro -¡PETER HALE TE QUIERO AQUÍ ABAJO!

Y tras ese grito todos se reunieron en la sala solamente para ver lo que ya se esperaban: El regaño a Peter y Parrish sobre su sexualidad y por qué debían usar protección.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese consejo les venía un poquito tarde.

-Shhh… intento dormir con mi novio –Fue todo lo que se oyó en la planta de arriba mientras John Stilinski les mostraba como usar un condón haciendo uso de un pepino ante la falta de plátanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algún kudo?  
> ¿Comentario?


	16. 16 Bate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no actualizar rápido, casi no tengo tiempo pero aquí les traigo algo cortito~ espero que les guste.

En realidad no hay ninguna razón por la cual Derek esté al borde del bosque intentando ver algo con sus ojos de beta brillando completamente, o eso es lo que cree Stiles.

Aunque en cuanto se pone a valorar la situación se da cuenta de que ni siquiera tiene sentido que estén ahí, es sábado y se iban a ver con el resto de los chicos en las canchas del pueblo para jugar baseball, sin embargo no están ahí.

Las ruedas de su bicicleta siguen dando vueltas cuando la deja caer para acercarse a su novio intentando alejarlo del bosque. El bosque es malo cuando no hay adultos cerca, adultos como su padre o los Hale, de buena fuente sabe que hasta para adultos normales es malo.

-Derek –Murmura bajito colocando una mano en el hombro del moreno para intentar llamar su atención –Derek vámonos –Pide apretando con la punta de sus dedos.

Culpa a su gorra por la gota de sudor que le resbala por su frente y se pierde en algún lugar de su rostro.

-Ve a casa –Responde el lobo haciendo uno de sus brazos hacia atrás intentando alejarlo.

-¿Qué? No –Automáticamente los hombros se tensan y los dedos parecen intentar buscarse con algo de miedo. -¿Qué hay ahí? –Pregunta porque sabe que no importa cuanto lo intente, no tiene la vista de Derek y jamás la tendrá.

-Ve a casa y llama a mis padres –Las mejillas del humano se tornan rojas cuando el lobo se gira a verlo con las cejas arqueadas como preguntando ‘’¿Todavía estás aquí?’’ de un modo tan despectivo que hasta podría ser hiriente si no fuera porque conoce a su novio y sabe que está preocupado.

-Vamos –Pide tomando la muñeca del lobo porque es todo lo que puede hacer para alejarlo del peligro, un peligro que no ve pero que se esconde bajo su cama todas las noches.

Hay una frase, una que Camden le leyó a Isaac y que todos supieron cuando Peter y Jordan también acabaron el libro.

‘’Porque la noche es oscura y llena de terrores’’

Recuerda quien la dijo, en algún lado de su cerebro sabe quién la dijo pero no puede pensarlo mientras mentalmente le reclama al escritor por no saber que también durante el día hay terrores y para los humanos sigue siendo oscuro.

-Derek –Pide halando de su mano sin lograr nada –Por favor.

De pronto su respiración es lo único que puede escuchar y sentir. No ve nada pero lo siente, no es magia, pero es algo fuerte y con un solo parpadeo se da cuenta de que en realidad es mucho más grande que ellos.

Se supone que irán a la universidad juntos, que en una semana estarán comiendo en _Le Petit Prince_ un helado de mora porque nunca antes lo han probado y cuando sean mayores crearán su propia casa. Derek estudiará arquitectura por eso.

-¡Corre! –Y sí que lo hace, Stiles corre pero no a casa, no huye y deja a su novio sólo frente a una especie de mujer sacada de película de terror. Con garras negras por uñas y cuencas vacías por ojos pero aun así es tangible.

Tan real como ellos dos.

Stiles no toma una piedra porque son muy pequeñas, tampoco una rama porque están muy lejos, toma el bate de Derek porque está al alcance de su mano y sabe usarlo para golpear personas. La herida en la cabeza de Peter que sanó en tres minutos puede ser su prueba. Aprieta sus delgados dedos en la parte inferior y golpea la cabeza de la cosa esa, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, con todas sus fuerzas.

Les toma una respiración darse cuenta de que realmente noqueó al espectro y que ahora está con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Derek.

-Vamos –Pide Stiles jalando a su novio del brazo para ayudarle a salir. Su respiración es errática y tiene parte de la camisa rota con sangre seca de alguna herida que ya sanó.

Por primera vez no dice nada en el camino, ni se queja por haber abandonado su bici. Acababan de cambiarle la cámara a la llanta delantera, seguramente su padre lo va a regañar pero no importa demasiado si de esa forma logran llegar más rápido a casa.

Deja caer la maldita gorra en cuanto está a cinco centímetros de la puerta de su casa gritando un ‘’Mamá’’ que seguramente se escucha en un radio de cinco metros y que gracias al cielo incluye el lugar donde está Talia Hale con la pequeña Cora y sus dos coletas hechas por ella misma.

-Hay algo en el bosque –Dice aun con la respiración agitada antes de girarse a su novio y ver sus perfectos ojos de diferentes colores –Y tú te quedaste parado, me dijiste que me fuera como si pudiera abandonarte, eres un tonto, Derek.

-¿Hay qué? –Pregunta Talia sin siquiera tocar la puerta porque realmente esa también podría ser su casa.

-No lo sé, es como un fantasma pero pude tocarlo, no tiene ojos y tiene garras negras, es horrible…

-Huele como a muerte –Dice el lobo tomando una servilleta de cocina para limpiarse algo de sangre que tiene en la mano.

-No quiero que salgan, llamen al resto nadie se aleja de su casa, quédate aquí, Cora –Ordena Talia entregándole un libro de colorear a su hija antes de salir por la puerta.

-Yo si voy a preguntar –Dice Claudia mirando fijamente a su hijo y al novio de su hijo, porque luego de años ya lo aceptó -¿A qué te refieres con que se quedó parado?

-¡Eso! Se quedó de pie mirando al bosque y no me hizo caso cuando le dije que se alejara y viniera conmigo, eres un tonto, Derek –Repite Stiles girándose para verlo -¿Y si te hubiera dejado?

-¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? –Espeta el lobo tirando la servilleta al suelo.

-¿Y si a ti te pasara algo? –La esposa del Sheriff no pudo hacer nada más que rodar los ojos y llamar a Cora para darle una porción de la tarta recién hecha y llamar a los padres de los demás chicos para que fueran a recogerlos. –No vuelvas a hacer eso, Derek, nunca en mi vida he perdido a nadie y no vas a ser el primero porque si llegara a pasar…

-¿Si algo me llegara a pasar? –Pregunta Derek sin ningún rastro de haber estado molesto.

-Idiota –Es todo lo que dice el humano antes de abrazarlo –Rompí tu bate. –Algo parecido a una risa se escapa de la boca del lobo y vibra en el pecho del humano.

Ninguno de los dos pregunta nada cuando Talia Hale vuelve y Claudia le presta una muda de ropa limpia, tampoco hacen ningún comentario cuando el sheriff le pregunta a Stiles porqué el agente Flowers le llevó su bicicleta a la comisaria diciendo que la encontró en la orilla del bosque.

Hay tarta de fresas ese fin de semana y el siguiente pero los dos niños la rechazan porque ya tenían planes y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlos, incluso si eso implica tener que llevar un bate nuevo en la mochila.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. 17 Bebés, nombres e historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin terminé de pasar esto al ordenador así que aquí se los dejo.  
> Va dedicado a todos aquellos que me dijeron que querían un poquito más de Jordan y Peter. 
> 
> Espero que les guste~

Jordan  conoció a Peter el primer día de clases de preescolar. Los sentaron en la misma mesa y les dijeron que debían compartir los crayones durante todo el día. A Jordan no le gustaba compartir, era hijo único y todo en su casa era para él. Todo lo contrario a Peter que vivía con su hermana mayor y compartía todo con su sobrina, una niña de dos años llamada Laura. No es que a él le interesara pero lo sabía de la misma forma en la que sabes  que el sol se llama sol y la luna, luna.

Cuando lo sentaron frente a Peter no pudo evitar hacer un puchero.

¿Porque no podía estar con Camden? Él siempre le sonreía cuando se veían en el McDonald’s. Pero al parecer eso no le interesaba a la maestra porque al verlo hacer un puchero le dijo que no se preocupara, que vería pronto a su mamá.

Él ya sabía eso, habían tenido una extensa conversación días antes que acabó con él dormido en los brazos de su padre.

Aunque no quería se sentó frente a Peter y comenzó a rellenar su barco con bolitas de papel color café. Ese día no habló con Peter, ni lo hizo los siguientes dos años.

Eran de grupos de amigos diferentes, las clases que tomaban juntos ni siquiera las notaban que no se hablaban hasta que llegó el intercambio de Navidad. A Jordan le había tocado Tabata Lefevre pero él le tocó a Peter y cuando se dieron el abrazo sintió una enorme cantidad de color manchar sus mejillas.  No sabía que era pero cuando volvieron de vacaciones comenzaron a hablar más hasta el punto en que Peter se convirtió en la segunda persona en la que pensó cuando dio la noticia de la llegada de su hermano.

Mieczysław era pequeñito, con las mejillas más rojas que había visto en su vida y a pesar de ser un recién nacido reía un montón. Reía cuando le abrazaba y también cuando colocaba el peluche de Batman frente a él. En algún momento de sus primeros seis meses juntos, su hermano se convirtió en su confidente, incluso mejor que Camden.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Peter fue cuando Mieczysław comenzó a dar pasitos cortos agarradose de su pantalón y Scott dormía en la cuna de al lado. Recuerda abrir mucho los ojos cuando lo dijo y en respuesta su hermano lo hizo también.

Un año después Mieczysław fue el único que supo que Peter lo había besado y ahora eran novios. Un día simplemente se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la forma en la que Peter ponía nerviosos a los demás, compartían ese gusto por sentarse en el pasillo a leer cualquier libro de biblioteca infantil y lo más importante: odiaban a los estirados y a  los bravucones.

Para cuando Mieczysław comenzó a llamarse a sí mismo Stiles ellos ya habían dejado de ser dos niños que no se conocían para pasar a ser novios y nunca tuvo ganas de decírselo a sus padres hasta que Stiles empezó a salir con Derek.

Nunca necesito alguna aprobación pero en ese preciso momento, con los Hale y sus padres mirando siente que tal vez debió hablar antes y no esperarse dos meses enteros para decir:

-No voy a la universidad, voy a tener un bebé.

-Vamos a tener un bebé –Con la corrección de su novio.

Stiles lo miró a los ojos de esa forma tan sorprendida como cuando le dijo que le gustaba Peter.

-Pero no tienen un nombre –Dijo en voz baja, dando pie para que todos lo ignoraran.

-Te quiero el lunes en la comisaría –Le dijo su padre a Peter. Ya nadie los estaba mirando, solo estaban quietos.

-Mañana iremos a ver  a Deaton –Le dijo Talia dirigiéndose a él

Pasados veinte minutos en silencio Stiles le extendió una hoja color azul.

-Derek y yo llevamos años haciéndola, puedes escoger el que quieras –El pequeño lobo le sonrió.

-Todos pegan con los apellidos –Jordan no era alguien que llorara, de hecho se consideraba muy valiente, tanto que en lugar de ir a estudiar a la universidad de Colorado iba a entrar a la milicia, con Camden. Pero al ver a Derek tocarle la mano, como dándole su apoyo, no pudo evitar que le salieran algunas lágrimas y estuvo a punto de sollozar.

-Está bien –Dijo su mamá –Solo tienes que asumir las responsabilidades.

Eso podía hacerlo, sería difícil pero podía hacerlo, sobre todo porque no estaba solo, Peter estaba con él, así como había estado el primer día de preescolar cuando se manchó los dedos con pegamento y no quería estar solo en el baño.

Sí. Podía hacerlo.


	18. Yo soy Sally, tu Jack y a él le daremos un nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un capítulo perdido de cuando Jordan y Peter dijeron que iban a tener un bebé pero es más que nada Sterek.

Claudia Stilinski ama a sus dos hijos, a ninguno más que al otro aunque si por diferentes razones, como toda madre. Por ejemplo ama a Parrish por su capacidad de hacer que todos se sientan seguros frente a él y ama a Stiles por contagiar a todos con su obvia habilidad para divertirse sin tener nada más que sus pies frente a él.

No importa que Stiles prefiera ser conocido como Stiles Stilinski o que Jordan prefiera Jordan Parrish. Los apellidos no tienen nada que ver cuando se ama a los hijos, porque ambos son suyos, a los dos los vio crecer, los vio caminar, los escuchó cada vez que tenían algo que contar y aunque no le gustara del todo también los escuchó cuando hablaban de sus novios. No puede negar que durante un tiempo creyó que Peter era una mala influencia para su primogénito, sin embargo, ha resultado ser que se complementan como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Lo mismo puede decir de Stiles y Derek, sin importar cuantas veces se lo diga ya sabe que el más pequeño de sus hijos siempre va a poner a su novio primero.

Por eso mismo, cuando llegó un día y le dijo que quería un disfraz de Sally para la fiesta de Lydia no tuvo que preguntar si Derek sería Jack. Cada año Stiles llegaba con una idea cada vez más extraña para sus disfraces de Halloween y cada año ella se encargaba de hacerle su disfraz con gusto porque era su único hijo que disfrutaba de vestirse a juego con su novio e incluso si hubiera sido con Scott también se habría puesto de acuerdo con Melissa para vestirlos.

Como cuando recien nacieron. Los dos niños se veían tan tiernos en sus trajecitos de ‘’Thing 1’’ ‘’Thing 2’’ y durante años ella se encargó de vestirlos igual. No era noticia que Claudia Stilinski era la niñera oficial de Scott cuando Melissa trabajaba, por eso a nadie le sorprendió que terminara siendo el mejor amigo de Stiles. Incluso en los primeros días de Kinder usaban la misma camisa debajo de su uniforme, pero todo eso cambió cuando apareció Derek.

Stiles y Scott seguían siendo los no-gemelos más monos del pueblo, incluso cuando ya no salían vestidos a juego para Halloween. Después de un tiempo se acostumbraron a verlos por separado, incluso cuando fueron vestidos de niños perdidos, Derek jamás soltó la mano de Stiles en todo el recorrido hasta que volvieron a su casa.

Podría decirse que eran un pack de tres aunque más que nada era StilesYDerek y Scott o Stiles y Scott y el novio de Stiles. Era extraño, pero no tan extraño como que su hijo decidiera que podía ser Pocahontas si Derek era John.

Aún recuerda ese Halloween y se estremece. La cara de su esposo fue épica y Stiles no fue Pocahontas ese año, ni ningún otro, pero si ha sido Peter Pan, Tigger, Robin y lleva tres años seguidos intentando ser El Lobo de Caperucita Roja pero no hay forma de que Derek quiera ser Caperucita Roja así que comienza a darse por vencido.

Da igual, realmente lo único que le preocupa a Claudia es terminar de pintar la cicatriz en la frente de su hijo antes de que la camioneta de Talia Hale se estacione en su casa para llevar a su hijo y a Scott a la casa de Lydia Martin. Scott ya está correteando por la casa en su traje de Aladín mientras termina su plato de macarrones con queso porque no puede irse sin comer. De la casa Stilinski nadie sale sin comer, ni siquiera su esposo que no duda en ponerle pegas o Talia cuando dice ‘’Tu sabes que un plato no es suficiente’’ Ella puede cocinar ollas y ollas de estofado pero de su casa nadie sale con el estómago vacío.

Apenas termina de pintar la última costura en la piel de su hijo sonríe orgullosa por su trabajo. Tal vez no pudo dedicarse a pintar pero su hijo sería el mejor Sally de la historia, incluso había pintado las costuras en sus piernas y la lámpara de Scott era casi idéntica.

-¿Terminaste? –Le pregunta a Scott al verlo recargado en la puerta con la vista fija en el mono de peluche. –Scott.

-¿Cree que a Allison le guste? –No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más al verlo tan pequeñito y tímido.

-Eres el Aladin más guapo –Le besó en la frente y acomodó su sombrerito justo antes de que se escuchara el claxon de la camioneta de los Hale.

-¡Derek! –Su hijo dio un brinco de la cama y con la misma velocidad bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta. Cuando ella llegó Derek ya estaba besando su frente y debajo de la pintura azul pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas de su hijo.

-Talia –Saludó con una sonrisa a la futura suegra de su hijo menor.

-Hola, Claudia –La mujer lobo se bajó del auto para poder abrirles la puerta y hacerlos subir al auto donde Cora ya estaba sentada con su traje de Mulan muy bien acomodado sobre su cuerpo.

-Camden Lahey me dijo que él los traería –Dijo Claudia asegurándose de que los cuatro niños estuvieran cómodos dentro del auto. –Así que no te preocupes, yo los llevo.

-Gracias, Peter me dijo que tenía algo de qué hablar y no quiero interrumpirlo, últimamente está muy serio con todo y me preocupa –La mujer lobo intentó no mostrar esa mueca de preocupación que aparecía cada vez que hablaba de su hermano menor.

-Son adolescentes, debe ser cualquier cosa –Le restó importancia la mamá de Stiles acomodando el cabello de su hijo lejos de su carita –Los veo más tarde, cuídense y nada de romper algo en la casa de la señora Martin, Scott tienes el inhalador dentro de la lámpara y Stiles intenta no golpear a nadie cuando le des a la piñata.

-Lo prometo, mamá –Stiles se movió en medio de Derek y Scott revolviendo a todos solamente para poder besar su mejilla –También te cuidas.

-Nos vemos –Se despidió Talia antes de subir al auto y llevarse a su hijo, aunque desde otro punto de vista Scott también era como su hijo. Le había cambiado los pañales y hubo ocasiones en las que también tuvo que curarle los rasguños que se hacía corriendo alrededor de la casa.

Talia Hale miró por el retrovisor a los dos niños y suspiró. No eran los niños más tranquilos, ni tampoco los más inquietos pero solamente Dios sabía lo que podían hacer cuando se juntaban todos, sobre todo ahora que estaban festejando la última fiesta con piñata.

La de Isaac había sido hace poco y Stiles había descubierto su habilidad para nadar justo ahí, cuando un niño de grado mayor lo había retado para ver quien se hacía menor tiempo. Derek jura que intentó detenerlo pero es Stiles, ese niño es tan terco como inteligente, aunque los términos no vayan muy bien juntos.

No tenía derecho a hablar de eso cuando su hijo estaba jugando con los dedos de Stiles y este permanecía quieto, como una estatua mirando fijamente a la cara del lobo. Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales que ya no dudaba en que dentro de unos quince años llegarían a casa un fin de semana diciéndoles que se habían casado en las Vegas y que sí, Elvis era el mejor padrino que podía existir.

Sólo de pensarlo ya sentía que algo se le revolvía en el estómago. Ella quiera una boda enorme, como la que Laura tenía planeada en su diario, pero eran Derek y Stiles, sería todo un logro que se graduaran de la preparatoria sin ningún bebé en brazos y si no había ninguno en camino ella misma se encargaría de que cenar en el restaurante más caro de Beacon Hills.

Dejó a los niños en casa de Lydia, bajo la atenta mirada de su mamá y se fue. Aún tenía una enorme plática que tener con Peter.

 

Sinceramente no fue culpa de Stiles que Lydia se enojara porque él y Derek llevaran un traje típico de Halloween, de hecho tienen que decir que después de cinco minutos la niña terminó por decirles que se veían muy bien y eran los más originales. Solo por eso les otorgó una corona a cada uno, de color plateado porque ella y Jackson tenían la corona dorada. No es que a él y a Derek les importara mucho, de igual manera la dejaron a un lado para poder subirse al brinca-brinca y después romper la piñata. Comieron pastel hasta reventar e intercambiaron sus dulces.

Cuando Camden llegó por ellos, Scott ya llevaba en su organismo cinco chocolates y estaba tan inquieto como Stiles en un día normal.

Erica se había quedado dormida en un sofá con Boyd peinando su cabello rubio y la mitad de los niños ya se habían ido. Técnicamente solo quedaba el grupo de amigos y algunos cuantos rezagados por los cuales todavía no habían llegado. Se despidieron de todos y subieron al pequeño auto que manejaba Camden, era viejo pero a Stiles le encantaba por el aire de película antigua que emanaba cada vez que sus llantas rodaban.

-¿No me van a platicar de sus planes? –Preguntó Camden después de asegurarse de que Stiles  y Derek estaban bien sujetos con el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

-Estamos teniendo una crisis –Dijo Derek apretando los labios. Una de sus manos sostenía la de Stiles y la otra tenía muy bien sujeta su bolsita de dulces.

-Estábamos escogiendo los nombres de nuestros hijos –Continuó Stiles sin pedir permiso –Y nos dimos cuenta de que no sabemos cuántos niños y cuantas niñas queremos.

-Wow –Camden desvió la vista de la carretera para ver a la pequeña pareja -¿No es muy apresurado?

-Claro que no –Stiles se movió hacia el frente haciendo que su corona casi cayera de su cabeza –Si no podemos salir de este problema no sabremos cuantas habitaciones deberá tener nuestra casa, ni de qué color pintar cada una. ¿Te imaginas que pintemos tres habitaciones de rosa y al final nazcan cuates?

-Poner pintura azul por encima de la rosa es algo difícil –Dijo Derek dándole la razón a su novio. –Termina lila.

-¿Qué nombres habían pensado? –Preguntó intentando hacerlos cambiar de tema.

-Camden –Stiles le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes –Nuestro primer hijo se llamará como tú.

-Me halagan –Sonrió escuchando los balbuceos que Erica tenía en sus sueños.

-Camden Skylar Hale Stilinski –Dijo Derek –Yo escogí Skylar.

-Y yo Camden –Stiles sonrió –También tenemos Ian Aaron Hale Stlinski, Amber Danielle Hale Stilinski.

-Mick y Zack si llegamos a tener gemelos –Se apresuró a decir Derek.

-Lauren y Arya si son gemelas –Stiles sonrió pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de Derek.

-¿Por qué no han dicho Jackson? –Preguntó Jackson –Uno de sus hijos debería tener mi nombre.

-No le pondría tu nombre a mi hijo, suena como a nombre de iguana –Se quejó Stiles. –Además, ya no alcanza.

-Mi nombre no suena como Iguana –Se quejó Jackson –El tuyo suena idiota.

-Jackson, esa boca –Le riño Camden.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó el rubio de mala gana. –Cuando yo tenga mis hijos no les pondré sus nombres.

-Viktor para nuestro hijo más pequeño –Dijo Stiles –Y nos faltan nombres de niñas, necesitamos más nombres.

-Apuesto a que en diez años encuentran todos sus nombres –Camden le revolvió el cabello a Stiles. Aparcó el auto frente a la casa Stilinski y bajó para poder entregar a Stiles, Derek y una bien dormida Cora. –Espérenme aquí. –Les ordenó a Scott, Isaac, Jackson y Boyd.

La camioneta de los Hale ya estaba estacionada afuera así que solo recostó a Cora en el sofá y se retiró.

Dentro de la casa Stilinski, estaba Parrish sentado en un banco de la cocina con Peter parado a su lado acariciando su espalda y todos los adultos mirándolos tan fijamente que daba miedo.

-Vayan a la habitación de Stiles –Ordenó Antoine Hale a los dos recién llegados. Derek obedecería en el acto pero no Stiles  y si Stiles se quedaba Derek también.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó Stiles dejando su bolsa de dulces en la mesa –No llores.

-Stiles –Llamó John a su hijo.           

-Lo siento –Murmuró Parrish bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? –Dijo el más joven de los Stilinski.

-Tu hermano va a tener un bebé, Stiles –Dijo Claudia optando por decirle la verdad a su hijo más joven.

-¿De verdad? –Los ojos del pequeño brillaron –Vas a tener un bebé –Casi aplaudió –Ahí está creciendo un bebé, ¿Oíste, Derek? –El nombrado asintió siendo un poquito más consciente de la gravedad de las cosas. -¿Lloras porque vas a tener un bebé? No llores, Derek y yo tenemos muchos nombres, te podemos dar dos y también tenemos seleccionados algunos colores para nuestra casa, Parrish no llores –Sin que se lo propusiera sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su hermano de esa forma.

-Ve a tu habitación, Stiles –Ordenó John haciéndole una seña a Derek.

-No, quiero estar aquí y saber porque ustedes no quieren un bebé ¿No es genial saber que mi hermano va a tener un bebé? ¿Qué en siglos es uno de los pocos que puede hacerlo? Ni siquiera sé si yo voy a poder pero él sí y ¡Van a tener un nieto o un sobrino!

-Stiles –Dijo esta vez Derek tomando la mano de su novio. El humano tardó un poco en reaccionar y subir a su habitación con su novio a su lado.

Abajó se escucharon algunos gritos más que por la distancia no pudo entender pero al final, antes de quedarse dormido su mamá subió a su habitación y lo llevó  a la ducha para quitarle todo rastro de pintura.

No preguntó nada hasta el día siguiente en que se encontró a Parrish desayunando cereal.

-No voy a ir a la universidad –Dijo su hermano –Y Peter va a hacer dos años en la academia de policía.

-No pienses en el bebé como un error –Respondió Stiles –No lo es, yo no lo fui, tu no lo fuiste y si va a nacer antes de que acabes la preparatoria está bien, cuando sea grande se lo platicas y que sepa lo fuertes que fueron sus padres.

-Eres un tonto, Sally –Respondió Jordan –Pero tienes razón, ahora dime esos nombres que tienen, voy a necesitar algunos.

-Mick, me encanta Mick, suena genial y Aidan o Jayden, Jared, tenemos dos listas enormes de nombres –Stiles sonrió –Podrías ponerle algo como Jeter.

-¿Jeter? –Preguntó Claudia entrando a la cocina.

-Por Peter y Jordan –Stiles sonrió –Nuestro hijo sería Sterek pero no le voy a hacer lo que mamá me hizo a mí.

-Tu abuelo…

-Fue un gran hombre –Terminó Stiles. –Lo sé, mamá, lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque tuvo que tener un nombre tan complicado.

Claudia Stilinski seguía queriendo a sus hijos con todo su corazón aunque uno de ellos fuera a abandonar su casa antes de tiempo. Al final Talia tenía razón: No es lo que ellos decidieran, siempre sería cosa del destino y si quería que las cosas salieran así pues su única opción era casarlos por el civil antes de que naciera el bebé y después, podrían festejar una boda de verdad en el bosque.

Está segura de que Stiles encontrará los colores perfectos para la habitación del nuevo pequeño Stilinski y que un día todo eso sería una anécdota muy buena que contar.

 

 

 


	19. 18 La lista de Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente espero que este capítulo también les guste aunque no tenga trama.

No hay muchas cosas que Derek quiere hacer en su vida, probablemente solamente tiene una cosa clara y es ir a la universidad. Después de eso la vida puede correr por donde quiera, él será feliz con lo que tenga, sobre todo si es con Stiles así que aunque él no tiene muy claro las cosas que quiere en la vida sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiere hacer con o para Stiles:

  *          **Ir a Disneyland**. Nadie puede juzgarlo, él solamente quiere sentarse con Mickey Mouse y platicarle sobre su enamorado, aunque también podría ver algunos príncipes y pedirles consejos, John Smith no entra en esa lista.
  *          **Comer pizza durante una semana**. Eso es algo que lleva planeando desde hace un año pero no hay fecha donde se puedan ver todos los días y le frustra sus planes porque incluso cuando están de vacaciones siempre hay un Scott  o un Jackson que requiere la atención de su novio. Y no, Derek no se pone celoso.
  *          **Llevarle serenata** : Por alguna razón la habitación de su novio tiene una ventana que da a la calle así que cuando cumpla diecisiete le llevará serenata o mejor dicho colocará la grabadora negra de cassette que tiene Laura escondida en su habitación y no pondrá ‘’I want it that way’’porque esa ya la puso Peter y fue porque estaba peleado con Jordan.
  *          **Un beso en la lluvia, otro en la piscina y en todos los lugares que sean posibles**.
  *          **Ver un eclipse:** Y cuando el eclipse esté en lo más alto decirle _Amrâl-im-ê_ o algo así, no es que los enanos hablen muy claro y ¡duh! Todavía tiene cuatro años para practicarlo.
  *          **Casarse en la sala común de Gryffindor:** Puede que eso tal vez no lo cumpla pero siempre puede haber algo con temática de Harry Potter o La guerra de las galaxias, incluso si es solo una estampa está seguro de que Stiles será feliz.
  *          **Abrazarlo hasta quedarse dormido:** Eso ya lo ha hecho cientos de veces pero nunca es suficiente.
  *          **Montar a caballo:** Y seguramente al día siguiente los dos se estarán quejando pero montar a caballo es romántico según algunas películas.
  *          **Jugar twister:** Jugar Twister con Scott, Isaac y Erica en medio no cuenta.
  *          **Ir a cenar al restaurante más pijo de Beacon Hills y pedir una hamburguesa.**
  *          **Escalar una montaña.**
  *          **Besarse bajo la torre Eiffel:** En realidad no sabe por qué pero todas las parejas quieren ir ahí así que él también.
  *          **Preparar un pastel.**
  *          **Tocar juntos alguna canción en el piano:** No importa si solamente presiona una tecla, quiere tocar con él como Víctor y Victoria.
  *          **Pintar las habitaciones de sus hijos:** Obviamente será después de que se casen.
  *          **Escribirle una carta.**
  *          **Ver el amanecer en los columpios que están en el parque.**
  *          **Jugar quien quiere más a quien.**
  *          **Hacer bromas en San Valentín:** Lydia Martin está fuera de la lista. Aún les reclama haber puesto catsup en sus chocolates.
  *          **Escoger la ropa de Stiles por una semana y que Stiles escoja la suya.**
  *          **Quedarse en pijama un día de lluvia y comer chocolates.**
  *          **Escribir su propio libro:** Podría contar todo aquello que Stiles lo hace sentir y como han pasado los años.Así las personas dejarían del lado la ficción y podrían conocer una épica historia de amor real.
  *          **SS+DH 4ever~**
  *          **Seguir escribiendo su historia juntos.**
  *          
  *          
  *          
  *          
  *          



Y sí, también dejará algunos puntos vacíos porque nunca sabe que nuevas ideas pueda tener al día siguiente o en unos años, de lo que sí está seguro es que son con Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de su fin de semana!


	20. 19 Su nombre es Hazael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles 11  
> Derek 12  
> Peter y Jordan 17 
> 
> El nombre me lo saqué de un libro llamado ''Hija de Humo y Hueso''  
> Espero que les guste el capítulo.

El teléfono de la casa Stilinski sonó a las dos de la mañana cuando nadie más que Stiles y Parrish estaban despiertos. Uno porque necesitaba con urgencia helado y el otro porque hacerle compañía a su hermano embarazado siempre le traía algo bueno, como la hamburguesa del otro día con malteada de chocolate que disfrutó tanto y que si cierra los ojos todavía la puede saborear.

-Contesto –Dijo Parrish colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermanito antes de levantar la bocina y susurrar un leve ‘Diga’ sin siquiera fijarse en el número del cual estaban llamando.

- _¿Está Stiles?_ –El rubio puso los ojos en blanco como acto reflejo porque solamente Derek Hale llamaba a las dos de la mañana y preguntaba si estaba su hermano. ¿Dónde más podría estar a esa hora?

-Nah, tomó su chaqueta y dijo que se iba a Narnia, algo sobre el rey Edmund necesitando un hot dog –Respondió de la forma más descuidada que pudo volviendo a hundir su cuchara dentro del bote de helado.

- _¿De verdad?_ –De nuevo puso los ojos en blanco. Ese crío era algo extraño, muy rudo con su ceño fruncido y esa forma de cuadrar los hombros que había aprendido de Peter, pero a veces era tan pero tan tonto que le costaba creer que hablaba con el mismo Derek Hale que tenía idiotizado a su hermanito.

-No, Derek, Stiles está aquí al lado de mi mirándome con esa cara de Bambi que odio y… ¡Dame esa galleta! –Stiles abrió mucho los ojos soltando la última galleta de limón que quedaba en la caja –Te habla tu novio.

Parrish le entregó el teléfono y volvió a la cocina con su bote de helado y su galleta. A veces él mismo odiaba la forma en la que se comportaba, como si toda su vida girara en torno a la comida, se iba a poner gordo como el mamut de la Era de Hielo. De hecho era todo un logro que aun pudiera entrar en su toga y ni que decir de los jeans que usaba antes. Le apretaban en las piernas, no le cerraban y su madre le había dado unos que tenían la parte frontal con tela suavecita y elástica.

-¡Derek! –El rubio rodó los ojos de nuevo al escuchar la alegría que imprimía Stiles en cada frase cuando se trataba de Derek. –Deberías estar dormido, tendrás ojeras –Se quejó Stiles ignorando los ruiditos que hacía su hermano mayor en la cocina.

Algún día se acostumbraría a verlo comer de todo sin limitarse, por lo pronto estaba dispuesto a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera.

- _Quería decirte algo_ –Susurró el lobezno intentando sonar tranquilo.

-¿Algo malo? ¿Tienes pesadillas? ¿Estás nervioso? No va a pasar nada, solamente estaremos ahí sentados con esos trajes de Oswald Cobblepot mientras Peter y Jordan reciben su reconocimiento por haber terminado la escuela secundaria, no es que nosotros no lo vayamos a hacer algún día, aunque tú serás primero, eso es una clase de trampa… -Terminó de decir el más joven tras escuchar una risita del otro lado del teléfono -¿Entonces?

- _¿Entonces qué?_ –Preguntó Derek aun con la sonrisa reflejada en sus palabras.

-Tu llamaste y dijiste que tenías algo que decirme –Stiles se acomodó en el sofá sabiendo que tal vez esa conversación iría para largo a menos que Talia Hale o su propia mamá se levantara y los mandara a dormir.

- _Si_ –Derek alargó la sílaba – _Te quiero._

-¿Eh? –Stiles ladeó el rostro como un perro confundido o como un pájaro curioso. Las dos descripciones valían cuando se trataba de él.

- _Te quiero_ –Repitió el lobo – _Por eso llamé._

-Pudiste haber esperado a mañana –Dijo Stiles bajito, intentando que el sonrojo y los nervios no se le notaran en la voz.

- _Era mucho tiempo_ –Derek volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también te quiero –Parrish dejó la cuchara a medio camino entre el bote de helado y su boca.

¿Por qué Peter no podía llamarle a las dos de la mañana para decirle que lo quería? Resopló molesto, confundido y hasta un poco herido. Un par de críos mucho menores a ellos tenían una vida romántica mucho más activa que ellos. Incluso, si se ponía a pensar, ellos nunca tuvieron una vida romántica, siempre todo fue muy brusco y un poco seco.

- _Te veo en unas horas_ –Dijo el lobo haciendo que Stiles brincoteara en el sofá tal y como lo estaba haciendo su pequeño corazón.

-Sueña bonito –Dijo el niño de once años sosteniendo el teléfono un poco lejos de oreja –Te quiero mucho, Smoochie poo.

Parrish soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

Su hermano era como la crema de cacahuate andante, hasta podía imaginarse el sonrojo y el ceño fruncido en la adorable carita de Derek Hale.

-¿Smoochie poo? –Le preguntó a su hermano cuando entró a la cocina, llevando todavía esa sonrisa enorme que casi nunca se quitaba. -¿Y tú que eres? ¿Cuchurrumin?

Stiles se sonrojó hasta las orejas y entornó los ojos.

-Por lo menos yo no soy Ángel de luz –Dijo el más joven tratando de imitar la voz de Peter.

-Oh sí como… ¡AH! –Arriba se escuchó un trasteó como si alguien se cayera de la cama y luego una puerta cerrándose a toda prisa. -¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! –Gritó Parrish dejando su bote de helado -¡Se va a llamar Hazael! Mi bebé se va a llamar Hazael. Eres un genio, Stiles.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó John Stilinski mirando a sus dos hijos.

-¡Ya tengo nombre para mi bebé! –Repitió Jordan besando la mejilla de Stiles de forma descuidada. –Debo llamarle a Peter, con permiso.

Se abrió camino entre sus dos padres y tomó el teléfono que Stiles acababa de soltar para poder llamarle a su novio. A nadie le importaba que estuviera haciendo turno en la comisaría siendo el mandadero de quien estaba  a cargo, mucho menos a él porque Parrish ya tenía el nombre de su hijo y todo era azul brillante o de colores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a actualizar seguido porque la escuela no me da mucho tiempo y cuando lo tengo termino bloqueada y no sé que hacer, no me presionen por favor no voy a dejar la historia tirada, mucho menos sabiendo que a la mayoría de ustedes les gusta. 
> 
> Que tengan una buena semana


	21. 20 Felices 13, Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un nuevo capítulo, no está revisado así que cualquier error pueden hacermelo saber.

Stiles es el primero en ocupar lugar frente al cumpleañero esperando a que se dignara a abrir sus regalos. No es que le guste presionar a su novio pero realmente está muy ansioso por saber qué es lo que le han regalado ahora que tiene trece años, nadie puede culparlo, es curioso, nació siendo curioso.

-¿Hazael sigue despierto? –Pregunta Parrish ahogando un bostezo con una de sus manos sin siquiera intentar disimularlo.

-Muy despierto –Responde Stiles acomodando al bebé de cinco meses para poder ver su carita.

Hazael Alexis  Hale Stilinski es oficialmente el bebé más bonito que ha visto en sus cortos once años, no solamente porque sea su sobrino, sino por la forma tan bonita de su nariz, sus ojos verdes, la sonrisa interminable de alguien que es demasiado feliz y su enorme parecido con Blanca Nieves. Puede que Jordan lo riña cada vez que lo llama así pero no es su culpa que su sobrino tenga la piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello negro como el ébano.

-También quiere ver que es lo que está recibiendo el primo Derek este año ¿No es así, bonito? –Pregunta haciendo esa voz de idiota que hacen todos cuando están frente a un bebé.

-¿No debería ser su sobrino? –Pregunta Cora tomando asiento junto a Stiles.

-Debería porque es mi novio y eso lo convierte en su tío pero también es su primo porque es sobrino de Peter –Le responde Stiles a su cuñada intentando saciar su duda –De alguna forma u otra estamos emparentados y esto es lo mejor.

-Toma, hazlo dormir –Le dice Parrish extendiéndole un biberón con elefantes de colores –Yo dormiré un rato antes de la cena.

-Descansa –Se despide Stiles intentando no prestarle mucha atención a las ojeras bajo los ojos de su hermano, tampoco a su piel medio amarilla y la forma tan desaliñada en la que se viste ahora que tiene que cuidar a un niño de meses.

-¿Aún sigues queriendo tener los hijos de Derek? –Vuelve a cuestionar Cora con el ceño fruncido y un extraño gesto de desconcierto en su rostro al ver la forma con la que Stiles acomoda a su sobrino en sus brazos y le da el biberón.

-No lo he dudado ni un segundo –Responde de forma sincera el humano –Aunque será dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando tenga unos veinticinco años así que no estaré tan joven como Parrish.

-No vas a dormir –Dice Cora –No vas a poder andar bien vestido, vas a oler a leche de bebé, habrá un cuerpecito pequeño intentando vomitarte todo el tiempo –La chica se estremece.

-Pero vale la pena –Peter se acerca hasta Stiles tomando el lugar vacío a su lado para sentarse –Vale mucho la pena mirar como esta ardilla crece poco a poquito –Con un movimiento suave le quita el bebé a Stiles y lo acomoda en sus brazos –Como te sonríe todas las mañanas y te mira como si fueras lo mejor de la vida –Continúa diciendo con su índice en medio de la manita de su bebé –No duermes, es verdad, no hay tiempo para estar solos, siempre estás cansado pero ¿no es el bebé más bonito? –Pregunta mirando como poco a poco se le cierran los ojos –Creo que no podría ser más feliz.

Cuando Peter deja de hablar se da cuenta de que hay un puchero en los labios de Stiles y la mitad de la familia lo está mirando tan fijamente que se siente invadido.

-¿Qué? ¿No tengo permitido tener sentimientos? –Pregunta besando los diminutos dedos de Hazael.

Todos los que lo estaban viendo espabilan de una manera muy grotesca y se alejan a volver a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de volverse a distraer con el lado paterno de Peter Hale.

-Creo que eres un gran papá –Le dice Stiles a Peter tomando el biberón –Aunque tengas esa forma espeluznante creo que lo haces bien y serás el súper héroe favorito de Blanca Nieves.

-Que Jordan no te oiga –Peter sonríe aun sin retirar la mirada de su pequeño hijo.

Algo muy dentro de él se remueve al darse cuenta de que mientras muchos de sus compañeros están en la universidad él tiene un trabajo dentro del archivo de la comisaría  y tiene una familia. Respira profundo cuando su hijo suelta su índice y por pura precaución mueve su mano hasta el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Ahí dentro sigue el anillo y en unas cuantas horas cuando Derek haya abierto sus regalos él le propondrá matrimonio a Jordan Parrish Stilinski para poder vivir juntos por toda la eternidad con las leyes humanas de su lado.

-¿Ya casi? –Pregunta Stiles al aire moviendo sus pies –Derek tienes que abrir tus regalos antes de la cena.

-Mandón –Se queja el lobo saliendo de la cocina, todavía con polvo de galletas en su suéter navideño. –Pero sí, ya.

-Finalmente, creí que tendría que abrirlos yo –Stiles se cruza de piernas quedando aún más cerca del sofá.

-¡La cámara! –Grita Laura pasando por en medio de todos los integrantes de la familia hasta llegar a la única cámara fotográfica que puede tomarles fotos sin ese odioso brillo en los ojos, algo que Stiles  ama porque adora los ojos de su novio y sería una lástima que no pudiera tenerlos en una fotografía.

-¡Falta el nuestro! –Grita Jordan desde arriba de las escaleras sosteniendo una caja rectangular.

-Deberías estar durmiendo –Le riñe Talia cuando lo ve bajar a toda prisa.

-¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de Derek? –Jordan sonríe –Para nada.

Alguien grita que ponga el regalo junto a los otros y la cámara comienza a dispararse.

-Primero el mío –Dice la tía Maggie con una porción de pastel en su plato.

-Vale, el regalo de la tía Maggie –Derek sonríe nervioso al dar con la cajita color amarillo chillante. –Es… -Sigue hablando hasta que logra retirar la cinta y puede sacar una caja color blanco que contiene el móvil más reciente. –Gracias –Casi grita aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-Técnicamente es para los Stilinski, así no tienes que despertarlos en la madrugada con esas charlas que tanto te gusta tener con Stiles.

-Será de gran ayuda –Dice John Stilinski apretando un poco más el cuerpo de su esposa.

-Es como si el día entero no les alcanzara –Talia hace una mueca –Ahora abre otro.

Poco a poco la montaña de regalos va bajando y comienza a haber otra montaña con regalos ya abiertos, incluyendo el de sus suegros hasta que llega al regalo de Jordan. El rubio está en el suelo al lado de Peter y tiene una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-No es una Zaeta de Fuego, por cierto –Le avisa Peter. –No es nada de Harry Potter.

Hay muchos ceños fruncidos porque nadie entiende cómo es que algo que no es de frikis puede gustarle a Derek pero también está la posibilidad de que sea un bate de béisbol o algo así. El lobo saca sus garras para poder romper el papel, ya bastante harto de la cinta que quitó de todos los regalos, su corazón corre rápido, muy rápido porque tiene la ligera impresión de que es un tipo de broma, además de que técnicamente ya recibió todo lo que quería por su cumpleaños y por Navidad también, menos una cosa pero nunca lo dijo porque es absurdo y  _de delincuentes_  según su mamá.

-¿Enserio? –Abre mucho los ojos –Wow –Mira a Peter y después a la patineta frente a él intentando contener la sonrisa –Muchas gracias, Jordan, Peter.

-No es nada –Dice Jordan encogiéndose de hombros antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio –Sólo úsalo con cuidado o tu mamá va a querer matarnos.

-¿Mamá? –Pregunta Derek poniendo esa mirada lastimera que aprendió de Stiles.

-Me pidieron permiso, solamente no te vayas muy lejos y no me importa que Stiles también quiera usar sus patines, nada de hacer maniobras ni…

-Yo no tengo patines –Dice Stiles en voz baja.

-En caso de que…

-Nadie dijo patines…

-¿Me compraron unos patines? ¿Quién? –El pequeño Stilinski se movió del suelo para poder ponerse de pie y ver a todos los presentes.

-Pero no los puedes usar hasta que…

-¡Mamá! –Grita Jordan cuando se da cuenta de que técnicamente la sorpresa ya no es tan sorpresa.

-Y tienes que usar casco, Stiles, sigues siendo mi bebé y eres frágil como una mariposa –Hay carcajadas en la sala a medida de que Claudia Stilinski se acerca a su hijo y lo envuelve en sus brazos.

-Tú también, Derek –Dice Talia tomando la idea de Claudia.

-¿También es frágil como mariposa? –Pregunta Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh Dios! –Derek se cubre el rostro con ambas manos justo a tiempo para que la cámara de Laura no capte el sonrojo en su rostro pero si la escena en general donde Stiles sigue apretado en los brazos de su madre y Jordan está casi completamente dormido con el mismo gesto que el pequeño Hazael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :D


	22. 21 Rawr, Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero no había tenido tiempo ni ideas.

Un momento Parrish está mirando a su hijo dar sus primeros pasitos torpes e irregulares en dirección a la puerta y al siguiente ambos estaban de pie mirando a un Jackson Whittemore completamente confundido.

-¿Está Stiles? –Pregunta el chico, en lo que debería ser un tono exigente pero por una extraña razón solamente pueden identificar duda y no es por el hecho de que esté haciendo una pregunta.

-Vuelve en unos cinco minutos, mamá lo mandó a la tienda –Responde Parrish tomando a su hijo en brazos.

Hazael tiene los ojos muy abiertos, su boca está babeando lo que en algún momento fue el peluche preferido de Jordan y su manita libre está extendida al rubio.

-Puedes esperarlo dentro –Ofrece el rubio intentando que su hijo deje de señalar o de llamar a Jackson, lo que sea que esté haciendo.

-¿Quién es él? –Ordena Jackson en lugar de agradecer o de pedir permiso para mirar fijamente al pequeño Hale-Stilinski. -¿Es su hermanito? ¿Su primo?

-Es… -Jordan respira profundo, no está muy seguro de lo que debería hacer o de lo que no debería hacer, pero sobre todo quiere evitar que su hijo siga extendiendo su mano hacia Jackson.

-Se parece a ti –Como por arte de una magia negra el rubio más pequeño estira sus dedos largos y pica la mejilla de Hazael. Los ojos del niño vuelven a su tamaño normal, completamente desprovistos de sorpresa y empieza a reír como si picarle las mejillas fuera el gesto más gracioso del universo. -¿Es tuyo?

-Sí, es mío –Acepta finalmente mirando como su hijo suelta el peluche para poder estirar sus dos manos  hacia Jackson.

-¿No se rompe si lo cargo? –En la cocina de la casa Stilinski, Claudia deja caer algo por la sorpresa, por supuesto, Jackson no lo asocia con él.

-No, de hecho es bastante resistente y… -No acaba de decir lo que fuera que quería decir porque Jackson ya tiene sus delgados brazos alrededor de su hijo. Espera que alguno llore porque son Jackson Whittemore y Hazel Hale Stilinski. Las dos personitas más especiales que conoce, sobre todo porque ambos prefieron DC a Marvel.

(Stiles jamás podrá lograr expresar su confusión al acordarse porque su sobrino ama más a Batman y Linterna Verde que a Iron Man o Deadpool. Fue todo un fenómeno el día en que lo descubrieron.)

-Soy Jackson Whittemore –Dice el pequeño tomando una manita del pequeño Hazael –Mucho gusto en conocerte… -El rubio arquea una ceja esperando que el niño responda aunque obviamente no lo va a hacer porque tiene poco más de un año pero igual pregunta.

-Hazael –Responde Parrish apretando sus dedos sin darse cuenta. Es la primera vez que alguien que no es de la familia toma a su hijo en brazos, de hecho es la primera vez que alguien toma a su hijo sin su permiso. Hasta su mamá ha tenido que pedirle permiso para levantarlo de la cuna e incluso su cuñada se espera a que le dé una afirmativa antes de abrazarlo y besar su regordeta mejilla.

-Tienes pecas, Hazael –Jackson mira fijamente el rostro del niño –Cuando seas grande tendrás muchas más y te dirán ajonjolí o algo así –Jordan está a punto de arrebatarle a su hijo y no dejar que se le acerque nunca en toda su reptil vida porque ese niño es una iguana personificada –Y luego tu les dirás que las personas más guapas tienen pecas.

Algo más se cae en la cocina y Jordan está seguro de que escuchó a su madre maldecir por lo bajo. Seguramente no debería dejarla adornar las galletas a ella sola, pero él no tiene mucho talento en las artes así que mejor hornea. Un día Delicias Stilinski será la mejor tienda de repostería de todo Beacon Hills.

-¡VOLVÍ! –Grita Stiles tirando sus patines en la entrada antes de correr a la cocina con dos cajas de leche en sus torpes manos –Había mucha gente y una señora me dijo que era un vago, luego me reconoció y dijo algo de que somos una familia rara, no somos una familia rara ¿Verdad que no, Jackson?

El rubio se acomoda en el sofá con sus pies al estilo indio y el niño sentado en uno de sus muslos intentando atrapar el peluche que había dejado caer antes y que ahora Jackson hace volar por el aire arrancándole risitas indiscretas y divertidas.

-No tengo tiempo, Stiles –Responde sabiendo que tampoco es como si a alguien le importara su respuesta, mucho menos a Stiles.

Él le dijo ‘Te vas a romper algo, Stilinski’ y a los dos días terminó con una mano vendada y una enorme costra en su rodilla. También dijo ‘No entres ahí, McCall’ y bueno, ahora alguien parece tomate cada vez que pasan por enfrente de Allison Argent, ¡Y qué decir de Derek! Él fue el único que le dijo a Stiles que no le convenía, nadie le hizo caso y pues siguen juntos pero no le da la confianza suficiente como para dejar que su amigo se siente a su lado en el almuerzo, le tome de la mano y muchas más cosas que no le gustaría enumerar, como el hecho de que siempre lo está mirando como si hubiera colgado la luna en el cielo. Es asquerosamente cursi. Jackson no es cursi.

-¡Mamá! Deberíamos hacer galletas de gatos o un pastel con un gato enorme, yo quiero un gato ¿Por qué no puedo tener un gato? –Hay un puchero en sus labios pero nadie le hace caso.

-¿Qué hay de Reckie? –Pregunta Jackson desviando la mirada de su nuevo segundo mejor amigo.

-Hazael se lo quiere comer, no sé cómo decirle que los conejos son amigos, no comida. Derek no tardo tanto en entenderlo –Claudia Stilinski ríe ante la pobre imitación del tiburón de Buscando a Nemo. –Se parece mucho a Peter en ese aspecto, Peter siempre quiere comerse todo lo que es carne o como mínimo gruñirle, rwar~

-RWAR –Imita Hazael dando un brinco sobre las piernas de Jackson antes de atrapar el osito.

-Tienes prohibido enamorarte de mi sobrino –Le dice Stiles caminando por la sala con tres galletas en sus manos y sus rodilleras aun puestas.

-Nadie quiere enamorarse de tu sobrino, Stilinski –Parrish suspira decidiéndose por sentarse en el único sofá libre mirando como su pequeño hijo está haciendo amistad con uno de los peores pubertos que conoce. Ya se lo imagina vistiendo ropa de marca y exigiéndole su colonia Armani. –Pero es lindo.

-Cielo santo –Murmura llevando sus manos a su cabello rubio. Un día se arrepentirá de esto, un día muy cercano. ¿Qué rayos va a hacer con un hijo de Peter Hale influenciado por Jackson Whittemore?

-¡Stiles! –Deja caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá –Hola, Parrish, Hola, Señora Stilinski, Hola, Jackson –Saluda Scott con una de sus manos enredada en la muñeca de Isaac Lahey –Hoooola, bonito bebé  ardilla.

-Pareces idiota, McCall.

-Cállate, Jackson, estoy intentando hablar con mi casi sobrinito –Hay varias cejas arqueadas, ceños fruncidos, rostros llenos de confusión pero todos se olvidan cuando el niño se para sobre sus torpes piecitos y besa la mejilla de Jackson.

Jordan ya no tiene ni idea de a dónde mirar para ignorar el hecho de que en efecto, son una familia extraña.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


	23. 22 Todo lo que está vivo puede morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que he tardado milenios y que esto no es lo que esperaban pero no se me ocurre nada más y de alguna manera todo debe morir.

Parece que va a llover a pesar de que las nubes no están haciendo nada por cubrir el sol. Es un clima extraño y lúgubre porque al parecer el cielo también llora junto al puberto, la muerte de su conejo.   
Es aún muy temprano para que alguien esté despierto o por lo menos alguien que no sea de la familia Stilinski.   
Los tres miembros que quedan viviendo en la casa de dos pisos siguen mirando el cuerpo inerte del pequeño conejo viejo que un día fue el motivo de celos de Derek Hale.   
Sus ojitos y sus orejotas ya no se mueven cada vez que el viento roza su pequeña nariz.   
Es un día triste y Derek lo sabe a penas se acerca a la casa de su novio.   
Se suponía que irían a comer hamburguesas con Parrish, Hazael y Jackson porque de pronto el rubio quiere ser parte de la vida del pequeño, y aunque no les gustaría nadie se lo niega.   
-Stiles -La única respuesta del castaño es pegarse completamente a su cuerpo y sollozar bajito. A Derek le gustaría decirle que todo está bien, pero no lo está. Reckie era, y siempre sería, su pequeño intento de formar su familia.

-Si un día me muero quiero ir a donde esté él –Murmuró el humano aun apretándose en el cuerpo de su novio.

Era triste, una escena desoladora si la veían de ese contexto pero muy en el interior Derek estaba orgulloso de saber qué era suficiente para cuidar de su compañero  y protegerlo de todo.

 

Los brazos delgados del puberto se envuelven protectoramente en torno al niño más joven deseando fervientemente que deje de llorar pronto porque sus lágrimas le duelen.

-Ahora está con bolita -Dice Derek sonando esperanzador-Están juntos y van a jugar juntos.

-Pero yo lo extraño.

-Y yo también -Dice Derek en voz baja. -Pero van a estar bien.

Porque todo va a estar bien mientras sigan juntos y Derek no tiene planes de abandonar a su novio. Ni ahora ni nunca y Stiles le cree porque Derek no le mentiría.

La tumba terminó hecha de madera cerca de donde crecen las flores silvestres porque si Reckie iba a volver al polvo lo haría dándole vida a algo hermoso.

A veces el niño iba a voltear al lugar vacío esperando que el conejo le diera su aprobación con un salto, otras veces solamente esperaría a que su novio dejara una pequeña flor sobre el piano. De cualquier manera y en cualquier momento ya no lloraría al extrañarlo porque los recuerdos con ese conejo siempre estaban acompañados de su novio y su novio sigue vivo.

-¡Ti! –Hazael le extendió sus pequeños bracitos a pesar de que estaban a cinco metros de distancia y Peter aún tenía sus brazos en torno a su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Haz! –Stiles brincó por encima del sofá y abrazó a su sobrino –Mira, tienes un traje de conejo, eres el segundo conejo más lindo que he visto, el primero tenía unas orejas grandes y nariz pequeñita como la tuya, algún día te enseñaré una foto para que nunca lo olvides…

 

 


	24. 23 Almohada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí esto de carrerilla para compensar el capítulo de ayer.  
> La idea la saqué del resumen de un fanfic en inglés que decía ''¿Cómo consiguió Stiles su almohada?'' No lo leí pero decidí sacar mi propia versión y sé que no tiene mucho sentido que sea una almohada de colores cuando en la serie es blanca pero es mi fic y si yo quiero que sea la alfombra mágica de Aladín lo va a ser ;)
> 
> Stiles tiene 14 años aquí y Derek 15, así que Hazael tiene dos años.
> 
> Ayer leí un comentario donde me decían sobre Stiles y Derek siendo adultos, bueno esto va por etapas, no voy a ponerlos de 16 y luego de 30, pero gradualmente se va a llegar ese momento donde van a la universidad, donde se casan, donde tienen a su primer hijo, su primer nieto, y tal vez hasta el momento de su muerte porque de otra manera no sería un fin. 
> 
> Sobre las actualizaciones, tal vez ahora sea más constante porque ya estoy de vacaciones -no oficialmente- y ya no estaré pensando en la universidad porque vacaciones~ 
> 
> A esos que me leen y me dejan kudos y me siguen esperando, muchisimas gracias, yo sé que no es el mejor fic -no lo nieguen- pero me alegra saber que siempre hay alguien deseoso de saber que es lo que viene en el siguiente drabble. 
> 
> Disfruten.

Stiles tiene ojeras debajo de sus perfectos ojos ambarinos y a Derek no le gustan. A Derek le gusta cuando Stiles luce sano, con su piel pálida brillando porque no le hace falta descansar ni tampoco vitaminas, pero hoy Stiles tiene ojeras y su piel se ve amarillenta, como si de pronto su cuerpo estuviera enfermando de forma trágica.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunta el moreno colocando su mano sobre el delicado hombro del humano.

-Sí, solo tengo algo de sueño, no puedo dormir, cualquier posición hace que me duela el cuello y el hombro y luego empiezo a pensar, estuve pensando sobre Odín y su ojo el otro día. ¿Qué tal si en la galaxia de los ojos su ojo está poniendo carteles por todos lados intentando encontrarlo? Ni siquiera se puede comunicar y está tan solo, las personas no deben de estar solos, ni siquiera si es un ojo, debería tener una cuenca o un gusano, por lo menos, como el de Emily ¿Recuerdas a Emily? Yo fui tu Emily en la fiesta de disfraces de Lydia y tú fuiste mi Jack, un día podríamos ser Peter Pan y Garfio, yo sería Garfio, obviamente, tú ya tienes tus garras y yo merezco tener algo así en mis manos, así que está dicho…

-Creo que te verías mejor de campanita –El humano dejó de hablar –Sólo digo.

-Cállate, Derek –Stiles se cruzó de brazos en un intento de adoptar la pose de su novio, pero igual que siempre falló. Un bostezo se interpuso en el camino de sus brazos para quedar cruzados. –Creo que debería dormir más.

-Deberías, absolutamente –El lobo frunció el ceño -¿Ya probaste cambiar de cama?

-Intenté dormir en la habitación de Parrish –Stiles negó con la cabeza –No funciona, simplemente no puedo dormir y hay miles de imágenes reproduciéndose al mismo tiempo en mi cabeza como un choque de estrellas constantes –Un nuevo bostezo se atravesó en sus palabras.

-¿Y la pijama? ¿La luz? ¿Dormir con música? –Dentro de Derek su lobo se estaba revolviendo de molestia. Stiles siempre había dormido bien, todas sus noches eran bonitas, en ocasiones hasta llegó a creer que soñaba con dinosaurios o algo así, tal vez unicornios. Pero ahora que lo mira tan lejos de sus sueños comienza a preocuparse.

No quiere pensar en eso como una prueba del destino para saber si es suficiente para Stiles porque él sabe que no es suficiente para Stiles aunque Stiles sea perfecto para él.

-Tengo clase, te veo en el receso –Los labios del humano se plantaron en los suyos sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder. Un segundo estaba ahí frente a él y al siguiente estaba dando saltitos en dirección a su aula.

Derek ni siquiera podía moverse correctamente.

-¿Y si cambia de almohada? –Se preguntó a si mismo tres horas después mientras intentaba comerse su sándwich.

Scott estaba frente a él hablando sobre los genial que era el nuevo comic de Batman y como podía ganarle a Hulk, no es que a Derek no le interesaba, normalmente era muy activo en esas conversaciones pero ahora solamente tenía cabeza para aliviar las ojeras de su humano.

*

-¡Tengo algo para ti! –Stiles dio un salto en el aire frente a él –La hice anoche, -El humano extendió una pulsera de tela con su nombre bordado de mala manera –No es muy bonita pero aprendía  a hacerlas gracias a un tutorial de Youtube, esa cosa tiene videos sobre todo, también vi un video de un gatito que toca el piano y canta. –Stiles tomó su mano derecha sin permiso y abrochó su pulsera. Tenía las dos E torcidas y la K parecía gordita pero era un regalo, a Derek le gustaban los regalos.

-No dormiste –Acusó con el ceño fruncido.

-No te pongas todo novio mandón conmigo –Stiles le golpeo el hombro –Te veré después de mi clase de piano.

*

El lobo de Derek estaba molesto, incluso lo sentía fruncir el ceño dentro de él por no haber encontrado una almohada suficiente para Stiles.

Si mal no recordaba, su almohada anterior era de color blanco, con ositos y decía ‘’Stilinski thing #2’’

Pero esa almohada ya no estaba con él, ahora estaba en la casa de Peter con un parche, sobre el parche, cubriendo el número 2 para darle paso al número 3.

Hazael tenía la almohada de Stiles y sin esa almohada su novio no podía dormir y como Hazael era un bebé nadie se la quitaría así que solamente quedaba la opción de buscar una nueva almohada.

O hacerla, Derek podía hacer una almohada, si había videos de gatos también debía haber videos de almohadas.

*

La nueva almohada estaba rellena con el mismo material que la almohada de la cosa Stilinski, pero era de color azul marino y en medio estaba dibujado un lobo y un humano con pintura lavable. El humano tenía una mano más grande que la otra y las orejas del lobo parecían más dos manchas que otra cosa pero le había tomado tres tardes enteras hacerla así que Derek se la entregó a su novio cuando llegó a su casa para ayudarle a cuidar a Hazael mientras Claudia y Parrish horneaban nuevos pastelitos para su tienda de repostería.

-¡Eres el mejor! –Stiles le besó la mejilla antes de acariciar la mancha plateada que simulaba una luna –Es perfecta, gracias.

-Luv –Hazael pico el lobo con su dedo regordito –Luv, luv –Gritó varias veces antes de correr en dirección a Derek y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenían sus brazos.

-Es un lobo, Haz –Derek le revolvió el cabello –Tu eres un lobo.

-¡Papá, Luv! –Dijo el niño de nuevo. Su cabello negro casi se metió en la boca de Derek cuando decidió sentarse en su regazo para seguir jugando con su muñeco de Chucky (una broma de John Stilinski) –Der luv, mi luv.

Y lo demás nadie lo entendió muy bien porque seguía siendo un bebé en desarrollo aunque fuera un hombre lobo o luv.

-¿No quieres armar legos? –Preguntó Derek a su novio –Creo que podemos hacer un castillo, ¿Qué opinas, Haz? –El niño aplaudió. -¿Stiles?

Los latidos pausados y constantes de su novio fue todo lo que Derek tuvo que escuchar para tomar al bebé e irse a otra habitación. Stiles necesitaba dormir y si la almohada había funcionado entonces se encargaría de velar su sueño o por lo menos evitar que alguien lo interrumpiera.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí:  
> Los invito a unirse a la página ''Shippeemos Sterek'' en facebook.. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer


	25. 24 Súper héroes

Stiles es fan de los súper héroes. Le gustan todos ellos con sus poderes extraños, sus trajes raros, sus cabellos de colores o formas diferentes. En ocasiones todavía quiere ser Batman y es comprensible ¿Quién no quiere ser Batman? A excepción de perder a sus padres y tener novia. Stiles quiere ser Batman, ser rico, tener a sus padres, un mejor amigo, un novio y la porción de pizza más grande de la caja porque al parecer su estómago es algo parecido a un agujero negro.

Stiles no es fan de las personas que le dicen que crezca y se olvide de los súper héroes porque no existen. Tiene catorce y cuando se mira al espejo puede ver claramente la grasita de bebé que todavía lo adorna y que a nadie más que a Derek le gusta, aunque está seguro de que novio está enamorado de su gran personalidad. Derek es un chico listo.

Las demás personas no lo son, ellos creen que Quick Silver es Flash con traje azul. Esas personas son idiotas y lo hacen sentir que no encaja, porque mientras él espera el fin de semana para jugar video juegos con Scott los demás están más al pendiente del lugar al que irán a cenar con sus papás o con su nueva novia. Lydia Martín ya ha ido tres veces al restaurante más caro de Beacon Hills, siempre con chicos diferentes.

Stiles no puede pagarse una cena en ese lugar y aunque pudiera no iría, él prefiere las hamburguesas que hace Parrish y la  señora Hale. Pero hace poco Jackson le dijo que su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños será en su casa y tendrá alberca. Stiles ama las albercas, pero él sigue queriendo que la suya sea en su casa con las personas más cercanas a él.

No quiere una gran fiesta, no quiere usar camisetas con rayas o lisas, ni tampoco pantalones de mezclilla largos.  Le gustan sus patines, le gusta jugar con Hazael y sus legos. Le gusta seguir siendo un niño medio adolescente.

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar? –El humano niega con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a su novio porque las personas dicen que los héroes no existen y nunca será Batman pero si tiene novio y a sus padres. –Stiles.

-Shuuu –Coloca una de sus manos en el rostro de su novio y  hace pucheros ahora que nadie lo ve. –Ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

Dice finalmente. Se pone de pie y jala el brazo de Derek haciendo que se ponga de pie también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunta Derek pasando sus dedos por el cabello rebelde de su novio. –Espero que nada raro o que intentes cambiar, no quiero que te vistas como Jackson, siempre huele a alcohol con aroma y es horrible. Me dan ganas de vomitar. –Stiles arquea las cejas –O que uses esos jeans largos que todos usamos, me gustan tus rodillas y tus camisetas. Son geniales y nadie más las usa.

-Por supuesto que nadie más las usa, son mías –Stiles frunce el ceño sin dejar de ver a su novio.

-¡Exacto! Y a mí me gustas así y yo te gusto como soy así que seamos raros juntos.

-Ok.

 

*

 

No es hasta dos horas después mientras se están despidiendo que Stiles se da cuenta de que toda la gente miente, porque ellos le dicen que los súper héroes no existen pero él conoce a los Hale y ellos son como súper héroes.

 

 


	26. 25 Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es PeterxParrish y su hijo, tal vez mañana publique uno donde haya Sterek pero por lo pronto solo he logrado esto, espero que les guste.
> 
>  
> 
> Y Gracias al chico o chica que me avisó de mi error en un capítulo anterior sobre el cabello de Hazael, lo siento, se me pasó D: GRACIAS!!

Faltan cinco minutos para que sea su hora de salida cuando la puerta de la comisaría se abre y por ella entra Parrish sosteniendo una charola con cupcakes. El aroma a dulce inunda la oficina a penas los coloca en la barra de la recepción.  
Su casa a veces huele así, a dulce, chocolate y perfume de bebé.  
Hazael corre desde la entrada hasta su escritorio. Peter ni siquiera se levanta porque sabe cuánto le gusta a Hazael brincar sobre su regazo, ponerse sus gafas sin soltar su chupón y fingir ser él, aunque tampoco quiera quitarse el mandil de Thor que le regaló Talia.  
-Hola -Saluda Hazael, aunque no se entiende bien por su chupón, pero él es su padre, conoce cada una de sus palabras incluso sin que las diga bien, su favorita es Petah, aunque su suegro le diga que tiene que enseñarle a llamarlo papá. Hazael lo hace pero a veces le dice Petah y le gusta.  
-¿Cómo estás, mono? -Pregunta aunque no recibe respuesta, Haz solamente se pone sus gafas y espera a que Jordan entre.  
Las botitas de dinosaurios están golpeando contra las piernas de Peter pero no le importa.  
-Se me perdió nuestro bebé -Es lo que dice Jordan cuando entra con la charola completamente vacía -¿No lo has visto?  
-Ni idea -Hazael se ríe soltando su chupón que no llega al suelo gracias a los reflejos del lobo -Pero tengo este policía ¿No lo quieres?  
-Yo quiero a mi bebé -Jordan aprieta los labios -Le preguntaré al sheriff.  
-¡Zoy yo! -Dice Hazael quitándose las gafas -¿Vezz?  
-Mira, Peter, es Haz -El niño se ríe haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo.  
Hubo un momento en el que las tardes de Peter Hale se acababan escondidas al lado de Parrish y una gran cantidad de besos.  
-Es verdad -Las mejillas rojas se extienden en una amplia sonrisa, la más grande y también la más bonita que ha visto.  
Hazael lo llena más que Parrish, ver a su hijo correr hasta el rubio lo hace sentirse feliz, sus manitas pequeñitas son la razón por la cual se desvela cada día intentando ser el mejor padre del mundo. Pero la imagen que lo hace sentir completo es la que le presenta el reflejo de la ventana al salir, con Jordan a su lado sosteniendo su mano y Hazael sobre sus hombros cantando una canción que seguramente escuchó en el café o que Stiles le puso.  
Stiles está malcriando mucho a su hijo, él sabe que fue Stiles quien le enseñó a hacer soldaditos de goma y ahora no para de comer esos dulces todo el tiempo que está en su casa.  
-¿Qué tal tu día? -Le pregunta Parrish cuando arranca el auto.  
-Muy bien, pero hay algo que puede hacerlo mejor. -Jordan le arquea la ceja izquierda sin dejar de conducir -Una cita, los tres, ahorita.  
-Zita - Hazael lo mira con los ojos enormes y el chupón en su mano izquierda. Ya casi no lo usa, pero a veces sólo quiere morder algo.  
-¿Hamburguesas?  
-Burga -Hazael suelta de nuevo el chupón y levanta sus brazos.  
El Thor de su mandil tiene las mejillas llenas de jarabe de chocolate y su pantalón está enrollado hasta las rodillas.  
Terminan comiendo en el mirador, como cuando eran novios, sentados en el capo del auto. Hazael juega a cazar trocitos de manzana mientras se ríe de forma escandalosa.  
Extraña su vida tres años atrás, pero no cambiaría lo que tiene por nada.  
Cuando vuelven a casa su bebé está cansado pero aun así pide un baño con agua tibia y su pijama entera de Piolín. De nuevo Peter se duerme tarde porque echa ropa a lavar mientras Jordan lava los trastes que dejaron sucios esa mañana.  
Al día siguiente no quiere despertar pero vale la pena porque antes de que pasen por él Hazael le besa la mejilla, le pone una estrellita roja en la camisa café y le dice que lo quiere. Por el retrovisor ve a Jordan cargarlo en sus brazos y entrar a su casa.  
Su casa, su familia, solamente le faltaría un perro si fueran una familia normal, pero no lo son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuditos y comentarios y muchas gracias por leer, espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana


	27. 26 Vacaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fanfic, me acabo de dar cuenta que ya llegó a los 700 kudos!!! 
> 
> Para los que leen los Juegos del Hambre tienen que saber que tal vez en un mes, cuando Thesleeppanda quiera, se publicaran los capítulos finales, esos que no publiqué antes de borrar la historia así que al fin podrán saber el final. Sobre El fin justifica los medios estamos algo atorados planeando la relación entre Stiles y Derek y sobre las dos historias que comenté y no he publicado ni explicado, estarán listas tan pronto como mi cabeza me dé para seguirlas porque estoy bloqueada.  
> Completamente, no sé que escribir, me siento en el ordenador y no sale nada. Tenganme paciencia por fa, todas mis historias marchan a su ritmo pero lo hacen, las cosas van a pasar en su momento. 
> 
> Ahora sí, pueden leer el capítulo

Es un día tranquilo para John Stilinski, Stiles le prometió que ya no hablaría de más en clases, Claudia le prometió hacer pastel de manzana, Hazael comenzó a decirle 'abuelito', el clima no es tan caliente y frente a él tiene a su yerno.

Peter está sentado mirando fijamente la foto familiar en su escritorio mientras John revisa sus últimos reportes. No es nada del otro mundo, sólo dos multas por exceso de velocidad y una por conducir ebrio, sin embargo Peter se ve nervioso y a John no le gusta verlo así. 

-Habla-Le dice finalmente, mientras plasma su firma.

-Jordan me dijo que le preguntara cuando va a sacar sus vacaciones -John Stilinski lo mira fijamente, intentando encontrar algo escondido en sus palabras. -Queremos ir a la playa de vacaciones, Haz ya puede disfrutarlo, pero Jordan quiere que vayamos todos juntos.

-Todos- Repite el Sheriff soltando los papeles.

-Todos -Peter se remueve incómodo en la silla -Así que...

-La primera semana de Julio -Responde rápidamente -Te la pondré igual.

-Gracias -Suelta el más joven sacando al mismo tiempo el aire que había estado reteniendo-Le diré a Jordan.

-Y de paso dile que te dé más comida, estás algo delgado -John le entrega los papeles -Y sé que piensan que Haz ya está grande pero no lo suficiente, esperen un poco más para el segundo hijo.

-Nosotros no...

-Ustedes si -Peter siente que las orejas se le ponen rojas -Es mi hijo.

-Gracias -Dice de nuevo.

Casi corre hacia el exterior con los papeles en la mano y el móvil en la otra dejando a su suegro completamente confundido por no saber exactamente si tomar eso como algo bueno o algo malo. Las vacaciones anteriores siempre habían sido muy buenas, a veces en Beacon Hills, otras en Polonia, algunas visitando lugares turísticos, pero nunca la playa, porque en la playa hay sol y Claudia y Stiles tienen la piel muy sensible. Pero eso no es todo, Peter dijo familiar y por familiar el asume que serán su esposa, sus dos hijos, su nieto y su yerno, la familia de Parrish, pero la familia de Peter incluye a Talia, Antoine, Cora, Laura y Derek.

Ese niño, Derek Hale, va a terminar por sacarlo de sus casillas. Tiene catorce y lo visitó en la comisaría solamente para preguntarle si podía salir con Stiles formalmente, como si fueran dos personas adultas con vidas independientes. Por supuesto que le dijo que no, que pueden seguir siendo amigos cercanos pero nada de novios. Cuando se lo comentó a su esposa , ella soltó una carcajada que no entendió, puede que Stiles le haya dicho que eran novios pero de eso hace mucho, los niños dicen cosas todo el tiempo, pelean, se reconcilian, es obvio que ya no están juntos. Cualquier persona con sentido común lo diría y se daría cuenta.

Es gracias a esa conversación que termina manejando el segundo auto en una caravana de tres. Al inicio va el auto de Peter y Jordan que pagaron tras los ahorros de un año (gracias al cielo son responsables) porque su yerno es el que lleva niños pequeños y tendrá que detenerse en cualquier momento así que va enfrente, justo detrás va John con Claudia y Stiles, al final van los Hale porque no puede ser un viaje familiar sin que estén las dos familias.

Tras extensas horas de viaje, con dos paradas para comer porque Hazael siempre quiere hacer uso de sus nuevos dientes, llegaron al lugar indicado para quedarse, porque si son vacaciones lo justo es que se quedaran unos tres días como mínimo, disfrutar de la arena, el sol, la playa de noche y los gritos de Stiles mientras intentaba huir del protector solar.

-Abuelo –John bajó la mirada en cuanto escuchó esa vocecita dirigirse  a él. La sensación era casi la misma que cuando uno de sus hijos le llamaba papá, eran tan tiernos hasta que crecieron y se convirtieron en ese par de tramposos –Para tu.

-¿Para mí? –Preguntó John levantando a su nieto en sus brazos y también el soldadito hecho de legos.

-Pero es devolvido –Respondió el bebé con voz seria y el ceño un poco fruncido, como el de Parrish.

-¿Entonces es prestado? –El niño asintió  muchas veces y tras eso comenzó a hablar de forma rápida sobre la arena, lo bonito que era y tal vez lo otro era sobre un tiburón porque no estaba muy seguro. El niño era un Stilinski después de todo y ellos no tenían un premio por la lógica en sus palabras.

-Dice mamá que te pongas protector –Le dijo Parrish antes de tomar a su hijo y llevarlo hasta la parte superior de  la casa donde se iban a quedar esos días. Para él era algo exagerado pero los Hale eran un muy pijos y querían estar todos juntos.

No les iba a juzgar, no podía, eran su familia también y era extraño pensar en la palabra ‘familia’ tantas veces, como si ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que los iba a tener pegados durante toda su vida, porque no era así. Peter era hermano de Talia, no su hijo, todo lo contrario a Derek, pero Derek no estaba saliendo con Stiles, él niño encontraría a alguien que quisiera sus estúpidas cejas tupidas y Stiles encontraría una bonita chica pelirroja.

-¡Hazael, vuelve! ¡Vuelve! –Un monito diminuto pasó a su lado corriendo con toda la velocidad que daban sus diminutos pies descalzos. No llevaba nada de ropa más que una camisa sin mangas azul. -¡Haz! Peter ayúdame a buscar a tu hijo.

Con gusto John pudo haberle dicho que estaba escondido en la parte de debajo de la mesa de centro pero a él le habían dicho que se echara protector solar y ver a Peter caminando tras Jordan con una mini maleta de Transformers era más divertido.

No fue hasta una hora después que pudieron salir a disfrutar de la puesta del sol en la playa. Stiles fue el primero en correr a apartar su lugar justo al lado de Derek porque esas son cosas que hacen los amigos, cada vez que Scott va a su casa se sienta al lado de Stiles a jugar videojuegos o cuando hacen pijamadas siempre es Jackson quien duerme a su lado. Es algo normal.

Lo que no era normal y no notó hasta que pasaron dos días fue la forma en la que la mano de Derek siempre estaba cerca de la de Stiles o el hecho de que se quedaran hasta tarde solamente para caminar al borde de la playa juntos, sin nadie que les hiciera compañía, algo que no quiso notar hasta el tercer día en que al despertar a las cinco de la mañana y asomarse por la ventana, se encontró con Jordan y Peter haciendo lo mismo, caminando por la playa con su hijo corriendo a unos cuantos metros por delante mientras recogía conchitas.

Por lo menos Derek era un buen chico y no haría que su hijo dejara de estudiar porque iban a tener un hijo y Stiles era feliz, tan feliz como Parrish con su hijo y él, John, con su pequeña familia que crecía poco a poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusta el fic recomiendenlo!!  
> Ya hubo dos personas que me pidieron adaptarlo a otros fandoms (una de ellas fue mi hermana) y no creo que esto pueda quedar para otro pero ustedes decidan, ¿Estaría bien ver '¿Quieres ser mi novio?' en el fandom Larry (Louis/Harry) o en el Drarry (Draco/Harry? 
> 
>  
> 
> Comenten, chicos y gracias por leer!


	28. 27 Antes de separarnos

Es un movimiento repetitivo el que hace Stiles mientras observa a su novio tan fijamente que parece que el tiempo se detuvo. Pero no es así, Derek sigue escuchando el odioso sonido del segundero correr cada vez más rápido conforme la hora para irse llega.

Le da miedo pensar que en algún momento Stiles va a ir tan rápido que cuando Derek quiera alcanzarlo el humano ya se esté yendo. Le da miedo perder a Stiles aunque nunca lo haya admitido frente a nadie más que a sí mismo.

El espejo cada mañana le regala la vista de un adolescente que está creciendo poco a poco y con cada micro movimiento está dejando claro que el tiempo para que las cosas tomen otro rumbo se está llegando. Su cuerpo está cambiando, su mentalidad está cambiando, todo él está cambiando y sin embargo el amor que siente por Stiles parece evolucionar en una bola de nieve que se hace más grande cada vez que respira.

No puede verlo a los ojos cuando llega a su casa  y recuerda que soñó con sus lardos dedos envueltos en su miembro. La adolescencia es así, llena de cambios y no sabe cómo va a reaccionar más adelante cuando Stiles también comience a tener esos cambios tan drásticos. No puede hacer un voto de castidad pero tampoco quiere equivocarse de momento como Jordan y Peter. Quiere hacer las cosas bien y para eso tiene que hablar, tiene que levantar la vista, mirar directamente a Stiles y sonreír.

-Es solamente un año, Derek –Dice Stiles finalmente, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y un peluche de Winnie Pooh, que ninguno recuerda en que año lo obtuvo, está apretado entre sus brazos. –No es como si te estuvieras yendo al otro lado del mundo, solo vas al BHHS, en un año iré yo y seguiremos siendo felices.

-¿Y si alguien te invita a salir? –Pregunta Derek mordiéndose el pulgar porque si no lo hace morderá la almohada que tiene frente a él.

-¿A mí? –Stiles sonrió –Lo más lógico es que te inviten a ti, lobito gruñón, pero no lo harán porque para hacerlo tendrían que quitarme de en medio y nosotros estamos casados ¿Se te olvida?

-No sé si ese papel que firmamos en primero cuente –Dice Derek sacando el pulgar de su boca –Pero debes decir que no porque eres mi novio.

-Lo sé, soy el novio del lobo más posesivo del planeta, sin quitar de en medio la palabra ‘asombroso’ así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

El peluche se quedó sentado en sus dos patas cuando Stiles lo dejó a un lado. Sus manos picaban por alcanzar la de su novio y meterla entre las suyas hasta que se le pasaran los nervios.

Derek era así, despampanante, caballeroso, protector, pero también inseguro y no lo entendía. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía tener miedo? Stiles lo adoraba.

Nadie tenía el cabello como el suyo o unos ojos mínimamente parecidos. Derek era perfecto para él, era su otra pieza del rompecabezas.

-Tu tampoco salgas con nadie –Murmuró Stiles acostándose en su cama con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio –Siempre que llegue alguien recuerda lo mucho que te quiero, si no es suficiente puedes decirme, pero no vayas a dejarme sin un aviso previo, Derek.

-¿Dejarte? –El lobo resopló. Su mano izquierda atrapó la derecha del menor con la fuerza necesaria para que no se soltara pero tampoco estuviera incómodo –Primero habría que olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido y aun así te seguiría queriendo más de lo que Julieta amó a Romeo.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron callados escuchando como la lluvia caía al otro lado de la ventana. Beacon Hills se estaba tiñendo de gris esos días sin ningún aviso y aunque nadie les había dicho ellos sabían que era algo sobre natural, se olía en las hojas de los árboles que caían cada vez con más frecuencia.

-La historia lo puede todo, Derek –Murmuró Stiles llevando su mano libre a la nuca de su novio. Sintió su sonrisa presionarse sobre la suya antes de que sus labios se acariciaran con tanto cuidado que tal vez el tiempo realmente se detuvo.

-Podría olvidarme primero de mí que de ti –Respondió el lobo besando la nariz de su novio.

-Eres un cursi –El carraspeo en la puerta de la habitación de Stiles evitó que volvieran a besarse, aunque no perdieron la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Buenas tardes, Sheriff –Saludó Derek apretando un poco más los dedos de su novio.

-Buenas tardes, Hale –Stiles rodó los ojos al ver a su padre fruncir el ceño –Te quedas a dormir hoy aquí, Cora va a llegar en un rato, igual que Parrish y Hazael. Tú –John señaló a su hijo –Duermes con el bebé.

-Por supuesto –Stiles le sonrió –Y Derek duerme con Cora en la habitación de invitados.

-Me alegro que lo recuerdes –El Sheriff volvió a fruncir el ceño –Quiero verlos abajo en cinco minutos para que ayuden con la cena.

-No era así de exigente con Jordan y Peter –Murmuró Stiles sin dejar de ver a la puerta de su habitación.

-Y ahora tiene un nieto –Derek suspiró –Nosotros le daremos uno cuando yo tenga 25 y tú 24 ¿Te parece?

-Me agrada ese plan, pero ahora dame otro beso antes de bajar –Stiles le guiñó un ojo –De hecho tendrás que darme muchos besos, todos esos que no me darás a la entrada y a la salida de clases durante un año. Derek Hale, tienes una deuda con Stiles Stilinski  y los intereses son muy altos.

-Creo tener el tiempo para pagar –El lobo se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los del humano –¿Me vas a dejar hacerlo?

-Espero que no importe si pierdo la cuenta –Derek sonrió -¿No importa?

-No importa –La voz hecha susurro se perdió en el camino entre decidir si besarse ya o seguir mirándose a los ojos mientras las estúpidas mariposas los metían en un laberinto del que nunca querían salir.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!


	29. 28 Basquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía esta idea en mi cabeza pero creo que no la plantee bien, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Derek tiene 15, Stiles 14, Hazael 3, Peter y Jordan 20, Isaac, Erica y Boyd tienen 15 y Page no va a ser ningún problema, don't worry. 
> 
> Sobre los demás personajes, Ethan, Aiden, Liam, Allison... aunque esto no tenga estructura en mi cabeza tiene una línea de tiempo y sé cuando va a entrar cada uno, así que tenganme paciencia.

-¿A none vamos, Sti? –Preguntó Hazael mientras el  adolescente le ponía los tenis más deportivos que pudo encontrar dentro de su guardarropa. Fue como meterse dentro de una piscina de pelotas porque ese niño tenía más zapatos de los que Stiles había tenido en toda su vida, con diferentes dibujos, colores y formas.

-Vamos a ver al primo Derek jugar con una pelota –Dijo despacio, sin dejar de prestarle atención al moño que hacía con las agujetas.

-¿Cuano llega? –Preguntó de nueva cuenta el niño.

-En unos cinco minutos, así –Stiles levantó su mano cuidando de separar muy bien sus cinco dedos. –Vamos a ir en el Camaro, ¿Te has subido al Camaro?

-Noo –El niño colocó sus manos en su regazo -¿Es un poni?

-Eh, no, es un auto pequeño de color negro, lo encontró en un deshuesadero y ha pasado el último mes arreglándolo para poder llevarnos hoy al partido, así que es como tu carruaje, Cenicienta.

-Ella no me gusta a mí –Hazael negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Es un decir –Stiles le revolvió el cabello negro dejándolo completamente despeinado antes de colocarle un gorro color verde. Si por el fuera no le pondría tantas cosas encima pero Jordan lo mataría si osara sacar a su hijo sin gorro y sin chaqueta con ese clima del demonio.

Derek entró en la casa Stilinski sin tocar. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese lugar como para tomarse formalidades, además de que sabía que solamente estaban su novio y su primo/sobrino.

-¡Der’k! –Hazael brincó de la cama antes de salir corriendo con toda la rapidez que daban sus piecitos directamente a la puerta.

Stiles ni siquiera intentó seguirlo, siempre que lo hacía terminaba con alguna parte de su cuerpo lesionada, así que caminó a paso normal por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y finalmente se detuvo frente a su novio.

-¿Están listos? –Derek sonrió, tan feliz que sus ojos también brillaron.

-Cuando tú quieras –Stiles tomó la mochila de Iron Man del sofá y se la puso con cuidado a Hazael. -¿Tienes el asiento?

-Peter me lo dejó esta mañana y también me dio mi permiso, así que puedo manejar legalmente –Los brazos de Stiles lo rodearon antes de que pudiera quejarse.

-Felicidades, grandote –Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron un poquito de rojo –Ahora podrás enseñarme a conducir legalmente.

-Creí que tu papá…

-No –Stiles negó rápidamente -¿Nos vamos?

Hazael fue el primero de salir de la casa dando pequeños brinquitos que hacían que se moviera la mota de colores de su gorro. El ronroneo del motor y la voz de Hazael coreando las canciones de la radio fue todo lo que los acompañó durante los quince minutos de recorrido hasta el BHHS donde se llevaría a cabo el primer partido.

Derek mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, era su primera partido, medianamente, real. Si lo hacía bien podía llegar a ser capitán en un año o tal vez dos y eso le ayudaría a conseguir una beca en la Universidad de California. Con una beca le iba a ser mucho más fácil a sus padres, además de que si entraba en la UCLA podría conocer el lugar antes de que fuera Stiles. Era un muy buen plan de vida desde su perspectiva y todo con solo ganar este primer partido.

-Derek –El lobo miró a su novio mientras abría la puerta del gimnasio –Te vez muy guapo en ese uniforme. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y se quedó sin saber que decir durante cinco eternos segundos. –Muy, muy guapo.

-¡Stiles! –El nombrado sonrió.

-Vamos a escoger asientos, tu ve a hacer lo que sea que ustedes hagan antes del partido.

-Aios –Hazael se despidió con su manita antes de que el lobo se reuniera con el resto de sus compañeros.

 

*

Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Todos ahí eran mucho mayores que él, con apariencias más maduras, estuvo incómodo hasta que llegó una chica, muy guapa, de cabello negro lacio y sonrisa adorable.

-Hace frío, ¿No? –Dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado –Soy Page, ¿Tu eres?

-Stiles, el novio de Derek –Stiles levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la voz de Erica.

-No sabía que Derek tenía novio –Page se removió incómoda en su lugar. –Es un gusto.

-También lo es para él, pero no te veo yéndote –Stiles frunció el ceño ante la segunda ocasión en la que le quitaron la palabra de la boca, como si no pudiera hablar por sí mismo.

-C-Claro –La chica sonrió –Disfruta el juego, Stiles.

-Igualmente –Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Page se alejara a toda prisa -¿Qué fue eso?

-Es odiosa –Erica ocupó su lugar –No para de seguirlo y Derek es tan lento que no se ha dado cuenta de que quiere con él o quería.

-Ya no la tendremos en nuestra mesa –Isaac se sentó al otro lado de Stiles tomando al bebé entre sus brazos para colocarlo sobre su regazo. –Hola, Haz.

-Hola, Saac –El pequeño le sonrió mostrando sus diminutos dientes -¿Tu no jugas?

-No, soy malo en esto –Isaac hizo una mueca que resultó graciosa para el pequeño lobo -¿Y tú? ¿Juegas?

-Aquí nop, pero allá sí.

Stiles estuvo a punto de preguntar más sobre Page, la chica era guapa y amable. Pero no preguntó, porque si lo hacía comenzaría a considerarla su rival y no podía ser así. Derek estaba con él, por eso él llevaba su chaqueta y estaba ahí sentado con chicos más grandes, porque era su novio.

Se olvidó del tema en cuanto inició el partido. Había muchos chicos demasiado altos en el equipo contrario, algunos, incluso, eran más altos que Boyd y para Stiles, Boyd era como una montaña andante, sobre todo porque no hacía mucho. En ese momento deseó ser Hazael para poder sentarse a comer mientras todas las demás personas estaban atentas en el marcador.

-¡HALE! –Gritó junto con Erica cuando comenzaron a sonar los apellidos de los distintos jugadores, poco después de unió Isaac y finalmente varios de los presentes gritaron su apellido al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan orgulloso de ser su novio que se olvidó de la incomodidad que sintió cuando recién llegó y también que sus suegros seguramente estaban el as gradas de arriba mirándolo apoyar a su único hijo.

Sentía que se le iba el aire cada vez que veía a uno de esos grandotes moverse cerca de su novio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mirando el tablero y a Derek botar la pelota mientras el reloj continuaba moviéndose en retroceso hasta que se detuvo, un segundo después de que la pelota atravesara el aro. No pudo contener su grito, ni tampoco la sonrisa de felicidad que le abarcaba toda la cara.

Y desde la cancha, a pesar de que sus compañeros querían atraparlo, Derek señaló a Stiles dando a entender que cada vez que encestó fue dedicado a él.

 

 

 

 


	30. 29 Ella no puede ser tu novia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí no hay Sterek, es más que nada una interacción entre Hazael y Jackson.  
> De igual manera espero que les guste.

-¿Y Hazael? -Pregunta Jackson en cuanto le toca su turno para pedir un café y un bizcocho que no se comerá él.

-Atrás -Jordan frunce el ceño. -¿Que vas a pedir?

-Lo de siempre -Responde el rubio antes de deslizarse bajo la puerta de la barra y pasar a la parte de atrás.

Un día alguien le dirá que eso está mal y tendrá que alejarse del bebé porque es un bebé, tiene tres años, una extraña afición por los Minions y los padres más sobreprotectores que existen. No los culpa, si ese niño fuera su hijo él también se encargaría de que ningún extraño lo tocara. Aunque Jackson ya no es un extraño, él es la princesa de Haz y su Capitán América también. Debería darle vergüenza pero nunca tuvo un hermano y ese niño es perfecto para tomar ese rol así que Scott puede joderse porque la princesa es Jackson.

-Hola, Haz -Saluda con una sonrisa, igual que siempre, antes de que el niño se impulse sobre sus pies y brinque para abrazarlo.

-Jackson -El niño sonríe mostrando sus dientes de leche y también sus afilados colmillos. Todo un vampirito.

-Que rico hueles, ¿A nuez? -El niño mueve su cabeza varias veces en una negativa -¿Chocolate? ¿Almendra?

-Vanilla -Responde Hazael -Hice gaietas.

-¿Y me guardaste?

-Así -Dice el niño mostrando tres de sus dedos -Para tu.

-Espero que me las sirvan con mi café -Jackson lo levanta en sus brazos antes de hacerlo saltar sobre la barra y colocarlo al otro lado.

Camina con el hasta la mesa de siempre y lo sienta a su lado.

-Hoy viene mi novia, te las voy a presentar -Hazael está de pie sobre el sofá escogiendo sus galletas antes de volver a sentarse. Cualquiera diría que no escuchó pero Jackson sabe mejor, el conoce al niño y sabe que responderá a su tiempo, pero lo hará.

-¿Es bonita ella? -Pregunta finalmente tras sorber de la pajita.

-Sí, lo es -Jackson sonríe.

-¿Más que mi abulita? Ella es bonita, todos lo saben -El niño clava sus ojos en Jackson haciéndolo dudar durante un segundo.

Lydia es bonita, pero no sabe si es tan bonita como Claudia Stilinski, él la ha visto y aunque no fuera así, Stiles también es bastante atractivo y cualquiera sabe que es la versión masculina de su mamá.

-No es tan bonita -Responde al final. -Pero es inteligente.

-Yo soy inteligente -Hazael lo mira todavía más de cerca. -Y soy monito, Der'k lo dice.

-Creo que ella no es tan bonita como tú -Hazael finalmente retira la mirada y sonríe hacia su chocolate. -¿Yo soy bonito?

-Noup -El niño sigue sin mirarlo -Eres gupo, gapo, guopo.

-¿Guapo? -Hazael asiente -Tu papá es guapo.

-Papi si es guopo, papá tamen -La pajita cambia de color conforme sobre captando toda la intención del niño durante los siguientes cinco minutos y hasta que llega Lydia.

Su cabello rojo está peinado en una trenza despeinada, lleva un vestido de flores y zapatitos flat, se ve hermosa aunque finja una sonrisa cuando ve al bebé a su lado.

-Creí que era una cita -Dice tomando asiento frente a él.

-Soy Haz Halinski -Dice el niño con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

-¿Halinski?

-Aún no sabe decir sus dos apellidos -Responde Jackson -Ella es Lydia.

-Oh ¿Batman o Hulk? -Pregunta el niño tomando otra galleta del plato.

-¿Disculpa? -Lydia le arquea las cejas.

Hay un silencio de dos segundos antes de que Haz le saque la lengua y se siente sobre Jackson con su vaso de chocolate en sus manitas.

A Jackson le dan ganas de reírse pero no lo hace, sabe que tan sentida puede llegar a ser Lydia y no quiere terminar con ella tras el primer mes. Está intentando romper el record de Stiles y Derek.

Lo que si hace es romper el récord de la cita más corta e incómoda al parecer porque ni siquiera ha llegado la mesera cuando Lydia toma su bolso y se va.

-Isaac es más monito -Hazael levanta su rostro y le sonríe -Él puede ser tu momio.

-Y tú serás mi primera cita para el baile, al parecer -Murmura pasando su pulgar distraídamente sobre su rodilla.

-Yo nu bailo -Dice Hazael colocando su vaso en la mesa -¿Jugamos?

Durante un segundo Jackson piensa en negarse pero eso es de mala educación, uno nunca debe negarse ante la presencia de su príncipe.

Toma al pequeño en sus brazos y le hace una señal desde la puerta a Jordan avisándole de que llevará al pequeño Halinski al parque que queda a dos cuadras.

Nunca planeó encontrarse con Isaac paseando a su perro ni que Hazael corriera directo al can para abrazarlo y jugar con él. No estuvo en sus planes pero lo pasó bien y sin duda lo volvería a hacer, en un año o dos porque no quiere que nadie sospeche.


	31. 30 Baile no tan baile

Erica le dijo que fuera al baile, Isaac le dijo que fuera al baile, Boyd le dijo que fuera al baile, Peter le dijo que fuera al baile, incluso Stiles le dijo que fuera al baile. No tenía una cita pero era su primer baile de invierno, a todos les hacía ilusión el baile de invierno y aunque no pudiera ir con su novio, ir con el grupo de amigos no sonaba tan mal hasta que se dio cuenta de que quería a Stiles sentado a su lado con un vaso de ponche de frutas en su mano izquierda y la otra pasando distraídamente por el mismo punto en su brazo que Derek no dejaba de acariciar.

Derek sabía que si Stiles estuviera ahí seguramente no estaría sentado, estarían bailando en medio de la pista con las otras parejas mirándolos raro porque ninguno de los dos sabe bailar, lo han descubierto en muchas ocasiones cuando ponen música en una de las habitaciones y se encierran, es parte de su espontaneidad innata. Pero incluso siendo muy consciente de eso, Derek quiere que su novio esté ahí a su lado, por lo menos para decirle que quite esa cara de limón o hacerle preguntas estúpidas sobre sus compañeros que no puede responder porque técnicamente no conoce a nadie, si acaso a un par pero no porque él los haya buscado, sino porque ellos le buscaron a él. 

Mira la pista de baile sin anhelo y a las parejas con envidia. No se arrepiente de haberle pedido  a Stiles ser su novio pero si le gustaría que fueran de la misma edad, ahora que lo piensa, y lo vive, se ha dado cuenta de que él no va a poder estar presente en el último baile de su novio y eso no es bueno, para nada bueno, es terrible, horripilante; las más grande de las calamidad y no habla de Smaug.

-Me voy –Dice finalmente en dirección a nadie porque ninguno de sus amigos está. Esa panda de desgraciados un día lo van a necesitar y entonces Derek no va a estar.

Toma su saco del sofá y se levanta casi de un salto. El camino hasta la casa Stilinski es como de veinte minutos en auto y todavía es temprano, así que si acelera puede llegar en quince, entrar por la puerta, saludar a sus suegros y pasar un rato con Stiles.

A Derek le sigue gustando Stiles después de muchos años, le gusta la forma en la que arruga la nariz cuando se quiere negar rotundamente a algo y la risa que se le escapa cuando le acaricia la nariz con la suya, le siguen gustando sus manos de pianista y sus ojos siempre brillantes y expectantes.

-¿No tenías un baile? –Le pregunta Claudia Stilinski en cuanto lo ve al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí –Responde sin dejar de ver a la mujer -¿Puedo pasar? –Claudia mira el reloj y luego lo mira a él.

-Media hora, en media hora te quiero fuera de mi casa –Le dice de manera severa pero a la vez dulce, como si no pudiera evitar ser tierna incluso cuando lo quiere regañar.

-Gracias –Es todo lo que dice antes de colarse al interior y subir corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su novio.

Stiles está ahí, sentado a mitad de su cama con un libro en sus manos y el pijama más seria que le ha visto o eso parece hasta que se acerca y reconoce los pequeños martillos de Thor que había confundido con cuadros. El humano no se da cuenta de que está ahí hasta que se sienta a su lado y le besa la mejilla. A Derek también le gustan sus lunares.

-¿Terminó temprano el baile? –Pregunta Stiles dejando el libro sobre sus manos -¿Isaac te hizo algo? ¿Erica se puso histérica? No me digas, se metió la vaca de los Lee al gimnasio y se tomó el ponche. Yo le dije a mi papá que debían decirle que cambiara su granja  a otro lugar. ¿Sabes que uno de esos puerquitos correteo a la abuela Lee? Son tan adorables pero pueden llegar a ser máquinas de matar, peor que John Blaze, no que los puerquitos tengan esos ojos de llamas, pero son rápidos, más que los cocodrilos, a ellos los puedes distraer corriendo en zigzag.  –Stiles se gira a verlo con una expresión demasiado limpia para ser la expresión de un adolescente -¿Cuál vaca fue? ¿La blanca o la pinta?

-La verde –Stiles asiente un par de veces con su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de la ironía del color y golpearle un brazo con la punta de sus dedos. –Te extrañaba –Dice Derek tirando de su novio para abrazarlo.

El cabello de Stiles huele al shampoo de miel que Claudia Stilinski le compra desde que tiene ocho años. Es un aroma que lo reconforta y lo hace sentirse libre.

-Pudiste venir después del baile –Le dice Stiles escondiendo su rostro bajo la barbilla del lobo –O llamarme, ya tengo móvil.

-Quería verte –Los labios del lobo se presionan sobre su cabello disfrutando de ese gesto tan tierno y a la vez tan profundo.

Stiles no le responde durante dos minutos. Se queda quieto completamente, con su respiración relajada y los ojos cerrados. Derek daría lo que fuera por dormirse a su lado esa noche y todas las demás.

-Tengo una idea –Stiles se levanta de sorpresa, si no fuera por los reflejos de hombre lobo tal vez Derek ahora tendría algún diente roto. –Ven.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –El humano le sonríe, una sonrisa tan amplia que casi logra desbancar el sonido de su risa.

-Tu sólo ponte de pie –Stiles mueve algunas cosas en su móvil antes de colocarlo frente a las bocinas y girarse a él con sus dos manos extendidas.

Está en pijama, con el cabello revuelto y las calcetas fosforescentes más ridículas que Derek ha visto en su vida pero aun así tiene las energías suficientes para tomar ambas manos del lobo y hacerlo moverse lo mejor que puede al ritmo de la música.

-Tu sabes que no se bailar –Dice Derek intentando resistirse.

-No se trata de saber –Stiles aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, como si quisiera guardarse la sonrisa y Derek solamente quiere pedirle que se la regale.

Derek no reconoce a la banda que está tocando pero sin duda es una buena canción hasta que se acaba y empieza un instrumental que él ha escuchado durante mucho tiempo y tal vez todas las personas del mundo porque no es nada difícil olvidarse del Titanic. No necesita que Stiles le diga que hacer, él mismo toma la decisión de rodear su cintura con sus brazos y pegarlo a su cuerpo. No sabe moverse del todo pero sabe cómo disfrutar de una buena canción si es con su novio. Parece la eternidad quedarse quieta en un segundo que no dura lo suficiente tras sus parpados cerrados.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha un leve ‘clic’, que no va en ninguna parte de la canción, sólo para encontrarse a John Stilinski sosteniendo una cámara en sus manos y el rostro más culpable que le ha visto nada.

-¿Qué? ¿No se me permite querer hacer recuerdos? –Pregunta el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-Acabas de romper uno de los momentos más bonitos que he tenido con mi novio –Dice Stiles antes de que Derek puede responder. El humano aún tiene sus brazos en torno al cuello del lobo y su cabeza está a penas a dos centímetros de distancia de su hombro, como si fuera a volver a la posición en la que estaba cuando intentaban bailar.

-Pues tu novio tiene que irse ya –El hombre señala el reloj inexistente en su muñeca y frunce el ceño –Estas no son horas de visita.

-Lo siento –Los dedos de Derek casi no quieren separarse del cuerpo del humano pero terminan haciéndolo.

-Entre las cuatro y las ocho de la noche, las nueve si te quedas a cenar pero no más tarde, si te pasas un minuto te restaré media hora de la siguiente visita, Derek. Eres su novio, no su prometido. Cuando yo era novio de su madre solamente podía verla una hora y a esa hora siempre estaba, puntual, frente a la puerta de su casa. Siempre me habría su padre ¿Conoces al abuelo Parrish? Es un hombre muy exigente, muy difícil de doblegar. No tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para que me dejara casarme con ella. –La mano pesada de John Stilinski se coloca en el hombro de Derek conforme caminan por el pasillo guiándolo directamente hasta la salida –A ti te tengo muchas consideraciones, ni siquiera te he puesto a que me limpies el patio trasero.

-Tiene quien le limpie el patio, Señor –Responde Derek ante el último comentario.

-Pues tendrás que hacerme los mandados como Peter porque eso de que hayas llegado un día presentándote como el novio de mi hijo no es bueno –El hombre niega con la cabeza.

-Usted me dijo que no le pidiera permiso hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad, una idea de qué hacer con mi vida y el nombre de la calle donde vamos a vivir –Derek frunce el ceño –Solamente me falta una cosa.

-¿Qué hacer con tu vida?

-La edad –Claudia Stilinski ahoga una risita tras una tos muy fingida y Stiles le sonríe desde los escalones.

-¿Te crees muy listo? –Derek asiente tras pensarlo dos segundos –Era una pregunta retórica.

-No lo especificó, señor Stilinski.

-No lo especificó, señor Stilinski –Lo imita John arrugando la nariz –Ve a casa antes de que me den ganas de sentarme a hablar contigo de política.

-Hasta mañana, señora Stilinski –Se despide Derek desde la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Derek –Responde ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Stiles –El humano le sonríe aún más amplio que antes, si es que es posible, y corre el trecho que los separa para darle un abrazo.

-Ve con cuidado –Le murmura bajito antes de separarse y dar un paso hacia atrás, casi chocando con el torso de su padre en el proceso.

Derek camina hasta el Camaro sin volverse aunque sabe que la puerta sigue abierta y los tres Stilinski lo están mirando fijamente. Finalmente lo hace, con los nervios cosquilleándole en el estómago, y no se arrepiente porque Stiles mueve la boca formando un ‘te quiero’ que aunque no escucha le llega tan profundo que su corazón se vuelve loco  y no deja de latir con fuerza hasta que ya está en su cama mirando fijamente el cielo al otro lado de su ventana.

 


	32. 31 A Hazael no le gusta que lo toquen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los he estado leyendo todos juntos y me di cuenta de que hay quienes piensan en Hazael con Jackson, hay que tener en cuenta que le lleva casi once años así que para mi sería medio raro, pero ustedes deciden.  
> Jackson y Hazael o Jackson y Isaac 
> 
> Para los que me preguntan como le hago pues no tengo ni idea porque casi no tengo contacto con niños pero a veces se me ocurren cosas. 
> 
> Espero que este también les guste.

La casa Hale era reconocida en el mundo sobrenatural por contener una de las mejores bibliotecas privadas y también a una de las manadas más grandes, la cual no solamente contaba con hombres lobo, sino también con humanos y no cualquier humano, el mismo Sheriff del pueblo era uno de los miembros activos.

Esas eran dos de las razones principales por las cuales algunas manadas los visitaban con regularidad, se quedaban en la casa y convivían con la manada completa. Algo que a Hazael no le gusta mucho porque cuando vienen es el centro de atención y está bien, por unos minutos está bien porque lo hacen sentir bonito, inteligente, educado, especial y no simplemente por ser el miembro más joven de la manada. Así que tras dos días de vivir en la casa Hale decide arrastrar su poni estacionario hasta la sala, donde están todos reunidos, colocarlo junto al sofá donde está su padre porque nadie más que ellos pueden cuidarlo, ni siquiera Stiles, él siempre quiere jugar con su Iron Man y no, Iron Man es de Hazael.

Así que tras dos minutos que se le hicieron dos horas pudo sentarse sobre el poni, darse impulso con sus pequeñas botitas color negro y mecerse, de adelante hacia atrás, una y otra vez. Solamente Hazael y su poni, sin nadie más, ni los otros lobos ni los humanos ni los druidas.

O eso pretendía hasta que una loba que no era de su manada decidió separarlo de su poni y cargarlo, sus brazos delgados se aferraron a su cuerpo dejándolo lejos del suelo y de sus padres así que hizo lo que cualquier niño haría. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, puso su mejor puchero y empezó a llorar en pequeños sollozos.

-Felicidades, Kali, haz hecho llorar al niño –Dijo otro lobo, pero la mujer que tenía el cuerpo de Hazael en sus brazos estaba estática mirando los ojos llenos de lágrimas del cachorro.

-No, no llores… lo siento tanto, Peter –Hazael lloró un poco más fuerte hasta que su papá lo tomó en sus brazos –No quería hacerlo llorar.

-Tranquila, no está acostumbrado –Hazael miró a su papá con reproche y el ceño fruncido. –No ha sido su culpa.

Si Hazael hubiera sido adulto habría resoplado porque obviamente era culpa de esa mujer, si ella no lo hubiera separado de su poni él no habría llorado y si no hubiera llorado su papi no lo estaría mirando con cara de confusión así que acentuó su puchero y estiró sus brazos en dirección a Jordan.

-Tranquilo, ya estás aquí –Hazael volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de esconderse en el pecho de Jordan y golpear a Peter con la punta de su botita. -¿Quieres chocolate?

-Sí –Respondió bajito, intentando todavía sonar un poquito herido.

-Vamos por un chocolate para el bebé más hermoso del mundo del mundo –A Hazael le gustaba cuando Jordan lo abrazaba porque se sentía como dentro de un capullo y a la vez tan libre que hasta creía que podía tener alas.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Kali nuevamente –Lo vi ahí y no pude evitarlo.

-Solo procura no hacerlo de nuevo –Peter deseó que su sonrisa no se viera muy forzada.

Hazael se sentó en la encimera de la cocina mientras le preparaban su chocolate. No le gustaba esa manada ni ninguna otra y no le gustaba que lo tocaran, él era demasiado bonito para eso, Jackson siempre se lo decía así que nadie lo tocaba, a menos que fuera en un abrazo porque Liam, su amigo, era mucho de abrazar y a Haz le gustaban sus abrazos, así que estaba bien.

-Me quiero ir –Dijo finalmente mirando a su papi -¿Nos vamos?

-En un rato ¿Sí? –Y aunque no quería, Hazael asintió porque una cosa era ser alguien chantajista y otra maleducado.

-Bueno –Tomó en sus manos su vaso de chocolate y sorbió de su pajita mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala. Podía aguantar un rato más si era con su chocolate.

-¡Sti! –Gritó cuando vio a su tío de pie en la puerta. -¿Jugamos?

-Claro –Stiles le sonrió, Stiles siempre le sonreía  y lo hacía sentir bien –Pero arriba ¿Vale?

Hazael asintió rápidamente, tomó con su mano libre la mano de Derek y los guió hasta la parte superior de la casa. Él sabía que la habitación no era suya pero olía a su papá y tenía sus juguetes así que se sentó a jugar con Stiles y Derek hasta que cayó dormido en la alfombra esponjocita.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y si están en exámenes mucha suerte!


	33. 32 Cuchurrumín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, completamente Sterek~

Derek colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles intentando decir con ese gesto que era suyo y que nadie tenía el derecho para tocarlo o para mirarlo. Él es así, posesivo de una manera que resulta ser lo suficientemente tierna como para que el humano no se moleste con él cuando se da cuenta de que le alejó a sus probables amigos.

A Derek le gusta ser así  e incluso si le dijeran que cambie ha sido de esa forma durante dieciséis años, que cambien aquellos que no están a gusto con lo que tienen.

-Así que Jordan tuvo que ir a kínder –Continúa diciendo Stiles. Sus dedos ya están acariciando la mano de Derek que ha puesto sobre sus hombros –Y cuando llegó el director tenía a Hazie en la dirección ¡En la dirección, Derek!

-No me sorprende –Responde el lobo dando otro paso hacia el frente, unas cinco personas más y podrán tomar su charola para escoger la comida.

-Ni a mí, si es obvio que ese niño se parece mucho a Peter, pero ese no es el punto –Stiles sonríe apretando un poco más sus dedos –Lo llamaron porque al parecer golpeó a un niño un año mayor que él en sus partes nobles y le llamó muggle.

-¿A quién me recuerda? –El humano resopló ante la obvia respuesta de la pregunta -¿Qué hizo Hazael?

-Decir que ya le había dicho en tres ocasiones que se callara y no lo hizo. Al parecer estaba intentando hacerle bullyng por sus pecas y por tener dos papás. Ese crio idiota seguramente no sabe que: uno –Stiles levantó su índice –Es nieto del sheriff del Beacon Hills, dos: su papá es policía y tres: pudo haberle sacado los ojos. Seguramente sus padres han de ser de lo peor que existe, ese tipo de personas no me gustan, se creen mejores que todos los demás y siempre, siempre, terminan teniendo más defectos que nadie.

-Como Harris –Concedió Derek.

-Como Harris –Aceptó Stiles soltando la mano de Derek para tomar su charola. Igual que siempre se colocó del lado derecho dejando que el lobo pasara primero, era una rutina que establecieron desde el primer día y no iban a cambiar aunque ya llevaran dos meses de clases.

-Oh, lo siento –Se disculpó Derek al ver que la chica que iba antes que él había tomado la última porción de papas rizadas. -¿Lo ibas a tomar? –Aunque la respuesta era obvia puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Puedes quedártelo –La chica, que seguramente era mayor que él, le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Gracias –Derek continuó sonriendo mientras ponía la cestita en la charola de Stiles. –Es la última.

-Gracias –Stiles miró a su novio y luego a la chica –Eres una horrible persona.

-Lo sé, a veces me siento culpable –El lobo le guiñó un ojo. La chica tal vez ya se había ido a su mesa o bien se había molestado. No era culpa de Derek gustarle a varias personas, él ya tenía a su persona especial. -¿Peter no dijo nada sobre Hazie?

-Le compró un pastel –Stiles volvió a resoplar –No digo que esté mal pero Jordan quería enseñarle a no golpear a los demás.

-El niño se lo merecía –Derek volvió a tomar la mano de Stiles mientras caminaban hasta su mesa, cerca de la ventana, donde podían ver el patio y también la carretera. –Gracias a Hazael ya no estaremos en riesgo de toparnos con la descendencia de ese crio.

-Te apoyo completamente en eso –Stiles se sentó al lado de Erica y colocó su mochila al otro lado para apartarle a Scott -¿Tienen practica hoy?

-Dos horas –Respondió Isaac –Aunque quiero hacer pruebas para el equipo de Lacrosse.

-Eso ni siquiera debería ser un deporte –Se quejó Derek mientras abría su botella de agua –Y tú estás comiendo demasiados carbohidratos –Riñó mi a Boyd.

-Stiles tiene el doble –Se quejó el chico jalando su charola aún más cerca de él.

-Ventajas de la natación –Stiles soltó un ruido de placer al morder su primera papa frita. –Deberían intentarlo, podría comerme una vaca y no engordar ni un gramo.

-Jamás podrías comerte una vaca –Isaac hizo a un lado la verdura de su hamburguesa mientras hablaba –Prefiero el gimnasio.

-Yo también prefiero el gimnasio –Dijo Erica sin dejar de ver su comida.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron sin comprender de todo a lo que se refería la chica, aunque técnicamente nunca sabían de que hablaba, mucho menos si era en esos días en los que salía con Lydia Martin y Allison Argent. La devolvían como diva de pasarela.

Derek y Stiles fueron los últimos en retirarse de la mesa cuando sonó el timbre. Eso de tener clases diferentes siempre había sido un asco pero cada vez tenían más tiempo, así que intentaban alargar los paseos por los pasillos y aunque ninguno lo dijera ambos se hacían toda la hora mirando el reloj en espera de que se acabara la clase para poder volver a verse. Conforme se acercaba la hora siempre sonreían más, se ponían de mejor humor y el corazón se les aceleraba.

Stiles a veces alucinaba con su extraña relación ¿Y si un día Derek ya no lo quería más? Esa pregunta venía en algunas ocasiones, cuando veía a su novio relacionarse con los  más populares, los de último año, esos que iban a fiestas y tomaban hasta emborracharse. Sabía que Derek siempre tenía invitación para esas ‘pequeñas reuniones’ pero nunca iba y todo era por él; porque era más joven y siempre habían compartido todo. Era entonces cuando se ponía más nervioso, pero Derek siempre volvía a él, siempre se sentaba a su lado o lo llevaba tomado de la mano hasta el grupo de atletas que lo estaba llamando.

Con esos pequeños detalles era con los que se daba cuenta de que Derek no era suyo, jamás sería suyo, el lobo era completamente libre y aun siendo libre siempre escogía quedarse a su lado y eso, para Stiles, era como si lo coronaran rey del universo.

-Derek –El moreno giró su cabeza –Te quiero. –Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla sin esperar que su novio le respondiera levantándolo del suelo.

-Y yo a ti, cuchurrumin –Murmuró Derek sobre sus labios antes de besarlo, frente al equipo completo de baloncesto y la mitad de las porristas.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. 33 Cachorro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo~  
> Espero que lo disfruten y no lo dije el capítulo anterior porque se me olvidó pero lo de JacksonxHazael no sería ahorita, ya, sería cuando el niño tuviera unos 17 o 18, de cualquier manera se hará lo que ustedes quieran porque al final es para ustedes para quienes escribo así que espero que me digan que opinan, de nuevo, y que parejas les gustaría más. 
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

-Deben estar bromeando –Fue todo lo que dijo Jordan al ver a su hijo, a su esposo, su hermano y su padre de pie frente a él sosteniendo una canasta llena de pescado y también un pequeño perro chillón, diminuto, tal vez un poco más grande que el tamaño de su mano.

Stiles fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, igual que siempre, presentándose como el más valiente de todos aunque al final siempre terminara siendo salvado por alguien más. Jordan tenía que darle algo de crédito a su extraño hermano por no tener miedo de  nada, ni siquiera de su molestia.

-No vamos a tener perros en la casa –Pronunció haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para que quedara lo más claro posible.

-Pero, papi –Hazael salió de detrás de Stiles sosteniendo al animal en sus pequeños bracitos –Estaba solito.

-Muy solo –Concedió Peter –A la orilla del río, abandonado completamente, sin nadie que le hiciera compañía hasta que el duende...

-¡Tengo nombre!

-Hasta que Stiles lo vio y…

-Fue amor a primera vista –Dijo el Sheriff –Y es un cachorro, Jordan ¿Qué tanto puede hacer un cachorro?

-He dicho que no –La puerta de la casa Hale se abrió anunciando la salida de otras tantas personas, en ese caso tres mujeres y un Derek que no dudó en atravesar el escaso espacio para ir a retirar a su novio de la línea de fuego.

-Jordan –Y como digno hijo de su padre Hazael puso su mejor puchero y abrazó con más fuerza al perrito el cual emitió un gemidito demasiado triste para ser ignorado.

-Yo no voy a mover ni un dedo por ese animal, ustedes le van a dar comida, agua, cama, van a limpiar donde ensucie y como vea un solo pelo de perro en mis cojines o mi alfombra, ambos –Señaló a su hijo y a su esposo –No, los tres –Dijo señalando también a su papá –Van a tener que limpiar toda la casa ¿Me entendieron? Y lo van a bañar y vacunar porque ya dije que no voy a hacer nada por él.

-¿Pero se puede quedar? –Preguntó el Sheriff dando un paso hacia el frente.

-Va a ser su responsabilidad –Fue todo lo que dijo Jordan –Derek acompáñame a comprar lo que dijo Talia.

-¡Podemos ir nosotros! –Stiles levantó su mano como niño chiquito -¿Verdad, Derek?

-Sí, podemos ir –El moreno carraspeo para ocultar su sonrisa –Volveremos pronto.

-Muy pronto, como Jack Frost –El humano le arrebató de las manos la lista de compras a su hermano -¿Lo ves? Rápido.

-Si no encuentran algo llaman –Fue todo lo que dijo Talia dando el banderazo de salida a los dos adolescentes sin consultarle a nadie porque sabía que si dejaba que el Sheriff hablara los iba a sentar a los dos en la sala con una distancia de dos metros para evitar que se tocaran.

-Ven  Capitán Grisam, te voy a dar leche –Hazael besó la cabeza peluda del perrito –No le hagas caso a papi, yo te quiero mucho…

Peter siguió a su hijo intentando evitar la mirada de Jordan. Sus pecas casi invisibles estaban brillando por encima de la piel enrojecida, señal de que estaba bastante molesto. Ya se encargaría él más tarde de contentarlo por lo pronto tenía que enseñarle a su hijo como cuidar de un cachorro recién nacido cuya altura  iba a incrementar mucho más rápido de lo que su propio hijo iba a crecer.

-¡Ya venimos! –Gritó Stiles antes de subirse al camaro.

-No vamos a hacer nada –Dijo Derek tomando la mano de su novio.

-¿Qué clase de persona me crees? –Stiles resopló apretando sus dedos–Solamente quería pasar tiempo contigo, he estado todo el día distrayendo a Hazie mientras papá y Peter pescaban. No es que me queje, el niño es adorable, obviamente lo heredó de mi familia pero no te había visto en todo el día.

-Yo también te extrañaba –Derek sonrió pequeñito –Eso de que tu papá me haya puesto a limpiar el patio trasero de mi propia casa no fue justo. Todo sea por casarme con su hijo menor.

-Cállate, para eso todavía falta mucho –Stiles le sacó la lengua a pesar de que estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Tú me dijiste que esperara cinco años y eso fue cuando tenías diez, realmente creo que ya podemos tomar la opción de escaparnos y ser felices viviendo nuestro amor adolescente –Derek lo dijo tan serio que por un momento Stiles se lo creyó –Tenemos el dinero de la compra.

-Recuérdame porque estoy contigo –Preguntó el humano tomando entre sus diez dedos la mano del lobo.

-Porque soy guapo y nadie más que yo puede aguantar tu extraño carácter –Los labios de Stiles se abrieron formando una perfecta O.

-Te has quedado sin novio, Derek Hale –El lobo aparcó el auto frente a la tienda antes de girarse a ver a su, ahora, ‘exnovio’.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora si eres mi prometido? –Stiles quería lucir molesto, realmente quería molestarse, pero no podía cuando su novio lo estaba mirando de esa manera.

-No –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajarse del auto dejando a su novio. –Seguiremos siendo novios hasta que tu tengas 23 y yo 22, entonces te pediré que te cases conmigo, nos casamos seis meses después y luego tenemos a nuestro primer hijo: Jerome Alexis Hale Stilinski.

-Tu sobrino se llama Alexis –Derek caminó hasta el otro lado del auto intentando que Stiles no lo notara o terminaría escapando como esos pajaritos ruidosos que perforan árboles. –Hazael Alexis Hale Stilinski.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto que es eso? Yo pienso los nombres y Jordan se los pone a sus hijos, aunque le queda, Alexis suena a nombre de alguien con pecas y Hazael tiene muchas ¿Lo has visto? No demasiadas pero bonitas, como para jugar a unir los puntos, tal vez por eso Jackson lo quiere tanto, porque ambos tienen pecas, en la nariz, muchas.

-Demasiadas –El lobo abrazó a su novio presionándolo contra su pecho –Nuestros hijos no tendrán pecas, tendrán lunares y esos son más bonitos –Stiles le arqueó una ceja –Los lunares quitan el sueño, a mí me lo quitan a diario, no duermo pensando en tus lunares.

-Cállate, Derek –Stiles se soltó del agarre de su novio y empezó a caminar al interior de la tienda con la lista en sus manos.

-¡Cuento tus lunares en lugar de contar ovejas! –Gritó el lobo llamando la atención de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí. -¡Vida mía, me siento astronauta cada vez que te veo!

Stiles empezó a reír, despacito y con muchas ganas a pesar de que estaba  ligeramente sonrojado. Derek era así en ocasiones, tenía un aire dramático que algunos tomarían por idiota pero a Stiles lo derretía como nunca nadie lograría derretirlo.

 

 

 

 

 


	35. 34 ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Era el primer baile de Stiles y el de Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson y muchos más adolescentes de primer año. Así que para ser amigos a los encargados del comité se les ocurrió que la temática fuera ‘La chica invita’.

-No está tan mal –Fue todo lo que dijo Jackson. Jackson Whittemore, un tercio de las chicas del BHHS quería salir con él, otro tercio con Derek y el otro tercio se repartía entre el resto de los chicos decentes.

-¿No está tan mal? –Stiles abrió los brazos –Mi novio es uno de los que más propuestas va a tener –Mordió su labio inferior -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en esta situación? ¿Invitarlo yo? ¡No soy una chica!

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –El castaño frunció el ceño. A este punto la mitad del equipo de natación, que estaba frente a él esperando a que fuera su turno para entrar a la piscina, ya lo estaba escuchando.

-No es gracioso, Whittemore –Stiles dio otro paso al frente –Todos saben que yo soy el más masculino de la relación.

-Lo sé, todos lo hemos visto –Por inercia el hijo del Sheriff señaló a Danny con una de sus manos.

-Gracias, Danny –El nombrado sonrió -¿Crees que tenga que invitarlo?

-Eh, no –Jackson lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada –Es tu novio.

-Invítalo al baile –Dijo uno de los chicos de mayor curso al pasar a su lado –Y si te dice que no puedes venir conmigo.

-Prefiero no venir –Stilinski se movió en la fila hasta poder quedar al frente. En esos momentos de crisis necesitaba nadar casi tanto como necesitaban las chicas ir de compras.

El agua le refrescó el cuerpo entero y le hizo olvidarse de su problema más grande hasta que tuvo que salir del agua para que pasara el siguiente. El papá de Isaac los estaba matando en entrenamientos pero valía la pena si al final ganaban y Stiles iba a ganar, no había pasado diez años de su vida en clases de natación para no ser parte del equipo oficial.

Abandonó el colegio tras tres horas intensivas dentro del agua sin nada de comida más que el sandwich que Scott muy amablemente le cedió y por amable se refiere a chantaje emocional diciéndole que no iba a hablar con Erica para que le dijera a Lydia que le dijera a Allison que lo invitara al baile. Así que ahí estaba, entrando al interior del clásico café perteneciente a su madre y su hermano con un estómago muy ruidoso y el alma por el suelo.

-Parece que te mordió un zombie –Fue todo lo que dijo Jordan, ni siquiera  lo miró más de dos segundos.

-Peor –El adolescente dejó su mochila en un banco y se sentó en el de enseguida –Ya va a ser el baile y las chicas invitan ¿Cómo voy a invitar a Derek si no soy una chica?

-Con la boca –Respondió el rubio –Dame otra foto, mi vida –Hazael escogió la mejor foto y se la entregó a su padre –Es tu novio, Stiles.

-¿Pero y si una chica muy guapa lo invita al baile? –El adolescente hizo un puchero -¿No tienes comida? Estoy triste y hambriento, moriré de la forma más cruel que existe, asegúrate de decirle a Derek que fue su culpa.

-Se lo diré –Jordan se bajó de la silla en la que se había subido para terminar de pegar las fotos en la pared. No eran muchas pero cada una era bastante especial. –Hay pierogi.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Stiles sonrió –Dame, dame.

-Apuesto a que si le das a Derek algo de Pierogi te dice que sí –Stiles hizo una mueca burlesca. –Son novios, dudo mucho que alguien quiera invitarlo sabiendo que está contigo.

 

*

Stiles se cruzó de brazos al ver a Derek casi arrinconado frente a su taquilla con una chica de grado mayor ofreciéndole una caja de chocolates.

-¿Son rellenos? –Preguntó mirando la caja –Porque no le gustan los rellenos ¿Pero sabes a quien se le gustan? –La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca semi abierta –A mí, gracias, puedes irte.

-Disculpa pero…

-Allá está el final del pasillo –Señaló Stiles con su brazo completamente estirado. –¿Quién era?

-Nadie –Derek levantó las manos en señal de rendición –Te aseguro que nunca antes la había visto, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Toma tus chocolates –Stiles le estrelló la caja en el pecho –Te veo luego.

-¡Stiles! –Derek le dio la caja a la primera persona que se le cruzó en el camino. -¡Stiles! –El humano siguió caminando fingiendo que no lo escuchaba a pesar de que tenía su voz demasiado grabada en su cerebro.

-¿Seguro que no eres la chica? –Preguntó Jackson cuando lo vio entrar al aula pisando fuerte.

-Cállate, Whittemore –El rubio le guiñó un ojo completamente relajado. Hacia demasiado tiempo en que había dejado de creerle sus amenazas.

Derek no entendió porque Stiles se había molestado hasta que lo vio de pie en el estacionamiento, a medio camino del Jeep, con uno de los chicos de último año acomodando uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja ¡Como si fuera una chica! Y Stiles estaba sonriendo, pequeñito y sonrojado. Sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas y explotaba en su cerebro nublándole cualquier pensamiento racional.

-¡Stiles! –Su novio giró la cabeza a verlo pero no se alejó del extraño. -¿Nos vamos?

-Traigo el jeep –Respondió el humano muy cómo sin nada.

-Pero yo no traigo el Camaro –Respondió Derek -¿Nos vamos?

-Bien –Stiles se volvió a girar hacia el extraño –Te veo mañana y… llámame ¿Sí?

-Yo te aviso, Stiles –Respondió el de grado mayor –Relájate, Derek. Se te va arrugar la cara.

-Y todavía así iba a estar más guapo que tú –Respondió el humano antes de sacarle la lengua. Se giró rápidamente topándose de frente con Derek y  su ceño fruncido. -¿Nos vamos?

-¿Quién era él? –Preguntó el lobo sin moverse ni un ápice.

-James, de natación –Respondió el humano –Y antes de que te pongas todo gruñón tienes que saber que me está ayudando a hacer algo muy importante.

-¿Cómo darme celos? –Derek frunció aún más el ceño.

-Los celos te los pones solito –Stiles se paró de puntitas para darle un beso –Tenme un poquito de confianza ¿Sí?

-Te tocó –Derek llevó su mano exactamente al mismo mechón de cabello que había tocado el extraño.

-Tenía una pelusa, esta camisa está soltando pelusa, le diré a mamá que no deje que papá vuelva a lavar la ropa, tengo calcetines rojos ¿Te imaginas? Y eran blancos –Stiles se encogió de hombros -¿Nos vamos?

-Bien –Derek dio un paso hacia atrás. –Pero que no te vuelva a tocar, nunca, nadie.

-Lo que digas –Stiles se subió al Jeep dejando su mochila atrás -¿Vamos a comer?

-Mi mamá dijo que te invitara a comer hoy –Respondió el lobo pasando sus manos por encima de su pantalón -¿Está bien?

-Muy bien, sólo déjame enviar un mensaje y…

-¿Un mensaje a tu compañero de natación? –Derek frunció aún más el ceño, sus cejas casi se pegaron completamente.

-No, es un mensaje a mi mamá para que sepa que voy a comer contigo –Stiles resopló -¿Por qué estás así? No es como si hubiera sido yo  al que le dieron una caja de chocolates.

-Yo no pedí esa caja –Se quejó el lobo –Pero tú sí que estabas coqueteando con él.

-Coqueteando, si claro –El jeep hizo un sonido extraño al acelerarse  y entrar en la carretera junto con el resto de los autos. –Coquetear es lo que tú haces cuando pasa cerca de ti esa tal  Tiffany.

-Es mi compañera de laboratorio –Stiles se encogió de hombros –No coqueteo con ella.

-Le gustas –Fue el turno de Derek para resoplar –De verdad, todos lo saben y todos dicen que harían una gran pareja así que ¿Por qué no le compras a ella una caja de chocolates y la invitas al baile? Sería mejor que ir con tu odioso novio que ‘coquetea’ con las personas que le hacen favores.

-O tal vez es lo que tú quieres que haga para que puedas ir con el señorito ojos castaños al baile –Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el auto a la orilla de la carretera. Tenía los nudillos blancos en torno al volante.

-¿Te estás escuchando? –Preguntó tras salir del jeep dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó Derek sin ninguna idea en su cabeza para refutar la pregunta de su novio. Fue el quien apagó el auto o terminaría en un gran accidente y ambos amaban el jeep, tenía asientos cómodos y cuando hacia aire la brisa se colaba de manera natural. Casi le dolió tener que abandonar el interior del auto para hacerle frente a su novio.

-¿De verdad quieres ir con alguien más al baile? –Preguntó Stiles cruzándose de brazos. Frente al moreno podía verse casi demasiado pequeño pero si algo sabía era hablar y podía ganar esa pelea fácilmente, así como había ganado gran cantidad de las peleas anteriores.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? –Derek se acercó un paso más al otro adolescente.

-Al parecer sí, así que respóndeme, Derek Hale y deja de estar acusándome de cosas que nunca en mi vida he hecho. Porque la lealtad es algo que traigo de doble partida así que yo nunca, nunca…

Y Derek no quiso escuchar más porque era absurdo e infantil creer que tras tanto tiempo juntos alguno de los escogería a otra persona así que hizo lo que cualquier persona sin juicio y con muchas agallas haría: besó a Stiles. Lo besó con tantas ganas que sus dientes casi se estrellaron de forma dura con los del castaño, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos cuidando de mantener una mano en su espalda por si quería escapar, algo que le quedó muy claro que no iba a hacer cuando el otro adolescente se aferró a sus hombros correspondiendo a la caricia entre sus labios de la mejor manera que podía.

-Te odio –Murmuró Stiles casi enterrando las uñas en los hombros de su novio al darse cuenta de que si no lo hacía correría el riesgo de caerse porque ya no estaba en el suelo. En algún momento había brincado sobre su cadera y ahora su único soporte era Derek.

-Yo más –Respondió el lobo antes de recargarlo en la puerta del jeep –De verdad lo hago.

-Lo sé –Los manos traviesas de Stiles deslizaron su chaqueta por sus hombros pero fueron los de Derek los cuales se deshicieron de ella y hubiera sucedido lo mismo con el resto de la ropa de no ser porque una patrulla les sonó el claxon. –Mierda.

En menos de un segundo Stiles ya estaba abrochando la bragueta que no sabía en qué momento había sido bajada.

-¿Debería levantarles un reporte por indecencia publica o me conformo con llevarlos a sus padres? –Tanto Stiles como Derek pusieron su mejor mirada arrepentida hacia Peter -¿No hay nada que decir?

-No estábamos haciendo una indecencia –Se defendió Stiles –Estábamos peleando.

-Qué forma tan más sexi de pelear –Refutó el lobo mayor –No haré nada –Los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados –Pero cada vez que necesite que cuiden de mi hijo tienen que estar ahí.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó Derek.

-Un año –Peter les sonrió –Si toman este camino –Señaló hacia un grupo de árboles que dejaban libre entrada a un carro del tamaño del jeep –Y lo toman hacia abajo van a encontrar un lugar más discreto para desfogar sus hormonas adolescentes.

-No estábamos… -Empezó a decir Derek.

-Vayan a casa –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de subirse al auto patrulla. Fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de la pequeña cabeza en el asiento del copiloto y tal vez no la hubieran visto de no ser por el exagerado gorro con mota de colores sobre su cabeza.

-¡Adios! –Gritó Hazael mientras se estaban alejando.

-Mi sobrino acaba de…

-Lo sé.

Ambos adolescentes desviaron la mirada en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de toparse con la mirada del otro. No dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron en casa de la familia Hale, sin ninguna patrulla tras ellos.

Inevitablemente se empezaron a reír, de la manera más ruidosa y relajada que tenían.

Cinco horas más tarde, los dos con el estómago lleno y la conversación más llevadera que habían tenido con Cora y Talia, el móvil de Stiles sonó. Un simple pitido que hizo que el humano se pusiera de pie y se disculpara con su suegra.

-¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó Derek –No puedes irte, ven, vamos a mi habitación.

-Pero es que es tarde –Dijo Stiles intentando tirar de él hacia la puerta –Enserio, ven conmigo.

-No, tú ven conmigo –Reclamó Derek tomando con más fuerza su mano –Ven, Stiles.

-Bien, tu habitación tiene una ventana –Fue todo lo que dijo Stiles antes de seguir a su novio casi corriendo a su habitación. De pronto sentía que podía brincar sobre las nubes. –Derek, apúrate –Pidió casi corriendo sobre las escaleras -¡Ya!

-Cierra los ojos antes de entrar, ¡STILES! –Pero Stiles ya estaba dentro, mirando la cantidad de globos coloridos que todos juntos juntaban una sola pregunta.

¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Era todo lo que decía y en medio, coronando la situación, el ramo de rosas más grande que Stiles había visto nunca.

-¡No! –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de jalar con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su novio y pararlo frente a la ventana, donde un tráiler, literal, se estaba estacionado frente a la mansión Hale con una manta que contenía exactamente la misma pregunta.

-Stiles –Derek dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que no era de decepción ni tampoco sorpresa, era algo como _‘’somos los dos idiotas más grandes de Estados Unidos’’_

 _-_ ¡Sí! –Respondió finalmente el humano -¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí!

-¡Yo también!

Y el beso que vino después estuvo lleno de tantos te amos que el te odio de antes ni siquiera había sido dicho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. 35 Conversaciones

-El caso es -Dijo Stiles mirando al interior de su taquilla -Es que enserio quiero acostarme con Derek.

-No sé porque no lo has hecho -Respondió Jackson abriendo su botella de agua -Es tu novio.  
-Siempre respondes lo mismo -Se quejó el mayor de los dos -Y no quiero que me respondas eso, quiero que me respondas que es lo que podría hacer para acostarme con él, porque enserio, enserio quiero tener sexo muchas, muchas veces, en muchas posiciones diferentes.  
-Yo podría -Ambos se quedaron serios cuando la taquilla de Stiles se cerró y el rostro de Sam Worthy quedó a centímetros de la del hijo del Sheriff -Si tu novio no quiere.  
-Justo ahora estoy contemplando la posibilidad de no tener sexo nunca en mi vida -Jackson sonrió -Puedes irte y dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas -Stiles volvió a abrir su taquilla dispuesto a ignorar a su compañero de natación -¿Entonces?  
-¿Nunca han tenido ningún encuentro sexual? -Preguntó el rubio optando por recargarse en su taquilla mientras Stiles se colocaba su camisa, lo cual no duraba ni cinco segundos pero había que lucir genial en cualquier momento.  
-Obviamente sí -Stiles dejó caer los brazos a sus costados como si la pregunta le ofendiera -Muchas veces, en muchos lugares.  
-¿Y? -Preguntó Jackson un poco más interesado en la conversación. -¿Cómo la tiene Derek?  
-No te voy a responder eso, es bochornoso -Stiles tomó su mochila del interior de su taquilla y empezó a caminar sabiendo que el rubio lo seguía hacia la salida.  
-¿Es grande? -Las orejas del Stilinski se pusieron rojas -¿Mas que la mía?  
-Sip -Stiles le guiñó un ojo a su amigo -No digo que la tuya esté mal, está bien pero la de Derek es mejor.  
-La tuya tampoco está mal -Respondió Jackson aprovechando que otro chico tenía la puerta abierta para salir.  
-Gracias -Stiles volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma un poco más sincera y hasta cierto punto alagado porque nadie más que su novio y su madre le hacían cumplidos, así que técnicamente ninguno contaba.  
-¿Se la has chupado? -Stiles asintió -¿Te la ha chupado? -Jackson abrió grandes los ojos al ver que Stiles asentía una vez más -¿Solo eso?  
-No, buen sí. Es difícil es que Derek es, le gusta experimentar y el otro día lo hizo pero más abajo -El brazo de Jackson pasó por los hombros de Stiles atrayéndolo más a su lado intentando evitar que oídos chismosos se colaran a su conversación nada recomendable para un pasillo lleno de otros adolescentes.  
-¿Los testículos? -Preguntó finalmente mirando al castaño con el ceño fruncido.  
-No -Stiles hizo un movimiento con su pulgar colocándolo hacía abajo. -Y también intentó meter sus dedos, se siente bien, deberías intentar.  
-Yo no soy gay -Jackson resopló -¿Y no lo ha vuelto a hacer?  
-Dice que puede hacerme daño, pero enserio, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida -Stiles levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo -De verdad.  
-Y si ha pasado todo eso ¿Cómo es que aún no se han acostado? -Preguntó finalmente Jackson, con el ceño aún más fruncido y su cara mucho más cerca de la de Stiles.  
-Derek dice que debe ser especial porque es nuestra primera vez y hay que hacerlo bien y es Derek, tú sabes que es algo...  
-Anticuado.  
-Conservador -Stiles frunció el ceño -Pero me quiero acostar con él, no quiero cumplir 18 y ser el único que no ha tenido nada con su novio, su novio de años, Jackson, ¡Años!  
-Y ahí viene -El rubio soltó a Stiles casi como si quemara -Si pasa algo, me cuentas.  
-Claro -La sonrisa en los labios del castaño apareció antes de que la mano de su novio se colocara en su hombro sacudiendo un poco su camisa de cuadros, como si Jackson hubiera dejado alguna clase de polvo. -Hola, Der.  
-No me gusta que Jackson te toque -Fue el saludo de Derek. Su brazo bajó de los hombros hasta la cintura de Stiles -De hecho no me gusta que nadie te toque.  
-A mí tampoco me gusta y todos tus compañeros de básquet te tocan -Se quejó el humano.  
-Durante el juego -Derek miró a Stiles apretando sus labios en una línea.  
-Me da igual cuando sea, tú dejas que todos te toquen y yo no digo ni pio.  
-Porque no eres un pollo -Respondió el moreno ante la absurda frase de su novio.  
-Como sea -Stiles retiró la mano de Derek de su cintura para poder entrelazar sus dedos y caminar hasta su taquilla -No vino mi profesor de Historia.  
-Y yo tengo libre -Derek apretó los dedos de su novio -¿Quieres hacer algo?  
-¿Tu? -El lobo soltó la mano de su novio.  
-Tengo una idea.  
De una forma poco sutil Stiles miró a los lados cuidando de que nadie les prestara mucha atención mientras dejaban sus cosas en la taquilla de Derek, técnicamente encimadas pero Stiles iba a volver por las suyas pronto, tal vez en unos veinte minutos después, pero lo haría y la taquilla dejaría de querer estallar.  
-¿Finstock o Harris? -Preguntó Stiles caminando a paso lento junto a su novio, dejando que el resto se fuera a clases.  
-Finstock -Derek volvió a rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Podía soportar la idea de no estar con Stiles en todo momento pero una vez que lo tenía cerca no podía evitar no tocarlo. -Procura no hacer mucho ruido. -Le susurró en el oído a su novio antes de abrir la puerta y casi empujarlo sobre el escritorio.  
Los labios de Stiles fue lo único que supo durante los siguientes cinco minutos mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo fresco del adolescente, retirándole parte de su ropa casi a tirones. A Derek realmente le gustaba Stiles, todo piel pálida con músculos ligeramente marcados por las horas que hacía bajo el agua, sus dedos curiosos tocando el cuerpo del lobo en los puntos más sensibles como si se los supiera de memoria y a veces no lo dudaba, había noches donde se tocaba pensando que Stiles también lo hacía y en su fantasía Stiles fantaseaba con Derek.  
Deslizaba sus dedos por sus hombros, tras haberle quitado la playera, bajaba por su espalda abarcando todo el espacio posible hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón y meter sus dedos al interior. En esas ocasiones era cuando a Derek se le antojaba ya no usar ropa interior, para no tener que lidiar con la curiosidad sobre cómo se sentirían los dedos de Stiles acariciando el final de su espalda sin la tela del bóxer que le estorbara. Pero no lo hacía porque si de pronto su mamá se enteraba que no usaba ropa interior le iban a venir muchas preguntas que no quería responder todavía.  
Así que con todas las hormonas atravesadas que tenía se conformó con abrirle el pantalón y sacar su pene. A Derek también le gustaba el pene de Stiles, siempre listo para cuando él quería tocarlo o chuparlo, como estaba haciendo en ese momento, hincado frente al escritorio de su profesor de economía con el pene de su novio en su boca y una de sus manos acariciando su muslo izquierdo.  
-Derek -Stiles enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de su novio dejándolo más desordenado que de costumbre. Sus labios no podían hacer nada más que apretar intentando hacerle presión aunque Derek siempre seguía el ritmo que más le complacía en ese momento y que, por supuesto, Stiles disfrutaba de mayor manera. -No, Der... yo.  
Derek quería decirle que ya lo sabía, que podía sentir lo cerca que estaba su orgasmo y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de verlo tan vulnerable y a su disposición. Tan fácil que sería retirarse y hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero no era ese tipo de persona, así que se quedó, continuó pasando su lengua como le gustaba a su novio y finalmente se tragó todo su semen sin dejar ni una sola gota.  
-Eso es asqueroso -Dijo Stiles al sentirlo volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas con su erección dentro del pantalón rozando su miembro aun sensible.  
-Lo sé, tan asqueroso, no sé cómo las personas lo hacen -Los labios del lobo volvieron a hacerse con los del humano sabiendo que en realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  
-Como sea -Stiles usó sus dos manos para poder separarlo -Es tu turno.  
-Sabes que...  
-No me importa -Antes de que Derek se diera cuenta Stiles ya estaba arrodillado frente a su erección, con su cara de niño bonito bajando su bragueta. -Esto es mejor que un kínder sorpresa.  
A Derek se le escapó una carcajada corta que se transformó en un gemido al sentir la boca de su novio abarcando solamente su glande y de la misma forma en la que empezó terminó. Con Stiles lento y constante acariciando todo su miembro hasta dejarlo hecho una bola de gelatina que no encontraba de donde sostenerse.  
Si su padre se enterara lo colgaría del roble más alto y si Peter se enterara le daría una tira de condones de los mismos que él siempre llevaba en su cartera.  
-Creo que alguien ha terminado -Stiles le sonrió limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios antes de llevarlo a su boca y chupar, despacio, acariciando con sus labios hinchados toda la piel.  
-Alguien debería castigarte en algún momento -Stiles ni siquiera lo miró, estaba más entretenido en abrocharse el pantalón -¿Stiles?  
-Todo lo que sé lo he aprendido de ti -El humano le sonrió dejando a Derek sin palabras porque en efecto, habían estado aprendiendo juntos desde que Stiles había cumplido los quince y a Derek le gustaba aprender, demasiado. -Ahora vamos.  
Derek se puso la playera que quedaba en el suelo notando que era la de Stiles, pero aun así se le dejó puesta, de cualquier manera ese día estaba usando uno de los boxers de su novio, de esa forma ya combinaba aunque nadie lo pudiera ver.  
-Rápido -Apuró Stiles con una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta -Ya, ya.  
-Listo -Ambos salieron con la risa traicionera jugándole en los labios.  
-¿Stiles? -El adolescente se quedó quieto frente a la puerta -¿Derek? ¿Estaban...?  
-Pero ya está vacío, Lydia -Respondió rápidamente el castaño -Y limpio -Tomó la mano de su novio y lo hizo salir del cubículo de Finstock -Nos vemos.  
-Adiós-Lydia hizo un movimiento con su mano antes de sonreír e ingresar al mismo lugar con su novio de turno.

 


	37. 36 Regalo de cumpleaños I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto si va dedicado a Zoey~, quien cumplió años ayer o antier, depende de su zona horaria.  
> Muchas felicidades. Por cada cumpleaños, cumple también un sueño! 
> 
> Los demás, ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que esta historia tiene 858 kudos?  
> Solamente por eso los voy a spoilear un poquito sobre la historia: 
> 
> 1: Stiles y Derek tienen dos pares de gemelos.  
> 2: Uno de sus hijos se va a llamar Steve.  
> 3: Kate Argent va a tener su aparición (obviamente)  
> 4: También Jennifer Blake.  
> 5: Derek va a convertir a Stiles.  
> 6: La historia no tiene un final porque ninguna historia de amor tiene final.  
> 7: ''¿Y mi dino?''  
> 8: John Stilinski encierra a Derek y Stiles.  
> 9: Jackson se entera de los hombres lobo, pero era obvio.  
> 10: Encuentran a Ethan y Aiden en el bosque moribundos. 
> 
> Eso será todo antes de este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por seguir leyendome, realmente me encanta saber que tanta gente sigue mi fanfic aunque esto haya salido de la nada.

Se supone que es el cumpleaños de Derek y todos lo saben, han planeado una enorme fiesta el 25 de Diciembre en la cual van a aparecer todos porque es Derek Hale y todos quieren ir a una fiesta donde esté el nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto que además también es hijo de la nueva alcalde de Beacon Hills. Así que Stiles no estaba preocupado por eso, estaba preocupado por el regalo.

¿Qué se le puede regalar a una persona que tiene todo?  Derek tenía una guitarra que no tocaba muy seguido, un guardarropa casi tan amplio como el de Jackson, los videojuegos más recientes, su casa era dueña de una biblioteca enorme, discos suficientes para escuchar música durante un año,  camisetas de todos sus equipos favoritos y obviamente su madre le iba a hornear el pastel más grande que se pudiera. Así que simplemente no sabía que regalarle, durante todo el mes estuvo pensando en eso y su mejor idea fue hacerle una sonata pero luego recordó que ese fue su regalo cuando tenía doce así que no, después se le ocurrió llevarlo a un establo porque nadie mejor que él sabía cuánto deseaba Derek cabalgar con el sol a su espalda, sin embargo cuando le dijo a Talia ella le dijo que por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su hijo no estuviera en su cumpleaños y Stiles tampoco podía pagar la renta de un caballo así que la idea quedó descartada.

Finalmente y con los ánimos por el suelo al no tener un regalo que darle a Derek decidió hacer lo único que no había hecho pedirle ayuda a Cora.

-Libros –Fue todo lo que dijo la chica sin despegar la vista del tomo más reciente del Bestiario. Era como una enciclopedia tamaño monumental y Stiles apenas iba por el décimo tomo.

-¿Segura? –Cora no respondió.

Fue de esa manera en la que terminó obligando a su novio a subirse al jeep en lugar de al Camaro para ir a comprar pan en el café/repostería de Parrish, el cual ya tenía una sucursal en tres pueblos vecinos y cada semana iban a visitar para ver qué tal estaba todo.

-Te vas a resfriar –Dijo Derek por enésima vez al colocarle un gorro sobre la cabeza –Y te pones muy mimoso.

-Me da una excusa para pedir tus mimos –Respondió Stiles.

-Preferiría que solo los pidieras –El humano resopló ante la respuesta de su novio. Era idiota decirle eso. Pedir mimos hacía que los mimos perdieran todo el encanto.

-¿Tienes la lista? –El moreno asintió. El resto del camino fue tan tranquilo que ninguno tuvo necesidad de decir casi nada mientras el disco de Navidad con éxitos de los 90’s sonaba dentro del jeep. Stiles casi se olvidó de los nervios al tomar la calle principal del pueblo. Tras recoger el pan, comprarse un par de bocadillos extras y dos vasos grandes de café volvieron al jeep y fue entonces cuando Stiles sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Derek se limitó a mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

-Tu sólo confía en mí –Pidió Stiles sin dejar de conducir en medio del gentío que se juntaba exactamente ese día para hacer las compras de última hora.

-¿Se te olvidó comprar algo? –Stiles negó con la cabeza -¿Peter te envió? –El humano volvió a negar dejando a su novio con el gesto de incógnita más grande que podía formarse en sus tupidas cejas. –Bien.

Tras cinco minutos de recorrido Stiles estacionó lo más cerca de la librería que podía. Era grande, probablemente la más grande de todo el pueblo y estaba casi vacía.

-Ven –Pidió el humano antes de bajarse del auto, al ver que Derek no bajaba decidió ir a su lado y abrirle la puerta –Señorito Hale –El moreno sonrió.

-Me estás preocupando –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Espero que no sea una broma.

-Me insultas –Derek soltó una carcajada pequeña  y suave ante el rostro dramático de su novio.

La puerta hizo un sonido agudo al abrirse llamando la atención de la única mujer que prefería estar cuidando de un local vacío en lugar de pasar tiempo con su familia tomando algo de chocolate caliente con bombones. Derek se detuvo casi en la entrada.

-Escoge los que quieras –Le susurró Stiles parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar su oído –Yo pago.

El lobo se quedó estático durante cinco segundos con el ritmo de su corazón aumentando gradualmente hasta resonar en sus oídos junto a las palabras de su novio.

-No es por exagerar –Respondió suavemente –Pero creo que acabo de volver a enamorarme de ti.

Fue el turno de Stiles para reírse y aunque parecía una risa nerviosa era más que nada la risa que Derek le sacaba cuando lo hacía ponerse feliz y a la vez nervioso.

-Tonto –El humano tomó su mano buscando entrelazar sus dedos –Es enserio, será tu doble regalo.

Derek pasó la siguiente hora revisando los libros de todas las secciones con Stiles pisando sus talones y sosteniendo la pila que poco a poco se hacía más grande hasta que el lobo decidía que otros le gustaban más y eliminaba unos cuantos dejando una torre mucho más pequeña que a momentos parecía la torre de Pisa. Hasta que encontró algo en una repisa demasiada alta que llamó su atención. Ni siquiera pidió permiso antes de montarse en la escalera y retirar los tres libros de Patrick Rothfuss que coronaban el árbol de Navidad hecho con libros.

-Llevaré estos tres –Dijo el lobo casi abrazando los libros -¿Está bien?

-Te he dicho que pueden ser los que sea –Stiles dejó los otros libros en una mesa.

-Pero solo llevaré estos –Derek pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros –Los había buscado durante mucho tiempo y al fin los encontré, te juró que se los leeré a nuestros hijos.

-Claro que lo harás –Stiles se apretó un poquito más en su costado -¿Sabes que te quiero?

-Es una de las pocas cosas que sé –Las mejillas del humano tomaron un pequeño color rosado que fácilmente podía confundirse por el exceso de calor dentro de la librería –Yo también te quiero.

-Lo dices como si yo te quisiera menos –Stiles golpeó su hombro con su puño.

-No vamos a hacer una guerra de quien quiere más a quien, Stiles, yo siempre acabo ganándote –El humano rodó los ojos.

-Eso quisieras, es obvio quien quiere más aquí –Derek depositó los libros frente a la caja, se giró a ver a Stiles con los brazos cruzados y acercó su rostro al del humano hasta tocar su nariz con la suya –Yo me enfrentaría al dragón de Voldemort por ti.

-Y yo iría a Neptuno –Respondió el humano con sus labios casi puestos sobre los de su novio –O me enfrentaría al personaje de Bob Esponja.

-Son 26 con 66 –Dijo la mujer en la caja –Pero si se dan un beso lo dejo en 25 –Stiles comenzó a reír sin despegar su cara de Derek, el cual no dudó ni un segundo en tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarlo despacio, no porque les rebajaran los precios, sino porque se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarlo. –Dame 20 por los tres –La mujer sonrió –Y no tengo mi cámara aquí.

-Podemos volver después para que pueda tomarnos una foto –Comentó Stiles sacando un billete de 20 dólares de su cartera.

-Eso sería muy bueno –Comentó la mujer entregándole la bolsa a Derek –Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad –Respondieron al unísono mientras salían de la tienda. Afuera ya comenzaban a caer los copos de nieve que cubrían todo el suelo durante la noche buena, lo único que Stiles pedía es que se derritiera para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Derek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz inicio de semana y si ya están de vacaciones felices vacaciones yo estoy desde el 15 de Mayo así que envidienme jaja 
> 
> Gracias por leer


	38. 37 La respuesta es Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el anterior capítulo les di algunos spoilers, tienen que saber que todo está en mi cabeza, tal vez solo tengo un par de capítulos escritos, así que pueden ser cambiados si ustedes lo desean.  
> No van a leer sobre la fiesta de Derek pero si van a leer sobre la de Stiles.  
> Me di cuenta de que son unos pervertidos, también jajaja pero siguen siendo los mejores, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Beacon Hills todavía estaba helado cuando las cinco furgonetas llegaron a Beacon Hills y el bosque se puso denso, como si quisiera rechazar la llegada de los recien llegados. Stiles fue el único que se atrevió a mirar a Talia, su alfa, en busca de una respuesta que no llegó, pero al verla asentir una vez con la cabeza supo que no debía de preocuparse o por lo menos no mucho.

Derek colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la tensión desapareció inmediatamente. Él no escuchaba el sonido de los motores ni tampoco de las llantas al abrirse paso por el camino de terracería, pero sabía que se acercaban así que se quedó de pie en la entrada, junto al resto de la manada, esperando a que las tres manadas hicieran acto de presencia frente a ellos.

-Tranquilo –Le murmuró Derek en el oído, despacito, tan íntimo que hasta la pareció maleducado el hacerlo cerca del resto de la manada.

Las manos que antes estaban en sus hombros bajaron despacio por los brazos del humano hasta entrelazar sus dedos y darles un apretón. El pecho de Derek estaba casi pegado a la espalda del humano y aun así Stiles sentía que los separaba un abismo. Durante un segundo contuvo el aliento y al siguiente ya estaba sonriendo mientras los betas y omegas se acercaban a ellos a saludar como si se hubieran conocido de toda una vida y tal vez era así porque Stiles siempre estuvo en contacto con ellos, pero nunca tuvo que estar frente a todos al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo el recibimiento fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en ese día porque apenas sentarse en el comedor los ataques empezaron.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Stiles? –Preguntó Deucalión, un alfa que siempre lo hacía sentirse pequeño.

-Quince –Respondió alejando la cuchara de su boca.

-En unos meses cumple dieciséis –Continuó Derek sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión.

-¿Y aun siguen juntos? –Ambos asintieron –Hacen buena pareja.

-Gracias, Se… -La frase de Stiles quedó a medias.

-Aunque creo que Derek haría mejor pareja con Mara, es un excelente beta y probablemente la mejor luchadora de su edad –Deucalion se llevó un poco de sopa  a la boca como si no acabara de soltar el peor insulto que podían hacerle al miembro de otro manada.  Muchos de los presentes estaban mirándolos ahora, a la expresión estoica de Derek  y el sonrojo en el rostro de Stiles que nacía en sus mejillas y se perdía más allá de su cuello –No me malinterpreten, solo es un consejo.

-Uno que no necesitó –Dijo Derek finalmente –Con todo respeto pero creo que no tiene por qué hacer ningún comentario acerca de mi pareja.

-Derek –Murmuró Stiles intentando calmar a su novio.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, muchacho –Continuó Deucalion .-Pero ahora que tu hermana Laura ha rechazado su lugar como alfa tú te conviertes, automáticamente, en el siguiente de la lista.

-Lo tengo muy claro –Derek dejó caer su cuchara dentro del plato sin tener ningún cuidado de salpicar.

-Entonces debes saber que un alfa necesita un beta líder fuerte, casi tanto como el mismo alfa –El hombre sonrió –A menos que estés pensando en convertirlo.

-Lo siento –Stiles imitó su sonrisa –Pero ¿Cómo es que ser humano no me hace tan fuerte como un lobo? –Preguntó colocando todo el veneno que su pequeño cuerpo podía crear en esas palabras.

-Para empezar eres muy fácil de matar, si ahora colocara una mano en tu cuello y la girara solo un poco, morirías –Algunos de los betas foráneos rieron en voz baja.

-Ahora tal vez le gustaría tener en consideración que si yo deseó dispararle con una bala de acónito ustedes moriría pronto a menos que yo le diera un poco de ese mismo veneno para que sanara su cuerpo, en ese caso su vida estaría en mis manos –Fue el turno de la manada de Beacon Hills para sonreír orgulloso –O tal vez me he equivocado y lo dice porque soy un año menor que Derek o porque soy hombre ¿Es que acaso existe la homofobia entre los lobos? –Preguntó mirando a su alfa.

-Hasta ahora nunca se ha dado el caso –Respondió Talia limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

-Dejaremos el problema en la edad, entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tara? –Esta vez posó su mirada en el rostro de la beta. No podía evitar negar que era hermosa, mucho más que él y eso lo hizo querer hacer un puchero.

-Dieciocho –Respondió la chica –Y es Mara.

-Entonces ya eres mayor –El humano sonrió -¿Sabías que a tu edad mi hermano ya tenía un hijo, había matado a tres omegas y también vivía con Peter Hale? –La chica abrió la boca dispuesta a responder –No es por alardear pero no creo que tú lo hayas hecho porque eres una beta de la retaguardia ¿Me equivoco? –Mara negó con la cabeza –Vale, eso nos deja claro que la edad tampoco es el problema, entonces, poderoso alfa, ¿Me explica? Porque creo que me estoy quedando corto de neuronas intentando comprender.

De nuevo las miradas se posaron en él, todos y cada uno de los presentes lo estaban mirado, tal vez esperando a que ladeara su cuello en sumisión pero como ya lo habían dicho, Stiles era humano y nada del mundo lo obligaba a gimotear como un perro pateado. Los Stilinski tenían espíritu y un alma muy fuerte, eran como los Stark a excepción de que ellos si estaban vivos.

-Solo fue un comentario –Dijo finalmente el alfa –Lo siento si te ofendí a ti o a Derek.

-Disculpa aceptada –Respondió Derek –Pero procure no volver a hacerlo, a Stiles se le da bien cualquier tipo de arma silenciosa.

El moreno le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a su sopa  y fingir que no había  pasado nada, que no había observado por primera vez un ataque al que sería su beta y como este se defendió dejando a todos callados. Derek fingió que no se había sentido un poco amenazado y a la vez orgulloso.

 

-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo finalmente Kali, mientras comían el postre –Solo una y quiero que la respondan al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, lo que sea –Derek colocó su mano sobre la de Stiles, sentía la mirada de su suegro taladrarle la cabeza pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Del uno al diez ¿Qué tanto se quieren? –Durante dos segundos todos se quedaron callados, incluso Hazael dejó su pastel olvidado.

-Siempre –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Nadie más volvió a cuestionarlos desde ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes no lo saben, pero yo lo sé y se los voy a decir: Ya quiero pasar a la etapa donde tengan a sus hijos. 
> 
> Que tengan una linda semana


	39. 38 Regalo de cumpleaños II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He leído sus comentarios:  
> Si me siento comoda escribiendo Hazael/Jackson así que es lo que se viene.  
> No sé si le ha gustado mi intento de casi relaciones sexuales anterior así que necesito que me digan si quieren leer la primera vez de Stiles y Derek o no.

Cuando Talia Hale vio a su hijo tomar su guitarra e irse en el Camaro supo que algo iba a suceder. No algo de lo que preocuparse pero sí algo que cambiaría un poquito las cosas para mejor, porque desde que Derek dejó claro que estaba con Stiles todo cambiaba para mejor, mejoraba su ceño fruncido, su humor por las mañanas, sus ánimos de comer e incluso hasta había empezado a adoptar su forma de lobo con más regularidad.

Pero esa tarde solamente lo pudo ver irse con la guitarra, sin siquiera avisarle y tampoco le reclamó nada porque es responsable y ella misma lo acompañó a la tienda de música cuando tenía nueve años y le dijo que quería hacer un curso de verano para aprender a tocar la guitarra. Aunque a ella nadie la engañaba, la única razón por la que Derek iba  era porque Stiles estaba ahí y donde estaba Stiles su hijo siempre, siempre, quería estar, sin excepciones. Si incluso hasta había llegado a pensar que iban al baño juntos, como señoritas. Pero no era el caso, a veces Derek si lo esperaba en la puerta o al revés pero solamente era cuando tenían muchos invitados. Los lobos son así, posesivos y a Stiles no le importaba tanta atención.

Y como a Stiles no le importaba a Talia tampoco, así que volvió al interior de su casa para terminar de comer con Cora antes de volver a su oficina y tratar con los problemas del pueblo.

 

 

*

 

Stiles estaba mirando el interior de su guardarropa cuando escuchó un sonido agudo que a veces profería el micrófono del director de la escuela antes de empezar a darles un discurso. Por un momento pensó en asomarse por la ventana y averiguar pero no lo hizo, aun no sabía que playera ponerse esa noche y si algo pasaba pues su papá era el Sheriff  y estaba en casa.

Repasó de nuevo el lado izquierdo de su closet buscando una camisa que le fuera bien a su pantalón, era de marca, se lo había dado a Parrish  y le quedaba a la medida, hasta él admitía que le resaltaba los pocos atributos que tenía.

El sonido se escuchó una vez más y después empezó a sonar una guitarra acústica. Mentiría si dijera que el corazón no le dio un salto al mismo tiempo en que su padre se asomaba en su puerta.

-Tienes que salir –Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo dejando a su hijo a medio vestir en su cuarto. Stiles tomó la primer camisa que encontró sin preocuparle que fuera una sin mangas y las personas que estaban afuera vieran sus brazos delgados, corrió tras su padre intentando no resbalar en el camino porque sería muy vergonzoso que el día en que tu novio se pare frente a tu casa y te cante una canción sea el mismo día en el que te quiebres un hueso por enésima vez.

-Papá –Pidió Stiles casi pasando por encima de él para poder estar al frente y ver de primera mano a su novio sentado sobre un amplificador, su guitarra acústica sobre sus piernas  y otro chico con otra guitarra mientras cantaba ‘And I love her’con algunas  modificaciones.

- _He gives me everything, and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings,he brings to me. And I love him. –_ El humano sintió sus mejillas enrojecer a medida que la canción avanzaba y las personas que habían ido, porque obviamente Derek Hale no iba a cantar sin tener a menos de diez personas como público, no señor, se deshacían tomando fotos y vídeos del acto como si estuviera dedicado a ellos.

Seguramente estaba ridículo ahí de pie frente a su puerta sin dejar de ver a su novio con la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en las últimas horas porque cuando Derek estaba siempre sonreía y esa mañana no había sido Derek pero sus papás, su hermano y su sobrino lo despertaron cantándole _Feliz cumpleaños_ , un pastel de chocolate y un ordenador nuevo. Era, hasta ese momento, el segundo mejor día de su vida. El primero siempre iba a ser el día en que Derek le pidió ser su novio.  

-Hazte a un lado, Stiles –Escuchó  decir a padre y por pura inercia dio unos cuantos pasos hacia afuera dejando que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera, se conformaba con que no lo fuera a correr cuando acabara la canción –Ahí estás bien.

Stiles no le prestó más atención, tampoco se quedó quieto. Sus pies golpeteaban el  suelo moviéndose de un lado a otro, su Adderal no era suficiente en esos momentos para controlar su hiperactivo cuerpo. En cualquier momento le iba a dar un paro cardíaco por lo rápido que iba su corazón, casi opacaba el sonido de la voz de su novio, que tal vez no era la mejor pero lo hacía bien, lo hacía perfecto.

De pronto todo se acabó, las cuerdas rasgaron una última vez y todo se convirtió en aplausos y más fotos, pero su única meta en ese momento era corresponder al abrazo de Derek con todas sus fuerzas, dejar que le diera un par de vueltas en el aire y le deseara un feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias –Murmuró separándose un poco del cuerpo de su novio para verlo a los ojos. Las arruguitas estaban bien formadas en el contorno de sus ojos, enmarcando a la perfección sus ojos de colores.

-Stiles –El humano giró su cabeza hacia donde lo estaban llamando. Matt estaba ahí, junto con Scott, Allison, Jackson y su cámara fotográfica. Incluso Scott le hizo señas para que sonriera.

Derek tenía uno de sus brazos en su cintura y sus labios presionados sobre su frente cuando tomaron la primera foto y tal vez sería la única porque el flash en conjunto con los ojos de Derek no hacían una buena combinación.

-Y esto es para ti –Stiles recibió no un ramo de rosas ni uno de zanahorias, sino un ramo de globos, dieciséis globos de diferentes tamaños  y colores.

-Derek –Y aunque quiso decir algo más nada más salió de sus labios, aunque confiaba que esa palabra le sonara tan llena de amor como se sentía cada vez que decía el nombre de su novio –Te amo –Dijo finalmente tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos –Demasiado –Ignoró el flash que vino cuando besó a Derek en los labios.

-La fiesta empieza a las ocho –Dijo Allison al ver que varios ya empezaban a irse –En casa de Lydia Martin, no se olviden.

-Muchas felicidades, amigo –Scott fue el primero en acercarse a él -¡Matt! Una foto con mi hermano ahora que tiene dieciséis.

-Y sigue siendo virgen –Dijo Jackson parándose al lado de Derek.

-Tú también –Fue todo lo respondió Derek antes de sonreír como sin nada para la foto.

Después de varias felicitaciones y recordatorios de no llegar tarde a la fiesta terminó por entrar a su casa acompañado de Derek y un Scott muy feliz porque Allison al fin había aceptado salir con él.

-Estas usando mi playera –Fue lo que dijo Derek en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la casa Stilinski, había dejado su guitarra cerca de la puerta y su chaqueta en el perchero, era otro día en la casa Stilinski.

-Ahora es mía –Stiles le sonrió.

-Ahora deberías decirnos donde meter tantos globos, Derek –Dijo John apagando su cámara –Y creo que sigues gastando mucho dinero en mi hijo.

-No creo que sea más del necesario –Respondió Scott desde la cocina –Son novios, yo por Allison gastaría el doble.

-No quiero desilusionarte –John Stilinski miró al mejor amigo de su hijo dejando escapar un suspiro –Pero Derek te lleva años de ventaja.

-Bueno, pero en nuestra siguiente vida le ganaré –El medio mexicano sonrió de la manera más amplia que podía –Me iré adelantando, Lydia dijo que tenía que ayudarle a escoger no sé qué cosas. Feliz cumple, bro. –Dijo finalmente antes de salir de la casa Stilinski con una lata de coca cola en su mano izquierda.

-Nos vemos en un rato –Se despidió Stiles jugando con el borde de su camisa. De pronto estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que festejaba lejos de su familia y aunque el pastel había estado delicioso no se comparaba con las veces anteriores, además de que esa noche, era su noche, lo había presentido desde que tuvo la conversación con Jackson y recibió un paquete de condones de su hermano porque ante todo Parrish es responsable y no quiere que Stiles terminé embarazado a los diecisiete.

Dos horas después Stiles estaba asegurándose de no traer los boxers de Batman porque sin duda eso iba a matar el ambiente tan acogedor que podía lograrse en un lugar como el que iba a llevar a su novio. Sus manos empezaron a sudar repentinamente, casi sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y esconderse entre los globos de helio que adornaban su habitación.

-Estoy dejando en tus manos la vida de mi hijo –John Stilinski señaló al lobo adolescente con su vaso de whisky –Cualquier cosa que le pase tú me vas a responder.

-¡Papá! –Stiles dejó caer sus brazos de manera dramática –Sé cuidarme solo, gracias, y es mi novio, no mi niñera.

-Prometo cuidarlo –Respondió Derek colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su novio –No se preocupe, mañana lo traeré antes del desayuno.

-Más te vale, Hale –John Stilinski entrecerró los ojos –Que no se te olvidé que sé tu nombre completo y donde vives.

-Anda, policía malo –Stiles abrió los brazos en dirección a su padre –Dame otro abrazo.

Los abrazos Stilinski eran algo un poco fuera de lo común, duraban más tiempo del normal y dejaban cierto aroma a tierra mojada y sol de verano adornando el aire, con el tiempo Derek había terminado por acostumbrarse a ellos a pesar de que prefería ser quien se los diera a su novio y no observar como su padre lo abrazaba, tal como  lo hacía con el niño de seis años.

-Cuídate, duende –Derek apretó los dedos de Stiles entre los suyos cuando su suegro finalmente lo soltó. De una manera un poco extraña se sintió como seguramente se iba a sentir el día de su boda.

El recorrido en el Camaro hasta la casa de Lydia fue completamente tranquilo, con la misma canción que Derek le había cantado en el patio de su casa reproduciéndose una y otra vez para el deleite de Stiles y la vergüenza de Derek.

-¿Sabes que eres el mejor novio que he tenido? –Preguntó Stiles antes de bajar del auto.

-Soy el único  y seré el único –Respondió el lobo pasando sus dedos por el interior de la muñeca del humano.

-Sí, pero en mis otras vidas seguramente tuve otros novios y de todos tu eres el mejor –Fue la respuesta de Stiles, apretó la mano de su novio por última vez y bajó del auto.

La música en casa de Lydia ya estaba empezando a sonar aunque a un ritmo no muy alto y las personas ya estaban un poco arremolinadas dentro del lugar. Stiles recibió más de un abrazo en cuanto puso un pie dentro del patio, pero a pesar de eso no soltó en ningún momento la mano de su novio.

El equipo de natación le había comprado una nueva chaqueta, exactamente de su talla, así no había forma de que terminara en el closeth de Derek haciéndole compañía a todas las demás. Un grupo de chicas que conocía de las clases extras de química le regalaron un bonito reloj, nada ostentoso y Lydia le dio un nuevo cambio de ropa a nombre de Erica y Allison. Jackson simplemente le guiñó un ojo y Peter ya le había dado su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

-Estás muy sonrojado –Stiles levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su novio -¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

-¿Yo? –Stiles negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Para nada, nada en absoluto. No sé porque me preguntas ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Ponche? Cualquier cosa esta bien para mí, la cocina está por allá ¿La ves? Y ahí está Danny. ¡DannyBoy!

-¡Stiles! –El hawaiano respondió inmediatamente levantando su mano libre, que antes había estado en el hombro de otro chico.

De estar de pie en la cocina, pasaron a estar frente a la piscina y finalmente a estar sentados en un círculo junto a algunos otros miembros de la fiesta jugando ‘Yo nunca he…’Lo cual era casi una broma para Stiles y Derek porque ninguno había estado en una orgía, un trío, tenido sexo en un auto, conducido ebrios y muchas otras cosas que terminaron por dejarlos con la boca cerrada y ni siquiera habían dado las doce de la noche.

-Nosotros debemos irnos –Dijo Stiles antes de tomarse su primer trago de la noche –Los vemos en unas horas.

-¡UH! –Isaac se levantó del suelo acomodando sus pantalones –Felicidades, Stilinski –Dijo antes de abrazarlos a los dos –Los quiero mucho, que tengan una linda noche.

-Gracias, Isaac –Derek colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su mejor amigo –Pero ve a dormir.

-No –El rubio sonrió –Ustedes no vayan a dormir. Nos vemos.

-Scott –El moreno asintió ante el llamado de Stiles –Gracias.

Caminaron juntos hasta el interior de la casa de Lydia intentando ayudar a Scott a controlar al ebrio Isaac que no paraba de tocar a las personas a su paso, ganándose algunos insultos.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Derek abrazando a Stiles por la espalda. 

-He hecho algo hoy –Respondió Stiles acariciando los dedos de Derek –Para nosotros y… -Soltó un suspiro –Solamente confía en mí ¿Sí?

-¿No lo hago todos los días? –Las mejillas del humano se sonrojaron.

-¡Chicos! –Ambos adolescentes se giraron al escuchar la voz de Allison llamándolos desde el otro lado de la calle –Tienen que conocer a alguien.

Stiles soltó un suspiró al viento. Si las cosas seguían de esa forma iba a llegar muy tarde al loft y si llegaban tarde la probabilidad de quedarse dormidos iba a ser mucho más grande que la de perder su virginidad de una buena vez.

-Te van a encantar –Dijo Allison antes de jalar la mano de alguien para sacarlo del auto –Tía, ellos son Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale, chicos, ella es mi tía. Kate Argent.

-Mucho gusto –Stiles sonrió –Seguro que en alguna otra ocasión podremos conocernos mejor, nosotros estábamos por irnos.

-¿Tan pronto? –Kate sonrió –Si vengo llegando, chicos.

-Será en otra ocasión –Respondió Derek tomando ambas manos de su novio –Nos vemos luego, Alli.

Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con uno de sus brazos pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo de forma protectora. Por alguna razón sentía que debía cuidarlo más que nada.

-¿Son novios? –Ninguno se giró a verlas, Stiles porque no escuchó y Derek porque no debía haber escuchado.

-Son inseparables –Respondió Allison –Luego los vas a conocer, ahora vamos para presentarte a mis otros amigos.

El lobo siguió caminando hasta el Camaro fingiendo que una parte de su persona no se sentía, hasta cierto punto, intimidada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les avisé que Kate Argent iba a estar así que podrán verla proximamente, así como también verán nuevos personajes agregados a la historia de la manera en la que mejor se me acomodaron. 
> 
> Que tengan un buen inicio de semana.


	40. 39 Despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos se habrán dado cuenta, otros tal vez no, pero he borrado el único capítulo con contenido sexual de esta historia y les quiero avisar que ya no habrá más ¿Porque? Porque mi hermana de 12 años se ha hecho fan de este fanfic y bueno ¡TIENE 12! así que para eso me he hecho una página en facebook donde podrán ver todo ese contenido que no se pondrá aquí, obviamente contenido +18. 
> 
> Espero que no les moleste.

Derek despertó con los primeros rayos del sol y la última vela quemándose cerca de la puerta. Le dolía un poco la espalda y su brazo derecho estaba demasiado insensible ante el peso de la cabeza de Stiles sobre él.

De día el loft no era tan acogedor como de noche, de hecho, no era nada acogedor, todo lo contrario. Más parecía la guarida de las tortugas ninja que un lugar romántico donde cualquier adolescente estaría dispuesto a tener su primera vez.

Una extraña sensación se estableció en su estómago al darse cuenta de que había perdido su virginidad con Stiles, la noche anterior, en el loft descuidado que su familia había adquirido desde hacía dos generaciones y del cual nadie quería deshacerse porque a veces servía. Se hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Peter por soltarle la llave a su novio y a Jordan por recordarle que usar velas aromáticas arruinaría todo el ambiente que con mucho esmero el Stilinski menor había logrado.

Con la luz solar iluminando todo el lugar sintió miedo de que alguna rata apareciera de la nada, no es que le tuviera miedo a las ratas pero son sucias y en definitiva no quería el recuerdo de una rata ligado a su primera vez.

Tomó su móvil con su brazo libre para ver la hora, no eran ni siquiera las siete de la mañana y él ya estaba despierto, con una sábana azul cubriéndole la mitad de su cuerpo y el resto completamente sobre Stiles.

-Stiles –Llamó intentando retirar su brazo –Stiles.

-Yo no me comí las palomitas –Respondió el humano, rodando sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba.

-Stiles –Repitió Derek moviendo su mano –Despierta, Stiles, es tarde.

-Ajá –Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios del lobo al escuchar a su novio –Mañana.

-No, ahora, tengo que llevarte a casa, con tu padre –Los ojos del humano se abrieron mostrando toda la sorpresa que podía contener su cuerpo.

Sus lunares brillaron con la luz del sol en cuanto se sentó en la cama intentando reconocer el lugar. Derek lo conocía bien, en diez segundos sabría dónde estaba y de nuevo se acomodaría sobre el colchón.

-¿Derek? –El adolescente se giró a verlo –Oh Por Dios, estaba soñando que íbamos al cine y me abandonabas en medio de la sala porque me comí todas las palomitas –Los muelles hicieron un sonido extraño al caer el peso completo del adolescente. –Qué bueno que estás aquí.

La sábana dejó de cubrir a Derek cuando el humano decidió enrollarse en ella haciendo un burrito de Stiles.

-Stiles es tarde –Se quejó Derek antes de decidir buscar su ropa o la de Stiles, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a no llegar desnudo a su casa. –Tienes que ducharte y luego debo llevarte a casa.

-Se supone que esto debería ser romántico –Respondió el otro adolescente –Deberías decirme lo genial que fue perder tu virginidad conmigo y yo te diría que jamás lo imaginé con nadie más.

-¿Y jamás lo imaginaste con nadie más? –Preguntó Derek arqueando las cejas, a pesar de que su novio no lo podía ver.

-Esa noche con Tom Hiddleston no significó nada –Un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre lobo –Ahora ¿Quieres venir aquí?

Derek soltó un suspiro, había encontrado un pantalón que no era el suyo, una playera que si era suya pero que ahora es de Stiles, el Ipod de su novio y una tira de condones que no usaron, porque los condones son para cuando no conoces a tu pareja y ellos se conocen, se han conocido desde niños y ninguno ha sido infiel, nunca.

Stiles una vez, en un sueño, pero hasta Derek acepta que Loki es un poco muy tentador en ocasiones.

Se puso el primer bóxer que encontró y caminó de vuelta a la cama, donde Stiles lo estaba esperando, así como lo iba a esperar una vez que se fueran a vivir juntos.

-¿Amaneciste bien? –Preguntó levantando un poco la sábana para acariciar cualquier parte de su cuerpo -¿No te duele nada?

-No quieres que te cuente donde me duele –Respondió Stiles mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas –Aunque si sabes porque me duele.

-¿Te hice daño? –Los ojos del lobo se abrieron más de lo normal causando que sus cejas casi se fundieran con el nacimiento de su cabello. -¿Quieres que te compre unas pastillas para el dolor?

-Es normal –Respondió Stiles –Además de que valió la pena ¿Sabes? Fue una hermosa primera vez.

-¡Fueron cinco minutos! –Derek golpeó el colchón con su mano libre.

-Pues fueron unos hermosos cinco minutos –Stiles le sonrió –Además, fue nuestra primera vez y es un logro durar cinco minutos. La siguiente vez podemos decir las capitales de los países asiáticos para durar un poquito más.

-Preferiría las europeas –Respondió Derek –¿Enserio te gustó? –No quería aceptarlo, jamás en su vida habría aceptado estar así de nervioso, con su corazón a toda velocidad y sus manos sudando, pero había una gran incógnita que se venía repitiendo en su cabeza desde que tuvo claro que quería tener sexo con Stiles: ¿Y si lo dejaba porque era malo?

Y tal vez no lo hubiera vuelto a pensar con tanta intensidad si Stiles hubiera respondido rápido, sin embargo, el adolescente más joven tenía la vista fija en el rostro de Derek, sus labios estaban apretados en una línea que apenas y podía esconder su sonrisa. Tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor para el hombre lobo si hubiera levantado sus ojos para darse cuenta que la mirada de Stiles no estaba fijo en él porque sintiera pena, sino que lo miraba con un gesto que decía ‘’eres tan, pero tan tonto…’’

-Eres un idiota, Derek Hale –Dijo finalmente Stiles, antes de usar sus dos manos y atraer a su novio hasta su rostro, por un segundo pensó en besarlo pero prefirió no hacerlo –Nadie ha tenido una mejor primera vez porque cuando tenga cincuenta años seguiré pensando en este día y estaré completamente orgulloso de que hayas sido tú –Porque era mucho mejor dar explicaciones primero.

Derek casi no pudo responder al beso por la sonrisa incontenible que tenía puesta en sus labios.

*

Stiles entró a su casa en el mismo momento en el que su padre estaba colgando el teléfono. Tenía una de sus enormes sudaderas que su madre cada mes escondía y el volvía encontrar, su cabello estaba hecho un lío y aún tenía cara de haberse levantado.

-Scott ha dicho que no puedo hablar contigo porque estabas en el baño –Fue lo primero que dijo  -¿Qué haces aquí, Derek?

-Me dijo que trajera a Stiles –Respondió el lobo moviendo la mitad de su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta, por si tenía que escapar rápidamente.

-Cierto –John Stilinski asintió –¿Dónde dormiste?

-En la habitación de invitados con Isaac y Boyd –Respondió rápidamente Derek, rogando en su interior que a su suegro no se le ocurriera preguntarle a nadie más.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó el hombre señalando a su hijo con el teléfono -¿Por qué no estás en el baño?

-Porque estoy aquí abajo –Respondió Stiles –Papá, no puedes ir por la vida preguntándole a la gente porque no está en el baño. Mamá, papá está haciendo preguntas extrañas otra vez, dile que es de mala educación.

-Es de mala educación –Secundo Claudia Stilinski desde la cocina.

-Ustedes dos, tres –John Stilinski apuntó a los únicos presentes -¡Cinco!

-¿Yo qué? –Preguntó Jordan parado en la puerta de su casa con su hijo frente a él -¿Ahora que hice? ¡Mamá, papá está siendo extraño de nuevo!

-¿Saben? –Derek señaló a la puerta –Mi mamá también me está esperando para desayunar y ya es algo tarde, creo que… creo que me voy.

-Si, eso, vete, Derek, abandona a mi hijo. Pequeño traidor –El sheriff colocó el teléfono sobre la primer superficie plana que encontró y subió las escaleras –Es un irresponsable y todavía me despierta, deberías cambiar de novio, Stiles.

-Claro, papá –El adolescente sonrió antes de caminar hasta la puerta de su casa y darle a su novio su beso de despedida. –Ha sido un buen cumpleaños.

-Ha sido una buena noche –Concedió el lobo acariciando levemente su cintura –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti –Stiles sintió sus mejillas enrojecer –Te veo mañana.

-Adiós.

-Adiós, Derek –Hazael movió su manita e hizo que su cachorro moviera también su patita –Adiós, Derek –Dijo de nuevo, fingiendo la voz del pequeño animal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile?ref=hl)  
>  [Tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado!  
> Y tengan una buena semana.


	41. 40 ¿Qué son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo.  
> Está algo extraño pero espero que se entienda. 
> 
> Les recuerdo que los momentos +18 sólo se publicaran en mi página de facebook.

Jackson se detuvo frente al niño de cuatro años que intentaba, por todos los medios, armar un rompecabezas que no era para su edad.

Igual que siempre Hazael estaba sentado en su mesa, con un vaso de malteada enorme y unas cuantas galletas olvidadas, ya no llevaba ninguno de sus típicos gorros con mota ni tampoco más de tres prendas encima. La primavera estaba arribando a Beacon Hills y con eso los cambios de clima donde no se sabía si hacía calor o hacía frío y el hijo de Peter Hale y Jordan Stilinski era la mejor representación del clima.

A Jackson le gustaba sentarse a platicar con él o desahogarse, porque es un niño y los niños entienden, a veces, mejor que los adultos. Así que ese día estaba ahí exactamente para lo mismo, para decir que de nuevo estaba saliendo con Lydia y no con Isaac, como constantemente exigía la versión masculina, e infantil, de Blanca Nieves, o esos eran sus planes hasta que lo volvió a ver: dos lucecitas doradas donde estaban los ojos del niño.

Pudo haberlo ignorando, como siempre, pero estaba vez tenía más curiosidad, tanta curiosidad que se le resbalaba por los dedos hasta llegar al lugar que estaba tocando.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí parado como idiota? –Preguntó Peter sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué son? –Respondió fijando sus ojos en los del padre del niño.

-No entiendo –Peter se cruzó de brazos y ganó un par de centímetros con esa pose chulesca –No sé de qué hablas.

-Tu, tu familia, Jordan, Hazie ¿Qué son? –Jackson dio un paso hacia el frente hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el policía.

-Una familia –El rubio resopló porque de ninguna manera se refería a eso.

-Lo he visto –Dijo finalmente –Sus ojos dorados, diez pequeñas garritas que a veces se atoran en los cojines de mi casa o de la tuya y no soy idiota, sé que Jordan fue quien tuvo a Hazael. Así que lo que sea que ustedes sean –Hizo una pausa para jalar aire –Lo quiero también.

Peter se le quedó mirando, aun con esa pose defensiva  y su expresión burlesca, la misma máscara que solamente se quitaba frente a Jordan y Hazael.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando –Respondió haciendo rabiar al rubio. –Ve a casa, Jackson.

-Te doy cinco días para que me des lo que quiero, lo que sea que tomen, que hagan. No me importa –El rubio sonrió –Puedo hacerte rico, si quiero, Hale.

-Ve a casa –Respondió el hombre lobo antes de girarse y caminar directamente a la mesa donde estaba su hijo –Y recuerda que le prometiste llevarlo al boliche.

-Paso por él a las siete –Jackson resopló –Y no creas que me voy a olvidar de esto.

*

-¡Stiles! –El adolescente entró de nuevo en su casa con las llaves del jeep jugando entre sus dedos. –Esa camisa no.

-¿Por qué? –Claudia Stilinski le sonrió a su hijo con esa dosis de ternura y a la vez desesperación que solamente entre ellos era comprensible -¿Qué tiene? Es Rocket, nos encanta Rocket, amamos a Rocket ¿Lo recuerdas? Fuimos juntos.

-Sé que amamos a Rocket –Respondió la madre del adolescente –Pero hoy vas a una cita y Rocket rompe el ambiente.

-A Derek le gustan mis playeras –Se defendió Stiles subiendo un poco las mangas de su camiseta de cuadros azul –A mí me gustan mis camisetas y no es una cita, es una salida en grupo.

-Y va Allison –Stiles asintió –Y con Allison va su tía y tu dijiste que le gusta Derek y que a veces te sientes mal porque es guapísima, tus palabras, y tú eres normalito. Algo con lo que no estoy de acuerdo –La mujer  cruzó sus  brazos y de la misma manera los dejó caer a cada costado de su cuerpo –Tienes una piel envidiable y unos ojos hermosos, siempre me gustaron los ojos de mi padre  y tú tienes sus ojos, no hay forma de que no se te vean bien. Si fueran los ojos de Joshua Stilinski, entonces tal vez lo dudaría, pero los Parrish somos muy guapos.

-Mamá, es tarde –Stiles señaló a la puerta –Y debo pasar por Derek.

-No vas a salir con Rocket en el pecho –Claudia se puso las manos en la cadera –Quítatelo.

-¡No!

-¡Quítatelo!

 -¡Mamá!

-No lo voy a decir de nuevo, Stiles –El adolescente puso su mejor puchero mientras se sacaba la camisa de cuadros y luego su playera de Rocket –Ahora ponte la azul. Eres muy terco.

-Todo se hereda –Respondió bajito mientras se abrochaba la camisa –Y lo heredé de ti y de papá.

-Solamente voy a acomodar un poco tu cabello –Sin pedirle permiso pasó sus dedos largos y delicados por en medio de las hebras dejándolo un poco despeinado –Ahora sonríe.

-Mamá –Stiles alargó la última letra, sin embargo sonrió.

-Yo sé que es lo que Derek ve en ti –Le dijo su madre poniendo las manos en sus hombros –Pero también lo tienes que ver tú, así que sigue sonriendo y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos porque eres perfecto.

-Claro que no –El hijo bajó la mirada a sus vans grises –Soy…

-Ni los Parrish ni los Stilinski son ‘’normalitos’’ –La mujer hizo las comillas con sus dedos –Y tú tampoco, si no fueras tan inteligente estarías en pasarelas, ahora ve porque es tarde.

-Vuelvo en unas horas –Se despidió Stiles dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá antes de correr al Jeep.

El camino a casa de Derek siempre se le hacía más largo que el tramo que recorrían para llegar a su meta, tal vez era porque estaba desesperado por verlo o tal vez era que la plática le hacía más ameno el recorrido.

Fueron de los primeros en llegar, únicamente superados por Isaac y Erica, los dos estaban sentados en la cuneta jugando con una pelota que ganaron en una de las máquinas de pennys.

-Hoy te ves bien –Dijo Isaac guiñándole un ojo –Si fueras más alto estarías en pasarelas.

-No te voy a comprar nada –Respondió el aludido pegándose a su novio, como si quisiera esconderse tras él y no salir hasta estar en la seguridad de su casa.

-Stiles siempre está guapo –Derek pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del castaño atrayéndolo completamente a su cuerpo –Y no te va a comprar nada.

Quince minutos de espera y todos estaban entrando juntos al interior del local en medio de sonrisas y gestos amistosos, todos a excepción de Lydia y Stiles.

Porque no era posible que Jackson llevara a Hazael y Kate estuviera coqueteando con Derek frente a él.

-Creo que se están haciendo buenos amigos –Le dijo Allison a Stiles –Me alegro, siempre ha sido muy solitaria.

-Creo que Scott y Melinda Smith se están haciendo buenos amigos –Respondió el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Es solo mi tía.

Stiles quiso decir que sí, que estaba bien, que lo entendía, pero mientras él estaba sentado, con vista directa a Jackson atando las agujetas de su sobrino, Kate estaba casi pegada a Derek pidiéndole que le enseñara a tirar.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos con evidente molestia, igual que Lydia.

-Bien –Dejó su bebida a un lado y se puso de pie. Jackson podía prestarle toda la atención que quisiera a su sobrino y Lydia podía revolcarse de molestia todo lo que quisiera, pero esa noche Stiles no iba a ser el amargado. –Si te digo que tampoco se hacerlo ¿Me creerías? –Le preguntó a su novio parándose justo a su lado.

-Puedo fingir que sí –Respondió Derek tomando otra bola –De hecho no me importaría enseñarte durante toda la noche y hasta que cierren.

-Y volver, mañana, pasado, todos los días suficientes hasta que aprenda –El lobo sonrió antes de abrazarlo por la espalda y pararlo frente el carril –¿Cómo se hace?

-Te odio –El humano sonrió, satisfecho y feliz mientras lanzaba su primera bola de la noche sabiendo que Kate-Zorra-Argent estaba muy cerca de ellos, mirándolos interactuar como la pareja que eran porque tantos años juntos no eran fáciles de disimular.

-Hazlo despacio primero –Pidió Jackson al niño de casi cinco años –Si te llega a pasar algo tus padres van a… Claro, muy bien, lo has hecho genial, casi una chuza en tu primer tiro solo ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –El rubio se revolvió el cabello.

-¡Otra vez! –Hazael levantó sus puños al aire -¡Isaac, otra vez!

-Les vamos a ganar, se los aseguro –Dijo el rubio -¿Me oíste, Erica? Vamos a ganar. ¡Apuesten!

-Mi turno –Erica se secó las manos en el pantalón antes de tomar una bola –Las cosas se hacen así, Isaac.

Todos se quedaron atentos mirando como la bola se movía casi por el centro del carril durante la mitad del recorrido para finalmente irse por el canal.

-Nos estás haciendo perder –Isaac se llevó las manos al cabello –Cambio de pareja, ahora quiero a Hazie.

-Yo no quiero a Isaac –Respondió el único del lugar haciendo reír a casi todos.

-¿Quieres a Jackson? –Preguntó Erica.

-Él juega mejor, si no jugara bien, no lo quisiera –Lydia rodó nuevamente los ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de esa noche y no iba a tolerar más. Se puso de pie y salió del lugar sin avisarle a nadie.

.-No sigas –Stiles le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino –Le romperás el corazón.

-Lo siento –Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

 

 

 

Más tarde, cuando Jackson lo estaba llevando de vuelta a su casa mientras escuchaba las anécdotas que él también había vivido, Hazael dijo algo que tal vez nunca en su vida se le iba a olvidar.

-No te quiero porque juegues bien –Dijo el niño jugando con la pajita de su refresco –Te quiero porque eres mi amigo, Brett casi no es mi amigo y Liam es algo grosero. Tú eres más mi amigo que ellos.

-Tú también eres mi amigo –Respondió Jackson.

-Pero si soy tu amigo te digo que Lydia no, mejor Isaac, aunque no juegue bien –Lo dijo con tanta seriedad en medio de sus gestos infantiles que por un momento Jackson sintió que los roles estaban cambiados y él era el niño. -¿Te cuento un secreto? –Dijo antes de bajarse del auto.

Jordan ya estaba sentado en el único escalón que tenía su casa, esperando a que llegara su hijo.

-Dime –Jackson le ayudó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Soy un lobo, pero no le digas a nadie –El niño le sonrió –Es un secreto.

Esa noche Jackson no pudo dormir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Jackson también aquí va a pedir la mordida. 
> 
> Tengan un buen fin de semana. 
> 
>  [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile?ref=hl)  
>  [Tumblr](http://thefactandthefiction.tumblr.com/)


	42. 41 Puppy pile

La dona super azucarada que Hazael le guardó a Derek casi cayó al suelo cuando su dueño se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta de la habitación de Peter.

-Hola, Derek -Saludó Jordan sin bajar la playera de los Mets.

-Hola, gordito -Respondió el lobo adolescente mientras se internaba en la habitación -¿Que tal todo?

-Todo es gordito -Respondió su tío político -¿Me veo mal?

-Para tener seis meses... -Derek mordió su dona -En realidad te ves demasiado delgado ¿Donde está el bebé?

-Aquí -Jordan pasó su pulgar sobre la ligera protuberancia -Deaton dice que tiene un tamaño normal.

-¿Que va a ser? -Derek se acomodó sobre la cama cuidando de no llenar de azúcar el lugar -¿otro niño?

-Sí -Los ojos del rubio brillaron de emoción -Camden Alexei Hale Stilinski.

-¿Peter está de acuerdo? -Preguntó Derek sin dejar de mirar al que también es su cuñado -Porque Peter y Cam... Tú sabes, peleas y eso.

El lobo se metió el último pedazo de dona a la boca, dejando libres sus manos para poder hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

-Fue idea de Peter -Derek dejó escapar un suspiro -Y creo que le va bien, aunque le diremos Alexei, porque Camden va a volver pronto y no queremos que se confundan. No va a ser bueno eso de gritar ¡Camden no hagas eso! En Navidad y que mi amigo, Camden adulto deje de comer y mi hijo lo siga haciendo ¿Verdad?

-Tiene sentido -Pero aunque Derek había respondido en su cabeza todavía estaba repasando las palabras del embarazado.

-Es algo complicado -Jordan se bajó la playera y se dejó caer en la cama junto con su pequeño cuñado. -Y estoy tan emocionado.

-Se nota -Derek correspondió a la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Tras tantos años conviviendo se había dado cuenta que todos los Stilinski tenían esa extraña forma de hacerte sonreír sin pretenderlo, ellos simplemente te miraban con esos ojos que esconden secretos e historias increíbles y la magia se hacía realidad.

Tal vez por eso a Talia le gustaba tanto su compañía, porque todos los problemas, los terrores sobrenaturales que atacaban el pueblo y la adolescencia de sus hijos era más llevadera.

Derek esperaba que Camden Alexei tuviera esa chispa, igual que todos sus futuros hijos porque los Hale son mas de ceños fruncidos y gruñidos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Haz? -Preguntó el rubio pasando de forma descuidada sus dedos por encima de su vientre.

-Abajo, con Jackson y Stiles, decidiendo el tema de su fiesta -El lobo soltó un suspiro tras sus palabras -Cuando subí todavía estaban con Cars.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, únicamente llenado por el sonido del árbol golpeando en la ventana.

Abajo Stiles intentaba hacerles entender que Luke era genial mientras que Jackson estaba terco con Harry Potter y el único niño de la habitación estaba en silencio, disfrutando de las galletas con caritas felices que él adornó. Algunas estaban medio extrañas, como la que parecía estar a punto de estornudar pero estaban pasables para un niño que está a menos de cinco meses para cumplir cinco años.

-Se acabó -Stiles miró a Jackson con el ceño fruncido -Será Batman.

-Ay no -Hazael resoplo -A Jackson no le va a gustar ser gatubela.

-Pues que sea Robin -Stiles movió sus brazos desesperado.

-No quiero ser Robin -Jackson frunció el ceño -Y deja escoger a Haz que es su fiesta, no tuya, Stilinski.

-Es mi sobrino, necesita de alguien que le enseñe tal y como nos enseñaron a nosotros. -Stiles se dejó caer sobre el sofá -Por eso Derek huyó, porque ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo.

Tras esas palabras que sonaron demasiado a reproche se puso de pie y huyó a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

No había nada de ruido y aunque al principio se espantó creyendo que habían escapado de la casa terminó por relajarse al verlos dormidos, ocupando casi la mitad de la cama.

Se sacó los zapatos, la camisa de cuadros verdes y se acomodó al lado de su novio usando su estómago como almohada.

Haz y Jackson podían pelear todo lo que quisieran. Stiles iba a disfrutar de una mini pila de lobos durmientes todo el tiempo que pudiera.

 

*

 

Peter llegó a su casa encontrando un plato olvidado de galletas y el silencio más tibio que había sentido en años. Dejó la placa y el arma en un cajón y subió hasta su habitación.

Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con cinco personas en su cama, todas acurrucadas de tal forma que podían tocarse entre ellos, sin embargo lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue ver a Jackson abrazando a Hazie, con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Derek, algo que nisiquiera Stiles.

Habría deseado olvidar la imagen, sin embargo esa era una prueba de que tal vez, el crío pijo de los Whittemore estaba destinado a ser parte de esa manada y hasta ese momento el destino había jugado a su antojo llevando a cabo planes que no coincidían con los de Peter, como ser padre de los 18, así que antes de que las cosas se pusieran extrañas decidió hablar con su alfa y plantearle la idea de reclutar otros lobos, más jóvenes e ingenuos, material listo para ser usado como defensa ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas.

Pero primero disfrutaría de una siesta tranquila en su cama llena de cachorros.

Nada más relajante que eso tras un día de arduo trabajo en compañía de su suegro.


	43. 42 El primer beso de Hazael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto podría decirse que es un capítulo relleno y a la vez no porque más adelante, en unos veinte o treinta capítulos más adelante va a tener algo de importancia o tal vez no tanta. No sé.  
> Pero espero que les guste.

De todas las cosas que Peter Hale no ha escuchado en toda su vida está el único e irrefutable hecho de que su hijo, ese niño de cinco años, ya tuvo su primer beso.

Fue pequeño. Diminuto, un pedazo de relámpago. Menor que el algodón de azúcar derritiéndose en tu boca. Ni siquiera del tamaño de la primera nota de su canción de cuna.

Fue un roce de labios que no debía ser pero que terminó siéndolo por pura coincidencia del destino.

Hazael ni siquiera lo va a recordar porque solamente tenía tres años, crecerá creyendo que nunca ha pasado y el día en que una persona  chico lo haga sentirse lo suficientemente especial la besará dejando todos los recursos que tiene con su inexperiencia porque para él esa será la primera vez.

Él único que lo sabe, que lo recuerda y que no le presta atención es Jackson. Jackson Whittemore que usa sus noches teniendo sexo con Lydia Martin deseando que ella fuera suficiente para hacerle creer que puede llegar a tener una familia. Que no es sólo Jackson, que es Jackson Whittemore y un día alguien más podrá llevar ese apellido con orgullo.

Fue el beso más pequeño de la historia, durante un día soleado en el parque mientras Hazael relataba una historia llena de palabras mal dichas o extrañas. La espalda de Jackson estaba recargada en un tronco, casi con los ojos cerrados y una coca cola ya caliente a su lado. Estaba poniendo toda su atención al niño, estaba mirando sus manitas jugar con el peluche de unicornio que se había tornado en su favorito desde que John Stilinski se lo regaló, una semana atrás. Todo indicaba a que era una conversación bastante seria, hasta que Hazael se movió demasiado rápido con sus pies todavía torpes y las manos de Jackson no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para estabilizarlo.  El movimiento de la cara del niño y las gafas deslizándose por la nariz del rubio fueron los protagonistas y culpables del encuentro. La cercanía les jugó a favor o en contra, como quiera verse, pero durante una milésima de segundo los labios del primer hijo de Jordan Parrish estuvieron en contacto con los del hijo adoptivo de los Whittemore.

Fue el beso más pequeño de la historia de los besos y ni siquiera tenía porque haberse llamado beso, pero ahí está registrado igual que la risa escandalosa típica de un niño que acaba de llevarse un buen susto pero se da cuenta que todo está bien.

Es un recuerdo en dos mentes diferentes con significados parecidos y el mismo sentimiento.

Pero Peter no lo sabe, Hazael no lo recuerda y Jackson no piensa en él.

Fue sólo un beso que no debe llamarse beso, pero fue el primer beso de Hazael Hale Stilinski y tal vez nunca lo sepa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leí que hubo algunos pidiendo Scisaac, bueno a mi no me gusta así que aquí será Cora x Isaac, lo siento pero Scott me cae mal por eso tampoco tiene mucha relevancia en la historia. 
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	44. 43 Hay tiempo para todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo.  
> Lamento aun no haber subido la primera vez de Stiles y Derek pero a veces el lemon no se me da muy bien. Les aseguro que va a quedar pronto y van a tener más sobre está pareja.  
> Disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

Silencio. Tan denso que hasta los más pequeños saben que deben quedarse callados. El sonido suave del caballito estático de Hazael murió de pronto. Fue como si la tierra hubiera detenido su curso aunque en realidad no es así porque fuera las aves siguen cantando y la madre naturaleza les responde con el ulular de los árboles ante las caricias del viento.

Hay silencio y por un segundo Peter se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. ¿Adolescentes que merecen la mordida? Hasta Jordan le arquea una ceja y lo mira como si tuviera cabeza de tiburón o algo así.

-Debes estar bromeando -Peter quisiera reírse y negarlo pero lo dijo muy enserio y ya deberían saberlo, pero su suegro parece no creérselo.

-Erica Reyes. Vernon Boyd. Jackson Wittemore ¿Porqué no? -Sus palabras son fuertes y a la vez suaves porque de todo Beacon Hills ellos realmente lo merecen. -Talia necesita betas jóvenes, betas que en cinco años puedan seguir peleando por la manada.

-Tiene razón- Antoine Hale le guiña un ojo y sonríe tras su vaso de whisky.

-Erica necesita la mordida -Dice Derek -Cada vez está peor.

El silencio sigue vigente mientras Brett Talbot se sienta junto a Jordan y coloca su manita derecha sobre su vientre ligeramente más abultado que la semana pasada. Jordan le sonríe a pesar de que sigue escuchando a todos opinar sobre la idea que repentinamente vino a la mente de su esposo y no se irá hasta que haya conseguido lo que quiere.

-Lo pensaré -Dice Talia finalmente -Pero se les preguntará antes.

-Obviamente -Responde Peter antes de tomar el jugo de cajita de su hijo y beberse casi la mitad.

Sus ojos verdes lo miran casi juzgando pero no es suficiente para hacerle sentir por lo menos un poquito de remordimiento.

Peter acepta y a la vez se arrepiente de haber hablado porque ahora tiene la misión indirecta de pararse frente a esa lista de adolescentes y convencerlos o seducirlos, lo que sea más fácil, para que se conviertan en los nuevos betas. Con el único que está seguro, no tendrá inconvenientes es con Jackson porque el mismo crío le exigió la mordida y tal vez unos años atrás no le hubiera hecho caso pero es algo así como el guarda espaldas de su hijo y en caso de que alguien –cazador- quisiera acercarse a él ya tendría un poder adicional.

Lo único que necesita es el momento oportuno para decírselo.

*

-¿Ahora? –Pregunta Jackson con una bolita de plastilina en la mano y un Hazael bastante concentrado acostado boca abajo frente a lo que pretende ser un Pumba bastante delgado.

-No es tan fácil –Responde Peter inclinándose un poco más en el sofá porque no va a bajarse al suelo mientras Whittemore esté ahí, sería como ser un padre normal y es Peter Hale ¡Por Dios!. –Podrías morir si la mordida no funciona bien, la luna llena será un martirio.

-Yo seré tu ancla –Hazael levanta su manita mientras se pone de pie –Y así tu lobito no va a ser grosero con los demás.

-¿Lo ves? –Jackson señala al niño con su mano –Es fácil.

-No es taaaan fácil –Hazael camina alrededor del tapete intentando no destrozar nada hasta poder sentarse sobre el regazo de Jackson –Pero si tienes un ancla todo está bien, tía Talia lo dice todo el tiempo.

Peter suelta un suspiro derrotado antes de ponerse de pie. No sabe que es peor,  sí que Jackson quiera ser un hombre lobo o que su hijo le tenga tanta confianza que puede abrazarlo y darle besos sin temor a que le arranque los dedos porque Hale lo ha visto, ha visto como se frunce el ceño del rubio cuando alguien que no es su novio intenta tocarle con la punta del dedo, lo ha visto mirar mal a las personas que se toman la confianza de reírse cerca de él. Lo ha visto ser tan grosero y arrogante que se le hace demasiado extraña la familiaridad con la que se mueve alrededor de Hazael.

-Ven al claro la siguiente luna llena, al alfa le gustará conocer a su nuevo beta –Jackson sonríe de medio lado, casi sin hacerlo y aunque no lo diga está agradecido con Peter.

-Jugamos besibol –Hazael lo mira sonriendo ampliamente –Primero los niños y luego los grandes. La otra noche Stiles hizo dos carreras, Laura no lo alcanzó, pero no puedes ser lobito, sólo humano, si eres lobito haces trampa y tía Talia no te da pie de manzana.

-Nunca he probado su pie de manzana –Responde Jackson acomodando al niño sobre su regazo -¿Está bueno?

-Delicioso, casi tan bueno como los pastelitos de Jords pops, pero no tanto y tiene canela y con chocolate –El niño cierra los ojos haciendo sonreír a Jackson –Lo vas a probar, pinky promise.

*

Stiles está seguro de que conoce a Derek desde que tiene cinco años, lo ha visto cada día de su vida hasta ese punto y lo seguirá viendo hasta que tenga noventa, no se pueda mover  y necesite que alguien le de jugo con pajita. Lo ve a diario y de igual manera se enamora de él porque cada día descubre algo nuevo sobre su novio. Si de pronto quedó fascinado por Spiderman, si sabe un nuevo dato de los duendes, si las ojeras le duraron más tiempo, cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que sea es lo suficientemente grande como para que Stiles suelte un suspiro y se enamore aún más de su novio.

Como en ese momento, en que tiene su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras Laura intenta derribar a Cora. El bosque parece pequeño en comparación con la profundidad de los ojos de su novio, cada detalle, como el asomo de barba que se está formando o lo suaves que se sienten sus dedos, es como redescubrirlo cada día.

Sin embargo, no es hasta ese momento de quietud por parte del adolescente hiperactivo que se da cuenta que su novio es guapo. Sí, puede que en el preescolar Derek haya llamado mucho la atención con sus cejas tupidas y sus bonitos dientes alineados, pero ahora que ya están más grandes, que los rasgos comienzan a tornarse más maduros, Derek es realmente atractivo.

Nadie puede culpar a Stiles de no darse cuenta, para él su novio siempre ha sido perfecto porque está enamorado de él, hasta sus defectos son sagrados para Stiles. Pero de eso ha decir ‘tengo el novio más bueno de todo Beacon Hills’ hay un enorme paso que el adolescente dio en cinco minutos de profunda observación.

No es que le importe, así Derek fuera la ‘Bestia’ de Disney, Stiles estaría perdidamente loco por él. ¿Por qué? Porque Derek tiene una sonrisa hermosa, porque nunca habla sin antes haber meditado lo que va a decir, a menos que quiera insultar. Porque sus dedos se sienten perfectos cada vez que se enredan con los de Stiles, porque su corazón se acelera cada vez que lo abraza y le dice quedito ‘Te quiero, duende’.

Derek es más que una cara bonita, es el universo metido dentro de una persona. Sabe de libros, sabe de matemáticas, de anatomía, sabe francés, sabe español y sabe exactamente qué lugar tocar para hacer reír a Stiles hasta el punto en que se retuerce en sus brazos intentando separarse y deja al descubierto su cuello delgado dándole paso libre al hombre lobo para que bese despacio la piel pálida .

-¿Qué me ves? –Pregunta Derek cuando siente que las orejas se le están empezando a poner rojas.

-Que eres muy guapo –Responde Stiles doblando las rodillas para adoptar una mejor posición y poder enterrar su rostro en el estómago de su novio –Demasiado, más que Calamardo.

-¿Tanto así? –Derek abre mucho los ojos, mirándolo como si realmente se sorprendiera por el halago, como si realmente fuera un halago. Y si antes Stiles llegó a preguntarse porque nunca notó que su novio era tan malditamente guapo ahí acaba de encontrar la respuesta.

-Tanto así –Dice bajito –Pero no te preocupes no te voy a dejar porque seas guapo, al contrario, te acepto tal cual eres.

-Oh –El lobo frunce las cejas y luego relaja el gesto –Me alegra que no seas tan snob.

-No es un problema –Stiles sonríe, pequeño, demostrando el sueño que corre por sus venas tras una tarde corriendo por el bosque en un intento de que ningún lobo lo atrape.-Te amo tal cual eres.

Hay un silencio entre ellos que no se siente tan amplio con los gruñidos de Cora y los golpes que Laura no llega a darle.

-Stiles –El humano hace un movimiento con su cabeza –Mirame –Pide el lobo pasando sus dedos por el cabello castaño, aún húmedo por la reciente ducha. –Duendecito.

El hijo del Sheriff levanta la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y una palabra que no dice atorada en los labios.

-Te amo –Dice Derek antes de besar lo más suave que puede los labios de su novio. Es apenas un roce que lo llena de felicidad y a la vez de confianza porque de todo el mundo entero, de entre todas las galaxias, solamente Stiles puede hacerlo sentir tan especial que se le olvida de lo que está hecho realmente. Y aunque siente que nunca será suficiente para él, Stiles le quita las dudas y lo coloca en la punta de la felicidad. –Enserio te amo –Murmura bajito, deseando que las palabras se quedaran solamente para ellos, pero hay una casa entera de hombres lobo que nunca pierden detalle de nada.

Lo único que realmente va a ser peor es que Jackson pronto será parte de esa casa y habrá que tener más cuidado porque esa piraña solamente va a estar cazando cualquier momento hacerles burla, aunque siempre pueden distraerlo poniendo a Hazael frente a él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantó eso de Jackzael!!! <3 <3 Enserio, hasta yo me emociono cuando lo leo y tengo tantas ideas para la pareja. Creo que van a terminar siendo la segunda pareja, en lugar de que sea Parrish y Peter. 
> 
> Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y me dan su apoyo.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	45. 44 Fiesta, Kate y policías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y gracias por hacer llegar esta historia a los 1000 kudos.

El reloj está marcando las once cuando Stiles brinca por su ventana y cae en los brazos de su novio. Sus pies tardan casi dos segundos en tocar el suelo, pero no tarda ni siquiera uno en rodear el cuello de Derek y besarlo como adolescente enamorado porque tiene dieciséis y se está escapando de su casa para ir a una fiesta a la que fue invitado pero que no va a tener muy buena pinta.

-Jackson nos está esperando a dos cuadras –Murmura Derek sobre sus labios antes de volver a levantarlo del suelo y besarlo.

Stiles siente que se derrite con el solo hecho de estar fuera de su casa, sin permiso, con los labios de su novio deshaciéndose por tocar los suyos a cada instante.

-Vamos, vamos –Pide Stiles antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Derek y correr en dirección al auto de Jackson.

Dentro ya están Danny y Lydia. Los tres los miran juzgando lo que estaban haciendo pero ninguno se inmuta. Es su primera noche fuera de casa sin permiso así que tienen derecho a disfrutarlo.

-Me voy a la una y media –Dice Jackson –No me importa si ustedes siguen ahí.

La casa está en una nueva colonia y se nota desde metros atrás. Hay muchos carros estacionados y la música parece demasiado fuerte por la ausencia de vecinos.

-No vamos a beber ni comer nada que nos ofrezcan –Dice Derek soltando la mano de su novio para poder pasar su brazo por su cintura y pegarlo completamente a su cuerpo.

-No beber ni comer –Asiente Stiles caminando al ritmo de Derek.

Las personas están arremolinadas dentro y fuera de la casa. El patio entero está lleno de chicas besándose con otros chicos o con otras chicas o chicos besando a otros chicos y por extraño que parezca a Stiles no le gusta porque aunque le encante besar a su novio prefiere hacerlo en privado. Claro que le da besos en el parque, en el instituto o en el centro comercial, pero todo se queda limitado a algo tierno, suave, pequeños rocecitos que parecen más un juego que otra cosa. Pero así le gusta a él. Le gusta tomar la cara del lobo entre sus manos y plantarle un beso tronado envuelto en una sonrisa porque está feliz o tiene ganas de decirles a todos que se alejen porque ese moreno de ahí es suyo.

Y es que hay gente tan terca que incluso cuando los ve llegar juntos no pierden tiempo en restregarse contra ellos intentando llamar su atención mientras avanzan a la parte trasera de la casa donde están el resto de sus amigos y es genial porque hasta Erica está ahí. Su cabello rubio cae a cada lado de su cara en ondas brillantes y aunque sigue estando un poco pálida y lleva una bandita en la frente se ve guapa, porque ella es guapa y tiene esa actitud de chica ruda que a Stiles le encanta.

-Es mi noche de suerte –Dice en cuanto llega hasta ellos y se deja caer en el sofá junto a Scott. Derek se sienta en el reposabrazos colocando sus pies en medio de las piernas de Stiles –En casa me salvó Batman y ahora he encontrado a mi Gatubela.

-Cállate, Stiles –Responde la chica bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Estás muy guapa, Erica –Dice Danny con una sonrisa. –Tú no, Scott.

-McCall nunca está guapo –Responde Jackson ocupando el asiento junto a Isaac. Si Hazael lo viera seguramente le levantaría los pulgares pero el niño no está ahí para hacerlo así que Stiles toma su lugar y le guiña un ojo.

-¿De quién es la casa? –Pregunta Boyd pasándoles una botella de Jack Daniel’s que seguramente compró el mismo.

-De un universitario –Responde Jackson –Debe de andar por algún lugar.

Pasan media hora platicando mientras se siguen pasando la botella hasta que Allison hace su aparición y con ella Kate.

El estómago de Stiles se revuelve con solamente verla y siente que va a vomitar cuando la ve pararse ‘casualmente’ junto a su novio y colocarle una mano en el hombro. Derek aprieta un poco más el agarre que tiene con Stiles y besa sus nudillos antes de sacudir su hombro logrando que la mano de la mujer caiga.

-¿Se divierten? –Pregunta fingiendo la mirada de desdén que quiere dirigirle al hijo del Sheriff.

-Lo estábamos pasando bien antes de que llegaran –Responde Danny de forma suave.

-Lindas botas –Alaga Lydia señalando a la indumentaria de la Argent mayor.

-Gracias.

La conversación da un giro bastante brusco de las tiendas al billar que deben visitar el siguiente fin de semana en caso de que nadie resulte castigado. Todos se apuntan, incluso Stiles que casi prefiera quedarse en casa a hacer un maratón y por ende Derek también asiente con la cabeza.

-Voy al baño –Murmura un rato después aprovechando la cercanía para besar el hombro de su novio.

El mundo entero se le detiene cuando el adolescente le guiña un ojo y acaricia sus dedos hasta que la distancia ya no les permite tocarse. Con esa sensación hace todo el recorrido hasta la segunda planta donde seguramente hay un baño más limpio que el de la primera, aunque no está muy seguro porque ese consejo se lo dio Peter  y Peter hace años que dejó de ir a fiestas. Hace cinco años para ser exactos y las cosas cambian en un tiempo tan grande como ese.

Por pura precaución revisa su cartera antes de salir del baño checando traer por lo menos un condón y dinero por si a su novio se le ocurre ir a comer después, lo cual es muy lógico porque es Stiles y ha habido días donde a las tres de la mañana están estacionados frente al único establecimiento que hace hamburguesas a esa hora. Sonríe con el simple recuerdo del cielo aclarándose y la cabeza de Stiles recargada en su hombro.

-Hey –La sonrisa se le borra de golpe al ver a Kate afuera del baño. Están casi de la misma estatura y su cabello castaño le hace cosquillas cuando toca su mejilla por accidente.

-¿Me has seguido? –Pregunta Derek con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos.

-Creí –La mujer se acerca a él eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba –Creí que podíamos divertirnos un poquito –Susurra en su oído.

-No, gracias –Responde Derek tomando sus muñecas al ver la intención que tenía de tocarlo.

-Nadie se va a enterar –Kate sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes y también un poco de sus intenciones.

-No –Repite Derek soltando sus manos. Intenta no ser grosero porque es tía de la casi novia del mejor amigo de Stiles pero en otras condiciones tal vez ya la habría empujado o como mínimo insultado tan feo que nunca en su vida iba a tener ese autoestima de nuevo.

-Si es por ese chico –Kate mueve su muñeca en un gesto despectivo –Te quiere tanto que no importa si se entera, no te va a dejar.

Derek suspira. La música está demasiado fuerte para sus oídos y los olores lo están mareando.

-¿Un rapidito? Se ve que eres un chico grande.

-Lo soy –Responde finalmente. Da un paso al frente cuadrando sus hombros hasta ganas un par de centímetros más –Tengo diecisiete, creo que podría hacer lo que quisiera –Murmura bajito, casi en tono seductor –Y lo haré, está noche o cuando quiera, pero no con una mujer que podría ser mi madre. Lo haré con mi novio, de mi edad, chico y que no necesita andarse ofreciendo para resultar atractivo. Ahora, señora, con permiso.

Escucha el ritmo de la mujer aumentando gradualmente hasta confundirse con los bajos de la música y finalmente desaparecer porque ha terminado el recorrido y Stiles está estirando una mano hacia él pidiéndole que se siente a su lado. Derek lo hace, se sienta a su lado y luego lo sienta sobre sus piernas con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y el otro acariciando la curva de su cuello mientras lo besa con todas las ganas porque es Stiles.

-Debo conseguirme un novio –Dice Danny al verlos separarse –Ahora.

Isaac suelta una carcajada que va más parecida a una risa de borracho que a una normal y se deja caer casi en el regazo de Jackson.

-Te amo –Susurra Derek en el oído de Stiles sintiendo que un gran peso se levanta de sus hombros.

-Y yo a ti, smoochie poo –Le responde el humano con su nariz rosando la suya.

Allison se despida un rato después diciendo que su tía no se sentía bien, pero no se olvida de invitarlos a ver películas en su casa para que pasen más tiempo conociéndola. Curiosamente cinco minutos después alguien grita que va la policía y eso es malo, muy malo.

Porque John Stilinski es policía y tiene turno de noche.

-¡Corran! –Grita alguien antes de que se desate el caos.

Desgraciadamente y por cuestiones de suerte son ellos, los que están montados en el auto de Jackson, a los primeros que atrapan y llevan a la estación. Lydia lleva su cabello rubio cereza enmarañado y aún tiene los tacones en la mano cuando la meten a una patrulla, junta a ella se va Isaac y Danny.

-Nunca antes había estado en una patrulla –Se queja Jackson antes de acomodarse al lado de Derek –Sube a tu novio a tus piernas –Ordena de mala manera esperando a que Stiles se sienta en el regazo del moreno para poder acomodarse. Tras él entra Scott y el resto del camino parece una broma.

Así como también parece una broma estar sentados en una celda esperando a que saquen sus análisis para decirles si consumieron drogas o no.

-¿Puedo tener mi llamada? –Pregunta Jackson intentando no tocar nada del lugar, todo lo contrario a Lydia que ya se resignó y está sentada sobre la dura base que funge de cama.

-Nos vamos a quedar aquí –Le dice Stiles mientras acaricia el cabello de su novio.

-Mi madre me va a matar –Scott suelta un suspiro de lo más dramático y Isaac ríe bajito porque al parecer si está borracho.

-Y el auto de Jackson se va a quedar en el depósito –Murmura Derek un poco adormilado –Así que háganse a la idea de que nos metimos en un horrible problema.

-Gracias, Hale –Lydia frunce el ceño y lo mira de forma penetrante –Yo ni siquiera quería venir a esa fiesta.

Un nuevo grupo de personas llegan, todos con peores pintas que ellos y demasiado drogados.

-Oh Dios –Stiles hace una mueca al ver a una chica vomitar de manera escandalosa en un cubo de basura. –Mi padre me va a matar.

-Shh –Derek mueve una de sus manos hasta tomar la de Stiles y besar sus dedos –Nos van a matar juntos.

-Qué alivio –El lobo sonríe aun con los ojos cerrados pero no por eso suelta la mano de su novio.

 

*

-Nada de Derek por un mes –Dice John Stilinski al subir a su hijo al auto con los dedos picándole por jalarle las orejas –Te digo que no salgas y es lo primero que haces. Tengo un caso de tráfico de drogas en el pueblo y resulta que mi hijo es de los primeros en llegar. Dime Stiles ¿Te drogas? ¿Fumas? –El adolescente niega con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la mirada –Entonces tengo razón, es ese Hale el que te embauca para que hagas cosas malas.

-Fue idea de todos –Dice finalmente Stiles –Y yo quería ir, nunca voy a ninguna fiesta y creí que…

-Creíste que desobedecerme era una buena idea –Termina John por su cuenta –Puedes ir a las fiestas que quieras siempre y cuando sean fiestas decentes, como las de Lydia o las que hace ese chico en su casa del lago, te doy permiso de hacer una en casa cuando no estemos pero que sea decente, con gente de tu edad.

-Lo siento –Murmura Stiles –No sabía que había drogas en el pueblo porque no me cuentas nada ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que a esa fiesta no?

-¡Porque te dije que no salieras! –En  el asiento del copiloto Claudia Stilinski sonríe a pesar de que también está un poco molesta –Llegando a casa subes a tu habitación, te duchas y te olvidas de tu noviecito por una semana y nada de venir con ‘’papá me portaré bien’’ porque te alargo el castigo.

-Claro –Stiles suspira y se queda callado el resto del camino porque su padre tiene razón aunque eso de no tener a Derek durante una semana es demasiado trágico.

-Le vas a ayudar a Jordan con la fiesta de Hazie, vas a hacer las bolsitas de dulces y cargar todo eso que tu hermano no puede. ¿Cómo es que son tan diferentes? Yo solo quería dos hijos pero no, uno embarazado a los diecisiete y el otro en la comisaría a los dieciséis. Estas canas ¿Las ves, Claudia? Son por ellos, por los dos. –El Sheriff suspira de la misma manera que su hijo y estaciona frente a casa. –Ve dentro. –Ordena a su hijo de mala manera. -¿Qué?

-Nada –Responde Claudia aguantándose la sonrisa –Sólo te recuerdo que tú fuiste más de una vez a la comisaría.

-Ya –El hombre vuelve a suspirar –Pero todas esas veces fueron tu culpa.

-Culpable –La mujer sonríe levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

-Stiles es idéntico a ti –Se queja John Stilinski.

-Va a encontrar la forma –El rubio asiente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era un bebé? Siempre tan inquieto. –Ambos padres sonríen tras el recuerdo –Maldito crio.

Esta vez Claudia no se aguanta la risa. Porque sí, Stiles se parece a ella pero también se parece a su esposo y gracias al cielo tiene a un novio que le sigue el paso y lo cuida, de otra forma no sería ella quien les ayudaría a verse a escondidas durante esa semana de castigo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tengan un buen fin de semana y no se olviden de comentar!


	46. 45 Vi fuego quemando los árboles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de siglos vuelvo con un capítulo.<br />  
> No estaba perdida, no me estaba muriendo ni me estaba haciendo del rogar, simplemente deje de publicar aquí porque también estoy subiendo la historia a Wattpad y quería que fueran a la par pero bueno, les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste.

El sol aún está alumbrando Beacon Hills cuando Stiles se baja del auto y le abre la puerta a su hermano mayor para ayudarle a bajar. El rubio no puede evitar rodar los ojos porque aunque esté llevando a su segundo hijo puede moverse por él mismo. Sus capacidades para hornear bollitos siguen intactas, igual que las de manejar, mover utensilios, disparar y otras tantas cosas de las cuales únicamente se queja en la oscuridad de su habitación mientras Peter le hace un pequeño trabajito oral.

-¿Crees que Jackson venga? –Pregunta Hazael mientras Stiles le desabrocha el cinturón para bajarlo del jeep. El niño lleva puesta una camiseta de los Yankees que aún le viene grande y unos tenis de lucecitas que han visto mejores días pero que no quiere soltar.

-No se lo perdería –Responde Stiles antes de cargarlo en sus brazos. Puede que él no sea un hombre lobo con súper fuerza pero mientras pueda va a seguir mimando a su primer sobrino, aunque eso implique usar toda su fuerza para poder levantarlo. –Tal vez llegue un poquito tarde pero va a llegar, es la primera vez que se reunirá con la manada y aunque todavía no sea un lobo sabe que esto es serio.

-¿Crees que la tía Talia lo quiera hacer lobito? –Pregunta el niño apretando sus labios de forma adorable.

-Por supuesto –Stiles lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de complicidad –Puede ser algo especial pero estoy seguro que con el cuidado debido será el mejor beta de todos.

-Yo lo voy a cuidar –Dice el niño de forma apresurada –Mucho y no voy a dejar que sea lobito malo en la luna llena.

-Esa es la actitud. –Dice Derek de forma inesperada. Al contrario del niño lleva una camiseta de los Mets a juego con la de Stiles –¿Todo bien? –Pregunta arqueando una de sus cejas en dirección a su novio.

-Sí. Bueno. Jordan me presionó durante todo el camino porque su vejiga supuestamente iba a explotar –El adolescente se encoge de hombros –Nada nuevo.

-No te estás quejando –Derek frunce el ceño y Hazael lo imita.

-Un día seré yo el que tenga una mini vejiga así y me vengaré, créeme –El lobo sonríe antes de besarle la mejilla y tomar a su primo en sus brazos. –Gracias al cielo, ya no los sentía.

-Tu culpa –Canturrea el niño antes de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro y brincar al porche.

Sus piecitos suenan durante todo el trayecto hasta que entra en la casa diciendo algo de que los Yankees son los mejores y los Dodgers van a perder esa noche.

-Hola –Saluda Derek volteando a ver a su novio. Tiene las orejas ligeramente enrojecidas y está jugando con sus dedos de forma adorable.

-Hola –Responde Stiles dando un pequeño pasito al frente. -¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que hace cinco minutos –Derek da otro paso al frente hasta casi pegar su cuerpo al de su novio.

-¿Y cómo estabas hace cinco minutos? –El hijo del Sheriff termina la poca distancia que les quedaba hasta poder colocar una de sus manos en la cadera de su novio.

-Bien pero no tan bien –Stiles sonríe, pequeñito, casi con vergüenza.

-Creo que puedo con eso –Murmura antes de besar suavemente su barbilla.

Las manos del lobo se mueven hasta colocarse en torno a su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas hasta finalmente besarlo y aunque todo su cuerpo vibra en desesperación por empotrarlo contra el pilar del porche hace uso de todo su autocontrol y mantiene el beso en una simple caricia que va cargada de todos los sentimientos que tiene por él, incluso cuando es más animal que de costumbre.

-Si te sientes tan bien como yo, está perfecto –Es el turno de Derek para sonreír. Lo hace grande, con todas sus ganas porque Stiles lo hace sonreír de esa forma.

Cuando se deciden a entrar la casa ya está vuelta un caos porque al parecer los Red Sox también entraron a la contienda y Claudia Stilinski los está defendiendo con todas sus ganas a pesar de que siempre haya dicho que no es aficionada del béisbol y que si asiste es porque la manada se apoya en cualquier momento. Nadie se la toma enserio porque siempre es la primera en tomar un partido, curiosamente donde se encuentra su esposo, y al final acaba haciendo más de una carrera. Por si alguien se lo preguntaba es, casi completamente, de ahí de donde Stiles sacó todas esas características extrañas que lo hacen tan… Stiles.

Hazael, al contrario de lo que esperaban, es el único que está a mitad de la sala mirando encantado el debate mientras se bebe un vaso de chocolate porque al parecer puede seguir luciendo inocente aun cuando fue él quien desató el caos.

John Stilinski está sentado en el sofá de una plaza con su esposa sobre sus piernas y una cerveza en su mano izquierda. Se ve tan relajado que ni siquiera parece un agente de la ley, todo lo contrario a Peter que aun lleva el uniforme pero se niega a separarse de la entrada del baño donde Jordan ha acudido por enésima vez.

No es hasta que el sol casi ha terminado de ocultarse que todos toman sus cosas y empiezan la caminata obligatoria hasta el claro. Es un desfile de camisetas de diversos equipos de béisbol, gorras que no van a necesitar y zapatillas de deporte que solamente se usan en la luna llena.

Hasta ese momento no hay ningún inconveniente, pero nadie se deja engañar, todos saben que lo peor apenas está por llegar, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo se acomodan sobre los troncos puestos estratégicamente cuidando de que los humanos –Jordan- queden lejos de los lobos más inestables –Cora-.

Una hora y media después, cuando los equipos están formados, es cuando llega Jackson en la flamante camioneta blanca de su padre. Nadie hace ningún comentario porque saben que aún no es nada seguro pero tampoco se emocionan al verlo llegar, nadie más que Hazael.

El niño suelta su guante y corre directamente al rubio con una sonrisa enorme que casi hace que Peter tuviera celos de no ser porque está mucho más concentrado en su esposo y el latido de corazón de su próximo hijo.

-Hazie –Saluda el rubio levantando en sus brazos al pequeño.

-Creí que no venías –El niño golpea su hombro en forma de queja –Estoy molesto.

-Pero llegue –Dice Jackson intentando tomar una de sus manitas -¿No estás feliz de que viniera?

-Es tarde, Jacks, muy tarde ¿Crees que llegando tarde le vas a gustar a Isaac? –Los ojos verdes e inocentes se clavan en los del adolescente esperando una respuesta que no llega –Eres un desastre –El niño se revuelve en sus brazos para poder tocar el suelo con sus piecitos –¡Y mira! Tu agujeta.

-¿Qué tiene? –Pregunta el humano intentando no sonar demasiado sensible.

-No está abrochada –Antes de que el niño rico se dé cuenta el hijo de Peter Hale ya está arrodillado frente a él amarrándole bien la agujeta de su zapato mientras repite algo sobre orejas de conejo. –Listo, pero sigues siendo un desastre.

Con todo el porte que solamente los Hale tiene se cruza de brazos y camina de vuelta a la manada sabiendo que Jackson lo está siguiendo de cerca. Puede escuchar sus pasos y también el latido de su corazón. Hazael no es una persona maleducada, mucho menos una grosera, así que antes de llegar lo toma de la mano sin avisarle y continúa caminando.

-Él es Jackson –Dice al llegar frente a su alfa –Es humano y lo quiero.

-Talia Hale –Se presenta la mujer mirando de forma crítica al rubio.

Tal y como el niño lo había dicho tiempo atrás, los primeros en jugar son los más pequeños. Todos se mueven con una gracia no escrita que Jackson admira y envidia en partes iguales. No está muy acostumbrado a ser parte de lo común pero en ese momento sabe que vale la pena porque al fin podrá ser parte de algo.

La noche avanza rápido mientras Laura le grita a Stiles que no sea gallina y corra en cuanto Peter batee la pelota. La única respuesta del humano es sacarle el dedo a su cuñada y prepararse para correr.

Es entonces cuando lo sienten. Justo cuando Claudia está diciendo que su hijo es el mejor y Hazael coloca su manita sobre el vientre de Jordan sintiendo el nuevo movimiento de Alexei.

Es humo, es fuego y por alguna extraña razón Jackson también se pone alerta. La carrera de Stiles se desvía en cuanto siente el tirón de la manada llamarlo para ayudar.

-¡Llévatelos! –Le grita Derek a Jackson entregándole a un niño tal vez un par de años mayor que Hazael, el cual ya está corriendo junto con Jordan en dirección a la camioneta.

Derek habría querido que Stiles siguiera a Jackson, que se fuera lejos del peligro para cuidar de su hermano y su sobrino, pero no lo hace. El humano lo sigue unos tres metros detrás de él, puede sentir su esencia con cada paso que da, como se le mete debajo de la piel dejando claro que no lo va a dejar, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro, así que sigue corriendo. Sigue a su manada para enfrentarse al peligro porque no hay ningún honor en darle la espalda.

Su casa es una hoguera cuando llegan. La casa está ardiendo y el Camaro con ella porque es el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca y cuando los delincuentes huyan todo quedará en que fue un accidente causado por el auto que le llevó todo un verano reparar.

Tal y como se lo esperaban son cazadores, igual que siempre. Esa pesadilla diurna que ya ni siquiera se toma molestias para esconderse.

Las garras le queman por salir y destrozar cada uno de ellos a su paso hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

Hay más  humo, más fuego.

-Los Talbot –Dice para él mismo antes de quebrarle el cuello a un cazador que estaba apuntando directamente a su humano.

La luna y la ira es lo único que lo consume en ese momento. El coraje de saber que pudieron haberlos matado y no sentirían ninguna clase de remordimiento.

-¡Stiles! –El adolescente lo mira unos metros más lejos con un arma robada en su mano derecha y una mancha de sangre en su mejilla -¡El jeep!

Nadie les presta atención cuando el humano corre directamente al auto y sube a su novio sin detenerse. Stiles podría recorrer ese camino con los ojos cerrados, andando, en bici, sobre todo en su jeep. Y lo hace, se mueve por en medio de los árboles casi sin tener cuidado hasta que llega a la carretera.

-Los Talbot –Repite Derek. Su voz casi tan fuerte como un susurró se aferra a los oídos del humano recordándole exactamente a donde tiene que ir sin importar que tantos atajos tome ni que tantas leyes de transito viole.

La casa de los Talbot está más cerca del centro que del bosque así que dar con ella no es tan difícil. Lo que sí es difícil es como las autoridades no han llegado cuando la casa luce exactamente como una antorcha y hay tres personas mirando cómo se quema.

Una de ellas es Kate Argent. Pero es obvio, porque únicamente ella puede ser capaz de asesinar un inocente sin detenerse a meditarlo antes. Es toda una pirómana. Stiles tiene un arma que no duda en usar. Un dedo en el gatillo mientras Derek se está bajando del jeep.

Su padre seguramente lo va a matar luego de ver el parabrisas destrozado pero vale la pena con el solo hecho de ver caer a Kate Argent al suelo con una bala incrustada en su cráneo.

Ni siquiera lo disfruta. Es tan fácil, tan rápido que ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus propias acciones hasta que ya está hecho. Hasta que Derek ya ha entrado a la casa en llamas y Stiles ha vuelto a apretar el gatillo dispuesto a matar a los otros dos antes de que intenten disparar en dirección a su novio, porque eso hace una manada, se cuidan unos a otros.

-No, no, no, Stiles, no –Los dedos se le crispan en torno al arma cuando una mano más grande que la suya agarra su muñeca y lo obliga a soltarla –No, Stiles.

-Derek… Derek está dentro –Dice finalmente. –Derek ha entrado a la casa y…

-Está bien –Peter lo mira desde el otro lado de la ventanilla –Está bien, en cuanto salga quiero que arranques el auto y te lo lleves a tu casa, no llames la atención ¿Me oyes? –El lobo toma entre sus manos el rostro del adolescente intentando no pensar en lo mucho que le recuerda a Jordan.

La misma arruga en su frente, la misma forma de apretar los labios en las esquinas e incluso esa forma de mirarlo, como si estuviera juzgando de cerca  todo lo que está diciendo.

-Claro –Responde finalmente y el lobo suspira de alivio.

-Arranca –Le pide Peter antes de sacar su propia arma y disparar a los dos cazadores que intentaban huir.

Peter es policía, él tiene el derecho para hacerlo y a lo lejos ya se escuchan las sirenas.

Derek parece salido de una película de terror y a la vez el súper héroe que no debería ser en ninguna vida y Stiles solamente puede verlo dentro del jeep mientras Peter toma en brazos a un niño rubio que los tres conocen porque es parte de la manada aunque su familia prefiera mantener sus distancias. Pero ahora ya no tiene familia y la vida parece ser injusta para los que nunca han hecho nada malo,  que el humano se plantea seriamente que es lo que está pasando en otro universo para que su novio pueda entrar al auto aún vivo.

-Vámonos –Pide Derek.

El camino parece hecho de algodón mientras el jeep se mueve por la carretera haciendo un recorrido demasiado largo para llegar a su casa.

-Tu brazo –Dice finalmente al ver la sangre goteando en sus asientos -¿Te dispararon?

-No es nada –Responde el lobo pero él mejor que nadie sabe que es demasiado. Poco a poco las venas negras se están formando alrededor de la herida.

-Derek te dispararon –Stiles pisa el acelerador y la luna llena se está ocultando tras unas cuantas nubes.

No se da cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado hasta que llega a su casa y Jackson ya está de pie en la entrada con el móvil en su oreja y la playera rasgada.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo dentro –Pide Stiles antes de correr a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Por primera vez el rubio no hace preguntas. Ni de su estado, ni del arma, ni de la forma tan dolorosa en la que se retuerce el lobo cuando Stiles ingresa algo morado dentro de la herida. Se aguanta la mueca de asco y de repulsión pero no lo hace con la mirada cargada de sentimientos cuando ve a Stiles dejarse caer en el suelo con un peso invisible sobre sus hombros y su mano ensangrentada buscar la de su novio.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –Pregunta finalmente sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Hale.

-En mi casa con el resto de los niños y humanos –Responde Jackson –Hazael también.

-¿Y el bebé? –Pregunta de nuevo.

-Está bien, todos están bien –Jackson suspira al darse cuenta de que está estorbando ahí –Me voy.

-Cuida de mi sobrino –Es todo lo que dice Stiles antes de cerrar los ojos y recargar la frente en el sofá.

No saben nada del resto de la manada hasta que el sol vuelve aparece de nuevo. Brillante y coqueto como siempre pero el nuevo día que  les prepara no es, en lo absoluto, tan radiante como él. Los Talbot están muertos y dejaron a un niño de cinco años huérfano. Jordan sigue embarazado pero un alfa mordió a Jackson y nadie tiene ni la menor idea de quien fue, solamente saben que ha empezado un pequeño tira y afloja que si se sale de control podrá acabar en un caos completamente.

-Gracias –Murmura Talia Hale dos días después. Está usando un vestido que Claudia Stilinski le prestó y lleva el cabello agarrado en una coleta simple. Casi parece una persona normal –Por cuidar de él.

-No lo hice para que me agradecieran –Responde Stiles pasando su pulgar por encima de su rodilla.

-Lo sé –Talia sonríe –Pero no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que Derek está en buenas manos.

-Lo dice como si se estuviera despidiendo –La mujer sonríe un poco más amplio.

-Aquí no, Stiles, pero en algún lado, en cualquier otra vida tal vez no tuve tiempo de despedirme y tal vez Derek no tiene un Stiles. Así que mientras pueda te agradeceré todo lo que haces por él.

El adolescente sonríe, demasiado relajado, y mira a su novio. Son las diez de la mañana y Derek aún está dormido en el lado derecho de la cama.

-Haría lo que fuera –Responde finalmente.

-Por supuesto.

Abajo se oye una risa cantarina que no puede pertenecer a nadie más que no sea el primer Hale-Stilinski seguida de una un poco más fuerte que pertenece a Jackson. Más tarde Stiles se preocupará por eso, en ese momento solamente puede agradecer que su manada siga viva.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos: No me presionen, les aseguro que yo intento escribir y que no dejaré tirada la historia pero no presionen, los personajes van a aparecer a su debido tiempo y algunas situaciones también, así que por favor no me digan que ya quieren a Boyd y a Erica o a Brett. Los tres ya están ahí, no muy marcados pero ya hay varios personajes que poco a poco se están metiendo en la trama.<br />  
> Les recuerdo que esto es una serie de drabbles y oneshots así que no va a tener mucho sentido cronológico.<br />  
> En fin, tengan un buen fin de semana y vayan a ver Prueba de Fuego porque Dylan sale muy guapo.


	47. 46 Los pasos son mejores lentos pero seguros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo! 
> 
> No mucho material pero siempre un poco.  
> Pronto Jordan y Peter van a tener a su bebé, se agregará otro personaje y espero que pronto nazca otra nueva pareja así como lo hizo el Jackzael.

El aroma a humo estaba casi escondido tras la fuerte esencia de la mezcla del cemento y el material de fierro que ya empezaba a tomar más protagonismo en la reconstrucción de la casa Hale. Poco a poco estaba volviendo a su majestuosidad tras arduos dias de dejarse la piel bajo el sol y la risa enfundada en las cenas conjuntas donde la tragedia casi desaparecía.

Derek tenía los dedos ligeramente maltratados y a veces hasta sentía que olía a grafito más que a manada. La pintura color ocre ya estaba aglomerada en un rincón y los armarios casi volvían a su esplendor.

La casa Stilinski diariamente se llenaba de voces cuando todos se levantaban o cuando se iban a dormir porque son manada y donde cabe uno caben dos y lo mismo aplica para las familias, así que tras minutos de discusión John terminó convenciendo a Talia y ahora la casa estaba a reventar y sí, tenía sus contras pero también sus pro y uno de ellos era que podía comer lo que se le antojara, ni Claudia ni Stiles, ni Jordan podían decirle nada porque la primera no encontraba los zapatos en sus viajes del trabajo a casa y a la casa Hale, el segundo tenía colegio, una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que ayudar y un novio bastante vivo al que no paraba de cuidar como el cristal y finalmente Jordan estaba embarazado.

 

 

 

 

Asi que John podía comer cuanto cochinero se le antojara y nadie le decía nada o eso era hasta que llegó su mamá y su papá. El motivo por el cual ahora tenía canas y un recibo de teléfono bastante caro. Sus padres no eran nada común, eran Stilinskis, dos ciudadanos polacos que viajaron a Estados Unidos para ver a la familia que no conocían y también para cambiar la rutina porque hay que ser muy estirado para no sentirse ni un poquito afectado con la visita.

-Stiles -La abuela Stilinski abrazó a su nieto en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella con la mochila aún colgando de su hombro y el cabello despeinado.

-¡Abuela! - Derek y Jackson detuvieron su camino entre la puerta y la cocina, uno frente al otro y ambos deseando huir.

-Mira esos lunares, has crecido mucho y tu cabello, no importa, se puede aclarar-Stiles hizo una mueca ante el último comentario. -Eres tan guapo como nosotros. Y tu novio ¿Dónde está tu novio? Espero que sea mejor que el de Jordan.

-Mucho mejor -El adolescente sonrió -Es él.

Señaló a la puerta con el corazón bombeandole fuerte porque ahora toda la familia iba a saber que tiene novio y es muy guapo. Justo como estaba diciendo su abuela tras soltarlo, pellizcarle las mejillas y alejarse en dirección a Jackson.

-No, él no -Stiles quiso tirarse del pelo -Él es Jackson, que asco -El rubio hizo una mueca -Él es mi novio.

Stiles agarró la mano de Derek y lo hizo dar un paso al frente. Su novio era guapisimo.

-Oh -La abuela Stilinski hizo una mueca -Es pasable.

-¿Pasable? -El adolescente se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática -Derek es el chico mas guapo de todo Beacon Hills.

-Es obvio que pienses eso -El abuelo Stilinski salió de la cocina con un sándwich de crema de mani en su mano -Es tu novio. Si no creyeras eso no sería tu novio.

Stiles apretó los labios en un puchero antes de abrazar a su novio, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por Derek.

-No les hagas caso, son viejos -Ambos Stilinski arquearon las cejas. -¿Los ves? Hasta se mueven coordinados.

-¿Y ustedes no? -Preguntó Jackson dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

-No te interesa -Respondió Stiles abrazando más fuerte a su novio. -Y tu ignóralos que eres el chico mas guapo de Beacon.

Derek continuó estoico pretendiendo que no le importaba cuando realmente si lo hacía. Era casi como si sus suegros lo rechazaran. Pero a la vez todo estaba bien porque Stiles lo consideraba el chico mas guapo de Beacon Hills. Su corazón bombeo un poco con demasiada fuerza dentro de su caja torácica.

-Bolito -Hazael brincó de los brazos de Peter en cuanto este abrió la puerta y corrió en dirección al abuelo Stilinski, con el cual ya había hablado un poco cuando pasaron por el café horas atrás.

-Campeón -El abuelo Stilinski abrazó a su bisnieto -¿Quieres? -Preguntó mostrando el sándwich.

-No mucho, Petah dice que mucho es malo -Hazael mordió la punta del pan y sonrió.

-No le hagas caso a tu papá -La abuela Stilinski frunció el ceño -Él no sabe como comemos nosotros.

-Comemos rico -Respondió el niño tomando el sándwich de la mano de su bisabuelo -¿Quieres, papi? -Preguntó mirando a Jordan.

-Papi está cansado respondió el rubio desde el sofá, tenía los pies sobre las piernas de Peter y una de sus manos estaba acariciando su vientre.

-Ya no deberías ir a trabajar -Dijo Stiles aun abrazado a su novio-Quédate en casa.

-No digas nada, enano -Jordan ni siquiera se movió para responder.

Pronto la casa Stilinski se vio llena de gente hasta el tope, con mucha comida y un Brett Talbot intentando no llamar mucho la atención a pesar de que Derek constantemente intentaba integrarlo.

No tenía ni idea de como se podía sentir el niño pero no se lo deseaba a nadie y mientras pudiera ayudarlo lo iba a hacer porque si Derek estuviera en su lugar seguramente desearía que alguien le tendiera una mano. El proceso era bastante lento pero a veces le arrancaba sonrisas y eso era bastante bueno. Pero era mejor cuando el niño lo buscaba por su cuenta, como en ese momento en el que le mostró un libro de colorear y le pidió que lo hiciera con él. Derek no coloreaba, pero igual lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la sala, se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a pintar los dibujos hasta que el programa de la televisión terminó siendo mas entretenido.

-¡Es tarde! -Talia Hale movió a los más jóvenes, incluyendo a Stiles y Derek. -Mañana hay colegio.

Varios emitieron soniditos en desacuerdo menos Stiles. El adolescente corrió escaleras arriba, metió mas ropa en su mochila, un libro, porque a Brett le gustaba que le leyeran antes de dormer, y bajó las escaleras.

-Que Brett duerma entre ustedes-Gritó John Stilinski desde la cocina -Peter me va a decir si no lo hacen.

-Ya lo sé, papá -Stiles lo abrazó fuerte y le robó un trozo de carne antes de correr a la salida.

Derek y Brett ya estaban montados en el jeep y Hazael estaba sentado en el capo del auto de Jackson con sus gafas puestas en espera a que el rubio le terminara de tomar una foto.

-Nos vemos mañana -Se despidieron antes de seguir la camioneta de Peter y Jordan.

En esos momentos ser parte de una manada era lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado a todos, incluidos los abuelos Stilinski que aunque lo negaran estaban bastante felices al ver a Jordan casado y esperando un bebé asi como tambien lo estaban de que alguien quisiera tanto a su nieto hiperactivo que no dudaba en abrazarlo frente a todos a riesgo de que John le disparara.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por los que aún no se han pasado por mi [página de facebook](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile?ref=hl) quería decirles que he publicado las fotos de los que en un futuro serán los hijos del Sterek y pequeños spoilers.  
> Por si se aburren de que casi no tenga actividad por aquí y quieran distraerse pueden ir allí. 
> 
> Que tengan una buena semana.


	48. 47 Los nuevos integrantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo aquí, con otro capítulo porque después de tanto a mi también me empezó a gustar este fic. 
> 
> Hay poquito Jackzael y poquito Sterek y poquito Jeter...  
> Y hay nuevos integrantes a la manada 
> 
> Disfrútenlo y esperen mi futuro fic: STALKER (para spoilers pueden visitar mi página de facebook)

Hazael describía la luna llena como un dia hueco lleno de cosas que te hacían enojar y volverte gruñón. Tambien como el día en que no quería compartir nada, ni siquiera con Liam o con Mason, mucho menos con Brett. Brett acariciaba la pancita de su papá como si Lexie fuera a ser su hermano y no, Lex es hermano de Hazael.

En las lunas llenas es cuando más posesivo se pone y no quiere que nadie toque a sus papás ni al Capitán Grisam, porque es su perro, él lo encontró en el bosque. Tampoco le gusta que ninguna chica toque a Jackson porque él y sólo él tiene derecho a abrazarlo del cuello y darle besitos. Jackson es su mejor amigo, le da abrazos y regalos, ademas de que se ríen mucho cuando están juntos. Jackson casi no rie con nadie mas que con Haz.

Hazael también se pondría posesivo con Stiles si no fuera porque Derek ya lo reclama demasiado los dias de luna llena, todas y cada una de ellas menos esa.

La casa Hale acaba de terminar de ser reformada, huele casi igual que la casa anterior pero no está el poni de Hazael. Peter le prometió comprarle otro pero el niño se ha negado, ahora es más grande y el capitán grisam también lo es. Ya no cabían juntos en su poni así que mejor no comprar otro. A menos que sea para Lexie, su hermanito seguramente tambien querrá un poni. Pero no todavía.

Desde que despertó esa mañana supo que algo no iba bien. Jordan no se veía del todo bien y Peter lo llevó a la casa de su abuelito. Haz ama a sus abuelitos, ambos huelen a casa, a seguridad y le enseñan cosas y palabras nuevas. Cuando sea grande también quiere hablar polaco como todos sus abuelos.

-¿Y papi? -Preguntó a mitad del desayuno, cuando le dijeron que se iba a quedar con Stiles y Derek.

-Papi va a tener a tu hermanito -Le dijo su abuelita y él se puso feliz.

Horas mas tarde llegó un muchacho a casa, alto, rubio, más grande que cualquier adulto que conociera y con una cara amable a pesar de que su cabello era muy cortito.

Le preguntó por su nombre y su rostro se iluminó al oír la respuesta.

-Papi habla mucho de ti y estas en, una, dos, rex, cuatro, cinco y más fotos -Los ojitos que estaban empezando a verse mas cafés que verdes se clavaron en el desconocido-Eres su mejor amigo, Jackson es el mío

Camden le dijo que había vuelto de la milicia y que necesitaba que por favor le mostrara la maleta verde que su papá había preparado.

Haz corrió escaleras arriba con el adulto siguiéndolo de cerca y se la mostró. Era la maleta para el día Lex y el había ayudado a prepararla porque su hermanito tenía que venir al mundo usando ropa bonita y las ovejitas son bonitas.

Stiles le dijo que se despidiera de Camden y luego se sentaron a ver una película.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo iba mal, porque sus papás no estaban, sus abuelitos se habían ido y Jackson no había ido a verlo.

-Quiero a Jacks -Murmuró bajito en dirección a Derek -Le dije que iba a ser su ancla.

-Jackson está bien -Prometió Derek, pero su corazón no dijo lo mismo.

-Quiero a Jackson -Pidió de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, -Es mi mejor amigo, quiero a Jackie.

Por encima de su cabeza Stiles y Derek compartieron una conversación muda.

Finalmente lo llevaron a la casa Hale, ya era noche y aunque no hacía mucho frío Stiles le puso un gorro amarillo con mota porque lo acababa de bañar y no quería que enfermara. Desde la parte de abajo escuchó algunos gruñidos, rugidos de lobos que no parecían a los de nadie de la manada pero que se sentían como manada.

La tía Talia salió a recibirlos y les dijo que no era bueno que estuvieran ahí.

-¿Jackson está aquí? -Preguntó moviendo sus piecitos.

-Está bien -Le dijo la tía Talia, pero Haz no confió y al primer descuido corrió escaleras arriba y entró a la habitación de dónde venían otros gruñidos.

Ahí estaba Jackson, sentado en el suelo, con muchas cadenas puestas a su alrededor y completamente transformado. En ese momento se olvidó de su hermanito.

-Jacks-Susurró ganándose otro gruñido -Soy Hazie, Hazie Halinski, tu príncipe -Caminó despacito sabiendo que podía atacarlo porque no podía controlarse. -Tengo galletas -Dijo quitándose la mochila despacito. Caminó otro par de pasitos con cuidado. -Jackson.

Los gruñidos se detuvieron rápidamente y en los ojos del rubio apareció esa chispa que Haz veía todo el tiempo. Sonrió pequeñito antes de sentarse justo frente a él. Puso su mochila a un lado y sacó la botella de agua, la reconocía porque tenia a Timón y Pumba. Le quitó el tapon y la acercó con cuidado a la boca del beta. Sus ojos seguían dorados y los colmillos aún era visibles pero no se asustó porque a veces todos se ponían así.

-Despacito -Dijo como Jordan le decía cada vez que quería tomarse todo de un trago. Alejó la botella cuando lo vio terminar y con la manga de su suéter le limpió la boca -¿Mejor?

-Gracias -Jackson le dedicó una sonrisa.

-También tengo comida -Dijo sacando su sándwich y sus galletas -Y chocolate, lo hizo Derek, así que está bueno.

*.                *

Talia soltó el teléfono en cuanto Peter le preguntó como estaba Hazael. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y corrió escaleras arriba, donde escuchaba la vocecita del niño. Estaba preocupada y un poco aterrada por no haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de su sobrino en la sala junto a Brett. El niño estaba dormido, completamente acurrucado con Stiles en el sofá más grande.

Arriba, casi en la ultima habitación estaba sentado Derek y dentro estaba Hazael hablando animadamente con Jackson sobre su comic favorito.

-Está bien-Le dijo a Peter mirando como su sobrino cuidaba del omega y lo mantenía controlado. -Tu cuida de Jordan.

Algunas horas después, cuando la luna ya estaba intentando esconderse Derek le retiró las cadenas al rubio y lo llevó a la cama del lugar. Se había quedado dormido con la cabecita de Haz sobre sus piernas y migajas de pan al rededor de ellos.

Pensó en llevar a Hazael a otra habitación pero el niño se negó alegando ser el ancla de Jackson. Derek le retiró el gorrito y los zapatos antes de meterlo bajo las mantas junto a Jackson.

Algo cansado por la ausencia de sueño caminó hasta la habitación donde estaban Brett y Stiles y se acostó junto a ellos. Stiles le miró con sus ojos cafés a través de sus espesas pestañas.

-Serás un gran alfa -Le dijo bajito, estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla sólo con la punta de sus dedos -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La sonrisa de Derek fue genuina, igual que las palabras de su novio, porque no hacía ni una semana en que Laura había gritado que no quería ser el alfa, que no podría hacerlo y que delegaba el lugar a Derek. Fue un shock, una noticia que casi los hizo entrar en pánico y Derek lo habría hecho, si Stiles no hubiera tomado su mano.

-Te amo -Le dijo bajito el humano, pasando su pulgar por sus labios.

Derek se quedó dormido con el fantasma de esas palabras acariciándole los oídos.

*.           *.           *

Hazael despertó con unos dedos muy conocidos moviendo su hombro. Abrió sus ojitos y se pegó mas a Jackson.

-Hazie -Peter movió el cabello negro de su hijo lejos de su carita -Bebé¿No quieres ver a tu hermanito?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron completamente y rodó en la cama hasta llegar al borde. Tomó su gorrito de la mesita de la noche y extendió sus brazos en dirección a Peter.

-Lexie está aquí -Canturreó mientras se ponía el gorro.

Alexei Hale Stilinski era completamente rubio, con la piel suavecita, ojos azules y una nariz tan pequeñita que daba tentación tocarla.

-Que bonito eres -Hazael gateo por la cama hasta poder ver a su hermanito en brazos de su papi -Se parece a ti, pero con los ojos de Peter pops.

Tenía los ojos fijos en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando Haz lo miró movió la cabeza haciendo que mota se moviera tambien y el bebé rio, bajito y suave pero era una risa hermosa.

-Que bonito se ríe -Hazael se metió bajo el brazo libre de Jordan y siguió haciéndole cariños a su hermano.

Cinco horas después despertó Jackson, con más hambre que la que había tenido en su vida y un nuevo bebé al que mimar y darle todos los lujos que pudiera porque era bastante bonito.

-Hola, Lexie -Murmuró Jackson sosteniendo el biberon para el recién nacido -Eres muy bonito.

El niño sonrió al rededor del chupón y volvió a comer hasta quedarse dormido.

-Tu hermano es mas bonito que tú -Dijo Brett mirando al nuevo integrante con su trajecito de oveja.

-No te vayas a enamorar de él -Hazael lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -Si lo haces te golpeo.

-Tengo cinco-Brett le mostró su manita -No puedo enamorarme a los cinco.

-Mentiras -Haz negó con la cabeza -Der ¿Verdad que tú quieres a Sti desde que tenias cinco?

-En realidad lo hace desde que tenía cuatro, pero yo era muy joven y él no podía hacer chocolates -Stiles le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino.

-Entonces. -Brett metió una galleta a su vaso con leche -Se quieren mucho.

-Así es -Stiles rodeó la cintura de su novio con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Y que se siente? -Preguntó Brett mirándolos fijamente.

-Se siente perfecto -Stiles sonrió -Se siente como se un súper héroe.

-Y mis papás se querían mucho? -La sonrisa de Stiles se borró en ese momento.

-Claro que sí -Derek caminó hasta el niño y lo abrazó -Ellos se quieren mucho y a ti también y desde donde están te cuidan. Ellos no van a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

-¿De verdad? -El moreno asintió.

-Entonces no estoy solito -Jackson casi quiso fundirse con el sofá al darse cuenta que conocía ese sentimiento.

-No lo estás. Además Derek y yo estamos aquí para cuidarte -El humano revolvió el cabello del niño

 -Y yo soy tu amigo -Hazael lo miró desde la silla -Seré tu hermano si prometes no enamorarte del mío.

-Me quedo con Derek y Stiles, gracias -Brett rodeó el cuello del lobo con sus brazos.

-Eres todo un rompecorazones, Lex -Jackson acarició uno de sus piecitos -Tu y yo seremos buenos amigos.

Érica y Boyd despertaron horas después con más hambre que Jackson y muchas preguntas que aunque Talia Hale podía responder, le dijo a Stiles que él lo hiciera, porque ya había perdido muchos años y tenía que buscar cualquier oportunidad para enseñarles a cuidar de la manada, a los dos nuevos betas y a Jackson porque aunque pasara ahí la luna llena, Jackson no le pertenecía, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera su lazo con Haz y Lex. Jackson tenía otro alfa.

Esa noche Hazael durmió en casa de Jackson y Jordan tuvo que escuchar a su abuela darle recomendaciones sobre como cuidar un bebé. Como si no hubiera tenido uno ya. Y si, Lex fue más difícil pero ahí estaba, pequeñito y hermoso. Todo lo contrario a Hazael, pero igual de suyo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si algunos sepan o no, pero en wattpad se está llevando un evento Queens and Kings  
> Les dejo el link para que participen y si quieren voten por mí o nominen a alguien más o voten por alguien más... https://www.wattpad.com/story/50867990-queens-and-kings-teen-wolf  
> como ustedes quieran pero participen porque creo que es divertido.  
> En fin, para votar tienen que ir al 'capítulo' que tiene el nombre de la persona por la cual quieren votar y dejarle estrellita. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, el mío es largo así que la estoy pasando de maravilla.


	49. 48 Héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo y con este acaba el drama en esta temporada de la historia.

Silencio.

Stiles odia el silencio. Es en silencio cuando ocurren los peores momentos de la historia y el lo sabe, así como también sabe que su vida entera está silencio. Tan denso que no lo nota pero está ahí y seguirá presente durante toda su vida porque él no escucha los corazones que mienten ni tampoco las hojas rompiéndose bajo el peso de unas garras que no conoce.

Tiene un arma dentro de su chaqueta porque su padre se lo ordenó pero también tiene el bate en sus manos y eso es únicamente porque fue lo único que pudo tomar del jeep antes de correr tras Derek.

Derek. El hombre lobo que está enfrentándose a un alfa completamente sólo porque es demasiado bueno como para dejar que dos omegas se protejan solos o bien quiere lo suficiente a Jackson para  dejarlo ir de su manada. Para que un alfa tirano que nunca le pidió su opinión para convertirlo intente volverlo su beta.

Así que ahí están. Cinco adolescentes enfrentándose a un alfa demasiado salvaje como para darse cuenta que lo que está haciendo está mal y que si no se detiene va a matar a alguien y ese alguien sería Stiles porque es el que menos probabilidades tiene.

Derek respira profundo. Jala aire llenando sus pulmones y arremete de nuevo contra el alfa en busca de su yugular, pero el alfa es más rápido y antes de que si quiera se dé  cuenta ya lo tiene de nuevo contra el suelo.

Stiles no oye los huesos crujir pero Jackson sí que lo hace y ese pequeño levantamiento de cejas es todo lo que necesita el humano para estrellar su bate en la cabeza del ser sobrenatural. No una ni dos, sino varias veces. Una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que su cráneo se quiebra y cae de espaldas con un hilo de sangre manchando el pasto verde y la tierra mojada. Stiles no se detiene, continúa haciéndolo hasta que las abolladuras en el metal ya no le permiten continuar golpeando sin ninguna puntería.

La masa sanguinolenta desparramándose en el suelo fue lo que necesitó el adolescente para dejar caer su bate y correr en dirección a su novio. Derek estaba ahí, débil, golpeado. Con más heridas de las que había tenido nunca, pero aun respirando. Vivo.

-Quédate aquí –Murmuró pasando sus dedos por su cabello mojado en una muda caricia que intentaba decir más de lo que podía expresar con palabras en ese preciso momento. –Jackson –El rubio le miró casi sin verlo realmente porque un ojo lo tenía tan hinchado que casi había desaparecido y el otro no enfocaba nada. –Necesito que llames a la manada –Murmuró el adolescente ayudándole a sentarse –Por favor o los tres van a morir y no quiero que nadie muera porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y él es mi novio y ellos son omegas y necesitan algo bueno en su vida, porque todos los necesitamos. Todos necesitamos esa lucecita que nos ayude a seguir hacia adelante pero no la sigas justo ahora mejor aúlla. Llama a tu manada, porque eres parte de la manada, eres nuestro beta y Haz, Hazie necesita a su príncipe y ya ha comprado la tintura rosa para que seas Gumball. Así que llama a tu manada.

Stiles apretó sus dedos en torno al brazo del rubio intentando no levantar la mirada porque si lo hacía vería a Derek seguir boqueando por aire mientras sus huesos volvían a alinearse.

-Jackson –El beta lo miró, adolorido y casi sin esperanza pero lo hizo, llamó a su manada deseando que realmente lo consideraran parte de algo o moriría sin ni siquiera haber encontrado su lugar.

                                                                                                                      *

*

                                                 *

Peter sentía los dedos cosquillearle mientras sostenía el biberón para Alexei. Sus ojitos azules le miraban tan fijamente que hasta se ponía nervioso. Hazael nunca le miró de esa forma, como si estuviera evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos en busca de alguna falla. Haz lo miraba como si fuera lo mejor del universo, como si fuera su súper héroe favorito. Lex, por el contrario, succionaba del chupón sin retirar la mirada. Era espeluznante o lo era hasta que el niño empezó a reír en torno al chupón como si le hubieran contado un chiste privado y Peter también empezó a reír porque Alexei se reía muy bonito. Despacito, con sus deditos tocando la mano del adulto y los ojitos entrecerrados.

Su risa era lo único bueno de esa noche, porque mientras él estaba en la planta baja de la casa Hale, Stiles estaba ayudando a limpiar las heridas del par de omegas que se enfrentaron a su propio alfa para salvar la vida de Jackson.

No es que Peter quisiera a ese chico arrogante y creído pero Haz, Hazael era otra historia. Hazael estaba sentado en la cama junto al adolescente pasando ocasionalmente una toallita húmeda por su frente para limpiarle el sudor. Y si eso no era suficiente para reconocer todo el cariño que le tenía su hijo también estaban esas lagrimas grabadas a fuego en su mente cuando lo vio entrar a casa, moribundo y casi irreconocible en brazos de Boyd.

Nunca se le olvidará el gemidito lastimero que soltó antes de abrazarse a Jordan y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba arriba, haciéndole compañía mientras se sanaba porque él sabe que las anclas también funcionan para eso y aunque Jackson nunca lo ha dicho, Hazael está bastante seguro de que es su ancla y lo será siempre.

-¿Quiénes son los chicos? –Preguntó al ver a su hermana bajar las escaleras con Deaton a su espalda. Señal de que Derek ya estaba bien, igual que el resto de los adolescente.

-No tenemos ni la menor idea –Deaton dejó su maletín en una mesita

-¿Y el alfa? –Preguntó esta vez casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Ennis –Murmuró su hermana llamando la atención de los pocos que sabían quién era, porque ese alfa durmió en esa casa, comió en su mesa  e incluso abrazó en una ocasión a Hazael cuando tenía dos meses de nacido y todos      querían conocerlo. –Pero ya no será una molestia.

John Stilinski le frunció el ceño a su taza de café sabiendo a que se referían con eso.

-Fue en defensa propia –Murmuró –Ese alfa los iba a matar.

-Lo sabemos –Claudia pasó uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su esposo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro –Nadie va a dudar de tu lugar como Sheriff porque nadie se va a enterar.

John asintió un par de veces con la cabeza intentando hacerse a la idea que debía fingir que nada pasaba a pesar de que su hijo, su pequeño hijo, había matado a un adulto y nadie haría nada porque eso era lo que necesitaban que hiciera, que defendiera a su manada con su propia vida y con su integridad.

Sintió algo recorrerle la columna al darse cuenta que Stiles ya no era ese niño chimuelo que le daba besos en la mejilla al verlo llegar del trabajo, ni mucho menos el bebé que estiraba sus brazos en su dirección cada vez que lo veía sentarse en cualquier superficie.

-Nos vamos ahora –Dejó la taza de café en la mesita de centro y tomó la mano de su esposa –Está bien si se saltan las clases un par de días, les conseguiré justificante médico.

-John –Talia se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el hombre –Gracias a tu hijo el mío está vivo –La mujer le sonrió –Stiles no ha hecho nada malo.

-Lo sé –Claudia le sonrió a su alfa y siguió a su esposo en dirección a la salida.

-Yo iré a dormir –Peter acomodó a Alexei en sus brazos verticalmente y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda. El niño rápidamente escondió su carita en su cuello –Seguramente Jordan nos extraña.

Talia dejó que cada quien tomara su camino para finalmente ir a su habitación también, no sin antes detenerse en la de su hijo.

Stiles estaba ahí, con la cabeza de Derek sobre su pecho y sus dedos pasando distraídamente por su cabello. No se le veía tan mal desde esa distancia, pero si levantaba la manta vería todos esos rasguños en su cuerpo y la venda que Deaton le puso en su muñeca.

De todos era el único humano y fue el mejor parado, porque seguía respirando, vivo y aun con ganas de cuidar de Derek a pesar de que el problema de todos sus males era exactamente él.

Todo sería más fácil para el adolescente si tuviera otro novio, uno sin garras y colmillos que estuviera al borde de la muerte constantemente o que podría ser la causa de sus heridas. Alguien humano sin ninguna clase de problemas. Alguien que no fuera Derek, sin embargo, aun con todos los problemas que implicaba estar con un hombre lobo, Stiles estaba ahí como siempre había estado.

-¿Aún tienes dudas? –Preguntó Antoine Hale parándose detrás de su esposa.

-No, ya no tengo –La mujer se dio la vuelta para verlo –Creo que podemos empezar a planear otra boda.

Recorrió el largo pasillo en silencio, asegurándose de que ninguno de los gemelos estuviera incómodo y luego a la habitación de Jackson. Hazie ya estaba dormido pero aun así su manita estaba aferrada a dos dedos del adolescente, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera. Finalmente abrió un poco la puerta del final del pasillo y encontró a Peter sentado junto a Jordan en la cama mientras Alexei se comía otro biberón y soltaba risitas de la nada.

Había acabado otro día y la manada volvía a estar completa.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer


	50. 49 Feliz cumpleaños, Hazael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada les dejo esta foto de [Jackson ](http://cdn01.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2015/03/colton-haynes-prince-bubblegum-adventure-time.jpg) para que se den una idea~

John Stilinski creía muy fervientemente que al crecer Stiles no volvería a tener que lidiar con el sonido del castillo al inflarse nunca más, sin embargo, seis años después estaba esperando a que el aparato del demonio acabara su labor para poder apagarlo.

Su casa estaba llena de globos azules y grises, un enorme pastel color rosa con toques azules estaba coronando una mesa llena de regalos, casi todos de Jackson Whittemore, y en la entrada una lona de 'Feliz cumpleaños, Hazael' estaba puesta para dar la bienvenida a los invitados.

Aún no había mucha gente, de hecho solamente estaban los Hale, Peter, los abuelos Stilinski, los Parrish y el recién nacido.

Alexei Stilinski tenía el cabello rubio de los Stilinski, el color de piel de los Parrish, los ojos de los Hale y un par de diminutas cejas que se fruncían cada vez que algo molestaba al niño.

-Abuelito -Hazael abrazó a John con sus bracitos pintados de azul -¿No te vas a poner tu sombrero?

Al Sheriff le habría gustado decirle que ya está demasiado viejo para eso, pero los ojos de su nieto, su primer nieto, son tan brillantes como los de Jordan y cuando su primogénito tenía cinco era la ternura personificada o eso creía hasta que llegó Stiles con sus ojos enormes y las estrellas puestas en su piel. Que no es que Jordan haya dejado de ser tierno pero sus cejas rubias eran más dadas a arquearse de forma acusadora que de felicidad.

-Cuando lleguen todos -Dijo acariciando el cabello de su nieto.

-Eso no es no es un buen ejemplo de parte del Sheriff -Hazael soltó su abrazo y movió las manos -Las personas hacen lo que el Sheriff hace.

-Tú no haces lo que yo hago -Dijo John poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura.

-Porque eres mi abuelo -Haz puso los ojos en blanco -Peter tiene su sombrero.

-Es tu papá -John frunció el ceño -No le digas Peter.

-Es Peter pops -El niño sonrió -¿le traigo su sombrero?

Durante un segundo John tomo la decisión de volver a ser joven y asentir. Solamente usaba sombrero en la primera fiesta, luego el cumpleañero crecía y se olvidaban de eso así que podía ponerse un sombrero con orejas de gato esa noche y no hacerlo hasta que Alexei creciera y luego esperar hasta que los hijos de Stiles y Derek también cumplieran cinco años... Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que nunca podría envejecer con dignidad, siempre tendría un sombrero en la cabeza y algún peluche al que fingir darle de comer mientras el dueño corría en busca de más comida.

-Para tú -Hazael le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de leche. -Más tarde podrá comer pastel.

El niño dio media vuelta y se alejó dando pequeños brinquitos que hacían volar a su camisa de cuadros.

El castillo terminó de inflarse y John Stilinski se sentó en la comodidad de la sala de su casa esperando a que nadie más lo molestara hasta que la fiesta diera inicio.

 

Cinco minutos después tuvo que abrir los ojos, ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta para Brett, Liam y Mason. Los dos últimos lo miraron con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, aunque de Mason no era nada nuevo, ese niño de piel canela estaba constantemente vibrando de emoción, Liam lo seguía pero Brett, ese niño le ponía los pelos de punta con tan sólo verlo. Aunque no lo veía muy seguido, solamente cuando recogía a su nieto o cuando invitaban a su familia a pasar la luna llena con los Hale.

-Hola, Sheriff -Saludó Liam.

-Wow -Mason abrió su boca en una O -Es el Sheriff, yo lo admiro, Señor.

-Gracias -John intentó sonreír -Mason ¿Verdad?

-Y sabe mi nombre -El niño murmuró -Soy Mason, tengo cinco.

-Yo también tengo cinco -Se quejó Liam -Los tres tenemos cinco.

-Hazael está arriba -Señaló John -Pueden subir.

-Gracias, Sheriff -Mason lo miró de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras con su regalo fielmente apretado contra su pecho.

-Wow, es madera -El niño tocó el pasamanos con una sonrisa -Y mira fotos, que bonita es ella ¿Será la abuelita de Hazie? Y aquí está su papá y su otro papá. ¡Haz!

Los brazos del niño se apretaron rápidamente en torno a su amigo.

-Nadie nos dijo que teníamos que ser un avatar -Liam lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy un avatar, soy Marshall de hora de aventura ¿Lo ves? -El niño se dio una vuelta -Tienen que conocer a mi hermanito y al tío Camden.

-¿Otro tío? -Preguntó Brett con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo quiero ver a tu hermano, ¿es bonito? Seguramente es bonito. Tús papás son bonitos.

-No es justo que tengas dos papás -Dijo Liam cruzándose de brazos -Yo no tengo un papá, dame uno de los tuyos.

-No -Hazael negó con la cabeza -Los dos son míos, consíguete los tuyos.

-¿Aquí que hay? -Preguntó Brett al pasar por una puerta de madera.

-Ahí no -Haz detuvo las manos de su amigo antes de que abriera la puerta -Mi príncipe Gumball se está poniendo guapo y no tengo que verlo hasta la fiesta -Dijo con tono solemne.

-Yo sé quién es -Mason levantó su manita -Es Jackson, Jackson siempre ha sido tu princesa.

-Ridículo -Brett continuó caminando intentando no soltar más comentarios mordaces hasta que estuvieron frente a la habitación que en algún momento fue de Jordan y que ahora estaba parcialmente ocupada por una cuna llena de ositos.

-Shh -Hazael se llevó un dedo a los labios -Hola, pops -Saludó antes de jalar un banquito y ponerlo junto a la cuna -Es Alexei.

Los cuatro niños se subieron al banquito dejando los regalos y el obvio color azul en la piel del cumpleañero olvidados.

Alexei los miró con sus ojos azules de forma fija y sus manitas en fundadas en un par de guantes de verdes.

-Wow -Mason sonrió -Que bonito, Hola, bebé. Soy Mason.

-Que bonitos ojos -Liam intentó alcanzarlo con la punta de sus dedos -Yo también quiero uno.

-No es tan bonito -Brett frunció el ceño, pero no separó sus ojos de la carita del bebé.

-Como tus ojos son feos ves todo feo -Hazael lo empujó hasta bajarlo del banquito -Lex es perfecto, es mi hermanito.

-Regálame a tu papá -Exigió Liam -Yo quiero un hermanito igual.

-Te presto a Peter pops, pero me lo regresas -Jordan arqueó las cejas al escuchar a su hijo. -Es mío ¿Bueno?

-Gracias -Liam le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Deja de ver a mi hermano -Hazael golpeó la cabeza de Brett con un peluche -Lo vas a espantar con tu cara fea. Papi, Brett va a hacer llorar a Lexie.

-Yo no lo estoy haciendo llorar -Se quejó el rubio.

-¡Que no veas a mi hermano! -Las pecas del niño Stilinski se marcaron sobre la piel enrojecida mostrando su coraje.

-Tú hermano es feo -fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación llevándose consigo a Liam.

Jordan pudo haberse molestado con ese niño que de por sí ya le caía un poco mal, pero se olvidó de él cuando escuchó la risa de su bebé causada por Mason y sus muecas extrañas.

-Es tan bonito -El niño pasó sus dedos por la mejilla -Se parece a ti, Jords Pops -Dijo el niño usando el apodo que Hazael usaba. -Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con él.

-Cuando crezca le preguntas -Jordan se puso de pie para ir por su hijo más joven -Si te dice que sí tendrán una bonita boda.

-Gracias -Mason tuvo que bajar la mirada -Ya me voy.

-Nos vemos más tarde -El niño asintió antes de tomar el regalo y salir corriendo hasta la planta baja en busca de sus amigos.

Tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rosa y el corazón le latía con fuerza dentro del pecho. Al ver a Liam corrió directamente a él sin importarle chocar con los adultos que se movían por la casa haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Y él es Mason -Dijo Hazael al verlo llegar -Él es Derek.

Los ojos del recién llegado brillaron al ver al adolescente alto, de piel bronceada y las cejas más extrañas que había visto en su vida.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Preguntó rápidamente sin soltar el regalo de Hazael.

Derek arqueó las cejas en confusión sin dejar de ver al niño como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

-Tengo novio -Respondió finalmente sin despegar su mirada de la inocente del crio.

-Puedes tener otro -Está vez fue el turno de Stiles para fruncir el ceño.

-Él es mi novio -Señaló Derek pasando un brazo por los hombros de Stiles.

-¡Ah! -Mason abrió mucho los ojos -¿lo viste? -Preguntó al hijo del Sheriff -Me está coqueteando.

-Deberíamos castigarlo -Stiles se pegó un poco más al torso de su novio porque estaba un poquito celoso -¿Qué te parece dejarlo sin besos?

-Eso, que no te de besos -Mason asintió -Que me los de a mí.

-Lo pensaré -Stiles empujó suavemente a su novio con sus dos manos hasta hacerlo retroceder y alejarlo todo lo posible de ese niño. Estaba sintiendo más presión que cuando Kate intentó embaucar a Derek.

-Te ves tan bien cuando te pones celoso -Murmuró Derek antes de besar a su novio en la frente.

-No estoy celoso -Stiles tomó la primera caja de regalo y la sacudió esperando identificar lo que fuera que había dentro -Los Stilinski no nos ponemos celosos.

-Estabas celoso de Kate -Dijo Derek picando un poco sus costillas en un pobre intento de hacerlo reír.

-Eso fue una situación que ameritaba la presencia de mis celos -Stiles le pinchó el pecho con su índice -No te metas con eso.

-Y ahora te has puesto celoso de un niño de cinco -Derek pasó su pulgar por el hombro de su novio.

-No estoy celoso -Stiles tomo otra caja -Solamente estoy observando la competencia.

-¿Y qué tal? -Derek se cruzó de brazos.

-Nada de qué preocuparse -Respondió mientras revolvía otra caja -Esto es un videojuego.

-Es un libro -Derek le quitó la caja y la puso en la pila.

-No me contradigas, Hale -Stiles tomó otra caja -Si quieres casarte conmigo tienes que dejar de contradecirme, es una de las reglas.

-Es ridículo, Stilinski -Jackson le quitó la caja -Y esto no es tuyo.

-Ni tuyo -Respondió Stiles al ver como dejaba la caja en la pila. -¿Que tuvo que hacer mi sobrino para vestirte de rosa?

-No te interesa -Jackson pasó sus dedos por su cabello teñido de rosa.

-¡Cam-Cam! -Hazael brincó directamente a los brazos del ex militar -Él era soldado -Dijo el niño mirando a sus amigos -Es genial.

-Creo que te están ganando -Dijo Derek en dirección a Jackson antes de abrazar a Stiles y llevárselo lejos.

Desde esa distancia podía sentir el aroma agrio de celos que Jackson casi nunca irradiaba y que dejó de hacerlo cuando Hazael brincó de los brazos de Camden para poder tomar la mano de su príncipe y pararse en la entrada a recibir a sus invitados.

Cuando era niño disfrutaba demasiado a de esas fiestas ahora solamente podía estar sentado entre los abuelos de Stiles que no paraban de hablar sobre las diferencias de sus familias. En ese momento deseó estar en la cafetería con Erica y Isaac que escuchar la cantidad de propiedades de los Stilinski y los plantios de los Parrish. Se sintió Darcy en medio de los Bennett.

-¡Piñata! -Gritó Peter al otro extremo de la casa, rápidamente Derek se puso de pie con la excusa de sostener a Lexie mientras Jordan y Peter cuidaban de Hazie.

El niño lo recibió con sus bracitos abiertos y la mirada azul moviéndose curiosa intentando recordar cualquier cosa. Tomó la silla más cercana al pastel y se sentó con el niño en sus piernas. Para tener dos meses eran muy listo y sonriente.

-Guapo, te ves muy guapo con el bebé -Stiles se sentó a su lado -No es que solito no lo seas pero con Lexie eres más... -El humano hizo señas -Irresistible.

-Creo que nunca soltaré a mi primo -El moreno besó la manita del niño haciéndolo reír.

El ruido de los niños corriendo a la piñata distrajo a los dos adolescentes.

Hazael estaba ya parado frente a la piñata mirando muy fijamente a Jake. Hubo un conteo regresivo y entonces cuando se suponía que debía golpearla Hazael abrazó a su piñata.

Jordan abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar porque no tenía nada que decir. A su lado Peter murmuró un 'Jordan' que no alcanzó a los oídos del rubio.

-Muy bien -John Stilinski soltó la piñata y se la dio a su nieto -Esta es tuya.

Camden salió del interior de la casa con una piñata típica de picos y la colocó dónde había estado el perrito.

-Ahora sí -Jackson tomó a Hazael de la mano y lo sentó al otro lado del pastel con la piñata junto a él. -Brett tú al final -Dijo el rubio dándole el turno a Mason.

Los dulces no volaron hasta que Brett decidió que era suficiente y usó su fuerza para deshacerla.

La primera paleta que ganó se la dio a Alexei a pesar de que no la podía comer.

*

 

El único ruido de la casa Stilinski era la voz de Camden ayudándole a Hazael a contar sus dulces tras la fiesta. Peter estaba frente a él observándolos muy fijamente mientras le daba de comer a su hijo menor.

-Gracias por la piñata -Dijo el moreno finalmente.

-Jordan hizo lo mismo y Stiles también -Camden le sonrió sin levantar la vista -No sabía si Hazie lo iba a hacer pero...

-Le caes bien a mi hijo -Peter suspiró.

-Peter -Camden dejó los dulces a un lado -Jordan es mi mejor amigo y tenía miedo de que le hicieras daño. Ya es hora que dejes de verme de esa forma.

-No te veo de ninguna forma -Peter frunció el ceño. -Pero te vi con mi sobrina.

Ese día Camden conoció a Laura y algunas cosas cambiaron.

 

 


	51. 50 El gato de ojos azules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capítulo!  
> Espero que les guste

Derek frunció el ceño cuando la tercera persona de la tarde se estrelló con su hombro. Tenía los nervios ya bastante crispados y el aroma de tanta gente a su alrededor no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Peso mucho? –Preguntó Brett pasando su pulgar por la frente del lobo mayor -¿Quieres que camine?

-Claro que no, no quiero perderte –Derek abrazó un poco más al pequeño y le reacomodó el sombrero de pirata que Stiles había sacado de quien sabe dónde para ponérselo.

-¿No te gustan las personas? –Preguntó el niño rodeando el cuello de Derek con sus brazos.

No recordaba haber ido nunca a la feria con sus padres porque antes tenía los oídos muy sensibles, pero ahora ya tenía cinco y Stiles le había enseñado a aislar sonidos para que no le molestaran.

A Brett le gustaba Stiles, con la sonrisa siempre puesta y sus palabras interminables, además de que olía rico y lo ponía por encima de todo y todos, menos de Derek, pero lo iba a recoger al kínder, le compraba su plastilina, sus libros de colorear, sus juguetes, incluso los zapatitos que estaba usando habían sido escogidos por los dos. Se hicieron casi una hora escogiendo cuales le iban mejor pero al final ganaron los del Capitán América porque es rubio como Brett y también quiere la paz.

Y por eso estaba ahí, porque Stiles les había pedido, casi rogado, a él  y Derek que fueran juntos a la feria.

-Los tengo –El adolescente apareció en su campo de visión usando unas orejas de gato a juego con las de Derek –Podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna –Anunció mostrando los tres boletos –Pero me han hecho jurar que voy con un mayor de edad, así que pon tu carita de mayor de edad, Derek y grúñele al encargado.

-Gruñir a la gente es malo –Dijo Brett mirando a Stiles muy fijamente.

Derek solo arqueó las cejas mirando a su novio, dándole toda la razón al niño pequeño en sus brazos.

-Entonces sólo pon tu cara malvada –Stiles se colocó al lado de Derek y tomó su mano libre para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

Otras personas chocaron contra ellos pero nada importaba cuando Stiles sonreía y decía ‘Está bien’ o simplemente los ignoraba prestándoles toda la atención a ellos porque Derek y Brett eran su mini familia.

-¿Puedo jugar algo? –Preguntó Brett cuando iban camino a la rueda de la fortuna. Tenía la mirada gacha y estaba jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Derek.

-¿A qué quieres jugar? –Preguntó Stiles rápidamente –Hay tiro al blanco, tiro al banco…eh

-Quiero ese gato –Dijo Brett señalando un puesto detrás de ellos –Tiene los ojitos azules como los de Alexei ¿Puedo ganar ese gato para Alexei?

Stiles miró a su novio antes de ver al niño y asentir rápidamente.

-Puedes ganar lo que quieras, campeón –Le re acomodó su sobrero de pirata y lo pusieron en el suelo para que pudiera caminar a su ritmo, por si se arrepentía o por si algo más le llamaba la atención.

Stiles apretó los dedos con los de su novio antes de decidir que le venía bien un abrazo, así que se metió bajo el brazo de Derek y se pegó a su torso.

-Adivina quien te va a quitar el lugar como el novio más romántico de la historia –El lobo resopló -¿No me crees? Brett, demuéstrale a Derek de que están hechos los Talbot –El niño sonrió en grande antes de pedir un banquito para poder estar a la altura de las pistolas de juguete.

-Tres intentos por un dólar –Dijo el vendedor, mirando a Derek.

-Sólo necesito dos –Brett dobló las mangas de su camisetita como tantas veces había visto a Stiles hacerlo y colocó sus deditos en posición para disparar –Quiero ese gato.

-Quiere ese gato –Stiles colocó el dólar en el mostrador y Derek se acomodó tras el niño para ayudarle.

-No, Derek, yo quiero solito –Brett esperó a que el lobo quitara sus manos de sus bracitos y observó cuidadosamente a las pequeñas dianas moverse de un lado a otro, como si se burlaran de él.

Entrecerró los ojos y disparó, la monita de la diana apenas y se movió. Frunció el ceño de nuevo sin perder de vista a la misma monita y disparó de nuevo, dos veces seguidas. La muñequita cayó de espaldas.

-Quiero el gato –Dijo señalando con su mano libre hacia el gato color negro de ojos azules.

-El gato –Exigió Derek bajando al niño del banquito que le habían dado.

La sonrisa de Brett fue digna de enmarcarse cuando recibió el peluche y acomodó sus orejitas.

-Mira, Stiles –Dijo acercándose al adolescente –Sus ojos son como los de Alexei.

-Es verdad –Stiles le sonrió –Y lo has ganado tú –Stiles levantó su mano chocando sus cinco dedos con el pequeño –Eres todo un príncipe.

-¿Lo soy? –El rubio le miró con sus ojos enormes e inocentes.

-Lo eres –Stiles abrió los brazos y recibió al pequeño –Eres el príncipe del reino de Beacon Hills.

-Oh, oh, pero, pero –Brett levantó su índice –No hagas que me case con una princesa, no me gustan las niñas.

-¿Y qué te gusta? –Preguntó Derek agachándose frente al niño para que subiera a sobre sus hombros.

-Me gustan los gatos negros con ojos azules –Brett acomodó las orejas de Derek y apretó al peluche con uno de sus bracitos.

Beacon Hills desde la punta de la rueda de la fortuna era lo mejor que habían visto en años, pero no se comparaba en nada a la vista que daba el mirador a las cuatro de la mañana después de una luna llena.

-¿Derek ganó algo para ti? –Preguntó Brett en cuanto subieron al Jeep.

-Derek ha ganado muchas cosas para mí –Stiles le sonrió al niño acomodándose en el asiento para poder mirarlo –Como en primero, Derek ganó la última estampita de R2D2 que quedaba en la máquina.

-¿De verdad? –Brett lo miró asombrado –Creo que Derek te quiere mucho.

-¿Y tú quieres mucho a Lexie? –Preguntó Stiles pasando sus dedos por el brazo de su novio sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Brett miró al hijo del Sheriff y luego miró por la ventana.

-Pero no mucho, sólo poquito. Es que es muy bonito y huele rico –Stiles sonrió –Pero es bebé, es un bebé muy bonito.

 

 

*

*

Stiles entró al café de su hermano con Alexei en sus brazos y un par de gemelos muy cerca de él pidiéndole que por favor les ayudara en su tarea de química porque la química no era para ellos, ni siquiera el colegio era para ellos.

En los tres meses que Stiles había pasado con ellos se habían enterado que eran los hijos de un alfa que murió a manos de Ennis y que siempre se encargó de tenerles tutores privados porque al parecer los humanos no se les daban muy bien.

-No –Respondió Stiles por enésima vez acomodando a su sobrino en sus brazos –Yo también tengo tarea.

-Pues que la haga alguien más –Dijo Ethan o Aiden, el humano no los reconocía.

-Es mi tarea. Se supone que cada quien tiene que hacer su propia tarea –Uno de los gemelos frunció el ceño.

-¡Stiles! –Hazael salió de quien sabe dónde con una enorme lámina blanca en sus manos –Es el tío Camden –Dijo el niño mostrando un dibujo medio extraño de un ser humano -¿Verdad que es guapo?

-Lo es –Uno de los gemelos rápidamente se puso frente al niño –Es muy guapo.

-No va a funcionar –Stiles le sonrió a su sobrino mayor antes de mirar feo a los gemelos –Es muy guapo.

-Y yo lo hice –Hazael sonrió orgulloso –Y Brett me dio algo para Lexie –El niño corrió directamente a su mesa y levantó el peluche de gato que Stiles había visto primero –Dice que no tiene nombre pero es para Lex.

-Es muy bonito –Stiles tomó el peluche y lo acercó a su sobrino –El niño movió su mano intentando tocar su nariz pero nada más –Y le gusta –El adolescente sonrió más amplio.

-Ya estás aquí –Jordan tomó las llaves del local y tras darle unas cuantas instrucciones a Isaac, Erica y Allison Argent los dejó a cargo. –Hola, precioso –Su rostro cansado cambió radicalmente a  uno de felicidad en cuanto tuvo a Lex en sus brazos.

-¿Stiles? –El adolescente se giró con toda la intención de gritarles que no les iba a ayudar, pero ahí estaban los dos, mirándolo como miran los cachorros a los que les acabas de pisar la colita.

-Les dejaré copiar la mía pero es la última vez –Stiles le ayudó a Hazael a cargar todas esas cosas de dibujante y salió del local con los gemelos casi pisándole los talones, sólo que ellos no subieron a la camioneta de Jordan, ellos subieron al Jeep de Stiles porque ahí estaba Derek y ahí estaba Brett mirando por la ventana como Alexei abrazaba al peluche y le chupaba la naricita.

En el lado del copiloto Jordan estaba haciéndole cariños a su bebé a pesar de que no se habían visto en una hora, una larga hora que Stiles lo tuvo en su posesión para enseñarle a ser todo un Stilinski porque aunque ellos nacen así hay que estimular las ideas tempranas para que logren ser tan geniales como él, porque Haz pintaba para ser un Whittemore, no un Stilinski, ni un Hale y todo porque su influencia mayor era el mismo chico rubio que se había adueñado de un cajón del closet de Stiles para guardar su ropa, por si acaso le daba por irse a dormir ahí, lo cual ocurría más seguido de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado.

-Mira, el tío Cam y la tía Laura –Hazael casi se pegó a la ventana –Y se están dando un beso… iugh… no me gustan los besos.

-¿Ya te han dado un beso? –Preguntó Jordan con el ceño fruncido.

-No –El niño alargó la silaba –Pero tú y papá se dan muchos y hacen esos ruidos extraños y… ¡MIRA UN MINION! Le diré a Jackson.

Stiles frunció el ceño. Cualquiera habría dicho le diré a papá o a mamá, pero no, Hazael estaba bastante empeñado en hacer que Jackson lo mimara como si fuera la única persona en la tierra, aunque claro que él respondía de la misma manera, tal vez un poco más infantil, pero no quedaba duda que el mejor amigo de ese niño era Jackson Whittemore.

 

 

 

 

 


	52. 51 Acampada I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tiene 17, Derek tiene 18, Hazael va a cumplir 6 y Alexei tiene unos once meses más o menos.  
> Jordan y Peter tienen 23
> 
> Les dejo este super capitulo hipermega largo para que lo disfruten

 

  
Cuando a Jackson le dijeron que se quedaba a cargo de Alexei por un par de horas no esperaba que todos sus amigos llegaran a su casa y se desperdigaran por la sala solamente porque no pudo ir a tomar café con ellos.

Se suponía que eran amigos, no siameses, sin duda podrían sobrevivir un día sin él, sin embargo, apenas canceló, todos los autos aparcaron en la entrada de su casa logrando que Alexei despertara de su tranquilo sueño en el que se había esforzado mucho por meterlo.

Y una vez despierto para el chico Whittemore fue mucho más fácil subir a su habitación, sacar de su closet la bolsa de ropa que había ido acumulando desde que se enteró que Jordan iba a tener un nuevo bebé y sacó ropita que, para su criterio, era mucho mejor que el traje de Tiger en el que lo había enfundado Peter Hale.

Le cambió el pañal porque ya estaba un poco mojado, le puso un leotardo de cuadritos rojos y negros y finalmente un pantaloncito de tela suavecita con un par de desgarres hechos de fábrica. A Alexei no le gustaba usar zapatos así que le dejó las calcetitas blancas y le peinó el cabellito rubio en un muy bonito despeinado.

-¿Lo puedo cargar? –Isaac miró a Jackson de pie con el bebé en sus brazos y un gatito de peluche en los bracitos diminutos del pequeño Hale Stilinski.

-Aleja tus manos sucias de él –Jackson no le miró mientras lo decía, pero se alejó un paso así que quedó bastante claro que no quería que nadie tocara al bebé. Obviamente Isaac no hizo caso así que rápidamente cubrió el paso que Jackson había dado –No lo veas, Lahey, que lo vas a espantar con tu fea cara.

Stiles levantó la mirada y la clavó en su amigo porque eso exactamente era lo que decía Hazael cada vez que Brett quería acercarse demasiado a Alexei.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –El comentario del hijo del Sheriff quedó olvidado cuando Derek, sentado entre sus piernas, le mostró un dulcecito difícil de romper dentro del móvil –Sólo tengo dos movimientos y me queda una gelatina.

-Dalo por perdido –Stiles besó la coronilla de su novio dejando que siguiera completamente absorto en ese juego adictivo de romper caramelos que le descargó únicamente para que se distrajera de vez en cuando y no anduviera quebrándose la cabeza constantemente con eso de que iba a ser el nuevo alfa de la manada que su madre había liderado durante años.

-No, Stiles –Derek frunció el ceño y se acarició el labio con el pulgar mientras intentaba pensar.

-¿Lo paso por ti? –Preguntó el más joven de la pareja sin dejar de pasar sus manos por los brazos de su novio.

-No –La respuesta de Derek fue corta y tajante, sin opciones para que Stiles intentara hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-Me han invitado a una fiesta –Dijo sorpresivamente Jackson, cuando todos se habían quedado en silencio mientras observaban a Derek y Stiles.

-¿Cuando? –Ethan le miró desde su lugar, en el sofá más alejado, con su gemelo a su lado y Danny al otro.

Jackson normalmente no los habría considerado amigos pero no se le olvidaba que le habían salvado la vida y aunque no lo quisiera era un poco agradecido.

-El próximo fin de semana –En sus brazos Alexei se revolvió un poco y rio ante la mueca que Isaac le estaba haciendo.

-Oh –Stiles levantó rápidamente la cabeza –Deberíamos ir.

-Tenemos que ir –Dijo rápidamente Lydia –Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos.

-Fuimos a los bolos la semana pasada –Dijo Scott acariciando la mano de Allison.

-Sí, bueno, quiero salir con mi novio algún día –Jackson chasqueó la lengua y continuó jugando con el bebé en sus brazos y Isaac.

-Jackson también fue –Murmuró Derek aun tocándose el labio como si no supiera lo mucho que Stiles quería besarlo cada vez que hacía eso.

-Y Hazael también fue –Dijo Danny con una sonrisa burlesca. –Hazael no puede ir a las fiestas.

-Todavía –Puntualizó Stiles antes de mirar a la pelirroja y sonreírle como si no hubiera dicho nada que la pusiera de mal humor.

-¿Quién quiere ir? –Jackson los miró con una ceja arqueada –Porque las entradas se van a agotar.

-Nosotros –Stiles apretó un poco sus brazos en torno a su novio.

-Nosotros también –Ethan le sonrió a Danny con cierta complicidad.

-Creo que todos –Dijo Allison finalmente.

-¿Y dónde es? –Pregunto Derek bajando su móvil para poder participar realmente en la conversación.

-México –Respondió el rubio como si no quisiera decirlo pero a la vez tenía que decirlo.

-Oh –Derek levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Stiles.

Alexei volvió a reír intentando alcanzar el cabello de Isaac y a la vez esconderse en el cuello de Jackson como si le diera pena empezar a reír más fuerte.

-Me largo –Dijo Lydia tras cinco minutos más en los que Whittemore la ignoró olímpicamente sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Porque cuando Jackson tenía frente a él un niño Hale-Stilinski no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y la verdad es que nadie que lo viera en un día normal lo iba a creer pero a Jackson le gustaban esos niños, le recordaban eso que él tuvo durante un tiempo y luego perdió. Así que cuando tenía oportunidad los cuidaba y los quería como a nadie porque no le hacía gracia la idea de que ellos sufrieran por la falta de atención a la que, aunque ni Peter ni Jordan pretendían, terminaban sometiendo a sus hijos.

-Nosotros también –Allison tomó la mano de Scott y espero a que Isaac lo siguiera pero no lo hizo, el rubio se quedó quieto tras Jackson haciendo reír al pequeño crio de ojos azules que parecía contener toda la felicidad del mundo en sus puñitos.

-Nosotros pediremos pizza –Stiles abrazó un poco más a Derek -¿No se quedan?

-Yo también tengo que irme –Danny se levantó y se acercó al bebé para hacerle algún cariño –La tarea de química no se va a hacer sola.

-¿Podrías ayudarle a Ethan con la suya? –El gemelo mayor señaló a su hermano –Es malo con la química.

-Y con las matemáticas y las ciencias y el francés, y la historia, economía, literatura...

-No todos tenemos el cerebro de tres personas metidos en nuestro cráneo –Respondió Ethan con el ceño frunciendo.

-No sé porque eso me resulta halagador –El hijo del sheriff le guiñó un ojo antes de besar suavemente los labios de Derek desde un ángulo medio extraño porque la posición no era la mejor pero los besos eran besos siempre.

-Puedes venir –Danny le sonrió al gemelo –Pero tendrás que comprarme la cena.

-Y llevar ropa –Jackson acomodó al bebé en sus brazos mientras hablaba –A Danny le gusta acurrucarse.

La risa de los pocos que quedaban sobresalió por encima de la risa de Alexei Stilinski, bastante divertido con ese juego que estaba compartiendo con los dos rubios.

-¿Pido entradas para todos? –Preguntó Jackson horas después, sin el bebé en sus brazos porque Jordan ya había ido por él y la inminente marcha de sus amigos estaba acariciándole los talones.

-Yo diría que sí –Stiles se acomodó la chaqueta -¿Te vienes a dormir a mi casa?

Jackson fingió que se lo pensaba un poco antes de asentir y subir a su habitación por un poco de ropa y su shampoo caro porque cepillo de dientes ya tenía en la casa Stilinski

* * *

-¿Stiles? –El nombrado dejó de observar el dibujo abstracto de su sobrino para ver a su novio -¿Cómo le pones los zapatos?

Alexei le miraba desde los brazos de su novio con la cola del gato negro en su boca y en sus ojitos una mirada de maldad que no era para nada normal en un niño de siete meses.

-Trae acá –Stiles recibió al niño cuidando de no tocar demasiado al gato o corría el riesgo de ser atacado con sus pequeños dientecitos filosos –Vamos a ponerte zapatitos, Lexie.

El niño sonrió pequeñito mientras le acomodaban las almohadas en su espalda para ayudarle a estarse sentado. En ningún momento soltó a su gato ni tampoco dejó de ver a Stiles de esa manera tan desafiante en la que solamente otro Stilinski podía tomar el control.

-¿Y si lo dejamos descalzo? –Preguntó Derek cuando vio a su novio tomar el primer zapatito y arrodillarse frente al bebé –Stiles.

-No, Derek. Si mi hermano nos dejó zapatos es porque quiere que use zapatos así que le pondremos zapatos, además es sólo un bebé. Y Lexie es todo un niño educado ¿Verdad? –El cabello rubio del niño se agitó con el aire que entró desde el exterior –Y tenemos que practicar, además –Stiles tomó el primer piecito y con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño lo metió dentro del mini vans color azul que Peter había comprado desde antes que naciera –Ahora el otro –Lex siguió mirándolo con la sonrisa cada vez más grande alrededor del peluche

-Oh, ahí viene Peter. Podemos esperar a que él lo haga –Derek señaló en dirección a la ventana donde podía oír el auto de su tío acercarse cada vez más.

-Ahí va el otro –Stiles movió el zapatito y de nuevo puso mucho cuidado al momento de meter el pie del niño en el interior. -¡Listo! Y te ves tan guapo con zapatitos. –Alexei continuó mirando a Stiles retirando poco a poco su sonrisa hasta que se convirtió en un puchero en toda regla y de estar comiéndose la cola del gatito pasó a abrazarlo con sus dos bracitos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sollozar –No hagas eso, Lex –Riñó Stiles mirando a su sobrino con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-No llores –Derek rápidamente levantó al bebé en sus brazos –Son solo zapatitos, Lexie, no llores.

Ahora hasta Stiles podía oír el auto de Peter cada vez más cerca pero su sobrino seguía llorando. Sus ojitos azules anegados de lágrimas y el gatito apretado en sus diminutos brazos. Por un segundo hasta el muñeco de su camisetita parecía estar llorando.

-¿Le quito los zapatos? –Preguntó Stiles mirando a su sobrino y a su novio con un obvio gesto de preocupación.

-¿Por qué está llorando mi bebé? –Stiles ni siquiera escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrarse cuando Peter entró.

-Porque le puse zapatos –Dijo rápidamente Stiles mirando como el niño estiraba uno de sus bracitos en dirección a su padre. Seguía con su puchero y con las lágrimas pero no le creía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Tu tío te trata mal? –Preguntó Peter a su bebé mientras le quitaba el primer zapatito –No le hagas caso, es un amargado porque su novio no le quiere dar sexo.

-¡Peter! –Derek se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Mentiroso –Stiles le sacó la lengua –Y no deberías quitarle los zapatos.

-Si mi hijo no quiere usar zapatos no va a usar zapatos –El Hale mayor besó la mejilla de su bebé mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas –No llores, Lexie.

De la misma manera en la que la sonrisa había muerto, empezó a crecer en la carita del niño contagiando a Peter porque es su bebé y su bebé estaba sonriendo.

-Que hermoso estas cuando no lloras –Fue el turno de Stiles para hacer un puchero y buscar refugio en los brazos de su novio porque su padre no estaba.

-Tú también estas precioso cuando no lloras –Stiles le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Jordan me ha dicho que se van a ir a una fiesta –Derek continuó pasando sus manos por la espalda de Stiles –En México.

-Ya, se suponía que era un secreto –El lobo adolescente resopló.

-Yo pensaba darles una solución pero –Peter hizo un gesto con la mano –Nos vamos.

Metió los zapatitos de Lexie en la pañalera y se la acomodó en el hombro.

-No seas así, Peter –Murmuró Derek viendo como su tío salía de la habitación –Yo te ayudé a escaparte con Jordan.

-Digan que van de acampada –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrazar más fuerte a su bebé y empezar a llenarlo de cariños que causaron la risa del pequeño tramposo.

-Acampada –Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a su novio –Es una buena idea.

-¡LO SÉ! –Lexie rio más fuerte ante el grito de su padre.

-Amo a ese niño –Dijo Derek –Enserio, es tan, no sé. No digo que no ame a Hazie o a Brett pero Lex es un mini adulto que no puede hablar y come leche.

-Ya come yogurt de fresas –Se quejó Stiles –Y es todo un diablito, no quiero ni pensar cómo va a ser cuando sea un adulto. Si ya es todo un chantajista... Pero yo también amo a ese enano.

-¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos?

-Además de guapos e inteligentes –La risa del moreno vibró en el pecho de Stiles –Van a ser perfectos.

* * *

-Derek tenemos que hablar –El adolescente dejó su libro a un lado y se acomodó en su cama al ver a sus padres frente a él. Ambos serios, como si fueran a darle una mala noticia.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó intentando buscar en su cabeza algo malo que hubiera hecho.

-Peter ya nos dijo –Derek maldijo en su cabeza a su tío -¿Por qué no nos dijiste primero?

-Porque no sabía si...

-Si te íbamos a dar permiso, sí –Antoine Hale se acomodó los lentes por encima de su tabique –Es normal, a mí también me daba un poco de miedo pedir permiso para salir, pero es sólo una acampada.

-Sabes que todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza nos hace bien –Siguió Talia tomando la silla del escritorio para poder sentarse.

Internamente Derek rogó que no se le ocurriera ver en sus postit, no quería que su madre viera el 'Te quiero, lobito' que Stiles le había escrito varias noches atrás.

-Eso incluye a Ethan y Aiden –Antoine prefirió subirse a la cama y botar un par de veces –Está cómoda.

-Lo sé –Derek deslizó sus dedos por su colcha –Ha sido de mis mejores elecciones.

-Yo siempre digo, si el colchón es bueno la felicidad de la persona está garantizada –Derek sonrió para su padre. –Lo siento.

-La acampada, Derek –Continuó Talia –Puedes ir pero antes tenemos que darte algo.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó el adolescente optando por no moverse demasiado.

-Te va a encantar –Su padre volvió a acomodarse los lentes –Stiles nos ayudó a escogerlo. Tienes un gran novio, Derek

-Lo sé –Derek sonrió un poco más pequeño. –Pero ¿Qué es?

-Vamos abajo –Talia Hale se puso rápidamente de pie, -Vamos, los dos, ponte zapatos, Derek.

Derek casi corrió tras sus padres aunque llevaba pantuflas y no zapatos.

-Anda, rápido –Antoine le hizo un movimiento con la mano en dirección a la salida de la casa –Rápido, Derek.

-Ya, ya –El adolescente levantó sus manos en señal de rendición mientras atravesaba la puerta de su casa.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar ni tampoco de lo que quería ver pero en definitiva no esperaba encontrarse con un camaro del año, color negro frente a él.

-No falta mucho para que gradúes –Talia le colocó una mano en el hombro –Y no creo que el Jeep aguanté hasta donde sea que vayan a acampar así que decidimos dártelo ya.

-Mamá –Derek se abrazó a si mismo sin saber a quién de los dos ver si a su padre o a su madre.-Gracias, papá.

-Te lo mereces –Antoine le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente –Eres un excelente hijo, Derek así que toma las llaves y ve a buscar a tu príncipe encantado para que lo estrenen.

Derek miró a sus padres sin saber que decir, nunca sabía que decir pero en ese momento fue aún peor.

Sus padres le estaban regalando un Camaro, nuevo, sólo para él, únicamente por ser su hijo, porque eso de excelente no era cierto. Tenía muchas fallas y sin embargo sus papás le habían comprado un auto.

-Anda, Derek –Talia le extendió las llaves pero Derek solamente pudo abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas antes de, finalmente, coger las llaves.

-Gracias –Repitió, corriendo al auto a pesar de que llevaba pantuflas. Estaba ridículo pero no por eso abandonó la idea de ir a probar su auto nuevo, luego de pasar por Stiles, en autopista.

* *

*

-Es sólo una acampada –Dijo Stiles mirando a sus papás –Ya saben, Jackson y yo no cabemos en la misma cama, a Scott ya no le gusta el colchón inflable, Isaac es muy alto para caber en todos lados –El adolescente junto sus manos frente a su pecho entrelazando sus propios dedos -¿Puedo ir?

-¿Quién más va? –Preguntó Claudia y con eso Stiles supo que ya llevaba la mitad de la conversación ganada.

-Jackson obviamente, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Lydia, Erica, Derek, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, sólo nosotros –John Stilinski frunció el ceño tan profundamente que sus cejas casi se tocaron -¿Por favor? –Stiles entre cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-A veces te pareces tanto a Jordan –Murmuró John sin retirar la vista de su hijo menor.

Stiles únicamente relajó su rostro y dejó caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-De verdad –El Sheriff entrecerró los ojos –Las mismas arruguitas a cada lado de los ojos y esa forma de apretar los labios. Enserio se parecen, hijo.

-Ya –Stiles sonrió –Tal vez es porque somos hermanos.

Claudia Stilinski sonrió pequeño antes de subir las piernas sobre el regazo de su esposo, prefiriendo relajarse antes que ponerse a alegar con ese par de Stilinskis.

Su madre se había alegrado al ver que Stiles tenía el cabello negro y su novio también, igual que Peter. Habían ganado aquella apuesta que hicieron cuando Claudia les dijo que estaba embarazada de Jordan, esa en la que dijeron que los morenos iban a ser más que los rubios. Al principio se sintieron un poco presionados, a punto de perder cinco vacas, porque Jordan era rubio, pero luego nació Stiles y luego llegó Derek y Peter y Hazael y los que debían las cinco vacas eran los Stilinski, no los Parrish. Pero aun así Stiles era todo un Stilinski y un poco Parrish.

-Cuando eran niños hacían exactamente los mismos gestos, creí que se les iba a ir con la edad pero ¿Viste, Claudia? –La madre de Stiles sonrió –Casi como mellizos. ¿Por qué no tuvimos mellizos, Claudia?

-Cuando vea a la cigüeña le preguntaré porque nos trajo dos por separado –La mujer le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Papá me dejas ir? –Stiles se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá frente al de sus padres.

-No sé, dile a tu mamá –El rostro del adolescente pasó de la paciencia infinita a un fruncido de labios que ocultaba todo eso que no le estaba diciendo a su padre porque lo quería y lo respetaba y enserio quería ir a esa fiesta.

-¿Mamá? –Sus ojos cafés la miraron intentando lucir igual de tierno que cuando era un niño y, al parecer, lucía como Parrish.

-¿Va Derek? –Stiles se lo pensó mucho antes de asentir –Sólo no te vayas a despegar de él y ten cuidado con el fuego.

-¿Cuál fuego?

-El de la acampada

-Ah, sí claro –La sonrisa del adolescente creció rápidamente.

-Y lavas los trastes de la cena –Casi de la misma manera se convirtió en una más pequeña pero igual estaba feliz.

* *

*

-Hazie –Jackson levantó al niño sin avisarle y lo colocó de cabeza haciéndolo reír –¿Qué tal el mundo así?

-Divertido –Hazael empezó a reír más fuerte al sentir como Jackson rápidamente le daba la vuelta y lo acomodaba en sus brazos –WOW –La sonrisa del niño creció rápidamente –Hazlo de nuevo.

-No, te mareas –Jackson lo dejó en el suelo cuidando de seguir tomando sus manos porque no quería que se cayera. -¿Hoy no me vas a enseñar tus dibujos?

-Te dibuje a ti, pero no me gustó así que lo haré otra vez ¿Bueno? –Jackson fingió pensárselo un poco antes de asentir –Te lo daré cuando vuelvas de acampar.

-Oh –Jackson levantó la mirada buscando a Stiles –Claro –Hazael le miró entrecerrando los ojos –Comeré bombones quemados en tu honor.

-No es necesario, Brett, Liam, Mason y yo vamos a quemar bombones en el patio trasero de casa –Hazael sonrió –Peter pops nos va a hacer una fogata y Lexie también va a estar, pero no va a comer porque dice Jords pops que aún no puede. ¿Por qué no puede?

-Porque está chiquito –Fue todo lo que dijo Jackson –Oye ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Hazael miró a los lados cerciorándose de que no había nadie cerca, más que Isaac y Stiles pero estaban terminando de meter ropa en una mochila así que no les prestó atención.

-Me gusta el niño nuevo –Hazael lo susurró y luego se llevó las manitas a la boca –Y dice que soy bonito pero creo que lo dice sólo porque le presté mi autito rojo.

-Eso no está bien –Jackson tiró un cojín al suelo y se sentó sobre él. Hazael lo imitó –Si sólo te quiere por tu autito no te conviene.

-Lydia solo te quiere por tu autote plateado –Hazael se cruzó de brazos –Isaac te quiere porque a veces le sonríes.

-Hazie no voy a salir con Isaac aunque haya terminado con Lydia –Susurró Jackson mirando fijamente al niño frente a él.

-Pues entonces yo saldré con el niño nuevo, aunque sea al parque frente al café pero saldré con él –Hazael se cruzó de brazos. –Y le prestaré mi autito rojo.

-Hazie –La voz el adolescente rubio sonó casi como un pequeño ruego.

-He dicho –El pequeño Hale Stilinski se levantó de encima del cojín y se fue dejando a Jackson completamente sólo en la sala.

-¿Primera pelea de pareja? –Preguntó Erica cambiando sus zapatillas de tacón por unos vans simples de color azul.

-Cierra la boca –Jackson se levantó del suelo y acomodó los dos cojines.

-Tal vez si harías buena pareja con Isaac –Dijo la chica acomodando un mechón de cabello –Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre tienen la razón y Hazie tiene cinco.

-¡Voy a cumplir seis!

Erica le hizo un gesto a Jackson con la mano invitándole a caminar a la cocina para pedirle disculpas a su pequeño príncipe antes de irse de 'acampada'.

-Lo intentaré –Fue todo lo que dijo Jackson pero no fue suficiente para que Hazael abandonara su bollito de colores y le dirigiera la mirada –Intentaré salir con Isaac este fin de semana.

-Wow –Isaac se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y miró a los lados -¿Finjo que no escuché nada o...?

Jackson cerró los ojos intentando que su corazón no se acelerara ni sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

-Creo que también tienes que entrenar tu oído –Hazael le sonrió –No saldré con el niño nuevo, ni siquiera al parque que está frente al café.

-Gracias, Hale –Hazael le sacó la lengua –Y tú no digas nada, Lahey.

-¿Todos listos? –Preguntó Derek en voz alta y demandante, todo lo contrario a lo que su figura proporcionaba en ese momento porque el gran Derek Hale tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño Alexei Stilinski que no paraba de tocarle las cejas con los deditos mojados de saliva.

-Lydia y Allison no vienen –Dijo Suavemente Scott –Y yo tampoco.

Derek miró el rostro de cachorro apaleado de McCall durante cinco segundos.

-Bien –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la caja para que Stiles pudiera meter la maleta de natación –Nos vemos el domingo en la tarde.

Erica soltó una carcajada que mal disimuló tras una tos.

Cinco minutos después todos los chicos estaban dentro de los autos. Jordan estaba sentado en los escalones de su casa con Hazael sentado a su lado y Alexei paradito sobre el concreto moviendo sus piecitos cada vez que el viento le revolvía el cabellito rubio.

-Entonces... -Jackson frunció el ceño en cuanto escuchó la voz de Isaac -¿Espero a que me lo pidas o tomo lo de la cocina como una declaración indirecta?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas –Erica en la parte de atrás abrió la ventana y sacó sus pies dispuesta a aprovechar el camino de la mejor manera aunque fuera la única chica.

Lydia y Allison se lo perdían, sobre todo Lydia, que seguía intentando algo con Jackson cuando Jackson ya tenía 'algo' tal vez no real, ni tampoco cierto, pero en unos años ella sí que veía a Jackson saliendo con Hazael. No el bebé Hazael. Hazael el chico de piel blanca y cabello negro en el que se iba a convertir. Algunos podrían decir que no, pero ella era mujer, ella sabía de eso, así como Lydia también sabía pero se hacía de la vista gorda.

Tan fácil que hubiera sido para ella subirse en la moto de Aiden y olvidarse de Jackson, porque Aiden si estaba libre, él no tenía la foto de un niño de casi seis años como pantalla de bloqueo, ni tampoco hacía su calendario después de consultar el calendario de Hazael.

-Oye, Jackson –El rubio no respondió pero Erica sabía que lo escuchaba -¿Alguna vez has faltado a un festival de Hazie?

-No –Jackson presionó el botón del estéreo –Y dejen de hablar.

Jackson tenía una mano sobre el volante y la otra sobre la palanca de cambios, Isaac se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente optó por colocar su mano sobre la de Jackson. No esperó que Whittemore diera vuelta a la suya para entrelazar sus dedos pero lo hizo y eso fue suficiente para que fuera el mejor viaje de Isaac.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JISAAC!!!  
> Yo amo el Jisaac así que tenía que haber poquito, pero a los fans del JackZael no se preocupen, JackZael es Endgame, así como el Sterek :D


	53. 52 Acampada II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo

Stiles tenía los pies puestos sobre el tablero del camaro y una bolsa de doritos entre los dos asientos, llevaba las coordenadas del lugar de la fiesta en el gps de su teléfono e iba coreando la canción del cd mix de su novio.

Si hubiera sido Cora, Derek con gusto le habría dicho que se sentara bien y dejara de comer en su auto, pero era Stiles y a Stiles se le permitía todo, incluso tocarle el miembro por encima del pantalón mientras iba conduciendo.

-Stiles –Gruñó sin hacerlo realmente porque le gustaba como se sentían sus dedos sobre esa parte de su anatomía –Podríamos chocar.

-Pues aparca –Murmuró el más joven usando su uña para bajar un poco el cierre.

-Llegaríamos tarde –Stiles resopló antes de retirar su mano y llevarla directamente a la bolsa de Doritos -¿Te molestaste?

-No –Stiles le sonrió –Tengo toda una noche para hacerte lo que quiera –El adolescente le guiñó un ojo antes de morder uno de los triángulos de queso y volver a concentrarse en las canciones.

Derek giró un poco su rostro para poder ver un poco a su novio. Su nariz recta y extraña, su lengua moviéndose por sus labios, sus largas pestañas, su cuello delgado y sus manos. Derek amaba las manos de Stiles, eran largas, blancas, con algunas venas marcadas y olían demasiado bien. Nada debería oler tan bien como lo hacía Stiles, pero Stiles lo hacía, porque Stiles era la criatura más extraña que nunca pudo haber sucedido en ningún universo.

-¿Stiles? –El adolescente le miró con un Dorito entre sus labios y polvo de queso en su camiseta –Dame uno.

El adolescente sonrió moviendo un poco su cuerpo antes de meterle uno dorito al interior de su boca, Derek se tomó la molestia de lamer sus dedos retirando todo rastro de queso.

-Si fuera un mal novio te diría ‘’Detenta ahora y vamos a follar’’-Stiles metió el mismo dedo al interior de su boca –Pero soy un buen novio y me estoy aguantando las ganas hasta que ya no haya riesgo de perdernos.

-Y de que nos vean –Dijo Derek optando por ser él quien tomara sus propios Doritos o enserio se iba a detener solamente para tener sexo con Stiles en el asiento del camaro.

-Y hay que cambiar de tema –Stiles le sonrió –Hay que hablar sobre los pinos.

-Los pinos son verdes y duros y…

-And there’s a hurricane underneath it. Trying to keep us apart... –Cantó Stiles junto con la voz del cantante.

-Si los muerdes saben amargo.

-Derek –Stiles le dio un golpe en el hombro –Enserio voy a hacer que te detengas solamente para follar.

-Chicos –Stiles casi brinco al escuchar la voz de Isaac saliendo de quien sabe dónde –Por lo menos apaguen  el radio –Pidió logrando que Stiles se sonrojara.

-Te odio, Lahey –Murmuró Stiles antes de presionar el botón de apagado –Y a ti también, por ponerme duro a mitad del camino.

-Ya falta media hora –Derek señaló el reloj –Y entonces podrás hacerme lo que quieras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante más de cinco minutos, a pesar de que sus manos se tocaban cada tanto y sus labios se abrían intentando decir cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué harías si yo no fuera tu novio? –Preguntó finalmente Stiles.

-Intentar hacerte mi novio –Respondió Derek rápidamente.

-Enserio –Stiles se acomodó para poder verlo. –Si no estuviéramos juntos ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida? –Derek apretó los labios –Creo que la mía sería muy aburrida –Las cejas de su novio se arquearon –No tendría nadie que se colara por mi ventana en la noche o que me ayudara a colarme a fiestas aunque no soy mayor de edad, ni tampoco iría a jugar bolos o iría a las carreras de autos ilegales.

-Sólo han sido dos veces –Apuntó Derek –Y ambas fueron idea de Ethan.

-Ethan nos está llevando por el mal camino –Stiles tomó la mano de su novio y entrelazó sus dedos –No deberíamos juntarnos con Ethan.

-Ethan es un chico malo –Concedió Derek.

-Y tú también –Stiles le apretó los dedos –Yo sé que no fumas seguido ni tomas seguido ni haces cosas indebidas seguido pero haces esas cosas de chico malo que a cualquiera le gustan.

-¿A cualquier buen chico? –El de lunares asintió rápidamente -¿Me estás diciendo que estás conmigo porque hago tu vida divertida?

-Eso es solo un bonus, cuando tenía cinco no sabía que iba a ser así –Stiles le sonrió –Y si lo hubiera sabido también habría dicho que sí y si ibas a ser un nerd también habría dicho que sí. De cualquier manera habría dicho que sí.

-¿Y si hubiera muerto en el fuego? –Pregunta Derek intentando sonar casual a pesar de que hablar del tema aún le dolía un poco.

-Habría encontrado la forma de evitar que eso no pasara –Stiles apretó un poco más sus dedos –Y si no lo hubiera encontrado habría muerto contigo.

-¿Y Brett? –Derek le miró con su ceja arqueada.

-En ese caso me habría quedado con él o no sé… No creo que pueda estar en un mundo donde no estés –El hombre lobo suspiró –Así que no mueras antes que yo, Derek.

-¿Entonces vamos a morir juntos? –Stiles asintió rápidamente –Bien, moriremos juntos.

El más joven hizo a un lado la bolsa vacía de Doritos y soltó la mano de su novio únicamente para poder meterse bajo su brazo y pegarse a su costado. Estaba incómodo pero estaba cerca de Derek y era todo lo que necesitaba.

-No te pongas triste, duende –Derek le acarició suavemente la mejilla –Te prometo que vamos a estar juntos hasta el  final.

-Y que lo vamos a cumplir –Stiles le besó los nudillos.

-Así como vamos a tener cinco hijos –El lobo le besó la frente –Cinco hermosos y pequeños hijos.

-Que espero que sean más educados que Hazie y Lex.

-Nu –Dijo Derek poniendo la misma cara que ponía Lex cada vez que algo no le gustaba, lo cual sucedía muy seguido y aunque no sabían si su ‘nu’ significaba no ellos así lo tomaban porque era lo que más decía, ‘nu’ y ‘bahbahbahbah’ muchas veces en cualquier situación y con la cola del gato en su boca.

-Creo que Brett está enamorado de mi sobrino –Murmuró Stiles tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio –Le dio el gato, le da dulces y lo mira como tú me miras a mí.

-¿Por qué no dices ‘Como Peter mira a Jordan’?

-Porque con Peter no sé si se lo quiere comer o se lo quiere _comer_ –Derek rio ante el comentario de su novio –Tú a veces me miras así pero no me quejo porque yo también te tengo ganas, muchas ganas, en muchas posiciones y en diferentes lugares.

El camino cambió ligeramente y con eso tuvieron claro que ya estaban en México a quince minutos de una fiesta a la que iban porque Jackson a veces tenía ideas medio extrañas y un nuevo novio.

-Creo que Brett cuidaría mucho a tu sobrino –Stiles asintió después de pensarlo –Pero iba a tardar mucho en decidirse a decirle que lo quiere.

-Lex se lo va a decir porque Lex es un Stilinski y los Stilinski somos muy sinceros.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste tu a mí?

-Porque no sabía si también te gustaba.

-Siempre me has gustado, desde el día en que te vi con tu mochila de Batman y tus zapatos de SuperMan porque así de irónico eres.

-Y tú a mí con tu cabello de James Dean –Stiles le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla

El silencio se hizo dentro del Camaro de una manera eléctrica y a la vez tan cómoda que ninguno tardó en sonreír y acabar soltando una carcajada en el momento en que Ethan pasó por delante de ellos y Danny les palmeó el cofre del auto pidiéndoles que le siguieran. El lugar no parecía ser el correcto pero últimamente nada parecía estar bien, eran adolescentes, no encajaban en ningún lugar  y tampoco querían hacerlo. No realmente.

Las luces y el ruido, el ruido inconfundible, fue lo que los hizo detenerse haciendo uso de los aparcamientos más cercanos al establecimiento.

-¿De dónde viene la música? –Preguntó Erica sacándose los zapatos de piso para ponerse unas zapatillas.

-Imagina –Isaac bajó la mirada al suelo antes de tomar la mano de Jackson y hacerlo caminar directamente a donde se suponía que debía estar la entrada.

Derek y  Stiles les siguieron con las identificaciones falsas listas para ser mostradas. Sentían la sangre palpitarles por las venas con tanta fuerza que se fundía junto a los bajos hasta terminar en sus bocas apretadas en un intento de no mostrar su sorpresa.

-¿Alguna sustancia? –Preguntó el portero en un acento tan mexicano que cualquiera pudo haber caído seducido, menos Stiles porque su novio también hablaba español.

-Nada –Respondió Derek rodeando la cintura de Stiles con uno de sus brazos hasta poder colar su mano derecha en el interior de su bolsillo –Y tampoco vamos a consumir. –Terminó por decir dejando que Erica y Danny pasaran primero.

Jackson no tardó en seguirlos con sus dedos firmemente enredados con los de Isaac y al final los gemelos se burlaron del portero cuando les ofreció un par de cervezas que ninguno aceptó.

*                                                                                                                                  *

                                                          *

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando la fogata estuvo lista, casi al mismo tiempo en que los niños terminaron de acomodar las plumas de pájaros que habían recogido del suelo del bosque en su cabello.

Incluso Alexei tenía algunas, aunque Jordan había sido quien las acomodó en su cabello rubio para que no cayeran.

-Ahora –Hazael se paró frente a todos y llevó una mano a su boca –A dar vueltas frente al dios del fuego –Los otros niños también se llevaron la mano a la boca y comenzaron a darse ligeros golpecitos en la boca mientras decían un intermitente ‘OOOOOH’.

Peter se sentó al lado de Jordan con una cerveza en su mano y la vista clavada en sus dos retoños. Alexei estaba un paso tras Hazael  y aunque aún no podía seguirles el ritmo Mason se encargaba de tomar su manita y ayudarle a girar en el momento justo para ir hacia el lado contrario.

-¡DIOS DEL FUEGO! –Gritó Liam -¡DAME UN PAPÁ! Que no sea como el papá de Hazie –Dijo más bajito aunque obviamente Peter lo pudo escuchar.

-¡Pa’! –Respondió Lex antes de correr directamente a los brazos de Peter y subirse a sus piernas. –Pa –Repitió mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué creces? –Jordan le acaricio uno de sus piecitos únicamente cubierto por unas calcetitas gruesas llenas de hojas secas –Ya no crezcas.

El niño lo miró antes de reír bajito y esconder su cara en el pecho de Peter.

-Tienen que crecer –Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno –Pero todavía falta mucho.

-¡Yo quiero un perrito! –Gritó Mason –Bonito, que mueva la colita y que me quiera.

Hazael le acarició suavemente el hombro a su amigo.

-Yo quiero otro hermanito, Lexie ya está muy grande y se mueve si lo cargo –Hazael giró su cabeza hasta poder ver a sus padres –Quiero un hermanito nuevo que no crezca.

-Nu –Lex frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano –Nu –Repitió de nuevo mirando esta vez a Jordan.

-Sí, Lexie y vamos a poder jugar más y robarnos su leche en polvo rica –Alexei frunció más el ceño antes de hacer un pequeño puchero y empezar a fingir sollozos.

Peter clavó la mirada en su hijo mayor esperando a que hiciera algo porque hasta cierto punto fue Haz con su idea de un nuevo hermano el que hizo llorar al más pequeño.

-Hazie –Jordan también miró al pequeño pelinegro que acababa de cruzarse de brazos –Dile a tu hermanito que lo quieres.

-Pero sí si lo quiero –Se quejó el niño –Pero quiero un nuevo hermanito, quiero tener dos hermanitos, dos hermanitos bonitos.

Peter estaba a punto de responder cuando la manita de Brett se abrió pasó entre los puñitos de Lex y le entregó un bombón azul que había robado de la bolsa cerrada para más tarde. Alexei lo miró y después miró al dulce hasta que finalmente lo tomó, mordisqueó el borde poquito y luego sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeñita que poco a poco creció hasta que se removió en brazos de Peter y tomó la mano del niño rubio para volver con él a la fogata con su bombón en su manita libre.

-Quiero un hermano que no me cambie por Brett –Dijo Hazael yendo a sentarse entre las piernas de Jordan –Que no me cambie por nadie.

-Lex no te cambia por nadie –Murmuró Jordan acomodando la corona de plumas en la cabeza de su primogénito –Lex quiere a todos los que le quieren.

-Pero Brett no lo quiere tanto, solamente le regala cosas y dulces y le ayuda a brincar como conejo pero no lo quiere tanto –Haz levantó la mirada hacia su papá –Yo lo quiero más, yo lo abrazo y le doy besitos y le presto mis juguetes –El niño cerró la boca al ver que Brett le acomodaba su propia chaqueta color negro al bebé de poco más de un año. Le venía demasiado grande pero Alexei seguía con esa sonrisa enorme que casi no cabía en su rostro. –Brett se está robando a su hijo ¿Lo van a dejar?

Peter dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de levantarse e ir por su bebé porque no, no iba a dejar que nadie le robara a esa bolita ruidosa que ya estaba manchado de bombón.

-¡Hazie! –Liam lo miró desde la fogata con una mano en alto –El dios del fuego me va a dar un papá.

-¡De verdad? –El moreno se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió directamente a su amigo dejando el tema de su hermano olvidado aunque ahora Brett y Mason estaban jugando a ver quién daba más volteretas.

-A veces –Murmuró Jordan cuando Peter volvió a sentarse a su lado con Lex sobre su regazo –Creo que Hazie se da cuenta de todo muy rápido –El rubio recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-No creo que sepa que vamos a tener otro bebé –Peter le besó la frente –Pero esta pulga tiene que empezar a hacerse a la idea.

-Un –Lex negó con la cabeza antes de morder su bombón y empezar a reír por cualquier cosa que los niños más grandes hayan hecho.

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                 *

 

Isaac sentía el cuerpo completamente relajado como nunca antes se había sentido y no era únicamente por toda esa cantidad de alcohol que se había bebido y ese rollito de marihuana al que le había dado más de tres caladas, también eran las manos de Jackson, calientes y suaves deslizándose por su espalda hasta llegar a sus omoplatos y de vuelta al inicio como si fuera lo único que pudieran hacer. Y Jackson se sentía tan bien contra su cuerpo, delgado en los lugares justos y duro en otros. Isaac nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. A él también le gustaba tocar, todo lo que se pudiera haciendo uso de cada milímetro de sus manos para que todo quedara grabado en su memoria en caso de que días después esa pequeña fantasía se diera por terminada.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –Isaac negó con la cabeza pero se dejó llevar por Jackson hasta un sofá demasiado cómodo para estar en el interior de algo parecido a una catacumba, porque todo en ese lugar era de piedra y estaba en el inframundo.

-Nunca había estado tan bien –Murmuró el de rizos antes de subirse a la cadera de Jackson y tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Isaac nunca antes había hecho eso, pero era tan fácil, deslizar sus labios por los delgados de Jackson hasta atraparlos y dejarse llevar por el sabor a alcohol que le proporcionaban ante cada roce indecente.

 

El exterior de la frontera de México se encontraba helada como cualquier desierto ante la presencia de la noche, sin aire ni nubes en el cielo, simplemente una temperatura baja que invitaba a quedarse en el exterior sin temor a morir de hipotermia y eso era justo lo que Derek estaba haciendo, aunque de una manera menos decente.

La luna menguante brillaba sobre sus cabezas, enredándose en las hebras castañas de Stiles.

-¿Crees que esté mal? –El más joven se limitó a sonreír mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. Sentía el frío metal del Camaro helarle la espalda pero no era suficiente para hacerlo alejarse –Me siento como si…

-Como si fueras un mal chico –Continuó Stiles pasando sus dedos desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos –Pero no lo eres, no lo somos, solamente podemos disfrutar del momento.

Derek rio bajito antes de bajar sus manos hasta el trasero de su novio e impulsarlo para que sus piernas rodearan su cadera. Así le gustaba tenerlo, aunque quisiera fingir que no, Stiles encajaba de muchas maneras con su cuerpo, pero así, tan indefenso que con un solo movimiento Derek podía hacerlo suyo, era mucho mejor en esos momentos.

El reloj de Beacon Hills podía estar marcando el reloj de las doce de la noche, pero en esta ocasión no iban a dormir, era demasiado temprano y los asientos de cuero del Camaro eran demasiado cómodos.

                                                                                                                                   *

*                                                                        *

 

-Lexie –Jordan levantó a sus bebé tomando también su gato –Vamos a ponerte un nuevo pañal –El rubio abultó los labios en un pequeño puchero que acabó en una sonrisa cuando Peter le entregó su biberón de leoncitos.

-¿Ya terminaron de ponerse su pijama? –Liam miró a Peter directamente a los ojos, el niño estaba convertido en peludo perro de orejas demasiado largas y cafés. –Creo que tú sí –Peter le sonrió  a pesar de que en cierto punto Liam era aterrador, demasiado tierno y demasiado sincero para apenas tener seis años.

-Yo ya –Mason le sonrió –Y también lave mis dientes.

-Y tienes un pijama normal –Peter le revolvió el cabello antes de pasar directamente a Brett y ayudarle a ponerse sus pantuflas. –Mi sobrino debe empezar a comprarte cosas más fáciles de poner –Murmuró cuando acabó de meter su piecito en el interior de la boca de Winnie Pooh.

-Derek dice que son bonitas –Respondió Brett empezando a mover sus piecitos –Y también me hizo una almohada ¿Ves? Hay tres lobos aquí, este es papi, mami y mi hermanita, me cuidan desde el cielo y aquí está Derek, es el lobo negro y este es Stiles, es caperucita roja y aquí estoy yo. Derek dice que así duermo mejor y no tengo pesadillas.

-Si tienes pesadillas yo te abrazo –Hazie se colgó del cuello de su amigo rubio –Y te doy besitos, muchos, muchos besitos.

-No, Hazie –Se quejó Brett intentando que el niño dejara de besarle las mejillas.

-Hazie es novio de Brett –Dijo Mason sacando una manta de colores de su pequeña maleta –Y se van a casar y tener bebés como Jords pops.

-¡No! –Hazael soltó rápidamente al rubio –Brett está enamorado de mi hermano, pero no se va a casar con él.

-¡Yo me opongo! –Gritó Liam levantando su mano –Pelearé con orgullo por el corazón de nuestro príncipe.

-¿Enserio? –Peter rodó los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a su bebé, su pequeño niño de apenas un añito entrar a la habitación arrastrando su manta de comics en una mano, el gato en otra y el biberón colgando de entre sus dientes.

-Yo también me opongo –Mason se cruzó de brazos –Yo le dije a Jords pops primero que quería casarme con Lexie.

Alexei simplemente se dejó caer en la cómoda cama con su gato al lado.

-Pa –Peter tomó la manta que le estaba entregando y lo arropó perfectamente.

-Descansa, Lexie –El niño le sonrió antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y volver a tomarse su leche.

-Lex no se va a casar con ninguno de ustedes –Hazael frunció el ceño –Dejen de pelear por mi hermano y a dormir.

-Yo no duermo sin un cuento…

-Yo también quiero un cuento.

Peter miró a su hijo mayor, sus ojos grandes y su cabello revuelto, soltó un suspiro cansino y tomó el libro que Liam le estaba ofreciendo, intentando ignorar que con cada gesto se movían las enormes orejas de su pijama.

 

*                                                                                                                                                                                           *

*

 

Tal vez había habido drogas en esa fiesta o tal vez no, de lo único que Stiles estaba seguro era que en ese lugar, con los brazos de Derek rodeando su cuerpo y su respiración chocando contra su nuca era donde mejor se sentía, donde nadie podía arrebatarle a su novio y nada podía dañarlos.

-Shhh –La risa de Ethan lo hizo fruncir el ceño –Danny no te muevas así.

-Te quiero, idiota…

-¿De verdad? –Los brazos de Derek se ciñeron con más fuerza a la cintura de Stiles. –Estás borracho.

-Pero te sigo queriendo –Ethan volvió a reír y su risa se perdió en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Derek? –No hubo respuesta del moreno –Te amo –Susurró Stiles antes de besar sus nudillos y acomodarse para dormir porque en unas horas Jackson iba a estarles jodiendo que quería café y gofres.

 

 


	54. 53 Acampada III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de la supuesta acampada  
> Espero que les guste

Derek es el primero en despertar, tiene el codo de Stiles incrustado en sus costillas y Ethan le está tocando la ventana del Camaro con un peny. Le arquea las cejas y el gemelo señala hacia la derecha, luego hace el gesto mundial de comer y se retira con una lata de quien sabe qué ya pegada a su boca.

El sol aún no está en lo alto pero al parecer ya es hora de comer porque ya está escuchando la voz de Boyd diciéndole a Isaac que su noche fue muy divertida.

-Stiles -Derek acaricia suavemente el hombro de su novio. El castaño tiene las mejillas rojas por el calor dentro del auto, la piel tibia y los dedos aferrados a su espalda desnuda -Stiles -El adolescente se mueve un poco, levantando la cabeza. Sus labios siguen un poco hinchados todavía por la noche anterior y a Derek no le faltan ganas de volver a besarlo, se inclina un poco, lo suficiente para poder acariciar su nariz hasta que puede presionar sus labios sobre los fe de Stiles.

-¡Hale! -Jackson golpea el vidrio del auto y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Stiles levanta su dedo medio en dirección a su amigo y esconde el rostro en el pecho de Derek

-Que se joda -Murmura bajito, con la voz adormilada y las manos de Derek aferrándose a su cadera.

-Creo que Isaac se encargó de eso anoche –Responde el hombre lobo antes de besarle la oreja.

-Mala imagen mental –Stiles levanta la cabeza, clavando sus ojos cafés en los de su novio -¿Desayuno?

-Y después le hablamos a Brett –Derek corresponde al pequeño beso que le da Stiles antes de bostezar y ambos se desenredan hasta poder sentarse en el asiento trasero del Camaro.

De día el lugar casi parece un desierto, con demasiados establecimientos que de noche estaban completamente dormidos. Jackson tiene la camiseta en el hombro y los mira desde el cofre del Porsche con el ceño fruncido. Stiles siempre ha dicho que tiene un mal despertar pero Derek esperaba que cambiara un poco con Isaac, pero al ver la cara de Isaac únicamente puede agradecer que no se encuentren juntos o ya habrían explotado algo.

-¿Café? –Stiles se termina de acomodar la playera y toma el vaso que Boyd le está ofreciendo.

-Eres un ángel –Stiles le sonríe antes de caminar junto al más alto hasta donde está el resto. Erica está radiante como siempre, con el cabello agarrado en una coleta alta y a su lado Isaac parece más muerto que vivo, Ethan está igual de activo que siempre y sobre sus piernas Danny sigue intentando dormir.

-Es mi ángel –Dice Erica abriendo sus brazos en dirección a su novio. Stiles aún no está listo para observar tanta dosis de ternura por la mañana pero igual se une al  círculo hasta que llega Derek y le roba la mitad de su café de un trago.

-¿Dónde vamos a desayunar? –Pregunta Aiden sacando una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su hermano.

-¿Crees que yo conozco este lugar? –Pregunta Jackson con el ceño fruncido y el torso aun desnudo y está tan dormido que ni siquiera se ha dado el tiempo para sanar esos chupetones que Isaac le dejó a lo largo de su clavícula, como un nuevo collar.

-Lo siento, su alteza –Aiden hace un gesto con su mano y enciende el cigarrillo.

-Yo creo –Stiles cambia el peso de un pie a otro –Que deberíamos conducir hasta dar con un lugar donde sirvan comida.

-Que gran idea has tenido, Stilinski –Jackson resopla antes de acomodar su camiseta y ponérsela –Deberían darte un Nobel.

-Y a ti una lámpara –Murmura el joven Stilinski antes de acabarse el café.

-Oh… ya entendí –Danny ni siquiera levanta la cabeza pero se ríe –Por genio, el genio de la lámpara –Rie bajito, casi sin hacerlo y justo después emite un gemidito de dolor que Ethan calma acariciando sus hombros.

-¿Quién viene al Camaro? –Erica está a punto de decir que ella cuando frunce el ceño y entra al interior del Porsche -¿Nadie?

-Yo –Danny se levanta despacio y camina arrastrando los pies hasta el auto –Está cerrado.

-Danny, esa no es una puerta –Stiles le da sus gafas al chico delgado y le ayuda a meterse dentro del auto intentando que el sol casi no le dé en la cara porque Stiles sabe que eso puede ser lo peor de todo.

Ethan se monta en el auto justo después de Danny y le tira las llaves a Isaac para que maneje su moto.

-¿Por qué no me las diste a mí? –Pregunta Stiles mirando al gemelo desde el retrovisor.

-No quiero que la choques –Responde Ethan mientras le paso un brazo por los hombros hasta poder pegar todo el cuerpo del humano al suyo.

Cuando Derek se sube al auto le da una aspirina a Danny y una botella de agua, después de eso todos en el interior guardan silencio porque Jackson va renegando sobre algo desde la parte delantera y no hay quien le cierre la boca en ese preciso instante, porque está molesto y es demasiado temprano para darle su ración de chocolate tibio.

El restaurante al que llegan no es el mejor del lugar pero huele a comida recién  hecha que ninguno, más que Derek, conoce pero igual se sientan juntos a intentar disfrutar un poco de esas horas que aún les quedan antes de que sus padres se enteren de lo que han hecho y los castiguen por el resto de sus vidas.

-Así que… -Ethan y Aiden miran directamente a Isaac y Jackson –Están juntos ahora, como pareja, como la pluma y el papel, la uña y la carne…

-Winnie Pooh y Robin –Dice Aiden completando la idea de su hermano -¿Juntos?

-Sí –Responde Jackson acercando su lata de Sprite –Juntos como novios.

-Bien por ustedes –Aiden les guiña el ojo y sonríe – ¿Y ustedes también?

Danny parece sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello pero acaba asintiendo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Ethan crece porque nunca antes había tenido pareja, de hecho, nunca antes se había fijado en nadie lo suficiente para pedirle que fuera su novio o simplemente para cuidarlo mientras toma y cuando despierta con resaca.

-Ustedes –Derek arquea la ceja izquierda hacia Aiden -¿Desde cuándo son novios?

-Desde los cuatro o los cinco años –Responde Stiles girando un poco su cabeza para ver a su novio, Derek está jugando con el tenedor y tiene uno de sus brazos en la silla de Stiles.

-Claro que no –Ethan frunce el ceño –A esa edad nadie piensa en tener novio.

-Ellos sí –Isaac los apuntó con el frasquito de azúcar –‘’ ¿Lo ves, Isaac? ¿No es bonito? Oh... está haciendo un puchero ¿Debería ir a ver que tiene? ¿Debería?’’ –Imita el rubio con una voz demasiado chillona para ser la de Derek.

-¿Decías eso? –Pregunta Stiles recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Derek simplemente asiente despacio, como si no quisiera aceptarlo. –Ow… Enserio eres el mejor novio.

-De ninguna manera –Ethan golpea tres veces la mesa –Derek no puede…

-Lo es –Jackson mira al gemelo con el ceño fruncido –Lo he vivido también y Derek es el mejor novio aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

-Le voy a quitar su lugar –Isaac mira directamente a Jackson y aunque el niño rico no lo mira sonríe demasiado pequeño –En algún momento.

-Por supuesto, Lahey –Jackson gira un poco la cabeza finalmente, el corazón le late más rápido de lo normal al encontrarse con los grandes ojos de su vecino y la sonrisa que le está dirigiendo únicamente a él, como una clase de secreto que no puede decir.

-Inténtalo –Responde Derek con ese tono altanero que muy pocas veces le sale.

-¿Sabes? –Boyd recibe su plato y acomoda su silla –Yo siempre he querido a Erica y…

-Apenas tienen cinco años juntos –Le corta Stiles –Nosotros tenemos trece. –Lo dice con tanto orgullo que hasta Danny termina aceptando que Derek si es el mejor novio y Stiles también porque únicamente él puede seguir al lado del moreno y nunca desistir por más trabas que la vida le pusiera.

Derek termina su desayuno antes que Stiles, pero no llama a Brett hasta que su novio ya está de pie a su lado afuera del local.

-¿Bueno? –Stiles siente que algo se revuelve en su interior cuando escucha la vocecita de Brett al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, cachorro? –Pregunta Derek rápidamente.

-¡Bien! –No es necesario que lo vean para saber que está sonriendo –Soñé con un pingüino y Lexie me abrazó cuando terminó su leche. Jordan nos hizo hot cakes y Liam casi se come su oreja.

-¿Qué? –Stiles abre mucho los ojos –¿Liam qué?

-La oreja de su pijama –Explica el niño –Nuestra fogata estuvo genial, el dios del fuego nos va a cumplir deseos y le enseñe a Peter mi almohada.

-La nuestra también estuvo genial –Derek abraza a Stiles acercando un poco la bocina a boca –Ya vamos a volver a Beacon Hills, recuerda portarte bien.

-Yo siempre me porto bien –Refuta Brett.

-Claro.

-Cuídate, cachorro… Te queremos –Stiles termina tronando un beso en la bocina y se niega a colgar hasta que Brett les manda un beso de vuelta.

*                                                                                                                              *

*

 

-Abuelo –Hazael camina directamente hasta John Stilinski, con sus manitas dentro de la chaquetita de mezclilla y las botitas sonando a cado paso –¿A quién me parezco?

El niño se para derechito frente a su abuelo con los ojos expectantes y la sonrisa creciendo a cada segundo mientras su hermanito escala sobre las piernas de John hasta poder estar sentado en su regazo.

-¿A tu papá? –El sheriff entrecierra los ojos sin dejar de ver al pequeño que cada vez se parece más a Peter físicamente.

-¡Sí!

-Nu –Dice Alexei agarrando el biberón con una de sus manos.

-Me cortaron el pelo hoy porque la maestra dijo que estaba muy largo –Explica el niño –Y le dije que me lo cortara como Jords Pops y ahora somos idénticos ¿Verdad, papi? –Jordan sonríe antes de besarle la cabeza a su hijo mayor.

-Claro que sí, Hazie –Está a punto de levantarlo del suelo cuando Peter le arrebata al niño.

-Nada de cargar cosas pesadas –Peter acomoda a Hazael en sus brazos cuidando de que no se desacomode su cabello porque peinarlo como Jordan fue toda una odisea.

-¿Otro Jordan? –Pregunta Claudia desde el otro lado del comedor con una hoja del nuevo caso de su esposo entre sus manos -¿Crees que tienes fábrica o algo?

-Es el último –Responde Peter acomodando los cojines para que Jordan pueda sentarse –De verdad.

-Espero que sí –John abraza a Alexei, acariciando sus piecitos desnudos.

-Abulo –El aludido baja la cabeza para ver a su pequeño nieto, el cabello rubio hecho un desastre y el overol de mezclilla mal enrollado de una piernita –Mi cato.

John frunce el ceño mirando a su nieto y luego entiende, está tocando una patita de ese gato y eso no se hace nunca.

-Lo siento –Se disculpa rápidamente, Lex únicamente lo mira con sus ojitos azules y vuelve a tomar el biberón para llevarlo  a su boca.

Media hora después el camaro ya está aparcado frente a la casa Stilinski, igual que el resto de los autos, Talia llega cinco minutos después y les hace la pregunta del millón.

-¿Dónde están Lydia, Allison y Scott? –La mujer los mira con el ceño fruncido porque ya se dio cuenta que no fueron de acampada pero es peor que hayan perdido a tres de ellos.

-No fueron –Responde Stiles siguiendo a Danny al baño por si necesita algo más que dramamine.

-¿Quiénes? –Jackson se deja caer en el sofá junto a Jordan y le toca la pancita un par de veces antes de que Hazael llegue hasta él y lo abrace. Por un momento el rubio se congela porque no sabe, todavía, si a Isaac le gustan esos niños, pero deja de preocuparse rápidamente por que el de rizos se sienta en el brazo del sofá y le chulea el nuevo corte de cabello a Hazael.

-Scott, Lydia y Allison –Dice Derek empezando a preocuparse, aunque no mucho porque tiene a Brett sobre sus hombros y está escuchando a Stiles en la parte superior de la casa –No fueron con nosotros, Allison dijo que se quedaba con Lydia y Scott dijo que si no iba Allison él tampoco.

-Nadie los ha visto desde ayer –Talia mira a su hijo con el ceño fruncido –A ninguno y tampoco contestan el celular.

Derek está empezando a pensar lo peor cuando Chris Argent se estaciona frente a la casa, tiene el semblante demasiado decaído y parece haber envejecido diez años en una noche.

-Huyeron –Dice finalmente –Lydia nos acaba de decir, se fueron porque aquí nadie los dejaba estar juntos.

John recibe a Chris en un casi abrazo, porque aún tiene a Lex en sus brazos, y lo lleva al interior de su casa, lo sienta en el comedor y Claudia rápidamente pone la tetera.

Ningún padre se acuerda de castigar a sus hijos por haber mentido sobre su paradero pero si terminan autocastigándose por no ser lo suficientemente buenos amigos como para notar la mentira tras la cual se excusaron.

*                                                                                                                            *

                                                                                     *

Son casi las ocho de la noche cuando Jackson finalmente estaciona el auto frente a su casa, todavía lleva la camiseta que llevaba de repuesto y siente que su rostro aún huele al jabón de manos con el que se lavó la cara esa mañana. Su cabello tiene polvo y sus jeans están manchados de cerveza, siente que está horrible, pero eso no impide que sus manos se muevan solas y se coloquen en la cadera de Isaac cuando este lo besa para despedirse.

-¿No te quedas a dormir? –Pregunta Jackson besando suavemente su barbilla. Siente que todo es tan fácil que incluso cuando Isaac coloca una de sus manos en su espalda baja no hay escalofríos ni acciones repelentes.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? –Isaac tiene que agacharse un poco para poder estar a su altura pero no es ningún problema.

-No te emociones, Lahey, Stiles también ha dormido en mi cama –Jackson le pica el pecho con uno de sus largos sin intención de hacerle daño.

-¿Y te ha hecho lo mismo que yo? –Pregunta el de rizos bajando sus labios hasta su cuello y su mano hasta su trasero.

-Idiota –Jackson ríe cuando en lugar de besarlo le hace un poco de cosquillas.

-Deja la ventana abierta –Murmura Isaac, besando rápidamente la punta de su nariz. –Esperaré a que mi madre se duerma.

-Que buen chico –Jackson aprieta sus dedos en torno a la cadera de su novio y recibe bien el nuevo beso que Isaac le da antes de alejarse y acabar de cruzar la calle.

 

Jackson espera durante media hora, se ducha, lee un poco mientras come la pizza que su madre dejó para él y cuando cree que debería dejar de ilusionarse Isaac tira la pokebola que Derek le dio en su noveno cumpleaños.

-¿Listo para dormir? –Pregunta retirándose la camiseta más por dar un espectáculo que por querer dormir casi desnudo.

-Siempre.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. 54 Las noticias llegan pero la vida sigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es el último capítulo de este año pero espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> Para los que no sepan pueden buscarme en facebook como Maile DC, encontrarán todo lo relacionado con este fanfic y los demás que estoy publicando o que voy a publicar proximamente

-Creí que no te gustaban los chicos -Dice Stiles.

-Y no me gustan -Responde Jackson.

Ambos están sentados en las gradas de la pequeña cancha de béisbol dedicada al equipo infantil de Béisbol de Beacon Hills. Stiles está cumpliendo su papel como padre al tener la maleta de Brett a su lado mientras el chiquillo practica pero Jackson sólo está ahí porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, aunque también puede decir que está cuidando a los niños Hale-Stilinski pero la distancia es tanta que parece que no se conocen. Lex y Haz están sentados uno al lado del otro con una enorme bolsa de Doritos y un jugo, Mason también está ahí, gritando ante cada tiro de Liam o Brett o cualquier otro niño que sea del mismo equipo.

-Sólo me gusta Isaac -Dice Jackson mirando como Lexie imita los movimientos de su hermano mayor.

-A mí sólo me gusta Derek -Stiles sonríe -Nadie más que Derek.

-No sé si es solamente Isaac, pero... No sé. -Stiles sonríe antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo -Me da miedo.

-A mí también -Jackson mira a Stiles como si se estuviera burlando de él y resopla -Es normal, en la universidad hay muchas personas y da miedo que encuentren a alguien más.

Alexei grita algo en idioma bebé y se cruza de brazos cuando Hazael le vuelve a colocar el zapatito que había perdido. Zapatitos que usa todos los días porque son los únicos que le gustan.

-Y yo no soy alguien que sea irremplazable -Murmura Jackson, con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que lo eres -Stiles le da un golpecito en la cabeza y vitorea la carrera de Brett. -Eres Jackson Whittemore, sólo hay uno como tú y Isaac te quiere. No cualquier persona de pronto camina tomado de la mano de otra solamente porque sí.

-Tú y Derek siempre están agarrados de la mano -Stiles deja escapar una carcajada y saca una nueva botella de jugo. Vierte casi la mitad en una taza entrenadora de Hulk y baja las dos gradas que los separan para dársela a Alexei.

El niño sonríe rápidamente y vuelve su cabeza hacia el partido. Stiles le pregunta algo a Hazael y el niño asiente varias veces antes de darle un besito a su hermano que rápidamente es respondido por una manita intentando apartarlo.

Stiles vuelve a sentarse con Jackson y cinco minutos después Derek e Isaac entran por una de las puertas laterales. El corazón de Jackson bombea rápidamente unas cuantas veces y vuelve a su ritmo normal. Derek se queda hablando con el entrenador e Isaac sube directamente hasta ellos, no sin antes pasar por Alexei y cargarlo en sus brazos. El niño se revuelve al principio y finalmente se queda quieto mirando fijamente los ojos azules del de rizos.

-Hola -Saluda Isaac ocupando el espacio junto a Jackson

 -No sabía que venías -Isaac se encoge de hombros antes de inclinarse y besarlo rápidamente -No hagas eso.

-No me digas que hacer -Isaac vuelve a besarlo, durando un poco más de tiempo al acariciar sus labios. -No me mandas.

-Idiota -Jackson golpea suavemente su pierna y no retira su mano hasta que Isaac entrelaza sus dedos.

-Stiles también está muy bien, Isaac -Dice Stiles mordiendo un dorito robado de la bolsa de sus sobrinos -Gracias por preocuparte

-No pude dormir por el pendiente -Stiles le saca la lengua de manera infantil y vuelve la vista hacia el campo.

Derek mira en algunas ocasiones a las gradas, luego hacia Brett y finalmente sube hasta donde está Stiles.

-Van a mandar a hacer los uniformes -Dice Derek a modo de saludo mientras se sienta junto a él -Le dije que tu podrías llevar a Brett a que le tomen medidas cuando nos avisen.

-¿Ya tienen nombre? -Pregunta Stiles recibiendo el corto beso de su novio

-Ni idea -Derek se encoge de hombros -¿Qué tal juega?

-Muy bien -Grita Hazael sin voltear a verlos -Liam y Brett son los mejores.

-¡Novio! -Mason se levanta rápidamente de su lugar y corre directamente a Derek, su cabello negro termina siendo un remolino pero igual corre hasta el lobo y le da un beso en la mejilla -Hola.

-Hola, mini novio -Saluda Derek sentándolo en medio de sus piernas -Hace mucho que no venías a verme.

-Pero tú tampoco vas a verme -Mason agarra una mano de Derek y otra de Stiles porque en su cabecita puede ser el mini novio de Derek siempre y cuando Stiles sepa de ellos. -Pero yo te apoyo en los partidos.

-Y yo fui a tu obra.

-Fuiste por Brett -Mason se cruza de brazos y mira a Derek con el ceño fruncido -Eres un mal novio.

-Conmigo es el mejor -Dice Stiles tomando el otro brazo de Derek para pasarlo sobre sus hombros

 -Pero tú eres su novio grande-Mason resopla y voltea de nuevo al partido, no ve cuando Derek le besa la oreja a Stiles y le dice que es el único.

Media hora después, con la práctica terminada y Brett perfectamente enfundado en una réplica exacta de ropa de Derek versión miniatura y Liam con un gorro de orejas de conejo que no se quita desde que Hazael se lo regaló, salen del estadio intentando no interferir entre los padres apurados que únicamente llegaron a recoger a sus hijos.

Lex camina agarradito de la mano de Hazael y Brett lleva la tacita entrenadora de Hulk, detrás de ellos Isaac intenta mantener una conversación coherente con Liam pero el niño no para de hacerle preguntas sobre su relación con Jackson, si lo quiere mucho, si se van a casar o si van a tener hijos.

Isaac aun no quiere pensar en eso porque están empezando y tiene miedo de que algo salga mal, tan mal que después no pueda mirarlo a los ojos cuando es una de las cosas que más le gustan.

-Sube al Jeep, Liam -Dice Stiles mientras termina de acomodar a Lexie en su sillita, Brett ya está sentado a su lado y Mason y Haz están en el Camaro porque ellos aman el Camaro.

-No, mi nuevo papi viene por mí -Dice Liam acomodando las orejas en su cabeza.

-Su papi es doctor -Dice Haz sacando la cabeza por la ventana -Va por el a la escuela.

-Y hoy viene por mí -Liam sonríe apretando las asas de su mochila -Él lo dijo.

Jackson es el primero en suspirar pero igual saca la bolsa de Doritos que quedó y se sienta a comer mientras Isaac juega con los niños y Brett rellena la tacita de Lexie.

*.                                                      *

Hay tardes en las que Jordan se aburre por la falta de trabajo, son las mismas tardes en las que tiene a sus hijos dentro del local y juegan a hacer cualquier cosa, pero esa tarde Peter decidió llevarse a sus hijos a patrullar dejándolo con el pequeño Mick, pero Mick aun no hace nada mas que patearle la vejiga con sus diminutos piecitos asi que Jordan llamó a Stiles y a Camden para que le hicieran compañía no esperaba que llegara Camden con Laura únicamente para decirle que Laura está embarazada. Y sí Jordan sabía que eran novios aunque nadie le haya dicho nada pero no estaba preparado para esa noticia y tampoco lo estaba Talia Hale, ni Peter, ni Derek, ni Cora, ni Marie Lahey. La mujer apenas estaba haciéndose a la idea de que su hijo más joven tenía novio y no novia y que es Jackson Whittemore.

Jordan sonríe tan amplio como puede y les dice que por favor se cuiden mucho cuando estén en Nueva York y que le llamen por lo menos cada semana. Laura frunce el ceño y dice que si, pero Camden asegura más de cinco veces que llamará, harán video llamadas y volverán en las vacaciones. Le da un beso en la pancita y sale del café como si fuera un día normal, como si no lo estuviera dejando justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a verlo casi todos los días.

Ninguno avisa cuando se van, solamente lo hacen, toman sus cosas y cuando Peter intenta llamar a Laura para preguntar el número ya ha sido cambiado.

*.                                                      *

-¡STILINSKI! -Grita Finstock haciendo al adolescente brincar en su lugar y casi perder el trozo de manzana que le había robado a Érica. -¿Dónde está tu siamés?

-¿Derek? -Pregunta Stiles frunciendo el ceño.

-No -Finstock frunce el ceño y se lleva el silbato a la boca -El rubio... Jackson.

-Ohhh -Stiles aprieta los labios -Con su novio.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-En la primaria -Finstock frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios y abre la boca -Brett está en la primaria -El rostro de Finstock pasa de la confusión a la pérdida de paciencia en menos de un segundo.

-¿Tienen un hijo?

-No... Bueno, sí... Pero no es nuestro es "nuestro" -El coach mira a Érica y luego a Stiles -Yo creo que Jackson está en la cancha de básquet.

-Gracias -Es todo lo que dice el maestro antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

 

Tal y como no estaba esperando Finstock encontró a Jackson en la cancha de básquet con Isaac Lahey, debajo de las gradas, sin camisa, sin pantalón y el trasero pálido del basquetbolista en primera plana con los pies desnudos de Jackson presionando su espalda baja. También vio algo extraño enterrandose en la espalda del chico de rizos pero no se quedó a investigarlo, simplemente hizo sonar el silbato y mientras huia gritaba que esperaba verlos en dirección cuando acabaran.

 

 

-Yo tambien tengo una suspensión -Dice Hazael la quinta vez que Derek se ríe y los llama idiotas. -Mira

 El niño abre su mochila de Plantas vs Zombies y saca una hoja doblada en tres partes.

-Yo igual -Brett levanta su manita pero no suelta la paleta de chocolate que Lexie está mordisqueando despacito.

-Son dos días -Hazie mira la hoja por todos lados y se la da a Isaac -Es porque golpeamos a Jeremy Kryngle.

-¿Porqué? -Ethan frunce el ceño, tiene los dedos manchados de queso y ya va por la tercera lata de Sprite.

-Le dijo a Mason palabras feas y Liam le dijo que se callara la boca -Empieza Hazie moviendo los deditos hasta que Jackson le acerca la bolsa de Ruffles

 -Le dio un golpe a Liam asi que yo lo agarré y Hazie le pegó. -Termina Brett haciendo un gesto raro porque Lexie le mordió el dedo, si hubiera sido otra persona sin duda la habría golpeado, pero es Lexie asi que sólo corresponde a la sonrisa de disculpa que el niño le da.

-Liam se tiró al suelo y fingió que Jeremy lo golpeó muy fuerte -Todos los adolescentes miran a los niños y asienten como si fuera una historia muy profunda -Kryngle no tendrá hijos nunca más.

-Exacto -Brett recibe la lata de Coca cola que Stiles le ofrece y vierte casi la mitad en la tacita de Lexie.

-Eso si es suficiente para una suspensión -Dice Ethan comiendo el polvito que queda directamente de la bolsa -No ustedes.

-Finstock no volverá a ser el mismo -Derek suspira y luego mira a Stiles, le guiña un ojo haciendo que el chico se sonroje y vuelve la vista al resto.

Ethan ha abierto una nueva bolsa de papas y la está compartiendo con Brett, Hazie sigue comiendo con Jackson sentado a su lado porque Jackson está sentado entre las piernas de Isaac. El sol está casi en lo alto pero todavía es temprano para ir a casa y es viernes, tienen todo el día para perder el tiempo y burlarse de Isaac y Jackson por haber sido capturados en pleno jaleo y también para olvidarse de que Laura no está y Jordan duerme todo el día por el embarazo, solamente espera que esté despierto para la última competencia del año de Stiles, porque Derek, cuando nadie lo ve, entra a la piscina, se sienta en lo más alto de las gradas y observa a su novio moverse, los ademanes que hace mientras espera o mientras habla con Jackson, la forma tan determinante que adopta su rostro cuando está en posición para saltar, los músculos de su espalda tensándose ante cada brazada, el movimiento de sus piernas, sus dedos desdibujados bajo el agua.

Derek ha estado enamorado de Stiles desde que recuerda, pero de no ser así, ha tenido más de mil oportunidades para enamorarse de él, lo hace cada vez que lo mira a los ojos y le roba un beso o cuando lo mira sin que él se dé cuenta, cada vez que lo encuentra inmerso en un libro o cuando llega a la casa Stilinski y lo encuentra haciéndole desayuno a Brett, también en el largo de sus dedos cuando se enredan en su cabello o cuando se aferran a los suyos.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Stiles cuando ya no soporta la mirada de su novio tanto tiempo puesta sobre él.

-Tienes una mancha de queso –Responde Derek antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla. Lexie lo mira y también se para en sus dos piecitos únicamente para besar la mejilla de Brett, después se aleja para jugar con su hermano, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Brett o en el de Stiles nadie la borra.


	56. 55 Carretera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPITULO EDITADO
> 
> Yo sé que les dije que este capítulo iba a estar listo para hace un mes pero no me había dado tiempo de sentarme a terminarlo hasta ahorita así que espero que me disculpen si no es tan genial como lo había pensado.

Por alguna extraña razón nadie se acerca a ellos, a su pequeño grupo de amigos donde nadie tiene cabida a menos que pueda encajar dentro a pesar de que ni siquiera ellos encajen los unos con los otros. Porque no hay manera en el mundo en que Jackson Whittemore pueda sentarse junto a Derek Hale y no desentonen pero la verdad es que se puede. Que Jackson puede llegar al colegio con su chaqueta André Badi y saludar a Hale de tal manera que la chaqueta negra de cuero se toque ligeramente y al mismo tiempo la camisa de cuadros de Stiles parece darle un aire más rebelde que en solitario no debería tener pero que está ahí incluso cuando la única prenda sobre su cuerpo es el bañador de natación.

Y a los nuevos no les parece posible pero la evidencia está ahí, en los meñiques unidos de Isaac y Jackson, en los tacones de Lydia a juego con las botas de Érica y la sudadera verde de Scott; en el brazo de Derek sobre los hombros de Stiles y el pequeño tatuaje del último en el borde de su muñeca.

En el estacionamiento no es muy diferente porque Derek maneja un Camaro y Jackson un Porsche y Stiles un jeep demasiado viejo para el gusto de cualquiera. Hay dos chicos nuevos que siempre van en moto  y uno que tiene una camioneta color naranja. A Stiles le gusta Marvel y Jackson es más de DC, a Érica le gustan las botas de tacón grueso y a Lydia las de plataforma.

Son diferentes y a la vez son iguales. Son como la realeza intocable de Beacon Hills, los próximos en la línea y algunos tienen un crush enorme por cualquiera de ellos.

-Te veo en las calles -Pero no son los únicos con esa presencia inigualable dentro del pueblo. También está Skov y a nadie le gusta tener nada con o contra él ni con ninguno de sus perros falderos, pero Skov es quien ha buscado a Derek y en consecuencia todos van tras él porque son amigos, son manada. Pero eso el resto de Beacon Hills no lo sabe.

-Puedo decirle a mi padre que ponga una orden de restricción -Dice Jackson sentado en el sofá de su casa con los pies de Isaac sobre sus rodillas.

-No -Es todo lo que dice Derek y a Danny se le escapa un suspiro.

-Ya -Stiles aprieta el bicep de su novio -Un cigarro -Pregunta y sugiere Ethan porque él si fuma y no le preocupa lo que pueda decir el resto de la gente sobre sus malas manías.

Stiles espera paciente sin dejar de acariciar los brazos de su novio tomándose el privilegio de bajar hasta su vientre y colar sus manos bajo la tela de la camisa. Derek sólo estira la mano y el rollito de tabaco cae entre su índice y su medio. Stiles es quien le enciende el mechero y quien da la tercer calada porque si se estresa uno tambien se estresa el otro.

La cajetilla de Lucky Strike termina paseándose por las manos de todos y en diez minutos ya han empezado su propia fiesta privada con el twister ocupando parte de la sala y la música electrónica saliendo de los altavoces de Jackson. Isaac se está riendo en su hombro cuando se le ocurre la gran idea de presentarse todos en diversos autos para joderle la fiesta a Skov, la fiesta y las bombas molotov que hacen explotar diversas cosas.

Según Peter, en algún momento, el Skov de su época era un tal Pan y intentó que apostara a Jordan.

Como si Jordan hubiera sido un objeto y no un adolescente de su edad que, y para más inri, ya estaba embarazado de Hazael.

Derek quiere saber cómo es que nunca se enteró hasta ese momento y Peter le sonríe antes de decirle que no quería corromper la imagen del buen tío Peter que Derek tenía de él.

En su espalda Jordan ríe y Lex se lleva a la boca la cola de su gato negro.

No les toma ni cinco minutos llegar hasta la 'Fiesta' que montó Skov a media hora de Beacon Hills, en los tanques enormes y ruines que no saben a quién o qué pertenecían. Jackson tiene una de sus manos en el muslo de Isaac intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo porque él no debería hacer esas cosas, su padre es abogado, pero ahí está y tiene que aguantarse.

-Hale -Saluda Skov y a Stiles se le enredan las tripas en un nudo que no le asegura que no podrá abrir la boca con dignidad. Pero para eso está Derek, para acariciar el interior de su muñeca y transmitirle la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

*                                                                                                                  *

*

 

 

Del uno al diez, donde el uno estoy a punto de dormir y el diez soy mejor huyendo que el Capitan Smek, Isaac era un claro y hermoso ocho. No es que tuviera mucho miedo de estar en ese lugar o de pasar más de media hora ahí, pero quería irse, quería apretar con más fuerza la mano de Jackson hasta que el rubio se girara a verlo y poder susurrarle un ‘vámonos’. Pero no lo hizo, porque Jackson no estaba ahí por él, estaba ahí por Stiles  y Stiles estaba ahí por Derek. Isaac también debía estar ahí por el mismo motivo que los había movido a todos pero a él no le gustaba la violencia y en ese lugar no iban a encontrar nada más.

 

Las calles de Beacon Hills nunca se habían sentido peligrosas para él, siempre limpias, con buenos policías, con un buen guarda bosques y buenas familias, pero al parecer esas personas siempre aparecían. Crecían como los dementores y se desarrollaban con tal rapidez que en menos del tiempo previsto ya eran una manada de perros callejeros.  Isaac no era como el resto, él era humano, igual que Danny e igual que Stiles y también tenía un novio hombre lobo, pero no se sentía con las mismas agallas, porque ahí donde ellos eran unos genios él apenas y encajaba.

-¿Te quieres ir? –Jackson movió un poco su rostro, lo estaba mirando a él y al mismo tiempo al chico de pie junto al Camaro.

-Ya estamos aquí –Jackson en ese momento giró completamente la cabeza hacia el frente y aplastó el acelerador, casi con la misma velocidad su mano se movió sobre la de Isaac y la acomodó debajo de la suya.

El frio plástico de la palanca de cambios se resbaló un poco ante el sudor en la palma de la mano del de rizos. Se sentía tan cobarde, tan ridículo que casi le dieron arcadas. Jackson apretó aún más sus dedos.

-Tranquilo –Susurró.

Uno de los gemelos se estacionó en ese momento a su lado, le tocó el vidrio y volvió a la marcha. La multitud lo vitoreo cuando lo vieron hacer una maniobra demasiado difícil para un simple mortal. Jackson bajó los cuatro vidrios de las ventanas sin soltar la mano de Isaac.

-Mi perro –Dijo el chico, pálido como un muerto y el cabello de un cuervo. –Quiere a tu novio –Tenía los dientes increíblemente parejos y blancos –Así que te apuesto mi auto a tu novio.

Isaac sintió una extraña presión instalarse en su pecho. El recién llamado perro no era nadie más que Matt Daehler, el chico que había embarazado a Jessica Gussen, al principio no era tan obvio, pero de  pronto la panza de la chica aumentó de tal manera que prefirió dejar el colegio. Isaac no recordaba haber visto a Jordan nunca de esa manera, de hecho el único atisbo de embarazo que tenía era la ligera curvatura en su vientre que bien pasaba por alguien que había comido demasiado.

-Lo siento –Derek sonrió en el otro auto moviendo un poco sus gafas hacia arriba –Mi novio no es ninguna propiedad.

Skov levantó la cabeza al cielo, La música sonó mucho más fuerte en ese momento.

-Entonces mi auto por tu auto -Jackson le apretó un poco más los dedos y al mismo tiempo casi soltó su mano. Isaac estaba a punto de retirarla pero no lo hizo.

-Trato –A Isaac se le encogieron las entrañas porque aunque él no estuviera frente al volante, aunque Jackson solamente hubiera corrido una sola vez en esas escasas horas, él se sentía cada vez más mareado por el bucle de sensaciones que se le venían encima.

El fuego a su alrededor, las personas dopadas bailando música de mal gusto en algún idioma que esperaba no llegar a conocer nunca. Era como una cacería donde la única arma mortal no medía más de un cuarto de centímetro y venía en colores.

Derek corrió un par de veces más, Isaac pudo ver la adrenalina pintada en su rostro justo antes de que Stiles bajara del Camaro y se acercara al resto del grupo, Isaac quiso hacer lo mismo pero el simple hecho de pensar en salir del interior del auto le daba pánico. Era casi como si volviera al episodio de su niñez donde su padre lo encerró en el interior de un congelador para que no escuchara como se peleaba con su madre. Era casi lo mismo hasta que Jackson volvía al auto, con alguna lata de dudosa procedencia y volvía a tomar su mano entre las suyas, ayudándole a tranquilizarse justo después de decirle que si quería irse solamente le dijera.

A Isaac a veces le daba la sensación de que él era el ancla de su rubio novio así como Stiles lo era para Derek, pero sabía que no, que aunque había llegado primero había una persona diminuta de ojos verdes casi cafés que iluminaba el mundo de Jackson y que cumplía su papel de ancla sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Afuera –Erica le golpeó la ventana y le hizo salir del interior del auto casi jalando de su brazo. El fuego y las lámparas lo desorbitaron lo suficiente para que otra persona, un chico mucho más ancho que él de gestos rudos y dientes amarillos le susurrara algo que no entendió. Estaba afuera, en medio de esas personas que no conocía pero que no le inspiraban ni siquiera un poco de confianza.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó intentando escuchar algo por encima de la música pero lo único que escuchó fue el golpe que Jackson le soltó al chico en la nariz. Intentó por todos los medios no llevar su mano a su rostro porque sabía que iba a encontrar sangre y seguramente también saliva.

-Sube al auto –Le urgió Stiles jalando su brazo con tanta fuerza que seguramente iba a tener los dedos del chico marcados durante un buen tiempo, pero nada parecido al moretón que ya se empezaba a ver en la mandíbula del hijo del Sheriff. No supo en qué momento se desencadenó, si fue antes de que Érica lo bajara del auto o fue justo después, lo único que pudo ver era como Jackson volvía a golpear al mismo chico que le dijo algo mientras Derek noqueaba a otros tantos. Probablemente la pelea empezó muy lejos de él y por eso Stiles también tenía un golpe, porque ese niño siempre se metía dónde estaba Derek. Tal vez Matt intentó obtener al hijo del Sheriff por sus propios medios y eso ocasionó el caos de golpes del que Stiles lo obligó a huir.

 

Isaac quiso preguntar exactamente qué estaba pasando y lo habría hecho si no hubiera perdido el conocimiento en el asiento del copiloto del Porsche. Un poco por los nervios y otro tanto por el susto.

 

*                                                                                                                           *

 

*

Stiles creía que conocía la adrenalina, que todos esos momentos en los que estaban a nada de que lo descubrieran desnudo con Derek debajo o encima del cuerpo él era la mayor sensación que iba a sentir.

Esa idea cambió cuando atravesó un campo lleno de gente drogada y fogatas que parecían salirse de control a cada instante. Stiles estaba acostumbrado al Jeep incluso un poco al Camaro pero el Porsche levantaba más velocidad de la que esperaba, corría con todas sus fuerzas y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba derrapando en el crucero que iba directamente a Beacon Hills, detrás de él iba Boyd y muy enfrente, casi desaparecido iba Ethan. Se mordió los labios y bajó la velocidad gradualmente hasta que vio las luces del Camaro aparecer en la misma carretera con tanta elegancia como la del piloto y la del copiloto porque justo a un lado de Derek iba Jackson.

El mismo Jackson que no le iba a reclamar nada por haber osado manejar su bonito auto.

-¡Sigue! –Gritó Danny desde el asiento trasero golpeando varias veces el respaldo del asiento –¿Isaac está muerto?

-Está desmayado –Respondió Stiles volviendo a subir la velocidad hasta que encontró la desviación que iba directamente a la estación de trenes porque con esa pinta no se iba a parar por su casa y en la estación había agua, incluso algunas chucherías que los chicos llevaban cada vez que entrenaban.

-¿Por qué? –Danny miró por la ventana, se movió al otro lado del asiento y finalmente se quedó quieto -¿Hicimos algo malo?

-Daniel –Stiles apretó los labios –Cállate.

Y Danny se calló y con eso el resto del mundo. Todo fue silencio hasta que Derek pasó su pulgar por encima del moretón que ya se estaba formando en su rostro y le dijo que lo quería.

Aiden llevaba un auto nuevo recién ganado y Erica iba en moto, pero Derek estaba ahí con él, sin camisa y con moretones amarillos que dejaron de curarse para que el de Stiles desapareciera primero.

-¡Lahey! –Los rizos del aludido se movieron en todas direcciones cuando Jackson le zarandeó los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó rápidamente  Isaac apretando la mano que seguía en su hombro.

-Nos vamos a casa –Respondió Jackson sin despedirse de nadie además de hacerle una seña obscena a Derek que fue respondida por una media sonrisa y una caricia completa a la espalda de Stiles.

 

 

 

Días después mientras van camino a la primaria a recoger a Brett para ir a comer juntos Stiles descubre a su novio mirando las curvas de la carretera con más decisión que antes, como si las estuviera viendo por primera vez.

-No te atrevas –Murmura colocando su mano sobre la de su novio –Tú no eres así.

-Lo sé –Responde Derek y es tan duro que hasta Stiles se siente un poco herido –Pero se sintió bien.

-Porque ganaste –Stiles le aprieta un poco más los dedos sintiendo que si no lo hace va a subir la velocidad –Pero no siempre lo vas a hacer y te necesito aquí.

-Lo sé –Repite Derek justo antes de estacionarse afuera de la primaria, los niños ya comenzaron a salir y Brett rápidamente emerge entre el resto llevando una corona de papel en su cabeza y una hoja perfectamente doblada en sus manitas.

-Hola, Sti, hola, Der –Dice rápidamente el niño –Me escogieron para ser un león en el desfile de primavera ¿Lo ves? –El niño extiende la hoja que muestra el diseño del disfraz –Un león, el rey de la selva y vamos a cantar y bailar e ir en una carreta por el pueblo para darle la bienvenida a la primavera.

-Me encantan los leones, su color amarillo es tan bonito y su melena, ningún animal tiene melena –Derek relaja los músculos tensos de su espalda y comienza a prestarles atención.

-El león es el Rey de la Selva, como Simba –A Brett se le iluminan los ojos y comienza a hablar sobre lo genial que sería ver la película ese fin de semana con muchas palomitas y pastelitos. –Suena como un plan –Stiles relaja finalmente sus dedos y le sonríe a su novio.

-Pero primero hay que comprar el material para tu disfraz, le diré a mi mamá que lo haga antes que Jordan me gana.

Ni siquiera han salido completamente del estacionamiento cuando Stiles ya está hablando sobre el mejor material para hacer el traje del pequeño Brett con su madre al otro lado del teléfono diciendo lo bonito que va a ser ver a sus dos primeros nietos vestidos para el desfile de primavera.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	57. 56 Primavera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les aseguro que para el siguiente tardaré menos porque ya lo tengo casi a la mitad.

Talia Hale llegó a la casa Stilinski con una buena propuesta para la única mujer de esa casa que, además de ser suegra de su hijo, también tenía un conocimiento culinario bastante selecto por el simple hecho de haberse criado en algo parecido a un pueblo-rancho en Polonia. ¿En qué lugar exactamente?  No sabía y si preguntaba probablemente no iba a poder pronunciarlo pero a su defensa ella podía pronunciar Coahuila con total fluidez e incluso tenía fotos que avalaban su estadía en ese estado mexicano, incluyendo otros y muchos más lugares de Sudamérica pero no iba a alardear porque eso solamente lo hace la gente sin clase y sus padres no la educaron para que terminara comportándose como alguien sin educación.

-¿Claudia? –Esperaba que sus padres nunca la vieran entrar a esa casa sin tocar.

-¡Arriba! –Fue todo lo que respondió la mujer.

-Hola, Sheriff, Hola, Brett ¿Cómo está mi rubio de casi siete preferido? –El niño automáticamente se levantó del sofá donde se llevaba a cabo un partido repetido de los Mets y corrió a abrazarla -¿Qué tal los Stilinski?

-Super Cool –Brett lo miró con sus ojitos azules y brillantes –El abuelito John me ha dejado comer hamburguesas y muchos boneles mientras vemos los partidos pero me dijo que no le dijera a nadie… No sé porque.

-Así que es un secreto –Talia  le revolvió el cabello al niño.

-Ya no es un secreto –Claudia Stilinski miró a su esposo de las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y una enorme melena de león colgando de su mano derecha –Jonathan Edward Stilinski –La mujer apretó un poco los labios y relajó la expresión –A la cocina, ahora. En un momento te atiendo, Talia.

-No hay problema –Brett ocupó su asiento en el sofá y palmeó el recién abandonado lugar del Sheriff Stilinski.

-¿A mí no me dices abuelita? –Preguntó Talia llamando toda la atención del niño –Porque Derek es mi hijo así que yo también soy tu abuelita.

-Pero –Brett se llevó una mano a la cabeza -¿Tres abuelitos? Porque ya tengo a la abuelita Claudia, el abuelito John y ¿Abuelita Talia?

-Y abuelito Antoine –Agregó la mujer intentando no prestar atención a los ‘’Pero, Claudia’’ que no paraba de soltar John.

-¿Entonces cuatro? –Preguntó Brett frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Exactamente cuatro –El niño sonrió antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Talia y volver a comer palomitas con extra mantequilla mientras veía el partido.

-Vamos a la habitación, Brett –Fue todo lo que dijo John antes de darle el bol de palomitas al niño y luego cargarlo en sus brazos –Un gusto verte, Talia.

-Lo mismo, John –La mujer lobo se levantó del sofá llevándose con ella la charola de boneles y caminó hasta la cocina donde Claudia aun renegaba sobre la irresponsabilidad de su marido y lo mucho que odiaba tener que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. -¿Qué haces?

-Un traje de león para mi nieto –Claudia le mostró la melena –Y otro de indio para mi otro nieto.

-¿Hazie? –La mujer asintió –Y Lexie aún no va al colegio.

-Ni tampoco el que está esperando –Claudia le sonrió -¿Puedes insertar las lentejuelas en esta parte? Stiles se ha puesto muy duro con eso de que quiere que la colita brille.

-Es que la suya brillaba –Claudia dejó de coser la parte del ziper del traje y sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas? Estaba tan chiquito, el más bajito de todos y ahí iba al frente con su traje de oso y una colita brillante –Talia sonrió ante el recuerdo –Y luego llegó tu hijo y dijo que era suyo.

-Perdón por eso –Talia volvió a coser las lentejuelas alrededor de toda colita -¿Qué harás este verano?

-Ayudarle a Jordan con el bebé o con alguna de las cafeterías, lo que llegue primero.

-¿Qué me dices de dar clases de cocina? Recibirías paga, claro pero  a las personas no se les cobrará.

-¿Y qué les voy a enseñar? –Talia arqueó las cejas ante la pregunta que había hecho la otra mujer –Jordan va a estar ocupado y necesitaré un ayudante.

-¡Hola, Familia! –Las dos mujeres dieron un bote en sus asientos al escuchar el saludo nada discreto de Stiles. -¿No hay nadie? ¿Y mi cachorro? Derek se han robado a mi familia.

-¿Quieres entrar ya? Aún hace frío para Lexie aquí afuera. Y también para Isaac –El adolescente dejó la puerta abierta para que sus dos amigos, su novio y sus dos sobrinos entraran tras él.

La casa Stilinski automáticamente se llenó de voces, sonidos de carritos y la voz de Hazie exigiendo una explicación ante la ausencia de Brett en el aula de clases.

-Nos quedamos dormidos –Anunció el niño –El abuelito John no fue a trabajar y yo no fui a clase porque nos quedamos dormidos –Se cruzó de brazos y rápidamente deshizo el gesto para recibir el abrazo de Lexie.

-Brett –El niño le sonrió lo más amplio que pudo antes de alejarse e ir directamente al vaso de leche que Claudia le estaba ofreciendo.

-Liam y Mason te extrañaron –Hazie le golpeó el hombro con su puñito y caminó lo más digno que pudo tras su hermanito menor –Hola, tía, hola, abuelita. –Ocupó la silla vacía y se quedó quieto únicamente moviendo sus pies.

-No se te ocurra faltar a clases –Dijo Stiles señalando a Jackson –O los gemelos te extrañarán.

-Lo que digas, Stilinski –Isaac se unió a la confección de los trajes tomando como suya la labor de poner plumas de colores en una corona de plástico reciclada que seguramente fue de Cora en algún momento.

-Le estaba diciendo a Claudia que puede dar clases de cocina este verano –Dijo Talia lo más casual que pudo –Pero dice que necesita un ayudante porque Jordan va a tener al bebé y eso…

-¿Qué opinas, Derek? –Claudia desvió la vista del traje y la clavó en su yerno -¿Serías mi ayudante?

-¿Derek? –Stiles miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido -¿Me tienes aquí y quieres que sea Derek?

-Sí –Claudia ni siquiera miró a su hijo.

-Sí, está bien –Derek miró a su novio y luego a su suegra. –Claro.

-¿Saac? –Lexie jaló el pantalón del de rizos con su manita libre –Mi cato.

-Jackson el gato –El rubio miró a los lados antes de fruncir el ceño -¿Jackson?

-No sé dónde lo dejaste –Jackson se acomodó mejor en el banquito giratorio –Piensa, Lahey.

-Tu gato está en una misión –Por un momento Alexei los miró detenidamente, luego entrecerró los ojos y resopló –Voy a buscarlo.

Media hora más tarde mientras Stiles intentaba decirle a su madre porque él era mejor que Derek y Jackson se entretenía jugando con Hazie, Isaac entró a casa con el gato en su mano.

-Cato –Lexie tomó el gato y ante la ausencia de su padre se acomodó entre los brazos de Isaac y se quedó dormido como si no hubiera estado con mala cara durante media hora porque no sabían dónde estaba su gato.

-La próxima tú buscas el gato –Isaac se acomodó en el sofá con el niño en sus brazos y sus piernas sobre las de su novio.

-Yo no lo perdí –Jackson le sonrió antes de acariciar suavemente su rodilla –Duérmete, te hace falta.

-No me digas que hacer –Pero aun así Isaac se quedó dormido con la cola del gato haciendo cosquillas en su oreja

*                                                                                                                              *

*

-¿Sigues molesto? –Stiles suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza y recargarse en el cuerpo de su novio -¿Cansado?

-Me siento como hipopótamo –El adolescente abrió los brazos y dejó que Derek lo cargara hasta la salida del colegio. –Y como un sirenito.

-Vamos a dormir, sirenito –Derek lo subió al asiento del copiloto del Camaro y condujo durante media hora antes de llegar a la casa Hale y subirlo directamente a su habitación.

Finstock y el couch Lahey los estaban matando desde que pasaron a las finales en todas las categorías y como Stiles seguía a Jackson para todos lados también se había inscrito en el equipo de lacrosse únicamente para salirse el mismo día  y concentrarse en la natación.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco semanas y estaban a dos días del desfile de primavera así que Brett estaba demasiado emocionado y casi no lo dejaba dormir a menos que John Stilinski lo convenciera de irse a dormir con él porque Claudia tenía insomnio y usaba las noches para aprender nuevas recetas.

-¿Casa? –Preguntó Stiles medio dormido al sentirse entre unas mantas conocidas.

-Casa –Respondió Derek antes de meterse con él a la cama y quedarse dormido durante más tiempo del que tenía permitido porque también necesitaba entrenamiento lobuno  y entrenamiento de cocinero, pero esa tarde se quedó con Stiles durante horas y horas y cuando abrió los ojos lo observó dormir hasta que no tuvo más opción que devolverlo a su casa porque todavía no era suyo.

*                                                                                                                                *

*

Peter miró a su hijo mayor vestido de indio y luego a su hijo menor vestido completamente de amarillo con zapatitos azules porque seguían sin gustarle los zapatos.

-¿Jordan? –El rubio salió de la cocina con una tacita entrenadora llena de jugo y un termo con chocolate tibio -¿Por qué Lexie está amarillo?

-Porque es el día de la primavera –El rubio le sonrió antes de acercarle el termo y la pañalera –Llevo dos pañales por si acaso, aunque lo dudo, Lexie ya es un niño grande, más jugo de mango por si se termina este, unas galletas, toallitas húmedas y calcetitas por si a Hazie le da frio.

-Estoy descalzo ¿Ves? –Hazie levantó sus piecitos –Soy un indio… boh boh boh

-Bobobobobo –Lexie imitó a su hermano antes de quitarse el gorro amarillo y abrazar a su gato.

-Bien, indio y sol vamos al auto –Peter levantó con uno de sus brazos a su pequeño indio y con el otro al niño rubio que no tardó en empezar a soltar carcajadas por la extraña posición en la que lo llevaba su padre.

El lugar donde iba a iniciar el desfile estaba lleno de personas, padres que llevaban a sus hijos o personas que iban acompañando a niños como Jackson  y Isaac que estaban alrededor de Brett cuando los Hale-Stilinski llegaron.

-¿Lexie y tu sombrero? –El niño se encogió de hombros -¿Y el sombrero? –Preguntó Jordan a Peter obteniendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros exactamente igual.

-¡Mira qué bonito! –Stiles apretó el brazo de Derek –Tómanos una foto –Brett sonrió levantando sus pulgares hacia el móvil de Derek antes de ver llegar a sus dos amigos faltantes.

Mason era una abeja bastante gorda y Liam un conejo de color café con unas orejas extremadamente largas para su cabeza. Los cuatro niños rápidamente se subieron a la carreta y luego de que Jordan preguntara más de cinco veces si era seguro que Hazie fuera en la parte de arriba de la camioneta y que la maestra le respondiera que sí, empezó el desfile de primavera.

Un desfile lleno de niños y pubertos vestidos de diferentes maneras en representación a la primavera, había flores, árboles. Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se iban a llevar a cabo los números.

-Peter creo que Mick me está pateando de más –Jordan recargó todo su peso en el hombro del pelinegro –Duele.

-¿Cómo si intentara rasgarte? –Preguntó Peter mientras dejaba que Isaac cargara a Lexie sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que… -Peter se alegró demasiado de que Jordan no tuviera garras o de otra manera le habría abierto la piel del hombro cuando le encajó las uñas. –Peter creo que…

-Que ya viene, lo sé ¿No se suponía que iba a ser hasta dentro de una semana? –Jordan le golpeó el mismo hombro en el que ya había encajado sus uñas.

-El bebé –Stiles le entregó la cámara a Derek –Quédate con Brett, iré con mi hermano.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras Peter levantó al rubio en sus brazos intentando tener cuidado con el bebé en su interior que sin tener un porque estaba intentando salir de un lugar sin salida.

-Conduce, Stiles –Ordenó Peter subiéndose a la parte trasera de la camioneta –Rápido.

El adolescente miro el volante con el ceño fruncido antes de introducir la llave en el contacto y arrancar el motor sin detenerse a pensar en el tráfico que se estaba llevando a esa hora porque mucha gente quería ver el festival de primavera. Stiles incluido, era la primera vez que vería  a Brett en un escenario y resultaba que Mick quería llegar.

-Le recordaré este momento a Mick durante toda mi vida –La misma adrenalina que sintió al conducir el auto de Jackson semanas atrás fue la misma que lo acompañó mientras estacionaba el auto frente la veterinaria y le gritaba al emisario.

La sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar ni tampoco las preguntas tranquilas sobre lo que había comido, lo que había hecho o incluso dicho.

-El niño está intentando abrirse espacio para salir –Deaton le indicó a Stiles el lugar donde lavarse sin darle tiempo de hacer ninguna sugerencia –Intenta respirar Jordan y Peter tranquiliza a tu hijo.

-Ok –El moreno miró a Jordan antes de apretarle un poco más los dedos sin saber exactamente que decir porque él tampoco estaba tranquilo, no podía estar tranquilo si Jordan estaba sufriendo frente a él.

Stiles sentía la piel frágil de su hermano entre sus dedos, los huesos de su columna vertebral y en algún momento pudo sentir como sus costillas se movían hasta que Deaton pudo sacar la cabecita del bebé y de la misma manera su cuerpo completo.

Michael era un poco demasiado grande para el espacio en el que había estado durante nueve meses y tenía una mata de cabello castaño sobre su cabeza, pero sobre tenía unos excelentes pulmones.

-Mick –Peter jaló la silla de metal tras él y se sentó junto a Jordan, con una de sus manos sobre la herida de su vientre y la otra acariciando su cabello húmedo de sudor porque el cerrar la herida por medio de poderes lobunos no era la parte más fácil. -¿Están bien?

-Estamos bien –Jordan sintió que el aliento volvía a su cuerpo cuando el niño a su lado movió sus deditos.

-Estamos bien –Repitió Peter obligándose a no caer presa del cansancio porque ahí frente a él tenía al nuevo integrante de la familia, rojito como una cereza y con cabello castaño.

-Tiene tus ojos –Stiles se retiró el gorrito azul de la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado de su hermano y la nariz de Jordan. Hazie entró corriendo al interior de la veterinaria, con su traje impecable y un Alexei bastante descalzo a pasito lento detrás de él.

-Es tu hermanito –Lexie escaló por encima de Peter sin pedir permiso y se paró sobre la puntita de sus pies para verlo.

-¿Mío? –Lex pasó su dedo por encima de su bracito.

-Tu hermano más pequeño –Hazie se abrazó a Jordan antes de darle un besito a los dedos de su nuevo hermano menor.

-Lo tienes que cuidar, Lexie así como yo te cuido a ti –Hazael se sentó en la pierna libre de Peter –Y podemos comernos su leche.

-Yo tengo mi leche –Lexie frunció el ceño y sonrió cuando miró de nuevo a su hermanito –Mío.

-Se llama Mick.

-¿Mic? –Jordan asintió –Hola, Mic.

 

*                                                                                                                              *

*

-¡Tengo un nuevo sobrino! –Stiles brinco sobre Derek sabiendo que iba a ser bien recibido. El lobo lo sostuvo por los muslos y le beso la boca con toda la euforia del mundo. Stiles se cubrió los oídos y la manada de Beacon Hills aulló ante la llegada del nuevo beta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. 57 Bershka y Armani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es completamente Hazie y Jackson, no interfiere en la historia así que si no lo quieren leer pueden saltárselo completamente.

A Hazael nadie le dijo como ser un hermano, a él simplemente le dijeron: Es Lexie, tu hermanito y Hazael tuvo que aprender cómo comportarse, como hablar, como darle besitos, como acomodarle el pantaloncito, como enseñarle a sostener su biberón o como limpiarle la boquita. No que sus padres le hubieran dicho que lo hiciera pero Hazie quería porque de esa manera era Jords Pops con Stiles.

Jordan siempre se aseguraba de que su hermano hubiera comido en las últimas dos horas, que su camiseta no tuviera manchas, que sus zapatos estuvieran correctamente atados, incluso Hazie lo había visto limpiarle la boca con una servilleta de  papel mientras le decía ‘Come como la gente’.  Hazie no le decía eso a Lexie, solamente le limpiaba la boquita y le acomodaba la manguita de su sueter para que no se manchara con su burrito, porque siempre que lo iban a recoger a la escuela Lexie llevaba un burrito en su mano y una tacita entrenadora cerca de él.

Lexie le sonreía y le daba de su comida, lo abrazaba cuando le amarraba las agujetas de sus zapatos y le prestaba todos sus juguetes, menos a Cato, Cato es de Lexie y nadie toca a Cato si no quiere sufrir una mordida por parte del niño rubio.

Así que Hazie ama a su hermano, lo ama tanto que a veces se olvida de pedir su malteada por pedir el refil de leche tibia. Pero así como él consiente a Lexie, Jackson lo consiente a él. Jackson le compra zapatos, le compra ropa, le compra malteadas, cajas enormes de cereal, lo lleva al cine, al boliche, le compra pinturas y gorros.

Hazie ama los gorros, esos que tienen mota en la parte superior y que son de muchos colores o tienen formas diferentes, su favorito es uno de color negro con blanco que dice algo de fantasmas. Ese combina con todo y es el que trae puesto cuando Jackson lo pasa a recoger a la primaria, le da una porción pizza justo después de que le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y le dice que irán a comprar su ropa para el día del niño.

Hace calor en Beacon Hills pero Hazie no se quita su gorro, porque el gorro combina con sus botitas blancas y su overol de mezclilla, doblado hasta los tobillos.

-No tienes que comprarme ropa  -Jackson lo mira con una ceja arqueada, toma la lata de Dr. Pepper que hay en el portavasos y no le dice nada –Enserio, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo, Hazie –Y el Hazie suena tan forzado que el niño resopla, idéntico a como lo hace Jordan cuando Peter le dice que no tenía ni idea que ese bóxer amarillo se fue entre la ropa roja. –Y come, porque no siempre te dejo comer pizza.

Hazael muerde el pedazo de peperoni con fuerza y le saca la lengua. Jackson le hace cosquillas en el cuello y se quedan un rato estacionados hasta que Hazael se acaba su comida.

Tiene siete años y conoce la misma cantidad de marcas que de artistas, sabe diferenciar el Armani del Paco Rabbane, una camisa comprada en Bershka y una de Pull and Bear. No porque él quisiera pero Jackson solamente usa ropa de marca y por ende Hazie también y aunque su papá quiera echarle la culpa al rubio, Peter Hale también utiliza ropa de marca así que ni Mick ni Lexie se salvan.

-¿Te gustaron tus botas? –Pregunta Jackson tomando su manita recién limpiada con gel antibacterial aroma a fresas para que no lastime su nariz.

-Están bonitas –Hazie mueve su piecito hacia enfrente –Son más bonitas que las tuyas.

-¿Tú crees? –El niño asiente.

-Las tuyas son aburridas, no tienen a Superman o a Daredevil –Jackson frunce el ceño mirando sus botines negros perfectamente impecables.

-Las tuyas tampoco –Hazie se encoge de hombros.

-Por eso me puse un gorro, ¿Ves? –El niño señala su cabeza –Y es un gorro bonito, tú no tienes uno.

-Pero tengo una chaqueta –Añade Jackson.

-No es suficiente, todo es mejor si tienes un gorro –Hazael suelta su mano y sube primero a la escalera eléctrica.

Jackson le sigue de cerca, dando el visto bueno de la ropa escoge el niño  y recibiendo críticas sobre la ropa que él mismo escoge. A él le gusta lo sobrio, las camisas de botones bastantes casuales, pero a Hazie le gustan las playeras con logos y siempre terminan mirándose con el ceño fruncido únicamente para terminar diciendo ‘Si te gusta, llévatelo’ y ambos lo hacen, porque ambos son demasiado tercos para su propio bien.

-¿Malteada? –Pregunta Jackson cuatro tiendas después y dos pares nuevos de botas. Hazie únicamente lleva una bolsa con dos pantaloncitos perfectos para Lexie.

-¡No! –Hazie suelta la mano –Mira, que bonita –El niño señala un escaparate con una chaqueta de mezclilla que si es bastante bonita pero no es de la talla de Jackson y tampoco de la talla de Hazie –Para Isaac –Dice el niño mirándolo con cara de querer golpearlo con la única bolsa que lleva.

-¿Para Isaac? –Hazael asiente varias veces –Y si le compras una bufanda azul se va a ver muy bonito. Tú sabes que a Isaac le gustan las bufandas aunque estemos casi derritiéndonos.

Jackson mira la chaqueta y luego mira al niño pelinegro. Hazael tiene los ojos más bonitos que ha visto y el corte de cabello más ridículo para un niño de 7 años que puede existir, pero tiene algo, tal vez es la forma en la que lo mira o como siempre encuentra las palabras correctas para decirle que es asombroso. De cualquier manera Jackson nunca puede decirle que no, a veces cree que si Hazie le dijera que caminar por el fuego es bueno él lo iba a terminar haciendo.

-¿Y crees que le guste? –Hazael resopla, se cruza de brazos y camina al interior de la tienda sin hacer ningún comentario, porque también es un Hale y su paciencia es poca.

Jackson pide la chaqueta, se la prueba primero, asegurándose de que le quedara a Isaac, porque él sabe cómo es la ropa de Isaac, él ha usado sus sueters deslavados únicamente por placer y los hombros siempre le vienen un poco grandes. Hazie le levanta los pulgares y aprovecha el tiempo para ir a ver los zapatos, pide unos de su número y tras medírselos frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo decide que no le gustan lo suficiente y los devuelve a la vendedora.  Es cuando pide que le muestren las bufandas que tienen y escoge la más bonita.

-Va con sus ojos –Hazie se le acomoda en el cuello y luego la retira para compararla con la chaqueta –Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

-A mí también me gusta –Jackson le revuelve un poco el cabello antes de ir a caja a pagar, pide que lo envuelvan, ignorando a Hazael que no para de ver los zapatos que antes había rechazado porque aún está indeciso.

Cinco minutos después Hazie se despide de los zapatos diciéndoles que cuando sean más bonitos los va a llevar.

Pasan por una malteada, descansan un rato mientras hablan sobre la obra de teatro a la que Hazie entró únicamente porque Liam no quiso ser el protagonista porque el protagonista no era un oso polar que se llamaba Henry. Así que Hazie entró en su lugar, también le cuenta que cree que a Garret le gusta Liam y para finalizar le dice que si él fuera mayor saldría con Jackson y con nadie de su clase porque todos son bobos, menos sus amigos, y únicamente le hablan porque sus papás tienen un buen carro y él tiene muchos gorros.

-A Brett también le gusta Lexie, lo mira como si realmente fuera el sol –Hazie mueve sus manitas y agarra la primera galleta que se le atraviesa –Yo también quiero alguien que me mire como si fuera el sol.

-Para mí eres el sol –Hazie le sonríe, pequeñito y un poco tímido.

-Para mí tu eres mi príncipe –El niño sonríe más amplio y cambia completamente de tema.

Jackson le da un beso en la frente cuando lo deja completamente dormido sobre su cama en la casa Hale-Stilinski. Peter le agradece y de la misma manera le dice que no puede llevarse durante todo un día a su hijo a comprarle ropa, mucho menos sin su permiso.

-Yo les avisé –Dice Jackson y Jordan resopla desde el sofá, con Mick entre sus brazos y Lexie casi oculto bajo una sudadera con palabras nada decentes que hasta hacia unos días era de Peter.

Jackson se siente un poco solo al llegar a su casa, con las luces apagadas y nada más que el ruido de los electrodomésticos llenando el silencio. Se le revuelve el estómago y la pizza fría que dejó sobre la barra no es suficiente.

Cuando Isaac llega a casa, casi a las nueve de la noche, aún con la camiseta del café de Jordan y el cabello rubio aplastado por haber usado la gorrita todo el día. Jackson intenta fingir pero no puede, se le sale la felicidad que lo embarga al verlo por cada uno de sus poros.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –Le pregunta llevándolo directamente al interior de su casa sin consultárselo primero.

-No hubo mucha gente –Isaac se saca los converse y recibe el pedazo de pizza recalentado con una sonrisa. –Esto está muy bueno.

-Es de la zona gourmet –Jackson sonríe ocupando el lugar vacío a su lado. Su hombro está completamente pegado al del rubio hasta que Isaac levanta su brazo y lo pasa por encima de su cuerpo dejando su mano justo encima de su corazón.

-Eso explica porque está tan buena –Isaac le acaricia suavemente el pecho por encima de la camisa delgada que lleva para andar en casa.

-Te compré algo, no es nada –Jackson le deja la caja encima de la mesita y espera a que acabe de cenar para que la abra. La reacción de Isaac al recibir la chaqueta y la bufanda no era nada de lo que esperaba, porque a pesar de que se emociona y le agradece con un beso demasiado eufórico también tiene algo en el semblante que no encaja.

-No tienes que comprarme nada –Jackson resopla antes de tomar la lata de coca cola y no se detiene a pensar en lo mucho que se parece a Hazie cuando lo hace.

-Sólo da las gracias, Lahey –El rubio sonríe antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez tan apasionado que acaban teniendo sexo sobre el sofá.

Jackson no le dice que Hazie fue quien lo escogió y Isaac tampoco le dice que se lo imagina, así como tampoco piensan en lo mucho que les cuesta separarse cuando Isaac debe cruzar la calle e ir a su casa porque él no vive en esa mansión y tiene el presentimiento de que jamás lo hará.

 

 


	59. 58 Competencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Spoilers y más pueden ir a la página de facebook: MaileDC 
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo

John Stilinski sabía que en algún momento se iba a poner viejo, iba a empezar a cansarse a decir que no, a negarse a comer cosas agridulces, pero esa semana no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Llevas todo? –Derek se acomodó la camiseta de los ‘Little Gods’ nombre que le habían dado al equipo de béisbol infantil de Beacon Hills y le pasó a Stiles la maleta del pequeño Brett.

-Zapatos –Brett señaló sus piecitos –Pantalón, calcetas, camisa, guantes, pintura para la cara –El niño sonrió –El casco lo tiene Hazie.

-¿Por qué Hazie? –Stiles salió del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y atrapó a medio vuelo las llaves del recién reparado Jeep porque no iban a ir en el Camaro al primer partido de Brett.

-Dijo que lo iba a arreglar, también se llevó el de Liam y el del niño nuevo, Garret –Stiles se devolvió al baño a escupir y dejó de escuchar a Derek decirle a Brett que eso no se hacía por más confianza que le tuviera al pequeño Hazie.

John salió de su habitación mientras terminaba de ponerse el cinturón con el teléfono en su oreja dándole órdenes a Tara sobre avisarle de cualquier cosa que pasara y que fuera altamente urgente.

-Gatorade, barritas energéticas, chocolate, café… -Stiles repasó de nuevo lo que llevaban en la maleta y asintió –Todo listo - incluidos los cupones de hamburguesas grandes que dio el estado para que todos los jugadores pudieran festejar con su familia.

-¡Vamos! –Claudia Stilinski terminó de acomodarse la gorra y salió de casa tres minutos antes que el resto de la población masculina de la casa Stilinski.

-Aun vamos con tiempo –Brett se acomodó los guantes por enésima vez y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. La camioneta Stilinski les siguió el paso de cerca hasta que estuvieron en el estacionamiento del estadio infantil.

Derek llevó a Brett hasta la banca con el resto de los jugadores y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo, además de asegurarle que no importaba si su equipo perdía o ganaba, él iba a seguir siendo el príncipe de Beacon Hills.

Isaac llegó casi después de ellos cargando al pequeño Mick.

-Mira, es bonito –Stiles sonrió al ver al de rizos completamente emocionado –Espero que Camden me mande una foto cuando nazca el suyo.

-Va a ser igual de bonito que este –Le aseguró Stiles haciéndole cariñitos a su sobrino. Peter y Jordan llegaron junto con Jackson y muchas chucherías para comer a lo largo del partido. Lexie llevaba una camiseta en apoyo a Liam por la parte trasera, a Brett en la parte frontal y Garret en las mangas.

-¿Dónde está Hazie? –Preguntó Claudia en cuanto los vio llegar.

-Fue a darles los cascos –Jordan abrió la botella de agua y se bebió la mitad casi de un trago. El niño subió poco tiempo después con su mano aferrada a la de Mason, quien no tardó en ir a sentarse junto a Derek y más tarde junto  a Lexie.

Brett fue el primero en golpear la pelota, llevaba su uniforme demasiado limpio y su casco tenía una mota de color azul.

Derek miró a Stiles con toda la intención de preguntar hasta que vio la felicidad en el rostro de Hazael al ver a su amigo batear la pelota.

-¡Corre, Brett! –Stiles no dudó en ponerse de pie junto a Claudia cuando empezó a hacer su carrera y cada vez que tenía que echarle porras.

John Stilinski casi brincó cuando su nieto adjudicado hizo su quinta carrera, dejó de importarle la mota ridícula en su cabeza y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas que era el mejor y lo hizo hasta que el partido terminó con un Liam bastante revolcado pero que logró su última carrera.

-Creo que la mota es de la buena suerte –Dijo Mason tomando el casco de Liam –Ganaron.

-Lo hiciste bien, Liam –Garret extendió sus brazos y le dio un corto abrazo –Felicidades.

-Tú también lo hiciste genial, Garret –Brett usó sus dos brazos para abrazar al nuevo integrante de su grupo de amigos.

-Brett tiene razón –Hazie se unió al abrazó colocando a Mason en medio para que también abrazara al nuevo. –Lo hicieron genial.

-Somos los mejores –Afirmó Liam antes de unirse al abrazo. Le dio un besito a Lexie y se fue corriendo al auto de sus padres.

Mason esperó a que su madre llegara por él y se llevó consigo a Garret hablándole sobre lo genial que iba a ser quedarse a dormir en su casa porque tenía muchas películas para ver.

Isaac volvió a tomar al pequeño Mick luego de haberlo entregado a sus padres por media hora y Lexie le dio una patada a Brett.

-No te quiero –Fue todo lo que dijo el niño antes de alcanzar a Peter y subirse sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que no voy a entender eso –Derek levantó a Brett en sus brazos y le quitó el dolor hasta que el niño dejó de quejarse del ataque del rubio pequeñito, ataque que él tampoco entendía.

*                                                                                                                                 *

*

Dos días después John Stilinski se despertó a las seis de la mañana con la voz de su esposa ordenándole irse a duchar o se les iba a hacer tarde.

Afuera de su habitación Brett ya andaba brincando completamente vestido con un plato de cereal en sus manos y uno de Hot Cakes puesto en la mesita más cercana.

-¡Jonathan Edward Stilinski! –El Sheriff se puso de pie y entró en la ducha casi sin pensarlo.

Después de media hora donde le recordó mil veces a Stiles si llevaba todo lo necesario llegó al BHHS con Brett cantando una canción sobre los elefantes y Claudia dándole indicaciones a Jordan sobre como guardar la leche dentro de un termo sin vidrio.

-Nos vemos allá –Stiles se despidió de ellos dándoles un beso a cada uno. John no se movió hasta que lo vio subir al autobús acompañado de Jackson.

-Llegas tarde –Stiles subió su maleta al compartimiento superior junto a la de Jackson.

-Lo siento, papá se quedó dormido –Jackson se dejó caer en el asiento ocupando más de la mitad del espacio. Finstock entró a revisar el espacio, luego el couch Lahey y finalmente Isaac, Derek, Boyd y otros del equipo de Basquetbol subieron a ocupar los asientos sobrantes del camión.

-Vete al asiento de atrás –Ordenó Jackson. Se pasó al lado de la ventanilla y dejó espacio libre para que Isaac se sentara a su lado.

Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo entero cuando sintió el hombro desnudo del mayor tocar la piel de su brazo hasta que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados.

-¿Qué pasó con su camión? –Exigió Stiles.

-Se atrofió –Derek le restó importancia y abrió una bolsa de frutos secos –¿Dormiste bien?

-Nada de toqueteos en el camión –Gritó Finstock antes de que el autobús se arrancara -¿Escucharon, Lahey, Whittemore?

-Sí, profesor –Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero eso no los hizo soltar sus manos, ni mucho menos que minutos más tarde Isaac comenzara a repartir besos por el cuello de su novio.

Estaban en un lugar cerrado, con menos de cinco centímetros de distancia y a Isaac le gustaba besar la piel de Jackson, hacerle marcas y observar como poco a poco desaparecían hasta que la piel volvía  a lucir igual de hermosa que antes.

Era probablemente un gusto que iba a perder conforme avanzara su relación pero esperaba que no fuera así, que nunca se le olvidara lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su pulso debajo de sus labios o sus manos aferrándose a su espalda, incluso su sonrisa escondida en su cuello para que nadie lo viera.

-¡Danny, Goldstein! Muéstrenme sus manos –Ordenó Finstock haciendo sonar su silbato -¡Tú también Hale! ¡Stilinski levanta la cabeza! –Jackson casi rio ante la reacción del coach.

-Está dormido –Rápidamente el hombre caminó directamente al asiento solamente para encontrar que en efecto, el adolescente estaba completamente dormido con la cabeza sobre una almohada bastante infantil que había puesto sobre las piernas de su novio. Luego se iba a preocupar por cómo había logrado acomodarse en ese espacio tan reducido pero por el momento su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad porque no había ningún adolescente haciendo cosas indebidas en su camión.

-Duerman todos –Les apuntó con el índice e hizo sonar su silbato.

 

 

*                                                                                                                                 *

*

Jordan también había planeado ir a las estatales cuando estaba en la preparatoria, pero cuando por fin iba a lograr el tricampeonato resultó embarazado, que no es que se quejara, todo lo contrario, Hazie fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado aunque no hubiera sido planeado. Los ‘’Te odio, Hale’’ y ‘’Nunca dejaré que me toques de nuevo’’ iban incluidos en el paquete a pesar de que Peter siempre estaba a su lado, cumpliendo sus antojos, besándole la frente y la pancita, pero sobre todo demostrándole su apoyo  y Jordan hizo lo mismo cuando Peter fue a las estatales como capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, aunque él decía que solamente había ido a acompañar a Camden, pero no era así.

Jordan se mordió las uñas, amenazó a los otros jugadores y cada vez que daban tiempo libre bajaba de las gradas y le decía a Hale que era el mejor maldito jugador de todo el estado y que iba a ganar porque ese partido iba dedicado a su hijo y Hazie  se movió en respuesta, le dio una patadita y aunque Jordan quiso tomar la mano de su novio para que sintiera no pudo. Pero de igual manera Peter lo supo y ganó el partido igual que lo había hecho años anteriores.

Gracias a ese partido se ganó una beca que declinó porque ya era hombre de familia igual que Jordan, ambos ya estaban planeando que arreglos hacerle a la casa que compraron y que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Ahora con las canciones de Lex y sus bailes extraños no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. La habitación de Hazie había sido remodelada recientemente para poner una ventana mucho más grande y así el niño tuviera la iluminación necesaria para hacer sus pinturas que poco a poco se asemejaban más a lo que él tenía en la cabeza, como la pintura del Capitán Grisam que casi obligo a que pusieran en el pasillo.

Y luego estaba Mick, pequeño, apenas ocupando una porción de espacio en el universo pero ahí estaba, queriendo tocar todo a su alrededor y apretando los labios si sentía que tenían la intención de bajarlo a su cuna o en alguna otra superficie que no fueran los brazos de alguno de sus padres, porque él sabía diferenciarlos, tal vez por el olor o por el latido del corazón pero Mick sabía quién era Peter y quien era Jordan o quien no era ninguno de sus padres.

-¿Tienes sueño? –Jordan negó con la cabeza moviendo su vista del diminuto cuerpo de Mick en su asiento en la parte de atrás hacia el perfil de Peter.

Peter tenía los ojos perfectos para ahogarse en ellos, tan profundos como el infinito y a la vez de una dureza que podía incitarte a dos cosas, alejarte o querer conocerlo. A Jordan le encantaba conocerlo cada día, volver a enamorarse de sus sonrisas burlescas, de sus comentarios de doble sentido, de sus besos por la mañana o sus dedos buscando los suyos. El estómago se le contraía y volvía a su tamaño sin siquiera avisarle. Ver a Peter era como caer constantemente por el agujero del conejo.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos –Jordan sonrió, tan efímero que por poco Peter se lo pierde.

-Mick se parece a ti –Peter sonrió, orgulloso. –Tiene tu nariz y la forma de tus ojos.

-Entonces va a ser guapo –Lexie hizo un sonido en sueños y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

-Los tres van a ser muy guapos –Jordan colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo y subió despacio hasta su cuello, ni tan largo ni tan corto, del tamaño perfecto. Y el lunar, un pequeño puntito oscuro justo donde termina el hueso de la mandíbula. Jordan había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que besó ese lunar antes de cumplir los 18 y ya tenía 23 años, tres hijos y una gran esperanza de que su hermano y Jackson Whittemore lograran una segunda victoria en natación.

Peter desvió su vista de la carretera y tomó la mano de Jordan entre la suya. Siempre le habían gustado sus dedos, del largo perfecto para disparar y también para bloquear sus ataques cuando entrenaban, pero sobre todo para abarcar sus hombros cada vez que estaba debajo de él, con sus muslos tibios quemando la piel de la cadera  del lobo y sus labios murmurándole que siguiera, que era suyo y de nadie más. Peter nunca se lo había dicho pero él también le pertenecía, aunque ni siquiera lo aceptara para él, pero todo lo que hacía lo hacía por Jordan, por poder ver su sonrisa al llegar a casa, para poder abrazarlo en horas de trabajo e incluso solamente para que lo mirara. Peter sentía que se derretía solamente con sentir su mirada sobre su persona y aunque actuara como si se sintiera el rey del mundo no era así. Porque el rey de su mundo era Jordan, su risa colándose por sus oídos durante la noche o sus manos atrapando las suyas antes de besarlo despacio, con todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Anda, duerme un rato, aún quedan dos horas –Jordan volvió a sonreír, sus finos labios se movieron hasta que sus dientes estuvieron visibles.

-No me des órdenes –Y aunque sonaba muy seguro la sonrisa lo delataba. –Si no quiero dormir no voy a dormir.

-Entonces muere de sueño durante el partido –Jordan resopló y fue tan parecido a sus dos hijos mayores que Peter se preguntó si alguno había heredado cualquier gesto de él, que no fuera arquear las cejas en lugar de preguntar o exigir, porque Lexie exigía demasiado, exigía el paradero de Cato, exigía que le ayudaran a sacarse los zapatos que no le gustaban, que le cortaran la mota a sus gorros o que le abrazaran para que pudiera dormir. Nada que Peter o Jordan no estuvieran dispuestos a hacer por él.

-Papi ¿Me das más chocolate? –Hazie extendió su termo de Blanca Nieves y esperó pacientemente hasta que Jordan lo rellenó -¿Por qué no se dan un besito y dejan de pelear?

-No estamos peleando –Peter colocó una de sus manos en la rodilla de Jordan –Estamos platicando sobre el sueño.

-Yo tengo sueño y Mick tiene sueño pero no podemos dormir –Jordan volvió a resoplar –Bueno si podemos pero, pero…

-¿Te distraes? –El niño pegó la boca al termo y asintió.

-Pero si me cantas me duermo –Hazie sonrió volviendo a tomar de su chocolate.

-Pondré la radio.

-Pon la radio.

 

*

*

 

*

Stiles se despertó gracias al tope que el conductor no vio y los hizo brincar en sus asientos.

-¿Lo sientes? –Preguntó Finstock desde el asiento delantero –Porque yo sí, me has desnucado.

-¿Llegamos? –Derek retiró su mano del cabello de su novio y asintió.

Stiles tenía la mitad del cabello aplastado, los labios hinchados, las pestañas enredadas y una de las piernas dormidas.

-Jackson –El adolescente movió el brazo de su amigo hasta que lo hizo reaccionar –Llegamos.

-Isaac, llegamos –Ethan se estiró en su asiento casi golpeando a Danny en el proceso y observaron el resto del camino hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento. Las otras escuelas ya estaban ahí, sus camiones lujosos y pulcros, todos con su credencial de estudiante y la chaqueta del equipo al que pertenecían.

Finstock les recitó la última parte del discurso del Día de la Independencia y los dejó bajar en fila india.

-Nada de irse a ligar por otros lugares y si Whittemore, te estoy mirando a ti –Isaac rodeó los hombros de su novio con su brazo y lo pegó lo más que pudo a su costado –No vayas a romper nada, Stilinski y Hale, no te quites la camisa si no es en los vestidores. Tampoco tú, Lahey. Los voy a estar vigilando.

Todos caminaron directamente al gimnasio de Basquet donde les leyeron el reglamento y les dieron el horario. Media hora después Derek estaba calentando junto al resto del equipo.

No les dieron permiso de ir a los vestidores porque estaban las del equipo femenino así que en plena cancha terminaron por colocarse el uniforme.

Stiles se mordió el labio al ver el tatuaje en la espalda de su novio, un trisquel perfecto que casi le llevó a tener un paro al miocardio pero estaba perfecto en medio de la piel morena. Todo lo contrario al trisquel tatuado que Jackson tenía en sus costillas izquierdas.

-¿Cuándo se hizo Derek ese tatuaje? –Preguntó Talia con Mick en sus brazos y Lexie a su lado. Peter había ido en busca de más leche y Jordan estaba atándole los zapatos a Hazie.

-Ni idea –Mintieron los dos hermanos Stilinski al mismo tiempo, porque ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos mientras Peter le quemaba la piel con un soplete que ninguno sabía que estaba entre sus pertenencias.

-Pero se le ve bien –Dijo Erica mordiendo un trozo de fruta picada.

-Por supuesto que se le ve bien, es Derek –Stiles rodó los ojos –Se le ve mejor que a Boyd.

-No te metas en ese terreno, Stilinski –La chica lo apunto con una de sus largas uñas –Vas a perder.

-¿Quieres probar? –Stiles se subió las mangas de la chaqueta de natación.

-Cierra la boca, Stilinski –Jackson se sentó entre los dos hermanos y llamó a Hazie para que se sentara entre sus piernas.

-Diles quien tiene el mejor tatuaje, Brett –El niño lo miró con la boca llena de chocolate que John Stilinski le había contrabandeado.

-REREK –Dijo el niño casi sin separar los labios.

-Eso. Derek –Los dos chocaron sus manos y guardaron silencio cuando se inició el partido.

Claudia Stilinski no sabía nada de básquet así que más de la mitad del tiempo se dedicó a preguntarle a su esposo y la otra mitad a corroborar la información con Peter. Ninguno de sus hijos había estado en el equipo pero no pudo evitar la emoción que la embargaba al ver a Derek lanzar la pelota, recibirla, encestar y luego festejar, siempre mirando en dirección a ellos (Stiles). Verlo la hacía regresar al día en que John la invitó a salir por primera vez, un chico polaco blanco como la muerte con una sonrisa demasiado sincera para su edad. En ese momento para ella John era el chico más guapo del mundo entero y cuando lo veía en su casa luego del trabajo seguía pensando lo mismo.

-¡Tú puedes, Isaac! –Jackson se levantó en las gradas sin importarle tapar la vista de las personas que estaban tras ellos, ya tenían el juego ganado pero Isaac tenía la oportunidad de encestar una vez más. Hazie se paró al lado del rubio y comenzó a gritar el nombre del de rizos una y otra vez hasta que la pelota pasó por el aro en el segundo uno y luego todos tiraron palomitas y dulces porque Beacon Hills había ganado por quinta vez consecutiva.

Jackson ni siquiera pidió permiso antes de bajar las gradas y correr a abrazar a su novio, más guiado por la euforia que por su raciocinio, porque Isaac había encestado al final, se había lucido durante todo el partido haciéndole competencia a Derek y Boyd que eran hombres lobo. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo beso rápidamente antes de alejarse y dejar que festejara con el resto del equipo.

Todo lo contrario a Stiles que no le importó que sus padres y sus suegros estuvieran viendo, él se abrazó de su novio con brazos y piernas y le besó todo el rostro sintiendo las gotitas de sudor quedarse ancladas a sus labios.

-Estuviste perfecto –Murmuró justo antes de que Jackson le jalara la chaqueta y lo hiciera alejarse a la fuerza. -¡Te amo!

-¡El tiempo, Stiles! –El polaco y el rubio se vieron a los ojos antes de correr directamente a la salida.

Tenían diez minutos exactos para que iniciara la competencia de natación y ellos iban a ganar, juntos, como desde que se hicieron equipo. Se sacaron el shorts deportivo, la camiseta, la chaqueta, las calcetas y quedaron en traje de baño. El tatuaje de Jackson quedó a la vista de todos, igual que la infinidad de lunares de Stiles. Cuando llegaron con el resto de los del equipo toda la familia ya estaba acomodada en una parte de las gradas. Hazie sacó su banderita de ‘Vamos, Jackson’ y Brett una casi idéntica de ‘Los Stilinski somos del agua’. A Stiles se le escapó una sonrisa de felicidad al ver que el niño se consideraba y lo trataban como un Stilinski, la prueba estaba en John rodeando su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos para evitar que cayera y la otra dándole mordidas de su Hot Dog.

Finstock les palmeó el hombro a todos, les acomodó los lentes y les dijo que no iba a aceptar una derrota. El Couch Lahey simplemente les deseó buena suerte.

Stiles apretó la muñeca de Jackson entre sus dedos y le sonrió, no lo esperaba pero Jackson le sonrió de vuelta.

Esperaron la señal, se fueron a sus posiciones, entraron al agua y salieron, una y otra vez, haciendo diversos movimientos, haciendo relevos, cansando sus músculos hasta que sentían que quemaban y los pulmones iban a dejar de funcionar, pero siempre primero porque el segundo no era para ellos.

Hazael aguantaba la respiración casi el mismo tiempo que Jackson y cuando llegó Isaac, aun escurriendo agua de las duchas, se apretó fuerte a sus hombros compartiendo la ansiedad que embargaba su pequeño cuerpo y cuando salía primero ambos festejaban.

-¿Qué tal va? –Derek se sentó junto a Brett y le robó un poco de sus papas rizadas.

-Creo que van ganando o perdiendo, no sé –Brett continuó ondeando su banderita y metiendo sus papas dentro del vasito de Catsup que Lexie muy amablemente le estaba compartiendo.

-Espero que vayan ganando –Talia le pasó a su hijo una toallita de bebé para secarle las gotitas de agua del cuello y lo dejó continuar viendo la competencia.

Derek estaba acostumbrado a verlo nadar, siempre despacio, de un lado a otro, dar vueltas, buscarlo y luego darle un beso en la boca. Eso era lo que hacía Stiles cuando estaban solos y era tan común que en ese momento mientras Derek lo veía esforzarse tanto comenzó a cuestionarse que tanto conocía a su novio. Porque ese nivel de competencia únicamente lo había visto en Jordan, algunos años atrás y ahora Jordan estaba sentado un poco más allá de él con un Mick bastante despierto casi devorando la leche de su biberón.

Derek también quería hijos, bonitos e inteligentes, que le sonrieran como Hazie y le dieran abrazos esporádicos como Lexie, pero que también respondieran a sus cariños como Mick lo estaba haciendo mientras Peter le acariciaba los deditos y le decía que era el niño más hermoso del planeta tierra, aunque para él sus tres hijos eran los más hermosos del planeta tierra, así que esa frase ya estaba muy usada, por eso Derek le decía  a Brett que era el príncipe de Beacon Hills, pero luego Derek iba a tener muchos principitos.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Brett lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿No estás preocupado?

-Estoy emocionado –Derek le acarició el cabello y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. El niño era el más alto de su clase pero entre los brazos de Derek seguía siendo del tamaño de un ciervo recién nacido.

-Yo también –Brett le ofreció una papa bañada en Catsup y sonrió cuando Derek la recibió.

Stiles les hizo un saludo militar desde la piscina y les sonrió antes de ponerse en posición y brincar por última vez. La anclita en su muñeca parecía brillar en cada brazada, aumentar y disminuir de tamaño hasta que volvía al real. Derek respiró en la nuca de Brett ocultando su ansiedad tras el cabello rubio del niño.

Quince segundos después Stiles tocó el borde de la piscina y con eso Beacon Hills se llevó el primer lugar por segunda vez consecutiva.

Derek quiso bajar, correr directamente al agua y besar a su novio pero ahí no podía hacerlo, así que tuvo que conformarse con esperar igual que todos mientras Jordan, Claudia y Isaac compraban comida del carrito para los dos nadadores.

-¿Sties es uno, uno sirenito? –Preguntó Lexie desde los brazos de John Stilinski. Tenía el cabello rubio demasiado revuelto y las manos manchadas de Catsup.

-A veces creo que sí –John le besó la mejilla a su nieto –Tu abuela tiene muchas explicaciones que dar.

Stiles contó la experiencia una y otra vez durante la comida, les habló sobre la presión, sus nervios, como sentía que casi no lo lograba y luego se escondía en el cuello de Derek como si no hubiera escondite mejor.

Tenía el aroma del cloro pegado a su piel y Derek casi se imaginaba que veía como le salían escamas, pero no sucedió. Ambos subieron al camión tomados de la mano, con las chaquetas bien abrochadas y la promesa de dormir durante veinticuatro horas juntos, sin nadie que los interrumpiera a menos que fuera de vida o muerte.

Beacon Hills les pareció hermoso a las ocho de la noche mientras los compañeros que aún tenían energía cantaban el himno del colegio o alguna canción de Justin Bieber. Ethan estaba dormido en brazos de Danny, el cual se llevó el partido de lacrosse porque Jackson estaba muy cansado para seguir adelante. Stiles incluso le dramatizó varias veces como le dijo a Finstock que pusiera a alguien más.

Boyd iba ocupando todos los asientos del atrás con su enorme cuerpo y Derek se conformó con ir despierto todo el camino sintiendo los dedos de Stiles recorrer una y otra vez su cabello.

-Te veías tan guapo en uniforme –Murmuró el hijo del Sheriff –Nunca antes había visto nada más sexy.

-Lo dice el que casi sale desnudo –Stiles se empezó a reír bajito –Pero también me gustó, sobre todo cuando esa chica quiso acercarte a ti para hablar contigo pero tú le dijiste que tenías novio –Derek se interrumpió a media frase –Me alegra que estés tan orgulloso de que sea mi novio.

-Oh Dios, Derek –El moreno sonrió pequeño –Eres perfecto, deja de pensar cosas negativas sobre ti porque no hay nadie más guapo que tú en este planeta tierra.

-Peter dice que Hazie, Lex y Mick lo son –Jackson rio frente a ellos sacudiendo un poco sus hombros.

-Peter está loco –Derek tuvo que darle la razón. Le besó los nudillos y luego se quedó dormido hasta que llegaron a Beacon Hills, se subieron a camionetas diferentes pero con el mismo sentimiento.

-Cuando sea grande seré un Whittemore –Hazie chocó su mano con la de Jackson antes de correr directamente al auto de Peter, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y les dijo adiós a Isaac y Jackson.

 

*

                                                                                                                                   *

                                                            *

-Isaac –El rubio giró su cabeza sin dejar de andar hacia su casa.

-Ven a cenar el viernes, estarán mis padres –Jackson le guiñó un ojo y subió directamente a la entrada de su casa sin importarle haber dejado a Isaac de pie a mitad de la calle con la ilusión de ser oficialmente el novio de Jackson Whittemore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Me encantó la idea de Isaac y Corey, eso me ayudó a arreglar un poco la historia del pobre Isaac :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer


	60. 59 Finstock y Linterna Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y si no les gusta se esperan hasta el siguiente que va a ser el capítulo más triste hasta ahora.

Jordan tocó la puerta del aula de detenciones intentando no terminar siendo presa de la presión que lo embargaba al estar de pie ahí, esperando a que Harris le negara llevarse a todos esos chicos malcriados.

Hazie estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniendo una cajita rosada con una dona en el interior y un vaso de café. No hacía frío pero tenía un gorro de mota puesto y llevaba tenis en lugar de botitas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Jordan casi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Finstock le abrió la puerta y no Harris, como había estado esperando–Oh… Parrish.

-Buenas tardes –Jordan sonrió, tan amplio como pudo. –Hace tiempo que no lo veía, profesor.

-Lo mismo digo, hace años que no teníamos niños tan buenos como tú en el instituto –Hazie frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a pedirle permiso para llevarme a mi hermano y los chicos que trabajan en el café. –Finstock lo miró con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se tocaban entre ellas, el silbato a medio camino  y la boca abierta en una pequeña O.

-¿Tu hermano? –Preguntó finalmente el hombre.

-Stiles Stilinski –Jordan apretó un poco los labios –Hijo del Sheriff Stilinski.

-No tengo ninguno –Finstock se cruzó de brazos –Tengo a Hale, Whittemore, Lahey, Crash y Eddy, Boyd, Reyes, Martin, Bilinski…

-¡Bilinski! –Jordan choco sus manos –Ese, es mi hermano menor.

-Oh –En ese momento el couch bajó la mirada y desde su metro con cinco centímetros Hazael lo miró fijamente, sus ojos cafés casi devorando al hombre. -¿Quién eres?

-Hazie –El niño sonrió antes de levantar el café y entregárselo. –Hijo de Jords Pops y Peter.

-¿Es tuyo? –Jordan asintió varias veces -¿Tuyo, tuyo?

-Mío, mío –Jordan acarició un poco la cabecita de su hijo –Y tengo otros dos, Alexei  y Michael, pero están en el auto con Peter.

-¿Hale? –Fue el turno de Hazael para asentir varias veces. -¿Suyos?

-Nuestros –Hazie le entregó la dona en ese momento.

-¿A qué venías? –Jordan compartió una mirada con su hijo –Cierto… ¡Chicos, largo!

Jackson fue el primero en tomar su mochila y salir del lugar sin despedirse de nadie. Tomó a Hazael entre sus brazos y lo sacó con él.

-Bienvenido al club –Murmuró Lydia al pasar junto a Isaac, el chico seguía mirando en dirección por donde Jackson se había ido sin decirle absolutamente nada porque estaba más entretenido hablando con el crío pelinegro –Te recomiendo acostumbrarte.

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

*

-Qué guapa te ves hoy, Lydia –Dice Hazie cuando Aiden corre la silla de la chica para que se siente en la mesa.

Hazael está en la mesa de enseguida mirando por la ventana en espera a que Peter llegue por ellos. Tiene una camiseta con un trozo de pizza ocupando toda la parte frontal y a su lado está Mick en su portabebé, Jordan no debe estar demasiado lejos si los niños están ahí.

-¿Ahora si me veo guapa? –Pregunta la chica echando su cabello lejos de su rostro.

-Te ves guapa con Aiden, con Jackson no –Hazie mueve su índice por encima de la pantalla de la Tablet de Jordan dando de comer a un gato ficticio.

-Así que enviaste a Jackson con Isaac –Lydia lo mira entrecerrando los ojos a pesar de que Hazie no la ve de vuelta. El niño sigue mirando la pantalla y luego a su hermanito.

-Mmm, no –Mick estornuda y Hazie automáticamente le limpia la carita con una servilleta.

-Jackson ahora es de Isaac –En ese momento Hazael fija su mirada en el rostro de la chica y por primera vez Lydia se amedrenta, siente que su pulso se acelera sin ningún motivo y finalmente un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero.

Hazie mueve algo más en la pantalla, deslizando sus deditos despacio por toda la pantalla hasta que Lydia puede escuchar el típico sonido de ‘Beep’ que todos los móviles hacen cuando están llamando. Únicamente suena tres veces y al cuarto la voz de Jackson se oye al otro lado.

-Soy Hazie –Dice el niño con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el gusto de Lydia.

-Hola, Hazie –Mick vuelve a estornudar y Hazie rápidamente vuelve a limpiar su carita.

-¿Podemos ir a la alberca el jueves? –Pregunta el niño moviendo su cabeza de un lado  a otro, sin mirar a Lydia.

-Claro –Es toda respuesta de Jackson –Paso por ti a la escuela, le llamaré a Jordan.

-Gracias, Jackie –Hazael sonríe ampliamente –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, bebé –Hazael presiona un último botón y luego mira a Lydia.

-¿Pasa algo? –Aiden coloca una malteada de fresa y un té helado en la mesa.

-No –Lydia se cruza de brazos y evada la mirada del niño.

-¡Papi! –Lexie sale de quien sabe dónde y corre directamente a la puerta donde Peter está entrando al café. Hazie levanta su manita y espera a que Peter llegue hasta a él, dos segundos después Jordan está levantando a Mick del portabebé con unas cuantas hojas en sus manos y unos lentes de pasta que muy pocas veces se ven en su rostro.

-Bye, bye, Lydia –Hazael le sonríe mientras se acomoda la mochila de Totoro y camina con su familia directamente a la salida.

-Esos niños me dan miedo –Dice Aiden dando un sorbo a su malteada.

-Deberías tenerles miedo.

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                   *

-Stilinski –Finstock carraspeó cuando Stiles dejó el examen sobre su escritorio. Ni siquiera lo quería ver, seguramente estaba bien hecho con ejemplos que no tenían nada que ver con su clase como la historia de la circuncisión que aunque fue educativa en cierta manera no entraba dentro de sus expectativas.

-¿Profesor? –El niño le miró, con esos lentes de pasta que solamente usaba cuando le tocaba leer o cuando hacía exámenes.

-Te quiero después de esta clase en mi oficina –Dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido –Y por el amor de Dios no traigas a Hale contigo.

Stiles asintió despacio mientras caminaba a la salida, lejos de la mirada acusadora de Jackson y la de Ethan.

-¿Qué tal la prueba? –Derek estaba recargado al lado de la puerta con una pelota de básquet bajo su brazo.

-Fácil –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Finstock me citó en su oficina cuando todos acaben y me dijo que no te llevara.

-¿Me engañas con Finstock, Stiles? –Derek bajó un poco la cabeza hasta mirar exactamente a los ojos de su novio.

-Probablemente –El adolescente se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y le sacó la lengua antes de besar suavemente sus labios –No te lo diré.

Derek pasó su brazo libre por encima de los hombros de su novio. Derek no se sentía demasiado grande, alguien demasiado musculoso o alguien que ocupara demasiado espacio en el universo, pero al estar con tiles se sentía grande, como si pudiera vencer al mundo entero y todavía iba a tener energía para darle un último beso al chico de lunares que iba pegado a su costado hablando sobre las diferentes alfombras que quería comprar para Brett.

Se detuvieron en la máquina expendedora y tras debatir que era peor para la salud terminaron comprando varios chocolates y gomitas.

Finstock estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando algo en el interior de su cartera cuando Stiles llegó, aun sentía los restos de chocolates, gomitas y los labios de Derek sobre los suyos cuando ocupó la silla que estaba libre.

-¿Couch? –El hombre cerró su cartera y lo miró. El ceño fruncido parecía parte de su expresión normal y el silbato colgaba sin ninguna función de su cuello.

-¿Eres hermano de Jordan Parrish? –Stiles asintió -¿Hermano, hermano?

-Hermano, hermano –Respondió Stiles.

-Tu papá y tu mamá son también su mamá y su papá –Stiles volvió a asentir.-¿Y porque no se parecen?

-¿Genética? Jordan se parece a mi papá y yo a mi mamá –Finstock asintió un par de veces -¿Por qué?

-Tu hermano es dueño de ese café bonito con pasteles caros ¿Verdad? –Stiles asintió varias veces con la cabeza. -¿Y son muy caros?

-Depende del tamaño, del relleno, del diseño y de un montón de cosas que no sé –Finstock apretó los labios en una mueca extraña -¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero un pastel –El hombre resopló –Pero necesito que sea completamente confidencial, que nadie más que tú, tu hermano y yo lo sepamos.

-¿Es una sorpresa? –Stiles se movió hasta quedar al borde del asiento.

-Sí y también es privado porque solamente nosotros tres lo vamos a saber –El adolescente se retiró la mochila y sacó rápidamente una libreta para anotar –Si cumples con tu palabra te pasó en mi materia.

-Profesor ya voy a pasar su materia –El hombre frunció aún más el ceño –Pero hay algo que puede hacer para comprar mi silencio.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Sabe quién es Ethan Goldstein? –Fue el turno del hombre para asentir –Pues apruébelo en su materia.

-¿Al mastodonte de moto? –Stiles frunció el ceño –Bien pero no le pondré más 70.

-Hecho –El adolescente estiró su mano –Ahora el pastel.

-No quiero que sea muy grande –Empezó el couch –Quiero que diga ‘’Para el peor alumno que he tenido’’

-¿Va a hacer un pastel para Greenberg? –Stiles abrió mucho los ojos.

-Espero que también me consigas un descuento.

-Déjeme superar el trauma –El hijo del Sheriff se llevó una mano al pecho, respiró profundo un par de veces y finalmente volvió a recargar su mano sobre el cuaderno.

-De chocolate con relleno de dulce de coco, le gusta linterna verde así que sea verde, con la cosa esa que trae ese mono en la parte de arriba y ¿Qué? –El hombre se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que Stiles no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Enserio lo quiere ¿Verdad? –Finstock abrió la boca para decir algo y casi automáticamente la cerro -¿Quiere nutella o algo? ¿Alguna impresión?

-Aún le queda un año de clases, Stilinski así que espero que guardes el secreto –El adolescente volvió a asentir –Es todo.

-Que tengas muy buenas tardes, profesor –Stiles salió de la oficina casi sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro, porque no todos los días te enteras que tu profesor está colado por el chico que lo mira como si en su trasero estuviera el sol. Y está bien porque no hay tanta diferencia de edad ahora que Greenberg va a convertirse en legal.

Mentalmente el adolescente agradece que el couch no sea un hombre lobo o iba a terminar por tener un bebé con Greenberg y un bebé de ellos dos sería mucho peor que un hijo de Peter Hale, aunque ya tuviera tres. A Stiles a veces le da miedo Lexie.

*                                                                                 *

*

Stiles se pasa por la pastelería esa misma tarde luego de dejar a Brett en su práctica de béisbol y a Derek en el lugar donde se dan las clases de cocina en el pueblo. Su madre la mira con el ceño fruncido, riñéndolo por llevar a Derek tan tarde pero no es culpa de Stiles que su novio lo acorralara contra el asiento trasero para besarse durante quince minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta que iban tarde. Estaciona el Camaro en el lugar donde normalmente va el auto de Jordan y entra por la parte de atrás, no por donde entran los clientes, entra por el lugar de personal autorizado porque Jordan a esa hora siempre está metido entre los hornos con planchas de pan, rollos de fondant y algún Lexie con gorrito sentado sobre un banco alto con varios play doh de diversos colores.

-No tienes permitido estar aquí –Le dice Erica con el ceño fruncido, tiene las manos ocupadas con una enorme tira de fondant rojo lleno de diamantina.

-Necesito hablar con mi hermano –Jordan igual que siempre está en la mesa más grande construyendo un pastel circular que para cualquier persona debería ser altamente difícil pero para él es como jugar con el hornito que tenía de niño. –Hola.

-No deberías estar aquí –Stiles resopla -¿Puedes probar esas galletas y decirme que tal?

-¿Son nuevas? –El rubio suelta un ‘ajá’ mientras cubre parte del círculo con crema de vainilla y coloca otra plancha de pan más pequeña justo encima. –Finstock me pidió un favor.

-¿El couch? –Pregunta Jordan. -¿Qué quería?

-Un pastel, pero es completamente confidencial –La cara de los dos Stilinski cambia radicalmente –Tienes que prometerme que no vas a decir nada.

-Prometido –Entrelazan sus meñiques y vuelven a su labor.

-Quiere un pastel verde, con diseño de linterna verde  que diga ‘’Para el peor estudiante que he tenido’’ –Recita Stiles de manera solemne.

-¿Quiere un pastel para Greenberg? –El ceño del mayor se frunce tan profundamente que sus cejas casi se tocan –Por eso es secreto.

-Exactamente –Jordan anota todo en una hoja de papel  y se lo guarda en el pantalón.

-¿Fecha? –Pregunta al final mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano, hacia su bebé que no para de hacer osos de plastilina de diversos colores.

-¿De hoy? –Stiles lo mira con la inocencia de sus diecisiete años pintado en su rostro.

-A veces me pregunto si mamá te dejó caer de pequeño –Responde Jordan –De entrega del pastel, Stiles.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero –Stiles frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos –De vez en cuando puedes hablarme bonito.

-No la tienes ¿Verdad? –El adolescente aprieta los labios y niega.  –Tienes un día, Stilinski.

-A sus órdenes, Parrish –De camino a la salida se lleva a Lexie prometiéndole que le va a dar leche tibia y se lo lleva a su casa. A veces le preocupa la facilidad con la que Stiles se roba a sus sobrinos, siempre termina siendo descubierto pero durante dos horas disfruta de ellos hasta que Peter le dice ‘Ya es tarde, vamos a casa’.

Derek llega con su madre y Brett dos horas después, Lexie está acostado boca abajo en el sofá mirando Tierra de osos mientras Stiles se las ingenia para preparar la cena.

-¡Brett! –El niño se levanta del sofá dejando un rastro de polvito de  oreo a su paso y le da un abrazo al pequeño Talbot.

-¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo? –El niño niega varias veces con su cabeza.

-Pero… no lo abraces –Dice el rubio más pequeño antes de caminar de vuelta al sofá. Brett sube a ducharse y cuando baja huele a la colonia que compraron la última vez que fueron al centro comercial.

-No quiero pensar que te pones guapo por Lexie –Stiles le da un poco de carne con una cuchara en la boca para que lo pruebe.

-Yo soy guapo –Responde Brett, mastica despacio y luego levanta sus pulgares.

-A veces te pareces tanto a Derek –El adolescente suspira dramáticamente –Pero me alegro que sepas que eres muy guapo.

-Tú también eres guapo

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

 

Stiles no sabe qué hacer cuando Jordan le da el pastel dentro de una caja con diseño de los Power Rangers y le ordena llevarlo a su aula de clases. Siente que todo el mundo lo ve, que se detiene únicamente para decir ‘Stilinski está haciendo sus rarezas de nuevo’ pero vale la pena si Ethan va a pasar economía y Greenberg por primera vez va a ser el centro de atención por algo bueno.

-¿Te ayudo? –Pregunta Derek cuando llega a la puerta del Jeep. Está llevando la camiseta de pareja que se compraron para 14 de febrero y unos jeans gastados que por la manera en la que quedan Stiles está seguro que en algún momento fueron de él.

-Esta cosa pesa como una piedra –Murmura el más joven antes de bajarse del Jeep. Es el último día de clases, fácilmente pudo haberse saltado ese día pero no pudo porque tenía un pastel que entregar.

-¿Para quién es? –Pregunta Derek con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, como si el solo hecho de hacer la pregunta le causara molestia.

-Uhm… -Stiles niega con la cabeza –Greenberg.

-¿Se mandó a hacer un pastel? –Derek arquea las cejas, dos surcos negros perfectamente puestos sobre sus ojos.

-No, Derek, alguien mandó a hacer un pastel para él –Es todo lo que dice el adolescente antes de abrir la puerta. El pasillo tiene gente aunque no es tanta como de costumbre, Ethan les sale al paso tomado de la mano de Danny y con una lista de preguntas que el hijo del Sheriff se esfuerza por no responder. –Ya, dámelo.

-¿Por qué? –Stiles se cruza de brazos, entrecierra los ojos y abre la boca

 –Dámelo.

-Creí que no teníamos secretos –Responde el moreno.

-Te lo diré después pero ahora déjame ir a entregarlo –Derek resopla y finalmente le entrega la caja del pastel, intenta seguirlo pero después de cinco pasos Stiles se gira y lo mira con esa cara de ‘’Sé lo que están haciendo’’ que heredó de Claudia Stilinski y el moreno prefiere quedarse ahí como cachorro regañado.

La oficina de Finstock está vacía, algunos cuantos cuadros por ahí y por allá de sus tiempos como deportista en la universidad.

-¿Alguien lo vio? –Pregunta el hombre y Stiles sabe que con ese alguien se refiere a Greenberg.

-Nadie –Finstock sonríe mientras lo abre, suelta un suspiro y le da un rápido abrazo a Stiles –Cuídelo mucho, profesor.

-Hago lo que puedo –Stiles se ríe bajito antes de salir del lugar. No tiene nada más que hacer, además de recibir su boleta de calificaciones, pero puede hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Listo? –Pregunta Derek cuando lo ve volver, sigue recargado en las taquillas justo donde Stiles lo dejó.

-Sí –Stiles estira la mano hacia su novio y es cuando las ve, dos velas en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Ay no –Desvía su mano hacia las velas y las toma sin pedir permiso –Ya vuelvo.

Derek resopla y se deja caer en el suelo con las piernas perfectamente estiradas sin importarle que Isaac casi se tropiece cuando pasa por ahí con Erica y no con Jackson, lo cual es bastante raro porque desde que se hicieron novios uno parecía la sombra del otro. Siempre tomados de la mano y rozando sus hombros, o Isaac abrazando  a Jackson por la espalda, o Jackson besándolo a medio camino entre las taquillas y el aula.

Stiles corre intentando tomar atajos que le resultan contraproducentes para llegar rápido a la oficina de su profesor de Economía, siente que el corazón se le va a salir y que los pies no los va a sentir hasta el día siguiente porque a veces es demasiado dramático para su propio gusto.

De la euforia por haber llegado ni siquiera toca la puerta y se arrepiente y al mismo tiempo se alegra porque puede ver la reacción de Greenberg cuando abre la caja, grita un pequeño ‘Wow’ y luego abraza al Couch con sus brazos y sus piernas. El hijo del Sheriff respira profundo intentando jalar aire, completamente suspendido entre cerrar la puerta e irse o hacerse notar porque Greenberg está a punto de besar al Couch y iugh porque Stiles no se considera voyeur pero al mismo tiempo se queda a ver porque nunca antes los había visto a ambos tan relajados.

Grennberg, el chico flaco de lentes enormes que recibía  todos los gritos del couch por no ser el mejor jugador de Lacrosse, ese mismo está murmurando algo acerca ‘de lo sabía’ y ‘y yo también te quiero anciano’ que Stiles no se queda a ver porque las velas no son necesarias en ese pastel.

Camina despacio hasta las taquillas donde dejó a su novio, pensando en cómo sería si él estuviera en la posición de Greenberg, probablemente también se habría sentido altamente alagado y habría brincado sobre su cuerpo al recibir un pastel hecho a su gusto como festejo por volverse legal.

-¿Todo bien? –Stiles se sienta junto a su novio levantando su brazo para poder encajar contra su costado.

-Sí –Derek le besa la frente y acaricia su hombro desnudo.

-Espero que el couch y Greenberg no sean muy obvios el siguiente año –Derek vuelve a besar su frente conforme habla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Stiles se mueve cuando la risa de su novio le vibra contra el pecho.

-Hablas dormido –Derek aprovecha que lo está viendo para besarlo, despacio y suave hasta que sus labios se quedan suspendidos apenas acariciando los de su novio. –Tomé física AP con Greenberg y siempre olía a Finstock, incluso una vez creo que llevaba su camiseta.

\- A veces me das miedo, Derek –El lobo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a besarlo. Stiles podría quedarse ahí durante horas pero Harris llega completamente hecho una furia y los corre de la escuela antes de que ninguno pueda decir una sola palabra.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que algunos están cuestionando mi sanidad mental por emparejar a Hazael con Jackson a pesar de que la diferencia son 10 años, pues bueno, para eso he creado este capítulo, porque sé que no soy la única que a veces shippea al couch con Greenberg y que una vez que se tiene la madurez suficiente dos personas con diez años de diferencia pueden encajar perfectamente. Lo he visto, créanme y aunque puede ser difícil en algunas ocasiones yo soy fiel creyente que el amor lo puede todo.  
> Además de que no es pedofilia, porque cuando sucede Hazie (SPOILER) tiene 17 años.


	61. 60 No todo está bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es tarde para publicar pero lo acabo de terminar así que aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste.

-No dormiste –Dice Hazie cuando se sube al auto de Jackson. Puntual igual que siempre, justo en la puerta para que todos lo vean con esas gafas de aviador que Hazie odia porque para su gusto son mucho mejores las plástico con diseños de súper héroes que combinan con las que usan el resto de sus amigos. -¿Por qué?

Jackson lo mira, pero Hazie no lo está viendo de vuelta. Hazie está sacando su paquete de galletas de dinosaurios que Jordan le preparó una semana atrás y que cuida como si fueran oro porque son las únicas que le gustan a Garret y Hazie quiere a Garret. Lo quiso desde que lo vio sentado sólo en los escalones comiéndose su sándwich de crema de cacahuate acompañado de una leche de fresa que Max Lucas estaba intentando quitarle. Hazie odia a los bravucones, en su lista se encuentran justo después de la popo de Ballena. Así que Hazie le dijo a Brett que le dijera a Max que se fuera porque Brett es el más alto de todos y no tiene esa afición por llevar gorros de animales que Liam tiene, ni tampoco se enamora de cada cara bonita que ve como Mason.

Brett le dijo a Max que se fuera y cuando Max no lo hizo Hazie se paró al lado de Garret, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con ellos hasta su lugar, porque ellos tienen su lugar. Es justo al lado del rosal de rosas azules que una maestra trajo de quien sabe dónde y que cuidan como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Desde ese momento Garret se hizo su amigo, Hazie le dio de su trozo de tarta de manzana y también le dio parte de su naranja, como siempre lo hacía con el resto de sus amigos. Al entrar a clases lo hizo que se sentara cerca de ellos e incluso le puso una mota verde a su casco de Beisbol. Así que Hazie ahora quiere a Garret tanto como quiere a Mason, a Liam e incluso a Brett aunque Brett quiera demasiado a su hermanito y no se refiere a Mick que parece la cosita más adorable de la Vía Láctea, se refiere a Lexie, que nació con un letrero de ‘’Cuidado, muerde’’

Brett le da chocolates y cosas a su hermano. Hazie a veces se pone celoso aunque no lo dice.

-¿De verdad? –Jackson dirige su mirada hacia el frente y acelera.

-No quitaste el freno de mano –Hazie saca una galleta y la lleva directamente a su boca. Mara Hemmings le dice adiós con su manita y Hazie responde con una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias, enano –El moreno se gira a ver al rubio, sus ojitos clavados en la mejilla ahuecada de su mejor amigo –Lo siento.

-¿Es por Isaac? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Le hiciste algo? Jackson tienes que querer mucho a Isaac, él te quiere –Hazael se cruza de brazos sin siquiera saber el motivo del adolescente y mira por la ventana.

-No tengo porque contarte nada –Hazael vuelve a clavar su mirada en Jackson y es tan penetrante que un escalofrío recorre completamente al rubio. –Mis papás no quieren que salga con él.

-Y los míos no quieren que coma chicles –Hazie muerde un poco su galleta y vuelve su vista al frente –Yo creo que si quieres a Isaac no te va a importar lo que diga nadie.

Hazael se baja casi corriendo en cuanto llegan a la casa de Jackson pero en lugar de ir la casa del rubio corre a casa de Isaac. Toca un par de veces la puerta y se queda se pie moviendo su piecito impacientemente hasta que la señora Lahey abre la puerta. Jackson a veces piensa que Hazie podría conquistar el mundo únicamente con esos ojos bonitos que la naturaleza le entregó.

-¡Isaac!- El niño salta, literal, sobre el cuerpo del de rizos y le llena de besos la cara –Vamos a la piscina –Dice tan emocionado que Jackson comienza a creer que tiene alguna clase de trastorno.

-¿Me estás invitando? –Pregunta Isaac apartando la cara del niño de la suya, pero Hazie es listo y niega con su cabeza.

-Es una orden –Es cuando Isaac levanta la cabeza y Jackson se encoge de hombros.

Hazie se baja de su cuerpo y entra a la casa como si fuera la suya, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que encuentra, entre las cosas de Jackson, un bonito bañador azul que le va de maravilla porque es suyo, lo dejó ahí el verano anterior y aunque está creciendo sigue igual de delgado por lo acelerado de su metabolismo.

-Hola –Jackson recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Isaac sin hacer uso de sus manos porque las de Isaac ya están sobre su cadera haciendo círculos pequeños sobre el hueso que siempre sobresale a través de los jeans.

-No seas dramático –Murmura el de rizos, pero igual le besa la coronilla al más bajo y sigue el recorrido hasta que Jackson lo mira a los ojos y se besan, despacio, como si tuvieran el tiempo del mundo en sus manos y sin importarles que Hazie ya esté inflando su poni lila de hule porque seguramente le dijo a Derek y Stiles que tienen que ir a la piscina y eso significa que Lexie también va a llegar y Lexie no entra al agua sin su poni de hule lila.

Tal  y como Jackson no había esperado el Sterek llega a su casa vistiendo bañadores y gafas a juego. Lexie va dando saltitos feliz de estar descalzo y Brett lo sigue de cerca tratando de atrapar su manita para que no se caiga a pesar de que el niño se ve demasiado libre.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? –Stiles brinca al agua justo después de sacarse la camiseta de los Mets –Pude haber comido menos.

-¿Alguna vez te limitas en la comida? –Pregunta Isaac sin moverse de su lugar porque Jackson se siente perfecto entre sus piernas, con su espalda perfectamente amoldada a su abdomen y sus dedos ligeramente entrelazados a la altura de su pecho.

-Já –Stiles recibe a Lexie entre sus brazos y lo lleva directamente a su poni lila, el niño casi da un grito de felicidad cuando sus deditos tocan la línea de hule de un color más claro que sirve de rienda para moverlo a donde se le antoje mientras se impulsa con sus piecitos. –Los chicos como yo no necesitamos dietas.

Derek roda los ojos pero igual se mete al agua junto a su novio. Sus brazos están aferrados a su cadera antes de que el adolescente se dé cuenta. Abre los ojos completamente sorprendido y jala aire justo antes de que Derek lo meta completamente al agua.

-Cuidado, Lexie –Brett mueve rápido el poni antes de que se estrelle con la cama inflable en la que está montado Hazie disfrutando del sol de Mayo.

-No –Lexie salta al agua y nada directamente a su hermano mayor, se aferra al borde y sube sin pedirle permiso porque ahí caben los dos, mueve sus piecitos al ritmo de la música que Derek puso e incluso tararea un poco mientras Hazie le acaricia su cabello rubio.

Ahí, en el interior de la piscina, parecen más hermanos que de costumbre, porque aunque sus rasgos no sean tan similares tienen algo que los hace igual, tal vez es la forma en la que el hueso de sus tobillos sobresale o la forma en la que separan los dedos antes de brincar al mismo tiempo al agua y comenzar a dar volteretas sin ningún cuidado porque aunque sean niños de dinero son más salvajes que el mismo Brett y no le tienen miedo a nada, mucho menos a un montón de agua.

Brett a veces quiere ser tan seguro de sí mismo como ellos, pero no puede porque algo lo detiene, sin embargo, cuando tiene miedo Stiles le asiente un poco con la cabeza y Brett siente que puede volar.

Tras el tercer intento él también hace una voltereta y alcanza a los hermanos Hale-Stilinski en su carrera para ver quien nada más rápido. Entre ellos Hazie es quien pierde a propósito para ver la sonrisa enorme de su hermanito cuando sale y le dice ‘Te gané’ con un acento que no es ni americano ni tampoco polaco pero que lo hace lucir como algo realmente sacado de un sueño.

 

A Derek también le gusta nadar, pero no en piscinas, el prefiere lugares amplios como la fosa que descubrió a los 14 y llevó a Stiles a los 16. A veces aún se sonroja cuando recuerda la forma en la que las piernas del adolescente se sentían alrededor de su cadera con el agua chocando contra sus pieles ante cada embestida y los ‘ _’Derek, Derek, Derek’’_ que solamente Stiles puede decir.

-Te amo –Le murmura Stiles en el oído, está montado sobre su espalda, con su cabeza recargada en su cuello y sus dedos acariciando la piel desnuda de su hombre –Más allá de Marte.

-Más allá de las lunas de Jupiter –Responde Derek pasando su pulgar por la pantorrilla derecha de Stiles.

Comen hot dogs a la StiLahey, como los nombra Brett, todos sentados en la misma mesa. Lexie se roba la mitad de la salchicha de Isaac y luego lo niega rotundamente mientras Brett se come todo el tocino y abandona el resto porque no le gusta mucho el pan. Hazie es el único que se come todo e incluso repite, como si ya no tuviera pruebas de que es un pequeño barrilito sin fondo.

-Ven conmigo –Jackson se aferra a los dedos de Isaac intentando no hacerlo. –Será rápido.

-Derek nos puede llevar –Dice Hazie metiéndose a la conversación sin ser invitado –Pueden quedarse aquí.

-Yo los voy a llevar –Jackson aprieta más los dedos de Isaac hasta que él se acerca y le besa varias veces el cuello haciéndolo reír.

-Dime que lo que estoy viendo es real –Stiles pellizca un poco el costado de Derek tras escuchar su comentario porque aún no se acostumbra a ver a ese Jackson, el que se ríe y deja que alguien además de Hazie lo toque con tanta familiaridad.

-Te besaría si no estuvieran los niños aquí –Derek frunce el ceño –Vale, uno pequeñito.

Lexie hace un sonido extraño cuando Stiles besa rápidamente los labios de Derek.

 

Isaac desearía arrepentirse por estar tanto tiempo pegado a Jackson, siente que cuando vaya  a la universidad lo va a extrañar más que a nadie, incluso más que a su madre. Le da miedo el pensar que Jackson encuentre a alguien que lo remplace y es casi el mismo miedo que siente Jackson cuando busca su mano y aprieta sus dedos.

Lexie ya está completamente dormido y Hazie va casi por el mismo camino. Realmente no entiende porque Derek y Stiles van tras él pero lo agradece cuando llegan a la casa de Jordan.

-Es el auto de Camden –Dice Stiles a penas siente que las llantas del Camaro dejan de dar vueltas. Baja sin pensarlo y ni siquiera le ordena a Brett que se quede en el interior, simplemente camina lo más rápido que puede e ignora a Jackson cuando le dice que cargue a Lexie porque él ya lleva a Haz. Stiles simplemente entra y tras él va Isaac porque él también reconoció el auto de su hermano.

Y ahí, ocupando el sofá grande, está Camden con un niño diminuto entre sus brazos. Isaac se da cuenta de que es niño porque todo en él es verde, desde sus guantecitos hasta el gorrito de estambre que cubre su cabellito completamente negro.

-¡Camden! –Como todo hermano menor su reacción es abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que el niño no lo deja hacerlo. Siente que el corazón se le acelera y vuelve a su ritmo normal casi al mismo tiempo -¿Es tu bebé? –Camden asiente despacio, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Y Laura? –Derek le entrega Hazie a Peter y mira a su cuñado o el que era su cuñado desde tres años atrás.

-Laura se fue –Dice Jordan, tan suave que casi parece que no habló –Laura los dejó, Derek.

Derek deja de preguntarse en ese momento que es lo que tienen en común Peter y Jordan porque la respuesta está ahí, en la forma rápida que Parrish retira la bandita sin importarle el dolor que puede infligir sobre su persona.

-Fuimos a comprar leche porque ella no podía darle y… -Camden mira a Isaac y luego a su bebé –Ya no estaba y el alfa me dijo que le diera a Jonah porque es un lobo y yo un humano pero no puedo, porque –Se humedece los labios con la lengua sin dejar de ver a su bebé –Porque es mío así que vine aquí

Lo último lo dice tan bajo que si no fuera por su oído Derek no lo habría escuchado.

Jonah despierta en ese momento con un puchero en sus labios de color naranja y todo en él es tan pequeño que Isaac siente que se va a desintegrar pero no lo hace, porque cuando está a punto de llorar Camden lo mece un poco hasta que vuelve a cerrar sus ojitos.

Derek sigue mirando a Camden y  a Jonah como si fuera un mal reflejo, como si estuviera a punto de despertar de una pesadilla a pesar de que sabe que no es así. Todo es demasiado nítido, la mano de Jackson en la espalda de Isaac tiene cinco dedos igual que los dedos que él mismo siente aferrados a su mano manteniéndolo cuerdo y tranquilo porque de otra forma ya habría quebrado algo.

Stiles es más que su novio, es su ancla, es quien lo mantiene pegado a la  tierra y le enseña el camino para seguir adelante. Algo que Laura jamás va a conocer porque ha dejado a un niño de un mes de nacido y al chico que había dicho quería de verdad.

-Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, Camden –Dice Peter desde el otro lado del salón –Nadie le va a hacer daño a Jonah.

Stiles se aprieta un poco al costado de Derek, acaricia su mano y le besa el hombro porque cree estar viendo lo mismo que su novio. Un Hale que lleva su sangre y sus rasgos, un Hale que fue abandonado por otro.

-Puedes venir a casa, Camden –Isaac lo murmura, intentando no sonar dolido –Mamá…

-Mamá ya tuvo suficiente –Responde Camden apretando un poco más a Jonah entre sus brazos. –Aquí estoy bien.

-Oh, que monito –Lexie corre escaleras abajo hasta el sofá donde está Camden con su mano aún aferrada a su mantita. Los pies descalzos haciendo sonidos a cada pasito. –¿Es tuyo? –Pregunta cuando ya logró montarse al sofá y puede ver a Jonah.

-Es mío –Camden le sonríe al pequeño, una extraña mezcla entre Peter y Jordan.

-Yo tamen teno uno –Lexie le pone su manta encima y vuelve a bajarse del sofá para ir a jalar la manga de Peter –Mic –Le dice abriendo mucho los ojos.

Peter levanta a Mick del portabebé  y lo acomoda en brazos de Lexie una vez que el niño ya está acomodado sobre el sofá.

-Es mío –Dice Lexie besando la nariz de su hermanito. Mira  Camden completamente orgulloso y por primera vez desde que salió de Nueva York Camden siente que todo va a estar bien.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieren Spoilers pueden ir a facebook y buscarme como ''Maile DC'' si no los quieren les recomiendo que no se pasen por ahí ;D


	62. 61 Carrusel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero darle gracias a mi nueva Beta Amy por haber revisado estos capítulos y los que tengo a futuro...  
> Te has ganado todo mi amor :D 
> 
> Ahora si: Disfruten

Lexie no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños porque a él simplemente no le gustan las fiestas, no le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente y compartir lo que obviamente es para él a menos que sea con Hazie o con Mick. Lexie quiere mucho a Mick, es su hermanito. Suyo. Así que a veces deja que Mick toqué a Cato, no mucho porque luego Mick puede querer mucho a Cato y Cato es de Lexie. Mick tiene un gusano de colores que Peter le compró y cuando lo mueve suena como una campanita. A Lexie le gusta ese gusano.

Pero también le gusta que Jonah lo mire de vez en cuando, que le sonría y que no llore cuando lo sientan en su regazo. Lexie también quiere a Jonah y quiere darle de su pastel a Jonah y a Mick y a Hazie, porque Hazie es su hermano mayor y sabe todo, además de que cocina galletitas y siempre tiene esos gorros ridículos que a Lex no le gustan, pero Lex quiere a su hermano.

Mason también podría estar en su fiesta porque Mason es súper lindo y lo sube sobre sus pies para caminar juntos, además de que no intenta tocar a Cato y le ayuda a quitarse los zapatos cuando Jords pops no está viendo. Además de que canta con él las canciones igual que Liam y Liam siempre está vestido como un animalito. Lexie también quiere a Liam en su fiesta.

\- ¿Y Garret? –Pregunta Hazie cuando Lexie termina de hacer las bolitas poco redondas que significan el nombre de Liam en su libro de colorear de Shrek.

\- ¿Ret es amugo tuyo? –Pregunta el niño rascando distraídamente su frente. Tiene los dedos manchados con tinta de plumón y un poco de la pasta que Peter les hizo para comer.

-Sí –Hazie mueve un poco el cojín encima del que está sentado –Y Brett también.

-Ah –Es todo lo que dice el niño antes de hacer más bolitas en su libro.

Jonah llora en la habitación de enseguida y Camden casi cae al suelo en su intento de correr rápido hasta su bebé. Mick se despierta automáticamente pero no llora, él espera pacientemente hasta que Peter lo levanta en sus brazos y lo acurruca contra su pecho.

\- ¿Isaac? –Pregunta Hazie mirando a su hermanito –Y Jackson y a la manada entera.

-No es to fiesta –Responde Alexei antes de cerrar su libro de colorear e ir directamente con el capitán Grisam. Se acuesta poniendo su cabeza sobre su pancita y comienza a cantarle mientras le acaricia una de sus patitas delanteras.

Lexie también quiere al capitán Grisam, a veces juegan juntos a la pelota o a esconder juguetes. Lexie cree que el capitán es su mejor amigo.

Jonah se queda dormido luego de que Camden lo baña con agua tibia y un patito de hule color azul, peina su cabello negro y luego le da un biberón. Todo guiado desde cerca por Peter.

Jordan llega a casa cuando Peter ya está empezando a hacer la cena, Hazie está haciendo un dibujo de Pikachu y Lexie está sentado en la barra hablando animadamente sobre lo que hicieron los personajes de su caricatura ese día. Camden asiente cada vez que es necesario y exagera sus reacciones cuando debe hacerlo.

-Estoy en casa –Saluda dándole un beso en la frente a Hazie quien rápidamente se cuelga de su cuello y no se separa hasta que Jordan lo sienta en la barra junto a su hermano.

Sentados ahí, ambos, parecen los mejores duendes que pudo haber tenido Santa Claus, incluso si no son tan parecidos.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –Pregunta Peter dándole un beso en la boca. Camden sonríe pequeño y centra toda su atención en Jonah. Jonah que lo sigue buscando antes que a nadie más.

-Han ido a encargarme un pastel enorme para una boda, de cinco pisos, con no sé qué tantas chucherías –Es todo lo que dice antes de desaparecer por las escaleras y volver quince minutos después duchado, con pijama y una lista de cosas que pedir antes de que se acabe la noche. - ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Sí, me gusta hacer dibujos, puedo hacer a los novios –Hazie mueve sus pies cuidando de no golpear sin querer a Lexie porque el niño lo iba a golpear de vuelta y Lexie es realmente muy agresivo cuando se molesta.

-En realidad son dos novias –Jordan remarca algunas cosas y deja las hojas a un lado cuando Camden comienza a poner la mesa.

-Me gustan las chicas –Dice Hazie al recibir su plato con un trozo de bistec y demasiado puré de papá. –Son lindas.

-Sí, son lindas –Peter mueve la silla que está junto a Jordan y le acaricia un poco el costado cuando se sienta. El rubio le dirige una sonrisa que, aunque es cansada, va dirigida con mucho afecto hacia él.

-Adivina a quien le llamó tu padre hoy –Hale le guiña un ojo a Camden y se concentra en partir la carne en trocitos para Lexie, aunque el niño siempre acaba comiéndose solo unos cuantos.

\- ¿Camden? –El aludido asiente un par de veces con la cabeza - ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Mañana me va a hacer una entrevista y tal vez me dé el trabajo –Camden muerde despacio el trozo de carne –Ya podré pagarles lo que…

-Cierra la boca, Lahey –Peter sienta a Lexie sobre su regazo y le ayuda a comer a pesar de que el niño se revuelve queriendo ocupar su propia silla, aunque todavía no alcance la mesa. Él podría comer de pie si lo dejaran.

*                                                                                                                             *

*

Peter toma un largo baño con Lexie y no salen hasta que tienen los dedos arrugados y Jordan les dice que se vayan a dormir. Ambos salen refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras caminan hasta la habitación del niño. Peter le pone su pijama de dos piezas y lo deja perfectamente arropado con una manta junto a Cato.

\- ¡Hazie, saca al perro! –Grita Jordan desde la mitad del pasillo.

-Ya lo saqué –Se queja el niño intentando ocultar al can debajo de una montaña de mantas y almohadas.

-Alexis Hazael –Peter pasa rápidamente a su habitación e intenta no hacer ruido. –Mañana no vas a dormir con él.

-Sí, pops –Hazie oculta su sonrisa tras la sábana de colores cuando siente al perro lamerle la planta de los pies en agradecimiento.

Camden no se entera de nada de lo que pasa durante la noche hasta que despierta por la vocecita de Lexie cantándole bajito a Jonah. Por un momento el corazón del castaño se detiene cuando ve la figurita diminuta de Lex de pie al borde de la cuna con Cato agarrado de su mano izquierda y la otra estirada acariciando los deditos de Jonah.

\- ¿Lex? –El niño emite un shh que a Camden le eriza los vellos de la nuca - ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Jonah estaba duspierto primero –Dice el niño girándose a verlo. Camden prende la luz de su habitación y mira al niño, descalzo como usualmente anda y el cabello completamente desarreglado –Y lloró así que vine. –Es todo lo que dice antes de bajarse del banquito en el que estaba montado.

Camden automáticamente se acerca a la cuna únicamente para encontrar a Jonah completamente despierto, al verlo el niño mueve sus bracitos y ríe bajito.

-Hasta mañana –Dice Lexie al salir de la habitación acariciando la cabeza de su gato.

-Da miedo ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Peter recargado en la puerta de su habitación –Después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

\- ¿Cómo te acostumbras a eso? –Peter se encoge de hombros, mientras Camden levanta a Jonah de su cuna.

-Una vez me desperté y lo tenía sentado sobre el pecho, dijo que estaba viendo mis sueños–Peter ahoga un bostezo contra su puño -Siempre ha sido así, a veces lo encontramos dormido con Hazie, otras en el sofá de la sala, a veces se levanta a jugar.

\- ¿Jonah hará lo mismo? –Los ojos de Camden viajan desde Peter a su bebé.

-Hazie nunca lo hizo –Peter vuelve a bostezar –Te veo mañana.

Le cierra la puerta y desaparece de la misma manera espeluznante en la que lo hizo Lexie.

Se queda dormido cuando Jonah lo hace, acomodado sobre su pecho con sus deditos aferrados a la playera vieja que usa para dormir.

*                                                                                                                                    *

 

*

-Tengo diez dólares –Dice Brett cuando sube al Jeep. Tiene puesta una gorra de Spiderman que John le regaló dos semanas atrás, también le dio una Hazie y otra a Lexie, pero Lexie no usa la suya, de hecho, es por Lexie que Brett ahorró sus diez dólares.

\- ¿Para que los quieres usar? –Stiles checa el nivel de gasolina y arranca directamente a la salida de la carretera. Son las cinco de la tarde y Brett le pidió a Stiles que lo llevara a comprarle algo a Lexie.

-Una esfera de nieve –Dice el niño, sube los pies al tablero y saca su pequeña cartera con diseños abstractos que Derek le dio. –También tengo cupones por helado.

-Los cupones me gustan –Stiles maneja despacio, respetando señales de tránsito y la presencia del niño de ocho años a su lado.

-Y a mí –Brett mira por la ventana durante unos segundos y luego mira a Stiles –Lex va a cumplir años, por eso le voy a comprar una esfera, además está molesto conmigo.

\- ¿Y sabes porque está molesto? –Pregunta Stiles al frenar en el semáforo.

-No –Brett niega varias veces con su cabeza –Pero no me gusta.

-Entonces una esfera será.

Se detienen en una tienda de artículos de regalo lleno de peluches y globos que hacen que Stiles quiera salir corriendo hasta que encuentran una sección llena de pelucas. Pierden media hora de su tiempo probándoselas y tomándose fotos hasta que la dueña los mira mal y compran un antifaz únicamente para que no digan que no llevaron nada.

\- ¡Ahí! –Stiles hace una maniobra demasiado deprisa cuando el niño le señala un lugar –Ahí. –Brett le sonríe, todo dientes y ojitos entrecerrados y no hay forma de que Stiles le diga que no. Se estaciona un par de autos enfrente y baja con él a la tienda de antigüedades que cautivó su mirada.

La tienda está casi completamente vacía, con polvo natural sobre los distintos artefactos que llevan años desde que los fabricaron, algunos se ven notablemente rotos, pero otros están en perfecto estado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles? –Un hombre de unos ochenta años, demasiado alto para el gusto de Stiles, con piel de pergamino y ojos oscuros les mira desde el mostrador.

-Busco una esfera de nieve –Dice Brett rápidamente –Que no sea muy cara y que sea bonita.

El hombre lo analiza detrás de sus lentes de marco metálico. Al moverse se ve como si con cualquier ráfaga de viento fuera a desaparecer, pero Stiles supone que es la edad.

-No tengo esferas de nieve –Dice el hombre cuando se acerca a ellos. Por instinto Stiles coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Brett y lo pega a su cuerpo. -Pero tengo esto –El hombre los guía por uno de los pasillos llenos de cosas que parecen irradiar magia por su edad –Es un carrusel con música. –Brett se coloca de puntitas para poder observar a los pequeños corceles blancos con montura azul, todos perfectamente bien pintados e instalados en su lugar. El hombre da vueltas a la pequeña palanca y una canción emerge del interior de sus cuerdas conforme los caballitos dan vueltas.

\- ¿Cuenta cuesta? –Pregunta Brett completamente sorprendido por los detalles de rosas azules sobre el material demasiado blanco.

\- ¿Para que la quieres? –Responde el hombre inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

-Para un gato negro de ojos azules –Brett acaricia con la punta de sus dedos uno de los detalles dorados.

\- ¿Y qué harías por el gato de ojos azules? –Stiles está a punto de decirle a Brett que se retiran cuando el niño habla.

-Todo, no hay otro gato igual –Brett frunce un poco el ceño cuando lo dice, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

-Dame cinco dólares –Es el turno de Stiles para fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Porque es tan barata? –El hombre mira a Stiles como si por primera vez reparara en su presencia.

-El precio no indica el valor de las cosas –Es todo lo que dice antes de pasar a su lado con el carrusel entre sus arrugadas manos. Lo mete en el interior de una caja color café llena de papel brilloso, le colocó la tapa y finalmente la cierra con un lazo azul.

Brett deja el dinero en el mostrador y toma la caja en sus manitas.

-Muchas gracias –Stiles nuevamente mira al hombre con toda la desconfianza del mundo y camina tras el niño rubio a la salida.

-Suerte con tu gato –Es todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de la puerta se cierre completamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro que se lo quieres dar? –Pregunta Stiles –Yo te recomendaría que lo viera primero tu alfa y luego su druida.

-Se lo daré a la abuelita Talia hoy para que me lo de pronto –Brett pasa los dedos por los bordes de la caja - ¿Vamos por helado?

-Vamos por helado.

Derek los alcanza en el puesto de helado. Se pide una malteada para él y jala un banquito de otra mesa para poder sentarse junto a ellos.

-Y entonces me dio el carrusel más bonito –Dice Brett exagerando todos los detalles de la historia sobre cómo consiguió el regalo perfecto para su gato de ojos azules. –Y aún tengo cinco dólares.

-Eres todo un inversionista –Brett se encoge de hombros porque no conoce la palabra y se concentra en su helado.

Stiles lo está viendo con una sonrisa obviamente encantado por su primer no-hijo y la forma tan sencilla de comportarse.

Derek por el contrario está viendo a Stiles porque cuando lo tiene cerca no hay manera de que mire a otro lado. Le da un sorbo a su malteada y luego acerca la pajita a la boca del otro adolescente, Stiles se inclina un poco para darle un sorbo y Derek la aleja más. El hijo del Sheriff vuelve a inclinarse y entonces Derek besa su frente.

-Der –Stiles lo mira con una sonrisa que muere cuando sus labios acarician despacio los del hombre lobo.

-Son una bonita pareja –Dice Brett.

-Gracias –Stiles le quita la malteada a su novio y bebe un poco de la pajita antes que Derek se levante del banco y lo abrace por la espalda. Comienza a besarle el cuello despacio hasta que el más joven de los dos ríe por las cosquillas causadas.

-Te amo –Derek muerde un poco su cuello antes de besar sus labios. –Los amo. –Le besa la coronilla a Brett haciendo que el niño se sonroje un poco.

Ni Brett ni Stiles se niegan a la invitación de Derek para ver las dos primeras películas de Harry Potter en su casa con muchas palomitas y soda hasta reventar.

 

 

 

*

                                                       *                                                                       *

La fiesta de Lexie no es ni por asomo tan grande como la de Haz, tiene una piñata pequeña que él escogió y no deja que nadie toque y su ropa es tan usual como siempre, la única diferencia es el sombrero idéntico al del sombrerero loco que lleva a su cabeza.

Juega un rato con Liam y Mason, luego con el Capitán Grisam y después de partir su pastel se retira a dormir sin abrir los regalos porque está demasiado cansado para eso.

-Abre el mío –Dice Brett siguiendo al pequeño con la caja entre sus manos –Lexie.

-Pero dormes conmigo –Dice Lex girándose a verlo.

A Brett le gustan mucho sus ojos, son azules, brillantes y contienen toda una galaxia en su interior.

Lexie retira el listón con mucho más cuidado del que usa Hazie con sus regalos y lo deja a su lado. Luego levanta la tapa de la caja con ayuda de Brett y sus ojos se iluminan. Tan brillantes que por un momento Brett cree que conoce el lugar de donde se alimenta el sol.

\- ¡Que monito! –Lexie mira el carrusel y lo toca despacio con sus manitas acariciando cada uno de los detalles –Gracias, Brett.

-Tiene música –Brett sonríe cuando acciona la palanca y la misma melodía empieza a sonar.

\- ¡Brett! –Lexie deja el carrusel en la mesita y abraza a Brett por el cuello sin retirar la enorme sonrisa que ya tenía. –Es el mejor regalo de la hustoria de los regalos –Afirma al separarse.

Los dedos de Brett cosquillean y su estómago siente maripositas.

Sigue a Lexie a su habitación y se saca los zapatos cuando el niño se saca los suyos. Suben a la cama al mismo tiempo y se cubren con la manta de bebé de Lexie.

Cuando Peter sube a ver a su hijo lo encuentra dormido con cato entre sus brazos. Brett está rodeando su pequeño cuerpo y la cabeza del pequeño Hale-Stilinski está sobre el pecho de Brett.

Siente que el corazón se le oprime al darse cuenta de que casi ha perdido a su segundo hijo por otro rubio guapo que le da regalos y le dice cosas bonitas. Es casi un patrón porque él también fue atraído como un imán por otro rubio de ojos bonitos que lo escogió para ser suyo.

Jordan le arquea las cejas cuando lo ve bajar nuevamente al patio. Hazie está hablando con Isaac sobre como prepara él los hot cakes y John Stilinski está sentado con Mick entre sus brazos. No hay rastro de Liam, Mason o Garret. Solamente quedan ellos y Peter se siente en confianza suficiente para rodear la sonrisa de su rubio y besarlo sin importarle tener público. Porque puede no tener nada algún día, pero está seguro que siempre va a tener a Jordan.

 

 


	63. 62 Pesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo porque soy una buena persona y ustedes me agradan

Brett tiene pesadillas después de 4 años del incendio de la mansión Hale como normalmente lo recuerda el resto del pueblo.

Se despierta a media noche con un grito atorado en la garganta, el cuerpo lleno de sudor y el corazón tan acelerado que incluso Derek a kilómetros de la casa Stilinski puede escuchar como choca contra sus costillas.

-Hey –Stiles se sienta rápidamente en la cama y le acaricia el cabello –Tranquilo, fue un sueño, tranquilo –Rodea el cuerpo del niño entre sus brazos y lo sienta sobre sus piernas.

Brett lo mira sin hacerlo realmente, con los dedos aferrados al cuerpo de Stiles y un llanto que no logra controlar por más que desee hacerlo.

-Ya, tranquilo –El adolescente le besa la frente y sigue peinando su cabello hacia atrás. –Shh, fue un sueño, estás bien –Brett levanta la cabeza y a Stiles se le parte un poco el corazón al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –Fue un sueño.

-Era horrible –Murmura Brett escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Lo sé –Stiles lo abraza un poco más fuerte - ¿Quieres contarme?

-No –El adolescente asiente un poco mientras continúa intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –Tanto Brett como Stiles dan un brinco en la cama al escuchar la voz de Derek - ¿Están bien?

-Brett tuvo una pesadilla –La cama se hunde cuando el moreno se sienta y Stiles deja que Derek siente a Brett en el regazo. –Voy a preparar chocolate.

Derek le dirige una media sonrisa cuando el adolescente brinca de su cama y sale por la puerta cuidando de dejarla entreabierta.

Claudia Stilinski le arquea las cejas a Stiles pero el adolescente niega antes de continuar el camino.

\- ¿Quieres contarme? –Pregunta Derek acariciando suavemente sus pequeños hombros.

-Era el fuego –Empieza Brett, tan despacio que el moreno tiene que inclinarse para escucharlo mejor –Y luego la luna… No sé qué hacer cuando veo la luna y hay sangre.

-Yo también sueño con el fuego –Derek le besa la sien al niño –Veo a Stiles morir en el fuego y es horrible.

Brett no dice nada, se limita a ver la luna por la ventana, un medio círculo en lo alto del cielo rodeado de estrellas.

\- ¿Y lloras? –Pregunta el niño sorbiendo su nariz.

-Sí –Brett abre grandes los ojos –Lloro porque nunca puedo salvarlo –La mirada del niño cala en lo más profundo del mayor –Y muere, entonces no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Stiles es tu ancla? –Pregunta el rubio.

-Lo es –Derek vuelve a besar su sien - ¿No has visto su tatuaje? Stiles es mi ancla y no solamente cuando siento que el lobo toma el control, también cuando me siento perdido, cuando no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer en realidad.

Brett lo mira sin entender y Derek realmente desea que él nunca tenga problemas como los suyos. Que nunca sienta ese placer culposo al acelerar su auto a todo lo que pueda hasta que no sabe si se va a estrellar en la siguiente curva o va a vivir otro día.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer tú –Stiles entra en ese momento a la habitación con un vaso enorme de chocolate y tres pajitas de colores diferentes. Se sube a la cama con cuidado y le da el vaso a Brett.

-Pero ya tengo un ancla –Derek sonríe cuando Stiles se abre paso debajo de su otro brazo y recarga su cabeza en su hombro. –Aunque a veces no funciona.

-Encuentra un ancla, algo que signifique mucho para ti y no pienses en nada más-Derek lo mira a los ojos mientras el niño sorbe de la pajita –Deja que ‘eso’ te mantenga humano.

\- ¿Cómo en el Patronus? –Pregunta Brett ofreciéndole chocolate a Stiles que rápidamente escoge la pajita azul y toma un poco.

-Exactamente –Derek le acaricia el cabello –Pero escógelo bien porque tu ancla va a tener completamente el control sobre ti.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa, Brett –Continúa Stiles –Pero debe ser poderoso –Derek ríe bajito antes de besarle la frente a su novio.

-Oh –Derek escoge la pajita naranja que es la única que queda y también prueba un poco el chocolate. Tiene nubes en la parte superior, un toque de vainilla y algo que nunca ha logrado discernir, pero Stiles siempre le dice que es amor.

\- ¿Stiles siempre fue tu ancla? –Pregunta Brett unos cuantos minutos después, cuando el chocolate está a punto de acabarse y Stiles tiene los ojos cerrados.

-Desde que tengo cinco años –Admite Derek –Fue la primera vez que me convertí en lobo completo y volví porque en el kínder había un niño pálido como un fantasma que hacía gestos bonitos.

-Yo nunca hice gestos bonitos –Stiles golpea un poco el vientre de su novio –No le creas, cachorro.

-Claro que sí –Derek frunce el ceño –Hacías eso con la boca, como si fueras piolín cuando te molestabas  y luego te aplastabas las mejillas con tus manos cada vez que alguien no entendía algo o no te llevaba el paso.

-No lo recuerdo –Stiles niega varias veces con la cabeza antes de tomar una nube –Si no lo recuerdo, no es verdad –Brett se ríe bajito cuando ve a Stiles apretar los labios en un puchero.

-Pero es verdad –Susurra Derek en el oído del niño. –También hacia estos pucheros cuando yo no le daba besos.

-No digas mentiras, Hale –Stiles le muerde un poco el hombro fingiendo un gruñido.

-Puedes tomar a Stiles como tu ancla si quieres –Ofrece Derek optando por dejarle lo último del chocolate al niño. –Es muy efectiva.

-Lo soy ¿Ves? Hasta me hice un tatuaje –El adolescente le enseña su muñeca mostrando un anclita –Dolió como el infierno pero vale la pena porque cuando la veo me acuerdo de Derek, cuando sea más grande me haré un lobito en la otra muñeca.

-Yo quiero un gatito –Dice Brett –Aquí –Señala el lugar en su pecho donde está su corazón –Un gatito negro.

\- ¿Y tú ancla será un gatito negro? –Pregunta Derek. Tiene su mano sobre la muñeca de Stiles acariciando suavemente el lugar de su ancla.

-Lexie –Murmura Brett ocultando su rostro tras el vaso de chocolate.

-Estoy seguro que para Lexie será un placer ser tu ancla –Stiles deja un beso tronado en su frente –Pero no le digas todavía hasta que sea más grande.

-Lo sé –Brett abre grandes sus ojos –Aún es un bebé.

-Y tú también eres un bebé –Stiles se aprieta un poco más en Derek –Es más yo digo ahora que tienes prohibido crecer, serás mi bebé para siempre.

Brett casi tira el vaso de chocolate vacío cuando Stiles comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los piecitos desnudos subiendo después a su estómago.

-Vamos a dormir ya –Derek deja el vaso vacío en la mesita al lado de la cama de Stiles y obliga a su novio a que se meta debajo de las mantas.

Brett se acuesta al borde aun mirando la luna por la ventana, con la manta azul de Stiles a la altura de su barbilla.

-Descansen –Brett se acomoda boca abajo por que es la mejor manera que conoce de dormir y tras unos cuantos minutos ya está completamente dormido.

-Así que te gustan mis gestos –Murmura Stiles recibiendo por respuesta únicamente un quejido de su novio. Derek se pega un poco más a su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Stiles se está alistando para ir a cumplir su trabajo como niñera en el café de Jordan se encuentra con Derek mirándolo en el reflejo del espejo. Aún sigue con su camiseta de R2D2 que usa para dormir y unos pantalones de Stiles, incluso apostaría a que también está usando sus zapatos.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunta después de escupir en el lavabo. Brett sigue durmiendo en su cama ocupando todo el espacio posible con su pequeño cuerpo.

-Nada –Derek se acerca y recarga su cabeza en su hombro - ¿No puedo ver a mi novio? –Stiles resopla una risa que muere lentamente cuando Derek toma su muñeca tatuada y deja un beso demasiado casto para su apariencia.

-Deberías dormir con nosotros todas las noches –Stiles se gira para poder verlo directamente a los ojos –Siempre.

-Lo haría.

-¡Stiles, es tarde! –El adolescente sonríe cuando su padre le toca la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero mi suegro no me deja -Derek le besa la nariz antes de acariciar sus labios con los propios –Ve o llegaras tarde.

\- ¿Te veo más tarde? –Pregunta ladeando un poco su rostro.

-Iremos más tarde –Stiles asiente sin separarse ni un milímetro –En serio, vas tarde.

-A tus ordenes –Es el turno de Derek para resoplar y lo deja ir más porque deba hacerlo que porque quiera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	64. 63 Graduación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les notifico que la historia de la segunda generación (Hazael, Lexie, Brett, Liam, los hijos de Derek y Stiles, etc) Únicamente serán publicadas en mi página. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo y de nuevo gracias a mi beta Amy :D

Jackson no está muy acostumbrado a viajar en el asiento del copiloto. Desde que aprendió a conducir gracias a tres maestros que acabaron renunciando porque nunca les hacía caso, empezó a moverse por él mismo, muy pocas veces había ido en otro lugar que no fuera el del conductor y todas esas veces habían sido por culpa de Stiles o de Derek o de ambos.

Pero en esta ocasión no era por ninguno de ellos.

-¿A dónde vas? –Jackson se limitó a estirar un poco más las mangas de su saco y miró a su madre con todo el desdén que pudo juntar.

-Al baile de graduación –Respondió sin relajar el gesto por nada. Isaac ya estaba afuera esperándole. Tenía un traje a juego con el suyo, los rizos bastante bien acomodados y se veía como todo un galán al conducir el auto de su madre. Incluso abrió la puerta para Jackson.

Normalmente era Jackson quien abría puertas, sobre todo para Hazie, pero él era quien lo hacía hasta que llegó Isaac y comenzó a abrir puertas para él, a dejarlo pasar primero y colocar su mano en la espalda baja de Whittemore como si perteneciera ahí.

-Te ves muy guapo –Comentó Isaac colocando su mano sobre la de Jackson. Se le veía un poco nervioso, pero intentaba controlarse. Jackson podía sentir su mano un poco sudada cuando giró la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Nunca nada le había importado menos.

-No esperes que te diga que también estás guapo –Isaac sonrió al escucharlo con la vista clavada en la carretera. –Pero lo estás –Jackson recargó la cabeza en el asiento.

Isaac tenía la mandíbula más elegante que había visto y tenía algo que lo hacía sonreír. Algo que se movía desde su estómago hasta su pecho y le explotaba en la cara con una sonrisa que a veces no lograba retener.

Y le gustaba, vaya que le gustaba Isaac y no sólo eso. Le gustaba que le vieran tomado de su mano, que al caminar por el pueblo la gente lo mirara como cuestionándole lo que estaba haciendo. Jackson se sentía el rey del mundo cuando Isaac le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y lo besaba solamente porque sí.

Así que Hazie tenía razón, si Jackson quería a Isaac y Isaac le quería él, que el resto del mundo rodara por donde quisiera.

 

*                                                                                                                                  *

*

-Les voy a tomar una foto –Brett sacó la cámara de rollo que John Stilinski aún tenía guardada entre sus cosas –Digan ‘Quesito’.

Stiles sonrió antes de decir ‘quesito’ al mismo tiempo que Derek.

-Ahora una de los tres –John levantó a su nieto y lo puso justo en medio de los dos. Brett ya tenía puesta su pijama de dos piezas llena de planetas y sus pantuflas de Angry Birds. –Derek cierra los ojos o mira a otro lado.

Y Derek miró a Stiles.

Lo miró sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba su sonrisa, sus lunares, su nariz respingona o su cabello rebelde.

-Que bonitos –Brett se quitó de en medio y corrió hacia John.

 - ¿Por qué no se dan un beso? –Preguntó Claudia.

-Que ni se les ocurra –Respondió John volviendo a tomar otra foto. En esta Stiles estaba pegado al costado de Derek y le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Miel contra océano, pero nada malo pasó.

El mundo no colapsó en ese momento ni tampoco hubo un terremoto en Beacon Hills. Únicamente se miraron hasta sofocar la sala de la casa Stilinski con la risa que se les escapó de la felicidad o los nervios o ambas cosas juntas.

Salieron con las manos entrelazadas y la promesa de que no iban a llegar muy tarde a pesar de que era mentira. Brett le dio un beso a cada uno y se despidió desde la puerta con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

-Se siente tan bien ser el novio del rey del baile –Comentó Stiles recargándose en el hombro de su novio. Igual que siempre llevaban la radio puesta.

-Tal vez Isaac gane –Respondió Derek dándole un apretoncito a su mano –Me gustaría que Isaac gane.

-A mí también –El de lunares soltó un suspiro –Aunque Jackson se va a poner celoso si de reina gana Érica.

-Una de tantas –Stiles resopló –Isaac a veces se pone celoso de Hazie.

-Isaac a veces es idiota –Derek miró a su novio y luego sonrió porque al verlo era imposible tener otra razón.

El gimnasio del instituto estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión, incluso Lydia tuvo que halagar el gusto de quien fuera que hizo todo el trabajo.

-Fue Greenberg –Murmuró Ethan, estaba sentado al lado de Danny con un vaso de ponche en una mano y la otra vertiendo un poco alguna sustancia.

-Pues Greenberg tiene buen gusto –El jovencito estaba sentado completamente sólo cerca de la mesa de aperitivos con uno de sus dedos pellizcando un sándwich.

-Lo invitaré a bailar –Ethan le dio un beso a Danny en la mejilla como despedida y se fue en dirección al chico.

Todos miraron atentos como se sonrojaba tras sus enormes lentes de metal y casi se encogía sobre su persona.

Derek rodeó a Stiles por la espalda intentando desviar su atención del chico flaco con el que estaba saliendo Finstock, pero no lo logró, porque cuando creían que Ethan se iba a rendir Greenberg dijo que sí.

\- ¡Wo! –Aiden y Stiles chocaron sus manos.

-Que idiotas son –Se burló Isaac. Ya había ido a la pista y vuelto en dos ocasiones sin soltar la mano de Jackson en ningún momento.

Stiles sabía que no les iban a quitar el puesto como mejor pareja a él y Derek, pero igual sentía que se iba a llegar un momento en que iban a ser competencia, sobre todo por la forma en la que Jackson se relajaba a su lado, como su risa afloraba sin prejuicios y su mirada buscaba la del rubio sin buscar aprobación como lo había hecho con Lydia.

-Vayan a bailar también –Dijo Erica cuando Boyd la dejó con ellos para ir en busca de ponche. –Esto es un baile, vamos Lydia.

Y Lydia dijo que sí.

-Ven Aiden –Danny tomó la mano de su cuñado y lo llevó a la pista de baile sin consultarle porque si Ethan estaba bailando con Greenberg y Lydia con Erica ellos también podían bailar juntos, aunque estuvieran completamente descoordinados porque no sabía que tocar y que no.

-Sterek –Jackson les señaló la pista de baile con uno de sus gestos pijos demasiado elegantes para encajar en cualquier otra persona que no fuera Jackson.

Stiles se abrazó a la cintura de Derek, poniendo sus dos manos en la parte baja de su espalda intentando negarse a bailar.

Mucho menos cuando estaban empezando las canciones lentas, pero Derek era algo romántico y apenas se dio cuenta se le iluminaron los ojos.

Stiles haría lo que fuera por esos ojos, sobre todo después de haberlos visto completamente rojos de lágrimas contenidas que no quiso sacar frente a su familia. Stiles un día se había jurado que nunca iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a Derek, pero no contaba con que fuera Laura quien terminara por romper un poco al hombre lobo.

Así que dejó que él guiara el baile. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro y se dejó hacer sin imponer nada porque en ese momento Derek necesitaba sentirlo completamente suyo en medio de todos los adolescentes.

El tiempo se le pasó tan lento que pudo haber estado ahí por horas y no sentirse cansado.

-No me jodas –Derek giró la cabeza en dirección a Ethan –Quédate aquí –El gemelo le acarició la nariz a Greenberg como si fuera un pequeño can y caminó directamente a Derek y Stiles.

-Daehler –Stiles sintió como el pecho de su novio vibraba contra el suyo en un gruñido contenido.

-Hey –Stiles tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos –Tranquilo.

La única respuesta de Derek fue besarle la frente.

Matt les sonrió desde la entrada del gimnasio como si no hubiera embarazado a una chica ni tampoco hubiera hecho que Skov le pidiera a Derek apostar a Stiles. Como si Derek considerara a su novio un objeto.

-Sigan bailando –Murmuró Erica por lo bajo. De nuevo estaba con Boyd y Lydia estaba bastante pegada al cuerpo de Aiden.

-Ven, ven –Ethan agarró la mano de Danny y lo llevó directamente Greenberg –Novio uno te presento a mi novio dos, llévense bien.

Stiles intentó ignorar a Matt el resto de la noche, incluso se ocupó de que todos lo ignoraran hasta que Isaac subió a la tarima portátil a recibir su corona.

-Sabías que iba a ganar –Stiles golpeó suavemente el hombro de su novio –Me alegro.

Erica subió un poco después y tal como Stiles había predicho Jackson se puso celoso, tan celoso que no dejó que Isaac lo besara hasta que ya no le quedó más opción.

-Felicidades por tu graduación –Saludó Matt a Derek.

-Felicidades por tu hijo –Respondió Stiles apretando la mano de su novio.

-Murió –Matt resopló –Y la chica también, pero adivina –Matt sonrió –Voy a tener otro, no todavía. Se va a llamar Declan y se va a follar a tu hijo.

Stiles tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para retener a Derek a su lado y evitar que golpeara a Matt porque no quería ir a dar a la comisaria en la graduación de su novio.

-Está loco –Lydia se pegó un poco más al torso de Aiden. –Mejor vámonos.

*                                                                                                                                   *

                                                              *

Jackson durmió esa noche en el interior del auto de Isaac, con Isaac a su espalda acariciando su estómago desnudo hasta que los rayos del sol les dieron directamente en la cara y fue imposible continuar abrazados. Tenía los músculos completamente engarrotados e incluso le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían doler.

-Te invito a desayunar –Jackson ladeó el cuello cuando Isaac le besó detrás de la oreja dándole más espacio para seguir posando sus labios - ¿Quieres?

-Me gustaría más desayunarte a ti –Isaac se rio cerca de su oído.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Ethan realmente no va a intentar salir con Greenberg ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Stiles cuando entró al baño de la habitación de Derek en la casa Hale. Tenía puestos los bóxeres azules de Harry Potter que Derek se compró tres años atrás y nunca había usado porque le venían pequeños. –Porque él ya está con Danny.

-Stiles no me hables de Ethan cuando estoy orinando –Se quejó el moreno intentando no resoplar mientras Stiles se metía a la ducha –Pero no creo que salga con él.

-Danny se pondría muy, muy triste –Respondió Stiles. Lanzó su bóxer por encima de la cortina del baño y abrió la regadera con agua tan caliente que el lugar se llenó rápidamente de vapor.

Derek no tardó en salir del lugar después de lavarse los dientes y mojarse un poco la cara.

Su habitación estaba hecha un lío, llena de ropa mal puesta y las sabanas tiradas.

Tenía casa sola porque sus padres se habían ido a buscar a Laura y Cora no dudo en irse con ellos, igual que Peter.

Derek se quedó porque estaba cuidando el territorio y tenía su baile de graduación. Un baile que terminó mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber esperado porque, aunque ya era novio de Stiles últimamente meterse en sus pantalones era un lío, no porque el hijo del Sheriff no quisiera, sino por la falta de tiempo.

Pero aunque no pudiera  y terminara haciéndose pajas en el baño de su casa seguía queriendo al adolescente. Seguía deseando que llegara el momento para verlo, su corazón seguía bombeando con fuerza cada vez que sus labios acariciaban los de Stiles y sus manos siempre estaban inquietas buscando cualquier excusa para tocarlo.

 

-Puse el agua en frio, Derek –El moreno soltó el pantalón que acababa de recoger y caminó directamente a la ducha sin importarle el vapor que aun inundaba el lugar. Corrió la cortina y casi al mismo tiempo hizo que Stiles rodeara su cadera con sus piernas. - ¿Aun sigues con ganas?

-Yo siempre tengo ganas –La risa de Stiles se convirtió en un gemido.

Derek miró su hombro, las pequeñas gotas de agua que se perdían camino abajo hasta chocaron con el azulejo.

-Me gustan tus lunares –Murmuró besando suavemente la piel pálida –Podría perderme en tus lunares.

-Ya me lo habías dicho –Derek le miró con una sonrisa –Yo podría perderme en tus ojos.

-No lo hagas –Las uñas del más joven se enterraron en la espalda de su novio, su boca se abrió en un gemido silencioso y el baño volvió a llenarse de vapor.

 

*                                                                                                                              *

*

-Ethan ha dicho que debo hacerme pasar por su novio –Greenberg se acomodó los enormes lentes y miró a Finstock - ¿Por qué?

-Para no levantar sospechas –El Coach le besó la frente y pasó directamente a la cafetera sin importarle que el chico estuviera esperando más respuestas.

 

 


	65. 64 El primer beso de Lexie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a mi beta :D

Derek se sentó en la silla giratoria de su escritorio con ‘Cherry Bomb’ sonando bajito. Su maleta estaba perfectamente hecha sobre su cama, igual que la maleta de su ordenador, los cargadores y la de los zapatos. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente de la cantidad de ropa y zapatos que tenía hasta que tuvo que escoger que iba a llevarse y que iba a dejar.

Le encantaba su camiseta de Iron Man a juego con la del Capitán América de Stiles pero no iba a tener ocasión de usarla en la universidad así que la dejó junto a su pijama de rombos color turquesa y los zapatos azules que se compró únicamente para que Laura le dejara de molestar con eso y Laura ya no estaba para verle los estúpidos zapatos azules, ni tampoco para ver a Jonah acabarse un tazoncito de papilla de durazno porque le gustaba mucho la comida y poco a poco comenzaba a sacar sus dientitos frontales. Apenas eran dos manchitas blancas, pero para Derek era todo una alegría ver a su sobrino crecer a pies juntitos. El niño tenía el cabello de un café mucho más oscuro de lo que lo tenían los Lahey y el mismo genio de los Hale. Hacia pucheros cada que algo no le gustaba, pero casi no lloraba, no se dormía hasta que Camden no le cantaba una canción ni tampoco comía si no había por lo menos una persona sentada a su alrededor. Le gustaba que Mick estuviera cerca y que Lexie le prestara toda su atención, también le gustaba que Hazie le diera mermelada de diferentes sabores y que Peter le sacara los zapatitos cuando él no podía lograrlo solo.

Y Derek no lo iba a ver en un buen tiempo, porque se iba a la universidad y Stiles le había jurado que iba a ir de vez cuando para que no los extrañara tanto, además de que si volvía lo iba a hacer por lo menos cada mes y en un mes los bebés crecían mucho. Lexie era la prueba, no paraba de aprender cosas nuevas e inventarlas si podía.

\- ¿Nostálgico? –Stiles se dejó caer sobre su regazo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Estaba pensando en Laura –Derek recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y suspiró –Yo voy a perder parte de la vida de Jonah, pero Laura se está perdiendo todo y no sé por qué.

-Tal vez le da miedo el compromiso –Stiles le besó la frente –No pienses en eso, Jonah nos tiene a nosotros, a todos y tu tal vez pierdas un poco de su vida, pero porque vas a prepararte para ser el mejor arquitecto de Beacon Hills.

-No sé si pueda llegar a ser…

-Derek –El lobo cerró la boca –Repite después de mi ‘’Seré el mejor arquitecto de Beacon Hills porque mi novio lo dice’’

-No voy a…

-Derek.

-Seré el mejor arquitecto de Beacon Hills porque mi novio lo dice.

-Excelente.

Una sesión de besos después Derek se subió al Camaro con Isaac a su lado y la camioneta de Boyd justo detrás de él. Listos para embarcarse en la nueva aventura de su vida. Stiles movió ligeramente sus dedos en un saludo y Brett lo imitó antes de estirar sus brazos y pedir que lo cargara.

Normalmente Derek le diría que Stiles no iba a poder, que él lo iba a cargar, pero Derek no podía cargarlo, así que Stiles levantó en sus brazos al niño de siete años y le besó fugazmente la mejilla. Liam también estaba ahí, con un gorro de oso sobre su cabeza y la boca apretada en un puchero porque Isaac se estaba yendo y Liam estaba encariñado con Isaac, nunca se quejaba de sus preguntas interminables sobre las relaciones entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

-No vayas a llorar –John le apretó el hombro a su hijo y lo pegó un poco a su costado.

-Pero ya lo extraño –Stiles recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y esperó hasta que los dos autos desaparecieron antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa Hale.

La comida fue un desastre sin Derek para ocupar el lugar junto a Stiles e Isaac para hacerle cariños a Jonah en medio de la comida porque no podía evitarlo.

La cena fue un poco peor y aunque Stiles quería llamarle a su novio para preguntarle cómo estaba no lo hizo, solamente abrazó fuerte a Brett y se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente.

*                                                                                                                                     *

*

Una semana más tarde Stiles ya se había creado un nuevo horario, levantarse a la seis, ducharse, ponerse a preparar la avena de Brett, levantar a Brett, ir a lavarle el cabello porque el niño aún se quejaba de que no podía hacerlo sin que le entrara a los ojos, servirle la avena, ir a cambiarse de ropa. Preparar su mochila, recordarle a Brett preparar la suya, desayunar y lavarse los dientes juntos y finalmente subirse al Jeep porque ya iban tarde a clases.

Dejaba a Brett en la entrada de la escuela con el dinero suficiente para que pudiera comprarse su almuerzo, una manzana envuelta en una servilleta de puerquitos, un sándwich de crema de cacahuate y un jugo de manzana.

Pero aun esperaba que Derek lo alcanzara en la entrada, le diera un beso de buenos días y luego entraran a la escuela juntos, lo acompañara hasta su casillero con una mano en su espalda baja y las últimas noticias sobre su vida desde que no habían hablado, normalmente unas diez horas o menos si era noche de insomnio o Derek se había pasado temprano para ayudarle a alistar a Brett.

Brett, el niño que miraba por la ventana con la chaquetita de mezclilla colgando de su brazo y la mochila de Iron Man fielmente aferrada de los tirantes, pero no decía nada sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a Derek a menos que lo tuviera al otro lado del teléfono y aun así casi se mordía la lengua para no decir el ‘Te extrañamos’ que siempre terminaba soltando sin darse cuenta hasta que Derek le decía que también lo extrañaba, que se portara bien y que prefería que le llamaran de la escuela diciéndole que le pegó a otro niño y no que le pegaron  a él, pero que no quería que se metiera en peleas.

Stiles le sonreía al niño y luego besaba su frente. Juntos le decían a Derek que lo querían y luego volvían a sus deberes, porque Brett ya tenía siete, estaba aprendiendo cosas más complejas y Stiles aún estaba bastante desorientado con todos esos libros que quería leer y las clases que debía tomar si quería, en algún momento, llevar a cabo todos sus planes al lado de su novio.

Porque ellos lo tenían claro.

Querían montar una empresa de contratistas, tal vez no muy grande, pero alguien debería llevar las finanzas y Stiles era bueno para eso. Él podía hacer magia con los cinco dólares que le habían sobrado a Brett del regalo de Lexie.

Y Derek debía ser arquitecto porque si no ¿Quién rayos iba a montar los planos que ellos habían llevado a cabo desde hacía años?

Brett también lo tenía bastante claro. Tenía que estudiar mucho, intentar no meterse en peleas por más que Hazie las buscara, porque sí, aunque Hazie fuera un amor siempre se las arreglaba para estar en los lugares indebidos en el momento incorrecto. Era algo así como el miembro perdido del trio de oro.

-Hoy quiero un mango –Dijo Brett esa mañana cuando Stiles estaba a punto de empezar a picar su manzana. Tenía puestos sus jeans negros de pitillo y unos vans verdes con dibujos de Hulk.

-Hoy será mango –Stiles devolvió la manzana con el resto de las frutas y sacó un mango.

-Me gustan los mangos, son muy amarillos –Brett continuó dando sorbitos a su tazón de avena.

Era un viernes y Brett había pedido mango en lugar de manzana. Solamente por eso Stiles decidió que ese día iba a ser diferente al resto.

Lo llevó al colegio a la misma hora de siempre, se despidió dándole un beso en la mata rubia que tenía por cabello y se recordó llevarlo a cortarle el cabello ese fin de semana.

Jackson estaba en su casillero cuando Stiles entró, recargado sobre el metal con la vista fija en el casillero que un día había sido de Isaac, apenas unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, todavía con el ‘’IL+JW’’ con tinta permanente en el interior. Fue la cursilada más grande que Jackson hizo y de la que todavía no se arrepentía.

\- ¿Qué tienes? –Jackson suspiró.

-Ciencias sociales –Respondió el rubio evadiendo completamente la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

-Ya, yo economía –Stiles golpeó con su índice la portada roja de su libro –Finstock me ha jurado que no me lo va a poner tan difícil este semestre.

-Finstock nunca te pone nada difícil –El de lunares se encogió de hombros - ¿Sabes si…?

-No lo sé –Interrumpió Stiles la pregunta porque sabía a qué se refería y el también dudaba que Isaac y Derek volvieran ese fin de semana.

-El otro día Isaac me llamó –Stiles asintió –Y fue bueno.

-Jackson –El rubio miró a Stiles –No necesito saber esas cosas.

-Testículo derecho y testículo izquierdo –Ethan les colocó las manos sobre los hombros y apretó con tanta fuerza que Stiles sintió su clavícula hundirse un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Goldstein? –Jackson se zafó del agarre con más ira de la que podía controlar. Un día fue él quien decía esas cosas.

\- ¿Me prestan cinco dólares? –Stiles le arqueó la ceja –Le prometí a Greenberg comprarle el almuerzo.

\- ¿No debería Finstock darte esos cinco dólares? –Pregunto Stiles arqueando aún más su ceja.

-Buena idea –Ethan les palmeó la espalda –Les conseguiré una pija a la cual seguir.

\- ¡Que te jodan! –Jackson incluso levantó su dedo medio en dirección al gemelo.

Stiles sintió que las clases se le pasaron demasiado lentas sin estar recibiendo mensajes de Derek sobre lo horrible que era tener que ligar una madera sin saber exactamente que iba a ser después.

 _Una casita para la mascota._ Había respondido Stiles con el emoticón de un gato al lado. _Un reloj de pared._ Había respondido Derek y con eso le hizo el día completamente.

El almuerzo parecía igual de aburrido a pesar de que un par de niños de primero se habían dado golpes en medio del pasillo y Harris se los llevó de la oreja a la sala de detención. Stiles conocía perfectamente ese lugar, pero no por darse golpes, sino por responder demasiado bien.

\- _¿Señor Hale?_ –Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho intentando controlar su corazón por los brincos que daba cada vez que alguien lo llamaba Hale. No importaba que estuviera al otro lado de Beacon Hills hablándole por teléfono desde la escuela primaria – _Es sobre Brett._

\- ¿Le pasó algo? –El apellido mal dicho se borró de su cabeza en ese instante - ¿Está bien?

- _Queremos hablar con sus tutores_ –Dijo la voz al otro lado y los Hale no estaban en Beacon Hills, Talia y Antoine se habían ido a visitar a una manada en México y con ellos se habían llevado a John y a Claudia. – _Es urgente._

-Voy para allá –El móvil de Derek sonó fuera de servició cuando Stiles intentó marcarle –Voy al colegio, algo de Brett –Jackson asintió un poco con la cabeza.

\- ¿Hazie está bien? –Preguntó el rubio cuando Stiles ya estaba corriendo directamente a la puerta - ¡Stilinski!

Stiles únicamente se encogió de hombros y corrió directamente al Jeep. El termo de agua de Brett estaba olvidado en el asiento trasero. La rana azul que tenía por tapadera se veía demasiado triste sin su dueño.

-Voy contigo –Stiles dejó de ver la rana cuando la mochila de Jackson cayó sobre ella.

El BHHS y el colegio al que asistía Brett no estaba muy lejos, mucho menos sin tráfico y con los atajos ilegales que Stiles tomó.

Jackson se acomodó la camisa de botones gris y palpó la cartera en la parte trasera de sus pantalones porque esa era la forma en la que él sabía arreglar los problemas. Con tarjetas de crédito o dinero en efectivo que se convertía en donaciones anónimas.

-Brett Talbot –Dijo rápidamente Stiles al llegar a la reja. El portero le frunció el ceño, pero retiró el seguro y los dejó pasar.

-Liam Dunbar –Escuchó Stiles cuando ya estaba en los escalones, pero no se detuvo a ver quién había ido por el pequeño amigo de su sobrino. Simplemente siguió caminando con Jackson pisándole los talones.

Brett Talbot estaba sentado afuera de dirección ocupando el mismo asiento con Garrett. A su lado estaba Mason con Liam y un poco más allá estaba Hazie.

Los cinco tenían el labio partido y en el pómulo de Brett comenzaba a formarse un moretón.

\- ¡Stiles! –El niño brincó del asiento al verlo sin importarle que le hubieran dicho que no se moviera. –Sti.

-Tranquilo –Stiles le revisó la mejilla y acarició un poco su labio inferior con sangre seca. –Lo estás haciendo bien.

En las sillas del otro lado estaban otros niños, todos más grandes que ellos.

-Hazie –Jackson se arrodillo frente al niño - ¿Qué pasó?

-Él dijo cosas feas –Respondió Hazael señalando en dirección a los otros niños, tenía un puchero en sus labios y parecía a punto de empezar a llorar.

-Nada de lo que dijo es cierto –Jackson le desacomodó el cabello y besó su frente –No llores.

-No –Hazie se sorbió la nariz y desvió la mirada.

Peter y Jordan llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Detrás de ellos iba el papá de Mason y el hermano mayor de Garrett junto con otros señores que Stiles hubiera preferido nunca conocer.

\- ¿Ya están todos? –Liam estaba colgado del cuello de su padre y Masón tenía una de sus manitas aferrada a la de Garret. –Queremos hablar con ustedes.

Stiles miró en dirección a la puerta como esperando algo que no llegó.

Se quedó de pie junto a su hermano y esperó a que la profesora explicara completamente el problema. Como Chad, un niño rubio de ojos cafés dijo que era asqueroso que Hazie tuviera dos papás, como luego otro dijo que Brett era un huérfano y nadie lo quería por eso estaba a cuidado de dos hombres. Después atacaron a Mason por su color de piel y finalmente a Liam diciéndole que su padre se había ido porque nadie nunca iba a querer a alguien que usara gorros infantiles.

Peter cerró los ojos y apretó los puños en la camiseta negra que Jordan llevaba puesta.

La maestra también les dijo que Garrett fue el primero en golpear a los otros chicos y que finalmente los otros cuatro siguieron. La pelea se detuvo cuando otra profesora llegó, en el momento en que Hazie le había roto la nariz a un niño que ya estaba en el hospital.

\- ¿Y qué sigue? –Preguntó Jackson. Tenía a Hazie en sus brazos y estaba acariciando su rodilla raspada porque ese día Jordan lo había enviado a clases con un pantaloncito corto de mezclilla y unas converse blancas. Hazie no había querido que le pusieran bandita si no era de súper héroes como las que Jordan tenía dentro del botiquín de su casa.

-Bueno para Talbot, Dunbar, Hale Stilinski y Hewitt es la segunda suspensión –Dijo el director –Aunque es un poco injusta porque no son ellos quienes empiezan –Peter rodó los ojos –Pero si tienen una más no nos quedará más opción que expulsarlos. En el caso de Dye que es la primera aún le quedan dos opciones. –El hermano de Garrett le apretó los hombros.

-Los está suspendiendo, aunque solo se defendieron –Stiles giró el cabeza tan rápido que escuchó sus vertebras crujir. Recargado en la puerta estaba Derek, con esa pose de ‘Yo todo lo puedo’ que tenía siempre, aunque no lo pretendiera.

-Un niño está en el hospital –Dijo el padre de Chad –Estos niños son peligrosos.

-No es necesaria la suspensión –Habló Peter cruzándose de brazos –Puede dar de baja a Hale-Stilinski lo cambiaremos de escuela.

-Lo mismo para mi hermano –Garrett se pegó un poco más a su hermano mayor cuando habló.

-Igual Talbot –Derek sonó tan seguro que por un momento Stiles se sintió indefenso.

-Nosotros también –Mason sonó tan seguro que a su padre no le quedó más opción que asentir.

-Estoy seguro de que no es necesario –El director sonrió intentando lucir tranquilizante, aunque se veía a leguas que estaba nervioso –Podemos…

-Espero poder recoger los papeles de mi hijo en una hora –Fue todo lo que dijo Jordan antes de apretar el brazo de Jackson e indicarle el camino hacia la puerta.

Stiles los siguió porque Derek los estaba siguiendo.

-Oh por Dios, nos estamos yendo de la escuela –Dijo Mason en cuanto estuvo afuera - ¿Y dónde vamos a estudiar? Quiero ser un astronauta –El niño casi se tiró del cabello cortito cuando lo dijo.

-Espero que tengan otra opción –El hermano de Garrett se veía demasiado sólo de pie en medio de todos los adultos.

-Claro que tengo otra opción –Peter resopló –Siempre hay otras opciones.

Stiles no abrazó a Derek hasta que estuvo fuera del colegio, con la mochila de Brett colgando de uno de sus brazos y el niño diciendo que estaba bien, que igual no le gustaban esas flores tontas que sus maestros habían puesto alrededor de la pared.

-Te extrañaba tanto –Stiles escondió su rostro en su cuello con una de sus manos aferrada a sus hombros –No sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquilo –Derek le besó detrás de la oreja y continuó el recorrido por su mejilla –Ya estoy aquí.

\- ¡Hey! –Derek giró un poco la cabeza. Jackson ya estaba montando en el jeep - ¿Vienen?

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                     *

Lexie los recibió en la entrada de la casa Hale-Stilinski. Sentado en los escalones con el capitán Grisam a su lado y un enorme plato de frituras sobre sus piernas.

\- ¡Hazie! –Lex abandonó el plato y corrió directamente a su hermano mayor. Le besó suavemente la mejilla morada, con sus manitas agarrando el borde de su chaqueta –Brett.

El sonido de la sílaba sonó tan frágil que por un momento Brett pensó que se lo estaba imaginando hasta que Lexie se paró de puntitas y tocó despacio el moretón en su mejilla.

Lexie había aprendido a quitar el dolor cuando sin querer pisó la patita de un conejo en el bosque, había estado a punto de llorar, pero entonces Peter tomó su manita y le enseñó a hacer magia con sus pequeños deditos. Lexie lloró de felicidad.

-Vamos dentro –Jordan agarró a su retoño más joven como avioncito y le hizo sentarse en la mesita de centro con su plato de frituras al lado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –Camden tenía en los brazos a Mick y estaba dándole de comer.

-Lo de siempre –Derek se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano.

-Y lo de siempre ¿Es? –Camden miró a todos antes de ver el rostro de los niños. Los dos haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no sanarse.

\- ¿Duele? –Lexie picó un poco la rodilla de Hazie, justo donde Jordan ya le había puesto su bandita de la Mujer Maravilla.

-Poquito –Hazie le acarició el cabello a su hermano.

\- ¿Te doy un besito? –Lexie no esperó respuesta. Simplemente besó la rodilla de su hermano y luego su mejilla. –Listo. –Peter estaba hablando del colegio bicultural a la salida del pueblo cuando Lexie besó el pómulo de Brett y sin que nadie se lo impidiera puso sus labios sobre el labio inferior de Brett.

Fue ahí cuando Derek se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal o demasiado bien, porque el corazón de Brett se aceleró demasiado hasta el punto en que el lobo se asustó. Lexie estaba sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, con las manitas a su espalda y las mejillas un poco coloreadas de rosa. Hasta ese momento Camden había pensado que su color natural era el blanco y que su sangre era transparente.

Jackson fue el único que no disimuló su sonrisa burlesca. Porque él sabía que Peter cuidaba demasiado a sus hijos y justo frente a él Lexie había dado su primer beso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. 65 Congelados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He visto que ya casi no comentan aquí así que he pensando  
> ¿Preferirían que solo lo publique en Wattpad?

Cuando Stiles llegó a recoger a Brett, Jordan ya estaba ahí. Tenía en los brazos Mick y Hazie andaba jugando a su alrededor con Liam y su enorme gorro de castor.

Stiles no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero le encantaba ver a Liam con sus gorritos y su afición por los animales.

\- ¡Derek! –Brett brincó de la silla en la que supuestamente estaba ‘’congelado’’ por Garrett y corrió directamente a brazos del moreno obligándolo a soltar la mano de Stiles. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace una hora –Respondió Derek, besó varias veces la frente de Brett. Hazie lo saludó con un ‘’Hola’’ demasiado largo y continuó jugando con Liam.

-Ya te extrañaba –Fue todo lo que dijo Brett antes de bajarse de sus brazos y correr directamente a Garrett para volver a jugar.

Jordan estaba hablando con la maestra y ocasionalmente miraba a Mick asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien con su bebé.

-Le estaba diciendo al joven Parrish que tal vez la pastorela se cancele –Dijo la maestra cuando Stiles y Derek se unieron a la conversación –Nos hemos quedado sin ángel.

-Pero Liam está aquí, estoy viendo a Liam. Ese es Liam –Stiles señaló a la cabeza de castor que se movía de un lado a otro intentando no quedar ‘’congelado’’ como el resto de su equipo.

\- ¡SOL! –Liam tocó a Brett y el rubio salió corriendo por todo el pasillo con Garrett pisándole los talones y Mason intentando estirar su manita para ser ‘’descongelado’’ por Brett.

-El problema –Continuó la maestra –Es que Liam se ha negado a ser el ángel –Stiles y Derek miraron mal al pequeño rubio –Dice que…

\- ¡Seré un burrito! –Gritó Liam con los brazos en alto antes de continuar corriendo para escapar de Hazie.

-Quiere ser un burrito –Corroboró la maestra soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Y no hay otro niño? –Preguntó Jordan entregando a Mick cuando Derek le extendió las manos. - ¿O alguna niña? –La maestra negó.

Stiles estaba a punto de quejarse porque ya tenía el traje de Mago de Brett, incluso ya le habían pintado su cofre y comprado la barba falsa, cuando llegó Peter. Aun llevaba el uniforme de policía y le estaba dando sorbitos de chocolate a Lexie.

\- ¡Lex! –El niño se removió en brazos de su padre saludando a todos con un movimiento de su mano.

-Se despertó –Dijo Peter mirando a Jordan –Y preguntó por ti.

-Lexie –Jordan abrió los brazos para recibir a Lexie quien automáticamente escondió su rostro en el cuello de papá.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Preguntó la maestra mirando fijamente a Alexei.

-Tos casi tes –Respondió el niño mostrando sus deditos enfundados en unos guantes rojos con dibujos del Rayo McQueen.

-Oh, casi tres –Alexei asintió antes de volver a esconderse en el cuello de Jordan.

-No –Jordan negó con la cabeza –Lexie no va a ser el ángel.

-Pero si es perfecto –Admitió Stiles aunque él en lugar de ángel lo pondría como un duendecillo o algo parecido. –Tiene esa carita bonita y es casi blanco.

-Stiles –El adolescente se calló cuando vio la cara que estaba haciendo su hermano, esa de _‘’te mato en la casa’’_ que hacía mucho no le dirigía a él. –Tiene dos años, no se va a aprender las líneas y se va a asustar.

\- ¿Lexie asustado? –Preguntó Peter antes de darse cuenta, porque era fácil que la gente se asustara con él, pero no que él se asustara con la gente.

-Pueden pensarlo hoy –La maestra les sonrió –Y decirme mañana.

 - ¡SOL! –Garrett miró a Derek con los ojitos muy abiertos cuando su manita tocó el trasero de Derek en lugar del hombro de Brett –Lo siento.

-No, no, no, no –Mason se cruzó de brazos –Yo sé que querías tocar al novio de Stiles –Apretó los labios y miró a Garrett con el ceño fruncido –Liam se va a poner celoso.

-Estoy celoso, Garrett –Liam también se cruzó de brazos –Dame un abrazo para no estar celoso.

Desde los brazos de Jordan Lexie rio y pidió bajarse de los brazos de Jordan aunque en lugar de correr a Mason o Liam, se pegó a Brett.

-Te estoy viendo, Talbot –Peter frunció aún más el ceño cuando Lexie agarró la mano de Brett y lo hizo caminar con él hasta donde Garrett le estaba dando un abrazo a Liam.

\- ¿Entonces? –La maestra los miró completamente esperanzada y aún más cuando Lexie colocó su manita en el brazo de su hermano y le dijo ‘’Congelado’’. –No habrá necesidad de que diga líneas, sólo que este de pie ahí y listo.

\- ¡Alexei! –Peter corrió detrás del niño cuando le dio un beso a Brett en la mejilla, pero Lexie en lugar de asustarse continuó corriendo sin dirección alguna intentando huir de su padre, tenía la risa atorada en la boca. –Lexie –El niño se giró a verlo completamente serio.

-Congelado –Murmuró cuando tocó la mano de su padre, volvió a reír y dejó que Peter lo levantara en sus brazos. –Hola, Rett –El aludido también se estaba riendo y a su lado Hazie había decidido sentarse en el suelo en lugar de corretear al resto intentando congelarlos.

-Lo pensaremos –Jordan también estaba sonriendo –Y le diremos mañana.

Mick se revolvió en brazos de Derek buscando una nueva posición y siguió durmiendo completamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Que tengan una linda tarde –Se despidió la maestra cuando todos comenzaron a andar directamente a la salida.

-Adiós –Lexie movió varias veces su manita en dirección a todos –Papi –Peter le arqueó una ceja a modo de respuesta –Hola.

-Hola, Lexie –El niño volvió a reír –No le des besos a Brett.

-Nu –Lexie negó con la cabeza de manera seria –Poquitos ¿Sí?

-No, tienes prohibido darle besos a Brett –Alexei respondió con un puchero –Por lo menos cuando yo esté presente.

\- ¿Qué es prosente, pops? –Preguntó el niño mirando a Jordan.

-Que está en el lugar –Respondió el rubio tomando la manita de Hazie y la de Liam para bajar los escalones.

-Adiós –Lexie se despidió del portero - ¡Te quiero!

-Alexei –Peter miro directamente a los ojos de su hijo, dos bolitas azules y brillantes como estrellas –Te quiero, enano.

\- ¿Quién viene en el Camaro? –Mason rápidamente se pegó a la pierna de Derek cuando hizo la oferta - ¿Nadie más?

-Yo –Liam levantó su manita –Y Garrett o me pongo celoso de nuevo y tienes que darme otro abrazo.

-Voy en el Camaro –Aceptó Garrett.

-Tu conmigo –Hazie agarró a Brett del brazo –Y con Lexie, Lexie, Brett va con nosotros.

\- ¡Si! ¡Brett! –El niño le extendió la manita.

\- ¿Qué le diste de comer? –Preguntó Jordan mirando a Peter.

-Chocolate –El moreno apretó un poco los labios –Pero no mucho.

\- ¡TE QUIERO, RETT! –Jordan miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuídate mucho, Brett –Stiles le besó la frente al rubio –Te vemos en el café –Le acomodó el gorro –Te quiero, cachorro.

-Y yo a ustedes –El niño se montó en el auto con una sonrisa dejando el espacio suficiente para que acomodaran el asiento de Mick.

-Entonces –Empezó Liam cuando Stiles terminó de abrocharle el cinturón –Se van a casar. –Derek lo miró por el retrovisor. - ¿Cuándo?

-Más adelante –Stiles acomodó el asiento y cerró la puerta –Cuando tú tengas unos trece años.

\- ¿Tanto? –Mason lo miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos –No, yo los caso.

\- ¿Qué sabor te gusta, Stiles? –Garrett llevaba la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Liam y este le iba acariciando el cabello –A mí la vainilla.

 - ¡La nuez! –Liam se movió en el asiento y volvió a acomodarse.

-Creo que la fresa –Stiles miró a su novio –¿Te gustan las fresas?

-Tómense de la mano –Exigió Mason.

\- ¿Así? –Derek entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stiles levantó las manos para mostrárselas al niño. La sonrisa de Mason pudo haber iluminado el camino nublado.

-Oh, así –Soltó un suspiro y luego un gritito cuando Derek besó los dedos de Stiles –Cuando sea grande si mi novio no hace eso lo voy a terminar.

-Si no lo hace, me dices y que Hazie lo golpee –Comentó Liam moviendo su puño –Y Brett le ayuda.

-Y si no lo hacen –Mason miró a Derek - ¿Lo harás tú?

-Claro –Derek volvió a besar los dedos de Stiles –Lo destriparé y regaré sus restos por todo el estado.

-Aww –Mason sonrió –Eres el mejor novio, Derek.

-Lo sé, mi novio me lo dice todo el tiempo –Stiles plantó un beso en la mejilla del moreno cuando lo dijo - ¿Verdad, Stiles?

-Pon atención a la carretera –El adolescente volvió a besar su mejilla un par de veces más.

Cuando llegaron al café Garrett ya iba medio dormido y Lexie estaba montado en la espalda de Brett contándole el último cuento que Jordan le había leído añadiendo mucha más acción de la que tenía.

Peter lo iba siguiendo de cerca y Hazie encantado de la vida llevaba a un muy despierto Mick en sus brazos, Jordan le seguía cada paso cuidando de ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, mis queridos ayudantes de Santa –Jordan los puso en filita –Se van a poner sus disfraces, darles cupones a las personas y andar de un lado a otro en el café.

\- ¿Y podemos jugar? –Preguntó Liam cambiando su gorro de castor por el gorro verde que Jordan le estaba dando.

-Si quieren –Jordan le acarició la frente a Hazie antes de ponerle su gorro –Vayan a cambiarse y recuerden andar con cuidado y no tirar nada.

Brett bajó a Lexie de su espalda y le dio la mano para ir juntos a los baños y ponerse su nuevo uniforme.

Isaac llegó a dos horas después con Jonah en sus brazos y Jackson llevando la pañalera amarilla de abejas.

El resto de la tarde se le fue viendo como los niños daban cupones de acuerdo al tamaño de lo que compraban y extendían el folleto de ‘’Una sonrisa a cambio de un café’’ que consistía en llevar un regalo para un niño huérfano o algo parecido y a cambio obtenías un café gratis durante una semana con un trozo de tarta. Liam siempre terminaba siendo el más animado de todos durante sus escasas horas de ‘’trabajo’’ y al finalizar siempre terminaba dormido en el mismo sofá que Lexie abrazando una almohada porque Alexei seguía negándose a prestar a Cato.

-Entonces –Jordan miró a los niños - ¿Cuánto quedamos?

-Cinco –Mason mostró sus deditos –Cinco dólares el día.

-Entonces serán cinco –Jordan sacó su cartera y le dio cinco dólares a cada niño. –Me van a salir más caros que un barista –Murmuró el rubio - ¿Podemos hablar la paga mañana?

-No –Mason y Garrett negaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Bien –Jordan les guardó el dinero en el interior de sus chaquetas y volvió a abrigarlos bien antes de sacarlos al frío y montarlos en el auto.

\- ¿Ya? –Liam se talló los ojos con sus manos antes de extenderle los brazos a Stiles.

-Yo lo cargo –Derek le acarició el costado a su novio antes de levantar a Liam del sofá. El niño bostezó y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Brett también se quedó dormido en el transcurso de la casa de Mason y la casa Hale. Stiles le colocó la chaqueta de su novio encima de su cuerpo e intentó no despertarlo cuando lo colocaron sobre la cama.

\- ¿Te quedas hoy? –Preguntó Talia cuando vio a Stiles bajar los escalones de la segunda planta de la casa.

-Sí –El adolescente se estiró - ¿Le ayudo con la cena?

-No te preocupes –La mujer le sonrió –Hoy la cena la está haciendo Cora.

 - ¿Quiere que vaya pidiendo pizza? –Talia sonrió y desde la cocina salió disparada una palita de madera que por poco da en la frente del adolescente.

Talia dejó la estancia cuando Derek abrazó a su novio por la espalda y le besó varias veces el cuello.

\- ¿Me das un beso en condiciones? –Stiles se giró para verlo a la cara.

 - ¿Los de antes no eran en condiciones? –Derek sonrió sobre su boca antes de besar su barbilla.

Stiles seguía teniendo los ojos más dorados y amables que había visto en toda su vida. Eran tan limpios que a momentos le aterraba la probabilidad de ser él quien estuviera pervirtiendo su inocencia, pero sabía que no era así.

-Te amo –Stiles se paró sobre la puntita de sus pies quedando exactamente a la altura del moreno, ni un poco más, ni un poco menos.

-Y yo a ti –Derek pegó su frente a la del adolescente despacio, dejando que su aliento se mezclara con el del más joven hasta que sus bocas no tuvieran ninguna excusa para terminar acariciándose mutuamente.

Se separaron despacio, aun compartiendo pequeños roces hasta que la mirada de Stiles derritió a Derek y no tuvo más opción que sonreír con toda su cara porque estaba feliz. Derek siempre estaba feliz.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	67. 67 La universidad se pinta de azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada gracias a Amy, mi beta y en segundo lugar ya pueden pasar a leer el primer capítulo de la siguiente generación.

-Brett –El niño estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama de Derek leyendo uno de sus comics viejos sobre Hulk - ¿Podemos hablar? –Brett levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Stiles.

Derek sentía que las palmas de sus manos estaban sudando y Stiles no era lo suficientemente rápido para sacarlo de esa situación.

\- ¿Es sobre la universidad? –El niño se sentó en la cama al estilo indio y los invitó a ocupar el espacio vacío dándole unos golpecitos al colchón.

-Sí –Stiles se sentó frente a él –Estábamos pensando en que puedes seguir la escuela allá, con nosotros.

\- ¿Irnos de Beacon Hills? –Derek apretó los labios y asintió –Pero si me voy ya no va a haber Liam, ni Hazie, ni Garrett, ni Mason ni tampoco Lexie.

-Pero vamos a estar todos juntos y en la escuela vas a poder tomar lacrosse y futbol también –Brett abultó los labios en un puchero - ¿No te gusta la idea de mudarnos?

-Vamos a seguir viniendo los fines de semana y en vacaciones, únicamente hasta que yo acabe la carrera –Derek apretó un poco sus dedos en el hombro de Stiles.

\- ¿Y si mejor ustedes vienen los fines de semana y en vacaciones? –Brett ladeó el rostro –Vamos a seguir estando juntos.

\- ¿No quieres ir con nosotros? –El niño volvió a hacer un puchero –Vas a hacer amigos nuevos.

-Pero ya tengo a mis amigos –Su cabello rubio se movió un poco ante una ráfaga de aire –Y tengo a mis abuelos, puedo vivir con ellos.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres venir con nosotros? –Derek se movió en la cama hasta poder sentar al niño en su regazo –Está bien si quieres quedarte, nos vamos a turnar para venir a verte cada semana, todas las noches haremos video llamadas y te llamaremos antes de que vayas a clases.

-Jamás nos perderemos un juego tuyo –Stiles le acarició el cabello –Sigues siendo nuestro bebé.

\- ¿Me van a seguir queriendo, aunque no vaya? –Brett miró directamente a los ojos del moreno hasta el punto en que Derek sintió que se le partía un poco el corazón.

-Siempre, no importa que pase más adelante, que hagas o que no hagas, nosotros siempre te vamos a querer más que a nada en el mundo –Derek le acarició los deditos –Y siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? –Stiles subió los pies del niño a su regazo.

-Claro que sí –Brett se limpió la nariz con su manita –Te amamos, cachorro y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta el fin del mundo.

-Yo también los quiero –Brett rodeó el cuello de Derek con un brazo y atrajo a Stiles con otro –Mucho.

Derek le sonrió a Stiles por encima de la cabeza de Brett.

-Al abuelito John le va a gustar que me quede con él –Stiles rio despacio antes de besarle la frente.

\- ¿Quieres jugar Mario Bross? –Brett apretó los labios –Te dejaré ser Mario.

\- ¡Sí! –El niño esperó a que Derek le besara la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama y correr tras Stiles para su partida de Mario Bross.

*                                                                                                                             *

                                                             *

Así como John Stilinski había hablado un día con Jordan y Stiles para decirles que ir al Kínder estaba bien, sus hijos se sentaron frente a él con una botella de Jack Daniel’s en medio de la mesa y tres vasos de vidrio para decirle  que estaba bien que Stiles se fuera a Los Ángeles con Derek y Jackson para estudiar.

-Pero me vas a llamar –John se llenó el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago –Todos los días.

-Sí, papá –Jordan continuó dándole de comer papilla a Mick en la boca mientras su padre le daba a Stiles todas y cada una de las pautas que debía seguir para dejarlo vivir con Derek.

\- ¿Y porque no rentas solamente con Jackson? –Ambos hijos Stilinski arquearon las cejas –Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que Derek es mayor que tú.

-Un año –Stiles apretó los labios –Solamente es un año –John vertió un poco de whisky en cada vaso y luego los vació todo en el suyo –Si fuera más mayor también pondrías pegas.

-Si fuera más mayor no andarías con él, jovencito –Jordan sonrió. En sus brazos Mick movió los pies de un lado a otro y estiró la mano hasta poder tomar el mismo la cuchara y llevarla directamente a su boca. La mitad del contenido lo dejó tirado sobre su babero de Thor, pero lo poco que pudo comer le hizo sentir tan orgulloso que le sonrió a Jordan usando todos sus dientitos. –Y tú ya no crezcas –Ordenó John antes de volver a llenarse el vaso y beberlo a sorbitos.

-Buu –Mick rio cuando Jordan fingió un avioncito con la cuchara.

Cuando Claudia entró a la casa y miró a su esposo cantando canciones que solamente Stiles ponía decidió que era mucho mejor llevarlo a la ducha y aprovechar el agua.

-Pueden salir esta noche –Dijo antes de jalar la mano de su marido ignorando los comentarios sobre que era la chica más guapa de Polonia y sus ojos brillaban como el sol más enorme de la galaxia.

Stiles durmió esa noche con Derek pegado a su espalda y Brett a su lado boca abajo con su búho blanco de peluche entre sus brazos, tenía una orejita un poco chamuscada como recuerdo del fuego, pero Derek le susurró una vez que olía a su familia.

A la mañana siguiente se aseguró de ayudarle a Talia a preparar el desayuno y cuando se dieron las once de la mañana casi corrió de casa directamente al entrenamiento de Brett porque el niño seguía siendo parte del equipo de Béisbol junto a Liam y Garrett.

*

                                                                                                                                    *

*

-No me gustan esos zapatos –Hazael estaba brincando en la cama de Jackson, aún tenía su pijama puesta y las pantuflas de rinoceronte estaban sobre el tapete del Big Ben –Ni esa camisa de flores, ni esa chaqueta, es muy roja.

-Es guinda, Hazie –El niño se encogió de hombros - ¿Hay algo de mi ropa que te guste?

-Tu camiseta de Star Wars –Hazie se sentó sobre la cama en su último brinco - ¿Y si vamos a comprar?

-No sé cómo me voy a casar un día y explicarle a mi pareja que estamos en la ruina porque te tengo a ti –Hazael le sacó la lengua.

-Pues cásate conmigo –Se deslizó por la cama con un pequeño gritito y abrió el cajón designado para su ropa, escogió con cuidado lo que se iba a poner y jaló su toalla de Spiderman del perchero –Te doy una semana para que lo consideres, Whittemore.

Jackson sonrió cuando el niño se metió a su baño y prendió su regadera. Lo iba a extrañar demasiado, aunque fuera igual de insoportable que él y le hiciera ver sus errores como nadie más pero lo mejor de eso era que Hazie, aun conociendo sus peores momentos, seguía a su lado. Siempre hablándole por teléfono, siempre con una invitación para sus eventos, siempre para decirle que lo quería.

Hazael salió veinte minutos después envuelto en una nube de vapor y la toalla enrollada en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Dúchate, Whittemore! –Jackson resopló antes de tomar su toalla y meterse a su baño. Esperó a que el agua estuviera fría de nueva y se dio una ducha de diez minutos.

Hazie ya estaba pasando escogiendo su gorrito para ese día comparándolos con los dos pares de botas que tenía en casa de Jackson.

-Las blancas –Hazael miró a Jackson y tomó las botas verdes. –Como quieras.

\- ¿Entonces te casas conmigo? –Jackson sonrió –No ahora, cuando yo tenga 18 y sea legal –Hazie le sonrió –Te compraré un ring pop.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio con un ring pop que aún no compras? –Hazael asintió rápidamente –Tengo novio, joven Hale.

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu novio, yo quiero ser tu esposo –Hazael se rio mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña. –Di que sí.

-Sí –Jackson le besó la mejilla antes de tomar el peine y arreglar un poco su cabello. Le acomodó su gorro, también verde, y lo puso en marcha para ir de compras.

*                                                                                                                                  *

 

                                                             *

Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con sus brazos, recargó su frente contra la del más bajo y pasó su pulgar debajo de su camisa para acariciar un poco su piel.

-Va a estar bien –Stiles cerró los ojos –Vendremos cada semana, le hablaremos cada noche, no le va a pasar nada.

-No quiero que crea que lo estamos abandonando –El más joven abrió los ojos –Lo quiero con nosotros.

-Hey –Derek acunó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos –Yo no estuve aquí un año y siempre seguí con ustedes.

-Lo voy a extrañar –El lobo presionó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Stiles –Mucho –Derek volvió a besarlo - ¿Y si me quedo?

-Puedes hacerlo –Stiles hizo un puchero –Pero es lo mismo que cuando te dije que nos casáramos y nos fuéramos a vivir juntos los tres.

-Queremos tener cinco hijos y se necesita una cantidad industrial de dinero para mantenerlos y darles lo mejor –Recitó Stiles despacio, porque fue él quien le dijo a eso a Derek –Y para eso hay que estudiar.

-Exactamente –Derek volvió a besar sus labios –Va a estar bien, Brett es, por lo menos, la mitad de fuerte que tú y eso, mi querido duendecillo, es demasiado.

\- ¿Duendecillo? –Stiles sonrió contra la boca de su novio - ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-Siempre –La risa de Derek se vio callada cuando Stiles le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le besó con todas sus ganas, mordiendo sus labios y apretando su cabello entre sus manos.

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                      *

Hazael se despidió de Jackson con pequeñas lágrimas aglomeradas en la orilla de sus ojos y los puñitos aferrados en su camisa color turquesa a juego con la suya.

-Te quiero –Hazie sorbió su nariz y respiró profundo –Tienes que hablarme.

-Todos los días, Hazie –Jackson le besó varias veces la mejilla –Y tú también me hablas, no importa qué hora sea, siempre te voy a responder.

\- ¿Y si es en la noche? –Jackson le limpió la esquina de sus ojos con sus pulgares.

-Incluso si es en la noche –Hazael asintió varias veces –Te quiero, blanca nieves.

-Cierra la boca, cazador –El niño le golpeó suavemente el hombro y se apretó la pequeña coronita que llevaba colgando del cuello.

Una coronita de plata demasiado grande para su pequeño dedo anular pero que en algún momento le iba a ir perfecto y Hazie sabía que, aunque Jackson estuviera casado siempre iba a estar él al frente. Lo veía en sus ojos a pesar de que Isaac fuera en el asiento del copiloto y Hazie se quedara en brazos de Peter aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

*                                                                                                                                      *

*

Lo primero que hizo Stiles cuando llegó al lugar que rentaban en Los Ángeles fue retirar una de las almohadas blancas que Derek había usado el año anterior y la suplió por SU almohada. Puso sus bocinas en una parte del escritorio, metió su laptop en el cajón de su lado de la cama y puso una foto de Brett, Derek y él en la repisa.

Soltó un suspiro y se permitió extrañar su casa antes de que Derek le abrazara por la espalda y lo dejara derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su camisa vieja de Pink Floyd.

\- ¿Mejor? –Stiles asintió ante la pregunta - ¿Quieres ir a comer con los chicos?

\- ¿Seré un mal hijo? –Derek le acarició la nariz.

-Las papas rizadas nunca te van a juzgar –Stiles se rio bajito –Vamos a comer.

Jackson ya estaba sentado en los escalones de su edificio con Isaac de pie frente a él. El de rizos tenía los brazos cruzados y obviamente estaba a la defensiva mientras que Jackson tenía la cabeza recargada en la pared y estaba escribiendo algo en el móvil.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con uno de sus brazos y lo pegó a su costado.

-Un momento –Isaac sonrió –Hay que esperar a que Jackson termine de notificarle a su amo que llegó vivo.

Jackson soltó un suspiró y no agregó nada más, simplemente se puso de pie y caminó directamente a su auto. Isaac se subió en la parte trasera del Camaro y Stiles tuvo que irse al Porsche cuando vio que Boyd se montaba en su camioneta.

\- ¿Cómo haces para no pelear con Derek? –Pregunto Jackson en el primer semáforo.

-Derek y yo peleamos –Stiles frunció el ceño –Más veces de las que crees –Jackson le arqueó una ceja –Pero lo quiero y me quiere y las peleas pasan a segundo término.

-Ya, pues creo que no quiero a Isaac –Stiles suspiró –Y que él tampoco me quiere.

-No te diré nada, solamente que no importa que hagas, siempre voy a estar aquí –Jackson emitió una sonrisa forzada.

-Y la chica Hale va a estar para Isaac –Jackson se estacionó justo al lado de Derek y al bajar del auto ni siquiera miró a Isaac y Stiles sabía que eso era lo mejor porque si lo hacía le iba a demostrar que él si lo quería y que esperaba que Isaac se acercara a él por iniciativa propia.

Boyd y Derek les contaron anécdotas de su primer semestre hasta que Jackson también se estaba carcajeando al lado de Stiles y dejó de pensar en su pelea con su novio. Porque seguía siendo su novio y lo iba a ser hasta que alguno decidiera que era mejor no seguir.


	68. 69 Ring Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no saben que es un Ring Pop es uno de esos anillos de plástico que traen un 'diamante' de dulce en la parte superior. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a Amy por betear este capítulo

Vivir juntos no era ni tan bueno ni tan malo como ellos creían. No se despertaban con arrumacos en las mañanas, no se besaban apasionadamente en los pasillos ni tampoco hacían el amor cada vez que coincidían en casa.

Sin embargo, había cosas igual de buenas que esas. Había dos cepillos de dientes en el baño, había días en los que Derek se encontraba a Stiles para comer juntos y llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas, había besos desordenados antes de clases, había duchas compartidas demasiado rápidas, había desayunos juntos, pero sobre todo estaba la oportunidad de verse como nunca antes.

Y a Stiles le encantaba sentarse en uno de los viejos sofás y ver a Derek dibujar planos. Sus manos perfectas deslizando un lápiz con tanta suavidad que daba envidia, sus dedos apretando las escuadras y sus ojos tan concentrados que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir. Cada vez que Stiles lo miraba se enamoraba más de él, de sus dientes de conejo mordiendo suavemente el vaso con agua que estaba a su lado, de sus hombros músculos encorvados en una posición que hacía que su espalda se viera mil veces más sexy.

-Estas mojando el libro, Stilinski –Jackson siempre le tiraba con su borrador directamente a la frente y le señalaba la pila de apuntes que no iban a ser respondidos solos.

Vivir con Jackson tampoco era difícil, el chico nunca dejaba su ropa tirada, vaciaba los botes de basura, comía fuera y había ocasiones en las que se iba a dormir al departamento que Isaac y Boyd rentaban.

-Creo que lo hace para darnos tiempo a solas –Stiles colocó la computadora sobre sus piernas y esperó a su novio antes de enviar la solicitud de llamada a Brett. - ¡Príncipe!

El niño llevaba el cabello más corto que la semana anterior y una camiseta vieja de Stiles.

\- ¡Estoy en casa de Hazie! –En cuanto dijo eso las cabezas de los niños aparecieron en la pantalla, aunque el que más se veía era Liam con su pijama de oso.

-Hola –Lexie se paró justo frente a Brett y su nariz fue todo lo que vio Stiles durante unos segundos antes de que Jordan les acomodara la Tablet.

-Hola, Lexie –El niño levantó su manita mostrando un enorme ring pop - ¿Te comprometiste?

-No –Lex negó varias veces –Brett es mi novio.

 -¡Alexei! –Derek rio ante la voz de Peter intentando reñir a su hijo.

\- ¡Derek! –Mason se sentó en la parte trasera del sofá –Tienes algo aquí –El niño se tocó el mentón.

-Se llama barba –Stiles pasó los dedos por el rostro de su novio –No se ha rasurado en una semana.

-Se ve cool –Garrett le levantó los pulgares –Mi hermano también tiene, pero se la corta.

-Pues Derek se ve guapo –Lexie le metió el dulce de su anillo a Brett en la boca asegurando de que lo probara bien y luego se fue dando pequeños brinquitos con Cato agarrado de su cola.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela? –Brett frunció los labios –Oh, eso no se ve bien.

-Es que el maestro Joy dice que debemos tomar música –Liam hizo una mueca –No queremos música.

-Yo ya le dije a Jackson –Hazael se cruzó de brazos –Dice que viene el viernes a arreglarlo, no se preocupen.

 -¿Qué yo que? –Jackson irrumpió en la habitación con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

\- ¡JACKSON! –Hazael casi empujó a Brett para poder ponerse frente a la cámara –Les dije que tú vas a arreglar el problema de música.

\- ¿De verdad? –Stiles le arqueó las cejas a su amigo.

-Confía en mí, Stilinski –Hazie le tiró un beso al rubio antes de que Jackson se fuera a enjugar la boca.

Stiles realmente quería confiar en su amigo, pero le daba miedo que terminara en otra demanda donde el director tuviera que renunciar a su puesto, como lo había hecho con el de la antigua escuela a la que asistían los niños.

-Estoy tomando natación –Brett sonrió –Somos las pirañas de Beacon Hills y también quiero ir a las estatales.

-Yo también estoy haciendo natación –Mason sonrió orgulloso. –Y quiero ir a las estoteles.

-Estatales –Corrigió Jordan con esa voz paciente que había desarrollado cuando Hazie cumplió tres años y decidió ser independiente.

-Eso –Mason volvió a sonreír - ¿Van a ir a vernos?

-Claro que sí –Garrett golpeó a Mason con un cojín –Son los papás de Brett.

-Brett –Lexie salió corriendo de quien sabe dónde y se sentó al lado de Brett.

-Los iremos a ver –Prometió Derek rodeando la cintura de Stiles con uno de sus brazos –Y Lexie espero que cuides mucho a mi príncipe.

\- ¿Brett? –El niño se acercó mucho a la pantalla y luego se alejó –Lo cuido, sí.

-Peter, Mick va contigo –Stiles se acercó un poco a la pantalla tal y como Lexie lo había hecho antes cuando escuchó a su hermano hablar.

\- ¿Michael ya camina? –Preguntó intentando no sonar muy distraído –Brett, dale la Tablet a Jordan.

-Jords pops –Liam señaló la Tablet con su garrita de oso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el rubio sin mirar a su hermano.

\- ¿Mick ya camina y no pensaste en decirme? –Jordan arqueó una ceja –Ni siquiera me enviaste un mensaje avisando –Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho –Eres un hermano terrible.

-Empezó a hacerlo justo después de Jonah –Fue el turno de Derek para acercarse a la cámara. –Sí, Derek, Jonah también camina.

-Cuando Hazie tenga hijos y empiecen a caminar le diré que no te diga nada –Stiles resopló.

-Como digas, te dejo con los niños iré a recoger a Jonah a la comisaria, te quiero –Stiles ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de enfrentarse a un Lexie de pie en el sofá jugando con Liam al piedra, papel o tijera. Garrett estaba bostezando y Hazie tenía abrazado a Mason.

-Ya nos vamos a dormir –Brett sonrió - ¿Ustedes también? –Derek asintió ¿Vendrán el viernes?

-Ambos –Stiles y Derek chocaron sus puños –Iremos a comer nieve y veremos películas.

\- ¿Puede estar Lexie? –El niño giró su rostro al escuchar la mención de su nombre.

\- ¿Intentas tener una cita con Lexie? –Preguntó Derek logrando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Brett –Está bien, será nuestro secreto.

-No es secreto –Liam abrazó a Lexie –Todos lo sabemos, le compra chocolates y paletas y siempre le da un ring pop nuevo cada vez que se lo termina.

-Es que son novios –Dijo Mason con su tono de ‘es tan obvio como el sol’ que siempre ponía con Liam.

-Garrett dame un ring pop –Exigió el pequeño vestido de oso –Y a cambio te doy besos.

-Ya me das besos –Garrett abrió sus brazos cuando Mick se acercó a pasitos lentos hasta él –Hola, bonito.

\- ¿Garrett ahora te gusta Mick? –Liam hizo un puchero - ¿Es porque es más bonito que yo? –Brett sonrió de manera nerviosa al escuchar a su amigo –Garrett yo te quiero.

\- ¡Te quiero, Ret! –Lexie se dejó caer en el sofá al ver que Liam ya no iba a jugar con él.

-No me gusta Mick, pero a ti te da besos Anita –Liam suspiró –Yo no comparto novios.

-Esto es un drama mejor que Crepúsculo –Le murmuró Stiles a Derek en el oído ¿Estamos grabando?

-Claro –Derek bajó un poco la mirada. Stiles se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior intentando aguantar una sonrisa –Hey –El hijo del Sheriff levantó la cabeza, Derek sonrió antes de presionar sus labios juntos –Te amo.

-Te amo –Stiles volvió a besar a su novio, ambos giraron la cabeza a la pantalla al mismo tiempo. La cámara tenía un ángulo extraño y únicamente podían ver los piecitos de Lexie moverse de adelanta hacía atrás una y otra vez. - ¿Brett?

Derek escuchó ruidos demasiado lejos y luego apareció ante la cámara Hazael llevando un vaso de leche que le entregó a su hermanito, poco después entró Mason tomando la mano de Mick.

\- ¿Y Brett? –Preguntó Stiles mirando al niño. Mason y Hazael miraron la cámara completamente sorprendidos, como si se hubieran olvidado que estaban ahí.

-Está casando a Liam y Garrett –Respondió Hazael completamente tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntaron Stiles y Derek al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, es que Brett es el más grande luego de Garrett y Liam así que él los está casando para que Liam no salga con ninguna niña y Garrett le dé ring pops –Mason se encogió de hombros –Además de que es el único que lleva ring pops en su mochila.

-Garrett está endeudado con él de por vida, escogió el ring de cereza que le gusta a Lexie –Hazael negó despacio con la cabeza –Más tarde comeremos tarta para festejar la boda.

\- ¡Por el poder de Cato! –Lexie levantó su puño al aire.

-Ah –Fue todo lo que dijo Stiles antes de despedirse de sus sobrinos y de Mason –Los felicitas de mi parte.

-Irán de luna de miel al parque –Mason movió su manita –Los queremos, se cuidan, los vemos el viernes, no coman chucherías.

-Igual ustedes –Se despidió Derek antes de cortar la llamada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. La cama estaba demasiado blanda debajo de ellos y ante la falta de la iluminación de la Tablet todo era más oscuro. Stiles fue el primero en empezar en reír.

-Le mandaré esto a mi padre para que deje de decir que éramos niños extraños –Derek le besó el hombro.

-Brett se parece a ti –Stiles recargó su cabeza sobre la de su novio –Cada vez que lo miro me acuerdo de ti.

\- ¿Lo estamos haciendo bien? –Preguntó Stiles apretando los labios.

-Bueno, estaba casando a sus dos amigos por el poder de un gato –Derek volvió a reír –Lo estamos haciendo bien.

-Joder, te amo –Stiles hizo el aparato a un lado antes de subirse al regazó de su novio y sacarle la camiseta casi a jalones.

*

*                                                                        *

\- ¿No es algo noche? –Preguntó Boyd cuando le abrió la puerta a Jackson.

-Lo mismo dije yo –Respondió el rubio. Hizo a un lado al mayor y pasó directamente a la habitación de Isaac –Voy a dormir aquí.

-Lo dices como si me molestara –Isaac se sacó los lentes para la vista cansada y cerró su ordenador –Ven aquí.

Jackson no tardó en quitarse los zapatos y pegarse al cuerpo de su novio. Isaac le besó suavemente la oreja antes de presionar sus labios, tan despacio que parecía más una caricia que un beso.

-Te quiero –Jackson sintió su pecho hincharse al escuchar esas palabras, dejó un nuevo beso sobre los labios de su novio.

-Y yo a ti, idiota –El de rizos se rio un poco, apagó la lamparita y besó la frente de Jackson.

Ahí, en ese momento, Isaac podía estar seguro que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                     *

\- ¿Qué hiciste? –Jackson se detiene en la puerta de su auto y se gira a ver a Stiles porque habría esperado más unas gracias que un ataque directo a su persona de esa magnitud.

Vale que tal vez no es algo muy ético, ni tampoco algo muy limpio, mucho menos algo que Stiles considere como correcto, pero si Jackson lo pone en una balanza resulta que Stiles es el Capitán América y Jackson Iron Man, aunque por la mirada del de lunares comienza a considerarse a sí mismo DeadPool y a Stiles Colosus, sólo que ahí el de la fuerza es Jackson y no Stiles.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta el rubio porque puede ser un poco cínico de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, si es con su mejor amigo.

 -¿Jackson que le dijiste al profesor Joy? –Exige Stiles cruzándose de brazos. Completamente en su papel de mamá pollito. Un día Jackson hará una broma con eso.

-No es algo que quieras saber –Jackson se coloca las gafas y sube al Porsche con todo el estilo de James Dean innato que posee.

*                                                                                             *

 

*

-Hizo una donación para el equipo de Lacrosse –Brett, Liam y Garrett chocaron sus manos –Así que ya no hay música.

\- ¡No música! –Los cinco niños se apretaron en un abrazo grupal al que rápidamente se añadió el Capitán Grisam ladrándoles y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

 -¿Tenemos equipo de Lacrosse? –Preguntó Garrett cuando ya se le había bajado un poco la euforia.

-Ahora sí –Hazael sonrió completamente orgulloso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos.  
> Es por ustedes que sumaré 5 capítulos más a esta historia :D


	69. 71 Meta no cumplida

Jackson supo que las cosas con Isaac estaban yendo en picada cuando dejaron de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y aun así él aun quería seguir intentándolo. Así que como bueno novio le enviaba mensajes pidiéndole quedar en algún lado, le avisaba cuando estaba solo en el departamento e incluso llegó al punto de ir de improvisto a su departamento únicamente para ser recibido por Boyd y una Érica con muy poca ropa.

-Creí que iba contigo –Respondía el hombre lobo.

-No le digas que vine –Decía Jackson y el simple hecho de murmurar esas palabras lo hacían sentirse tan vulnerable que su cuerpo entero quería desaparecer.

Nunca volvía directamente a casa, se paseaba por algunos lugares antes de ir al departamento murmurándose que tal vez Isaac fue y al no encontrarlo decidió irse, pero él más que nadie sabía que era mentira.

Dos meses después de estar esforzándose decidió que ya no iba a hacer nada. Esa fue, probablemente, la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida, porque su almohada aun olía a Isaac y él seguía manteniendo su camiseta azul de Imagine Dragons al fondo de su cajón. A veces se la ponía para dormir y recordaba el momento en que Isaac le dijo que le gustaba como se le veía ese color. Jackson no había llevado ropa para dormir, porque no tenía planeado quedarse, y Isaac le dio la suya. Al día siguiente Jackson se presentó a clases usando ropa de su novio y aunque no era de Pull&Bear se sentía bien, incluso respondió de buena manera a sus compañeros y profesores.

Pero de eso ya había pasado un tiempo. Ya tenía más de seis meses en que no se hablaban tanto y un año en que mantenían relaciones sexuales únicamente por placer. Isaac ya no se quedaba en su cama, ni le besaba la frente antes de dormir, mucho menos lo tomaba de la mano para caminar por el campus. Simplemente ya no hacía nada. Y Jackson también se había cansado, pero aun así lo seguía queriendo. Porque no dedicas cinco años de tu vida a alguien sin desarrollar ningún sentimiento.

Jackson no dijo nada, no le pidió hablar, ni mucho menos le dijo que estaban terminando porque no lo estaban haciendo. Las parejas a veces pasaban por baches, eso no significaba que todo terminaba. Lo había visto al vivir con Derek y Stiles, ellos peleaban e incluso en ocasiones alguno había terminado durmiendo en el diminuto sofá del departamento o por lo menos Derek lo hacía, porque Stiles miraba a Jackson con ese puchero poco tierno y Jackson, como buen amigo, lo dejaba dormir a su lado, con una manta diferente. Claro que los baches no podían ser de un año de duración, pero estaba seguro de que aún podía salvar su pequeña relación hasta que simplemente se dio cuenta que ya no podía.

-Lo siento –La voz de Hazie al otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba más plana de lo normal –Es completamente mi culpa sino te hubiera dicho que…

-Tenías cinco, Haz –Le cortó Jackson –Y está bien, no es como si hubiera pensado que un día nos íbamos a casar y esas mierdas.

-Aún tengo doce, no puedes maldecir en presencia –El pre-adolescente sonó bastante seguro.

-Técnicamente no estás presente –Hazael se rio en su oído. Su risa seguía sonando igual que siempre, alegre, brillante, como si fuera la primavera viviendo en una estrella.

-Tengo que colgar –Jackson se mordió el labio inferior –Te quiero mucho, Jackson.

-Y yo a ti, Hazie –Aunque no tenía ganas Jackson sonrió porque a Hazie sí que lo quería, mucho más que a nadie en el mundo. Mucho más de lo que pudo llegar a querer a Isaac.

Isaac. Isaac Lahey. El chico que lo dejaba sentarse en su regazo y sacarle la lengua cuando tenía 17, el que se gastó el dinero de una semana de paga para llevarlo al restaurante más caro de Beacon Hills, el que le compró rosas en su graduación, el que le abrazaba por la espalda. El mismo al que Jackson tuvo que ver besando a Cora Hale para darse cuenta que su relación estaba realmente terminada y nadie le avisó.

No lloró esa tarde, ni la siguiente. Lo hizo dos semanas después cuando Isaac se presentó en su casa en Beacon Hills, el día en que el lugar estaba completamente solo y Jackson acababa de volver de la casa de Jordan y Peter. Fue entonces cuando le pidió perdón, le dijo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que lo quería.

Desgraciadamente Jackson tuvo que escuchar como su corazón no titubeaba ninguna vez.

-Cora Hale está embarazada –Dijo Jackson mirándolo directamente a la cara –Felicidades, vas a ser papá.

Y aunque esas palabras lo rompieron más a él que al de rizos se obligó a mantenerse completamente serio hasta que lo escuchó cruzar la calle y encerrarse en su casa.

Esa tarde Jackson sí que lloró. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos derramaron tantas lágrimas que de ser humano habría terminado en el hospital por deshidratación.

Stiles se presentó al día siguiente en su casa.

Cinco semanas más tarde Jackson abordó un avión junto con Hazael. El día en el que Isaac se estaba casando él estaba conociendo la muralla china con la persona más importante de su vida.

-Esto es genial –Hazael se colgó de su espalda la mitad del recorrido –Tu eres genial. Te amo, Jackson Whittemore –El pre-adolescente le besó varias veces la mejilla –Y hablas un poco de chino, tienes que enseñarme.

-No sé mucho –Jackson le apretó un poco más las piernas.

-Le dijiste a esa señora que te sirviera ramen –Hazael movió la mano que tenía ocupada con la cámara –¡Y te sirvió ramen! 

\- ¿Esperabas que me sirviera pollo? –Hazie resopló.

-Mejor sonríe –El moreno cambió el lente de la cámara y se apretó un poco más a su cuello antes de disparar la fotografía –Me gusta tu sonrisa –Hazael le besó de nuevo la mejilla.

Al volver a Beacon Hills Hazael seguía contando las anécdotas que él también había vivido, le estaba mostrando todas y cada una de las fotos que había tomado en el viaje. Al volver a Beacon Hills Jackson no sintió nada con respecto a Isaac, simplemente dejó que pasara tal y como lo había hecho cuando se enteró que era adoptado.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo habría logrado de no tener a Hazael a su lado.

-Finstock quiere que entre al equipo de Lacrosse –Hazael le hizo un puchero, tenía un plato de cereal en sus manos y estaba sentado sobre el banco del ordenador de Jackson.

-Dile que no, aún tienes doce, no puede hacerte entrar –Hazael resopló. –Dime qué opinas de esta parte.

Hazael puso su plato en su escritorio y se acercó a ver los planos de la casa de Jackson.

\- ¿No es algo grande para nosotros? –Hazael deslizó sus brazos por los hombros del mayor –Somos dos.

-Dime qué opinas de esta parte, Hazie –El dedo medio del moreno se deslizó por la zona que Jackson le estaba señalando.

-Me gusta, podemos colocar un tobogán plegable ¿Qué opinas? –Jackson acarició un poco el dorso de su mano - ¿O será muy difícil para Derek?

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? –Jackson levantó la mirada. Hazael tenía ese gesto que ponía siempre que se aguantaba la risa –Ríete.

-No –Hazie giró su cabeza.

-Anda, ríete, ríete –Jackson lo movió hasta sentarlo en su regazo y poder hacerle cosquillas. –Ríete, ríete.

-Ya, ya –El más joven continuó riéndose hasta el punto en que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago porque le dolía –Eso es un tipo de tortura.

-Tortura para Hazie Halinski –Comentó Jackson.

-No te burles de mi –Hazael volvió a su plato de cereal –O me burlaré de ti, señor ‘’ ¿Quiere que le explique que es el cacao?’’

-Eso no fue mi culpa –Hazael se encogió de hombros –Yo sólo pregunté que era, no para que servía. –Jackson frunció el ceño –Hazie.

\- ‘Con esto se hace el chocolate, ¿Sabe que es el chocolate?’ –Jackson sonrió cuando el más joven lo hizo.

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

                                                                                   *

 

\- ¿Quién tiene la otra parte? –Preguntó Stiles mirando directamente al cuello de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Del anillo? –Jackson se llevó la mano al pequeño aro de plata –Hazie.

\- ¿Tu lo mandaste a hacer? –El rubio asintió - ¿Te molesta si copio el estilo?

\- ¿Por qué? –Stiles apretó un poco la servilleta en sus manos - ¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio a Derek?

\- ¡Cállate! –Stiles miró directamente a la puerta como si esperara a que su novio entrara por ella.

\- ¿Cuándo? –Jackson se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-En cuanto tenga el anillo –Stiles suspiró –Quiero que tenga un diamante central y uno a cada lado, pero no sé dónde mandarlo a hacer.

-Te va a salir muy caro –Jackson se limpió la boca antes de tomar un trago de su jugo de arándanos, porque Hazie había estado ahí el fin de semana anterior con Brett en Los Ángeles y había exigido jugo de arándanos para desayunar.

-Creo que tengo lo suficiente ahorrado –Stiles se mordió el labio antes de sonreír –Y a la vuelta de un año me quiero estar casando con él.

Jackson por un momento se quedó serio. Analizando todas y cada una de sus propias reacciones únicamente para darse cuenta que no, que no le dolía, ni le molestaba, ni le entristecía, ni nada el hecho de pensar que por lo menos una vez se imaginó viviendo con Isaac. Tal vez era porque esa única vez fue cuando tenía dieciocho o tal vez porque realmente nunca estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de querer quedarse con él.

-Te daré el número del joyero de la familia –Jackson sonrió –Joder, te vas a casar.

-Lo sé –Stiles hizo a un lado su plato de comida –Debo empezar a pensar en el lugar donde se lo voy a pedir, en la ropa, en la fiesta, en nuestra despedida de soltero… -Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y los volvió a abrir –Llevo diecisiete años esperando este momento, tiene que ser perfecto.

-Estoy seguro de que así te caigas sobre un charco para Derek va a ser perfecto.

Stiles no pudo evitar levantarse de su silla y abrazar a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas. Porque después de tantos años soportándose mutuamente ambos estaban seguros que si tenían un mejor amigo eran ellos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y para alegrarles la noche, día, tarde, mañana... debo decirles que la cantidad de capítulos ha aumentado a 110


	70. 74 Compromiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos míos he levantado el hiatus. 
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que disfruten este capítulo y sigan a la segunda generación por facebook

Brett sabe que ese día es el día elegido. Algo muy dentro de su pancita le estaba avisando que iba a ser un día importante en su vida y dice su vida porque lo que suceda con Stiles y Derek le concierne desde el momento en que decidieron hacerlo parte de su diminuta familia, una familia de tres, con una casa fabricada para muchas personas pero que por el momento solamente tenía tres aseguradas.  Derek le dejó mirar los planos mucho antes que a nadie, le pidió su opinión para la ropa que iba a usar porque no iba a ir en vaqueros rasgados y camisa de leñador.

No. Derek se compró una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos muy bonitos. Brett le puso la opción de  una pajarita pero ambos quedaron prendidos de una chaqueta color camel. La sonrisa del pequeño fue enorme cuando, luego de terminar de vestirse, el lobo mayor le entregó una chaqueta exactamente igual, pero unas cuantas tallas más pequeña porque aunque Brett sea el más alto de su clase sigue siendo pequeño en comparación. Qué no es que le moleste, para él su estatura es perfecta por el momento, porque Lexie sigue siendo más pequeño, más delgado y mucho más perfecto que él. Lexie aún lo busca para darle un abrazo y también para dormirse. Incluso a veces se pone sus sudaderas sin su permiso y se las lleva a su casa. Peter siempre se las regresa con el ceño fruncido  y una mueca que dice ‘Te estoy observando’  A Brett no le da miedo ser observado por Peter.

Pero si le da miedo ser observado por todos los presentes cuando entra junto con Derek a la casa Hale y les dicen que se parecen. El niño sabe que físicamente no hay ningún parecido, pero debe aceptar que algunos de sus ademanes, su forma de peinar o la forma de vestir es muy similar. Algo completamente normal cuando Derek es su figura paterna.

-¿Por qué están tan guapos? –Pregunta Stiles pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a él y otro brazo en la cintura de Derek.

-¿Y tú porque lo estás? –Derek le besa la sien un par de veces.

Stiles no lleva un pantalón de vestir pero tampoco lleva unos jeans desgastado como normalmente lo hace. Está llevando un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y un chaleco del mismo gris. Demasiado formal para una simple parrillada familiar, pero Brett no dice nada porque en su campo de visión aparece Lexie llevando una coronita de flores amarillas a juego con las luces de sus tenis blancos y el corazón se le acelera porque a pesar de que la diferencia de edad sea de cinco años, Brett sabe que lo quiere y no de la manera en la que quiere a Hazie o a Mason, lo quiere como para despertarse en cincuenta años y darse cuenta que sigue a su lado y le hace feliz.

-Brett –El niño deja a Cato sentado sobre las piernas de Jonah y se encamina hacia él.

-Hola, Lexie –Su cabello rubio está trenzado con su coronita y tiene un pequeño hueco entre sus dientes pero aun así para Talbot sigue estando hermoso. –Que guapo te ves.

-Tú también –Alexei está llevando el anillo de juguete en su dedito anular y resalta demasiado con cada rayo de sol. -¿Quieres jugar? Estamos jugando al Gusibolín pero nos falta una patita y Hazie está hablando por teléfono con Mason.

-Siempre y cuando me toquen las bolitas amarillas –El niño hace un puchero y asiente.

Jonah está sentado en un extremo del gusano de juguete retirando con cuidado todas las bolitas de color azul y justo al lado está Mick  saboreando un pequeño trozo de carne mientras habla de algo porque Michael siempre está hablando de algo, nunca un tema específico.

-¡Brett! –El niño le extiende los brazos pidiendo un abrazo que Brett no le niega porque es su futuro cuñado, debe ser una buena persona -¿Quieres carne? Petah pops la acaba de traer, sabe delizioza ¿Verdad, Jonah? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? La carne que Petah pops prepara siempre es la más rica de todo el reino, ¿Verdad, Pasha?

-Claro que sí, Mick –Lexie le acaricia el cabellito castaño antes de besarle exactamente en el mismo punto –La carne es deliciosa.

-Dile eso a Jonah –Se queja Mick tomando otro trocito –Él come verduras, como un tanejo, Pasha.

Alexei hace una mueca porque odia ser llamado Pasha. Él es Lexie aunque su primer nombre sea Pavel, pero Mick tiene esa mirada tiernita, esos deditos pequeños y su boca llena de sonrisas que le hace imposible negarse a ser llamado Pasha por él.

-Y tú te comes a los tanejos –Se queja Jonah cuando coloca su última bolita junto a las otras –A mí me gustan las zanahorias, saben ricas y los tomatitos y arbolitos y cerecitas. –Jonah parpadea despacio.

-¿Podemos jugar? –Pregunta Alexei porque sabe que esa pelea se puede extender horas y terminar hablando de si las lunas son de algodón o de aire.

-Sipi –Mick toma sus pinzas, las aprieta un par de veces y se prepara para el momento en que Brett presiona el botón de inicio y el gusano de plástico empieza a bailar.

Brett fácilmente podría ganarles, pero todos se ven muy bonitos con su gesto de concentración mientras colocan cada bolita en la patita correcta intentando que ninguna se caiga hasta que Jonah presiona el botón y grita un ‘’Gané’’ que rápidamente se ve festejado por un Camden muy feliz llenándolo de besos.

-Te has ganado una zanahoria –Los ojos del niño se iluminan cuando su padre le entrega la hortaliza.

*                                              *                                                                                   *

Stiles se da cuenta que le están sudando las manos cuando Jackson le dice que está arruinando el traje de tanto pasarse las manos por el pantalón.

-Pareces un adolescente, _Hale_ \- Lo dice con tanta cizaña que el de lunares termina frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio. –Se supone que debes relajarte.

-Hay mucha gente –Stiles suspira -¿Por qué hay tanta gente? No debería haber tanta ¿Vino alguien de más? ¿Y si lo hago a solas? ¿Qué hago, Jackson?

El rubio le arquea una ceja mientras se bebe la mitad de su trago de Whisky.

-Ya estás aquí –Es todo lo que dice, pero es suficiente para que el hijo del recién re-elegido Sheriff de Beacon Hills entre un poco más en confianza. –Bébetelo.

Jackson coloca su mano en el mentón de su mejor amigo y vierte el poco líquido que le queda directamente en su boca. Stiles quiere gritarle y decirle que es mal amigo pero no es la verdad, así que se limita a pasar la bebida y reírse junto con Jackson. Se ríe hasta que Cora  y Isaac entran al patio trasero. El de rizos lleva entre sus brazos una bolita pequeña enfundada en un vestido de color lila.

El corazón de Stiles se detiene, igual que el de Hazie cuando sale por la puerta trasera. Mira a los lados antes de caminar directamente a Jackson y pegarse completamente a su costado.  Peter se encarga de que el ambiente no se ponga tan tenso cuando sienta a Cora cerca del asador y comienza a preguntarle cosas sobre su vida, Isaac la sigue como cachorrito perdido e intenta no mirar en ninguna dirección hasta que Derek le pide cargar a su sobrina.  La pequeña Talia Lahey es una nueva versión de Cora sin casi ningún rastro de Isaac, es un poco seria y al contrario de Jonah y Mick no se emociona ni nada cuando Derek le hace cariños, simplemente se queda ahí, quieta mirándolo directamente sin llegar a verlo.

-¿Debería…? –Jackson le arquea una ceja a Stiles porque sabe perfectamente que va a decir. _¿Debería cancelar?_ Jackson sabe que es capaz, que lo tomaría de la mano junto a Hazie y lo llevaría a jugar bolos, a hartarse de nachos y coca cola, que se quedaría con él hasta el amanecer, hasta dejarlo en la soledad de su habitación a medio vestir con Hazie pegado a su costado porque por alguna extraña razón el puberto cabe perfectamente ahí y casi nunca se le separa.

-Deberías abrir otra botella –Dice Hazie con ese tonito de voz que adopta cuando quiere quedarse solo con Jackson.

Stiles no cancela. Se reacomoda el chaleco mientras abre una nueva botella y se ríe bajito cuando su novio (futuro prometido) lo abraza por la espalda y le besa varias veces el cuello y los hombros.

-Escoge una letra –Murmura el lobo pasando su nariz por su oreja.

-W –Responde Stiles sirviendo la misma cantidad de alcohol en tres vasos diferentes.

-Whisky –Derek lame despacio su oreja –Me gustaría beber whisky de tus clavículas.

Stiles baja un poco la mirada sintiendo como se le sonroja la piel y el corazón se le acelera.

-Que romántico –El más joven se gira para ver a su novio –Y sexoso. Dime, Hale ¿Intentas meterme en tus pantalones?

-Un poco más que eso –El moreno le acaricia un poco el hombro con su pulgar –Te estoy confesando que estoy enamorado de tus clavículas.

-¿Y de qué más? –Stiles se muerde el labio inferior en un intento de no soltar una risa tonta de adolescente que aún se le escapan cada vez que está con su novio.

-De tu boca, de tus ojos, tu nariz, tus manos, tus muslos, tu espalda –El lobo mira el cielo antes de ver a su novio –De tu ombligo. –La risa de Stiles se amortigua cuando  esconde su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Cierra los ojos un momento y cuando los abre Derek tiene frente a él una snitch dorada. Y Stiles piensa que es tierno, que es perfecto que su novio tenga gestos tan bonitos hacia él… Hasta que Derek se arrodilla.

El mundo se le detiene mientras escucha que es lo mejor que le ha pasado a su novio, que desde el momento en que lo conoció supo que quería estar con él para siempre, incluso si tenía cinco años. El corazón de Derek se lo dijo y conforme crecían la seguridad fue aumentando hasta el punto en que cada fibra de su ser deseaba estar enlazado con él de una forma más espiritual.

-No quiero que seas mío ni quiero ser tuyo. Quiero escogerte cada día y que me escojas. No importa para qué. Si quieres ir por un helado o quedarte todo el día en la cama vistiendo pijama, si quieres ir a escalar el monte Everest o intentar ponerte en contacto con los marcianos. Quiero estar a tu lado en esos momentos porque te amo –Derek respira profundo –Stiles Stilinski ¿Te casarías conmigo?

A Stiles se le cae el alma a los pies o tal vez son los pantalones. No tiene ni la menor idea pero algo se cae al suelo cuando su emoción llega hasta sus ojos y estalla en una oleada de lágrimas de felicidad que le resbalan por las mejillas sin darse cuenta.

-No –El rostro de Derek es todo un poema, igual que el resto de los presentes. –No, digo sí, pero no –Stiles abre los brazos y se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas intentando no mirar el rostro de su novio  porque se ve tan desolado –No –Repite antes de meter su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar la cajita negra –Yo lo iba a hacer primero –Conforme abre la caja se acentúa el puchero en sus labios –Yo te iba a pedir matrimonio primero –Dice hipando sin darse cuenta hasta que a risa de Derek se hace sonar en medio del silencio en el que se habían sumido.

Stiles le golpea el hombro antes de agacharse y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que ambos caen al pasto recién podado. Se olvida de la Snitch y también del resto de las personas. Únicamente besa a su novio con todas sus ganas porque solamente ellos se proponen matrimonio en el mismo día.

-¿Debería decir felicidades? –Pregunta Brett de pie al lado de ellos. Tiene una cámara instantánea entre sus manos y les acaba de sacar una foto.

-¡No! –Stiles se siente sobre el vientre de su novio tomando de nuevo su cajita –Derek Hale, eres el amor de mi vida, lo has sido desde que me pediste que fuera tu novio en el pre-escolar, fuiste mi primera persona, fuiste mi cita para el baile, eres lo primero que pienso al despertarme y aunque a veces te vas sin lavar los trastes te sigo amando así que debes casarte conmigo. –Suelta de carrerilla aún con algún otro hipido entre sus palabras porque está nervioso, emocionado y feliz. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-Acepto casarme contigo –La sonrisa del más joven crece gradualmente mientras le coloca el anillo a su novio en su dedo índice –Es la otra mano –Brett les toma una foto cuando el hombre lobo se sienta, rodeándole el cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y desliza la joya por su dedo.

Se besan de nuevo con la sonrisa delineando sus rostros y las cajitas en la mano.

-¿Ya puedo comer pastel? –Pregunta Mick mirando directamente a Peter detrás de un par de gafas enormes con forma de corazón que siempre trae en su mochila con forma de pato.

-Yo quiero otra zanahoria –Dice Jonah parado al otro lado de Peter. –Un pastel de zanahoria.

Stiles no se despega de Derek durante el resto de la noche ni tampoco deja de ver su anillo y sonreír cada vez que puede porque está comprometido y aunque fue un caos total, Jackson tenía razón. Así hubieran estados cubiertos de lodo la noche fue perfecta. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	71. 75 Doce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es completamete Jackzael, así que pueden ignorarlo, si así lo desean.

Hazael terminó de atarse la bota y miró directamente a Jackson intentando comprender su dilema sobre una camiseta normal o una de botones.

-En las dos te ves guapo ¿Sabes? –Preguntó sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-Lo sé –Jackson dejó una de las opciones para tomar su móvil. -¡Sara!

Hazael puso los ojos en blanco apenas escuchó la voz de la nueva chica con la que el rubio estaba saliendo. Era guapa, inteligente, rica, pero era tan hostigosa como un chicle en el zapato.

-Dile que no tienes tiempo –Ordenó señalando su propio reloj. En el interior tenía el dibujo de una tetera y el extensible era completamente plata, era un regalo de Jackson. -¿Jackson?

Resopló antes de sacarse las botas a punto de patadas y bajar las escaleras antes de comenzar a reclamarle al rubio por querer cancelar sus planes. Sacó una lata de Dr Pepper de la nevera y se sentó sobre la barra con el móvil en la mano. Ignoró la voz de la mujer y también la voz de Jackson, no quería escuchar como lo dejaban de lado por segunda vez para ir a quien sabe que restaurante con comida que a Jackson no le gustaba.

-¿Hazie? –El puberto no respondió –Puedes ir con nosotros.

-Sólo llévame a casa –Hazael brincó de la barra sin importarle ir descalzo –Si es que puedes. Mejor no, vas a pasar primero por ella y luego llevarme a casa. Le hablaré a alguien para que venga por mí.

-No te pongas así –Jackson cerró los ojos durante un segundo –Ella es mi novia.

-Lo sé, pero habíamos planeado esto por una semana –El moreno le dio otro sorbo a la lata –Lo entiendo pero a la siguiente pregúntale a ella su horario antes de invitarme a un lugar. O simplemente ya no me busques.

-¿Qué? –Jackson se cruzó de brazos -¿Enserio te molesta tanto que tenga novia?

-Me molesta que me hayas acostumbrado a estar en primer lugar y luego me dejes. Pero olvídalo, no es como si fueras la única persona que quiere salir conmigo. Tengo doce ya no soy un bebé.

-Te estás comportando como uno.

-¿Me vas a llevar a casa?

-No le voy a cancelar a ella por ti. Tal vez por eso antes no funcionó con nadie, por ti.

Jackson se arrepintió de lo que dijo apenas vio la expresión de Hazael. Durante un par de segundos su rostro fue completamente legible antes de que volviera a ser la misma máscara neutral y sonriente con la que se presentaba a todo el mundo. Hazael no mostraba su enfado con nadie, ni tampoco su tristeza, era una persona alegre por naturaleza pero a veces también sentía demasiado.

Abrió la boca un par de veces antes de guardar su móvil, caminar directamente a la puerta principal, meter los pies dentro de sus vans y salir de la casa Whittemore. Justo enfrente estaba Isaac enseñándole a caminar a Talia sobre el pasto fresco de su casa y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez en esa escena pudo estar Jackson pero no era así porque Jackson siempre lo puso primero que Isaac y ahora tenía que verlo todos los días criar a su hija con Cora Hale.

Hazael odiaba un poco a los tres, a Jackson, a Isaac y a Cora.

No esperó que Jackson saliera de casa para detenerlo porque tenía que cambiarse de ropa, tranquilizarse y ponerse guapo para ver a su novia, pero eso no evitó que le doliera un poco cuando llegó a la cuarta cuadra y se descubrió completamente solo y se había dejado la chaqueta en la habitación del rubio.

Caminó un poco más allá hasta que recordó que así como Jackson le gustaba  a muchas personas él también lo hacía y algunas de esas personas incluso tenían auto, así que se puso una bonita sonrisa, se metió las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número de Ian Hope. Escuchó respuesta al segundo timbre.

-¿Me estás jugando una broma? –Hazael frunció el ceño durante un segundo.

-No –Respondió apretándose un poco más el móvil en su pantalón –Es sólo que estoy por la zona y pensé que podría aceptar tu oferta del otro día.

-¿Quieres ir por un batido conmigo? –Hazael intentó no emitir ningún sonido ante el tono esperanzador del chico –Iré por ti antes de que cambies de parecer.

-Claro, te espero en el parquecito de los perros –Empezó a andar de nuevo a pasito lento.

-Te veo en cinco minutos, no te desesperes –El chico ni siquiera colgó antes de emitir un gritito de felicidad que hizo sonreír al hijo mayor de Peter Hale.

Si Jackson tenía novia y le cancelaba los planes él también podía conseguirse alguien con quien salir y cancelarle los planes a Jackson.

Cuatro minutos después el auto de Jackson se estacionó frente al parquecito. Hazael casi quiso salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo porque podía escuchar el motor del Tsuru de Ian.

-Vamos a casa –Jackson ni siquiera se retiró las gafas al mirarlo –O te llevaré a la comisaria si quieres.

-Ya vienen por mi –Hazael movió los pies de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿Le hablaste a Jordan? –El puberto negó con la cabeza -¿A Peter? Peter está de guardia.

-Tu novia te espera –Jackson apretó los labios –Es enserio, sabes que se pone como gata en celo cuando no llegas a tiempo.

-Podemos ir otro día, Hazie, no tienes que molestarte –El Tsuru  estacionó en ese momento detrás del auto de Jackson e Ian sí que se sacó las gafas al bajar de su auto y caminar de manera nerviosa hasta él. Su corazón retumbaba en los oídos de Hazael. –Ese crio no te gusta.

-Ese crio me ha invitado a tener un cita por dos meses y le he rechazado porque a ti se te antojaba hacer no sé qué mierda –Hazael se puso de pie –Pero si a ti no te interesa a mí tampoco.

-Hazael –Los dedos de Jackson se apretaron en un puño –No te atrevas.

-¡Ian! –El puberto rodeó completamente a Jackson para poder acercarse al aprendiz de mecánico. Podía oler la gasolina desde antes de tocarlo pero no le importó. -¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?

-Lo que tú quieras –Hazael no se giró a ver a Jackson, ni siquiera para comprobar si realmente tenía puestos los tenis que Hazie amaba y que Sara odiaba.

Hazael nunca había tenido una cita, nunca se las había permitido, pero luego de Ian se dio cuenta que le gustaban. Le gustaba hablar con alguien de cosas tontas y que se preocuparan por él, que le tomara de la mano a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de nervios y que le contara sobre su fascinación por los autos sin reprimirse.

-He visto que tu pintas –Hazael asintió -¿Me dejarías ver algo?

-¿Me dejarías dibujarte? –Al chico se le iluminó el rostro –Tienes bonitos pómulos.

-Nunca me han pintado –Hazael le sonrió –Supongo que a ti sí.

-Mi hermano, cuando tenía cuatro pero me puso una mano más grande que la otra –Ian se rio con ganas –Si me dejas verte arreglando autos te dejo ver mi cuaderno de pinturas.

-No es emocionante verme arreglar autos –Agregó Ian bebiéndose el resto de su batido.

-Si te emociona a ti, me emociona a mi –Hazael suspiró -¿Qué dices? ¿La siguiente cita me muestras el auto que estés arreglando?

-¿Quieres salir de nuevo conmigo? –Hazael volvió a asentir –Wow, claro, sí. Te aseguro que vendré mejor vestido.

Hazael ignoró el vibrar de su móvil durante las siguientes dos horas para poder disfrutar del nuevo mundo que acababa de descubrir. No quería saber nada de Jackson en las próximas horas o tal vez en el próximo mes, el tiempo que fuera necesario para que pudiera establecerse en una relación donde Hazie no le estorbara y no pudiera culparlo si de nuevo no funcionaba.

 

 

Jackson terminó con Sara la siguiente semana, cuando la chica le dijo que cambiara el fondo de su móvil porque no le gustaba ver a _ese_ crio pelinegro cada vez que intentaba leerle los mensajes. 

Pero Hazael no dejó de salir con Ian.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no es el capítulo que esperaban, no es todo amor sobre hojuelas, pero hay que ver que en algún momento iban a tener una pelea real, sin necesidad de ser novios.


	72. 76 Tuxedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boda está cada vez más cerca, espero que les guste.

La parte de pedir matrimonio fue, según John Stilinski y Antoine Hale, la parte fácil. Porque todo el mundo se quiere casar pero no todo el mundo quiere planear una boda, para eso existen los organizadores de eventos y en Beacon Hills no había uno así que Stiles tomó uno de Nueva York y se lo llevó con él hasta el pueblo en crecimiento de donde venía.

-Quiero que sea en el bosque –Empezó cuando finalmente pudieron reunirse los cuatro implicados: Derek, Stiles, Brett y el organizador. Porque si Stiles tenía a uno de sus hijos disponible para darle el visto bueno lo iba a utilizar, no contaba que Mason se sumara al equipo y encontrara su vocación en la salita de la casa Stilinski mientras bebía jugo de arándanos de Hazael en una copa de vidrio cortado.

Si la abuela Stilinski lo hubiera visto seguramente le habría dado un infarto.

-No, no, no –Mason levantó su copa de jugo –Va a ser en el claro dentro del bosque, no en el bosque –Levantó su dedo meñique –Él va de gris y el de azul –Señaló primero a Stiles y luego a Derek –Así que las flores deben ser blancas o lilas –Puso su copa en la mesita con mucho cuidado –En la entrada quiero un arco, grande, otro más en la pista de baile –Apretó los labios –No fuentes de chocolate ni nada de eso, tampoco de queso –Mason movió su cabeza -¿Qué más Stiles?

-No lo sé –Mason frunció el ceño sin captar el sarcasmo desbordante en las palabras de Stilinski.

-¿No lo sabes? –El niño abrió grandes los ojos -¿Cómo no sabes cómo quieres que sea tu bonita boda de toda tu vida? Todavía que te casas con mi novio…

Derek ocultó su risa en el hombro de su novio.

-Entonces continuaré yo –Desde la cocina Jordan emitió una risa mal disimulada en el brazo de Peter.

Stiles no contó el tiempo pero está seguro que perdieron una hora mientras Mason daba todos y cada uno de los detalles. Al final aceptó que no estaba tan mal pero no quería casarse en la boda de Mason, quería casarse en su propia boda, con sus propias ideas, con su propio traje, con sus propias rosas. Así que una vez que el niño se cansó de hablar  y Jonah y Mick captaron toda su atención procedió a plasmar sus ideas en palabras sin dejar de cuestionar a Derek y a Brett sobre que tan bien o que tan mal estaba.

Y así se fueron otras dos horas de su vida hablando sobre lo que sí, lo que no, lo que odiaría en o lo que amaría.

Dos días después emprendieron su regreso a Nueva York porque Stiles aún no acababa la universidad y Derek estaba por graduarse. Así que tomaron a Brett y Hazie, los metieron en la parte trasera del Camaro y no se detuvieron hasta que Hazie brincó a los brazos de Jackson y le dijo lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo grosero que era por no haberlo ido a ver.

-Es que yo no me estoy casando –Respondió el rubio mientras le ayudaba a Hazie a desempacar.

-Claro que no –Hazael puso los ojos en blanco -¿Acaso ya me diste un anillo? –El niño mostró su manita –Hasta que no tenga un anillo en mi dedito no te diré si quiero o no casarme contigo, Whittemore.

-¿Y qué hay de ese tal Ian? –Preguntó Jackson con el ceño fruncido. –No paras de hablar todo el tiempo de él.

-Lo sé –Hazael sonrió –Pero te aguantas, para que sepas exactamente como me siento yo.

El niño le sacó la lengua antes de brincar de nuevo a sus brazos y besarle la mejilla porque peleados o no, Jackson seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

*                                                                    *                                                    *

Derek sabe que Brett no es suyo. Que un día él tendrá sus propios hijos con Stiles y su pequeño príncipe va a dejar de ser el único. Que si un día Brett decide irse él no va a poder pedirle que no lo haga y sin embargo, cada vez que lo mira se le extiende una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón se le aprieta al verlo crecer tan rápido.

Brett es el más alto de su clase, es uno de los más inteligentes pero prefiere más los deportes. Brett es el mejor niño que existe en el planeta tierra y cada noche Derek está mucho más que feliz de poder sentarse detrás de él y cepillarle el cabello recién lavado. Le gusta jugar béisbol con él, enseñarle básquet y que le ayude con los detalles de su maqueta porque el proyecto de Derek es su casa. Tres plantas, como había dicho, la biblioteca en la segunda, un comedor lo suficientemente grande para albergar a doce personas, diez habitaciones, siete cuartos de baño, dos estudios, una sala enorme donde puedan jugar sus hijos, una habitación de juguetes y otras cosas más que van saliendo conforme crea los planos a escala.

-Cómo eres el mayor te toca escoger tu habitación –A Brett se le iluminan los ojos porque aunque él sabe que Derek y Stiles lo aman, aun no puede creerse el hecho de estar completamente en sus planes.

-Anda, príncipe –Brett se sube al regazo de Derek dejando la silla para Stiles y observa detenidamente la mini mansión que el moreno ha creado.

-Es como una casita de muñecas –Murmura deslizando su índice por una de las ventanas perfectamente pintadas – ¿Cuál es la suya?

Stiles se inclina un poco sobre la mesa antes de señalar una habitación en la segunda planta, justo en medio, para poder estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Oh –Brett continúa mirando el lugar –Creo que quiero esta –Señala un lugar de la tercera planta –A Lexie… -Brett se cubre la boca con las manos –No, mejor no.

-Dinos –Stiles le pica un poco las costillas –Ya sabemos que te gusta Lexie y está bien, tú también le gustas a Lexie.

-Pero y si cuando sea grande ya no le gusto –Brett aprieta los labios –Él es muy bonito.

-Será un tonto si no se enamora del príncipe de Beacon Hills –Derek le acomoda un poco el cabello para alejarlo de su frente –Así que Lexie…

-A Lexie le gusta ver  todo –El niño respira profundo –Le va a gustar ver Beacon Hills desde aquí.

-A Lexie le va a gustar ver cualquier lugar si estás tú –Dice Hazie saliendo de la habitación de Jackson. Va en pijama y con su vaso del Pato Lucas en sus manos –Lexie te quiere mucho así que si le haces daño te voy a golpear.

-Deja de amenazar a la gente y ve a rellenar tu vaso –Grita Jackson desde su habitación. Llevaban horas mirando Harry Potter y no querían ser molestados por nadie.

-No me digas que hacer, Whittemore. Has perdido tu derecho a eso.  –Se queja Hazie mientras rellena su vaso con el jugo de arándanos que Jackson compra cada vez que sabe que van a ir a Los Ángeles a verlos. –Pero es enserio, Brett si haces llorar a mi hermano…

-¡Hazael! –El niño pone los ojos en blanco, jala una nueva bolsa de papas fritas y vuelve a la habitación refunfuñando sobre adultos quejicas.

-Hazie no va a ser mi padrino cuando me case –Brett aprieta los labios -¿Puedo poner un poster de Star Wars aquí?

-No sabes que tan orgulloso estoy de ti –Stiles le aprieta un poco las mejillas –Eres un niño muy listo.

-Lo sé, tengo una beca por inteligente –Derek se ríe al ver como Brett se estira en toda su estatura completamente orgulloso.

-Y porque eres excelente en los deportes –Stiles le besa la mejilla varias veces.

-¡Sí! –Brett abre grandes los ojos –Cuando sea grande quiero ser entrenador de béisbol y de lacrosse.

-¿De verdad? –Derek sonrió de la manera más amplia que pudo –Me alegra que ya sepas que quieres estudiar.

-Quiero ser maestro de educación física y tener al novio más bonito de todos –Stiles abrazó un poco más fuerte al niño –Y cuando sea grande voy a querer que vuelvas a hacer la casa de mis padres.

Brett tenía cierto poder sobre Derek, el poder de reducirlo a cenizas y hacerlo crecer de nuevo.

-Claro que sí –Derek le acarició las dos pequitas que quedaban en su nariz –Haremos los planos y levantaremos una casa tan hermosa como era antes.

Brett sonrió ocultando parte de su rostro en el pecho del lobo más grande.

-Pero primero levantaremos esta  -Stiles sonrió –Ya tenemos los papeles del terreno en orden así que en cuanto el arquitecto Derek Hale esté listo –Besó rápidamente los labios de su novio –Comenzaremos a contratar a las personas que nos ayudarán a hacer nuestra casa –Miró directamente a Brett a los ojos para que el niño supiera que ese también iba a ser su hogar, tan suyo como de los hijos que tal vez no podían tener.

-Quiero una ventana grande para poder poner una maceta –Brett volvió a sonreír –Y debe tener un closet que no se mueva de lugar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –Derek miró a Stiles –La mayoría gana, Stilinski,

-Lo que digas, Hale.

*

*

                                                                                                            *

Derek comenzó a preocuparse por su boda cuando tuvo la primera cita para el traje. Llevaba a Boyd pegado a su espalda y sus manos incitándole a continuar el recorrido y no salir corriendo.

-¿Listo? –Stiles le besó en cuanto se acercó a él –Estoy tan emocionado.

-Créele, Hale –Jackson sacó un paquetito de moras del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla, idéntica a la chaqueta que Hazie tenía, incluso llevaban el mismo parche de ‘Nirvana’ en la parte trasera –Está emocionado.

Y Derek también lo estaba. Emocionado por su boda, por su reciente graduación de la universidad y por el inicio de la obra que se iba a dar en dos días.

En dos días iba a empezar a construir la casa de sus sueños donde iba a vivir la familia que siempre había deseado.

Ni siquiera la llegada de Isaac a la prueba del traje hizo que alguno desviara la atención del tema principal, aunque Jackson sí que prefirió sentarse en un sillón aparte, como si tener a Isaac cerca fuera a desconcentrarlo de la plática sobre caracoles que estaba teniendo con Hazie en ese momento  y si no hubieran sido caracoles hubieran sido pinceles, o números, o guerra de caritas, lo que fuera menos Ian.

-¿Hale y Stilinski? –Preguntó la mujer en la entrada –Y sus amigos ¿No hay ninguna chica?

-Dejaron a Mason con Brett –Murmuró Ethan en el oído de Isaac haciéndolo saltar en el asiento.

-No es por ser simple –Aiden se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá de Jackson –Pero que buenos huevos tienes –Los gemelos le guiñaron el ojo a Isaac antes de desviar la plática a quien de todos iba a probarse el primer vestido.

-¿Y ustedes a que vienen? –Preguntó Jackson bloqueando su móvil.

-Ese par no son los únicos que se casan –Isaac abrió aún más grandes los ojos.

-Ethan le propuso matrimonio a Danny hace un mes y se casan el mes que sigue así que aquí estamos –

-¿De verdad? –Boyd frunció el ceño.

-No –Los dos gemelos sonrieron –Aunque Ethan sí que se le propuso.

-¡Jackson! –El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de ir directamente al vestidor donde estaba su mejor amigo -¿Me ayudas? –Por alguna extraña razón Stiles estaba demasiado enredado en un saco.

-Primero te tomo una foto –Whittemore sonrió –Ahora sí –Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido y una gotita de sudor corría por su frente cuando terminó de colocarse el tuxedo negro.

-¿Crees que le guste a Derek? –Stiles se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, casi masticándolo.

Jackson se hizo un poco hacia atrás para poder ver completamente a su amigo.

-Sí, Stiles –El rubio sonrió –Creo que le va a gustar a Derek.

La sonrisa que Stiles le dedicó no se parecía en nada a las que le había dado antes, no era una sonrisa de agradecimiento, era algo más, algo que Jackson había estado esperando sin darse cuenta. Era la sonrisa que se le da a un hermano cuando te hace completamente feliz.

-Vamos –Jackson le ofreció su brazo y Stiles lo tomó.

-Ta ta ta taan –Ethan fingió la marcha nupcial –Wow.

-No –Boyd negó con la cabeza –Derek no me gustas de blanco, Stiles no me gustas de negro.

-Me gusta el tuxedo –Aiden apretó los labios –Pero no ese color.

-Pareces James Bond –Terminó Ethan.

-A mí me gusta –Jackson se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-A mí también –Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con uno de sus brazos –Señor Hale.

-A mí me gusta el suyo, Señor Stilinski –Todos desviaron la mirada cuando se besaron.

-¡Siguiente!

Después de otros tres trajes más Stiles dio con el suyo.

-Me encanta –Stiles miró a Jackson con una sonrisa –Con este me tengo que casar. Este es. –Stiles se miró de todos los ángulos en el espejo –Quiero casarme con Derek usando este traje.

-Ven aquí –Jackson lo abrazó tan fuerte que por un momento Stiles creyó que se le iban a reventar los órganos.

Afuera Ethan ya estaba completamente acostado en el sofá con los pies sobre las piernas de Isaac y Aiden estaba ocupando el sofá individual.

-Aiden y yo vamos a tener una boda doble –Ethan pasó su pulgar por la barbilla de Isaac –Digo, nacimos juntos, durante un tiempo hicimos popo al mismo tiempo, llorábamos al mismo tiempo, perdimos la virginidad al mismo tiempo. Debemos casarnos juntos.

Isaac se limitó a seguir acariciando el cojín de satín mientras escuchaba el monólogo de Ethan.

-¿Y qué tal? –Stiles se detuvo frente a los chicos –A mí me gusta este pero…

Stiles se detuvo cuando vio a Derek. Tuxedo azul marino, perfecto en los lugares correctos.

No supo en qué momento se llevó la mano a la boca ni tampoco en qué momento se le escapó la primera lágrima. Sólo se dio cuenta que un segundo estaba presumiendo su traje y al siguiente estaba pasando sus dedos por la barba de Derek diciéndole que lo hacía el hombre más feliz de toda la galaxia.

Jackson bajó la mirada a su móvil cuando le llegó el nuevo mensaje de Hazie y fue por eso que no notó la mirada de Isaac taladrándole el cráneo en un intento de llamar su atención.

-¿Entonces está decidido? –Preguntó Aiden palmeando los hombros de los novios -¿Azul y gris?

-Es como Mason lo dijo –Stiles sonrió limpiándose los pequeños restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas –Azul y gris.

-Entonces azul y gris –Aiden aplaudió –Los dejo, debo pasar por un vestido de Lydia a la tintorería.

-Cuida que te den la factura –Jackson le apuntó con su índice sin desviar la mirada del móvil.

 

Stiles salió de la tienda con su brazo enganchado al de su novio y la sonrisa más grande que había tenido en semanas por el estrés de la escuela. Se miró el anillo de compromiso y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de brincar a los brazos de Derek y besarlo con todo lo que tenía porque realmente lo estaba haciendo el hombre más feliz del universo.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Un mes después, luego de la euforia de la fiesta que Erica organizó para festejar a los recién graduados, Stiles pudo pararse finalmente en la zona acordonada donde se estaba construyendo su casa.

Ya no parecía una casita de muñecas.

-Está prohibida la entrada a civiles –Dijo un hombre con chaleco naranja y casco amarillo cuando Stiles se acercó a la construcción de su casa.

-Viene conmigo –Derek salió de quien sabe dónde, con los planos en la mano y un pantalón que le quedaba demasiado bien aferrándose de sus caderas. –Es mi prometido.

-Disculpe –El hombre le sonrió –Y felicidades.

-Gracias –Stiles rodeó la cintura de Derek con uno de sus brazos -¿Qué tal su día, arquitecto Hale? –Preguntó con cierto toque de coquetería.

-Mejor que el suyo, licenciado Stilinski –Derek le besó la nariz.

-Futuro licenciado Stilinski –Stiles se recargó en su cuerpo –Ahora dime qué tal va nuestra casa.

-Bueno –Derek respiró profundo antes de tomar la mano de su prometido y comenzar a darle un recorrido por lo que ya iba construido mostrando cada uno de los detalles, incluidos él ‘’Aquí dejé este espacio porque tal vez algunos de nuestros hijos quieran compartir habitación’’  ‘’Lo dudo, Der’’ ‘’Yo no’’

-Te amo.

-No vamos a tener sexo aquí mientras siguen trabajando.

-¿Y cuando dejen de trabajar?

-Eres un caso perdido, Stilinski.

-Soy tu caso perdido.

-Mi caso perdido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, pueden leer la segunda generación en fb, es únicamente lo que está en el album.  
> Y -que suenen tambores- la otra administradora de la página es AZARIEL. 
> 
> Así que para las personitas que la siguen, sepan que les he conseguido una forma de estar más cerquita de ella.  
> Gracias, gracias. 
> 
>  
> 
> Que tengan una linda semana. 
> 
>  
> 
> El siguiente capítulo es el Jueves


	73. 78 Boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, creo que es el capítulo más esperado de esta historia.  
> Escribirlo fue un caos porque debía tener muchos sentimientos, tenía que hacer que volvieran a amar a Hazie y que Jackson se terminara de ganar su corazón. 
> 
> Hay muchas pistas sobre otras parejas del futuro así que espero que las disfruten,

De entre todos los planes que Jackson tenía para ese día, soportar a Stiles era el peor  y el último.

Su primera opción era pasar el día con Hazie, pero el niño le había dicho que Ian iba a ir por él a su clase de pintura así que Jackson quedó automáticamente fuera de la ecuación y le molestaba bastante pero se lo merecía y lo aceptaba. La segunda opción era matar el tiempo en el café de Jordan. La tercera era pasar el día con Jonah porque aunque ya no saliera con Isaac el niño lo seguía llamando tío y le daba abrazos, además de que Jackson realmente se había encariñado con él independientemente de quien fuera su familia paterna. En la tercera opción también se incluía a Mick y Lexie, aunque seguramente Lexie estaría pasado el día en el auto patrulla de Peter. La cuarta opción era ponerse a estudiar. La quinta dormir todo el día. Y la número cien era soportar a Stiles.

Que no es que no quisiera a Stiles, era su mejor amigo, pero de eso a verlo comiendo mientras planeaba su boda era otra cosa, porque no comía de poquito, ni tampoco lo hacía tranquilo, comía como si no hubiera un mañana y a veces eran cosas demasiado extrañas hasta para ser Stiles.  

Pero ante la insistencia matutina del de lunares terminó montado en el jeep con una lista de compras en su mano, un bolígrafo verde y una bolsa de nachos en su regazo.

-¿Qué toca hoy? –Preguntó dándole un trago largo a su botella de agua con Jamaica natural.

-Visitar la florista –Jackson miró su reloj –Tenemos dos horas antes de nuestra cita para cerciorarnos de que el menú es el correcto.

-Cierto –Stiles movió nerviosamente su pierna –Siento que estoy engordando. ¿Debería ir con el nutriólogo?

-¿Stiles Stilinski a dieta? –El rubio arqueó su ceja izquierda.

-Tienes razón –Stiles apretó los labios –Mejor iré con un entrenador.

-¿De verdad, Stiles? –El futuro administrador asintió -¿Tú  haciendo ejercicio?

-Hago ejercicio –Se quejó frunciendo el ceño –Cada vez que entreno con la manada.

-¿Te refieres a la vuelta que le das al claro antes de fingir que juegas con Mick? –Stiles resopló –Mejor deja de comer todo esto o no vas a entrar en el traje o quien sabe, tal vez ya lo llenas.

-¡Oye! –Stiles le golpeó la mano cuando vio su intención de cerrar la bolsa de frituras. –Déjalos ahí, Whittemore.

-Como quieras –Jackson se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el resto del camino hasta que estacionaron frente a la florería.

Stiles brincó sobre sus pies cuando estuvo en la entrada y le recibieron con un ‘’Adelante, joven Stilinski’’

-¿Él es su prometido? –Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, él es mi mejor amigo –Stiles se giró a verlo ‘’Que asco’’ dijo moviendo únicamente los labios logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al rubio. Jackson le puso una mano en el hombro cuando comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos llenos de flores de distintos tipos, colores y sabores.

Cuando salieron de ahí solamente quedaba media hora para llegar a la prueba de los platillos, así que por primera vez Stiles le dio las llaves del Jeep y lo dejó conducir a toda velocidad por las calles de Beacon Hills hasta llegar al lugar designado.

-¿Derek no viene? –Stiles negó -¿Estás bien? –Stiles volvió a negar -¿Qué tienes?

Jackson bajó rápidamente del auto y corrió hasta la puerta de su amigo, le ayudó a bajarse y con la poca paciencia que poseía lo acercó al bote de basura más cercano, tal y como esperaba, Stiles vació todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Qué asco –Jackson le acarició la espalda despacio mientras le alejaba el cabello del rostro -¿Mejor?

Stiles se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y acabó por desechar su desayuno. Jackson corrió al jeep por el paquetito de pañuelos que Stiles guardaba en la guantera.

-Sigue comiendo nachos y todas esas porquerías –El rubio le dio un pañuelo y volvió a acomodarle el cabello lejos de la cara –O mejor aún, come cosas más excéntricas como las fresas con esa mierda roja.

-Chamoy –Stiles se dejó caer en la acera con su amigo siguiéndole rápidamente a pesar de que se iba a ensuciar su pantalón de más de cien dólares.

-Lo que sea –Jackson le ayudó a sacarse la camiseta de cuadros para que quedara únicamente con la playera blanca que llevaba debajo –Mandaré esto a la lavandería.

-Es mi favorita –Stiles miró a su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé –El rubio volvió a acariciarle la espalda –Voy a cancelar.

-No –Stiles le agarró el brazo –Voy a estar bien, sólo debo comer despacio. Son los nervios de la boda.

-Tal vez es una indigestión –El rubio se levantó llevando con él a Stiles –Voy a cambiar la cita para dentro de dos días. Hoy vas a descansar. Y yo también –Murmuró para él mismo mientras entraba al local limpiándose las manos con otro pañuelo.

Stiles se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar que Jackson lo había dejado hasta que este salió del lugar y le ayudó a subirse al jeep.

-Te llevaré al hospital –Stiles negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Puede ser otra cosa.

-No voy a preocupar a Derek por una indigestión –Stiles frunció el ceño –Sólo llévame a casa y tomaré algo.

-Lo siento. No es la primera vez que vomitas en esta semana –Jackson resopló –Si son los nervios ya te harán descansar.

-Joder, Jackson –El humano se puso una mano en la frente y cerró los ojos. No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que el rubio le movió suavemente el hombro.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, a pesar de que no era necesario, y lo llevó directamente a urgencias exigiendo que le mandaran a hacer unos análisis médicos para esa misma tarde.

-Son los nervios –Le dijo Stiles al hombre que reconoció como el padre de Liam –Me voy a casar pronto.

-Lo sé –El hombre le sonrió –Liam me lo dijo.

-Cierto, ya le enviamos la invitación –El médico le obligó a recostarse mientras la enfermera le ponía una intravenosa –No es necesario ¿Sabe? Estoy bien, si le habla a mi novio o mi padre se lo van a decir.

-Yo le recomendaría sedarlo –Le murmuró Jackson –O darle una paletita para niños.

-Optaré por la paletita –El médico volvió a sonreír –Puede esperarle fuera.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí –Jackson jaló la única silla en la habitación –Y asegurarme que no brinca por la ventana.

-Es un segundo piso –Respondió el médico.

-Por eso –Stiles miró a su mejor amigo con un puchero cuando lo tuvo casi a la misma altura de su rostro -¿Qué?

-No me gustan los hospitales –Jackson puso los ojos en blanco –Voy a comer mejor.

-Piensa que es para asegurarnos que no vas a tener un bebé –Stiles fingió una risa –O que no tienes desnutrición o algo peor.

-¿Cáncer? –La mirada de Stiles cambió radicalmente.

-Estaba pensando en estrés –Jackson se alisó la playera verde –Te van a traer una paletita.

El humano bufó completamente molesto. Cerró los ojos y volvió a desentenderse del mundo hasta que Derek y su madre estuvieron en su habitación susurrando quien sabe que cosas con Jackson. En ese momento a Stiles se le vino a la cabeza que probablemente si tenía una enfermedad terminal, que iba a tener que casarse en el hospital y nunca iba a ver su casa terminada, porque al parecer la obra iba un poco lenta a causa de todos los detalles que se estaban exigiendo, como la medida exacta de los círculos en la entrada para poner macetas.

-¿Trajeron mi paleta? –Derek fue el primero en girarse a verlo. Sus manos calientes hicieron que a Stiles lo recorriera un escalofrío.

-Hola, bonito –Derek presionó sus labios sobre su frente –Dormiste mucho.

-Culpa de Jackson –Claudia tomó una de las manos libres de su hijo -¿Ya trajeron mis análisis? ¿Tengo cáncer?

-¿Qué? –Derek automáticamente se giró a ver a Jackson.

-¿Qué? –Respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes cáncer –Claudia le alisó el cabello –Sólo un poco de desnutrición–La mujer le sonrió –Te van a dar vitaminas.

-Oh –Stiles sonrió -¿Y mi paleta?

-Me la comí –Jackson miró a su amigo –Te dormiste y estaba aburrido, me comí la paleta.

-Siempre te comes mis paletas –Stiles se acomodó en la cama.

-Porque tú tardabas mucho –Se excusó Whittemore.

-Pero era mía –Stiles suspiró.

-Jackson me dijo que no querías venir –Derek miró a Stiles -¿Por qué?

-Porque nos vamos a casar y no tienes que preocuparte por mi vomitando –El humano apretó la mano de su mamá –No es nada, sólo necesito tomarme mis vitaminas y dormir bien.

-La siguiente vez que te sientas mal tienes que decirme inmediatamente –Derek le besó los nudillos -¿Crees que quiero estar trabajando en lugar de cuidar de mi prometido?

-Tonto –Jackson tomó ese momento como el que le correspondía para retirarse. Le ofreció la mano a Claudia Stilinski y la mujer automáticamente la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Cuando Jackson era más joven llegó a desear que Claudia y John fueran sus padres aunque no tuvieran tanto dinero como los suyos.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

En los días siguientes Stiles tuvo la dicha de despertar con Derek a su lado. Su cuerpo semidesnudo tendido en su cama casi como dios lo trajo al mundo. Lo miraba dormir durante el tiempo que le quedara antes de que sonora la alarma y una vez despierto se sentaba en su regazo mirando como poco a poco iba volviendo al mundo de los vivos hasta que su erección se presionaba contra su trasero.

-Buenos días –Derek ser mordía el labio a penas Stiles terminaba de deslizar su ropa interior.

Y sí que eran buenos días.

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

*

Jackson se preocupó aún más por Stiles cuando una semana antes de la boda volvió a vomitar hasta que su cuerpo cayó rendido en su cama. Lo vio ponerse blanco como el papel y luego mirarle a los ojos antes de desmayarse. Su propio corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado mientras intentaba encontrar el número del doctor de su familia entre todos sus contactos.

Escuchó como timbraba una vez, luego otra, otra y entonces captó algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Era como un goteo constante, rápido, pero no tan pesado como una gota, era mucho más ligero, más como el tic tac del reloj. Colgó el móvil para asegurarse que no era eso y comenzó a seguir el sonido de poco a poco, deteniéndose en cada lugar de donde creía que provenía hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

El sonidito venía del interior de Stiles y no era un reloj, sino dos relojes completamente sincronizados.

-Mierda –Pegó su oreja a su vientre, ligeramente más duro que antes y con una curva que no debía estar ahí. Jackson conocía a Stiles, lo veía desnudo casi todos los días, él sabía que siempre había estado plano como una tablita y en tres semanas no se iba a poner así. Si apenas cuatro semanas atrás le habían dado vitaminas y le quitaron, casi a punto de regaños, toda la comida chatarra que quería comer.

Miró a su mejor amigo e hizo lo que toda persona, o en su caso hombre lobo, haría. Llamó a Deaton y no se detuvo hasta que el hombre entró a la casa Stilinski, le aseguró que los signos vitales estaban bien y que al día siguiente le iba a entregar los resultados de la prueba de embarazo.

-Aunque esto es diferente –Deaton observó a Stiles removerse en la cama –Con Jordan fue diferente.

-Tal vez porque son personas diferentes –Jackson resopló –Le puedo pagar más si los tiene antes.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a Stiles que está embarazado antes de su boda?

Jackson ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de Mulan con Hazie cuando el puberto le dijo que debían verla juntos. Se limitó a estar sentado en el sofá acariciando el cabello negro del chico hasta que ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos en posiciones para nada cómodas.

Se despertó a las seis de la mañana con la llamada de Deaton

-¿Diga? –Hazael se sentó en el sofá con un obvio gesto de reproche –Positivo –Jackson asintió –Bien, bien, le meteré eso en el desayuno antes de que pueda decirle. Gracias.

-¿De verdad dijiste ‘gracias’? –Hazael le extendió los brazos para que lo llevara cargando hasta la habitación.

-Es muy temprano –El pelinegro se rio en su oído.

-¿Qué es eso que no puedes decir? –Hazael se sacó la camiseta y jaló la colcha para poder meterse debajo.

-Stiles está embarazado –Jackson abrió uno de sus brazos para que Hazie se acomodara –Pero no le digas a nadie, le diré después de la boda.

-Bueno –Hazael cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba completamente dormido con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio.

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                         *

Rosas amarillas, flores con espinas de color rosa, algunos lirios, un arco enorme en la entrada y otro más pequeño donde iban a estar los novios. Mason estaba completamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Sus padres no estaban presentes, pero él iba con Garrett y su hermano. Los dos se veían muy bien vestidos de traje mientras esperaban a que los dos novios llegaran.

Esa era la parte más emocionante de todo y John Stilinski lo sabía perfectamente. Su rostro cuando vio a Claudia caminar hacia él en ese hermoso vestido blanco era la viva imagen de todo lo que un hombre completamente enamorado experimentaba justo antes de casarse.

-Te ves muy guapo –Stiles miró a su padre con una sonrisa –Realmente estás muy guapo, tal vez más que tu hermano, pero no se lo digas.

-Estoy aquí –Jordan movió sus manos –Y es normal, yo estaba gordo como una pelota, no es que me queje pero por poco no me cierra el traje.

-También estabas perfecto –Claudia le acomodó un mechón rubio que se estaba saliendo del peinado –Tus ojos el día en que te casaste –La mujer le sonrió a su hijo –Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que realmente querías a Peter y no era únicamente por el embarazo.

-Si no lo hubiera querido no hubiera andado con él durante tantos años –Jordan suspiró y sonrió –Tequila, whisky y bourbon –Levantó las tres botellitas –Sólo un trago de una, es para los nervios.

-Yo necesito las tres –Jackson las tomó en sus manos –Voy a vomitar si no tomo algo.

-No te puedes emborrachar –Acotó Stiles mirando a su mejor –Dame un poco, Jackson.

-No –El rubio metió una de las botellas al interior de su saco y las otras las sostuvo con tanta fuerza que por poco se quebraron –No puedes tomar alcohol.

-¿Por qué no? –Stiles entrecerró los ojos.

-Porque vomitas –El rubio se bebió una casi completa –No queremos un novio vomitón.

-Jackson tiene razón –John Stilinski se giró de nuevo a ver a su hijo. -¿Dónde está Brett?

-Con Lexie –Respondió Jordan rápidamente –¿Dónde más puede estar una persona enamorada?

-Al otro lado –Stiles señaló en dirección a donde estaba Derek –Esperando.

Le sudaron un poco las manos y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de secárselas con el traje. Estuvo de pie mirándose al espejo sin poder creerse, que al fin, después de tanto tiempo se iba a casar. Iba a vivir en su casa de tres plantas con Derek y Brett. Iba a aportar realmente en la empresa que Derek ya había iniciado, porque aunque fuera un recién graduado, luego de ver su primer proyecto fue rápidamente contratado para otros tantos y con él, el personal al que había contratado para la casa, así que todo iba bien, iba perfecto.

Derek sentía que su estómago se revolvía cada minuto, que su corazón latía demasiado de prisa a momentos y sus pies le rogaban por salir corriendo.

No era un hombre lobo en ese momento, era completamente humano.

Un humano enamorado.

-Es hora –Talia Hale le acomodó la corbata con sus perfectos dedos –Todo va a salir bien.

-Gracias, mamá –Derek le sonrió a Peter y a todos los que estaban con él.

El diseño era bastante simple, ambos tenían que caminar por un pequeño camino, desde direcciones diferentes hasta juntarse a la mitad del claro y de ahí caminar juntos al altar.

-Estoy nervioso –Murmuró Stiles en el oído de su padre.

-Es normal –John le sonrió –Yo pensé en salir corriendo.

-Salió corriendo –Dijo Claudia al otro lado del humano –Lo regresaron entre sus amigos.

Stiles sonrió con más ganas cuando sus padres se miraron a través de él. Se veían tan enamorados que se sintió mucho más seguro.

El último metro lo caminó despacio, a pasitos cortos porque ya estaba viendo a Derek. Igual de perfecto que siempre.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y la felicidad le explotó en el rostro con algunas lágrimas cuando Derek se detuvo a cierta distancia, se cubrió la boca con una mano y también derramó algunas lágrimas a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

Cuando John Stilinski puso la mano de su hijo sobre la Derek sintió que el corazón así lo abandonaba. Su pequeño hiperactivo se estaba casando y él estaba dando permiso para ello.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose miradas para nada discretas, hasta el altar. Mick  y Jonah les abrieron camino y les sonrieron cuando acabaron su recorrido. Jonah corrió rápidamente al lado de Camden pero Mick se quedó ahí parado junto a ellos, observándolos detenidamente hasta que de su pequeño pecho emergió un suspiro enredado en una sonrisa, entonces caminó hasta Peter y se sentó en su regazo.

-Estamos reunidos esta tarde –Stiles podía sentir la punta de sus dedos presionarse cada vez más sobre los de Derek, como si una parte de él creyera que podía desaparecerse. –Para ser testigos de la unión de dos personas enamoradas.

Derek escuchó perfectamente cuando su propio corazón terminó de acoplarse con el de Stiles y empezaron a latir juntos realmente, al mismo son, con la misma fuerza y los mismos tumbos.

Le vio morderse el labio y dar brinquitos casi imperceptibles en el mismo lugar. Pero al final su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan sincera fue lo que hizo que su propio cuerpo reaccionara.

Amaba Stiles, lo amaba tanto que iba a explotar.

-Derek Hale –Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco –Puede decir sus votos.

-Oh –Derek se apretó un poco el borde del saco –No sé exactamente qué día te conocí, ni tampoco en que momento mi gusto, casi obsesivo, se convirtió en amor. Tampoco si en algún momento llegué a considerar que no fueras hecho para mí, mucho menos que existiera la probabilidad de que no me quisieras tanto como yo a ti; porque una parte de mí, Stiles Stilinski, siempre ha estado completamente segura que debes ser tú con quien viva el resto de mis días, quien se queje de lo mal que preparo el café, quien me bese despacio en las mañanas, quien me grite como debo hacer las cosas o termine haciéndolas por mí. Qué podría olvidarme todos, incluso de mí, pero de ti. De ti, Stiles jamás podría hacerlo, así que hoy, frente a todos ellos, te pido que aceptes casarte conmigo. Que aceptes mis malos  y buenos ratos, mi mal carácter y mis lapsos mimosos. Que me aceptes como tu pareja para toda la vida hasta que el tiempo se nos haya acabado.

-¡Oh Por Dios! –Susurró Hazael abrazándose con fuerza al torso de Jackson.

Stiles estaba quieto, con la vista clavada en los ojos verdes y azules. Sus movimientos se ralentizaron hasta que de su pecho escapó un suspiro.

-Acepto –Murmuró pasándose la mano izquierda por los ojos, haciendo notar al resto que no estaba dudando, que simplemente estaba esperando a que su voz no le fallara para responder. –Y aceptaría las veces que sean necesarias –Derek le besó la punta de los dedos mientras deslizaba su anillo. También tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no podía controlar su sonrisa.

-El tío Derek tiene dientitos de tanejo –Dijo Jonah despacito en el oído de su padre -¿Yo también tendré dientitos bonitos como los suyos? –Camden miró a su hijo. Las mismas cejas de Laura.

-Claro que sí –La sonrisa de Jonah creció enormemente.

-Sus votos, joven Stilinski –Stiles rebotó en su lugar y mentalmente Jackson estiró su mano para evitarlo.

 _Los bebés, Stiles_ Quiso gritar pero no lo hizo porque su esternón estaba a punto de ceder bajo la fuerza de Hazael.

-Derek Hale –Stiles sonrió –Tu cabello fue lo primero que vi en el Kinder, luego tus cejas y finalmente como siempre mirabas al suelo cada vez que giraba la cabeza esperando a verte –Derek también sonrió –Aquel día no sabía que esto iba a durar, pero lo esperaba ¡Claro que lo esperaba! Pero no sabía que iba a ser real, que iba  a ver cómo te ponías histérico cuando sorpresivamente te salió un grano en la frente o que iba a ser en quien pensaras para llevar a pasear cuando tus padres te dieron el auto. Y si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho exactamente lo mismo para estar hoy aquí, contigo, enamorándome a cada segundo de ti –Se mordió el labio intentando volver a controlar sus lágrimas –Cada día que decides de nuevo quedarte a mi lado, cada vez que me besas a pesar de que mi padre puede dispararte, cada vez que hablas con tanta emoción de nuestra casa, de nuestro cachorro –Las mejillas de Brett se sonrojaron cuando ambos le miraron –Hoy aquí, quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo el resto del camino que nos queda por atravesar, que no te desilusiones si de pronto me pongo histérico o si llego a perder la memoria. Eres el amor de mi vida, lo compruebo cada día  y quiero seguirlo haciendo hasta que ya no vuelva a abrir los ojos. –Respiró profundo antes de tomar su mano –Derek Hale ¿Me aceptas como tu compañero para el resto de tu vida?

-Joder, sí –A ambos se les escapó una carcajada cuando sus frentes chocaron en un intento de agacharse para no tener que verse a la cara. Porque eran como dos colegiales enamorados, nerviosos completamente.

Lexie se cubrió la boca con el brazo de Brett ocultando su risa.

-Quiero que tu discurso sea más emotivo –Hazael miró directamente a Jackson –Tienes que hacerme llorar o no me caso.

-¿Te refieres a casarte con el crio que sales? –El lobo menor frunció el ceño -¿De nuevo quieres casarte conmigo, Hazie?

-Siempre he querido casarme contigo, Jackbobo –Dejó de apretar tanto su abrazo para poder seguir mirando a los novios que aún no paraban de reír.

-De esta manera –Empezó de nuevo el abogado –Bajo las leyes que rigen la tierra y los cielos, declaró a Stiles y Derek Stilinski-Hale oficialmente casados.

Michael fue el primero en brincar de los brazos de su padre y comenzar a aplaudir, mientras Derek besaba despacio los labios de Stiles.

-Me quiero volver a casar –Jordan rodeó la cintura de Peter con sus brazos –Proponme matrimonio.

-¿Y porque ahora no te propones tú? –Preguntó Peter deslizando su pulgar su mejilla.

-Yo me propuse la vez anterior –El rubio abrió los ojos demás –Te mostré una prueba de embarazo.

-Tan original como siempre –Peter le besó el hombro antes de hacerle caminar directamente al lugar donde iban a festejar a los novios.

Derek llevaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Stiles y no paraba de girarle el rostro para besarlo una y otra vez.

-No cabe duda que la felicidad –Empezó Claudia mirando a su esposo –Es la mejor vestimenta de todas.

-¿Lo dices por Stiles? –Preguntó John mirando directamente a su hijo. Estaba sentado del lado derecho de Derek y estaba peleando con Jackson por una copa de Champagne.

-Lo digo por Jackson –El hombre desvió su mirada al rubio. Tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y el cabello perfectamente peinado. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención, era el brillo en sus ojos cuando se giró a ver a Hazie sentado junto a él. La forma en la que su miraba de fastidio cambió radicalmente a una mucho más siniestra porque tenía incluido un alivio y una obediencia para nada natural en él.

-Bueno –Peter fue el primero en ponerse de pie –Quiero brindar por Stiles –Levantó su copa frente a él –Cuando conocí a Stiles tenía dos años, llevaba una capa roja en la espalda y un sable de luz en la mano –Jordan sonrió, igual que el resto de los invitados –Y lo único que pude pensar fue ‘Y va a terminar siendo mi familia’ –Peter apretó un poco la copa –Jamás esperé que fuera por partida doble –Stiles miró a su hermano –Lo jugaste bien, Stiles –Todos levantaron su copa ante el ‘Salud’ que soltó Peter. Todos menos Stiles que acabó por hacer un puchero en dirección a Jackson y su copa lejos de él.

-Mi turno –John Stilinski carraspeó un par de veces –Hasta hace once años estaba seguro que Stiles se iba a casar con alguien más además de Derek –El lobo frunció las cejas –Estoy muy alegre de haberme equivocado. Pero si le haces algo a mi hijo van a tener que buscarte a trocitos por todo el continente.

Peter y Jordan fueron los únicos que le encontraron la gracia.

-Stiles Stilinski –Talia miró a su hijo  y a su yerno –Derek es una persona difícil y tú has sido muy valiente durante todos estos años, tal como espero que seas en el futuro –La mujer sonrió –Cuida bien de mi hijo, es el único que tengo y te lo entrego completamente.

Stiles le besó la mejilla a Derek.

-Desde que Stiles empezó a salir con Derek –Inició Jackson –Siempre dije que no iba a funcionar –Stiles le golpeó suavemente el muslo a su amigo –Espero que al final me hagas darme cuenta que estaba equivocado –Hazie chocó su copa de jugo de arándanos con la de su amigo. –Salud.

Stiles bailó con su madre, con su padre, con Jordan, con Mick, con Talia, con Mason, con el hermano mayor de Garrett, con Jonah y Liam al mismo tiempo. Se rio durante toda la noche a pesar de que Jackson no lo dejó probar ni una gota de alcohol alegándole que quería que recordara todo sobre su boda y finalmente cayó rendido en los brazos de su esposo.

Su corazón se agitó con el solo hecho de decir esa palabra en su cabeza.

-Hola, guapo –Derek le rodeó la cintura con los dedos -¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?

-No lo sé –Derek frunció los labios –Tengo un novio bastante celoso.

-Podemos irnos antes de que se dé cuenta –La risa de Derek le vibró en el pecho –Te amo.

-¿De verdad? –Stiles asintió –¿Lo dices sólo para que me acueste contigo?

-Sí –El más joven asintió –Digamos que lo digo para que acuestes conmigo de aquí hasta que me muera.

-Acepto –Stiles brincó sobre su cadera –Pero aquí no.

-¡Es hora de la luna de miel! –Brett estaba montado sobre una hielera con Lexie de pie a su lado.

-¡La luna de miel! –Todos los invitados de acomodaron en un medio círculo cuando Ethan estacionó el Camaro justo a la entrada del claro.

-Vamos, Brett –El puberto se pegó más Hazie.

-No –Brett se bajó rápidamente de la hielera –Es su luna de miel. Yo no los quiero tener en la mía.

-Oh –Los recién casados asintieron –Nos llamas antes de dormirte.

-Yo recomendaría que no –Danny le entregó el sobre con los boletos de la luna de miel.

La única cosa que Jackson y Lydia pudieron hacer juntos.

-No los abran hasta el aeropuerto –Ordenó Jordan acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo –Muchas felicidades, duende.

-Gracias, Parrish –Stiles enredó una de sus manos en sus hebras rubias –Muchas gracias.

-Te quiero –Jordan le secó la esquina de los ojos –Ahora ve, tu esposo te espera.

Stiles tomó la mano de Derek antes de subirse al Camaro y empezar la nueva aventura de su vida.

-Espera, Stiles –Hazael tomó a Jackson de la muñeca.

-Tres días no le van a hacer ningún mal –El puberto se acomodó cerca de él -¿Quieres bailar otra canción?

Jackson se giró a ver como el Camaro desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-No sé bailar –Hazael se rio.

-El punto es que bailes conmigo, Jackbobo.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-Es tu castigo por dejarme de lado, Jackbobo.

-¿Cuándo acaba el castigo? –Hazael se encogió de hombros -¿Vas a terminar con Ian? –Se volvió a encoger de hombros –Bien.

Jordan se sentó en las piernas de Peter apenas se volvió a poner la música. Los pies le dolían y sentía que los botones de la camisa comenzaban a asfixiarle.

-Nunca te lo digo –Peter le apretó el muslo –Pero creo que todos los días te ves precioso.

-Debería llevarte a bodas más seguido –Fue toda la respuesta de Jordan antes de besar a su esposo.

 

*                                                                    *                                                                *

-¡Es Londres! –Stiles rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. –Y hay más –Derek observó detenidamente todas y cada una de las reacciones de Stiles -¡Vamos a ir al parque temático de Harry Potter! –La fuerza que usó logró mandarlos al suelo –Podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

-Estamos en un aeropuerto –El más joven se encogió de hombros –Me encanta que seas tan salvaje.

-Sé algunas cosas que pueden sonrojarle, señor Stilinski –Stiles le besó los labios –Pero se las diré en Londres. ¡Vamos a Londres! Debo traerle algo bonito a ese par. Pero más a ti, te amo. Primero la cajita de mi anillo es una snitch y ahora me llevas al parque del cararajada –Stiles sonrió enorme –Me tienes completamente ganado.

-De haberlo sabido antes no habría invertido tanto en la boda –Derek le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo –Y también te amo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace poco publiqué un nuevo capítulo de la segunda generación, espero que lo lean y que también les guste.


	74. 79 Hogar, dulce hogar

Stiles nunca tuvo que mudarse de casa. Nació en Beacon Hills y aunque pasó un tiempo en la universidad eso no equivalía a mudarse, porque cada dos semanas estaba visitando a su familia y no se llevó ni siquiera la mitad de sus cosas.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez tenía que sacar toda su ropa, todos sus zapatos, sus libros, sus juguetes más preciados, su almohada, su portarretratos enorme que solamente pudo poner ayuda de Jackson.

Y no solo eso, también incluía las cosas de Brett, su bicicleta, su caja enorme de juguetes, su almohada, su cepillo de dientes, su lámpara de lava, su pequeña plantita y otras tantas cosas que hacían que la casa Stilinski de pronto se viera muy vacía.

-¿Te vas a llevar a Brett? –Stiles se giró para ver a su padre –Brett es mío.

-No, papá –Stiles le puso una mano en el hombro –Brett es mío.

-¿Tiene tus apellidos?

-Tampoco tiene los tuyos –Stiles frunció el ceño –Pero yo he cuidado de ese niño como si fuera mío desde que se quedó solo.

-¿Y entonces porque no te lo llevaste a la universidad contigo? –John se cruzó de brazos –Si fuera tuyo te lo habrías llevado.

-No me lo llevé porque él no quiso –Stiles también se cruzó de brazos –Brett, aunque no lleve mis apellidos, es mi primer hijo, tu primer nieto de mi parte y si él quiere venir de vez en cuando lo va a hacer, pero como mi hijo se va a vivir conmigo.

-Deberías preguntarle qué quieres –John se relajó un poco.

-Papá, Brett escogió el diseño de su habitación en mi casa. –Claudia Stilinski le puso ambas manos en los hombros a su esposo –Lo vas a seguir viendo, te lo aseguro.

-Si tú lo dices –El hombre de más edad caminó directamente a la cocina. Desde ahí podía escuchar como Stiles le ordenaba a Ethan, Jackson y Aiden que era lo que quería que bajar primero y que caja no debía ir hasta debajo de la pila.

Cuando terminar John llevó a Stiles a su propia casa, caminó con él por encima de las piedritas y observó detenidamente cada pequeño espacio. El desnivel de la salita, la barra de mármol de la cocina, los cuadros de Hazie adornando todo el camino de las escaleras, los portarretratos, las medallas, una línea del tiempo de Brett desde los cinco años y hasta ese momento. Lexie el día en que dio sus primeros pasitos, Mick y Jonah dando su primer paseo en el autito eléctrico de Jonah, Jordan y Peter el día de su boda.

-Jordan realmente no estaba gordo –El rubio dejó de sacar la vajilla artesanal para mirar a su padre –De hecho ni siquiera se te notaba.

-Yo me lo notaba –Replicó Jordan –Que no es que me queje, Hazie.

-Está bien –El adolescente movió su mano –A ti no, Ethan, tu sigue moviendo un poquito a la derecha, no tanto, ahora a la izquierda.

Jackson, sosteniendo la escalera para Ethan, suspiró.

-En realidad no se notaba, yo nunca te lo noté, hasta que ya podía caminar –Hazie sonrió pequeñito –Y aun así, no me enteré hasta que Stiles me lo dijo.

-Pero es obvio –Aiden estaba retirando el plástico de los sofás –Te encuentras con un niño cuya cara es mitad Peter y mitad Jordan, ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Que lo mandaron a hacer por encargo?

-A la fábrica de bebés –Jonah levantó su mano –Mandas la foto de papi y de mami y te mandan un bebé.

Stiles se mordió el interior de su mejilla para no reírse de la inocencia de su pequeño sobrino.

-Los míos se aparean –Dijo rápidamente Mick.

-¡MICHAEL! –Jordan caminó directamente a su hijo, las antenas de marciano del niño se movieron ante cada pasito rápido que dio hasta llegar a Aiden y esconderse a su espalda. -¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a mi hijo?

-Él me preguntó –Aiden le puso una mano al niño en el hombro -¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Jords pops se voltea y entonces mhhhhh? –Desde la escalera Ethan comenzó a reírse cuando vio a Jordan intentar ahogar a su hermano con una bola de plástico.

-La siguiente vez que le digas algo así a cualquiera de mis niños –Jordan miró hacia atrás –Cúbranse los oídos –Jonah fue el primero en hacerlo- Te voy a sacar los ojos y hacer que te los comas a bocados pequeños.

Jackson tuvo que atrapar a Ethan antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Prometo ayudarte a comerlos –Mick le levantó su meñique a Aiden.

Stiles casi brincó en su lugar cuando escuchó el sonido de la camioneta de Boyd aparcando frente a su casa. Bajó rápidamente los pocos escalones  y caminó directamente hasta la entrada. Derek llevaba una de las últimas cajas y a su espalda Érica no paraba de quejarse sobre la cantidad de calcetines que iba dejando tirados.

-¿No encontraste una bolsa con más agujeros, Stilinski? –Preguntó la chica sin detenerse.

-Te faltó el Hale –Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con su brazo libre -¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien –Stiles se pegó un poco a su torso –Aunque, podría estar mejor. –Derek le arqueó una ceja -¿Puedes ir por unas fresas con crema? Es que enserio tengo ganas y si no las como luego voy a soñar con fresas asesinas.

-Claro –Derek resopló –Fresas asesinas –Stiles apretó los labios –Bien –Los labios del lobo se presionaron en su frente –Lleva esto dentro, no pesa nada.

-Yo lo llevo –Jackson técnicamente le arrancó la caja de las manos –Lo que para ti no pesa para él es una tonelada.

-Gracias, Jackson –Stiles entró a casa justo detrás de Jackson, con sus manos tocando su espalda ocasionalmente –Jackson –El rubio puso la caja en el suelo -¿Me das un abrazo?

-Eres un exagerado –Jackson le pasó un brazo directamente por encima de su cabeza hasta ponerlo sobre sus hombros -¿Estás feliz?

-Mucho –Stiles le presionó los omóplatos –Te quiero.

-Ya te estás emocionando –Jackson le revolvió el cabello -¿Hazael que haces en la escalera?

-No preguntes, Whittemore, sólo dime si aquí se ve derecho –El pelinegro continuó moviendo despacio su última pintura. Era la vista desde la Muralla China.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Papi –Jordan dejó de mirar los diseños del pastel para mirar a su hijo. Lexie, al contrario de Hazie, era más alto que sus compañeros, tenía los ojos siempre somnolientos y una voz tan suave que en ocasiones le costaba creer que podía demandar cosas.

-¿Qué pasó? –Jordan le abrió los brazos y el niño ni siquiera dudó para subirse a sus piernas y acurrucarse contra su pecho. -¿No puedes dormir?

-No –Lexie se talló la nariz contra el cuello de su padre -¿Me cuentas una historia?

-¿Cómo la del lobo? –Jordan le acomodó el dobladillo de su pijama.

-No –Lex frunció un poco el ceño –Como porque me llamo Pasha.

-No te llamas Pasha, te llamas Pavel –Lexie subió sus pies al regazo de Jordan –Y te llamas Pavel porque cuando naciste eras pequeñito, una cosita diminuta –Lexie estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre –Tan chiquito que cabías  en la mano de tu padre y como el tío Stiles ya nos había dicho que no podíamos ponerte Camden.

-¿Por qué? –Lexie volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Porque cuando él tenía como seis o siete u ocho, tal vez diez, le dijo a Camden que cuando él y Derek tuvieran un hijo le iban a poner Camden, así que si te poníamos Camden iban a haber tres Camden en la familia –Jordan le sonrió.

-¿Cómo Peter Hale I y Peter Hale II? –Preguntó recordando lo que decía Jordan cada vez que Mick hacía una travesura.

-Exactamente –Jordan asintió –Así que buscamos otro nombre y encontramos Pavel, el pequeño y humilde. Pavel Alexei es el pequeño defensor –Jordan le besó la frente –Tu eres mi pequeñito defensor.

-¿Por qué soy un lobito y tengo garras? –Lexie levantó su manita. –Yo te protejo y al abuelo y la abuela y todos, todos.

-Lo sé –Alexei acomodó su cabeza en su pecho.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, esperando a sucumbir al sueño cuando lo escuchó.

Dos pequeños pares de piecitos bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¡Van a repetir Spiderman! –Mick brincó por encima de la mesita de centro y se subió al sofá. Jonah rápidamente le compartió de su manta.

-Mickey –El niño miró a Jordan –Bájale poquito, tu hermano se va a dormir.

-¿Pasha? –Mick se bajó del sofá -¿Pasha te sientes malito? La otra vez mi compañera Fanny se quiso dormir en clases y la maestra se dio cuenta que estaba malita. ¿Papi pops, Pasha está malito? ¿Tengo que darle besitos? Hazie le va a dar mejores besitos, él cura tooooodo. –Puso su manita sobre la frente de su hermano –Yo sé, llévalo al sofá y lo abrazaré para que se sienta mejor y no quiera dormirse.

-Lexie no está malito –Jordan le besó los dedos  a Mick –Simplemente tiene sueño.

-Pero, pero, pero –Mick se rascó la frente –Pero no. Pasha no ¿Pasha quieres tarta?

-Mick –Jordan agarró la mano del más pequeño –Tiene sueño. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sientes cuando tienes sueño?

-Yo nunca tengo sueño –Mick apretó los dedos de su papá –Yo duermo porque Peter Pops me dice que duerma o me canta una canción.

-Bueno –Jordan le sonrió –La gente normal a veces tiene sueño, es para descansar y retomar energías.

-¿Cómo cuando cargas tu móvil para poder jugar con Pou?

-Algo así –Lexie movió un poco su pie –Ahora tu hermanito va a dormir y después van a jugar o lo que quieras.

-¿Pasha quieres dormir? –Mick se paró de puntitas para ver el rostro de su hermano -¿Te canto una canción? Ya me aprendí Single Ladies y Circus. El tío Aiden la pone todo el tiempo.

-Creo que Lexie no quiere escuchar Single Ladies –Jordan se tuvo que aguantar la risa –Pero a la siguiente parrillada dile al tío Aiden que la cante contigo.

-¡Si! –Mick se cubrió la boca con las manos – Y enseñaremos nuestros micrófonos, son de color rosa, venían en una caja de Barbie, pero no importa, son geniales. Los compramos en descuento el día en que vimos Tiburón.

-¿Aiden te dejó ver Tiburón? –Mick asintió varias veces -¿Y qué más?

-Ya nos vimos todas las de Barbie, Star Wars, Harry Potter, todas las temporadas de My Little Ponny y de Pretty Little Liars –Mick sonrió –Son geniosombrosas.

 -Eso es lo que va a decir el tío Aiden mañana que vaya al café –Jordan le tocó la nariz a su bebé.

-¡MICKEY YA EMPEZÓ! –Jonah rebotó en el sofá -¡Mick!

Mick le besó la frente a Lexie antes de salir corriendo al sofá y ponerse a ver Spiderman con la mitad de la manta de su primo sobre sus pies.

Cuando Peter y Camden llegaron a casa se encontraron con Jordan en el sofá pequeño con Lexie dormido en sus brazos y un muy inquieto Mick brincando en el sofá a cada escena lo suficientemente estresante para él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Camden atrapó a Jonah en pleno brinco -¿Cómo estás cosita bonita?

-Bien –Jonah le tomó el rostro entre las manos -¿Te comiste tu fruta?

-Todita –Camden le besó la punta de la nariz -¿Tú te comiste lo que el tío Jordan te dio?

-Todito –Jonah se aferró a su cuello –Y le ayudé a secar los platos.

-¡Yo separé la ropa por colores! –Mick levantó su manita.

-Eso está muy bien –Peter lo levantó en sus brazos –Ya eres todo un niño grande.

-El siguiente año voy a poder sacar la basura como Pasha –Mick se colgó del brazo de Peter.

-Puros niños grandes tengo ya –Peter se inclinó sobre el sofá y besó a Jordan –Hola.

-Hola –Jordan le acarició la mano -¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien –Peter acarició el pie de Lexie -¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Me han encargado un pastel bastante difícil, pero Hazie ya se puso en eso –Peter sonrió –Aún no me creo que le guste tanto.

-Yo sí –Peter sentó a Mick sobre la barra –Ahora vamos a llevar a este niño a su habitación, debes tener el hombro dormido.

-Espera –Jordan jaló a Peter de nuevo cerca de su rostro –Dame otro beso.

-¿Aquí? –Jordan se rio bajito sobre la boca de su esposo.

Peter le tomó el rostro con cuidado, deslizando sus dedos desde su mentón y hasta su cuello. –Te amo.

 

*          *

*

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa luego de recordar exactamente como se sentía el cuero de los asientos del Camaro contra sus rodillas se descubrió el triple de emocionado. Porque no estaba volviendo a casa de sus padres ni tampoco tenía que despedirse de Derek, porque ahora vivían juntos, tenían una maceta que Brett creó en segundo año por el día de las madres y la mayoría de los cuadros habían sido pintados por Hazie. Incluso habían puesto sus medallas una al lado de la otra.

Pero lo mejor de todo era subir las escaleras, asomarse por la ventana de su habitación y observar detenidamente el patio de su casa. Y eso era todo los días a cualquier hora mientras esperaba a que Derek le llamara para avisarle que ya va a ir a comer.

Pero aunque tener su propia casa se sentía muy bien no podía evitar sentirse algo solo a pesar de que Brett siempre estaba llenando el lugar con su música o su risa o cuando ponía películas y se tiraban en los cojines enormes a comer palomitas.

-¡Brett! –Stiles se inclinó sobre el barandal -¿Vamos a casa de Jordan?

-¡VAMOS! –En menos de dos minutos Stiles ya tenía a su adolescente completamente listo frente a él. Su cabello estaba escondido debajo de una gorra que tenía unos colmillos extraños en la parte frontal.

-¿Pasamos a comprar chucherías? –Stiles arrancó el jeep justo cuando Brett ponía la radio.

-Y algunas verduras para Jonah –Señaló Brett.

-Cierto, verduras.

35 minutos después Lexie estaba saliendo de su casa con el Capitán Grisam a su lado.

-¡Papá, el tío Stiles! –La cabeza de Mick se asomó por la puerta justo después del grito de Lexie, sus piecitos desnudos hicieron algunos sonidos cuando corrió por el caminito de piedras. 

-Hola, cosita bonita –Stiles le revolvió el cabello a su sobrino -¿Qué haces?

-Un fuerte de legos –Mick se giró para tomar también la mano de Brett -¿Traes verdura?

-¿Quieres un poco? –Brett levantó la bolsa.

-No, no, no, no, no –Mick negó con la cabeza –Cosas de tanejo.

-Yo si quiero –Jonah les sonrió, estaba enfundando en un traje entero de diferentes colores y diferentes telas.

-Traemos brócoli –Brett sacó el arbolito de la bolsa.

-Puedo hacerte crema de brócoli, Jonah –El niño asintió rápidamente.

-Yo iré afuera –Brett le dio la bolsa a Jordan –El Capi está afuera.

-Y Lexie también –Hazie estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo leyendo un comic-A Brettie le gusta Lexie –Canturreó el adolescente con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Alexis –Jordan le apunto a Hazie con un dedo –No te burles de Brett o él va a poder burlarse de ti saliendo con Ian.

-¿Sales con Ian? –Brett abrió grandes los ojos -¿Y qué pasó con Hank? El que te envió rosas en San Valentín.

-¿Te enviaron rosas en San Valentín? –Jordan miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Las rechacé –Hazael suspiró –Ya tengo un novio, no necesito otro.

-¿Y tú no has mandado flores? –Cuando Jordan se giró a ver a Brett el adolescente ya no estaba en el interior de la casa, estaba en el patio jugando con su hijo y el Capitán Grisam –Que novedad. –Jordan suspiró -¿Entonces crema, Jonah?

-Si –Jonah se abrazó a Jordan –Gracias, tío. –Jordan le correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres un niño adorable, Jonah –El rubio le acomodó el cabello –Un hermoso niño adorable.

-¿Si?

-¡Si! –Mick brincó por encima de su propio fuerte de legos para abrazar a su primo –Eres el mejor primo de todos y estás tan guapo que un fantasma se enamoró de ti.

-¿Un fantasma? –Stiles arqueó las cejas.

-Kurt Herbst –Hazael rodó sobre su estómago –Es bastante lindo, aunque no huele a humano.

-Porque es un fantasma –Mick recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro de su primo -¿Quieres jugar legos conmigo?

-Estoy haciendo frutitas de Play Doh –Jonah señaló la piña enorme con ojos y piernas que ya había hecho -¿Quieres?

-Puedo hacer un fuerte para que Cato no se las coma –Mick le sonrió –Les haré un castillo.

-Yo haré la crema ¿Vienes? –Stiles sacó las dos bolsas de papas fritas que había comprado y las puso sobre la mesita de centro. Mick fue el único que corrió directamente a una de las bolsas y se la llevo tras su fuerte de legos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo? –Stiles volteó una silla y se sentó.

-Cansado –empezó a sacar todos los ingredientes para preparar la crema –Pero me gusta.

-El pastel de mi boda estuvo hermoso –Stiles sonrió –No solamente el diseño, que no quiero saber cuánto tiempo te llevó, sino el sabor, ese relleno, Jordan. Soñé con él mientras estaba en Londres.

-No quiero saber de qué manera, Stiles –El más joven de los dos sonrió –Casado, mi hermano menor está casado, ya solamente nos falta Jackson.

-¿Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas? –Stiles se apretó los dedos mientras esperaba a que su hermano asintiera –No digo que Jackson lo esté haciendo conscientemente ni nada de eso, porque Jackson es una persona muy legal, recta y humilde.

-Ya dilo, Stiles –Jordan frunció el ceño -¿Me vas a decir que Jackson se va a quedar con Hazie? ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Lo he hecho y me aterra pero yo no choqué con Jeremy Black porque así lo quise, simplemente pasó  y Peter estaba cerca y de ahí llegamos hasta este punto, donde tenemos tres hijos y un sobrino hermoso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que crees que Jackson y Hazie se conocieron por causa del destino? –Stiles se rio.

-No me gustaba cuando papá me decía que Peter no me convenía. Si Hazie se enamora de Jackson y Jackson de Hazie, cuando ya tenga una edad pasable, entonces que así sea. Por algo es que no ha funcionado con nadie –Jordan se encogió de hombros –Tal vez esté equivocado, tal vez no.

-¿Entonces cuando mi Brett intente salir con Lexie tampoco te vas a negar? –Stiles entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te parece que me estoy negando ahora? –Jordan señaló a la ventana con un cuchillo.

Stiles tuvo que levantarse un poco de la silla para poder ver a Lexie acostado al lado de Brett con la cabeza del Capitán Grisam en su estómago.

-Pero ahora tengo algo más que decirte –Jordan prendió la estufa, jaló otra silla y se sentó frente a su hermano –Es sobre los bebés. A mí nadie me dijo, pero en realidad nadie sabía, pero ahora que yo lo sé es mi responsabilidad decirte.

-¿Tengo que hacer un ritual? –Stiles se acercó más a su hermano -¿Cuántas gallinas necesito? ¿Debo hacerme una limpia antes?

Jordan frunció el ceño -¿Qué? No –De sus labios se escapó una risa burlesca –Debe ser antes de la luna llena, la noche antes exactamente o la siguiente. En otra noche no hay ningún problema.

-¿Y si lo sabías como fue que tuviste tres hijos? –Stiles señaló a la cabeza de Mick que apenas y se asomaba detrás de su muro de legos.

-No me di cuenta hasta él –Jordan apuntó a Mick –Y qué bueno, amo a mis tres bichos. Aunque ahora comprendo a papá y sus enfurruñamientos.

-¿Por qué? –Stiles se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Tengo a un niño de siete años que está en algo muy parecido a una relación con un adolescente de doce –Jordan suspiró –Es peor que verte a ti con Derek.

-Yo también quiero mis niños –Stiles suspiró –No planeo tener muchos, tal vez unos cuatro, únicamente para ganarte en número.

-Cuatro hijos pero con que uno solo salga hiperactivo como tú vas a tener suficiente –El de lunares frunció el ceño. –Mick no lo es y a veces me desespera.

-Mick es genial.

-¿Hazie me ayudas en esta parte? –El adolescente soltó un quejido antes de levantarse del suelo y caminar directamente a su hermano menor –Aquí ¿Ves? ¿No sé cómo ponerlo sin que se rompa?

-Mmm –Hazie apretó los labios –A ver –Sentó a Mick sobre sus piernas y le movió los deditos con cuidado hasta que pudo poner la última pieza de su fuerte.

-Gracias, Haz-Haz –Mick le besó la mejilla –Te doy un dorito como recompensa.

-Muchas gracias, Sir Michael Hale Stilinski –Mickey se recargó en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-De verdad quiero uno –Stiles hizo un puchero –Brett debe sentirse muy solo sin un hermanito.

Todos en casa se movieron rápidamente cuando escucharon el teléfono sonar.

-Eh –Jordan los apuntó a todos –Di… Oh, Jackson, sí, aquí está. Bien.

-¿Qué dijo? –Hazie estaba parado de puntitas.

-Que viene a verte –Mick puso los ojos en blanco -¿Jonah puedo hacer un pececito?

-Jackson preguntó por ti –Jordan empezó a abrir las gavetas –Dice que no te vayas que tiene algo que decirte.

-¿Puedo irme a dormir con él? –Hazael se sentó en otra silla –Llegaré a tiempo mañana.

-Bien, pero asegúrate de dormir bien –El adolescente corrió directamente escaleras arriba y no bajó hasta que el auto de Jackson estaba aparcando al frente.

-¡Tío Jack! –Jonah se levantó rápidamente del suelo para abrazarlo –Hola.

-Hola, Campeón –Jackson le acarició la cabeza -¿Cómo estás?

-Te extrañaba –Jonah hizo un puchero –No habías venido.

-Te prometo que vendré más –Jackson le sonrió -¿Te parece si vamos el fin de semana al boliche?

-¿Todos? –Jonah abrió grandes los ojos –A mi papá le va a encantar.

-Eso, dile a tu papá y luego vamos a cenar, sé de un lugar donde hacen ensaladas muy buenas –Jonah abrió grandes los ojos –Y también venden hamburguesas, Mickey.

-Me apunto –Mickey seguía haciendo su pececito –Pero sólo si la carne está muy buena.

-¿Jackson? –El rubio miró a los lados antes de dignarse a ver a Stiles. -¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Eso –Jackson se acercó a la estufa para probar la crema –Está muy buena.

-Jackson –Stiles frunció el ceño.

-Estás embarazado –Jordan dio un paso hacia atrás –Y no lo digo yo solamente, Deaton te hizo unos análisis.

-¿Cuándo? –Stiles se puso de pie.

-Cuando vomitaste y te desmayaste en tu casa. –Jackson abrió la nevera –Antes de la boda.

-¡Antes de la boda! –Hazael se acercó a Jackson y le dio la lata de Sprite que estaba buscando. -¿Y no pensaste en decirme?

-Te lo estoy diciendo –Jackson le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hazie –Tienes algo así como dos meses y algo de embarazo, casi tres.

-¡Tres! –Stiles se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. –Eso quiere decir que fue… ¡Oh Por Dios! Pero no cuadra, Jordan porque, bueno si –Stiles se miró los dedos –Empezamos como a las once y algo.

-No necesitaba saber eso –Hazael arrugó la nariz -¿Y qué es eso de la luna llena?

-Tendré esa conversación contigo cuando tengas la edad –Jordan se cruzó de brazos. –Como cuando tengas treinta.

-Pero si tú me tuviste a los diecisiete –Hazie frunció el ceño –Si no me dices antes puede que tenga un hijo a los dieciséis.

-No juegues, niño –Jordan le sonrió –O te pondré un cinturón de castidad.

-Voy a tener un bebé –Stiles se llevó las manos al vientre –Como descubra que me estás mintiendo, Whittemore te voy a…

-En realidad son dos –Jordan se recargó en el primer mueble que pudo soportar su peso –Los puedo escuchar.

–Ya tienes la mitad del paquete. –El Stilinski mayor le sonrió.

Stiles se puso de pie, miró a Jackson, a Hazie, a sus manos tocando su vientre, que para él seguía normal y volvió a sentarse porque ahora que sabía que estaba embarazado ya no podía brincar, solo hacer su bailecito de la victoria.

-Tengo que decirle a Derek que vamos a ser papás. –Stiles movió rápidamente la silla -¡Brett! ¡Brett! ¡Brett, vamos con Derek!

-Brett lleva mucho tiempo dormido –Respondió Hazael –Nada más romántico que dormir a la luz de la luna. Hasta el Capi se quedó quieto.

-Entonces iré solo –Stiles sonrió –Está por salir de la obra así que lo veré ahí y le daré la noticia y vamos a ir a cenar a cualquier lugar y luego tendremos mucho sexo.

-Brett se puede quedar a dormir –Jordan le sonrió –Ve y dile a Derek.

-Nos vemos, los quiero –Stiles se detuvo un momento en la puerta y corrió directamente a Jackson –Te quiero mucho, Jackson.

-¿Lo sueltas ya? –Preguntó Hazie de la manera más amable que pudo a pesar de que le estaban aplastando el brazo en el abrazo.

-Sí, claro –Stiles sonrió –Gracias, Jackson.

-Te veo en el boliche el sábado –Stiles le levantó los pulgares.

Sintió que el Jeep avanzaba demasiado despacio y que los semáforos duraban demasiado tiempo en rojo. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no podía evitar ponerse la mano en el vientre y acariciar despacio porque ahí había dos bebes, dos pequeñas cositas con diminutos piecitos y manitas viviendo de él.

Cuando llegó a la remodelación del Banco de Beacon Hills el corazón se le disparó y los dedos le sudaron. Avanzó despacio sin importarle que la gente lo mirara.

-Disculpe –Stiles le tocó el hombro a uno de los trabajadores –Estoy buscando al arquitecto Hale –Se sentía demasiado bien decirlo.

-Por allá, con el encargado de obras públicas –Stiles le sonrió en agradecimiento y empezó a caminar. Cada pasito era como estar cayendo en el agujero del conejo.

Hasta que lo vio. De pie con los brazos cruzados a unos cuantos metros de él. Tan concentrado como cuando estaba en la universidad y mucho más guapo que nunca, llevaba puesta esa playera guinda que Brett le había dado por su cumpleaños.

Al final ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento estuvo de pie frente a él.

-Stiles te presento al encargado de obras públicas –El de lunares le apretó la mano –Le presento a mi esposo.

-No sabía que estabas casado –El hombre sonrió –Me alegra que los jóvenes de ahora no se detengan en sus gustos. En mis tiempos les habrían enviado a distintos lugares y obligado a casarse con una mujer.

-Gracias a Dios que no nacimos en sus tiempos –Stiles le sonrió -¿Puedo llevarme a mi marido ya?

-Claro, claro, sólo no lo canses mucho, mañana toca un día cansado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Stiles entrelazó sus dedos con los de Derek –Vamos, tengo algo que decirte.

-Supongo que algo bueno –Derek le puso una de sus manos en la cadera mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo su mano cuidando de que no se cayera. –Espero que muy bueno.

-Es demasiado bueno –Stiles rodeó las zonas difíciles con mucho cuidado –Es –El más joven se recargó en el Jeep apenas estuvo cerca. Derek automáticamente se acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. –la mejor noticia del año.

-¿Mejor que la boda? –Derek frunció el ceño –Debe ser algo enorme.

-Vamos a tener bebés –Stiles le apretó las manos –Dos, tengo casi tres meses o eso me dijo Jackson. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me dio los análisis pero él no jugaría con eso y siento el vientre un poco hinchado, toca, toca y también puedes oír. Jackson dijo eso.

-¿Jackson te dijo todo eso? –Derek acercó sus manos hasta su vientre -¿Y desde cuando lo sabe?

-Desde antes de la boda –Stiles hizo un movimiento con su mano quitándole importancia –Intenta escuchar.

-¿Sabes que puedo escuchar tu proceso de digestión? –Derek sonrió –¿O el movimiento de los gases cuando comes esas alitas picantes?

-Derek –Stiles puso sus manos en el rostro de su novio –Hazlo.

-¿Y si no oigo nada? –Derek suspiró –No quiero intentarlo  y que no sea verdad.

-Jackson no miente –Stiles le sonrió –Y todo concuerda ¿Sabes? Jordan me dijo que solamente puede suceder si pasa en el día anterior a la luna llena ¿y recuerdas los últimos meses? Tuvimos sexo en el Camaro casi cada luna llena, e incluso antes –Stiles le apretó las mejillas –Los vómitos, los mareos, los desmayos, que no me haya dejado tomar alcohol en este tiempo. Anda, hazlo.

Derek tuvo que cerrar los ojos y recargar su frente en el hombro de su marido para poder concentrarse. Podía escuchar el flujo de la sangre, el bombeo de su corazón, como pasaba saliva y después, un sonidito como el de una campanilla constante.

-Son dos –Derek sonrió –Son dos campanitas –Stiles le limpió las lágrimas –Vamos a ser padres, Stiles.

-Vamos a tener gemelitos –El de lunares le rodeó el cuello con los brazos –Brett va a tener dos hermanitos.

-¿Le dijiste? –Derek sorbió por la nariz.

-No, estaba dormido en el patio con Lexie –Stiles miró directamente a los ojos de Derek –Vamos a ser padres.

-Hay que montar dos cunitas –Derek le rodeó con más fuerza –Y comprar ropita doble, sombreritos, zapatitos, espero que quieran usar zapatitos y no sean como Lexie.

-Pero podemos tener más y un día los van a usar como Mick y Jonah –Los labios del lobo se presionaron sobre su frente –No me lo creo, es real, completamente real. Cosita uno y cosita dos.

-¿Cosita? –Derek se agachó lo suficiente para besarle el vientre –Hola, Twidless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegado este punto creo que ya estamos en la recta final. Ya van a tener bebés, ya van a tener problemas con sus bebés, Haziie y Jackson ya van a tener su propio bebé, Brett ya va a romper corazoncitos, etc etc....  
> Espero que sigan la historia


	75. 81 El mundo comienza en blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se acostumbren a los capítulos largos porque no va a durar mucho. 
> 
> Espero que les guste

El primer día de Stiles en las oficinas de la constructora fue demasiado lento. Tuvo que presentarse como jefe, aprender exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer. Seguirle el paso a Derek, entender que no siempre iban a estar juntos y disimular que estaba embarazado. De cinco meses.

La pancita no se notaba tanto, era como si hubiera comido algo que lo lleno de gases y hacia que sus camisas le quedaran justas en esa zona, pero sueltas de los hombros. No usaba corbata ni tampoco pantalones de vestir. Iba bastante casual, a pesar de que no solamente era el jefe, sino el dueño. Porque gran parte del dinero que ahorro fue directamente a parar en los fondos de inversión.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tras un escritorio comparando opciones de proveedores de material para llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto, como si Derek no estuviera dejándose las pestañas en el actual centro comercial de la zona sur de Beacon Hills.

-Toc Toc –Stiles levantó el rostro cuando escuchó a Derek, se retiró los lentes y le sonrió –Te traje comida, Jordan la manda.

-Jordan se irá al cielo –El de lunares tomó el recipiente y rápidamente lo abrió, casi sin importarle hacer a un lado los papeles.

-Yo también te amo y también te extrañé –Derek cerró la puerta -¿Qué tal nuestros cachorros?

-Felices –Stiles le sonrió –Se han movido por una hora entera –Creo que puedo sentir sus pequeños piecitos golpeando mi vejiga una y otra y otra vez como si fuera una pelota.

-¿Y yo puedo sentirlos? –Stiles asintió –Pero no tanto, tal vez un golpecito por aquí o por allá. Háblales.

-¿Aquí? –Derek rodeó el escritorio -¿Ahora? –Se secó las manos con su pantalón antes de girar la silla de Stiles y arrodillarse frente a él –Casi no se nota.

-Lo sé –Stiles le movió un mechón de cabello –Pero están aquí, los siento a los dos. Son como las mariposas, pero mucho más grandes.

-Dos –Derek le besó el vientre –Hola, gemelitos. Soy Derek, su papi número dos –Stiles se rio bajito –Y ustedes son mis segundos bebés, tienen un hermano más grande. Su nombre es Brett y los va a querer mucho.

-Brett ya los quiere mucho –Derek volvió a besarle el vientre.

-Y nosotros también. Estamos impacientes porque lleguen aquí y estén con nosotros –La primera patadita fue totalmente inesperada, era como una rodilla contra las costillas de Stiles o tal vez un taloncito. –Son reales –A Derek se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –Voy a ser el mejor papá del mundo, van a estar orgullosos de mí.

-Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti –Stiles le tomó el rostro para besarlo. Aún sabía a estofado de carne, pero no importaba porque su esposo le estaba hablando a los bebés que tenía metidos en un lugar que no debía existir.

                                                                                  *

El plan inicial de Stiles era ir a la copiadora ignorando todas las miradas que le dirigían sus empleados y los cuchicheos donde se decía que seguramente se estaba acostando con el dueño para poder tener ese empleo.

Stiles con ganas les decía que sí, se acostaba con Derek, todas las noches, pero no por el empleo, sino porque estaba casado con él.

Y ese era otro punto, que por alguna extraña razón no sabían que estaban casados y nunca faltaba quien le coqueteara a cualquiera de los dos. Así que sí, Stiles se lo pensaba mucho para salir de su oficina, primero tenía que trazar un plan y luego salía.

Pero ese día en específico Derek iba entrando por el ascensor cuando él estaba sacando copias para terminar de tramitar el seguro de los nuevos trabajadores. Derek fácilmente pudo pasarse directamente a su oficina, como de costumbre, hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pasar a la oficina de Stiles, darle un beso rápido y volver a la obra porque él consideraba que _ese_ era su lugar; donde pudiera supervisar exactamente que se estaba haciendo.

-Hey –Pero ese día caminó directamente a la copiadora, caminó como si estuviera en una pasarela y se paró justo detrás de él –Hola.

-Hola –Stiles presionó un último botón y se giró a verlo. -¿Qué tal afuera?

-Ya comienza a hacer frío –Derek se metió una de las manos al bolsillo del pantalón –Te traje esto –A Stiles le brillaron los ojos cuando vio el paquetito de Ferrero Rocher.

-Joder, te amo –Derek le rodeó la cintura antes de que pudiera negarse, le besó suavemente la mejilla y entonces, frente a todos los empleados, lo besó.

Y Stiles no se negó. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y correspondió con todo lo que tenía porque estaba embarazado y había días donde se le antojaba tener un rapidito en cualquier lugar.

-Joder, te amo –Repitió Derek dando pequeños besos sobre sus labios –Los amo –Murmuró mucho más bajito.

Y fue así como de pronto dejaron de coquetearles porque se enteraron que estaban casados, no prometidos ni tampoco intentándolo. Casados.

Juntitos para toda la vida.

-Ven a revisar la obra conmigo –Stiles se lo pensó un poco –Tienes una secretaria, dale algo de trabajo y ven conmigo.

-Derek –El lobo volvió a besarlo. –Bien, sólo deja que tome mi chaqueta.

-Ponte la mía –Los labios del lobo se presionaron sobre su frente.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-El plan es este –John Stilinski estaba sentado en su cómoda silla acolchada mirando a sus dos hombres de confianza: Peter y Camden. No exactamente en ese orden –No van a tener turnos juntos. Yo sé que de pronto son como siameses, pero –Levantó su índice para callarlos –Uno de tarde, otro de mañana y otro de noche. Así nos vamos a repartir, a menos que pase algo feo, entonces sí vamos a estar dos por turno, pero el otro debe estar descansado por si Stiles entra en labor de parto.

-Como con Jordan –Dijo Peter.

-Pero mejor –John frunció el ceño –Estaba contigo y no te diste cuenta hasta que mi pequeño poni intentó rasgarlo por dentro.

-Bien –Peter frunció el ceño.

-Stiles tiene una radio instalada en su casa, no quiero averiguar como lo hizo, pero cuando sea el momento Derek les va a dar aviso, el que esté de turno va a ir por Deaton y lo va a llevar a casa de mi hijo. No me importa si está nevado, si está granizando o hay un huracán. ¿Entendido? –Camden y Peter asintieron al mismo tiempo –Ahora tomen una dona y no le digan a mi esposa.

-Gracias, señor –Camden fue el primero en relajarse.

-¿Y si es usted el que no puede estar a tiempo? –Preguntó Peter entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mi esposa me castra y Derek me saca los ojos. Viéndolo desde esta perspectiva, les va a ir mejor a ustedes.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Mick, al contrario de Jonah, tiene una forma muy directa para mirar. Porque Jonah es a veces muy tímido y le apena que los demás se den cuenta que está mirando a algo en específico, como cuando Kurt está cerca y sus miradas se encuentran. A Jonah se le ponen las mejillas muy rojas y su corazoncito bombea demasiado rápido, así que el pequeño Lahey prefiere no mirarlo en ningún momento para que nadie sepa que Kurt le provoca cosquillas en su pancita.

Pero Mick no. Si a Mick le gusta mucho algo o le molesta o le intriga se queda mirando. Fue así como se hizo amigo de Aiden, cuando lo vio por primera vez con Ethan y creía que eran clones. Pero en ese momento no está confundido o tal vez sí.

-¿Lexie? –Su hermano sigue escribiendo sobre su libro de Ciencias mientras le arquea una ceja -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Espera –Lex escribe unas cuantas palabras más y luego se gira a mirarlo -¿Qué quieres saber?

-Es que –Mick se rasca la frente –¿Por qué eres rubio? –Lexie frunce el ceño -¿Es verdad que es porque viste un fantasma?

-¿Qué? –Incluso Jordan deja lo que está haciendo para mirar a su hijo.

-En la escuela dicen que tu cabello es blanco porque viste un fantasma –Mick traga saliva –Y como Kurt es un fantasma… ¿Es verdad que él te roba vida para verse como un humano?

-¿Qué? –Repite Alexei porque realmente la teoría de su hermano es algo extraña.

-¿Por qué eres rubio? –Repite el niño se pregunta inicial.

-Soy rubio porque –Lex está apunto de soltar una mentira cuando escucha el corazón de Jordan cerca de él –Porque Jords pops es rubio, así que lo heredé de él. Nunca he visto un fantasma.

-¿De verdad? –Mick se agarra los oídos con sus manos –Pero Jords pops no lo tiene como tú –Mick frunció el ceño -¿Me estás diciendo mentiras? Yo no tengo miedo, soy un niño grande.

-Los fantasmas no existen –Jordan se acercó a Mick y lo levantó en sus brazos –Tú hermano es rubio porque así nació.

-¿Cómo Powder? –Mick ladeó el rostro –Pero Powder es todititito blanco.

-No me digas con quien viste Powder, fue el tío Aiden –Jordan suspiró.

-No –Mick negó rápidamente con su cabeza –Fue el abuelito John.

-No sé porque tampoco me sorprende –Lexie le sonrió a su papá –Ahora dime quien te dijo que Kurt vive de tu hermano.

-Todo los dicen –Mick abrió grandes los ojos –Pero a mí me lo dijo Mandy y Connor. –Mick suspiró -¿Entonces no vio un fantasma?

-No –Lexie le sonrió –Ni siquiera uno chiquito.

-Oh –Jordan casi pudo ver como sus cejas se movían hacia abajo. –Bueno, entonces iré a comer galletas ¿Papi comes galletas conmigo? El día del oficio te llevaré a ti. Jordan Parrish hace las mejores galletas del mundo y es mi padre. Él me tuvo en su pancita por mucho, mucho tiempo –Mick se detuvo -¿Papi porque yo no soy rubio?

-Mickey –Jordan le besó la frente –Vamos, te voy a explicar porque no eres rubio y tú termina la tarea.

-Claro, Jords Pops –Lexie le acarició la piernita desnuda a su hermano cuando pasaron a su lado.

*

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Garrett se despertó con el sonido de un libro cayendo directamente al suelo. Dio un brinco en su cama, se retiró las sábanas y corrió directamente a la entrada con el bate en su mano. El pequeño departamento estaba completamente en silencio a excepción de su hermano dormido en el sofá. Garrett puso el bate en el suelo y se acercó a levantar el libro.

Taylor Dye aún tenía el uniforme del restaurante donde trabajaba y unas ojeras tan grandes que por un momento Garrett sintió mucha lástima y orgullo al mismo tiempo. Volvió a su habitación por la colcha de la cama de su hermano y se la puso encima.

Aún no era hora de levantarse, pero decidió que podía hacerle el desayuno en agradecimiento a todos esos días en los que su hermano mayor se lo hizo a él.

Sus artes culinarias eran pésimas, pero no tan malas como las de Liam y eso, a su criterio, era mucho mejor que nada o que compararse con el fiasco de Mason. Cuando dieron las siete de la mañana optó por despertarlo despacio y no dejar que fuera la alarma quien lo devolviera al mundo de los vivos.

-Ty –Su mano se movió por encima de su hombro –Ty ya es hora –Taylor se removió quejándose en voz baja –Te hice el desayuno, iré a ducharme y cuando vuelva te quiero vivo.

Quince minutos más tarde Garrett volvió a mover a su hermano con tanta insistencia que terminaron en el suelo.

-Hola –Taylor le puso la colcha encima -¿Por qué no me hablaste en lugar de tirarme?

-Te hablé –Garrett frunció el ceño –El desayuno está listo.

-¿Cocinaste? –Taylor le revolvió el cabello conforme se levantaba.

-Lo hizo la vecina –Garrett puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Qué tanto dormiste?

-Poco –El mayor suspiró –Tengo que conseguir otro trabajo de medio tiempo y no me va a dar chance, apenas y puedo ser el ayudante del ayudante del chef.

-Es mejor que ser el lavatrastos –Garrett le sonrió -¿Por qué no vas a Delicias Stilinski? Seguro que el papá de Hazie te ayuda.

-No quiero favores, Rett –Taylor suspiró –Además de que es una de las mejores ¿Realmente crees que me van a aceptar?

-Jords Pops no es tonto –Garrett mordió su pan –Le diré a Hazie que le diga.

-Mejor ve a pagar la luz –Taylor suspiró –Voy a presentar un examen hoy y no creo que pueda ir por ti.

-No te preocupes, hoy toca ir a casa de Liam –Taylor arqueó una ceja –Vamos a hacer dos maquetas sobre los hábitats animales.

-Bien –Garrett frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de su hermano.

-¡Ty! –El mayor se empezó a reír –Si te burlas le diré a todos que te gusta el policía.

-Sólo lo vi una vez y dije que está guapo. Es todo, yo no voy a su casa a hacer maquetas –Garrett frunció el ceño.

-No lo haces porque no lo conoces.

-¡GARRETT! –El puberto salió corriendo directamente al baño con la excusa de lavarse los dientes antes de irse a clases.

*

Taylor se pensó en preguntar por trabajo de barista en Delicias Stilinski cuando se dio cuenta que por estar pensando en su examen no le dio el dinero a su hermano para pagar la luz y si no la pagaban la iban a cortar. Reamente odiaba que les cortaran la luz porque no luz significaba que ninguno podía estudiar y para él era completamente necesario estudiar en las noches.

Casi se golpeó con el volante del auto cuando dio una vuelta en U sin darse cuenta que estaba prohibido hacerlo en esa zona. Como si su suerte se hubiera atorada en los calcetines de día pasado sonó la torreta de una patrulla.

-¡Joder! –Jaló su mochila de la parte trasera del asiento en busca de su cartera.

-Buenos días –Taylor suspiró -¿Me permite su licencia?

-Claro –Ty sacó el carnet con un suspiro al darse cuenta que no iba a llegar a tiempo para su examen, iba a suspender, perder la beca y tener que salir de la escuela de Enfermería. Garrett iba a estar muy desilusionado de él.

-Eh –El policía puso una mano en el borde de la ventanilla -¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? –Taylor se dio cuenta en ese momento que tenía lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos –Sí, sí, es sólo que estoy teniendo un mal día. No le di el dinero a Garrett para pagar la luz, nos la van a cortar, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, no sé dónde pedir trabajo de barista y ahora voy a tener que pagar una multa.

-¿Garrett Dye? –El policía le arqueó una ceja.

-¿Lo conoce? –Taylor frunció el ceño -¿Está teniendo problemas con la policía? Es un niño. No puedo creerme que lo esté haciendo tan mal.

-Es amigo de mi sobrino –Taylor frunció el ceño –Hazael.

-Oh –Ty sonrió –Si, Hazie, un buen chico.

-Mira, puedes darme el dinero y yo se lo doy a Garrett, tengo que ir por mi hijo al colegio así que lo voy a ver –Taylor arqueó las cejas –Jonah.

-¿Eres el padre de Jonah? –Taylor sonrió –Ese niño es adorable, las mejores mejillas que he aplastado. Que no es que lo haya hecho muchas veces, solamente una, en casa de Liam, llevé a Garrett para que durmiera ahí y Jonah estaba con Mickey, otro niño adorable.

-Lo sé –Camden le sonrió –Entonces te escolto a la escuela para que no llegues tarde, te perdono la multa si me prometes tener más cuidado y te presentas en Delicias Stilinski para ocupar el puesto libre de barista.

-No, no, no –Taylor negó con la cabeza –Bueno sí porque no puedo pagar la multa, pero no sé…

-Sólo arranca el auto y conduce –Camden le devolvió la licencia. Subió a la patrulla e hizo el camino disfrutando del rico clima de Beacon Hills en esas fechas. Cuando ya se respiraba el aire a Navidad y todos los escaparates estaban demasiado llenos de adornos. Jonah ya no creía en Santa así que sacarle información sobre su regalo seguramente sería mucho más difícil que los años anteriores, pero lo iba a lograr, siempre lo lograba.

Taylor Dye se puso el gorro de la chaqueta y estacionó en el primer lugar libre que encontró, tenía cinco minutos exactos para llegar a clase y estaba mucho más relajado.

-Gracias, oficial –Taylor le sonrió –Le prometo que le pagaré los favores

-Me conformo con no tener que multarte –Camden le ofreció su mano –Sargento Camden Lahey.

-Futuro enfermero Taylor Dye –El más joven le apretó la mano –Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente –Camden no arrancó el auto hasta que no vio al hermano de Garrett entrar a las instalaciones de la escuela y perderse entre el resto de los estudiantes.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Dice mi mamá que si tenemos que comprar algo antes de ir a casa –Liam les estaba mostrando la pantalla de su móvil.

-Creo que tenemos todo –Mason estaba sentado justo detrás de él haciéndole trencitas donde le alcanzaba el cabello.

-Traigo los animalitos –Hazael señaló su mochila –Se los robé a Mickey así que no digan nada.

-¿Y no se va a enterar? –Preguntó Brett terminando de acomodar sus libros detrás de su guante de Beisbol.

-No lo creo –Hazael se encogió de hombros –Casi no juega con ellos.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Papi, papi, papi pops, papi –Peter tenía la vista clavada en Mick que no paraba de remover su manita dentro de su mochila de Totoro –Papi, papi, papi. Ah –Mick le sonrió cuando levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta que ya lo estaba viendo -¿No viste a mis animalitos?

-¿Tus animalitos? –El niño asintió -¿No los dejaste en el auto?

-No –Mick negó con la cabeza –Los puse aquí, en esta bolsita porque hoy van a jugar con Godzilla. Pero no están. Los perdí. ¿Se habrán ido como Woody y Buzz?

-No lo sé –Peter frunció el ceño –¿Y tú tío Camden?

-Oh –Mick levantó su manita –Fue a pagar la luz.

-¿La luz? –El niño asintió –Pero si la luz la paga Jordan en el ordenador.

-Es que no es la nuestra –Mick se paró de puntitas –Es la de Rett. Le dijo ‘’Si quieres me das el recibo y yo lo pago. Mañana Jonah te trae el prompobante’’ –Mick le sonrió –Yo lo escuché.

-Oh –Peter frunció el ceño -¿Quieres que te haga dormir un rato?

-No –Mick suspiró –Mejor vamos a jugar a Mario.

-¿Y si primero dormimos un rato? –Peter tomó su manita –Dormimos y luego jugamos ¿Sí? Papi tiene sueño.

-¿Estás enfermito? Te voy a cantar una canción y darte besitos –Mick se subió a la cama –Y nunca más tendrás sueño.

A Peter no le gustaba Bitch I’m Madonna, pero debía aceptar que en voz de su hijo hasta sonaba bonita.

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                 *

Cuando Hazael aceptó ir a casa de Jackson luego de salir de la oficina del rubio esperaba poder tirarse en el sofá a ver cómo iban avanzando los planos de la casa de su mejor amigo.  Y fue lo que hizo, hasta que la madre de Jackson bajó de las escaleras y con una efusividad que no conocía lo abrazó y le dijo que le había traído mucha ropa.

-Gracias –Hazael miró a Jackson sin saber que hacer –Pero no debía hacerlo.

-Los Whittemore nunca deben repetir ropa, querido –La mujer le puso el cabello tras las orejas –Aunque tal vez me equivoqué un poco, te recordaba más alto.

-Ow –Hazie apretó los labios.

-Como sea, la que no te quede la puedes donar –La señora Whittemore volvió a abrazarlo –Y el lunes luego de clases tienes cita para tu traje.

-¿Mi traje? –Jackson se encogió de hombros.

-Para la fiesta de la Caridad –El señor Whittemore también se acercó a ellos en ese momento –Ya es momento de que comiences a darte a conocer.

-Claro –Hazie le sonrió –Pero ¿Por qué o qué?

-Mi mujer me ha apostado medio millón de dólares y una hamburguesa a que te vas a casar con Jackson –Hazael tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de la única mujer en la habitación para no caer sobre su trasero.

-Tienes que hacerme ganar, cariño –Jackson se cubrió la risa tras su puño –Pasaré por ti a la escuela e iremos a tu cita. Te he imaginado con un Oscar de la Renta o un Versace.

-Mamá –Jackson le puso las manos en los hombros a su madre –Lo estás espantando.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya tiene quince, apenas sea legal podremos cambiarle los apellidos –En ese punto Hazie sí que se dejó caer sobre el sofá. –Por lo menos la mitad de las propiedades quedaran a tu nombre.

-Mamá –La mujer se calló cuando vio al adolescente mirando directamente al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas –Tiene trece.

-Oh –El señor Whittemore comenzó a reír –Mejor aún, tengo más tiempo para planearles el Tour de su luna de miel.

Jackson tuvo que tomar a Hazie y llevarlo directamente a su habitación antes de que sufriera un ataque de insuficiencia respiratoria.

Hazael se quedó dormido durante dos horas enteras y despertó únicamente porque el sonido del lápiz electrónico deslizándose sobre la Tablet se había colado a su sueño.

-¿Dormí mucho? –Jackson negó con la cabeza –No me malinterpretes, no es que no me quiera casar contigo, es que soy muy joven. –Jackson resopló una risa –Pero enserio me quiero casar contigo. Digo, eres inteligente, guapo, tienes un sentido del humor bastante extraño, no te importa que te muerda en sueños, te sabes las mejores canciones, te gustan los deportes.

-Soy rico –Hazael frunció el ceño –Dilo.

-Mis padres también tienen dinero ¿Sabes? –El adolescente resopló –Pero si quieres casarte con alguien a quien solo le interese tu dinero, adelante.

-Hazael no te enojes –Jackson dejó la Tablet a un lado –Ven –El adolescente caminó a pasitos lentos hasta poder sentarse sobre sus piernas –No nos vamos a casar, hay diez años de diferencia.

-Once –Hazie le sonrió –Diez y unos cuantos meses, casi once. No te digo que me esperes, pero si cuando yo crezca aún no te casas tendrás que hacerlo conmigo.

-Si fueras mayor no lo pensaría, pero no lo eres así que fíjate en gente de tu edad y en la ropa que vas a escoger para ti. –Jackson le revolvió el cabello -¿Quieres?

-Sólo si tú te pruebas la tuya también –Hazael le aplastó las mejillas –Por favor.

-Todo sea por hacerte feliz–Jackson le besó la frente.

-Como si para eso tuvieras que esforzarte.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Bienvenido a Delicias Stilinski –Taylor estaba sonriendo a pesar de que no había levantado la cabeza aún -¿Qué desea tomar? –Su mirada se encontró directamente con la del policía. –Tú.

-¿Yo? –Camden sentó a Jonah sobre una de las sillas de la barra.

-Sí, tu –Taylor frunció el ceño –Te debo el dinero de la luz y engañaste a Garrett para que te dejara pagarlo.

-No lo engañé, sólo le ayudé –Camden sonrió dándole otra gomita a su hijo –Ahora ¿Puedes darme un refil de leche con fresa y un americano con tres de azúcar?

-Sí, pero no te vayas antes de que te pague el dinero. Ese día estaba realmente liado y lo olvidé completamente –Taylor volvió a fruncir el ceño –Gracias por lo del empleo, por cierto. El señor Parrish me dijo que le había hablado sobre mí. Casi ni me hizo la entrevista.

-Parrish es mi tío Jordan –Jonah le sonrió –El tío Jordan es genial.

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo, hombrecito –Taylor entregó el termo de Jonah al otro barista y entregó el pedido anterior.

-Soy Jonah –El niño le sonrió -¿Quieres una gomita?

-Puedes ponerla en mi bolsillo y la comeré después –Jonah se puso de puntitas para poder dejar caer la gomita dentro del bolsillo de su mandil color rojo con diseños navideños. –Debe ser una gomita muy rica.

-Papi las compró, él siempre compra los mejores dulces de todos. –Taylor le sonrió al policía –Papi es un súper héroe.

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Cuando Taylor salió del trabajo esa tarde recordó que de nuevo se le había olvidado pagarle al policía y realmente le estaba causando dolor de cabeza ese adeudo involuntario, aunque se le olvidaba cada vez que escuchaba a su hermano platicar con Mason sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué quieren que les haga para cenar? –Mason levantó rápidamente la cabeza.

-Lo que tú quieras hacer. Toda tu comida está riquísima –Mason le levantó los pulgares.

-Gracias –El adolescente le dedicó una sonrisa.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Jackson, deja mis pies –Hazie tenía su móvil pegado a su oreja mientras intentaba evitar que el rubio continuara haciendo patrones con sus sharpies en sus pies. –Jackson.

Jackson le sonrió cuando cambió de color.

 _-¿Hola?_ –Hazie frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Mason.

-Mason ¿Está Garrett? –Hazael se mordió el labio callando su risa.

_-Oh, Garrett es para ti._

_-¿De verdad? Es súper raro que alguien me hablé a mí a mi móvil. Hola, Hazie._

-Hola –Hazael movió rápidamente su pie intentando escapar –Verás, la mamá de Jackson trajo mucha ropa de…

 _-Tu suegra_ –Interrumpieron Mason y Garrett al mismo tiempo.

-La mamá de Jackson –Jackson le mordió el pulgar a Hazael sacándole otra risa involuntaria –Trajo ropa y hay mucha que no me queda así que ¿Puedo llevártela?

 _-¿Por qué no la guardas para cuando te quede?_ –Preguntó Garrett intentando no ver a su hermano.

-Porque cuando me quede ya no va a estar de moda –Hazael suspiró –Sólo te aviso que te la voy a llevar en un rato y de una vez llevo la de Mason, también hay bastante que no le quedó a Jackson.

 _-Hazael no quiero que me des nada, de verdad_ –El pelinegro resopló.

-Pues si no la quieres la tiras.

Garrett simplemente no respondió nada porque conocía a Hazael y sabía que cuando algo se pegaba a su cabeza ya no había forma de sacarlo.

*                                                                                                                                   *

*

Camden se enteró que los Dye se quedaron sin auto cuando Garrett llegó con los Hewitt al último día de clases y realmente no era de su incumbencia, él simplemente estaba esperando a que su hijo se terminara de bajar del auto cuando los vio.

-¿Y porqui? –Preguntó Mick mirando directamente a Garrett.

-Se descompuso –Garrett le sonrió –Parece que ya no va a revivir.

-Pero ese auto es genial –Mick hizo un puchero –Dile al tío Derek que lo mire o el tío Aiden. Ellos saben de autos.

Camden mentiría si niega que estuvo pensando en eso a penas se despertó y se alistó para irse al trabajo. Tenía turno de noche y por órdenes del Sherriff cada cierto tiempo se paseaba por la veterinaria de Deaton por si Stiles entraba en labor de parto.

El hermano de Jordan estaba más gordito que nunca y también más quejumbroso, aunque debía aceptar que le embarazo le sentaba bien a pesar de ser hombre.

Pasar por enfrente del restaurante más pijo de Beacon Hills fue completamente una coincidencia porque él no sabía exactamente a qué hora salía Taylor Dye de su segundo empleo. Hizo sonar el claxon y lo alcanzó a penas un metro lejos del restaurante.

-Sube –El estudiante de enfermería miró a los lados –Vas a morir congelado o víctima de un asalto. Sube.

-A este paso voy a deberle mi vida entera –Taylor se sacó el gorrito de la cabeza y puso las manos frente al aire acondicionado.

-Me conformo con que termines la carrera–Camden se detuvo en un semáforo –Ahora dime por donde es.

-De aquí todo derecho –Taylor se mordió el labio –Puedo hacerle lonche, si quiere.

-Mi hijo me hace el lonche –Camden arrancó de nuevo el auto. -Me pone galletas, burritos, fruta y una nota.

-Jonah es un niño muy lindo, me recuerda un poco a Garrett –Camden estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó la voz de Derek saliendo de la radio.

-Joder -Prendió la torreta sin avisarle a su pasajero y aceleró la velocidad directamente a la veterinaria –Espero que no te moleste llegar un poco tarde.

-¿Está pasando algo malo? –Taylor se aferró al cinturón de seguridad.

-No, bueno sí. Sí pero no –El policía frunció el ceño -¿Qué sabes de embarazos masculinos?

-Imposibles.

-¿Y de seres sobrenaturales?

-Uno mató a mis padres ¿Por qué?

-¿Y de primeros auxilios?

-Soy estudiante de enfermería. Me estás asustando ¿Por qué? –Camden únicamente les retiró el seguro a las puertas e inmediatamente entró un Deaton bastante vivo con una caja en sus manos. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Debimos estar ahí hace cinco minutos –El veterinario también se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Sargento Camden?

-Te prometo que no es nada de lo que te vaya a arrepentir.

-Realmente espero que sea cierto.

Stiles no estaba gritando, tampoco estaba llorando, simplemente estaba mirando directamente al techo, mirando el reflejo de las lucecitas que habían puesto una semana atrás, apenas entró diciembre.

-¿Cómo está? –Taylor entró a la mansión apretándose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De pronto parecía que iba a nevar.

-Tranquilo –Derek le retiró la caja a Deaton –Y creo que listo.

-Stiles siempre está listo –Dos minutos después Jordan entró a la casa llevando aún su pijama y Mick aferrado a sus brazos como si fuera una enorme lapa.

-Ty-Ty –Jonah le jaló de la chaqueta –El tío Stiles va a tener un bebé.

Todos dejaron de prestarle atención a las indicaciones de Deaton cuando el hermano mayor de Garrett cayó desmayado.

-Felicidades, Camden, acabas de matar a tu primera conquista –Le riñó Jordan con el ceño completamente fruncido. Había cambiado la camiseta de su pijama por una azul completamente esterilizada y se estaba lavando las manos en un cuenco de agua sostenido por Claudia Stilinski.

-No era mi intención –El chico abrió los ojos cuando Camden lo recostó en el sofá.

-Dime que lo soñé –Camden le sonrió –No lo soñé, bien. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Aquí –Jordan terminó de ponerse los guantes y entró a la habitación donde su hermano menor seguía completamente quieto, como si no estuviera sintiendo absolutamente nada –Vas a recibir a los bebés.

-Claro –Camden le palmeó suavemente la espalda cuando le pusieron frente a él las dos pequeñas maletas de diferentes colores para recibir a los pequeños.

Derek estaba sentado en la puerta de la habitación intentando ignorar los pequeños quejidos que salían de la boca de Stiles cuando algo realmente le dolía. Escuchaba su corazón acelerado y el de sus dos hijos siguiéndole el ritmo. Ninguno estaba desesperado, simplemente ansiosos.

-Entra –Peter lo obligó a levantarse –Toma la mano de Stiles y hazle sentir apoyado, pedazo de idiota.

-Decir malas palabras está mal –Mick miró a su padre –Me debes un dólar.

-Lo siento –Peter lo levantó en sus brazos –Pero sólo así entiende tu tío Derek.

-Está asustado –Murmuró Mick –Huele a asustado. ¿Por qué?

Peter sabía exactamente porque estaba asustado. En su momento él también lo estuvo. Tan asustado que se quedó paralizado, pero Jordan lo necesitaba así que hizo a un lado su propio miedo y fue fuerte por los tres, porque le necesitaban.

Jackson también se detuvo en la puerta sin importarle estar de pie en pantuflas y con una camiseta demasiado ligera. Ni siquiera había aparcado el auto correctamente, simplemente lo dejó fuera de la casa y entró corriendo para ver a su mejor amigo.

El tiempo se les hizo eterno. Cada segundo era la tortura más grande de todas, porque una cosa era saber lo que iba a pasar y otra era estarlo viviendo. En ese momento, John Stilinski realmente estaba odiando a Derek y a toda su raza, pero al mismo tiempo los amaba porque en la habitación de al lado estaba saliendo un par de criaturas preciosas.

Brett sostuvo la respiración cuando escuchó el primer llanto. Suave y agudo, el tipo de llanto que decía ‘’Estoy aquí’’ y apenas un minuto después vino el segundo.

Si alguien pregunta, realmente no saben dónde inició la euforia, quien la contagio ni quien fue el primero en expresarla. Hazael se abrazó rápidamente a Brett y le observó la sonrisa como si fuera en cámara lenta. Mickey brincó varias veces en el sofá, Claudia besó a su esposo, Talia abrazó a Jordan. Taylor Dye salió de la habitación aún con la sensación de haber tenido dos corazones en sus manos.

-Siento que he muerto y vuelto a la vida –El estudiante de enfermería rodeó el cuerpo de Camden con todas sus fuerzas, porque, aunque no lo conocía, sentía que debía estar ahí.

Mientras los dos niños terminaban de llorar, de anunciar que habían sobrevivido, la manada de Beacon Hills volvió a aullar porque nuevamente habían llegado un par de betas completamente perfectos.

Y como si el cielo también lo supiera, comenzó a nevar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	76. 82 Diciembre

En la fiesta de Caridad, únicamente estaban invitados los más influyentes del pueblo. Para Hazie fue toda una sorpresa darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas esperaban que él siguiera con el imperio Hale, como si realmente fuera un imperio y como si realmente pudiera caer en sus hombros. En ese momento comenzó a preguntarse realmente cuánto dinero tenían sus padres y que habían hecho para ser tan conocidos, además de que Talia hubiera sido alcaldesa del pueblo.

-Tranquilo –Jackson le acarició suavemente el hombro –Todo va a estar bien, sólo sonríe y compórtate como el niño rico que eres.

-No sé de qué hablas –Hazael suspiró.

-Si sabes de que hablo –Jackson sonrió y saludó a un empresario del que Hazael nunca había escuchado hablar en toda su vida. –Hazael Hale Stilinski.

-Hale y Stilinski –El hombre le sonrió -¿Y dime Hazael ya tienes planes de casarte con alguien?

-Si –Hazie le sonrió –Me casaré con la persona de que me enamore, muchas gracias por su preocupación. –El hombre fingió una sonrisa y una disculpa para alejarse.

-Te dije que sabías hacerlo –Jackson le guiñó un ojo y continuó presentándole a gente durante el resto de la noche hasta que ninguno de los dos podía con tanta gente pija en un mismo lugar.

Terminaron comiendo hamburguesas, sin sacos y con la calefacción prendida mientras escuchaban a The Beatles.

-Jordan, Peter, el Sheriff, Talia, Derek, Stiles, Cora. Todos reciben invitación –Jackson mordió el queso –Nunca vienen, es demasiado para ellos.

-¿Y porque lo haces tú? –Hazael se movió en el asiento hasta poder verlo directamente a la cara.

-También sabes porque lo hago –El adolescente bebió de su soda.

-No me importa –Haz le sonrió –Conozco todos y cada uno de tus defectos y ninguno me importa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo –Hazie subió sus pies a su regazo –Y eso hacen los amigos, tu amas mis defectos, yo amo los tuyos. Equilibrio perfecto. Eso se escucha muy bueno, debería hacerme escritor.

Jackson se limpió la boca con una servilleta. –Ven aquí. –Hazael rápidamente se pegó más a su cuerpo –Te quiero, enano.

-Anda gigante, te pusiste sentimental. –Hazael se acomodó perfectamente sobre su regazo -¿Me dejas conducir de vuelta a casa?

-No –Jackson le besó la coronilla –Pero si sigues insistiendo tal vez te deje un poquito, en un futuro lejano.

Hazael se quedó dormido antes de volver a casa.

*                                                                                                                                 *

*

Jerome es el del lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo y Skandar el que tiene mucho pelito. Según Mick y Jonah son Si y Am de ‘’La dama y el gababundo’’. Según Jackson son los gemelitos más monos del planeta, aunque solamente se lo haya susurrado a Stiles una vez. Según John Stilinski son la copia exacta de Derek Hale.

Derek, el hombre que no para de morderse sus labios o los de Stiles y sonreír cada vez que alguno respira. Porque ahora tiene dos pequeños corazoncitos que salieron completamente de su ADN y el de Stiles. Y son perfectos

-Están hermosos –Stiles tenía en sus brazos al más pequeño, a su pequeño Skandar, con sus ojitos color avellana abriéndose de vez en cuando para mirarlo directamente –Mira, Jackson.

-Llevo media hora viéndolos, Stiles –Pero no se quejaba, en lo más mínimo, porque eran algo muy bonito de ver. Sobre todo, cuando su manita se aferraba a uno de sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas.

Afuera de su habitación Claudia estaba preparando comida mientras platicaba con Michael, aunque el único que hablaba era el niño.

-¿Puedo cargarlo? –Stiles apretó los labios queriendo negarse, pero no lo hizo. Le enseñó a Jackson como poner sus brazos y luego puso encima a su bebé. -¿No extrañará a su gemelo?

-Derek está bañando a su gemelo –Brett entró en ese momento a la habitación, sacó un nuevo pañal del paquete y volvió con Derek. Jerome era el que más movimientos hacía, el que si podía se aferraba a la manita de su hermano, pero Skandar era el que lloraba si duraba mucho tiempo separado de Jay.

Jerome era el que más lloraba, el que se quejaba por todo y siempre fruncía el ceño cuando alguien que no era Derek, Stiles o Brett lo abrazaban. Aunque si estaba dormido se acomodaba muy bien en los brazos de Jonah.

-¡Ya llegó mi papi! –Jonah tomó se puso rápidamente su chamarra verde, se acomodó el gorrito de mota y jaló su mochila del sofá –Ya me voy, Tía Claudia, Lexie, Tío Derek, Tío Stiles, Tío Jackson, Brett, Mickey y bebés bonitos. Los veré más tarde. Los quiero a todos.

Se paró de puntitas para alcanzar el seguro de la puerta y corrió todo el camino de piedras hasta la verja principal. Había una capa de nieve de dos centímetros bajo sus botitas pero eso no impidió que se moviera rápidamente hasta subir al asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de su padre.

-Hola, papi –Camden le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le sacudió la poca nieve que tenía sobre sus hombros.

-Hola, precioso –Jonah sonrió en respuesta -¿Ya comiste?

-Sí, un platito de sopa –El niño se acomodó los guantes –También comí poquito pollo, sólo poquito.

-Poquito es algo –Camden arrancó de nuevo el auto -¿Te molesta si pasamos por Taylor y Garrett al café?

-No –Jonah sonrió grande

-¿Y te molesta ir a comer con ellos? –Camden entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Te gusta Ty-Ty, papi? –El niño movió sus piecitos –¿Tu corazoncito se acelera y te hace cosquillas la pancita?

-¿De dónde sacas eso, Jonah? –Camden le sonrió.

-Cuando Ty-Ty te sonríe te brillan los ojos así como le brillan al tío Peter cuando ve al tío Jordan –El niño puso sus manos frente a la calefacción -¿Te gusta?

-¿Así como a ti te gusta Kurt? –Camden le arqueó una ceja.

-No –Jonah negó –Bueno sí, pero es que estoy chiquito. Cuando sea grande, como tú, si todavía me gusta vamos a ser novios, pero ahorita no, soy un bebé. Un bebé no puede tener un novio. Un papi sí.

-Taylor es un amigo, Jonah –Camden tomó una de las manitas de su hijo –Solamente nos llevamos bien, platicamos y le ayudó con lo que puedo porque está solito.

-Así como tú –Jonah le apretó la mano a su padre –Y se sonríen mucho, mucho.

-Veremos –Camden se estacionó frente al café -¿Quieres que te compre leche de fresa?

-¡Sí! –El niño esperó a que Camden le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para subirse a sus brazos. -¿Vas a invitar a Ty-Ty a la cena de Navidad?

-No lo sé.

-Pero ya le compraste un regalo, papi –Jonah frunció el ceño tal como lo hacía Mick.

-Luego hablamos de eso.

Cuando Garrett miró a Jonah le sorprendió que estuviera haciendo un puchero cuando siempre que estaba con su padre se presentaba riéndose y feliz.

-Un refil de leche de fresa –Taylor tomó el termo de Jonah y se lo pasó al barista que seguía del turno.

-¿Listo para ir a comer? –Camden se sentó en una de las mesas de la barra con Jonah sobre sus piernas.

-No te prometo una gran cosa porque soy un aficionado, pero lo intentaré –Garrett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy seguro que será una buena pizza casera –Jonah acentuó su puchero.

-Disculpa –Un hombre algo mayor se acercó directamente a Taylor –Te pedí azúcar mascabado y dos de leche de almendras. Haz hecho mi pedido mal.

-Disculpe, señor, lo volveré a hacer –Taylor rápidamente tomó el vaso desechable y caminó de vuelta a la zona de trabajo.

-¿Es así como se trabaja aquí? ¿Haciendo las cosas dos veces? –Taylor sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían de la vergüenza.

-¿Podría bajar el tono de su voz? –Camden se irguió lo más posible cuando se puso de pie –No puede hablarle de esa manera a los trabajadores. Mucho menos después que le están preparando nuevamente su pedido.

Jordan tuvo que morderse la sonrisa cuando vio a su mejor amigo intimidar a un cliente sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. Él había dejado a Hazie terminando poner una línea de fondant creyendo que iba a solucionar un problema y se encontraba con una de las mejores muestras de afecto que podían salir de Camden Lahey. Una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo a su bebé, pero la otra estaba lista para soltar un golpe si era necesario.

-Quiero hablar con el gerente –Taylor dejó el vaso en ese momento, sentía la punta de los dedos fría y que en cualquier momento iba a perder su segunda fuente de ingreso.

No iba a tener cara para decirle a Garrett que ya no iba a poder pagarle la colegiatura del colegio el siguiente año.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –Jordan se acomodó el dobladillo de su camisa.

-Quiero hablar con el gerente.

-Puede hablar conmigo –El hombre frunció el ceño.

-He dicho que quiero hablar con el gerente –A Jordan se le notaron aún más las pecas cuando la piel se le enrojeció de coraje. –Este chico es un inepto en su trabajo y quiero…

-Quiero que se vaya –Jordan suspiró –Y que no vuelva por aquí. Nadie habla mal de mis trabajadores así que le pido por favor que se vaya.

Camden no relajó sus hombros hasta que el hombre salió del café tirando maldiciones y amenazas que obviamente no podía cumplir.

-Que feo señor –Jonah frunció el ceño -¿Quieres un abrazo, Ty-Ty? Papi te lo puede dar.

Jordan le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo antes de volver a la cocina a terminar su pastel porque, aunque Hazie fuera muy bueno, todavía no era tan bueno como él.

-¿Entonces vamos a hacer pizza? –Garrett sonrió –Comida familiar. Hace mucho que no había tanta gente en nuestra mesa. ¿Seguro que las otras sillas aún sirven?

Taylor le puso el gorro a su hermano con un movimiento brusco y lo guio directamente a la salida del café. Jonah ni siquiera se quejó cuando lo sentaron en el asiento trasero con su peluche de Tortuga sobre sus piernas.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

-Así que el policía guapo es el papá de Jonah –Garrett estaba sentado en la cama de su hermano mirando como terminaba de ponerse el pijama. En los días de frío preferían dormir juntos para calentarse bien y no terminar con el trasero congelado.

-No empieces, Garrett –Taylor se puso una sudadera vieja y puso el bate junto a su cama.

-Yo sólo quiero saber –El más joven sonrió –si ahora sales con él.

-No –El Dye mayor frunció el ceño.

-Así que la otra noche llegas dos horas más tarde de lo normal usando su chaqueta y luego me dices que no hubo nada de nada –Garrett se rio cuando su hermano le tiró la almohada a la cara. –Te invita a cenar en Navidad con todos ellos, te deja su auto mientras el tuyo está en el taller, le llevas comida al trabajo, se mandan mensajes y no son nada.  –Taylor apagó la luz y se metió a la cama –Si yo fuera tú me lanzara. El papá de Jonah es muy guapo.

-Garrett –El más joven se pegó al cuerpo de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta, Ty?

-Porque sólo está siendo amable conmigo –El mayor abrazó a su hermano –Ahora duérmete y olvida el tema.

-A mí no me importa que salgas con un chico.

-Sólo duerme. Mañana es un día cansado.

-Y no hay mucha diferencia de edad –Garrett metió los pies entre las piernas de su hermano –Tal vez unos tres o cuatro años.

-Garrett ya cállate.

 

*

*                                                                                                                            *                   

El día de Noche buena siempre era el más estresante dentro de la estación de policías, demasiada gente intentando matar a otras, asaltando, robando y otros tantos delitos que los hacían permanecer demasiado tiempo pegados al escritorio, apenas dejándolos pensar en otra cosa, hasta que la hora de salida se acercaba y entonces únicamente podían pensar en la cena.

Peter era uno de esos. Conforme llegaba la hora siempre volteaba a la puerta esperando a que llegara Jordan, ya completamente listo, con una chaqueta nueva y el cabello peinado de diferente manera.

Esa noche fue un poco diferente, porque Jordan no solamente iba peinado de diferente manera, sino que había teñido su cabello unos cuantos tonos más oscuros. Hale tuvo que verlo dos veces para cerciorarse que ese hombre era el suyo.

-Deja de verlo, Lee –Peter puso su mano en la cabeza del otro policía y lo obligó a volver a su labor. Normalmente siempre se ponía celoso de quien mirara a Jordan, pero en ese momento estaba hasta posesivo y no había luna llena cerca.

Jordan le dirigió una sonrisa mientras terminaba de saludar a los agentes de la entrada. Peter, únicamente por costumbre, se arregló el cabello y el cuello de la camisa antes de ponerse de pie y llevar el informe directamente a su jefe.

-Ahora patito –John tenía a Mick sentado en el escritorio frente a él y le estaba enseñando a hacer caras extrañas –Excelente, poni. Te ganaste un dulce –Mick le sonrió antes de abrir la boca y recibir la bolita amarilla.

-Sheriff –Peter levantó el folder con su reporte.

-Déjalo ahí –John señaló un espacio vacío en su escritorio.

-Papi, el abuelito me enseñó a hacerle como animalitos –Mick se giró sobre el escritorio -¿Quieres ver? Ahora puedo ser una vaca, un patito, un marciano, un helicóptero ¿Así se dice?

-Sí, así se dice –Peter se acercó a su hijo y lo levantó en sus brazos–Ya nos vamos, Mickey, dile adiós al abuelito.

-No –Mick negó rápidamente con su cabeza –El abuelito va a ir a cenar con nosotros ¿Verdad que sí? Vamos a enseñarla a la abuelita Claudia como le hacemos como patito.

-No sé si deberíamos enseñarle a la abuelita Claudia que –John se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su nieto –Bueno, tal vez.

-¿Tal vez qué? –Jordan le puso una mano en la espalda a Peter –¿Papá de nuevo le enseñaste cosas raras a Mick?

-No.

-Sí –Mick se asomó por encima del hombro de Peter –El abuelito es genial.

-¿Ya me los puedo llevar? –Jordan se pegó más a su esposo –Hazie y Lex ya están en casa de Stiles.

-¿Ya están con Jay-Jay y Key-Key? –Mick hizo un puchero –Yo también quiero, vamos. ¿Vamos abuelito?

-Los voy a alcanzar después –John le besó la frente –Te lavas bien la carita, tienes dulce.

-Tú también –Mick le sonrió –Vamos, papi, vamos pops. Te quiero abuelito.

Jordan no escuchó ningún comentario de su cabello hasta que estaba terminando de vestir a Michael. El niño estaba tardando demasiado en escoger entre su abrigo azul y el de cuadritos.

-Si mi esposo te ve aquí probablemente se moleste –Peter le abrazó por la espalda. –No le gusta mucho que mire a los chicos guapos.

-¿Te gusta? –El antes rubio se giró para verlo.

-Me encantas –Peter le movió un mechón de cabello. Colocó una de sus manos en su espalda baja y la otra en su cuello; podía sentir su pulso moviéndose bajo su pulgar y su aliento colarse por entre sus labios.

-Papi usaré el de cuadritos –Mick le jaló la manga a Peter –Ah no, Jords pops… ¿Cuál es Jords pops?

-Aquí estoy –Jordan le besó una última vez antes de soltar su agarre y girarse hacia su hijo –Ya, Pet –El lobo continuó besándole el cuello –Peter.

-Jordan.

Ambos tuvieron que romper todo contacto cuando Mickey se colgó del cuerpo de Jordan usando sus brazos y sus piernas.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

La casa Stilinski-Hale estaba llena de gente cuando Jackson llegó del aeropuerto. Estacionó el auto en el único hueco que encontró y se metió a casa maldiciendo la nieve. Le sorprendió un poco ver a los Herbst ahí, pero no lo hizo ver a Cora y Isaac. Derek estaba cargando a Skandar y Stiles tenía a Jerome, mejor conocido como Jay-Jay gracias a Mick y Jonah.

-¿Por qué Jay está vestido de guisante? –Preguntó Jackson dejando la bolsa de papel sobre una de las sillas vacías.

-Porque se ve bonito –Stiles le besó la manita a su bebé –Y le gusta ser un chícharo yo se lo puse.

-No me imagino a Derek poniéndole esa cosa a su hijo –Jackson frunció el ceño –Ven, Jay, te vamos a sacar de esa cosa horrenda en la que te metió tu padre.

-En realidad yo sería su mamá –Jackson levantó un dedo hacia Stiles dándole a entender que se callara. Le besó una de sus mejillas gorditas y lo llevó hasta la sala.

-Primero una manita, luego la otra –Jackson recostó al pequeño en su portabebé –Ahora tus piernitas, que bonitos piecitos, Jay. Ahora lo tiramos a un lado. Lo siento –Jackson se quedó un par de segundos completamente quieto esperando la reacción de Isaac cuando el trajecito le cayó directamente sobre las piernas.

-No te preocupes, Liz lo hace todo el tiempo –La niña estaba parada a un lado de él moviéndose de un lado a otro en el sofá.

-Entonces ya estás acostumbrado –Jackson le dirigió una sonrisa –Ahora tu pañal. Completamente limpio ¿Ya comiste, Jay? –Obviamente el niño no respondió, pero Stiles sí le grito desde la cocina diciéndole que acababa de comer –Entones sólo te vestimos, mira, es un pantaloncito verde. El verde se te ve bonito –Jay movió un poco sus manitas –Primero un piecito, luego el otro y listo –Jackson le acarició las manitas -Ahora esta playerita. Una manita, otra manita y –Levantó al niño en sus brazos para acomodarle la ropa y poder fajarlo –Mucho más guapo que vestido de guisante –Le acunó el rostro contra su cuello dejando algunos besos en su cabecita.

-No sé si el naranja combina con el verde –Isaac señaló las mangas de la playera del niño.

-Claro que combinan –Jackson se sentó en el otro sofá –Y no es verde, es azul. ¿Verdad que es azul, Jay?

-¿Es verde o azul, Lizie? –La niña dejó de ver a Isaac para mirar a Jackson.

-Bebé –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de inclinarse un poco agarrándose de Isaac para intentar ver más de cerca a Jerome.

-Es un bebé –Isaac levantó a su hija y la acercó hasta Jackson –Se llama Jerome.

-Se llama Jay –Mick le entregó una de sus galletas –Y el otro es Key. No dejes que te engañen.

-¿Qué opinas del verde con el naranja, Michael? –Preguntó Isaac mirando al niño.

-No es Michael. Es Mick, Mick Hale Stilinski –El niño levantó sus manitas -¡Jonah! –Le dio su galleta a Jackson y corrió tras su primo.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Taylor realmente no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando accedió a pasar Navidad con la familia de Camden. Una cosa era llevarse bien con su jefe y otra, completamente diferente, era cenar con él y toda su familia.

Pero ahí estaba, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Camden a través de todas sus capas de ropa y hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

-Garrett –Hazael y Brett abrazaron a su amigo al mismo tiempo –Ven, estamos jugando al Uno con Lexie y Kurt.

-¿Y quién va ganando? –Brett le ayudó a retirarse la chaqueta y la puso en el perchero junto a las demás.

-Ellos –Hazael frunció el ceño –Pero es porque Brett se distrae mirando a mi hermano.

-Claro que no –El rubio frunció el ceño –Sólo fue una vez, Hazie.

-Quiero que estés en mi equipo, Garrett –Hazael tomó la mano de su amigo y lo llevó directamente a la mesa donde estaban jugando –Toma, el amarillo para ti –Hazie le dio un cojín para sentarse.

-Taylor –Jordan se soltó del abrazo de Peter para hacia su empleado –Que bueno que vinieron.

-Gracias por invitarnos –Stiles se bajó de la encimera para acercarse a él.

-No te agradecí la otra noche –El más joven ni siquiera dudó para abrazarlo.

-Estabas un poco liado con los bebés –Jordan le guiñó un ojo a Camden -¿Puedo verlos?

-Claro –Stiles lo llevó directamente hasta Jackson –Este es el mayor, se llama Jerome.

-¡No! –Mickey terminó de ponerle la capa de Batman a Jonah y se acercó a ellos –Se llama Jay o Sí.

-¿Sí? –Taylor le arqueó una ceja al niño.

-Por los siameses de La dama y el gababundo –Dijo rápidamente Jonah, sus manitas estaban demasiado ocupadas poniéndole la capa de Superman a Mick.

-Entonces Jay –Jackson se lo pensó un poco antes de dejar que cargara al bebé –Hola, Jay.

-Así que ese chico –Antoine Hale le entregó una copa con vino a Camden. –Me alegro por ti y por Jonah.

-Tiene que saber que…

-Que quisiste mucho a Laura –Su exsuegro le sonrió –Lo sé y sé que amas a Jonah, pero siempre supe que merecías algo mejor y mi hija no pudo serlo. No te culpo por enamorarte de nuevo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me apoya? –Camden entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Si Jonah lo hace yo también –Jonah giró su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, le sonrió a su abuelo y luego a su padre antes de correr con Mick.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi nieto.

-Es mi hijo. –Antoine levantó su copa antes de volver con John y ponerse a hablar de cualquier cosa.

*                                                                           *                                                                    *

Lexie puso la música por accidente. Él solamente quería alcanzar la foto de Hazie y Brett cuando su mano se resbaló y terminó prendiendo el estéreo.

Kurt cambió la música esperando por apagarla.

Y Hazie fue quien le subió el volumen porque era la canción que sus papás siempre bailaban en casa.

-¿Me permites esta pieza? –Peter dejó a un lado su vaso de Bourbon y le extendió la mano a Jordan.

-Con gusto –Jordan rápidamente tomó la mano de su esposo y lo guio al único espacio vacío donde podían bailar igual que siempre.

John no le preguntó a Claudia si ella bailaba, porque él lo sabía. La había visto bailar muchas veces cuando eran jóvenes y aún a veces entraba a su habitación mientras ella acomodaba la ropa y bailaban despacito, mirándose a los ojos. Esa noche no iba a ser la excepción. La guio a la zona recién designada para bailar y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Derek solamente tuvo que mirar a Stiles para que este le pasara un brazo por la cintura y se pegara a su cuerpo. Una de las cosas que Derek más disfrutaba era poder sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Siempre irregular pero bastante fuerte, como un tambor creando su propia canción. Stiles olía a aceite de bebé, leche, canela y emoción. Sus labios se movieron por si solos hasta sus labios sin importarle tener más público del esperado. Dentro de su cabeza, en una parte donde nadie llegaría, siempre se sorprendía al darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer únicamente por él.

-Ty –Jonah estaba abrazando su tortuga de peluche -¿Bailas con mi papi?

Camden se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de él cuando sintió la mirada de Taylor y Jonah puesta sobre él. Incluso Isaac le estaba mirando.

-Vamos –El niño le tomó la mano aprovechando que estaba completamente distraído intentando asimilar la situación y lo puso frente a Camden –Hazie puede poner la canción.

-Jonah –Camden estaba sintiendo las orejas calientes.

-No me molesta bailar.

Isaac usó a su hija para ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo que quería dirigirle a su hermano.

Jonah salió corriendo hasta el sofá donde estaban Mick y Jackson cuando Camden tomó la mano de Taylor y con todos los nervios que podía sentir lo acercó a su cuerpo hasta poder esconder su rostro en su cuello y oler el aroma de su perfume. Él no era un hombre lobo, pero podía decir que le gustaba como olía Taylor Dye.

-¿Bailamos? –Mick le hizo un puchero a Lexie.

-¿Y que nos tachen de locos, señor Conejo?

-¿Alguna vez has conocido a un cuerdo feliz?

-Bailemos.

Lexie puso a Mick sobre sus pies y le ayudó a moverse despacito al ritmo de la música.

Brett fue el primero en darse cuenta que ya eran las doce de la noche. Se levantó del suelo, desde donde había observado todo el espectáculo, y corrió directamente a la cocina.

-Ya son las doce –Le susurró a Talia. La mujer rápidamente soltó su mano de la de su esposo dejando al bebé en sus brazos y le ayudó a Brett a sacar la tarta.

Taylor se quedó abrazado a Camden cuando comenzaron a cantarle ‘Feliz cumpleaños’ a Derek. Stiles fue el primero en abrazarlo fuerte y besarle el rostro hasta hacerlo sonrojarse debajo de la barba que apenas y había alcanzado a rasurarse esa mañana.

Jerome y Skandar despertaron en ese preciso momento, abrieron sus ojitos y empezaron a estirarse al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuántos cumples? –Preguntó Mick mientras le daba su abrazo.

-Veinticuatro –Derek sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad de Mick.

-Felicidades, mi niño –Talia tomó su rostro entre sus brazos –No importa que ya tengas tus bebés, para mí siempre vas a ser uno.

-Yo no tengo un regalo para ti –La madre de Kurt se detuvo frente a Derek –Un día serás un alfa y tendrás más hijos. –La mujer miró al niño en sus brazos –Mi regalo es, así como ha sido para ti, que todos ellos encuentren el amor verdadero y tú no dejes este mundo hasta ver la tercera generación.

A Brett se le detuvo el corazón, cuando el hombre lobo inclinó un poco su cabeza y se limpió la nariz.

-Gracias –Stiles le acarició suavemente los hombros -¿Puede decirme cuantos hijos voy a tener?

-Cuatro embarazos más –La mujer recibió el abrazo de su hijo.

-¿Vamos a tener siete hijos? –Stiles apretó sus dedos en los hombros del lobo –Derek nos vamos a volver locos.

-Cuatro embarazos –La bruja acarició el cabello de Kurt –Tal vez sólo dos hijos más, tal vez seis hijos más. Tal vez ninguno.

-Acabas de decir que vamos a tener más hijos –El humano entrecerró los ojos.

-Stiles –Derek se pegó un poco más a él. –No nos va a decir más.

-Bien –Stiles abrió los brazos cuando Claudia le entregó a su primer gemelo. Jerome estaba demasiado despierto en sus brazos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron todo dejó de importar.

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

                                                                                  *

Taylor realmente no tenía ni idea de en qué estaba pensando, ni si estaba realmente pensando o eran las copas de más que se había tomado las que le estaban controlando. Tal vez era únicamente que la luna estaba muy alta, afuera nevaba y Garrett no paraba de reír junto a sus amigos mientras Mason, en una video llamada, les contaba su experiencia montando caballos y ordeñando vacas. A lo mejor y solamente fue la euforia de bailar tan cerca de alguien o que su estómago se comprimía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Probablemente y solamente fue su felicidad.

Pero estaba besando a Camden Lahey mientras sostenía a su hijo completamente dormido, y algo dentro de él le aseguraba que no se iba arrepentir.

 

 

 


	77. 83 Entrenamiento

Derek abrió los ojos. Su pecho estaba agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón a pesar de que llevaba, como mínimo, dos horas dormido. Todo un record desde el nacimiento de los gemelos.

-¿Derek? –El lobo no le respondió a Stiles. Levantó la colcha y con todo lo que daba su cuerpo salió de la habitación. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan lento como en ese momento, parecía como si en lugar de acercarse se estuviera alejando.

-Hey, hey –Derek retiró la colcha del cuerpo de adolescente y se sentó a su lado –Brett, estoy aquí, Brett. –Sus ojos azules, casi grises se clavaron en Derek por espacio de un segundo antes de volver a cerrarse –Tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla –El pelinegro envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor –Está bien, estamos bien.

-Lexie estaba ahí –Brett ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Derek –Y no podía salvarle.

-Lo sé –Derek le acarició detrás de las orejas –Lo sé, lo he visto y es horrible. Pero es un sueño, no va a pasar porque tú nunca dejarías que algo malo le pasara a Lexie ¿Cierto?

-Sí –Brett suspiró –Tienes razón.

-Ven aquí –Derek le pasó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas –Agárrate fuerte –Brett se aferró a su almohada durante todo el recorrido escaleras abajo hasta la habitación de Derek y Stiles.

-Cachorro –Stiles le levantó la colcha para colocarlo en medio -¿Una pesadilla? –Derek asintió –Ven aquí, todo fue un sueño. Los sueños no son reales, son nuestros miedos más grandes proyectados por nuestro subconsciente –Stiles le acarició el cabello -¿Quieres que te cante una canción?

-Ya te he dicho que esa canción es extraña, Stiles –Derek se metió al otro lado de la cama –Y es de una película de terror.

-No me importa, está bonita –Brett sonrió –Y a él le gusta.

-Es lo único que le cantas desde que es pequeño –El lobo mayor resopló. -¿Qué otra cosa le puede gustar?

-¿Te canto One Way de One Direction? –Brett soltó una pequeña risa en el cuello de Stiles –Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around. Nothing’s harm you. No sir. Not while I’m around. –Derek escondió su risa en la espalda de Brett –Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I’ll send ‘em howling. I don’ care. I got ways.

-Ya se durmió –Stiles le guiñó un ojo a su esposo antes de acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Lo ves? Yo soy su mamá.

-Muy bien, mamá –Derek apretó un poco al adolescente en sus brazos –Jay Jay acaba de ensuciar su pañal.

-Jay Jay tiene tu cara, te toca –Stiles acomodó de nuevo la colcha cuando Derek se levantó.

Brett ya no lucía del todo como el niño de cinco años que perdió a su familia, pero Talia tenía razón para Stiles seguía siendo su bebé.

 

*                                                                                                                                  *

*

Peter sabía que tenía hijos extraños. Que eran un poco demasiados raros en comparación con el resto de la población infantil de Beacon. Pero de eso a llegar un día y encontrar a Mick siendo tatuado había un abismo.

-Shh –Jonah estaba sentado en su sillita mecedora con su tortuga apretándose entre sus bracitos –Shh.

Y acostado en el sofá estaba Michael con su bracito extendido mirando atento los patrones que Hazael hacía sobre su piel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Hazael separó el sharpie azul de la piel de su hermano para mirar a Peter.

-Es mi primer totuoje, papi –Mick le sonrió –Yo hice el dibujo. Es la luna, un poni y el trisquel.

-¿Y con el permiso de quién? –Peter miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Era una sorpresa –Mick se miró el dibujo en su brazo –Estaba bonito.

-Son Sharpies no tóxicos –Hazie giró la caja de metal –Y se va a ir en dos días.

-Tu hermano no es un lienzo, Hazael. –Jonah hizo un puchero – Y tiene seis años.

-Ya puedo sacar la basura como Pasha –Mick también hizo un puchero –Puedo hacerme un totuoje.

-¿Un totuoje? –Peter le picó el puchero –Esta bien, pero que sea el último hasta que tengas, no sé, cincuenta.

-¿Cómo tú? –Mick se sentó en el sofá.

-Yo tengo treinta –Peter frunció el ceño –Y me veo de veinticinco, ya vas a querer tu verte así cuando tengas treinta.

-Treinta es mucho –Jonah se miró las manitas –Mi papi tiene veintinueve. –Peter se giró a ver en ese momento a su pequeño sobrino.

-¿Hazael porque Jonah también tiene un ‘totuaje’? –Peter incluso hizo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

-Es bonito –Jonah se puso de pie –Son las fases de la luna y aquí, donde está gordita tiene el trisquel. Porque también soy un lobito.

-Iré a hacerles comida –Peter suspiró –Y los quiero ahí cuando los llame.

Hazie de nuevo abrió el sharpie azul por el lado de la punta delgada y volvió al dibujo de Mick escuchando siseos de parte de Jonah cada vez que sentía la necesidad de ser un poco dramático.

*                                                                                                                                                *

El día del entrenamiento de la manada Mick y Jonah llegaron vestidos con camisetas sin mangas completamente orgullosos de su primer tatuaje, aunque ya estaba demasiado deslavado y Hazael se había negado a retocarlo después de escuchar la extensa platica con Jordan sobre porque no podía hacer todo lo que las caritas bonitas de Mick y Jonah pidieran.

Normalmente siempre era en zonas diferentes, pero en ese momento escogieron la parte superior de la que un día había sido una estación de trenes y actualmente era un gimnasio clandestino creado por los betas jóvenes.

-¿Es demasiado rudo? –Taylor estaba sentado sobre un tronco viejo con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Camden.

-A veces lo es un poco. Depende de los contrincantes –Camden le cubrió la cabeza cuando Ethan voló a penas un metro por encima de ellos, aunque en realidad su hermano lo había lanzado sin ningún cuidado sin fijarse exactamente donde iba a caer.

-¡Tío Aiden! –Mick estaba dando saltitos sobre el pasto. –Ganamos –Mick chocó sus manos con las del lobo.

-Derek y Aiden –Talia ni siquiera terminó de señalar a su hijo cuando Ethan arremetió de nuevo contra su hermano.

Skandar estaba sentado en el pasto entre las piernas de Stiles mordiendo su chupete mientras jugaba con las flores que Lex estaba trenzando con su cabello negro. Jay estaba un poco más allá aprendiendo a gatear bajo la supervisión de Jackson y Hazael.

Aiden gruñó cuando las garras de su hermano se encajaron en su espalda. Le mostró sus colmillos y empezaron otra nueva pelea.

-¿No te molesta? –Brett le estaba compartiendo de su naranja a Garrett -¿Qué seamos hombres lobo?

-Sólo porque una criatura sobrenatural haya matado a mis padres no me da el derecho de odiar al resto –Garrett suspiró -¿Tu odias a todos los humanos?

-No –Brett frunció el ceño -¿Por qué lo haría?

-Fue un humano quien mató a tu familia –Garrett trozó otro trocito.

-No lo había visto desde ese punto –Brett soltó un suspiro. –Pero tienes razón.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón –Garrett le golpeó suavemente el hombro con el suyo –Ahora ¿Cuándo te voy a ver pelear?

-En realidad no quieres hacerlo –Brett entrecerró los ojos –Lexie siempre me patea el trasero.

-Lexie les patea el trasero a todos –Jonah levantó su puño al aire y lo bajó cuando se dio cuenta que su padre lo estaba viendo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo lentamente hasta que su rostro entero era parecido a una cereza.

-Jonah tiene bonitas pecas –Murmuró Kurt cerca del oído de su padre -¿Verdad que sí?

Kurt Herbst padre miró a su hijo. Su piel pálida un poco brillante debido al sol y su mirada clavada en el lobo que se estaba escondiendo en brazos de su padre.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –La pequeña esfinge miró rápidamente a su madre –Abre tu mano.

Kurt se miró los dedos. Eran pequeños y demasiados blancos. Pero de entre ellos estaba saliendo una florecita blanca. Kurt le dio un beso a su madre antes de ponerse de pie y caminar directamente a Jonah. Le frunció el ceño a una piedra que lo hizo tropezarse, pero al llegar a su destino ya se le había olvidado.

-Creo que tus pecas son muy bonitas –Jonah se recargó más en el cuerpo de Camden. Pudo sentir el latido de su corazón en la punta de sus dedos cuando rozaron los de la esfinge.

-Gracias –Le sonrió antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Camden completamente avergonzado.

*                                                                                                                                 *

                                                                  *

-Jordan y Peter –Todos los que estaban de pie entretenidos mirando otra cosa ocuparon rápidamente asiento en el primer espacio que encontraron.

-Ven, Jay –Los piecitos del bebé se movieron rápidamente hasta que pudo volver a sentir el pasto acariciándole la piel cubierta por calcetitas rayadas. –Vamos a ver al tío Jordan y al tío Peter.

-Esta vez apuesto por Peter pops –Lexie estaba sentado junto a Stiles y en medio de sus piernas Key intentaba llevarse su propio pie a su boca.

-Yo sigo apostando por Jordan –Derek se inclinó sobre Stiles para poder acariciar a Skandar –Siempre apuesto por Jordan.

-Pero no siempre gana.

El rubio ya estaba de pie en medio del círculo. Playera sin mangas que dejaban a la vista los músculos de sus brazos y parte de su pecho, jeans rotos de las rodillas y botas raspadas de las puntas.

-¡Peter Pops! –Mick estaba sentado sobre los hombros de Aiden -¡Jords pops!

Peter estiró un poco sus músculos antes de acercarse a Jordan. La camisa blanca parecía a punto de romperse en las costuras por el esfuerzo que hacían y los jeans lucían completamente nuevos.

-Rápido, Pet –Jordan le sonrió a su esposo –Entre más rápido empieces más rápido muerdes el polvo.

-Pero tu muerdes la almohada –Ni Isaac ni Jackson disimularon la media sonrisa que se les escapó ante la broma del lobo.

-¿Realmente quieres apostar quien muerde la almohada esta noche? –Hazael hizo una mueca al escucharlos.

-Te aseguro que vamos a seguir con la rutina.

Peter fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Directo a las costillas, en su punto más débil y erógeno cuando sus dedos eran los que tocaban. Jordan lo miró directamente a los ojos, labios entreabiertos y brillo demasiado descarado.

Mick aplaudía y jadeaba por toda la audiencia cada vez que los golpes así lo ameritaban. Un momento era Peter quien estaba en el suelo y al siguiente era Jordan quien hacía uso de toda su fuerza para bloquear el ataque.

-¿Te rindes? –Jordan le sonrió a Peter. Enganchó una de sus piernas entre las de su pareja e invirtió posiciones.

-¿Y tú? –Su pecho agitado estaba chocando contra el del hombre lobo. -¿Te rindes?

-Jódete –Peter únicamente tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder besarlo.

-Yo digo que ganó Jordan –Érica levantó sus cinco dólares -¿Quién más dice lo mismo?

-Eso está en discusión –Jackson levantó una de sus manos -¿La apuesta también incluía quien mordía la almohada?  Porque en ese caso, ganó Peter.

-Voto por Jordan –Isaac también levantó sus cinco dólares.

-Boyd –Érica miró a su novio.

-Esta vez digo que fue Peter –La rubia resopló.

-Jordan –Sobre las piernas de Stiles Jay se estaba revolviendo intentando llegar de nuevo al pasto -¿Derek?

-Jordan, obviamente –Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco.

-Por mayoría de votos gana Jordan –Camden también levantó su billete -¿Tú que dices?

-Creo que Peter –Taylor frunció un poco los labios –Él tuvo mejores golpes.

-Pero quedó abajo –Señaló Isaac.

-Nada –Jackson le apuntó con su dedo –Ganó Peter.

-Empate –Aiden estaba mirando a Mick –Porque ¿Qué? –El niño se inclinó de nuevo sobre su oído –Porque ninguno se quejó del beso.

-¿Es enserio? –Jackson frunció el ceño -¿Estás usando a mi poni para ganar? –John Stilinski se llevó una mano a su pistola –Puedo arrestarte justo ahora.

-¿Alguien se está dando cuenta que ese par va a ponerse a tener sexo aquí? –Ethan tenía la nariz arrugada –Que no me molesta, pero tampoco me gustaría verlo.

-¡Jordan! –John no supo si acercarse a su hijo sin camiseta para evitar que le quitara la suya a Peter o girarse para no ver el espectáculo.

Derek recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles aguantándose la risa que le daba el ver a su suegro moverse de un lado a otro sin hacer nada realmente.

-¡Jordan Parrish! –Stiles recargó su cabeza sobre la de Derek. Tenían los dedos entrelazados y el espacio que los separaba era mínimo.

Solamente les bastó moverse un poco para verse a los ojos. Stiles se dio cuenta en ese momento que los ojos de Derek se asemejaban demasiado a un lago, verde en algunas zonas y azul en otras. Pero no se lo dijo simplemente lo besó, tan suave como el toque de las alas de una mariposa.

Entre sus brazos Jay volvió a revolverse y Key se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la mano de su gemelo. Ambos rieron cuando se dieron cuenta que podían verse si se inclinaban lo suficiente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	78. 84 Familias

Cerveza, soda y restos de comida rápida era lo que adornaba el comedor de la casa Stilinski-Hale. Afuera el clima parecía sacado de una jungla y lo mejor que podían hacer era perder el tiempo en manada o por lo menos los que iban de la misma edad y estaban acostumbrados a juntarse.

Jackson tenía a Jay de pie sobre sus piernas y ocasionalmente le besaba las mejillas haciéndolo arrugar la nariz.

-¿Cómo es que lograste que la familia de Danny te aceptara? –Preguntó Isaac con su silla ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y las manos sosteniendo al bebé en su regazo.

-Usé mi encanto –Ni siquiera Aiden se calló la risa –Es verdad, todos me adoran. ¿Verdad, Danny?

-Claro –El hawaiano estaba más entreteniendo jugando con Key. –Todos te aman.

-Ni siquiera tu prometido se lo cree –En ese momento Danny se giró para ver a Ethan y después su mano. Aún le costaba un poco creerse que alguien como el gemelo quería casarse y quería hacerlo con él.

-Claro que me lo creo –Danny se acomodó mejor sobre las piernas de Ethan –Mi familia está encantada con él.

-Puedo escuchar como tu corazón se acelera –Jackson le apuntó con su botellín –cuando dices eso.

-Yo también –Isaac acomodó a Key sobre sus piernas –Y no tengo su súper oído. –Jackson y Isaac chocaron sus botellines.

-No me importa –Danny golpeó la mesa con su índice –Tiene sus cualidades.

-¿Te refieres a la cantidad de orgasmos? –Erica se cruzó de piernas.

-Tal vez –Danny sonrió –Son unos muy buenos orgasmos.

-Yo sé de eso –Stiles le dio un trago a su vaso de whisky –Y debo decir que los que vamos abajo siempre disfrutamos más.

-No tengo problema con cambiar –Jackson se encogió de hombros -¿Alguna vez lo han intentado? –A Derek se le oscurecieron un poco las mejillas cuando asintió -¿De verdad? –El rubio se agarró de la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Algunas veces –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Por eso digo que me gusta más ir abajo.

-No entiendo bien –Aiden frunció el ceño –A veces uno la mete y a veces es el otro –Jackson le cubrió los oídos a Jay.

-Creo que es algo normal –Stiles apretó los labios –Somos dos hombres y ambos necesitamos, ya sabes.

-No creo que todos lo hagan –Aiden negó con la cabeza –Por ejemplo: Peter. Creo que Peter siempre va arriba.

-No –Derek sonrió –No siempre.

-¿Y tú como sabes? –Stiles le puso una mano sobre su pierna.

-Los he escuchado –Derek puso su cerveza sobre la mesa –No intencionalmente, pero puedo decir que Peter, a veces, también va abajo.

-De ninguna manera –Aiden se apretó las mejillas como lo hacía Mick -¿Ustedes también lo hacen?

-No me gusta hablar de eso –Ethan enseñó los dientes.

-Sí –Danny sonrió –Y le gusta.

-¡Daniel! –El hawaiano únicamente necesitó darle un beso para apagar todas intenciones de reprimenda.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema del sexo gay? –Boyd se cruzó de brazos –No es algo que me guste demasiado.

-Porque no lo has probado –Dijeron Stiles y Danny al mismo tiempo.

-Érica, enséñale a tu hombre lo que es bueno –Stiles abrió sus brazos cuando Key empezó a gatear por encima de la mesa –Ven aquí, hermoso, eso, sigue bebé –El niño se detuvo frente a su gemelo, se sentó en la mesa sin importarle mancharse con un poco de aderezo –Bueno, quédate con Jay.

Jerome movió sus pies sobre las piernas de Jackson intentando alcanzar a su hermano. Se tocaron las manos y ambos empezaron a reír como si fuera lo más gracioso de la vida. Las risas, esos sonidos que salían de la boca de sus hijos le aceleraban el corazón y le hacían sentir enormemente dichosos.

-Le preguntaré a Peter si es verdad que ha estado abajo –Aiden se bebió su vaso de un solo trago.

-¿Ya llegaron? –Stiles se puso rápidamente de pie –Ya viene mi bebé.

Los gemelitos giraron su cabeza hacia Stiles cuando escucharon la palabra ‘bebé’

-Bahbahbahbah –Jay se subió a la mesa junto a su hermano.

-No ha hablado –Jackson señaló a Stiles –Es algo que todos los bebés dicen. Jay no ha hablado.

-Todavía –Stiles se tropezó con la silla de Isaac al pasar detrás de ella.

Michael y Jonah fueron los primeros en entrar a la casa. Los dos iban apenas cubiertos por ropa delgada.

-Odio el calor –Se quejó Michael mientras repartía besos a diestra y siniestra como saludo –Es horrible y hay bichos. Pero amo al señor sol –El niño se subió al regazo de Aiden apenas llegó a él y se sacó sus lentes de corazón–El señor sol es hermoso.

-No te comas los bichos –Jonah sentó a su tortuga en el sofá –Hola, tío Stiles, tío Derek, tío Jackson, tío Aiden, tío Ethan, Dannyboy, ¡Tío Isaac! –El niño pasó por debajo de la mesa –¿Y la tía Cora?

-De viaje –Isaac frunció el ceño al decirlo, intentando que no sonara muy alto, porque apenas a unos cuantos metros estaba Camden y él sabía que ese ‘de viaje’ significaba que estaba visitando a Laura. Pero no era algo que Jonah debía saber.

-Oh –Jonah recibió el vaso de soda con una sonrisa –Boyd, Érica, hola –El niño movió su mano –Bebés bonitos –Se paró sobre la puntita de sus pies –Hola.

Michael escondió sus pies debajo del brazo de Aiden y se acomodó para dormir escuchando el latido del corazón del lobo justo debajo de su oreja.

-¿Nosotros vamos a tener bebés? –Danny unió su frente con la de Ethan.

-¿Quieres tener bebés conmigo? –Ethan tuvo que tragar dos veces para decir la frase completa.

-No te emociones, sólo quiero un par –El lobo le besó la comisura de los labios.

-Lo intentaremos –Danny le apretó el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Por qué el tío Ethan está tan feliz? –Lexie tenía los pies encima de los de Brett -¿Se van a casar?

-Sí –Derek le sonrió a su sobrino –Pero todavía no.

-Nosotros sí –Lexie levantó su manita –Brett me dio un nuevo ringpop.

-Alexei –Peter jaló la mano de Jordan para que se sentara sobre sus piernas –Hasta que Brett no tenga un trabajo estable, un lugar donde vivir y una meta en su vida no se va a casar contigo.

-Ya sólo me falta el trabajo –Brett continuó caminando sin soltar las manos de Alexei –Pero puedo conseguirlo luego de la universidad.

-Yo también voy a la universidad –Alexei frunció el ceño –Los dos vamos a la universidad, así como Taylor.

-Ty-Ty ya va a trabajar en el hospital –Jonah sonrió -¿Verdad, papi?

-Sí –Camden apretó los dedos del rubio –A finales de este año se gradúa.

-Y luego se casan –Garrett chocó su mano con la de Jonah.

-¿De verdad? –Stiles le cedió su silla a Camden y también ocupó el espacio vacío en las piernas de su esposo –Felicidades.

-Todavía no es nada serio –Camden sonrió –Pero por lo pronto ese es el plan.

-Ya estamos buscando a Mason para que planee la boda –Hazael se subió a la encimera detrás de Jackson, recibiendo rápidamente una mordida en su pantorrilla como saludo de parte del rubio.

-No fuentes de chocolate, ni de queso ni de nada –Imitó Stiles al adolescente.

-Pero tiene buenas ideas –Derek le apretó la pierna –Con nosotros no se equivocó.

-A veces creo que Mason es algo –Garrett le ayudó a Jonah a subirse junto a Haz.

-Una diva –Dijeron rápidamente Hazael y Brett.

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                   *

 

Que Jonah y Garrett asistieran a la misma escuela no era del todo una coincidencia, porque Camden obviamente no iba a separar a su hijo de su primo cuando fuera a la escuela, mucho menos sabiendo que Jonah era más tímido. Y Garrett siguió completamente a sus mejores amigos una vez que les dijeron que si hacían otra cosa los iban a expulsar.

Taylor nunca lo dice en voz alta, pero Garrett no había tenido amigos antes de Hazael, Brett, Mason y Liam.  Así que no lo iba a separar de ellos, porque su carita feliz diciéndole que tenía amigos y que uno de ellos le había dado galletas era algo que iba a recordar hasta el día de su muerte.

Lo que si era coincidencia es que el policía guapo, del que habló un día Taylor con Garrtett y Mason en la cena terminara siendo Camden Lahey, padre de un niño que asistía al mismo colegio que ellos.

Pero una coincidencia mucho más grande era que sus guardias coincidieran.

-A ti te quería ver –Taylor se detuvo en la puerta. Garrett y Jonah ya estaban en la casa Hale-Stilinski para pasar ahí la noche. Solamente quedaba que Camden lo llevara al hospital para empezar su guardia de noche –No me has pagado la renta.

-Mañana me pagan –Taylor metió las llaves en la mochila –Mañana a primera hora le doy el dinero de la renta.

-No –El hombre se cruzó de brazos –Lo quiero ahora o te llevas tus cosas.

-¿Hace cuánto que no le paga la renta? –Camden puso una de sus manos en la espalda del aprendiz de enfermero.

-Contando hoy, cuarenta y dos horas –Taylor sintió que las orejas le quemaban.

-¿De verdad? –Camden frunció el ceño –Bien ¿Cuánto es?

-No –Taylor le puso la mano sobre la suya –Mañana temprano, a penas salga del trabajo le pagaré, se lo aseguro.

-Taylor –Camden se giró para verlo –Puedes pagarme a mi mañana, pero hoy no voy a dejar que nadie diga que no pagas a tiempo ¿Está bien? –Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cadera hasta su mano –¿Ahora me dice cuánto es?

Taylor caminó con la cabeza gacha y los dedos apretados en la correa de su mochila hasta el auto patrulla. Era normal que él hiciera cosas buenas para otras personas, así lo habían enseñado en su casa, pero que alguien hiciera algo bueno para él no era algo que sucediera seguido.

-Oye –Camden le apretó la mano –No puedes hacerlo todo tú solo.

-Lo he hecho desde que mis padres murieron –Taylor se pasó una mano por el cabello –Nunca me había atrasado con la renta y no era algo que tuvieras que ver. Estoy demasiado apenado.

-Hey –Camden le tomó el rostro entre sus manos –Ahora estoy aquí. No solamente para salir a comer y follar de vez en cuando, sino para ayudarte.

-Yo no voy a poder ayudarte –Taylor suspiró –O no todavía. Primero debo terminar este año, graduarme y esperar a que me den una plaza, hasta entonces seguiré viviendo de lo que ganó en el café y…

-Y para entonces ya podremos haber encontrado un lugar juntos, donde solamente pagues la mitad de la renta, los servicios y todas esas cosas –Camden le sonrió –Tranquilo, Ty.

-No puedes hacer esto –El enfermero apretó sus manos contra las costillas del policía –No puedes venir y presentarte todo príncipe azul. ¿Qué tal si es solo un sueño?

-Te aseguro que un príncipe azul no iba a llegar con un lobito de seis años –Camden le besó suavemente los labios.

-¿Entonces quieres que vivamos juntos? –Taylor entrecerró los ojos –Porque lo acabas de decir y no es algo que se me vaya a olvidar en un tiempo. De hecho, no se me va a olvidar hasta que lleguemos a compartir cama –Camden abrió la boca para responder–Todos los días.

-Tenemos todo un mes para que buscar un buen lugar y dejes de verle la cara a ese señor –Ambos hicieron una mueca –Pero eso de compartir cama…

-Que te quedes a dormir de vez en cuando no es lo mismo –Taylor se metió al auto cuando Camden le abrió la puerta.

-¿Tampoco que tenga aquí mi cepillo de dientes y el de mi hijo? –Camden arrancó el auto –Porque Jonah no pone su cepillo de dientes en cualquier lugar.

-Jonah es otro príncipe azul, uno que cabalga una tortuga.

-Era de su madre –Camden suspiró –Tal vez por eso no la suelta. Porque huele a ella.

-¿La quisiste mucho? –Taylor le apretó la rodilla.

-Lo hice, en su momento y tal vez todavía lo hago. Me dio a Jonah –El policía tragó duro –Pero no llegué a amarla. Ahora lo sé.

Entrelazar sus dedos por encima de la palanca de cambios resultó completamente normal llegados a este punto. Porque, aunque no lo dijera, las palabras estaban implícitas. Camden lo amaba a él.

*                                                                             *                                                                  *

-Madera en el suelo de la parte superior, pero mármol en la primera planta –Hazael estaba revisando los planos –Me gusta y me gusta mucho este ático, puede convertirse en una especie de refugio.

-¿Y qué opinas del garaje? –Jackson señaló la zona -¿Demasiado pequeño?

-Puede albergar tres camionetas –Hazael apretó el lápiz entre sus labios –Creo que tiene un buen tamaño, considerando que no sabes si quieres tener hijos.

-Ni siquiera tengo una persona con quien compartir una casa tan grande –Jackson se dejó caer en la cama.

-Conmigo –Hazael dejó la Tablet a un lado –He decidido que esta habitación enorme va a ser una sala de cine casera –Levantó el brazo de Jackson y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Puedes saltarte las clases mañana? –El adolescente asintió –Iremos a ver cómo va la construcción y a empezar a escoger muebles, pintura, tapiz.

-Me gusta ir a las tiendas –Hazael sonrió -¿Podemos comprar una cama enorme?

-No –Jackson se acomodó en la cama. –Nada de camas gigantes y el único animal que va a haber en mi casa es el Capi.

-El Capi tiene derecho a todo –Hazael cerró los ojos –Voy a dormir ahora.

-No lo hagas –Jackson le acarició suavemente el brazo –No te duermas.

-Ya estoy dormido.

-Traidor.

*                                                                                                                                      *

*

John Stilinski llegó a casa de Stiles únicamente porque estaba por la zona y quería ver a sus nietos, a los dos que no iban a clases.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jamás esperó que al tocar la puerta un semi desnudo Derek le abriera con un Jay en sus brazos y un Key corriendo en su andadera sin prenda alguna más que el pañal.

-Estamos lavando –John intentó por todos sus medios no mirar hacia abajo, porque Derek Hale le había abierto la puerta usando un bóxer y nada más –Stiles está en el trabajo y a nosotros nos toca lavar. ¿Verdad, Jay-Jay? –El niño apretó sus manitas en torno a su biberón de Darth Vader.

-Oh –John asintió –Volveré más tarde.

-Dile adiós al abuelito –Jay movió un poco su mano.

 Detrás de Derek Skandar seguía corriendo de un lado a otro apenas impulsándose con la puntita de sus pies, porque al parecer ya tenía demasiada prisa en caminar, pero no en hablar y Derek se moría de ganas porque le dijeran papá.

 

 

 

 

 


	79. 85 Las piezas que encajan

Después de la cena Lexie arma rompecabezas. Se sube a uno de los banquitos giratorios, pone las piezas sobre la barra y si no está Mick se concentra totalmente en su labor.

Esa noche Mick está con el abuelito John en la comisaria, Jonah ya no vive con ellos y Hazie sigue con su meta de leerse todos los comics de la casa antes de que acabe el año.

Solamente quedan Peter y Jordan. Peter lava los trastos y Jordan los seca o esa era la idea hasta Peter terminó lo suyo y decidió que era mejor molestar a Jordan.

-Tienes algo aquí -Lexie levantó la vista de su rompecabezas para mirar a sus padres -Aquí -Peter besó el cuello de Jordan -Aquí también -Lexie sonrió cuando Peter comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de su papá hasta que ya no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-Peter -El rubio dejó el plato a un lado intentando escapar de las cosquillas -Ya, para.

-Pero también tienes algo aquí -Las manos del lobo se colocaron sobre las costillas del rubio -Aquí, justo aquí -Jordan se giró en un intento fallido de poder escapar.

Lexie puso una nueva pieza intentando ignorar a sus padres.

-Aún no termino -El rubio le puso los dedos en los hombros.

-Se pueden secar solos-El moreno se pegó más a su cuerpo -Mira.

-¿Qué?- Jordan se llevó una mano al cuello.

-Tienes algo aquí -Peter le tomó el mentón con una mano y le beso la boca -Sigue ahí.

La risa del rubio no se hizo esperar cuando nuevamente le besó el cuello.

-Haz eso de nuevo -Lexie dejó a un lado las piezas y se puso a verlos.

-¿El qué?

-Reírte. Me encanta cuando te ríes -Peter lo beso de nuevo. -Anda, una sonrisita.

-Peter -Jordan le frunció el ceño antes de volver a reírse con sus manos apretadas en los hombros el lobo- -Te amo -Dijo Jordan rodeando el cuello de Peter con sus brazos

-Lo sé -Respondió el lobo-Un hombre enamorado puede reconocer a otro.

Lexie se mordió el labio antes de volver a su rompecabezas, solamente le quedaba media hora antes de que Mick volviera y una vez el niño ahí iba a ser imposible no prestarle atención con sus preguntas extrañas y sus manitas inquietas.

*

Jackson es rico. Es guapo. Es inteligente.

Y es la niñera oficial de Stiles.

-¿Puedes traer la pañalera? –Stiles señaló la bolsa doble con dibujos de planetas. Dos biberones, dos cambios de ropa, dos pares de pañales, dos baberos, dos chaquetitas por si hacía frío, dos chupetes, dos ositos. Jackson dejó escapar un suspiro que fue respondido por la mirada de los ojos enormes de Jay.

-¿Algo más? –Stiles revisó que Skandar llevara los dos zapatitos y salió de la casa con las llaves en mano. -¿Estás seguro de ir en el Jeep? –Jackson le acomodó el pantaloncito a Jay mientras caminaba directo al auto.

-Claro que sí –Stiles le frunció el ceño –Ya está bien, Derek se aseguró de arreglarlo la semana pasada y está como nuevo.

-Dudo que esa chatarra haya sido nueva alguna vez –El rubio usó su brazo izquierdo para sostener a Key mientras Stiles terminaba de instalar el asientito doble. -¿Verdad, Key-Key?

Key le sonrió. Dos pequeños dientitos inferiores de color blanco completamente visibles por unos cuantos segundos.

-Listo –Stiles puso primero a Key y luego a Jay. –Jay no vayas a pelear –El gemelito mayor miró directamente a su padre antes de sacarse el chupón de la boca y moverlo en su manita. –Por favor, bebé.

Jackson rodó los ojos antes de subirse al jeep con la pañalera en sus piernas y el móvil en su mano.

El trayecto fue completamente tranquilo. Con Jay murmurando pequeñas silabas sin sentido y Key mirando fijamente a los lados.

De los dos gemelos, una vez cumplieron su primer año de vida, Jay era el que más peleaba, el que prefería hacer pucheros a comer en un biberón que no era suyo, el que mordía a su hermano si no le prestaban atención rápidamente y el que se negaba a dejar de abrazar a Key en las noches.

Skandar era otra historia. Siempre moviéndose de un lado a otro, emocionándose con cositas pequeñas como las mariposas puestas sobre su cuna o las pinturas de Hazael en su habitación.

-Te dije que sí llegábamos –Stiles levantó a Jay en sus brazos y sostuvo la pañalera para Jackson hasta que el rubio estuvo listo para seguir caminando.

-Sigue sin darme confianza –Jackson soltó un suspiro -¿Por qué no usas mi sastre para la ropa de los niños también?

-Tienen un año, Jack –Stiles le besó las mejillas al gemelo en sus brazos –Con que sea una buena tela va a estar bien.

-Tu eres el papá –Jackson metió el chupón de Key a la pañalera.

-Yak –Los dos adultos giraron rápidamente su cabeza hacia Jerome. El niño también estaba moviendo su chupón intentando llamar la atención de Jackson –Yak.

-Mi bebé habló –Stiles movió un poco a Jerome –Mi bebé dijo tu nombre, Whittemore –Stiles volvió a besarle las mejillas –Eso fue hermoso, Jay, hazlo de nuevo. Dilo otra vez, bebé.

-Yak –Jerome frunció un poco las cejas antes de soltar su chupón.

-Eso es –Jackson alcanzó a atrapar el chupón a medio camino y lo metió también a la pañalera –Que hermosa voz tienes, Jerome. Tenemos que decirle a Derek y a todos. Jackson saca tu móvil, vamos a hacer que Jay hable de nuevo y lo enviaremos a todos. Que todos en Beacon Hills sepan que Jerome Stilinski-Hale ha dicho tu nombre.

-Ahora tú, Key –Jackson levantó un poco al niño –Di Yak.

-No, no, no –Stiles le frunció el ceño –Key dirá papá o papi o algo así, pero no tu nombre. Me niego a eso.

-Me niego a sacar mi móvil y grabar a Jay.

Los dos amigos se miraron con el ceño fruncido antes de que ambos soltaran un suspiro, Jackson sacara su móvil y Stiles empezara a intentar hacer que Jerome hablara de nuevo. Pero como si el niño supiera, se negó a hacerlo de nuevo hasta que tuvo que despedirse del rubio.

*

Una vez que Jackson se graduó de la universidad, su rutina consistía en pasar por Hazael al colegio después de clases, llevarlo a su oficina e ignorar que lo estaba dibujando en una de esas libretas que compra cada fin de semana y siempre está usando.

-¿Puedo verlo después? –Hazael sonrió. Sus labios apenas curvados en una diminuta sonrisa mientras su anular se deslizaba sobre la hoja difuminando el carboncillo. -¿Haz?

-No lo sé –El adolescente sonrió –Estoy intentando hacerlo mejor.

-Ya eres muy bueno –Hazael volvió a sonreír. Pero no lo miraba o por lo menos no mientras Jackson lo estaba mirando a él.

-Soy un obsesivo, Jackbobo. –El adolescente cambio el carboncillo por uno de otro color –Siempre quiero ser mejor.

Jackson no respondió. Volvió a sus asuntos, donde nadie le negaba la opción de ver lo que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ya se había terminado cinco botellas de agua y continuaba leyendo documentos, comparándolos con otros y asociando. De vez en cuando se repetía que amaba su trabajo.

-Ya es hora –Hazael puso una hoja encima de su dibujo antes de cerrar el cuaderno –Tenemos la prueba del traje.

-¿Taylor ya está listo? –Jackson cerró un folder y comenzó a apagar su ordenador.

-No lo sé –Hazael se limpió las manos – Pero supongo que sí –El adolescente se impulsó con el borde de escritorio para poder sentarse –Cualquier persona casadera siempre va a estar lista si se trata de su boda. –Jackson metió su pulgar por en medio de la rasgadura del pantalón de Hazael hasta poder acariciar su rodilla –Yo lo estoy.

-Tú estás emocionado porque Mason se está metiendo demasiado y eso te deja vía libre para que también se haga lo que tú quieres –El adolescente sonrió con orgullo –Y así le dices Diva a Mason.

-Ya, Mason es una Diva, yo sólo crecí con un Whittemore –Hazael se dobló sobre su cuerpo cuando Jackson le hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

-Retira eso –Jackson tenía una de sus manos sobre su rodilla impidiendo que huyera –Retíralo, Hazael Halinski.

-No –El adolescente continuó revolviéndose intentando escapar del rubio. –Nunca.

-Eres demasiado terco –Jackson le besó las costillas. Se alisó la camisa azul y reacomodó las mangas de su camisa.

-Tienes razón –Hazael asintió –Pero yo también.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –El adolescente hizo muecas a la espalda de Jackson antes de tomar su cuaderno y meterlo al interior de su mochila. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y esperó con paciencia mientras el rubio le daba instrucciones a su secretaria.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –Repitió Hazael las palabras del rubio cuando este le pasó un brazo por los hombros –Tú odias la impuntualidad.

-Y que seas tan terco.

-Eso lo amas.

*

Stiles ya estaba en el café cuando Jackson y Hazael llegaron. Tenía a Jay de pie sobre sus piernas y Peter estaba sosteniendo a Key mientras le daba del relleno de su trozo de pastel.

-¿Aún no llega Taylor? –Preguntó Hazael acercándose a Mick y Jonah. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa jugando al ‘Adivina Quien’ con tanta concentración que incluso sus ceños estaban completamente fruncidos.

-Le salió un inconveniente en el hospital –Camden estaba jugando con una servilleta. El siempre centrado Camden Lahey estaba completamente nervioso porque su prometido iba a escoger el traje de su boda. –Pasará por Garrett a la práctica de Beisbol y viene para acá. Dale unos diez minutos.

-Me gustan las bodas –Hazael se impulsó con sus pies para dar una vuelta en el banquito –Es lo más bonito que existe. ¿Quién se casa después?

-Apuesto por Ethan y Danny –Jordan rápidamente puso su mano sobre los azulejos.

-Erica y Boyd –Stiles también tocó el azulejo.

-Aiden y Lydia –Jackson rodeó el cuerpo de Hazael con uno de sus brazos y puso su mano junto a la de Stiles.

-Ethan y Danny –Peter le dio la razón a Jordan.

-Ethan y Danny –Camden asintió –Y Aiden y Lydia. Boda doble.

-No –Micky bajó una de las caras de su juego –El tío Aiden y Lydia todavía no se van a casar. Pero el tío Ethan y Danny sí o tal vez Lexie y Brett.

-Brexie –Jonah estaba sonriendo cuando lo dijo.

-Tu hermano no se va a casar con Brett –Peter frunció un poco el ceño y abrió la boca para continuar con su discurso cuando la campanilla soñó y por ella entró Taylor con su hermano, Brett y justo detrás Derek.

Lexie sonrió cuando escuchó el corazón de Stiles acelerarse y luego a los dos niños comenzar a moverse completamente emocionados por la presencia de su padre.

-Hola –Stiles rodeó la cintura de Derek con uno de sus brazos -¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-No tan bien como aquí –Derek le besó la boca antes de besar la frente del gemelito y luego ir por el otro.

-Brett –Lexie se enderezó en su banquito, estiró sus dedos sobre el frío azulejo y le sonrió al adolescente cuando estuvo frente a él –Hola.

-Encontré esto en el campo –Brett le enseñó una florecita de color azul –La iban a matar en el campo, así que la traje para ti.

-Gracias –Alexei sintió que su estómago se retorcía mientras los dedos de Talbot enredaban la pequeña florecita en su cabello.

-Quita esa cara, Pet –Jordan tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos –Peter.

-Es mi hijo –El lobo resopló antes de besar a Jordan –Nadie debería tocar a mis hijos –Jackson retiró despacio su mano del cuerpo de Hazael.

-¿Nos vamos? –Taylor apretó sus dedos con los de Camden.

-Vamos –Garrett también se puso un poco nervioso en ese momento y a medida que avanzaban los días se ponía cada vez más ansioso, porque una cosa era vivir juntos, saber que en la habitación de al lado su hermano dormía con alguien más o que en las mañanas compartía desayuno con Jonah, el anillo de compromiso también era algo bastante común. Pero ver a su hermano casarse, entregarse a alguien de por vida lo hacía sentir miedo, ansiedad y nervios al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vienes, Brett? –Preguntó Garrett mordiéndose el labio.

-Eh –Brett miró a su amigo y luego a Lexie. –Me quedó. –Las mejillas de Alexei se pusieron rojas y sus dedos cosquillearon cuando Brett los unió con los suyos. Eso era mucho mejor que tener un ringpop nuevo cada día.

*

 

Taylor se estaba tronando los dedos cuando Jackson aparcó en la entrada de un lugar que nunca antes había visto o simplemente había ignorado durante todos sus años viviendo en Beacon Hills.

-¿Bajas? –Jackson abrió la puerta trasera para que bajara Hazael y se encaminó al lugar sin cerciorarse si Taylor lo seguía.

Hazael se pegó un poco más al costado de Jackson cuando la dependiente se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se acercó demasiado para decirles que ella los iba a guiar hasta la sala.

-¿Estás bien? –El adolescente dio un paso hacia atrás para poder hablar con Taylor, porque obviamente Jackson no lo iba a hacer.

-Son los nervios –Taylor apretó sus dedos en torno al hombro de su hermano menor –Y que no voy a poder pagarme uno de estos.

-No te preocupes por eso –Hazael le sonrió –La tarjeta de Jackson es ilimitada.

-Gracias, Hazael –Jackson dejó que le retiraran la chaqueta y pidió dos vasos de whisky –El alcohol te va a quitar los nervios.

-Yo no tomo –Taylor volvió a tronarse los dedos –Preferiría agua.

-Sólo un poco –Jackson golpeó suavemente el respaldo del sofá de una pieza –Te sentirás mejor.

El cuerpo de Taylor se hundió en el sofá de color blanco. Todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado ostentoso, demasiado grande y sentía no encajar, pero podía hacer el esfuerzo por su boda y nada más por eso.

-En mi boda tal vez vaya de negro –Jackson se estaba mirando en un espejo.

-En tu boda yo iré del novio –Hazael le dedicó una sonrisa a través del espejo.

*

Brett estaba acostado en el suelo con Key a su lado. El niño estaba abrazando un pequeño lobito de color gris y mordiéndole las patitas de vez en cuando.

-¿Se siente bien? –Brett le hacía cosquillas en los piecitos de vez en cuando haciéndolo reír -¿Tener hijos?

-Muy bien –Derek continuó acomodando algunos archivos. –No hay palabras para expresarlo. Es tu sangre corriendo en el cuerpo de alguien más, alguien que depende de ti, alguien que es una parte de ti.

-Yo quiero tener hijos –Brett sonrió –Tres, incluso he pensado un poco en los nombres.

-Nosotros, a tu edad, ya teníamos una lista muy extensa de nombres –Derek abrió una carpeta –Tal vez todavía está por algún lado.

-¿Y estar enamorado como se siente? –Skandar mordió el dedo de Brett y luego se rio.

-Bueno, eso –Derek miró al rubio –Es como si todo fuera perfecto mientras estas con esa persona, no tiene defectos. No tienes defectos. Es la mejor droga que existe.

-¿Es cuando decides que te quieres casar?

-Uno no se da cuenta de que se quiere casar hasta que ve a la otra persona roncando y aun así cree que es hermosa -Brett se rio -Es verdad. -Replicó Derek -Suena irreal, pero no me imagino besando otros labios que no sean los de Stiles.

-¿Aunque ronque?

-Joder, esa boca emite sonidos preciosos. El roncar no me va impedir el hecho de que lo vea hermoso. –Derek bajó la mirada.

-¿Así que te casaste con él porque te gusta su boca? –Brett le ayudó a Key a ponerse sobre sus piecitos.

-Me casé con él porque no quiero conocer otra boca –Derek le sonrió –Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-Yo no quiero darle ringpops a nadie más que a Lexie.

-Entonces vas por buen camino. –Derek se puso de pie cuando el pequeño Key se soltó del brazo de Brett y comenzó a dar pasitos lentos y torpes en dirección a él.

Un piecito tras otro hasta dejarse caer en el suelo y volver a gatear de vuelta a Brett.

-¡Stiles! –Derek dejó a un lado todos los documentos que estaba revisando para acercarse a su bebé -¡Stiles rápido!

Key se aferró con sus manitas a los dedos de Derek para volver a ponerse de pie, su sonrisa creció gradualmente hasta que estuvo de pie completamente solito.

Stiles se sentó en el suelo con Jerome recién duchado sobre sus piernas.

-Mira a tu hermanito, Jay, está caminando.

-Mira aquí, Key –Brett había sacado su móvil y lo estaba grabando, pero Skandar no prestaba atención ni a su gemelo ni a la cámara, simplemente siguió caminando despacito, con pasitos de tortuga siguiendo a Derek hasta que volvió a tener sus manitas aferradas a sus dedos.

-Precioso –Derek lo recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa –Has dado tus primeros pasitos –Key se movió sobre las piernas de Derek mirando a los lados con una sonrisa demasiado grande en sus mejillas gorditas.

-Bet –El niño extendió una de sus manitas hacia el rubio, se soltó despacio de Derek e hizo un nuevo camino directo a Brett. –Bet –Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las piernas de su hermano y entonces mostró por primera vez sus ojos dorados.

Stiles se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y luego se limpió la nariz. Jerome sobre sus piernas estaba rebotando compartiendo la emoción de sus padres y la felicidad de su gemelo.  

 

 

 


	80. 86 Felices para siempre

A Jackson no le hacía mucha gracia eso de sentarse a probar comidas, probar combinaciones para el relleno del pastel o escoger salón. Eso no era algo que Jackson hiciera, pero él no quería ser una mala persona. Así que se apuntó como voluntario para ayudar a Camden y Taylor, porque, aunque Camden tenía a Isaac, el más joven de los Lahey no se metía para casi nadie y Taylor únicamente tenía a Garrett.

Así que el jueves a las tres de la tarde, después de haber probado todo tipo de comidas y escogido las mejores, estaba sentado en la barra de Delicias Stilinski apenas picando los diferentes tipos de pasteles que Jordan les había puesto frente a ellos para que escogieran.

-El de coco con crema de almendras está muy rico –Mickey se deslizó por debajo de la barra y entró a la zona ‘únicamente para empleados’ sin importarle que lo vieran. –Papi –El niño caminó por debajo de algunas mesas y sorteando a las diferentes personas que trabajaban en la cocina –Papi –Se robó una galleta y continuó su camino hasta la mesa enorme donde Hazael y Jordan estaban terminando un pastel con forma de tren –Papi –El niño le jaló de la manga –¿Papi me prestas a Pou? Es que Jonah se quedó con su papi Ty y Pasha está en la prueba de su traje. Estoy aburrido ¿Puedo tener a Pou un ratito?

-Está bien, pero solamente un ratito –Mick le sonrió –Cuando acabe esto podemos jugar un ratito con tus animalitos.

-¡Sí! –Mick levantó su puño al aire –Ya los guardé mejor para que no se escondan en la mochila de Hazie. Luego me preocupo por ellos.

-Si me llaman respondes y vienes corriendo ¿Sí? –Mick asintió varias veces antes de volver a hacer su recorrido hacia afuera con el móvil en su mano. -¿Le escondiste los animales a tu hermano?

-Los tomé prestados –Hazael continuó pegando las ventanas del tren –Para la maqueta, pero no sabía cómo devolvérselos así que le dije que se escondieron ahí.

-Por lo menos se lo creyó –Jordan volvió a armar el tren intentando no desconcentrarse.

Jordan no salió de la cocina hasta que el pastel estuvo completo y Hazael comenzó a soltar bostezos. En ocasiones sentía que presionaba mucho a su hijo mayor, pero no era como si él le dijera que hacer. Hazael por su cuenta se autoasignaba tareas y las llevaba a cabo mientras escuchaba música.

-¿Ya escogieron?-Jordan levantó a Mick del banco para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

-Creo que me gusta el pan de coco con dulce de almendras –Camden jugando con el anillo en su mano.

-Me gusta el chocolate con dulce de nuez –Jordan recargó ambos brazos sobre la barra –Y estoy tan cansado.

-Es normal –Camden frunció los labios –Nunca te detienes, como tú padre.

John Stilinski encontraba cualquier excusa perfecta para pasarse por el café Jordan, sobornar a Mickey para que le contrabandeara donas y luego llevárselo al trabajo para perder el tiempo juntos. Mickey le recordaba mucho a Stiles y Jordan al mismo tiempo, la hiperactividad de uno, la independencia del otro, la efusividad, la seriedad, las ganas de aprender y la forma en la que le dice "Abuelito" con su sonrisa imborrable y sus manitas listas para seguir jugando.

-A mí me gusta el dulce de fresa -Jordan tomo un poco de pastel -Con pan de vainilla.

-Y los novios de chocolate -Mick le devolvió el móvil a Jordan -¿Verdad, abuelito?

-Claro que si -John tomó a Mick en sus brazos -Hola, campeón. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -Mick le sonrió -¿Y tú?

-Muy bien -John le besó la mejilla -¿Vas a hacer la ronda conmigo?

-Si -Mick le apretó las mejillas en sus manitas -Vamos a atrapar muchos chicos malos.

-¿Los tres son sus hijos? –John se giró cuando una de las mujeres que antes estaba en una mesa, se dirigió a él, con una mano acomodando su cabello platinado y la otra sosteniendo un bolso de marca–Los muchachos –Especificó señalando a Jordan, Camden y Jackson.

-No –Jordan sonrió pequeño a su padre –Solamente el rubio de allá. Los otros dos no, por lo menos no de sangre.

-Oh –La mujer sonrió -¿Y este es su nieto? –Mick hizo una mueca cuando se empalago de su sonrisa.

-Es mío –Jordan movió un poco la cabeza, se parece un poco a mi hermano menor. Cabello negro y algunos lunares. Pero mi hermano menor se parece a mamá. ¿Verdad, papá?

-Sí, Stiles es idéntico a Claudia –Jordan le sonrió a la mujer con altanería.

-Estoy segura que sí –La mujer le dio una palmadita a Mick en la mano –Que tengan buena tarde.

Jordan siguió a la mujer con la vista hasta que cruzó la calle.

-La siguiente le pones leche pasada –Ordenó al barista de turno con una pequeña sonrisa –No queremos que coquetee con papá nuevamente.

-No estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-Si lo estaba –Jackson asintió.

-Si lo hacía, jefe. –Camden apretó los labios. -¿Es siempre así una vez que te casas? Porque en esta semana ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he visto que le coquetean a alguien casado y comienza a darme miedo.

-Eso es lo mejor –Jordan se inclinó sobre la barra –Que le coquetean a tu pareja mil personas al día, pero siempre te sigue escogiendo a ti.

-También me suena como lo peor –Jackson se movió en su asiento para recibir a Hazael. El adolescente olía a harina de diferentes sabores, fondant, azúcar y

-Como sea –John frunció el ceño –No le digan a Claudia. Tu tampoco, Mickey.

-Bueno –Mick se mordió el labio –Si la abuelita me pregunta le diré, pero sólo si me pregunta.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que pregunte?

-Con la suerte de Mick –Hazael recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de Jackson –Un 99.99 %

John Stilinski llegó la mañana siguiente a la comisaria con una bonita marca que la camisa no pudo ocultar y de la que Peter Hale se estuvo burlando hasta que le preguntaron porque no quería sentarse.

-Que te den, Lahey –Camden mordió el tapón de su pluma para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Le doy cinco días de descanso, Sargento Lahey

 

*

Un año y cinco meses, esa era la edad exacta de los gemelos cuando se llegó el día de la boda de Taylor y Camden. Los dos llevaban camisa blanca, pantaloncito negro y zapatitos del mismo color. Pero ninguno dejó que lo peinaran. Como si de un juego se tratara se movían de un lado a otro, aprovechando que ya podían caminar, para escapar del cepillo en sus cabezas.

Y luego estaba Michael.

-¿Puedes hacerlo un poco más levantado de aquí? –El niño señaló el lado izquierdo de su cabeza donde Érica ya le había hecho algunos rizos despeinados –Sólo poquito, que se vea como el del tío Isaac.

-El tío Isaac ya tiene el cabello así –Érica acomodó un poco más su cabello -¿Así?

-Si –Mick le sonrió a través del espejo –Muchas gracias, Érica. Estoy muy guapo.

-De nada –La rubia le sonrió –Para eso me pagó tu papá.

-Yo te pagué para peinarlo –Jordan retiró el saco del perchero –Ven aquí.

-Espera –Mick levantó sus manitas –¿Me veo guapo?

-Tu siempre estás guapo –Jordan le acarició las mejillas.

-Soy Peter Hale II –Hazael se asomó a la habitación con el moño en su mano.

-¿Pops? –Jordan le acomodó el saco a Mickey -¿Me lo pones?

-¿Por qué pareces sacado del club del disturbio? –Jordan empezó a mover sus dedos alrededor del cuello de su hijo.

-Fue idea de Mason –Hazael movió su cabeza –Aunque solamente somos cinco.

-Espero que no le hagan honor a la película o vas a estar castigado de por vida, señorito –Jordan sacudió sus hombros retirando motas de polvo invisibles –Empezaremos por quitarte la bici.

-Amo esa bici –Hazie frunció el ceño –Ahorre medio año para comprarla.

-Pues no la pierdas en una noche –Jordan le besó la frente –Tu también estás muy guapo.

-Mi trabajo aquí terminó –Érica hizo sonar sus tacones –Los veo en la boda.

-Gracias, Érica –Mick le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tu también eres muy guapa.

-Gracias, cariño –La rubia le acomodó un mechón de cabello –Pero eso todos lo saben.

Alexei no salió de su habitación hasta que Peter le dijo que estaba listo. Estaba completamente vestido de blanco, igual que Mick y Jonah, aunque él de nuevo tenía florecitas blancas en su cabello.

-Tus zapatos, Lexie –Señaló Jordan a su hijo al verlo en pantuflas.

-Tu corbata, Jordan –Peter levantó el lazo negro –Ven –Las manos del lobo se adueñaron de las del humano acercándolo más a él –No tienes que preocuparte por todo tu solo.

-Tú me ayudaste con Lexie –Jordan dejó que Peter le acomodara la corbata –Érica peinó a Mick.

-Tú sólo tuviste que ducharlo, vestirlo, hacer desayuno y miles de cosas más. –Peter subió sus pulgares por su cuello –Yo también estoy aquí y también me corresponde una parte.

-¿Me estás regañando? –Jordan se giró cuando Peter tomó su saco –Porque si es así, Peter Hale, déjame decirte que…

-Te amo –El moreno le besó la nuca –Y me encanta tu cabello oscuro. Hace que el verde de tus ojos resalte.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Jerome era el que tenía el trajecito negro con moño del mismo color y Skandar el del trajecito blanco. Jerome era el que estaba dormido y Skandar el que quiso caminar tomado de la mano de Brett mientras le mordía le patita a su lobo.

Stiles era de hombros anchos, cintura delgada que iba tomado de la mano de su esposo y Derek el que no dejaba de verlo como si de nuevo fueran ellos los que se iban a casar.

Jerome fue el que se despertó al inicio de la ceremonia y se entretuvo tocando la barba de su padre con sus manitas hasta que se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba en brazos de Stiles.

-Ki –El niño se movió sobre el cuerpo de Derek hasta poder tocar jalar el cabello de su hermano en un intento de llamar su atención.

-No hagas eso, Jay –Derek reacomodó el cuerpo del gemelo para que estuviera más cerca de su hermano –Le duele.

-No –Jay se pegó a su hermano –Ki –El más pequeño de los gemelos miró a Stiles antes de apretar más su osito –Ki –Jerome volvió a jalarle el cabello.

-Ven aquí –Derek tuvo que levantarse y alejar al gemelo más grande del más pequeño para que dejara de hacerle daño. Porque era lo que Jay hacía más a menudo, a pesar de que no dejaba de darle muestras de afecto en cada oportunidad.

Jonah estaba caminando a mitad del pasillo con su manita aferrada a la de Camden, porque, aunque Isaac y su madre estuviera ahí, a quien le correspondía el derecho a Jonah.

Garrett y Taylor ya estaban de pie al otro lado del pasillo.

-Te entrego a mi padre –Jonah puso la mano de su padre sobre la de Taylor –Para que lo cuides y lo ames por el resto de tu vida –El niño respiró profundo y giró su cabeza para mirar a Peter. El lobo le asintió lentamente. Jonah volvió a sonreír y caminó hasta su asiento, en la misma silla que Mick.

Jerome es el que hizo pucheros y frunció el ceño durante toda la ceremonia. Skandar el que se quedó quieto mirando a todos lados sin soltar su lobito. Jerome el que empezó a llorar cuando los novios salieron completamente felices y Skandar el que también los abrazó cuando Stiles se acercó a felicitarlos. Jerome el que se quitó los zapatitos y Skandar el que se quedó dormido cuando empezaba el brindis.

Jerome es de las manos pequeñitas que apretó el piecito de su hermano todo el camino de regreso a casa, el que se quedó dormido con su codo enterrado en el esternón de Derek. Skandar el que se despertó a media noche para que le cambiaran el pañal y volvió a dormir sobre el pecho de Stiles. Jerome el que abrazó a su hermano en la mañana y Skandar el que le besó la mejilla antes de acostarse sobre el tapetito azul para jugar con el dinosaurio de música y reírse toda la mañana haciendo uso de sus dos piecitos todo el tiempo que pudo.

Skandar fue el primero en convertirse en lobo dos días después cuando hubo luna llena y Jerome el que se revolcó en el pasto toda la noche.

Derek era el primero en caer dormido en las noches y Stiles quien se despertaba a lo último.

Derek fue el primero en darse cuenta que Stiles tenía una semana de embarazo y Stiles el que le ordenó salir de su casa hasta que sintiera ganas de verlo de nuevo.

-De nuevo son dos.

-¡Qué te den, Derek Hale! A ti y a tu falta de habilidad para poner un maldito condón. ¡Porque un condón bien puesto jamás se rompe! ¿Que le voy a decir a tus padres? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres? Me van a desheredar. 

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                      *

 

-Vamos a empezar por la pregunta principal –Mason tenía los pies estirados y estaba tomando una piña colado sin alcohol -¿Cuánto quieren gastar en su boda? –El adolescente se levantó un poco las gafas y clavó sus ojos oscuros en Boyd y Érica.

Stiles y Jordan detuvieron al mismo tiempo su carrera de nado únicamente para recoger el dinero que el resto les debía.

 

 

 

 

 


	81. 87 Cotidianidad

Cuando Stiles estaba soltero despertaba con el sonido del despertador o su padre gritándole que ya era hora de ponerse pie. Bajaba a desayunar con su madre, le daba un beso en la mejilla, le ayudaba a lavar los trastes, se duchaba, alistaba su mochila y corría a la escuela.

Ahora Stiles se despierta cuando un piecito cae directamente sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, casi siempre cara, y lo deja adolorido.

-Jay –El bebé se revuelve los más que puede hasta terminar con su cabecita sobre el estómago de Derek, los pies en el pecho de Stiles y su manita apretando la manita de su gemelo.

Stiles se talla los ojos, se mueve un poco sacando un bufido molesto de su lobito y le besa los pies desnudos antes de acomodarlo en la cama.

Las mañanas enfermas ya pasaron desde meses atrás, pero aun así su vejiga nunca termina.

-No hagan eso –Se queja acariciándose un poco el vientre mientras saca litros de agua que está seguro no ingirió. En su interior uno de los gemelos se mueve, se impulsa con alguno de sus órganos y su manita lo sostiene de chocar contra las costillas de Stiles –Sky, sé que eres tú. No le hagas eso a papá.

Se ducha con agua tibia y se centra demasiado tiempo acariciando la pancita de seis meses que alberga a dos bebés, probablemente dos lobos y que, según Deaton, nacerán el diez de febrero.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación Skandar ya está sentadito pasando sus dedos por la barba de Derek. Esa mañana le toca cortársela.

-Ven aquí, hermoso –Key se aferra a su cuello y le pone una mano en el vientre –Son tus hermanitos.

-Míos –Key vuelve a sonreír. Stiles le cambia el pañal y le pone un calzoncito entrenador.

-Completamente tuyos –Le besa varias veces las mejillas –Ahora vamos con tu hermanito Brett para que vaya a clases.

-Brett –Repite Skandar marcando muy poco la R por lo que casi sigue siendo el ‘Bet’ que dijo durante meses. Dice algunas otras cosas que Stiles apenas y le entiende y le responde, aunque no está muy segura de estarlo haciendo correctamente.

-Brett, levántate –Stiles le jala la sábana azul. Brett duerme completamente estirado, su cuerpo larguirucho abarca casi todo el espacio de su cama –Brett es hora –El adolescente frunce el ceño –Brett.

-Ya voy –El rubio abre un ojo y luego el otro.

-Te duchas y alivias eso –Stiles le señala su erección matutina sin ningún tipo de vergüenza porque él también fue adolescente. Él también tenía erecciones tras sus sueños eróticos donde Derek le hacía todo lo que quería o se dejaba hacer todo lo que Stiles quería.

-Stiles –Brett se cubre el rostro con una mano y la erección con otra.

-Es normal –Stiles le guiña un ojo –Ahora arriba, ya no es momento para estar soñando con Tom Hiddleston haciendo no sé qué cosas.

-Stiles –El nombre le sale como un gemido lastimero que logra arrancarle una sonrisa a Stiles y otra a Skandar, aunque todavía no entiende muy bien el porqué.

-Pops –El niño esconde su carita en el cuello de Stiles -¿Leche?

-¿Quieres leche? –Key asiente despacito –¿En qué vasito?

-Atul –Key sonríe, sus dientitos perfectos mostrándose para Stiles.

Se queda sentado en su banquito observando todos los movimientos de Stiles mientras le hace desayuno a Brett. Se bebe su leche, come un poco de lo que Stiles le ofrece y se ríe cada vez que siente ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Brett! –El adolescente todavía tiene las mejillas sonrojadas cuando baja, lleva el uniforme puesto y el palo de lacrosse en la otra. -¿Ya son las pruebas?

-En una semana –Brett se acomoda un poco el cabello -¿Van a ir a verme?

-Claro que sí –Stiles le aprieta el hombro cuando pone el plato de desayuno frente a él -A las cuatro de la tarde. El sábado.

-Sí –Brett sonríe –Dos días antes de Halloween.

-Lo vas a hacer genial –Key estira su mano hasta poder tocar a Brett –Hasta Key te apoya.

-¿Vas a ir a verme, Key? –Brett le atrapa las manitas con las suyas -¿Vas a apoyar a tu hermano mayor?

-Si –Key mueve los pies y juega con los dedos de Brett

-Mi primera anotación va a ser para ti –Brett le da un trocito de su manzana que Key no duda en llevarse a la boca y ponerse a comerlo.

Derek no baja diez minutos más tarde. Tiene unas ojeras que poco a poco se le van borrando y Jerome sigue dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Sigue respirando? –Pregunta Stiles a modo de broma.

-Eso creo –Derek le besa suavemente los labios –Hola, cachorros –Le besa la cabeza a Brett y luego se pasa a Skandar -¿Qué tal durmieron?

-Alguien tuvo una noche movida –A Brett se le enrojecen hasta las orejas.

-¿Necesitas que te dé ya la charla? –Pregunta Derek acomodando a Jay en sus brazos para que siga durmiendo –Cómo se pone un condón y todo eso.

-¡No! –Brett casi quiere poder esconderse dentro del azucarero –Derek.

-Bien –El lobo sonríe –Me esperaré a que cumplas los quince, pero si necesitas que te compre lubricante, condones o…

-Derek –El rubio deja caer la cabeza en la mesa –No sigas.

-¿Estás seguro? –Stiles sienta a Key sobre sus piernas para compartirle de sus waffles –Si quieres puedo dártela yo, aunque no te va a servir de mucho. Ya sabes, Lexie tiene nueve, casi diez, pero es muy chiquito. Todavía ni siquiera sabe que hay vida ahí abajo.

-Por Dios, no, no sigan –Brett levanta las manos –No lo hagan –Les apunta a ambos con un dedo –O le digo al abuelo como fue que terminaron embarazados de nuevo.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-No son tan silenciosos como creen –Brett traga duro –Tuvo que irme a dormir a casa de Mason y ni siquiera se enteraron.

-Eso no lo recuerdo –Stiles le dio más leche a Key –Y como no lo recuerdo no pasó.

-¡Pero tienes seis meses de embarazo! –Brett le señala la pancita que ya no hay forma de disimular.

-Adivina de quien es la culpa –Stiles le frunce el ceño a Derek –No dejes que te enseñe como poner un condón. No lo sabe.

-Creo que hoy voy a ir en bici a clases –Se mete el último trozo de waffles y les muestra los dientes cuando les ve las intenciones de empezar a hablar.

Sale de casa en su bici y aun así llega antes que Mason y Liam.

-¿Por qué vienes en bici? –Pregunta Hazael cuando termina de ponerle el candado a la suya.

-Estoy huyendo de una conversación –Brett está recargando en el mismo lugar de siempre y está intentando no mirar a los lados.

-¿Erección matutina?

-¿Tú también?

-Petah ya se enteró –Hazael se revolvió el cabello –Estoy pensando seriamente mudarme con Jackson.

-¿No sería peor?

-¿Por qué?

-Olvídalo –Brett se sube las mangas de la camisa -¿Cómo está Lexie?

-No tan bien como en tu sueño –Hazael se ríe cuando el más alto comienza a frotar su pulgar sobre su cráneo con su otro brazo enganchando a su cuello –Ya, ya, ya.

Garrett y Mason también llegan en bici. Le dan ganas de preguntar por qué, pero eso significa que él tendría que responder a esa pregunta y no quiere que nadie más se entere de su pequeño secreto pedófilo. Porque así se siente cada vez que despierta y se da cuenta que de nuevo estuvo soñando con que besaba a Lexie. Ni siquiera tenía que mover sus manos de su rostro para desarrollar una erección y es patético.

-¿Ya tienen sus trajes, señoritas? –Pregunta Liam subiéndose a la espalda de Garrett. –Seremos los mejores larchos de la historia de Beacon Hills.

-Yo sigo diciendo que podemos ser villanos de Batman. –Se queja Garrett apretando los labios, un gesto que adquirió de Jonah.

-Lexie y Kurt ya van de Nygma y el Joker –Hazael se mira las uñas mientras lo dice.

-Estoy seguro que a Brett no le molesta ser Harley Quinn.

Liam toma la mano de Garrett cuando se para justo detrás de él huyendo de la mirada acusadora de Brett.

 

*

A Jordan le va el sexo casual. Le gusta eso de mirar a la otra persona, asomar un poco su lengua por entre sus dientes y dar el mensaje correcto.

Le gusta caminar hacia cualquier lugar abandonado o hacer que lo abandonen con una simple mirada.  Le gusta que alguien recorra su cuello y le jale el cabello para ponerlo de rodillas.

Le gusta porque es fácil. Porque no se esfuerza y porque sabe que la otra persona no va a ser incómoda.

Le gusta porque únicamente es con Peter y puede ser en cualquier lugar que se les antoje, a la hora que quieran o como quieran.

Puede ser en el interior de la patrulla. Jordan únicamente deja a alguien a cargo, sale del café asegurándose de llevar su cartera y se sube al auto. La mano de Peter rápidamente se mueve hacia su pierna mientras le habla sobre lo que ha estado haciendo. Nunca nada nuevo, solamente delincuentes, reportes, platicas donde ha puesto incómodos a sus compañeros. Casi ni se nota que están tomando el camino que va hacia las afueras de Beacon Hills. Casi ni se nota que Jordan se está deshaciendo en anticipación.

Puede sentir una gota de sudor deslizarse por su cuello a pesar de que llevan la refrigeración prendida, los dedos pesados se le enroscan lentamente alrededor de la mano del lobo que poco a poco, como si no lo pretendiera, se está moviendo directamente a su entrepierna. La siente caliente. Fuerte.

Y le gusta.

Le pone mucho el saber que están estacionados en una zona donde nadie se va a parar y si alguien decidiera hacer excursión por ese lugar ellos no se iban a detener.

Peter le quita el cinturón de seguridad y le besa la boca con tanta fuerza que le rompe el labio. Su lengua le limpia la sangre y le sonríe. Los caninos mostrándose en todo su esplendor mientras baja su cabeza hacia su cuello. A Jordan se le escapa una mala palabra y un poco de la dignidad cuando le ruega que pasen a la parte trasera del auto.

-No me apetece en el auto –Peter lo apaga en ese momento. –Me apetece el cofre.

El cofre está caliente contra la espalda del rubio, le quema un poco los omoplatos y la palma de la mano izquierda. Esa que no tiene sobre la cabeza de Peter obligándole a seguir su ritmo mientras le come el miembro y le abre al mismo tiempo.

-Joder sí –Jordan se estira un poco escapando apenas del orgasmo porque a ambos les gusta así. Aguantar y aguantar hasta que ya no se puede. Hasta que el lobo se siente débil y el humano ya no tiene voz para seguir gimiendo.

-¿Así? –Peter le obliga a enredar las piernas en torno a su cadera. Únicamente se ha bajado el pantalón y tiene la camisa desabrochada. A Jordan le gusta así. Sus dedos suaves se deslizan despacio desde uno de sus pezones hasta la zona donde poco a poco se están uniendo.

Peter tiene un tamaño considerable que a veces le hace preguntarse como mierda no ha terminado en el hospital por algún desgarre si casi nunca se controlan. Peter golpea despacio, pero con fuerza. Deja únicamente la punta y se desliza tan despacio que Jordan puede sentir como sus venas se tallan en su interior haciéndole perder la cabeza por unos segundos.

Jordan le encaja las uñas en la espalda, le aprieta con los talones y lo mira a los ojos hasta que simplemente no puede. Le muerde el hombro y un poco de sangre se mezcla en sus bocas cuando se besan.

El orgasmo les azota como una tormenta en un día soleado. Los destroza, los deja jadeantes y cansados sobre el cofre del auto completamente frío. El sol parece que ha cambiado de lugar y dentro del auto el móvil de Jordan sonó por lo menos un par de veces.

-Así –Murmuró el rubio dejándose caer sobre el auto sin importarle estar completamente desnudo. Sus piernas caen laxas y sus manos estiran su propio cabello -¿Cuándo lo repetimos?

-Cuando no haga tanto calor –Peter le besa la rodilla, los muslos, la cadera, la cicatriz de la cesárea –Y cuando no vaya tarde por los niños.

-Joder, los niños –Jordan aprieta los hombros de Peter cuando le ayuda a bajarse del auto. Se limpia usando algunos cleenex y le frunce el ceño al policía cuando se da cuenta que la ha robado su ropa interior, nuevamente. –Pet.

-Aún me quedan seis horas de servicio –Peter le muerde el cuello mientras le ayuda a abrocharse el pantalón –Y me gusta cuando vas así.

-¿Te gusta que los demás me vean?

-Tal vez –Las manos del lobo le aprietan el trasero entre sus manos –Tal vez me pone un poco saber que la gente te desea, pero eres mío.

-Eres un salido –El lobo le muerde más fuerte el cuello –Y enserio vas tarde por los niños.

Peter baja los vidrios del auto en el camino de vuelta al café. Besa a Jordan antes de que se baje y no sube los vidrios cuando Lexie le dice que prenda la refri. Hay cosas que ni Lexie ni Mick deberían notar, a pesar de que Hazie si lo sepa y se lo reproche con la mirada. Un día Hazie va a entender.

Jordan tiene el cabello un poco húmedo cuando Mick le brinca directamente a los brazos y acusa a Peter.

-Te prepararé un batido para que se quite el calor –Jordan le quita la mochila y le incita a que siga a sus hermanos al interior del café. –Dúchate –Le murmura en el oído a Peter. Tiene sus manos en torno a su cintura y sus torsos se tocan ante cada exhalación.

-Tal vez lo haga –El lobo le besa despacito y lo deja ir.

Dentro del lugar Lexie ya está acomodando sus útiles para empezar a hacer tarea junto con Mick y Hazie ya está llamando por teléfono para pedir una pizza familiar.

-¿Papi? –Jordan se sienta en el lugar vacío de la mesa -¿Por qué los planetas son redonditos?

Mick tiene esos ojos enormes y curiosos que únicamente pudo heredar de Stiles y a Jordan le hace sonreír.

-Porque las cosas redonditas son menos fáciles de atrapar –Jordan le hace cosquillas en la pancita –Y los planetas siempre están rodando por todo el universo.

Jordan se queda durante una hora entera hablando con sus hijos, ayudándoles con la tarea e ignorando los mensajes que Peter le envía hasta que opta por llamarlo y decirle que sí, que todavía puede sentirlo dentro.

 

*

Los días que tienen guardia de noche, Camden vuelve a la cama luego de llevar a los niños a la escuela. Se saca los zapatos en la entrada, la chaqueta, la placa, la pistola, lo deja todo en el primer cajón. La camisa y el pantalón van directamente al cesto de ropa sucia adornado con muchos Tiger porque a Jonah le gusta Tiger.

Taylor apenas lo besa cuando sale de la ducha. Se acuestan juntos en la cama. Sábanas enredadas y almohadas adornando el suelo.

-¿Te puedo decir algo? –Ty tiene la cabeza de Camden sobre su pecho y le está acariciando el cabello.

-Dime -Camden no se mueve, simplemente sigue ahí, respirando y disfrutando de tener a su pareja junto a él.

-A mí no me van los chicos –El mayor de ambos se ríe –Estoy hablando en serio. Nunca me había gustado un hombre antes.

-Ni a mí –Camden levanta la cabeza y le besa despacio. –Eres mi primero.

-Entonces estamos exactamente en la misma página –Taylor le sigue acariciando el cabello hasta que se queda completamente dormido. Le recorre la columna vertebral con uno de sus dedos disfrutando como su piel reacciona ante cada uno de sus toques sin siquiera estar consciente y le acelera el corazón hasta el punto en que se le pega una sonrisa a la cara y no se la quitan ni con el café simple de la cafetera en el hospital.

Cuando vuelve a casa ya están todos listos para la cena. Jonah está leyendo en voz alta uno de sus libros de anatomía humana y Garrett lo detiene de vez en cuando para corregirle palabras.

-Papi Ty –Jonah le sonríe y le da un abrazo que le quita lo cansado -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Tuve que dar unos puntos –Jonah abre grandes los ojos –Ocho puntos, justo aquí –Le toca el costado derecho –Uno tras otro y otro y otro –Jonah se empieza a reír cuando las cosquillas le hacen reaccionar. –Hola, Garrett –Le besa la frente a su hermano -¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Ya me dieron las calificaciones –Taylor se retira la camisa azul verde sin dejar de ver a su hermano –Tranquilo.

-Dame la boleta –Exige Taylor sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

-Respira profundo, Ty –Camden le pone las manos en la cadera –Garrett es muy inteligente.

El rubio se muerde un poco el labio antes de entregarle la boleta a su hermano.

-¿Puedo aplicar para el equipo de lacrosse? –Pregunta apretándose los dedos –No voy a bajar de promedio, te lo aseguro.

Taylor sigue bajando su mirada por todas las calificaciones asegurándose de no pasar ninguno.

-¿Quieres que te compre pastel o prefieres ir al cine? –Pregunta Taylor abrazando a su hermano.

-Creo que me gusta más el pastel –Ty le aprieta las mejillas entre sus dedos.

-Iremos a verte, Garrett –Jonah sigue moviendo sus pies –Y vas a quedar entre los mejores.

-Gracias, Jonah –Garrett recibe el abrazo del niño con una sonrisa y la estrella en su frente con una todavía más grande.

-Vamos a cenar –Camden ya tiene puesto el uniforme y tiene la radio cerca por si sale algún imprevisto.

Cuando sale al trabajo se asegura de recordarle a su enfermero que lo ama y le besa tantas veces que hasta Jonah, que es muy fan de las muestras de afecto, hace una mueca.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

                                                                                     *

-Corran como si los estuviera siguiendo un zombie –Grita el entrenador haciendo sonar su silbato -¡Corran!

-¿Ese es Finstock? –Pregunta Stiles ocupando un puesto junto a Taylor.

-Bobby Finstock –Dice Taylor extendiendo sus manos hacia Jay. El niño rápidamente cambia de brazos. –Dice Garrett que es bueno, pero les exige mucho.

-Sí, lo sé –Stiles se toca el labio inferior –No sabía que seguía dando clases.

-¿Y dónde más iba a estar?

-¡Greenberg! –Stiles no se lo piensa cuando abraza a su excompañero. –Creí que ya no vivían aquí.

-Volvimos hace un año –Dice el chico mirando fijamente el vientre de Stiles –Estás gordo.

-Demasiados pasteles –Responde Derek dándole un trocito de fruta a Key.

 

 

 


	82. 88 Calabazas

A Stiles no le gusta mucho la idea de poner a sus hijos en un escaparate y que la gente se detenga a mirarlos como alguna clase de producto. No le gusta casi para nada, pero tiene que aceptar que ambos tienen encanto natural. Ya sea la sonrisa juguetona de Skandar o el ceño fruncido de Jerome. A la gente le gusta verlos, así como en algún momento les gusto ver a Mick y Jonah.

-Ni Mick ni Jonah caben en los trajes –Jordan estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando a su hermano –Anda, Stiles.

Y Stiles dijo que no, pero Derek dijo que sí, que estaba bien y que iban a ser las calabacitas más bonitas en Halloween. Stiles lo miró mal, pero Derek solamente tuvo que ponerle las manos en el vientre, besarle varias veces las mejillas para convencerlo. Eso y hacerle sentir tan jodidamente bien que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido.

Así que mañana de Halloween Stiles se despertó con el tono para Jordan sonándole casi en la oreja. Igual que siempre se duchó, acomodó a Jerome en la cama y levantó a Skandar en sus brazos.

-¿Estás listo para ser una bonita calabaza? –Key le recargó la cabeza en el hombro –Tú tío Jordan quiere que seas una bonita calabaza hoy y le sonrías a las personas.

Cuando subió a la habitación de Brett el rubio ya estaba terminando de atarse las botas, todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y se veía totalmente como un larcho, aunque uno que hacía ejercicio todas las mañanas.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar? –Brett se sacudió el pantalón roto de las rodillas antes de caminar directamente a Stiles y tomar en sus brazos a Skandar.

-Huevos está bien o Hot Cakes o lo que quieras –Brett se encogió de hombros -¿Tú que quieres para desayunar?

-Letche –Key le puso una mano en la mejilla –Fresa.

-¿Leche de fresa? –Brett recogió las correas del suelo antes de seguir a Stiles a la cocina –Me gusta la leche de fresa y papilla de manzana ¿Te gusta a ti?

-Si –Key asintió varias veces antes de empezar a hablar de varias cosas a la vez.

Derek los encontró a medio camino. Jerome estaba, por primera vez a esa hora, completamente despierto. Tenía el cabello en punta, los deditos aferrados a los hombros de su padre y el pantaloncito de su pijama subido hasta las rodillas.

-Hola –El niño les frunció el ceño a todos. –Buenos días a ti también, Jay.

Skandar recibió su tacita de leche con una sonrisa. Al contrario de su hermano estaba bastante inquieto en los brazos de Brett.  

-¿Quién dijiste que eras? –Derek besó a Stiles en los labios antes de acercarse a Brett y Skandar. Stiles tenía las mejillas un poco más gorditas y la sonrisa de alguien que había corrido un maratón y había ganado. Al lobo le encantaba verlo desnudo. Observar la protuberancia y recorrerla con sus dedos sintiendo la vida que se estaba formando ahí dentro. De nuevo dos niños. Otro cansancio doble pero otra felicidad también. Sólo esperaba que ninguno fuera tan inquieto como Mick o se iba a volver loco.

-Un larcho, no estoy seguro de cual. Tampoco me importa mucho. Con Mason no se sabe. Tal vez en su cabeza soy Newt. –Brett pegó su frente a la de Key –No quiero saber si voy a terminar con alguien encima diciendo ‘Por favor, Tommy, Por favor’

-Tomy –Key le besó la nariz –Tomy.

-Y luego pum –El niño abrió grandes los ojos –Y adiós Newt.

-Bret  -Key volvió a pegar su boca a la tacita de leche de fresa –No Tomy.

-Tú serás una calabaza –El rubio le acomodó el cabello –Lexie también fue una calabaza y Mick y Jonah. Pero la peor calabaza fue Lexie, no quería dar las galletitas.

-No –Jerome tomó la mano de Derek que se estaba alejando para tomar su taza de café y la devolvió a su cuerpo –No. –Jay estaba a punto de empezar a hacer pucheros.

-Está bien, no –Derek le besó la frente logrando que el niño se revolviera y frunciera aún más sus pequeñas cejas –Tu también vas a ser una mala calabaza.

 

*                                                                                                                                     *

*

A Garrett le gustaba la nueva casa. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, una salita, un comedor, un rincón para poner libros, un cuarto de lavado, agua caliente todas las mañanas y Taylor no tenía que trabajar 25 horas al día para poder pagarlo. Aunque si la estaba pagando, pero solamente la mitad y en un par de años sería totalmente de Taylor y de Camden, porque decidieron hacerlo juntos. Juntos como pareja, juntos como dos personas que llevan un anillo y salen a hacer la compra cada fin de semana, juntos como que uno se pasa por el trabajo del otro para llevarle comida, café o lo que sea. Tan juntos que al despertarse tuvo que verlos besándose en la cocina y realmente no supo que era peor, si eso o escuchar cuando peleaban a susurros.

-Primero nos duchamos, Jonah –El niño lo miró fijamente con esos ojos somnolientos y la tortuga aferrada en sus bracitos -¿Tú te duchas mientras yo te preparo el traje?

-No es un traje –Jonah se talló uno de los ojos –Es un uniforme, soy un Stormtrooper.

-El mejor de todos –Garrett lo guio directamente a la ducha –Me avisas cuando quieras que te ayude a sacarte el shampoo –Le revolvió el cabello y le ayudó a sacarse el camisón de comics que usaba como pijama.

-Sí, como Finn –Jonah sentó a su tortuga sobre el tanque del váter y se metió a la ducha en cuanto el agua estuvo lista -¿Me traes mi toalla?

-Claro –Garrett volvió a los cinco minutos con la toalla verde del niño y su ropa interior, porque Jonah se negaba a salir sin ropa interior.

Cuando Garrett sacó a Jonah del baño Camden y Taylor cerraron la puerta de su habitación y no había necesidad de ser una mente brillante para saber qué era lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Qué opinas de la música fuerte? –Jonah le miró sin comprender mucho –Vamos a escuchar música muy fuerte que los vecinos se van a quejar.

-Los vecinos están muy lejos –Jonah se puso la parte inferior de su traje y una camisa negra en la parte superior –Pero papi se va a despertar.

-A papi no le importa –Garrett le apretó las mejillas –Me voy a duchar y luego desayunamos ¿Sí? Te importa sentarte en el váter mientras lo hago. Quiero que me platiques sobre las lunas.

-Hay muchas –Jonah le sonrió –Y constelaciones también. Cuando sea grande quieto tatuarme todas en la espalda.

-Podemos tatuarnos la misma luna en el mismo lugar –Garrett tomó su toalla y lo guio de vuelta al baño –Dime cuál es tu favorita.

-Orion –La música afuera, el agua de la ducha y la plática interesante de Jonah hizo que Garrett se olvidara de su hermano y su cuñado hasta que tuvo que plantarse en la cocina e ignorar la marca roja que Camden tenía en el hombro.

El desayuno ya estaba casi listo y la música había cambiado, así que técnicamente su mañana se había arreglado un poco, hasta que Mason le habló para decirle que estaban tarde, que Lexie ya había acabado con sus tatuajes y Mick estaba a punto de ponerse su casco.

-¿Ya es hora? –Camden miró a la pared con el ceño fruncido –Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Sí, rápido –Garrett puso los ojos en blanco –A la siguiente procuren que yo no me entere.

-Lo siento –El policía tuvo la decencia de verse un poco avergonzado todo lo contrario a su hermano que parecía bastante orgulloso de la marca que le había hecho a su esposo.

El auto de Jordan pasó por ellos apenas diez minutos después. Lexie iba en la parte de atrás jugando con Kurt, Hazie estaba enfrente compartiendo asiento con Mason y el estéreo tenía música que únicamente Mick pudo haber puesto y estaba coreando con todo el sentimiento que podía guardar en su pequeño pecho de Stormtrooper.

-So we'll piss off the neighbours, In the place that feels the tears, The place to lose your fears, Yeah, reckless behavior ¡Jonah! –El niño le extendió una de sus manos –Ven –Palmeó el asiento  junto a él -Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day, Fucking you, and fighting on

-¡Michael! –Jordan miró a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Así dice la canción, papi pops –Michael le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su primo cuando Garrett cerró la puerta –Pregúntale al tío Aiden.

-El tío Aiden ya tiene muchas explicaciones que dar –Se detuvieron una vez más en casa de Liam y finalmente llegaron al café.

Ya había clientes esperando y la mayoría estaban ansiosos por ver a las nuevas calabacitas, algunos incluso se detuvieron para tomarse fotos con los dos pequeños Stormtroopers, algo que también quisieron hacer con el Joker y Nygma.

-¿Qué Joker es? –Preguntó Liam pegado a la espalda de Garrett. Tenía una correa atravesándole todo el pecho y el cabello lacio le caía sobre la cara.

-El de Jared Leto –Respondió Mason, tenía en sus manos una charola con galletas llenas de diseños de arañas, fantasmas, sombreros entre otras cosas –Mira, ahí vienen las calabazas.

Hazael se emocionó cuando Skandar se quedó quieto dentro de la canasta de los panecillos con una zanahoria de colores en su manita, nada parecido a Jerome. El gemelo más grande estaba moviendo sus piecitos y mostraba los dientes cada vez que alguien tomaba alguno de los cupones.

-¿Te dolieron tus tatuajes? –preguntó una niña rubia a Lexie –Son muchos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe cuanto dolieron? –Alexei le sonrió. Su cabello verde completamente quieto sobre su cabeza y la pistola de juguete moviéndose en su cadera ante cada paso.

Hazie miró mal a Lexie cuando la niña hizo un puchero y se retiró directamente a la mesa donde estaban sus padres.

-¿Qué? –Lexie miró a su hermano mayor.

-Sé un poco más amable –Hazael se apretó las correas con las manos.

-No es amable, no está cuerdo y tiene juguetes –Kurt, en ese momento Nygma, le sonrió a Hazael antes de volver a su recorrido por todo el café entregando cupones a gente al azar y algunas galletas a quien le caía bien y podía responder su acertijo.

-Hola –Hazael le sonrió al chico que lo estaba saludando –Hazael ¿Cierto?

-Dominic ¿Cierto? –Haz acomodó las malteadas frente a sus respectivos dueños.

-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? –Brett le arqueó una ceja desde el otro lado del café. Porque al parecer Brett se enteraba de todo y los cuidaba de todo. Les cargaba la mochila, miraba mal a cualquier persona que intentara acercarse con intenciones de coqueteo, todo siempre y cuando no estuviera Lex cerca, porque entonces su campo de visión se limitaba al niño de cabello rubio y sonrisa angelical que en ese momento se paseaba semidesnudo por todo el café atrayendo varias miradas en su camino hasta su hermano –Nosotros iremos a una fiesta y…

-Tengo novio –Haz se rascó el puente de la nariz –Es de su grado. Ian.

-Oh –Todos se dirigieron algunas miradas –La ratita de biblioteca.

-No me hagas hablar –El adolescente sonrió –Disfruten sus malteadas.

Se dio la media vuelta y puso su mano en el hombro de Lexie, que ya estaba completamente dispuesto a enseñarle los dientes o sus juguetes y Haz no confiaba mucho en los juguetes de su hermano. Lex tenía un peine rosa que en realidad era un cuchillo y que manejaba como si fuera El soldado del invierno o algo parecido.

-Creí que dirías Jackson –Brett se acercó a la barra para recibir más pedidos –No Ian.

-Llevo años con Ian, es genial, es inteligente y me siento bien con él –Haz se encogió de hombros –Es mi novio.

-A veces no te entiendo, Haz –Brett se giró para ir a repartir más pedidos asegurándose de que quedaran en el lugar correcto y sonreír cada vez que alguien le pedía una foto.

-¿Cuánto por una foto? –Stiles casi brincó en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Isaac -¿Te asuste?

-Estoy cuidando a mi hijo –Stiles tenía una de sus manos en la espalda de su calabaza y la otra pellizcando un trozo de pastel. -¿Y Lizzie?

-Liz –Isaac se pasó una mano por el cabello –Con su abuela y Cora maldiciendo. Vamos a tener otro bebé.

-Es suena bien –Stiles le sonrió –Va a nacer casi como los gemelos.

-A ella no le hace tanta gracia –Isaac tomó uno de los pastelitos que estaban a cargo de Skandar –Hola, precioso.

-Saac –Key le puso una manita sobre la suya –Hola.

-Dame un besito, Key bonito –Isaac lo levantó en sus brazos –Un besito.

-¿Uno? –Key le besó la mejilla. –Uno.

-Eso es –Isaac le acomodó los zapatitos negros -¿No tendrá calor?

-No creo, Derek ya me habría dicho algo –El lobo estaba atrapando a Jay cada vez que el niño decidía que prefería ponerse a gatear por la barra en lugar de sonreírle a los clientes. –Fue su idea.

-Es una tradición –Isaac señaló al pequeño Nygma –Y está mejor que ponernos sombreros extraños en la cabeza.

-¡Isaac! –Liam le dio su charola a Mason antes de correr directamente al rubio –No me fuiste a ver, quedé en el equipo de lacrosse.

-¿De verdad? –Isaac le pasó un brazo por los hombros -¿Cuándo es tu primer partido?

-El otro año –El adolescente se encogió de hombros –Tienes que ir a verme.

-Iré a verte –Key se estiró para tocar la correa de Liam –Y si ganas comeremos pizza.

-Me encanta la pizza –Liam le sonrió –Seguiré trabajando, ya casi junto para mi auto del 95 que no pueda andar.

-Buena suerte con eso –Isaac le revolvió un poco el cabello a modo de despedida. -¿Sabes cómo está Jackson?

-Vuelve la siguiente semana –Stiles sacó el biberón de Skandar y pidió que lo rellenaran con leche tibia –Parece que todo está bien con esa manada, pero igual Derek y yo iremos después de que nazcan los gemelos.

-Entonces todo bien –Isaac volvió a sentar a Skandar en la canasta. -¿Ya está de vuelta?

-¿Estás preocupado por él? –El de rizos se mordió el labio –Los dos son adultos, están en la misma manada. Es normal. Además, cada quien tiene su vida, tú estás casado, Jackson tiene un buen empleo, una buena casa, un buen auto y a Hazie.

-¿No está saliendo con nadie? –Key recibió su biberón con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes que Jackson no sale con nadie –Stiles le sonrió -¿Quieres un cupón para un pastel? Jay tiene muchos.

-Llevaré uno y uno de estos –Key lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando tomó uno de sus panecillos -¿Sabes si Jordan necesita ayuda en algo?

-Lo dudo –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Está en la cocina. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Sí, lo que sea está bien –Stiles le apretó el brazo antes de pedir el especial para Isaac.

Stiles no tuvo que verlo dos veces para darse cuenta que intentaba perder tiempo y no volver a casa todavía. No era su asunto, pero le preocupaba ver a Isaac tan desanimado con respecto a su familia a pesar de que debía odiarlo por romperle el corazón a Jackson.

-Mis bebés son de condón –Isaac le arqueó una ceja sin comprender del todo –Se rompió, así que son bebés de condón.

-Ky y Red –Skandar señaló la pancita de Stiles –Bebés.

-¿Red?

-Skylar y Jared. Deaton dice que de nuevo son dos niños –Stiles le besó la cabecita a Skandar –Voy a tener otros dos niños.

-Yo también quiero un niño –Isaac le sonrió –Pero si es otra niña no tengo problema, las niñas son bonitas.

-Yo soy bonito –Isaac bajó la mirada al sentir la punta de un blaster clavándose en su pierna –Muy bonito.

-Hola, Mick –El niño negó con la cabeza -¿Stormtrooper?

-M1CK013 –Michael bajó su blaster -¿Puedo tener un panecito?

Skandar tomó uno de los coloridos y se lo dio a su primo.

-Gracias –Mick se levantó el casco para poder morderlo –Volveré por el resto –Lo dejó junto a Key y continuó su recorrido con el blaster en alto.

-Enserio quiero un niño –Isaac le acarició las manitas a Key –Uno que se parezca a mí.

-Siempre puedes intentarlo de nuevo.

-Mis dos hijos también son de condón, Stiles. –Isaac sonrió –No le digas a Cora que dije eso.

Stiles prefirió sonreír a decirle que no hablaba con Cora. No desde que se metió en la relación de Jackson. No desde que la vio casarse sin querer realmente a Isaac.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

*

Jackson realmente creía que nadie se iba a enterar de su regreso hasta que le fuera a dar el informe a su alfa sobre la manada de Dubai, aunque simplemente pudo haber mandado a los gemelos y nadie le hubiera reclamado.

-Hola –Al rubio le sorprendió un poco ver a Hazael sentado en los escalones de su casa –Vine a regar tus plantas.

-¿Mis plantas? –El adolescente señaló el único árbol en el jardín de su casa.

-Va a tener un arbolito más pequeño –Hazael se puso de pie y sacudió el pantalón de su uniforme –Pronto tendrás que plantarlo en otro lado.

-Lo pensaré –Jackson dejó su maleta sobre el escalón donde había estado sentado el adolescente.

-¿Qué tal te fue? –El rubio se encogió de hombros -¿Algo relevante?

-Insomnio –Hazael asintió. -¿Tú?

-Terminé con Ian –El adolescente sonrió –Al parecer se le olvidó que teníamos algo y se metió con una chica de su curso.

-¿Quieres que le dé un susto? Puedo hacerle parecer culpable por portar drogas –Jackson le agarró la mano, tenía los dedos ligeramente manchados de carbón.

-Kurt ya se vengó –Jackson le arqueó las cejas –Polvo pica pica. Fue idea de Jonah.

-¿Jonah? –Haz asintió –Me sorprende.

-A todos –El adolescente le apretó un poco los dedos -¿Vamos a entrar o me voy a casa?

-Estás en casa, Hazie –Jackson le soltó la mano para abrazarlo –Veremos una película y dormiremos.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que compre una cama súper enorme? Nos vendría bien –Jackson negó con la cabeza –Podríamos dormir en el mismo lugar. –El rubio le arqueó una ceja –Sería más cómodo.

-No, Hazael, no vamos a comprar una cama súper enorme –El adolescente resopló. –Ahora ve a escoger la película mientras yo…

-No –Haz rodeó el cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos –Eres mi mejor amigo, abrázame hasta que se me vayan las ganas de llorar.

-Hazie –Jackson le besó la frente –Ese chico es idiota y tú tienes el próximo fin de semana libre, solamente dime a dónde quieres ir.

-Me conformo con pasar todo el día en la cama contigo –Jackson volvió a besarle la frente –¿Por favor?

-A la siguiente yo te escojo el novio –Hazael le sonrió –De verdad, tendrá que cumplir ciertos requisitos, si no los cumple está descartado.

-¿Aplica lo mismo para ti.

-Sí.

Haz se sintió más relajado en ese momento, más relajado y más lleno de otro sentimiento que no quería reconocer porque estaba bien en ese momento. Estaba perfectamente bien compartiendo espacio con Jackson sin que nadie le dijera si estaba bien o mal porque así había sido toda su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	83. 89 Manada

Pintar una nueva habitación no fue lo más difícil que habían tenido que hacer siendo padres de dos cositas inquietas que caminaban cada vez que sentían el suelo bajo sus piecitos.

-Me gusta este verde –Brett continuaba haciendo las líneas sobre la pared -¿Tu qué opinas, Jay? –El niño estaba caminando por todos lados con los pies manchados de pintura dejando marcas sobre el periódico.

-Mitad verde y mitad amarilla–Derek estaba terminando de colocar la cenefa en una pared –Aunque una vez que crezcan van a poder cambiar el color –Key pasó junto a Derek arrastrando una araña morada –Hola, bonito. –El bebé le sonrió antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, en medio de todos los juguetes que había arrastrado desde su habitación hasta la de sus hermanitos.

-La mía fue azul desde que nací –Stiles estaba pasando su pulgar por encima de su vientre –Me gusta el azul. El azul es bonito.

-¿Crees que alguno vaya a tener los ojos azules? –Brett continuó pintando los bordes de la pared.

-No lo sé –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Estos dos tienen los ojos muy bonitos –Sus labios se presionar en la mejilla de Jay cuando pasó a su lado –Tienen una mirada hermosamente tierna –Jay le respondió el gesto besando su mejilla antes de manchar de nuevo sus pies y volver a correr por toda la habitación.

-Creo que esta vez van a ser más parecidos a Stiles –Derek sonrió –Físicamente por lo menos –Stiles despegó la vista de su libro para sacarle la lengua –Van a ser muy bonitos.

-Ellos ya son bonitos –Jay brincó por encima de la araña de su hermano y siguió corriendo.

-Sky, no te muevas –Stiles se llevó una mano al vientre –Me duele, bebé.

-Bebé –Key gateó hasta poder recargar su mejilla en el vientre de Stiles –Ky.

-¿Es Sky? –Stiles le acarició el cabello a su gemelo –Sky es muy inquieto.

-Sí –Key se acostó sobre las piernas de Stiles haciendo a un lado el bestiario –Yo no.

-No, tu no, tu eres un bebé muy tranquilo –El niño se removió entre sus brazos hasta ocupar todo el espacio.

Jay arrastró la araña de Key, de nuevo metió sus pies en la pintura y luego le dio el peluche a su gemelo, le besó la mejilla y continuó con su recorrido por todo el lugar. Derek realmente no encontraba el momento en que su gemelo mayor también sucumbiera al sueño y se quedara quieto o la pintura nunca les alcanzaría.

-Pa –Jay le tocó suavemente la pierna –Pis.

-Pis –Derek soltó su brocha para levantar a su hijo y correr directamente a su pequeño baño portátil.

-No, no –Jay negó con su cabeza –Frutilupis –El niño apretó los labios.

-¿Qué? –Derek frunció el ceño.

-Frutilupis, pa –Jay cruzó sus piernas.

-Stiles me dijo que te trajera esto –Brett estaba jugando con un arito azul de maíz en su mano.

-Frutilupis –Jay señaló directamente a su bañito. Brett dejó caer el arito directamente en el baño portable del gemelo. Jay inmediatamente se bajó el pañal entrenador y dejó que Derek le ayudara a hacer del baño.

-Así hasta yo habría ido al baño –Brett le lavó las manos al niño mientras Derek limpiaba el váter de plástico.

-Ideas de Stiles –Derek frunció el ceño –Por lo menos pudo habérmelas dicho.

Jay también se acomodó para dormir cuando entró a la habitación de sus hermanos. Su piecito estaba tocando el brazo de su gemelo y su manita se aferró a una de las patas de la araña.

Jared y Sky patearon al mismo tiempo.

*

Jonah abrazó a su tortuga, frunció sus cejas y observó detenidamente todos los movimientos de Taylor mientras le daba RCP a su padre acostado en el suelo de la casa. Acomodó a Leonardo sobre sus piernas e imito el movimiento que Taylor estaba llevando a cabo en el pecho de su tortuga.

-Creo que ya lo tengo –Jonah miró sus deditos -¿Puedo intentar?

-Espera –Camden respiró profundo un par de veces –Esto es cansado.

-Es porque te estas volviendo viejo –Garrett tenía su libro de física sobre sus piernas.

-Un día estarás de mi edad –Le apuntó Camden antes de volver a su antigua posición y cerrar los ojos.

-Cuida de Leo –Jonah le dejó su tortuga a Garrett.

-Bien, Jon –Taylor se hizo a un lado para que el niño pudiera arrodillarse junto a su padre.

-Deditos, barbilla, frente –Jonah acercó su oído a la nariz de su padre –No respira o respira erráticamente –Jonah puso su mano sobre el pecho de su padre, colocó encima la otra y entrelazó sus dedos –Presionar al ritmo de la Macarena –Murmuró para sí mismo antes de empezar a presionar el pecho de su padre con sus manos.

-¡Listo! –Taylor le palmeó suavemente la espalda –Has revivido a tu paciente.

-¡Papi estás vivo! –Jonah le rodeó el cuello con los brazos –Te salvé.

-Me salvaste –Camden le besó la mejilla –Ya estás listo para ser un enfermero.

-Voy a ser tan buen enfermero como papi Ty –Jonah le sonrió –Sacaré las mejores notas.

-Como el tío Garrett –Taylor le revolvió el cabello a su hermano –La próxima semana te enseñaré a poner una escayola

-¿Puedo traer a Mick? Mick también quiere aprender. Mick es muy inteligente. Él sabe muchas cosas que los otros niños no saben –Jonah siguió aferrado a Camden –Aprende muy rápido.

-Bien, daré clase para dos –Taylor tomó a Jonah en sus brazos para que Camden pudiera pararse –Y tu realmente te estás volviendo viejo.

-Es una lástima que ya estés casado conmigo.

-Lo sé. Si me hubieran dicho que ibas a envejecer no me habría casado contigo –Jonah brincó de los brazos de Ty en ese momento, porque él sabía que venía luego de unas palabras bonitas. Siempre era un beso, un beso tan romántico como los que se daban en las películas.

-¿Saben que hay dos menores de edad aquí? –Garrett señaló a Jonah y luego a él –y muy menores de edad, ninguno de los dos sabe conducir ¿Cierto, Jonah?

-Muy cierto –Jonah volvió a abrazar a su tortuga –Aunque no me molesta sentarme en los cuernitos de tu bici

-Intento librarnos de un espectáculo, Jonah –Susurró Garrett. –Y se llama manubrio.

-Oh –Jonah asintió –No sabemos conducir. Ninguno. Somos muy chiquitos para eso.

-Espero que sean igual de pequeños para otras cosas –Taylor le apretó un poco el estómago a su esposo -¿Vemos una película?

-Star Trek o Star Wars o El dinosaurio bonito –Jonah frunció el ceño –También puede ser Orgullo y Prejuicio. El señor Darcy, me recuerda un poco al agente Ward.

-Me perdí en el dinosaurio –Murmuró Ty.

-Voto por el dinosaurio –Garrett cerró su libro –O Star Trek. Sigo molesto con el agente Ward por nunca decirle a Fitz que lo quería.

-Porque Fitz lo quería como hermano –Jonah puso los ojos en blanco –Así podía estar cerca.

-¡Era de Hydra! –Jonah se cruzó de brazos.

-El color gris existe –Garrett le arqueó las cejas –No todo es blanco o negro. Hazie hace muy bonitos dibujos en gris.

-¿Entonces Star Trek? –Camden se metió a la cocina -¡Haré palomitas!

-Ward no era malo –Garrett resopló.

-Thanos tampoco era malo –Ty no pudo ocultar su risa cuando vio la cara de indignación de Jonah.

-No escuches eso, Leonardo –El niño apretó un poco más su tortuga –Iremos por nuestra almohada, aparto este trocito de suelo, es el más cómodo.

*                                     

John Stilinski había dicho en demasiadas ocasiones que si el problema era serio no se permitían niños en la comisaria o en donde fuera su área de trabajo, porque podía ser peligroso tener niños en una zona designada como restringida.  Pero actualmente tenía un extraño ataque de algo que dejaba a la gente completamente deshidratada. Y el único cadáver que tenía al alcance era el de un indigente que Talia había robado con ayuda de su veterinario.

-¿Señor Deaton? –Y la única ocasión en la que tenía tiempo de ir a revisarlo, resultaba que Peter llevó a Mick, porque Jordan se estaba haciendo su chequeo anual y no tenía a nadie con quien dejar a su hijo, como si no existieran otras diez personas en el mundo dispuestas a cuidar a ese pequeño torbellino -¿Cómo va a sacar a los bebés del tío Stiles?

-Bueno –El veterinario se tocó la barbilla –Primero lo pones en una camilla con anestesia –Mick asintió –Luego le abres la pancita y sacas a los bebés.

 -¿Y cómo sabe que  ya quieren salir? –Mick entrecerró los ojos.

-En tu caso –Deaton le apuntó con un dedo enguantado –Tú pediste salir. Con tus manitas comenzaste a cortar la piel de tu papá.

-¿Yo herí a papá? Eso no es muy bueno –Mick negó con su cabeza –Eso es grosero. No herimos a las personas que queremos.

-Lo hiciste para sobrevivir –Mick asintió –Por eso ahora tengo planeado un día para traer a Stiles y sacar a los bebés.

-¿Y van a estar listos? –Mick frunció el ceño -¿No les va a pasar nada? –El veterinario negó con la cabeza –Promételo con el dedito. Son mis primos y como soy mayor tengo que cuidarlos –Mick levantó su dedo –También soy su tío. Es muy confuso.

-¿Mick? –El niño giró su cabeza hacia su abuelo –Me desconcentras, bebé.

-Bueno, me sentaré aquí –Mick se subió a una silla –Y escucharé a los gatitos. ¿Un día me dejarán ver a los gatitos?

John miró a Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces que puede ser? –El Sheriff miró al veterinario –¿Es una criatura sobrenatural?

-Claramente es una, John –Talia continuó observando el cadáver con detenimiento –Y una que nunca antes había visto.

-No es un vampiro –Deaton se acercó al cadáver –Las póstulas no es algo que dejaría un vampiro. Tampoco es algo que coma humanos o no habría dejado el cadáver.

-Pish –Mick movió su piecito –Pish ¿Qué es lo que come Deadpool?

-Mick ahora no –John soltó un suspiró.

-Tacos –Mick sonrió –Un Pishtaco.

-¿Qué? –Peter se giró a ver a su hijo -¿Qué dijiste?

-Pishtaco –Repitió Mick –Lo leí en el diario de los Winchester que el tío Stiles fotocopió. Se come la grasa de las personas dejándolas súper flaquitas.

-¿El diario de quién? –John le arqueó una ceja a su nieto.

-Los Winchester. Los super cazadores. Los que vinieron hace un año para asegurarse que todo estaba bien por aquí. Que somos lobitos buenos y no comemos gente –Michael sonrió –El tío Stiles tiene sus diarios y me deja leerlos cuando voy a su casa.

-Le diré a Claudia que lo busque en el bestiario –John le revolvió el cabello a su nieto –Gracias, Mick.

-De nada –El niño sonrió –Señor Deaton. ¿Ya puede prometer que va a cuidar de los bebés del tío Stiles?

Peter le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al veterinario en dirección a su hijo y Deaton unió su meñique con el del pequeño lobo.

*

El Pishtaco que estaba atacando Beacon Hills no estaba solo ni tampoco estaba con otro de su especie, estaba con un par de criaturas que Hazie no había visto nunca.

Una sola cabeza, dos bocas, cinco ojos, tres brazos, tres piernas, más de dos metros y lanzaban fuego por la cabeza.

Unos x-men demasiado extraños según Jonah y un monstruo para Camden, porque cualquier cosa que intentara hacerle daño a su familia era un monstruo.

-Es un grosero –Mick estaba aferrado a su cinturón de seguridad –Tienes que patearle el trasero si se acerca, tío Aiden.

-Lo haré –Aiden le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor –Pero tú tienes que quedarte dentro de la casa y no salir.

-No salir –Mick asintió -¿Oíste, Jonah?

-Sí –Jonah estaba pegado al vidrio -¿Quién va a cuidar de mis papás?

-Todos –Stiles se giró un poco en su asiento –Todos van a cuidar de tus papás. Van a estar bien, tranquilo.

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de Kurt? –Jonah tocó una de las manitas de Jerome –Él no está en la furgo.

-Kurt está con sus padres –Stiles le sonrió –Va a estar bien. –Jonah asintió despacio –Todos van a estar bien.

Aiden le apretó un poco la rodilla a modo de consuelo. Por el espejo retrovisor estaba viendo a su gemelo cuidarlo desde su moto, peor no era suficiente, porque si algo le pasaba a Ethan él no podría detenerse a ayudarlo y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

La casa Hale estaba casi completamente vacía, sin ninguna presencia que les dijera exactamente como estaba afuera, si alguien estaba herido, si ya tenían al blanco frente a ellos. Lo que fuera.

-Toma –Aiden le dio un arma a Stiles –No te pongas nervioso, Derek va a estar bien.

-Yo también quiero una –Lex estaba sentado en el respaldo de un sofá mirando directamente a la puerta –Sé cómo usarla.

-Ya tienes tu peine –Lexie frunció el ceño –Puedes defenderte con tu peine.

-¿Y cómo voy a defender a Mickey? –Aiden le apretó el hombro.

-Yo voy a cuidar de Mickey. –Alexei abrió la boca –Si pasan por encima de mí, entonces es tu turno, pero nadie va a pasar por encima de mí.

-El tío Aiden es enorme –Mick le agarró la mano al gemelo -

-No salgan de casa por nada del mundo.

-Nadie va a salir de aquí –Cora estaba sentada en el sofá de una plaza con Elizabeth a su lado. -¿Cierto, Stiles?

-Sí –Stiles terminó de acomodar las almohadas en el sofá y acostó a sus gemelos -¿Dónde está Isaac?

-Afuera –Cora suspiró –Con los demás.

Aiden soltó un suspiró sin mirar a nadie directamente. Afuera el sol se estaba poniendo poco a poco dejando Beacon Hills a oscuras. Completamente sin luna.

 

 

El plan era simple. Llamar la atención de las cosas extrañas, descubrir el paradero del pishtaco y matarlos a los tres. Algo con lo que John no pudo refutar. Aún no se hacían leyes para procesar seres sobrenaturales por controlar a otra criatura sobrenatural.

-No deberías estar aquí –Jackson no desvió su mirada a ningún otro lado, simplemente reconoció las pisadas del rubio.

-Mi familia también está amenazada –Isaac soltó un suspiro –Además Jordan también está aquí.

-Jordan puede hacernos morder el polvo a todos –El más alto tenía una respuesta a eso. Una que le incómodo a pesar de no decirla. –Quédate a mi izquierda e intenta no dispararme a mí.

-No soy tan torpe, Jackson –El abogado resopló –Solamente te disparé una vez y fue un error, tu pie se atravesó en mi camino.

-Yo ya estaba de pie ahí –Isaac dio un paso más cerca de Jackson –Y te pedí perdón.

-Tuve un agujero en mi pie por trece minutos –Jackson levantó un poco el cuello cuando notó la presencia de alguien cerca.

-Fueron once –Isaac bajó su arma –Once minutos.

-Cómo el sexo.

-¿Qué? –Isaac arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿Nunca escuchaste ese libro ridículo que dice que el sexo dura once minutos? –Jackson se alegró en ese momento que Isaac fuera completamente humano. –Es un autor ridículo, nunca lo leas.

-No lo haría.

Isaac volvió a levantar su arma.

-Y no dura once minutos, dura más. –Jackson se recargó en un árbol –Dura más ¿Verdad?

-Si –Isaac carraspeó al escuchar a Jackson –Dura más de once minutos.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos más. Minutos que parecían moverse cada vez más despacio conforme el cielo se oscurecía y la vida nocturna empezaba. Jackson podía escuchar la música de un bar, el corazón de Hazael en la segunda planta de la casa Hale, a Camden tecleando un mensaje seguramente para Taylor.

-Ya vienen –Jackson se colocó delante de Isaac –Derek viene por la izquierda, Talia está peleando con el segundo. Mantente detrás de mí y sólo dispara si tienes un tiro libre. –Isaac se quedó de pie un par de pasos detrás del lobo –Y si te digo que corras lo haces.

-Jackson.

-Lo haces –Ninguno se miró a la cara antes de empezar con el ataque a una de las criaturas. Derek y Peter podían ser extremadamente rápidos y fuertes, pero no daban el ancho.

Si Mick estuviera ahí seguramente habría hecho alguna referencia a todas esas películas de súper héroes que veía constantemente.

 

 

 

-Va a ser niño –Stiles giró su cabeza para ver a Cora –Mi bebé también es niño.

-¿Solamente uno? –Stiles estaba pasando su pulgar por la pierna de Jay.

-No todos tienen la puntería de mi hermano –Ambos sonrieron -¿Ya escogieron algún nombre?

-Skylar y Jared –Stiles se tocó el vientre –Jared es el del lado derecho, sus piecitos se marcan mucho en esta zona y Skylar el del izquierdo, sus manitas a veces chocan contra mis costillas.

-Dylan a veces se mueve, cuando Isaac le habla.

-Peter pops me hablaba mucho –Mick se sentó junto a Cora –Jords pops me lo dijo, dice que se sentaba frente a su pancita y me hablaba y yo me movía mucho.

-Todavía te mueves mucho –Lex seguía en la misma posición –Siempre te estás moviendo.

-¿Lex? –El niño se llevó una mano a los labios.

-A la derecha, dos pasos más, uno al frente, otro más al frente, y otro –Lex retiró la parte superior de su peine –Lo tengo.

-Este no era plan, Alexei –Hazael estaba parado al pie de las escaleras –Deja que Aiden lo haga.

-Aiden ya está ocupado –Alexei suspiró –Déjame hacerlo, Hazie.

-No –Hazael se acercó hasta su hermano –Ve con Mick.

-Hazael –Lexie apretó el cuchillo en sus manos –Puedo hacerlo.

-No quiero comprobarlo –El adolescente le apretó la muñeca hasta hacerlo soltar su cuchillo –Ahora ve con el resto y no hagas nada tonto, Lex.

-Pasha –Mick le extendió una de sus manos a su hermano –Ven.

Alexei tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces, cerrar los ojos y controlar a su lobo para no pelear con su hermano, porque al final Hazie era mayor que él. Pero eso no significaba que supiera exactamente lo mismo que él.

La puerta de la casa Hale era de madera. El único recuerdo de lo que había sido antes del incendio. El único artefacto que no iba a sobrevivir a un segundo ataque.

-Lexie –El rubio hizo uso de toda su fuerza para mover a su hermano de su camino en el momento exacto. Sus dedos no temblaron ni tampoco sudaron cuando lanzó el cuchillo directamente al centro de esa cosa, donde sus sentidos le decían que estaba su corazón.

-¡Tío! –Ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Jonah. El niño simplemente corrió hacia afuera cuando vio a Isaac a punto de caer al suelo.

Era un camino largo, uno lleno de árboles incendiados que estaban a punto de incinerar cualquier cosa a su alcance. Menos la armadura de una esfinge.

Kurt no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí. A él le dijeron que se quedara en casa a esperar, pero nunca había sido bueno esperando y nunca había estado más feliz de eso.

Su brazo pasó directamente por la cintura del niño, le hizo ponerse boca abajo y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo mientras las ramas caían y el fuego seguía avanzando.

-Está bien –Kurt le apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo –Está bien.

-Deditos, barbilla, frente –Murmuró Jonah apretando el brazo del niño pálido. Se sentía frío contra él, hecho completamente de algo parecido a la piedra, pero más sensible.

-Tu papá lo va a hacer ¿Lo ves? –Kurt le obligó a levantar el rostro –Él también lo sabe, tranquilo. Se acabó.

-¿Se acabó? –La esfinge asintió –Tenía miedo.

-Yo también.

 

*

-Lo mataste –Alexei estaba sentado al borde de su cama.

-Era un tiro limpio, directamente al pecho –El niño se encogió de hombros –Como me enseñaste.

-Salvaste a tu hermano –Peter le acarició suavemente la cabeza –A tus dos hermanos, a Stiles, a Cora, a Liz, a Jonah, a Brett e incluso a Aiden.

-No siempre se usan las garras –Peter arqueó una ceja –Tú me lo dijiste, así que tengo mi cuchillo.

-Te compraré otro –Lexie sonrió –Pero ahora duerme.

-¿Puedo quedarme con Brett? –Alexei se miró directamente a las manos –Había mucho fuego allá afuera.

Peter se pasó una mano por el cabello. Podía escuchar el ruido de la manada contando de diferentes bocas lo que había pasado y porque no había funcionado mientras se limpiaban las heridas y Taylor le dictaba a Isaac lo que debía hacer para desintoxicarse.

Podía escuchar el corazón de Brett brincar cada vez que alguien le sorprendía y no era normal que lo sorprendieran.

-Lex –Peter le tomó las manos entre las suyas –Lo que hiciste hoy fue…

-Para proteger a mi manada –Lexie suspiró –No estoy asustado, papá. No soy Hazie.

-Lo sé –Peter suspiró –Tú siempre has sido más espeluznante.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Ve. –Lex le dio un rápido abrazo antes de brincar de la cama y caminar escaleras abajo. Brett estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que daban a la puerta trasera con una taza de leche en sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No –Lexie se pegó un poco más al adolescente. Los dedos de Brett se entrelazaron con los suyos, estaban mucho más tibios que su cuchillo y se sentían mil veces mejor. –Pero lo voy a estar.

-Dylan –Jackson le arqueó una ceja a Isaac. El humano estaba ocupando todo un sofá con su hija acostada a su lado. –Así se va a llamar mi hijo.

-Me gusta –Jackson le palmeó la pierna –Lo primero que haré será enseñarle el significado de ‘corre’. Con eso de que su padre no lo conoce.

-¿Tu salvaste a papá? –Elizabeth tenía los ojos muy grandes –Él es humano, necesita ser salvado.

-Como una damisela en apuros –Isaac tosió un poco.

-Siempre he dicho que eres un poco princesa. –Derek le entregó una taza de café a Jackson antes de ocupar el otro sofá con Stiles a su lado. –Ese cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules.

-Solamente le falta el vestido –Érica se sentó en la mesita con Skandar en sus brazos –Debiste ir con vestido a mi boda.

-A mi boda irá con vestido –Aiden se sentó en el reposabrazos. Tenía una tacita de juguete llena de jugo y estaba dándole sorbitos tal como Mick le había dicho. –O a la de Ethan, está más cerca.

-¿Ethan se casa? –Jordan se salió de la cocina para ir con el resto.

-A eso fue ahora –Todos miraron al gemelo sorprendidos –Le fue a pedir matrimonio a Danny.

-Son las dos de la mañana –Erica tuvo que ver el reloj en la pared para cerciorarse.

-Seguro Danny lo corre de su casa por despertarlo –Stiles se recargó en el cuerpo de Derek.

-Cinco dólares a que le dice que sí. –Jordan a punto a su hermano.

-Cinco dólares a que mañana cambian su estado en Facebook –Érica levantó su mano.

-Estoy con Stiles –Jackson levantó su taza a modo de brindis.

-Le va a decir que sí –Peter besó a Jordan –¿Verdad?

-Sí –Jordan levantó un poco la cabeza para volver a besarlo.

-Tío Stiles –Mick atravesó todo el lugar hasta poder detenerse frente al hijo del Sheriff –Deberías dormir, mañana vas a tener a tus bebés y el señor Deaton dijo que duele un poquito.

-¿Mañana? –Stiles sacó el móvil de Derek para revisar la fecha –Joder, ¡Derek mañana nacen los gemelos!

Jonah se sintió completamente orgulloso de sus conocimientos cuando pudo devolver a la vida al tío Derek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se esta llevando a cabo una [ Votacion ](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile/posts/1696959703885858) para saber con quien se queda Jackson ( Isaac, Hazael) Así que pueden pasar al link y votar por su favorito.


	84. 90 Problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que se está llevando a cabo una votación para escoger con quien se queda Jackson en mi página.

Jackson fue la tercera persona en cargar a Skylar, tal vez la décima en cargar a Jared, pero puede decir que el tercer par de brazos por el que pasó Sky fueron los suyos. Su cuerpo pequeñito cabía exactamente en su antebrazo, sus manitas no podían ni siquiera abarcar su pulgar y sus ojitos le miraban como si supieran todos y cada uno de sus secretos o por lo menos los bonitos.

Sky tenía los ojos de color azul, de un azul suave, la piel blanca y una pequeña manchita de nacimiento en su pierna. Tendía a pegar su nariz a todo lo que se dejara y sonreía si le decías cosas bonitas.

Los ojos de Jared eran verdes, con la misma forma que los ojos de Jerome y aplicaba exactamente la misma fuerza cada vez que estaba incómodo.

-Creo que es momento de cambiarle el pañal –Key estaba sentado en la misma cama que Stiles, con su mirada pegada a cada movimiento de sus dos hermanitos -¿Derek me das un pañal y las toallitas?

-¿Puedo hacerlo? –Jackson se arrepintió casi cuando terminó de hablar.

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado –Stiles acomodó a su bebé en la cama –Son muy…

-Frágiles, lo sé. –Jackson se pasó el pulgar por el labio –Sólo dime que hacer.

Derek dejó las cosas del bebé en la cama y se cruzó de brazos a observar cada movimiento. En cualquier momento le iba a poner los ojos dorados y exigirle que se fuera, Jackson estaba sintiendo que lo corrían de la casa de Stiles e incluso lo vetaban.

-No es difícil –Stiles acomodó a Jared frente a él –Sólo haz lo que yo hago.

Jackson miró a los ojos del bebé mientras acariciaba su manita. Ni siquiera las manos de Mick habían sido tan pequeñas, ni tampoco sus piecitos se movían tanto.

Jared se quedó quieto cuando Stiles comenzó a desnudarlo despacio, cuidando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Para él no era difícil decirle lo bonito que era, lo mucho que lo quería y como de feliz estaba por tenerlo ahí. Pero para Jackson sí que era un poco difícil, así que simplemente le pidió entre susurros que pusiera un poco de su parte.

-Venga, Whittemore, no puedes ser tan malo –Hazael estaba de pie en la puerta comiendo una hamburguesa –Ya lo hiciste con Jonah y con Mick.

-Los dos eran más grandes –Jackson sostuvo la toallita en sus manos durante unos segundos antes de usarla para limpiar al bebé.

-¿Ya se está preparando para ser padre? –Isaac le dio una lata de soda al adolescente.

-Eso parece –Hazael le entregó una de las hamburguesas –Le va a poner el pañal al revés.

-O el pantalón –Isaac mordió su hamburguesa. Jackson los miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de continuar con su labor. Sky se rio despacito cuando sin querer le hizo cosquillas en el estómago.

-No les hagas caso –Stiles le enseñó los movimientos para poner un pañal –Tienen envidia, uno porque aún no tiene bebés y el otro porque no sabe cómo cambiar uno –Derek levantó a Key en sus brazos.  El niño seguía mirando a sus hermanos.

-Jay –El mayor de los niños soltó su peluche antes de mirar a su hermano. A Derek realmente le sorprendió cuando Key le extendió los brazos a Jerome –Jay –Repitió hasta que Derek lo acostó a su lado.

-¿Crees que estén celosos? –Stiles le terminó de poner el pantaloncito a Jared y lo acomodó en sus brazos.

-Creo que se acaban de dar cuenta que ellos también venían en paquete –Isaac jaló una de las sillas para sentarse –Al dos por uno.

-La promoción a veces está muy bien –Jackson subió el pantaloncito de Sky y sintió que el aire le volvía a los pulmones –Hola, Sky.

Jared se quedó dormido apenas unos minutos después y Sky tuvo que escuchar a Jackson hacer algunos ‘shh, shh’ antes de sucumbir al sueño.

-¿Qué se siente, Stiles? –El de lunares levantó la cabeza para ver a Isaac -Tener otros dos hijos ¿Qué se siente?

-Yo también soy padre –Derek frunció las cejas.

-Tu no los llevabas, Derek –Stiles sonrió cuando el moreno usó sus dedos para levantarse el mentón –Yo soy su mamá.

-No empieces de nuevo con eso –Jackson seguía observando a Sky. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manitas estaban aferradas a su playera y sus pies se sentían calientitos contra su brazo. –Eres hombre.

-Soy un hombre al que le sacaran cuatro niños del estómago –Stiles se movió un poco para que Derek pudiera subirse a la cama y sentarse detrás de él.

-Yo soy el que les hace la fórmula –Derek apretó el cuerpo de Stiles contra el suyo –Yo también soy un poco mamá.

El hijo del Sheriff le encajó el codo en las costillas al lobo. No sabía que reacción esperar, si una risa, una sonrisa, un comentario o un beso, pero cualquiera fuera la respuesta siempre le sorprendía. En ese momento Derek besó su hombro, pasó sus manos por su vientre y luego apretó a Jared contra ellos.

Skylar, Jerome y Skandar ya estaban completamente dormidos. Dos de ellos compartiendo casi el mismo espacio vital y el otro acurrucado en los brazos de Jackson.

Ninguno de los presentes espero que John Stilinski llegara a regañar a su hijo en susurros para decirle que esperaba fueran los últimos porque no era competencia.

-No porque Jordan haya tenido tres quiere decir que tu debas tener seis –Murmuró mientras cargaba a Jared -¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá.

-Sí, suegro.

Haz se quedó completamente tentado a preguntarle si de casualidad había estado presente cuando la madre de Kurt les dijo que iban a tener cuatro embarazos más. Ya solamente faltaban tres y si cada uno era de gemelos… El adolescente prefirió comerse el último trozo de su hamburguesa para no hablar.

*

Jordan se miró los nudillos mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Lexie. El niño estaba de pie sobre una silla acomodando su último rompecabezas en lo más alto de la pared. Era un marco de diamantina, completamente contrastante con la imagen de una galaxia.

-Pronto vas a tener que empezar la otra pared –Lexie terminó de colocar el marco y se sentó en la silla.

-Lo sé, he estado pensando en esa –Señaló la de su ventana –Pintarla de colores y luego poner más rompecabezas.

-Es buena idea –Jordan sonrió –Lindo suéter.

-Gracias –Lex se jaló un poco de las mangas. Era su suéter preferido, un día había sido de Peter y de vez en cuando todavía lo dejaba entre sus cosas para que lo usara y luego robarlo de nuevo. Decía malas palabras al frente, pero era calientito y le venía grande. Era el suéter perfecto. –Vas a regañarme por mi peine.

-Sí –Jordan se apretó los dedos –Sé que tuviste un tiro libre, sé que eres muy bueno, sé que salvaste a los que estaban en casa y estoy muy feliz por eso –Lex subió las piernas a la silla –Pero no tienes edad para hacerlo. ¿Pensaste en cómo me habría sentido yo si hubieras salido herido? –Alexei negó con la cabeza -¿Pensaste en como hubiera sido si el cuchillo hubiera rebotado? –El niño volvió a negar –Sé que tuviste las mejores intenciones –Su voz se quebró un poco –Pero eres un niño todavía. Eres mi niño y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Yo tampoco –Lex se miró las manos –Por eso lo hice. –Jordan le arqueó la ceja –Solamente podía pensar en que si lo lograba esa cosa no iba a lanzar fuego y nadie iba a salir herido. Tenía que acertar y lo hice.

-¿Y si no lo hubieras hecho, Lexie? –El más pequeño de los dos rubios se mordió el labio -¿Pensaste en cómo se hubiera sentido Brett?

-Estaba en la puerta –Lex suspiró –Estaba a punto de lanzar fuego por la boca, directo a Stiles, a Jay, a Key, a Liz, directo a todos y Brett iba a perder de nuevo a su familia. –El niño respiró profundo –No podía dejar que pasara.

-Alexei –Jordan se acercó a la silla donde estaba su hijo –Y lo hiciste perfecto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo –El niño miró a los ojos de su padre –Quiero poder protegerlos, no solamente a Brett, a Mick, a Jonah, a todos. Quiero entrenarme más.

-Le diré a tu padre que lo haga –Jordan levantó a su hijo de la silla para abrazarlo –Aunque sea un poco idiota.

-Papá te quiere mucho –Lex se abrazó a Jordan –Se le nota cada vez que te mira y cuando se niega a que vayas con él.

-Tengo que ir con él. Alguien debe cuidarlo.

Ambos se rieron.

-¿Quieres mucho a Brett? –De los labios del más joven escapó un nuevo suspiro.

-Sí –Jordan le apretó un poco las piernas –Aunque él no me quiera a mí.

-Estoy seguro que Brett también te quiere mucho.

-No de la misma manera –Jordan se sentó en la cama con su hijo sobre sus piernas –Lo he visto cuando habla con las chicas de su curso o cuando habla sobre ellas con Liam. A veces deciden a quien podrían invitar al baile cuando entren al colegio. Pero está bien –Alexei sonrió –Yo en su lugar tampoco me fijaría en mí. Demasiado alto, demasiado flaco, tengo unos dientes enormes y mis cejas no combinan con mi cabello.

-Lexie –Jordan le levantó el rostro con su mano –Eso no es verdad. Yo sé que todos los padres ven a sus hijos perfectos, pero tengo que aceptar que Peter y yo nos lucimos. No lo digo sólo porque sí, sino porque te he visto realmente y nadie tiene una sonrisa tan bonita como la tuya, tus ojos son muy azules y tienes el tamaño perfecto. Eres hermoso, Lexie y quien diga lo contrario es pariente de pinocho.

-Pinocho –Lex volvió a sonreír –No me importa, creo que soy algo más que una carita y me gusta. Tengo diez y he matado una criatura que ni siquiera tiene nombre o clasificación –El rubio sonrió –Soy todo un badass.

-Lo eres –Jordan le besó la frente –Ahora dime ¿Qué opinas de las clases de Kick Boxing?

-Primero enséñame a hacer que Peter pops muerda el polvo –Jordan lo apretó un poco más a él -¿O es confidencial?

-Te enseñaré –Lex le besó la mejilla –Pero prométeme no meterte en ninguna otra pelea a menos que no haya otra opción.

-Lo prometo –Jordan le sonrió –Pero enserio tienes que enseñarme y como aguantas tanto ejercicio.

-Tiene que ver con la genética –El niño arqueó una ceja –Tu abuelo también es un badass.

-Tienes razón. Lo llevo en la sangre.

 

 

*

Jerome fue el primero en despertar cuando Jared comenzó a llorar y sabía que era Jared porque olía a pasto y a libros.

-Papi –Su piecito se encajó directamente en la pierna de Derek –Papi –Repitió buscando una posición mucho más cómoda para dormir e intentar ignorar a su hermano –Papi.

-Ya voy, Jay –El lobo lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo y lo devolvió a la mitad de la cama, donde se había quedado dormido –Duerme.

Jared llorando era algo muy triste de ver. Lloraba con tanto sentimiento como cuando Key miró por primera vez Tierra de Osos.

-Hey –Derek levantó al gemelo en sus brazos –Aquí estoy, ¿Qué tienes? ¿El pañal? –El niño dejó de llorar gradualmente -¿Quieres a tu gemelito? –Jared volvió a llorar -¿Quieres a papá?

-Quiere a pops –Derek casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó la vocecita de Key. El niño estaba de pie en la puerta con una de sus manos tallando de sus ojos –Y yo teno pis.

-Bien, entonces –Derek apretó un poco más a Jared –Llevaré a tu hermano.

-Shh, shh –Key tocó despacio el piecito de Jared –Shh, monito.

El llanto de Jared terminó completamente a penas su hermano le acarició su piecito.

-Shh –Key caminó de vuelta a la habitación con Derek siguiendo sus diminutos pisaditas.

-Stiles –El de lunares abrió los ojos cuando el pie de Jay se estrelló contra su pierna –Jared te quiere.

-Red –Stiles abrió los brazos para su bebé -¿Qué paso, mi amor?

-Vamos a hacer pis, Key –Derek levantó al gemelo en sus brazos antes de correr directamente al baño –Pero no tengo frutilupis.

-Papi –Key lo miró con las cejas tocándose un poco –Frutilupis ahí.

Derek se sintió un poco tonto ante la nueva indicación de su hijo, porque al parecer Key podía acertar en más cosas que él y apenas tenía dos años. El lobo puso el arito dentro del baño y automáticamente empezó a tararear una canción mientras vaciaba su vejiga. Extendió sus brazos para que le levaran las manos y volvió de nuevo a la habitación. Skylar estaba dormido cuando Derek lo acostó sobre su pecho y Key se acomodó casi encima de su gemelo.

-No muevas, Jay –El más grande lo rodeó con uno de sus bracitos y sucumbió de nueva cuenta al sueño sin moverse de lugar hasta que Skylar pidió comida.

Derek tuvo que morderse el labio para no despertar a Stiles a besos porque él sabía que las horas de sueño eran completamente sagradas.

*

Jackson se quitó el saco, se dobló las mangas de la camisa y empezó a empujar la carriola doble detrás del carrito de compras de Stiles.

-Entonces le dije que era mucho mejor si cambiábamos de proveedora –Estaba diciendo Stiles. Tenía a Key sentado en el asiento de bebés y Jay de pie dentro del carrito –Pero Derek dijo que no. Así que le dije que no entendía porque me consultaba si terminaba haciendo exactamente lo que él quería. ¿Y sabes que dijo?

-No, Stiles, no sé qué dijo –El rubio jaló una caja de barritas y la echó al carrito.

-Que no podía hacerlo solo –Stiles casi se tiró del cabello –Que yo era su pareja y blah blah blah, pero no lo entiendo, me pregunta una cosa, le doy mi opinión y nunca le parece. ¡Greenberg! –Jackson se enderezó automáticamente –Entrenador Finstock.

-Stilinski, Whittemore –Ambos se pararon aún más derechos cuando escucharon al hombre -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-La compra –Stiles señaló al carrito casi vacío –Vamos empezando.

-¿Y esos niños? –Greenberg entrecerró los ojos al ver a los gemelos más jóvenes.

-Míos –Stiles sonrió –Los cuatro.

-¿Adoptados? –Jackson miró a otro lado cuando Stiles asintió -¿Dónde?

-Nosotros también queremos adoptar uno –Greenberg se acomodó los lentes –Pero aún no sabemos el proceso.

-Oh –Stiles apretó los labios –Verán, nosotros. Derek y yo.

-Yo puedo ayudarlos –Jackson sacó una tarjeta de su cartera –Pueden concretar una cita con mi asistente y les ayudo.

-¿Voy a tener un descuento? –Finstock entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí –Jackson suspiró –Supongo.

-Gracias, Whittemore –Greenberg sonrió –Nosotros seguimos. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

-Bye –Jay y Key movieron su mano al mismo tiempo.

-Greenberg está preguntando qué hiciste para bajar de peso –Stiles volvió a empujar el carrito –Tienes que inventarte algo mejor a adoptados.

-Le diré a Derek para ponernos de acuerdo. Si es que quiere ponerse de acuerdo y no idea algo por su cuenta. –Stiles resopló -¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Se me olvidó agarrar la fruta.

-Futa –Jay se movió en el carrito hasta pegar su cara a la de su gemelo y morderle la mejilla.

-No, Jay –Key se limpió la mejilla–No.

-Sí –Jay le besó la mejilla y volvió a correr directamente al otro lado del carrito.

-Un colega me dijo que Cora Hale fue a verlo para asesoría –Stiles le arqueó la ceja a Jackson –Mi padre, sí –El rubio suspiró –Asesoría para divorciarse.

-¿Y Isaac lo sabe?

-¿Tú crees que me voy a parar frente a Isaac para decírselo? –El rubio sacó un biberón de la pañalera y le dio el biberón a Jared –No puedo y no quiero. Ni siquiera debería importarme

-Pero lo hace –Stiles le apuntó con una zanahoria –Yo creo que alguien debería decírselo, para que se vaya preparando.

-Pues dile –Jackson recibió el peluche que Key le estaba ofreciendo –Tu eres la pareja del alfa.

-Todavía no es alfa –Stiles empezó a escoger manzanas –Y por mí que no lo fuera. Me gusta como beta, es un beta perfecto.

-¿No te estabas quejando de él? –Jackson le sonrió al de lunares.

-No me lo recuerdes que siento que se me estrecha el cerebro –Stiles volvió a empujar el carrito –Jodido Derek Hale.

-¿Entonces se quedaron con el mismo proveedor?

-Claro que no –Stiles frunció el ceño –Ya lo cambié, que Derek diga algo no quiere decir que así tenga que ser.

Fue el turno de Jackson para fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué? –Stiles miró directamente a su mejor amigo.

-No, nada –Jackson volvió a empujar la carriola –Absolutamente nada.

Stiles soltó un bufido antes de continuar haciendo la compra de la semana.

*

Taylor sentía un tironcito en su estómago cada vez que miraba a Camden luego del trabajo. Los brazos cruzados, la camisa marcando los músculos, el pantalón ajustado en las partes correctas, las botas atadas con doble nudo y el cabello perfectamente peinado. Igual que siempre tuvo que secarse las manos con su camisa antes de caminar directamente al rubio. Estaba de pie afuera de la comisaria hablando con algunos de sus compañeros.

-Hola –Camden destensó sus músculos en cuanto lo vio -¿Cómo están agentes?

-Tensos –Respondió uno de ellos -¿Qué tal todo en el hospital?

-No quieren acercarse mucho –Taylor hizo una mueca –Anda un virus suelto, nada serio, pero les recomiendo ir a ponerse la vacuna para la influenza estacionaria.

-No me gustas las agujas en mi piel –Uno de los hombres se tocó el brazo automáticamente.

-Yo me la pongo si me la pones tú –Taylor pellizco suavemente el brazo de Camden cuando lo dijo –Iré por mi chaqueta y nos vamos.

-Claro, te espero aquí –Taylor se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos cuando perdió el calorcito de su esposo.

-Llegó una nueva policía –Uno de los compañeros de Camden dio un paso al frente –Y le está tirando los tejos a Camden.

-Camden no le hace caso, obviamente –Continuó el otro –Pero tú que eres cercano al hijo del jefe deberías decirle que la cambie.

-Gracias –Taylor sonrió –Lo pensaré.

Cuando Camden le puso su chaqueta sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón como cuando lo hizo por primera vez. Se subió al lado del copiloto y dejó que él condujera hasta casa. Garrett y Jonah ya estaban esperándolos para cenar.

-Llegó una nueva policía –Camden tenía los dedos apretados en el volante –Me invitó a salir –A Taylor se le cayó un poco el alma a los pies –Le dije que no y le pedí a John que me cambiara las guardias, así que a partir de la otra semana tendré otro horario.

-¿Con ella? –Ty jaló un hilito suelto de la chaqueta.

-No –Camden frunció un poco las cejas –Completamente lejos de ella y siempre con Peter. –Taylor asintió despacio –Te lo digo porque tienes que saberlo.

-En realidad no tengo que saberlo.

-Quería que supieras porque estoy cambiando las guardias –Camden retiró una de sus manos del volante para tomar la de Taylor. –Y que me tengas confianza.

-Te tengo confianza –Camden le apretó un poco los dedos. –Me preocuparía más si no me lo hubieras dicho.

-¿Entonces aceptas ir a la comisaria mañana y darme uno de esos besos que me das cuando quieres tener un rapidito? –Taylor no pudo aguantarse la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que sepan que eres mío?

-Quiero que sepan que me escogiste a mí –Camden le besó la mano -¿Entonces vas?

-¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?

-Puede que te diga cuál será tu regalo de aniversario.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Lahey.

-¿Te refieres a mi o a ti? Porque tú también eres un Lahey.

-Joder, te amo –Camden tuvo que aparcar en el primer espacio vacío que encontró para evitar accidentes y porque no pudo esperar a estar en su habitación para poder besar a Taylor hasta dejarlo completamente sin aliento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	85. 91 E &  D

Mick es inquieto. Siempre lo ha sido, tan inquieto que de bebé Jordan a veces lo miraba y no se creía como había aguantado con él en su vientre. Manos siempre ocupadas, boca siempre haciendo preguntas, piecitos inquietos, cabeza hirviendo por conocimiento. Era todo un Stilinski, con el rostro de un Hale y el coraje de un Parrish.

-Papi –Mick retiró las dos fajillas de dinero de las piernas de Jordan para poder sentarse –Papi –Sus labios eran gruesos de un bonito color naranja y los ojos delineados por pestañas negras –Papi –Jordan regresó el dinero a su caja de galletas junto a las plumas y la Tablet.

-¿Qué pasó, bebé? –El niño se aferró al brazo de Jordan -¿Te sientes malito?

-Sí –Mick apretó sus brazos –Extraño a Jonah y creo que soy feo.

-¿Crees que eres feo? –Mick asintió varias veces -¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta nadie –Jordan arqueó una ceja –Yo le gusto a algunos de mis compañeros y hay un chico de curso más grande que me manda fresitas todos los días –Mick frunció el ceño –Pero a mí no me gustan. Creo que soy feo.

-¿De verdad? –Jordan le besó la frente para ocultar su sonrisa -¿Crees que tus ojitos, tu naricita y tu boca son feos? –Mick arrugó la frente –Porque yo los veo muy bonitos y creo que el niño que te manda fresas también.

-¿Entonces porque no me gustan? –Mick pateó algo invisible –Ya le pregunté a Jonah como supo que le gustaba Kurt. Primero se negó y luego lo aceptó. No sé porque lo niega –Mick se apretó el cabello –Y me dijo que sentía cosquillas en la pancita y un globo en el corazón. Yo no siento eso, así que soy feo y nadie podrá gustarme nunca por eso.

-¿Tú crees? –El niño asintió –Yo creo que no te gusta nadie porque nadie es bonito para ti.

-El niño fresa es muy bonito –Mick suspiró –Pero yo soy feo por eso nunca podremos ser novios como Lex y Brett. Porque en mi pancita no hay cosquillas.

-Michael –Jordan le besó varias veces las mejillas –Un día vas a conocer a alguien que te guste y vas a sentir cosquillas en tu pancita.

-¿Y esa persona me va a ver bonito? –Jordan asintió –Que bueno. ¿Puedes hacerme poquito chocolate?

-¿Con galletas? –El niño se lo pensó un poco antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente -¿Y bombones?

-Sí –Mick se levantó rápidamente -¿Todavía tenemos de los gatitos? Esos son tan bonitos, por eso le di una bolsa a Jonah y Garrett. ¿Papi, Garrett es como el bebé de Ty?

-¿Por qué? –Jordan sentó a su hijo sobre la silla.

-Porque él lo cuida, le ayuda, lo quiere, le da besitos, abrazos, incluso cuando está enfermo –Mick abrió grandes lo ojos –Y es humano. Papi Petah te da besitos cuando estás enfermo, aunque le digas que estás horrible y tengas la cara pálida. Y no le importa porque él es un lobito y no puede enfermar. Pero Ty si puede enfermar y le da besitos.

-Lo estás entendiendo mal –Peter dejó su placa y pistola sobre la barra –Tu papá puede creer que está horrible, pero yo nunca lo veo horrible y no me preocupa darle besitos, no porque sea hombre lobo, sino porque lo quiero.

-Gran entrada –Jordan le guiñó un ojo –Pero escuché cuando aparcaste el auto.

-Claro que no –Peter frunció el ceño.

-Tienes que revisar la balata izquierda, suena demasiado –Mick se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando Peter besó a Jordan -¿Un buen día?

-Pues –Peter lo dejó para que siguiera preparando el chocolate de su hijo –Taylor se pasó por el trabajo hoy –Jordan asintió –Parecía que le llevaba el almuerzo a Camden, pero lo besó y no uno de esos besitos pequeñitos que ellos se dan. No –Peter miró a su hijo –Fue un beso con todo.

-¿Un beso con todo?

-¿Papi como es un beso con todo? –Mick se acomodó en la silla.

-No lo quieres saber –Lexie se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Eso no es lo mejor –Peter ladeó un poco el rostro cuando Jordan se agachó para recoger algo -¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Ty besando al tío Cam –Lexie recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos.

-Cierto –Peter carraspeó –La nueva oficial los vio y pidió cambio de estación.

-Wow –Lexie frunció el ceño –Que bueno, porque ya no tenemos polvo pica-pica.

-¿Para que usaron polvo pica-pica? –Jordan retuvo la taza en sus manos mirando a sus dos hijos.

-Nada malo –Lex sonrió –¿Cierto, Mick?

-Cierto, Lex –El más pequeño estiró sus manitas hasta que tuvo la taza frente a él -¿Quieres, Lexie? Tiene un gatito.

-Puedes comerte al gatito solo –Mick le dirigió una sonrisa antes de empezar a beberse el líquido.

-¡Papá! –Hazie casi tiró un portarretratos en su camino de la puerta hasta la cocina –Papá, papá, papá –Saltó sobre un sofá y se detuvo a punto de derrapar y sonrió -¿Puedo ir a Brasil con Jackson?

-¿Brasil? –Jordan se recargó en la encimera -¿A qué?

-La tía Talia le dijo que fuera porque hay algo con una manada de Sao Paulo y ya está mi cumpleaños cerca.

-¿Y ya le preguntaste a Jackson? –Jordan le lanzó una lata de jugo a Peter.

-Fue idea de Jackson –Hazie sonrió –Por mi cumple. Por favor. Y no pediré nada más. Se los prometo, nada del auto por mi cumple 16 ni nada parecido. Se los aseguro.

Peter y Jordan se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Hablaré con Talia –Peter soltó un suspiro –Para saber si puedes ir, pero Jackson tiene que venir aquí y asegurarme que te va a cuidar.

-¿De verdad? –Hazael abrazó a Jordan –Son los mejores.

El adolescente le dio un rápido abrazo a Peter antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le atábamos las agujetas?

-Nos decía que éramos los mejores. –Jordan le dio un largo trago a su lata de jugo.

-Yo quiero una Tablet por mi cumple –Mick se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

-Lexie ni siquiera ha recibido su primer móvil y tú quieres una Tablet –Jordan frunció un poco las cejas.

-Lexie va a tener su móvil para escuchar música y enviarse mensajes con su novio. Yo no –La boca de Mick se pegó al bordecito de la taza.

-Yo no tengo novio –Lex frunció el ceño.

-Eres la única persona en Beacon que no sabe que eres novio de Brett –Mick puso los ojos en blanco. –Quiero una Tablet porque leí en la compu de Hazie que hay aplicaciones sobre plantitas y los planetas y Pou.

-Ya tienes a Pou en mi móvil –Mick hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Entonces me pueden enviar al verano de la ciencia? –Los dedos de Mick se estaban moviendo sobre la mesa creando patrones sin sentido. -Escuché que tienen un microscopio y un laboratorio.  

-Pensaremos lo de la Tablet –Jordan miró mal a Peter -¿Tú que quieres por tu cumpleaños?

-Un peine nuevo –Alexei sonrió –O tal vez dos.

Jordan soltó un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te sirva cena? –Peter asintió -¿O también quieres hablar de lo que vas a recibir por tu cumpleaños?

-Tú ya sabes que me gusta recibir por mi cumpleaños –El moreno le guiñó un ojo.

-Qué te den, Hale –Jordan le sacó el dedo medio cuando ninguno de sus hijos estaba mirando.

*

Stiles prometió que iba a volver pronto. Le dijo que solamente iba a la constructora a recoger unos papeles y volvía, pero tomó a Jay, Key y Jackson con él.

Y dejó a Derek en casa, con Skylar y Jared. Más concretamente con Jared entre los brazos de Isaac y Sky en los de Boyd, porque luego de ver a todos abrazando a los segundos gemelos Boyd decidió perder el miedo.

Así que soltó un suspiro y extendió sus brazos justo cuando Jackson estab levantando a Key en pleno brinco para llevarlo al auto. O a la furgo como la llamaba Jonah.

Derek escuchó el latido de sus corazones hasta que desaparecieron.

-Suéltalo –Derek giró la cabeza para mirar a Boyd, esperando que se estuviera dirigiendo a él.

-¿Qué? –Pero estaba mirando a Isaac.

-Di lo que quieres decir –Repitió Boyd tan lentamente como podía.

-Tu comida es un asco, Derek –El lobo arqueó una ceja –Cora se quiere divorciar –Derek suspiró –Y no me extraña. Ella nunca me ha querido.

-Ni tu a ella –Derek se cruzó de brazos –Ni siquiera sé porque se casaron.

-Porque íbamos a tener un bebé –Isaac señaló a Jared.

-Eso no habría pasado de no haber tenido sexo –Boyd acomodó al bebé en sus brazos

-Eso es lo que quiero escuchar, gracias Boyd.

-Y varias veces –El más alto sonrió –Porque van a tener un segundo hijo. Un niño.

-Gracias, Boyd –Isaac resopló y frunció el ceño cuando Derek quitó a Jared de sus brazos –No le iba a hacer daño.

-Lo vas a asustar –Derek le acarició las manitas a su bebé.

-Yo estaba asustado –Isaac dobló los dedos –Iba a tener un hijo y perdí a Jackson ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara a Cora? ¿Qué dejara a mi hijo? ¿Qué intentara arreglar las cosas con Jackson?

-No metas a Jackson –Derek seguía mirando a su hijo –No hay forma de culparlo en esto. De hecho, él es la víctima.

-Lo sé –Isaac se miró las manos –Pero es que ¿Nunca han escuchado hablar del sexo casual?

-Nunca estando en una relación –Derek apretó los labios –Y estás hablando de mi hermana, Lahey. Ten un poco más de respeto.

-Eso es lo que pasó –Isaac se giró para ver a Derek –Me sentía solo. Jackson pasaba horas y horas estudiando. Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba tanto su carrera y cuando nos veíamos solamente hablaba de leyes, de casos, de cosas que no eran tan interesantes.

-Cómo tener sexo.

-Sí ¡Boyd! –El rubio se cubrió el rostro con las manos –Cora estaba ahí, igual de guapa que siempre y no sé qué pasó.

-No te atrevas a llamar a mi sobrina un error –Derek le apuntó con un dedo –No escucharé eso una segunda vez.

Boyd estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando recordó al pequeño Jonah. Uno de los niños sonrientes que había conocido, demasiado amable, demasiado bueno.

-No –Isaac hizo una mueca –Elizabeth, no, jamás, ni tampoco Dylan. Fuera de los planes sí, pero un error jamás.

-Dejando eso claro –Boyd se sentó en el sofá más pequeño. EL gemelo seguía totalmente dormido en sus brazos. -¿Dices que fue culpa de Jackson que hayas brincado a brazos de Cora? Porque perdí la cuenta de todas las veces en que fue a buscarte.

-Destruiste a Jackson, Isaac –Derek optó por sentarse también –Y ahora intentas decirme que lo sigues queriendo. ¿Es eso?

-Intento decirte que soy una horrible persona y el karma se las está cobrando –Isaac se dejó caer en el sofá –Voy a perder a Cora, probablemente a mis dos hijos. Jackson probablemente se case con Hazael. Que novedad. Y yo.

-Y tú te lo mereces –Boyd sonrió –Y Jackson no se va a casar con ese niño.

-De cualquier manera –Derek acomodó la mantita de su hijo –Cora tiene al padre de Jackson como abogado. Dile a Jackson que sea el tuyo, así será mucho más fácil negociar las visitas y eso.

-Siento que me voy a morir –Isaac cerró los ojos –De verdad.

-Si te mueres te revivo –Boyd miró a Derek completamente asustado cuando Skylar comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. Sus ojitos mirándolo directamente y su manita aferrada a su pulgar –Mécelo un poco.

-¿Qué? –Derek hizo el movimiento con Jared hasta que Boyd comenzó a hacerlo también –Eso, ahora háblale despacio, dile que todo está bien, que puede volver a dormir.

El corazón de Boyd se aceleró cuando el corazón del niño volvió a su curso normal y sus ojitos se cerraron.

-Y cuando nazca tu bebé se va a sentir el doble de bien –Derek presionó sus labios sus labios sobre la frente de su bebé.

Boyd miró al niño con una sonrisa. Él estaba completamente emocionado porque naciera su hijo o hija. No sabía el sexo, pero no quería saberlo, solamente se conformaba con que no eran dos. Él si perdería la cabeza con dos bebés, sobre todo si se parecían más a los Reyes que a los Boyd.

*

Jackson había decidido ir de azul porque Ethan y Danny iban de negro y blanco respectivamente. Así que Jackson escogió azul, Hazie escogió azul y Jerome también.

-Lo que más me gusta de esta boda –Hazael estaba comparando unas corbatas –Es que Danny va a tirar su corbatín.

-¿Y quieres atraparlo? –El adolescente asintió -¿Y con quien te vas a casar?

-No lo sé –Hazael se encogió de hombros –Tal vez conozca a un guapo brasileño.

-No son tu tipo –Jackson le sonrió desde el espejo –Lo tuyo, es más, rubio, ojos azules, inteligente, rico, que soporte tu peso durante toda la noche y no le importe escucharte cantar mientras te duchas.

-Ya –Hazael terminó de atarse la corbata –Pero si no me propone matrimonio me casaré con un brasileño o no sé, tal vez un canadiense.

-¿Y te irás a vivir a Canada? –Hazael apretó los labios en un puchero -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Broncearte en una cámara?

-Tú ganas –El adolescente se abrochó el sacó –Pero vas a bailar conmigo y dejarme coger el corbatín.

-Le quitaste el ramo de Érica a Lydia, Hazie. –Jackson también se abrochó el sacó.

-No se lo quité, solamente brinqué más alto –Hazael sonrió –Y de igual manera ya se va a casar.

-Y tú no –Jackson le extendió su mano –Vamos tarde.

-Me encanta llegar tarde –Hazael sonrió cuando sintió el pulso de Jackson a través de su palma chocando contra el suyo.

-Yo lo odio –El adolescente sonrió todavía más amplio cuando lo levantó sobre su hombro y no lo soltó hasta sentarlo en el interior del Porsche -¿Puedo conducir?

-Tal vez de vuelta –Hazael ni siquiera puso pegas para abrocharse el cinturón y escuchar la música de Jackson durante todo el recorrido.

El salón estaba decorado en tonos plateado y negro. Tan brillante como solamente Mason podía hacerlo y Hazael tenía que admitir que el presupuesto no había sido tan alto.

Tenía un aire libre y a la vez sofisticado.

-Me gusta para mi propia boda –Mason soltó un resoplido al escuchar a Liam -¿Qué?

 -No han llegado los meseros, están media hora tarde. ¿Con que clase de gente trataron? –El chico movió algo en su Tablet –Y el pastel debía ser mejor. Les dije que lo hicieran con Jords pops pero no quisieron porque ya tenía demasiado trabajo.

-Tiene demasiado trabajo –Admitió Hazael –No solamente trabaja para Beacon, también para los pueblos cercanos e incluso de otras ciudades.

-Pero esto –Mason señaló el lugar –Es prioridad, es Danny y es Ethan.

-Hazael va a hacer mi pastel de bodas –Brett sonrió -¿Verdad?

-No lo creo –El adolescente negó –A Lexie no le van las cosas ostentosas.

-Tal vez no sea Lexie.

-Yo si quiero una boda grande –Liam sonrió –Quiero que todo Beacon se entere que me estoy casando.

-¿Algo como lo de Stiles y Derek? –Preguntó Garrett mirando a otro lado.

-Algo como lo de Hazie y Jackson –Hazael fingió una sonrisa -¿Ya les dijiste que te vas con Jackson a Brasil?

-Es solamente un viaje –Haz suspiró –No es nada serio.

-No, solamente te vas a otro país con el chico que te gusta sin la supervisión de tus padres –Liam sonrió –Es algo serio.

-Brett acompáñame fuera –Mason señaló la entrada –Necesito un matón.

-No soy un matón.

-Pero eres más alto que yo –Mason le jaló la manga hasta poder salir del lugar –Listo –El más bajo sonrió –Como te atrevas a hacerle daño a Lexie te voy a cortar los cojones y voy a hacer que te los comas –Brett arqueó una ceja –Ahora ve allá y diles que entren por la puerta de la izquierda.

-Mason…

-Ve.

Brett puso los ojos en blanco antes de caminar hacia el camión y guiar a los meseros directamente a la puerta donde Mason le había ordenado.

 

Alexei estaba sentado en las primeras sillas, con Key y Jay sentados en la silla junto a él.

-Anoche soñé con Jonah –Alexei le arqueó una ceja a su mejor amigo –Soñé que le daba un beso.

-Ya les ha dado un beso –Lex recibió el juguete de Key con una sonrisa.

-No, Lex –Kurt sonrió –Un besó de verdad, que mis labios tocaban los suyos.

-Tiene ocho, Kurt –El pelinegro apretó los labios –Tal vez cuando tenga doce puedas darle un beso.

-¿Tú ya tuviste tu primer beso?

-Sí –Alexei fingió una sonrisa –Fue maravilloso, hubo ángeles cantando y reflectores imaginarios.

-Eres un borde, Lex –Los dos niños se miraron directamente a los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar de nuevo al frente. Ninguno de los novios había llegado, pero todos estaban completamente listos para ocupar su lugar en cuanto se los dijeran.

 

A Stiles le gustaba escuchar los votos, le gustaba cuando juraban amarse eternamente con palabras bonitas y rebuscadas. Le gustaba porque hasta las personas más duras como Boyd podían volverse blandas con la persona correcta. Pero no pudo escuchar a Ethan diciendo sus votos a Danny, tampoco vio cuando a Danny se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Se lo tuvieron que contar porque Jared Stilinski Hale decidió ese momento para ensuciar su pañal. Así que, con todo el dolor de su alma, Stiles tomó a su bebé y lo llevó al baño para cambiarlo y dejarlo impecable.

Cuando volvió los novios ya estaban casados y hasta se habían dado el beso.

-Eres un tramposo, Red –El niño le sonrió como si realmente lo entendiera.

Lo que si escuchó fue el brindis, vio a la familia de Danny felicitarlo, decirle que cuidara de Ethan y a Ethan que cuidara de Danny. También vio cuando Hazael atrapó el corbatín y corrió por todo el salón huyendo de una prima de Danny para que no se lo quitara.

-Ven –Stiles dejó su copa de vino a un lado cuando sintió la mano de Derek en su cintura.

Jordan estaba cargando a Sky, Talia tenía a Jared y Skandar y John estaba platicando con Antoine mientras le daba de su comida a Jerome.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Todo quedó claro para Stiles al ver la sonrisa de Derek. -¿De verdad?

-¿Enserio no quieres aprovechar? –Stiles ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo antes de brincar sobre su cuerpo y desabrocharle el pantalón.

Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, con cuatro niños en casa, un adolescente y una empresa que mantener casi no tenían tiempo, pero ahí, justo ahí, Danny les había dado la oportunidad perfecta, así que no se quejó cuando se golpeó el codo con el volante del auto y la puerta casi cayó sobre la espalda de Derek.

*

-¿Sabes porque Ethan y Danny escogieron este día? –Jackson le entregó una copa con agua a Stiles.

-¿Por qué es fin de semana? –Stiles arqueó una ceja.

-Porque mañana es luna llena –Jackson sonrió –Lo que quiere decir, que, en media hora, cuando su luna de miel empiece ellos van a tener la oportunidad de quedar embarazados. Si es que funciona así.

Stiles miró a su amigo esperando ver ese gesto de ‘ _te la creíste’_ que hacía en la secundaria cuando le jugaba alguna broma sobre casas de terror o sustancias químicas en sus manos. Pero no estaba, solamente estaba esa mirada que le decía que para ser un chico inteligente a veces era muy tonto.

-No le digas a mis padres –Jackson levantó su copa, bebió un poco de vino, se desabrochó el sacó e invitó a bailar a Claudia Stilinski antes de que se acabara la música y los novios se fueran de Beacon Hills para viajar a Los Cabos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	86. 92 El inicio de una historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez terminada la votación: Hazael 117 likes - Isaac 23 Likes  
> A comenzado el[ evento](https://www.facebook.com/events/1041993132562432/) 'pareja para Isaac' donde, literalmente, se está buscando pareja para Isaac.  
> Espero contar con su participación

A Hazael le gusta viajar, desde niño le gustaba sentarse en el auto patrulla y mirar por la ventana durante todo el tiempo que le llevaba a Peter recorrer las calles de Beacon Hills. Viajar a Brasil era algo que no estaba en sus planes, mucho menos viajar con Jackson a Brasil, con el permiso de sus padres y perdiéndose unos cuantos días de clase. Hazael estaba mucho más que feliz, todavía más alto a lo eufórico.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? –Hazael se movió en el asiento para mirar a Jackson -¿Tienes algún plan?

-Tengo algunas ideas –Jackson movió la cabeza –No sé si te gusten.

-Cualquier cosa me gusta –Hazael sonrió –Estoy tan emocionado.

-Lo sé –Jackson colocó su mano en el reposabrazos, palma hacia arriba y los dedos ligeramente abiertos. El adolescente no tardó en hacer encajar los suyos justo encima de los del rubio. -¿Sigues pensando en conocer a un chico guapo?

-No lo sé –El adolescente miró por la ventana -¿Sabes si el alfa tiene hijos?

-Cinco –El adolescente asintió -Tres chicas, dos chicos. En total son 23 entre ellos un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro? –Hazael se inclinó sobre el asiento para poder susurrar -¿De dónde sacaron un vampiro?

-Nosotros tenemos dos esfinges –Jackson sonrió -¿De dónde las sacamos?

-Alexei –Haz apretó los labios –Alexei atrae a todas esas cosas raras.

-¿Cosas raras?

-Las cositas de alitas doradas y cabezas diminutas –El adolescente unió su pulgar y su índice –Dijeron que vieron a Lexie en el bosque y lo siguieron. Yo también lo habría seguido, pero no lo habría reclamado como ‘mío’

-Esa fue muy buena –Jackson miró al adolescente –Querían casarlo con el príncipe campanita.

-La tía Talia habló durante mucho tiempo para hacerlos entender que era un niño. Estaba empezando a molestarse.

-A nadie le conviene ver al alfa molesto.

*

Durante un tiempo, mientras trabajaba con él, Taylor sintió un poco de envidia por la relación que mantenían Jordan y Peter. La forma en la que caminaban tomados de la mano durante el metro que los separaba de la salida al auto, los besos rápidos que se daban por cualquier razón, el sonido de sus risas mezcladas en una sola.

La primera vez que vio a Peter llevándole flores pensó que era una forma de reconciliarse, la segunda creyó que eran una pareja muy inestable, la tercera fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que había algo más allá y cuando lo descubrió volvió esa sensación de que algunas personas tienen suerte al encontrar a su alma gemela y entonces todo está bien. Todo se vuelve perfecto.

Y él no era esa clase de persona. Únicamente tuvo dos novias y ambas lo dejaron por falta de predisposición para estar juntos. Como si fuera tan fácil tener un empleo, estudiar, mantener una casa y cuidar de su hermano pequeño. Pero ellas no sabían de eso.

Nadie sabía de eso. No había nadie que lo quisiera a él siendo lo que era.

Si tuviera que contar su historia empezaría por el hecho de que eran una familia feliz. Papá, mamá, él y Garrett. Sus padres tardaron años en poder tener un segundo hijo y cuando lo tuvieron Taylor estuvo completamente feliz. Para él era el niño más guapo de todo el universo, con los ojitos más bonitos y la sonrisa más perfecta. Hasta que decidieron ir a ver al abuelo. El viaje iba a ser tranquilo, siete horas en auto, Garrett iba cantando cincuenta y siete elefantes cuando un león de montaña apareció. Taylor recuerda desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y moverse hacia su hermano. Recuerda unos ojos horriblemente rojos dentro un cráneo que parecía estar lleno de piel y luego nada.

Cuando despertó lo recibieron con la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto.

-¿Garrett? –El adolescente se retiró los auriculares cuando vio a su hermano de pie en la puerta -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –Garrett contrajo sus piernas sobre su pecho y retiró sus libros para dejarle espacio a su hermano en su cama -¿Pasó algo?

-Llamó el abuelo –El rostro de Garrett mostró completamente lo poco que le agradaba hablar del tema –Bueno –Taylor carraspeó –El abogado del abuelo.

-¿Quiere que le pagues por el año que te tuvo de sirviente? –Taylor podía escuchar en la sala a Mick y Jonah repitiendo los diálogos de la segunda película de Los Vengadores.

-No –Ty suspiró –El abuelo murió.

-Oh –Garrett soltó su bolígrafo -¿Quieren que pagues por el funeral?

-Garrett –Taylor puso una mano sobre la pierna de su hermano –Es nuestro abuelo.

-El hombre que nos dejó desamparados y llamaba únicamente para decirte lo mal hijo que eras –El más joven resopló –Me alegra que muriera.

-¡Garrett!

-Es verdad –El adolescente frunció el ceño –Tal vez crees que no recuerdo porque era muy pequeño, pero lo hago. Recuerdo como me sacaste a media noche con nada más que mi mochila y te devolviste porque había olvidado mi Superman en la cama. Recuerdo que me diste tu chaqueta a pesar de que estaba nevando.

-Pero ya pasó –Ty le sonrió –Y estamos mejor y –El mayor de los Dye se pasó la mano por la cara –Y el abuelo nos dejó la casa y todo su dinero.

-¿Qué?

-Para eso llamó su abogado –Tylor suspiró –Porque nos dejó todo. Me preguntó que quería hacer con la casa y le dije que la voy a vender.

-No vamos a tomar nada, Taylor. –Garrett frunció el ceño –No lo necesitamos, probablemente hace dos años sí, pero ya no.

-Garrett ese dinero era de nuestros padres, nos corresponde –Ty le apretó una mano –Venderé la casa, la mitad irá para el fondo de tu universidad, la otra para comprarte un auto usado y hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Jonah.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la fiesta de Jonah –Garrett señaló en dirección a los niños –Pero el resto no. ¿Fondo para la universidad? Ty voy a conseguir una beca y trabajar medio tiempo. Y no necesito un maldito auto.

-Lo vas a necesitas si quieres ir y venir de la universidad.

-No voy a tener tiempo –El más joven volvió a fruncir el ceño –Entre el trabajo y la escuela…

-No me jodí la espalda durante todo este tiempo para que tú también tengas que trabajar, Garrett, no antes de tiempo –Taylor respiró profundo para poder bajar la voz –No voy a dejar que también te mates haciéndolo. Estudiar era mi inversión a largo plazo, para que tú no tuvieras que esforzarte tanto como yo y lo he logrado, pero si tengo esa opción la voy a tomar, porque sé que vas a necesitar mucho más de lo que yo necesité. –Garrett bajó la cabeza –Lo voy a tomar, la mitad para ti, la mitad para mí y mi parte va a la cuenta mancomunada que tengo con Camden.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a él? –Taylor negó –Deberías. Aunque sigo diciendo que ya no tiene razón de ser. Ya llegó Camden a salvarnos el pellejo.

-Si lo hubiéramos recibido tiempo atrás jamás me habrías dejado salir con Camden –Garrett arqueó una ceja –Esa mente tuya habría pensado que solamente me quería por el dinero.

Garrett le sonrió.

-Jonah va a estar muy feliz por su fiesta.

-Jonah siempre está feliz –Taylor se dejó caer en la cama –Iré pasado mañana a arreglar los papeles. ¿Quieres ir?

-Prefiero quedarme con Camden y Jonah –El más grande asintió -¿Sólo es un día?

-Voy y vengo el mismo día –Ambos asintieron -¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?

-No, creo que lo tengo –Garrett miró sus libros –No sé cómo te cabe todo esto de biología en la cabeza.

-A Jon le gusta.

-El otro día dijo que iba a ser un enfermero como tú –Garrett le sonrió –Pero no tan bueno como tú.

Cuando Taylor era joven soñaba, igual que todos, en casarse y tener hijos. Luego de lo de sus padres perdió toda esperanza, así que se concentró en cuidar de su hermano tal como sus padres cuidaron de él.

El día en que conoció a Camden se sintió como la princesa con la cara llena de ceniza que va huyendo por el bosque de un destino que no le gusta. Y Camden fue el príncipe que le sonrió a pesar de que estaba horrible y le pidió que le hablara poe su nombre. Luego se presentó con su otro pequeño príncipe y Taylor se dio cuenta que había otras formas de tener un hijo; que el destino se encargaba de ponerte en el camino de tu alma gemela, pero era tú responsabilidad crear ese lazo sólido que los lleva a tomarse de la mano en los dos metros que separan la entrada de la casa al auto.

-Papi Ty –Jonah tenía puesta su máscara de Iron Man –Papi Ty –El niño se subió a la cama –¿Puede Mick quedarse a dormir? ¿Puede? –La cabeza de Mick estaba recargada en su hombro –Nos portaremos bien y dormiremos temprano.

-Lo prometo –Mick estaba de pie en la puerta –Es que extraño mucho a Jonah –Jonah brincó de la cama y corrió hasta su primo para abrazarlo.

-Yo también te extraño – Jonah abrazó fuerte a su primero –No deberíamos separarnos nunca de los nunca jamases.

-Bien –Ty se puso de pie –Pero me van a ayudar con la cena.

-Me encanta la cena –Mick sonrió –Y voy a comer poquitos vegetales, pero sólo poquitos.

-Y yo poquita carne –Jonah le besó la mejilla a Mick –Sólo poquita.

*

A veces Stiles siente que está siendo un mal padre. No porque descuide a sus hijos, sino porque los lleva al trabajo a todos.

Cada mañana viste a los gemelitos más grandes mientras Derek viste a los más pequeños, les dan desayuno, preparan sus pañaleras y los suben al auto.

Stiles no sale de su oficina ni siquiera para fotocopiar y el que recibe a los clientes es Derek. Porque la oficina de Derek no tiene una cuna, un sofá-cama, un termo con agua caliente, carritos, peluches, cambios de ropa ni tampoco huele a bebé.

La parte del tiempo que Derek no está en campo se pasa por la oficina de Stiles haciendo su trabajo mientras cuida de sus hijos, la otra parte recibe clientes, asiste a juntas y a menos que sea muy necesario llama a su madre para que cuide de sus hijos durante esa hora que les va a llevar informarse sobre el proyecto que su empresa debe llevar a cabo.

Salen a comer todos juntos. Jay ama el elevador, pero Key se abraza fuerte de la pierna de Derek hasta que deja de moverse. A Jared y Skylar no les importa mucho porque siguen durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando están despiertos reciben toda la atención del mundo.

Es todo un arte eso de teclear con una mano mientras cargas a tu hijo con la otra y sostienes el biberón con la barbilla.

Stiles es un padre horrible. Le pide a Brett que por favor vacíe las papeleras y que le ayude a cuidar a los niños mientras hacen la cena.

No culpa a Brett por esos dos días que pasa en casa del Sheriff de Beacon Hills y las veces en las que se va con él a cubrir guardia.

Hay días que siente que se le olvida lavarse el cabello y días en los que parece que se talló la piel más de tres veces. Tiene la cabeza hecha un lío y su mejor amigo está en Brasil dándose un lujo que él no se puede dar porque Jackson este medio soltero y dice medio porque va a Brasil con Hazie porque Hazie está cumpliendo 15 años.

Y Stiles es un mal padre porque sus bebés apenas tienen seis meses y él ya está embarazado de nuevo. No sabe si es uno, dos, cinco o veinte. No quiere saberlo a pesar de que Derek si lo sabe y a veces parece que lo va a decir, pero Stiles lo detiene, un dedo en alto y sin dejar de ver al bebé en sus brazos.

-No hables, Hale –Stiles dejó a Skylar en el vibrador y volvió a lavar biberones. Arriba la lavadora estaba enjuagando las prendas pequeñitas de sus hijos y podía escuchar a Jay murmurando cosas sin sentido en la sala, dentro de su corralito.

Derek no hablaba, simplemente se acercaba a él por la espalda, besaba suavemente su nuca mientras sus manos, traviesas, se deslizaban por los costados hasta el vientre de Stiles. Porque a Derek le encantaba Stiles, sus dedos, sus lunares, sus ojos.

Sus ojos. Su mirada. Como podía estar al otro lado del comedor en una sala repleta de gente y aun así se las ingeniaba para llamar su atención y decirle, sin palabras, lo mucho que lo quería.

Porque lo quería y no del modo 'Te quiero ahora’ sino del modo te quiero para toda mi vida, con los puntos buenos y los malos, con los dolores de cabeza y las heridas de garras. Lo quería y se lo demostraba cada mañana cuando le daba el beso de buenos días y le sonreía durante el desayuno mientras comentaban las distintas actividades del día. Y eso, eso, es felicidad.

-¿Qué te ponemos hoy, Jay? –Derek estaba mirando el guardarropa de su hijo, siempre en constante cambio.

-Mickey –El niño tenía un zapatito negro en la boca y los deditos apretados en torno a un peluche de Mickey Mouse.

-Tienes razón –Derek no se lo pensó demasiado para vestir a su hijo –Hoy vamos a conocer a la pequeña Aitana. ¿La quieres conocer?

-No –Jay movió su cabeza –No, Mickey.

-¿Quieres ver a Mick? –Jay volvió a negar -¿Quieres comerte a Mickey Mouse?

-No –Jay apretó los labios –Sí, no sé.

-Está bien –Derek le besó las manitas –Ve con papi Stiles para que te peine.

-No peinar –Jay se miró los piecitos –Es malo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Aidin –Jay movió un par de veces los pies –No gustan a mí.

-¿Te los cambio? –El niño asintió –Podemos ponerte zapatitos blancos, pero no combina con tu sombrero –El niño se llevó una mano a la cabeza, directo a las orejitas de su sombrero -¿Te duele?

-No –Jay volvió a verse los pies –Es bien.

-Está bien –Corrigió Derek.

-Eso –Jay sonrió antes de correr a la habitación del lado.

-¡Pa’! –Skandar iba huyendo cuando entró a la habitación -¡Pa’! –El niño se subió por la cama y se sentó justo en medio. Segundos después Brett entró a la habitación llevando unos colmillos de juguete -¡Bet! –Jay se escondió detrás de una almohada.

-Te voy a comer lobito Key –El niño empezó a gatear alrededor de la cama intentando huir de Brett –Tengo un piecito –Key soltó un pequeño grito mientras intentaba escapar de su hermano mayor.

-Vamos a vestirte también, Key –El niño todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y no llevaba nada más que ropa interior con fantasmitas –Ven aquí.

-Bet –Skandar estiró sus manos en dirección a su hermano hasta que Derek comenzó a vestirlo exactamente igual que su gemelo.

-¿Te gusta Mickey Mouse? –Key asintió varias veces -¿Y estos zapatitos?

-Sí –Key le sonrió y puso el sombrerito en su cabeza cuando estuvo listo –Gracias -¡Bet! –Key se apretó las manitas antes de salir corriendo por la puerta con Brett corriendo tras él.

-Derek –El rubio se devolvió a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta –Tienes crema en la cabeza.

El lobo se llevó la mano a la zona donde el rubio estaba señalando. Miró el reloj antes de decidir que tenía tiempo para una rápida ducha de cinco minutos antes de ir a casa de Erica y Boyd.

 

 

Aitana era más grande de lo que había sido cualquiera Hale-Stilinski o Stilinski-Hale al nacer. Tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y se imponía por encima de cualquier persona, menos Érica o su alfa.

-Bebé –Key estaba agarrado de los barrotes de la cuna para poder ver a Aitana –Es monito.

-Es niña –Stiles le acarició el cabello. –Se llama Aitana.

-Tana –Key sonrió –Es monita.

-Claro que es bonita –Érica sacó a su hija de la cuna –Es mía. –Skandar sonrió un poco avergonzado antes de bajarse de la cuna y caminar a pasitos rápidos hasta su gemelo. Jay estaba sentado en un sofá comiendo una naranja.

-¿Dónde está Boyd? –Derek tenía en los brazos a Jared.

-Dormido –Erica suspiró –No sé porque está tan cansado. No es como si se levantara cada vez que Aitana llora en las noches.

-Ustedes no saben nada de cansancio –Stiles besó la mejilla de su bebé –Nosotros tenemos cinco.

-Yo no lloro por las noches –Brett frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón –Stiles le apunto con la manita de Sky haciéndolo reír –Pero eres nuestro.

-Jared es el que más llora –Jerome resopló cuando Key le mordió el dedo sin querer. –Pero va a terminar, no va a estar recién nacido para siempre.

-Pero ustedes si van a tener otro recién nacido –Stiles sintió los huesos de su nuca crujir cuando se giró para ver a Boyd.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Jackson? Le voy a partir los huesos cuando vuelva de Brasil –El humano resopló exactamente igual como lo había hecho su hijo –Le pondré polvo pica-pica en su ropa la siguiente luna llena.

-No es necesario que nos lo digas –Erica estaba mirando a su hija –Estás gordo.

-No estoy gordo –El humano se miró -¿Derek estoy gordo?

-Claro que no –El moreno frunció el ceño –No le hagas caso, no han dormido.

-Nosotros tampoco –Stiles se miró las manos -¿Entonces ya comieron? Podemos pedir pizza.

-Pizza estaría genial –Boyd se tocó el estómago –Creo que he vivido de café y pan de barra desde que nació.

-Los peores cinco días de tu vida –Derek hizo una mueca –Entonces pizza.

-Por favor –Érica le dio la niña a Boyd –Me despiertan cuando llegue.

Jay se bajó del sofá para ver a Aitana, se quedó unos cuantos segundos mirándola antes de reanudar su camino y tirar su basura.

-Key –El niño le extendió una mano a su hermano –Esconde –Skandar se miró los pies antes de brincar del sofá y correr a cualquier lado de la casa mientras Jerome contaba del uno al cinco con palabras inexistentes.

*

La manada brasileña era mucho mejor de lo que podían esperar. Con una comprensión del hospedaje tan bueno como el de ellos.

-Esta es su habitación –El cerebro de Hazael sufrió un pequeño colapso cuando se encontró con una cama King size –Tiene su propio baño y ¿No les gusta?

-¿Qué? –Haz negó rápidamente –Nos encanta. –Su sonrisa casi podía igualar a la de Mickey cada vez que descubría una planta nueva en el bosque.

-Los dejo para que se instalen.

-Gracias –Jackson fue el primero en abrir su maleta y el primero en meterse a la ducha.

La vista era bastante bonita, no tenía ese enorme trozo de bosque de la habitación de Hazael, pero era excelente para pintarse. La pared, más que pared, era un mural, diferentes pinturas remontadas a una época que no conocía.

-¿Lindo? –Haz suspiró –Toda manada tiene su historia. Esta tal vez es la de ellos.

-¿Y la nuestra? –Jackson sonrió.

-Ve a ducharte.

-A sus órdenes, licenciado Whittemore –Hazael le sacó la lengua antes de tomar su toalla y meterse a la ducha.

El agua era tibia y tan relajante como un día en el spa de Beacon Hills o una tarde sobre el pasto adquiriendo un color de piel mucho más decente que su normal color blanco. A veces incluso podía ver las venas de su rostro.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía completamente libre, como si estuviera llevando a cabo una travesura con el permiso de sus padres. Jackson ya estaba vestido. Camisa blanca, pantalones grises al tobillo y sperrys blancos.

-Las gafas Polo se verían bien –Hazael se sacó la toalla para empezar a vestirse –O si te peinas hacia arriba –Jackson le arqueó una ceja –Me gusta –El adolescente abrió su maleta -¿Podrías darte la vuelta un momento? No quiero que me veas desnudo.

-Te he visto desnudo cientos de veces.

-No en un país diferente –Hazael empezó por ponerse el pantalón, tela delgada, color blanco, zapatos negros, playera negra. –Listo –Se revolvió el cabello antes de decidir que estaba perfecto.

-Tengo algo para ti –Jackson se sentó en la cama –Por tu cumpleaños.

-Ya hablamos de mi recibiendo muchas cosas en mi cumpleaños –El adolescente se cruzó de brazos –No me gusta, es excesivo, me conformo con… Esta hermoso.

-Lo sé –Hazael extendió su mano hacia el mayor. Sus dedos temblaron un poco cuando Jackson deslizó la coronita por su índice –En realidad solo lo mandé a hacer grande. Sigue siendo el regalo que te di hace años.

-Cuando te fuiste a la universidad –Hazael sonrió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos –Muchas gracias.

-¿Ya estás listo? –Hazael se apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo –Tenemos que bajar.

-Jackson –El adolescente le hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, Hazie.

 

 

Ayudar a preparar la comida era algo a lo que Hazael estaba completamente acostumbrado, pero eran comidas simples. Todos esos olores que estaba conociendo le mareaban, le hacían poner su cerebro al límite dándole colores a cosas que no sabía que podían tenerlo.

Su portugués era bastante pobre y prefería no usarlo para no quedar mal, pero algunas palabras sí que las reconocía, como su nombre, el de Jackson y la palabra comprometidos.

-¿Te molesta que sólo haya una cama en tu habitación? –Hazael puso el cuchillo a un lado antes de responder al beta.

-Por mi está bien –Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar –No es como si no hubiéramos compartido cama antes.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo de esto? –El beta señaló hacia la habitación de al lado y luego a Hazael en un gesto de _tu y él_ -¿Los comprometieron hace mucho?

-No es un matrimonio arreglado –Haz dejó la verdura a un lado –Jackson y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre.

-¿Es normal en su manada que viajen juntos antes de casarse? –El beta le robó un trozo de tomate.

-¿Es normal en la tuya hacer preguntas antes de presentarse?

-Thiago –El beta extendió su mano –Mis padres llevaban semanas esperando su visita.

-Mi alfa le llevó semanas escoger al beta para esta visita y unos días decidir que yo también venía –Thiago, el beta, le arqueó una ceja –Jackson iba a venir solo, luego creímos que era buena idea que yo también viniera.

-¿Para distraernos? –Hazael se rio –Porque funciona, un chico que no le teme a meterse a la cocina, es mucho que decir.

-En casa siempre he ayudado con la comida –Hazael tomó con cuidado los chiles que habían dejado a su lado. Separó los mejores y se acercó al lavatrastos para empezar a cortarlos de uno en uno –Desde niño, mi papá hace pasteles y esas cosas de repostería así que siempre me gustó eso de meterme a la cocina, hacer masa, hacer galletas.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus primeras galletas? –Thiago se recargó en la encimera.

-Vainilla –Hazael sonrió –Estaban horribles y el decorado ni se diga, pero según Jackson y según mis padres estaban muy buenas.

-Por lo que he visto –Thiago sonrió –O Jackson es un buen mentiroso o realmente estaban buenas.

-Ahora tal vez estén buenas –Haz hizo una mueca cuando empezó a sentir que su nariz picaba –Pero entonces estoy seguro que fueron un desastre.

-Sería bueno probarlas –Thiago se paró rápidamente –Puedo conseguirte los ingredientes para mañana. Voy a ayudarte.

-No soy tan bueno –Hazael levantó las manos –Mi padre es genial, pero yo apenas y puedo hacer un pan decente. Lo mío es decorar.

-Si el rubiecito dice que estaban buenas, yo le creo.

-Tenía como tres años o cuatro –Hazael volvió a reír –Sera un fiasco.

-O no –Thiago volvió a sonreír. Toda una hilera de dientes blancos y los músculos de la cara bastante entrenados para moverse hacia arriba.

-Deja de hostigar al muchacho –La hermana mayor de Thiago se recargó al otro lado de la encimera, retiro con cuidado el cuchillo de las manos del adolescente y procedió a cortar los chiles por ella misma.

-Nos estamos haciendo amigos –Thiago señaló a Hazie y luego a él.

-Estás intentando conseguir una invitación a su boda –El beta brasileño sonrió.

-Pero aún no me voy a casar –Hazael se dio cuenta del problema cuando ambos miraron al mismo tiempo su mano. –No es lo que creen.

Y no lo era. El anillo no era de compromiso, ni siquiera de promesa, era un anillo de amistad. Y si, estaba bastante bonito. Una corona de oro, con incrustaciones de diamante, casi nada, solo un par de piedritas diminutas que un humano normal no notaría. Pero ellos no eran normales, ni tampoco humanos.

-Solamente somos amigos –Hazael sonrió –Unos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Has escuchado esa canción que dice ‘Los amigos no duermen en la misma cama’’? –Haz frunció las cejas. Conocía esa canción, Lexie la cantaba todas las mañanas mientras se duchaba, la primera de su lista de reproducción.

-¿Qué es lo que te falta? –La mayor de los hermanos le sonrió.

-Tal vez besarse –Hazael sonrió de nuevo.

-No, para nada. Somos amigos y sí, dormimos en la misma cama porque lo hemos hecho desde hace años.

-En ese caso serían más como hermanos.

-Hermanos ya tengo dos –Haz se miró los dedos –Tal vez más si cuento a mis amigos.

-¿Hombres lobo? –Thiago sonrió más amplio -¿Chicas lobo? Escuché que tienen dos esfinges y una bruja y muchos humanos. ¿Alguna chica guapa?

-Ninguna soltera, lo siento –Haz se encogió de hombros –Pero si varios chicos.

-¿De mi edad? –La chica soltó el cuchillo.

-Bueno –Haz entrecerró los ojos –No, tampoco. Lo siento. Todos están tomados o somos menores de edad.

-¿Quién es el beta que mató la criatura extraña? –Thiago arqueó ambas cejas –Realmente me gustaría conocerlo ¿También está casado?

-No –Haz volvió a reír –Tiene diez y mide un metro con treinta y cinco.

-Claro que no –La chica entregó los chiles –Me niego a creer eso.

-Lexie es el mejor beta de nuestra generación, créeme. Puede ser diminuto, pero es tan buen peleador como tú. Demasiado rápido, demasiado centrado. Es increíble –Haz miró a ambos.

-¿Por qué ustedes no hablan así de mí? –Thiago miró a su hermana mayor.

-Porque no has matado a una bestia sin nombre con un cuchillo.

-Sólo imagina sus hijos. ‘’Yo a tu edad ya había matado una criatura extraña y le pateaba el trasero a mi hermano mayor’’

-Sólo fue una vez –Hazael le apuntó con su dedo –Y estaba distraído.

La chica señaló la habitación de al lado con su pulgar.

-Joder no –Haz detuvo sus manos antes de llevarlas a su propio rostro –No.

-Ya lo hablaremos después de la fiesta.

-Y las galletas –Thiago apretó el brazo de su hermana –Mañana haremos galletas.

-Los escuché –La beta sonrió –De hecho, toda la cocino los escuchó.

 *

La fiesta era algo más que una fiesta. Era un evento increíble.

Treinta personas, todas vestidas de tal forma que Hazael estuvo a punto de sentirse mal por tener un cuerpo adolescente normal.

-Te ves bien –Jackson le apretó la mano –A mí me gusta.

-¿Crees que soy bajito? –Hazael se tocó el estómago -¿O llenito?

-Creo que eres idiota –El rubio le puso le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Jackbobo –El adolescente se recargó contra su cuerpo.

Afuera todos estaban hablando portugués y le hacía sentirse tan perdido como cuando era niño y usaba a Batman y Robin como los números que seguían luego del siete.

-Tomen uno de estos –Thiago les dio un trago color lila –Es mejor que el tumbagigantes.

-Leíste Harry Potter –Hazael chocó su mano con la del lobo –Amo esa saga.

-Es la mejor de todas –El otro beta le guiñó un ojo a Jackson. Tomo la mano libre de Hazael para jalarle y llevarlo directamente a la pista de baile.

Jackson movió ligeramente su cabeza y Hazael dejó su bebida a un lado. Ordenes de Talia, no tomar nada desconocido y bueno, la madre de Kurt jamás había dicho que Hogwarts existiera, por lo tanto, el tumbagigantes tampoco.

-¿Ya lo besaste? –El chico se alejó un paso de Hazael para enseñarle como moverse –Si no lo besas tú, lo besa mi hermana.

-Tu hermana no lo quiere como su pareja, créeme-Otro de los betas se paró detrás de Hazael –Hola, Luca.

-Lucas –El chico sonrió –Lo recuerdas.

-No le digas a nadie, pero algunos todavía los tengo anotados en mi brazo –Lucas, el beta de dieciocho años le sonrió.

-¿Cuántos son en tu manada?

-No los he contado –Hazael se encogió de hombros –Deberías ir algún día. Beacon es bonito.

-Ustedes, los americanos, ven todo bonito –Hazael le arqueó una ceja -¿No?

-Solamente las cosas que realmente son bonitas –El chico le hizo dar una vuelta. –Pero realmente deberías ir a Beacon Hills.

-Dame una razón –Hazael soltó sus manos.

-Esfinges.

 

Jackson había cambiado todos los tragos que le habían dado por agua bajo la excusa que quería recordar todo cuando volviera a Beacon Hills y no, no era miedo, era simple precaución, tenía a Hazie bajo su cuidado y no iba a dejarlo desprotegido ni siquiera por una simple borrachera.

-¿Qué me dices del nemetón? –Hazael se acercó a Jackson en ese preciso momento. Su mano buscó la del lobo mayor y entrelazó sus dedos. –En las manos incorrectas puede ser la causa de miles de criaturas despertando. Criaturas de las cuales no sabemos en años.

-El Nemetón –Hazael apretó los dedos de Jackson –Está bajo control.

-Por ahora –El alfa soltó un suspiro –Ahora –La mujer dio un sorbo a su trago -¿Cómo explican los embarazos masculinos.

Fue el turno de Hazael para soltar un suspiro.

-Aún no se ha llegado a ninguna resolución –El adolescente apretó los labios tras lo dicho por Jackson –No tenemos nada más que dos variables.

-¿Cuáles? –Jackson apretó la mano de Hazael.

-Hale y Stilinski –Ambos compartieron una mirada –Después de eso no hay nada.

-¿Edad? –Hazael negó. -¿Algo más?

-Nada –Jackson cerró la boca al escuchar al adolescente –No hay un patrón de ocurrencia, ni nada que nos indique si hay que tomar algunas medidas para que suceda. Simplemente lo hace.

El alfa miró al adolescente evaluándolo poco a poco. Hazael podía sentir como estaba repasando los latidos de su corazón, su respiración e incluso la forma en la que pasaba saliva.

-Bien –El alfa relajó su rostro -¿Te molesta si te hacemos algunas pruebas?

-Haz no es ninguna rata de laboratorio –Durante unos segundos las garras de Jackson picaron en la punta de sus dedos.

-Está bien –Hazael le apretó un poco más los dedos –Siempre y cuando no quieran abrirme creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Hazael.

-Jackson –El rubio soltó un suspiro cuando el adolescente terminó de convencerlo.

-Solamente una muestra de sangre y me gustaría verte peleando con alguno de mis betas –Haz asintió –Veremos que tantas mejoras tienen.

-Ninguna –Hazael suspiró –Hasta ahora no soy ni más rápido ni más fuerte que nadie. SI lo fuera créame que no estaría aquí.

-Hay lugares donde si te podrían considerar una rata de laboratorio –La pareja de alfa sonrió luego de esas palabras, como si fuera algo gracioso.

-Claro.

Después de eso todo marchó viento en popa. Se rieron junto a los betas que no los estaban sobre analizando, ni tampoco esos que miraban a Hazael como si fuera una rareza, porque no lo era. Ellos no se merecían todas las galletas que el adolescente había hecho mientras preparaban todo para la fiesta.

 

 

Lo mejor del viaje, según Hazael, no fue la fiesta, no fue quedarse dormido sobre el pecho de Jackson usando únicamente su ropa interior, tampoco fue la risa del día siguiente durante el desayuno mientras le contaban anécdotas de los hermanos Morello. Tampoco fue darle una paliza a Thiego luego de que le sacaran una muestra de sangre y otra de orina _¿Eso no es asqueroso?_ Durante un momento no supo si ganó por que su entrenamiento había sido mejor o si realmente estaba mejorado genéticamente, lo cual no tenía sentido porque Lexie realmente lo había hecho morder el polvo algunas veces ( _Lo siento, Hazie)_

Que Lexie-odio-la-tecnología-Stilinski le dejara un mensaje diciéndolo que esperaba que le llevara algo bonito y que el Capi estaba durmiendo con él realmente le alegró el día, pero eso tampoco fue lo mejor.

Lo mejor fue cuando estaban volviendo a la casa del alfa con Thiago, Lucas y Lorna. Sus manos llenas de regalos para cada miembro de la manada. Mason realmente iba a amar el sombrero que había comprado para él y en caso de no hacerlo lo iba a colgar en su habitación y subirlo a Instagram.

Jackson tenía las manos ligeramente rojas y una sonrisa discreta para Hazie y para nadie más que él. Fue tal vez eso o tal vez el hecho de que Hazael estaba demasiado feliz, tal vez simplemente fue la euforia.

Pero lo que haya sido seguramente podía excusar que las manos del adolescente estuvieran apretadas en la cintura de Jackson mientras el lobo le preguntaba si todo había estado bien mientras lo analizaban, como si no hubiera estado en la habitación de al lado escuchando absolutamente todo. Tal vez fue que su preocupación era completamente palpable al estar en territorio desconocido.

Jackson le apretó la espalda baja con una mano y Hazael solamente tuvo que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies para besarlo. A penas un toque, una caricia pequeña como la distancia que separaba sus pechos mientras respiraban.

Y lo hizo de nuevo, porque Jackson no se negó. Apretó sus labios contra los del lobo durante más de dos segundos y cuando abrió su boca decidió que tal vez era la única oportunidad y debía aprovecharla. En su cabeza la voz de Mason le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera.

Y lo hizo. Ladeó ligeramente su rostro buscando un poco más de humedad y la obtuvo justo cuando las manos del rubio bajaron hasta sus muslos.

Hazael nunca había sentido eso con Ian. Que su corazón se detenía o latía tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sentía. Se sintió completamente bien hasta que terminó.

Y cuando termino supo que no iba a volver a suceder. Por lo menos no en un futuro próximo.

-Haz.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Hazael alejó sus manos del cuerpo del rubio para poder encontrar estabilidad en el mueble sobre el que estaba sentado –Sólo no lo digas. No lo hagas.

-Hazael.

-Me vas a decir que soy un niño. Que mi padre te va a pegar tantos tiros que vas a tardar un mes en recuperarte. Qué está mal. Que eres más de diez años mayor que yo y que…

-No puede volver a pasar –Jackson le apretó las rodillas. –Se queda aquí.

-Bien –Haz apretó la madera bajo sus dedos –Voy a estar bien, por cierto. Gracias por preguntar.

-No es necesario hacerlo –Jackson retrocedió en ese momento –Lo sé.

-Lo sabes –Hazael sonrió –Lo siento. Yo, sólo –El adolescente abrió sus brazos –No lo sé.

-Está bien –Jackson se giró para empezar a empacar los regalos, el sombrero iba a ocupar demasiado espacio. -¿Te lo llevas tú o yo?

-Tal vez lo lleve puesto –Hazael movió las piernas -¿Qué opinas? Podría combinarlo con mi pantalón guinda y los botines cafés.

-Tal vez con el pantalón verde –Jackson le sonrió –Y los Adidas blancos.

-No te metas con mis Adidas –Haz sonrió –Aunque creo que combinan.

Esa noche estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que Jackson lo jaló con uno de sus brazos para acomodarlo en el mismo lugar de siempre: pegado a su costado.

Hazael no despertó hasta que la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar diciéndole que se preparara para el viaje de vuelta. Y el viaje de vuelta fue casi tan bueno como dormir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	87. 94 Invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les aviso que hay nuevo capítulo de la segunda generación 
> 
>  
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo

El tercer cumpleaños de los gemelos sucedió en el interior de la casa de Stiles y Derek mientras afuera nevaba.

-A mí también me gusta la nieve –Mick estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Skandar –Es blanca y bonita, como Pasha, pero sin vida-

-Pasha –Key le sonrió, tenía la boca manchada de betún y todavía seguía mordisqueando trocitos de pan.

-No, yo soy Mic –El niño le sonrió –Mick Halinski. Tú también eres un Halinski.

-No –Key negó –Yo soy Skandar Stolin… Stulin… Hale –El niño se mordió el labio –No Halinski.

-Somos Halinski porque somos Hale y Stilinski –Mick le pasó un brazo por encima de sus diminutos hombros –Di conmigo. Sti

-Sti

-Lins

-Lins

-Ki

-Ki

-Stilinski.

-Stolunskey –Michael abrió la boca dispuesto a corregirlo antes de decidir que era mejor así -¿Lo hize bien?

-Lo harás mejor –El pequeño Hale-Stilinski le besó la frente –Me gustan tus zapatos.

-Es uno unicornio –Key levantó su piecito -¿Ves? Esto es so cuerno.

-Yo tenía unos parecidos, aunque los míos eran alitas –Key abrió grandes sus ojos –Pero no volaban.

-Me gusta volar –Key se llevó más pastel a la boca –A veces lo soño.

-Yo también –Mick se cubrió la boca con las manos –Pero el amigo de mi hermano, Kurt sabe volar, un día tal vez nos lleve.

-¿Alto? –Mick asintió -¿Hasta el sol?

-Tal vez no tan alto, pero si unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué son motros? –Mick soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a explicar y ante cada palabra Key hacía una nueva pregunta y Michael estaba tan feliz de responder que no estuvo conforme hasta que el niño se recargó en su cuerpo y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Jerome, contrario a su hermano, estuvo moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando hacer que el pequeño Dylan reaccionara hacia a él porque Dylan reía muy bonito y tenía todo ese cabello chino sobre su cabecita que lo hacía parecer un muñeco. Pero Dylan no reía con Jay, a él solamente lo miraba con sus ojos enormes y parpadeaba.

-Dyl –Jay puso frente a él su peluche de Chewbaca –Mira.

Los ojos del gemelo más grande se abrieron cuando Dylan comenzó a llorar en brazos de Isaac.

-Lo siento –Jay también hizo un puchero. –Lo siento.

-Hey –Derek levantó a su hijo en sus brazos –Tranquilo, está bien, los bebés a veces lloran.

-No le gusta Chew –El niño abrazó su peluche –Dyl no sabe de Stor Wors.

-Cuando sea más grande le enseñas –Aseguró Isaac besando las manitas de su bebé.

Cuando Elizabeth nació Cora casi nunca la soltaba, simplemente se la prestaba de vez en cuando y lo reñía cuando creía que Isaac lo estaba haciendo mal. Cuando Liz cumplió un año comenzó a seguir a Isaac tanto que en ocasiones parecía estar enfadada con Cora.

Luego algo sucedió y ya no buscaba a Isaac.

Pero Dylan era otra historia. Dylan no se dormía a menos de estar en brazos de Isaac.

-Ya está, ¿Lo ves? –Dylan tenía de nuevo los ojitos abiertos y no parecía que hubiera estado llorando –Está bien.

-Está bien –Jay escondió el rostro en el pecho de Derek -¿Quieres enseñarle otro peluche?

-No –Jay apretó los labios –Mejor Tana.

-No –Derek negó –Porque Aitana se enoja.

-Tana siempre se enoja –El niño abrazó fuerte su peluche.

-No hables mal de mi hija –Érica señaló al pequeño Jay –Ella simplemente tiene el carácter fuerte.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de donde lo pudo haber adquirido –Jackson le dio un trago a su vaso de whiskey.

Isaac le sonrió mientras volvía a acomodar a su hijo para que durmiera.

-¿Cuándo van a abrir los regalos? –Jonah se subió al regazo de Camden –Quiero que vean el mío.

-Lo que sea les va a gustar mucho –Stiles le sonrió al niño. Acababa de dejar a Key en su habitación completamente dormido y Jay estaba más o menos por el mismo camino. Los más despiertos eran Jared y Skylar.

Los dos niños estaban completamente felices jugando con Lexie y Kurt sobre la alfombra.

-¿El mío también? –Mick estaba a punto de agacharse para pasar por debajo de la mesa cuando Aiden lo atrapó –No, no, no –El niño dejó de revolverse cuando el gemelo lo sentó en su regazo -¿Me das de tu soda? –Ni siquiera dejó que le respondiera cuando puso su pajita en el interior y comenzó a absorber el líquido.

-Sí, claro. Todo lo mío es tuyo –Mick le sonrió sin soltar la lata.

 

-¿Te ayudo? –Isaac levantó la vista de su hijo para ver a Jackson, no tenía ni dos minutos que había pensado en el dolor de su brazo y que iba a pedir el vibrador para él.

-¿Puedes? –Jackson sonrió como diciendo _Soy Jackson Whittemore_ y Isaac no necesitó nada más para poner a su hijo en los brazos del abogado –Tranquilo. –Dylan cambió de posición al estar en otro lugar. Sus manitas seguían apretadas en puños y su cabeza en el brazo de Jackson.

-Se parece a ti.

-Tiene un mes, Whittemore, todavía no se parece a nadie –Jackson le arqueó una ceja –Tal vez si se parece, pero no mucho.

-Es idéntico -Jackson le pasó el pulgar por encima de su piecito. –No se parece en nada a Cora.

-Lo sé –Isaac suspiró –Mejor –El más alto se recargó en la pared tras él –Desde que Deaton dijo que es humano a Cora no le hace mucha gracia cuidarlo.

-¿Por eso no vino hoy?

-Por eso no vino hoy.

Jackson se sentó en la primera superficie plana que encontró. Dylan estaba muy pequeño y vivo en sus brazos.

-Duerme mucho –Isaac suspiró –Y casi no llora, a veces es difícil saber cuándo quiere comida.

-Bueno, su estómago comienza a escucharse como vacío –Jackson apuntó a su oreja –Lo siento –Por alguna extraña razón bajó la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta que Isaac no escuchaba el estómago de su bebé, porque Isaac no tenía súper oído, era simplemente otro padre y común y corriente intentando comprender a su hijo.

-No te preocupes –Isaac también optó por sentarse en el sofá, colocó una almohada en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. A nadie le hacía mal un sueño de cinco minutos.

 

Derek, en todos sus años con Stiles, había desarrollado la costumbre de observarle los lunares, uno a uno. Incluso cuando estaban en juntas del trabajo Derek se perdía mirando a su esposo. Stiles a veces lo atrapaba, lo miraba con un lápiz entre sus labios como diciendo _¿Qué?_   Y Derek se encogía de hombros diciendo _nada._ Cuando en realidad quería decir _estás perfecto_ o _te amo_. Esa tarde era uno de esos días.

Los gemelos estaban de cumpleaños, la casa tenía algunos globos de colores, un enorme letrero que decía ‘’Felicidades Jerome y Skandar’’ una esquina con regalos apilados, una enorme tarta haciendo equilibrio en la barra y la manada entera moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras los festejados dormían y los niños jugaban.

Y Stiles estaba platicando con algunos invitados, haciéndolos reír o riendo de sus anécdotas. Y estaba perfecto, tenía puesto un suéter de Derek, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos vans bastante simples. Era un día normal en el interior de su casa.

Oh, pero los ojos de Stiles, ese brillo que no se iba por nada del mundo, esa sonrisa que le dirigía de vez en cuando, sus dedos en torno a su taza de chocolate y su otra mano acariciando de vez en cuando su vientre. Derek podía escuchar los otros dos corazoncitos en su interior, pequeños, hermosos. Dos campanitas. Pero Stiles. Stiles era como un jodido sol iluminando toda la habitación, toda la casa, todo Beacon Hills y estaba con Derek.

Había momentos en los que Derek se giraba a verlo y pensaba que rayos había hecho tan bien para poder merecerlo.

-¿Qué piensa esa cabeza tuya? –Stiles dejó su taza en la mesa y se subió al regazo de Derek. El lobo automáticamente pasó una de sus manos por encima de sus piernas y la otra por su espalda.

-En ti –Derek le besó el hombro -¿No te has dado cuenta que siempre pienso en ti?

-No siempre puedo entrar en tu cabeza –Stiles le tomó el rostro con una mano –Pero también pienso en ti.

-¿De verdad? –El más joven asintió. -¿Tanto así te gusto?

-Bueno, digamos que del 1 al 10 eres algo así como un infinito –El lobo giró su rostro para besarle la palma de la mano.

-Me halaga, señor Stilinski –Derek le pasó los dedos por el vientre -¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?

-Prefiero algo más como ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Stiles le sonrió –Dilo. –Derek arqueó una ceja –Anda, dilo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Stiles hubiera dado un brinquito de haber podido hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero debes darme un beso todas las mañanas –Derek le besó la barbilla –Un beso por hora ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué hay de un beso cada cinco minutos?

-Eso es perfecto.

-¡Stiles! –Ambos corazones se saltaron un latido cuando escucharon a John Stilinski. Tenía la chaqueta con algunas capaz de nieve y las mejillas rojas como cerezas.

-¡Abuelo! –Mick brincó de los hombros de Aiden, hizo un giro en el aire y cayó directamente sobre una almohada –Abuelo, abuelo –Mick se colgó de John Stilinski –Dile a papi pops que me dejen ir al verano de la ciencia –El niño se acercó a su oído –Te pasare más donas –Susurró tan bajito como pudo.

-Jordan, Peter dejen que Mick vaya al verano de la ciencia. –Mick continuó sonriendo hasta que Peter lo tomó en sus brazos. Él sabía que la columna de su jefe estaba a punto de colapsar.

-No –Jordan le ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta –Es muy pequeño papá –Jordan sonrió –Le diré a mamá de las donas.

-No te atrevas, Parrish –Claudia le arqueó ambas cejas –Hola, cariño.

-Hablaremos en casa –Claudia le dio un beso de bienvenida –Y luego revisaré tu oficina.

-¿Qué decías, papá? –Stiles se acomodó un poco sobre el regazo de Derek, jaló su suéter e hizo que Derek le abrazara más fuerte. Los labios del lobo se presionaron en su hombro derecho varias veces.

-¿Estás embarazado de nuevo? –Jackson hizo una mueca –Dime, Stiles ¿Vas a tener otro bebé?

Derek quiso decir que no era uno, que eran dos, pero todos estaban mirándolos muy fijamente.

-John –Talia le sonrió al Sheriff -¿Va a cambiar algo que regañes a tu hijo y al mío? ¿Va a desaparecer el bebé?

-No –John frunció el ceño –Pero ellos están muy pequeños –Jared levantó la cabeza en ese momento. Sus dedos apretados en el brazo de Kurt y el biberón en la otra. –Hola, bebé –Jared movió sus piecitos emocionado antes de extenderle los brazos pidiendo que lo abrazara.

-Sí, están pequeños –Talia suspiró -¿Pero no es más fácil que salgan rápido de los pañales y la leche?

-Los bebés necesitan atención.

-Tienen atención –Derek abrazo un poco más fuerte a Stiles –Los cuatro que ya tenemos y los dos que vienen tienen toda nuestra atención, todo el tiempo.

-Sigo diciendo que deberían ir más despacio. No tienen una empresa de bebés –Jared le dio un beso en la mejilla al escuchar la palabra ‘bebé’.

-Yo sé que no tenemos una empresa –Stiles apretó los labios –Pero son nuestros.

-Papá –Jordan le puso una mano en el brazo –Ya vienen ¿Ya qué? Deberías estar feliz, solamente tuviste dos hijos y ahora tienes ocho nietos –Jordan señaló a sus hijos y a los de Stiles. -¿Quieres pastel? –El rubio le sonrió –Te daré pastel.

 

 

Hazael se sentó junto a Jackson después de eso.

-Es bonito ¿Verdad? –Jackson asintió –Me gusta su cabello, es como el de Isaac. –Hazael le acarició la manita al bebé -¿Recuerdas a Isaac de niño?

-Sí –Jackson sonrió –Se juntaba con Derek, Érica y Boyd. Siempre andaban juntos. Él usaba siempre chaquetas con gorro y le venían grandes –Hazael sonrió –Pero aun así se le veía el cabello, siempre revuelto y las mejillas siempre rojas.

-Suena bonito –Haz volvió a sonreír -¿Crees que Dylan se parezca mucho a él?

-Ya lo hace ¿No? –El adolescente asintió.

-¿Hace cuanto que no duerme? –Hazael estaba mirando a Isaac –Así se ve muy cansado.

-No lo sé –Jackson continuó mirando al bebé.

-Tienes muchas camas, Jackson –Hazael le apretó la pierna al rubio –Y no me molesta cuidar un rato de este bebé.

-¿Intentas escapar de Michael? –Haz abrió grandes los ojos empezando con su pantomima.

-Le acaban de dar pastel –Haz señalo a su hermano inquieto jugando con Aiden a las luchitas –Y chocolate y todavía le dieron una bolsa de dulces ¡A Michael! –Lo último lo susurró –No seas una mala persona y déjame ir contigo.

-Ven aquí –Hazael levantó un poco las cejas –Hazie –El pelinegro acercó su cabeza a la del rubio –Tienes una copia de la llave de la casa –Jackson le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Es tu forma de decirme que me vaya a vivir contigo? –Jackson se encogió de hombros –Compraré una súper cama.

 

 

 

Isaac estaba seguro que dijo que únicamente iba a dormir media hora. Que iba a estar despierto cuando fuera la siguiente comida de Dylan, no esperaba despertar al otro día, con el sol en la cara y en una cama que no era la suya. Nunca antes había visto la casa de Jackson, ni siquiera sabía la ubicación exacta y despertó en medio de unas sábanas de seda.

Durante unos cuantos segundos estuvo en pánico, iba a empezar a gritar el nombre de su hijo cuando lo escuchó.

Era su risita, su vocecita perfecta escaleras abajo.

-¿De quién es este piecito? –Hazael estaba en una habitación poco más lejos de la suya cambiándole de ropa –Es tuyo, Dylan –El adolescente le besó la planta de su pie mientras le acomodaba las calcetitas verdes -¿Y esta piernita? –Dylan volvió a reír cuando el pelinegro le besó suavemente la pantorrilla –Es del pequeño Dylan. Hola, Isaac –Hazael levantó al niño en sus brazos –Mira quien está ahí, Dylan, es tu papá. Dile hola a papi.

-No pensaba quedarme dormido tanto tiempo –Isaac abrazó a su hijo, sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en los suyos –Lo siento-

-Necesitabas dormir-Jackson estaba secándose el cabello.

-Gracias –Isaac sonrió incómodo -¿Qué hora es?

-La una –Hazael le sonrió -¿Quieres comer? Hay pescado empapelado. –Haz devolvió todo a la pañalera de Dylan –Iré a recalentarlo.

Isaac no supo que decir cuando se quedó a solas con Jackson. El rubio no lo estaba mirando, pero Isaac sabía que le estaba prestando atención, que estaba escuchando su corazón acelerado y podía oler su vergüenza.

-Jackson –El dueño de la casa lo miró por el espejo –Yo…

-Isaac –Jackson se giró para verlo –Está bien, eres mi amigo, necesitabas descansar y yo tengo camas vacías.

Isaac abrió la boca un par de veces antes de volver a cerrarla porque realmente no tenía nada, absolutamente nada para mostrar su gratitud.

-Oye –Jackson se acercó a pasos lentos, como si estuviera acercándose a un animal salvaje –Está bien, Isaac.

-No sé qué voy a hacer –El más alto miro a su hijo –No voy a poder cuidarlo solo.

-No estás sólo, Isaac –Jackson le puso una mano en su brazo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla e hizo eso que Derek hizo cuando descubrió que no era un Whittemore. Se mordió el orgullo y abrazó a Isaac.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que su sudadera comenzó a sentirse húmeda en su hombro.

Dylan se quedó dormido.

*

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar –Hazael se sentó al borde del escritorio de Jackson. Tenía las manos enfundadas en sus guantes sin dedos y el teléfono de recepción junto a él.

-No es verdad –Jackson continuó revisando papeles.

-Jackson –El abogado se negó a verlo hasta que no pudo aguantar la mirada del adolescente –¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

-Hazael –El rubio suspiró –No ahora.

-¿No ahora o no todavía? –Haz arqueó una ceja -¿Te gusto, Jackson?

-Hazael –El rubio le apretó la rodilla –Estoy trabajando.

-¿Te pondrías celoso si salgo con alguien más?

-Estás en esa edad de salir con la mitad del colegio, si quieres. Así que sal con la mitad del colegio, si es lo que quieres.

-¿Y si quiero salir contigo?

-Yo no estoy en el colegio. -Jackson sonrió-Venga, Haz –El pelinegro sonrió con cierta altanería –Todavía eres un niño.

-Lo sé –Hazael se bajó del escritorio para sentarse sobre Jackson –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, blanca nieves –Hazael estuvo a punto de responder cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Oficina del licenciado Whittemore ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Haz estaba pasando suavemente su pulgar por la oreja del abogado -¿Qué le parece mañana a las once de la mañana? –Hazael jaló un postit –Muy bien, el abogado lo recibirá a esa hora. Que tenga buenas tardes. –Jackson le quitó el teléfono de la mano –Debes contratar un nuevo asistente y dejar de hacer eso que haces para que renuncien tan seguido.

-Simplemente no aguantan mi ritmo, Hazie –El adolescente le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Ni tu carácter, ni tu impaciencia –Jackson sonrió para sí mismo cuando comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la cintura del adolescente -¿También les coqueteas?

-No –Jackson apretó un poco más sus dedos –Por eso se van.

-Un chico difícil –Hazael comenzó a reír cuando Jackson encontró exactamente el mismo punto y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

En ese momento el adolescente se arrepintió de haberse sentado sobre sus piernas. Ahí no tenía manera alguna de escapar.

*

Kurt tenía un pequeño hobbie: Ver a Jonah. Todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Le gustaba ver sus movimientos, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus dedos. Jonah lo tenía completamente embaucado y el niño ni siquiera se enteraba.

-¿Tu personaje tiene nariz? –Preguntó Jonah mirando fijamente su tablero. Afuera del café el invierno estaba completamente fuerte y él tenía puesta su chaqueta de Tiger.

-Eso es trampa –Mick apretó sus labios en un puchero. –Si te digo que no, sabrás que mi personaje es el que no debe ser nombrado.

Desde la barra Garrett entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Lexie les imprimió los personajes de Harry Potter para su Adivina Quien –Respondió Brett a la no pregunta de su amigo –Es divertido.

-¿Entonces tu personaje es quien tu sabes? –Preguntó Jonah mirando fijamente a su primo.

-No –Mick alargó la O –Pero hazme otra pregunta.

-¿Tu personaje es del ejercito de Dumbledore? –Jonah acomodó a su tortuga sobre sus piernas.

-Si –Mick apretó los labios -¿Tu personaje es mortífago? –Jonah negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu personaje es sangre pura?.

Y así podían pasar toda la tarde y Kurt podía hacerlo también. Pero en las noches, cuando nadie estaba mirando y la luna ya estaba en lo alto Jonah siempre acariciaba las tres plumas de las alas de Kurt. Pasaba su índice despacito, sintiendo su suavidad y a la vez su dureza.

Jonah dormía mucho más tranquilo luego de hacerlo.

*

-¿Mi sobrino te besó? –Stiles dejó de deslizar su índice por el pulgar cuando escuchó a Jackson -¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le dije que no iba a volver a pasar –Jackson estaba sentado a mitad del sofá cama con Jared y Skylar cerca de él jugando. Jerome estaba dormido en la cuna y Skandar corría de un lado a otro por toda la oficina jugando con un gusano de pilas.

-¿Pero? –Stiles lo incitó a seguir hablando.

-No hay un pero, Stiles –Jackson movió el peluche frente a los niños.

-Siempre hay un pero, Jackson. Siempre, así que dilo –Stiles movió su mano –Venga, no le diré a nadie. –El rubio negó con la cabeza -¿Quieres volver a hacerlo? –La mano de Jackson se detuvo por dos segundos. –Oh por Dios, quieres volver a besar a Hazie.

-No lo digas tan alto –Jackson se pasó una mano por el cabello –No sé qué hacer.

-Tal vez no hacerte el duro sería mucho más fácil –Stiles abrió los brazos –Solo deja que fluya.

-Tiene quince años, Stiles –Jared le dio un nuevo juguete a Jackson y se sentó junto a su gemelo.

-No quieres saber las cosas que yo hacía a los quince años.

-Lo sé, me lo contabas todo ¿Se te olvida? –Stiles se encogió de hombros –No va a funcionar. Tiene quince, tiene mucho que vivir y yo ya debería estar casado y con unos dos hijos por lo menos.

-Tal vez estás soltero porque tu media naranja es Hazie –Stiles sonrió –Sólo digo. Qué bonita manita, precioso –Stiles besó los deditos de Skandar cuando su hijo le mostró su mano. –Me encantan tus deditos.

-Dedidos –Key se miró la mano y sonrió antes de volver a correr por toda la oficina.

-Estoy tan muerto –Jackson hizo bailar el juguete frente a los gemelos.

-Intenta tener cinco hijos y tener otro de camino –Jackson prefirió mirar a Skylar riéndose a decirle a Stiles que en realidad eran dos. –Intenta por llevarlo a comer.

-¿A quién?

-Hazael.

-Mejor le doy una pistola de acónito a Peter y le digo que he besado a su hijo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es un buen plan? –Jackson suspiró.

-Prefiero el mío –El hijo del Sheriff sonrió –Pero tiene que ser todo en silencio, así no le dicen a Peter hasta que tengan planes de boda.

-Muy gracioso, Stilinski. Eso no va a pasar.

*

Jordan sabía que el día de Noche Buena era el día más ajetreado en el café. Lo había vivido durante años. Siempre terminaba a punto de morirse y apenas dispuesto a irse a la cama.

Ese día no iba a ser diferente a los otros. Hasta que Peter llegó al café y no pidió su americano con tres de azúcar, simplemente le acarició suavemente la mano antes de pasar por detrás de la barra y meterse directamente a la oficina del rubio.

-¿Pasa algo? –Jordan puso el seguro.

-No lo creo.

-No lo sé –Peter sonrió –Vamos a averiguarlo.

A Jordan realmente no le importó congelarse el trasero con el metal frío de su escritorio cuando Peter lo sentó al borde y le apretó los muslos mientras lo penetraba.

-Soñé con esto –La risa de Jordan se perdió entre su gemido y su intento de callarse. –No pude dejar de pensarlo y…

-Cállate –Jordan le enredó los dedos en el cabello y apretó sus piernas en torno a su cadera.

Hazael estuvo toda la tarde molesto por haberle dejado adivinando que pastel le correspondía a que cliente porque Jordan se había encerrado con todo y su Tablet.

-¿Voy a tener otro hermanito? –Fue la pregunta de Mick cuando Peter le estaba acomodando la bufanda en su cuello –Porque si voy a tener otro me gustaría saberlo.

-No vas a tener otro hermanito –Peter le puso el gorro hasta los ojos –No preguntes eso.

-¿Y puedo ir al verano de la ciencia? –Mick se subió el gorro.

-Tu papá y yo pensaremos lo del hermanito.

 

 

 

 

 


	88. 100 Súper cama

Cuando Stiles miró a Edward por primera vez pensó que era humano. Le contó los deditos de las manos y de los pies, le acarició su pequeña nariz y le devolvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Era mucho más pequeño que su gemelo y también tenía la mirada más llena de brillo, como si no pudiera aguantar por conocer el mundo.

-Hola, hermoso –Ed movió su manita –Soy tu papá.

Tony comenzó a llorar en ese momento y Derek miró a Stiles como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado llorar a un bebé.

-No puede ser, Hale –Jackson entró a la habitación con Skylar en sus brazos. El niño sostenía su biberón con una mano y la otra la estaba pasando por el cabello de Jackson –Quiere a su gemelo –Jackson señaló a Ed con la mirada. –Anda.

Derek tragó un poco antes de sentarse junto a Stiles y acercar a Tony al pequeño Eddie. Su color de piel era completamente diferente, sus ojos, sus cejas, su cabello. Pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de Ed dejó de llorar, sus lágrimas cesaron y volvió a dormir.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres un experto en bebés? –Isaac estaba caminando por la habitación con Dylan tomado de su mano.

-Desde que tengo más sobrinos que familia –Jackson le besó la mejilla a Sky.

 

 

Pasar por la oficina una vez que nacieron Anthony y Edward fue mucho más difícil. Tan difícil que incluso hubo un niño que les preguntó si sacaban a los niños de un sombrero.

Stiles casi se rio cuando dijo que no, que, para nada, que esos bebés eran suyos y entonces se dio cuenta que habría sido mil veces mejor decirle que sí, que todos salieron de un sombrero y evitarse la charla sobre que los bebés salían de él o tomaba los bebés de alguien más.

-Pero se parecen mucho –El niño se acomodó sus lentes de pasta y continuó pasando su mirada de Jerome a Skandar, de Skandar a Skylar, de Skylar a Jared y luego al par de niños que estaban dormidos en el portabebés doble sobre la barra del café.

-Es que son hermanos –El niño entrecerró sus ojos.

-Son míos –Mick se paró justo al lado de Stiles –Todos.

-Oh –El niño miró a Kurt, detrás de Mick y optó por retirarse dando pequeños brinquitos.

 Y así como Michael era posesivo con ellos también Jackson estaba algo posesivo. Stiles se lo notaba cada vez que él y Hazael estaban en la misma habitación.

El adolescente, por inercia, siempre lo buscaba primero. Su cuerpo se movía directamente al rubio, se quedaban uno al lado del otro hasta que el resto de la manada decidía volver a sus labores. Ellos siempre terminaban yéndose juntos a cualquier lugar. Eso era lo normal.

Pero luego Hazael comenzó a salir con ese chico más bajo que él, de cabello ridículamente bien peinado y una sonrisa tan amable que resultaba increíble. Y Stiles únicamente lo vio una vez. Jackson lo veía mucho más seguido; y también lo olía.

Incluso Derek arrugaba la nariz cada vez que Hazie llegaba oliendo a su colonia, como si hubieran estado acurrucados durante mucho tiempo o hubieran tenido sexo.  A Stiles realmente no le interesaba saber si su sobrino había perdido su virginidad con un chico guapo y rudo, pero lo sabía y si él lo sabía también lo hacían Jordan y Peter.

Pero Peter no se quejaba mucho, simplemente miraba a su hijo con esa mirada de _Eres idiota_ y luego le daba una pequeña tira de condones con sabor a Hot Cakes que hacía a Hazael ponerse tan rojo como una cereza y a Peter reírse como si fuera un chiste.

Así que tal vez la posesividad de Jackson estaba un poco justificada, tomando en cuenta, que, así como Mick reclamaba a sus primos como suyos, en algún momento Jackson reclamó a Hazie. No necesariamente de manera verbal pero las miradas, Stiles podía retroceder cinco pasos con simplemente ver esa mirada.

Jackson simplemente pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Hazie y miraba a todos tan Terminator que hasta un alfa sabía que ese chico estaba tomado, pero no Theo y por eso mismo Jackson estaba posesivo.

Cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo o realmente no le importaba que lo hicieran, pasaba su rostro por el cuello de Hazie, mientras le apretaba la muñeca pasando su pulgar una y otra vez, hasta que el adolescente se dormía en sus brazos.

Si Jackson fuera un lobo, así como lo eran los hijos de Stiles, claramente lo habría visto mover la colita de un lado a otro como lo hacía Skandar constantemente. Y tal vez funcionaba un poco, porque Hazael seguía pasando la misma cantidad de tiempo con Jackson que antes y su novio estaba en segundo plano.

Stiles era un mero espectador en ese show, en ese tira y afloja que tenían los tres constantemente. Y era divertido. Tal vez eso era lo que habían heredado Skylar y Jared de él, esa afición por sentarse a observar su entorno y disfrutar.

Eso era lo que hacían ellos. Se sentaban en la misma cama que Tony y Edward y los veían vivir, simplemente respirar, mientras dormían. Dos pequeñas cositas perfectas ocupando su propia habitación. Eddie era el más pequeño de todos ellos y comía el doble de lo que debía. Anthony era el primero en empezar a llorar cada vez que intentaban separarlos. Incluso cargarlos era todo un teatro, porque no les gustaba separarse, en lo más mínimo, si uno se movía a la izquierda el otro lo hacía al siguiente segundo, si uno era levantado en brazos, apenas cinco centímetros después Tony empezaba a llorar y luego Ed.

Y esa era su vida.

Tan difícil y a la vez tan fácil que resultaba increíble. Tenía siete hijos, cuatro de ellos no podían comunicarse verbalmente pero no los cambiaría por nada. Pequeñitos y hermosos y uno de ellos era un zorro.

La primera vez que vio al pequeño Skylar convertirse pensó que era un lobo con una colita muy peculiar, pero luego salió de en medio de las almohadas y lo vio. Sky era un zorrito diminuto en comparación con su gemelo y los dos más grandes, pero también era el que se adaptaba más fácilmente a su cambio. Podía pasar de humano a zorro en un minuto y de zorro a humano en minuto y medio. Y Jared tan blanco como un pequeña bolita de algodón.

Hazael ya los había dibujado más de cinco veces y uno de sus cuadros ya colgaba de una pared.

\- ¿Qué dibujas ahora? –Hazael levantó la vista de su cuaderno negro y sonrió - ¿De verdad?

-No está terminado –Jackson le arqueó una ceja –Pero lo estará.

-Hazie –El adolescente se puso de pie, dejó su lápiz blanco en medio del cuaderno y se acercó hasta el escritorio del rubio.

-No está terminado –Jackson soltó suspiro en medio de una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Hazael –No me vas a convencer.

\- ¿Enserio? –Hazael colocó su mano sobre la del rubio - ¿Ni siquiera si te doy un beso?

-No me gusta que me beses –El adolescente rodó los ojos.

-Ni siquiera te gusta que me meta a tu cama.

-Es por tu novio –Jackson arrugó la nariz –No me agrada.

-No necesitas jurarlo –Hazael se acomodó mejor en el escritorio –No te preocupes, no es como si me fuera a casar con él.

-Espero que no –El adolescente se mordió el labio, miró directamente por la ventana y entonces comenzó a reír, tan despacio que por un momento Jackson no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. - ¿Ahora vas a terminar con él?

*

La pregunta de Jackson se estuvo repitiendo en su cabeza durante toda la cena y durante todo el tiempo que permaneció dentro de la cama de Theo sintiendo sus dedos moviéndose por su cadera.

-Creo que debemos terminar –Murmuró mirando directamente a la luna.

-Yo también –Theo dejó de mover sus dedos por la piel del más joven –Creo que merezco a alguien que me quiera.

-Oh, Theo –Haz se giró para verlo –Tú tampoco me quieres de esa manera. Así que deja de fingir que te duele.

-Me duele –El mayor se acostó boca arriba –Nunca antes habían terminado conmigo.

-Te aseguro que no es un honor –Haz suspiró –Pero igual estás invitado a la fiesta de Lexie.

-De tus hermanos, Lexie es el que menos me quiere.

-Mick puso pasta en tu tarta –Hazie entrecerró los ojos –Oh por Dios ¿Qué te hizo Lexie?

-No lo sé –A Theo le recorrió la espalda con un escalofrío –Solamente me mira como si tuviera un fantasma en los hombros o algo.

-Vale, entonces no vas a la fiesta de Lexie.

. -Claro que no. Estamos terminando –Hazael asintió –Pero puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.

-No pensaba moverme.

 

*

 

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Stiles de ser amigo de Jackson era el privilegio de poder mirar esa parte de él que nadie más podía. Porque Stiles había visto a Jackson en pijama completamente dormido entre sábanas de Star Wars, también manchado de pastel e incluso lleno de barro. Todo el mundo consideraba a Jackson como el niño rico que no consideraba a nadie a su altura o que si no se había casado era porque pensaba casarse con una princesa o algo.

Pero la verdad es que Jackson consideraba que él no estaba a la altura de nadie y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, haber sido cambiado le había afectado más de lo que pudo haber aceptado en cualquier vida.

\- ¡Papá! –Stiles tuvo que desviar su mirada de Jackson para ver a Skandar.

Ellos no podían entrar a la piscina de casa de Jackson, pero si podían llenar su alberquita de plástico a la mitad y mojarse para escapar del calor de Beacon Hills.

-Mira a Jay –Jerome soltó la manguera cuando Skandar llegó hasta Derek. El más pequeño estaba completamente empapado.

\- ¿Por qué mojaste así a tu hermano? –Jerome se cruzó de brazos –Jay.

-Estoy jugando –El más grande le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-Pero yo no me estoba mojano –Key se abrazó más a Derek –Y mojó mi osito.

-No es un oso –Jay se apretó las mejillas –Es un onicornio.

-Jay pídele perdón a tu hermano –Jay frunció el ceño –Jerome.

-Lo siento, Key –Volvió a levantar la manguera y apretó la válvula para abrirla - ¿Puedo mojarte otra vez?

-No –Key frunció los labios –Papá dile que no.

-No mojes a tu hermano, mójate tú. Ve con Jackson y Hazie a la alberquita.

-No –Jerome se dio la media vuelta y devolvió sus pasos hasta donde había tomado la manguera.

-No lo fuerces, Hale –Jackson dejo que Sky le levantara las gafas para ponérselas él. El pequeño le sonrió y luego atravesó el pequeño espacio hasta su hermano mayor.

-Gracias, papi –Skandar le sonrió antes de correr directamente a Stiles y sentarse en el pasto junto a él. Eddie y Tony estaban completamente dormidos sobre una colcha en el pasto. –Hola.

-Hola, precioso –Stiles le besó la frente - ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa?

-No, pero Jay fue mi grosero. Mira mi osito –El niño levantó su unicornio –Tiene lodo en su patita.

-Lo vamos a bañar hoy en la noche –Stiles le alisó el cabello - ¿No quieres jugar con Red y Sky?

-Son muy chiquitos –Key le sonrió –Les puedo hacer daño.

-Te aseguro que nunca les vas a hacer daño –Derek volvió con Stiles cuando se aseguró que Jerome no iba a tomar la manguera de nuevo para mojar a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué Ed es tan chiquito? –Key ladeó el rostro –Es más chiquito que Tony ¿Está malito?

-No –Stiles sonrió –Solamente es más chiquito, está bien que sea pequeño. Los bebés vienen en todos los tamaños.

-Tana era muy grande –Key sonrió –Ella es mi amiga, a veces me abraza y usa vestidos bonitos.

-A mí también me gustan mucho sus vestidos –Stiles se recargó en Derek –Si llegamos a tener una niña también le pondremos vestidos bonitos.

-Me gusta más Dylan –Key se subió al regazo de Stiles –Él usa ropa con orejitas.

-Cortesía de Liam –Derek le apretó la mano a su hijo –Él también usaba orejitas todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Liam? –Key frunció los labios - ¿El bebé más grande del tío Isaac?

-Bueno, no es su bebé, pero si, él –Derek le sonrió –El tío Isaac solamente tiene a Liz y Dylan.

-No sé quién es Liz –El niño hizo un puchero - ¿Voy a conocer a Liz yo?

-Tal vez.

\- ¡Key! –Mick frenó de golpe cuando llegó al pequeño –Mira lo que trajo Lexie –El más grande sacó su frasquito de burbujas –Vamos a jugar.

-Voy a jugar –Key le dio un beso a Stiles y otro a Derek antes de agarrar la mano de Mick y empezar a jugar con las burbujas.

-No quiero que vayan al kínder –Stiles miró a Derek –No quiero que ninguno crezca, son muy bonitos así.

-Ellos sí –Derek señaló a los gemelitos más jóvenes –Ya quiero que corran y me digan papá.

-Ya tienes cuatro boquitas que te dicen papá –Stiles buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos –Papá mira Jay, papá mira Key, papá leche, papá plopus, papá fresa, papá sueño, papá, papá, papá.

-No me molestaría tener una boquita más.

-Oh, no, Derek, no empieces.

El hombre lobo comenzó a reír cuando Stiles le golpeó la rodilla completamente indignado.

 

*

Mickey conoce el móvil de Jordan como si fuera el suyo, reconoce la foto en su imagen de bloqueo, es Peter mirando ligeramente hacia abajo con una sonrisa tan bonita que Mick al principio pensaba que no era él, además de que se veía muy joven, pero luego aprendió a reconocerlo porque Peter a veces todavía sonreía de esa manera, pero solamente a Jordan. Así que no era algo extraño que Jordan tuviera a Peter como fondo en su móvil, lo que no esperaba era que Peter también tuviera a Jordan.

Pero era algo tan romántico que le hizo sentir mariposas en su pancita, porque Jordan estaba mirando a alguien como si estuviera gruñendo y cuando junto los dos teléfonos se dio cuenta que era exactamente la misma foto.

-Mira, Hazie –Hazael dejó su lápiz para mirar a su hermano –Es papi pops y papá. –Hazael arqueó una ceja cuando vio la fotografía partida a la mitad –El otro año le diré a Neil que nos tomemos una así. Deberías decirle lo mismo a Jackson.

-Jackson no es mi novio –Hazael volvió a su tarea.

-Te dio una tarjeta de crédito, es obvio que es tu novio –Mick frunció los labios –Deberías decirle que lo quieres mucho y así se casan y tienen bebés, pero no tantos como el tío Stiles.

 -Le diré a Jackson que lo quiero, pero no todavía –Haz le sonrió –Acabo de terminar con Theo.

-Te aseguro que a él no le importa –Mick se sentó en el banquito junto a Hazael –Y a Jackie tampoco.

-Michael –Hazael miró a su hermano –Yo sé cuándo lo haré.

-A veces los adultos son tontos –Mick se puso de pie, tomó el móvil de Jordan con una mano, el de Peter con otra y subió a su habitación dispuesto a terminar de leerse el libro de astrofísica que había pedido de la biblioteca, así cuando viera de nuevo a Neil ya podría hablar su idioma.

 

*

 

Para Jackson llegar a su casa no es algo que lo haga completamente feliz, a menos que vaya a casa porque le prometió a Isaac que iba a cuidar de Dylan mientras él iba a esa junta con quien sabe que empresa para también ser su contador, como si no se estuviera dejando las pestañas con todo lo que ya tenía. Dylan siempre le alegraba un poco la existencia, sobre todo cuando Hazie ya lo estaba esperando con un plan para matar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de dormir.

Llegar a casa cuando había unos trabajadores metiendo algo al interior fue completamente extraño.

\- ¿Qué rayos, Hazael? –El adolescente se giró a verlo. Tenía su nuevo uniforme de lacrosse puesto y un gorrito de Gryffindor cubriendo su cabello negro.

-Me dijiste que la tarjeta era para que la usara –Hazie le sonrió antes de caminar directamente a él y rodearle el cuerpo con los brazos –Compré una súper cama.

Jackson frunció el ceño dispuesto a decir que se la llevaran cuando los hombres le entregaron a Hazael el recibo.

-Hazael –El adolescente le tomó la mano para caminar al interior de la casa. - ¿De verdad usaste toda una habitación para tu súper cama?

-Venga, Jackson –Hazael le besó la mejilla –Te va a encantar.

Y sí, a Jackson le encantó una cama del tamaño de una habitación con bordes altos, de color café y más cómoda que su propia cama. Hazael incluso había comprado almohadas para adornar la súper cama.

-Y podemos ver películas –Hazael lo abrazó por la espada - ¿Quieres estrenarla?

-Te odio, niño –Jackson le besó la punta de la nariz –Primero me ducharé.

-Prepararé chucherías –Hazael casi dio un brinquito antes de correr escaleras abajo a preparar la comida para inaugurar su súper cama.

 


	89. 101 Visita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene personajes de las series The 100 y Pretty Little Liars

El 16 de agosto Jared fue el primero en despertarse. Estiró sus piecitos primeros y luego miró directamente a su hermano junto a él. Skylar tenía una de sus piernas encima del peluche de Iron Man y su manita estaba muy cerca de la de Jared, como si antes de dormir la hubiera estado agarrando. Jared miró a los lados durante unos minutos y luego se puso de pie, se movió de un lado a otro en su cuna y finalmente escogió un lado por el cual bajarse. Llegar al suelo fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, correr por el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres no lo fue.

Derek tenía una de sus manos en torno a la cintura de Stiles y sus piernas estaban tan unidas que costaba un poco decidir quién era quien. A Jared realmente no le interesó, simplemente se aferró a las sábanas con sus pequeñas garritas y subió al colchón. Se cayó un par de veces en su camino hasta poder llegar a Stiles, pero valió la pena.

-Papá –El más grande de los gemelos se metió entre los brazos de Stiles y usó la mano de Derek para cubrir su cuerpo.

No volvió a despertar hasta que escuchó la voz de Stiles.

\- ¿Es muy tarde? –Derek se pegó más a su cuerpo–Derek hoy viene la manada.

-Que los reciba Jackson –El mayor movió su mano - ¿Quién es?

-Jared –El niño se removió más cerca del pecho de Stiles –Derek es tu primera vez como alfa.

-Pero es domingo –Derek gruñó bajito –No se trabaja los domingos.

-Venga, flojito –Stiles rodeó el cuerpo de Jared con un brazo antes de girarse y colocarlo en medio de ambos. El lobito también gruñó –Venga, flojitos.

Edward escogió ese preciso momento para empezar a llorar tan fuerte que incluso Stiles pudo escuchar cuando Brett se cayó de la cama.

Jerome fue el primero en llegar a la habitación y justo detrás de él Skandar le ayudó a Skylar a subir a la cama.

-Yo voy –Derek le besó el hombro a Stiles –Venga, Key, dale un poco de lata a tu papá.

-No, yo no –Key se sentó en las almohadas con Sky entre sus piernas –Jay sí, yo no.

-Key feo –Jerome le hizo una mueca antes de acostarse junto a Jared –Hola.

-Hola, bonitos –Stiles le apretó el piecito a Jay - ¿Qué tal durmieron?

-Él –Jared señaló a su gemelo antes de empezar a balbucear palabras que Stiles no alcanzaba a comprender del todo –Mocho.

-Sky se move mucho –Tradujo Key abrazando a su hermanito –Pode dormir conmigo, pops.

\- ¿No quieres que tu hermano duerma contigo, Jared? –El niño se detuvo mirando a Stiles durante unos segundos.

-Sí –Red hizo un puchero –Mío.

-Por si dudabas que eran tuyos –Brett entró a la habitación con Tony en sus brazos –Derek está cambiando a Eddie.

\- ¿Te dormiste muy tarde anoche? –Brett se sentó al borde de la cama con el niño entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Porqué? –Stiles continuó pasando sus dedos por los dedos de su bebé.

-No te hagas el desentendido, Brettie –Stiles le sonrió –Cuando yo me dormí todavía seguías hablando con Lexie.

-Lo hice hasta que se durmió- Brett le sonrió a Tony cuando el niño lo miró –A veces sufre de insomnio.

-Tiene suerte de tenerte –A Brett se le pusieron las orejas ligeramente rojas cuando escucho a Derek –Mira quien ha llegado.

Eddie estaba moviendo sus piecitos frenéticamente y no paraba de pasear la vista por toda la habitación.

Tony comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Hey, tranquilo, está aquí –Derek acercó al gemelo más pequeño hasta Tony –Ahí está ¿Lo ves? Es Eddie, es tu gemelito.

Tony paró los pucheros cuando sus manitas se tocaron.

\- ¿Han pensado embarazarse de nuevo? –Brett no miró a nadie en concreto, pero sí se rio cuando Stiles le lanzó una almohada.

-Y tú no me veas de esa forma, Derek –Stiles se sentó en la cama –Tenemos siete y gemelos, así que no me des esa mirada.

Derek se duchó primero, con Sky y Skandar mientras Brett le ayudaba a Jay a ducharse y Stiles se encargaba de los gemelos más pequeños. Jared seguía dormido y Peter todavía no llamaba para gritarle lo tarde que era, que Talia jamás había llegado tarde y que era un irresponsable. Derek siempre lo dejaba hablando solo hasta que Stiles tomaba el teléfono y le decía a Peter que ya casi estaban. 

-Yo no quiero chopolate –Jay se cruzó de brazos –Chopolate es para Red.

-Yo me tomo el chopolate –Key le cambió su tacita a su hermano –Es fresa, Jay.

-Graziaz –Jared llegó en ese momento, pequeñito y demasiado cansado para haber dormido catorce horas seguidas.

-Hola, de nuevo –Brett lo subió a su sillita - ¿Chocolate?

-Nu –Jared recargó su cabeza contra la paleta de su sillita –Seño.

\- ¿De verdad? –Derek dejó de alimentar a Tony para ver a su hijo - ¿Sigues con sueño?

-No te hagas el sorprendido, Talia me lo ha dicho. De niño podías dormir dieciocho horas enteras.

-Touché –Derek volvió a alimentar a Tony. - ¿Entonces vas a dormir de nuevo?

-Nu sé –Jared hizo un puchero –Jei –El mayor de todos levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermano –Beso.

Jerome le besó los deditos a Jared antes de volver a su propio desayuno.

-Derek tu teléfono –Brett se bebió de un trago su café –Iré a lavarme los dientes.

-Yo –Skandar se metió el último trocito de fruta a la boca –Yo tamen, Brett.

-Ven aquí, entonces –Brett lo levantó en sus brazos –Vamos a limpiar tus dientitos bonitos.

-Qué no se coma la pasta –Stiles se metió un trozo de hot cake a la boca con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el biberón de Eddie. –¿Listo, Sky? –El niño le sonrió, una sonrisa tan bonita que hizo que Stiles se derritiera. 

Stiles bañó a Jared, le puso un traje cómodo por si quería volver a dormir y luego volvió a cambiarse él porque al parecer Eddie no era feliz sin vomitarle un poco de la comida que él mismo exigía.

\- ¡Derek!

-No está listo –Brett ya estaba esperando en la sala con el resto de los niños –Deberías ir a verlo, creo que busca unos pantalones más ajustados.

-Un día de estos se va a quedar sin circulación –Stiles le acomodó el sombrerito a Jerome - ¡Derek!

-Mala suerte para ti –Brett le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya estamos –Derek tenía a Ed y Tony en el portabebés –¿Todos listos? –Incluso el pequeño y medio dormido Jared lo miró como si le hubiera salido una nueva cabeza –Vale, me quedó claro.

-Lo sigo en el Camaro –Brett les sonrió a ambos –Lo veré allá.

-Abraza a Lexie de mi parte –Stiles le presionó un beso en la mejilla antes de subirse al auto.

 

*

\- ¡Jackson! –Hazael movió varias al rubio - ¡Es tarde! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Vamos a llegar más tarde que Stiles y Derek!

\- ¿Qué? –El rubio apretó más su brazo sobre la cintura de Hazael.

\- ¡Qué vamos tarde! –El adolescente se quitó su brazo de encima - ¡Y todavía hueles a alcohol!

-Tú me invitaste –Jackson se cubrió los ojos con un brazo –Ahora habla más despacio.

-Hoy llega la manada nueva –Hazael se sentó en la cama –Y nos quedamos dormidos.

-Solamente dormimos como tres horas –Jackson suspiró –Te apuesto a que Derek todavía ni siquiera va.

-Ya, pero él tiene seis bebés, tú no tienes ninguno –Haz le presionó el brazo –Me voy a duchar, te quiero listo cuando salga.

-Mandón.

Jackson no decidió moverse hasta que recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Él había dicho que era una mala idea eso de colarlo en un bar, peor todavía jugar con una panda de borrachos para saber quién aguantaba más. Pero eso no fue lo peor de la mala idea, lo peor fue cuando Hazael le pidió bailar.

El adolescente no solamente se pegó completamente a su cuerpo como si supiera lo que provocara, como si estuviera deseando llevarlo hasta ese límite y Jackson lo dejó hacerlo porque no era ningún idiota ni tampoco era un niño, él sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de Hazael, pero no solamente eso; también sabía que estaba mal y que todo era su culpa por dejarlo llegar tan lejos.

\- ¡Jackson no escucho tu ducha!

Y debía pararlo porque se tomaba demasiados derechos.

-Jackson dúchate –Hazael caminó por toda la habitación completamente desnudo hasta el armario –Realmente estamos muy tarde.

-No he desayunado.

-Te prepararé café, hay tarta –Haz tuvo que pensarlo un poco - ¿Azul o verde?

-Es ropa interior no importa –Jackson se desenredó de las sábanas intentando no verlo mucho.

\- ¿Dirías lo mismo si llevara a Pikachu? –Haz le sonrió mientras se colocaba la ropa interior azul –Aunque estoy seguro que preferirías que no llevara nada –Jackson puso los ojos en blanco –Anda, ve a ducharte.

Hazael se acomodó hacia atrás antes de comenzar a vestirse para la ocasión. Se probó tres pantalones y siete camisetas diferentes para terminar con lo más sencillo que pudo.

Jackson estuvo listo veinte minutos después, con una taza de café humeante y un trozo de tarta lista sobre su plato favorito.

-Me gustan tus zapatos –Hazael se miró los pies –Lindos.

-Tú los escogiste –El adolescente le sonrió cuando Jackson se recargó en la encimera junto a el –Tienes buenos gustos –Jackson le besó la mejilla- Muy buenos gustos, te lo aseguro, pero estamos tarde.

-Cuando estemos de regreso quiero darte algo.

\- ¿Mi anillo de compromiso? –Jackson le sonrió detrás de su taza de café –Me conformo con uno de tungsteno.

-Brett y Lexie van a usar uno de tungsteno –Hazael le devolvió la mirada a Jackson, tan profundo que su sonrisa fue más como un pequeño rayito de luz para Jackson. –Vamos tarde.

 

*

 

-Para, mamá –Kurt tenía las mejillas ligeramente menos pálidas mientras su madre le continuaba alineando las plumas más cercanas a su espalda. –Mamá.

-Si me hubieras dejado hacerlo anoche –La bruja continuó con su labor - ¿Te da pena que tu novio te vea?

-Mamá –Lexie soltó una ligera risita –No te burles, Pavel.

-No te burles, Pasha –Mick estaba sentado junto a su hermano dándole las florecitas a Jordan para la coronita de Lexie –Es grosero, además son sus alitas. Alguien tiene que ayudarle con sus alitas cuando se aplastan. Creo que Jonah debería hacerlo, sus manos son más pequeñas.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo, Jonah? –El niño levantó la vista de su libro - ¿Quieres ayudarme con las alas de Kurt?

-Pero no se hacerlo –Jonah colocó su separador y cerró el libro –¿Me enseña?

-Sí –La mujer le extendió una mano –Ven aquí.

-Mamá –Kurt se cubrió parte del rostro con una mano.

-No te voy a hacer daño –Jonah le sonrió a la mujer antes de prestarle atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. Las alas de Kurt tenían plumas demasiado suaves, pero Jonah sabía que también eran fuertes, tan letales como una daga.

-Ya viene Derek – Talia se puso de pie –Ese niño.

-Te dije que debías ser más dura –Peter estaba recargado en la pared mirando a Jordan. En ocasiones el rubio le devolvía la mirada, como un coqueteo continuó, mientras seguía trenzado las florecitas en el cabello de Lexie –Así aprendería a ser puntual.

-Tiene seis bebés, Peter. No seas tan duro –Antoine le ofreció un vaso de whiskey.

-Si fuera duro con él te aseguro que no le hubiera dejado tomar el mando hasta que aprendiera a ser puntual –Peter resopló.

-Ya está hecho –Talia se acomodó el vestido –Le tendré paciencia por ahora, son seis bebés.

-Y vendrán más –La bruja estaba observando a Jonah, sus deditos moviéndose con tanta delicadeza como si estuviera tocando algo demasiado preciado, frágil.

Jordan abrió la boca dispuesto a preguntar por ellos, por él y Peter, pero tenía que admitir que si sucedía sería mucho mejor una sorpresa.

Taylor únicamente se pegó más a Camden. Ellos lo habían hablado en una ocasión, pero sabían que era imposible, que Jordan y Stiles eran un caso remoto. Aun así, no les costó nada soñar por veinte minutos armando lo que, para ellos, podría ser su segundo bebé.

Jackson aparcó frente a la casa dos minutos antes que Derek, tomó la mano de Hazie cuando estuvieron fuera del auto y corrieron hasta el interior. Jordan terminó la corona en ese momento y Aitana se despertó.

-Bien hecho, Whittemore –La niña se subió al regazo de Boyd con el ceño fruncido –Bien hecho.

-Lo sentimos –Hazael jaló la mano de Jackson hasta el único sofá vacío. En un día normal se habría sentado en su regazo, pero ese no era un día normal, así que se sentó en el brazo del sofá y aceptó la lata de soda que Antoine les ofreció.

-Tú y yo hablaremos después –Peter apuntó a Hazie con un dedo.

-Mi culpa –Jackson carraspeó –Hazie intentó despertarme, pero me quedé dormido.

-Entonces tú y yo tendremos esa platica.

-Peter –Jordan se acercó hasta su esposo –Te van a salir arrugas –El moreno estuvo a punto de reprocharle, Jordan únicamente le besó en los labios.

-Hola –Skandar fue el primero en entrar, su manita aferrada a la de Skylar –Buenos días.

-Hola –Sky movió su manita. - ¿Dyl? –Jackson frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta del niño, no había notado la ausencia de Isaac hasta que Skylar preguntó por Dylan.

-Vendrá en unos días –Talia se acercó a sus nietos –Está con su mamá y su hermana.

John Stilinski fue quien recibió al pequeño Jared en sus brazos, le besó la frente y dejó que se durmiera mientras pasaba sus deditos por la estrellita en su chaqueta.

-Lo sentimos –Derek puso a Tony y Ed en la mesita de centro, Jerome jaló su poni desde la habitación de al lado y con eso se dio por hecho que la manada entera estaba ahí.

-A Neil le va a gustar mucho mi familia cuando la vea –Michael estaba pegado a Lexie –Y te va a encantar. Es tan inteligente, Pasha.

-Debe serlo, si te sorprendió –Lexie le acomodó el cuello de su camisa - ¿Es guapo?

-No –Jonah negó rápidamente –No lo es.

-Claro que lo es –Mick resopló - ¿Verdad que es guapo, tío Stiles? –El niño se levantó de su lugar, Tablet en mano y pasitos cortos para no pisar a nadie. Puso la fotografía frente a Stiles y le sonrió –Tiene dientes muy blancos.

-Lo veo –Stiles le sonrió –Es muy guapo, Mickey.

-Y un día vamos a vivir aquí en Beacon –Mick soltó un suspiro en medio de una sonrisa –Les va a encantar a todos, hasta a ti, Peter pops.

-No estés tan seguro, muchachito –Mick le sonrió a su papá.

 

 

*

 

Lo primero que pensó Derek cuando vio al alfa de la nueva manada es que era muy joven. Y lo era, piel ligeramente morena, ojos grandes y expresivos, muy guapa e imponente.

-Emily Fields –La mujer le extendió la mano –Mi esposa, Alison DiLaurentis y nuestra hija, Lauren.

-Un placer –Derek estaba de pie frente a todos, justo a su lado Stiles cargando a Jared, de un lado tenía a Jackson y del otro a Peter. –Derek Hale, mi esposo Stiles Stilinski, mi hijo mayor Brett, mi segundo Peter y Jackson. –Jared ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de sonreírles –Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills.

-Tienes una manada muy grande, Derek –Emily dio un paso al frente –Y variada –Comentó mirando directamente a Lexie. - ¿Alguna vez habías visto un caso así?

La chica rubia, Alison, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Brett se colocó frente a Lexie cuando la mujer extendió una de sus manos hacia el más pequeño –Ya veo.

-Creo que deberíamos pasar adentro.

La manda de Rosewood estaba conformada en su mayoría por mujeres. Su alfa, Emily, su emisaria y esposa Alison, su segunda Lexa, una quimera Mike, que para Hazie lucía demasiado parecido a Theo, su hermana mayor y completamente humana Arya, Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Clarke, Octavia, Maya. Todas mujeres lobo y tres hombres lobo, Toby Caleb y Jason, hermano mayor de Alison. Y obviamente la pequeña Lauren cuyo estado aún era un misterio.

Lo que no era un misterio fue la forma en la que se acopló con Aitana y Skandar. Key incluso la dejó subirse a su poni.

-No estamos aquí buscando su territorio –Emily estaba sentada en el sofá pequeño, detrás de ella Spencer y un poco más lejos Jason. –Tampoco planeamos iniciar una guerra, simplemente esperamos poder ser manadas amigas.

-Antes de empezar –Peter se sentó en el brazo del sofá de Jordan - ¿Cómo fue que se convirtieron en manada?

-Mi madre era alfa en Ravenswood –Lexa tenía el cuello estirado mientras hablaba –Los cazadores atacaron sin avisarnos. Clarke, Octavia y yo fuimos las únicas en escapar. –La joven guardó silencio –Encontramos a Toby y Caleb malheridos a las afueras del pueblo. Dos omegas sin futuro.

-Yo fui mordida –Emily suspiró –Al igual que Hanna, Spencer y Jason. La misma noche.

\- ¿Por cuál alfa? –Aiden se inclinó hacia el frente, Jerome, sentado sobre su pierna también imitó el movimiento.

-Uno muy joven –Spencer carraspeó –No supimos su nombre, pero planeaba destruir Rosewood.

-Lo matamos –Emily tragó duro –Lo maté, no sabía que al hacerlo obtendría su poder. No lo planeé.

-A veces sucede –Derek suspiró - ¿Cómo se convirtió en tu emisaria?

-Yo le ayudé –Lexa de nuevo se hizo notar –La emisaria de mi madre murió también aquella noche, así que le transmití todo mi conocimiento a Alison.

-Demasiado estudio –Alison sonrió –Lexa me dio lo que necesitaba para salvarlos, para salvar a Emily. A partir de ahí no he detenido mi labor de aprender.

-Y lo haces bien –Stiles le sonrió.

-Es por eso que reconocí al niño –Alison de nuevo desvió su mirada a Lexie –El bosque los reconoce como suyos, como sus defensores. Dime ¿Has visto a las criaturas que viven en él?

-No todas –Brett apretó su mano en el brazo de Lexie para que no avanzara –Desaparecen cuando alguien más llega.

-Por supuesto –Alison sonrió –El bosque es parte de ti y tú eres parte de él. Acudes a él cuando lo necesitas y el acudirá a ti. Todas esas criaturas, eres su voz en el mundo de los humanos.

Peter compartió una mirada con Jordan.

-El bosque te susurra cosas –Lexie se pegó un poco a Brett –Solamente debes aprender a escucharlo.

 - ¿De dónde salió su quimera? –Preguntó Peter desviando toda la atención de su hijo.

-Fue mordida por un lobo –Aria acomodó un poco el cabello de su hermano –Pero no se transformó en uno. Pasó días dentro de una crisálida. Lo habíamos dado por muerto.

-Y luego emergió –Lexa sonrió por primera vez –Les sorprendería lo que puede hacer.

\- ¿Tiene alas? –Jonah estaba ocupando la misma silla que Mick.

-No –Mike se sonrojó un poco –No las tengo. Pero tengo púas.

-Oh –Jonah asintió suavemente decidiendo que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Tony decidió que ese era el momento de su entrada y comenzó a llorar, un llanto tan desconsolado como si se sintiera solo o algo parecido, pero el niño únicamente necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal y luego cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba su gemelo junto a él volvió a llorar.

-Te ayudo –Danny miró a Stiles - ¿Puedo?

-Claro –Stiles le acomodó a Tony en sus brazos, el niño contuvo despacio su llanto reconociendo a Danny –Ethan puede sostener a Ed para que no se sienta solo.

-Gracias –Danny le sonrió –Tengo que empezar a practicar.

\- ¿Ethan y tú? –Stiles miró al vientre de Danny.

-No –Danny negó –Lo hemos intentado mucho y nada –El ingeniero en sistemas bajó su mirada al niño –Hemos adoptado uno, en realidad todavía no nace, la joven sigue embarazada, pero nos lo dará.

-Muchas felicidades –Ethan le sonrió ligeramente nervioso mientras Derek le enseñaba como tomar a Ed.

-Probablemente sea pelirrojo –Ethan apretó los labios –Pero va a ser un Goldstein.

-Ya que estamos en eso –Erica apretó la mano de Boyd –El nuestro es niña y nace a finales del siguiente mes.

\- ¿Estas embarazada? –Hanna miró tan fijamente su vientre que Érica estuvo a punto de gruñirle. –¿Dónde la tienes?

-Hanna –Spencer le jaló el brazo.

-Lo siento –La rubia desvió la mirada hacia los portarretratos sobre la chimenea.

-Va a nacer antes que Astrid –Aiden apretó un poco a Jay entre sus brazos –Y les juro que ya no duermo.

-Se quejan mucho –Stiles resopló –Solamente son unos cuantos meses, luego empiezan a crecer y crecer.

-Y no paran –Emily estaba mirando a su pequeña corretear junto a Skandar y la pequeña Aitana.

-Creo que es tiempo de la comida –Talia se puso de pie - ¿Claudia?

-Con gusto –Jordan siguió a su madre y su cuñada directamente a la cocina.

-Después iremos al bosque –Derek estaba de brazos cruzados –Antes de que sea luna llena para que conozcan el territorio.

-Les va a encantar –Hazael, mucho más relajado, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Jackson, sin darse cuenta que con ese gesto les estaba diciendo a la manada visitante que Jackson era completamente suyo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Alison miró a Derek hasta que el lobo le hizo una señal para que continuara -¿Es real todo eso de los compañeros de por vida?

-La verdad –Derek suspiró –No lo sé, jamás he visto un caso donde alguien abandoné todo por una persona tan ciegamente que incluso le hace daño a la gente que ama.

-¿Tú y él no son compañeros? –Alison evitó mirar a Stiles a toda costa.

-Lo somos –Derek le dio un trago a su vaso de Bourbon –Pero no porque un día haya despertado y su aroma haya sido el mejor del universo. Lo es, sí, pero no es algo de un día para otro. Lo hemos construido durante años –Derek miro a la chica –Si algo llegara a pasarle moriría con él, pero no porque una fuerza mística me llevara a hacerlo, sino porque lo amo.

-No deberías tener miedo –Peter se unió a la plática –No te va a dejar cuando aparezca una persona con mejor aroma o rostro. No si te ama y estoy seguro de que lo hace.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Alison sonrió ligeramente.

-Porque yo también amo a alguien –Peter se retiró sin hacer más florituras, simplemente caminó por la habitación hasta Mick, su hijo le estaba mostrando un compuesto químico a la quimera de la manada visitante.

-Justo lo que él ha dicho –Derek levantó su vaso en un mudo saludo a su tío –Sólo ocúpate de que el miedo no sea mayor a tu seguridad.

 

*

-Linda casa –Jackson encendió la luz - ¿Vives solo?

-Sí –Jackson continuó encendiendo las luces –Sus habitaciones son las dos últimas de la segunda planta.

-No tengo problema en dormir contigo –Comentó Jason con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara.

-Ya duermo con alguien, gracias –Jackson le guiñó un ojo –Si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer.

Hazael estaba sentado en los escalones de la casa mirando directamente al cielo. La siguiente noche iba a ser luna llena, ya podía sentir como su lobo poco a poco le pedía salir, sus sentidos completamente agudizados, listo para salir corriendo por el bosque.

\- ¿Es mi anillo? –Jackson se sentó a su lado - ¿Lo es?

-No todavía –Hazael dejó que Jackson le pasara un brazo por sus hombros –Feliz cumpleaños.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me des regalos –Hazael miró directamente a Jackson –Lo sabes.

-Y tú sabes que los regalos no se rechazan –El rubio le besó la frente –Además es pequeño, ábrelo.

Hazie abrió la cajita dorada esperando encontrar una cadena o una colonia o tal vez una navaja. No esperó encontrar una llave en su interior.

-Jackson –El rubio tenía el tipo de sonrisa que ponía Lexie cada vez que hacía una travesura.

-Y te va a encantar más –Jackson tiró de su mano hasta ponerlo de pie.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Jackson. Te dije que nada de autos cuando fuimos a Brasil y me dijiste que estaba bien. Esto es como hacer trampa –El adolescente seguía renegando ante cada paso que daba –Jackson.

-Espera, Halinski –El rubio le rodeó la cintura con un brazo –Espera.

-No, Jackson –Hazael no supo si mirar la moto frente a él o al rubio pegado a su cuerpo.

Lo que si supo hacer fue rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle despacio, no por agradecimiento, sino porque llevaba todo el día queriendo hacerlo.

-Después de la luna llena te enseñaré a usarla –Jackson le besó la barbilla antes de subir a sus labios.

No colisionaron los mundos y Hazael estuvo completamente feliz de que no sucediera, porque así pudo pasar más tiempo pegado a la boca de Jackson.

*

Stiles se fue a la cama hasta que Derek dejó de cantarles bajito a los gemelitos. Tomó de la mano a su esposo y le besó el hombro desnudo antes de cubrirse con las sábanas.

-Eres el mejor alfa que pude haber tenido –Stiles le acarició suavemente la mejilla –No importa si a veces llegamos tarde a las reuniones, Derek. Yo sé que jamás llegarías tarde a salvar mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Derek puso su mano sobre la de Stiles.

-Porque para mí nunca has llegado tarde –Stiles unió su frente con la de su esposo –Te amo.

\- ¿Aunque vayas a tener más hijos míos? –Derek le robó una sonrisa a Stiles.

-Aunque vaya a tener una docena de hijos tuyos –Stiles lo besó despacio –Ahora hay que aprovechar el tiempo mientras los niños están dormidos.

-Pero mañana es luna llena –Derek arqueó ambas cejas.

-Me refería durmiendo, Derek. No teniendo sexo –Stiles le besó la punta de la nariz –Eres imposible.

-Igual me amas tanto que tendrás a mis bebés –Derek le mordió suavemente el pulgar –Y yo también te amo. Lo gritaría sino fuera porque los niños están dormidos.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de gritarlo después. –Stiles se pegó a su cuerpo –Hay que dormir.

Derek fue el último en quedarse dormido, pero antes de hacerlo no dudó en observar a Stiles, cada uno de sus lunares y sus largas pestañas. Desde que era niño siempre supo que iba a ser hermoso y ahora tenía la prueba.

-Te amo –Le susurró deseando poder repetírselo a cada instante.

 

 

 


	90. 104 Jackzael

 

Derek era una persona con poca paciencia. Tendía a dar todo de sí mismo para resolver algo y esperaba exactamente lo mismo de las personas que trabajan a su lado. Hasta ese momento únicamente Stiles había logrado seguirle el ritmo y no esperaba menos, porque por algo se había casado con él. No solamente por su bonita cara, sus bonitas manos y su habilidad para hacerle feliz todo el tiempo, también por su cerebro, su seguridad al momento de dar órdenes y la rapidez con la que sacaba todo a flote. Stiles, según Derek, había nacido para ser la pareja de un alfa y fue toda una suerte que él lo encontrara primero y que nadie se lo hubiera quitado.

Porque Derek sabía, por supuesto que sabía, que sus defectos eran mayores a sus virtudes, pero aun así Stiles se plantó a su lado durante años y lo escogió para casarse con él. A pesar de que el humano sabía que tenía poca paciencia y que probablemente no sería un buen padre.

De cualquier manera, se embarazaron por primera vez y Derek realmente tuvo que controlarse en muchas ocasiones para no mirar a sus hijos con sus ojos dorados y hacerlos entrar en razón. Y luego no querían caminar, ni hablar, ni comer sin ensuciarse, ni tampoco ir al baño solos.

En ese momento Derek se dio cuenta que cuando quieres a alguien le puedes tener toda la paciencia del mundo, porque él la tenía a todos sus hijos, aunque a veces simplemente quisiera escapar. Sobre todo, cuando Edward comenzó a caminar.

Diez meses con cinco días y el niño se puso de pie para caminar hasta Jerome y darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

Jerome había alegado todo el camino desde el kínder hasta casa que su día había estado cansadísimo y simplemente quería dormir, como si ir al jardín de niños fuera realmente tan cansado. Derek recordaba perfectamente esa época, fue entonces cuando se hizo novio de Stiles y no, ni siquiera teniendo un novio hiperactivo, el kínder era tan cansado como decía Jay.

Pero era Jay. Derek podía escucharlo hablar todo el tiempo, aunque la mitad de este estuviera peleando con su gemelo o intentando hacerlo porque Skandar era un pacifista no declarado, él podía tener la razón al acusar a Jay por ensuciar sus juguetes, más usualmente su unicornio, pero si Jay comenzaba a pelear Key optaba por simplemente pedir que le ayudaran a limpiar su peluche.

A Derek le agradaba esa filosofía de vida, aunque a veces también le desesperaba ver como Key se desprendía de cosas para que Jerome no peleara. Obviamente Stiles siempre se las arreglaba para compensarle eso al pequeño Skandar y reñir a Jerome por su actitud.

Jay, a veces de muy mala gana, pedía disculpas y le prestaba el juguete a Skandar o lo que fuera que había peleado.

Jared y Skylar era una historia totalmente diferente. Si peleaban, pero cosas como porque Jared no dejaba que Sky le tomara de la manita o porque Jared ocupaba mucho espacio en la cuna. Jamás pasaba a más, porque ambos se olvidaban de sus peleas cada vez que el personaje del televisor comenzaba a hacer algo que les llamaba más la atención o cada vez que llegaban a un acuerdo. Los pequeños incluso chocaban sus puñitos y comían al mismo tiempo lo que fuera que habían sacado de la cocina o que habían pedido a Stiles.

Jared tendía, de una manera extraña, a siempre comer lo que Skylar comía, incluso compartían plato y sus tacitas eran del mismo color. A veces Derek lo veía como algo extraño, el hecho de usaran el mismo plato para comer e incluso que Jared chupara el dedo de Sky si este no le dejaba la última porción de comida.

Sus hijos eran raros, en definitiva, lo eran. Demasiado adelantados para niños de su edad, a veces demasiado tranquilos y otras tan desastrosos que llegaba al punto de sentir que explotaba.

Pero cuando Ed comenzó a caminar todo se puso de cabeza, tenía diez meses y poco más. Diez meses y ya estaba dando vueltas por ahí con sus dos piecitos demasiado rápidos para un niño que no sabía decir papá o leche.

-¿Dónde está, Derek? –Stiles técnicamente se jaló del cabello mientras cargaba a Sky con un brazo y con el otro seguía moviendo cortinas, peluches y cojines en busca de Eddie. –No está haciendo ruido, eso no dice nada bueno.

-Lo estoy buscando –Derek tenía en su brazo a Tony y de cerca a Jerome bastante berrinchudo, aunque técnicamente solamente era uno de esos días malos donde todo le molestaba más de lo normal hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar y un Jay llorando era tan feo que a Stiles se le partía el corazón a trocitos.

-Lo tengo –Brett habló desde la tercera planta –Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo –Stiles respiró con tranquilidad, acostó a Sky junto al completamente dormido Jared y fue a por Jerome.

-Ven aquí –Stiles le limpió las mejillas, sus ojitos color café estaban un poco rojos –Ya, tranquilo, bebé, está bien ¿Quieres leche caliente?

-Sí –Jerome escondió su rostro en el cuello de Stiles –Con conela.

-Bien, leche caliente con canela –Stiles le besó la mejilla –Tranquilo, cariño. Todo está bien, precioso. Papi está aquí.

-Pops –Jerome soltó un último sollozo.

-Está bien, mi amor –Stiles le besó la mejilla -¿En tu tacita de Mike Wazowski? –Jerome movió despacio su cabeza –Luego vemos una película.

-Atlantis –Skandar tenía una capa de Batman en su espalda, un gorro de Slytherin, sus botas de lluvia y su unicornio en un brazo –O Tierra de osos.

-Tierra de osos –Jay miró a su hermanito -¿Sí, Key-Key?

-Sí –Skandar le sonrió -¿Ya no estás malito? –Jerome hizo un puchero –No, no, no. Tranquilo.

-Pops –Stiles le besó la frente.

-Está bien –Jerome volvió a esconder su rostro en su cuello –Tranquilo. Ven aquí, Key –Stiles le dio la mano a su hijo para ayudarle a subirse a una silla -¿También quieres leche con canela? –El niño asintió -¿En tu tacita bonita?

-Sí –Skandar le sonrió, tan amplio que Stiles se olvidó lo cansado que había ido su día hasta ese momento –Y una galleta ¿Sí?

-Las galletas que quieras –Stiles le besó la frente –Estás tan bonito, bebé. Ambos están muy bonitos.

Jerome le besó despacio la mejilla y volvió a su escondite.

Derek bajó a la sala cuando la película estaba iniciando. Tenía a Ed en sus brazos, recién duchado y vistiendo un trajecito entero de oso.

-Hola, cariño –Ed le sonrió a Stiles, antes de soltarse del agarre de Derek y caminar por el sofá hasta él –Ven aquí –Stiles lo sentó sobre sus piernas. -¿No estás cansado?

Ed simplemente le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Nunca se cansa? –Derek se dejó caer en otro sofá –Todo el día, todo el día –El lobo se llevó una mano directamente a los ojos –Todo el día y aun no se duerme.

-Deberías disfrutarlos un poco más –Stiles le besó la frente -¿Dónde está Brett?

-Dormido con los niños –El lobo soltó un suspiro –Echaré ropa a lavar.

-El ruido los va a despertar –Key se levantó en ese momento, abrazó su unicornio y se dejó caer encima de Derek –Hola, Key.

-Hola, papi pops –Key le sonrió -¿Quieres dormir?

-¿Tú no? –El niño negó con la cabeza –Hay que dormir un poco.

-Bueno –Key se recargó en su pecho –Pero luego jugamos ¿Sí?

-A lo que tú quieras –Derek le besó la manita –Pero luego de descansar un poco. El fin de semana iremos al bosque a jugar béisbol.

-Yo también –Jay levantó su manita –Quiero jugar béisbol.

-Todos vamos a jugar béisbol.

-¿Mick y Jonah también? –Key ladeó un poco el rostro –Ellos hablan mucho conmigo.

-Todos iremos –Derek lo apretó un poco contra su pecho –Pero vamos a dormir.

-Bueno –Key cerró los ojos.

 

*

 

Veinte minutos de verticales, veinte de minutos de abdominales, cinco minutos sosteniendo su peso en sus antebrazos y punta de sus pies. Esa es la rutina de Jordan Stilinski para mantenerse en forma. Todo llevado a cabo en casa porque tiene tres hijos, uno de ellos todavía necesita que casi lo arranque de la cama y el otro todavía sigue buscando la fórmula exacta pare hacer Hot Cakes, así que no hay tiempo para gimnasio.

Además de que realmente no necesita de un gimnasio cuando tiene un hombre lobo como esposo. Entrenar sabiendo que va a pelear contra alguien que lo dobla en fuerza y velocidad es un buen incentivo para no detenerse nunca.

Peter siempre tiene ideas diferentes.

Cada vez que lo mira haciendo ejercicio simplemente puede pensar en que ese hombre es suyo, literalmente suyo, porque Jordan jamás ha gemido el nombre de nadie más y tampoco lo necesita.

Lo sabe por la forma en la que reacciona cuando le besa el vientre desnudo. Gotas de sudor corriendo por sus abdominales hasta perderse en la cinturilla de su pantalón corto.

-Peter –Jordan siempre lo dice de la misma manera, como si le estuviera dando una advertencia. Pero el lobo sabe mejor.

-¿Qué sucede? –Peter muerde suavemente el hueso de su cadera -¿Muy temprano?

-Joder –Jordan le rodea la cintura con sus piernas, tomando ventaja de la barra horizontal a la que está agarrado –Hazlo bien.

Y Peter lo hace. Lo atrapa con sus brazos, cierra la puerta de una patada y le hace la mejor mamada de su vida. Jordan siempre se lo agradece dejando que se lo folle contra la pared manteniendo una mano en su boca para no despertar a los niños.

-¡Alexei ya es tarde! –Mick choca con Jordan cuando sale de la ducha y continúa su camino hasta la habitación. Su suéter color verde oscuro ya está listo para ponerlo encima de su camisa blanca de botones. -¡Lexie!

-Insomnio –Haz pasa a su lado con el cepillo de dientes en su boca y el cabello todavía húmedo. Jordan realmente no entiende su costumbre de lavarse los dientes dando un paseo por toda la casa.

-¡Lexie! –Lex hace pucheros cuando le retira la colcha –Arriba, debes ir a clases.

-No quiero –Jordan se pasa una mano por el cabello húmedo y lo sienta en la cama.

-Lexie –El adolescente hace otro puchero –Ve a ducharte.

Desayunan todos juntos como la familia que son. Hazie hablando de los planes que tiene para el pastel que deben entregar el fin de semana, Mick hablando de los planes que tiene para cuando todos conozcan a Neil y Lexie intentando no dormirse sobre su desayuno.

 -Espera –Peter pone sus manos en la cintura de Jordan –Ven aquí –El lobo desliza sus manos desde su cadera hasta su trasero.

-Peter –Jordan le pellizca los brazos –Los niños.

-Los niños ya están grandes –Peter baja sus manos hasta sus muslos y lo hace rodear su cintura con sus piernas -¿Vas a pensar en mí?

-No –Jordan pone una de sus manos en la mejilla de Peter –Nunca pienso en ti. –Lo besa varias veces antes de soltarse del agarre porque debe llevar a Lexie y Mick a clases.

-Hoy me quedo con Jackson –Hazie besa la mejilla de Peter cuando lo dice –Probablemente no vuelva hasta el domingo.

-Gracias por avisar –Peter le acomoda un poco su gorrito con mota antes de dejarlo ir –Ustedes se cuidan mucho. Mick no incendies nada.

-Lo intentaré –Mick le sonríe todo dientes y ojitos entrecerrados –Te quiero, pa’.

-Yo también te quiero –Lexie se aferra a Peter con todas sus fuerzas hasta que es Peter quien lo sube al auto –Traidor.

-Me lo agradecerás después –Peter le sonríe antes de besarle la frente –Tú también te cuidas.

-Duerme –Jordan pone una de sus manos en su hombro –Necesitas descansar.

-Lo que digas –Peter le besa  despacio antes de dejarlo

 

*

 

-¿Por qué estás tan serio? –Brett le arquea una ceja a Liam. -¿Y porque te sentaste conmigo?

-Sabes exactamente porque estoy aquí –Liam frunce el ceño y quiebra la punta de su lápiz por la fuerza que ejerce al escribir su nombre en él.

-¿Por qué Garrett tiene novio? –Brett suelta un suspiro –Tú también sales con alguien.

-Estoy celoso, Brett –Liam frunce los labios –Me refiero a que, se supone que no le van los hombres ¿Por qué de pronto sale con uno? ¿Soy tan poca cosa?

-Garrett nunca ha dicho que sea hétero –Brett deja de ver el pizarrón –Y tú nunca le dijiste que lo querías.

-¿Esperaba una pancarta? –Liam deja caer el lápiz –¿Luces de neón y bailar en la plaza?

-Se habría conformado con una conversación –Brett vuelve la vista al pizarrón y suspira de nuevo –Hablas todo el tiempo, Liam.

-No es tan fácil.

Unos asientos detrás Hazael pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a concentrarse en todas esas fórmulas porque al parecer vivir con Mick no te contagia la inteligencia.

-¿Qué haces luego del trabajo? –Garrett se inclina un poco en el asiento.

-Voy con Jackson –Hazie sonríe –Cenaremos algo rico y luego veremos una película.

-Romántico –El más joven resopla de manera divertida –Lo es, aunque –Garrett sonríe –Mis películas con Edwin terminan en –Haz arquea una ceja –Sexo.

-Lo sé –Haz se inclina hacia Garrett –He tenido novios antes. –Le guiña un ojo y levanta la mano para que le repitan el procedimiento porque se perdió más de la mitad.

El resto de sus compañeros se lo agradecen con la mirada.

*

 

Nueve horas después Hazael despertó con el odioso sonido de la música a todo volumen taladrándole los tímpanos de la peor manera que podía esperarse. Gimió bajito tanteando la cama en busca de Jackson, pero como era de suponerse el abogado no estaba ahí, ni en ningún otro lugar de la habitación.

Soltó un suspiro a medida que se estiraba y tomó la primera camiseta que se encontró. Por suerte era una de esas que usaba para dormir y que le venía grande, así no tenía que perder tiempo en ponerse un pantalón antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una maldita fiesta desatándose en la mansión Whittemore.

-¿Jackson? –Preguntó a nadie en específico con una de sus manos pasando varias veces por su cabello.

Había personas restregándose entre ellas a lo largo de todo el pasillo y las escaleras. Incluso estaba seguro que algunos estaban metiéndose alguna clase de droga en la sala de la casa.

-¿Jackson? –Volvió a preguntar, aunque esta vez mucho fuerte, ganando la atención de un par de parejas -¡Whittemore! –Nadie hizo amago de prestarle atención.

Lo estaban ignorando olímpicamente, como si no fuera nada más que un bicho odioso caminando entre las personas que intentaban divertirse. A él también le gustaba divertirse, de hecho había sido idea suya eso de hacer una fiesta en casa de Jackson, pero no se refería a esa misma noche, ni siquiera lo decía enserio, solamente comentó que la casa estaba muy apagada solamente con ellos dos como inquilinos, aunque Hazael realmente no vivía ahí, pero de los siete días de la semana tres los vivía en esa casa, técnicamente era casi suya. Incluso estaba su cereal favorito entre el de fibra y las barritas multigrano que comía Jackson.

-Joder –Soltó un bufido cuando una chica se pegó a su torso invitándole de manera muda a bailar. Incluso le tocó el miembro con sus uñas largas. –Largo –Musitó enfadándose cada vez más a medida que caminaba hasta el estéreo.

Una mierda lo que dijera Adam Lambert, si eso no se acababa iba a ser él quien llamara a la policía.

-¡Haz! –Jackson le miró sonriente. Sin la corbata, con los tres botones de su camisa desabrochados y medio fajado. -¡Ven!

El adolescente miró el estéreo y luego al rubio. No sabía exactamente que quería hacer, pero en menos de treinta segundos se vio rodeado por el brazo del rubio y un vaso de cerveza siendo tendido hacia él. Se aguantó las ganas de hacer un puchero y tomó el vaso.

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste una fiesta? –Preguntó apretándose un poco más contra Jackson –Yo estaba durmiendo, anoche me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana y hoy vine aquí a dormir y has hecho una fiesta.

-Estaba aburrido –Argumentó deslizando sus dedos por el brazo del menor –Y tu dijiste que deberíamos hacer una fiesta aquí.

-A la próxima me invitas –Murmuró Hazael dándole un sorbo a la cerveza -¿Se te perdió tu botella de vino tinto?

-El vino tinto no pega esta noche –La risa estridente de una chica a unos cuantos metros de ellos los hizo fruncir el ceño. –¿Y tú pantalón?

-No pegaba esta noche –El adolescente arrugó la nariz -¿Quieres que me ponga más ropa o que me quite la playera? Por mí no hay problema.  Puedo andar desnudo.

-Haz –Jackson lo miró con el ceño fruncido en señal de que a él no le hacía nada de gracia.

-Desde que cumpliste los veinte te has vuelto un amargado –Hazael se soltó un poco del abrazo –Vamos a bailar.

-No me gusta bailar –Esta vez fue la risa del adolescente la que hizo que Jackson se preguntara si la fiesta estaba bien.

-Y yo juego al lacrosse porque me gusta –Los largos dedos del menor de edad se metieron en la pretina del pantalón del abogado atrayéndolo un poco hasta su cuerpo –Sólo uno… Antes de que se acabe la fiesta.

Jackson habría deseado por decirle que no. Que estaba en su límite y un poco más haría que saltara por el borde y entonces iba a estar completamente perdido porque si había sobrevivido durante los últimos dos años era solamente porque aún había una distancia, aunque fuera mínima estaba ahí y eso, eso era lo que evitaba que perdiera la cabeza. Pero en ese preciso momento, con los brazos del chico puestos sobre sus hombros, sus piernas desnudas acariciando las suyas cubiertas por el pantalón y sus labios soltando suspiros tan cerca de su cuello solamente estaban logrando que se  dejara caer.

Caer por Hazael Hale Stilinski, porque ya no era el niño que no sabía decir bien sus apellidos. Era todo un adolescente y al verlo no lo recordaba con esos odiosos gorros de mota que Jordan le ponía, al verlo solamente podía pensar en la bonita sonrisa que tenía y en lo mucho que pegaban sus ojos color caramelo con su cabello negro.

-Relájate –Haz recargó su cabeza en su hombro dejando que fuera la música y solamente la música la que guiara cada uno de sus movimientos hasta encontrar el ritmo perfecto para olvidarse de todo el mundo.

Y Jackson, Jackson solamente pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que pasara algo porque él ya no tenía fuerza para negarse ni mucho menos para poner más distancia.

-Esos de ahí –El adolescente pegó más su cuerpo al rubio –Se están metiendo crack en su casa, licenciado Whittemore, ahora se están tocando. Joder –Las manos de Jackson se movieron desde su cadera hasta el borde de su camiseta, tocando solamente un poquito de piel. -¿Aún no quieres echarlos?

El rubio movió un poco la cabeza hasta poder mirar los ojos del chico frente a él.

-No –Por un segundo se sintió con ganas de reír, de alejarse pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, acercó un poco más su rostro deteniendo cualquier otro movimiento. Hazael lo miró a los ojos y luego miró sus labios. Fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que Hazael lo estaba deseando tanto como él.

Jackson movió de nuevo sus manos, las deslizó suavemente por encima del bóxer del adolescente y siguió el recorrido hasta colocarlas en su espalda baja, y entonces, cuando lo sintió completamente dispuesto, lo besó. Primero despacio, casi sin hacerlo, un pequeño roce entre sus labios afelpados que le dieron, poco a poco, el paso seguro hasta poder colarse a su interior y probar la cerveza que había tomado antes de irse a bailar.

El tiempo se detuvo y al mismo tiempo siguió moviéndose con total naturalidad mientras los dedos del menor de edad se enredaban en el cabello del abogado, dejando que hiciera con su boca todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no fuera separarse.

Ya estaban ahí, dispuestos a dejarse ir y no había vuelta atrás. No esa noche por lo menos.

-Jura que mañana no lo pondrás difícil –Murmuró Hazael al sentir como las manos se separaban de su cadera yendo más al sur.

-Lo juro –Respondió Jackson, tomando una de las manos del moreno para llevarlo directamente a su habitación.

-Por el meñique –Hazael se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –O no vale y si no lo haces mañana tendré que irme temprano y evitarte durante una semana hasta que no me ponga nervioso al verte por miedo a que se te escape que nos hemos liado…

Jackson lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez más corto y solamente presionando sus labios. Con su mano libre apretó su meñique lo justo con el del más joven antes de levantarlo por los muslos y de nuevo intentar caminar hasta su habitación en medio de todas las personas que estaban ahí.

Más adelante se preguntarían como mierda la gente se enteró que había una fiesta en tan poco tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento solamente pudieron cerrar la puerta de la habitación con un golpe sordo. El bullicio de la gente quedó afuera, completamente lejos de la pareja que apenas alcanzaba a tocarse donde quería.

Hazael bajó su bóxer con sus propias manos soltando un bufido al sentir como se enredaba en sus piernas. Jackson por el contrario dejó caer su camisa al suelo y volvió a tomar los labios del adolescente como si en su interior estuviera la clave de su felicidad. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos aprovechando el momento para deslizar sus manos por la suave piel de su espalda hasta el interior de sus muslos y ayudarle a retirar esa odiosa prenda que tenía al crio Hale casi desesperado.

La sonrisa le salió completamente sola cuando las manos de Hazael se enredaron en su cabello y acariciaron sus hombros intentando abarcar todo el espacio posible. Estaba tan ansioso como el rubio pero no por eso menos dispuesto a cooperar en el momento más sexual de su vida. Porque se había acostado con otras personas, con chicos y con chicas, igual que Jackson, jamás habían sido exclusivos de nadie pero en ese momento parecía que todo eso se había borrado de su memoria para darle paso de nuevo a la inexperiencia y la curiosidad por conocer un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Haz desabrochó el pantalón del abogado usando sus dos manos para impulsarlo hacia abajo y ayudarle a sacárselo, aunque retirarse los zapatos les ocasionó un momento de risa involuntaria que ninguno quiso ocultar en otro lugar que no fuera entre sus bocas.

Jackson se sentía en medio de las lunas de Júpiter al sentir el cuerpo de Hazael amoldarse al suyo sin ningún impedimento pues la camiseta del moreno también había quedado tirada en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Siento como si fuera la primera vez que me miras desnudo –Los dedos del menor pasaron por los hombros del rubio hasta detenerse en su cabello.

-Es la primera vez que realmente te estoy viendo desnudo –Jackson besó suavemente la piel de su hombro, pasando por su clavícula hasta detenerse nuevamente en sus labios.

Estuvo a punto de besarlo nuevamente, de probar sus labios y perderse en ellos hasta no recordar nada más que sus piernas enredadas en su cadera y sus uñas arañando su espalda porque esa noche le iba a hacer sentir todo el placer que pudiera caber en su cuerpo.

Entreabrió sus labios y antes de que las palabras escaparan sin su permiso Hazael lo besó. Demandante y hasta un poco agresivo porque se dio cuenta exactamente al mismo tiempo que el rubio que esa no iba a ser la única vez y no simplemente porque se iban a convertir en un ‘free’ mientras llegaba alguien, sino que ellos eran _ese_ alguien.

El adolescente lo hizo girar hasta colocarlo bajo su  cuerpo asegurándose que sus miembros se estaban tocando. No iba a decir nada esa noche, no en ese preciso momento porque tal vez eso iba a ser todo lo que podrían obtener.

Los dedos de Jackson se apretaron en sus muslos antes de moverse directamente a sus glúteos y buscar su entrada, ya un poco lubricada y dispuesta a dejarlo entrar sin oponerle ninguna resistencia.

-Jackson –Hazael soltó su miembro y se sentó completamente sobre la cadera del rubio.

-¿Qué? –Los ojos del abogado se clavaron en su rostro.

-No soy una chica –Respondió Hazael levantando sus brazos y dejándolos caer. –Deja de ser tan delicado.

-No estoy siendo delicado –Jackson frunció el ceño volviendo a mover la punta de su índice en el interior del menor.

Los ojos color café se clavaron fijamente en los azules del rubio. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante siete segundos y luego Jackson invirtió posiciones y sin avisarle lo giró contra la cama dejándolo boca abajo. Así le gustaba un poco más.

No necesitó de lubricante para enterrar dos de sus dedos en su interior y empezar a moverlos con cuidado pero rápido, fijándose en tocar su próstata lo suficiente para mantenerlo excitado pero no mucho para que se corriera y a Hazael le estaba encantando sentirse un poco sumiso pero a la vez con el mismo derecho de hacer lo que le diera en gana.

-¿Estás listo? –El adolescente resopló.

-Deja de hablar –Esperaba que fuera así como estaba, que Jackson solamente lo penetrara sin ningún cuidado, no esperó que le ayudara a darse la vuelta y con toda la paciencia del mundo acomodar una almohada bajo su espalda para que fuera más fácil. Hizo que rodeara su cadera con una de sus piernas y entonces lo hizo suyo.

Despacio, como si el tiempo no estuviera corriendo a su alrededor y fuera de la habitación hubiera una fiesta.

El aire se hizo denso y a la vez delicioso mientras compartían el aliento a juego con las embestidas certeras que estaban compartiendo.

Hazael decidió decirle de nuevo que no era una chica pero no se sintió con las ganas de hacerlo porque no quería romper el maldito ambiente a romance que se había creado sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los dos.

*           *

                                                                                                         *

 

Jackson despertó gracias a la voz de Hazael cantando desde la ducha. Escondió su rostro en la almohada y sonrió al darse cuenta que olía a ellos, no a la forma en la que olía antes, sino un poco más fuerte, más íntimo.         

Algo pesado se instaló en su estómago al darse cuenta que se había acostado con Hazael.

Se puso de pie un poco más alerta de las cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. Ya no había música ni olía  fiesta así que tal vez Haz había corrido a todo el mundo, pero apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Se restregó los ojos con cansancio.

-¿Estás despierto? –Hazael se subió a la cama aun con el cabello goteando y ninguna prenda encima –Jackie –El adolescente retiró el brazo del rubio de encima de sus ojos y le sonrió -¿Tienes resaca o te he fundido las neuronas?

-Engreído –Hazael sonrió antes de acostarse usando el brazo del mayor como almohada.

-La señora de la limpieza llegó temprano –Haz escondió su rostro en el hombro del rubio –Corrió a todos y limpió, le he pagado por cierto.

-Gracias –Jackson acarició la piel de su hombro con cuidado -¿Te apetece otra ronda?

-Por supuesto –Hazael se subió rápidamente sobre la cadera del mayor –Pero antes que nada tienes que saber un par de cosas –Jackson arqueó las cejas –Tengo diecisiete, estoy a esto –Junto su índice y su pulgar –de ser legal y no voy a ir  a la universidad.

-Lo sé –Jackson suspiró.

-Vale, después de hoy te doy una semana, si no te presentas en una semana podemos seguir siendo amigos como siempre, pero si lo haces tienes que saber que me van las cosas serias.

-Gracias por la aclaración –Jackson le guiñó un ojo -¿Ya podemos follar?

-Sí claro…

 

*                                           *

                                                      *

-Apestas a Jackson –Alexei miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido antes de prestarle más atención y notar cada uno de los detalles -¡Te has….!

-Cállate –Hazael le cubrió la boca con sus manos -¿Aun tienes la colonia que te dio Karen Skul? –El puberto asintió –Préstamela y llama a Brett, dile que me traiga un cambio de ropa

-No quiero llamar a Brett –Alexei se cruzó de brazos –No siempre tengo que estar hablando con él.

-Te pasaré dos tartas a la semana por un mes –Alexei no se movió –Seis meses.

-Voy por mi móvil.

 

*

 

     El número de personas con las que Hazael Stilinski había salido en su corta vida se podían contar con una sola mano si estaba de buen humor y con dos dedos si no le apetecía hablar. El motivo no era porque fuera especial o porque todas hubieran sido relaciones largas y estables, sino porque de Jackson había aprendido que era mucho mejor tener un free a volverte exclusivo de alguien y eso era lo que el adolescente necesitaba más que nada en esa etapa de su vida. Divertirse, salir a bailar, no dormir en su casa cinco días seguidos y solamente darles explicaciones a sus padres que realmente las merecían.

En eso era bastante bueno o creía que así era hasta esa noche.

El café había estado a rebosar todo el día impidiendo así que pensara en la noche anterior y en esa misma mañana cuando le había pedido a su mejor amigo que decidiera si quería un cambio en su relación.

Al ver como el lugar se iba quedando desierto comenzó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que repetía sus propias palabras en su cabeza. Jackson no salía con nadie, mucho menos mantenía relaciones formales con nadie que no fuera el espejo de su baño.

-Me voy ya -Le dijo Brett. -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, lo tengo cubierto-Hazael le sonrió -Lexie te dejó la mitad de la tarta de manzana.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –El rubio se cambió la gorra del trabajo por un gorrito azul.

-Voy a caminar –Hazael asintió despacio –Voy a casa.

-Oh –El rubio sonrió pequeñito antes de tomar el plato envuelto en aluminio que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo. -Te veo mañana -Se despidió Brett antes de salir por la puerta trasera dejando completamente desierto el lugar.

Hazael se aseguró de apagar las luces, las máquinas y activar la alarma porque, aunque sonara irreal alguien había intentado robarse los pasteles del mostrador. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de casa y salió por el mismo lugar que Brett. Estaba a punto de encender la música cuando lo vio.

Jackson Whittemore aun con el traje caro que usaba para trabajar y un ramo de pinceles en su mano derecha porque en la izquierda tenía el móvil.

-Sé que no te gustan las rosas.

Hazael miró a los lados un poco alucinado por tener al rubio frente a él.

-¿Haz?

-Te odio, Whittemore.

El rubio abrió los brazos y el adolescente no dudó ni un momento en refugiarse en ellos porque ahí encajaba a la perfección                       

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	91. 105 Bebés I

Derek estaba seguro que no había despertado con una erección tan dolorosa desde que tenía diecisiete. Pero esa mañana de nuevo tenía una e incluso dolía un poco o tal vez dolía mucho, no que le importara. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que estaba excitado y que Stiles siempre había tenido un trasero de envidia.

Así que movió sus manos por la cadera de su esposo hasta que sus propios dedos se tocaron y sus manos abarcaron todo el espacio posible.

-¿Der’k? –Stiles se removió un poco en su propia cama -¿Qué…?

-Shh –Derek presionó sus labios contra su oreja –Es temprano.

-¿Temprano para qué? –El más joven cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta.

-¿No quieres? –Derek deslizó sus labios hasta su cuello –Porque realmente tengo muchas ganas. Hace mucho que no tenemos.

-Hace una semana que no tenemos –Stiles puso una de sus manos sobre la del lobo –Menos de una semana.

Derek se rio cerca de su oído antes de comenzar a moverse. Un vaivén lento, casi delicado.

-Derek los niños.

-Dormidos, todos. –El lobo mordió suavemente el hombro del humano –Todos.

-En ese caso –Stiles tomó las manos de Derek para impulsarse hasta sentarse en la cama –Yo voy arriba.

-¿Qué? –El más joven se sacó la camiseta, el pantalón, la ropa interior y puso sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de su esposo –Creí que…

-La última vez lo hicimos como tu quisiste –Stiles deslizó su mano sobre el miembro de Derek –Es mi momento de escoger y escojo: Stiles arriba.

-¿Cuándo va a ser Derek arriba? –El más joven le sonrió mientras deslizaba el pantalón de su pijama lo más bajo posible –A veces también quiero ir arriba.

-Tú no sabes ir arriba –Stiles le sonrió antes de tomar su miembro con una mano y comenzar a deslizarlo en su interior.

Derek ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que iba a pasar cuando el humano comenzó a moverse y lo peor era que estaba sosteniendo una de sus manos contra su boca para evitar sonidos.

Los niños no tenían que enterarse de lo que hacían sus padres antes de ir a despertarlos para llevarlos a clases.

 

*

 

-Es hora de que deje el puesto –John Stilinski se retiró los lentes, tomó su taza de café y miró a su esposa –Sé lo que estás pensando, Claudia.

-¿Qué te ves mucho mejor afeitado? –La mujer le sonrió –Hace mucho que debiste dejar ese puesto, John.

-¿Y luego que voy a hacer? –El Sheriff de Beacon Hills frunció el ceño -¿Cultivar mis propias verduras?

-Eso es más o menos lo que hacías antes de venirnos a Estados Unidos –Claudia puso una mano sobre las de su esposo –Pero podemos, no sé, viajar por el mundo. Hay algunas playas que me gustaría conocer ¡Oh! –La mujer dejó su propia taza sobre la mesa –Brincar en paracaídas.

-Creía que te preocupabas por mi corazón –John arqueó ligeramente su ceja derecha.

-Y lo hago –Claudia se levantó de su silla, dio unos cuantos pasos tentativos por la cocina –Por algo seguimos casados –La mujer se sentó sobre el regazo de su esposo –Ya sabremos qué hacer, John.

-Fue lo que dijiste cuando nos embarazamos de Jordan.

-Y es un chico muy guapo –La mujer tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos –Va a estar muy feliz cuando le digas a Peter sobre su ascenso.

-¿Peter? –John frunció ligeramente el ceño –De hecho, estaba pensando en Camden. 

-¿Camden Lahey? –Fue el turno de Claudia para fruncir el ceño -¿Piensas dejarle tu puesto a Camden?

-El sargento Lahey está altamente cualificado para el puesto –John colocó su taza sobre la mesa.

-Peter Hale es tu yerno.

-Yo no lo quería.

-Pero Jordan sí. Jordan lo ha querido desde hace años. Gracias a Peter tienes tres hermosos nietos. ¿Recuerdas como inició? –Claudia le apretó las mejillas con más fuerza –Te llevaba café y ayudaba en el archivo, si le hablabas a media noche ahí estaba.

-Debía estar –John tomó las manos de su esposa –Él embarazó a nuestro bebé.

-Y se quedó –Claudia frunció el ceño –Es tu yerno, tu hombre más leal y quien no dudaría en tomar una bala por ti.

-Porque no lo mataría.

-Jonathan Stilinski –La mujer se cruzó de brazos tan abruptamente que el Sheriff tuvo que mover rápidamente sus manos para estabilizarla sobre su regazo. –Vas a proponer a Peter Hale como tu relevo ¿Sabes por qué? –John negó con la cabeza –Porque lo has entrenado para esto durante años. –Claudia le sonrió –Termina tu desayuno mientras yo me alisto.

-¿Para qué?

-Para darle a Jordan la noticia.

 

*

 

-¿Me veo bien? –Mick se paró delante de Jordan. El cabello peinado hacia un lado con cera que obviamente robó del cuarto de Lexie, vans blancos, pantalón negro, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de mezclilla –Lo saqué del cuarto de Hazie, de las cosas que ya no le quedan. ¿Me quedan a mí? –Mick extendió un poco sus brazos.

-Bueno –Jordan le acomodó un poco el dobladillo de los jeans –Teniendo en cuenta que siempre estás guapo –El niño sonrió –Hoy te vez increíble.

-Vi una foto de Peter pops –Mick le sonrió –Tenía un pantalón como este, bueno, yo le trocé las rodillas. ¿Te gusta?

-Creo que eres idéntico a él –Jordan le sonrió -¿Por qué tomaste cosas de Hazie?

-Porque –Mick se mordió el labio –Hazie ya está grande y se viste como niño grande. Yo también quiero ser un niño grande. Además, Hazie se pone la ropa pequeña.

-¿Por qué crees que tu padre siempre lo regresa a casa? –Jordan soltó un suspiro –Los tres ya están tan grandes.

-Es tiempo de que tengan otro bebé –Mick se pegó al cuerpo de Jordan –Uno pequeñito que también sea rubio.

-¿Quieres un hermanito? –Mick asintió varias veces –Bueno, primero conoces al pequeño Goldstein y luego decides si quieres un hermanito.

-Claro que lo quiero –Mick abrió grandes los ojos –He visto fotos mías de bebé. Pasha dice que era adorable y lo dejaban abrazarme. Yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Tu padre y yo lo hablaremos –Jordan le extendió la mano a su hijo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Mick bajó las escaleras junto con Jordan. Ni Lexie ni Hazie estaban listos, todavía, así que ese era su mejor momento para hacer preguntas.

-Dime –Jordan se dejó caer sobre el sofá más grande y sentó a Mick sobre sus piernas -¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bien –Mick hizo un pequeño puchero -¿Te casaste con Peter pops porque es muy guapo?

-No –Jordan le sonrió –Bueno sí, pero no exactamente. Me casé con él porque quería besarlo todo el tiempo.

-Yo también quiero besar a Neil todo el tiempo –Mick apretó los labios –Cuando lo traiga a casa tienen que portarse muy bien con él. Neil me dio esto –Mick sacó la cadenita del interior de su camiseta –Parece una balita, pero en realidad es cuarzo y lo hizo con sus manos –Jordan asintió despacio –Porque me quiere y dice que tengo una bonita boca.

-¿Sabes? No me hace gracia saber que ya te dieron tu primer beso.

-Yo también le di algunos –Mick se cruzó de brazos – Y le daré muchos más y cuando nos casemos tendremos diez hijos.

-Diez hijos –Jordan asintió -¿Por qué no doce?

-Doce ya son muchos –Mick negó con la cabeza –Tendrás diez nietos de mi parte, tal vez cinco de Hazie y tres de Pasha.

-¿Por qué Pasha solamente tres?

-¿De verdad quieres muchos Pasha en tu vida? –Mick le arqueó una ceja –Va a ser un desastre.

-Claro, los de Lexie van a ser un desastre. Dijo el niño casi hiperactivo –Jordan le besó la mejilla –No me importa si es solamente uno o si son diez. Solamente quiero que sean felices.

-Que no se te olvide –Mick le apuntó con su dedo –Neil no es dueño de un café ni tampoco es policía y según Jonah no va a ser guapo, así que recuerda que solamente importa que seamos felices.

-Anotado –Jordan volvió a besarle la mejilla –Si ustedes son felices yo también lo seré.

-Peter pops va a ser más difícil –Mick se mordió el interior de su mejilla -¿Podrías besarlo muchas veces? Así se distrae.

-¡Listos! –Lexie brincó por el barandal –Bueno, yo lo estoy. Haz sigue intentando entrar en sus pantalones.

-Tal vez si se comprara de su talla –Peter ocupó el otro sofá -¡Hazael!

-¡Ya voy!

-¿Por qué se gritan? –Mick arrugó el entrecejo –Mis oídos son sensibles.

-Tú eres sensible –Lex le sonrió –Y bonito.

-Claro que soy bonito. Tengo novio ahora –Mick se miró las manos –Y nos vamos a casar en Paradise, pero viviremos en Beacon.

-Y tendrán caballos de mascotas –Hazael se terminó de acomodar el gorrito -¿Nos vamos?

-¿Te vas a quedar con Jackson de nuevo? –Peter le ofreció su mano a Jordan para ayudarle a levantarse sin soltar a Michael.

-No lo sé –Haz metió los brazos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta –Yo creo que sí.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, Hazie? –Jordan frunció las cejas.

-¿Soy oficialmente el portero del equipo? –Haz se pasó una mano por el cabello –No tengo nada que decir.

-Bien –Lexie se colgó de su espalda –Vamos tarde, le dije a Danny que íbamos a estar con él temprano.

 

*

 

Derek sabe que hay ocasiones en las que no se puede permitir ni siquiera un parpadeo antes de ponerse de pie y correr porque ya van contrarreloj. Pero había ocasiones en las que despertaba por su cuenta y miraba justo a su lado, a Stiles; con el cabello esparcido en la almohada, la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos cerrados y sus manos relajadas. Su cuerpo entero relajado y perfecto.

Stiles no tenía los abdominales marcados, tampoco la piel completamente libre de imperfecciones. Derek todos los días podía ver la cicatriz de la cesárea mientras se cambiaba de ropa o la pequeña cicatriz de la rodilla que se hizo cuando tenían nueve años y todavía así seguía estando perfecto.

Así que esas mañanas se daba el lujo de recargarse sobre su costado y observarlo dormir. Tan hermoso que a veces sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría y se encontraría a sí mismo en su cama abrazando un perro de peluche mientras su madre le decía que era hora levantarse para ir al kínder. El chocolate casero esperando por él en la cocina y un Stiles Stilinski de cuatro años sin conocerlo.

Pero no era así. Nunca despertaba, simplemente lo seguía observando, incluso se atrevía a delinear las líneas de su rostro con su pulgar y sonreírle. Porque era su esposo. Le había dicho que sí en el altar.

Y era increíble. Completamente fuera de este mundo; tan extraño que no siempre se creía que esta fuera su vida.

-¿Qué miras? –Derek sonrió -¿Esperas que te ofrezca una segunda ronda?

-No –El lobo pasó su dedo por la nariz del más joven –Me gusta verte.

-Derek –Stiles se movió en la cama para poder estar sobre su costado también –Yo no soy el guapo aquí.

-Lo eres –Derek sonrió un poco más amplio –Siempre lo has sido.

-Me alegra saber que pienses así –Stiles le besó suavemente, con toda la paciencia del mundo. –De verdad.

-Lo sé –Derek volvió a besarlo –Pero no te das cuenta que no es solamente para mí –Colocó su mano sobre la cintura de Stiles guiando su cuerpo hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre su espalda –Las personas me envidian por tenerte –Deslizó su mano desde su cintura hasta su cadera, bajando suavemente hasta sus muslos –Me doy cuenta de la manera en la que te miran y aunque no leo sus mentes, sé que piensan que tengo suerte.

-¿Tú crees que tienes suerte? –Stiles dejó que Derek pasara los brazos debajo de sus piernas obligándole a levantar un poco la cadera.

-Yo siempre he sabido que tengo suerte –Derek jadeó ligeramente cuando las uñas de Stiles se encajaron en su torso. Seguía lubricado y altamente estrecho, como si no hubieran estado haciendo lo mismo media hora atrás. –Siempre.

-Derek –Stiles subió sus manos hasta los hombros del lobo –Deja de pensar en eso y fóllame como si fuera la última vez.

Y Derek lo hizo. Apretó sus dedos en la cadera de Stiles mientras le besaba callando todos sus jadeos.

 

*

 

-¿Estás ocupado? –Jordan arqueó las cejas. Estaba poniendo las flores dentro de un jarrón verde y tenía un poco de harina en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –Jordan no se giró a verlo, solamente dejó que el lobo lo abrazara por la espalda -¿Qué quieres hacer? –El rubio se giró para verlo directamente a la cara.

-Vamos al cine –Peter le besó la barbilla –Hace mucho que no vamos al cine juntos.

-¿Ahorita? –Jordan paseó sus uñas por el cuello de su esposo.

-No –Peter subió sus labios hasta la boca de Jordan –A la última función.

-Peter –Jordan frunció un poco el ceño –Bien, pero tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo.

-Como tú quieras –Peter besó varias veces sus labios –Vamos a festejar algo.

-¿El qué? –Jordan se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo. -¿Qué ya no vas a ser celoso?

-Venga, Parrish. Hablo enserio –El rubio hizo una mueca –Tu padre me ha propuesto para ocupar el puesto de Sheriff.

-¿Qué? –Jordan alejó su rostro del de su esposo -¿De verdad?

-Yo tampoco me lo creía –Peter apretó un poco más sus manos en la espalda de Jordan –Así que debemos festejar.

-Podemos ir al cine y luego a cenar –Jordan sonrió –Sheriff Hale no suena mal.

-Suena pésimo –El lobo se rio, contagiado por la risa de su esposo chocando contra su esternón –Pero no me quejo, aunque ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de cena tu yo? –El lobo movió su índice en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos.

-Hoy no –Jordan lo besó nuevamente –Le dije a Mick esta mañana que hablaríamos sobre un bebé, pero hablar. No hacerlo esta noche mientras festejamos que vas a ser el nuevo Sheriff de Beacon.

-¿De verdad no quieres que hagamos un bebé ahora? Mickey ya está grande –Peter bajó sus labios hasta el hombro del rubio –Este podría llamarse Alessandro o algo así.

-¿Por qué Alessandro?

-Para no romper la costumbre: Alexis, Alexei, Alexander –Jordan abrió ligeramente en una O -¿No te habías dado cuenta? –El rubio negó con la cabeza –Yo creí que lo hacías a propósito.

-No, pero me quedó bien –Parrish le guiño un ojo –Primero lo hablamos y luego lo hacemos.

-¿Alguna vez lo hicimos? –Peter arqueó una ceja.

-No, pero ya somos unos adultos, Pet –Jordan volvió a besarlo –Hay que pensarlo con calma. Además de que no vas a poder aceptar el puesto si me embarazo, te voy a necesitar en casa.

-Puedo rechazarlo y quedarme en casa –Peter le acomodó un mechón de cabello –Podríamos quedarnos siempre en casa.

Jordan recargó su frente sobre la de Peter.

-Claro, en casa. –Parrish escondió su rostro en el cuello de Peter –Me gusta esa idea.

-A mí también –Peter le besó la mejilla.

 

*

 

-¿La sientes? –Haz estaba completamente desnudo sentado en la cama de Jackson -¿La luna?

-Sí –Jackson le besó el muslo izquierdo –Es más fuerte.

-Creo que mañana perderé el control –Hazael deslizó sus dedos por el cabello del rubio -¿Tú no?

-No –Jackson volvió a presionar sus labios contra la piel del adolescente –Lo haré si me vuelves a decir que hagamos porno.

-Pero eso es una idea genial –Hazael le sonrió –Tenemos sexo y nos pagan por ello.

-¿Para qué quieres más dinero? –El adolescente se encogió de hombros –Sigo diciendo que no.

-¿Dirías que sí por una mamada? –Jackson negó con la cabeza -¿Por un mamada debajo de tu escritorio mientras intentas trabajar? Podría darte todas las cintas y dejarte que las reproduzcas cuando no esté.

-Hazael.

-¿Estás comenzando a dudar? –Hazael le sonrió –Venga, Jackson. Solamente un mes, para divertirnos.

-No, Hazie y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. –Jackson le apretó la pantorrilla con una de sus manos –Ahora hay que dormir.

-Me gusta dormir –Hazael levantó la colcha para poder meterse –Pero aquí –Movió el brazo de Jackson e igual que siempre se acomodó en el pequeño hueco que creaba contra su torso –Mañana Louis tendrá su primera luna llena ¿No te agrada? Es pequeñito y pelirrojo.

-¿SI tuviéramos uno como sería? –Jackson tenía los ojos entrecerrados -¿Pelinegro?

-Rubio –Haz sonrió –Con pequeñas pequitas en su nariz y los ojos más hermosos de todo el planeta –Jackson también sonrió –Después de casarnos, podemos hablar de un bebé.

-Después de la boda –Jackson le besó la frente –Me aseguraré de tener un apartado en el periódico.

-Jackson Whittemore, el abogado con corazón de hielo se compromete con Hazael Hale Stilinski –El adolescente se pegó más a su torso –Si las personas te conocieran, Jackson, sería la envidia de todo el continente.

-Vas a ser la envidia de todo Beacon.

-Pero no por las verdaderas razones –Hazael se pegó más a su cuerpo –Aunque me agrada, nadie sabe que te tomas el café con tres de azúcar y leche deslactosada, o que corres media hora todas las mañanas, o que tienes cosquillas, o que te gusta ser la cuchara grande y siempre estar acurrucados –Haz le besó el hombro desnudo –El continente entero tiene razón para envidiarme. Nadie va a poder despertar contigo todas las mañanas, darte un beso de buenos días y hacerte tostadas con mermelada.

-Me sobreestimas, Hazie.

-No –Haz le sonrió –Y tampoco es resultado de un enamoramiento, porque en ese caso los científicos tendrán que revisar sus estudios.

-Hazael –El adolescente levantó la mirada solamente para darse cuenta que Jackson ya lo estaba viendo.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo –Hazael sintió que el sonrojo creció desde su cuello y hasta sus mejillas.

-Y yo a ti, Whittemore. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Tendré que decirte cosas que no sepas de ahora en adelante, como que cuando muerdes arrugas la nariz de esa forma tan bonita que me dan ganas de besarte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	92. 107 Planes a futuro

-¿Alguna vez viste esa película del antihéroe donde tiene mucho sexo con CopyCat? –Pregunta Hazael mientras termina de acomodar el ángulo de la cámara.

-Deadpool, sí. Stiles me hizo ir al preestreno –Jackson suelta un suspiro volviendo a preguntarse porque rayos le dijo a su novio adolescente que sí.

-Bueno –Hazael le sonríe; todo dientes blancos, cabello negro despeinado y antifaz color azul –Va a ser algo parecido, pero no durante un año, sino un mes.

-Un mes –El abogado mira su propio antifaz con el ceño fruncido -¿Recuérdame porque te dije que sí?

-Porque es divertido –El adolescente se termina de acomodar el antifaz y sonríe todavía más amplio –Un día, cuando sea mayor voy a decir que hice todo lo que quise.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver aquí? –Jackson frunce el ceño cuando Hazie se sienta sobre su regazo y toma el antifaz entre sus dedos. El adolescente lo hace lucir tan fácil como escoger que helado comer.

-Que eres mi novio –Hazie le besa suavemente la punta de la nariz, como si no estuviera a punto de grabar un video porno, su quinto video porno. –Y como mi novio haces cosas lindas por mí.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra definición de ‘lindo’ –El rubio incluso hace las comillas –Porque para mí algo lindo sería, no sé, Rumania.

-¿Qué hay en Rumania? –Hazael se saca la camiseta mostrando todas esas correas que compró con la tarjeta de Jackson.

-Lugares ‘lindos’ –Jackson desliza su índice por el borde de la correa negra que va desde su cuello hasta cintura -¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto frente una cámara?

-Nos pagan por esto, Jacks –Hazie se sienta al borde mirando sus pies –Podemos no hacerlo.

-Con una condición –El rubio también se sienta en la cama –Que vuelvas a usar esto.

-¿Te gusta? –El adolescente ladea ligeramente el rostro hasta poder ver a su novio.  

-Tú me gustas.

Pierden cinco minutos besándose sobre la cama hasta que un mal movimiento los manda directamente al suelo. El golpe los hace reírse en lugar de quejarse. Y entonces comienza la transmisión.

 

*

 

El día en que Jerome dijo que quería vestirse solito fue el día en que Derek decidió que se estaba volviendo viejo. Tenía a dos niños en preescolar, un par de dos años, un par de un año y uno que estaba a punto de graduarse de la secundaria para irse a la universidad.

-¿Qué tienes? –Stiles le colocó una mano en el antebrazo. Derek llevaba la camisa de mezclilla que usaba en el trabajo, los jeans ajustados e incluso las botas.

-Tengo veintiocho –Derek soltó un suspiro –Brett está a punto de tener su último baile.

-Tengo veintisiete –Stiles se movió sin soltar la mano de su esposo –Un plan para irnos de vacaciones a la playa antes de que Brett se vaya a la universidad y una nueva cuenta de ahorro que abrir.

-¿Una nueva cuenta de ahorro? –Derek frunció el entrecejo -¿Para quién?

-Para un pequeño arrocito –Stiles se recargó en la pared detrás de él y apretó un poco más sus dedos en el brazo de su esposo –Diminuto arrocito.

-¿Intentas decirme algo? –El lobo miró las manos de Stiles y luego sus ojos.

Stiles tenía la misma mirada que ponía Skandar cuando Jerome se salía de la línea para colorear.

-Nada, Derek –Stiles soltó su brazo, se alisó su camisa de cuadros y sonrió –Iré a ver a los niños.

Edward fue lo primero que vio. Cabello negro completamente despeinado, camisa de cuadros manchada de chocolate y la sonrisa más grande que existía en ese planeta.

-Papá –Ed le miró desde su lugar con un peluche entre sus brazos.

-Hola, precioso –Ed dio un pequeño grito y corrió de vuelta al corralito.

-Papá –Ed no se quedó quieto hasta que le mostró a Stiles todo el recorrido que hacía para meterse al corralito.

-Eres todo un rebelde, Eddie –El niño le mostró sus dientes frontales antes de apretarlos en la orejita de su peluche. -¿Y tú, Tony? –El niño estaba acostado con el biberón en la boca y su mano acariciando su propio cabello. –Tú eres un buen chico –Tony lo miró a través de sus espesas pestañas, cada vez más sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

Jared y Sylar estaban ocupando la misma alfombra mientras dibujaban en cuatro cartulinas blancas pegadas por la parte trasera. Sus dedos estaban manchados y las crayolas rotas estaban formando una pila cada vez más grande dentro de la caja de plástico. Seguramente Hazie les encontraría un buen uso.

-¿Qué dibujan? –Skylar levantó su dedito, continuó pasando su crayón azul por la misma zona y luego retrocedió gateando -¿Es una flor?

-Sí –Sky sonrió antes de comenzar a dar su discurso, siempre señalando su larga flor de color azul.

-Es una flor muy bonita –Stiles le acarició la espalda suavemente -¿Y tú Jared? –Jared apretó los labios en un puchero -¿Es un carrito?

-No –Jared negó suavemente –Troler.

-¿Tráiler? –Jared asintió varias veces con su cabeza –Dibujaste un tráiler rojo, que bonito tráiler. Y va por las nubes.

-Sí –Jared se sentó sobre un trozo de cartulina, sus deditos moviéndose debajo de sus calcetitas de colores –Troler que vola.

-Un día tendrás un tráiler que vuele –Jared sonrió cuando Stiles le besó la frente.

-Arrocito –Es todo lo que dice Derek cuando abre la puerta –Ya lo entendí.

 

Cuando Derek tenía quince y le plateó su padre la idea de que él y Stiles iban a trabajar juntos, Antoine le dijo que no era tan buena idea. Pero Derek únicamente resopló y continuó dibujando los planos para su casa. Un trabajo de toda una vida.

Muchos años después estaba revisando los planos para la creación de un puente mientras intentaba interpretar las palabras de Stiles con la única ventaja de que si tenía alguna idea podía caminar un par de metros, entrar a su oficina sin avisar y preguntarle. Eso si los niños no se interponían en su camino haciéndole cualquier clase de preguntas, porque para eso ellos eran muy buenos. Incluso Tony que casi no hablaba siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar lo más rápido posible.

Un don que seguramente heredaron de Stiles porque ‘arrocito’. Seguramente era una forma de decirle que quería comer comida china, pero no encajaba con el hecho de la cuenta bancaria.

-¡Joder! –Derek soltó los planos y casi tiró la silla en su camino para llegar a la puerta de su oficina.

-Señor, el licenciado Lahey quiere verlo –Derek abrió la puerta y casi se encontró con la nariz de Isaac frente a su rostro -¿Lo hago pasar? –La asistente colgó el teléfono cuando vio a Derek fuera de la oficina.

-Ahora no, Isaac.

-¿Vas a ver a tu novio? –Isaac dio un paso hacia atrás -¿Sabe si pelearon?

-¿Ellos pelean? –La joven volvió a su asiento –Le recomiendo que espere unos minutos.

-Iré hacia allá –Isaac apretó sus dedos en torno a su portafolio y caminó directamente a la puerta por la que Derek se había perdido.

-Arrocito es bebé –Derek estaba de pie frente al escritorio de Stiles con los brazos abiertos y una mueca de felicidad tan grande que hasta el recién llegado sonrió.

-¿Van a tener otro bebé? –Isaac dejó su portafolios en el único espacio vacío de juguetes -¿No tienen suficientes?

-Y este no es el último –Stiles dejó que Derek lo abrazara por la espalda -¿Verdad?

-No es nuestro último bebé –Derek besó la mejilla de Stiles -¿Es uno?

-Ruega porque sea uno –Stiles apretó sus dedos en la mano de Derek.

-¿Hay alguna competencia de la que no me avisaron? –Isaac recibió el crayón verde que Jared le ofreció –Porque si es así quiero entrar.

-Ya tienes tu bebé.

-¿Cuál bebé? –Jared dejó de dibujar para mirarlos.

-Papi y yo vamos a tener otro bebé –Derek puso sus manos sobre el vientre de Stiles con su palma completamente abierta, no podía sentirlo completamente, pero sabía que ahí dentro estaba otra vida.

-¿Bebé? –Jared apretó su pulgar entre sus labios

-Tu hermanito –Respondió Derek besando nuevamente la mejilla del humano –Tu hermanito es pequeño.

-¿Ed? –Jared giró la cabeza para ver a su hermanito. Eddie también se gira a verlo cuando escucha su nombre.

-No –Isaac se retiró el saco y se dobló las mangas de su camisa–Van a tener un nuevo hermanito.

-No entieno –Jared sueltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada a su crayón amarillo -¿Tu sí?

-No –Sky tomó el crayón rosa y empezó a formar nuevos patrones junto a su original flor azul.

-Tony –Ed soltó su peluche, dio un par de vueltas alrededor del corralito y finalmente se acomodó para dormir o por lo menos se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles y Derek crean que lo hace.

-Lo entenderán cuando esté aquí –Stiles giró su cabeza para besar a Derek

-¿Pueden no hacer eso frente a mí? –Isaac sonrió –Podemos festejar, solamente le hablo a Jackson y nos vamos.

-¿Para qué quieres Jackson?

-Jackson no trabaja hoy, así que él cuida a Dylan.

Derek da por terminado el trabajo de ese día. Se despide de su personal y sale del área cargando a un muy dormido Tony y tomando la mano del pequeño Jared.

-Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós –Skylar va caminando por delante con la cartulina en sus brazos y una sonrisa que todos le devuelven.

 

 

*

 

-Lex –El adolescente continúa amarrando listones en cajas decoradas cuando Brett le pone una mano en la cadera y le besa la nuca –No sabía que estabas aquí.

-En casa somos un equipo –Alexei sonríe ligeramente antes de señalar a Mickey y Jonah. Ambos están completamente vestidos iguales y están cambiando los vasos por los que acaban de llegar –No sabía que trabajabas hoy.

-Horas extra –Brett se mueve lo suficiente para poder tomar una de las manos del rubio más pequeño –Y una linda vista.

-¿Hablas de los cafés que preparas toda la tarde? –Lexie termina de hacer un último moño y se gira para ver a Brett. -¿O los dibujos que aprendiste a hacer?

-Hablo del niño rubio que sienta frente a la barra a hacer tarea –Brett le besa en cuanto tiene la oportunidad –Derek y Stiles van al cine mañana. –Talbot lo mira directamente a la cara y le besa la barbilla –Tienes que venir con nosotros.

-¿Me estás llevando a una cita con tus padres? –Lexie arquea una ceja –Eso es ir un poco más lejos ¿No lo crees?

-Vale la pena –Brett le besa la frente antes de acariciar la mejilla del más joven con su pulgar.

-Vale la pena –Lexie se muerde el labio inferior antes de tomar la iniciativa. Se para sobre la punta de sus pies, una de sus manos le da apoyo en la mesa y la otra se mueve desde el hombro de Brett hasta su cuello.

Lo besa. Lo besa como si hubiera estado deseando hacerlo durante toda una vida, porque tal vez así sea, pero lo mejor es que Brett lo besa de vuelta. La palma de su mano está caliente cuando se presiona en la mejilla de Alexei.

-Nos pueden ver –Murmura Brett bajando sus labios desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. Piel suave y pálida completamente a su disposición y ni siquiera se entera del momento en que le abre un poco las piernas. Lex aprieta un poco la piel de su cuello cuando lo sube a la mesa logrando que una de las cajitas caiga al suelo.

A ninguno le interesa realmente.

Es rápido y hasta un poco descuidado por la forma en la que abren sus braguetas y comienzan a tocarse ahogando los diferentes jadeos que se les escapan a través de los dientes.

-Mi padre me va a matar –Murmura Lex evitando mirar hacia abajo porque sabe exactamente qué es lo que va a encontrar.

-Nos va a matar –Murmura Brett escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio de su novio –Nos van a matar hasta la muerte –Lexie se ríe y Brett realmente se olvida que está mal lo que acaba de hacer.

 

*

 

Stiles realmente no encuentra muy romántico ir al cine con sus cinco hijos, el novio de su hijo mayor y entrar a la función infantil.

Incluso cuando estaba joven prefería algo como ir a cenar o ir y estacionarse en el mirador luego de tener una sexy sesión de sexo o morreo como mínimo.

Pero ahora su opción era llevar a sus hijos a ver la película que habían estado esperando desde que Skandar descubrió que los anuncios de la TV eran ciertos.

Así que, cuando Key les dijo que quería ir a ver la nueva película animada solamente pudo decirle que sí, que irían el día del estreno todos juntos.

No esperaba que el día del estreno fuera justo antes del día del amor y la amistad. Incluso Lexie se veía un poco decepcionado, aunque no tanto como cabría de esperar.

-¿Me das la manita, Jay? –Ofreció Lex extendiendo sus dedos –Todavía me da miedo cruzar la calle solo.

-Eres un bebé –Jerome puso su mano sobre la de Alexei y tomó la de Skandar.

-Sí, soy todo un bebé –Brett tomó la manita de Key –Tú no seas un bebé.

-No –Jay negó –Soy un niño grande.

Compraron la misma cantidad de palomitas, se debatieron escogiendo dulces y finalmente entraron todos juntos. Ed y Skylar por enfrente, ambos sosteniendo su propio vaso de soda y un poco detrás Skandar tomando la manita de Tony.

-Hay que ir en medio –Lexie soltó la mano de Brett –En medio siempre hay la mejor vista, sobre todo para los lentes 3D.

-Yo no uso lentes –Skandar se abrazó más fuerte a su vaso -¿Para qué son?

-Así ves mejor la función –Brett bajó el primer asiento y para sentar a Edward.

-Eres bueno con los niños –Brett presionó su mano en la cadera de Lexie.

-Tuve dos hermanitos pequeños, uno de ellos hiperactivo –Lex le sonrió –Tenía que desarrollar paciencia.

-Bueno, yo tengo seis hermanos menores. Te gano.

-Obviamente –Lex colocó la charola con dulces cerca de él y miró a su novio –Pero Mick siempre será casi hiperactivo.

-¿Tú crees que Eddie es un chiste? –Brett sonrió tras los lentes 3D –Y voy a tener otro.

-No me jodas.

-¿Enserio, Lexie? ¿Aquí? –El más joven le golpeó suavemente la mano, aunque terminó en una excusa para poder entrelazar sus dedos –Disfruta de la película.

-Papi, papi, papi –Ed se bajó de su asiento e hizo su camino hasta Derek con su paquetito de chocolates en su mano. –Abre.

 

 

*

 

 

Lo romántico de salir en familia sucede cuando vuelven a casa. Los niños están tan cansados que llegan directamente a dormir, incluso Ed lo hace. El bebé pide su biberón y sube su pierna sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Tony no se queja, únicamente mira a Eddie con un puchero y abraza su osito de peluche para dormir.

Así que sí. Todos los niños duermen. Stiles deja que Brett se lleve a Lexie a su habitación y aunque una parte de él pesa los deja porque él también tuvo doce y también estaba muy feliz cada vez que podía dormir con Derek.

-¿De verdad solamente es uno? –Pregunta Derek cuando Stiles entra en la cama.

-¿Creíste que ibas a tener buena puntería siempre? –Stiles acomodó sus almohadas –No la tienes.

-Es raro, después de que tres ocasiones seguidas siento como sí lo hubiera hecho mal –Derek se movió lo suficiente para poder rodear a Stiles. -¿Puedo intentarlo ahora?

Stiles se rio bajito, tan cerca del rostro de Derek que el lobo casi pudo ver las vibraciones de su risa.

-Puedes.

 

*

 

-Dragones –Jackson le arqueó una ceja a Isaac –La fiesta de Dylan será de dragones y tienes que ir vestido de uno.

-Claro, y tú serás un huevo –Jackson continuó revisando los papeles, colocándolos en diferentes pilas y subrayando conforme la guía de Stiles. -¿Hablas enserio? Podemos contratar uno.

-Vamos a contratar uno –Hazael colocó dos vasos en la mesita que estaban ocupando –Una bonita botarga de dragón que haga reír a los niños y un pastel de huevo. Un pastel de huevo.

-¿Crees poder hacer un pastel con forma de huevo? –Jackson le arqueó una ceja a su novio.

-¿Desconfías de mí, Whittemore? –Hazael se sentó en el suelo –Ahora ¿Qué hay en Rumania?

-Minas de cal –Isaac tomó una de sus hojas y se la dio a Jackson –Revisa eso, pasó por tres falsas antes de llegar antes de llegar a esta.

-Mina de cal –Hazael apretó los labios –Y dragones.

-¿Dragones?

-Harry Potter –Haz comenzó a separar documentos por folders –Cuando tenga un hijo lo llevaré al parque temático de…

Hazael levantó la vista de los papeles, puso el marcador verde entre sus labios y le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

 

 

*

 

Taylor Dye trabaja como enfermero en el hospital Memorial de Beacon Hills. Tiene diferentes uniformes, pero esa tarde decidió ponerse el uniforme blanco ese al que Jonah le había bordado sus iniciales con hilo azul.

-Te cuidas –Camden le tomó la mano antes de que bajara de la patrulla –Vendré para cenar algo.

-Me compras un baguette –Taylor le dio un beso en la boca –Te amo.

-Te amo también –Camden no se movió hasta que lo vio traspasar la puerta.

Taylor le sonrió a la enfermera en jefe, marcó su entrada y comenzó su recorrido por las habitaciones que le tocaban. Esa tarde, específicamente le tocó ayudar en una cirugía, no era su fuerte, pero Jonah siempre se emocionaba cuando le contaba.

Le envió un mensaje a Camden avisándole que iba a estar fuera durante un buen rato y le recordó lo mucho que lo quería, incluso le envió un emoticón.

-¿Tendremos audiencia? –Ty terminó de esterilizarse las manos y miró a su compañera.

-La nueva doctora está aquí –La chica apuntó hacia arriba –¿Recuerdas su nombre?  

-Blake –Ty soltó un suspiro –Jennifer Blake.

-¿Has pensado a donde ir cuando tengas oportunidad de escoger? –La enfermera apretó los labios.

-Beacon Hills –Taylor sonrió –Tengo toda mi familia aquí.

-Cierto –El enfermero se subió el cubre bocas –El oficial guapo que viene por ti todos los días. Qué envidia.

-Es Sargento –Taylor le guiñó un ojo y empujo la puerta con su cuerpo.

La cirugía inició apenas tres minutos después.

 


	93. 109 Jackson... Stilinski

Hazael se consideraba un horrible hermano. Cuando Lexie tenía cinco años, sin querer le piso el piecito y Lexie lloró durante tres minutos corridos logrando que Hazie llorara también. Cuando Mick tenía tres años se cayó del escalón mientras Hazie se giró a tomar agua; Mick se raspó la rodilla.

Así que sí, Hazael creía que era un hermano horrible, tan feo que ni siquiera pudo enseñarle a Mick como atarse los cordones apropiadamente hasta que el niño cumplió los seis años y durante todo ese tiempo Lexie le ató los cordones de sus zapatos, aunque él no usara.

El día en que Lexie le pidió que lo ayudara a buscar un traje para el baile pensó que lo mejor sería negarse porque a fin de cuentas él realmente no confiaba lo suficiente en Brett. Se negó. Hazael se negó a ayudarle a conseguirse un traje de su talla alegando tener mucho trabajo en la pastelería.

Eso fue hasta que Brett se ganó una multa por saltarse tres altos y conducir a una velocidad inapropiada; gracias a él.

El dolor molesto ocasional comenzó cuando estaba levantando pesas. Mason estaba hablando sobre sus ideas para el baile y porque iba a ser el mejor que el colegio hubiera visto, junto a él estaba Liam, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Garrett mientras descansaban y Brett estaba haciendo su turno en la caminadora.

-Sigo diciendo que habría sido feliz con un anillo sacado de una máquina expendedora –Hazael apretó los hombros y bajó despacio la pesa

-Y Jackson lo sabe –Mason continuó recorriendo el catálogo de manteles sin prestarle realmente atención. –Por eso te dio un anillo tan caro. Porque te lo mereces.

Garrett pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Liam en ese momento, lo apretó un poco más contra él y soltó un suspiro.

-Jackson sabe que serías feliz comiendo en el puesto de hot dogs del parque y que estarías feliz con un ringpop. Jords pops los crio de esa forma –Mason pegó un postit en el libro y pasó de página.

-De cualquier manera –Haz se sentó –No era necesario que me diera el certificado del diamante.

-Para él es necesario –Brett se bajó de la caminadora –Mi turno, Hazie.

-Creo que no he bajado ni un gramo –Hazael soltó un suspiro –Y llevo meses haciendo esto.

-Hay gente que desearía tener tu cuerpo –Liam cerró los ojos.

-Yo no –Mason le sonrió –Estás demasiado delgado para mi gusto.

-¿Estás comiendo bien? –Garrett arqueó una ceja.

-Sí –Haz frunció el ceño, se secó el sudor con una toalla y accionó la caminadora -¿Me veo mal?

-Un poco pálido y flaco –Hazael frunció el ceño. Se tocó el estómago y comenzó a correr.

-¿Verde o azul? –Mason levantó la vista.

-Azul –Brett apretó sus manos en la barra -A Lexie se le ve bien el azul.

Hazael resopló. En ese momento se perdió completamente de la conversación, podía escuchar a sus amigos hablar e incluso reírse. El corazón de Liam se estaba acelerando en algunas ocasiones, pero nada que realmente estuviera registrando. Su vista estaba únicamente clavada en la cantidad de tiempo y kilómetros que estaba corriendo. En ocasiones podía ver su anillo, brillante y ostentoso en sus manos delgadas.

Era un peso extraño y agradable en su dedo índice. Cada vez que lo miraba solamente podía recordar el rostro de Jackson, la luz a punto de agotarse entrando por la ventana, su rostro perfecto mirándolo como si fuera lo más hermoso de la habitación. A Hazael le dio algo de pena cuando Jackson puso el anillo en sus manos todavía manchadas de pintura.

-¿Hazie?

-Apaga la máquina, Brett.

-¿Hazael estás bien?

-¡Haz!

Realmente no alcanzó a discernir de quien era cada palabra, ni siquiera supo en que momento las dijeron. Solamente pudo registrar un fuerte dolor en su estómago cuando Brett lo levantó en sus brazos y a gritos le dijo a Liam que abriera la puerta.

-Conduce tú –Garrett se sentó en la parte trasera del auto sosteniendo la cabeza de su amigo -¡Brett!

-Llévalo al hospital –Haz apretó sus dedos en el brazo de Garrett intentando decirle que prefería ir con el veterinario, pero por alguna extraña razón Garrett no lo entendió, simplemente le dijo que estaba bien y le besó la frente.

-Llama a tu padre –Brett a penas y miraba por los espejos al dar la vuelta o acelerar, su meta era llegar al hospital. No le importaba la patrulla que llevaba colgada en la caja del auto con la torreta prendida, ya encontraría una forma de explicarle al abuelo John como es que se las arregló para escapar de un oficial.

-¿Y que se supone que está buscando? –Mason llevaba sus manos apretadas en el cinturón de seguridad.

Brett se quedó en silencio. Retiró el sonido de la torreta primero, el sonido del motor del auto, la voz de Mason, el chillido de la balata trasera, los corazones y finalmente se dio cuenta del problema.

Había cinco personas en el auto, pero seis corazones golpeando contra sus tímpanos.

-Aborto espontáneo –Murmuró mientras aceleraba el auto hasta el tope.

Hazael apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Garrett. De todos, era quien tenía el cuello más bonito. Se prometió decírselo en cuanto volviera a tener control de su boca.

-Llamaré a Jordan –Mason sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

-Llama primero a Jackson –Brett estacionó el auto justo en la puerta trasera.

Hazael pesaba mucho menos que Liam y Brett sabía exactamente cuánto pesaba Liam. Lo había tenido que cargar en más ocasiones de las que pudo contar únicamente porque siempre se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba.

Colocó a Hazael en la camilla que le otorgaron y técnicamente obligó a Garrett para que fuera con él. Brett se encargó de evitar que llevaran el auto al depósito, aunque si se quedó con la multa.

 

*

 

Lo siguiente que Hazael supo cuando despertó era que estaba en el hospital y había una mujer de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

-Hazie –Jackson no llevaba su saco y tenía el cabello despeinado –¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué me pasó? –Jackson lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de suspirar.

-Tranquilo –Jackson sonrió ligeramente –Necesito que estés tranquilo ¿Está bien?

-Me estás asustando.

-Ya somos dos –Jackson tragó duró –Llegaste aquí con un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Garrett dijo que casi te desmayaste –El rubio volvió a tragar con fuerza –El padre de Liam te hizo algunas pruebas, pruebas fuera de rutina –Hazael arqueó las cejas –Y… Dios, no sé cómo hacer esto.

-Solamente dilo, Jackson –Hazael se dio cuenta de la vía en su brazo en ese momento.

-Tienes diez semanas de gestación –Jackson apretó los labios.

-¿Gestación? –Hazael arqueó ambas cejas -¿Gestación como embarazo? ¿Cómo que voy a tener un bebé?

-Sí, gestación como que vamos a tener un bebé –Jackson sonrió en ese momento, cuando la alegría de Hazael fue tanta que desbordó el aroma de su confusión y se transformó en una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Solamente uno? –Hazael puso su mano libre sobre su vientre.

-Yo también pregunté eso. Para asegurarme que no son gemelos o sextillizos –Hazael se rio bajito –Pero no, es uno solito.

-Un bebé –Jackson puso su mano sobre la de Hazael –Vamos a ser padres.

-¿Qué? –Jordan se detuvo también en la puerta -¿Qué dijiste, Hazael?

-Papá –Haz tragó duro en ese momento. Su sonrisa murió gradualmente hasta que su rostro se tensó. –Yo –El adolescente buscó la mano de Jackson.

-No es un buen momento, Parrish –Jackson le apretó los dedos a su prometido –Hay que esperar a que lo den de alta y entonces hablaremos.

Jordan frunció el ceño. Sus cejas poco a poco comenzaron a fruncirse hasta casi tocarse.

-El padre de Liam me acaba de dar los resultados de tus análisis –Jordan movió las hojas –Tienes principios de anemia. Me dijo que te va a recetar algunos medicamentos y que debes dejar de hacer ejercicio.

Hazael asintió despacio. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en un pequeño puchero que estaba intentando aguantar. –Lo siento.

A Jordan se le partió un poquito el corazón cuando vio a su hijo mayor. Hazie le había parecido perfecto desde el momento en que lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Sus ojitos pequeños, su cabello negro, su piel pálida. Stiles lo había nombrado Blanca Nieves por primera vez y él se había molesto en gran manera.

-No digas eso –Jordan se acercó del otro lado de la cama. –Está bien. Ya está hecho.

No pudo evitar mal a Jackson, cuando Hazie lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y entonces entendió porque su padre se negó durante tanto tiempo a que Peter lo llamara suegro.

 

*

Peter solamente tuvo que ver la forma en la que Jackson estaba cargando a Hazael para darse por enterado. Apretó su mano sobre su arma y continuó bebiendo de su copa de bourbon.

-¿Algo que decirme, Hazael? –El adolescente se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Jackson. –Llevamos meses retrasando esta conversación, así que espero que no me hagan dispararle a nadie.

Fácilmente pudo ver como Jackson perdía parte de su color. Pero no por eso retrocedió. El rubio acomodó a Hazael en el sofá de una plaza y tomó su mano.

Peter sonrió.

-Hazael y yo vamos a casarnos –Peter le dio otro trago a su copa.

-No –Apuntó a su hijo con un dedo –Él es menor de edad.

-Estoy a meses de cumplir los 18 –Hazael subió los pies a la mesita de centro –Y estoy completamente en mis facultades mentales para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Mientras estés bajo mi tutela, mientras los tres lo estén, van a hacer lo que yo les diga –Peter dejó la copa en la mesa –Y no te vas a casar con Jackson.

-Peter –Jordan se acercó a él despacio –Tienes que pensarlo con calma.

-Sé exactamente lo que estoy diciendo –El hombre lobo ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Estaba molesto y no quería ver a Jordan cuando estaba molesto.

-Estoy embarazado, papá.

Jordan cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó el disparo. Su corazón estaba completamente acelerado y sus oídos pitaban.

Jackson se estaba apretando el brazo izquierdo, intentando contener la hemorragia.

-¡Papá! –Michael brincó desde la baranda, sacó su kit de emergencias de debajo del sofá y corrió a Jackson.

-¿Qué mierda, Hale? –Jordan apretó los labios cuando escuchó a su padre -¿Esta es la clase de Sheriff que eres?

-Aún no lo soy –Peter se rascó la frente con la culata de su pistola –Y tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles razones? –John puso la tarta sobre la mesa.

-Embarazó a mi hijo –Peter acomodó el arma entre sus dedos dispuesto a disparar de nueva cuenta –Lo voy a matar.

-¡Papá! –Hazael estaba sosteniendo las vendas llenas de sangre mientras Mick encontraba la bala con sus dedos pequeñitos.

-Nosotros podemos mantener al bebé. No tienes por qué casarte.

-¡Papá!

John Stilinski escogió ese preciso instante para comenzar a reír porque la vida era perfecta, era hermosa y bien lo había dicho su padre: nadie se va de este mundo sin antes pagar lo que hizo.

-No me le encuentro la gracia –Jordan le dio un rollo de servilletas a Peter –Y tú limpia.

-¿Yo? –Peter frunció el ceño.

-Sí, tú le disparaste, tú limpia –Jordan le arrebató el arma -¿Puedes no ser un animal de vez en cuando?

-¿Lo defiendes, Jordan? –Peter frunció el ceño –Embarazó a tu hijo.

-¡Nuestro hijo! Y tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo ¿Y papá te disparó?

-Sigo preguntándome porque no lo hice –John jaló una silla para sentarse.

-Lo dejamos entrar en nuestra casa, lo dejamos comer en nuestra mesa y nos paga así, Jordan –Peter golpeó la mesa con el rollo de servilletas.

-¿No te has preguntado si Hazie también lo quería? –Parrish le golpeó el pecho con su índice -¿Te has preguntado si tu hijo está con él porque lo quiere?

-Tiene 17.

-Pues yo tenía 16 –Jordan resopló.

-Yo también –Peter respiró profundo –Pero él se aprovechó de…

-Por Dios, papá –Hazael se tocó el vientre -¿Realmente crees que Jackson pueda aprovecharse de mí? ¿Qué cualquiera pueda hacerlo?

John movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, porque Hazie tenía un buen punto ahí.

-Y si no quieres que me case con él, está bien –Haz respiró profundo –No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando que me voy a casar con él y que vas a tener un nieto.

Mick sintió ganas de aplaudirle a su hermano mayor.

-¿De verdad, Hazael? –Peter pasó su lengua por sus labios -¿Él?

-Él –Haz asintió –Él.

Jordan tomó de nuevo el rollo de servilletas y las empujo con fuerza contra el pecho de Peter.

-Limpia –Ordenó antes de tomar un vaso con agua para que Hazie se tomara las pastillas.

-Peter…

-Cierra la boca, Whittemore o la siguiente será de acónito.

 

*

 

Hazael pasó a recoger a Lexie en el colegio tres días después. Normalmente Lex siempre se quedaba a matar el tiempo mientras Mick y Jonah tomaban clases extra, pero ese día Hazie le envió un mensaje para que fuera con él.

-He pensado en algunas tiendas para ir a comprar tu traje –Hazael le sonrió –Y el color.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? –Lexie subió los pies al tablero.

-A Brett le hace mucha ilusión que vayas con él y no puedo dejar que vayas con un traje barato, aunque estoy seguro que así vayas con una bolsa de basura te vas a ver muy guapo –Hazael le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Lexie ladeó un poco el rostro para verlo.

-Bien –Haz sonrió todavía más amplio –Muy emocionado, Jackson ya me envió cinco diferentes clases de cunas para el bebé.

-Un pequeño Whittemore-Halinski –Lexie se acomodó las gafas –Felicidades.

-Brett se dio cuenta primero –Hazael apretó un poco el volante –Él fue quien le dijo al padre de Liam que buscar.

-Brett puede ser muy inteligente –Alexei se miró las manos –Gracias, Hazie.

-Eres mi hermano –Hazael le revolvió el cabello –Y realmente quien debería agradecérmelo es Brett, no tú.

-Sí, se lo diré –El móvil de Hazael comenzó a sonar en ese momento –Es Jackson.

-Oh, Jackson –Haz soltó un suspiro y atendió la llamada –Hola.

-¿Ya te tomaste el medicamento?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas algo? –La voz de Jackson se escuchaba un poco ansiosa.

-Mejor dime que has encontrado –Hazael sonrió.

-Un móvil –Alexei le pudo leer la sonrisa en las palabras –Son unos angelitos que brillan y extienden sus alitas al ritmo de la música.

-Eso es muy tierno de tu parte –Habló Lexie mirando directamente a su hermano.

-Cierra la boca, Lex –El rubio más pequeño comenzó a reír –Te hablaré cuando estés solo o mejor te lo muestro cuando estemos en casa.

-Venga, Jacks, no te pongas tímido –Lexie detuvo el golpe de Hazie con una de sus manos –Dime que más encontraste ¿Chupones con alitas?

-Hablamos después, Jackson –Hazael cortó la llamada luego de que Jackson le dijera que se cuidara –No te burles, Alexei.

-Realmente te quiere –Hazael arqueó una ceja –El guapo príncipe de hielo de Beacon Hills no solamente se casa, también se convierte en padre, todo en el mismo año –Lexie soltó un suspiro entre su sonrisa –Todo Beacon Hills debe envidiarte.

-No me interesa –Hazael aparcó el auto –Ellos jamás van a tener a Jackson Whittemore creando una lista de nombres.

-¿Ha hecho eso? –Lexie abrió grandes los ojos –Hermano, déjame decirte, que te han cambiado a tu novio.

-Cierra la boca –Hazael se tocó el vientre de nuevo –Él siempre ha sido el mismo, que el resto del mundo no lo sepa no lo hace diferente.  

 

 

*

 

Derek tenía dos fotografías en sus manos. En una tenía a sus siete hijos en el mismo sofá, Ed, Jerome y Jared acostados de cabeza, Tony sentado en las piernas de Brett y Skylar y Skandar mordiendo el mismo trozo de sandía. En la otra estaban los siete, en el sofá, pero Ed y Tony estaban en su versión lobo.

-Jackson –Derek se decantó por la primera fotografía.

-¿Qué? –El hombre lobo comenzó a abrir el marco para meter la nueva foto de sus hijos -¿Qué sucede con Jackson?

-Quiero que nuestro bebé se llame Jackson –Stiles sonrió. Sky en su versión zorro tenía su nariz pegada a la suya y movía la colita cuando le acariciaba las orejas.

-¿Por qué Jackson? –Derek frunció el ceño y bajó a Edward de la mesita de centro en cuanto el niño brincó a ella.

Brett estaba acostado boca abajo jugando videojuegos con Jerome y Skandar no paraba de brincar por todos lados.

-Jackson es mi mejor amigo y quiero que nuestro hijo se llame Jackson –Stiles le besó la frente a Sky –Podemos ponerle dos nombres

-Me gusta Steven –Derek de nuevo bajó a Ed de la mesita –Jackson Steven.

-Jackson Steven Stilinski Hale –Stiles levantó a Ed del suelo y lo puso en sus piernas junto a Skylar –Me gusta, muy largo pero pueden decirle Sven para cortarlo.

Derek guardó la otra foto y puso el marco junto con los demás. En todas salían los niños, diferentes edades, diferente ropa, pero igual de bonitos.

-Jackson no le va a poner tu nombre a su hijo –Derek acomodó a Jared en el sofá. El niño estaba completamente dormido abrazando su peluche del Capitán América.

-Lo sé. Él no es tan desconsiderado –Stiles presionó su nariz contra la de Sky, Ed automáticamente también se levantó en sus patitas traseras y talló su cabeza contra su cuello –Seguramente le va a poner un nombre como William o Cheescake.

-¿Cheescake? –Derek frunció el ceño.

-¡Cheescake! –Tony salió de debajo de la mesa –Yo quiero.

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar un Cheescake ahora? –Derek miró a Stiles. Seis bonitos ojos lo miraron de vuelta, los de su esposo, su pequeño zorrito y el travieso Eddie. –Bien ¿Vienes conmigo, Tony?

Tony apretó los labios.

-Sí –El niño sacó sus zapatitos de debajo de la mesa y se los extendió.

-¿Qué más cosas tienes debajo? –Derek subió al niño a su regazo para ponerle los zapatos -¿Narnia?

-Tiene a Harry Potter debajo –Respondió Brett antes de casi lanzar el mando porque Jerome le había ganado de nuevo. Skandar brincó a su espalda y le lamió la mejilla antes de volver a correr con un juguete en su trompa.

-Hogarts –Tony sonrió mostrando todos sus dientitos. Probablemente en eso era en lo único en que se parecía a su gemelo, la forma de sonreír, la forma de apretar su biberón, la forma de dormir.

-¿Nadie más quiere venir? –Jared se removió en el sofá buscando una posición mucho más cómoda –Bien, volveré pronto.

Besó primero a Stiles. Lo observó durante unos cuantos segundos grabándose cada detalle de su rostro porque a pesar de ya no ser el niño de cuatro años al que le pidió ser su novio seguía siendo muy guapo. A veces ni siquiera se creía que estuvieran juntos.

-Te cuidas mucho –Derek besó la frente de Sky y luego la de Eddie –Tú también, precioso –Tony dejó que Stiles le besara una mejilla. –Cuida de papi.

-Sí –Tony volvió a sonreír.

Derek se despidió de Skandar cuando lo encontró, luego de Brett, Jerome y finalmente de Jared.

-Tú deberías empezar a alistarte para el baile –Brett rodó sobre su estómago. Skandar automáticamente presionó sus patas sobre su pecho y le lamió la nariz.

-Lo sé –Brett acarició las orejitas de su hermano –Estoy nervioso.

-¿Por qué? –Jerome también se acostó sobre su espalda –Lexie ya te dijo que sí, no tienes por qué estar norvuso.

Todos escucharon el gritito de felicidad de Tony cuando Derek encendió el auto.

-Porque llevo al chico más guapo de Beacon Hills –Brett se pasó una mano por la frente.

-Oh –Jerome apretó los labios -¿Ya no llevas a Lexie?

Stiles no pudo aguantarse la risa.

-Sí, llevo a Lexie y Lexie es el chico más guapo de Beacon Hills. –Aclaró Brett intentando no sentirse herido.

-Nosierto –Jerome hizo un puchero –Papi pops y papi pops son los más gupos de Beacon.

-Bueno, después de ellos va Lexie.

-No –Jerome volvió a negar –Luego está el Tío Jack, el tío Saac, Dyl, MickJonie y luego Lex.

Brett parpadeó repetidamente sin dejar de ver al pequeño Jerome.

-Bueno, para mi Lexie está en primer lugar –Su mano se movió sobre el cuerpo de Key –Siempre va a estar en primer lugar.

-No –Jerome apretó de nuevo su boca en un pucherito –Está mal.

-¿De verdad, Jay-Jay? –Brett frunció el ceño –¿Me lo dices tú que nunca lo has visto sonreír en medio del bosque con luciérnagas moviéndose entre sus dedos?

Jerome se lo pensó un poco –Sí.

Stiles volvió a reír sacando a Brett de su pequeña pelea interna porque no tenía manera de hacerle entender a Jerome lo perfecto que era Lexie y lo ponía de malas no poder explicarse.

-Iré a ducharme –El adolescente presionó sus labios en la cabeza de Skandar -¿Vienes?

Un segundo después tuvo a un bonito niño desnudo acostado sobre su pecho.

-Su champú está detrás de la crema para afeitar de Derek –Stiles le estaba tomando una foto a Sky y Ed. –Es el de chocolate.

-Cuando yo era niño siempre usaba el de coco –Brett se levantó sin soltar al niño.

-Tú lo escogías –Stiles le devolvió la mirada a Ed. Sus ojitos azules eran tan penetrantes como hermosos –Ellos escogen el suyo.

-Somos undependientes –Jerome volvió a iniciar la partida en el videojuego.

Stiles ni siquiera hizo el intento de corregirlo, de cualquier manera, sus hijos siempre terminaban hablando como se les antojaba porque más que intentara enseñarles.

Se tocó el vientre cuando la cabecita tibia de Ed se pegó a esa zona. El niño pegó la orejita cerca de su ombligo y luego lo miró con un gesto demasiado humano para estar en su forma de lobo.

-Es tu hermanito –Ed volvió a pegar la orejita a su vientre y aulló.

 

 


	94. 111 Esta es mi tragedia y puedo llorar si quiero

 Hazael no se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era estar embarazado hasta que se levantó en la noche a orinar, cinco veces en un lapso de tres horas. Al final ya no volvió a la cama, simplemente caminó descalzo hasta la habitación de al lado y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Pintamos algo? -El bebé en su interior dio una pequeña patadita, porque al parecer ya podía hacer eso -¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un osito astronauta o un pollito astronauta? Hay muchas estrellitas por aquí ¿Sabes? Estrellas azules por todos lados para que veas el cielo cada noche antes de dormir. -El bebé de nuevo lo pateó -Entonces un osito astronauta.

Hazie tomó uno de los pinceles y comenzó a trazar el diseño del osito astronauta sin dejar de hablarle a su hijo sobre cualquier cosa, sobre los colores, sobre todos esos años de clases que había tomado, sobre su horrible primer cuadro donde intentó retratar al tío Camden y lo mentirosos que eran todos diciéndole que hacía un gran trabajo cuando en realidad era horrible o lo había sido hasta que comenzó a practicar sin descanso.

En ese momento incluso había vendido dos de sus pinturas, ambas habían estado en el despacho de Jackson.

-He estado pensando en tu nombre -Haz se tocó el vientre -Si eres niña me gustaría algo como Arya, aunque no sé si vaya contigo. Pero si eres niño había pensado en Henry. Henry Whittemore ¿Te gusta?  A mí me gusta o Arya Whittemore.

Hazael miró sus pinturas con detenimiento antes de darse cuenta que necesitaba pinturas nuevas y un nuevo pincel.

-Iremos antes de que tu papá se despierte -El adolescente se limpió la pintura de las manos y cambió su ropa por ropa limpia. -¿Ya te dije que tu abuelito es el nuevo sheriff de Beacon Hills? Es algo de familia, tu bisabuelo también fue el Sheriff y le dejó el trabajo a mi padre, realmente no sé porque, pero lo hizo.

Se aseguró de dejarle una nota a Jackson, tomó su cartera y tarareó una de las canciones de la biblioteca de Mickey durante el recorrido.

 

*

 

Peter estaba a punto de abandonar la comisaría cuando recibió la llamada de Jackson. Por un momento pensó en no responder la llamada y seguir su camino a casa, estaba tarde para llevar a los niños a la escuela y no podría darle el beso de buenos días a Jordan. En todos sus años de casados jamás se había saltado un beso de buenos días y no iniciaría a hacerlo por Whittemore.

El muy idiota le había robado a su hijo mayor, incluso se lo había llevado a vivir a su casa realmente. Tomó su ropa, sus zapatos, algunos de sus peluches y lo llevó a la mansión Whittemore, aunque realmente eso no era lo importante, así hubiera tenido una casa de tres habitaciones Hazie igualmente se habría ido a vivir con él.

Porque Hazie lo quería, realmente lo quería y ya lo había aceptado. Eso no significaba que de pronto Peter también lo quisiera.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó de manera osca mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-No encuentro a Hazie -La voz de Jackson se escuchaba perdida, completamente lejana -No sé dónde está. Desperté y no estaba ni él ni el auto. Lo he llamado al móvil más de cuarenta veces y no responde. Peter no sé dónde está.

Peter no estuvo muy seguro de si maldijo en voz alta o fue fruto de su imaginación, tampoco estuvo muy seguro de si colgó la llamada o simplemente entró a la comisaría y gritó órdenes. De lo que sí estuvo muy seguro fue del rostro de Jackson cuando encontraron la camioneta estacionada cerca del local donde Hazael compraba todo para sus pinturas. Era un local pequeño, algo viejo y bastante pintoresco, el único lugar donde Hazie se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para escoger pinceles con el mismo cuidado con el que dibujaba sobre los pasteles.

-No hay rastro -Lexie estaba de pie junto a Jackson todavía usando el uniforme del colegio -Kurt ha rastreado la zona desde aquí hasta la salida de la zona sur -Lexie apuntó con el dedo -A partir de ahí se pierde todo el rastro, pero un par de llantas han derrapado en la desviación a siete kilómetros -Alexei soltó un suspiro -Es todo lo que tenemos.

 

*

 

Hazael despertó en una habitación quirúrgica poco parecida a la que había en el hospital o como mínimo a la de Deaton. El lugar parecía poco higiénico y las lámparas estaban amarillentas. Una mosca chocó contra una de las ventanas repetidamente antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Finalmente -Hazael giró la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz -Creí que jamás despertaría, Señor Hale.

Hazael estuvo bastante tentado en decir que él en realidad estaba a punto de convertirse en un Whittemore, estaba a meses de casarse justo en invierno, con un traje blanco y un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

La mujer se retiró el cubrebocas.

-Enfermera Blake -Haz jaló aire con dificultad -¿Qué va a hacer?

-Nada malo -La mujer le sonrió -Hay algo fascinante en ti. Eres un chico, ya lo comprobé y estás dándole vida a otro ser humano. ¿Es genético? -La mujer se inclinó ligeramente sobre su rostro. -¿O solamente sucede con las parejas de un alfa?

Hazael sintió que su cuerpo se crispaba.

-Hay una película -La mujer se reacomodó el cubrebocas -De unos niños a los que les brillan los ojos. Bueno -Haz se tensó cuando colocó una vía en su brazo derecho -Es el momento de que veamos que hay dentro de los niños de los ojos brillantes.

Sintió tantas ganas de llorar que realmente no comprendió que fue lo que evitó que sus lágrimas salieran. Se mantuvo despierto todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que perdió el control de su propio cuerpo. Lo último que vio fue que le estaban retirando líquido amniótico con una jeringa.

 

*

 

Derek tenía movilizada a toda la manda buscando a su primo. La cámara de seguridad de una tienda cercana había captado el momento en que Hazael se bajó del auto y caminó tres pasos antes de ser alcanzado por algo parecido a un dardo. Se necesitó un solo hombre para levantarlo del suelo y subirlo a una camioneta que no era de Beacon.

Jackson estaba mirando el pizarrón de Stiles. Había hilos de colores saliendo de diferentes puntos, pero nada en concreto porque no tenía casi nada.

-Tenemos algo -Mick se levantó los googles -Aquí -El niño mostró una mancha de zapato -Necesitamos donde analizarlo.

-¿Analizar qué? -Jonah levantó una bolsita transparente -Los llevaré al laboratorio.

Jordan estaba sentado en los escalones de su casa mirando una foto de Hazie, el adolescente estaba sentado en el bosque con un conejo entre sus manos, Lexie también había estado en ese momento, pero él estaba jugando con el Capitán Grisam.

-Lo vamos a encontrar -Peter se sentó a su lado -Te aseguro que los vamos a encontrar.

-Es nuestro bebé, Pet -Jordan recargó su cabeza en su hombro -Tienes que encontrarlo.

-Lo haré -Peter le besó la coronilla -Lo haremos.

 

*

 

Michael realmente se sorprendió un poco cuando el lodo del zapato no concordó con cualquier muestra de los alrededores Beacon Hills. Una parte de él ya le decía que no iba a concordar, pero otra esperaba que lo hiciera, que su hermano estuviera más cerca de lo que creían y solamente tuvieran que moverse un poco para rescatar a Hazie.

-¿Pasha? -Mick miró a su hermano -¿No hay forma de que tus soldaditos verdes la puedan encontrar?

-No son mis soldaditos -Lexie levantó la muestra de tierra -Vuelvo en media hora. ¡Kurt! -La esfinge dejó de observar la grabación para mirar a su mejor amigo -¿Vienes?

El pequeño Herbst no se lo pensó para correr tras Lexie y adentrarse en el bosque.

Había una parte de Alexei de la que nadie hablaba. Era la parte que sabían que era peligrosa porque de ninguna manera alguien que controlaba el bosque podía ser completamente bueno. Era un poder del que no sabían, pero tampoco querían comprender.

Kurt no tenía ningún problema con eso. Para él Lexie era su mejor amigo y punto, él metería las manos al fuego por el rubio sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera, porque entre ellos no había ninguna clase de secretos.

En presencia del otro Kurt podía extender sus alas sabiendo que no lo iban a ver raro.

-Espera aquí -Lexie le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si necesitas algo -Kurt extendió sus alas -Solamente me hablas.

-Lo sé.

Lexie continuó el recorrido con sus zapatos en su mano derecha y la muestra en la izquierda. Los árboles le susurraron algo que no pudo entender más allá del saludo que le profirieron sus ramas al verlo llegar.

-No deberías estar aquí -Lex giró su cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz. -Es peligroso.

-Necesito un favor -Lexie movió su mano -Mi hermano está perdido.

-Nada en el bosque está perdido -Una ninfa se colocó frente a él.

-Lo raptaron -Lexie tragó duro -No está ahí porque así lo quiera.

 _Los que roban han vuelto_ Alexei sintió el sonido contra sus mejillas.

-¿De dónde vienen? -Lex soltó sus zapatos.

-De todos lados -La ninfa se acercó a él -Nacen esparcidos por el mundo, entrenados para robar.

-¿Qué roban?

-Vidas.

Lex sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-¿De dónde es esta tierra? -El adolescente levantó la bolsita -De donde sea que viene ahí está mi hermano. Necesito que me digan de donde es.

Un conjunto de dientes de león se detuvieron justo frente a su rostro. Era como un rostro desdibujado por el tiempo y al mismo tiempo una mano que apuntaba en una dirección.

-Tú sabes de donde viene -La ninfa dio un paso más cerca -Sólo tienes que sentirla.

Todo desapareció en el mismo instante, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Lexie -Kurt movió las ramas con su vuelo -Alguien viene.

-Un momento -Alexei abrió la bolsita.

-No, Lex. Están armados, son cazadores-Kurt batió sus alas de nuevo -Lex, hay que irnos.

-Un momento -Alexei tomó la tierra entre sus dedos.

-Puedes hacerlo en otro lugar, vámonos.

-No -Lex miró la tierra entre sus dedos -No puedo, solamente el bosque te revela secretos del bosque -Alexei cerró los ojos.

La textura no era exactamente especial, pero había algo detrás de sus ojos que le estaba diciendo exactamente a donde mirar.

-Lexie -El rubio levantó uno de sus dedos ordenándole que se callara. Kurt removió sus pies nervioso durante los siguientes cinco segundos.

-Lo tengo -Lex soltó la tierra -Vamos, vamos.

 

La noticia de cazadores de Beacon Hills no fue realmente una noticia. Ellos sabían exactamente que siempre estaban a la vista de los cazadores, pero para eso habían hecho tregua con la mayoría de ellos e incluso se unían cuando era necesario, como en el caso de los Winchester.

-No hay luna llena hasta dentro de dos semanas -Jordan se puso de pie con Edward entre sus brazos. El niño estaba usando un traje enterito que decía Trouble.

-Dos semanas y media -Corrigió Derek -Lo sé, lo siento.

-¿Podemos pensar que la desaparición de Hazie esté ligada a ellos? -Peter sonó muy seguro de lo que se sentía.

-Completamente -Stiles añadió un nuevo listón al pizarrón -Lexie dice que están en la zona este, tenemos que empezar por ahí.

Peter tenía a todo el cuerpo policiaco preguntando sobre su hijo, había enviado a algunos oficiales a preguntar y otros tantos estaban pegando letreros de “Se busca” por todo Beacon.

 

*

 

Hazael volvió a despertar cuando lo trasladaron a una cutre habitación con solamente una ventana en lo más alto de la pared. Era pequeña y bastante alta, ni siquiera parado sobre la cama podría llegar hasta ahí.

Se tocó el vientre notándolo un poco más hinchado que antes, pero ahí estaba el corazón de su hijo, rápido como las alitas de un colibrí.

-Tranquilo -Haz se apretó un poco -Nos van a encontrar, lo van a hacer, todos están buscando por nosotros. Tu papá está buscando por nosotros.

El bebé se movió un poco en su interior, pudo sentir como tocaba sus costillas a modo de respuesta, como si también le estuviera diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

-Tenemos que llegar a esa ventana -Haz se puso de pie a pesar del dolor en su cadera. No estaba despierto, pero tampoco era idiota, no solamente le habían extraído sangre o liquido amniótica, también le habían retirado medula ósea.

Observó la habitación durante horas, trazando un plan en su mente, no para escapar, sino para hacerse escuchar, solamente necesitaba romper una ventana en el momento exacto para llamar a su manada. A partir de ahí debía rogarle al cielo porque estuvieran cerca o terminarían muertos, ambos.

Se tocó el vientre pidiéndole perdón a Kendall por esa clase de plan suicida, pero era lo único que tenía y prefería hacerlo a dejar que esa mujer intentara experimentar con su hijo.

-Te pondré Kendall -Haz presionó su palma abierta -Kendall Whittemore -El adolescente sonrió -Y serás el niño más feliz del mundo entero, te lo prometo.

 

*

 

Jackson no pudo dormir esa noche, no quiso dormir esa noche. Se mantuvo despierto mirando el dibujo que Hazael estaba haciendo en la habitación de su bebé. Todo era en tonos pasteles, desde el árbol en la esquina, hasta la nebulosa espacial en la que se estaba moviendo el osito astronauta. Se duchó por la mañana y bajó los escalones.

Isaac estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Me imaginé que ibas a hacer esto -Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -Le he hablado a Derek. Mick y Jonah limitaron el perímetro.

-¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Jackson cerrando la puerta con llave

-Cincuenta kilómetros hacia el este, en una construcción abandonada o eso es lo que dice Lexie.

-No deberías venir -Jackson se acomodó el cuello de su playera -Es peligroso.

-No tengo garras -Isaac dejó caer una maleta con armas frente al rubio -Pero tengo esto.

 

*

 

Hazael miró la habitación con recelo. Eran tres ventanas, todas altas, como una especie de laboratorio abandonado y en medio Jennifer Blake lo estaba mirando tal como observa un carnicero a su presa antes de destazarla.

-¿Dormiste bien? -Hazael le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer -¿Mal sueño? No te preocupes, ya terminaremos.

-¿Por qué lo haces? -Hazael se aferró con fuerza a uno de los barrotes de la cama.

-Hay cierto placer en esto -La mujer tomó un bisturí -En aprender sobre lo desconocido. Lo hago por la ciencia.

-¿Encuentras placer en asesinar a un inocente? -Hazael continuó apretando la misma zona de la cama.

-Encuentro placer en muchas cosas -Jennifer no se colocó el cubre bocas -Ver en tu interior no tanto, pero alguien debe hacerlo.

-Te van a encontrar -Hazael giró la cabeza cuando el frío bisturí cortó la piel de su estómago. Una línea descendente desde su esternón hasta su ombligo.-Sabrán que fuiste tú y te van a matar.

-¿Tu manada? -La mujer presionó más el bisturí en su piel -Llevas aquí veinticuatro horas y no han dado contigo. Ya no lo harán.

-Lo harán -Haz la miró directamente a los ojos -Entraran por esa puerta y te mataran.

-No estoy sola, querido -Jennifer casi sonó maternal.

Hazael continuó mirándola directamente a la cara. Sus ojos estaban observando fijamente la niña de sus ojos. No tenían nada de especial, tampoco lucían enfermos, eran simplemente ojos, sin nada de lo cual hablar después.

-Yo tampoco.

El fierro se desprendió en ese momento. Hizo el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose y luego se quedó completamente en su mano. Le tomó un segundo escoger la ventana que rompería, lanzó el metal a una ventana en específico y luego aulló. Lo hizo tan fuerte y tan lamentable que el resto de las ventanas también se rompieron.

Jennifer le sonrió. Su rostro convirtiéndose en una sonrisa psicópata fue lo último que Hazie vio.

 

*

 

La pérdida de sangre había enviado a Hazael a la inconsciencia. Fue así como Jackson lo encontró. Inconsciente en el suelo de un laboratorio abandonado con una herida drenándole la vida a él y a su hijo. En un día había perdido una cantidad de masa muscular considerablemente alta y su pulso estaba a punto de desvanecerse, como si la vida se le estuviera yendo con las corrientes de aire que entraban desde las puertas.

Le pidió a susurros que le devolviera la mirada, pero Hazie no lo hizo, ni siquiera se movió. Su cuerpo, todavía tibio, estaba laxo en sus brazos casi perdido.

Peter le arrebató el cuerpo sin avisarle. Simplemente lo tomó y corrió directamente a la salida con una lluvia de balas cayendo sobre él.

Isaac ya lo estaba esperando con la puerta del auto abierta. Estaba escudado en el interior del auto y respondía a cada bala con tres más.

-Arranca, arranca -Ordenó Peter cuando Jackson entró al auto. Tomó una de las armas de Isaac y continuó disparando hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de los cazadores.

Hazael no despertó en todo el camino y Jackson se lo agradeció. No podría mirarlo a la cara en ese momento sabiendo que no pudo cuidarlo.

 

*

-Vendrán hacia acá -Derek se sacó la camisa manchada de sangre y la tiró a la basura -No salgas de aquí, ni tu ni los niños ¿Me escuchas? -Tomó el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos -No pongan un pie fuera de casa.

-Está bien -Stiles le apretó suavemente el hombro -Tienes que cuidarte.

-Lo sé -Derek le besó la frente -Voy a estar bien, solamente necesito que se queden aquí. Jordan ya viene en camino.

-¿Dónde está Hazie? -Derek tragó duro -¿Va a estar bien?

-No lo sé -Derek negó -No lo sé, solamente sé que vendrán hacia acá y debemos acabar con todos ellos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta noche.

Derek se detuvo unos cuantos segundos mirando el rostro de Stiles. Si en algún momento tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con el Derek del pasado seguramente lo felicitaría por su excelente decisión. Por escoger una cara tan bonita con la cual despertar todas las mañanas y unos labios tan suaves a los cuales besar cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

 

*

 

Jackson nunca había sido un aficionado a comerse las uñas, ni a morder ninguna parte de su cuerpo. De hecho, podía encontrarlo asqueroso, por eso no entendía como rayos había terminado con Isaac limpiándole la punta de los dedos en el fregadero con Hazie a su espalda intentando curarse.

-Necesita una transfusión de sangre -Taylor tenía el estetoscopio pegado a su vientre valorando los signos vitales del bebé -O no va a sobrevivir.

-Bien, yo lo haré -Jackson casi arranco su mano de la de Isaac y presionó una servilleta sobre sus dedos.

-No es tan fácil -Deaton se cruzó de brazos -Necesita sangre A+.

-Yo soy A+ -Isaac se secó las manos con otra servilleta -Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Sangre A+ de un hombre lobo -Jackson inmediatamente pensó en Michael. Ese niño había dicho en muchas ocasiones su tipo de sangre y como podía darle un buen uso para crear alguna clase de antídoto o vacuna, Jackson estaba prestándole más atención a las manos manchadas de pintura de Hazael.

El rubio había visto esas manos desde años atrás, limpias, con garras, con pintura, enfundadas en guantes, pero ninguna de esas ocasiones se comparaba a cuando le propuso matrimonio. Hazael tenía manchas de pintura a medio quitar en sus dedos, lo que él veía como un defecto Jackson lo vio como la mayor expresión de la perfección.

-Entonces muérdanme -Isaac miró directamente a Jackson -¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar la transformación?

-Podría matarte, Isaac -Talia estaba de pie en la base de la camilla mirando directamente a Hazael.

-O no hacerlo -Isaac sonó un poco desesperado -Si no lo hacen Haz seguramente va a morir, pero si lo hacen existe una probabilidad de que no lo haga. Muérdame.

-Aunque lo quisiera -Talia lo miró a él -Ya no soy el alfa.

-Llama a Derek -Isaac desvió su mirada a Jackson -Llama a Derek, Whittemore.

-Isaac -Jackson se mordió el pulgar hasta sacarse sangre -Tienes un hijo. No puedo pedirte esto.

Jackson no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Vas a perder a tu hijo si no lo hago -La mano de Isaac se movió sin su permiso hasta la mejilla del más bajo -Jackson, déjame hacerlo.

Jackson no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería llorar hasta ese momento.

 

*

Derek realmente no tenía ningún beta suyo hasta ese momento, tenía a sus hijos, sí, pero nadie nacido de su mordida y había pensado que iba a ser así por un tiempo hasta que Isaac le dijo que lo hiciera, que lo mordiera, que lo volviera un hombre lobo.

-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Completamente -Y Isaac siempre le respondió lo mismo, pero no lo miraba a él, miraba a Jackson aferrando a la mano de Hazie mientras le pedía que por favor se quedara con él.

-En la muñeca será más rápido -Talia estaba cerca de Derek, instruyéndole en todos sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo sabré si no funcionó? -Preguntó Derek mirando a su amigo.

-Lo sabrás.

Derek había olido los cadáveres suficientes para reconocer alguno. Isaac tragó sin saber exactamente qué hacer, si debía adoptar alguna posición o echarse para atrás porque se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Aun así, lo hizo. Dejó que los colmillos de Derek se encajaran en su muñeca sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor.

-¿Cómo debería sentirme? -Talia y Derek compartieron una mirada.

No le respondieron. Ambos Hale se cruzaron de brazos y lo observaron detenidamente durante unos largos minutos hasta que Deaton se acercó a él a revisar sus signos vitales.

En el momento en que Camden se enterara lo iba a matar.

-Bien -El veterinario pasó una lámpara frente a sus ojos -Pónganlo en la camilla de al lado, comenzaremos con la transfusión.

-¿Directamente? -Isaac se detuvo a mitad del camino.

-Sí, Isaac, serás su bolsa de sangre -Derek lo obligó a subir su trasero hasta la camilla -Recuérdame pasarme contigo la siguiente luna llena.

-Dylan va a estar muy emocionado -Jackson le sonrió, tan pequeñito que ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa verdadera.

 

 

*

 

Alexei le había colgado el teléfono a Brett a media llamada, cuando el rubio le dijo por enésima vez que no se atreviera a subirse a ningún tejado ni tampoco se expusiera al peligro. Como si Lex le fuera a hacer caso o por lo menos escucharlo.

-Creo que tiene razón -Kurt estaba sentado en el tejado. Había raptado al pequeño Louis y le había enseñado como era volar. El niño estaba sentado entre sus piernas jugueteando con una libélula que Lexie había atraído para él.

-¿También quieres que me quede aquí? -Lex acomodó un cuchillo en el interior de su bota -Esos bastardos casi matan a mi hermano.

-Por eso mismo deberías quedarte -Kurt lo miró con el ceño fruncido -Te puede pasar algo.

-Ni lo pienses, Herbst -Lexie le apuntó con un dedo -Me quedaré aquí a asegurarme de que no se acerquen a la casa.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo -Kurt presionó sus labios en la cabeza roja de Louis -Un día quiero tener un hijo.

-Díselo a Jonah -Lexie bajó del tejado con el ceño fruncido.

 

Una parte de Stiles le estaba diciendo que prepara a los niños como un día normal. Que les pusiera pijama y los acomodara para dormir, pero otra parte, su parte superviviente le ordenó que los vistiera para lo peor y lo peor era salir corriendo de casa directamente hacia su escondite.

Eddie estaba corriendo con Dylan jugando a atraparse cuando lo llamó para cambiarle las pantuflas por un par botitas negras. A todos les puso ropa en tonos oscuros y les preparó una mochila con barritas, leche, fruta en trocitos y agua, también les empacó su peluche favorito.

Aitana, Rose y Astrid estaban vestidos exactamente igual a sus hijos. Las tres habían abandonado sus vestidos para cambiarlos por pantaloncitos y botas. Aitana incluso tenía puesto un gorrito cubriendo su cabello castaño.

-¿Papi va a venir pronto? -Dylan detuvo su carrera para mirarlo con esos ojos enormes que había heredado de Isaac.

-Sí, papi va a venir pronto -Stiles le acomodó su chalequito verde -Pero necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo ¿Está bien?

-¿Y papi vendrá después? -Dylan ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

-Papi vendrá después -El niño sonrió antes de salir corriendo. Sus rizos se movieron ante cada pasito.

 

*

 

Michael y Jonah realmente no sabían pelear. Sabían golpear rostros y patear espinillas, pero no sabían que hacer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tampoco sabían disparar pistolas ni mucho menos lanzar un cuchillo y dar en el blanco, fue por eso que estaban creando pequeñas bombas por si acaso.

-Necesitamos comprar más de estas -Mick rellenó una esferita de plástico con la mezcla y la metió dentro de su pistola de pintura.

-Pediremos más por EBay -Prometió Jonah mientras contaba sus municiones -He revisado el mapa más de diez veces, creo que me sé el camino.

-Espero no tener que huir -Mick soltó un suspiro -Realmente no sé correr.

-Después de esto empezaremos a hacer ejercicio -Jonah también suspiró.

Kurt no se despidió de Jonah cuando devolvió a Louis, simplemente le tomó el rostro por el mentón como había estado haciendo desde un año atrás y le besó los labios.

-Voy a estar detrás de ti -Jonah asintió despacio. Acarició las alas del pelinegro con su mano y sonrió.

La verdadera pelea inició minutos después.

El perímetro fijado fue en el bosque, tan lejos de casa como fuera posible, aunque a ese punto los cazadores ya sabían dónde vivían todos ellos. Por un momento Stiles pensó que era completamente tonto haberlos puesto a todos en la misma casa, pero de otra forma jamás podrían defenderse.

Sentó a los niños en medio de un fuerte hecho con los sillones y les pidió que se estuvieran en silencio, Erica estaba sosteniendo a Rose entre sus brazos y Lydia también estaba preparando su propia bomba.

-Este es un buen momento para creer en Dios -Kurt estaba sentado en lo más alto del tejado mirando alrededor de la casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Lexie levantó uno de sus cuchillos.

-Porque ya están aquí -El pelinegro extendió sus alas -¿Te parece si nos dividimos?

-Me quedo con los de la derecha -Alexei le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

Lexie se lanzó del tejado.

-Maldito gato -Murmuró Kurt cuando lo vio caer como todo un súper héroe.

 

*

 

Stiles no notó el círculo de ceniza hasta que Sky estornudó. El niño se talló varias veces la nariz hasta dejarla roja y volvió a estornudar.

-Jay -Stiles le hizo señas a su hijo para que se acercara. -Dime que ves -Stiles lo acercó con cuidado a la ventana.

-Una mujer -Jay adoptó sus ojos lobunos -Está sosteniendo algo en su mano. ¿Es mala?

-Sí, mi amor -Stiles le besó la cabecita -Necesito que le ayudes a Mick y Jonah a sacar a tus hermanos de aquí.

-¿Nos vamos? -Jay ladeó un poco el rostro.

-Sí, bebé, ustedes irán primero, yo iré después. -Stiles le sonrió lo más calmado que pudo -Recuerda que no se suelten de la mano.

-Todos juntitos -Jay se acomodó su mochila y corrió directamente a Ed y Tony.

-Así como lo entrenamos -Jonah levantó a Louis en sus brazos mientras les ayudaba a unir sus manitas dejando a los más pequeños en medio -Recuerden no separarse.

-Mick -El niño rápidamente se acercó a él -Van a tener poco tiempo -Stiles continuó mirando hacia afuera -En cuanto rompa la línea tienen que correr directo al refugio, no se detengan por nada.

-Van a estar bien -Prometió Mick colocando su mano sobre el vientre de Stiles -Tu también tienes que estar bien.

-Estaré bien -Stiles le revolvió suavemente el cabello -Ahora vayan.

Stiles se esperó hasta que sus hijos estuvieron lejos de la línea de fuego para abrir la puerta. Dylan estaba sorbiendo por la nariz con pequeñas lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, a su lado Jared le dio un besito en la mejilla intentando calmarlo. Stiles estaba igual de asustado que él.

Al otro lado de la puerta Lexie estaba peleando con dos cazadores a la vez. Le lanzó el arma de uno a Danny y continuó peleando como si no hubiera mañana.

La mujer de pie a mitad de su patio lo miró con sorpresa. Como si se hubiera equivocado o de pronto hubiera descubierto algo.

Stiles no se dio el tiempo de comprenderlo, solamente extendió su mano ordenándole al acónito que le obedeciera. Lo había hecho en varias ocasiones con Deaton y siempre lo había logrado, pero el círculo jamás había rodeado un perímetro tan grande.

Pensó en sus hijos y en Hazie. El círculo se rompió al mismo tiempo que una bala se incrustó en su pecho.

 

*

Alexei no gritó, tampoco aulló. No fue él, fue el viento. Kurt fue el único espectador en ese espectáculo no planeado. Él vio perfectamente como Alexei quebró el cráneo del cazador entre sus manos y un viento demasiado fuerte atravesó el aire hasta rodear a la mujer en la corriente.

Él había visto eso en algunas ocasiones, siempre en libros, jamás en la vida real. Había visto a su madre hacer pequeños remolinos de viento con su dedo, pero jamás algo tan grande que pudiera asesinar a una persona en segundos.

La tierra vibró. Probablemente todo Beacon Hills vibró. Kurt finalmente comprendió en que idioma hablaban los árboles.

-¡Stiles! -Lexie corrió hasta su tío -Stiles, mírame, está bien, está bien. Tienes que aguantar. ¡Mírame!

-Svenie -Stiles lo presionó una mano en la mejilla -Sven.

-Sven está bien -Lexie tuvo que pegar su oreja al vientre de Stiles -Lo oigo, está bien. Pero no dejes de mirarme, no lo hagas, aquí estoy, mírame, eso es. Está bien -Lexie tuvo que morderse el labio para que dejara de temblar -No ha salido, así que te pondré completamente contra el suelo. La gravedad no siempre es una perra.

 

 

*

 

Jordan podía soportar una tragedia cada diez años, tal vez nueve si su corazón todavía estaba sano. Dos en el mismo día jamás.

O eso creía hasta que tuvo que ver a su hermano casi muriéndose en el suelo de la entrada de su casa. La mirada de Lexie decía todo lo que él, o cualquiera, podía expresar en ese momento.

Kurt estaba sentado en el suelo junto a él, una de sus alas rotas y su mano haciendo presión junto a la de Lexie sobre la herida.

Jordan siempre había dicho que él no era bueno con la sangre en cantidad, por eso se alegraba de tener hijos hombres lobo, nunca hubo sangre de más, ni huesos rotos, ni idas al hospital de urgencia porque alguno se rompió la cabeza. Hijos hombres lobo eran perfectos.

-Muérdelo -Ordenó mirando a Derek. El lobo se había arrodillado junto a Stiles y le estaba acariciando la mejilla como si eso fuera lo mejor que podía hacer para salvarlo.

-No puede -Kurt continuó haciendo presión -Es una bala de acónito, si lo muerde lo va a matar en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -Ty se estaba sosteniendo el costado, no porque lo hubieran golpeado, sino porque en su torpeza él mismo había tomado mal el arma y sus costillas lo estaban pagando.

-Minutos -Kurt no giró la cabeza -El acónito va a matar al bebé y la bala a Stiles. Deben sacar al bebé, sacar la bala y morderlo. En minutos.

Derek tenía los dientes apretados, podía sentir que su mandíbula estaba a punto de romperse. Desde que se convirtió en alfa supo que esa responsabilidad tendría sus consecuencias, que jamás podría estar siempre a tiempo ni tampoco proteger a todos, pero a Stiles. Nadie en el mundo debía tocar a Stiles.

Si Stiles se iba, si lo dejaba no podría levantarse jamás, incluso teniendo a los niños, no habría forma en que él volviera a respirar con naturalidad. Todo le recordaba a él, en cada parpadeo podía ver su rostro, sus manos, su espalda, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Dios sabía lo mucho que amaba sus ojos, si hubiera nacido con la habilidad de escribir habría escrito miles de libros sobre lo mucho que sentía cada vez que los ojos de Stiles se posaban en él.

Incluso cuando estaban peleando, su mirada era demasiado, la mitad del universo había sido creada para sostener esos ojos.

-Dentro -Ty se soltó el costado -Jordan tu extraes la bala ¿Dónde está Jonah?

Derek continuó mirándolo a los ojos cuando lo llevó dentro. Habían hecho eso muchas ocasiones, siempre riendo, siempre diciéndose que estarían juntos de por vida. No quería manchar ese recuerdo, así que le sonrió y Stiles, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le susurró un _te amo_.

-En el bosque -Kurt apretó los labios ante la respuesta. -En el refugio seguramente.

-No puedo extraer una bala -Jordan dio un paso hacia atrás -Nunca lo he hecho, no lo sé.

-Si no lo haces tu hermano va a morir.

Ty no se lo preguntó una segunda vez. Tiró su arma en la entrada y ordenó que pusieran a Stiles en la primera cama que encontró. Se lavó las manos en alcohol y pidió al cielo que todo saliera bien.

-Derek necesito que le quites el dolor -Ty apretó sus manos con fuerza -Va a doler.

Lydia volvió en ese momento con los niños. Jonah fue el primero en entrar, sentó a Louis en el sofá y corrió también a la habitación.

-¿Qué hago? -Ty lo vio demasiado pequeño en ese momento. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y el cabello revuelto. Jonah jamás tenía el cabello revuelto, él siempre estaba perfectamente peinado.

-Tu botiquín -Jonah corrió de vuelta a los niños, hizo que Mick se girara y sacó su botiquín del interior de la mochila.

Michael se sintió un poco traicionado al saber que estuvo cargando un botiquín y no su equipo de química como habían planeado.

-¿Bisturí? -Jonah levantó el pequeño instrumento.

-Gracias -Ty se tomó el tiempo de sonreírle porque jamás lo iba a dejar de sorprender -Tú vas a cortar el cordón.

 Jonah ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de emocionarse. Simplemente sostuvo las tijeras durante todo ese tiempo mirando a Taylor remover al niño con todo el cuidado del mundo. Steven tenía siete meses de gestación y ya estaba viendo el mundo por primera vez.

Derek estaba tan asustado como cualquier persona en esa habitación. Solamente podía ver el rostro de Stiles y maldecirse por no haberse tomado jamás el tiempo suficiente para memorizar cada uno de sus lunares, los conocía, sí, pero jamás podría representarlos con exactitud. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la de su esposo. Jordan retiró la bala y Derek mordió su muñeca tal como había hecho horas atrás con Isaac.

Stiles cerró los ojos cuando Steve los abrió por primera vez.

 

*

 

**2 días después.**

 

Derek fue lo primero que vio Stiles cuando abrió los ojos. Su esposo tenía la cabeza recostada en la cama y sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca. Por un momento se sintió como cuando tenía quince y se sentaba a comer con sus suegros. Siempre se tomaban de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Había un sonido presionando contra sus tímpanos, como una gotera incesante. Mentalmente reprendió a Derek por no haber llamado al plomero cuando le dijo que Jay había roto una tubería en su berrinche por no querer ducharse y ahora tenían una gotera. También riñó a Jay por odiar las duchas antes de entrar y amarlas cuando era hora de salir.

Un par de piecitos se acercaron despacio a su habitación. Los escuchó desde que estaban en los escalones hasta que se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Stiles cerró los ojos intentando hacerse el dormido sabiendo que eso no funcionaba con ellos; Una nueva gotera inició cuando Jared empujó la puerta, su aroma a vainilla y alguna clase de árbol llenó completamente la habitación.

-¿Papi? -Jared caminó sobre la punta de sus piecitos hasta donde estaba Derek -Estás despierto -Jared se agarró de la colcha para subir -Papi.

-Hola, bonito -Stiles lo envolvió en sus brazos. La gotera se aceleró.

-Papi -Jared presionó su frente con la suya -¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí -Stiles le besó la frente -¿Quieres que te haga desayuno?

-¿Es que tú no puedes detenerte? -Derek levantó la cabeza. Había una nueva clase de mirada en sus ojos, era alivio y felicidad.

-Nunca lo he hecho -Stiles le sonrió.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta que no eran goteras. Eran corazones, era el corazón de Derek y el corazón de Jared.

-Primero tienes que conocer a alguien -Derek le besó la frente cuando se puso de pie.

-Cierto -Jared se sentó en la cama -Es tan bonito, pops.

Stiles tragó duró sin saber que esperar realmente. Ya no estaba embarazado, lo había notado, pero tampoco sabía que era lo que querían mostrarle, no quería emocionarse.

-Dile hola a Jackson Steven -Derek se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Tiene un feo nombre -Jared arrugó la nariz.

Dos ojtos grises le devolvieron la mirada cuando Stiles lo tomó entre sus brazos. Era pequeño, demasiado pequeño, pálido, con poco cabello oscuro en su cabeza y no se parecía a nadie que no tuviera cara de tomate hervido.

Stiles se rio de su broma privada, jamás se lo iba a decir.

-Hola, Svenie -Stiles le besó la manita. Su corazón era mucho más suave, casi inexistente dentro de la habitación -¿Es normal que lo vea perfecto?

-Completamente -Derek presionó sus labios sobre el hombro de Stiles -Yo también lo veo así.

-Y yo -Jared se apoyó del brazo de Stiles para pararse -Es bonito, bonito y sus ojitos dicen tanto.

-¿Qué dicen? -Preguntó Derek mirando a Jared.

-Universo -Jared dio un brinquito en la cama.

El resto de sus hijos estuvieron ahí en cuestión de segundos. Stiles dejó de escuchar goteras para comenzar a escuchar una lluvia.

 

 


	95. 114 Después de la tragedia

El ruido de la voz de la secretaria de Jackson fue lo primero que escuchó Hazael al salir de la ducha. El poner los ojos en blanco y tirar la toalla al suelo fue un efecto reflejo que siempre tenía cada vez que recordaba la manera en la que esa horrible mujer miraba a su prometido.

Porque ahora Jackson era su prometido, de nadie más, solamente de Hazael como había sido siempre porque desde que el adolescente recuerda el rubio siempre lo ha puesto por encima de todo y todos.

Por un momento pensó en dejar el tema del lado y bajar para hacer algo de desayuno pero realmente le molestaba la forma en la que decía ‘’Señor Whittemore’’ como si intentara seducirlo con sus malas maneras de vestirse y maquillarse.

Hazael resopló y se colocó el primer pantalón de chándal y la primera sudadera que encontró dentro de los cajones, sin ocuparse de la ropa interior. Bajó a la cocina, se hizo un vaso de chocolate, porque él al igual que Peter es una persona de hábitos, y se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Jackson.

-¿Te despertamos? –Hazael se encogió de hombros al levantar el brazo del rubio y meterse debajo, obligándolo a abrazarlo –Un rato más y Bianca se irá.

-¿Quieres que te haga desayuno? –Preguntó Haz sin dignarse a mirar a la mujer porque no iba a ponerse a pelear con ella por algo que le había pertenecido desde siempre, como era la atención de Jackson.

-No –El brazo del abogado se cerró con más fuerza en torno al cuerpo del adolescente, deteniéndose directamente en su vientre por debajo de la tela del suéter y siguió revisando los documentos que tenía puestos en la mesita de centro. Fue entonces cuando Hazael levantó la mirada y encontró a la secretaria fulminándolo de tal manera que le había sorprendido el no haberlo notado antes.

Sonrió pequeñito, con suficiencia y egocentrismo mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder observar el contenido de los documentos que Jackson tenía en sus manos.

La mano de su novio se estaba deslizando de manera distraída por el mismo punto de su vientre acariciando a Hazael  y al mismo tiempo al bebé que llevaba dentro y el cual había sobrevivido a más cosas de las que debería, sin siquiera haber nacido.

Era un niño, ambos lo sabían y les ponía casi eufóricos al pensar que en dos semanas iban a tener a un nuevo Whittemore moviéndose por Beacon Hills con esa carita hermosa que iba a tener porque traía muy buenos genes. Su habitación ya estaba lista y también toda la ropa que habían logrado juntar, casi toda de marca porque aunque a  Hazael no le gusta eso a Jackson sí y ahora estaban juntos así que las decisiones se tomaban juntos.

Hazael le dio un trago a su vaso de chocolate en el mismo momento en que Jackson dejó de mover su mano y el bebé se movió. Un taloncito estrellándose contra el costado del hijo de Peter Hale y en la mano del abogado exigiendo más cariños. El moreno levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa que creció al ver que su prometido le estaba sonriendo de la misma manera.

Jackson retomó las caricias  y las paró un poco después. La respuesta fue la misma. Kendall volvió a patear a Hazael en el mismo punto haciendo que el rubio también notara el movimiento.

-Creo que puedes irte, Bianca –Jackson dejó los documentos en la mesita de centró y miró a su secretaria –Si te necesito te avisaré.

-Claro, licenciado –La mujer tomó rápidamente su bolso y salió de la casa, no sin antes darle una mirada de envidia a Hazael, que nuevamente tenía toda la atención de Jackson sobre él.

-Hola, Kendall –Fue lo primero que dijo el adolescente en cuanto escuchó la puerta -¿Cómo amaneciste?

La mano de Jackson volvió a acariciar el vientre de su novio debajo de la ropa esperando cualquier respuesta del pequeño. Su corazoncito latía igual que siempre pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba igual de feliz con ellos.

-Enserio ya quiero que esté aquí –Jackson retiró sus manos para poder abrazar a Hazael y el movimiento del niño fue automático.

-Igual yo, quiero abrazarlo, mimarlo, darle de comer –Hazael tomó el rostro de Jackson entre sus manos –Ya quiero que nos diga papá.

-Papá plopus como los gemelos –Jackson besó varias veces los labios de Hazael –Te amo.

-Te amo –Hazie se rio encima de la boca de su novio. Tenía sus dedos enredados en su cabello y ante cada movimiento podía observar el reflejo del sol en Jackson.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Steven tenía la mirada más pura que Jerome había visto, incluso más que la de Sky.

-¿Por qué es tan pequeño? –Preguntó mirando directamente su diminuto cuerpo que encajaba en la mano de Derek sin ningún problema.

-Porque nació antes de tiempo –Respondió Derek acariciando el cabello de Jay. –Por eso es pequeñito.

-¿Y es un lobo? –Jay miró directamente a su padre antes de bajar la vista a los piecitos de Steve. Skandar ya los había medido antes y eran del mismo tamaño que su meñique.

-No lo sabemos –Derek miró a Sven –Pero sigue siendo tu hermanito.

-Lo sé –Jay frunció el ceño –Todos son mis hermanos, Brett, Key, Red, Sky, Tony, Ed y Svenie, son mis hermanos y los quiero aunque Tony me muerda. –Derek rio bajito. –¿Svenie va a crecer?

-Claro que sí –Jay se subió al sofá junto a Derek -¿Lo quieres cargar?

-¿Puedo? –Los ojos de Jerome se ampliaron y brillaron de la emoción.

-Claro que puedes –Derek le ayudó a acomodar sus brazos en la posición exacta y colocó a Sven en ellos. El pequeño se removió un poco sin abrir los ojos y volvió a quedarse quieto, buscando refugio en el pequeño pecho de su hermano. –Él también te quiere.

-Papi, es muy chiquito –Jay le besó la frente –Y es tan bonito, más bonito que Tony.

-Yo digo que es igual de bonito que todos ustedes –Edward pasó corriendo detrás de Skylar en ese momento, su cabello negro volando por el viento y sus piecitos descalzos haciendo sonidos.

-Woo –Se devolvió de su carrera y se paró frente a Jay –Svenie. –Ed besó la manita de su hermano menor y volvió a correr tras Skylar.

-Tú tienes que cuidar de ellos –Jerome levantó la vista –De todos, así como Brett cuida de ustedes.

-Yo cuido que ninguno se caiga –Aseguró el niño –Y le acomodo la manta a Key.

-Lo sé –Derek se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarlo a los ojos –Eres un niño muy inteligente y guapo.

-Gracias, papi –Jerome sonrió.

A Derek le gustaba ver a sus hijos sonreír, desde Brett hasta el pequeño Svenie. Le gustaba ver a Brett leer El principito, que recargara su cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazara cada vez que volvía o se iba a la universidad.

-Lo eres, cuando naciste las personas decían que eras un niño muy listo –Derek le sonrió –Pero yo siempre lo había sabido, desde que me dijeron que iban a ser gemelos supe que ambos iban a ser unos príncipes perfectos para Beacon Hills.

-Pero ya somos muchos –Jerome apretó los labios.

-Y cada uno de ustedes es muy diferente al otro –El dedo de Derek se apretó contra el corazón de su hijo -Tu eres muy sincero y la sinceridad es, a veces, muy difícil.

-¿Svenie que es? –Jay miró a su hermanito.

-Él es un superviviente, cuando crezca será igual a todos ustedes y un día, todos juntos se van a hacer cargo de este territorio –Jay asintió –Alguno será el alfa y los demás tendrán que ser su respaldo y ayudarle a tomar decisiones. Serán los mejores príncipes de los que se haya oído hablar. Se dirán historias acerca de ustedes.

-¿De verdad? –Derek asintió –¿Y contarán que Tony me muerde? Porque lo hace y mucho.

-Volveré a hablar con Tony de eso -Derek tomó de nuevo a Sven en sus brazos. El pequeño movió ligeramente la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Ya comenzaba a parecerse un poco a Stiles, aunque tenía los ojos de su abuelo.

*                                                                                                                                                *

*

Stiles a veces tiene pesadillas. Sueña con que lo someten a experimentos personas que no tienen rostros y le roban a su bebé. Lo alejan de su familia. Se despierta sobresaltado, con lágrimas en los ojos y las garras enredadas entre las sabanas. Siempre se toca el vientre primero y más lágrimas se le derraman en esos dos segundos que su cerebro registra el hecho de que Svenie ya nació. Que tuvieron que extraerlo de su cuerpo antes de tiempo y aun así sigue vivo y fuerte.

-Hey tranquilo, estoy aquí –Derek siempre se despierta en ese mismo instante, lo abraza por la espalda con uno de sus brazos porque con el otro sostiene a Sven y le deja besos en el cuello cuando Stiles toma al niño en sus brazos.

Le acaricia la carita despacio, su nariz diminuta, sus cejas delgadas, sus deditos pequeños y rosas. Svenie es igual de perfecto que el resto.

-Todo está bien, estamos bien – _Estamos_ repite Stiles en su cabeza. Porque ese estamos no se refiere únicamente a él y Derek, se refiere a Bret en LA, a sus hijos en sus habitaciones, a Svenie acurrucado contra su pecho y a Hazie muy embarazado en brazos de Jackson a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. –Fue solo una pesadilla.

Stiles asiente despacio, intentando no ser tan humano porque no fue él a quien secuestraron, no fue él quien tuvo que esperar por dos días a que la manada lo encontrara. No fue Derek quien lloró de desesperación al no encontrar ningún rastro, ni tampoco quien sostuvo el cuerpo delgado de su novio entre sus brazos durante veinte largos minutos murmurándole que todo iba a estar bien, que su bebé seguía con ellos, que siempre iban a estar juntos. Sin embargo es Stiles quien lo sueña, quien vive con esa sombra porque aunque nunca lo haya dicho él sabe que tomaron a Hazie pensando que era él y si no extrajeron a Kendall de su cuerpo fue porque llegaron a tiempo. Stiles lo sabe porque lo vio en la mirada del cazador cuando rompió el circulo de acónito sin siquiera tocarlo. Vio la confusión en su rostro y la ira que sintió al saber que no pudo ni siquiera llegar a la pareja del alfa. Fue por eso que incendió el refugio, porque si no pudo experimentar con él por lo menos lo iba a matar. Y lo hubiera logrado, si Stiles no hubiera luchado con la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir a la manada y volver con su familia, con sus hijos, con Svenie, con Derek.

 

*                                                                                                                                     *

*

Michael tiene muchas cosas que le gustan. Le gusta que el Capitán Grisam le siga moviendo la colita cuando va a casa de Hazie y que Lexie le dé abrazos espontáneos porque pueden pelear y casi lanzarse a los golpes, pero siguen siendo hermanos, incluso si Lexie, cuando duerme, hace que toda la casa se llene de musgo.

Le gusta que Peter le lleve su chocolatito cuando se le olvida en casa y sentarse a escuchar a Kurt y Lex prepararse para el festival de la escuela. Siempre cantan dos canciones y obtienen una A en sus boletas. Mick los envidia un poco por eso. A él los maestros lo odian, sobre toda la de literatura luego de que se negó a leer Romeo y Julieta y dijo que era mucho mejor el amor que se tenían Morticia y Homero.

La profesora le preguntó si sus padres tenían esa clase de amor. Mick estuvo pensando en eso durante todo el día.

Peter es algo serie y burlesco, siempre lo ha sido, pero también es alguien muy romántico. Él le lleva rosas a Jordan y jamás se ha perdido un beso de buenos días, no importa si están peleados o acaba de llegar del trabajo; él siempre pone sus manos en la cadera de Jordan, le mueve ligeramente el fleco, más por costumbre que otra cosa, y lo besa.

Mickey disfruta de verlos ser esa clase de pareja. Le gusta verlos cuando se toman de la mano, como pueden compartir sus bebidas y acostarse juntos en el sofá a ver cualquier cosa en la TV. Son algo así como la pareja perfecta, aunque se supone que eso no existe, pero Mick los ha visto pelearse tan feo que hasta las frutas más grandes se ven implicadas. Un día Jords pops amenazó a Peter con una espátula, pero luego se miraron directamente a los ojos y salieron chispas, Peter se acercó despacio a Jordan, le quitó la espátula y lo besó.

Es por eso que a Mick le gustan sus padres. Son dos hombres, sí, y la sociedad lo sigue viendo raro, pero eso es porque ellos no viven con sus padres. Ellos doblan la ropa juntos mientras platican de su día y no les importa comer dentro de la patrulla si con eso pueden pasar tiempo juntos. Ellos se tienen uno al otro en el fondo de su móvil, se dan abrazos espontáneos y juegan al Monopoly apostando quien va a lavar los platos.

Mick a veces también se une al juego, pero solamente para verlos perder, porque si pierden tienen que hacerlo juntos y es divertido cuando hacen las cosas juntos.

Son algo así como unos novios que comparten cuenta en el banco y tres hijos. Mick los ha visto salir a correr juntos durante las mañanas. Probablemente ellos no saben que él se da cuenta, pero es bastante obvio lo que hacen cuando vuelven y se encierran juntos en la ducha.

-Jords pops -Mick está sentado sobre uno de los banquitos giratorios con una revista de ciencia vieja que pidió en la biblioteca sobre sus piernas -Ya tengo mi carta de Navidad.

-Tú nunca has escrito una carta para Navidad -Jordan continúa acomodando el fondant del pastel sin prestarle mucha atención. Hazie tampoco lo mira, él le sigue ayudando, aunque ocasionalmente se mira el vientre como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer.

-Porque nunca me dijiste eso de Santa Claus -Mick aprieta los labios. Tiene puesta una redecilla sobre la cabeza y está usando sus zapatos de lucecitas.

-¿Me habrías creído? -Pregunta Jordan dándole esa mirada Stilinski que a veces le pone los pelos de punta.

-No, pero te habría agradecido el intento -Mick cierra la revista y respira profundo. Su pequeño pecho se llena de aire -El punto es…

-El punto es -Repite Jordan usando un cuchillo para cortar el fondant sobrante -que tú no haces cartas, solamente dime que quieres.

-Verás -Mick se baja del banquito y deja encima la revista -Lo he estado pensando e hice los cálculos -Mick se toca la punta de la nariz. A Hazie le encanta su nariz desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, es afilada y pequeña -¿Pueden darme un hermanito?

-¿De verdad, Michael? -Jordan mira a su hijo con el ceño fruncido -Ya hablamos de esto.

-No, tú hablaste -Mick se cruza de brazos -¿Porque no quieres tener otro hijo de Peter pops? ¿Otro hijo chiquito, bonito y súper genial? -Sus labios se aprietan en un puchero -Pueden mantenerlo.

-Ya no estoy para cambiar pañales -Responde Jordan dando por terminada esa labor para empezar a colocar las estrellitas que Hazael hizo.

-Yo te vi cambiando a Svenie ayer -Mick deja de hacer pucheros para fruncir el ceño -Y lo hiciste bien.

-Michael -Hazael se ríe cuando ve a su padre mirar a su hermano menor con esa expresión de cansancio que apareció cuando Mick comenzó a caminar. Una vez que lo hizo por primera vez ya no lo pudieron detener.

-Jords pops -Mick abrió un poco las piernas y le sostuvo la mirada -¿Puedes darme un hermanito?

-No.

-Si puedes.

-¿Si puede qué?

A Michael le gusta como sus padres pueden cambiar de humor con tan solo tenerse cerca. Jordan solamente necesita que Peter le bese la mejilla para contentarlo.

Y eso es mucho más romántico que Romeo y Julieta. Cuando sea grande y se encuentre con Neil, él tendrá esa clase de relación, donde puedan enfrentarse a los cazadores juntos y también tomarse una taza de café mientras ven la nieve caer afuera.

 

 

 


	96. 115 Acepto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero invitarlos a votar en los [Fanfics Gays Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/277060350-fanfics-gays-awards%E3%80%8Ajunio-julio%E3%80%8B-categor%C3%ADa-sterek) por esta historia.  
> Muchas gracias

La primera vez que Jordan Parrish tuvo en sus brazos a Kendall pensó que era el niño más hermoso del planeta tierra. Ojitos pequeños, nariz parecida a la de un puerquito y el cabello hecho de rayitos de sol. Era pequeño y era su primer nieto. Una parte de él se sintió extraña cuando se dio cuenta que era muy joven y ya abuelo, pero otra estaba completamente feliz.

Ni siquiera cuando Deaton les dijo que Hazie no podría tener más hijos dejó de estar feliz. Sí estuvo un poco triste, pero Kendall estaba ahí y ese bebé no merecía que nadie estuviera triste en su presencia. Esos nueve meses habían sido los más largos de su vida, nada iba a evitar que mirara a su nieto a los ojos y le dijera lo mucho que lo quería.

\- ¿Ya puedo tenerlo? -Hazie se limpió la nariz con un kleenex y extendió sus manos -Es mío, papá.

-Es cierto, Jords pops -Mick estaba sentado junto a Hazie dándole trocitos de manzana. -Tú ya me tienes a mí y a Pasha bonito.

-No te pongas celoso, Mick -Jackson le revolvió el cabello al niño.

-No estoy celoso -Mick frunció un poco los labios -Sólo digo que debería devolver a mi sobrino con mi hermano. Papi pops ya va a tener otro bebé, ¿Verdad?

-No -Jordan dejó al pequeño en brazos de Hazie -Ya te dije que no, Michael.

-Pero papi son bonitos -Mick se metió el último trozo de manzana a la boca -Solamente míralo ¿No es bonito? -Michael señaló al bebé -Tiene unas manitas chiquitas, ojitos azules, nariz bonita y iugh ¿Acaba de vomitar?

-Tú también vomitabas, Mick -Lexie extendió las piernas y las subió al regazo de Jordan -Mucho.

-Pero es pura lechita -Mick tomó el pañuelo sucio con la punta de sus dedos. -No es nada feo y va a pasar, sigue estando bonito ¿Verdad, Jackson?

-Obviamente Jackson va a decir que sí -Lexie puso los ojos en blanco -Es su hijo. Papá te veía hermoso a ti.

-Yo soy bonito -Mick se cruzó de brazos. Se bajó de la cama y camino hasta Jordan - ¿Verdad que sí, pops?

-Claro que sí.

\- ¿Lo ves? -Hazie apunto a Jordan -Y tu camiseta está manchada de algo azul.

-Se me cayó mi Ice -Michael resopló -Es solo una manchita.

Jordan abrazó a su hijo más joven.

-Estás precioso -Michael les sacó la lengua a sus hermanos y se pegó completamente a Jordan.

+

 

Peter y Jordan duermen en la misma cama desde el momento en que se fueron a vivir juntos. Jordan se pega completamente a su costado, sube una pierna sobre su cadera y esconde su rostro de cualquier luz que pueda llegar a molestarle.

Es por eso que Jordan se da cuenta que alguien entra a su habitación en la madrugada y se sube a su cama. No tiene que estar muy despierto para saber que es Mick, si fuera Lexie ni siquiera se habría enterado.

-Vas a tener un bebé -Susurra Mick cerca de su oído moviendo algo por encima de la cabeza de Jordan -Van a darme un hermanito bonito. Vas a tener un bebé -Repite una y otra y otra vez privando a Jordan de su sueño y despertando a Peter en el proceso. Hay cierta elevación en los latidos de Jordan cuando está despierto y que automáticamente sirve de alarma para el Sheriff.

-Michael -Se queja Jordan intentando esconderse más entre la almohada y el cuello de Peter -Mick cállate.

-Shhh estás dormido -Mick continúa moviéndolo lo que sea que hace ese ruido por encima de la cabeza de Jordan -Vas a darme un hermanito.

\- ¡Michael! -Jordan se sienta abruptamente en la cama casi tirando a Peter en el proceso - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estás dormido.

-No, Mick, estoy muy despierto -Michael hace un puchero - ¿Por qué no estás dormido?

-Porque estoy despierto -Peter ahoga una risa en su almohada -Papi vuelve a dormir.

-No -Jordan se pasa una mano por el cabello y resopla -Ve a tu cama.

-Intento que me des un hermanito, no puedo ir a mi cama -Michael se sienta sobre el colchón mientras se vuelve a colocar su balita de cuarzo -Y hace frío.

-Entonces métete a la cama, pero déjame dormir. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana -Peter le jala la mano para hacerlo volver a acomodarse -O dile a Lexie que duerma contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres dar un hermanito?

-Mick, bebé -Peter abraza a Jordan -Ve a dormir. Mañana hablaremos de eso.

\- ¿Me lo prometen? -Mick levanta su meñique.

-Prometido -Peter enlaza su meñique con el de su hijo y le sonríe.

-Bien -Mick le da un beso a cada uno y se va de la habitación refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Ese niño -Jordan vuelve a subir su pierna a la cadera de Peter y esconde su rostro -Deberíamos decirle.

-No -Peter le besa la frente -Quiero ver hasta dónde llega.

-Intentó hipnotizarme -Jordan se pone una mano en el vientre -Creo que va a hacer más cosas.

-Hay que dejarlo hasta que tengas unos cuatro meses -Peter también pone su mano sobre el vientre de Jordan -Es divertido verlo así.

-Divertido para ti -Jordan se abraza más a Peter -Es idéntico a ti.

-Jamás he dudado de que sea mío. Ahora duérmete, duerme, duerme.

\- ¡Peter!

El policía lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo hasta que el rubio deja de revolverse intentando escapar de él.

 

+

 

-Hola, Hazie -Dylan le da un abrazo y luego gira sobre sus piecitos. Isaac entra al café poco después de su hijo, ambos están peinados exactamente igual y se ven vestidos para una ocasión especial.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Dyl? -El niño le sonríe -Que guapo te ves hoy.

-Vamos a una cita -Susurra Dylan y luego se cubre la boca con sus manitas.

\- ¿De verdad? -El niño asiente varias veces -Eso está muy bien.

-Sí -Dylan sonríe - ¿Puedo ver a Ken?

-Claro, está ahí, con Mick y Jonah -Dylan mira a los lados del café antes de correr directamente a la mesa indicada. Se sube a uno de los banquitos y empieza a hacerle mimos a Kendall. -Hola, Isaac.

-Hola -El rubio sonríe - ¿Puedes darme la tarta más quemada que tengan?

\- ¿Vas a fingir que la hiciste tú? -Hazael le sonríe. -Puedo darte una de Lexie.

-Quiero pretender que la hice yo, no causarnos una indigestión -Se queja el de rizos -O mejor sí. Dame la de Lexie.

-Vas a terminar matando a tu cita -Hazael se agacha detrás del mostrador para observar las tartas que les quedan -Hay una de mora azul ¿La quieres?

\- ¿Tu creerías que yo hice una tarta de mora azul?

\- ¿Tú? -Isaac casi da un brinco cuando Jackson le pone una mano en el hombro -Mejor lleva una de chocolate, es más creíble.

-Diles que es receta de familia -Hazie coloca encima una tarta pequeña completamente de chocolate. -Le cambiaré la base y te la traigo.

\- ¿La conozco? -Pregunta Jackson cuando Hazie cruza la puerta.

-Lo -Responde Isaac pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello -Y dudo mucho que lo hagas.

-Llevas a Dylan ¿Van muy enserio?

-Lo he llevado desde el inicio -Isaac sonrió mirando a su hijo -Y ya son cinco meses.

-Suena serio para mí -Jackson le apretó el hombro -Trata bien a Dylan ¿Cierto? Porque si le hace alguna cara o…

-No saldría con nadie que no quiera a mi hijo -Isaac sonrió -Me separé de Cora por eso. Créeme que no dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera.

-Dejando claro eso -Jackson carraspeó -Espero verlo en la boda.

-Tarta lista -Hazael dejó la pequeña tarta sobre el mostrador. Había cambiado la base de plástico por un plato casero de color azul y le añadió algunas chispitas porque él sabía lo mucho que Dylan amaba las chispitas. -Puedes pagarle al nuevo cajero.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Edwin? -Jackson arqueó una ceja.

-Vuelve a Escocia -Haz soltó un suspiro -Con su familia.

-Entonces va a terminar con Garrett -Isaac sacó su cartera - ¿Liam ya sabe?

-No empieces tú también -Hazael lo apuntó con un dedo -Liam ya tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó ir. Él y Brett me tienen de mal humor.

-Ellos saben lo que hacen, Hazie -Jackson le tomó la mano por encima del mostrador.

-Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos. -Dylan le dio un beso a Ken antes de correr directamente a Isaac.

-Nos vemos después -Dylan se despidió de Hazie y Jackson ondeando su manita.

\- ¿Por qué hay niños tan bonitos? -Hazael apretó los labios - ¿O desastrosos?

-Y luego está Mick.

 

+

 

La manada brasileña llegó una semana antes de la boda así que Jackson les abrió la puerta de su casa para que llenaran esas habitaciones que ya nunca iban a tener inquilinos.

Al principio, los primeros cinco minutos, le costó mucho asimilar que no iban a tener seis hijos como habían planeado, qué solamente serían ellos y Kendall. Pero entonces, a pesar de que estaba triste, miró a Hazael y se dio cuenta que incluso si estaban solos se tenían el uno al otro.

-Tranquilo, está bien -Jackson le tomó el rostro a Hazie entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas -Somos nosotros tres y eso es mucho más de lo que pensé que llegaría a tener -Haz apretó su camiseta con la mano que no sostenía a su bebé

-Lo siento mucho -Murmuró Hazael.

-No lo hagas, yo no lo hago. Los tengo a ustedes y es todo lo que necesito.

Y al parecer era todo lo que la manada brasileña necesitaba para felicitarlos por ser una bonita familia y recordarles que ellos ya habían visto la boda venir mucho antes que ellos.

-Hola -Mick se detiene en la habitación de invitados más oscura y sonríe -Soy Mick Halinski. Tú debes ser el vampiro.

-Julian Lau -Se presenta el hombre sin salir de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -Mick tamborilea sus dedos en el marco de la puerta.

-Adelante -Michael casi da un brinquito cuando pone el primer pie en el interior de la habitación - ¿Eres hermano de Hazael?

-El más pequeño -Michael volvió a sonreír - ¿También la luz artificial te hace daño? -Mick apuntó a la lámpara -Porque casi no veo y no quiero poner mis ojos de lobito. Puedo asustarte.

\- ¿Sabes que aquí el vampiro soy yo, ¿verdad? -Julian arqueó una ceja y encendió la lámpara.

-Pero yo soy el lobo -Mick puso los ojos en blanco -Oh, lindo traje, aunque creo que se vería mejor el negro.

\- ¿Tú crees? -Mick asintió varias veces -Bien, me probaré el negro. ¿Puedes quedarte a darme tu opinión?

\- ¿Puedo sentarme ahí? -Mick apuntó directamente a la cama.

-Ponte cómodo -El vampiro hizo un además con su mano -E intenta no ver nada. Soy algo tímido al estar desnudo.

-No te preocupes, no me gusta ver gente desnuda -Mick sacó una paleta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la llevó a su boca. Dejó sus zapatos en el suelo y escaló por la cama hasta poder sentarse entre las almohadas -Ahora intenta con el traje negro. Mi hermano, Jackson y Ken ya van de blanco.

\- ¿El bebé también? -Mick asintió. Se sacó la paleta de la boca y movió suavemente sus pies - ¿Solamente te llamas Mick?

Julian se cambió las prendas una por una intentando no llamar la atención del pequeño puberto en su habitación o de cualquier persona que pudiera pasar frente a su puerta.

-Alexander -Michael sonrió -Michael Alexander Hale Stilinski, entro a la universidad dentro de dos años.

Su sonrisa se encontró directamente con la del vampiro.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Mick.

El hombre lobo sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron hasta el punto en que sus orejas se sintieron calientes.

\- ¿Nunca antes te lo habían dicho?

-Sí -Mick sonrió pequeñito -Pero nunca antes lo había creído. Gracias.

 

+

 

Que invitaran a los Winchester fue idea de Hazael. Que Peter se los llevara a su casa fue idea de Jordan porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se quedaran con Derek y Stiles. Todos esos niños tenían la habilidad de volver loca a cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente y de ninguna manera Jordan iba a dejar a los cazadores cerca de ellos, no cuando su hijo mayor iba a casarse.

 

Mucho menos cuando finalmente había logrado que Peter accediera a ir a la boda y entregar a Hazie. Había sido difícil, pero cuando sucedió, cuando Peter decidió por su propia cuenta ir a plantarse en casa de Jackson con un regalo para el bebé, supo que el tiempo había valido completamente la pena, que cada pelea y cada ceño fruncido habían dado sus frutos.

Y ahora estaban ahí, a horas de comenzar a vestirse para ir a la boda.

Lexie fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, se duchó y bajó a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para todas las personas en la casa. No esperaba que el ángel y el bebé del ángel estuvieran ya en la cocina. El primero leyendo las instrucciones para preparar los waffles y el segundo sentado en la encimera disfrutando de un pudín de chocolate.

-Buen día -Lexie, por más que intentó, no pudo evitar durar demasiado tiempo observando el par de alitas del bebé. Eran blancas, pequeñas, esponjocitas y se movían cada vez que alguien le hacía le cariños. Jonah ya lo había comprobado el día anterior durante toda la tarde. -Hola, bonito -El bebé le mostró sus dientitos en una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buen día -El ángel se giró a verlo - ¿Sabes cómo preparar esto?

-Solamente lo pones ahí -Lexie señaló la wafflera -Y esperas a que se calienten. Pero voy a hacer huevos, salchichas y tocino ¿Quieres?

-Claro -Castiel devolvió los waffles a la nevera - ¿En qué te ayudo?

-Puedes ir rebanando las salchichas -Lexie apuntó a la bolsita dentro de la nevera -Yo pondré el tocino.

\- ¿Por qué la boda es en la noche? -Preguntó Castiel volviendo a su hijo.

-Fuegos artificiales -Hazie le dio un trozo de salchicha al bebé. El niño tenía mejillas regordetas y siempre estaba dispuesto a abrazar a cualquier persona que se le acercara -Además de que hay criaturas que solamente pueden salir de noche.

-Cierto -Cas frunció un poco la boca.

-Mi hermano les dijo ¿Verdad? No pueden cazar a nadie aquí. Estamos en territorio neutral -Lexie hizo un círculo en el aire con un huevo.

\- ¿No es todo Beacon Hills neutral? -Preguntó Cas sin retirar la mirada del huevo.

Lexie se miró la mano con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, lo es todo Beacon -El adolescente quebró el huevo -Y nadie es mala persona. Hazie jamás se hace amigo de las malas personas.

-Papá -Jeffry, el pequeño angelito estiró sus brazos apenas entró Dean a la habitación. -Papi -El niño se puso de pie ayudándose de los cajones y brincó al suelo con total confianza de que lo iban a atrapar. Sus alitas revolotearon un poco antes de contraerse al estar en brazos de su padre.

-¿Desayuno? -Lexie apunto al sartén -No soy el mejor cocinero de la casa, pero es comestible.

-Estoy seguro que he probado cosas peores.

 

+

Stiles nunca se había considerado una persona puntual. Desde que recordaba la única razón por la que siempre estaba a tiempo era por sus padres y luego por Derek.

Así que el día de la boda confió plenamente en su esposo. No esperaba que se quedara dormido en la sala mientras jugaba a las escondidas con los niños.

\- ¿Seguro que no está muerto? -Brett tenía a Tony en sus brazos y le estaba mordiendo despacio la mejilla.

-Estoy escuchando su corazón -Stiles de nuevo presionó su índice en el costado de su esposo. Jared estaba dormido justo encima de él. -Derek tienes que ducharte.

Skandar ya estaba sentado en un sofá completamente listo para la boda. Tenía un traje azul, igual que el de Skylar y un unicornio sentado sobre sus piernas.

\- ¡Derek! -Jay brincó por encima de Derek y cayó al otro lado con una bonita voltereta.

-Grazie -El niño hizo una reverencia y se subió al sofá junto a su hermano -Voy a tomar clases de francés, ya lo decidí ¿Tú?

-portugués -Key continuó peinando a su unicornio. -Y béisbol. ¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

-Sólo si tu juegas al básquet conmigo -Jay recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo - ¿Sí?

-Sí -Skandar le besó la frente.

-Grazie -Jay se bajó del sofá y corrió directamente a quitarle galletas a Ed.

\- ¡Derek, despierta! -Stiles le golpeó la frente con la punta de sus dedos. - ¡Derek!

El alfa no abrió los ojos hasta que Jared se paró sobre su pecho y corrió directamente a su baño portátil para descargar su vejiga. Tenía una de las mejillas rojas y el cabello completamente en punta.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Derek se restregó los ojos.

-Estamos tarde para la boda de Jackson -Stiles le frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Brett contuvo su risa en la mejilla de Tony.

-Iré a terminar de cambiarnos -Brett subió las escaleras jugando con Tony a besarse las mejillas. El niño se deshacía de risa cada vez que Brett le mordía suavemente las mejillas.

-Ve y dúchate -Stiles le golpeó el hombro con tanta fuerza que casi le dislocó el hombro. -Y lleva a Jared contigo, también acaba de despertar.

 

+

Kendall comenzó a llorar cuando Hazie se terminó de acomodar la corbata. Estaba a punto de dar un paso en su dirección cuando la madre de Jackson lo cargó, le besó una de sus manitas y lo hizo volver a dormir.

-Ahora que está más grande se parece a Jackson -Hazael se pellizco la punta de su pulgar -Tiene su cabello, su boca, pero tiene tus ojos, aunque del color de Jackson.

-Tal vez porque es su padre -Hazie le quitó a su bebé lo más suave que pudo y lo pegó contra su pecho. Ken reaccionó rápidamente al latido de su corazón.

-Si, tal vez -La mujer soltó un suspiro. -Yo tampoco quería que nadie tocara a Jackson cuando lo tuve por primera vez. Estaba recién nacido ¿Sabes? Tenía la piel rosada y a los cuatro meses comenzaron a salirle pecas. Estaba tan asustada que lo llevé al doctor creyendo que podría ser otra cosa.

-Kendall también tendrá pecas -Hazie le tocó la nariz -Yo las tuve de bebé, se fueron con el tiempo.

-Te recuerdo -La mujer sonrió -Jackson te llevaba a casa a jugar con sus viejos juguetes. Creo que lo supe desde la primera vez en que te quedaste a dormir. La manera en la que Jackson te abrazó durante toda la noche y te llevó al baño. Nunca le mostró esa paciencia a nadie que no fuera Stiles.

-Supongo que los padres siempre son los primeros en darse cuenta -Hazie miró a su hijo.

-Además me hiciste ganar un millón de dólares y una hamburguesa -La madre de Jackson amplió su sonrisa -Al fin podré romper la dieta.

-Lo haces cada fin de semana, mamá -Jackson se acercó a Hazael. - ¿Puedo?

-Solo un rato -Hazie le besó la mejilla a su bebé antes de dejárselo a Jackson. Kendall despertó casi automáticamente. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Jackson y le sonrió.

-Chicos, van tarde -Mason se tocó la muñeca. -Les aseguro que Derek y Stiles ya están allá.

 

+

 

Una de las cosas que Lexie más apreciaba sobre estar entre seres sobrenaturales es que no tenía que controlarse para nada.

Cuando le dieron permiso de cargar a Sven lo primero que hizo fue transformar una mariposa de origami en una de verdad y a Sven le encantó. El niño rápidamente comenzó a mover sus manitas intentando alcanzarla, su risa estaba yendo el lugar por completo y no faltaron personas que se acercaron a verlo.

-Hola -Rose Boyd se sentó junto a Lexie.

-Hola, bonita -Lex le fabricó una florecita rosa. -Para ti.

La niña le sonrió más amplio de lo normal y tomó la florecita entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué eres? -Rose apretó los labios.

-No lo sé -Lex se encogió de hombros -Pero me gusta.

-A mi tamen -La niña movió sus piecitos -Él es Sven, es bonito.

\- ¿Te gusta Svenie? -Rose negó varias veces con la cabeza -Entonces te agrada.

-Sí, me arada -Rose se acomodó el vestido pomposo con sus manitas -Hace la boca así. -Lexie sonrió cuando vio a la niña hacer un puchero.

-Tú también hacías pucheros -Lex le tocó suavemente la barbilla.

-Mira -Rose levantó su manita, apretó con fuerzas sus ojos y aparecieron sus garritas - ¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan -Lex también levantó su mano. Sus garras salieron con más lentitud que las de la niña -Somos lobitos.

-No hules a lobito -Rose lo olfateó descaradamente -Pero hules bonito, a flores.

-Me gustan las flores.

-A mí también -Kurt se detuvo frente a Lexie -Mira lo que me encontré -Jeffry estaba sosteniéndose de sus brazos y movía sus alitas junto a las de Kurt -Es mío.

-No es tuyo, Herbst -Lexie movió uno de los piecitos de Sven -Es de los Winchester.

-Pero se parece a mí -Kurt frunció el ceño - ¿Verdad, Jeffry?

-Si -El niño sonrió tan amplio que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y sus deditos se apretaron en el hombro del pelinegro.

\- ¿Lo ves? -Lex y Kurt compartieron una extensa mirada -Bien, esperaré hasta tener mis lobitos alados con Jonah.

Unas sillas un poco más lejos Jonah puso los ojos en blanco. Se bajó de su silla y caminó directamente a sus padres. No era divertido estar con Mick cuando Mick estaba platicando con el vampiro sobre varias cosas a la vez. Julian Lau casi no le daba confianza, tal vez porque le estaba robando la atención de Michael o tal vez porque miraba a su primo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

 

+

 

\- ¿Estuvieron nerviosos en su boda? -Hazie se secó las manos por enésima vez y observó cómo Jackson miraba por la ventana con Ken en sus brazos.

-Como no tienes ni idea -Jordan le acomodó el saco y sonrió -Es hora.

Peter miró a su hijo como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Estaba completamente vestido de blanco, el cabello perfectamente peinado e irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

-Vamos -Peter le besó la frente antes de dejarlo ir.

No necesitó recordarle a Jackson lo que le pasaría en caso de que algo malo sucediera a su hijo o a su nieto, el rubio ya hasta podía recitar el discurso de memoria.

Peter tomó en sus brazos a Kendall cuando tuvieron que separarse. Le acomodó los zapatitos blancos y ocupó su lugar.

Ver caminar a su hijo de la mano de Jackson, a punto de casarse, no había sido exactamente su sueño, pero Hazael se veía feliz, su mirada tenía algo que nunca antes le había visto y Jackson lo miraba de tal manera que por un momento parecía estar a punto de llorar.

 

+

Jackson jamás había soñado con el día de su boda. No había cerrado los ojos en la oscuridad a imaginar cómo sería ver a su pareja caminando hacia el altar porque durante años estuvo seguro que jamás se casaría por amor, sino deber.

Luego se hizo novio de Hazie, pero tampoco ideó su boda, simplemente le pidió matrimonio; así, sin discurso elaborado, sin reflectores ni flashes captando el momento, porque era suyo, totalmente suyo. Era su momento de decidir si querían estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

 Y lo estaban haciendo. Ambos estaban vestidos de blanco, con sus manos tocándose y dándose miradas indiscretas porque estaban a punto de ser un matrimonio. El mundo estaba a nada de conocer un nuevo Whittemore y eso importaba más que cualquier reflector.

Después de los meses más largos de toda su vida finalmente estaban ahí. Los dedos de Hazael estaban suaves sobre sus manos y el corazoncito de Kendall no paraba de recordarle que había valido la pena.

Más allá de la edad, de las costumbres, de la casa donde nacieron.

Ken comenzó a llorar en ese momento. Pequeñas lágrimas que hicieron que Jackson detuviera la ceremonia para cargar a su hijo. Sus ojitos azules le devolvieron la mirada, demasiado puros y hermosos. Hazie le acarició una de sus manitas y el bebé dejó de llorar.

-Hazael Hale Stilinski -Jackson sonrió sin poder evitarlo - ¿Aceptas a Jackson Whittemore como tu pareja desde ahora y hasta el final de tus días?

-Acepto -Ken giró su cabeza para ver a Hazie.

-Jackson Whittemore ¿Aceptas a Hazael Hale Stilinski como tu pareja desde ahora y hasta el final de tus días? -Jackson sonrió de nuevo.

-Acepto.

Hazael casi brinco de la emoción.

 

+

 

Hubo un tiempo, probablemente más del que quisiera aceptar, en que Isaac se arrepintió de haber perdido a Jackson. Probablemente nadie le creería, pero él también lloró, también se quedó despierto durante toda la noche repitiéndose lo idiota que había sido y lo mucho que había perdido.

Siguió adelante casi a pies juntillas porque no tenía otra opción y durante un tiempo creyó que tendría que ser de esa manera hasta que nació Dylan y supo que había más opciones.

-Él es mi novio: Theo.

Jackson se tocó la barbilla esperando a que Isaac dijera algo más, cualquier cosa habría estado bien, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Se conocen? -Hazael presionó la manita de su bebé sobre su boca y sonrió.

Theo también estuvo callado durante unos segundos, había cierta tensión llenando el aire a la que Isaac era completamente ajeno.

-Haz y yo -Jackson carraspeó tras las palabras de Theo.  

-Nuestros equipos se enfrentaron en varias ocasiones -Hazael volvió a besar los dedos de su bebé.

Isaac apretó los labios y asintió.

-Haz y yo salimos durante un tiempo -Theo se presionó el pulgar sobre la nariz -Nada serio.

-Esto es extraño -Isaac se secó las manos en su saco -Felicidades, chicos.

-Gracias -Jackson colocó su mano en la espalda de Hazie -Espero que se diviertan.

-Igualmente -Isaac les dio una última sonrisa y se alejó a pasos lentos buscando a Dylan con la mirada.

-Theo -Haz presionó su mano en el brazo del más bajo -Yo también sé preparar tartas.

-Claro -Theo avanzó rápidamente sus últimos pasos hasta alcanzar a Isaac.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Isaac le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Sweeney Todd -Theo se apretó más al costado de Isaac -Hazie me acaba de decir que si te hago daño me va a matar y servirme en tartas.

-Amo las tartas -Dylan brincó sobre Isaac - ¿Preparamos una tarta juntos, Theo?

-Mejor la compramos. La última vez que preparamos una tarta tú y yo terminamos con infección estomacal -Dylan apretó los labios en un puchero que Theo no tardó en presionar con su pulgar.

Dylan miro a Isaac antes de extender sus brazos a Theo. El más bajo le sonrió, se despegó un poco de Isaac y tomó a Dylan en sus brazos.

Isaac no había visto a su hijo sentirse tan cómodo con una persona, además de él, desde que nació y ahí estaba, usando una corbata idéntica a la de Theo mientras le decía que la tarta realmente no la había hecho él, sino Lexie Hale-Stilinski.

 

+

 

Brett había observado a Lexie durante toda la noche, desde que habían llegado se detuvo a observarlo. Su cabello rubio adornado con una corona de flores azules y negras, su traje oscuro y sus ojos azules brillando bajo el cielo. Estaba perfecto y Brett solamente quería caminar hasta él y preguntarle sobre su día, si había cantado Friends primero o si había cambiado su canción para iniciar el día, si de nuevo había desayunado tocino, si las flores las había creado él. Tantas cosas que quería saber y que ya no podía preguntar.

Sintió envidia cuando vio a Liam y Garrett sentarse juntos luego de bailar un buen rato.

Apretó un poco a Sky en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Probablemente Lexie le partía la cara o probablemente no.

-Hola -Kurt se detuvo junto a él, tenía sus alas contraídas, pero no escondidas y su traje era muy parecido al de Lexie. -Lo sé, te estoy estorbando -Kurt sonrió -Pero no me va a tomar mucho tiempo -Brett arqueó una ceja -Sé que soy más bajo y joven que tú, pero podría romperte el cuello en menos de lo que dices lacrosse. -Kurt le palmeó el hombro -No te acerques a Lexie.

El pelinegro le acarició la mejilla a Sky antes de irse.

El corazón de Brett bombeó sangre con demasiada fuerza.

En otra mesa Lexie se rio de la broma de un brasileño y el primer fuego artificial rompió el cielo felicitando a los recién casados.

Los ojos de Jordan estaban reflejando los colores del cielo cuando Peter lo besó. Fue un beso casto, casi idéntico al primero que se dieron, pero este tenía una vida entera escondida entre el roce de sus labios.

-Hola -Peter se hizo a un lado cuando el bebé Winchester se pegó a su pierna.

-Hola -Jordan le sonrió. El niño comenzó a revolotear sus alitas con mucha insistencia hasta que soportaron su peso y pudo elevarse unos cuantos metros del suelo. Era el único niño que no estaba embaucado mirando a los fuegos artificiales. Jeffry se sonrió mostrando todos sus dientitos antes de abrazar a Jordan, rodeó su cintura con sus pequeños bracitos y pegó su mejilla a la pequeña protuberancia en el vientre de Jordan.

\- ¡Papi pops! -Michael tenía la boca ligeramente abierta - ¿Algo que contarme?

\- ¿Qué? -Jordan acarició la cabecita del pequeño angelito antes de levantarlo en sus brazos porque sus alas no iban a aguantar más.

\- ¿Me dejaron sufrir durante este tiempo y si van a tener un bebé? -Michael se puso una mano en el corazón -He perdido tanto tiempo.

-Bueno -Peter le sonrió a Jordan -No cabe duda de que es mi hijo.

+

 

Esa noche, cuando Hazie se acostó a dormir con Jackson a su lado y Ken sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta de que su corazón y el de Jackson estaban latiendo al mismo ritmo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Michelle por darme el nombre del hijo de Dean y Cas


	97. 127 Te he amado por cien años, te amaré por cien años más

Derek se había creado una historia en su cabeza cuando tenía dieciocho años y la única manera en la que podía dormir con Stiles era dejando el móvil a un lado de su almohada.

Soñaba despierto entre clases mientras escribía el nombre de Stiles en la parte trasera de sus libretas. Pensaba que un día tendrían una casa para los dos, viajarían de vez en cuando con sus cincos hijos y llevaría una manada conformada por las personas con las que había crecido.

Había considerado que en algún momento Érica y Boyd tendrían hijos, tal vez Jackson y Isaac, porque entonces todavía estaban juntos como dos niños enamorados. Pero en ningún momento consideró tener tantos betas tan pequeños.

Eran una bomba de tiempo, demasiado pequeños, pero tan capaces de destrozar Beacon Hills como de repararlo, todo dependía de la manera en la que él los educara, lo que les enseñara y lo que omitiera.

Cualquier paso en falso se convertiría, sin duda, en un desastre.

Si Derek hubiera estado solo seguramente habría dejado el trabajo tirado o habría terminado muerto a manos de sus propios betas y nadie le echaría de menos.

Pero no era así. Derek tenía a su Stiles privado, un humano de ojos hermosos y el universo en la piel que lo hacía convertirse en gelatina con solamente girarse a verlo. Una vez que se convirtió en hombre lobo Derek estuvo completamente seguro que en algún momento lo haría cederle su estatus de alfa de la manera más sencilla que pudiera.

Stiles era una de esas personas que dicen que pueden ser veneno y antídoto a la vez.

Él podía sentarse junto a él y hacer que sus clientes terminaran decididos a aceptar su proyecto o destrozar a sus contrincantes con una sola frase.

Y Derek lo amaba o algo más fuerte que eso, si es que existía.

La vida que había soñado con Stiles a los dieciocho años era un bote salvavidas en comparación con el barco que su esposo había creado. Cada mañana al despertarse y verlo a su lado se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era, incluso si la noche anterior había peleado, despertar con Stiles era un placer. Lo necesitaba tanto que realmente no sabría qué hacer si un día le llegara a faltar.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos -Stiles se subió a su regazo dejando cada pierna al lado de su cadera.

-Te amo -Respondió Derek rodeando la cintura de Stiles con sus brazos.

-¿Y tienes que pensarlo para decirlo? -Stiles entrecerró los ojos -¿Derek estás pensando en dejarme? Porque si estás pensando en eso no te doy permiso de pensar. ¿Es porque anoche olvidé sacarme una calceta? Te aseguro que no volverá pasar, solamente estaba muy cansado, tan cansado que…

-Olvidaste sacarte una calceta -Derek apretó un poco más sus dedos en la piel de Stiles-Creo que tenemos un problema.

-¿Te has enterado de que uso calcetas diferentes? -Stiles apretó los labios -Svenie perdió todos los pares.

-Noscierto -El niño se giró a verlo. Tenía puesto un trajecito de Darth Vader y estaba repitiendo los diálogos de la película.

-Si es cierto, Steve -Ed estaba acostado junto a él -Lo hiciste.

-Noscierto -Repitió el niño, estiró más sus pies e ignoró al resto del mundo.

-Noscierto -Imitó Derek besándole una de las mejillas -Estaba pensando en que -El alfa sonrió -En que soy más feliz a tu lado de lo que esperaba.

-¿Creías que ibas a ser infeliz? -Stiles tomó un cojín y lo estrelló contra la cara de Derek. Luego se quejaba de que sus hijos se atacaban entre ellos usando los cojines. -Si creías que ibas a ser infeliz porque te casaste conmigo. Yo te amo, eres mi sol y estrellas.

-Luna de mi corazón -Derek lo apretó un poco más -Creía que iba a ser feliz, pero esto, Stiles -Derek le sonrió -Esto es algo más.

-Cuidado -Tony se giró a verlos, tenía a Sky entre sus piernas, el zorrito estaba masticando un trozo de carne. -Si eres muy feliz puedes ponerte gordo.

-La felicidad no engorda, Tony -Stiles se recargó en el cuerpo de Derek. -¿Quién te dijo eso?

-La profesora Lully -Svenie puso los ojos en blanco -Ella es gordita porque ríe un montón, es muy feliz, ¿Verdad, Tony?

-Si -El pelinegro asintió varias veces -La profesora Lully.

-Ella me agrada -Sven apretó los labios -Me deja exponer de dinosaurios.

Derek deslizó su mano por toda la espalda de Stiles. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos y fue de nuevo como si tuvieran quince y John los hubiera sentado en diferentes lugares para la cena.

Era un coqueteo nervioso que nunca habían perdido.

-Cinco -Murmuró Jerome cerca del oído de su gemelo.

-Trato -Skandar apretó la mano de su gemelo y luego ambos miraron a sus padres.

Ellos, por ser los más grandes sabía identificar cuando estaban peleando, aunque a veces se equivocaban. Pero apostaban quien iba a besar primero, si Derek o Stiles.

Al principio Jared intentó analizarlos durante semanas hasta encontrar un patrón, pero al no encontrarlo, se dio por vencido y simplemente también colocó su dólar sobre el bonche.

-¿Entonces vamos a engordar? -

-Si -Tony enredó sus deditos en la cola de su hermano -Mucho, van a ser los humanos de Wall-e

-Qué asco -Stiles hizo una mueca -Derek Hale tienes que seguir enamorado de mi cuando este gordo.

Derek presiono su frente sobre la de Stiles. Podía ver perfectamente el color de sus ojos, los lunares pequeños alrededor de su rostro, la forma de sus cejas y el largo de sus pestañas. Solamente podía verlo para volver a enamorarse.

Stiles pasó sus dedos por todo el cabello de Derek y presionó sus labios despacio sobre los de su esposo. El arquitecto sintió que todo explotaba en su interior, igual que cuando tenía ocho y debía contar los segundos para no excederse.

-Mis cinco -Skandar extendió su mano en dirección a su hermano.

-Tramposo -Jerome apretó los labios y se metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, sacó su cartera de Hulk y le dio cinco billetes arrugados -Te odio, Key.

-Gracias, Jay -Skandar extendió los billetes uno por uno y los acomodó dentro de su cartera de Cars -Es un placer hacer tratos contigo.

 

+

Brett a veces dejaba que Stiles lo llevara al trabajo. Se subía al auto junto al resto de sus hermanitos y platicaba con ellos sobre el cansado día que les esperaba por delante.

Tony siempre se estaba revisando el peinado y Edward tenía que esperarse a que Stiles se asegurara de que no llevaba ninguna mancha porque siempre iba comiendo en el auto. Para ser el más delgadito y bajito de todos comía como si fuera el más grande.

Ese fue uno de esos días, se despidió recibiendo besitos mojaditos de sus hermanos y entró a la secundaria. No vio a Lexie hasta la hora del almuerzo. El adolescente estaba sentado con Kurt cuando lo vio, le sonrió de tal manera que el corazón de Brett se aceleró hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración.

Estuvo pensando en esa sonrisa durante el resto del día. Por alguna razón se sentía diferente, como si estuviera ocultando un secreto del que quisiera hacerlo participe, pero al mismo tiempo tuviera miedo a hacerlo.

-Hola -La escuela ya se estaba quedando vacía y Brett no tenía nada más que hacer ahí dentro -No está el Camaro -Lexie, sutilmente, colocó su mano en la espalda de Brett.

-No lo traje -Brett se giró a verlo. Tenía los ojos muy azules.

-Bien -Lexie se pegó un poco más a su lado cuando pasó otro estudiante -Entonces yo te llevo.

-¿De verdad? -Brett le quitó una hojita seca del cabello.

-Sí.

Alexei no le dijo a donde lo iba a llevar, simplemente le ordenó que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad y condujo hasta su territorio.

En ese momento incluso Brett podía sentir como el bosque recibía a Alexei, parecía susurrar algo en un idioma que jamás llegaría a comprender y el ambiente se ponía mucho más ligero, alegre sin necesidad de que los pájaros cantaran ni las flores se abrieran. Simplemente había algo que se sentía muy bien.

Y Alexei lo sabía, por eso había escogido ese lugar de entre todos para olvidarse del mundo luego de la escuela.

-¿No hay comida? -Lexie le sonrió antes de poner una mano sobre su mejilla y besarlo despacio, disfrutando del roce de sus labios mientras el tiempo corría detrás de ellos. Era un beso lleno de muchos ‘te amo’ que el adolescente casi no le soltaba porque aún le costaba.

A Brett le gustaba besarlo, le gustaba la sensación de las manos de Lexie sobre su cabello y los suspiros que soltaba cuando le mordía el labio. Era fácil, para él dejarse llevar hasta el punto en que la única manera de detenerlo era diciéndolo. Pero en esa ocasión Lexie tampoco quiso detenerse.

El más joven se retiró el chaleco guinda y abrió los botones de su camisa por su propia cuenta. Brett sabía que era su responsabilidad detenerlo, pero no quería hacerlo. Él solamente quería ayudarle a desnudarse y besar cada milímetro de su piel hasta memorizarla.

-Lexie -De cualquier manera, encontró fuerzas suficientes para detener el movimiento de sus manos y alejarlo de su cuerpo -No deberías.

-Quiero hacerlo -Lex tenía las pupilar dilatadas y las mejillas sonrojadas -Creo que es momento de que…

-¿Estás seguro? -Brett se humedeció los labios con la lengua -Estamos en el bosque, eres menor de edad.

-Escogí el bosque por algo.

 

+

Skylar plantaba zanahorias, fresas, rosas amarillas y calabaza. Tenía su propia bodega, creada por su padre y Tony, donde guardaba todo lo necesario para el cuidado de sus plantas. Era un patio muy feliz, a su parecer, porque siempre tenía plantitas, ya fuera creciendo o dando frutos, pero siempre estaba feliz. Hasta que Puerquín decidió meterse a la zona de las fresas.

Habían estado jugando en el interior de la casa cuando el cerdito se escapó de ellos sin que se enteraran. Caminó por todo el patio revolcándose en el pasto hasta que encontró el plantío. Al pequeño Skylar casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas cuando miró al cerdito atacando una plantita de fresas.

Kendall rápidamente corrió hacia su puerquito, dio brinquitos cuidando de no pisar nada y lo levantó justo cuando Skylar le había disparado con su pistola de agua.

-¡Cuida a tu cerdito, Ken! -Gritó Sky sin dejar de dispararles agua. Se metió entre sus plantas y revisó todo el daño.

-Lo siento, Sky -Kendall tenía las mejillas tan rojas como dos cerezas -Lo siento mucho.

-Mataste mi fresita -Sky se jaló del cabello -No quiero ver a Puerquín cerca.

-Te la voy a pagar -Kendall abrazó con fuerza a su cerdito.

-No se puede -Sky retiró lo echado a perder y volvió a acomodar lo poquito que tal vez podía salvarse -No la vas a revivir.

-Lo siento mucho, Sky -La nariz de Ken estaba empezando a ponerse roja, señal de que iba a llorar -No era su intención matarla.

-Se la estaba comiendo -Sky le acomodó la tierra alrededor y le pidió que por favor resistiera -Tienes que cuidar más a tu animal.

-Yo -Ken apretó los labios y Svenie rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza -Perdón.

-Tranquilo, Ken -Sven presionó sus labios en su frente como Stiles lo hacía con él -Va a estar bien.

-Si -Sky frunció el ceño -Esperemos que esté bien.

-No está tan mal, Sky -Tony le ayudó a regar la fresita -Va a sobrevivir.

-Casi la mata -Skylar casi juntó sus cejas -Mi fresita, estaba cerca de dar su primera fresa y está muriendo -El niño se limpió la nariz -No traigas a Puerquín de nuevo, Ken.

-Está bien -Sven abrazó más fuerte a su primo.

-Skylar no seas tan duro -Skandar se paró junto a Kendall -Fue un accidente.

-Es su cerdo -Skylar lo apuntó con un dedo.

-Sky -Key miró a su hermano menor -Ken ya te pidió disculpas, ahora es tu turno.

-Lo siento, Ken -Skylar soltó un suspiro -Pero no dejes que Puerquín vuelva a atacar mi planta.

-Te prometo que no -Kendall le sonrió pequeñito.

Al día siguiente, cuando Skylar salió a revisar su fresa se encontró con Skandar terminando de hacer un corral para proteger todas las plantas de Skylar y que Puerquín no tuviera una nueva oportunidad para comérselas.

-¿De dónde sacaste la madera? -Sky se pegó a su hermano mayor. Por alguna razón se sentía más seguro abrazándose de Skandar que de Jerome.

-Es la que sobró de la casita del árbol -Skandar le revolvió el cabello -Así ya no se van a comer tus plantitas. Le diré a papá que me ayude a hacerlo más grande.

Skylar miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos. Había días en los que sentía que eran demasiados en la casa y que no siempre se llevaban bien; ellos peleaban hasta por la forma en la que iban a acomodar los juguetes, pero también había días como esos, en los que sin pedir ayuda la recibían.

-Gracias -Sky abrazó fuerte a su hermano -Eres el mejor.

-Apuesto a que se lo dices a los otros seis -Skandar también lo apretó un poco.

-A veces -Sky soltó a su hermano y brincó la pequeña valla para ir a revisar su fresita herida.

 

Stiles tenía un sexto sentido para sus hijos. Él supo desde el primer momento en que Tony miró a Louis que se iban a quedar juntos. Eran muy pequeños todavía, pero Louis buscaba a Tony tal como Stiles había buscado a Derek en su momento y Tony hacia todo para demostrarle a su novio lo mucho que lo quería. Desde el momento en que se conocieron empezaron a orbitar uno alrededor del otro a pesar de que Edward seguía completamente pegado a su gemelo. Stiles sabía que Jared tenía el corazón más noble de todos, cuando de bebé se sacó el chupón de la boca para dárselo a su gemelo y cuando a pesar de que lo pateaba al dormir él seguía prefiriendo compartir cama a dejarlo dormir solo.

Que Skandar estuviera creciendo para convertirse en alfa no lo tomó por sorpresa. Su hijo tenía algo que lo hacía más responsable al resto. También lloraba, también se caía y le pedía chocolate tibio cuando no podía dormir, pero de la misma manera era quien se aseguraba de cuidar de sus hermanos, quien se desvivía para que todo estuviera bien. Jerome era el mayor, sí, pero Skandar era quien estaba creciendo para ser un alfa, se le notaba hasta en la forma de mirar.

-¡A Key le gusta Kenzie! -Svenie estaba gritando mientras brincaba sobre su pelota -¡Key besa a Kenzie! -El niño dio un nuevo brinco huyendo de su hermano mayor.

-Ya basta, Steven -Skandar lo estaba siguiendo, intentando atraparlo, para que se callara de una buena vez. No era mentira lo que estaba diciendo, pero no por eso menos vergonzoso.

-¡Key se quiere casar con Kenzie!

En medio de todos los gritos Stiles apenas pudo notar la reacción de Edward cuando vio a Jared salir de su habitación completamente duchado y con su pijama ya puesta.

-¡Jared! -Edward automáticamente comenzó a hacer pucheros para empezar a llorar -No, Jared -El niño se acercó corriendo a su hermano -No me esperaste.

-Te estuve hablando -Jared se pasó el peine por el cabello un par de veces -Y no me hiciste caso.

-Te dije que me esperaras -Edward comenzó a llorar -Jared.

-Me sentaré en la taza a esperarte -Jared abrazó su hermanito.

-¡No! -Ed lo empujó -No me esperaste.

Stiles se presionó el tabique antes de ir a su niño. Skandar podía soportar la burla un rato más, pero no iba a dejar que Ed llorara.

-¿Qué pasó, Eddie? -El niño brincó a sus brazos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-No me esperó -Ed escondió el rostro en su cuello -Jared se duchó sin mí.

-Yo le hablé, papi -Jared puso su mano sobre el pie de su hermano -Él no vino conmigo.

-Te dije que me esperaras -Edward estaba sollozando.

-No escuché -Jared también parecía a punto de llorar.

-Papá -Ed abrazó más fuerte al gemelito.

-Tranquilo -Stiles le acarició la espalda -Dúchate conmigo ¿Sí?

-¿De verdad? -Ed levanto un poco el rostro. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Sí -Stiles le limpió la carita despacio -Jared puedes irte a dormir.

-Perdón, Eddie -Jared también se abrazó a Stiles.

-Está bien, Jared -Ed le sonrió -Pero mañana me esperas.

-Sí -Jared le dio un besito y luego se unió a su gemelo en su cama.

-Bien -Stiles le besó la frente a Edward. Sus ojitos color café de nuevo estaban brillando.

Edward era muy bonito, tenía la nariz pequeñita, el cuello largo y delgado, los ojos pequeños y expresivos, cabello lacio de color negro, lunares esparcidos como diamantina sobre su cuerpo y manitas siempre listas para tocar el piano.

-Vamos a ducharnos, pero antes -Stiles paró a Edward sobre su cama. Abajo podía escuchar a Skandar y Brett enfrentarse en un juego de dominó y el lápiz de Tony rascando en su libreta mientras hacía anotaciones. -dime porqué te da miedo ducharte solo.

-No me da miedo -Ed se sacó su camiseta del Joker y la tiró directamente a su cesto de ropa.

-¿Entonces porque siempre te duchas con Jared? -Stiles le arqueó una ceja -A mí me puedes decir ¿Sabes? Soy tu papá.

-Lo sé -Ed apretó los labios -Pero es tonto.

-No es tonto si te da miedo -Stiles le ayudó a sacarse el pantalón -Eres un niño muy valiente, Ed, es normal que nos den miedo algunas cosas.

Edward no respondió. Se entretuvo mirando sus piecitos y guardó silencio.

-¿Soñaste algo feo? -Stiles lo envolvió en su toalla de cuadritos y lo llevó a su ducha.

-Un tiburón -Ed se quedó de pie junto a la bañera mientras se llenaba -Me da miedo que salga un tiburón.

-Los tiburones son aterradores -Stiles hizo una mueca -A mí también me darían miedo si hubiera visto uno.

-En la película salen -Ed sintió un escalofrío -Son muy feos, papá, tienen dientes feos.

-Me imagino -Stiles se metió primero a la bañera para asegurarle a su hijo que no había nada dentro del agua -¿Y dónde viste un tiburón?

-El otro día -Ed se acomodó entre las piernas de Stiles -Ja-Jay dijo que quería ver Tiburón y todos votamos por que sí.

-¿Y dónde estábamos nosotros? -Stiles entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tu padre y yo donde estábamos?

-En la cena de la caridad -Ed sacó una de sus piernas del agua y movió los dedos de su pie -Nos dejaste con Brett y Lexie ¿Te acuerdas?

-Así que Brett y Lexie les pusieron la película -Stiles puso champú sobre el cabello de su hijo.

-Sí, pero yo también voté -Ed sonrió -No creí que estuviera fea.

Stiles cambió de tema luego de eso. Terminó de duchar a su hijo y lo llevó a su habitación, le puso su pijama entera de piolín y lo dejó bajar con el resto de sus hermanos.

Brett ya estaba esperando el regaño cuando lo alcanzó en su habitación. Se estaba mirando las manos y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Te dije que nada de películas de terror -Brett se mordió el labio completamente culpable -Eres el mayor, Brett ¿Cómo es que ellos pueden manipularte?

-No creí que les diera miedo -Brett apuntó hacia la puerta -Ellos quisieron y…

-Si yo te digo ‘No hagas esto’ es porque sé que va a haber consecuencias -Stiles se paró frente a su hijo. Brett era más grande que él por todos lados, pero todavía podía amedrentarlo. No importaba que tan grande fuera para Stiles siempre iba a ser el niño que dormía en su cama cuando tenía pesadillas y al que acompañaba a escoger zapatos.

-Lo siento -Brett todavía tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Bien -Stiles le sonrió -Que sea la última vez que no me hagan caso ¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Mi casa mis reglas ¿Está claro, campeón? -Brett asintió -Ven aquí. -Stiles lo abrazo como cuando tenía cinco años y podía levantarlo en sus brazos. Lo abrazó de tal forma que Brett en lugar de sentirse regañado se sintió aliviado.

 

 

 

 

 


	98. 132 El ciclo de la vida

Stiles le habría dado a Brett el consejo de no tener hijos, no importaba que tan bonito se sintiera mientras estaba con Lexie, los niños eran un fraude; te hacían esperar por ellos nueve largos meses, aprendían a pedirte biberón antes que a decirte padre y mientras se los preparabas crecían hasta convertirse en un par de adolescente que no se parecían en nada a los niños inteligentes y amables que habían sido.

Pero, aunque se lo hubiera dicho Brett no le habría hecho caso porque él, igual que todos, quería vivirlo por su cuenta. Así que ahora Lexie tenía siete meses de embarazo, un humor de los mil demonios y una orden policial para no salir de casa porque a Peter realmente le asustaba que alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

-Papi -Camden, por el contrario, pasaba todo el tiempo fuera de casa, jugando con la tierra y con los muñecos de madera que Julian sacaba de quien sabe dónde para poder regalárselos. El niño siempre estaba lleno de barro, con las mejillas cubiertas de polvo y el cabello presionando con unos googles que Neil le había regalado. No conocía lo que era andar con zapatos ni tampoco no llevar banditas en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. La casita del árbol era ahora su castillo privado y a veces invitaba a Jesper a tomar el té con galletitas de coco. Jesper jamás se negaba a una invitación para el té y tampoco llegaba con las manos vacías, siempre llevaba rebanadas de pastel y un peluche como invitado.

Stiles, cuando lo miraba, se acordaba de Jerome y Skandar. Sus siameses habían sido muy unidos hasta el momento en que Skandar empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo con Aitana, mientras que Jerome casi no la soportaba.

El día en que Skandar gritó que quería su propia habitación, Stiles se sentó en los escalones de la puerta trasera a intentar ignorar los gritos de sus hijos. De ser tan protectores el uno con el otro habían pasado a colocar una cortina entre sus habitaciones y a tirarse sus juguetes por encima de la cuerda.

Ninguno se detuvo hasta que Derek los jaló de las orejas y les hizo dormir en la misma cama usando la misma colcha, sin celulares, ordenadores, videojuegos, ni desayunos especiales porque ambos querían comenzar a desarrollar músculo para empezar a impresionar a las chicas en el caso de Jerome y a Kenzie en el caso de Skandar.

-Hola -Derek se sentó junto a Stiles, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le besó la sien -Son adolescentes, es normal.

-Con Brett no fue así.

Y tenía razón, los berrinches de Brett eran ‘Me voy a casa del abuelo’ y volvía al día siguiente completamente feliz con una hielera de pescado y una bolsa de carbón para hacerlo asado.

-Todos son diferentes, Stiles -Derek de nuevo presionó sus labios en su rostro -Se les va a pasar.

-Los extraño, Derek -Stiles recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo -Extraño que me pidan que los peine o que les preparé chocolate mientras hacen tarea.

-Siguen ahí, solamente necesitan acordarse -Derek lo apretó contra su pecho -Es sólo una etapa.

-Papi -Camden corrió directamente a ellos. El cabello pegado a su frente y los pies escondidos debajo de una capa de lodo -Mira -El niño se detuvo abruptamente y les colocó una tortuga terrestre frente a ellos -Estaba ahí -Camden apuntó a ningún lugar específico. Era un niño muy avanzado para su edad y al mismo tiempo inocente. -Un perro.

-No es un perro -Derek le retiró los googles para poder acomodarle el cabello hacia atrás -Es una tortuga.

-Tuga -Camden le tocó el caparazón con cuidado.

-Dale comida, Cam -Stiles le limpió un poco de tierra de las mejillas -Trae fruta

Camden se sacudió los pies en el tapete de elefante durante varios segundos antes de correr al interior de la casa. Stiles lo escuchó hablar con el mismo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Volví -El niño mordió la manzana antes de ponerla frente a la tortuga para que la comiera. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Derek y le acarició la barba con las manitas.

-No vayas a crecer -Le pidió Stiles besando una de sus manitas -Por favor.

-No, papi -Camden se acomodó en medio de ellos a ver como la tortuga se comía la manzana en diminutas mordidas.

-Lian -Camden se bajó del escalón y movió sus piecitos -Lian -Repitió antes de correr hacia la entrada de la casa rodeando el patio en lugar de ir por adentro. Cuando hacía eso les ponía en duda su condición, parecía completamente humano, sus células y todo su cuerpo era humano, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien llegaba a casa, sobre todo si era el vampiro -¡Lian! -Lo siguiente que Derek escuchó fue su risa, tan feliz como cuando lo llevaron a escoger la tarta para su cumpleaños.

El vampiro lo devolvió a ellos mientras lo cargaba sobre sus hombros sin importarle si su camisa blanca se ensuciaba o no.

-Hola -Camden le estaba cubriendo los ojos con sus manitas -Stiles está en la izquierda y Derek en la derecha.

-¡Sí! -Camden se inclinó sobre la cabeza del vampiro para verle a los ojos -Sí -Repitió antes de bajarse de sus hombros y correr hacia su tortuga -Tuga.

-Encontraste una tortuga -Julian se arrodilló junto a Camden -¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-Camen -El niño sonrió tan amplio que Julian se contagió -Camen Sti Lale.

-Me gusta ese nombre -Julian le acomodó uno de los tirantes de su overol de mezclilla.

Stiles en ningún momento había dejado a sus hijos en guardería o encargados con alguien a quien no conociera. Prefería llevarlos al trabajo o trabajar en casa que dejarlos solos, mucho menos sin saber si comían o si les ayudaban con su tarea, pero dejar a Camden a cargo de Julian era fácil, el vampiro le enseñaba cosas que él no podía porque la experiencia de Julian lo sobrepasaba en todos los aspectos.

-¿Vamos a tomar té? -Camden se miró las manitas sucias -¿Nos duchamos primero?

-Sí -Camden se puso las manos en la espalda antes de caminar de vuelta a casa. Se tropezó con su trenecito de juguete y mientras Stiles le preparaba la ropa estuvo meciéndose en su poni de madera.

-Necesito que me acompañes a visitar una manada -Derek se rascó la nuca -En Atlanta.

-Claro -Julian puso la tetera sin preguntarle sobre los ingredientes porque él sabía cuál gaveta estaba destinada para las cosas de Camden. -Tú me dices cuando.

-En dos días -Derek se sentó en una de las sillas -Skandar y Jackson irán con nosotros.

-¿Hay algún problema? -Preguntó Julian mientras escogía el sabor de su té.

-Acaban de cambiar de alfa -Derek suspiró -Tengo que asegurarme de que sigan siendo una manada amiga.

-Bien -Julian encendió el fuego -Pero solamente saldré de noche.

-Tienes el anillo.

-No voy a dejar que el rumor se corra. Mick puede tener problemas.

Derek siempre asintió. Desde que el vampiro había empezado a frecuentar su casa no había pasado un día en que no nombrara a Mick. Supuso que eso de haber estado a una sola persona durante siglos volvía complicado el mantener una conversación sin nombrarlo.

Dentro de su cabeza siempre rondaba la pregunta de si él y Stiles habían estado destinados de esa manera. Si se habían conocido en otras vidas.

-Sólo los vi una vez -Julian guardó la bolsita de té junto al resto -Tú eras una chica.

-¿Qué? -Derek entrecerró los ojos -¿Es enserio?

-No -El vampiro le sonrió -Pero pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Mick alguna vez fue una chica? -Julian se tensó durante unos segundos. Derek estaba a punto de disculparse cuando asintió.

-Dos veces, una chica muy guapa -Julian se recargó en la encimera -Lo reconocí por los ojos, de no ser así habría pasado desapercibido. Tenía un hermano menor, nunca supe su nombre, pero Camden me lo recuerda un poco.

-Tal vez es él -Derek se encogió de hombros -¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo es que todos tienen una persona destinada y tú no.

-La tengo -Replicó el vampiro rápidamente.

-Cierto, pero no es mi primo -Derek suspiró, en esos temas siempre terminaba suspirando -Es alguien, sólo que has estado tan embaucado con él que te has olvidado de mirar más allá.

Derek sabía de eso. Camden Lahey tenía una persona destinada, pero se había deslumbrado con su hermana y tuvo que darse cuenta de que era la incorrecta cuando lo abandonó con un niño recién nacido que ahora estaba intentando esconder que quería casarse con Kurt Herbst hijo. También vio a Isaac darse de topes por haber escogido mal y a Hazie esforzarse hasta límites insospechados para asegurarle a Jackson que eran el uno por el otro.

-¡Lian! -Camden pasó corriendo al lado de Derek, estaba vestido con unos jeans guindas y una camisa de cuadros del mismo color de sus zapatos -El té.

-Todavía no está -Julian se entretuvo jugando con Camden a no tocar la rayita de las baldosas hasta que la tetera comenzó a emitir ese odioso sonido que les hizo cubrirse las orejas.

 

+

 

A Jordan le habían dicho que si se iba a casar era porque iba a estar siempre con esa persona, que si pensaba que un día tendría que divorciarse mejor no se casara.

Él quiso casarse, no porque estuviera embarazado, sino porque iba a pasar, ya fuera en ese año o en diez, él estaba seguro que se iba a casar con Peter Hale, no era un deseo, era una amenaza.

-De nuevo dejaste el cinto en el pantalón -Jordan se apretó las mejillas de frustración. No era uno de sus mejores días y Peter tampoco hacia nada para ayudarle. -Te he dicho que no lo hagas ¿Tanto te cuesta sacarte el cinto?

-Perdón.

-Preferiría que me hicieras caso -Jordan resopló antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y dejar a Peter afuera.

No es como si se fuera a divorciar porque Peter se dejaba el cinturón en los pantalones, pero sí que se cansaba. A veces y gritaba y luego Peter gritaba de vuelta y terminaban acostándose separados solamente para que Jordan fuera a buscar a su esposo a mitad de la noche para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama, su cama. La habían escogido pensando en que les gustaba dormir juntitos y que demasiado espacio los haría sentirse lejos, solamente habían cambiado el colchón algunas veces, pero los muebles eran los mismos. El anillo en su dedo también era el mismo.

-No hagas eso -Se quejó Jordan cuando Peter le besó los nudillos. Habían llevado a Jesper al cine a ver la nueva película infantil. Su hijo iba caminando por enfrente con su vaso 3D ocupando sus manitas. Ellos estaban un par de pasos detrás tomados de la mano.

Jordan estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso, a que no importaba la distancia, si debían caminar, siempre lo hacían tomados de la mano.

-¿Por qué? -Peter repitió la acción -¿Te pone nervioso?

-Un poco -Jordan se encogió de hombros -Ya estamos viejos.

-Lo sé -Peter arrugó la nariz -Hoy has dejado una cana en la almohada.

-Pero tú las llevas en la cabeza -Jordan se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de su esposo. Había un ligero mechón de canas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y algunas cuantas en la coronilla.

-Es parte del encanto -Peter le besó nuevamente los nudillos -Niega que sigues enamorado de mí.

Jordan simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y lo jaló para seguir caminando. Obviamente seguía enamorado de él y aunque pasara el tiempo, aunque le salieran arrugas y bolsas en los ojos seguiría siendo igual de guapo como cuando tenían 20 y comían en el mirador con Hazie robándoles papas.

-Mira -Jesper apuntó a un lugar -Es un traje blanco para niño.

-¿Y para que quieres un traje blanco? -Preguntó Peter entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque soy el novio -Jesper resopló -Charlie es Chucky y yo soy su novio. Cam será nuestro hijo.

-Aún faltan tres meses para Halloween, Jess -Jordan apretó los labios.

-¿No sabes que es mejor prevenir? Hay que ser proactivos -Jesper pegó su boca a la pajita de su vaso.

-Le diré a mamá que te haga el traje de novio -Jordan le tomó de la mano -Serás el mejor novio de Chucky.

-Gracias -Jesper se movió de lugar para poder ir tomando la mano de los dos, solamente le pidió a Peter que cargara su vaso y caminó dando brinquitos sin soltarse de sus padres hasta el auto. Ser el menor era fascinante.

 

+

 

Stiles se despertó la mañana del domingo al escuchar pasos fuera de su habitación. Al principio pensó en levantarse a revisar, pero luego captó el aroma de Jerome, si su hijo quería entrar lo iba a hacer por su cuenta, si lo presionaba solamente lograría ahuyentarlo.

Se quedó en silencio intentando hacerse el dormido hasta que la puerta se abrió. Jerome se quedó de pie en la puerta cambiando su peso de un pie a otro hasta que se decidió a entrar. No importaba que tan silencioso quisiera ser, Stiles ya tenía identificado el sonido de sus pasos.

-¿Papá? -Jay se detuvo del lado de la cama de Stiles -¿Pops?

-¿Qué pasó? -Jerome se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, abrió la boca y luego la cerró -Ven aquí.

El adolescente se lo pensó un poco antes de meterse en el hueco que Stiles le estaba haciendo, dejó que lo cubriera bien con la colcha y acomodó su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

-Te quiero mucho, papá -Murmuró el mayor de los siameses -De verdad.

-Lo sé -Stiles le besó la frente -Yo también te quiero mucho.

-Gracias -Jerome le dedicó una sonrisa. -Y perdón por ser tan difícil.

-Es sólo una etapa -Stiles le acarició el cabello -Saldremos de esta, así como salimos cuando tú y Key comenzaron a patearme la vejiga como si fuera una pelota. No podía salir del baño -Jerome se rio bajito -Descansa.

Jay simplemente se abrazó más a él hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

Solamente por eso Stiles dejó que Brett se ilusionara durante todo el embarazo, porque creían tan rápido que era mucho mejor no parpadear para no perderse nada de sus vidas.

 

 


	99. Jedrik

Cuando Hazael era un niño siempre le enseñaron que lo mejor venía gratis, como los abrazos, los besos, las sonrisas y todos esos gestos que Peter y Jordan siempre le mostraron a diario, era eso lo que él mostraba al mundo, si podía dar abrazos lo hacía, nunca se quedaba con ganas de darle un beso a alguien ni tampoco de tocarlos para demostrar que estaba ahí porque en ocasiones era todo lo que necesitaban sus amigos para ser felices. Tiempo después comprendió que a veces invitar a comer, dar regalos que realmente necesitaban, comprar medicina o simplemente dejar un billete atorado en algún lugar era otra forma de también decir ‘te quiero’.

Con Kendall intentó no ser diferente. Siempre le enseñó que lo primordial no eran los juguetes caros, hacer fila para tener el último videojuego o tirar un par de zapatos porque ya no los quería; le daba lujos, claro que sí, por algo trabajaba, pero también le dio todo el amor que pudo y le enseñó a apreciar los pequeños detalles como el hecho de que Svenie le prestara trajecitos de dinosaurios o que el abuelito Jordan le dejara el último trozo de tarta.

Por eso mismo decidió comprarle un cerdito y uno un gato o un perro, porque el cerdito necesitaba mucha más atención que una mascota común. Con el cerdito Kendall aprendió que no era malo ensuciarse si se divertía, que había cierta felicidad en cuidar de algo más pequeño que no podía cuidarse a sí mismo, pero sobre todo que si daba amor iba a recibir lo mismo a cambio. Él lo aprendió con el Capitán Grisam y el día en que se fue no pudo evitar llorar junto a su hijo porque ese perro que encontró en el bosque y que lo metió en muchos problemas con su padre se había adueñado de una parte de su corazón que nada más podría llenar.

Su hijo captó el mensaje rápidamente. Tal vez porque también había querido mucho al Capi o tal vez porque simplemente era muy listo. Realmente no lo sabía porque Jackson siempre se esmeró en cambiar su consola de videojuegos cuando salía la nueva o llevarlo a la playa en pleno invierno solamente porque se le antojó sentir la arena en sus piecitos (algo que Jesper odiaba), no importaba que Hazael se cruzara de brazos y les diera la ‘mirada’, Jackson también tenía sus maneras para hacer lo que él quería.

-¿Papá? -Kendall había heredado esa característica, además del rostro, de Jackson -Hola.

-Hola -Puerquín entró tras Kendall y se sentó sobre un tapete de corazones que Ken había comprado en un bazar cuando tenía.

-¿Es Beacon? -Preguntó su pequeño adolescente acercándose hasta su pintura con cuidado. Llevaba los pies descalzos, como siempre que estaba en casa, y una camiseta que había visto mejores días.

-Así se veía cuando yo tenía tu edad -Hazael metió el pincel dentro de un vasito con agua.

-Muy pintoresco -Kendall abrazó a Hazie sin avisarle -Ahora aquí está el edificio de papá y esto es Construcciones H&S.

-Aquí estuvo el primer Delicias Stilinski -Haz señaló un punto en específico -Solamente se vendían tartas, galletas y café, luego fueron añadiendo más cosas hasta llegar a donde estamos.

-Cuando cumpla quince quiero trabajar ahí, como tú y el tío Lexie -Kendall recargó su frente en el brazo de Hazie.

-Ya veremos -Hazael le acarició la espalda.

-Papá -Ken levantó la vista -Creo que me gusta alguien. -Haz solamente le arqueó una ceja -Es un chico, Joseph, es extranjero, tiene un acento muy bonito.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices? -Hazie le devolvió la mirada.

-Porque -Ken respiró profundo -¿Y si no le gusto?

-Solamente piensa que habría sido de nosotros si mi padre nunca le hubiera dicho a mi papá que le gustaba. Ni tú, ni yo estaríamos aquí.

-Ya -Ken apretó los labios -¿Y si cree que soy tonto?

-¿Por qué va a creer que eres tonto?

-Porqu-e nunca he tenido novia, ni novio, tengo un puerquito de mascota y mi cabello es de colores -Hazael se giró para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Primero, que quede claro que no eres tonto, yo diría que eres muy listo y segundo: si esa persona piensa que lo eres no es para ti y si no es para ti no tienes que forzarlo. ¿Está claro?

-Sí -Ken asintió no muy convencido -¿Estará bien si le pido ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Por qué no mejor lo invitas a tomar un frapuchino luego de clases? -Hazie le revolvió el cabello -Le diré a Kurt que vaya por ti se te da pena que lo haga yo.

-No -Kendall volvió a abrazarlo -Yo siempre quiero vayas tú por mi o papá o los dos.

-Entonces yo iré por ustedes -Haz presionó sus labios en su frente.

-Primero tiene que decirme que sí.

-Lo hará -Hazael le sonrió a Jackson. Su esposo estaba levantando a Puerquín del tapete, para no haberlo querido al principio ahora se llevaban bastante bien -¿Quién podría decirle que no a un Whittemore?

-Ya vas a empezar.

-Nosotros somos el tipo de todos, Ken -Hazael puso los ojos en blanco y Kendall simplemente los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

Jackson estaba bastante orgulloso de su hijo. No se parecía casi en nada a él, pero tampoco se parecía tanto a Hazie, era una mezcla y un poco de su esencia propia, un niño que podía dar, recibir, enojarse, ser grosero y al mismo tiempo ser amable. Jackson simplemente lo quería demasiado.

 

+

 

John Stilinski había creído que una vez que Stiles y Jordan dejaran esa competencia de quien tenía más hijos iba a dejar de tirarse de los pelos por los nervios del parto.

Si su padre, que en paz descanse, lo hubiera escuchado se habría reído en su casa y le habría dicho ‘Eres un iluso, Jonathan’ así como le dijo el día en que habló sobre pedirle una cita a Claudia Parrish.

-¿Va a estar bien? -John no podía sentarse, a pesar de que sus rodillas le estaban suplicando un descanso, él simplemente no podía sentarse, su nieto, Lexie estaba en una habitación donde solamente se podía confiar en una persona: Taylor.

En Jonah no porque siempre se emocionaba al ver la cabecita del bebé, en Mick tampoco porque era hiperactivo y en Brett menos porque ya se había desmayado cinco veces durante el embarazo, nadie le aseguraba que no lo fuera a hacer en ese momento.

-Va a estar bien -Peter estaba a su lado, todo uniforme color caqui y estrellita en el pecho. Jesper estaba sentado al lado de la puerta asomando la cabeza cada cierto tiempo y Jordan solamente estaba acostado en un sofá agradecido de no poder escuchar nada de lo que sucedía dentro.

El momento en que el bebé lloró todos se pusieron de pie de un brinco y se acercaron a la habitación.

-Es un niño -Repitió Peter manteniéndolos al tanto de lo que pasaba dentro -Jordan, otro nieto.

-Otro nieto -Jordan rodeó el cuello de Peter con sus brazos y le besó como si John no estuviera a centímetros de ellos intentando no odiar a Peter por haberle robado a su primer hijo.

-Dos kilos con ochocientos y cuarenta y nueve centímetros -Dijo Mick con una sonrisa que le abarcaba el rostro entero -Y parece que tiene miel en la cabeza.

-Es su cabello, Mick -Jonah resopló antes de abrirse paso por entre las personas para poder ir a darse una larga ducha.

-Bueno, su cabello es dorado como los rayos del sol -Michael se quedó parado al lado de su hermano mirando a su segundo sobrino -¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-Jedrik -Lexie le estaba tocando las piernitas a su bebé.

-Jedrik -Repitió Jordan, el brazo de Peter estaba rodeando su cintura y sus labios estaban presionados en su mejilla -¿No encontraste un nombre mejor?

-¿Jedrik Alexander te parece? -Lexie no dejó de ver a su hijo.

John se limpió las manos con una toallita antes de sentarse junto a Lexie. -¿Puedo? -Preguntó no muy seguro de si Lexie lo iba a dejar abrazar a su segundo bisnieto, por partida doble.

-Claro que sí -Lexie le acomodó el bebé en los brazos -Jedrik tiene que conocer a su bisabuelo.

Cuando John miró a los ojos del niño vio a Jordan reflejado en ellos. Su primogénito había tenido el cabello dorado desde el momento en que estuvo en sus brazos y unos ojitos pequeños que nunca te miraban realmente.

-Es hermoso -John le tocó una manita.

-Se parece a ti, papá -Stiles estaba asomado por encima del hombro de su padre.

-No es cierto -Jesper estaba mirando a su sobrino -Se parece a Camden cuando nació.

Camden, se giró a verlo cuando escuchó su nombre, el niño se había metido a un cajón y estaba intentando acomodarse dentro.

-Yo creo que, si se parece a papá, pero tiene los ojos del padre de Brett -Jordan miró a su yerno cuando lo dijo y le sonrió.

-Sí, creo que sí -Brett se limpió la nariz con una toallita, se suponía que las hormonas revolucionadas eran de Lexie, pero desde que se casaron era Brett quien no controlaba en que momento llorar, cuando se enteraba ya lo estaba haciendo. -El mismo color verde.

Derek le apretó los hombros a Brett y le besó la nuca.

-Va a tener pecas -Lexie se agarró del brazo de Brett para acomodarse -A Dan le va a gustar eso.

-Sky se sigue quejando de que lo lame -John devolvió al niño cuando comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Totalmente hombre lobo -Derek tomó al bebé y lo miró a los ojos, el niño no respondió al tono rojo de los suyos, pero si guardó silencio y le devolvió la mirada -Tal vez uno completo.

Brett fue el siguiente en volver a abrazar a su hijo, le acarició las manitas y le dijo ‘Jedrik Talbot’. Pensó en sus padres y le sonrió, él no recordaba el color de los ojos de su padre, pero si Jordan decía que eran como los de su bebé seguramente era verdad.

-Y tiene tus cejas -Lexie miró a Brett -Tiene los ojos de tu padre y tus cejas.

Brett le besó la frente antes de devolverle a su hijo. Encajaba en sus brazos, pero él sabía que un recién nacido siempre prefería el calor de la persona que lo había llevado, lo había aprendido con Stiles y todo el grupo de niños revoltosos que todavía no llegaban de la escuela, pero una vez que lo hicieran su hijo debía preocuparse, iba a tener toda la atención sobre él.

-¿Jesper porque no estás en la escuela? -Lexie miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jesper puso los ojos en blanco. -Porque hoy ibas a tener a tu bebé, en los días importantes no se va a la escuela.

Jordan jaló a su hijo de su chaleco de mezclilla y lo abrazó. Un día había sido un bebé, pero ahora era simplemente un huracán hecho persona.

 

+

 

Stiles nunca había pensado en él siendo abuelo. Cuando Brett le dijo que iban a tener un hijo lo tomó a la ligera, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que un hijo de Brett era un nieto suyo, una boquita que le iba a decir abuelo y al que tendría que enseñarle maldades como ir a tocar el timbre y salir corriendo.

-¿En qué piensas? -Derek le abrazó por la espalda. Frente a ellos se extendía la pared de las fotografías, como la había bautizado Jared, empezaban con ellos cuando eran niños y terminaban en su último viaje de familia. Brett estaba tomando la foto y todos estaban detrás de él haciendo caras raras. Camden tenía apenas tres meses y un sombrerito de abaje que Svenie había escogido.

-Están creciendo -Stiles recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo -Pondré aquí una nueva foto de Cam y aquí otra de los Talbot.

-Los Talbot -Derek le besó el cuello -Siempre quise que Brett fuera un Stilinski Hale.

-Pero no lo es.

-No lo es -Derek volvió a presionar sus labios en el cuello de Stiles -Y adoptarlo habría hecho esta boda ilegal.

-Pero es nuestro ¿Cierto? -Stiles movió la cabeza para verlo -No se va a olvidar de nosotros ahora que tiene su familia.

-No lo creo -Derek le sonrió -Creo que lo enseñamos bien y, además, somos su manada.

-Eso es un alivio -Stiles le besó la sonrisa -Jedrik Talbot nos dirá abuelos. Derek somos abuelos.

-Prepárate para las llamadas a media noche donde no saben qué hacer -Derek le besó el entrecejo que estaba empezando a arrugarse -A enseñar cómo preparar un biberón y regañarlo por el tipo de pañales que utilice.

-Esto de ser padre es…

-¡Saca tu gordo trasero de mi baño!

-Difícil -Terminó Derek antes de soltar a Stiles y subir las escaleras para ver quien de todos se estaba peleando ahora. -Si llego arriba y todavía no se piden perdón los dejaré sin lo que más les gusta.

-Eres horrible, Jerome, pero lo siento.

-Lo siento, Edward cara de papa.

-Largo de mi baño, tú tienes el tuyo ¡Papá! -Derek se recargó en el barandal a rogarle al cielo que no terminaran matándose.

Camden pasó frente a él cargando su príncipe sapo entre sus brazos, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y finalmente se dejó caer frente al televisor, sus deditos se movieron rápido por el mando.

-¡Chicos, ya está! -Camden recargó su cabeza sobre la corona de su sapo y sonrió cuando apareció el logo de ‘Harry Potter’ en el televisor. El resto de los chicos se presentó en cuestión de segundos cargando sus colchas, Derek resopló. Era más fácil que Camden los embaucara diciéndoles que ya estaba Harry Potter a que le hicieran caso a él. Su vida era un desastre.

-Ven aquí -Stiles lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación, abrió la ventana y se sacó la playera -¿No quieres?

-Los niños.

-Están viendo Harry Potter -Stiles le rodeó el cuello con los brazos -Solo un rato, luego dormimos.

Derek solamente necesito sentir los pezones duros de Stiles por encima de la ropa para guiarlo a la cama.


	100. No se tira, se repara

Stiles volvió del trabajo un día y se encontró con Skandar y Jerome trabajando juntos de nuevo. Habían limpiado el garaje de todos esos juguetes y cosas que no necesitaban para donarlas o regalarlas a quien las quisiera. Stiles se sintió un poco nostálgico a ver la primera bicicleta de Brett entre esas cosas, era de color verde y todavía tenía las llantitas de color chillante unidas a la parte trasera.

-¿Cómo se usa? -Camden estaba brincando por entre las cosas buscando que podía rescatar, los chicos sacaban algo y si le gustaba él lo unía a su montoncito de cositas para Cam-Cam.

-Te subes aquí -Jay lo acomodó sobre el asiento -Pones tus piecitos aquí y los mueves así -El niño apretó los labios -Pero necesita engrasarse ¿La quieres?

-Sí -Camden le sonrió -¿De quién era?

-De Brett -Stiles se subió las mangas de su camisa -Nunca usó las llantitas, pero creo que te van a servir a ti.

-Me gusta -Camden se quedó sentado sobre ella observando a sus hermanos mayores terminar de limpiar.

Había encontrado un peluche de gusano que Ed odiaba de bebé y unos patines de cuatro ruedas que le venían algo grandes, pero ya había decidido rellenar con periódico. Stiles simplemente lo dejo ser y entró a casa para ayudar a preparar la comida.

-¿Papá? -Skandar se asomó unos cuantos minutos después, con dieciséis años era la viva imagen de Derek, las mismas cejas, los mismos ojos, los mismos gestos, era como si solamente hubieran usado copiar y pegar con él. -¿De quién es el auto azul?

-¿El Jeep? -Stiles probó la salsa y le sonrió a Skylar. Su hijo plantaba sus propios tomates y su propio orégano. -Era mío, era de mamá, pero me lo dejó a mi -Stiles se encogió hombros -Dejo de funcionar poco después de que ustedes nacieran.

-¿Y puedo intentar repararlo? -Skandar apretó un poco los dedos.

-Si quieres -Stiles le sonrió -Si lo reparas será tuyo.

-Gracias -Skandar ya le estaba diciendo a Jerome que podían reparar el Jeep antes de salir de la cocina.

-¿Ya se arreglaron? -Preguntó Stiles mirando a los dos niños que tenía ahí. Edward pasaba sus tardes siguiendo los pasos de Peter o de Neil, dependía de quien estuviera de turno, Claudia Stilinski le había creado sus propias camisas y el adolescente las lucía con orgullo, junto con la estrellita que le dio su abuelo.

-Es ridículo -Tony resopló ante las palabras de Sky.

-Eso va a otro nivel -Tony abandonó su lápiz para escuchar a su hermano atentamente.

-Vuelve a la tarea, Antonio -Stiles le apuntó con una cuchara.

-Papá -El adolescente alargó la última a -No me llames así.

-Te llamas Antonio -Tony infló los mofletes y volvió a su tarea de historia. -Ahora, dime Sky.

-Bueno -Sky miró hacia atrás antes de empezar a hablar. Jared apareció en la puerta como el pájaro amarillo de los Angry Birds. -Ya va a ser el baile -Sky sonrió -Jay le preguntó a Key si iba a llevar a Aitana, como el año anterior, cuando Kenzie todavía no tenía edad para ir.

-Y Key le dijo que no, que el año anterior fue solamente porque Aitana es su mejor amiga y blah blah blah -Jared movió la mano al final fingiendo que hablaba con ella.

-Así que Jay le preguntó si no sabía si Aitana tenía alguien con quien ir al baile -Sky parecía a punto de empezar a vibrar de la emoción.

-Key le dijo que no, que Aitana todavía no le decía que sí a nadie -Continuó Jared apretando los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Aitana y Jay van al baile juntos, papá -Finalizó Sky con una sonrisa enorme.

-Finalmente -Tony jaló el botecito de azúcar y se llevó un poco a la boca -Ya me estaban hartando con su tira y afloja.

-Eso es lo mejor -Jared apuntó a Tony -Que se siguen odiando. Fue tan emocionante, papá, debiste verlos.

-¿Por qué? -Stiles soltó la cuchara de la salsa cuando Sky le apuntó con la palita que usaba para revolver la verdura.

-Se dieron un beso y todo.

-¡No! -Jared negó con la mano -Jay besó a Aitana, papá, por un momento creí que Aitana le iba a romper la nariz.

-Lo ha hecho antes -Tony se estaba tocando su propia nariz.

-Pero no -Sky le apagó a la estufa y prendió el horno. Stiles estuvo tentado a preguntarle que estaba haciendo. -Lo besó de vuelta y ahora son novios, van tomados de la mano y todo.

-Hasta ganas me dan de tener una novia -Jared soltó un suspiro -O novio lo que sea.

-Si tuvieras tiempo -Sky se encogió de hombros -O si fueras menos orgulloso.

-No tienen edad para novio, ustedes -Stiles jaló la silla junto a Tony y se sentó en ella -De hecho, ninguno la tiene, pero son desobedientes.

Tony solamente bajó la cabeza y continuó con su tarea. De todos sus hermanos fue el primero en decidir que quería un novio, que quería al niño pelirrojo y bonito como su novio. Ahora tenía trece y muchas ganas de poder llevarlo al baile como Skandar lo iba a hacer ese año con Kenzie.

-Primero la escuela, me traen buenas calificaciones, se gradúan de la universidad y después piensan en novios -Stiles le apretó los hombros a Tony -Si bajas de calificaciones dile adiós a Louis, así que sigue con tu tarea.

-Sí, papá -Tony sonrió pequeñito cuando Stiles le besó la frente.

-¡Red! -Camden abrazó a su hermano antes de entrar corriendo a la cocina -Hola -El niño se detuvo justo en medio -¿Qué vamos a comer? -Skylar lo jaló de los tirantes de su pantalón antes de que se pegara al vidrio del horno.

-Estoy haciendo lasaña, verduras y espagueti -Sky le señaló con un dedo para que se fuera con Stiles -No te acerques a la estufa.

-Pero yo quiero -Camden caminó de espaldas haciendo un puchero -Papi quiero cocinar con Sky.

-Cuando seas más grande -Stiles lo subió a su regazo y le beso las mejillas gorditas.

-Cuando seas más grande vas a tener novio -Dijo Jared con una sonrisa -Aunque nuestros padres hayan sido novios desde bebés.

-Iugh -Camden hizo una mueca -Los novios son feos y te tocan, no, no, no, nadie puede tocar mis manitas -Camden estiró sus dedos frente a su rostro.

-Espero que así pienses siempre -Camden subió los pies encima de Stiles y se acurrucó en su pecho. Un día Svenie hizo lo mismo y ahora no podía separarlo de Derek para nada, que no es que le molestara, pero a veces extrañaba tener a todos sus hijos en casa o dentro de su oficina, no usando un casco y observando la construcción del nuevo proyecto. Tony también lo hacía, pero solamente si no tenía mucha tarea o practica de lacrosse.

-¿Por qué te casaste con papá? -Camden arrugó el entrecejo.

-Porque lo quiero -Stiles le sonrió -Y quería molestarlo siempre.

-Por sus dientitos de conejo -Skylar sonrió -Jared ayúdame con la mesa.

-¿Ya vamos a comer? -Camden se paró encima de Stiles -Ya vuelvo -Brincó de su regazo sin importarle tropezarse un par de veces en su carrera hasta llegar con sus hermanos mayores. Stiles no escuchó que les dijo solamente escuchó cuando comenzó a reír y Jerome lo devolvió a él lanzándolo en el aire.

-Mira, papi -Camden hizo una voltereta en el aire y cayó en brazos de Jay -Ta-dah.

-Va a ir a las olimpiadas -Skandar le besó su pancita cubierta por una camiseta de los Mets. -Camden Stilinski en las barras simétricas.

+

Cuando los chicos decidieron arreglar el Jeep Stiles realmente no pensó que fueran a repararlo enserio. El auto llevaba años parado en el garaje porque no quería venderlo, pero tampoco habían podido repararlo, hasta que los dos, Jay y Key se metieron debajo de él y comenzaron a pedirles dinero para comprar piezas. Había ocasiones en las que entraban a casa muy tarde y completamente manchados de grasa, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara que hacía sentir a Stiles orgulloso.

El día en que escuchó como arrancaba sintió que su corazón se detenía durante unos segundos.

-¿Es el Jeep? -Preguntó mientras cerraba el ordenador, tenía una lista de cosas que pedir y un grupo de adolescentes tomando el sol fuera de su casa.

-Si -Svenie, que era el único que amaba ser pálido estaba sentado junto a él haciendo un boceto de su maqueta de los ecosistemas. -Es el Jeep -Apenas lo dijo levantó el rostro y le sonrió a Stiles.

Los dos corrieron directo al garaje. Key y Jay estaban chocando sus manos cuando ellos llegaron.

-Mira, papá -Derek saltó por la ventana sin importarle que los vecinos lo vieran y que Stiles lo regañara -Funciona.

-Acelera, Key -El más pequeño de los siameses se metió al interior y presionó el acelerador. -Hay que cambiarle el escape -Derek le revolvió el cabello a Jerome -Y darle una lavada.

-¡Funciona! -Jay se asomó de nuevo al cofre abierto del auto -Te dije que iba a funcionar -Dijo Jerome mirando a Svenie.

-Perdón por tenerles tan poca fe -Sven se encogió de hombros y soltó un quejido. Edward había chocado contra su espalda.

-¿Qué es? -Casi se subió por la pared para poder cruzar hasta el Jeep -¿Podemos dar una vuelta?

-Todavía no -Key lo apagó de nuevo -Hay que comprarle un escape nuevo y cambiarle las llantas.

-Vas a poder llevar a Kenzie en el Jeep o tú vas a poder llevar a Aitana -Edward frunció el ceño -¿Van a ir en cita doble?

-El Camaro es suyo -Key apuntó a Jerome -Es el mayor después de Brett, le toca.

-Ya -Jay se puso ligeramente rojo -Pero él nos lo dio a ambos.

-Yo tengo el Jeep -Key palmeó el volante -Además, para tener este auto se necesita hablar su mismo idiota.

-Bien -Jerome asintió despacio -Pero si te quedas tirado no me llames primero.

Skandar sonrió reconociendo la broma en las palabras de su hermano.

-Vengan aquí -Stiles ignoró completamente el gesto de ‘no me gustan los abrazos’ de Jerome cuando los abrazó al mismo tiempo -Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

-¡Pizza para celebrar! -Camden estaba montado en el techo del Jeep jugando con su coronita de papel -Papá vamos por pizza.

-¿Quién viene conmigo? -Preguntó Derek mirando al resto. Todos estaban medio desnudos todavía con una capa de protector solar en la piel y el cabello oliendo a aceite de coco -Seremos tú y yo, hombrecito.

-Pero lleva tu corona -Camden brincó del techo directamente a los brazos de Derek -Eres el rey de Beacon, no puedes salir sin tu corona.

-Camden -Camden hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó su nombre. -Bien.

-Me traes unas gomitas de mora -Pidió Jared parándose de puntitas para ver por encima del hombro de su gemelo -Por favor.

-A mí un yogurt -Sky levantó la mano -Mejor dos, uno para hoy y otro para mañana.

-Yo quiero una paleta de hielo -Ed sonrió -De chocolate.

-¿Tony?

-Otra paleta de chocolate, pero con nuez -Derek simplemente asintió.

-¿Algo más?

Stiles se empezó a reír cuando todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo -Hagan una lista.

-Yo iré por tu corona y tu cetro y tu capa -Camden metió sus pies en un par de zapatitos rojos y corrió escaleras arriba aprovechando el tiempo que tenía mientras sus hermanos hacían una lista de todo lo que querían además de la pizza.

Derek se sintió ridículo cuando se miró en el reflejo del auto. Tenía 41 años, nueve hijos, uno de los cuales ya estaba casado, era dueño de un gimnasio y daba clases de gimnasia en un colegio privados, pero estaba usando una corona de plástico con piedras de plástico, un cetro de plástico y una capa roja con peluche falso color blanco.

-Arre Toyota -Camden estaba en su asiento de bebé usando una coronita parecida y una capa igual a la suya. Derek aceleró un par de veces para el gusto de su hijo.

 

+

 

Jordan estaba platicando con Jesper sobre cómo hacer un pastel de sistema solar cuando Mick irrumpió en la cocina del café hecho un remolino. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, las mejillas rojas como dos manzanas y los ojos enormes.

-Papá, papá, papá -A Jordan ni siquiera le sorprendió cuando se resbaló antes de llegar a ellos, pero, así como cayó se puso de pie y siguió con su carrera -Mira -Mick le puso la mano a un centímetro de su rostro -Mira.

Jordan tuvo que retirar un poco la mano de Mick para poder observar lo que le estaba mostrando su hijo.

-Neil me propuso matrimonio -Mick se dejó caer en un banquito -Mira, Jess -Jesper entrecerró los ojos para poder observar mejor el anillo -Era de su mamá, solamente lo mandó arreglar y me lo dio.

-¿Y le respondiste o solamente saliste corriendo hacia acá? -Preguntó Jordan compartiendo una mirada con Jesper.

-Oh por Dios -Mick lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos -Oh por Dios -Repitió antes de salir como había entrado, pero ahora con Jesper y Jordan detrás de él.

Neil estaba sentado en la barra del café bebiendo un capuchino helado.

-¡Neil! -Michael estuvo a punto de estrellarse con uno de los meseros antes de llegar a su novio. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y le besó la frente -Sí quiero.

-Lo supuse -Neil le tomó la mano del anillo -Ya sabes, cuando corriste diciendo ‘Debo decirle a papá’

-Lo siento -Mick apretó los labios -Me emocioné -Neil simplemente asintió -Ni siquiera te dejé dar el discurso, soy tan mal novio.

-Prometido -Mick volvió a sonreír y con la misma efusividad se sentó sobre su prometido.

-Te amo -Murmuró antes de besarlo con sus manos apretando las mejillas del mayor.

Jordan solamente soltó un suspiro. Otro que se iba de casa, ya solamente le quedaban Jesper y Peter. Eso era lo bueno, que siempre iba a tener a Peter.

 

+

Derek sabía que Skandar era novio de Kenzie Finstock, en varias ocasiones le había pedido dinero para llevarlo al cine o a comer o para comprarle algo.

Pero eso fue hasta que cumplió quince y comenzaron a llamarlo para que fuera a cambiar una llanta o cosas parecidas, en el momento en que comenzó a ganar dinero por su cuenta dejó de pedirle dinero para Kenzie, de cualquier manera, Derek seguía dándole dinero para que se comprara ropa, zapatos, algún videojuego o lo que quisiera, porque él sabía que un trabajo de medio tiempo no le daba lo suficiente como para cumplirse todos sus caprichos y todavía tener novio.

Finstock a veces le fruncía mucho el ceño a Key cuando los veía salir de la escuela tomados de la mano o cuando Kenzie subía algún peluche al auto porque sabía de dónde provenía y Skandar, en lugar de sentirse avergonzado, se sentía orgulloso porque el hecho de que su suegro todavía no lo quisiera no significaba que no lo fuera a querer en el futuro.

De Skandar era normal que intentara solventarse pero que Jerome entrara a trabajar fue algo que le sorprendió.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Preguntó en voz baja a Stiles mientras desayunaban en un local cerca de las oficinas, Camden estaba sentado con ellos ignorando el huevo y disfrutando de los trocitos de salchicha con mucho cátsup.

-Desde el lunes -Stiles le sonrió -Brett me dijo que lo iba a tener en recepción así que le di permiso.

-¿Y porque no me preguntó a mí? -Derek sonó un poco herido.

-Tal vez porque siempre le dices ‘Dile a tu papá’ -Camden se robó un trocito de salchicha de Derek y luego otro de Stiles antes de jalar su yogurt con frutas. -Yo le dije que, si quería hacerlo, lo hiciera.

-¿Pero por qué? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Porque tiene novia, Derek -Stiles le dio un trago a su jugo de arándanos -Y obviamente no quiere pedirnos dinero para ella.

-¿Y quién es su novia? -Derek se inclinó por encima de la mesa.

-Aitana -Respondió Camden con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no se odiaban? -Derek usó una servilleta para limpiarle la barbilla a Camden.

-Pues ya no -Stiles le sonrió -Así que prepárate para tener a Boyd y Érica en casa dándonos sus pautas para que Jay pueda salir con Aitana.

-Creí que si salía con alguien sería Rose -Derek suspiró y Stiles se encogió de hombros. -¿Entonces la ves del auto no se estaban burlando de él?

-No -Stiles le sonrió -Los chicos se enteraron antes que nosotros, me siento traicionado.

-¿Papi no te vas a comer eso? -Camden apuntó a las salchichas en el plato de Stiles -Gracias -El niño sonrió enorme cuando tuvo las salchichas para él.

-¿Jerome no te ha dicho nada a ti? -Stiles negó -Tendré que hablar con él.

-No, deja que te lo diga por su cuenta -Derek resopló -Así se sentirá más libre.

Derek giró su cabeza para ver a Camden. Un día se habían sentado ahí junto con todos los niños pequeños, ahora solamente tenían a Camden, realmente no quería que creciera, pero un día lo iba a hacer, igual que todos.

-De lo que si tienes que hablar es de la universidad -Stiles tomó su tazón de yogurt con fruta y le dio los trozos de frambuesa a Camden. -Key se siente presionado.

-Key no va a ir a la universidad -Derek sonrió -Lo conozco, a él le gustan los autos y lo hace bastante bien.

-Pero él cree que nosotros queremos enviarlo. Ya sabes, nosotros fuimos a la universidad, Brett fue a la universidad. Tienes que decirle que no importa si no lo hace, que debe hacer lo que él quiera -Stiles le limpió nuevamente la boca a Camden.

-¿Tú ya hablaste con él? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres su padre y su alfa, tú tienes más autoridad que yo -Stiles rodó los ojos -Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Realmente tengo más autoridad que tú?

-Derek -El alfa simplemente se rio, las arruguitas en las esquinas de sus ojos tardaron un poco más en irse y su entrecejo ya estaba marcado. Stiles simplemente suspiro en medio de una sonrisa -Te ves guapo hoy.

-Tú te ves guapo todos los días -Derek le guiñó un ojo y a Stiles le picaron las orejas.

-¿Y yo? -Camden batió sus pestañas antes de reírse.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	101. El tiempo sigue corriendo

 

 

Para Hazael la vida de casado no era fácil. Había días en los que se peleaba con Jackson hasta por quien metió primero la colada. Esos días Ken solamente se salía de la casa a jugar con Puerquín en el lodo o en la alberca. Cuando entraba les preguntaba si ya se iban a comportar o debía hablarle al abuelito Jordan para quedarse a dormir con ellos. Hazael suspiraba y le decía que se duchara porque iban a cenar.

Cuando se iba a dormir solamente levantaba el brazo de Jackson y se acomodaba contra su costado porque durante todos esos años no había podido acostumbrarse a dormir de otra manera.

La rutina era fácil, levantarse, llevar al niño al colegio, volver, ducharse, desayunar lo que sea que Jackson preparó y luego irse al trabajo. A él le encantaba decorar pasteles, dibujar pequeños diseños sobre el fondant mientras Jordan le platicaba lo que fuera que Peter o Jesper habían hecho el día anterior, porque desde que Mick empezó con los planes de su boda pasaba menos tiempo en casa.

De Jordan había aprendido que ningún matrimonio era fácil, no importaba la edad a la que te casaras ni que tanto querías a tu pareja, el matrimonio no era fácil y así se lo hizo saber a Mick antes de que se casara, le quitó la lista de invitados y lo miró a los ojos.

Seguía siendo el mismo niño porque el que tanto pidió cuando tenía seis años. Un poco más crecido, pero el mismo.

-¿Me vas a decir algo que no me va a gustar? -Mick se sacó el plumón de la boca para hablar –¿O me vas a ayudar a acomodar a los invitados?

-Sé que vas pensando con que la vida con Neil va a ser todo flores y caramelos porque lo amas, Mick -Empezó Hazie -Pero no es así, lo disfrutas mucho precisamente porque lo amas, pero también es difícil. Ten en cuenta que son dos personas completamente diferentes, que hay cosas que a ti no te gustan y a él sí o a la inversa. Que no conoces todos sus hábitos ni él los tuyos. Un matrimonio requiere tiempo y…

-Ya renuncié a la base -Mick arrugó la nariz -Voy a trabajar para la policía ahora, hoy fue mi último día.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-No se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería que pensaran que lo hacía porque Neil me lo pidió o porque estaba presionado. Aún falta mucho para la boda y yo no iba a estar toda mi vida ahí, es muy cansado.

-¿Y porque aceptaste?

-Hazie, soy un niño prodigio, todavía no me graduaba cuando ya me estaban ofreciendo el trabajo, era obvio que diría que sí -Mick sonrió -Y fue muy bueno mientras duró, pero no quiero solamente el trabajo. Quiero una familia, quiero vivir con Neil y tener un par de hijos, llevarlos al kínder y enseñarles cosas que en la escuela no te enseñan. Quiero una familia y quiero que sea con él. Sé que vamos a pelear, ahora lo hacemos y ni siquiera vivimos juntos, pero encontramos la forma ¿Sabes? Solamente hay que perder el orgullo.

-Eres tan grande -Hazael no pudo evitar abrazarlo -Recuerdo cuando le dije a nuestros padres que quería un hermanito y te trajeron a ti. Casi viniste con instrucciones.

-Papá ya había hablado conmigo de eso -Mick sonrió -Y Lexie, y el tío Antoine, el tío Camden y Jonah.

-¿Jonah?

-Bueno él no está casado, pero vive con Kurt, creo que es lo mismo sólo que con menos papeleo.

-¿Lo quieres, Mick?

-Sí -Michael sonrió -Siempre lo he querido, Hazie.

-Entonces espero que seas muy feliz -Hazael volvió a abrazarlo -Pero si me entero de que te trata mal iré personalmente y lo haré tragarse su pene.

-Lo mismo dijo Jonah -Michael sonrió -Créeme, Hazie yo no estaría en una relación donde me hicieran daño, he visto tantas representaciones de amor que no podría vivir sin ser parte de una.

-Está bien -Haz le besó la coronilla -Pero la amenaza sigue en pie.

 

 

+

 

Peter estuvo en negación hasta el día de la boda. Había ido a comprarse un nuevo traje con Jordan y había participado escogiendo la comida, pero no podía aceptar que Mick se estuviera casando. Michael, su pequeño Peter II estaba llevando un anillo de compromiso y él simplemente no podía aceptarlo porque era suyo. La vida se lo había dado a él no a Neil. Ese chico simplemente había aparecido en un campamento, había recibido una golpiza por parte de unos cazadores y una clara amenaza de muerte si se convertía en hombre lobo, no era suficiente para merecer a Mick, así hubiera escrito su nombre en la luna no merecía a Mick. Nadie merecía a Mick. Su hijo había ido a la universidad joven, cuidaba de Grant y su familia como si tuvieran sentimientos y cantaba en el karaoke con Aiden todos los viernes por las noches o en fechas especiales como Navidad, cumpleaños, acción de gracias y algunas lunas llenas.

No había forma de que alguien pudiera robarle el corazón, pero había sucedido. Neil se las había apañado para embaucarlo y ahora casarse con él. Peter tenía el ceño fruncido siempre que lo miraba de cerca hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que, aunque a él no le gustara, ellos se querían.

Ambos se habían quedado de pie en la entrada de la casa, habían platicado de que al día siguiente tenían que ir a recoger las invitaciones y luego se abrazaron. Fue un abrazó simple, Neil rodeando completamente a Mick, sus dos brazos en torno a su espalda y sus labios presionándose sobre su frente.

-Me avisas cuando llegues a casa -Murmuró Mick en voz baja, antes de levantar la cabeza y besarlo despacio.

-Te cuidas mucho -Neil le sonrió -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -Mick tocó los dedos de su novio hasta que ya no pudo. Se quedó de pie afuera hasta que el auto desapareció y él tuvo que entrar.

Peter supo en ese momento que Mick era realmente feliz al lado de ese chico y que no le importaba que su boda se estuviera alargando tanto. Neil tenía que ahorrar para comprar las cosas y Peter sabía que a veces lo único que comía era lo que Jesper les llevaba con la excusa de que debían pasar tiempo juntos porque iban a ser familia. Ese niño tenía excusas para todo.

-¿Papá? -Peter soltó un suspiro. Mick estaba perfecto en su traje negro.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres arrepentirte? -Preguntó solamente por ver como a su hijo se le coloreaban las mejillas de rojo y resoplaba en lugar de soltarle un improperio -Estoy jugando -Peter le sonrió.

-Va a ser tu yerno, papá -Mick recargó su frente en el hombro de Peter -¿Puedes quererlo aunque sea un poquito?

-¿Tu lo quieres? -Mick asintió -¿Y te hace feliz?

-Tanto como Jords pops a ti -Peter le besó la frente.

 Julian entró en ese momento y Mick no pudo evitar correr a é y abrazarlo tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humano le habría roto las costillas.

-Te ves muy guapo -Julian le tomó de una mano para que se diera la vuelta -Tengo algo para ti.

-No deberías -Mick volvió a abrazarlo -Con que estés aquí es suficiente.

-Iré a Brasil luego de la boda -Julian le sonrió -Voy a visitar a mi antigua manada.

-¿Pero vas a volver? Debes volver, eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que estar aquí cuando nazca mi primero hijo y se llame Julian -Michael lo miró a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que me enviarás muchas fotos -Mick soltó un suspiro -Toma- Julian le mostró una cajita de color rojo -Ábrelo.

A Michael le temblaron las manos mientras abría la cajita. Dentro había un anillo, redondo con una piedra angular de color azul en el centro. -Príncipe Al… -El resto estaba desgastado por el tiempo y no podía leerse. Michael levantó la vista para ver a Julian -¿Al que?

-Ya no importa -Julian se encogió de hombros -Quiero que lo tengas.

-No puedo, es de tu príncipe -Mick intento volver a cerrar la cajita para devolvérsela.

-Quiero que lo tengas -Julian le apretó las manos -Y que lo cuides.

-Julian -Los ojos de Mick comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Jordan simplemente pudo mirar como el corazón de Julian se iba rompiendo un poquito más y no pudo hacer nada más que admirarlo. Él jamás habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para dejar a Peter con alguien más, mucho menos para ayudarle a estar con alguien más. Prefería ser egoísta a sufrir lo que Julian durante todos esos años o siglos, realmente no sabía y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-No llores -El vampiro le limpió la única lágrima que alcanzó a caer -Es el día de tu boda, tienes que estar feliz.

Michael simplemente volvió a abrazarlo sin importarle si se arruinaba el traje o algo. Mason seguramente tenía un plan de emergencia -Te quiero mucho, Julian.

-Creo que ya es hora -El vampiro le besó la frente -Ve, no hagas esperar a Neil.

-Ven conmigo -Mick le apretó las manos -Por favor.

-Prefiero que vayan tus padres -Julian le limpió las mejillas -Sé muy feliz, Mick.

-No lo hagas, no te despidas de mi -Michael frunció el ceño -No puedes hacerlo.

-No lo estoy haciendo -Julian le acomodo un mechón suelto -Voy a volver, te lo aseguro.

-¿Antes de que muera? -El vampiro asintió y Mick no tuvo otra opción más que conformarse con ello.

-Vamos, Mick, es hora -Mason se veía bastante feliz cuando le acomodó el cuello de su camisa -Oh, no llores -El chico le sonrió -Eso le toca a Neil cuando te vea llegar. Amo las bodas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Mick tuvo que caminar tomado del brazo de sus padres sintió que estaba dejando una parte de él atrás y que estaba caminando para encontrarse con un nuevo Mick, uno que se empezó a reír de los nervios cuando vio a su novio en el altar.

-Lo siento -Michael rodeó el cuello de Neil con sus brazos y el ex cazador le devolvió el abrazo llenándole el rostro de besos.

Durante toda su vida había creído que estuvo seguro de todo lo que hacía, pero hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que simplemente era impulsivo. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que quería casarse con el hombre frente a él y tener hijos a los cuales les haría una fiesta en su primer año, aunque ni siquiera la fueran a recordar.

 

+

 

Peter esperó que luego de la boda de Mick rápidamente le dijeran que iba a tener otro nieto y así fue, le dijeron ‘Vas a ser abuelo’, pero no fue Mick, fue Lexie.

 Él y Brett tenían a un niño de pañales que ofrecía de su biberón a todos, pero ya iban por otro pequeño Talbot. Parecía que no podían esperarse un poquito, por lo menos a que les dijera ‘papá’ para poder tener otro.

-Sólo espero que no quieran batir el record de Stiles y Derek -Les dijo antes de beberse de un trago su vaso de whisky.

-Solamente queremos tres -Lexie giró la cabeza para ver a Brett, el entrenador estaba siguiendo a su hijo a todos lados mientras armaba un rompecabezas de piezas enormes.

-¿Tres embarazos o tres hijos?

-Papá -Se quejó Lexie antes de darle vida a una mariposa de papel para que su hijo pudiera jugar con ella. Jedrik dio un gritito de felicidad y salió corriendo con su biberón en la mano.

Brett era la viva imagen de un padre primerizo. Llamaba a Stiles y Derek por todo, tenía un botiquín en cada esquina de su casa y se asustaba por cualquier sonido que Jedrik hiciera. Lexie, por el contrario, era un poco más relajado. Si Jedrik quería tocar a Puerquín lo dejaba, si Jedrik quería ir al bosque lo llevaba. El niño se había llevado de maravilla con el humanoide y el pixie, cada vez que los veía corría a abrazarlos y les regalaba una sonrisa llena de pequitas. Brett a veces se sentía excluido por no saber que era lo que hacían su esposo y su hijo en el bosque, pero si los hacía feliz podía con ello.

-Pah -Jedrik llegó a Lexie y le dio su biberón antes de volver a correr.

-¿Dijo ‘Pah’? -Lexie miró a Brett -¿Oíste eso? Me dijo ‘Pah’ primero que a ti.

-No dijo ‘Pah’, dijo ‘Bah’ -Alexei miró a Kurt con el ceño fruncido. El recién llegado llevaba pizza y detrás de él Jonah estaba cargando un par de sodas.

-Yo también te extrañaba -Lexie le quitó las pizzas -¿Trajiste con peperoni?

-¿Y con piña? -Jesper metió su pincel dentro de un vasito y corrió a ellos -Yo quiero pizza con piña.

-Nunca te la comes, Jess -Jonah puso la soda en la barra.

-Pero se me antoja -El niño infló las mejillas -¿No hay con piña?

-No -Jonah le revolvió el cabello -La mitad de una es con piña.

-Te quiero mucho, Jonah, Jonito, bonito.

Kurt estuvo a punto de enseñarle sus colmillos al hipogrifo cuando se atravesó en su camino. Ellos simplemente no podían llevarse bien, siempre que se veían había cierta tensión en el aire y el hipogrifo ni siquiera hablaba.

-Pah -Jedrik volvió a tocar la pierna de Lexie y le extendió los bracitos.

-¿Lo escuchaste? Me dijo Pah -Lexie le besó la mejilla -Dilo de nuevo, Jeds. -El niño le devolvió la mirada antes de esconderse en su cuello ligeramente abochornado por la atención. Miró por encima de su hombro y luego le extendió los brazos a Peter.

-Ven aquí, campeón -Peter le acomodó su traje entero de pequeños changuitos -¿Quieres pizza?

-No, papá, no le des -Lexie movió la cabeza -Traigo su comida en la pañalera, pero no le des pizza.

-¿Quién dice que no? -Peter le dio un trocito de queso -A Jedrik le gusta la pizza.

-Papá es mi hijo.

-Tú no sabes nada -Peter le apuntó con un dedo -Y yo tengo derecho a consentirlo.

-Todos tenemos derecho a consentirlo -Jordan le besó la nariz al bebé. -¿Y tú papá, Jonah?

-Dijo que llegaban en media hora -Jonah sonrió -Iba a pasar por papá al hospital.

-Adivina quien llega a medio año -Peter miró a Jordan.

-¿Quién? -Jordan arqueó ambas cejas.

-Pregúntale a tu hijo -Peter le dio un nuevo trocito de queso a su nieto, su segundo nieto.

-¿De nuevo, Lexie? -Jordan suspiró.

Alexei se metió en los brazos de Brett y juntos abrazaron su vientre todavía plano. No importaba que dijeran sus padres, su siguiente bebé ya estaba en camino y ellos ya habían empezado a comprarle ropa en tonos neutros porque tampoco querían saber su sexo hasta que naciera.

-Nos están ganando, Jonah -Kurt rodeó la cintura de su novio con un brazo, Peter solamente tuvo que prestar más atención para darse cuenta de que no era así.

-¿Para eso es la reunión? -Jonah simplemente asintió -¿Quién sabe?

-Mick -Jonah apretó los labios -Él me hizo los análisis, pero no les digan a mis padres, se los quiero decir yo.

-Nosotros -Kurt le besó la mejilla.

Jordan entrecerró los ojos y decidió prestarle más atención a Mick. Tal vez su hijo también estaba esperando un bebé, pero todavía no juntaba el valor para decírselo.

 

 

+

 

Derek conocía a sus hijos tan bien que podía decir hasta cuando su dormir era diferente.

-Habla, Key -Skandar dejó de apretar sus manos en la almohada y subió los pies al sofá. Hacia media hora que se había sentado con Derek y no había dicho una sola palabra, eso era normal en Jared o en Tony, pero no en Skandar o Edward.

-Es sobre la universidad -Skandar carraspeó, de vez en cuando todavía se le notaba que era un adolescente en pleno cambio hormonal.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? -Preguntó Derek solamente para darle más libertad.

-No quiero ir -Skandar se hizo un poco más chiquito -Lo he pensado mucho, he revisado los programas de más de siete universidades, pero no me gustan. No es lo mío -Su hijo soltó un suspiro.

-No es lo tuyo -Derek lo había observado todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando. -Ya lo sabía -Skandar arqueó ambas cejas -En realidad me habría preocupado más si me dijeras que querías ir.

-¿Por qué? -Key frunció el ceño -¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para ir?

-Sé que eres tan inteligente como para hacer lo que quieras -Derek le sonrió -Pero eso no significa que la universidad sea la única opción -Skandar se relajó notablemente -¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Un taller mecánico -Skandar sonrió -Se me da muy arreglar los autos y me gusta mucho.

Derek simplemente le sonrió porque él lo sabía. Claro que sabía que a Key le gustaban mucho los autos y Kenzie y Kenzie en los autos. Había días en los que el niño Finstock se sentaba durante las tardes en el pequeño taller improvisado de Skandar, sobre una lona y una coca cola en su mano. Derek no sabía de qué hablaban, en eso no se metía, pero ambos se veían muy felices cuando se reían o cuando Key atacaba a Kenzie con besos que terminaban cuando Key recordaba que podía ensuciarlo con grasa.

-Tú papá y yo hemos estado ahorrando desde que nacieron para la universidad -Derek subió los pies a la mesita de centro con cuidado de no tirar el juego de té de Camden -Te daremos ese dinero para que abras tu taller.

-¿De verdad? -Skandar se sentó con la espalda recta y miró a su padre -Pero no estoy yendo a la universidad.

-Era una inversión a largo plazo, sabíamos que no todos iban a ir a la universidad, pero si algo nos pasaba no queríamos dejarlos sin nada. Ese dinero es tuyo, Key.

Skandar se movió en el sofá para poder abrazar a Derek. -Gracias, papá.

-Dile a Stiles, él tuvo todas esas ideas a futuro -Skandar simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte.

El adolescente estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Edward entró azotando la puerta y subió corriendo a su habitación sin decir absolutamente nada. Tony entró poco después.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Derek sabiendo que Stiles seguramente ya estaba en la habitación de Ed.

-Fue Mara -Tony frunció el ceño -Le dijo a Ed que nunca iba a salir con nadie como él -El gemelo más joven frunció el ceño.

-¿La Mara porque la que Eddie tuvo el pómulo morado durante una semana? -Jerome tenía los puños apretados y parecía apunto de atravesar la pared con ellos.

-Sí -Tony suspiró -Pues ahora sale con el chico del que Ed la defendió.

-Oh Dios -Key dejó que Derek subiera a la habitación de Edward.

El adolescente estaba acostado boca abajo, con su cabeza enterrada en la pierna de Stiles y era obvio que estaba llorando.

-Eddie -Derek se subió del otro lado y le acarició el cabello -Está bien, enano, esas cosas pasan.

-Pero a mí de verdad me gustaba -Murmuró Edward antes de apretarse más a Stiles.

-Hay alguien más para ti, Ed, alguien que con solo verte se va a alegrar durante todo el día -Derek le continuó acariciando el cabello.

Stiles se quedó en silencio intentando pedirle a Derek que le quitara esa clase de dolor a su hijo, pero sabía que no podía, que no siempre iba a poder proteger a sus hijos de todo.

-¿Eddie? -Camden entró a la habitación dando pequeños pasitos -Eddie -El niño se subió a la espalda de su hermano y lo rodeó lo más que pudo -Yo te quiero, Eddie.

Stiles se quedó en la habitación hasta que se quedó dormido. Él también tenía ganas de ir a tirarle del cabello a esa chica y enviarla lejos de Beacon Hills, donde nunca más pudiera hacerle daño a su bebé. Edward podía ser algo cruel, malhumorado de vez en cuando y bastante sarcástico, pero tenía un corazón muy noble y esa chica lo había destrozado haciéndole creer que podían ser algo cuando le aceptó ir a una cita.

Al día siguiente Edward se levantó con una sonrisa, se duchó con agua fría sin hablarle a Jared y bajó a desayunar con el resto.

Derek solamente necesitó verlo comer para saber que algo dentro de él estaba tan roto que no volvería a ser el mismo. Su esencia seguía igual, pero había desarrollado una capa extra durante la noche, que mantenía a todos fuera. No importaba que tan bien lo conociera, simplemente no iba a poder llegar a esa parte de él.

 

.

 

 

 

 


	102. Como Orgullo y Prejuicio pero él no es Darcy, ni nosotros los Bennet

Derek se despertó una mañana con la risa de Jared en la habitación de enseguida mientras le recitaba a Skylar un poema bastante feo. El mayor de los gemelos se revolvía de risa antes de recitar otro verso y luego recibir los golpes por almohadas de su hermano.

-¿De quién es, Sky? -Preguntó finalmente Jared, cuando anunció que su estómago estaba doliendo.

-No sé -Se escuchó el sonido de alguien doblando una hoja y luego un cajón abriéndose -Dúchate, ya va a ser hora de levantarnos.

-Tus ojos de aceituna -Jared se calló cuando Skylar intentó ahogarlo con la almohada.

-Duérmete, los va a llevar, Key -Stiles se giró en la cama y abrazó a Derek usando sus brazos y piernas.

-¿A Camden también? -Stiles abrió un ojo.

-Camden no va al kínder hoy -Como si el niño supiera entró corriendo a la habitación y se metió en medio de ellos.

De todos era el único al que no le gustaba ir a la escuela. El primer día lo había hecho bien, pero el segundo preguntó si realmente debía volver o era una broma.

-Ed dice que es hora de la escuela -Camden se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sabana -Le dije que es un mentiroso cara de oso, los viernes no hay escuela.

Stiles abrazó a su hijo hasta que casi desapareció en medio de ellos. No volvió a despertarse hasta que sonó su alarma avisándole que era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar. La casa estaba vacía y la única señal de que había niños ahí eran los cestos de ropa sucia dividida por colores.

-¿Puedo ir con papá a la construcción? -Camden ya estaba duchado, vestido y cargando un casco amarillo de plástico que un día había sido de Tony.

-Pero te vas a portar bien, Cam -Stiles le cambió el plato de cereal vacío por uno de fruta.

-Yo siempre me porto bien -El niño hizo un puchero -Aquella vez fue culpa de papá, no me dijo que los bloques se quebraban si los tirabas desde arriba.

-No tires nada, por favor, Camden -Derek le quitó un poco de fruta y le ayudó a limpiarse las manos. Tenía la misma gracia para comer que Jerome y Jared cuando tenían su edad.

Camden entrelazó su dedo con el de Derek antes de volver a su comida y pedir que por favor le pusieran un sándwich de mermelada porque le daba hambre.

 

+

Stiles se pasó el resto del día en la oficina con Garrett pegado a su escritorio hablando de todo lo que tenían que hacer si querían tener vacaciones en verano. Era algo extraño para Stiles verlo tan grande cuando hacía unos días Lexie le había dicho que se estaba casando con Liam por el poder de Cato. Al verlo a él se dio cuenta de que ya no era joven, que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a tener canas y arrugas. Esa misma mañana había visto que las rayitas a los lados de sus ojos tardaron demasiado en irse, un día simplemente ya no lo harían, se quedarían ahí como recordatorio de lo mucho que había reído durante toda su vida.

-¿Pasa algo? -Garrett le arqueó una ceja, llevaba un reloj que Liam le había dado en Navidad y estaba murmurando cosas de que los niños querían ir a las montañas ese año.

-Deberías llevarlos a clases de alpinismo -Stiles volvió a los documentos -Tony y Ed lo hacen todos los fines de semana.

-¿Podrías darme el número? -Garrett colocó un post-it -Aunque todavía estamos intentando convencer a Liam, dice que es arriesgado.

-Camden decía lo mismo de la playa y ahora tardo una hora intentando sacarlo del mar -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Tal vez termina gustándole.

-¿Ustedes a donde van a ir? -Garrett le extendió una hoja y lanzó otra a la trituradora.

-Mamá quiere ir a visitar la tumba de mis abuelos, así que creo que iremos a Polonia -Stiles sonrió -A los chicos les va a encantar.

-¿Tu creciste ahí?

-No, Jordan estuvo ahí unos tres años, luego volvieron a Beacon y me tuvieron a mi -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Casi no conocí a mis abuelos, pero los quería ¿Sabes? Los abuelos a veces son como un tesoro.

-Sólo a veces. -Garrett simplemente le sonrió y volvió a los documentos.

A la hora de la comida ya tenía todo programado y pidió continuar desde casa para poder comer los gemelos.

-Puedes ir -Camden le tocó la cadera con una de sus manitas y luego corrió directo a Stiles -¡Papá! -El niño soltó su casco y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo -Ayudé a mezclar.

-¿De verdad? -Stiles lució sorprendido para su hijo, pero ya tenía todo un discurso que darle a Derek sobre dejar que Camden se acercara a la maquinaria. -¿Y qué tal fue?

-Cansado -Camden arrugó la nariz -Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Vamos a comer, entonces -Stiles se levantó de su silla sin soltar a su hijo. El niño estuvo aferrado a él todo el camino hasta el elevador, presionó el botón y luego volvió a hablar sobre lo cansado que había sido su día, lo que más repetía era que deseaba estar en su camita con sus pantuflas de Homero Simpson y un vasito de leche para refrescarse.

Skylar y Jared compartían un pequeño descapotable que Jared rescató de morir en la chatarra. El mes que duró Skandar reparándolo fue toda una tortura para ellos. Los dos tuvieron que meterse al taller, ensuciarse las manos y tomarle amor a la coca cola en lugar de tomar hecha de frutos recién cortados. Ese episodio de sus vidas casi los tuvo con pesadillas hasta que terminó. Ed y Tony, por el contrario, tenían una cuatrimoto cada uno, para Ed amarilla y para Tony verde. Stiles estaba completamente en contra de ellas, pero sus hijos se habían matado trabajando durante parte del verano y los fines de semana en el café como para no completarles lo poco que les faltaba para adquirirlas. No eran nuevas, pero para ellos estaban perfectas. Así que eso dejaba a Sven como el único que todavía tenía que esperar para que lo recogieran o lo dejaran en la entrada. Stiles sabía que su hijo se estaba deshaciendo de ganas por cumplir los dieciséis y adquirir su propio auto, pero mientras eso no pasara iba a tener que seguirles pidiendo que por favor lo llevaran a las prácticas o a la escuela. Stiles estaba bien con eso.

-Wow -Stiles tuvo que sostener la puerta para que Skylar pudiera pasar. Jared estaba justo detrás de él cargándole la mochila y no podía ocultar lo divertido que le parecía ver a su hermano llevando un peluche de cabra en sus brazos. -¿Quién te lo dio?

-El chico español -Respondió rápidamente Jared -Ya deberías decirle que sí, Sky.

-No -Skylar subió los escalones pisando con fuerza cada uno, como si el suelo tuviera la culpa de que un chico nuevo en el pueblo quisiera salir con él.

-Lindo obsequio, Sky -Skandar le revolvió el cabello cuando pasó a su lado. Skylar murmuró alguna mala palabra y se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasó? -Edward lanzó su casco al sofá y empezó a sacarse el chaleco a jalones. Su pantalón tenía un nuevo agujero en las rodillas y no llevaba corbatín.

-Diego -Jared se sacó los zapatos -Le mandó un peluche de cabra, lo puso en su casillero con globos y todo.

-Si Sky no le dice que sí en una semana lo haré yo -Edward le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

-Nada de eso jovencito -Derek lo regresó a la sala jalándole el cuello de su camisa -¿Qué es esto? -Derek frunció el ceño -Sácate la camisa, Edward Stilinski Hale.

-Jonathan Edward Stilinski Hale -Corrigió Camden. Ya había sacado su poni de donde Stiles lo había escondido y lo había vuelto a poner en medio del pasillo donde decía que se podía mecer mejor.

Edward estaba apretando los labios cuando terminó de sacarse la camisa de la escuela. Tony había intentado escapar por la cocina y Skylar había vuelto a bajar solamente para ver como regañaban a su hermano.

-¿Quién te lo hizo? -Ed infló las mejillas con aire y lo soltó despacito. -Edward te estoy hablando.

-¿Recuerdas a ese chico con el que salía la semana pasada? -Ed ladeó el rostro -Pues su hermano tiene un amigo que conoce a un tipo que los hace. Me dolió hasta el alma, pero quedó bonito -Ed se tocó con cuidado la piel tatuada.

-¿Quedó bonito? -Derek frunció el ceño -¿Cuántos años tienes, Eddie?

-Dieciséis -Edward sonó poco convencido, como si de pronto volviera a tener tres años y no supiera si nombre era Edward o ‘No hagas eso’

-¿Y a quien le pediste permiso para hacerte un tatuaje?

-Pero es el trisquel -Ed frunció el ceño -Y Jay…

-Jerome y Skandar siempre han sido más responsables que ustedes cuatro juntos -Derek apuntó al par de gemelos que tenía frente a él -Además de que él me pidió permiso y que yo lo llevara ¿Entiendes la diferencia? -Ed simplemente asintió -¿Quién te ayudó a que se notara?

Tony intentó por todos los medios mantener su ritmo cardiaco, incluso pensó en caracoles caminando por su ventana, pero no, su corazón decidió comenzar a correr como caballo desbocado dejándolo para que Derek y Stiles pudiera castigarlo. Él le había dicho a Ed que era una mala idea, una horrible idea, debían tenerle un poco de consideración.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si en lugar de solamente haberle quemado esa zona lo hubieras matado, Anthony? -Tony bajó la mirada a sus zapatos impecablemente negros.

-Lo siento -Tony apretó los labios.

-Los dos están castigados -Derek les apuntó con un dedo -Nada de televisión, nada de lacrosse o béisbol, nada de videojuegos, quiero sus teléfonos en mi habitación antes de que se vayan a dormir y olvídense de las salidas.

-¿Hasta cuándo? -Preguntó Tony haciendo pequeños los ojos porque se suponía que él tenía iba a ver un partido con su suegro ese fin de semana.

-Hasta que yo considere que aprendieron la lección.

-Pero yo iba a ver un partido con el papá de Louis -Tony dio un paso al frente -Por favor, papá, solamente ese día y ya.

-No -Derek negó con la cabeza -No vas a ir y quiero estar presente cuando le digas a Ethan porque no puedes ir con él.

-¡Pero estoy intentando caerle bien! -Tony se apretó las mejillas hasta dejar sus pómulos rojos -Papá, por favor.

-No, así como le ayudaste a tu hermano sin decirme nada, así vas a ir con Ethan y le vas a decir porque no puedes salir.

Stiles sabía que Derek estaba mintiendo. Ese día seguramente iba a llamarlo para decirle que vieran el partido todos junto y así matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: que Tony viera el partido con él y no se olvidara de que estaba castigado. Derek no podía dejar que Tony perdiera los puntos que tenía ganados con Ethan solamente porque Ed se las había apañado para meterlo en líos. Ed tenía una habilidad para eso, cuando tenía cinco hizo que todos sus hermanos se pegaran un chicle en la cabeza solamente porque a él se le había pegado primero.

-A la cocina, vamos a hacer comida.

-Finalmente -Camden se bajó de su poni y tiró el envase vació de su pudin.

-Entonces, Sky -Stiles miró a su hijo, ya se había quitado el uniforme y ahora estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón negro que parecía de Svenie y no suyo. -Ese chico…

-Papá -Sky se dejó caer dramáticamente en una silla -No lo hagas. Me gusta, pero siempre que me invita a salir va con sus amigos.

-Eso es una mala señal -Skandar se sentó en el suelo junto a Camden a mirar a la tortuga comer. -Puede ser que sea una broma o que simplemente no tiene agallas para hacerlo por su cuenta. De cualquier manera, es malo.

-No es tan malo como ser el único de su generación que va a salir virgen -Soltó Svenie ayudando a despegar la carne para hamburguesas.

-¿Jared? -El recién nombrado se metió un trozo de tomate a la boca solamente para no poder hablar -¿Por lo menos te cuidaste? -Jared asintió despacio. -No lo vuelvas a hacer, no hasta que estés seguro de la otra persona.

-Dile eso a Eddie -Steve se agachó cuando Edward le lanzó una naranja a la cara.

-¿De verdad, Edward? -Stiles miró a su hijo. -No tienes edad para esas cosas.

-No es como que si lo buscara -Ed resopló -Simplemente se dio. Ya sabes, primero una cosa, luego otra y finalmente se da.

-Espero que estés usando protección -Ed asintió -¿Algo que decirme, Tony?

-A mí no me veas, yo estoy esperando a casarme con Louis. -La risa la empezó Camden y terminó cuando Tony, bastante ofendido de que sus padres también se estuvieran riendo, abandonó la cocina.

-¡Jay! -El cuello de Jared tronó cuando giró su cabeza.

-¡Jay! -Edward se brincó por encima de la barra para correr hasta su hermano -No dijiste que venías.

-Fue decisión de última hora -Jerome le tomó el rostro para verlo más de cerca -Creciste.

-Tú también -Edward le golpeó el pecho con sus manos -¿Qué haces? ¿Box?

-Sí -Jerome abrazó al resto de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, dejando hasta el final a Stiles y Derek -Papá -Jerome escondió su rostro en medio de ellos tomando una larga bocanada de su aroma.

-Debiste decirnos que venías, abríamos preparado otra cosa para comer.

-Aitana me tiene comiendo verduras, papá, lo que sea es bueno. -Jerome levantó a Camden con un solo brazo -Mira quien creció. ¿Fuiste a la escuela?

-Iugh, no -Camden hizo una mueca -Pero trabajé mucho hoy -El niño tenía rodeado el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos -Fue cansadísimo, Ja-Jay.

Jerome subió las escaleras escuchando atento la historia de Camden sobre todo lo que había hecho durante el día y porque realmente deseaba descansar en su camita luego de comer.

-Galletita sangrante ¿De quién es esa cabra?

-Ay no -Skylar escondió su rostro en medio de sus brazos deseando que la mesa se lo tragara.

 

+

 

Derek estaba acostumbrado a que durante las noches cualquiera de sus hijos se levantara y se metiera con ellos en la cama, ya no eran todos como cuando eran niños, pero todavía había días en los que intentaban acomodarse en el espacio que ellos acusaban de haberse reducido con los años. Esa noche fue bastante raro que ninguno llegara a su habitación cargando su almohada o algún peluche porque seguían durmiendo con su peluche favorito de vez en cuando. Solamente Edward seguía abrazando a Tony al dormir o a Camden, quien fuera que estuviera en su cama.

No se despertó por el ruido de ninguno de sus hijos empujando la puerta, se despertó por la música que le estaba taladrando los oídos.

-¿Qué es eso? -Stiles se sentó en la cama.

-¿Serenata? -Derek entrecerró los ojos y se asomó por la ventana. Justo en la entrada de su patio, había un grupo de chicos tocando una canción que no reconocía de nada. -¿Para quién es?

-Seguramente es para mí -Stiles sonrió -Mi amante de los viernes se puso romántico hoy.

-Muy gracioso.

La fila de pies se escuchó pasar justo frente a su habitación, todos callándose y diciéndose que no prendieran la luz.

 -¿Qué es? -Camden sonaba somnoliento, iba arrastrando su príncipe sapo y una de sus manos estaba aferrada a la de Skandar.

-Le trajeron serenata a alguien.

Fue en ese momento que Derek se dio cuenta de lo grave del asunto. A uno de sus hijos, de los cinco que quedaban solteros, le estaban llevando serenata y obviamente no iba a poder resistirse a ello. Le estaban robando a su hijo frente a él.

-Vamos Stiles.

-¿No podemos dejar que Skandar lo resuelva? -Derek solamente le jaló de una pierna y lo obligó a ponerse en pie.

Todos estaba de pie mirando por las ventanas intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Para quién es?

-Skylar -Murmuró Jared dándole con el codo a su gemelo -El que está en medio es Diego, es español.

Derek le arqueó una ceja a su Sky. El adolescente tenía el pulso acelerado y sus manos se estaban moviendo nerviosas.

-¿Por qué no sale? -Susurró Svenie mirando por encima del hombro de Tony.

-Ve, Sky -Skandar le apuntó a la puerta.

-Pero está con todos sus amigos -Sky intentó esconderse entre Jerome y Stiles.

-Skylar, te está cantando una canción -Skandar quiso tirarse del cabello -Deja de ser tan miedoso y ve.

Sky miró a sus padres antes de dar un paso al frente y empezar a abrir la puerta. Derek quiso detenerlo, salir con el ceño fruncido y enviarlos a casa, pero Sky se veía realmente emocionado y esa misma tarde había llegado cargando una cabra de peluche así que había una gran probabilidad de que el chico fuera enserio y si no era así alguien iba a terminar hospitalizado durante un año.

-Ve, Sky -Jared le apretó los hombros -Estoy justo detrás de ti. -Skylar apretó la mano de su hermano antes de abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo el chico de en medio abrió una pancarta que decía ‘¿Quieres ser mi novio?’

Stiles abrazó a Tony para intentar ocultar su emoción. No había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que ver a sus hijos siendo tratados de esa forma, que alguien se esforzara tanto hasta el punto de llevarle serenata a su casa sabiendo que sus padres estaban ahí.

Los chicos soltaron un grito de felicidad cuando Sky asintió despacito y dejó que Diego lo besara, apenas una ligera presión de labios. El resto de los amigos del chico español se fueron luego de felicitarlos y decirle a Sky que lo cuidara porque se había esforzado mucho.

Derek entró en su caparazón de padre sobreprotector cuando Skylar tomó de la mano a su recién adquirido novio y lo llevó al interior de la casa.

-Prepararé café -Jared le palmeó el hombro a Ed para que lo acompañara a la cocina. Camden pasó de los brazos de Key a los brazos de Stiles cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a perder lo más emocionante si se iba con sus hermanos.

-Diego Morello-Se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano libre hacia Derek.

-Derek Hale -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Stiles Stilinski -Stiles le sonrió un poco al chico.

-Tú debes ser Camden -Diego le acarició la mejilla al menor de los Stilinski Hale. -Edward me habló de él y de donde vivían, no creas que te acoso o algo así -El chico se puso ligeramente nervioso y dentro de la cocina Edward contempló la idea de meterse a dormir en el horno.

-Hola -Camden le sonrió -¿Por qué quieres que Sky sea tu novio? -Preguntó directamente.

-Bueno -Diego carraspeó y miró a Sky. El sofá en el que su novio los había hecho sentarse estaba muy cómodo, parecía un buen lugar donde morir, en caso de que respondiera mal -No lo sé -Diego también sonrió -Mi primer día de clases él respondió una pregunta solamente porque el profesor dijo que estaba hablando con su hermano y desde ahí me gustó. -Skylar se puso un poco rojo -La forma en la que respondió y luego como miró al resto de la clase. Simplemente me gusto, pero luego comencé a observarlo más y… -Diego se encogió de hombros -Sólo sé que lo quiero.

-Y decidiste venir a decírselo en su casa -Derek frunció el ceño.

-En realidad ya lo había invitado a salir muchas veces, pero siempre me ignoraba o me decía que no.

-¿Por qué insististe? -Stiles también frunció el ceño.

-Porque vale la pena -Diego apretó un poco más los dedos de Sky -Si no hubiera seguido insistiendo no estaría aquí ahora y no me habría dicho que sí.

-Me van a dar diabetes, ustedes dos -Edward puso cuatro tazas de café en la mesa.

-Cuando nadie salía creí que me habías dado la dirección mal -Edward apretó los dientes y luego sonrió.

-Espero que vayas enserio o te voy a romper la nariz -Se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina con el ceño fruncido -¿Por qué la gente de ahora no guarda secretos?

-¿Le dijiste que era uno? -Preguntó Jay.

-Es obvio.

Skylar ocultó su risa en el hombro de su novio. En esa ocasión no iba a golpear a Edward por intentar ayudarlo.

-Sky está a punto de entrar en la universidad -Derek miró a su hijo.

-Yo también -Diego sonrió -Stanford, química metalúrgica.

-Botánica -Skylar le sonrió -También en Stanford.

Derek soltó un suspiro. Tenía esa pelea completamente perdida, solamente hacía falta ver como brillaban los ojos de Skylar cuando se giraba a verlo. Para haberse negado a salir con él durante semanas ahora se veía muy seguro.

-Tu presencia aquí nos deja en claro que esto es serio -Stiles acomodó a Camden en sus brazos -¿Cierto?

-Si -Diego volvió a carraspear -Espero que me den permiso para ser el novio de su hijo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se bebió la taza de café más cercana.

-Solamente si Skylar quiere -Sky asintió un par veces -Bien, tus días de visita son viernes y martes, el tercer día te lo dejo a tu criterio y para salir con él tendrás que pedirme permiso desde antes -Diego también asintió -Por lo menos hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.

Skylar estuvo a punto de pasarse al otro sillón y abrazar con fuerza a sus padres.

-Ve a casa, Diego -Stiles le sonrió -Es tarde.

-Si -Diego se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de Skylar -Gracias.

Derek subió a su habitación sin avisarle a nadie. No quería ver como Sky se despedía del chico y luego entraba a casa para platicarles a todos la historia sobre cómo se habían conocido. No estaba listo para que Skylar también comenzara con eso de ‘Tengo novio’ como Key, Jay y Tony. Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de que Jared se quedaba en Beacon para la escuela de enfermería y no iba a tener tiempo para una pareja con todos los lugares donde estaba como voluntario.

 

 

+

 

Un año más tarde Derek realmente quiso ir y darse de topes con la pared. Era normal que Jared saliera de vez en cuando con sus amigos o con el resto de sus hermanos. Ellos se juntaban para ir a fiestas y volvían a las tres de la mañana siempre riendo y platicando de lo que habían visto. Eso estaba bien, hasta que Jared comenzó a salir sin sus hermanos y no llegaba a casa, se iba a su dormitorio en la escuela de enfermería.

Había notado su comportamiento raro durante las cenas, a veces pasaba mucho tiempo en el teléfono y otras tardaba en bajar, como si algo importante lo estuviera separando de ellos. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Jared estaba saliendo con alguien y ese alguien no parecía de fiar. El chico, porque era un chico, tenía la costumbre de jugar carreras en los semáforos y de fumar mientras cargaba gasolina.  A Derek no le gustaba para nada ese chico, mucho menos para que estuviera con alguien como Jared. No es que creyera que Edward si merecía a alguien parecido, pero Ed tenía más malicia, era mucho menos inocente y crédulo que Jared.

Y así se lo hizo saber cuándo Jared les habló de él durante la comida.

-¿Y cómo se llama? -Preguntó Derek dándole un trago a su botella de agua.

-Declan -Jared sonrió -Declan Daehler.

Derek sintió que había una parte de él cayendo a sus pies.

-Bueno -Stiles le sonrió -Tráelo a comer.

-¿De verdad? -La mirada de Jared se iluminó y la de Derek se oscureció.

-Sí, dile que venga a comer con nosotros el fin de semana, prepararemos pierogi -Derek le dio una mirada a Stiles que fácilmente pudo haberlo convertido en cenizas.

-Gracias, papá -Jared le dio un beso antes de jalar las llaves del auto y salir corriendo de casa porque ya iba tarde a la junta de voluntarios para remodelar la casa de ancianos.

-¿De verdad, Stiles?

-No va a venir, Derek -Stiles soltó un suspiro -Es mejor que Jared se dé cuenta de que ese chico no le conviene por sí mismo a que nosotros se lo digamos. -Stiles se encogió de hombros -¿Qué pieza me dijiste que no le servía al montacargas?

Derek continuó molesto con Stiles durante todo ese día y conforme llegó el fin de semana comenzó a sentirse mejor. Jared no les había comentado nada sobre su novio, pero estaba pasando más tiempo en casa, incluso le había ayudado a Camden con su tarea. El plan de Stiles parecía estar funcionando, si el chico no se presentaba o se negaba, Jared iba a estar muy desilusionado y lo iba a dejar. Simple.

Lo que Derek no esperó es que dos hijos de Matt Daehler se presentaran en la puerta de su casa llevando una botella de vino añejado y usando su mejor par de pantalones.

-Declan Daehler, él es mi hermano menor -Derek tomó su mano.

-Yael Daehler -Se presentó el más joven y Derek también tuvo que estrechar su mano.

-Adelante -Derek se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

-Yael -Jared saludó primero al más joven, le acomodó un poco el cabello y lo abrazó de la misma manera en la que abrazaba a sus hermanos -Te cortaste el cabello.

-¿Te gusta? -Yael tenía una sonrisa ligeramente tímida.

-Se te ve muy bien -Jared se giró en ese momento hacia Declan -Espero que papá no te haya fruncido demasiado el ceño.

-Creo que sólo lo normal -Declan apretó los dedos de Jared mientras le daba un beso en la frente, no en la boca, ni en la mejilla, en la frente.

-¿Tú eres Declan? -Camden lo miró con el rostro ladeado, era alto para sus siete años y hablaba demasiado claro -Jared habla de ti, dice que lo quieres mucho ¿Es verdad?

-Si -Declan le sonrió -Lo quiero.

-¿Pero mucho? -Camden entrecerró los ojos.

-Mucho -El niño asintió un par de veces antes de irse por donde había venido.

Derek realmente quería tratarlos mal, quería encontrarles algún defecto para correrlos de su casa y que no volvieran nunca. Pero no lo tenían, Yael ayudó a poner la mesa y Declan habló sobre autos con Skandar.

-¿Dónde trabajas? -Preguntó Derek cuando ya habían llevado el postre.

-En un taller mecánico -Declan movió su tenedor por encima del pastel.

-¿Y tú? -Derek apuntó al más joven.

-Yael estudia en el memorial -Jared le sonrió a su padre -Y acaba de recibir su primera carta de la universidad.

-¿De cuál? -Sky sonó un poco más interesado.

-Stanford y UCLA -Yael miró a su plato.

-Si te decides por Stanford puedes vivir conmigo -Sky le sonrió -Tengo una habitación vacía, esperaba que Tony fuera conmigo, pero prefirió la UCLA.

-Gracias.

-Tengo dos autos que aún no puedo terminar -Skandar hizo a un lado su plato -¿Te molestaría ayudarme? Te pagaré, obviamente.

-Claro -Declan le sonrió -Dime cuando empiezo.

-¿Mañana por la tarde está bien?

-Vendré mañana saliendo del trabajo -Jared recargó los codos en la mesa y sonrió.

-Me rindo -Derek comenzó a disfrutar finalmente del postre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	103. ¿Te detendrías si supieras que estás destruyendo el mundo?

Derek realmente no supo en que momento pasó de ser llamado ‘Papá’ a ser llamado ‘Abuelo’. Se dio cuenta de ello un día mientras Evan, el segundo hijo de Brett y Lexie, se detuvo junto a él, le dio una botella de jugo y le dijo ‘Abuelito, lo abres, ¿favor?’ y Derek abrió la botella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo bastante importante. El día del padre había recibido un dibujo de Jedrik donde decía ‘Mejor abuelito del mundo’ y una medalla de papel que llevó con orgullo hasta que se dio cuenta que Stiles, Peter y Jordan llevaban una exactamente igual.

Se sintió traicionado por el mayor de sus nietos. Luego hubo algo más, Gregori, el pequeño de dos años que parecía un clon de Brett le dijo ‘Buelo’ y le puso a Cato para que le diera un beso, porque los tres niños de Lexie tenían derecho a tocar a Cato, a morderle la cola y dormir abrazados a él, aunque el único que dormía con él era Greg.

El pequeño roc no soltaba el peluche por nada del mundo, ni tampoco dudaba de repartir muestras de afecto a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de él. Su momento más feliz era cuando llegaba con el Abuelito John y restregaba su cabeza debajo de su barbilla como un gato, luego dormía como si el mundo entero se limitara a eso, a dormir.

A Derek le gustaba verlo dormir. Solamente en esos momentos estaba tan quieto que parecía un niño normal, no uno que podía pasar de tener el cabello negro a tenerlo dorado en cuestión de segundos o extender sus alas si le parecía divertido mostrar lo que podía hacer.

-Abuelito -Y luego estaba Evan, un niño con la habilidad de levitar cosas o hacerlas explotar. Era parecido a Lexie, pero con un bonito lunar en su ojo derecho y el cabello mucho más oscuro -¿Me enseñas tus ojos? -Evan era el único cuyos ojos siempre eran normales y cada vez que tenía oportunidad se paraba frente a Derek para ver sus ojos rojos, le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y luego acercaba su rostro al de Derek hasta que sus narices se tocaban -Son bonitos.

-Gracias -Luego de eso Evan se acomodaba sobre su regazo para continuar bebiendo de su vasito de leche de almendras.

El único consuelo de Derek era que todavía tenía un niño que lo llamaba papá, no todo el conjunto de adolescentes que se paseaba por su casa en ropa interior preguntando por la ropa que se habían prestado la semana o el año anterior, sino un niño, uno que todavía se emocionaba cuando le compraban la tarta de cumpleaños y pedía juguetes para navidad.

Camden era apenas un año mayor que Jedrik. Cabello negro, una rara habilidad para saltarse las clases, no enfermarse y enviar cartas a cualquier lugar del mundo pensando que Julian las iba a encontrar. Julian el vampiro, no el niño de cabello azul hijo de Mick y Neil.

 

Si para Derek era difícil ser llamado abuelo para Peter era cada vez peor. Kendall ya tenía dieciséis años y con eso los ponía de nervios pensando en que podía resultar embarazado. Nada serio, solamente se guiaban por el patrón y deseaban que no resultara así. Luego estaba Jesper, con quince ya comenzaba a conseguir números de los que iban al gimnasio. Lexie tenía tres niños que llamaban a Peter abuelo y le obligaban a usar sombreros raros para subirse a ponis de plástico y fingir que estaban en un rodeo. Mick tenía un niño de cabello azul que solamente llegaba a casa para correr por todos lados y tocar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Peter ganaba en eso, Derek solamente tenía tres nietos, tres, todavía podía contarlos con sus dedos y eso estaba bastante bien.

Hasta que no lo estuvo.

 

Así como Derek notó que Jared había estado raro, también lo notó con Svenie. Pero su hijo le dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica que conoció en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kendall.

Fue culpa de Derek dejarlo pasar, no prestarle tanta atención porque confiaba en él igual como lo hacía con el resto de sus hijos. No contaba con que lo que fuera que se metía en la cabeza de su Steve fuera más grande que ellos, que todos esos años juntos.

Stiles siente que el aire se le escapa de los pulmones y su corazón rompe sus costillas una y otra vez mientras su cabeza repite las palabras de Steven, su pequeño Sven. Palabras que apenas alcanza a comprender lo hieren como nunca antes nada lo había hecho.

-¡Retráctate! –Edward tiene la mano en el cuello de su hermano antes de que incluso Derek sea capaz de hacer algo que no sea ver al niño de dieciséis años diciendo como odia ser parte de una familia tan deformada como esa. Que no debería estar bien tener dos padres ni mucho menos convertirse en bestias cada luna llena. Son palabras que duelen tanto que Camden también comienza a llorar.

-Suéltalo, Ed –Skandar acaricia despacio los brazos de Ed por encima de su chaqueta de mezclilla ayudándole a relajarse hasta que Sven puede volver a respirar –Si no estás feliz aquí, entonces vete.

Es tan duro y cruel que Stiles siente como su cuerpo entero deja de trabajar. Derek sigue de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Parece el adolescente que le llamó por Skype en su primer día de clases para decirle que no estaba tan bien como creía. Parece el joven que tuvo que ver como su hermana abandonaba a su familia y la otra negaba de mil maneras a su hijo más pequeño únicamente porque era humano.

-Sven –El niño lo mira y no es esa mirada brillante e inteligente que le dedicaba al llegar del colegio por haber aprendido algo nuevo, ni tampoco ese que se acostaba en el pecho de Derek para dormir más tranquilo.

-Me largo, entonces –Stiles quiere decirle que no lo haga, que está bien, que van a intentar cambiar, pero justo cuando lo piensa se da cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda cambiar porque ellos son así, son una manada y al mismo tiempo está casado con otro hombre, igual que su hermano mayor e igual que su mejor amigo.

-Cómo vas –Skandar se rasca el tabique evitando mirar a toda costa al resto de sus hermanos porque sabe que, aunque hasta cierto punto lo apoyan, el otro 50% está esperando a que lo haga razonar. Como si en algún momento Skandar hubiera tenido poder sobre él cuando ni siquiera su padre lo tuvo.

Sven no los mira cuando sale por la puerta, incluso empuja un poco a Camden cuando el niño le dice que no lo haga.

-Ven, Cam –Tony levanta en brazos a su hermano y lo lleva a la parte superior de su habitación probablemente esperando a que abajo se desate el caos, pero no lo hace.

Stiles se deja caer en el sofá con su mano apretada a la de Derek y ya ni siquiera recuerda porque empezaron a pelear.

-¿Ken? –La voz de Jared se escucha tan lejana que por un momento Stiles cree que está soñando, que va a despertar y Sven va a estar ahí sentado en el comedor jugando con Camden mientras Derek prepara el desayuno. –Sólo esta noche.

-Dile que mañana vamos a hablar con él, cuando esté más tranquilo –Sky le aprieta el hombro a su hermano –Red, dile a Ken que se acuerde de darle leche tibia porque aún le cuesta dormir.

Y es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que perdió Sven de una manera muy diferente en la que perdió a Ed. Porque el pequeño e inocente Ed se fue por su cuenta, pero la esencia de su hijo sigue ahí. Sven simplemente ya no está y no importa lo mucho que intente arreglar el problema, las heridas de bala no sanan con banditas de personajes de Marvel o DC.

Las lágrimas se deslizan en silencio por su rostro manchando la camiseta roja de Derek. Él odia esa camiseta, pero es una broma de Jackson y de vez en cuando le encuentran la gracia. Edward sale de la casa sin decir nada, pero Stiles escucha sus pasos cada vez más apresurados hasta que comienza a correr y se pierde en el bosque.

+

Pasan dos días cuando la noticia termina de fragmentar los trozos de Stiles que aún quedaban.

-Estaba en casa cuando me fui al trabajo –Dice Ken llevándose las manos al cabello –Estaba bien, me dijo que iba a venir a hablar con ustedes, pero cuando volví no había nada de él… No sé dónde está.

-Piensa, Ken –Le dice Jerome apretándole los hombros al adolescente –Tienes que saber de alguien.

Edward y Tony ya empezaron a rastrearlo junto con Derek y Aiden, pero algo le dice a Stiles que no va a estar en Beacon Hills.

-Jared, lleva a tu hermano con Lexie –El universitario extiende los brazos hacia su hermano con una sonrisa enorme a pesar de que en sus ojos se nota que no quiere irse. –Sky llama a Érica y pregúntale si sabe algo.

Stiles llama a Peter antes de siquiera darse cuenta. El hombre le responde al tercer pitido y lo primero que suelta es un ‘’No me llames al móvil si estoy de servicio’’

-No sabemos dónde está Sven –Dice Stiles a toda prisa –Peter tienes que ayudarme a buscar a mi hijo.

Peter le hace preguntas de rutina que Stiles se esfuerza por contestar de buena manera a pesar de que está cada vez más desesperado y Ken no para de repetir que habían estado bien por dos días, que ni siquiera se veía molesto o algo, que nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera.

-Es esa chica –Dice al final, como si de pronto su mundo se hubiera iluminado –Kate McCall.

-¿Kate qué? –Pregunta Stiles dándole el móvil a Jerome.

-McCall, llegó hace como dos meses al instituto y empezó a hablar con Svenie, muy raro porque ella es de grado mayor, pero –Ken se encogió de hombros –La chica es aterradora. –El rubio aprieta los labios –Le dijo que si se quedaban en Beacon Hills no iban a ser felices juntos.

-Creo que sé quién es.

Jackson llega antes que Stiles a la casa de Scott y Allison, entran sin pedir permiso y revisan todo el lugar sin encontrar ningún rastro de Sven, como si el adolescente nunca se hubiera parado ahí.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunta Scott con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. No hacía ni tres meses que habían vuelto, Stiles había intentado saludarlos, pero el moreno lo ignoró como si fuera un fantasma.

 _-Grosero -_ Había dicho Camden antes de ondear su capa de Batman y seguir caminando por el pasillo en busca de una nueva caja de cereal.

-Tú estúpida hija ha intentado seducir al mío metiéndole no sé qué mierda de ideas en la cabeza –Stiles se acerca al moreno con los puños y los dientes apretados –Si algo le pasa los voy a matar.

Allison dispara al punto exacto donde había estado el pie de Jackson dos segundos atrás.

Cuando Stiles mira a la hija de Allison y Scott se pregunta si no es un demonio encarnado en la piel de Kate Argent, porque la chica es idéntica a su tía. Incluso la mirada burlesca parece la misma que tenía Kate antes de que Stiles le decorara el cráneo con una bala. Y lo volvería a hacer, solamente necesita un motivo y ya está bastante cerca.

Sale de su casa porque Jackson lo jala del brazo diciéndole que no vale la pena hacerlo de esa manera. No hasta tener una orden de arresto.

-El rastro desaparece cinco kilómetros al norte –Dice Skandar marcando el punto en un mapa –Ed y Jerome han continuado hasta el pueblo más cercano sin tener suerte, Sky y Diego se han ido por el noreste, es más que nada terreno baldío, pero nunca se sabe y Red le ha pedido a Declan que pregunte por él.

-Sven no se metería en uno de esos lugares que frecuentan los Daheler –Dice Derek con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sabemos, Der –Stiles se pega a su costado, intentando fundirse con su cuerpo.

-Brett dijo que iría al noreste y seguiría por un día más. No debe llevarnos mucha ventaja y debió parar en algún lado a cargar gasolina o a comer –Skandar marca un nuevo punto en el mapa –Yo iré hasta aquí con Kenzie –El chico pálido asiente antes de salir de detrás de Tony y caminar directamente hasta su novio.

-Cuídate mucho –Stiles le besa la frente a su hijo mayor y abraza a Kenzie.

A él le gustaría salir a buscar a Sven, pero tiene un niño de siete que cuidar y varias manadas a las que llamar pidiéndoles su respaldo por si alguna ve a su hijo.

No duerme esa noche, ni las siguientes durante dos semanas. Por lo menos no sin estar dopado.

+

Claud Daehler es el que peor se lleva con la gente. Declan se lo ha dicho a Jared muchas veces y él ha sido testigo otras tantas veces.

Aun así, es Claud el que toma el auto la tercera mañana, algo de dinero y se va del pueblo.

Jared no lo asocia con la búsqueda de su hermano hasta que le llama a Declan doce días más tarde cuando están trazando nuevas rutas alternas para seguir buscándolo. En esta ocasión incluyendo terrenos completamente desolados y esperando lo peor.

-¿Dónde exactamente? –Declan le golpea varias veces la mano con su dedo y le señala el teléfono –Muy bien, voy a llamar a los Hale.

-¿Qué pasa? –Jared se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que lo hace su novio, se acomoda la chaqueta café y casi corre tras él cuando comienza a bajar los escalones.

-Llama a tu padre, Claud encontró a Sven.

Jared sonríe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abraza a su novio antes de darse cuenta. Se aferra a su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras murmura un ‘’gracias’’ que parece no querer terminar de salir.

Cuando les dice a sus padres que Claud encontró a Sven parece que Stiles va a besar a Declan de pura euforia, pero no lo hace, porque Ed lo besa antes que Jared pueda decir algo.

Declan se queda de pie, aun con el papel de la dirección donde lo encontró en su mano el cuerpo completamente rígido.

-Te amo, Daehler –Le dice Ed antes de correr escaleras arriba y bajar un minuto más tarde con una cazadora limpia y un par de botas en sus manos.

-Red, te quedas con Camden y Skylar en casa de Brett –Les índica Stiles doblando rápidamente el mapa que ya no les va a servir de mucho –Ed vas con nosotros, Tony se queda con Hazie y Ken, Skandar estás a cargo –Derek se queda de pie con los brazos cruzados sintiéndose altamente ignorado porque de pronto su estatus de alfa no es tan importante teniendo a un marido que organiza todo mucho mejor con él. –No suelten sus teléfonos y tengan las armas a mano.

-Daehler vienes con nosotros –Indica Derek haciéndole un movimiento con la cabeza –Que nadie salga solo, Key ni tampoco desarmado ¿Me estás escuchando? –La versión joven de Derek, su pequeño próximo alfa asiente despacio –Y que nadie vaya al bosque, probablemente los Argent, ahora McCall intenten atacarlos así que deben cuidarse mucho.

-Claro, papá –Skandar le da un abrazo rápido –Ustedes también se cuidan mucho.

Por primera vez Derek no se molesta ni gruñe cuando Declan besa a Jared frente a él, tardando más en pegar sus frentes que en murmurarle que debe estar vivo para cuando vuelva.

Toman la ruta alternativa más rápida hasta el condado donde está metido Sven ahora a salvo con Claud e incluso sin detenerse tardan un día y medio. No hablan por teléfono con él porque el chico Daehler les jura que está dormido y que a penas lo puede mantener despierto lo suficiente para darle de comer o de beber.

Derek nunca antes se había sentido tan mala persona, creyendo que esos chicos iban a ser como Matt cuando ellos ni siquiera escogieron a su padre, así como Sven tampoco los escogió a ellos.

 

Aparcan a las afueras del hotel donde Claud les dijo que estaban y suben corriendo las pocas escaleras que los separan de su hijo. No saben que esperan ver, pero sin duda no esperan verlo sentado, con los pies descalzos y la ropa de Claud cubriendo su cuerpo delgado y pálido. Parece que tampoco ha dormido en esas dos semanas y cuando Stiles lo abraza se da cuenta que tal vez tampoco había comido.

-Papá –Sven solloza en el segundo en que sus cuerpos se tocan –Perdón, perdón, perdón –Al final ni siquiera puede seguir hablando, pero Stiles está seguro de que sabe lo que está diciendo.

Derek paga la cuenta del hotel y le compra la cena a los Daehler, incluso les llena el tanque de gas del viejo auto de Claud para que puedan volver a Beacon Hills. Sigue viendo su auto por el espejo retrovisor asegurándose de que no les pasa nada conforme avanzan.

-Claud es muy bueno –Dice Sven a las doce de la noche, cuando Derek ya hizo el cambio con Stiles porque ninguno puede manejar sin dormir –Ni siquiera se quejó de lo mal que olía cuando me encontró.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunta Stiles acariciándole el cabello.

-No quieres saber, papá –El adolescente está pegado a su cuerpo completamente –Pero hubiera muerto sin Claud.

En ese momento Derek se da cuenta de que le debe a ese chico más de lo que podrá pagarle jamás, incluso si dedicara a darle todos los lujos que quisiera durante toda su vida nunca iba a saldar su deuda.

Llegan a Beacon Hills con la noticia de que Kate McCall está siendo procesada para ir a la prisión de California por intento de homicidio.

-¡La muy puta puso dinamita! –Grita Ed, tiene un trozo de dona en la mano y ya lleva el uniforme de policía a pesar de que apenas está haciendo las pruebas para incorporarse al equipo, aun así Peter lo trae para todos lados enseñándole todo lo que sabe. -¡Y esperaba que no nos diéramos cuenta! –Tony se ríe en voz baja y jala la camisa de su hermano intentando llamar su atención.

-Diego y Sky desconectaron la dinamita de la casa porque al parecer el cuerpo antibombas está un poco lento –Dice Jordan mirando mal a Peter –Y la chica fue encarcelada.

-¿Qué problema tiene esa gente? –Pregunta Jerome –Lo siento –Se disculpa cuando sin querer una de sus piernas queda sobre la de Ed pero no la retira.

-Mentales –Dice Jared. Camden está sentado sobre sus piernas jugando piedra papel o tijera con Declan.

-También se llevaron a Scott y Allison –Dice Isaac, lleva el cabello mucho más corto que de costumbre y pegado a su costado, está Theo.

-Pues me alegro –Hazael sigue intentando hacer reír a Peter Hale III sin ningún avance porque tiene todo el genio de los Hale, aunque físicamente sea idéntico al esposo de Mick, la única diferencia es su cabello azul.

Hazael está seguro que Ed parece más un policía que Neil.  

Sven está sentado sobre el regazo de Derek completamente dormido. Es tan parecido a cuando era un bebé que Stiles siente que nunca lo perdió, que nunca sintió que perdía un pulmón al no saber nada de su bebé.

+

-Gracias –Murmura Sven cuando se sube al auto de Claud dos semanas más tarde. Se ve un poco más repuesto y lleva una sudadera de color azul que le cubre casi por completo.

-No tenía nada que hacer –Daehler se pasa el índice por el aro en la nariz y redirige la marcha hacia el centro del pueblo.

-Por dos semanas –Dice Sven con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Declan quiere a Jared –Empieza Claud –Yo quiero a mi hermano y todo se iba a ir a la mierda porque tú estabas desaparecido –El mayor se encoge de hombros y prende un cigarrillo –No creas que me importas o algo.

-No creas que tú me importas a mi –Sven le frunce el ceño a la ventana –Solamente quería darte las gracias, deberías decir…

-De nada –Claud sonríe de la misma manera en que la Sven le había sonreído antes –Voy a parar ahí a comer ¿Te quedas?

-Me da lo mismo –Se bajan al mismo tiempo y se quejan casi igual de lo caliente de la carne de sus hamburguesas, pero no dicen nada más. No hablan de la música que escucharon en el día en que estuvieron encerrados en la misma habitación ni tampoco de las manos gentiles de Claud limpiando partes de su cuerpo que ni él mismo se había atrevido a tocar.

Todo queda sellado cuando Claud lo deja en la entrada del café y Sven se despide palmeándole la mano.

Ni siquiera se vuelven a hablar las siguientes veces en las que se encuentran en la parrillada de la familia o las reuniones de manada porque indirectamente desde que Declan empezó a salir con Jared, ellos se unieron a la familia y a la manada, aunque a veces quisieran resistirse (Golpes de Skandar incluidos)

Kenzie se lleva bastante bien con Bruno e incluso lo invita a hornear en la Delicias Stilinski para que se una el equipo, algo que Jared había estado intentando desde que descubrió el amor secreto del morocho por la repostería.

-Pero no me voy a quitar el expansor –Kenzie roda los ojos.

-Somos una pastelería no una agencia de modelaje –Bruno sonríe amplio y acepta.

Lejos de todo pronóstico el verdadero problema de Stiles inicia dos meses más tarde, cuando Deaton le dice que Sven está embarazado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	104. Hay que cantar las tristezas

Para Derek tener a Steve embarazado era como volver a tener a Stiles embarazado, la única diferencia era que estaba esperando uno y no dos, pedía las cosas por favor y se escapaba para ir a clases con Claud Daehler como cómplice. Derek a veces quería odiar a ese chico, pero no podía hacerlo porque era simplemente otro Daehler, otro chico con mala suerte que daba la mitad de su paga para solventar los gastos de la casa o la estación de bomberos abandonada a la que ellos llamaban casa.

Derek no los juzgaba, lo que si juzgaba era que no aceptaran irse a vivir al loft, les había ofrecido el último piso para los cinco y ellos simplemente se habían negado. Seguramente para querer mostrarse más responsables de lo que eran frente a él y frente a Ethan porque al parecer uno de ellos se había convertido en el novio de Charlie Goldstein sin que nadie lo notara. Cuando lo hicieron ellos ya estaban completamente juntos, Charlie ya lo había ayudado a hacer la secundaria con un examen y estaban planeando irse juntos a estudiar la escuela de leyes; solamente Jesper lo sabía, pero obviamente no dijo nada porque eran mejores amigos y nadie le preguntó.

-¿Papá? -Derek levantó la vista para ver a Svenie, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una sudadera vieja de Jerome. -¿Me puedes llevar al partido de soccer?

-No deberías salir -Derek frunció un poco el ceño.

-Papá era mi equipo -Sven apretó los labios -Sólo quiero ir a desearles suerte.

-¿Y si se dan cuenta? -Derek el apuntó a su pancita, era apenas un poco redonda, pero en el cuerpo delgado de Sven se notaba demasiado.

-Por favor, papá, solamente a desearles suerte -Sven se apretó las manos en el vientre -Puedes estar conmigo y luego me traes a casa.

-¿Y no me vas a pedir quedarte?

-No.

Derek sabía que era una mentira, pero aun así lo llevó al partido y lo sostuvo para evitar que brincara cuando su equipo ganó. Luego de que su hijo felicitó a Kendall por ser tan buen capitán pasó a comprarle algo de comida porque seguramente estaba hambriento.

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? -Svenie estaba devorando una orden de papas rizadas, idéntico a Stiles.

-Maika -Sven sonrió -Maika Stilinski Hale.

Derek quería preguntarle si recordaba al chico, si recordaba cualquier cosa de aquellos días, pero prefería no hacerlo. Era mejor quedarse con la duda que volver a presionar a Svenie y enviarlo lejos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y Claud? -Derek la arqueó una ceja -¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-Sólo somos amigos, papá -Svenie sonrió -Nos gusta escuchar la misma música y me acompaña a comprar ropa para Maika. Nada serio.

-¿Ni siquiera te gusta?

-Papá, voy a tener un bebé. Toda mi concentración está en ello, no quiero un novio ni una pareja. Primero mi bebé y luego todo lo demás.

Derek lo jaló del brazo y le besó la frente. Estaba realmente orgulloso de su hijo.

-Además creo que a Claud le van las chicas -Derek le robó una papa y continuó conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

 

+

Stiles había hecho muchas cosas en su vida que lo habían llevado a situaciones sin salida, pero no se arrepentía de ellas, de lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de haberse olvidado de que sus padres eran para siempre.

Mick un día se presentó en su casa con Julian en sus brazos y Neil usando el uniforme para decirle que su padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba medicación. Stiles falló en sus intentos de llevarlo a su casa para cuidar de él. John estuvo tan aferrado a no necesitar nada que la última opción la tomó Mick, hizo una maleta con ropa suya y de su hijo y se fue a vivir con sus abuelos para cuidar de ellos. Se preparó a sí mismo la habitación de invitados y le dijo a Neil que ahora iban a vivir ahí, no se lo preguntó, simplemente le aviso y el ex cazador aceptó sin replicar.

Estuvieron bien durante un tiempo hasta Claudia Stilinski se despertó una mañana y no lo reconoció. A partir de ahí las cosas fueron en picada, no importó que él también volviera a la casa de su infancia para cuidar de sus padres; su madre ya no pudo dar vuelta atrás y murió una noche mientras dormía.

Stiles supo que su padre no iba a poder con ello cuando él tampoco pudo seguir adelante durante semanas.

Fue irónico que mientras Svenie estuviera recluido en casa por su embarazo John lo estuviera por miedo a que algo pudiera pasarle a su corazón. John tuvo la dicha de cargar a Maika y cuando lo hizo comenzó a hablar con Claudia Stilinski, diciéndole que era precioso y que sin duda lo iba a amar.

-Se parece a ti -Dijo antes de devolverle el bebé a Svenie -Cuídalo mucho y enséñale bien.

-Sí, abuelito -Sven besó las manitas de su bebé y le acarició los piecitos.

John Stilinski murió una semana más tarde, con la foto de Claudia en su mano derecha.

Stiles solamente pudo aferrarse a Jordan durante horas porque no importaba que la vida funcionara de esa manera, sus padres debían seguir con él. No era justo que se lo quitaran. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y muchos te quiero que decirle cuando menos lo esperara.

-¿Papi porque llora el abuelito? -Preguntó Julian en voz bajita, cerca del oído de su padre.

Neil solamente le acomodó el cabello debajo de su gorro y le sonrió. Julian le respondió la sonrisa inmediatamente, sus ojitos verdes brillaron en felicidad y su cabello azul cambió a rubio.

Cuando Stiles volvió a casa sintió que iba a romperse de nuevo. Derek estuvo ahí para sostenerlo durante la noche entera y hasta que se sintió preparado para seguir adelante. Tenía una familia, Jay acababa de decir que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Aitana y Skandar puso los ojos en blanco porque él ya lo había hecho, ya se le había propuesto a Kenzie, pero primero debían esperar a que terminara la carrera de veterinaria para poder casarse.

Jordan no quiso leer el testamento hasta tres meses después. Realmente no le importaba lo que sus padres le habían dejado, él solamente quería estar con ellos una vez más, poder meterse a su cama y dormir en medio de ellos como cuando era niño y le asustaban los relámpagos.

-Julian dijo que él vio muchas veces a su príncipe -Jesper lo estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas -Así que seguramente el abuelito ya está volviendo a nacer para estar de nuevo con la abuelita Claudia, no tienes que estar triste, ellos no lo van a estar.

-Tienes razón -Jordan dejó que su hijo le limpiara las lágrimas -Tienes mucha razón, Jess.

-Es porque soy un alien, papá -Jesper le sonrió -Sé cosas que el resto del mundo no -Susurró cerca de su mejilla antes de darle un beso y volver a abrazarlo.

-Tienes permiso de crecer, Jesper, pero nunca cambies, bebé.

-Prometido por la garrita -Peter le besó la coronilla a Jordan y luego a Jess.

 

+

 

Derek y Declan no hablaban demasiado, Derek lo seguía observando con cuidado asegurándose que no hiciera nada debido con Jared y Declan intentaba no mostrarse nervioso ante la mirada de su suegro. Que trabajara en el taller mecánico con Skandar no ayudaba demasiado.

Había cierta tensión palpable entre ellos, como si quisieran preguntarse algunas cosas como ¿Por qué me odia? ¿Dónde está tu padre? ¿Qué le hizo mi padre? ¿Piensas casarte con Jared?  Y otras tantas que ninguno se atrevía a hacer.

-¿Señor Hale? -Derek frunció el ceño. Declan llamaba a Stiles: Stiles o suegro, pero a él lo llamaba ‘Señor Hale’ y eso le ponía de mal humor porque, aunque tuviera canas, un hijo casado, otro a punto de casarse y cuatro nietos no se consideraba a sí mismo un señor. -¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Derek soltó el libro, se cruzó de brazos y se giró a verlo. Sería tan fácil romperle el cuello, como espagueti sin cocinar.

-Es sobre la mordida -Declan espero a que Derek le señalara el asiento frente a él para poder sentarse. El chico todavía llevaba el mono café que usaban para trabajar en el taller -Yo -Declan tragó duró -Quiero que me muerda.

-¿Qué? -Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió la boca para hablar porque realmente ¿Qué? Ese chico debía estar loco.

-Ya lo pensé mucho, lo hablé con Sky y él me dijo lo que saben hasta ahora de los embarazos -Declan se miró las botas y sucias, Jared le decía todas las mañanas que las limpiara, pero él decidía no hacerlo porque igual se iban a volver a ensuciar. -Intentamos que Jared fuera… Usted sabe:  arriba, pero nada y supongo que es por mi -Declan frunció el ceño -Porque no soy ¿Compatible? ¿Apto? Para llevar un bebé.

Derek asintió sin entender realmente el punto a donde quería llegar su yerno o futuro yerno, si es que no conseguía que la naturaleza lo matara antes que él.

-Entonces, Sky dijo que solamente si el hombre lobo es quien…

-Quien va arriba -Cortó Skylar saliendo de la cocina -Es simple, papá -El chico saltó por encima del sofá y se sentó junto a Declan. -Los embarazos se dan si hay sangre Hale y Stilinski mezclada y el hombre lobo es quien va arriba -Derek frunció el ceño -Por eso Neil te pidió la mordida, para poder tener bebés con Mickey, aunque fue una medida muy drástica considerando que le dieron una nueva paliza ¿En que iba? -Sky miró a su cuñado y luego a su padre -Cierto, los bebés, hombre lobo arriba, sangre Hale-Stilinski, un día antes de la luna llena -Skylar levantó tres dedos.

-¿Qué me dices de Kurt y Jonah? -Preguntó Derek intentando refutar la idea de Skylar para poder enviar lejos a Declan y su idea de ser hombre lobo para poder tener descendencia.

-La mamá de Kurt -Sky rodó los ojos -Su mamá es una bruja, entonces ella hizo esto -Sky movió los dedos de manera rara -Kurt y Jonah tuvieron sexo como conejos y vualá, nació Connor.

-No -Declan acababa de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Derek negó -Quieres hijos, lo entiendo, pero la mordida puede matarte ¿Qué crees que haría Jared sin ti?

Derek volvió a tomar su libro y se acomodó en el sofá. Skylar se quedó sentado observándolo hasta que Claud entró por la puerta con un Maika muy feliz vestido de tigre porque al parecer Svenie no puedo encontrar ropa diferente más que de animales. Eso era lo malo de ser padres adolescentes, vestían a sus hijos como muñecos y no como humanos.

-Buuh -Maika le colocó su manita sobre el estómago.

-Buuh -Derek lo levantó y lo acostó sobre su pecho. El niño no tardó ni diez minutos en quedarse dormido.

Declan no volvió a hablar del tema, pero Derek sabía que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta cuando lo encontraba viendo a Jared. Era el tipo de mirada que Derek le daba a Stiles antes de casarse con él.

Pasar la noche en el mirador fue idea de Mick y de su hijo de cabello azul. Julian bebé tenía la misma afición que sus padres por la astronomía y pasaba su día mirando programas del universo, además de que siempre estaba al tanto de cuando iba a suceder un evento que cambiaría sus vidas. Con cinco años era todo un listillo y pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con Connor a ser astronautas que pisaban la luna. Las alas del primer hijo de Jonah ayudaban mucho a la ilusión.

-Llegaron -Mick tenía en sus brazos a uno de los gemelos, Derek no los reconocía totalmente, el que no mordía a todo el mundo y Neil estaba preparando un raro aparato que nadie conocía, Leo, a su lado tomaba las herramientas, las observaba y volvía a ponerlas en el mismo lugar de antes.

-¡Abuelito! -Gregori brincó directamente a la espalda de Derek -Mira -El niño abrió su mano -Mi papá me lo hizo -En su mano, Greg tenía una bonita estrella de color verde que brillaba en la oscuridad -Es para que los monstruos no me toquen -Murmuró bajito antes de acomodar su cabeza debajo de su cuello.

-Yo también quiero uno -Derek estuvo a punto de dar un brinco cuando vio a Jesper montado en Lucas, el hipogrifo. El animal medía mucho más que él y se ponía de mal humor cuando Kurt se acercaba.

-Papi los hace -Greg le sonrió sin salir de su escondite. -¡Maika! -Greg brincó de los brazos de Derek y corrió directamente al pequeño Maika, al no tener quien lo levantara tuvo que extender sus alas doradas para poder estar a su altura -Mira, es para los monstruos -Derek no estaba seguro si Maika lo entendía o no, pero el niño se rio bajito e intentó tocarle las alas.

Cuando Stiles llegó a su lado Peter ya tenía la fogata lista y los niños habían sacado las bolsas de bombones.

La noche estaba empezando bien, se prepararon unos tragos, asaron salchichas y los niños estaban jugando. Stiles estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Derek riendo sobre la anécdota que Jordan acababa de pasar en el café. Derek tuvo que estar más atento, recordar que no siempre todo era felicidad en Beacon Hills, nunca faltaba la persona que quisiera ir y romper el balance de las cosas sin importarle las consecuencias que eso traería.

-¿Es un cometa? -Preguntó Julian intentando envolverse mejor la chaqueta de Mick.

-¡Granada! -La reacción de Derek fue lanzar a Stiles al suelo y colocarse sobre él. La reacción de Jedrik fue gritar y convertirse en zorro. Derek sabía que ese niño podía hacer algo más que simplemente ser bonito y batir las pestañas; lo descubrió en ese momento. Jedrik movió la colita y automáticamente algo parecido a un escudo transparente cubrió la granada poco antes de explotar.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?  -Los más pequeños estaban llorando.

-Vayan al refugio -Le ordenó Derek a Stiles -Llévate a Sven contigo.

-Derek estamos arrinconados -Stiles le apretó el brazo. Frente a ellos se extendía un vasto bosque y detrás un acantilado.

-Bien -Derek frunció el ceño -Bien -Repitió intentando idear un plan.

-Neil, Ed, Tony, papá y yo al frente -Dijo Skandar colocándole un brazo en el hombro -Declan, Ken, Kurt, Jerome, tío Jackson, tío Peter, Jesper y Skylar detrás.

-No vas a enviar a Declan en…

Jared no terminó de hablar, pero Skandar sabía perfectamente que era lo que le iba a decir: ‘No vas a enviar a Declan al frente, lo voy a hacer yo’ Ellos eran así, un poco idiotas y un poco demasiado enamorados.

Jared no iba a dejar a Declan ir al frente y Declan no iba a dejar que Jared lo hiciera.

Derek estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su hijo cuando la bala se incrustó en el pecho de Declan. El humano lo había notado antes que él y se había puesto en medio del trayecto de la bala evitando que le diera a Jared porque Svenie le había dicho que solamente las balas con acónito podían matarlos y Declan no iba a dejar que Jared muriera.

-Dec -Jared sostuvo el cuerpo de su novio antes de que tocara el suelo -Declan no dejes de mirarme, aquí estoy ¿Me escuchas? Estoy aquí -Jared le colocó una mano en la frente.

Mas disparos se escucharon en el interior. Derek solamente estaba esperando el momento en que llegaran hasta ellos y los masacraran. Tenía a toda la manada en guardia cuidando de los más pequeños, iban a atacar en cualquier momento, pero eso no garantizaba que todos salieran con vida. Su cerebro estaba manteniendo una pelea sobre que era mejor, si ir y salvar al chico o defender a su familia.

-Declan, mírame, estoy aquí.

-Retira la bala -Skylar se arrodillo junto a su hermano -¡Jared retira la maldita bala!

Los balazos cesaron repentinamente. Uno de los niños sollozó e intentaron calmarlo diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

-Baja el arma, chico -Edward no hizo caso, siguió apuntando hacia los desconocidos hasta que se vieron bañados por la luz de la luna. -¿Llegamos a tiempo?

Derek supo inmediatamente quienes eran.

-Baja el arma, Ed -Ordenó Stiles soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Saca la bala, Jared -Repitió Skylar nuevamente intentando hacer entrar a su hermano en razón.

-Si lo hago va a morir, la bala es lo único que detiene la hemorragia -Jared presionó su mano contra la herida.

-Papá -Derek conocía esa mirada de Skylar.

-Retira la bala, Jared -Derek se sacó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Stiles, estaba usando una camiseta difícil de limpiar.

-Vas a estar bien, Dec -Jared intentó sonreírle a través de las lágrimas -Vas a estar bien.

-Yo puedo -Stiles callo al Winchester poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Stiles creía en Derek, sabía que lo iba a lograr.

Derek no vio a nadie más. No quiso prestarle atención al resto del mundo mientras su hijo se despedía sin palabras de su novio. Solamente había dos opciones, una seguramente iba a matar a Declan y la otra probablemente también.

-Una vez que retires la bala voy a necesitar que quemes el acónito -Skylar apretó el mechero en su mano. -Hazlo.

Derek observó en cámara lenta como Declan estuvo a punto de morirse durante unos segundos y se sintió de nuevo en el 2024 cuando Stiles casi murió frente a sus ojos.

No hubo ningún impedimento para sus colmillos cuando se enterraron en la sueva carne del cuello de Declan. Su sangre corrió por su paladar sintiendo como la vida seguía latiendo en su interior.

-Rápido, al auto -Jared no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para evitar que Tony levantara a Declan en sus brazos y corriera con él a través del bosque.

-Va a estar bien, Jared -Derek se limpió la comisura de los labios y rodeó a su hijo con un brazo -Ve, te necesita.

 

+

 

De todas las cosas que Derek más odiaba ver a sus hijos llorar era la peor. Le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar con ellos y no detenerse hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas, había sido así desde que Brett tuvo su primera pesadilla. Todavía recuerda cómo se sentía llevar al niño en sus brazos y dejar que Stiles le cantara una canción para volver a hacerlo dormir.

Las pesadillas ahora se habían terminado. No era un sueño lo que Jared estaba viviendo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el hospital esperando a que le dijeran si podían hacer algo por su novio.

Cuando los Daehler llegaron Jared corrió directamente a ellos, abrazó a Yael e intentó platicarles entre sollozos lo que había sucedido. Derek quiso volver a llevar junto a él para tranquilizarlo, pero sabía que era difícil. Él no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Stiles abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Cree que vaya a estar bien? -Bruno, el chico de los expansores que trabajaba en Delicias Stilinski se sentó a su lado.

-Espero que sí -Bruno asintió despacio y subió los pies al asiento de enfrente.

-Lo iba a hacer ¿Sabe? -Habló Bruno lo más bajo que pudo -Pedirle la mordida.

-Lo hizo.

-Oh -Bruno sonrió -Compró un anillo, estuvo ahorrando por todo un año para completar el dinero. Tenía su frasco detrás de un ladrillo ‘Para el anillo de Jared’ decía, pero yo sé que no era para Jared ¿Cómo iba a ser para él si el que quiere casarse es Declan? -Derek miró al chico por el rabillo del ojo. No sabía si realmente le estaba hablando a él o si estaba hablando para él mismo. -Luego comenzó a revisar las casas, le dije que eso le iba a llevar más tiempo, pero me dijo que lo tenía, que no se iban a casar hasta que Jared acabara la universidad y todo eso -Bruno se encogió de hombros -La primera vez que llevó a Jared a la casa, Claud se enojó. Nuestra casa es nuestro lugar seguro ¿Me entiende? Nuestra fortaleza y Declan dejó entrar al enemigo por la puerta. Esperamos durante semanas a que el chico se fuera un día y no regresara, pero lo seguía haciendo y Declan lo seguía dejando entrar, le preparó una cena en su habitación con luces y collares hawaianos. Declan odia Hawai.

-A Jared le gusta -Murmuró Derek en voz baja.

-Lo sé, Dec nos lo dijo después -Bruno se metió las manos al interior de su chaqueta -Lo iba a hacer esta noche, dijo que cuando pudieran ver a Saturno en el cielo él le iba a decir a Jared que se casara con él. Va a estar muy desilusionado cuando despierte y se dé cuenta que perdió el momento.

 

+

 

Los Winchester dijeron que estaban ahí de visita. Jordan lo sabía mejor, no estaban de visita de cortesía, estaban en visita de cortejo.

A Jefry Winchester se le pusieron las mejillas rojas cuando Jesper bajó a la sala luego de ducharse. Peter rodó los ojos y les pidió de una forma muy amable que se fueran de su casa a dormir con el alfa porque él no tenía espacio.

-Disculpa -Lucas, el hipogrifo, se paró junto a Jesper y miró mal al chico Winchester -Tú…

-Cara de alien, lo sé -Jesper puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hipogrifo.

-No, me refería a que… -Lucas hizo un movimiento con su pata trasera y Jefry se fue de la casa murmurando un pequeño ‘Te veo luego’.

-¿Quiénes eran? -Jesper le hizo cosquillas a su mascota con la punta de sus dedos.

-Los Winchester -Peter se bebió de un trago el whisky -¿Sabes algo del chico Daehler?

-Ya está bien -Jesper sonrió -Tenemos un nuevo lobo en la manada -El rubio pegó su nariz al pico del hipogrifo.

-Oh -Peter sonó un poco desilusionado -¿Entonces no te gustó ese chico?

-Es muy tímido -Jesper frunció el ceño -Seguramente se salía de la línea al colorear.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Peter durmió más tranquilo esa noche sabiendo que había alguien más cuidando de Beacon Hills y que Jesper no estaba interesado en el niño que un día abrazó el vientre de Jordan mientras batía sus tontas y esponjosas alitas.

 

 

 


	105. Correré hasta tú aprendas a volar

Peter había dormido tranquilo durante meses, con el cuerpo ligeramente más blando de Jordan a su lado y Jesper en la habitación de al lado con un animal que si entrabas sin permiso te corría.

Dormía tranquilo porque Jesper, el adorable Jesper, tenía diecisiete años, un año entero arreglándoselas para rechazar a Jeffry Winchester porque simplemente no estaba interesado en él, no alcanzaba las expectativas que el mismo Peter había impuesto, con actos, para sus hijos.

A Peter no podían hablarle de amores mediocres cuando el suyo era uno de esos de películas que duran para toda la vida. Él quiso a Jordan desde el minuto en que lo sentaron frente a él en el kínder para que compartieran crayones, incluso si el rubio le frunció las cejas y le dijo ‘Así no se hace’ con su vocecita de víbora aprendiendo a hablar. Él lo quiso, por eso se quedó con él en el baño después del receso para que pudiera sacarse todo el pegamento de sus manos y no quedarse solo.

Peter sabía lo que era despertarse a media noche, encontrar a la persona que amas a tu lado y sentirte como el rey del mundo porque eso es felicidad. Tenía 36 años de casado y ningún miércoles faltó de llevarle flores a Jordan. Todos esos días, lloviendo, nevando, con un calor del infierno Peter siempre le llevó flores a Jordan y le recordó que lo seguía amando, así, sin palabras, hay gestos que simplemente se entienden y se quedan en la ropa como un aroma que tarda días en irse, igual que el aroma de las rosas en el mismo jarrón de siempre.  

-¿Jesper que hiciste hoy? -Jess lo miró, esos ojos enormes de color azul y el cabello tornasol que rebotó la luz de la habitación creando un arcoíris, llevaba diamantina en la punta de sus dedos y una mancha de pegamento en la mejilla.

-Fui a la escuela, comí con Charlie, fui al trabajo y luego pasé al café -Jess le sonrió, la cuchara estaba goteando leche dentro del plato de cereal. -Estoy haciendo mi proyecto de arte -Jess levantó la punta de sus dedos.

-Comiste con Charlie -Repitió Peter porque ahí estaba la variación en sus latidos, cuando decía ‘Charlie’.

-Sí -Jess se comió el cereal que quedaba en su cuchara.

-Jess

-Bien -Jesper se limpió la boca con una servilleta -Comí con Jeffry ¿Está bien? Charlie se fue con su novio y a mí no me gusta comer solo, así que acepté la invitación de Jeffry para ir a comer.

-¿Jesper te gusta Jeffry?

-No.

-Jess.

-Sí, rayos sí -Jesper hizo a un lado su plato de cereal -Pero es que es lindo conmigo, papá, me lleva chocolates, me dijo que tengo bonitos ojos y el día de mi cumpleaños me regaló una esfera ¡Con diamantina! Sabe que me gustan los nachos y el pudín de chocolate.

-Yo sé que te gusta el pudín de chocolate -Jesper puso los ojos en blanco -Y en tu cumpleaños te regalé varias figuras para pintar.

-Pero tú eres mi papá -Jess recargó sus brazos en la mesa -Solamente le he gustado a un chico una vez y me dijo que no podíamos ser nada porque él era el capitán del equipo de rugby y yo el ratoncito de biblioteca. A Jeffry no le importa que sea el ratoncito de biblioteca.

-Para empezar -Peter le acercó de nuevo el plato de cereal -No eres un ratoncito de biblioteca y además no es malo serlo. Solamente piensa, tú has vivido mil vidas, él solamente una. Segundo: ese chico fue realmente un idiota y no te merecía y para finalizar: Jeffry no es el único que se va a fijar en ti.

-Pero a mí también me gusta -Jesper movió las mini galletitas entre la leche -Tiene unos bonitos ojos y no le importa perderse su hora en el gimnasio platicando conmigo.

Peter se rascó el entrecejo porque Jesper, igual que Mick, podían ser muy inteligentes, pero al mismo tiempo un poco lentos. Jeffry no se había inscrito en el gimnasio por querer hacer ejercicio, el chico entrenaba a diario con su padre. Jeffry se había inscrito solamente porque quería ver a Jesper, a su pequeño Jesper.

-Hoy me dio un abrazo y lo dejé que me besara la mejilla -Jess apretó un poco las manos -Fue lindo.

-Nada de lindo, Jesper -Peter frunció el ceño -No tienes edad para tener novio.

-¿Qué? -Jess de nuevo alejó su plato de cereal -Pero si a mi edad Hazie estaba embarazado, Lexie ya había terminado y vuelto con Brett y Mick estaba súper enamorado de Neil.

-No novio hasta los dieciocho y si realmente va enserio contigo vendrá a casa a pedirme permiso.

Peter Hale dejó de dormir tranquilo cuando Jeffry Winchester se presentó en su casa a pedirle permiso para ser novio de Jesper un día después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

 

+

 

Derek esperaba que luego de Brett el siguiente en casarse fuera Jerome o Skandar o que Tony embarazara a Louis. Aunque ahora que cada quien estaba en la universidad era algo raro que se vieran seguido, ambos tenían que planificar muy bien sus horarios para ir de la UCLA a Yale o al revés. A veces Derek se sorprendía de las cosas que hacían sus hijos por amor. Svenie le mostró un video, del verano anterior, cuando Tony gritó, literalmente, desde el Monte Rushmore: ‘Te amo, Louis’.

Derek se sintió bastante ofendido porque a uno de sus hijos se le ocurrió algo que a él no. Pero igual Tony no se estaba casando, todavía, ni tampoco Eddie, y Camden no tenía novio; lo cual era un gran avance tomando en cuenta que recibía una declaración cada mes. En la cabeza de Derek el siguiente en la lista era Ja-Jay.

No fue así.

La verdad es que, según los libros de Camden, versión ilustrada y versión borrador, el siguiente fue Svenie. Maika apenas tenía un año, pasaba de los brazos de Svenie a los de Claud en un santiamén y era una bolita color café cada vez que se convertía en lobo completo. Totalmente adorable. Para Derek era más como un hijo que como un nieto, él también se había levantado a las tres de la mañana para cambiarle el pañal, así que también era suyo.

-Hola -Pero Svenie aparentemente no. A Derek le tomó aproximadamente diez segundos, luego de que entró en su oficina, darse cuenta de lo extraño en su vestimenta. Llevaba un par de botitas cafés, unos jeans negros, una camisa de cuadros y encima una chaqueta de mezclilla, pero no era su vestimenta lo que resaltaba, era el anillo en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Derek con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es qué? -Sven se dejó caer en la silla giratoria.

-El anillo -Derek apuntó a su mano -¿Qué significa?

-El anillo -Sven estiró sus dedos frente a su rostro y sonrió. -Claud se me propuso.

-¿No dijiste que sólo eran amigos? -Derek se recargó en el escritorio. Él no estaba para esas conversaciones, pero Stiles ya se había ido a casa hacia una hora para preparar a Camden, el niño iba a ser José en la pastorela y no podía llegar tarde.

-Sí -Sven alargó la ‘i’ tanto como pudo -Pero, ya no. Bueno, somos amigos, pero estamos comprometidos. -Derek entrecerró los ojos exigiendo una explicación más convincente -Papá -Sven apretó los labios -Claud me quiere ¿Sí? Y yo también lo quiero, no es algo de una noche y ni tampoco un impulso, él me ha ayudado mucho con Maika, algo que no puedo decir de su padre biológico, por cierto.

-¿Sabes quién es su padre biológico?

-No y me alegro ¿Qué clase de ejemplo pudo haberle dado a mi hijo una persona como él? -Sven abrió los brazos en un gesto dramático -Así que vuelvo a Claud -Derek arqueó las cejas -Él se preocupa por nosotros.

-Casarse no es sobre eso, Sven -Derek se presionó el tabique entre los dedos -No es como que hoy quiero casarme, jugar a la casita y mañana me devuelvo a la casa de mis padres. Requiere tiempo, dedicación, amor, sobre todo amor, es la única forma en la que puedes soportar quedarte con la otra persona.

-Claud ya sacó una hipoteca -Svenie apretó los labios -Y a Maika le parece bien.

-Oh, ya hablaste con Maika -Derek sacó el aire por la nariz con fuerza.

-¿Ves a Maika por aquí? -Sven movió sus brazos -No, porque Maika está con ‘’Pooh’’ -El chico hizo las comillas -Aprendiendo el bello arte de sacar copias y tomar notas. Lo cual es un poco malagradecido porque ¿Sabes quién lo tuvo aquí durante nueve meses? -Sven se tocó el estómago -Yo, parecía una cuerda con un nudo en medio, todo por Maika y ahora se va con Claud como si él hubiera tardado medio año bajando esa grasita que me quedó demás. Creo que es un malagradecido.

-¿Realmente quieres hablar de personas malagradecidas?

-En realidad no -Sven sonrió de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Stiles cada vez que quería librarse de una conversación que él mismo había auspiciado.

Derek soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo -¿Lo quieres, Steve?

-Sí -El chico sonó tan seguro que a Derek le dolió un poco. Tenía dieciocho años y estaba tan seguro de casarse como lo estaba de ir a comer pollo en ese momento. -Lo quiero y realmente quiero que le des permiso para casarnos.

-¿Cuándo? -Derek relajó el entrecejo.

-Espero que esta semana.

-Estamos a viernes.

-Entonces mañana estará bien -Sven se puso rápidamente de pie -Me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Pasamos por taquitos antes de la pastorela?

-¿Y cuándo se casan? -Derek se acomodó la chaqueta, afuera estaba empezando a nevar.

-En cuatro meses -Sven enganchó su brazo con el de Derek -Mason ya está trabajando en ello, queremos que sea en la playa, con un arco marcando la entrada -Derek miró a Sven decidiendo que ya era problema de alguien más y no suyo, además de que Claud realmente los quería, no había otra forma de explicar porque llegaba a las dos de la mañana con helado de mora par Svenie o porque ahora vivía con ellos.

Derek lo saludaba todas las tardes y lo despedía todas las mañanas. El chico Daehler tenía la mitad de su ropa en casa y también había sufrido insomnios con Sven, era normal que los quisiera.

 

 

+

 

Una vez que Kendall se fue a la universidad Jackson y Hazael pasaban mucho tiempo acostados en la súper cama viendo los videos de cuando Ken era un niño o teniendo sexo, porque hay costumbres que simplemente no se van con el tiempo.

Había sido un alivio que Kendall cumpliera los dieciocho sin ningún problema en su adolescente vida y por problema se referían a un embarazo. Kendall había entrado a Yale y había sido todo un orgullo para ellos y para Joseph. El chico se había presentado el día en que a Ken le llegó la carta de aceptación con un pastel de elote para festejar.

Joseph era una cabeza más bajo que Kendall, blanco como la nieve, con unos ojos verdes que le daban un aire misterioso y un acento que intentaba ocultar pero que derretía a Kendall. Joseph no era extranjero, solamente tenía el acento del lugar donde se había criado. El día en que Kendall lo llevó a su primera cita volvió andando sobre las nubes, el adolescente se dejó caer en la súper cama y lanzó los zapatos al aire

-Lo besé -Dijo despacito, todavía con aire soñador -Y hubo fuegos artificiales, cantaron los ángeles y el viento acarició su cabello -Kendall se giró a verlos -Estoy enamorado.

Hazael lo miró con cara de ‘Realmente’ porque ellos sabían que estaba enamorado desde el día en que llegó y les habló de su aroma durante una hora, toda una hora escuchando que Joseph olía a esto o a aquello. Jackson ya ni siquiera lo recuerda. Omitió totalmente esa parte de su cerebro.

Dos meses más tarde conocieron al chico. Kendall lo llevó a cenar y Hazael preparó comida mexicana con la ayuda de Peter. Joseph los miró con ojitos felices y les extendió un tarro de miel de abaje natural. Luego de eso comenzó a hablar de su vida y cuando llegó a la parte en que se había criado en una granja Kendall realmente se emocionó.

-¿Con caballos? -Había preguntado intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

-Sí -Joseph bajó un poco la cabeza -¿Te gustaría ir?

-Por supuesto -Kendall le sonrió tan amplio que casi no necesitaron las lámparas.

-Entonces aprendiste en casa -Hazael entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí -Joseph sonó muy orgulloso -Hasta que mis abuelos decidieron enviarme a Beacon para que hiciera la secundaria y tal vez la universidad, aunque no lo sé, me gusta más la granja.

Jackson miró a Hazael. Los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: ‘Dios los hace y ellos se juntan’ o ‘Siempre hay un roto para un descocido’

Una semana más tarde Kendall les avisó que iba a la granja de Joseph para hablar con sus abuelos porque realmente quería ese chico y quería conocer a los caballos. Llevó a Puerquín y todo.

Jackson no pensó en secuestradores ni una familia de caníbales, Hazael simplemente exageró.

El día en que Kendall y Joseph les dijeron que estaban esperando un bebé, Joseph llevó un pay de fresas.

-¿Qué? -Hazael sonrió un poco nervioso. Kendall todavía ni siquiera acababa el primer semestre en la universidad.

-Joseph está embarazado -Repitió Kendall. Su novio estaba escondido detrás de su brazo y no levantaba la mirada. Jackson supuso que era algo completamente extraño para un chico de diecisiete dar la noticia de que estaba esperando un bebé, uno que seguramente iba a ser un hombre lobo.

-Oh -Hazael se presionó la nariz con un dedo hasta que le quedó roja. Bien, tú -Haz apuntó a Kendall -Te despides de Yale y tú vas a vivir aquí. Kendall te va a llevar a la escuela y va a ir por ti todos los días. -Hazael suspiró -Tienes que estar en un lugar seguro, le hablaré a Mick para ver si puede hacer un ultrasonido ahora.

-¿Nunca te enseñé a poner un condón? -Hazael abandonó su móvil y miró a Jackson. El rubio estaba mirando tan fijamente a Kendall que su hijo parecía a punto de esfumarse -¿No te enseñé cinco veces como poner uno?

-Sí -Ken bajó la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces, Kendall?

-Se rompió.

-Un condón bien puesto jamás se rompe -Jackson frunció el ceño -¿Crees que los hijos son un juguete? Joseph tiene dieciséis y va a tener que vivir recluido en casa porque va a tener un bebé y tú vas a abandonar la universidad para ponerte a trabajar porque vas a tener un bebé. Eres un niño, Kendall.

-No lo planee ¿Sí? -Ken frunció el ceño -Pero ya está aquí y voy a asumir la responsabilidad.

-Bien -Jackson se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Bien -Repitió Kendall y abrazó a Joseph con ambos brazos.

-De las ecografías -Joseph habló bajito -El señor Mick ya las hizo -Joseph le extendió una tira de varias tomas del bebé -Tengo tres meses.

-¿Michael sabía? -Hazael sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón -¿Desde cuándo? No, sabes ¿Qué? No me digas, iré a dormir.

 

+

 

Stiles tenía fotografías de todos sus hijos, todas con fecha y lugar porque así era mucho más fácil guardar los recuerdos para las generaciones futuras, como decía Camden, pero la verdad era que Stiles tenía miedo de olvidar, de un día despertarse y tener que preguntarle a Derek quien era porque no lo recordaba. Era su temor más grande y se estaba preparando para ello. Camden era quien más lo ayudaba. Su hijo tenía varias clases de cámaras, de lentes y otras tantas cosas, pasaba horas fotografiando las plantas de Sky o sus pies mismos, para luego imprimirlas y colocarlas dentro de los álbumes o en los portarretratos que Stiles compraba a montón.

La noche en la que Edward les habló por teléfono para avisarles que tenía a un hombre lobo malherido en su auto Camden rápidamente sacó su cámara y esperó a que llegaran sentado en el sofá de una plaza jalando las mangas de su pijama para matar el tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Skandar metió el cuerpo del chico, probablemente de la edad de Jared y Skylar, más muerto que vivo y con una alta probabilidad de haber estado siendo cazado.

-Estaba dando la ronda -Edward tenía la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas y estaba mirando como Jared le ordenaba a Sky que le diera una aguja de tal medida, un coctel de no sé qué, toallas, agua oxigenada y otras tantas cosas -Cuando lo vi, iba caminando a la orilla de la carretera como un zombie, me detuvo justo antes de que cayera ¿Qué es eso?

-No sé cuánto tiempo lleva sin beber agua -Jared le estaba revisando la boca -Pero debe ser algo de tiempo, tiene los labios agrietados y sus ojos no responden a la luz -Jared usó las toallas azules para limpiarle la sangre del cuerpo.

-¿Lo metiste tú solo al auto? -Preguntó Tony, solamente tenía un ojo abierto y parecía a punto de irse de cara.

-No, le pedí a otro de los peatones que me ayudaran -Ed puso los ojos en blanco -Si, Anthony, lo hice solo.

-Oh.

Camden estaba tomando fotografías desde cierta distancia e intentando no ver la sangre porque podría marearse. Stiles ya lo había visto desmayado en dos ocasiones a causa de pequeñas cortaditas que no podían parar de sangrar.

-Puedes irte a dormir, bebé -Camden movió la cabecita negativamente, su cabello negro moviéndose en varias direcciones y después de eso Stiles se lo agradeció porque Camden captó el momento exacto en el que el chico abrió los ojos y se encontraron con los de Ed.

Primero unos cuantos parpadeos, su piel ya no parecía a punto de perderse y sus manos estaban aferradas a la manta que Key había puesto debajo. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar sus ojos captaron a Ed y Stiles fue testigo de cómo hicieron clic, igual que el botoncito de la cámara de Camden.

-¿Falta mucho? Debo volver al trabajo

Edward se quitó la camisa manchada de sangre y volvió a su ronda sin avisar a la policía del casi cadáver que se había encontrado a las afueras del pueblo.

La mañana siguiente Stiles tuvo que explicarle al chico como lo habían encontrado porque Edward se acostó a dormir en cuanto llegó del trabajo, solamente se duchó y entró en la cama junto a Tony.

-¿Qué te seguía? -Preguntó Stiles porque debía hacer esa pregunta sí o sí. No iba a exponer a su familia a que les ocurriera algo.

-No lo sé -El chico, Jake, se envolvió mejor en la manta -Me tuvieron encerrado durante mucho tiempo, me hicieron pelear contra otros como yo. Hace un par de días logré escapar, pero me encontraron ayer y… -Jake se miró las manos -Eran ellos o yo.

-Tranquilo -Stiles intentó sonreírle -Aquí nadie te va a juzgar, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, esta es tu casa.

-Gracias.

Jake simplemente asintió varias y continuó bebiéndose la taza de té que Jared le había dejado preparada antes de irse al hospital. Ahora ya les avisaba si iba a llegar a casa o se iba a ir directo con Declan.

Unas cuentas semanas más tarde Stiles se dio cuenta que Edward y Jake tenían algo. Lo vio en la forma en que el chico miraba a Ed, siempre buscando su contacto o la forma de complacerlo. Ed respondía a algunos toques o a algunas miradas. Sus miradas eran lo más difícil de ignorar, podían estar de un lado de la habitación a otra, pero sus miradas siempre se encontraban.

Edward simplemente no aceptó que le gustaba, dijo que era por el momento ‘Mientras aparece alguien más’ había dicho su hijo antes de acabarse la taza de café y pedirle que le acomodara las mangas de la camisa.

Stiles realmente creyó que Edward no quería al chico durante casi un año, a medida que más veía sus interacciones comenzaba a dudar de que Ed pudiera sentir lo mismo que Jake sentía por él. El chico se había ido a vivir a un departamento del loft y seguía yendo a visitarlos luego de su turno como bombero, nunca con las manos vacías. Fue fácil encariñarse con él, hacerlo parte de la familia y de la manada.

Lo que no fue fácil fue aceptar que Ed se estaba presionando demasiado intentando olvidarse de él.

-Está bien querer a alguna persona, Ed -Stiles le estaba lavando el cabello porque su hijo había sido rubio durante un mes por jugar a las apuestas con Jerome y ahora estaba volviendo a su color natural.

-No lo quiero, papá -Había respondido Ed sin abrir los ojos -Me gusta, me hace sentir bien, pero no lo quiero.

-Ed -Stiles hizo que su hijo lo mirara -Es normal tener miedo, pero si no te arriesgas nunca vas a saber que puede pasar.

Luego de eso Ed volvió a salir con Jake, lo supieron porque su aroma era muy penetrante en el cuerpo del chico, como si se esforzara por dejar su marca en todo él y que nadie lo tocara. Edward era un posesivo.

Y estaba bien porque a Jake no le importaba. Todo lo contrario, Jake parecía sentirse mucho mejor cuando sabía que la gente lo olía y podían sentir el aroma de Edward en él o cuando los miraban por la calle y Ed le jalaba de la punta de un dedo para que cruzara la calle con él.

-¿Te vas a casar con él? -Preguntó Camden mientras colocaba pegatinas de Súper Héroes en sus libretas. Habían estado hablando de que Ed quería irse a vivir con Jake.

-No -Ed estaba sentado en la puerta que daba al patio trasero y ya llevaba tres cigarrillos. Stiles estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese vicio de su hijo. -Me llevaré solamente la mitad de las cosas, probablemente vuelva en un mes.

No volvió y Stiles estuvo muy feliz por ello.


	106. Donde nacen los deseos

Para Jackson la diferencia de edad entre él y Hazael había sido siempre monumental, todo un océano. Había días en los que lo miraba y se preguntaba si realmente merecía estar con alguien tan joven, con un niño que todavía podía levantarse con sonrisas todas las mañanas, vestir a su hijo, ayudarle a anudar su corbata y todavía prepararles la comida. Era algo parecido a una lucha entre creer si se merecía a Hazael o si se estaba aprovechando.

Para Hazael no era tan difícil. Once años se decían fácil cuando él tenía veinte y un niño de dos que miraba a Jackson como su súper héroe favorito. Con treinta años fue un poco difícil, él estaba explorando la vida y Jackson ya sabía exactamente a donde iba, no que Hazael no lo hiciera, pero a veces todavía miraba a Mason y se preguntaban cuando iban a bailar. No lo hacían, Mason tenía un trabajo que lo absorbía y Hazael un niño al que no podía dejar solo. Cuando se dio cuenta eso ya los recuerdos habían quedado atrás y cada vez que se reunían era en casa de alguien para tomar café y dejar que los niños jugaran, aunque los de Brett eran mucho menores a Kendall y a los gemelos. Estaba bien, hasta que un día abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de las canas de Jackson.

Él tenía treinta y cinco y Jackson cuarenta y seis.

Probablemente su reacción pudo haber sido otra, pudo haberle dicho que estaba viejo y ya no quererlo, pero la verdad era que las canas de Jackson le pusieron y mucho, así que, en lugar de salir de la cama, como un día normal, se metió debajo de la colcha y no se detuvo hasta que la mano de Jackson se enredó en su cabello y le dijo ‘Me corro’.

Esa mañana se ducharon juntos y al salir del trabajo fueron a cenar, sin Kendall porque su niño se había ido a dormir a casa de Charlie en algo parecido a una pijamada llena de videojuegos y un poco de alcohol. Mientras Danny estuviera en casa Hazael se sentía seguro dejando a su hijo ahí.

Dejaron de pelear por la colada y comenzaron a simplemente hacer lo que les tocaba, Jackson ya no se quejaba del picante en la comida, Hazael ya no decía nada por la tarjeta de crédito y Kendall comenzó a mirarlos como si se fueran a poner a tener sexo en cualquier esquina. No lo hicieron, pero no por ellos, sino por respeto a Kendall.

Hasta que Kendall les llevó a su primer nieto.

Jackson se sintió viejo en el momento en que tuvo en sus brazos a Caleb, los mismos ojos de Joseph, pero rubio y con cara de diva como todos los Whittemore.

-Te va a decir abuelito -Le dijo Ken mientras ayudaba a Joseph a sanar. El chico se veía indefenso, casi a punto de comenzar a llorar y Hazael supo exactamente lo que sintieron sus padres cuando les dijo que estaba esperando a Kendall.

-Cierra la boca, enano -Kendall besó la frente de Joseph y ambos recibieron a su bebé. Eran unos niños y ya eran padres.

A Jackson le sorprendió un poco cuando llegaron los papeles de la casa de los que habían sido sus padres anunciando que ahora era propiedad de Kendall Whittemore.

-Tienes suerte, crio -Kendall estaba hecho un desastre y Joseph también, no importaba que tanto Hazael les enseñara, ellos simplemente no aprendían -Pero no se van ir de aquí hasta que yo sepa que lo van a poder cuidar.

Hasta cierto punto era verdad, pero también quería tener a su hijo un poco más de tiempo antes de que comenzara a dividirse entre su trabajo como ayudante contable en Delicias Stilinski y en la granja, porque no iba a abandonar su oportunidad de ayudar en una ahora que podía.

Jackson podía sentirse y verse viejo cada vez que miraba su reflejo, pero Hazie siempre estaba ahí para abrazarlo por la espalda y decirle que seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

 

+

 

De los cuatro hijos que Peter había tenido un día se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba ninguno, como la canción de los perritos. Uno se había casado a los diecisiete, otro se había independizado desde el momento en que sintió que el bosque lo llamaba, el tercero se había ido a la universidad desde pequeño y el cuarto simplemente estaba enamorado.

Peter había estado feliz de que Jesper no saliera con nadie, que sus expectativas fueran altas y que supiera como bloquear su corazón para que ya no le hicieran daño. Hasta que llegó el niño Winchester y se las apañó para conquistarlo sin soltarle chorradas como que supo que estaban destinados desde que lo sintió en el vientre de Jordan. Simplemente fue yendo poco a poco hasta que un día Jesper y él se convirtieron en novios.

Jordan no lo dejó que se negara, el muy traidor lo había convencido una noche a punto de besos y arrumacos.

-Algún día tiene que pasar -Le murmuró Jordan antes de meter su mano al interior de su pantalón y Peter se perdió el resto. Pasaron cinco años hasta que Jesper, una luna llena, dijo que sí y Jeffry se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del universo como por cinco milisegundos.

 

Jesper se casó un verano y Peter no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparan al darse cuenta que alguien estaba a la altura de su hijo, que alguien lo quería y lo ponía tan feliz con la idea de ligarse a él durante toda su vida.

-Voy a seguir yendo a casa -Había dicho Jesper cuando Peter lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Estás hermoso, Jess -Peter le acomodó la solapa de su traje y salió de la habitación porque no estaba preparado para entregar a su hijo, nunca lo había estado con ninguno, pero entregar a Jesper era la clara señal de que ahora su vida iba en picada y no le había dicho a Jordan todos los ‘te amo’ que debía.

-Sólo está sentimental -Jordan le sonrió -No todos los días entregas a tu hijo más pequeño para que se case.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado -Jess se paró de puntitas para ver por encima de la cabeza de Jordan -Dijo que estaba bien y…

-Jess -Jordan le sonrió -Está bien, estamos muy felices por ti, pero eso no lo hace más fácil -Jesper arqueó ambas cejas -Un día lo entenderás.

-Siempre me dicen eso -Jesper frunció el ceño y Jordan rápidamente se lo alisó con los dedos -Oh no, ahí viene mi suegro -a Jesper se le pusieron las mejillas rojas -¿Y si Jeffry ya no se quiere casar?

Jordan le apretó las mejillas y le besó la frente. Ya entendería Peter que, aunque eran sus hijos, solamente se los habían prestado durante un tiempo. Nunca fueron realmente suyos.

 

+

 

Un día Derek había tenido la casa llena de niños, risas y gritos por todos lados, quejas como ‘Mira, papá, me está mirando’ o siestas que terminaban en unos deditos intentando abrirle los parpados porque querían jugar. Cada Halloween se hacía una reunión bastante seria donde votaban para escoger los disfraces y cada navidad tenía que gastar mucho dinero comprando juguetes que casi nunca le pedían.

El día en que compró la furgoneta verde Stiles soltó un suspiro y le preguntó que planeaba hacer. Los niños simplemente se emocionaron y corrieron hacia el auto para explorarlo completamente. Cuando lo convirtió en un columpio en la parte trasera de la casa, con cojines y portavasos todos estuvieron bastante felices. Se acomodaron dentro y se contaron historias de terror hasta que no les quedó más opción que entrar corriendo a casa para luego dormir todos en la habitación de Ed y Tony porque era la más grande. Solamente ellos no habían exigido privacidad, ellos habían pedido una cama King Size y una colcha de súper héroes, aunque en realidad usaban la manta que Claudia Stilinski les bordó cuando tenían cinco y se dio cuenta de que eran inseparables. Esa mujer le había enseñado a Derek como cocinar pierogi y le había regalado unos guantes perfectos para sus manos. Derek había llegado a amarla casi tanto como a su propia madre.

Cuando los niños se empezaron a ir a la universidad Derek tuvo la seguridad de que iban a volver y lo hicieron. Jerome estuvo en casa un año antes de casarse con Aitana y un año más tarde le dijo que estaban esperando un par de hermosas gemelas. Skylar fue el siguiente, tuvieron que viajar a España para la boda y se había visto perfecto con su traje negro brillando a la luz de la luna mientras decía acepto. Después fue Skandar y Finstock estuvo a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando le platicaron lo del embarazo masculino y la gran probabilidad que existía de que Kenzie resultara embarazado. Greenberg, por el contrario, había dicho que ya lo sabía y que si su hijo estaba de acuerdo él también.

Luego fue Tony, un mes después de que Louis volvió de la universidad se casaron y en su luna de miel intentaron recorrer todo el mundo. Curiosamente Ed ni siquiera había bromeado con ir con ellos.

Si el Derek del futuro le hubiera dicho al Derek del pasado que iba a estar feliz en la boda de Jared él Derek del pasado habría inferido en que su hijo no se casaba con Declan sino con alguien más.

Pero la verdad era que el día en Jared sentó a Derek y Stiles en el sofá para decirles que él y Declan estaban comprometidos Derek estuvo muy feliz. El chico había tardado meses aprendiendo a controlarse en la luna llena hasta que encontró a su ancla correcta y su ancla era Jared. El alfa realmente no pudo pedir absolutamente nada más. Su hijo era feliz, Declan lo hacía feliz. Lo trataba como si fuera una obra de arte y se esforzaba cada día por darle lo mejor a pesar de que Jared no lo pidiera. Así sí, Derek estuvo bastante feliz de ver a su hijo casarse con Declan Daehler.

Que Tony y Edward se fueran fue sólo cuestión de tiempo.

De tener una casa llena de risas Derek pasó a tener solamente una habitación ocupada además de la suya: Camden.

Su hijo no era un prodigio, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para presentarse dos veces a la semana y todavía recibir diploma. El resto de sus hermanos le decían cada vez que podían que ellos ya habrían reprobado todas las materias, Camden simplemente sonreía y les decía que también los quería, mucho, tanto como un agujero negro.

Habían llevado una vida tranquila durante años luego de que se quedaron solos. Camden usaba el Camaro para ir a la escuela, visitaba a sus hermanos cada vez que tenía oportunidad y cuidaba de sus sobrinos por lo menos una vez a la semana, le gustaba llevarlos al cine o llevarlos a comer a todos juntos. Había tenido una novia que terminó porque no se ponían de acuerdo y luego de eso decidió quedarse solo hasta que llegara la persona indicada. Derek no lo juzgó, lo dejó ser como el resto de sus hijos, siempre asegurándose de que no se le saliera demasiado del redil o podía pasar lo de Svenie y no, Derek se negaba a vivir otras semanas de angustia como con Steven.

Todo había estado bien durante mucho tiempo. Camden había planeado ir a la UCLA a estudiar medicina, Stiles estaba preocupado por la cantidad de canas en su cabello y Derek ya estaba preparando a Skandar para tomar el liderazgo de la manada. Hasta que un día tocaron a la puerta de su casa.

El día en que fueron a dejar a Camden, Stiles se encargó de colocar su peluche en la repisa más alta y le recordó lo mucho que lo querían y que no importara la hora que fuera, si él les quería hablar por teléfono que lo hiciera.

-Voy a estar bien, papá -Camden también los abrazó con fuerza y les dijo que los quería demasiado. El problema no era si Camden iba a estar bien, el problema era si ellos iban a estar bien. Tenían muchos nietos, sí, pero eso no significaba que vivieran con ellos y les llenaran la casa con sus risas y sus piecitos inquietos desde el momento en que salía el sol y hasta que se ocultaba.

Los trillizos de Edward eran los que más trabajo daban. Tres cabecitas pelinegras corriendo por todos lados, subiéndose a todos lados, tomando todo a su alcance. Eran como tres Edwards al mismo tiempo.

Su vida estaba bien, Camden tenía veintitrés, Stiles y él ya habían hecho algunos viajes por placer y Skandar tenía el liderazgo de la manada. Era bueno para Derek mirarse al espejo y ver el resplandor dorado y no rojo, aunque su madre siempre le hubiera dicho que sus ojos eran hermosos de cualquier manera. Todo iba marchando bien hasta que Camden les dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, un mes más tarde les dijo que ya eran novios y luego de eso lo llevó a casa para cenar.

Derek se negó desde el primer momento. Solamente tuvo que olerlo para negarse, ni siquiera entraban al pueblo cuando él ya estaba diciendo que no, que de ninguna manera iba a dejar que su hijo saliera con él. Stiles al principio no entendió hasta que lo vio de pie al otro lado de la puerta tomando la mano de Camden. Era el mismo rostro que había dejado Beacon Hills el día de la boda de Mick, la misma cara, sin ningún cambio. Para Julian los años no habían pasado.

-Papá, pops -Camden les sonrió -Él es mi novio.

Fingieron cernar tranquilos, le dieron una habitación lejana a la de Camden, por cortesía, y cuando todo estaba en silencio Derek lo enfrentó.

El vampiro parecía haberlo estado esperando en el patio de su casa, cerca de las rosas azules de Skylar.

-Sólo vete -Derek se cruzó de brazos -No sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero a él no lo vas a utilizar de esta manera.

-No -Julian le sostuvo la mirada y volvió al interior de la casa. Cabello negro ondeándose a cada paso.

Derek no dijo nada, pero lo supo. En el momento en que el vampiro salió de su habitación al día siguiente y le dio los buenos días a Camden lo supo. Mick había sido su príncipe, pero Mick nunca había sido para él, Camden sí.

A Michael lo miraba como a alguien a quien había seguido durante mucho tiempo, alguien por quien era capaz de dar y hacer todo. A Camden lo miraba como a alguien por quien había estado buscando sin darse cuenta, alguien con quien quería hacer todo y no solamente hasta que su hijo muriera, sino quedárselo con él, para lo que durara la eternidad, tuviera o no fin.

-Lo conocí -Dijo Julian una tarde, medio año después mientras observaban al pequeño Julian Johnson hacer magia con sus deditos y unas piedras brillantes que le había dejado la madre de Kurt antes de morir. -Siempre más joven, mucho más joven -Julian carraspeó -La primera vez tenía trece o catorce, me lustraba las botas a cambio de pan -El vampiro se miró las manos y luego al frente, pero no al Julian de cabello azul y su raro torbellino de tierra verde, miraba mucho más allá -Después lo volví a ver nuevamente, era hermano de Mick, el pequeño Aaron. Nunca le presté atención ¿Cómo iba a saber que solamente tenía que esperar un poco?

-Porque no querías verlo -Derek le palmeó el hombro -Es mi hijo menor, tienes que cuidarlo bien.

-Es el amor de mi vida -Julian sonrió -Lo cuidaré como lo que es.

Frente a ellos Julian cambió su cabello a rubio y desapareció el remolino entre sus dedos.

-¿Me vieron? -El niño se giró hacia ellos -¿Me vieron, me vieron? -Dio una voltereta sobre el pasto y se abrazó a Derek con fuerza -¿Me viste, tío?

-Te vi, campeón -Derek le revolvió el cabello mitad azul y mitad rubio -Eres muy bueno.

-El tío Lexie me ayuda a entrenar -Julian se miró los dedos y prendió un poco de fuego en ellos -¿Crees que vaya a ser bueno?

-Vas a ser el mejor -El vampiro le apretó una rodilla y Julian Jr, como lo llamaba Neil, se quedó estático con la mirada perdida.

-Lo vas a transformar -El niño de cabello azul se apretó más contra Derek -Lo vas a convertir en algo como tú.

-¿Qué? -El vampiro frunció el ceño -¿De qué hablas?

-A Camden.

Derek no lo creyó del todo porque Julian no le había comentado nada y él también se veía desconcertado cuando escuchaba al pequeño Johnson decirlo, además de que Julian Jr. ya se había equivocado en algunas ocasiones, como en el clima o en las fechas. De cualquier manera, estuvo alerta cuidando a Camden de más e intentando sacarle algo de información. Su hijo no le comentó nada hasta su cumpleaños número veinticinco cuando Julian le propuso casarse.

-¿Sabes porque nací humano? -Camden Aaron Stilinski Hale estaba acostado en el suelo coloreando junto al niño más pequeño de Louis y Tony, un pelirrojo de lentes.

-¿Porqué? -Derek cambió el crayón verde por uno negro y le besó las mejillas gorditas a su nieto.

-Porque esta era la vida donde lo iba a encontrar a él -Camden le sonrió -Y solamente hay una forma de estar juntos realmente. Por eso nací humano, porque de ser lobo habría muerto, papá.

-Como humano también puedes morir.

-La probabilidad es menor -Stiles Stilinski II restregó su manita en la barba de Camden y luego en la de Derek -Y quiero esto, quiero que me convierta y estar con él para siempre.

-Camden -Su hijo simplemente le dio una mirada determinante.

-Te prometo buscarte siempre para que vuelvas a estar con papá -Camden le guiñó un ojo -Será el día antes de la boda, para cuando me case con él ya puedan decir que será hasta que la muerte nos separe, en caso de que suceda.

La única tristeza para Derek era que él no iba a poder estar por toda la eternidad con Stiles y esa vida ya se les estaba terminando. Durante unos segundos se preguntó si había dicho los ‘te amo’ necesarios o si en algún momento Stiles llegó a pensar que no lo quería. Decidió hablar de eso pronto, porque no planeaba dejar ese universo sin dejarle claro a su esposo que no importaba como él siempre lo iba a encontrar y lo iba a amar tanto o más como lo había hecho en esa vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	107. Los segundos que corren

Jordan siempre había visto a Peter como un hombre fuerte, imponente, valiente e idiota. Porque tenía que aceptar que, aunque su esposo tuviera todas las cualidades del mundo también era un poco idiota en ocasiones, también pesado, con una rara habilidad de volver las situaciones incómodas y hacer sentir a las personas como si fueran lo peor del universo. De cualquier manera, lo amaba y eso lo hacía preguntarse si estaba bien de la cabeza porque se suponía que uno amaba a las mejores personas, esas que te dejaban las galletas para que las comieras y te llevaban rosas de vez en cuando.

El rubio quiso darse contra la pared porque Peter era ambos, era un idiota que le llevaba flores y lo enamoraba cada vez que lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía bailar, despacito, con su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

Ahora Peter había obtenido su jubilación y le estaba haciendo frente a su primera semana sin ser el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, sin tener un trabajo que le absorbiera la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad la dedicara a sus hermosos y desastrosos hijos.

-¿Demasiado viejo para ir al partido en persona? -Preguntó Jordan mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su esposo, no importaba que ya estuvieran viejos, que Peter hubiera pasado días sin dormir antes de decidir proponer a Neil como el nuevo Sheriff, ellos seguían casados, seguían tomándose de la mano para ir al cine y entrenando juntos. Eran los mismos, pero con más canas, con más panza y con un metabolismo mucho más lento.

-¿Quieres ir a ver el partido? -Peter colocó sus manos en la cadera de Jordan, más rellenita de lo que había sido cuando eran jóvenes y la piel menos sedosa.

-Ahora tenemos mucho tiempo -Jordan pasó sus manos por el cabello de Peter, el pelinegro seguía negándose a las canas y obligaba a Érica a que se lo pintara cada mes. -Podemos ir a donde sea.

-¿Tú tienes tiempo? -Peter arqueó una ceja y se rio.

-Soy el dueño de toda una línea de franquicias de café y pasteles -Jordan se encogió de hombros -Soy más rico que tú.

Peter subió sus manos por el cuerpo de Jordan hasta su rostro, lo hizo ladearlo un poco y escondió su nariz tras su oreja. Seguía oliendo igual de bien.

-¿Pet? -Jordan cerró los ojos. Los colmillos del lobo se encajaron un poco en la base de su cuello y comenzaron a bajar hasta su hombro. -Pet -Lo siguiente ya no fue una pregunta, fue un suspiro al sentir que el pequeño Peter todavía podía cobrar vida solamente con sentir su olor. Jordan no se había sentido más deseado que en ese momento, cuando Peter lo acomodó en el sofá y lo desvistió hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo, con las rodillas ligeramente separadas y dos dedos en su interior.

No importaba si tenía arrugas, si ya no era rubio o si su piel comenzaba a perder su firmeza, para Peter seguía siendo perfecto y con eso era más que suficiente.

Horas más tarde, cuando pudieron llegar a la cama, Jordan se puso a observarlo. Era un hombre lobo, pero también se le notaba la edad en el cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Me encanta -Jordan le mordió el cuello asegurándose de dejar una marca -De verdad podemos viajar.

-¿A dónde?

-A China, a Hawai, a Taiwan, a Inglaterra, al fondo del mar. -Jordan escondió su rostro en el pecho de Peter -Tenemos todo el tiempo que nos quede antes de la muerte.

-¿Crees que podamos conseguir un boleto para mañana?

-¿A dónde? -Jordan se sentó rápidamente.

-A donde sea, solamente que nos dé tiempo de tomarlo -Jordan le besó la barbilla y alcanzó su móvil con una mano para reservar su vuelo.

 

+

 

El día en que Stiles vio a Camden convertido en vampiro se dio cuenta de que realmente había nacido para eso. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, sus ojos, sus manos, pero, aunque su corazón ya no latiera jamás se había visto más vivo. Su anillo era una réplica exacta del anillo que Mick había hecho para Julian años atrás y Camden parecía tan cómodo con ello que era difícil imaginarlo de otra manera.

-Hola, papá -El chico siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y con la misma abrazaba a Stiles escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. -¿Ya te checaste el azúcar y la presión?

-Siempre es un placer verte, Cam -Stiles le revolvía el cabello y luego dejaba que le picara el dedo y le tomara la presión porque, aunque no sufrieran de nada de eso Camden y Jared eran muy exigentes con su alimentación bajo la excusa de que querían que duraran mucho tiempo con ellos. Stiles lo veía realmente difícil, ya tenía días en los que solamente quería esconderse bajo las mantas con Derek y dejar que el mundo entero pasara. Luego los hijos de Skandar y Kenzie, los únicos que seguían viviendo ahí, les tocaban la puerta y preguntaban si podían pasar.

-Abuelito soñé bonito -Stiles los dejaba hablar todo lo que quisieran, que le contaran sobre sus sueños, que le dijeran hasta el detalle más mínimo del charco o de las ventanas. En su momento lo había hecho con sus hijos y era lo máximo. Si le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo ellos le tenían la confianza para contarle absolutamente todo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

Camden y Julian no tenían hijos, tal vez porque no querían o tal vez porque no querían verlos crecer para morir un día. Stiles jamás se los preguntó, él había tenido los suyos por decisión propia no porque nadie lo hubiera presionado.

-¡Abuelo! -Maikallegó un día gritando desde la entrada de la casa jalando su mochila y cargando su pequeño cachorro -¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¿Qué haces? -Maikase detuvo cuando vio a Stiles revisando las plantas de Skylar, su hijo se había ido a visitar nuevamente a sus suegros en España y le había pedido que por favor las regara. -¿Te ayudo?

-Si quieres -Maikatiró su mochila y sentó al cachorrito junto a ella. Lo había encontrado un mes atrás afuera del gimnasio y ahora era suyo.

-Espera -Maikaentrecerró los ojos -¿Es una lombriz?

-Hay muchas por aquí -Maikase sentó un poquito más lejos -¿Les sigues teniendo miedo?

-Son horribles -Maikafrunció el ceño -Mejor te veo desde aquí -El adolescente se acomodó junto al cachorro y sonrió -Te tengo una noticia.

-¿Te salió vello? -Preguntó Stiles poniéndolo incómodo rápidamente -Estoy jugando, Maika, dime que ocurrió ¿Aprobaste todo con A+?

-Sí, pero no es eso -Maika le sonrió lo más amplio que pudo -Tengo una cita, con una chico ¿Recuerdas la chico que te dije que me gustaba porque tenía una bonita voz? -Stiles solamente asintió porque sí, había escuchado mucho de esa chico -La invité a salir hoy y me dijo que sí -Maika pasó sus dedos por la minúscula cola de su cachorro -Tengo mi primera cita.

-Felicidades -Stiles cortó una hierba mala y la puso junto al resto -Sabía que ibas a tener citas muy pronto, eres un chico muy guapo. ¿Tus papás que dijeron?

-Oh, no lo saben -Maika se miró las manos -No les digas, ¿Puede ser nuestro secreto? Por lo menos hasta saber si puede ser algo serio o no.

-Claro -Maika hizo amago de abrazarlo, pero al verle las manos llenas de tierra se alejó -Tengo gusanos.

-No, abuelito -El adolescente se puso rápidamente de pie -Son feos, te persiguen hasta comerte.

-Solamente fue una vez, Maika y no te comió.

-Abuelo -Maika se puso serio -Fui perseguido por un gusano cuando tenía tres años, es normal que los odie.

-¿Qué hay de los conejos? También te persiguió uno.

-Pero eso fue culpa de Evan -Maika puso los ojos en blanco -Él me metió su conejito en el pantalón.

Stiles simplemente le sonrió y luego de lavarse las manos lo invitó a tomar chocolate con bombones de gatito porque sabía que eran sus favoritas.

-¿Y el abuelito Derek? -Preguntó más tarde, cuando ya estaban sentados en el sofá a punto de empezar una partida en Mario Bross.

-Durmiendo todo lo que no durmió mientras tus tíos eran pequeños.

-Oh, solamente tiene que esperar a que nazca la nueva camada -Maika sonrió tan amplio que las pecas se pusieron rojas -Ya no volverá a dormir nunca más.

Stiles esperó a la nueva camada con la misma felicidad con la que esperó a la primera, aunque ellos ahora también tuvieran sus vidas y estuvieran casi tocando el título de abuelos.

Que Skandar y Kenzie vivieran con ellos era la única manera que encontraba Stiles para contrarrestar su soledad. Estaba tan acostumbrado al bullicio que cuando despertaba antes que todos y no escuchaba al pequeño Eddie cantándose canciones para volver a dormir lo hacía perderse durante unos cuantos minutos. Algunos días abría los ojos y esperaba a que cualquier de sus hijos entrara corriendo para decirle que debía cambiarle el pañal a otro. En el momento en que recordaba que ya todos eran mayores se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Ya no recordaba su edad, no sabía en qué momento había pasado por los cincuenta o si había estado dormido cuando lo hizo, de lo único que podía estar seguro era de que la persona a su lado era su esposo y lo amaba, probablemente, más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo.

Derek tenía la barba blanca y se la rasuraba todas las mañanas. No se teñía el cabello, pero Stiles sabía perfectamente que extrañaba cuando era negro. Que extrañaba al guapo Derek que tenía enamorado a todo Beacon Hills.

-¿Quieres que te ayudé? -Preguntó Stiles un día mientras Derek se pasaba la maquinilla por las patillas. Los dedos le estaban temblando y no era porque todavía no hubiera desayunado.

-Yo puedo -Derek frunció el ceño, apretó los caninos y continuó con su labor bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo.

-Ven aquí -Stiles se sacó el anillo de matrimonio para tomar mejor la maquinilla y le ayudó a quitarse todo rastro de vello facial. Al terminar se quedó observando su rostro, sus ojos seguían siendo exactamente los mismos, tan verdes como el día en que lo conoció.

-¿Qué? ¿Quedó mal?

-No, quedó bien -Stiles dejó la maquinilla a un lado y lo besó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y asegurándose de que todo lo que quería decir quedara exactamente en ese beso.

-¿Abuelito? -Ambos se separaron cuando los trillizos se detuvieron en la puerta, estaban descalzos y parecía que habían corrido un maratón -Papá no nos ha hecho desayuno -Dijo el mayor de los tres, con los brazos cruzados y los dientes apretados sobre su labio inferior -Dijo que lo iba a hacer y no lo ha hecho.

-¿Y qué está haciendo? -Stiles dejó que Derek le rodeara la cintura con un brazo.

-No lo sé -El más pequeño movió su piecito contra el suelo -Pero tenemos hambre.

-Les haré desayuno -Stiles besó por última vez a Derek y los llevó a la cocina. Edward estaba de brazos cruzados recargado contra la estufa cuando llegó.

-Así que no les hice desayuno -Los tres niños se escondieron tras Stiles.

-Mira, abuelito -Murmuró el de en medio -Tu hijo nos está regañando.

-Ahora me acusan con mi papá -Ed soltó un suspiro lento -Díganles porque todavía no les hago desayuno. -Ninguno dijo nada -¿Qué esperan?

-Nos sigue regañado -Susurró el más pequeño sin soltar el pantalón de Stiles.

-Díganle a su abuelo porque su papá todavía no les ha preparado desayuno -Los tres niños dieron un brinco cuando escucharon la voz de Jake.

-No nos pusimos de acuerdo -El más pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros luego de decirlo -Pero yo quiero hot Cakes.

-Yo quiero huevitos -Murmuró el mayor.

-¡No! -El de en medio, el único que tenía los ojos de Jake pisó con fuerza -Hay que comer tocino en el desayuno.

-Jake -Fue todo lo que dijo Edward y los tres niños se quedaron callados -¿Qué les pasa a los niños que no se ponen de acuerdo?

-No tienen regalos -Jake miró a Stiles y después a sus hijos -Ni tampoco van al parque o se quedan mucho tiempo en la bañera.

-Abuelito -El más grande dio un paso al frente y miró a Stiles -¿Qué deberíamos desayunar?

-Lo que su papá quiera hacerles. -Los tres comenzaron a murmurar varias cosas, pero se sentaron en el comedor a esperar a que Edward les hiciera desayuno o eso pretendían hasta que Derek bajó a la cocina y lo atacaron con preguntas sobre historias que Ed ya les había contado antes.

-¿Es verdad que levantas árboles con una mano? -Los niños de Tony y Jared ya se habían unido a la conversación, todos en pijama y todavía bostezando.

No siempre lo hacían, pero de vez en cuando todos volvían a casa y dormían ahí como cuando eran niños, pero con sus familias.

-Solía hacerlo -Derek les sonrió.

-¿Y es verdad que trozabas gargantas con tus dientes? -El pequeño Stiles Stilinski II se subió sobre la pierna que tenía libre.

-A veces -Derek se encogió de hombros -Si me hacían molestar.

-Papá dice que salvaste al tío Dec de morir -Preguntó uno de los niños que habían logrado escalar sobre la barra. -¿Es verdad?

-Totalmente -Declan tenían en sus brazos a su hijo más pequeño, su tercer hijo -Mi corazón se detuvo, pero gracias a tu abuelito estoy aquí.

-¿Fue tu primera mordida? -El niño más grande de Kenzie y Skandar tenía una libreta y estaba tomando notas. Desde que le dijeron que iba a ser el nuevo alfa no se perdía detalle de absolutamente nada.

-No -Derek entrecerró los ojos -No lo recuerdo.

-Claro que no lo recuerda -La copia exacta de Skylar puso los ojos en blanco -El abuelito no piensa en esas cosas, piensa en cosas bonitas como las citas que tuvo con el abuelito Sti, para tus preguntas están los libros del tío Cam-Cam ¿Verdad, abuelito? -El pequeño tenía la barbilla ligeramente levantaba y estaba moviendo sus piecitos.

-Antes lo recordaba -Derek presionó sus labios sobre la cabecita del hijo menor de Tony -Pero supongo que pueden revisar los libros.

-¿Un día estaré en el libro? -El sucesor de Skandar se acomodó sus lentes sin aumento y arqueó ambas cejas.

-Todos están en el libro.

-¿De verdad? -Stiles Stilinski II abrió grandes los ojos -¿Yo también?

-Todos se añadieron desde el momento en que supimos que venían en camino -El trillizo más grande resopló.

-No es justo, yo lo comparto todo con ellos -Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo -¿Por qué tuvieron que venir conmigo?

-¿Por qué tuviste tú que venir con nosotros? -Preguntó el más joven frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero… -Ninguno de ellos dijo nada cuando sintieron la mirada de Jake sobre ellos.

Derek solamente les sonrió. Un día él había tenido ese poder sobre sus hijos, ahora solamente podía ver como formaban sus familias y educaban a sus hijos lo mejor que podían.

Era difícil ver como crecían las nuevas generaciones, verlos crecer y aprender de diferentes maneras porque ya no era él quien estaba a cargo. Ya no tenían a Talia para que les enseñara, solamente eran ellos contra el mundo.

-Abuelito vamos a Disneylandia -Dijo uno de los niños de Jared, el de cabello ondulado y lunares por todo el cuerpo -¿Sí? Dile a papá que nos lleve.

-Se lo comentaré -Todos festejaron lanzando sus puños al cielo o chocándolos entre ellos.

-¿Quién va a desayunar?

-¡Yo!

Fue algo extraño de ver como hacían fila cada quien con su plato platicando entre ellos sobre lo que harían si lograban ir el siguiente año a Disneylandia.

-Abuelito -El más pequeño de todos lo jaló del pantalón -¿Un día voy a ser como tú?

Preguntó y con eso Derek se sintió el abuelo más feliz del mundo entero.

 

 

 


	108. Ahora puedo decir: Juro que he vivido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es el final de QSMN, luego de eso se comenzará a publicar la Segunda Generación, donde pueden ver las historias más a fondo y seguir a Stiles y Derek con sus hijos más grandes. 
> 
>  
> 
> A los que buscan un[árbol genealógico](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1726578580923970) quiero avisarles que ya está en mi  [Página ](https://www.facebook.com/dcmaile/) para que pasen a verlo y sacien algunas dudas, si tienen más siempre pueden hablarme por inbox.

Derek pasaba mucho tiempo platicando con sus nietos. Les respondía preguntas, les ayudaba en las tareas y les daba consejos. No importaba si vivían con él no, si tenían quince o tres. Él pasaba todo el tiempo posible jugando con ellos, que cuando se fuera no tuviera un mal recuerdo. No importaba si ellos le hablaban a las tres de la mañana para decirle que no podían dormir; él levantaba el teléfono y se quedaba platicando con ellos hasta que lo único que podía escuchar era su corazón a un ritmo tranquilo y su respiración acompasada.

Al día siguiente era él quien no encontraba la forma de levantarse para empezar el día hasta que los niños llegaban, todavía en pijama y hacían la casa suya.

-¡Abuelito! ¿Por qué tiene los ojos cerrados? -Los trillizos de Ed, la niña más pequeña de Jerome y los pelirrojos de Tony eran los más traviesos.

-¿Crees que esté dormido? -Los pelirrojos, todos humanos usaban lentes y Derek podía sentir perfectamente cuando eran sus caritas las que se pegaban a la suya intentando despertarlo.

-Voy con el abuelito Sti -Una de las cabecitas pelinegras salían de la habitación y no volvía porque se entretenía con algo más.

Derek no se levantaba hasta que los deditos comenzaban a intentar abrirle los párpados.

-¡Hola! -Sus sonrisas eran las mejores de las mañanas, siempre brillantes y felices.

-¿Dormiste bien? -El pequeño Stiles Stilinski II lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas -Yo quise venir anoche, pero papá dijo que no.

-¿Podemos quedarnos hoy?

Derek simplemente no podía decirles que no.

-Sí, pueden.

-¿Todos? -Uno de los trillizos, Derek casi nunca los reconocía, abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió. -¡Les diré!

-¿De nuevo despertaron a tu abuelito? -Jake siempre tenía la suerte de encontrarlo a medio pasillo -Ya te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Pero es mi abuelito, no tuyo -El trillizo se colgaba del cuerpo de Jake y dejaba que lo llevara hasta la primera planta donde gritaba que esa noche podían quedarse ahí a dormir.

A veces era difícil tener que servir más de quince platos de cereal, dar muchos besos de buenas noches, meterlos a duchar o llevarlos a la escuela, pero Derek los quería. Los amaba y siempre encontraba la manera de convencer a sus hijos que se saltaran la escuela de vez en cuando.

 

Pero solamente eran algunos días. Conforme crecían era mucho más difícil tenerlos en casa. La primera vez que Jedrik llegó a casa y les dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica fue un golpe para ellos. No podían verlo como un guapo adolescente que manejaba un BMW y que era el capitán del equipo de natación, para ellos seguía siendo el bebé que pedía su salvavidas de cocodrilo para entrar en la zona baja de las albercas.

-¿Y es linda? -Preguntó Derek cuando su nieto se lo estaba diciendo.

-Muy linda -Respondió Jedrik con esos ojos soñadores que ponía Brett cada vez que conseguía un nuevo obsequio para Lexie.

Después fue Evan, luego Greg le dijo que a él le iban los chicos y se sentía raro porque sus hermanos salían con niñas. Derek le había presionado un beso en la sien y le dijo que solamente importaba si él, Greg, era feliz. Su nieto, que entonces tenía quince, le había abrazado y dicho que no pudo haber pedido unos mejores abuelitos. El día en que Maika también les dijo que ya salía con alguien Derek se dio cuenta que era momento de tomar su boleto de ida.

Él había visitado el parque temático de Harry Potter con Stiles como luna de miel, lo había besado frente la torre Eiffel, con muchos turistas de prueba. Esa noche Derek se había sentido el rey del universo. Stiles tenía una pancita diminuta y Brett les había mandado una fotografía del enorme pescado que había atrapado junto al abuelito Antoine y el abuelito John.

Derek había estado un poco abochornado durante toda la tarde por tantas personas pisándolo o estrellándose contra su cuerpo, pero Stiles estaba feliz. Su esposo no lo había soltado para nada, sus manos estuvieron tocándose incluso cuando el sudor de sus manos comenzó a ponerse incómodo. Derek había sentido esas manos sudadas en su espalda, no había manera de que pudiera sentir asco hacia algo tan normal.

-¿Puede tomarnos una foto? -Stiles se retiró el sombrerito y le acomodó las gafas a Derek cuando el otro turista accedió. -Sonríe, amargado -Le había dicho antes de rodearle la cintura con un brazo y sonreír a la cámara.

Fue una pésima fotografía según Camden, por la iluminación y quien sabe cuántas chorradas más, para Derek era la fotografía perfecta, porque justo después de eso, cuando Stiles recuperó la cámara, Derek le volvió a rodear la cintura con los brazos, asegurándose de tocar a sus bebés, le acomodó el sombrerito y lo besó como se debe besar. Lo miró a los ojos, luego a sus bonitos labios, nuevamente a los ojos y entonces sus bocas se unieron. No hubo forma de que no sonriera después de eso. Stiles le había rodeado el cuello con un brazo y con el otro apretaron sus manos sobre Jerome y Skandar, el par de niños futbolistas les arruinaron el momento enviando a Stiles al baño.

Así que sí, Derek Hale había realizado todo lo que había querido durante su corta existencia en el planeta tierra. Lo había besado frente a una marcha anti-gays, lo había besado en una marcha del orgullo homosexual, a la cual asistieron por exigencia de Jared, lo había besado frente a sus suegros, lo había besado mientras le estaban abriendo el vientre para retirar a Ed y Tony, lo había besado justo después de que Brett y Lexie, mientras cargaba a sus bebés, cuando vieron por primera vez un tiburón, cuando recibieron su primer reconocimiento por el primer lugar al ser los padres más amorosos de todo el grado de Jared y Skylar.

Al parecer a sus hijos les habían dado un par de hojas donde tenían que poner un círculo o una estrella cada vez que sus padres les daban un beso o un abrazo, al final los padres de los niños que tuvieran más círculos o estrellitas ganaban. Derek y Stiles ni siquiera se habían enterado, ellos simplemente siguieron tratando a sus hijos como su tesoro más valioso, porque lo eran, y los abrazaban, aunque estuvieran llenos de lodo o los besaban hasta en su versión de lobito completo. Cuando la profesora les dio la noticia y les entregó las hojas de sus hijos junto a las boletas de calificaciones se habían puesto un poco nerviosos, luego les dijeron que eran el primer lugar por partida doble y estuvieron bastante orgullosos.  Ambos trabajaban muy duro todos los días, pero eso no evitaba que se levantaran todos los días, les dieran besos de buenos días o por cualquier otra razón. Sus hijos simplemente eran abrazables y besables, como los ositos cariñositos.

-Felicidades -Skylar y Jared habían hecho un pastel con ayuda de Hazie y lo habían adornado lo mejor que pudieron -Por ser los mejores padres -Dijeron al mismo tiempo y en su idioma normal, no en el idioma de gemelos que se habían inventado cuando recién comenzaron a hablar.

-Vengan aquí -Stiles los había abrazado a todos y los había llenado de besos luego de decirles que los amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Después lo volvieron a hacer en la clase de Svenie, pero ahí estuvieron empatados con Hazie y Jackson. Stiles había estado muy desilusionado hasta que vio la hoja de Sven y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente llena por ambos lados y los círculos o las estrellas estaban cada vez más pequeñas.

-Felicidades, Hale -Había dicho Jackson acomodándose la medallita roja de papel.

-Felicidades, Whittemore -Y Derek incluso le gruñó un poco. Sven no les preparó un pastel, pero les hizo un dibujo donde decía que eran los padres perfectos. Derek nunca se consideró el padre perfecto, los había regañado mucho, les había jalado las orejas más veces de las que podía contar y los había dejado castigados durante semanas y aun así sus hijos lo creían el mejor. A eso se le denominaba el placer de la vida.

Derek había corrido durante todas las mañanas para mantenerse en forma. Le había enseñado a Stiles a controlarse en la luna llena sin recurrir a la fuerza física y lo había abrazado cada vez que tuvo oportunidad. De sus padres había aprendido que no importaba la razón, si querías dar un abrazo debías darlo, la otra persona sabría qué hacer con él. Stiles siempre se los devolvió.

-Papá lo distraes -Se había quejado Ed un día mientras Stiles le enseñaba a realizar una operación matemática -Papá -Ed se había apretado las mejillas de desesperación, pero Stiles simplemente colocó sus manos sobre las de Derek y continuó explicándole con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Papá! -Ed golpeó el brazo de Derek -Ahorita es mío, más tarde será tuyo -Con eso Derek le había besado la cabeza a su hijo y lo había dejado para aprendiera matemáticas.

Eso sucedió en muchas ocasiones. A Derek le gustaba abrazar a Stiles mientras cocinaba, que le dijera que se le iba a quemar la cocina mientras intentaba no sucumbir a girarse a verlo y tomarle el rostro en las manos para besarlo.

-Vamos a morir de hambre -Jerome y Edward eran los más dramáticos, los que llegaban a la cocina quejándose del mundo entero y los que exigían comida, exactamente como lo hacían los trillizos de Eddie durante el día entero.

-Me voy a desmayar -Ed recostaba su cabeza en Jerome y cerraba los ojos dejando su lengua de fuera.

A Derek le gustaban Jared y Skylar. Los dos simplemente se plantaban en la cocina y ocupaban su silla en espera de la comida mientras realizaban algún acertijo de sus libros de actividades. Eran altamente diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan parecidos que era obvio su parentesco.

-¡Abuelo! -Pero no tanto como con el diminuto Stiles Stilinski II. Era pelirrojo como Louis, cabello lacio, pecas, nariz pequeñita y respingada como la de Stiles, boca delgada y unos lentes azules que le ayudaban con su miopía -Mira -El niño era inquieto como los trillizos, pero ni de cerca tan desastroso -¿Dónde es?

-¿Aquí? -Derek dejó que se subiera sobre sus piernas y compartió la fotografía con los otros nietos que se arremolinaron junto a él -Es -Derek se rascó el tabique -Fue cuando tu abuelito Sti cumplió dieciséis.

-¿Es el abuelito Sti? -Uno de los trillizos entrecerró los ojos -Pero no se parece.

-Porque ahora es abuelito -Stiles Stilinski II le arrebató la fotografía -¿Crees que me parezca a él?

-No, el abuelito era guapo -La niña más pequeña de Jerome le sacó la lengua y Stiles Stilinski II le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué le regalaste aquí? -El pequeño de Jared y Declan apuntó a los globos.

-Dieciséis globos -Derek sonrió -Y le canté una canción frente a su casa.

-¿De verdad? -Todos abrieron grandes los ojos.

-¿Sabes cantar? -Uno de los trillizos entrecerró los ojos.

-No -Derek sonrió -Pero a él le canté en su cumpleaños dieciséis -Derek volvió a mirar las fotografías en manos de Stiles Stilinski II -Y luego fuimos a una fiesta.

Estuvo a punto de decirles que entonces perdieron, ambos, la virginidad.

Peter había conseguido la llave del loft, cuando todavía era un edificio vacío y no uno de departamentos, para Stiles.

El Stiles de dieciséis años había pensado que poner velas para alumbrar el lugar era romántico, así que se llevó todo un día colocándolas y acomodando candelabros para que les iluminaran durante su hermoso primer acto sexual completo. Habían tenido otros encuentros sexuales, como morrearse en la oficina de Finstock o en el bosque, en ese momento Derek ya había probado tener un par de dedos dentro de Stiles hasta hacerlo correrse. Ilusamente el lobo había creado que si podía hacer eso podía hacer el resto.

Jamás había estado tan equivocado. Stiles comenzó a besarlo en cuanto deslizó la puerta. Encendieron las velas con cuidado y con el lugar totalmente iluminado Derek se dio cuenta de donde iba todo eso. Su novio, porque entonces era su novio, lo había rodeado con los brazos y se estuvieron besando hasta llegar a la cama vieja con un bonito colchón nuevo que seguramente Peter había comprado, porque Peter podía ser considerado de vez en cuando. En la cama Stiles se retiró la camiseta de Derek, lo dejó ver su pecho pálido y completamente lampiño, con una línea de vello desde su ombligo y hasta su miembro. A Derek se le había hecho agua la boca. Ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo era completamente para él y solamente para él.

Derek se sacó la camiseta también. Él era más grande que Stiles, más formado, más moreno, más del tipo atleta y a Stiles le encantaba, el lobo se dio cuenta cuando las manos pálidas le recorrieron por completo el torso desnudo hasta llegar a su pantalón.

Los zapatos fue algo difícil y al quitarse el bóxer se sintió apenado, nunca antes había estado desnudo frente a Stiles, esa vez en la que le mostró que era un lobo no contaba. Derek ni siquiera se había enterado de la magnitud de su desnudes hasta años más tarde en los que comenzó a desnudar a Stiles en su cabeza y no, no era para nada mejor el Stiles de su cabeza que el que estuvo debajo de su cuerpo durante tres minutos, hasta que se corrió.

Su parte masculina se había sentido herida, pero era normal. Stiles estaba estrecho y caliente alrededor de él, su miembro se presionaba contra su estómago y sus manos en su espalda baja lo incitaban a que lo hiciera como quisiera. Fueron unos tres minutos muy buenos que con el tiempo mejoró hasta convertirlo en horas de perderse en el placer del otro hasta que terminaban dormidos y bastante satisfechos.

-¿Y al abuelito le gustó? -Una cabecita rubia se pegó a su hombro -¿Lo hiciste sonreír? Porque he visto las fotos, la sonrisa del abuelito Stiles es la sonrisa más bonita de todas.

-Debió ser difícil -Un trillizo apretó los labios -Ver su sonrisa todo el tiempo y no querer abrazarlo fuerte, fuerte, fuerte.

-Lo era -Derek sonrió -Pero a veces simplemente me conformaba con verlo sonreír y sí, cuando le canté sonrió mucho, tanto que sus mejillas dolieron.

-¡Que bonito! -Una de sus nietas dio varias vueltitas en el mismo lugar -¿Por eso tiene lunares? ¿Por qué le explotó la cara de sonreír?

Muchos pares de ojos se clavaron en Derek. Stiles lo estaba viendo desde el otro lado de la sala, la misma sonrisa de siempre, las mismas arrugas de hacía unos años, pero la misma mirada. Derek pudo haber bajado la luna si con eso Stiles seguía mirándolo de esa manera.

-Me explotó -Stiles levantó en sus brazos al que estaba más cerca -Muchos pedacitos y luego tu abuelito Derek tuvo que pegarlos todos.

-¿Todos? -Stiles Stilinski II abrió grandes los ojos -¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste?

-Todavía no acaba -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Tiene que pegarla todas las mañanas, por eso sigue conmigo, porque me hizo sonreír tanto que mi cara explotó.

-Yo también quiero que la mía explote -Uno trillizo brincó por encima del sofá -¿Un día lo hará?

-Si encuentras lo que te hace feliz sí.

-¿El abuelito te hace feliz? -La mini versión de Declan se llevó un trocito de caramelo a la boca.

-Demasiado.

-¡Morí! -El trillizo mayor se tiró al suelo, cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua. No había forma en que Edward pudiera negar que era suyo.

 

+

 

-Abuelito Jackson -Jackson había pensado que nunca sería llamado de esa manera, no fue así. Tenía tres hermosos nietos, todos pálidos y amantes de los animales, igual que sus padres -¿Me cuentas un cuento?

El niño, el más pequeño, le estaba entregando el primer libro de Harry Potter. Todavía estaba firmado por Kendall, al parecer su hijo se lo había regalado a Joseph mucho antes de que fuera su novio y como separador tenía la entrada al cine que vieron en su primera cita.

-Va a ser un cuento largo -Jackson tomó el libro y arropó los pies de su nieto. Eran las dos de la tarde.

-No importa -El pequeño sonrió -Todavía no tengo sueño.

Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Ken, pero el resto de su cara era de Joseph, hasta su forma de hablar y la de comer miel era de Joseph.

Jackson comenzó el libro con una sonrisa. Él había ido a ver esa película con Stiles luego de que devoraron el libro en dos días turnándose para leer en voz alta hasta que lo finalizaron. Acamparon en la habitación de Stiles y Claudia Stilinski les pasaba comida por la abertura de la tienda y les recogía los platos horas después.

Su nieto más pequeño se quedó dormido luego del primer capítulo y cuando despertó en su cama tenía esa misma mirada de asombro de Ken mientras murmuraba que se había teletransportado desde el sofá hasta la cama.

-Si hubiéramos tenido más -Empezó Hazael cuando se fueron a la cama, pero Jackson no lo dejó terminar.

-Tenemos uno y es perfecto -Hazael solamente escondió su rostro en su pecho y asintió -Además tenemos tres nietos, ellos tendrán otros dos hijos y así llenaremos el mundo de Whittemore.

-No sé si el mundo está preparado -Haz frunció el ceño.

-Lo estará -Jackson le besó la frente llena de línea de expresión y pecas que se convirtieron en manchitas por la edad -Y sabrán que gracias a nosotros existen.

Hazael le sonrió, Jackson pudo sentir su sonrisa por encima de su camiseta. Ya estaba viejo para dormir semidesnudo así que usaba pijama, también la vista comenzaba a fallarle y a veces los huesos le dolían un poco, pero seguía siendo el hombre más guapo del planeta tierra o por lo menos eso era lo que Hazael le decía todas las mañanas mientras le ayudaba a abrochar los botones de sus camisas.

-Adivina a quien me parezco -El niño de en medio de Joseph y Kendall se paró frente a ellos, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado y unos zapatos bien lustrados.

-A mí -El niño asintió varias veces y corrió a abrazarlo.

-A ti abuelito -Sus ojos color café le devolvieron la mirada. Eran hermosos, idénticos a los de Hazael.

 


	109. Es un largo camino hacia abajo

Cada vez que Stiles se pone a recordar su historia con Derek se da cuenta de algo importante:

En algún momento de su vida, sin planearlo si quiera, tuvo que ver la misma situación desde otro punto de vista.

Tuvo que ver a Tony darle chocolates al bebé Louis y pedirle ser su novio cuando todavía ni siquiera podían servirse un vaso de leche por si solos.

Tuvo que Skandar gritarle a Kenzie que no importaba si lo habían invitado a la fiesta personalmente, él no tenía por qué ir a una fiesta donde Kenzie no estaba.

Vio a Jared llorar desconsolado mientras rogaba que alguien le salvara la vida a Declan.

Vio a Louis romperle los huesos a un wendigo para salvarle la vida a Tony.

Estuvo presente cuando Claud le dijo a Stevie que no importaba si tenía que viajar a China para verlo cinco minutos, lo iba a hacer.

Vio a Skylar brincar de alegría cuando Diego le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y luego recordar que él también tenía listo el anillo, pero lo dejó en otro pantalón.

Escuchó hasta altas horas de la noche a Jerome hablando por teléfono a Aitana únicamente para recordarle que la iba a amar por el resto de su vida.

Vio a Brett partirle la cara a un chico únicamente porque había insinuado que Lexie le estaba poniendo el cuerno con él.

Y finalmente, también vio cómo su pequeño e inocente Camden, se besaba con su vampiro frente a la copiadora hasta que se les acabó el aire y la escena casi pasaba a ser +18.

Pero aún con todo eso, está completamente decidido de que no cambiaría absolutamente de su vida.

Porque tal vez se vio demasiado ridículo, como dice Jackson, haciéndose novio de Derek a los 5 años, pero nunca va a negar que la sonrisa en el rostro de Tony cada vez que hablaba de Louis calentaba hasta el corazón más frío. O que vendarle los dedos a Brett no lo hizo sentir, hasta cierto punto, orgulloso. Que jamás va a negar que los Daehler fueron lo mejor que les pudo pasar a Jared o Steve e incluso a la familia entera, porque sin ellos tal vez Stiles hubiera perdido a Svenie para siempre y con él al pequeño Maika. Que la lealtad de Kenzie no le erizaba vellos porque le recordaba mucho a él  y lo que pudo haber sido de no terminar siendo hombre lobo. Porque sus hijos no eran nada más que otro reflejo de él, de ellos. De todo eso que en su momento fueron y que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, porque nadie en su sano juicio habría dado tanto por otra persona, pero Derek lo hizo por él y Stiles lo hizo por Derek y sus hijos aprendieron tanto  de todas esas anécdotas hasta llegar al punto en el que dejarlos solos no era ninguna complicación porque lo había hecho bien.

Lo habían hecho de maravilla.

Todos esos pequeños momentos, esos segundos cruciales habían servido tanto que con solo ver a Eddie en un parpadeo podía darse cuenta exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Stiles jamás dejó de verlos directamente a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando le estaban rompiendo el corazón, porque después de todo eran sus hijos, eran su sangre, eran cada unidad de dolor, cada milímetro de sus ojeras, eran lo más preciado que le pudo haber dado la vida. Nunca hicieron nada de lo que él deseo, pero siempre hicieron lo que ellos deseaban, ellos mismos buscaron su propia felicidad, se aferraron a ella de tal forma que ahora los puede ver y sus sonrisas iluminan el planeta entero. 

En su momento no lo comprendió, no podía ni imaginarse de donde rayos había heredado Jared esa terquedad con la que se plantó frente a ellos para decirles que estaba saliendo con Declan Daehler y no lo iba a dejar. Pero ahora lo sabe, porque si lo ve desde otro punto, Stiles se aferró a Derek con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de modificar sus propios planes para que encajaran con los de él. Y hacerlos encajar lo hizo odiosamente feliz. Levantarse por las mañanas al mismo tiempo, cumplir con su rutina, plantarse en el trabajo mientras se turnaban para cuidar de los niños, tener que contarlos cada vez que salían de casa, dedicarse miradas coquetas mientras estaban en una junta, gritarse por no haber lavado los trastes para luego besarse como si no hubiera mañana, acomodarse las corbatas durante las graduaciones, el dinero ahorrado para cada uno de ellos, las tartas de cumpleaños, los lloriqueos a media noche, las carreras para hacerlos comer, los cuentos leídos, las caricias silenciosas, las escapadas al bosque cuando ya tenían cuarenta años, las idas al cine, el dormir juntos cada noche, absolutamente todo era lo que siempre había deseado.

Juntos fabricaron una casa para albergar a doce personas y en algún momento estuvieron un poco apretados, pero después, cuando comenzó a verlos irse de casa, deseó haber hecho una más pequeña. Una donde no importara si solamente daba un paso, pudiera ver exactamente como empezaban esas peleas donde alguno terminaba con una garra quebrada, donde Eddie siempre le sacaba sangre a otro o donde Skylar se divertía hasta que le rozaban con algo y también se unía.

No le hubiera importado compartir un solo baño si con eso no se iba a perder la forma graciosa en la que Jared corría cada vez que le decían que le tenían que cambiar su pañal de Looney Toons. Pero incluso así sabía que no era posible, que Svenie hubiera encontrado la forma de escaparse de casa para ir a ver a Kate McCall y luego, cuando esta lo dejara, huir de ellos. Que Skandar igual habría llevado a Kenzie a vivir con ellos, que Hazie habría encontrado espacio para colgar sus cuadros, que Skylar habría logrado el mismo jardín enorme al que le seguía dedicando horas de su tiempo, que Eddie habría encontrado la forma de hacer encajar su piano en el algún rincón de la casa.

Y la casa estaba bien, estaba perfecta porque todos tenían su espacio. Brett podía escaparse para ir a ver a Lexie sin despertar a nadie, Eddie podía tomar duchas a las tres de la mañana con Camden sin que les dijeran algo. Skandar y Kenzie podían pasarse el día entero rodando en la cama sin temor a que alguien entrara sin avisar. Jerome podía entrenar con Eddie en el patio durante horas sin que les hicieran parar, y ellos, Stiles y Derek, podían seguir siendo románticos sin incomodar a nadie.

Porque lo vivieron, no una vez, sino dos. Primero con sus hijos y luego con sus nietos, hacían caras raras cuando los veían darse un beso o se quedaban mirando sus manos cuando tenían los dedos entrelazados. Era incómodo, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a que las miradas curiosas vienen de los Stilinski y la observación fija de los Hale.

Stiles había corrido con lobos, se había transformado en uno y había visto a sus hijos crecer para convertirse en una manada extraordinariamente fuerte. Había visto a la muerte a los ojos y también cuando le estaba dando la espalda, pero ahora sabía que era su tiempo.

Su pequeño reloj de arena se estaba terminando y Derek lo sabía también. Era como si el tic tac empezara cada vez más lento, como una cajita de música a punto de quedarse sin batería, pero la bailarina dentro de ella había bailado feliz durante todo el tiempo.

-Abuelo, sonríe -Stiles dejó de ver a sus nietos para mirar a la cámara de Stiles Stilinski II. El niño ya estaba enorme, el cabello más rojo que nunca y la sonrisa más brillante que de costumbre -Ahora juntos.

Stiles miró a la cámara nuevamente y sonrió.

-Desarrollé un mecanismo para que los ojos no brillen -El adolescente se sentó en el brazo del sofá -Estoy cada vez más cerca de mi máquina del tiempo.

-¿Y qué harás con ella? -Stiles Stilinski II apretó los labios en un puchero muy parecido a los que hacía Stiles cuando tenía su edad.

-Verlos -El adolescente sonrió -A todos, quiero ver cuando mis papás se conocieron, quiero ver Louis pops embarazado de mí, te quiero ver embarazado de mi papá -El adolescente sonrió todavía más amplio -Quiero ver tu boda, dicen que fue muy bonita.

-Lo fue -Stiles le acomodó los lentes -Te habría encantado estar ahí.

-Yo también me quiero casar un día -Stiles II movió sus pies -Y tener una boda bonita ¿Me dejarías usar tu traje? Te prometo que no le quitaré nada, solamente lo ajustaré a mi talla.

-Puedes usar mi traje cuando te cases -El adolescente lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Te prometo que vas a estar muy feliz -Stiles II sonrió -Habrá fuegos artificiales como los de Gandalf, pondré galletas en las mesas y comeremos una enorme tarta de coco y piña.

-Suena bien.

El resto se unió a la conversación de las bodas alegando quien tendría la boda más bonita y quien no se iba a casar. El trillizo mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Stiles.

-Mis padres no se casaron y son muy felices, yo tampoco me casaré.

-Si se casaron -Todos giraron su cabeza hacia Stiles -Se casaron sin avisarle a nadie en Italia, cuando volvieron ya llevaban anillos y una cuenta conjunta -Stiles se encogió de hombros -Eso los hizo felices a ellos.

-Pero yo quiero una boda enorme -El mini Declan se cruzó de brazos -Quiero que todo Estados Unidos se entere de mi boda.

Comieron sentados en el suelo platicando de miles de cosas, Stiles tenía a un lado a Edward y del otro a Tony. Los dos finalmente contaron como fue que Ed consiguió el chicle en su cabeza y que les dijo para que todos hicieran lo mismo, finalmente Jared les contó cómo conoció a Declan, Skylar aceptó que Diego si le había gustado desde que lo vio, pero tenía miedo y Diego simplemente le había tomado la mano como para recordarle que ahí estaba, que iba enserio y no pensaba irse. Eran los únicos que no tenían hijos, pero eran felices viajando por el mundo en busca de nuevas plantas. Stiles había conocido muchas especies que ni siquiera sabía que existían y todo por sus hijos.

-Yo odiaba a Svenie -Claud bebió de su lata -La primera vez que Jared lo llevó le dije a Declan que corriera a ambos.

-Lo sabemos -Dijeron Jared y Sven al mismo tiempo -Pero Bruno y Yael me querían ahí, así que te ignoré -Terminó de decir Svenie con una sonrisa -Y tampoco me agradabas.

Maika rodó los ojos y se levantó para servirse más.

Cambiaron el tema sobre que iban a hacer esa navidad, donde iban a estar y como podían adornar. Los niños más pequeños exigieron piñatas y dieron brinquitos cuando les dijeron que sí, hablaron de adornar los pinos que habían plantado cuando eran niños y que ya tenían un tamaño decente, de los regalos, de si realmente querían bicicletas o era una broma. Stiles y Derek escucharon atentos creando en sus cabezas una imagen de lo que sería esa navidad. Seguramente se iban a divertir mucho ahora que ya estaban más grandes y no había quien pudiera tirar el pastel porque los trillizos ya tenían metas más altas que comérselo antes de tiempo.

Pero en algún momento tenía que acabarse, levantaron sus platos, los lavaron, guardaron lo que había quedado y uno a uno comenzaron a despedirse hasta que la casa quedó completamente vacía. Stiles se detuvo unos minutos en la puerta observando a todos los autos irse en la misma dirección. Los niños le decían adiós por la ventana y otros le gritaban que lo querían mucho.

-Vamos dentro -Derek lo tomó de la mano, dejó la puerta sin seguro y caminaron juntos hasta las escaleras. De haber sido bastante agiles para subirlas en ese momento tuvieron que esperar para volver a retomar aire un par de veces hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

Se ducharon por separado y se vistieron con su pijama favorita. Stiles le ayudó a Derek a sacar la colcha de su lado de la cama porque a veces los dedos le temblaban demasiado.

-¿Estás listo? -Preguntó Derek, sus ojos seguían igual de verdes, sus cejas grises le daban un aire más atractivo y la sonrisa en medio de su rostro estaba hermosa.

-Sí -Stiles usó uno de los brazos de Derek para colocar su cabeza.

-Te voy a encontrar.

-Voy a dejar que me encuentres.

No apartaron la mirada hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse.

 

 

 


	110. Epílogo

Las mañanas en el año 3207 empezaban con un sol de color rosa intenso que se colaba a través de las cortinas y rompía cualquier ligera esperanza de dormir un poco más. Para los inquilinos del departamento C6 despertar de esa manera era lo peor que podía pasarles, pero todavía peor era que entrara una llamada desde América con el sonido de una canción que no conocían inundando las estrechas paredes.

-¡Dylan responde! -El aludido se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza -¡Dylan responde!

En su pequeña cabeza de cabello negro maldijo a quien fuera que estaba llamando.

-¡DYLAN! - Con un gruñido de coraje saltó de su cama y presionó el maldito botón de reponder.

-¿Qué rayos, Kelley? -El rubio, al otro lado de la pantalla sonrió demasiado eufórico.

-¡MIRA! -Levantó su mano lo más cerca que pudo de la pantalla y sonrió -Ian me propuso matrimonio.

-¿De verdad? -El chico de lunares puso los ojos en blanco y llamó a la computadora para que enviara la señal a la cocina. -Es un poco extraño, porque llevan como, no sé, cinco años viviendo juntos, tienen un hijo y…

-¿Podrías pretender que estás feliz por mí?

-¿Feliz por quién? -Dylan rodó los ojos cuando vio al chico pelinegro entrar a la cocina usando únicamente un bóxer de Colton. Cuando lo había llevado había jurado que era algo de una noche. Dos meses después el chico seguía despertando ahí y comiéndose el cereal integral.

-¿No se suponía que tenías clase? -Dylan frunció el ceño -Largo, como sea que te llames.

-Hazael Halinski -El chico puso los ojos en blanco y alcanzó el cereal con la punta de sus dedos -¿Por quién debemos estar felices?

-Por mi -Kelley se rascó ligeramente en medio de las cejas.

-Oh ¡Colton te voy a servir café! -Dylan resopló cuando tuvo que quitar un gorro con mota de su silla favorita.

-¿Y cuándo se casan? -Kelley desapareció de la pantalla y volvió segundos después cargando un diminuto rubio que se estaba comiendo su mordedera con sus caninos de hombre lobo.

Habían tardado años en aceptarlos como parte de la sociedad, aunque seguía habiendo prejuicios, igual que siempre, pero Kelley era feliz viviendo con uno y criando a otro así que Dylan no lo juzgaba, él simplemente no quería un hombre lobo para él.

-El año que viene -Kelley presionó la manita de su hijo sobre su boca -Tienes que venir a ayudarme y traer a alguien guapo.

-Yo conozco de alguien -El chico de Colton movió su mano -Su nombre es Khylin.

-¿El famoso Khylin? -Dylan arqueó ambas cejas -No podemos pagarlo.

-Es mi amigo, les conseguiré un descuento ¡COLTON TU CAFÉ!

-Trae pareja a mi boda -Exigió Kelley antes de colgar.

Dylan tuvo que escuchar la interacción durante una larga hora mientras se alistaba para irse a clases. Acomodó su cámara dentro del estuche, su laptop, se robó una chaqueta de Colton y corrió escaleras abajo todavía con la idea de ir a América en su cabeza. Había conocido a Kelley cuando tenía cuatro años, ambos jugaban en el mismo parque, Kelley tenía un perro enorme que llamó su atención y a partir de ahí se hicieron mejores amigos. Cuando Kelley conoció a Ian, cinco años mayor, empresario, Dylan se negó creyendo que le iba a hacer daño, porque eso de que la gente cambie solamente por una persona es algo de película o eso creía.

Ian probablemente no era nada más que un caso extraño alrededor de toda la galaxia donde dejaba su vida de casanova para sentar cabeza y cambiar pañales. Se habían ido a vivir a América, donde también estaban los padres de Dylan y ahora se iban a casar. Dylan tenía veinticuatro y no pensaba casarse, no señor, primero se perdía con las sirenas antes de casarse.

-No voltees hacia atrás y sígueme la corriente -Dylan se tensó inmediatamente, sus hombros se pusieron rectos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Quién eres?

-Creo que te están siguiendo -Dijo el desconocido apretando más sus dedos en torno a su brazo -Agente Hoechlin de Protección Ciudadana de la vía láctea.

Dylan estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre el suelo y no moverse hasta que su cerebro terminara de procesar a) que lo estaban siguiendo y b) que la brigada para cuidar de humanos si existía. Cuando la raza más inteligente que ellos se presentó en la tierra se empezó a rumorar que habían creado un grupo especializado en proteger humanos de razas extraterrestres. Dylan jamás lo había creído hasta ese momento o bien era parte de una broma. De cualquier manera, el ‘agente’ estaba guapo y tenía unos dientes de conejo adorables que apenas podía ver por la abertura entre sus labios.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me están siguiendo? -Su mirada se clavó en la del hombre -¿También me estabas siguiendo?

-Se sigue a todas las personas que sean importantes -Corrección, Dylan quería tirarse al suelo porque a) Lo estaban siguiendo b) la brigada para cuidar humanos existía y c) al parecer una parte de su cuerpo, tal vez solamente el 0.00001% era importante.

-Bien -Detuvo sus pasos rápidamente e intentó tirarse de su brazo cuando el hombre lo jaló para que entrara en una tienda -No quiero ir contigo, nadie me sigue, tu eres guapo, pero no eres un agente y no soy importante. Soy Dylan O’Brien ¿Lo entiendes? Sólo Dylan, arqueólogo independiente y pronto me iré con mi compañero, y probablemente su novio, a una expedición en una cueva recién descubierta. No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Debo ponerte a salvo.

-A salvo de qué -Dylan tuvo un pequeño paro cardiaco cuando miró a dos chicos que había estado viendo en todos lugares desde hacía meses atrás. Uno tenía los ojitos rasgados, unas cejas bastante bien delineadas y la piel de mármol más bonita que había visto, el otro tenía barba de tres días y se parecía un poco, solo un poco al agente frente a él -Bien, ponme a salvo, soy importante y te doy esa orden.

-No puedes darme órdenes a mí -El agente respiró con fuerza, las aletillas de su nariz se expandieron -Finge que estamos comprando.

-Pero no estoy comprando y esta es la sección de ropa interior.

-Pues somos una pareja y te vas a poner algo sexy hoy.

-¿Quieres verme en algo sexy? -Dylan se mordió el labio inferior -¿Sabes qué? No, no quiero ponerme nada sexy, quiero que me lleves a cenar y después seré sexy.

-¿Recuerdas que intento ponerte a salvo?

-Recuerdo que adiós -Dylan se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida. Las puertas automáticas no fueron tan veloces como esperaba y un puerquito se atravesó en su camino haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Puerquín! -Dylan se quedó acostado en el suelo con un puerquito intentando revivirlo -Eres horrible.

-¿Quieres que te ponga a salvo? -Hoechlin se veía extraño si lo veías desde el suelo.

-Acabo de ser atacado por un puerco -Dylan aceptó la mano para ponerse de pie -¿Crees que ellos lo hicieron?

-Creo que eres idiota.

El puerco los siguió durante todo el recorrido hasta que Hoechlin consideró que estaba a salvo dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida, con una gorra de beisbolista y sin la chaqueta de Colton. Dylan estaría endeudado de por vida.

-Creo que te conozco -Murmuró horas después, mientras se terminaba sus papas rizadas. Kelley las cocinaba todo el tiempo cuando iba a su casa, solamente por eso Dylan consideró ir a América. -¿De dónde eres?

-América -El agente se encogió de hombros -Debo volver en un mes, mi hermano se casa.

-Y mi amigo -Dylan suspiró -Tienen un niño, llevaban viviendo juntos como todo un siglo y se le acaba de proponer -Hoechlin sonrió ligeramente -¿Qué?

-Nada -El agente hizo bola su servilleta y la colocó sobre el plato. -No voltees.

-¿Qué?

-Hay un dron detrás de ti, tienes que levantarte despacio, sin girar la cabeza y salir de aquí, voy enseguida de ti.

En este punto Dylan ya estaba comenzando a sentirse agobiado. En menos de dos horas había descubierto tres cosas y le aterraba pensar que los extraterrestres pudieran buscarlo por ser una persona ligeramente importante. Aunque él se consideraba bastante normal, había recibido algunos premios, encontrado cosas extraordinarias, pero hasta la fecha ninguna explicación sobre de donde provenían los hombres lobo y todas esas criaturas que caminaban por las calles pretendiendo ser uno más.

Salió dando pequeños pasitos, el puerco seguía en la puerta esperando por él como lo haría un can y Dylan no pudo evitar levantarlo del suelo y decidir que ahora era suyo.

Hoechlin llegó unos segundos más tarde. Lo tomó del brazo y paró el primer taxi que tuvo a la vista.

-Debes dejar a ese puerco.

-Es mío -Dylan le acarició la barbilla -Se lo regalaré a Kelley por su boda.

No dijeron nada más hasta horas después. Dylan estaba acostado en la única cama del departamento mientras Hoechlin miraba por la ventana en busca de los chicos que anteriormente lo habían estado siguiendo sin él darse cuenta.

-¿Son extraterrestres? -El agente negó.

Cuando despertó nuevamente se encontró con el agente preparando Pierogi, era un aroma que solamente él conocía, era idéntico al sazón de su abuelita.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? -Preguntó estirando su cuerpo.

-Siempre lo he sabido -Hoechlin se encogió de hombros y le extendió un plato.

-Así que de América -Dylan probó un poco -En América no lo hacen, dime quien te enseñó.

-No lo sé -Hoechlin frunció el ceño.

-No me digas -Dylan puso los ojos en blanco -Pero podría casarme contigo solamente para que me cocines esto todo el tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-Completamente verdad -Dylan sonrió pequeñito -Además de que podrías protegerme e ir conmigo a América. -Dylan abrió grandes los ojos -Eso es, tienes que ir conmigo a América y decir que eres mi novio.

Hoechlin arqueó ambas cejas. El arqueólogo lo hacía sonar muy feliz.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-¿Podrías darme más? Realmente te sale muy rico, hacía mucho que no probaba algo igual, desde mi abuela -Dylan se limpió las manos con una servilleta. -¿Puedo preguntarte como diste conmigo?

-Un aviso -Hoechlin le extendió su móvil -Se supone que estaba de vacaciones.

-Oh -Dylan asintió despacio -No soy tan importante.

-No lo sé -Hoechlin se encogió de hombros.

 

+

 

Dylan terminó por acostumbrarse a la rutina. Ser llevado a su departamento con Colton por las noches, encontrar a su novio ahí, recibir llamadas de Kelley para contarle sobre la boda mientras su hijo de cabello rizado intentaba comerse el mundo entero, dormir y ser recogido por Hoechlin todas las mañanas. El hombre era más que nada como su guardaespaldas y su cocinero personal. Pero más que eso, lo hacía sentir especial y protegido, aunque tuviera dos sombras a su espalda intentando matarlo o algo peor.

Hasta que algo sucedió. Fueron sus pies, se enredaron con un alambre que no había visto y cayó al suelo. Vio de frente la acera esperando el golpe que seguramente le ocasionaría un enorme moretón.

-Hey, te tengo -Hoechlin había llegado como Flagg para salvar a June Moon, lo cual era un poco parecido porque él también era un arqueólogo, pero no estaba poseído por una bruja. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí -Dylan asintió despacio, su pecho se llenó con el oxígeno que salía de la boca del agente y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo -Sí -Repitió a la pregunta que se estaba elaborando en su cabeza: ¿Debería besarlo?

Y lo hizo, rodeó su cuello con una de sus manos y presionó sus bocas en un beso que le hizo revivir las mariposas en su estómago.

 

+

 

-¿Ya estás feliz? -Preguntó Julian por novena vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que suceda de nuevo? -Camden atrajo nuevamente su dron y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón -Jamás me voy a cansar de esto.

-Camden -Camden arqueó las cejas -¿Podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones?

-¿En la playa? Amo la playa -Camden entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja y lo jaló para alejarse de la escena. Sus padres estaban nuevamente juntos y con eso él podía ser altamente feliz.

-Vamos a la playa.

-¿Pero en este planeta? -Camden se giró para verlo de frente -Ahora que ya están autorizados los viajes para civiles podemos irnos a una playa en otro planeta.

-Vamos a una playa en otro planeta.

-¡Te amo! -Camden brincó sobre el cuerpo del otro vampiro -¿Alguna vez te lo dicho? Porque si no lo he hecho tienes que saber que lo hago… Creo que ya olvidé cuando fue la primera vez que lo hice ¿Tu lo hiciste? ¿Lo olvidaste? Tengo que revisar de nuevo mis registros, no quiero que nada se me pase, llevaré una copia para el camino y anotaré este momento ¿Tienes la hora? Creo que fue a las 5:37, sí, 5:37. Estoy tan feliz, Julian ¿Tú lo estás?

-Todo el tiempo.

 

 

 


	111. Capítulo extra: Ancla

Stiles se levantó un día con la idea rondando por su cabeza. Tenía a Brett abrazado a su espalda y su mano estaba tocando la de Derek. De alguna manera habían logrado encajar los tres en la cama de Stiles, en medio de la colcha, algún peluche y las almohadas que terminaban tirando a mitad de la noche.

Abrió los ojos despacio. Derek estaba acostado junto a él, se había sacado la camiseta y su bóxer estaba perfectamente aferrado a sus muslos. La noche anterior había sido una noche larga, el eclipse los había tenido a ambos con ganas de arrancarse la piel y Stiles solamente pudo quedarse ahí, dándoles agua y diciéndoles que iba a estar bien, que él los tenía y que nunca iba a soltarse.

No supo cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero por lo menos no habían sido encadenados como Cora ni tampoco habían acabado en su forma completa como lo hizo Peter apenas comenzó el espectáculo solar.

-¿Ya es de día? -La voz de Derek sonó rasposa y un poco herida.

-Ya -Stiles le acarició el dorso de su mano -Tengo un koala abrazado a mi espalda.

-Brett -Derek levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a su rubio niño -Fue su peor noche.

-No estuvo tan mal -Stiles movió su mano libre para tocar la mano del niño, sus dedos rápidamente se apretaron a su camiseta -Brettie, Brett.

-Brett -Derek le acarició la espalda antes de intentar separarlo de Stiles, pero no importaba que hiciera, Brett simplemente estaba aferrado a Stiles como si fuera un cangrejo -Hey, cachorro, está bien.

-Está bien, Brett, ya amaneció -Stiles intentó separarle los dedos para que soltara su camiseta. Solamente se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar. -Espera, Derek, Derek.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Derek volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá.

-Creo que tiene una pesadilla -Stiles tomó una de las manitas y le dio un beso, Brett automáticamente se relajó -Tranquilo, cachorro, aquí estoy.

-Brett -Derek nuevamente le acarició la espalda -Brett, estamos aquí, despierta.

-¿Le ocurre algo? -John Stilinski entró a la habitación sin preguntar -¿Está bien?

-Creo que tiene una pesadilla -Stiles le apretó más los deditos.

-Ven aquí -John le acarició los costados antes de levantarlo con la misma facilidad con la que levantaba a Hazie cuando estaba recién nacido. -Ya está bien -John lo acomodó en sus brazos -Escúchame, Brett, está bien, abre los ojos -Stiles se sentó en la cama para hacerle espacio a su papá -Tranquilo, eso, eso es.

Brett abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se escondió en el pecho de John Stilinski.

-Abuelito -Brett se agarró de su camisa con sus dos manos -Soñé feo.

-Lo sé -John le acarició la espalda -Pero fue un sueño, yo estoy aquí y tengo una pistola para protegerte.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre -John le besó la frente -Eres mi nieto.

-Sí -Brett movió sus pies hasta que estuvo completamente encima de John Stilinski. -Eres mi abuelito.

John ni siquiera dijo adiós cuando salió de la habitación de su hijo cargando a Brett y prometiéndole un delicioso desayuno con tortitas y chocolate.

-Mi papá es un traidor -Stiles volvió a acostarse -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -Derek tomó la mano de Stiles -Siento como si me hubieran desarmado y vuelto a armar, pero de manera incorrecta.

-¿Quieres que te arme de nuevo? -Stiles se pegó un poco más a él.

-Normalmente debería sentir que no puedo con mi propia alma, me arderían las extremidades y me zumbaría la cabeza -Derek le acarició el cabello -Pero solamente me siento desarmado.

-Soy una buen ancla, entonces -Stiles se acomodó boca abajo para poder mirarlo a los ojos -¿Lo soy? Porque quiero serlo, la mejor ancla de todos. Mantenerte aquí, con tus dos pies sobre la tierra siempre que lo necesites. Tú el corazón y yo el cerebro.

-Mi cerebro -Derek también lo miró a los ojos -Eres la mejor ancla de todos.

-No pudiste haber pedido un ancla mejor, lo sé -Stiles le besó los labios -Soy la mejor ancla de todas las anclas porque mi guapo novio me lo dice.

-Lo que digas -Derek le rodeó la cintura con su brazo -¿Puedes volver a dormir?

-¿Dormir? ¿Quién puede pensar en dormir cuando el día se ve tan bonito y abajo huele a panquecitos de avena? -Stiles usó el brazo de Derek para sentarse -Vamos.

Derek gimió bajito, apretó los ojos y luego se revolvió.

-Bien -Stiles le volvió a acomodar la colcha -Quédate aquí, yo iré a desayunar.

-Espera -Derek tomó la muñeca de Stiles, presionó su nariz inhalando profundamente y luego lo soltó -Ya puedes ir -Su cabeza rebotó en la almohada de Stiles.

-Tonto -Stiles le besó detrás de la oreja. Su camino hacia la planta baja fue rápido, podía escuchar a su padre y su hijo hablar sobre lo que harían en el bosque la siguiente vez que fueran a pescar.

-Y quiero pescar un pez así, grande, grande -Brett estaba sentado en la encimera con un vaso de chocolate -Grandote.

-No creo que aquí haya pescados tan grandes -John metió más mezcla al sartén -Pero ¿Qué te parece si vamos al mar a pescar?

-¿Al mar? -Brett miró en dirección a Stiles -¿Vamos al mar?

-Podemos ir al mar -Stiles se acercó al niño para ver como estaba, le colocó la mano en la frente para ver su temperatura y luego le acomodó su camiseta de Lumiere -¿Quieres pesar un pescadote?

-Sí -Brett abrió grandes los ojos -Y lo comeremos todos, comeremos pescado por días.

-Va a ser mucho pescado -Stiles le acomodó el cabello hacia atrás para besarle la frente -Brett el cazador de pescado.

-Y podemos llevar Lexie -Brett miró su chocolate -¿Sí?

-Llevaremos a Lexie -Stiles le revolvió el cabello.

-Lexie es mi ancla -Brett movió sus pies rápidamente -Anoche, estaba pensando en él, en que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y me calmaba, ya no dolía nada -Brett miró a su abuelo -También pensé en ti y en que me ibas a proteger -El niño luego miró a Stiles -Y luego podía olerte mientras me abrazaba, no eres mi papi, pero eres un buen papi, Stiles.

-Cariño -Stiles nuevamente se acercó a Brett -Tu papi te está cuidando, siempre lo está haciendo y está muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -El adolescente le besó las mejillas -Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Y yo de ti -Brett rodeó el cuello de Stiles con un brazo -Eres un ancla muy buena.

-Un ancla seré.

La idea se quedó rondando en su cabeza durante días. Estuvo ahí mientras hacía su examen de química y se quedó cuando dibujó la primera anclita en su libreta, justo al lado del trisquel. Pero su ancla era un poco fea, no estaba simétrica y estaba hecha con rayones, así que usó su mejor arma para encontrar el tatuaje perfecto.

_Anchor tattoo Tumblr_

Ese fue su búsqueda en google para encontrar el tatuaje perfecto para su muñeca, del tamaño justo para que pudiera estar escondido el tiempo suficiente sin que sus padres se enteraran o podrían hacerle los mismo que le hicieron a Jordan cuando se enteraron que tenía las iniciales de Peter tatuadas en su clavícula.

-¿Qué haces? -Derek le besó la nuca cuando se paró tras él -¿Para qué quieres tatuajes de ancla?

-Quiero uno aquí -Stiles levantó su muñeca -Porque soy tu ancla y soy la mejor ancla de todas.

-Tonto -Derek le colocó ambas manos en los hombros -No necesitas llevarlo tatuado para que yo sepa que eres mi ancla.

-Pero quiero -Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a su novio -Una anclita chiquita aquí.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir a tus padres?

-No se van a enterar.

-Ahora eres un chico malo -Derek se agachó lo suficiente para besarle la frente -Mi chico malo.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo?

-¿Con quién esperabas ir? ¿Con Jackson?

 

+

 

-No, Stilinski -Jackson cerró su taquilla -Yo no te voy a ayudar a que hagas eso.

-Pero eres mi mejor amigo -Stiles miró al rubio -Por favor o tendré que decirle a Derek que tenía razón.

-Pues tenía razón -Jackson resopló -Además, ni siquiera sabes si vas a estar tanto tiempo con Derek como para llevar el ancla tatuada durante el resto de tu vida.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle a su amigo cuanto lo odiaba por dudar de su eterno amor hacia Derek.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto -Stiles acomodó bien su mochila sobre su hombro y se alejó. Dos pasos después, se acordó que tenía clase con Jackson, así que se quedó de pie hasta que su amigo lo alcanzó.

-Si lo hago tendré que decirle a tu papá -Jackson le dio a Stiles con su codo -De otra manera yo nunca me enteré.

-Odio que seas el soplón de papá. -Jackson le apretó un hombro como si de esa manera le estuviera pidiendo perdón por eso. -Le diré a Derek que ponga cita por mí.

-Yo también tendré un novio mayor de edad -Jackson clavó sus ojos en Isaac, tal vez Hazie no estaba tan mal, Isaac era un buen chico después de todo y tenía un bonito cabello.

-Eres un envidioso -Stiles frunció el ceño -¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a querer un novio hombre lobo?

Jackson simplemente le sonrió.

 

+

 

Jackson estaba sentado en la banqueta frente a su casa, los pies estirados y la vista clavada en Isaac lavando el auto de su madre.

-¿Te gusta la vista, Whittemore? -Preguntó Isaac cuando se cansó de estar siendo observado.

-Me gustaría más si te sacas la playera -La sonrisa de Jackson se esfumó cuando la playera mojada de Isaac le cayó en la cara. Eso de tener una enorme boca se le estaba pegando.

-¿Así te gusta?

Jackson recorrió con la mirada los pectorales de Isaac, sus clavículas marcadas, su estómago, los huesos de su cadera ligeramente visibles por la tela mojada de sus pantaloncillos cortos.

-Cierra la boca -Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de volver al lavado del auto. Jackson chasqueó la lengua, apretó la playera húmeda en sus manos y se puso de pie. Contempló muy seriamente la idea de subir a su habitación o aliviarse por su cuenta en la seguridad de su ducha. -¿Jackson?

-Eres un estúpido, Lahey -Jackson decidió cruzar la calle y dejar que Isaac lo empotrara contra el auto mientras alguno decidía quien besaba primero.

 

+

 

-Te va a doler -Derek estaba tocando la muñeca de Stiles mientras veían como el tatuador terminaba el dibujo para llevarlo a la piel de Stiles. -Y tal vez llores.

-No me estás ayudando -Stiles apretó los dedos de Derek -De hecho, me estoy arrepintiendo.

-¿Tú? -Derek acercó más su rostro a su novio -¿Seguro que eres Stiles?

-Muy bien muchacho -El tatuador encendió la maquinilla -Aquí vamos.

Stiles apretó los dedos y luego los relajó.

-Bien, vamos.

Derek estaba casi riendo cuando vio a su novio hacer muecas antes de que lo tocaran.

-Tranquilo -El tatuador puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a marcar la piel del adolescente.

Todo se olvidó para Stiles cuando vio los ojos de Derek. Todavía recordaba el rostro del niño moreno cuando le ofreció su chocolate con forma de lobo. Los ojos de Derek eran perfectos y mientras Stiles observaba los ojos de su novio, Derek le estaba quitando el dolor.

-Al final no dolió tanto -Stiles miró a su novio y luego el tatuaje en su muñeca -Y se ve bonito ¿Se ve bonito, Derek?

-Mh -Derek apretó los labios.

-¡Oye! -Stiles lo golpeó con su mano buena -Está hermoso, yo mismo lo busqué en google.

-Eres tan original -Derek lo jaló cuando terminaron de vendarle la muñeca.

-Te vas a colocar esto por los próximos diez días, no lo expongas al sol, lo cubres, usas solamente jabón neutro para que no cambie el color de la tinta, no nades y por nada del mundo te quites la costra.

-¿No nadar? -Stiles arqueó las cejas –¿Para nada?

-El cloro va a cambiar el color -El tatuador se sacó los guantes -Y tal vez te lo infecte.

-Pero estoy en el equipo de natación -Stiles miró a Derek.

-¿No puede cubrirlo de alguna manera? -Derek miró al hombre -Tal vez plástico.

-Puede usar ziploc para cubrirlo, pero tiene que estar perfectamente cubierto -Miró a Derek y luego a Stiles -Y que no se te olvide colocar esto justo después de ducharte, es para que cicatrice.

-Gracias -Stiles tomó la crema y se puso de pie. Derek estaba ahí para sujetarlo.

-Si tu papá lo ve nos va a matar.

-A ti, tú eres el mayor de edad aquí.

Derek le revolvió el cabello y con la misma mano lo empujó. Stiles estaba riendo.

-Un día quiero tener un hijo y que nos pida hacerse un tatuaje -Stiles miró a Derek -Entonces yo mismo lo llevaré a que se lo haga, pero si se excede haré que se tatúe el pene.

-Por supuesto -Derek rodeó los hombros de su novio con un brazo -¿Vamos por pizza?

-Me lees la mente, Derek. -Stiles levantó la vista para ver a su novio -Eres algo así como la otra parte de mi cerebro.

-Stiles -Derek se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Derek? -El lobo olfateó un poco el aire antes de fruncir el ceño y comenzar a ver a los lados -¿Qué es?

-Mira -Derek movió el rostro de Stiles hacia donde él estaba viendo, directamente al lugar donde Jackson y Isaac estaban dando una pequeña caminata uno al lado del otro alrededor del parque.

-¿Los saludamos? -Stiles miró a su novio.

-No -Derek tomó la muñeca de Stiles para evitar que caminara hacia ellos -Déjalos, que nos lo cuenten cuando estén preparados.

-¿Nos cuenten qué?

Derek miró a su novio completamente incrédulo antes de decidir que era mejor dejarlo así y llevarlo por la pizza, casi podía escuchar su estómago quejarse del hambre y los nervios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	112. Capítulo extra: Bosque

Derek estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído, hacia un buen día y Brett estaba correteando felizmente no muy lejos de él. Pero Derek no estaba muy entretenido con Brett, el niño era bonito, inteligente y lo hacía sentir más vivo, pero era solamente una partecita de él que en algún momento se iría. Stiles, por el contrario, era esa parte de él que se iba a quedar a su lado hasta el día de su muerte, así que sí. Derek estaba observando a Stiles, sus brazos delgados, la parte de sus costillas que su camiseta sin mangas no alcanzaba a cubrir, sus piernas ligeramente musculosas, la forma en la que el pantalón se apretaba en sus pantorrillas y sus tobillos. Si alguien tenía tobillos bonitos era Stiles.

-Eso es -Antoine Hale estaba junto a él enseñándole distintos movimientos que podía llevar a cabo con un solo cuchillo de mano. -Ahora hacía arriba, no bajes tu brazo izquierdo, recuerda que es tu escudo, cuidado con tu pierna, eso es. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Derek recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y continuó viendo a su novio. Jordan y Peter estaban un poco más allá llevando a cabo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que parecía completamente real. Derek no se consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de mantener una pelea de ese tipo con Stiles sin tener miedo de hacerle daño. Pero ahí estaba la diferencia, Peter no tenía miedo de dañar a Jordan porque sabía de lo que era capaz su esposo. Stiles, por otro lado, era capaz de hacer un círculo de acónito y de encender una llama con apenas un poco de pólvora, pero no era capaz de golpear a nadie si no era con su bate.

De cualquier manera, a Derek realmente le gustaba Stiles, le gustaba verlo moverse, le gustaba verlo dormido, concentrado, jugando, como fuera. Él simplemente estaba que tiraba baba por Stiles.

-Cierra la boca, chico -Derek giró la cabeza para ver a su suegro y luego cerró la boca con un sonido demasiado duro -Eso, no veas de esa manera a mi hijo.

-Lo siento, señor -Derek se tocó la barbilla -Es sólo que realmente me gusta.

-¿Tú crees que yo quiero escuchar eso? -John lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Sabes cuantos años tiene?

-Dieciocho -Derek se mordió el labio inferior -Ya es mayor de edad.

-Es legal, pero sigue estando bajo mi cuidado y mientras esté bajo mi cuidado tú no puedes verlo como si fuera un trozo de carne -John tenía un cuchillo en su mano izquierda y una pistola colgando de su cadera.

-Lo estaba viendo como mi novio, señor -Derek nuevamente miró a Stiles. Su novio hizo una voltereta apoyándose con una sola mano y luego realizó todos los movimientos de ataque casi a la perfección. -Es realmente muy guapo.

-¡Hale! -Todos los Hale se giraron a ver a John Stilinski solamente para darse cuenta que el Hale al que le estaba hablando ya estaba huyendo en dirección a su madre.

-¿Abuelito le gritaste a Der? -Hazael caminó directamente a John -No le gritamos a las personas que queremos, abuelito.

-¿Quién lo dice? -John se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo -Hazael puso los ojos en blanco -¿Has visto que Petah le grite a Jordspops? No, porque Petah ama a Jordspops.

-Más le vale.

-Has sido grosero con Derek -Hazael miró a Derek -Deberías pedirle una disculpa por dañar sus orejitas bonitas de conejito.

-¿Qué?

-¿Verdad, abuelita Claudia? -Hazael miró a su abuelita -¿Verdad que no puede ser grosero con su familia?

-No puedes -Claudia Stilinski tenía a Mick en sus brazos. El bebé estaba intentando observar todo a su alrededor con una de sus manitas aferrada al cabello de su abuela.

-¿Lo ves? -Hazael nuevamente lo miró directamente a los ojos. En ese momento parecía Jackson Whittemore a los siete años diciéndole que no estaba bien llevar a la cárcel a alguien que estaba queriendo hacer algo correcto y no importó que tanto argumentara John, Jackson no cambió de opinión. -Ven, Derek, el abuelito John te va a pedir una disculpa.

-Él estaba mirando a Stiles -John miró a su hijo, pero Stiles en lugar de molestarse le guiñó un ojo a su novio -¡No hagas eso enfrente de mí! No coqueteen frente a mí.

-Son novios -Hazael miró a John -Coquetean todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Y se dan besos y abrazos y mimos y duermen juntos y se toman de la mano, porque son novios. Mis papis lo hacen -Haz apuntó a Jordan y Peter -Todos los días y se prestan la ropa.

-Hazael -Peter fue directamente por su hijo -Ya está bien, cachorro.

-No está bien -Hazael se aferró a su papá con piernas y brazos -Le grito a Derek bonito. Tú dijiste que no debemos gritarle a nadie.

-El abuelito John tenía sus razones para gritarle a Derek, porque Derek se portó mal.

-¿Qué hizo? -Hazael miró a Peter con los ojos muy grandes -¿Por qué todos están siendo groseros? No puedo así. Solamente puedo con Lexie y ya. Ya no voy a defender a nadie. Nunca.

-¿Nunca?

-Buen sí, pero hoy no -Hazael se llevó ambas manos al cabello –¿Me bajas? Brett y yo estamos jugando a ver quién sube al árbol más rápido. Él va ganando ¿Por qué no soy tan alto como él?

-Porque tú eres tan alto como Hazie -Peter le besó el cabello y lo devolvió a suelo.

-Papi -Hazael miró a Peter -Quiero ser tan alto como tú.

-Ve a jugar -Hazael ondeó su manita antes de correr a Brett y ambos brincar al mismo árbol con las garras afuera para escalar.

Peter se acomodó la camiseta antes de caminar de regreso a Jordan. El rubio lo recibió con ambos brazos estirados y listo para darle un beso.

-Entonces, Derek -Stiles le dio un golpecito con su codo. Mientras todos estaban distraídos mirando a su sobrino, él estaba caminando hacia su novio. -Tu padre me dio libre el resto de la tarde y tú ya acabaste tu entrenamiento así que ¿Te parece si vamos a algún lugar?

-¿No acabas de escuchar a tu papá? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Papá canta las canciones de Shakira en la ducha, no le hagas caso -Stiles recorrió la muñeca de su novio con su meñique.

-¿A dónde siempre?

-Tú me lees la mente. -Stiles le sonrió -¡Mamá, iré con Derek!

Derek simplemente miró a su novio y lo siguió como si fuera un perrito faldero o algo parecido. Todo lo que quería era estar con su novio un buen rato, tal vez en el agua, tal vez no, tal vez con un poquito de sexo.

-Vamos, Derek -Stiles se subió al Jeep primero y luego lo hizo Derek. El auto estaba ligeramente caliente por el clima, los asientos parecían pegarse a su piel y el aire no servía. -Así que me estabas viendo.

-Ajá -Derek asintió.

-A mi

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustas -Derek frunció el ceño -¿A qué viene eso?

-Quiero saber porque te gusto -Stiles detuvo el auto cuando ya no había camino para seguir.

-Me gustas por muchas razones -Derek le apretó la rodilla antes de bajar del auto -¿No vienes?

-No me respondiste -Stiles también bajo -Dime porque te gusto.

-Me gustas porque eres muy guapo.

-¿Y qué más?

-Y tengo ganas de follarte -Derek le tomó de la mano, parecía un gesto simple hasta que lo jaló con fuerza y lo colocó frente a él. El cuerpo de Stiles se acomodó al suyo perfectamente, su miembro quedó exactamente en el trasero de Stiles.

-A ti solamente te gusta follarme -Stiles comenzó a caminar despacio -Me gustabas más cuando me decías porque te gustaba.

-Eso ya lo sabes -Derek le apretó su mano libre en la cadera. No era un largo camino hasta el lugar a donde iban, pero hacía calor. -Sabes que me gustas porque tienes el mejor trasero de todo Beacon, tus piernas me presionan lo suficiente y haces los mejores gemidos del mundo.

-Eres un idiota, Hale -Derek pudo haberlo creído, pero Stiles estaba riendo y una de sus manos estaba apretando la de Derek. -Estoy todo sudado, parezco un pingüino.

-No sé si los pingüinos sudan -Derek se apretó un poquito más a él. -Ya llegamos

-¿Qué? -Stiles frunció el ceño cuando su novio se separó de él -¿Ya?

Derek movió las últimas ramas. Ahí estaba su lugar, un conjunto de rocas que crearon una fosa natural para que ellos pudieran pasar tiempo ahí. No sabían que tanta profundidad tenía, ni si había animales, pero para ellos se consideraba segura. Stiles se sacó la camiseta primero, aunque técnicamente la tela que llevaba encima apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle algo de la piel.

-Ven aquí -Derek tiró su playera junto a la de Stiles antes de ir y rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos -Estás realmente muy guapo.

-Derek -El hombre lobo le besó la barbilla despacio, Stiles sabía a sudor. A sudor y a algo dulce que normalmente no estaba ahí. Su piel bajo sus manos se sentía suave y dura a la vez, como si poco a poco se estuviera moldeando en los lugares precisos para tornarse mucho mejor. -Derek.

-Stiles -Derek movió sus manos desde la cintura de su novio hasta el interior de su pantalón de deporte, podía sentir el movimiento del de lunares al sacarse los zapatos y la urgencia con la que estaba intentando deshacer el nudo en el pantaloncillo de Derek -Me encanta como hueles.

-¿A qué huelo? -Stiles emitió un gemido en la boca de Derek cuando sintió sus manos meterse bajo su ropa interior y tocar toda la piel a su alcance.

-Mío -Derek continuó moviendo sus manos hasta que pudo sacarle el pantaloncillo.

-Pero no soy tuyo -Stiles deslizó sus dedos por el miembro de Derek -Esto de aquí si es tuyo, pero es para mí.

-¿Para ti?

-Ajá -Stiles movió despacio su mano intentando abarcar todo lo posible.

Su ropa fue la primera en caer. Su pantalón y sus calzoncillos al mismo tiempo. Stiles sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa de alguien que sabía exactamente que provocaba en los demás, alguien que tenía completo control de la situación sin importar cuantos giros diera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Derek se detuvo a sacarse los zapatos mientras veía a su novio. Completamente desnudo, pálido, lleno de lunares y con una de sus manos tocando su miembro de manera suave. Derek sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se fue preparando para lo siguiente, pero justo antes de que él diera un paso Stiles brincó al agua.

Caminó hacia atrás de manera apresurada y cayó en el agua todavía con esa estúpida sonrisa en la boca.

Derek se apresuró a desvestirse, dejó caer su pantalón y se sacó la ropa interior. Stiles todavía no emergía del fondo.

La primera vez que lo hizo Derek tuvo miedo. Por un momento consideró que se estaba ahogando, pero luego lo encontró debajo. Aguantando la respiración y dando vueltas como un pececillo. Derek se enamoró un poquito más de él.

Stiles estaba tocando las rocas a su alrededor cuando Derek llegó a él. Le rodeó la sonrisa por la espalda y lo hizo volver a la superficie. El más joven se impulsó de los hombros de su novio para llegar antes y jalar aire.

-¿Sigues asustándote?

-Siempre -Derek le besó el hombro desnudo -¿Por qué te gusta ir ahí abajo?

-¿Te refieres ir aquí abajo? -Stiles presionó una de sus manos en la pelvis de su novio -Justo aquí. ¿Aquí? -Derek movió sus labios desde su hombro hasta su clavícula.

Mantuvo los besos solamente en esa zona hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. Sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, su boca entreabierta y su cabello mojado. Eso era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Los labios de Derek se movieron hasta los de Stiles. Primero un pequeño roce, tan ligero que se sintió como la caricia del agua. A Stiles le gustaban esos besos, pequeños, tan tranquilos que le bajaban el ritmo cardiaco hasta tenerlo embelesado, sintiendo nada más que el cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Sus manos recorrieron los hombros de Derek, por algún motivo cada vez estaban más marcados, casi como las de un jugador de futbol americano, pero más elegantes, como las de un bailarín. Apretó el musculo con fuerza, casi como si quisiera hacerle el daño.

Derek sostuvo el labio inferior de Stiles, entre los suyos hasta que el más joven le sonrió.

-Ven aquí -Stiles le tomó de la mano debajo del agua. Ya comenzaba a cansarse. -Vamos afuera.

-No -Derek bajó sus manos desde su cintura hasta su cadera y luego hasta sus muslos. Tal como esperaba las piernas de Stiles se ajustaron a su cadera y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello. En ese preciso momento los besos se tornaron en algo menos tierno.

Derek le acarició desde el huesito que se saltaba en su cadera hasta el de su tobillo. Stiles fue el primero en comenzar a moverse, le apretó el cabello y con sus dedos enterrados en el hombro de su novio se movió un poco hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. El roce de su miembro con el de su novio fue suficiente para que gimiera bajito tan cerca de sus labios que Derek fácilmente pudo sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo.

En ese momento tomó la decisión de ir hacia afuera. Lo soltó despacio y en cuanto lo hizo Stiles volvió a sumergirse y no salió hasta que llegó al borde. Derek estuvo con él segundos después.

-Ven aquí -Su mano se enredó en el tobillo de Stiles, le presionó el huesito que tanto le gustaba y luego lo hizo mantenerse con una de sus piernas flexionada mientras se acomodaba entre ellas. Le tomó del mentón para besarlo, no un beso suave, sino algo más salvaje.

Era un lobo y estaba en su territorio. Tenía todo el derecho de separar las piernas de su novio, mientras una de sus manos se internaba entre ellas y le acariciaba justo debajo de los testículos, ese pequeño punto que hacía que Stiles le presionara con más fuerza, como si le instara para que siguiera a pesar de que una pequeñísima parte de él todavía tuviera pena de sentirlo.

Derek lo besó hasta que sintió que se estaba quedando con aire. Le mordió la base del cuello y sin avisarle le levantó ambas piernas para poder bajar completamente. Sus labios se presionaron primero en el interior de su muslo izquierdo, lamió la zona despacio, cuidando de que su novio sintiera cada milímetro de humedad y el recorrido que hacía hasta llegar a su miembro.

-Der.

-Shh -Derek presionó su mano izquierda contra su rodilla obligándolo a mantenerse en la misma posición. Una de las manos de Stiles se presionó en el cabello de su novio, su miembro estaba fácilmente alojado hasta la mitad dentro de la boca de Derek.

Derek comenzó moviéndose despacio, intentando distraerlo de su pulgar acariciando esa pequeña zona que Stiles en ocasiones todavía se negaba a que le acariciara de una manera demasiado descarada. Bajó su cabeza lo más que pudo y cuando llegó hasta el fondo comenzó a penetrarlo despacio.

Instintivamente las piernas de Stiles intentaron cerrarse. A Derek le gustaba eso, cuando el cuerpo de Stiles quería rehusarse a cualquier intrusión, pero su dueño estaba más que dispuesto a dejarlo hacer cualquier cosa con él.

Derek retiró su pulgar con cuidado, tal vez debió hacer otra cosa, comenzar de una manera más suave, pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de follar con su novio en ese preciso instante.

-No bajes las piernas -Derek le dio una pequeña palmadita en el interior de su muslo -Quédate así.

-No es mi ah intención -Stiles acomodó una de sus piernas en el hombro de su novio. Fue una posición mucho más cómoda mientras Derek chupaba su propio índice para luego ingresarlo completamente y sin miramientos dentro del humano. -Joder.

-Lo siento, no hay lubricante -Derek comenzó despacio, apenas un ligero vaivén dentro del cuerpo de Stiles. Se movió en círculos, siempre escuchando sus latidos y cada reacción de su cuerpo.

Cuando su dedo medio se unió Stiles ni siquiera se enteró. Estaba mucho más entretenido guiando la cabeza de Derek sobre su miembro y jadeando ante cada nuevo movimiento que le gustaba.

Si Derek hubiera podido decidir habría pospuesto de esa manera el orgasmo de su novio durante todo el tiempo posible.

-Tampoco tengo condones -Derek dejó un beso en la cabeza del miembro de Stiles antes de volver a subir. Stiles le limpió la barbilla con sus dedos, antes de jalarlo para volver a besarlo.

Estaba en ese modo, de querer tocarlo completamente, besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire y sentirlo en cada rinconcito de su piel.

Derek se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de su novio, una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo su pantorrilla derecha y la otra estaba guiando su miembro directamente a su entrada. Stiles tenía su mano en su propio miembro, acariciaba la cabeza, con su pulgar y luego bajaba directamente a la base, todo sin desviar la mirada de su novio. Sintió su cuerpo irse abriendo poco a poco, primero una pequeña punzada y luego simplemente relajarse hasta que la pelvis de Derek chocó contra su trasero.

No podía negar que esa sensación de estar lleno era cada vez mucho mejor. Sobre todo, cuando era su novio quien estaba alojado ahí y no sus dedos en una noche caliente donde los recuerdos eran demasiado vividos. Su boca comenzaba a sentirse seca, su espalda estaba rozando con el pasto y algunos trozos de madera. Seguramente terminaría con la espalda irritada, pero en ese momento solamente podía sentir a Derek, ver a Derek, oler a Derek. Todo a su alrededor era su novio.

-Ahí -Su mano dejó de apretar el pasto para subir nuevamente al cabello de Derek. -Justo ahí -Su cadera se movió con determinación cuando el miembro de Derek tocó su próstata.

-¿Aquí? -Derek usó su mano en la pierna de Stiles para tomar impulso y penetrarlo con más fuerza.

-Sí, ahí -Stiles lo jaló para volver a besarlo, aunque en realidad solamente pudo gemir sobre su boca y ver el sudor viajar por el cuerpo de su novio.

-Mírame -Derek soltó su pierna y automáticamente Stiles la enredó alrededor de su cadera -No dejes de mirarme -Colocó su mano al lado de la cabeza de Stiles, entre el musgo húmedo y la tierra.

Las manos del más joven se movieron por su cabello, por sus hombros su espalda y acabaron en los glúteos del su novio guiando el movimiento que quería que siguiera. Cada vez más rápido, más profundo y con menos cuidado. Stiles no quería ser tratado como un humano rompible que con cualquier movimiento mal hecho podría hacerse daño. Él podía soportar el ritmo de su novio, sus narices tocándose ante cada embestida y sus ojos fijos en los del otro con las pupilas altamente dilatadas.

-No voy a aguantar -Derek tragó duró, estaba sosteniendo un trozo de tierra y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Yo tampoco -Stiles apretó un poco más sus manos en el cuerpo de su novio, antes de impulsarse con sus pies y dar la vuelta. Derek soltó la tierra, sus manos se apretaron contra la cadera de Stiles ayudándole a equilibrarse en el giro. -No puedo -Algunas piedras se clavaron en las rodillas de Stiles, sus pies quedaron en un ángulo nada cómodo, pero eso no le importó mientras se movía de manera ascendente sobre el miembro de su novio.

Una de sus manos estaba colocada sobre su pecho, pero la otra no dejaba de acariciar su propio miembro listo para llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento.

-Stiles -Stiles se movió un poco más rápido, casi tanto que sus músculos empezaban a engarrotarse por la falta de calentamiento previo. -Stiles -Derek lo sostuvo de la cadera, sus dedos se marcaron alrededor de los huesos manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras descargaba su semen dentro de él. Stiles gimió un poco ahogado cuando comenzó a correrse, todo sobre el estómago de Derek.

-Der -Stiles levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Había algunos pájaros por encima de sus cabezas y los árboles creaban un arco extraño. Él solamente podía sentir su cuerpo entero palpitar al ritmo de su acelerado corazón -Vi tus ojos amarillos.

-En el orgasmo, sí -Derek respiró profundo -Fue muy difícil, nunca antes habías hecho eso.

-¿El qué?

-Contraerte de esa manera -Derek le acarició los muslos -Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-No sé de qué hablas -Stiles se movió un poco hacia arriba hasta poder sacar el miembro de Derek de su interior -Solamente tuve un orgasmo mientras tú tenías un orgasmo.

El semen de Derek se sentía extraño en su interior.

-Pues deberías tener más orgasmos mientras yo tengo orgasmos -Derek le ayudó a moverse hasta que se acostó a su lado -Debemos volver al agua.

-No voy a tener sexo contigo después -Stiles se llevó un brazo a los ojos -Mañana me va a doler todo.

-Espero que sí -Derek movió su mano hasta la de su novio. -Y que después sepan que fui yo.

-Todos saben que siempre eres tú.

 

 


	113. Las hamburguesas son la clave de la felicidad

A Stiles le gusta cuidar de sus nietos. De vez en cuando se despierta, se ducha, va a trabajar y envía un mensaje en conjunto a sus hijos para decirles que se va a llevar a la nueva generación de pequeños Stilinski Hale a su casa, les va a dar de comer y van a pasar una tarde muy divertida. Recibe respuestas que van desde ‘’¿Quieres que compre algo para la comida?’’ hasta ‘’Gracias, papá’’ Lo que significa que cuando llegue a casa a la hora de la comida, luego de recoger a sus nietos, se va a encontrar con casi todos sus hijos ahí, preparando la comida, platicando o llevando el trabajo a casa porque aunque Stiles sea una niñera confiable simplemente no pueden dejarle a los nietos porque sienten que están siendo malos padres.

Y es ligeramente comprensible porque ellos solamente tienen dos o tres hijos, Stiles tenía ocho así que podía darse el lujo de dejar a uno o dos en casa de sus padres y volver por ellos después. En ocasiones incluso los dejaba irse a dormir con sus padres o en casa de alguno de sus amigos, pero no tan seguido porque sentía que se estaba perdiendo una gran parte de sus vidas. Pero con hijos o sin hijos él simplemente se estacionaba a la salida del kínder cuando los del kínder estaban por salir. Sacó a Israel de su asiento para bebés y lo llevó a la entrada con él. Su nieto de tres años estaba cargando su Iron Man de plástico y no paraba de ver a la entrada buscando a sus primos.  

-¡Abuelito! -Los trillizos salieron primero, sus mochilas de llantitas siendo arrastradas por sus pequeños deditos.

-Hola -Tras ellos iban Oliver y Paul, los dos estaban en el mismo grupo, diferente al de los trillizos, y se habían hecho muy unidos entre más tiempo pasaban juntos. Que no es que se llevaran mal con los trillizos, de hecho, Paul compartía mucha ropa con Jude, pero en ocasiones simplemente no podían seguirles el ritmo.

-¡Israel! -Robin corrió directamente a su primo, lo colocó sobre la punta de sus pies y le besó la frente. Stiles se perdió en la risa de su pequeño Skylar II mientras Jude y Mael terminaban de acercarse.

-Hola, abuelito -Mael le entregó su mochila y se paró de puntitas para sacarse su chaleco verde. -Hola, chicos.

Paul saludó dándole un beso a Stiles y pasó directamente al auto, todo lo contrario, a Andreii que casi se estrelló contra la pierna de Stiles.

-Abuelito, abuelito, abuelito -El niño era completamente asiático, con unos ojos verdes y una boca rellenita. No lucía mucho como Skandar, pero lucía como debía lucir un bebé cuyos padres no son similares en nada. -Abuelito hize un barco -El niño le mostró el dibujo lleno de bolitas de papel, diamantina por madera y su nombre escrito en una esquina.

-Que hermoso barco -Stiles recibió el dibujo con una sonrisa -Lo pondremos en un marco.

-No -Andreii negó lo más rápido que pudo -Ez para Kei poppy -El niño movió su piecito -Para el taller -Sus ojos brillaron cuando recuperó su dibujo.

-Le va a encantar -Andreii se asomó al interior del auto

-¡Poul! -Se subió a tropezones y corrió directamente a su primo -Mira, Poul hize un barco.

Stiles se giró a ver a los nietos que seguían estando frente a él esperando a que los invitara a subirse al auto o tal vez a que algo más pasara, Stiles casi nunca sabía mucho con sus nietos. A ellos no podía leerlos como lo hacía con sus hijos, era más como intentar adivinar si el charco era profundo o una simple mancha.

-¿Qué tal les fue? -Stiles le revolvió el cabello a Oliver, su manera de mirar, siempre calculadora, le recordaba mucho a Neil. Jude estaba de brazos cruzados junto a Mael y Mael estaba mirando hacia la zona de la primaria.

-Bien -Mael casi dio un brinquito -Hoy, Sebastián ha salido en la hora de nuestro receso. Su mamá le puso dos quesodillas, una para él y otra para mí.

-¿De verdad? -Stiles les ayudó a subirse a la camioneta y colocarse los cinturones -¿Quién es Sebastián?

-Es su novio -Robin se acomodó junto a Israel -Hola, bonito -El trillizo le acarició su cabello oscuro y le besó la mejilla -¿Cómo estás?

-Mien -Israel se pegó un poco más a Robin -Bolito Sti fue poru mí.

-Veremos películas juntos -Robin le tomó de la manita y miró al frente.

-No es mi novio -Fue lo primero que dijo Mael cuando Stiles subió al auto -Es un niño de mi clase de Kick Boxing.

-¿Kick Boxing? -Stiles habría esperado que Jude tomara Kick Boxing, porque Jude vivía para pelear con todo el mundo, para cuestionar porque los arándanos de la pequeña Regina estaban del lado izquierdo y los suyos del lado derecho, porque sus zapatos estaban en la primera repisa y los de Mael en la segunda o porque Jake le daba besos de buenos días a Ed antes que a ellos.

-Sí -Mael se inclinó un poco hacia el frente -Papá nos dijo que teníamos que escoger algo para hacer en las tardes, ya sabes que no podemos pasarnos todo el día viendo el televisor o en el ordenador o jugando videojuegos y yo tomé Kick Boxing -El niño convirtió sus manos en puños.

-Sebastián no es tu novio -Jude se cruzó de brazos -No lo es, abuelito. Sebastián es de segundo, es mexicano y popular. No nos juntamos con los populares.

-Pero Sebastián es lindo, me dijo que mi golpe zurdo es muy bueno -Mael abrió y cerró sus dedos varias veces -Y hoy me dio una quesodilla.

-Pero eres nuestro hermano -Jude frunció el ceño -No puedes tener novio.

-No es mi novio -Mael miró a su hermano -Pero si me gusta.

-Te toma de la mano y te dio un beso aquí -Jude se tocó la frente -Ayer yo lo vi.

-Es lindo.

-No es lindo, abuelito dile que no es lindo -Jude miró a Stiles -Dile que no tiene edad para tener novio.

Stiles apretó los labios.

-¿Tú opinas igual que Judie Moo, Robin? -Su nieto estaba casi acostado en el asiento jugando con las manitas de Israel.

-¿De qué? -El trillizo lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-De que Mael tenga novio.

-No es mi novio -Mael se cubrió los labios con su manita.

-Pues -Robin miró a su hermanito -¿Me va a dar besos a mí? -Mael negó rápidamente con la cabeza -¿Va a tomar mi manita? -Mael nuevamente negó -¿Tú quieres que te tome de la manita? -Mael movió varias veces su cabeza y Jude resopló. -Pues entonces está bien -Robin se encogió de hombros -Mientras no quiera tomar mi manita o que le dé de mis galletas está bien.

-¡No está bien! -Jude se movió lo más que pudo para jalar la mano de Robin -Es nuestro hermano ¿Y si se lo lleva? ¿Y si se va a México y vuelve usando un sombrero?

-Me gustan los sombreros -Mael movió sus piecitos -Y él no usa un sombrero.

-Ya lo sé -Jude puso los ojos en blanco -Pero no puedes tener novio, MinieMoo, no hasta que seas mayor y yo voy a decidir con quien ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy el más grande y tengo que cuidarte.

-Pero me dio de su lechita -Mael bajó la cabeza -Y no es mi novio, Jude.

-Mael no es tuyo, Judie Moo -Robin miró a su hermano -No siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Pues si no querían estar conmigo no hubieran nacido conmigo -Jude se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Judie Moo -Mael abrazó el brazo de su hermano -No te enojes, Judie Moo, abuelito dile que no se enoje. Yo no voy a tener novio nunca, nunca. Siempre voy a estar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -Jude abrió los ojos -¿Aunque su mamá te mande quesodillas? -Stiles miró a sus nietos por el retrovisor. Mael se lo pensó un poco y asintió. -Bien -Jude pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermanito.

-No seas tan celoso con tus hermanitos, Judie Moo -Stiles se detuvo en un semáforo -Es muy joven para tener novio, pero que lo tenga no quiere decir que se va a olvidar de ti.

-Pero -Jude miró a Mael -¿Por qué quieres un novio? Me tienes a mí.

-Lo sé -Mael lo abrazó más fuerte -Ya no quiero un novio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en el auto, únicamente por el sonido de Israel cada vez que sentía cosquillas en sus deditos. El niño no paraba de mover su Iron Man y jugar con Robin. A veces Stiles lo miraba y recordaba a Skylar, cuando se sentaba ahí con alguna fruta en sus manos y sus pies enfundados en sus botitas para la lluvia; a veces Stiles simplemente cerraba los ojos y recordaba que sus hijos un día fueron tan pequeños que cabían todos ahí dentro.

Luego de pasar a la tienda para comprar la carne que iban comer fueron a casa de Danny, no la casa que Stiles visitaba cuando tenían quince y había tareas que hacer, sino la casa que compró junto con Ethan y donde criaron a sus dos pelirrojos hijos.

Mael seguía colgado al cuerpo de Jude y Robin iba jugando con Israel.

-¡No! -Fue lo primero que escuchó Stiles cuando abrió la puerta, apenas alcanzó a ver los piecitos del pequeño hijo de Tony y Louis corriendo para esconderse.

-No está -Fue lo que dijo Louis, tenía el cabello revuelto y una mancha de café en su playera. Stiles no sabía exactamente en que trabajaba, pero sabía que era con Danny y que lo mejor era no preguntar.

-¿Se fue sin mí? -Stiles pretendió la tristeza en su cara -Pero si es mi miniTony favorito.

-Se fue por allá -Danny apuntó en la dirección contraria por donde corrió el bebé. Stiles pretendió buscarlo mientras sus otros nietos saludaban y platicaban con Danny.

-¿Qué es eso? -Stiles movió despacio la cortina -Creo que es un piecito -El bebé comenzó a reír y justo cuando Stiles movió la cortina salió corriendo. -Ven aquí -Stiles lo levantó en sus brazos y el niño rio más fuerte -¿No eres mi miniTony más bonito?

-Zí -El bebé le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos -Mira -El niño se movió hacia atrás para mostrarle el logo en su camiseta.

-Thor -Stiles abrió grandes los ojos -Eres Thor.

-Zoy Thor -El niño nuevamente abrazó a Stiles.

-¿Ya estás listo? -Stiles volvió a la sala con sus otros nietos. -Vamos a ir a comer hamburguesas ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?

-Zi.

Israel estaba platicando con Danny cuando llegó, el niño no paraba de mover su pie izquierdo mientras le contaba su aventura jugando a los avioncitos con Maika. Connor y Paul estaban sentados en un sillón comportándose como dos pequeños adultos que han pasado el día más cansado de su vida, aunque Paul tenía la boca pegada a su cajita de Leche y Andreii le estaba contando a Louis sobre el barco que hizo ese día.

-Stiles -Louis tenía la pañalera y la mochila de su hijo en el sofá. -Lleva un biberón ya listo, leche, ya no lo toma tan caliente, es tibio. Ya comió su galleta de la mañana así que si te pide recuérdaselo, a las 5 es su hora de siesta y entonces tiene otra galleta. -Louis miró a su papá y luego a su bebé. Ya se le notaba la nueva pancita avisando que pronto iba a haber otro crio pelirrojo corriendo por su casa. -Lleva al señor bigotitos aquí, también están sus fresas, la hamburguesa la partes en cuatro y con mucha lechuga, le gusta la lechuga.

-Lochga -Aaron Stilinski miró a su papá, a Stiles y finalmente sus ojitos verdes encontraron a sus primos -Mel -Se movió tan rápido que Stiles apenas pudo agacharse para colocarlo en el suelo antes de que el niño brincara -Moo -Sus manitas se encontraron con las de Jude a medio camino, se subió sobre sus pies sin invitación y le dio un abrazo tan rápido que el trillizo ni siquiera terminó de procesarlo cuando el niño ya lo estaba llevando a su habitación balbuceando varias cosas a la vez.

-Tiene un cambio de ropa también, por si acaso y su protector solar por si quiere salir a jugar -Louis suspiró -Lo cuidas mucho.

-Ya crie a nueve niños -Stiles miró a Israel, su nieto seguía hablando con Danny y Robin estaba de pie atrás de él jugando con su cabello lacio disparado en varias direcciones. Andreii se había acomodado entre las piernas de Oliver y también le estaba contando la historia de su barco.

-Nos vamos ya, porque tengo que volver por los de la primaria -Stiles miró a Mael, era el único que seguía sentado en el sofá moviendo sus piecitos de adelante hacia atrás. -Jude ya nos vamos.

Jude regreso tomando la mano del bebé Aaron, sus deditos firmemente agarrados a los de su primo y su otra manita al barandal para no resbalar. En el último escalón se bajó primero y lo tomó en sus brazos para ayudarle a bajar.

-Te lo regresaré más tarde -Stiles nuevamente lo levantó -O bien van a la casa, vamos a comer hamburguesas, dejé a Skandar preparando el fuego.

 

+

 

Cuando entró a casa se encontró con Charlie cargando a Samuel, el bebé de Jesper y Jeffry.

-Tío Stiles -Charlie lo miró a él y luego a su sobrino -Aaron -Sostuvo a Samuel con un brazo y con el otro tenía toda la intención de abrazar al bebé pelirrojo.

-¿Qué intentas, Charles? -Matt tomó a Aaron antes de que llegara a los brazos de su prometido -Ya tienes uno.

-No es mío -Charlie le besó la mejilla gordita y pálida a Samuel. No había rastro de Jesper y Jeffry estaba afuera hablando con Lucas -Es de mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué no tenemos uno? Deberíamos tener uno, Matty.

-¿De verdad? -Mattew puso los ojos en blanco -¿Y quién lo va a cuidar?

Fue el turno de Charlie para poner los ojos en blanco -Yo.

-¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti?

El pelirrojo le respondió con un ceño fruncido.

-¡Papá! -Israel fue el primero en salir cuando abrieron la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Stiles estaba esperando encontrar a su hijo preparando el fuego para hacer hamburguesas, pero se encontró con Skandar peleando en voz baja con Kenzie, Andreii ya había llegado a ellos y estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su papá sin enterarse del problema, el más pequeño estaba en los brazos de Kenzie jugando con su mordedera.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No -Kenzie se giró a verlo -Solo un segundo -Miró a su esposo con esa mirada desafiante que solamente le había visto en contadas ocasiones -La siguiente vez que se te ocurra celarme, Hale, te voy a dejar con tus padres y me iré con los míos ¿Me entendiste? -Miró a los ojos de Skandar y luego estiró los dedos de su mano libre, su hijo más grande rápidamente pegó su manita a ellos y fue de regreso al interior de la casa dando brinquitos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fui por Kenzie al refugio y estaba hablando con un idiota de traje -Skandar tenía una bolsa de carbón en su mano izquierda y el encendedor en la derecha -Wadie y yo estábamos esperando a que fuera a nosotros, pero solamente me hizo una seña con su mano y luego fue a nosotros. Primero se despidió del idiota ese y luego vino a nosotros y cuando le pregunté quién era me dijo ‘’Un donante’’ -Skandar incluso fingió la voz de Kenzie. -No sabía que estábamos buscando donaciones para el refugio.

-Skandar -Stiles le colocó una mano sobre el cabello y luego movió sus dedos hasta despeinarlo -Era un idiota en traje, un donante. No tienes que ponerte en ese plan, solamente dile a Kenzie que no te gustó, así lo sabe y la siguiente vez no lo hace.

-¿Y tiene que estar sonriendo todo el tiempo a los donantes o es solamente cuando están usando un traje? -Skandar resopló -Si quiere quedarse con un idiota en traje que se quede con su idiota en traje.

-Estoy seguro que si Kenzie hubiera querido un idiota en traje se habría conseguido uno, pero aquí está, con un idiota que no tiene un traje -Skandar se enderezó en toda su estatura y miró a su padre -¿Qué? Eres un idiota si estás pensando que Kenz se va a ir con alguien más, que va a dejar esto que tiene por alguien que lleva un traje.

-Tal vez debí ir a la universidad y usar traje.

-Tal vez debes sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero y enterarte que Kenzie te quiere.

-¿Qué tiene mi damita? -Jerome llegó a la casa tomando la mano de una de sus gemelas, Regina estaba usando unos tenis de color rosa, un tutu verde y un gorro que tenía forma de pulpo. -¿Por qué está haciendo tanto drama?

-Cierra la boca, Jay -Skandar se giró para colocar el carbón -¿Quién te invitó?

-Papá -Jerome le dio un rápido abrazo a Stiles -Mira lo que te traje.

-Qué extraño gorro, Regina.

-Lo sé, es el más feo que encontré -La niña hizo una mueca -Pero mantiene mis orejas calientitas.

-¿Estás enferma? -Regina movió varias veces la cabeza -¿Qué tienes?

-Tuvo fiebre anoche -Jerome tomó a su gemela en sus brazos -Kenzie y Mick dijeron que es un virus, le dieron medicamento y ya estamos mejor ¿Verdad, preciosa?

-Sí, Golum -Regina escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su papá -Vinimos porque las hamburguesas nos van a poner mejor.

-Claro que sí -Stiles le besó el hombro -Los niños están dentro o puedes ir a tu habitación.

-Veremos una película -Jerome le acarició el cabello rubio -¿Vas a dejar de llorar, Key? -El gemelo más grande le dio con su puño a Skandar -Kenzie te ama, idiota, pero si sigues así solamente lo vas a correr.

Skandar respiró profundo y sacó el aire por la boca.

-No seas Thorin, tío Key -Regina también le dio un golpecito en el hombro -Vayan a ver una película, mis papás lo hacen cuando pelean.

-Reggie -Jerome miró a su hija.

-Me siento tan mal -La niña se tocó la cabeza.

Y luego le preguntaban a Stiles porque quería tanto a sus nietos, si eran la versión mejorada de sus hijos.

-Papá -Israel estaba intentando que Declan lo cargara -Un abracito.

-Estaba trabajando, Isra -Declan le revolvió el cabello. -Estoy sucio

-Y yo jugué con tierra -Israel arrugó la nariz -Y no me he duchado. -Compartieron una extensa mirada, donde ninguno de los dos se dio por vencido hasta que tuvieron que parpadear.

-Ven aquí -Declan lo levantó con un solo brazo y el niño automáticamente se aferró a él con sus brazos y piernas -Vamos a ducharnos, pero despacito porque papi y tu hermanito están dormidos.

-Hermanito -Israel se llevó un dedo a los labios -No ruido.

-No ruido -Declan le besó varias veces los cachetitos gorditos. -Cuando regrese te ayudo con la comida, Key.

-No te preocupes -Skandar seguía con el ceño fruncido -Lo tengo controlado.

-Ya -Declan se metió a la casa sin soltar a su hijo.

-¿Estás mejor, Key?

-Iré a hablar con Kenzie -Skandar le entregó la bolsa de carbón y el encendedor. Igual que siempre Stiles iba a terminar preparando todo porque sus hijos encontraban la manera de escapar.

-¡PAPÁ! -Soltó el carbón y corrió al interior de la casa donde escuchó el grito de Jude -¿Pero por qué? -El niño estaba intentando sacarse su chaleco verde a toda costa.

-Porque cuando entraron a clases tu dijiste que querías un chaleco y no tirantes -Edward estaba sentado frente a él intentando desenredarlo.

-¿Y porque me hiciste caso?

-Suegro -Jake miró a Stiles casi esperanzado -¿Necesita ayuda?

-Estaba por poner la lumbre -Stiles miró el encendedor -Skandar lo iba a hacer.

-¡Mi pelo! -Jude tenía la cara deforme por la presión de su chaleco.

-¡Pues quédate quieto!

-¿Por qué? -El niño golpeó el suelo con su pie.

-Porque estás atorado, maldición Jude.

-No digas palabrotas.

-Yo lo hago -Jake tomó el encendedor -También hago la carne si quiere.

-La carne es mía -Skylar ni siquiera había abierto la puerta cuando lo dijo -Me enteré que van a hacer hamburguesas y no nos avisaron. -Diego estaba un paso detrás de él cargando una caja de juguitos en caja. -¿Es discriminación por no tener hijos?

-¿Lo es abuelito? -Jude intentó girarse para ver a Stiles.

-Cállate -Ed se dejó caer en el suelo cuando finalmente pudo retirarle el chaleco -No sé a quién te pareces.

-A ti -Jude frunció el ceño -Me duelen mis orejas ¿Por qué tengo un chaleco tan pequeño?

-No es pequeño, solamente te enredaste -Edward miró el chaleco con el ceño fruncido, lo hizo una bola y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo -Ven aquí -Jude encajó en sus brazos como cuando estaba recién nacido -Mi morita.

-¿Por qué no una frombuesa? -Jude miró a Edward a los ojos y Edward comenzó a reír. Realmente no sabía que había hecho para tener un hijo como Jude, pero le encantaba.

Stiles fue el primero en ir a la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido de la camioneta de Derek. Se acomodó su camisa de cuadros azules y caminó directamente a la puerta, su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido que estaba seguro que se iba a morir cuando lo viera.

-Ve, papá -Skylar le dio un empujoncito -Ve, estamos justo detrás de ti.

Stiles no sabía si estaban detrás de él o no, pero si sabía que su esposo estaba llegando luego de dos días fuera de casa para supervisar un proyecto en otra ciudad.

La camioneta se estacionó y Stiles sintió que estaba respirando de nuevo. No corrió, simplemente bajó los escalones despacio y a medio camino se encontró con él. Su cabello negro ahora era una mata de canas completamente tupida, tenía arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero seguía siendo el hombre más guapo de la faz de la tierra. Se grabó cada nuevo detalle de su rostro y luego lo obligó a acercarse para besarlo. Alguno de sus nietos hizo un ruidito extraño, pero no le importó, Derek estaba de regreso y le estaba apretando la cintura mientras le daba un beso en condiciones.

Solamente habían sido dos días pero no podía estar más feliz. Una parte de él se sentía completa cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban y podía sentir el corazón de Derek latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

-Te extrañé -Murmuró sobre los labios de Derek.

-Lo sé -Derek pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Stiles, algunas canas y otros todavía de color de negro -Yo también te extrañé.

-¿Y a mí no? -Jude jaló la camisa de Derek -Yo también me quedé en Beacon esperando a que volvieras, abuelito.

-También a ti te extrañé -Derek le acarició el cabello -De hecho, los extrañé a todos, pero al abuelito Sti más, ya sabes, estamos casados.

-¿Porqué? -Jude frunció el ceño -Ya es mi abuelito ¿Por qué te casaste con él? ¿Lo quieres nada más para ti?

-Exactamente eso -Derek miró a Stiles -Lo quiero nada más para mí.

-¿Ves porque no quiero que Mael tenga novio? -Jude miró a Robin -Porque se va a casar y el niño mexicano lo va a querer para él y no. MinieMoo es mío y tú también.

-¿De quién es ese niño? -Edward apuntó a su hijo.

-Soy tuyo -Jude frunció el ceño -Todos son míos y yo soy de todos -El niño pisó fuerte y desapareció en dirección al patio trasero diciendo que solamente las papas lo querían.

Derek le besó la frente a Stiles. Su casa era solamente una estructura cuando Stiles estaba ahí para darle un beso y murmurarle bajito que lamentaba el bullicio, pero se sentía solo.

El grito en la parte trasera y las risas hicieron que todos fueran al mismo lugar, Tony levantó a su bebé en sus brazos y lo pegó completamente a su pecho sin importarle que su gemelo lo viera raro.

-¡JEROME!

Skandar se estaba cubriendo la mitad de la cara con una mano y con la otra seguía sosteniendo el encendedor.

-Lo siento -Nadie le creyó a Jay porque mientras lo decía se estaba sosteniendo el estómago por la risa.

-Papá, Jerome me quemó las pestañas -Skandar estaba apretando los dedos de una mano.

-¿Qué hiciste, Jay? -Stiles fue directamente a su gemelo, le retiró la mano y se aguantó las ganas de reír porque no solamente habían sido las pestañas, también las cejas.

Jake también estaba riendo, pero Derek no se perdió la risa de Jake, era mucho mejor ver la mirada en el rostro de Edward. El niño que fruncía el ceño cada vez que veía a sus hermanos con sus parejas o hablando de planes a futuro estaba completamente absorto en la risa de su esposo y cuando parecía que eso iba a ser todo Edward se abrió paso por entre sus hermanos y se refugió directamente en los brazos de Jake. El otro hombre lobo le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo las tenazas, seguía riendo, pero ahora estaba viendo a su hijo y eso, ese simple gesto hizo que Derek estuviera todavía más feliz, porque alguien quería a su hijo, alguien era lo suficientemente bueno para estar al lado del pequeño Edward.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza, Jerome -Kenzie había dejado a su hijo más pequeño con Sven y estaba revisando la cara de Skandar, ni siquiera parecía que minutos atrás hubieran estado peleando -Te curaré eso -Kenzie tomó la mano de su esposo -Y tú, le voy a decir a Aitana.

La risa de Jerome murió abruptamente.

 

+

 

Cuando Derek dijo ‘’Le voy a comprar una cuatrimoto a Camden’’ Stiles le dijo ‘’Ni se te ocurra’’ y Derek no lo hizo, el muy listo mandó a arreglar las dos cuatrimotos que tuvieron Ed y Tony cuando estaban en la secundaria y luego le dio una a Camden y otra a Jedrik.

-No las compré -Fue todo lo que dijo y Stiles no pudo objetar porque su hijo estaba muy feliz y Jedrik no paraba de decir que iba a cuidarla con su propia vida.

-Entonces cuida de tu propia vida como si fuera esta cuatrimoto -Respondió Lexie -Eres el único Jedrik que tengo, tú niño tonto.

Jedrik asintió tantas veces que Greg le dijo que su cabeza iba a rodar.

Stiles sentía que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca cada vez que veía a su hijo y su nieto montados en ese aparato del demonio, verlos llegar tan rápido que casi se llevaron una de las macetas de Skylar lo puso histérico.

-¡Camden!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -Su adolescente se sacó el casco y levantó sus manos en señal de paz.

-Tenemos que mostrarles algo -Jedrik sacó su mochila del interior del asiento y se acercó casi corriendo a ellos -Les va a encantar.

-En la cocina, Jeds, en la cocina -Camden ni siquiera se acordó de su mochila, solamente pasó por en medio de sus hermanos siguiendo a su sobrino.

-¿Qué es? -Stiles recibió el abrazo de su hijo y lo siguió al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué es qué? -Jerome bajó la llama de la lumbre y le hizo señas a Jake para que lo siguiera.

-Estamos en el periódico virtual de este mes -Dijo Jedrik con la sonrisa tan grande que llegaba completamente a sus ojos. -Pero espera, Cam. Ya vienen mis papás.

Stiles miró la carne a medio preparar considerando la idea de mandar a alguien a comprar más o no iba a alcanzar como siguieran llegando tantas personas sin avisar. Edward y Skylar lo miraron seguramente pensando lo mismo que él.

-Iré por más lechuga -Skylar tomó la mano de Diego y una canasta para ir a sacar sus mejores lechugas de su huerto improvisado.

Edward apretó los labios, se lavó nuevamente las manos y volvió a hacer bolitas de carne intentando cuidarla lo más que se pudiera, solamente para mirar a Stiles nuevamente.

-Papá voy a ir por Louis -Tony estaba sosteniendo a su hijo sobre sus hombros, el pequeño Aaron tenías sus dos manitas apretadas en el cabello de su papá y sus piecitos descalzos se movían en todas direcciones mientras Tony hablaba -¿Quieres que traiga algo?

-Carne -Edward fue quien habló -Y tal vez un poco más de cilantro, también queso -Edward hizo otra bolita más -Saca dinero de mi cartera.

-Usa la tarjeta de la compañía, Tony -Stiles se recargó en la encimera -Y déjame a Aaron.

-No -Tony le besó un piecito desnudo a su bebé y se fue sin decir nada más.

-Ya -Camden miró a su sobrino mientras prendían el ordenador -Estamos en el periódico virtual, todos.

-Casi todos -Jedrik miró a Stiles y luego apretó los labios mientras colocaba su pulgar en la pantalla para desbloquear su ordenador.

-Mael sale -Camden apuntó a su sobrino que acababa de pasar corriendo junto a él, llevaba una chaqueta con orejitas y una espadita de plástico.

-¿Es algo malo? -Edward continuó haciendo bolitas de carne esperando a que alguien se dignara a aplanarlas para llevarlas a la parrilla y comenzar con la comida.

-No -Camden negó lo más rápido que pudo -En realidad tal vez es algo bueno. El tío Peter y el tío Jordan también salen.

Derek rodeó la cintura de Stiles con un brazo y le besó la sien.

-Ya llegaron -Jedrik movió sus pies debajo de la mesa mientras escuchaba las puertas de los autos abrirse y cerrar. Brett y Lexie fueron los primeros en entrar, ambos llevaban la misma chaqueta que decía el nombre del colegio y tenían sus manos unidas porque obviamente Lexie iba a querer una relación como la de sus padres y Peter seguía tomando la mano de Jordan cada vez que necesitaban caminar. Peter seguía siendo el mismo idiota enamorado de cuando tenían 16, Stiles había revisado la red social más usada de su cuñado y había una foto de su hermano dormido, pero el enfoque estaba en la argolla de matrimonio. Stiles presionó un poco más su cuerpo en el de Derek; a veces se le olvidaba que ya no tenía treinta y que ya no podía tontear alrededor como un crio inmaduro, pero se seguía sintiendo con ganas de tontear alrededor de Derek y ser un crio inmaduro.

-Huele a que a alguien se le está quemando el carbón -Lexie pasó directamente a Jesper, su hermanito estaba rebanando tomates y se veía un poco más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien -Lexie lo abrazó por la espalda y le tocó el vientre completamente plano -Charlie tiene a Samuel.

-Ya lo escuché -Lexie le besó la sien -Tal vez fue muy rápido.

-No me lo digas -Jesper suspiró -Creímos que para nosotros también aplicaba eso de la luna llena y nos habíamos quedado sin condones -Jesper suspiró nuevamente -Así que aquí estamos.

-¿Ya le dijiste a papá? -Lexie continuó abrazándolo.

-Voy a esperar a que regresen, pero mis suegros ya nos regañaron -Jesper sonrió despacito -Y nos dieron unos zapatitos con alitas, Pasha.

-¿Estás embarazado otra vez? -Edward dejó de hacer bolitas de carne.

-Sí -Jesper apretó los labios -Tres semanas.

-¿Tres semanas? -Skylar le entregó su canasta de lechugas recién cortadas a Diego -¿Cómo es que lo sabes a las tres semanas?

-Se siente diferente -Fue toda respuesta de Jonah, estaba sacándole el uniforme a Levy diciéndole con la pura mirada que iba a tener su reprimenda en casa por haber regresado con la mitad del chaleco derretido. -Todo tu cuerpo está funcionando diferente.

-Muy diferente -Edward volvió a hacer bolitas de carne.

-¿Qué es diferente? -Jared entró por la puerta cargando a su bebé, Israel y Declan estaban justo detrás.

-Cuando estás embarazado.

-Ah, sí -Jared le besó la frente a su bebé, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y los dedos aferrados a una tortuga de peluche -Muy diferente.

Stiles se perdió el resto de la conversación, estaba muy concentrado en los besos que Derek le estaba dando en el cuello y sus manos entrelazadas moviéndose cada vez más al sur. De un segundo a otro tomó la decisión de separarse, recuperar su respiración y con la pura mirada decirle a su esposo que debían ir escaleras arriba.

-No sexo en la casa -Svenie los apuntó con un dedo -Esto -Su hijo apuntó a la casa en general -Es una zona neutral, no se tiene sexo aquí, no se habla de sexo, en esta casa todos somos vírgenes y los bebés llegan por paquetería.

-A mí me llegó doble -Mick estaba sosteniendo una hoja que tenía toda la pinta de citatorio, Stiles sabía mucho de eso, y a su lado sus gemelitos Said y Cameron parecían haber sido regañados recientemente.

-Alguien debió decirle eso a Key y Kenzie -Camden apuntó hacia arriba señalando el lugar donde debían estar su hermano y su cuñado terminando de curar las heridas de Skandar.

Edward comenzó a reír -No me imaginé que Kenzie fuera del tipo ruidoso.

-Los dos son del tipo ruidoso -Camden frunció el ceño -Ni siquiera tú y Jake hacen tanto ruido.

La risa de Edward desapareció abruptamente y eso hizo reír a los demás.

-¡Lo tengo! -Jedrik lanzó las manos al aire -Vengan a ver esto -El adolescente apuntó a la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿Qué es, Jeds? -Brett se paró justo detrás de su hijo, ya había colocado a Gregori en su cama y había enviado a Evan a ducharse.

-Es -Jedrik suspiró.

-Sólo escuchen -Concluyó Camden mientras subía el volumen.

En la pantalla apareció una chica, el logo de la escuela elemental y el nombre del tema:

**La herencia con S y H**

Los que podían ver la pantalla arquearon las cejas.

- _Bienvenidos nuevamente al segmento de curiosidades de este periódico virtual_ -El rostro de la chica continuó apareciendo en la pantalla - _¿Alguna vez han ido a comprar un café y han dicho ‘’Joder, ponme el betún a mi’’? O ¿Han llevado su auto a reparar y han comprendido porqué los mecánicos son un sueño húmedo? Pues si no lo han pensado han estado visitando los lugares incorrectos o bien no han visto atentamente porque_ -En la pantalla aparecieron Jordan y Hazael, ambos a cada lado de un pastel que simulaba ser Darth Vader - _No se sabe si probar el pastel, el padre o el hijo_ -En la pantalla aparecieron Skandar y Declan, una fotografía que tomó Camden y que Jared subió a internet - _O con quien llevar el auto._ -En la pantalla aparecieron fotografías de todos ellos, una tras otra - _Pero eso no es todo, porque de donde vienen ellos hay más_ -En la pantalla estaban Lexie y Brett _-¿Cómo no intentar ser un mal estudiante y esperar a que el profesor te castigue?_ -Las cejas de Lexie salieron disparadas hacia arriba - _Aunque es un sueño húmedo porque estos dos_ -Las fotografías en la pantalla cambiaron por una misma donde Lexie estaba besando a Brett luego de un partido de lacrosse - _Están casados, así como él_ -Jordan estaba en la pantalla, dando la espalda, recargado en una ventana y bebiendo té en ropa interior, fue algo que Peter publicó un año anterior - _Está casado con él_ -Peter vestido de traje sonriendo a la cámara fue lo siguiente - _Y él_ -Stiles apareció en la pantalla - _Está casado con él_ -La fotografía cambió por una donde ambos estaban en una construcción, los dos usando casco y chaleco amarillo - _Y no crean que se me ha olvidado o que está soltero_ -La chica rio - _Él_ -Hazael apareció en la pantalla - _Está casado con quien, según mis fuentes, fue considerado el soltero más cotizado de todo el pueblo_. -Alexei rio bajito - _Así que por si no ha quedado claro, esto de los chicos guapos en Beacon Hills ha surgido gracias a ellos_ -Jordan, Peter, Derek y Stiles aparecieron en la pantalla - _Los Hale y los Stilinski_ -La pantalla se vio rápidamente invadida de fotografías de ellos - _Foráneos, misteriosos, ricos, altruistas, inteligentes… Son el sueño húmedo de cualquier persona con la que se han encontrado y no solamente eso, han tenido hijos._ -La chica bebió agua - _Alguien debería llevarles una canasta de fruta porque gracias a ellos no importa a donde voltees siempre hay algo bueno de ver_ -Edward apareció en la pantalla, uniforme caqui, cabello rubio brillante, tatuajes ligeramente visible, luego apareció Jerome, su chaqueta de mezclilla, sus zapatos de casquillo y una de las gemelas sobre sus hombros, el siguiente fue Mick, bata blanca, lentes, una sonrisa perfecta, luego estuvo Svenie en su camisa formal doblada de las mangas, sosteniendo una Tablet y Claud a su lado, después apareció Jared, una fotografía dentro del hospital - _Y esto es solamente una parte_ -La chica nuevamente apareció - _Si quieren ver la galería completa solamente entren al link -_ Brett estaba por presionar su dedo en el link, cuando Jedrik manoteó para apartarlo - _Beacon Hills es un pueblo tranquilo, donde nada pasa, solamente tenemos a los chicos más guapos de Estados Unidos_ -Jesper y Jeffry aparecieron en la pantalla - _Pero solamente se casan entre ellos, porque al parecer tienen un tipo. Luego de una exhaustiva investigación_ -Derek frunció el ceño - _Hemos encontrado que A) Foráneos_ -Diego, Jake, Kenzie y Neil aparecieron en la pantalla - _B) Extraños_ -Joseph, Louis y Jeffry fueron los siguientes - _C)Chicos malos_ -Declan, Claud, Aitana y Kurt - _Son las características que buscan en una pareja, solamente hay que ver a las cuatro personas que comenzaron esto_ -Derek de veinte años recargado en su Camaro llenó la pantalla, Stiles pasándose una mano por el cabello, con un café en la otra fue la siguiente, Jordan recargado tras el mostrador del primer Delicias Stilinski llevando el cabello negro vino después y finalmente Peter vistiendo el uniforme de policía de una manera obscena fue lo último - _Sé lo que están pensando, el guapo mecánico está tomado por el guapo que tiene un refugio, el enfermero por el que finjo sentirme mal está casado con el otro guapo mecánico, tal vez han estado en algún incendio y han visto esto_ -Jake apareció en la pantalla y Edward frunció el ceño - _Que está con esto_ -Edward riendo desde la espalda de Jake hizo que todos dejaran de hablar con las cejas - _O que obviamente ellos dos están casados y este es su hijo_ -Svenie, Claud y Maika saliendo del cine en esa ocasión - _Lo sé, todos tenemos el corazón roto justo ahora porque hemos nacido tarde o temprano, porque aunque no lo crean ellos_ -Todos aparecieron rápidamente, uno tras otro - _También se están reproduciendo y de ser cuatro actualmente hay 39 de ellos_ -Stiles y Derek abrieron grandes los ojos, eso era demasiado y todo era su culpa porque Jordan solamente había tenido cuatro, pero ahí estaban ellos queriendo parecer conejos y teniendo nueve - _De los cuales 28 están solteros, así como lo escuchan, hay 28 personas en Beacon Hills que llevan estos genes_ -Derek, Peter y Jackson aparecieron en la pantalla - _Así que si tienen hermanitos o hermanitas tal vez deberían comenzar a ponerse listos e intentar ser extranjero, extraño o chico malo para capturar la atención de alguno de ellos_ -Camden, Jedrik y Yahir fueron los primeros en aparecer - _Yo también me siento mal al pensar que son menores que yo y son guapos_ -La chica suspiró y aparecieron Connor, Levy, Leo, Said, Cameron, Adam, Evan, Gregori y Julian II _–¿Creyeron que solamente pueden tener niños?_ -Samanta y Regina aparecieron en la pantalla _-Y solamente tienen seis años, así que díganles a sus hermanos, primos, vecinos que están en segundo, tercero o cuarto donde fijarse_ -Oliver, Paul, Yahir y Andreii vinieron después _-Son niños, pero no olviden que vienen de aquí_ -Una fotografía de Jordan y Peter en la playa estuvo durante unos segundos - _Y que un día van a estar así -_ Derek y Stiles caminando de la mano también estuvieron algo de tiempo - _Comiencen a dar consejos, a que los aparten antes de que les ganen a los que siguen solteros porque_ -Mael sentado en las gradas con un niño de piel aceitunada, cabello negro azabache y manos vendadas fue lo que todos vieron durante cinco segundos - _Ya comienzan a ser cortejados por otros niños que son foráneos, extraños y chicos malos_ -La chica en la pantalla sonrió - _Esto ha sido por hoy, les dejo las cuentas oficiales y los lugares que pueden visitar si han tenido un mal día y necesitan que alguien se los arregle._

En la pantalla aparecieron invitaciones a ver otros videos. Stiles tenía muchas cosas que decir, como que eso era una violación a la privacidad de alguien o que Jordan tenía un muy buen trasero.

-Mael -Edward estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a su hijo escondido tras la pierna de Jake -Mael quien es ese niño -Exigió sin dejar de intentar ver a su hijo.

-Ed -Jake apretó las tenazas en su mano -Es solamente un compañero de Kick Boxing, nada malo, le da lechitas de sabores y se llevan bien -Ed dejó de ver a su hijo para ver a su esposo -¿Qué?

-¿Y porque yo no sabía? -Edward movió rápidamente su pie -¿Por qué tú si sabes y yo no?

-Porque sabíamos que si te decíamos te ibas a poner así -Jake usó una de sus manos para esconder un poco más a su hijo -No es nada serio, ya lo hablamos y hemos acordado que no va a tener novio todavía por…

-¡Claro que no va a tener novio, Jeremiah, tiene cinco años! -Edward apuntó a su hijo -Sin ofender, papá -Stiles y Derek se encogieron de hombros -Y tú comienza a decir porque no me dijiste nada -Edward estaba mirando a Jude.

-Porque no soy un soplón -Jude puso los ojos en blanco -Pero le dije que no puede porque se lo puede llevar a México y va a volver usando sombreros.

-Pero le gustan los sombreros -Robin se pegó a la pierna de Jake -Y es suyo.

-Nada de que es suyo, Robs -Edward miró a su hijo -Ninguno de los tres va a salir con nadie ¿Me entendieron? -Mael tenía un puchero -Es por tu bien.

-Es un niño, Ed -Jake miró a su esposo -¿Qué puede pasarle? ¿Qué tenga su primera desilusión amorosa?

-Exactamente -Jake tragó duro. Skylar tomó la primera bolita de carne que encontró y la apretó hasta darle forma redondeada y plana para que pudieran cocinarla.

-Key -Declan le apuntó a la salida para continuar cocinando la carne y con ellos se fue Jerome.

-Creo que es una falta de respeto que yo no esté ahí -Charlie cortó de un tajo el ambiente con su comentario -Yo soy el mejor amigo de Jesper -El pelirrojo miró a su prometido -¿Verdad?

-Estoy seguro que el siguiente video será de ustedes -Camden miró el ordenador -Pero no me gustó mi fotografía.

-Estoy seguro que no estoy tan gordo -Jeffry frunció el ceño -Y que Jesper merecía estar más tiempo en esa pantalla.

A Jesper se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

-Pues yo creo que Peter debería dejar de subir fotos de mi hermano -Stiles miró a Jedrik -Mándaselo a Jordan.

-Ya se lo envié -Lexie estaba moviendo sus dedos por la pantalla -A Hazie no, porque dice que llegan en una hora y quiero ver su cara.

-Tal vez debimos hacer otros poquitos más -Derek mordió despacio el hombro de Stiles, seguía aferrado a su cintura y no paraba de mover sus dedos deseando tener casa sola para follarlo hasta que no pudiera hacer nada más que decir su nombre.

-Ven, Mael -Jake levantó a su hijo en sus brazos y salió de la casa todavía sosteniendo las tenazas.

-Eddie -Kenzie se acercó despacio, a su lado Wade seguía intentando comerse su tortuga de peluche

-Lo sé, lo sé -Edward comenzó a tomar las bolitas para aplastarlas también -Exageré, pero Mael tiene cinco.

-Yo tenía cinco -Lexie miró a Brett -Cuando me enamoré de él, luego me rompió el corazón, pero luego lo arregló.

-A mi Stiles nunca me rompió el corazón -Derek pasó uno de sus brazos por todo el torso de su esposo.

-Y estoy seguro que si le preguntas a Louis también te va a decir que Tony nunca le rompió el corazón -Jared miró a su hermano -Y yo tenía dieciocho cuando rompí con Harris y creo que viví de helado durante semanas.

-Helado y galletas -Skylar miró a su gemelo -La habitación entera olía así.

-Yo conocí a Neil en el campamento -Mick había robado a Samuel y ahora le estaba enseñando a crear figuras con su cubeta de legos -Y le fui fiel hasta que él me encontró a mí.

-Pero eso somos nosotros -Kenzie miró a Edward -No sabes cómo va a ser con Mael.

-Kenzie tiene razón -Stiles miró a su hijo -No te digo que lo dejes que salga con ese niño, pero tampoco le prohíbas enamorarse o le hagas creer que está mal -Stiles se apretó un poquito más contra Derek.

-¿Y si termina mal? -Ed miró la carne en sus manos.

-Pero durante un tiempo va a ser la mejor sensación que haya experimentado -Stiles le sonrió -No está mal que se enamore, Eddie, déjalo, deja que aprenda por su cuenta, simplemente no dejes que lo haga solo.

Edward frunció el ceño y luego miró a Jude -Pero tu si eres mío.

-Claro que sí -Jude resopló -Por eso nací, porque iba a estar contigo.

Tony llegó cinco minutos después, iba cargando a su bebé con un brazo y sosteniendo la carne y el queso con su mano libre, detrás de él iban Danny y Louis, los dos recién duchados y vistiendo ropa cómoda.

-Tío Diego -Israel entró por la puerta trasera, sus zapatos de luces brillando en cada pasito -Tío Diego -Llevaba una espadita en su mano izquierda y con la derecha jaló el pantalón de Diego, el español estaba partiendo fruta, probablemente era todo lo que había estado haciendo, casi sin hacer ruido, de hecho, Stiles no lo había notado en lo absoluto -Tío Diego ¿Me daz un trozito de ezo? -Israel apuntó a la jícama -Pero azí -El niño juntó sus dedos lo más que pudo -Que quepa en mío manita.

-¿En tu manita? -Diego tomó un trozo de jícama y lo trozó lo más que pudo -Aquí está ¿Cabe? -Israel rodeó el trozo de fruta con sus deditos.

-Zí -El niño le regaló una enorme sonrisa -Graziaz.

-Dile a tus primos que si quieren fruta vengan aquí -Israel asintió varias veces antes de correr hacia afuera gritando nombres al azar.

Stiles no les ayudó a colocar aderezo en el pan hasta que vio la primera placa de carne puesta sobre la parrilla. Cuando comenzaron a salir los niños estuvieron primero, todos haciendo fila para lavarse las manos y platicando entre ellos sobre lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Jesper ya siéntate -Ordenó Derek mirando a su primo, el rubio estaba colocando el tomate sobre el pan.

-No, estoy bien -Jeffry, de pie junto a Jesper miró a Derek y negó despacio con la cabeza.

-Tienes que descansar, Jess -Dijo Stiles sin ver a su sobrino -Ya estuviste mucho tiempo de pie.

-Estoy bien -Jesper acomodó otro trozo de tomate más.

-Tienen razón, Jessie -Lexie se colocó junto a su hermano -Ve al sofá con Louis, yo termino aquí.

-No -Jesper le arrebató el trozo de tomate -Yo lo hago.

-Tú lo haces -Jeffry le rodeó la cintura con un brazo -Tranquilo.

-Quieren quitarme mi tomate ¿Creen que no puedo colocar bien un tomate?

-Claro que puedes colocar bien un tomate -El nefilim le besó la sien -Tu colocas muy bien los tomates.

-Pero tienes que descansar -La mirada en el rostro de Jeffry le dejó en claro a Lexie que eso era lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

-No, Pasha, no -Jesper tomó el traste donde había colocado las rodajas de tomate -Son míos, yo los corté.

-Jessie -Jeffry le tomó de los hombros y lo hizo que lo mirara -Nadie te va a quitar el tomate ¿Está bien? No voy a dejar que nadie te quite el tomate.

-¿Ni siquiera Pasha? -Jesper tenía los ojos ligeramente brillantes de lágrimas.

-Ni siquiera Pasha -Jeffry le acarició las mejillas -Aquí estoy, te tengo.

-Quiero a mi bebé -Jesper devolvió los tomates al mismo lugar, tomó la mano de Jeffry y abandonó la cocina.

-Ahí tienes tu tomate, Pasha -Mick apuntó al tomate.

Lexie cerró los ojos durante unos segundos -Jesper -También estaba por abandonar la cocina con toda la intención de ir a donde estaba su hermanito menor.

-Espera un rato -Derek simplemente los estaba observando trabajar -Estuvo a punto de llorar por unos tomates, deja que se calme, ahorita vuelve.

Jeffry se acomodó en la cama junto a Jesper, tenía a Samuel sentado a su lado y estaban jugando con varias figuras de plástico.

-Soy ridículo -Murmuró Jesper, cuando Jeffry le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Claro que no -Jeffry le besó la mejilla -Es normal que estés posesivo, ya sabes: embarazo.

-Pero no me gusta, me porté mal con Pasha, con Pasha -Jesper recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

-Estoy seguro que Pasha lo entiende -Jeffry lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-¿Tío Jess? -La puerta se abrió y Levy asomó la cabeza -¿Puedo llevar a Samuel? -El niño se acomodó su gorra de Hogwarts. -Ya están saliendo las hamburguesas.

-Si él quiere sí -Jesper miró a su hijo, no tenía los dos años, pero ahí estaba sentado haciendo encajar sus figuras entre ellas.

-¿Samuel? -El niño miró a Levy con sus ojos enormes y azules, era lo primero que notabas en él, sus ojos grandes, probablemente demasiado para su carita.

-Lev -El niño se arrastró por la cama y justo antes de tocar el suelo Levy corrió para ayudarle a bajar. -Lev -Sus dedos se aferraron a la mano de Levy.

-Gracias, tío Jess -Levy les volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando salieron. Jesper escuchó todo el recorrido que hizo su hijo, su risa, su voz suavecita contando los escalones y finalmente cuando rodeó varias veces su cojín antes de sentarse a comer.

Derek comenzó a repartir platos con hamburguesas conforme estaban saliendo, cuidando de los más chiquitos, porque son los que más ayuda necesitaban para comer.

-Bolito -Aaron le jaló el pantalón cuando pasó junto a él -Lochga -El niño apunto a su hamburguesa.

-¿Quieres más lechuga? -Aaron se lo pensó un poco, su cabello rojo estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

-Sí -El niño sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes -Lochga.

-Te voy a traer más lechuga -Derek le acarició la manita que estaba sosteniendo su trocito de hamburguesa.

-Buelito -Alex, la niña más pequeña de Jerome y Aitana, estaba bajando de las escaleras, el cabello aplastado del lado en el que había estado durmiendo -¿Es homburguesa? -La niña le extendió los brazos y Derek rápidamente fue por ella.

-Sí -Derek presionó sus labios en la frente de su nieta -¿Quieres una?

-Sí -La niña le sonrió -Y jugo ¿Me das jugo?

-Aquí están las cajitas -Diego apunto a la caja llena de jugos para niños, Camden tenía los labios pegados a una pajita y se estaba robando el tomate para llevarle a su tortuga.

Derek siguió sosteniendo a Alex con un brazo, su mano libre colocó los trozos de lechuga más pequeños que encontró en un platito muy colorido, lo puso a un lado y luego tomó una de las cajitas -Sostenla, Alex -La niña sostuvo la cajita con sus dos manos mientras Derek le colocaba la pajita. No la soltó hasta que le hizo un lugarcito en las mesas de plástico que un día fueron de sus hijos y que ahora eran de sus nietos, todos estaban sentados en la sala disfrutando de su comida mientras platicaban entre ellos, era fácil hacerlos reír, incluso si eran gruñoncitos como Evan o Jude.

-Ya viene Jackson -Stiles colocó más pan en la plancha esperando a que le llevaran el resto de la carne.

Dos minutos después la camioneta de Jackson se estacionó en la entrada de la casa, detrás de ellos llegaron Joseph y Kendall.

-Papá -Anunció el hijo mayor de Kendall. Paul miró a su hermano antes de ponerse de pie y correr directamente a la entrada, estaba vibrando en emoción cuando Joseph abrió la puerta, el pequeño Troye estaba dando pasitos lentos tomando la mano de Jackson. -Papi -Paul se colgó del cuerpo de Joseph y luego jaló a Kendall para abrazarlos, Adam se consideraba un niño grande así que simplemente los saludó con una sonrisa y preguntó cómo les había ido.

Stiles estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jackson porque estaban llegando tan tarde cuando Jordan entró por la puerta, su cabello completamente blanco estaba recién cortado y su piel tenía un bonito bronceado.

-Jordan -Durante unos segundos le faltó la respiración, su hermano estaba de regreso, le gustaba la idea de que pudieran irse a viajar todo lo que quisieran, pero lo extrañaba, extrañaba que alguien le dijera ‘’come como la gente’’ o que hubiera alguien para darle un trozo de tarta cada vez que salía de una junta. Era increíble el parecido de Jordan con su padre, en ocasiones Stiles encontraba a Edward mirando a Jordan como si esperara que le dijera ‘’Ven aquí, gatito’’ o como si estuviera viendo el fantasma de John Stilinski. En ocasiones era Stiles quien se descubría abrazando a su hermano con la imagen de su padre en su cabeza.

-La siguiente vez vas con nosotros -Jordan rodeó a su hermanito con sus dos brazos, podía tener más de cincuenta, pero seguía siendo su hermanito.

-Ed -Jake tenía una hamburguesa en la mano y un trozo de lechuga casi saliendo de su boca, la reacción de Edward fue empujar la hoja de lechuga en la boca de su esposo hasta que desapareció, la reacción de Diego fue mirar a Skylar y esperar a que su novio le diera comida en la boca, algo que no pasó porque Skylar le estaba dando de comer a Troye pequeños cuadritos de carne con muy poquito queso, lechuga no porque para ser un bebé ya sabía que no debía acercarse mucho a ningún alimento de color verde.

-Vas tarde al trabajo -Edward le pasó una mano por el cabello, podía escuchar a sus hijos debatiendo algo, pero eso no era relevante, esos niños debatían hasta porque el cielo estaba arriba y el océano abajo.

-Lo sé -Jake se metió el trozo de hamburguesa a la boca y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las manos. Ed le preparó su pequeña maleta de ‘por si acaso’ y luego casi corrieron a la puerta -Te amo.

-¡Papá! -Jude corrió tras él y automáticamente lo hicieron Robin y Mael -Papá -Los tres se colgaron en el cuerpo de Jake durante todo el camino hasta que lo tuvieron que dejar ir.

-Te cuidas -Fue lo último que le dijo Edward, porque decirle ‘Te amo’ era algo que ya estaba implícito.

-¿Alguien quiere una cerveza?

Probablemente esa fue la peor pregunta que pudo haber hecho Skandar a las 3 de la tarde cuando había toda una manada de niños esperando a terminar de comer y toda una manada de padres listos para empezar la fiesta porque en ocasiones era todo lo que necesitaban.

-Dame una -Pidió Tony.

-¿Solamente tienen cerveza?

Fue entonces cuando todos abrieron sus carteras y comenzaron a juntar el dinero para ir en busca de todas las bebidas alcohólicas que pudieran juntos porque obviamente la botella de Jack Daniels de sus padres no iba a alcanzar para todos.

-¿Se acuerdan cuando bañamos las gomitas en vodka? -Skylar seguía alimentando a Troye despacito, intercalando trocitos de carne con jugo de pera. -Eran unos ositos muy grandes.

-Me emborraché con eso -Sven frunció el ceño -Y tenía como catorce.

-Eras el más pequeño -Dijo Jerome -¿Quién va a ir?

El juego de piedra, papel o tijera, fue el juego más largo que habían visto los niños y solamente se quedaron quietos observando cómo iban siendo eliminados hasta que finalmente Jerome, Declan y Derek terminaron yendo a comprar alcohol.

Cuando regresaron ya tenían las bocinas afuera, habían agrupado algunas mesas y colocado algunas sillas para estar cómodos. Los niños parecían felices de poder estar a fuera sin temor de que algo les sucediera porque sus padres estaban ahí.

-Papi mi teni -Israel levantó su piecito y lo colocó lo más cerca de Jared que pudo, Jared en respuesta lo subió a su regazo y le amarró nuevamente la agujeta, el niño le agradeció y corrió de regreso con sus primos porque estaban lanzando burbujas de jabón y él quería atrapar muchas.

-¿Deberíamos jugar a algo? -Edward estaba acomodando los vasos rojos para repartir el alcohol en partes iguales.

-¿Quieres jugar yo nunca-nunca? -Preguntó Tony con una sonrisa en el rostro, Louis estaba sentado sobre su regazo y le estaba acariciando la pancita, en unos cuantos meses tendría a su bebé, un segundo bebé al que darle el apellido Hale y al que peinarle su cabello rojo y vestirlo con ropa que poco a poco estaba llegando de otro lado del país.

-Tal vez cuando esté algo borracho -Kenzie fue el primero en tomar un vaso, Edward se adueñó de su propia botella y luego desapareció, ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que Mael les preguntó si su papá finalmente se había cansado de ellos y los había abandonado.

-¿Tu papá te dice eso? -Stiles miró a los ojos de su nieto.

-Es que a veces no podemos -Mael suspiró -Somos mucho y papi se cansa, nos dice que un día nos va a dejar ¿Ya nos dejó?

-El día en que decida dejarlos va a ser el día en que me vuelva loco -Edward sostuvo su botella de vodka, ligeramente rosada, con un brazo y con el otro levantó a su trillizo más joven. -Ustedes son mi vida, mi uvita favorita.

Mael le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó la mejilla. Edward se sentó en los escalones de la puerta con sus tres hijos a su alrededor, en ocasiones le daba sorbos a la botella, pero más que nada se dedicaba a platicar con sus tres niños, a darles más fruta, abrirles una nueva cajita de jugo y luego prepararles otra ronda de hamburguesas porque para ser delgaditos comían lo mismo que un troglodita.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando eran niños y lo peor que hacía era volver a casa con las rodillas raspadas? -Susurró Derek en el oído de su esposo mientras veía a todos sus hijos bailar al ritmo de una canción que conocían porque Camden la ponía muy seguido en casa.

-O huesos rotos -Stiles suspiró -¿Recuerdas cuando le hicieron el funeral a la uña de Tony? -Stiles tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

-Chicos -La respuesta fue inmediata, como cuando tenían 3 y todo lo que decían ellos era ley -¿Cómo fue que Tony perdió su uña?

-Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé -Edward estaba sosteniendo a un casi dormido Jude con un brazo -Yo sé -Le entregó su vaso rojo a Claud y luego miró a sus papás, era bastante obvio que estaba medio borracho, igual que Svenie, Skylar, Diego, Charlie, Matt y Jesper, aunque Jesper simplemente se había quedado quieto en brazos de Peter como cuando era niño, sus pies incluso estaban desnudos tocando el suelo, no había consumido alcohol, solamente se había colocado en modo ‘Quiero estar en los brazos de papá y que nadie me toque’ -Yo sé -Jude restregó su nariz en la camiseta de Edward antes de volver a cerrar los ojos -Estabamos jugando ahí -Ed apuntó a un lugar específico -Yo estaba con la patineta de Jay porque su patineta era genial, buena elección, bro, y Skandar estaba por allá, ya sabes, pensando en Kenzie -Kenzie se refugió en los brazos abiertos de Skandar -Así que Tony estaba dando vueltas en la bici, muchas vueltas, vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y me mareó -Ed frunció el ceño antes de ver a su hermano -Así que yo simplemente me maree y bajé de la patineta rápido y Skylar me gritó que iba a aplastar su… su… su planta verde que le gustaba mucho -Skylar puso los ojos en blanco -Así que me tropecé y Jared corrió y volví a tropezar y Tony tropezó y voló.

-¿Voló? -Stiles ya estaba mucho más serio.

-La bici chocó con una piedra cuando Tony intentó detenerse -Svenie estaba bailando con Matt y Charlie mientras hablaba -Así que se inclinó hacia enfrente y Tony salió disparado y Jay intentó atraparlo.

-No pude -Jerome miró a Tony y automáticamente fue a darle un abrazo a su hermano porque todavía le remordía un poco la conciencia al saber que no había logrado atrapar a su hermanito y se había hecho daño.

-Y caí de cara -Concluyó Tony -Metí las manos en la tierra y cuando las saqué ya no tenía una uña.

-Tu uña -Edward fue directamente a Tony, le tomó de la mano y buscó el dedo que se había lastimado cuando tenía ocho años.

-Era la otra mano, Edds -Tony le sonrió. Jude ya estaba completamente dormido en brazos de su papá. Edward usó el dedo de Tony para avisarles que no hicieran ruido porque su bebé estaba dormido. Hizo un camino casi a trompicones hasta el interior de la casa listo para llevarlo a la cama o eso planeó hasta que Derek le quitó al niño a medio camino y lo mandó de regreso hacia afuera.

-Lo cuidas -Edward apuntó a su padre con un dedo -Es mi Judie Moo, tiene pequitas en la nariz y unos ojitos verdes hermosos, como si el bosque viviera ahí -Derek asintió, le acarició la espalda a su nieto y continuó subiendo los escalones -Judie Moo, Minie Moo y Robbie Bobby. Son mis bebés. Tengo tres bebés, Svenie.

-Soy Tony -Tony le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo llevó de regreso al patio. Fue como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a estar lúcido o por lo menos algo parecido. Edward tomó un nuevo vaso, lo llenó con soda y colocó un chorrito de vodka antes de unirse a Svenie y Charlie en su extraño baile con sus voces coreando las canciones.

-Pon algo viejito -Camden estaba sentado sobre una bocina comiendo dulces con Jedrik, porque el resto ya estaba dormido en una cama o en algún sofá, solamente los gemelos Said y Cameron habían caído rendidos dentro de la furgo con Levy en medio de ambos. -¡Camden! -Camden se metió otro dulce en la boca antes de tomar su aparatito de música y comenzar a revisar lo que tenía.

-No está Jake -Edward se colgó del cuerpo de Tony -Dile que venga.

-Está trabajando -Tony rodeó la espalda de su hermano con un brazo y automáticamente Edward comenzó a brincar en todas las direcciones coreando la canción junto a Claud.

-Es bombero -Edward se bebió lo que quedaba en su vaso y luego lo lanzó hacia atrás sin importarle golpear a alguien -Es lo más sexy que he visto y se mueve -Edward se pasó la lengua por los labios -Uff ¿Tu novio se mueve bien, Svenie?

-Soy Tony -Tony le acomodó un poco el cabello, seguramente prefería estar con Louis, pero Edward seguía necesitando ser cuidado. -Y no te voy a hablar de mi novio, que ahora es mi esposo.

-Te casaste -Edward le golpeó el pecho con su índice -Yo también, primero en las Vegas y luego en Italia. Jake fue tan romántico y es tan guapo ¿Merezco un esposo tan guapo? Por eso mis bebés salieron bonitos, los tres, ni los hijos de Michael Fassbender van a ser tan guapos.

A ese punto casi todos los que estaban a su alrededor, que no estaban tan borrachos, se estaban riendo de lo que decía Edward.

-¡Esa canción! -Declan apuntó a Camden y luego le extendió su mano a Jared, el más joven se lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar la invitación y pararse para bailar con él algo de Noah Cyrus.

Edward se sentó junto a Derek y Stiles durante las siguientes siete canciones. Simplemente estaba ahí observando a sus papás, estaban uno sentado al lado del otro, con los dedos entrelazados y ocasionalmente bebiendo de su vaso de whisky. Se murmuraban algunas cosas en voz baja, solamente para ellos, se tocaban los labios, unían sus frentes y luego reían como si no hubiera nadie además de ellos. Edward quería algo así, quería esa complicidad, como si con solo mirarse supieran exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando, con puntitos y comas.

Quería tener casi sesenta años, sentarse en el patio de su casa tomando la mano de Jake y ver a sus hijos ser felices, desinhibirse frente a ellos porque les tienen esa clase de confianza. Tal vez era mucho pedir, tal vez toda esa confianza se había agotado con sus padres, pero entonces tendrían que hacer más porque él quería una vida con Jake, tal vez no como la de sus padres, pero si plena; donde no tuviera tentación de desviar la mirada porque justo frente a él está todo lo que necesita.

-¡Deja esa! -Edward se puso de pie de un salto, miró a Claud y los dos comenzaron a bailar la canción con la que festejaron que Claud se quedó con el puesto en Construcciones H&S.

Todos los dejaron para que sacaran esa energía acumulada que solamente ellos dos tenían, a ese punto ni siquiera Svenie podía seguirles el ritmo.

-¿Qué hora es? -Edward se apuntó a la muñeca -Ya va a regresar Jake.

Claud puso los ojos en blanco y continuó bailando, siete años atrás Edward ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre del tipo al que se había follado, en el 2049 estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para que su esposo regresara a él.

Louis fue el siguiente en irse a dormir, llevaba una mano en el vientre, un vaso de leche tibia y Tony lo estaba siguiendo a cada pasito que daba. Derek estuvo un día así, pero él estaba sosteniendo a un bebé en cada brazo, cuidando que su hijo más grande no se raspara las rodillas al correr e intentando seguir al pie de la letra todos los consejos de su mamá.

-¿Jesper que es eso? -Peter le estaba acariciando el cabello el rubio, de todos sus hijos consideraba que Jess era el más bonito y no porque el resto no fueran atractivos, sino que veía a Jesper como la clase de muñequito que debía estar en un escaparate y nunca ser tocado.

-¿Su corazoncito? -Jesper levantó la mirada para ver a su papá -Es Raziel, mide lo mismo que un grano de arroz y seguramente también va a tener alas.

Jeffry, desde su silla junto a Lucas, sonrió completamente orgulloso.

-Jesper -Peter le besó la frente -Acuerdate que no es competencia.

-Se nos acabaron los condones -Respondió Jesper -Y ya estoy casado, está bien, solamente vamos a dormir tres horas nuevamente, vamos a oler a leche y seguramente tendré ojeras o dejaré de vestirme bien ¿Pero acaso no vale la pena? Que cada mañana nos vea como si fuéramos lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, cuando es al revés.

Jordan miró a Peter con todo el orgullo del mundo porque ambos conocían ese sentimiento, pero solamente Peter lo había dicho en voz alta una vez.

-¡Pon otra vez esa! -Edward apuntó a su hermanito menor con su botella de alcohol que Matt le arrebató y luego le pasó a Charlie. - _You know me, now and then, I’m a mess -_ Edward era el único coreando la canción - _Please don’t hold that against me. I’m a girl… Boy with a temper and heat. I know I can be crazy -_ La puerta trasera se abrió y Jake entró.

Jordan se sintió un poco identificado cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Edward. Ese pequeño brinquito que dio antes de correr directamente a su esposo, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y la cadera con sus piernas. Jake estaba listo para rodear la espalda con un brazo y apretar su muslo con la mano libre.

- _Don't leave. Shut your mind off and let your heart breathe. You don't need to be worried.I may not ever get my shit together. But ain't nobody gonna love you better_ -A Jake le tomó un par de segundos enterarse que canción era y otros dos darse cuenta que su esposo no simplemente estaba coreando la canción, sino que le estaba cantando a él. No supo si sentirse halagado por el gesto o un poco triste por la canción que había elegido - _Don't go. What we have here is irreplaceable. No, I won't trade this for nothing. I may not ever get my shit together. But ain't nobody gonna love you better than me. Love you better than me_.

Jake sostuvo a Edward en sus brazos hasta que logró encontrar una silla vacía para sentarse. El resto de las personas estaban bailando y riendo en la pista improvisada, pero él estaba acariciando el cabello de Edward, robándole algunos besos y tocando sosteniendo sus manos.

 _-In a room full of people with you, I don't see anybody else. When we fight, and you're right. So sorry, I make it just so difficult -_ Jake sostuvo el rostro de Edward en sus manos, lo miró directamente a los ojos y Ed dejó de cantar, solamente le sonrió pequeñito y lo besó tan despacio que Jake pudo sentir todo el licor que había consumido.

-¿Luparia? -Preguntó y Edward asintió varias veces.

-Don't go. What we have here is irreplaceable. No, I won't trade this for nothing. I may not ever get my shit together. But ain't nobody gonna love you better -Edward le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a cantarle en el oído - _Sitting in the living room. You look at me, I stare at you.I see the doubt, I see the love -_ Jake nuevamente le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó, porque de otra manera seguiría cantando y simplemente no podía dejar que Edward se creyera lo que estaba cantando - _But baby, don't leave me. Shut your mind off and let your heart hear me. I won't trade this for nothing. I may not ever get my shit together. But ain't nobody gonna love you better_ -El resto de la canción fueron besos y palabras hasta que terminó y Camden se negó a ponerla nuevamente. -Es un clásico -Ed miró a Jake -Un. Clásico.

-Lo sé -Jake le acomodó el cabello -Estaba en la radio cuando regresamos.

-El día en que regresamos -Edward sonrió -Llovía, mucho, un día antes de la luna llena -Ed recargó su frente sobre la de Jake -Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti -Jake le besó la punta de la nariz -Y nadie te va a amar mejor que yo.

-Lo sé -Edward se inclinó hacia atrás -Quiero ir a dormri con mis bebés -Cerró los ojos y se puso de pie -¡Svenie!

Tony no se preocupó en corregirlo en esa ocasión, Sven ya estaba sentado sobre el pasto recargado en el hombro de Charlie.

-Voy a la cama con mis bebés, mis tres bebés. -Edward rodeó el cuello de su hermano con un brazo -Tienes una nariz bonita, como la de mi hermano Sky.

-Es que somos hermanos también.

-Yo también -Edward sonrió -Pero tú, Svenie, te pareces mucho a Tony, mucho.

-Yo lo llevo.

Jake rodeó la cintura de Edward con un brazo y Ed se estaba dejando hasta que se giró a verlo.

-¡Hey! -El policía le apuntó con un dedo -¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo a la cama.

-¡Já! -Edward convirtió su mano en un puño -Estoy casado, muchachito -Se giró a ver a Tony -¿Lo escuchaste? Me quiere llevar a su cama -Ed nuevamente miró a Jake -Mi esposo es un bombero, súper sexy y cuando llegue le voy a decir que te parta la cara.

-Eddie.

-No, jódete, no te quiero a ti, estoy casado y quiero a mi esposo -Ed miró a Tony -Que ridículo es.

Tony lo llevó directamente a la habitación, los tres niños estaban hechos enredados entre ellos del lado derecho. Le ayudó a sacarse la ropa, los zapatos, los llevó al baño y lo acomodó en la cama.

-Descansa -Tony le besó la frente y Edward le respondió con una sonrisa.

Jake entró a la habitación dos minutos después.

-Jakie -Edward dejó que su esposo le rodeara la cintura con ambos brazos -Un tipo allá afuera quiso llevarme a su cama, le dije que no porque estoy casado -El más joven se pegó al cuerpo de su esposo -Tienes que partirle la cara mañana.

-Lo haré -Jake le besó la frente.

 

Stiles no se fue a dormir hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por sí solos. Hubo una época donde podía amanecerse tomando y cantando como Edward, pero ya estaba viejo, ya no tenía la misma capacidad para quedarse despierto durante tanto tiempo.

-¿A la cama?

-Completamente -Derek entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos -Camden no te vayas muy noche.

-Me iré antes de que amanezca -Camden le sonrió y Jedrik imitó el gesto.

-Bien -Derek y Stiles caminaron juntos todo el recorrido hasta su habitación, había muchos corazoncitos latiendo en las habitaciones, más de los que pudieron haberse imaginado.

-¿Derek eres feliz? -Derek arqueó las cejas. Estaba a punto de colocarse la camiseta de su pijama -Me refiero a que ¿Es lo que esperabas?

-No -Derek se puso la camiseta -No es nada de lo que esperaba -Hizo una pausa para ser un poco más dramático -Es mejor.

Stiles se prometió que la siguiente noche follarían hasta quedarse inconscientes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

+

 

Stiles despertó primero que nadie. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y algo le decía que pronto sería hora del desayuno y habría toda una fila de cabecitas pequeñas esperando huevito con salchichas, fruta, jugo y leche porque de esa manera les habían enseñado a desayunar.

Camden y Jedrik estaban enredados al otro lado de la cama, seguramente Camden tuvo que ceder su cama y la opción fue irse a dormir con ellos, realmente no le importaba mucho.

Pasó al baño, se lavó la cara, los dientes y luego salió al pasillo, no había nadie y todas las puertas estaban cerradas. No revisó el tercer piso, pero justo cuando iba a ir a las escaleras se encontró con Samuel corriendo hacia la habitación donde se quedaron Peter y Jordan, el bebé le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta antes de meterse a la habitación de sus abuelos y escalar por la cama sin ningún cuidado. Stiles siguió su camino. Había algunos zapatos tirados, juguetes y los botes de basura estaban llenos.

La televisión estaba prendida en un tono tan bajito que ni siquiera él lograba escuchar completamente, en el sofá frente al televisor estaba Robin siendo la cuchara grande de Israel, el más pequeño estaba mordiendo una zanahoria bebé con sus pequeños dientitos y Robin parecía un poco más dormido que despierto.

-Buenos días -Stiles levantó la mantita y se las acomodó -¿Todo bien?

-Sí -Robin movió un poco la cabeza, su nariz estaba enterrada en el cabello castaño de Israel -Tenía hambre y no alcanzo el froguedero así que le di lauritas -Israel le mostró la bolsita de zanahorias bebés.

-Gracias -Stiles le acarició el cabello a Robin -¿Les hago desayuno?

-Shi -Ronan estaba al borde de las escaleras, no decía mucho además de ‘shi’ pero le daba el significado real. Stiles casi corrió de regreso a las escaleras cuando le vio toda la intención de comenzar a bajarlas sin ninguna ayuda.

-Cuidado, Ronan, puedes hacerte daño -Ronan se metió su chupón a la boca y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles.

Fue así como encontraron a Stiles, haciendo desayuno con uno de sus nietos aferrado a su cuerpo con un biberón tibio en sus manitas, el televisor con caricaturas y el sonido de alguien comiendo zanahorias bebés.

-¿Te ayudo? -Edward tomó el cuchillo con el que estaba partiendo las salchichas y se adjudicó la tarea, Tony fue el siguiente en aparecer, estaba tarareando y llevaba a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, ni siquiera pidió permiso cuando tomó una de las latas de leche de reserva y preparó un biberón para su hijo.

Antes de que Stiles se enterara su casa nuevamente estaba llena, había demasiadas voces, demasiados olores y cada quien estaba haciendo algo diferente.

Esa era una mañana perfecta, sin importar la cantidad de personas a su alrededor, su familia era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

 

 


	114. En la luz de la luna, luces como un ángel en disfraz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo iba a ser Brexie, pero terminó siendo más la historia de su hijo menor... realmente no sé exactamente que es, pero me ha llevado dos días hacerlo así que disfrútenlo.

Lexie sabía que tener hijos sería difícil, todo eso de criarlos, soportar sus cambios de humor, sus gustos, intentar comprender cada palabra que saliera de sus bocas y responder con las indicadas. Ser padre era difícil, ser padre de tres criaturas diferentes era ligeramente más difícil. En ocasiones miraba a Evan y no sabía si ignorarlo o abrazarlo hasta que dejara de revolverse, otras veces coincidida con Jedrik y le preguntaba si ese día iba a dormir en casa o de nuevo se iría con Camden. Había días donde las únicas comidas que compartían los cinco era en la cafetería del colegio porque era el único momento donde todos estaban en el mismo lugar.

Todos a excepción de Gregory tenían otros asuntos que atender. Su pequeño roc estaba creciendo como todo un hombrecito educado que ponía el lavavajillas mientras cantaba, respetaba la ropa de sus hermanos y ayudaba con el desayuno. Era rubio, con la nariz llena de pecas doradas y una habilidad para los deportes que solamente pudo haber sido heredada de Brett, en general Gregory era como otra versión de Talbot. Lexie veía a su esposo incluso en esos gestos tan comunes como arrugar un poco la nariz, levantar las cejas y soltar algún comentario que, a pesar de ser insultante, también resultaba gracioso.

A él lo seguía arropando para dormir y seguían yendo de compras juntos. Incluso tenían ese día de ir a beberse una malteada y comer tarta de nuez.

Hasta que un día simplemente no fue así.

La primera vez que Gregory se quedó dormido Lexie lo tomó como algo normal, era un adolescente después de todo, tenía catorce y el día anterior había estado entrenando muy duro con Brett para entrar en el equipo de basquetbol. Lexie casi lo había metido a rastras a la bañera para poder darle cena y enviarlo a dormir.

Cuando sucedió una segunda vez tampoco le dio importancia, ni siquiera recordaba que su hijo se hubiera quedado dormido anteriormente.

Fue en la tercera vez que le pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y descubrió su frente más caliente de lo que era sano, incluso para él siendo un roc. En ese mismo instante tomó su teléfono y llamó a Michael.

Su hermano menor llegó junto con Jonah y un Oliver Johnson bebiendo chocolate caliente de una taza con tapadera.

-¿No deberías estarte alistando para la escuela? -Lexie estaba mirando a su sobrino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ese día tenían práctica de la orquesta y Oliver era su flautista favorito.

-Suspendido -Oliver apretó los labios -Solamente porque quemé el cabello de Rosita, no fue mi culpa, alguien abrió la ventana, el aire movió la flama y quemó el cabello de Rosita.

-No estamos discutiendo eso de nuevo -Mick le frunció el ceño a su hijo -Ni siquiera tenías que haber tenido el mechero encendido.

-Todavía -Repuso Oliver haciendo un gesto con el que se parecía mucho a Neil -Pero yo ya me sé ese experimento, lo hice con Connor.

-No metas a mi hijo en esto -Jonah miró a su sobrino -Connor ya es más grande -Oliver chasqueó la lengua -¿Dónde está Greg?

-Arriba -Lexie se subió las mangas de su camisa -No he comprado un termómetro, no creí que pudiera necesitarlo -Una de sus manos apretó el botón principal de su camisa -Pero estoy seguro que está un poco elevada.

-Tranquilo, puede ser el cambio hormonal, es un adolescente -Mick le hizo una seña a Oliver con su mano y el niño camino justo frente a él midiendo cada uno de sus pasitos. Llevaba un pantalón playero, unos Sperrys y una camisa blanca, en definitiva, no lucía como el pequeño científico que él mismo se consideraba.

Gregory estaba exactamente como Lexie lo había dejado, la única variación era Evan haciendo bailar ositos de gomita frente al rostro de su hermano intentando distraerlo.

-Hola -Evan se movió en la cama y envió los ositos de regreso al recipiente con un movimiento de su mano. Si se concentraba lo suficiente en ocasiones ni siquiera necesitaba mover las manos para controlar los objetos.

-Evs -Oliver se sacó los zapatos y se sentó junto a Evan logrando que la cama se hundiera más de ese lado.

-¿Te sientes mal? -Jonah colocó una de sus manos en la frente de Gregory.

-Me duele el cuerpo -Gregory tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados -La espalda, sobre todo.

-Está bien -Jonah le pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado -Te voy a tomar una muestra de sangre ¿Está bien?

-¿Estoy enfermo? -Gregory dejó de ver a Jonah y miró a Lexie.

-No lo creo -Jonah le midió la temperatura pasando un aparato por su frente -Si está elevada -Su mirada viajó directamente a Mick.

El más grande de ellos tomó su escáner de cuerpo entero y lo desplegó en paralelo a su sobrino. Su cuerpo entero apareció a manera de holograma junto a Gregory. Para Oliver eso era algo típico de ver, pero Evan y Lexie se estiraron lo más que pudieron para poder observar el avance de la ciencia que tenían junto a ellos.

-Vaya -Michael apretó los labios -Nunca antes había visto algo así.

-¿Qué es? -Lexie miró a su hermano menor.

-Esta capa -Jonah apuntó a una delgada capa en el cuerpo de su sobrino, casi imperceptible, pero que estaba ahí ocupando espacio -No es humano.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo -Michael colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Lexie -No sabemos que es, es el único Roc en demasiado tiempo, tal vez es algo normal, le diré a Kenzie que comience a investigar.

-¿Pero va a estar bien? -Lexie miró a su hijo. Gregory estaba viajando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia a partes iguales. En ese momento le era difícil decidir si estaba despierto o de nuevo estaba dormido.

-Creo que es una etapa de maduración en su especie -Mick miró a su sobrino, podía no ser parecido a Lexie, pero él había cargado a ese niño y había visto sus alitas de bebé hasta que simplemente desaparecieron un día sin que nadie se diera cuenta. -Va a estar bien, Lexie. Por lo pronto mantenlo bien alimentado.

-Kenzie ya se puso a investigar -Jonah cerró su móvil -Le voy a dar algo para que le baje la temperatura, pero prepárale sopa de pollito.

-O sopa de verduras -Evan estaba mirando a su hermano -Le gusta la sopa de verduras.

 

+

 

-Está mudando la piel -Brett tenía sus dos manos en los hombros de Lexie -Y le van a salir sus alas nuevamente.

-Lo sé. -Lexie tenía los labios apretados y no estaba mirando a Brett.

-¿Y entonces? -Brett intentó buscar su mirada

-Es mi hijo, Talbot, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que está sintiendo todo ese dolor y no puedo hacer nada.

-Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes hacer.

+

 

Lexie volvió a la escuela una semana más tarde, llevaba a Gregory a algunas clases y cuando su hijo le decía que ya no podía le hablaba a Hazie o Kurt para que fueran por él, por alguna razón no confiaba mucho en Jesper cuidando de su hijo. Jess era muy bueno con sus dos niños, pero cuando Jedrik tenía 4 Lexie también era un excelente padre.

-Hola -Lexie se encontró con su hijo en la enfermería, se veía pálido, mucho más delgado y parecía que iba a devolver su almuerzo -¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien -Gregory recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lexie -Estábamos viendo las aves -Murmuró Greg -Y pasaron un petirrojo. Robin realmente se parece a uno.

-Tiene ese color de piel como doradito y sus tres pequitas naranjas -Gregory sonrió -Y es muy pequeño.

-Estoy seguro que Robin es todo menos pequeño -Lexie le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja -Es alto para su edad, no que lo haya heredado de Eddie, pero es alto.

Gregory cerró los ojos.

-Tú te pareces a Brett, la primera vez que te vi, con esa mata de cabello dorada, esos ojos atentos y azules -Lexie miró a su hijo -Sentí que me había estado faltando el aire. No fue la misma sensación que con tus hermanos, con Jedrik sentí como si me hubieran retirado una máscara, como si de pronto me estuviera mostrando realmente al mundo, con Evan sentí que yo comenzaba a ver el mundo de verdad, pero contigo fue como respirar -Lexie le acarició el hombro -Mi hombrecito.

-Ya tengo catorce, papá.

-Sigues siendo un hombrecito para mí -Gregory presionó su nariz en el hombro de Lexie. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la persona al otro lado entró.

Lexie había visto a ese chico por el colegio, todos lo habían hecho, era quien tenía asegurada la capitanía para cuando se graduara el actual capitán del equipo de lacrosse. Era un par de años mayor que Gregory y no se veía para nada herido.

-Hola -El chico estaba cargando su mochila con una mano. No era muy inteligente, pero mantenía sus notas en orden para poder jugar y Brett lo tenía como su jugador estrella, tal vez por eso a Lexie no le convencía del todo, porque ya tenía experiencia con los jugadores estrella. -Buenas tardes, profesor.

-La señorita Michaels está atendiendo en trabajo social -Lexie apretó un poco más a su hijo.

-Lo sé -El chico se irguió tan alto como pudo y Lexie pudo sentir el pulso acelerado de su hijo -Vengo a ver cómo está Gregory -Añadió poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada.

-Estoy bien -Gregory, por el contrario, no tenía problemas en mirar las líneas del suelo.

-¿De verdad? -El chico dio un paso hacia el frente, luego otro, otro más y finalmente juntó el coraje para acercarse completamente a Gregory -Hace un mes que te ves enfermo y te vas de clases, ya no has ido al entrenamiento de basquetbol, ni a las reuniones del grupo de física. -El chico guardó silencio, como si esperara a que Gregory añadiera algo y al no hacerlo jaló aire por la nariz -¿Es algo grave?

-No es nada -Greg se pegó un poco más a Lexie -Voy a estar bien en unos días ¿Verdad, papá?

Y ahí fue donde el otro chico volvió a reparar en la presencia de Lexie, pero no lo hizo como lo habría hecho cualquier otro adolescente, lo hizo como si dijera ‘’Oh aquí está’’ y solamente eso.

-Así es -Lexie miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces puedo ir a visitarte? -El chico apretó sus dedos en su mochila.

-No -La respuesta de Gregory fue completamente sincera.

-¿Greg?

-Solamente quiero descansar -Gregory nuevamente bajó la mirada -Si vas solamente voy a estar durmiendo y no le agradas a Jedrik.

El chico se quedó callado. Pasó su mirada por el rostro de Gregory y finalmente asintió.

-Creo que ya lo tengo -Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y luego se giró a ellos nuevamente -Te compré esto, por cierto -El chico sacó un yogurt y una galleta de nuez, las favoritas de Gregory -Creí que tal vez tendrías hambre.

-Marius -La voz de Gregory sonó un poco más suave de lo que esperaba -Suerte mañana.

El chico simplemente asintió un par de veces antes de retirarse.

-Eso fue intenso -Lexie levantó la mirada al escuchar a su padre -¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera? -Lexie lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No quería interrumpir, siempre es bueno un poco de drama adolescente.

-El único drama que te voy a hacer es ensuciar los tapetes del auto si no me sacas ahora -Gregory ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de extenderle los brazos para que lo cargara.

-Te dio una galleta -Peter lo sostuvo con fuerza -Creo que va en serio.

-Abuelito, por favor -Gregory escondió su rostro en el pecho de su abuelo -Solo llévame contigo y déjame dormir.

-Cómo ordene, su alteza. 

Lexie los siguió todo el recorrido hasta el auto. Le besó la frente y le prometió que estaría con él en cuanto terminara sus horas en el colegio.

 

+

 

Brett estaba mirando el teléfono, acababa de recibir un mensaje de Lexie diciéndole que Jordan acababa de llevarse a Gregory y aunque sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Les habían dicho que era una etapa normal, pero ver a su niño envuelto en la colcha mientras intentaba contener los jadeos de dolor era lo peor que pudo haber visto. En ocasiones simplemente quería abrazarlo y quedarse con él hasta que todo pasara, pero no podía, tenía un trabajo que atender y otros dos niños que lo seguían necesitando.

-¿Ya están todos? -Jedrik estaba sentado en una de las bancas terminando de amarrarse las agujetas. -Bien -Brett miró a su hijo, en su cara podía ver que obviamente también estaba preocupado por su hermano, incluso había dejado de irse a dormir con Camden y ahora vivía nuevamente con ellos. -Vamos a empezar con el calentamiento, quiero que hagan cinco minutos de estiramiento y luego le den tres vueltas a la cancha.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y un muy acalorado Marius entró jalando su mochila con una mano y sosteniendo su palo de lacrosse en la otra.

-¿De nuevo? -Brett miró a sus estudiantes y luego a Marius.

-Estaba en la enfermería -El chico comenzó a sacar el uniforme de la escuela para cambiarse por el uniforme de deporte.

-¿Estás enfermo? -Brett lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tenía a su hijo enfermo, no tenía tiempo para estar lidiando con sus jugadores.

-No -Marius dobló perfectamente su camisa antes de colocarse el uniforme -Escuché que un compañero estaba enfermo y fui a verlo.

Jedrik resopló. Fue un ruido tan burlesco que el equipo entero se giró a verlo.

-¿Y desde cuándo te interesa lo que sucede con nuestros compañeros? -Preguntó Jedrik. En su rostro se veía su obvia molesta oculta debajo de su mueca burlesca.

-Talbot -Brett miró a su hijo y con esa simple mirada lo hizo callar. En su equipo estaban prohibidas las riñas entre ellos. -No puedes seguir llegando tarde a las prácticas, Brennan -Brett miró a Marius.

El chico tomó una respiración profunda, se acomodó el borde de su camisa y luego lo miró.

-Lo siento mucho, señor -Su voz sonó perfectamente controlada -Y con todo respeto, pero cada vez que Gregory vaya a la enfermería yo voy a ir, sin importar si llego tarde al entrenamiento.

Brett escuchó el pequeño jadeo que dejó escapar el resto del equipo, incluso los que vivían en la banca sonaron decepcionados.

-En ese caso creo que quedas relevado de tu puesto -Brett carraspeó -Escoge a quien quieras que tome tu lugar.

En la banca Jedrik lo estaba mirando de una manera tan juzgadora que casi podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole la espalda. Seguramente le iba a decir a Lexie en cuanto llegara a casa y eso iba a terminar en una discusión sin sentido.

Marius observó al resto del equipo durante un rápido segundo y luego miró a Brett.

-Dalton -Su voz sonó menos controlada que antes.

-Tienes que estar jugando -Jedrik se puso rápidamente de pie -Lo has estado entrenando por años para que ocupe el lugar de Joe y ahora solamente porque se le antoja perder el tiempo lo dejas hacer lo que quiere.

-No puedo obligarlo a permanecer en el equipo -Brett soltó un suspiro -Vayan a entrenar.

Connor fue el único que se quedó un poco más de tiempo en la puerta esperando a que Jedrik lo siguiera, cuando se dio cuenta que no lo iba a hacer, soltó un suspiro y salió por su cuenta.

-Jedrik -Brett se giró a ver a su hijo.

-Solamente está jugando con Greg ¿Lo sabes? -Jedrik se cruzó de brazos -Cuando esté recuperado nuevamente y Greg espere que finalmente logren ser algo, él lo va a dejar como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces todos van a idolatrar a Marius como si fuera una buena persona y le van a tener lástima a Greg.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Brett miró a su hijo y Jedrik desvió la mirada. -¿Jeds?

-Ya lo ha hecho antes, papá. Esa chica, Juliette, que se cambió de escuela lo hizo porque habían estado mucho tiempo juntos sin ser nada hasta que él un día se cansó de ella y la dejó, dejó de hablarle, de buscarla para hacer proyectos juntos. Fue como si nunca se hubieran conocido -Jedrik frunció el ceño -Y si lo hace con Greg yo le voy a quebrar las piernas, en tantos pedacitos que jamás se va a olvidar.

Jedrik tomó su palo y salió de los vestidores dejando a Brett completamente solo.

 

+

 

 _\- I'm a good, good girl who needs a little company_ -Evan estaba cantando y Jedrik seguía intentando imitar la receta de su padre para preparar los macarrones con queso. Gregory estaba sentado en dos sillas envuelto en su manta de bebé y tomando té de canela. - _Looking high and low, someone hardly know._

-Ya cállate -Jedrik tomó el queso y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No -Evan se movió hasta poder sentarse en la encimera, tenía una manzana y una navaja que su papá le había regalado cuando tenía siete y tenía miedo de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua - _Boys seem to like the girls who like to kiss and tell_

-Estoy seguro que primero pones a hervir el agua -Brett se recargó en la puerta y miró a sus tres hijos. Gregory sin duda se veía más delgado, pero se veía feliz, como si la sola presencia de los otros dos adolescentes lo pusieran de buen humor.

-¿De verdad? -Jedrik seguía sosteniendo la caja en una mano -No estoy muy seguro.

-Hazle caso a papá -Evan estaba haciendo girar la manzana frente a él sin usar sus dedos.

-¿Y si se equivocan? -Jedrik se giró a ver a Brett -Quiero que mis macarrones sepan ricos.

-Primero el agua, Jedrik -Lexie entró a la cocina, estaba recién duchado y ya tenía puesta el pijama, normalmente no cenaban macarrones, pero Jedrik tenía antojo y no podía decirle que no cuando Gregory había accedido a bajar de su habitación para estar con sus hermanos. -Mientras se hace la sopa, haces la mezcla del queso.

-¿De verdad? -Jedrik frunció el ceño -¿Y que lleva?

-Leche -Gregory se pasó una mano por el cabello -Leche, mantequilla, un poco de harina y sobre todo queso, pon mucho queso porque me gusta el queso.

-Pero no tanto o va a llegar el tío Charlie y se va a comer el queso -Evan lanzó el corazón de la manzana al bote de basura.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Gregory devolvió su taza de té a la mesa y le extendió los brazos a Lexie. -Ven aquí -Alexei levantó a su hijo y luego usó las dos sillas para acomodarse con él en sus brazos -¿Qué te duele?

-La espalda -Greg se escondió bajo la barbilla de Lexie, sus pies estaban rozando el suelo y sus manos estaban aferradas a la manta -Siento que se va a partir en dos.

-Ya va a pasar, Greg -Lexie le besó la frente -Y cuando pase tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones en Cozumel.

-¿Cozumel? -Evan abrió la nevera, sacó otra manzana y la atrajo completamente a su cuerpo sin moverse de la encimera.

-Uno de los lugares que Sebastián -Brett dijo el nombre casi con la misma entonación con la que Mael lo hacía -Le dijo a Mael que visitara.

-¿Y qué es? -Evan frunció el ceño.

-Una playa -Brett miró a sus hijos -Iremos a una playa.

-Sí por favor -Jedrik se giró a verlos -Seré el zorrito más feliz de todos si me dejan poner mis patitas en la arena.

-Un coco -Evan cerró los ojos -Un coco raro como el que comimos cuando estuvimos en los cabos.

-Les aseguro que para las vacaciones de verano estaré bien -Gregory miró a sus padres –¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto -Brett se sentó junto a ellos -Y usaremos camisetas a juego.

-¡El extintor! -Evan brincó de la encimera directamente al tanque más cercano -¡Ese no! ¡El pequeño! -Jedrik estaba brincando -El grande ya no tiene.

-¿Qué hiciste, Jeds? -Brett le quitó el extintor a Evan para apagar el pequeño incendio en la placa.

-No lo sé, la sopa se estaba cocinando y de pronto había fuego -Jedrik apuntó a su sopa quemada.

-Jedrik es una placa, ni siquiera necesita fuego ¿Cómo es que…? -Lexie ni siquiera terminó de hablar.

Brett dejó el extintor junto al otro y entonces las alarmas antincendios se dispararon y cayó el agua sobre ellos.

Lexie no había escuchado la risa de Gregory en semanas y escucharlo en ese momento fue completamente lo mejor de su día.

-Tienes que mandar a revisar eso -Lexie seguía sosteniendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Ya te dije que yo lo voy a hacer -Brett frunció el ceño.

-Eso dijiste hace seis meses, papá -Evan se subió a la encimera de nuevo -Deberían decirle al tío Jake que las revise, seguramente tienen mal el sensor.

-Está averiado de tanto humo -Jedrik hizo una mueca cuando su sopa quemada cayó en el bote de basura. -Voy a pedir sushi ¿Alguien quiere?

-Yo -Gregory levantó su mano -Yo quiero.

 

+

 

-Abuelito -Peter estaba releyendo Un lugar llamado aquí por quinta vez cuando escuchó a Said abrir la puerta y Cameron un pasito atrás diciendo que nadie los había seguido -¿Abuelito?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Peter miró a sus nietos, los gemelos casi se atragantaron con su saliva cuando escucharon a su abuelo.

-Oh, abuelito -Said soltó la puerta y corrió directamente a Peter, Cameron, por otro lado, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su gemelo se dignara a soltar a su abuelo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Peter le acarició la espalda.

-Nuevamente tenemos otro citatorio -Soltó Cameron con el ceño fruncido. -Y no sabemos por qué, pero aquí está y papá dijo que si teníamos otro ya no nos iba a financiar el campamento así que hemos venido para que vayas tú.

-¿Quieres que yo vaya a hablar con el director? -Peter miró el citatorio.

-Sí -Cameron se dejó caer en el sofá -Te aseguro que no hemos hecho nada, ni siquiera tengo idea de porque los pudieron citar ahora.

-Di que mis papás están fuera de la ciudad -Said seguía aferrado a Peter -Por favor.

-Si su papá se entera va a estar muy molesto.

-Pues no le digas, abuelito -Said presionó tanto su mejilla en el pecho de Peter que el mayor dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo. Ya no era tan duro como antaño. -Por favor.

Peter soltó un suspiro.

-¿Quieren ir por una malteada?

-¿De nieve? -Cameron movió rápidamente sus pies.

-De nieve -Peter le extendió una mano y el gemelo más pequeño se unió al abrazo.

-Si ustedes no dicen nada yo tampoco lo haré -Peter les revolvió el cabello -Ahora díganme como llegaron.

-En patineta -Cameron apuntó la entrada -Fue un largo camino, creo que mi teni izquierdo está un poco más desgastado.

-Le diremos a tu papá que fui por ustedes.

-Eres el mejor -Said continuó aferrado a él hasta que Peter lo obligó a separarse para ir a buscar las llaves de la camioneta.

 

+

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, papá? -Michael estaba registrando su entrada al colegio cuando vio a Peter.

-Yo -Peter miró a su hijo y a su yerno. Ninguno se veía como si se hubiera pedido algo de tiempo en el trabajo, los dos estaban vestidos apropiadamente con camisas blancas, pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros. -Gregory -Peter carraspeó -Vengo a ver cómo está Gregory.

-Lexie no debería traerlo a la escuela -Neil suspiró -Creo que eso lo cansa más.

-Pero Greg quiere venir -Peter también comenzó a anotar sus datos para el registro -¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Reunión con el director y algunos -Mick suspiró -algunas escuelas interesadas en llevarse a nuestros hijos a estudiar fuera del país.

-¿Cómo? -Peter dejó de escribir parar mirar a su hijo.

-¿Sabes que CI tienen mis hijos? -Mick arrugó la nariz cuando Peter negó -Bueno, yo sí y al parecer sus maestros también y otras personas también y quieren llevárselos a enseñarles más.

-¿Les dieron un citatorio? -Peter miró su nombre en la pantalla.

-¿Fueron los gemelos?

-¿Qué?

Mick y Neil compartieron una mirada.

-Se me hizo muy raro que hubiera tres citatorios en casa, pero no hubiera ninguno para mis mellizos -Michael sonrió -Vuelve a casa.

-No sin Gregory.

-Papá, ambos sabemos que Pasha no te ha llamado, así que ve a ver a Jordspops al café, llévalo a comer, no lo sé -Michael sonrió -Yo me voy a hacer responsable por mis hijos.

-Realmente quiero asegurarme que Greg está bien -Peter le guiñó un ojo y luego caminó directamente al aula donde podía sentir el aroma de su nieto. Gregory era completamente dorado y si su aroma tuviera un nombre habría sido oro, sin duda, oro y un poco de chocolate espolvoreado.

Se encontró con su nieto sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería, con un pudín de fresa, una vía conectada a su brazo y un adolescente contándole una anécdota donde el protagonista hacia el ridículo de sí mismo.

-Dime que no lo hiciste -Gregory se veía muy bien con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo hice -El otro chico también tenía un pudín, pero sus manos estaban entretenidas moviéndose en todas direcciones para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. -La peor idea que he tenido.

-Hola, abuelito -Gregory le sonrió. Su cabello estaba un poco más dorado y sus mejillas tenían algo de rosa.

-¿Cómo estás? -Peter tomó una de las sillas.

-Bien, me han puesto algo para el dolor -Gregory apuntó a la vía -Pero ya casi se termina, así que puedo volver a casa.

-¿Y tú no tienes clases? -Peter dirigió su mirada al chico sentado junto a su nieto.

-Justo ahora tengo libre, señor y luego tengo entrenamiento, pero ya no soy oficial así que puedo saltármelo -El chico comió un poco de pudín.

-Marius me estaba platicando como fue la primera vez que intentó robarles miel a las abejas.

-Una historia muy desafortunada -El chico miró a Gregory con una sonrisa.

-Es divertida -Greg amplió su sonrisa -¿Te ha llamado papá?

-Intuición de abuelo -Peter colocó su mano en la pierna de su nieto. -¿Quieres ir por una malteada después o directo a casa?

-Es de mala educación decirle que no a una malteada, abuelito -Gregory hizo esa mueca que hacía cuando era niño y nadie quería probar sus calabacitas.

-¿Vienes, muchacho? -Peter se giró a ver al amigo de su nieto, por la forma en la que hablaba estaba seguro que era el mismo chico de la galleta.

El chico miró a Gregory y luego a Peter.

-Será un gusto, señor.

-Dime Peter.

 

+

 

Gregory podía caminar por su cuenta, solamente había momentos donde el dolor en sus huesos o en su piel era tanta que necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a mantenerse en pie. En ese momento no fue Peter quien lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie, fue Marius quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo ayudó a bajarse de la camioneta, luego le ofreció su brazo y Gregory lo entrelazó con el suyo. Peter se dijo que era un gesto muy común entre esos adolescentes.

-Una malteada de nieve de arroz con leche -Gregory seguía apretado al brazo del otro adolescente -¿Tu qué quieres pedir?

-Algo más normal -El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios -Chocolate tal vez.

-¡Buelito! -Un pequeño mounstrito apareció de la nada, llevaba un leotardo azul con las letras ‘I’m his boy’ escrito en letras negras -Buelito -El niño dio un brinco que apenas lo separó cinco centímetros del suelo y Peter Hale lo atrapó antes de que volviera a tocar el suelo -Hola.

-Hola, hermoso -Peter le acomodó su gorrito. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá -El niño apuntó a la puerta -Papá mino a… a un pastol.

-¿Papá vino a pedir un pastel? -Peter entrecerró los ojos mientras lo decía. El niño se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir varias veces, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Peter y luego enredó sus bracitos en torno a su cuello con un gritito saliendo de sus labios.

-Grug -El niño miró a Gregory y automáticamente intentó alcanzarlo.

-Hola, Ziel -Greg le tomó la manita.

-Tu aquí -El niño sonrió demasiado amplio -Aquí -El niño se movió en los brazos de Peter hasta que pudo tomar el rostro de Gregory con sus dos manitas. El rubio sintió que una parte de él dejó de doler cuando su primo le pasó los dedos por sus mejillas -Hola -Su mirada se clavó en Marius -Ziel -El niño le extendió su manita para terminar de presentarse.

-Marius -Marius apretó los cinco deditos entre los suyos y el niño rápidamente comenzó a reír.

-¿Quieres una malteada, Ziel? -Peter intentó acomodarlo en sus brazos.

-Sí -El niño se acomodó por su cuenta -Fressa.

-Fressa, arroz con leche y chocolate -Peter asintió -Busquen una mesa.

Raziel se quedó en sus brazos, las manitas de su nieto se movían por todo su rostro, le tocaban el cabello, pasaban por sus orejas y si se descuidaba se encontraba con deditos intentando hurgar en su boca. Raziel era más parecido a Jeffry que a Jesper, tenía los ojos grandes, pero no tan grandes como su hermano mayor, sus mejillas siempre estaban rojas, su cabello era más castaño que rubio y había un par de agujeritos en sus mejillas cada vez que se reía.

Marius no se veía como un mal chico para Peter, de hecho, le agradaba, hacía reír a Gregory, le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y al terminar le dijo que le enviara un mensaje de buena suerte para el siguiente partido.

-Aunque preferiría que fueras -Murmuró con sus labios pegados a la pajita de su malteada.

Se ofreció a pagar la mitad y luego dijo que no tenía problema en tomar el bus a su casa.

Peter técnicamente quedó encantado con ese niño y obviamente Gregory también, pero ninguno tocó el tema hasta que Greg estuvo dentro de la bañera con un robado Raziel jugando con las burbujas y el pato de hule que todos usaban.

-Somos amigos, abuelito -Gregory puso los ojos en blanco y Raziel imitó el gesto. -Le agrado, me agrada, es todo.

-Está bien si te gusta -Peter tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para mantener quieto a Raziel y lavarle el cabello con su champú de moras, cuando Jesper le hablara por teléfono para que lo devolviera quería entregarlo en perfectas condiciones y el niño se las había arreglado para manchar su ropa con malteada y gazpacho.

-¿Sabes que Jeds y Evan solamente salen con niñas? -Gregory sopló algunas burbujas, el agua le relajaba un poco las piernas, pero su espalda sufría las consecuencias horas después.

-Jeds y Evan son Jeds y Evan, cierra los ojos, no, ciérralos, que bonitos, pero ciérralos -Peter le estaba hablando a Raziel, el bebé lo estaba mirando fijamente -Los ojos, este par que tienes que aquí, eso, así.

-Pues me siento raro al ser el único al que le van los chicos -Gregory suspiró -Y además a Jedrik no le agrada y papá le acaba de quitar el puesto de segundo, así que no, abuelito. Marius está prohibido para mí.

-Para nosotros nada está prohibido -Peter tomó la toalla y Raziel supo exactamente que lo siguiente era ponerse de pie y esperar a que Peter lo envolviera en la toalla. -Quédate ahí, vuelvo por ti en cuanto deje a este niño en la cama.

-Puedo salir solo, abuelito -Gregory le sonrió y Peter le dio la mirada -Pero te esperaré.

 

+

 

Lexie supo que había algo extraño en su casa en cuanto se estacionó afuera de su casa. Greg se había quedado ese día en casa bajo el cuidado de Peter y no había habido llamadas donde le decían que su hijo iba a ser conectado a una vía para colocarle algo para el dolor. Sin embargo, había algo raro, empezando por la motocicleta verde estacionada afuera de su casa.

Abrió la puerta, dejó sus cosas en la mesita de siempre y miró a Peter con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-¿Quién está con Gregory? -Preguntó Lexie en respuesta.

-Un compañero -Peter sonrió -¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando tiene compañía se relaja y casi no se acuerda de dolor?

-Papá -El sonido salió como un suspiro.

Lexie casi corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo. Gregory estaba sentado en su cama y Marius estaba sentado a su lado con un libro de biología sobre sus piernas.

-Papá -Gregory lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Excelente -Lexie miró a su hijo y luego a su compañero -No sabía que tenías visita.

-Buenas tardes, señor Talbot -Marius le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa -No he tenido practica hoy y decidí venir a saludar.

-Que bien -Lexie se recargó en la puerta -Ya casi es hora de la comida.

-Abuelito Petah lo ha invitado a comer -Gregory miró al chico -Tiene que probar sus raviolis.

-Le he dicho que sería de mala educación negarse -Peter apareció detrás de su hijo -Y el niño parece todo un caballero.

-Papá -En esa ocasión sonó más como una reprimenda.

-Creo que debo irme -Marius cerró el libro -Te mandaré un mensaje más tarde.

-No, quédate -Gregory colocó su mano sobre su brazo -Has dicho que te ibas a quedar.

-Será en otra ocasión -El chico se puso de pie, tomó su corbata de la mesita y su mochila del suelo -Ha sido un placer charlar con usted, Peter y Gregory -Marius le sonrió -Realmente espero que te mejores.

-Muchas gracias, Marius -Gregory le sonrió -La siguiente vez realmente tienes que quedarte a comer.

-Por supuesto -El chico le apretó los dedos antes de caminar hacia la puerta -Que tenga un buen día, profesor Talbot.

-Igualmente.

Peter y Gregory tenían exactamente la misma mirada, los dos se veían bastante molestos.

-Creí que te eduqué mejor, Alexei -Peter tomó la taza de té del adolescente y también la de su nieto -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Estoy bien, abuelito -Gregory le sonrió a él y luego se acomodó en la cama.

A la hora de la comida estaba completamente dormido.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -Brett estaba mirando a Lexie.

-¿Por qué tuve que hacerle algo? -Lexie miró su plato de comida con el ceño fruncido.

-Corrió a Marius -Cortó Peter mientras revolvía su comida.

-¿Quién es Marius? -Jordan frunció el ceño -¿Y qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Su papá es inglés -Evan ya estaba a punto de terminar su primer plato. -Es un compañero de escuela que Jedrik odia, papá le quitó su puesto en el equipo, papá -Evan apuntó a Lexie con su cuchara -Corrió hoy de casa y que a Gregory y al abuelito Pet les cae bien.

Jordan frunció el ceño.

-Raziel se presentó -Dijo Peter antes de comer su primer bocado.

-Si a Raziel le gusta quiero conocerlo -El ‘no’ que vino después salió de tres bocas diferentes al mismo tiempo -Ahora tengo aún más ganas de conocerlo.

-Es un crío típico que se cree la celebridad de la escuela porque es guapo, jugador estrella y lo invitan a todas las fiestas -Jedrik puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso suena más como tú -Evan apuntó a su hermano con su tenedor. -De cualquier manera, si se porta bien con Greg a mí me cae bien y eso de correrlo ¿Papá desde cuando somos esa clase de familia?

-Se porta bien con él momentáneamente -Jedrik se veía a punto de lanzar su plato a la pared -Luego lo va a dejar, así como lo hizo con Juliette.

-Creo que estás traumado con Juliette -Evan miró a su padre y luego decidió levantarse por una segunda porción.

-Evan, se mudó de escuela.

-¿Y ella te dijo que fue porque Marius le rompió el corazón?

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo de ella?

-Gregory no es Juliette -Evan se dejó caer en su silla -Además, creo que si estuviera jugando lo haría con alguien a quien pudiera llevar a citas y eso. Técnicamente se pasa el día sentado en una cama haciendo reír a mi hermano -Jedrik resopló -Papá habla con él.

-Ya hablé todo lo que podía hablar con él -Brett se tomó la mitad de su vaso de agua esperando a que todos desviaran la mirada -Renunció a su puesto porque me dijo, literalmente, que no iba a dejar de llegar tarde.

-Denle una oportunidad, es solo un chico -Evan miró su plato -Tienes que cocinar esto más seguido, abuelito.

-Lo haré la siguiente vez que Marius venga de visita.

-Y espero estar invitado también -Jordan colocó su meñique sobre el meñique de Peter.

 

+

 

-Hola, entrenador Talbot -Brett le arqueó las cejas al adolescente frente a él -Sé que es algo tarde, pero acabo de desocuparme de la tarea de química y pensé que tal vez podía pasar a ver a Greg, tal vez unos cinco minutos.

Brett observó a Marius. El chico llevaba el uniforme, no tenía corbata, pero los botones estaban completamente abrochados. Fácilmente podía negarle a su hijo, pero podía escuchar su risa en su habitación mientras veía a Jedrik y Evan jugar videojuegos.

-Pasa -Brett abrió un poco más la puerta -Sólo un momento porque deberías estar yendo a casa.

-Lo sé, entrenador -El chico sonrió -Muchas gracias.

-Marius -Brett le colocó una mano en el hombro -Jedrik está con él -El adolescente tragó duro y luego asintió. Tomó dos segundos para juntar valor y luego subió a la segunda planta. Lexie se estaba duchando así que no había oportunidad de que se encontraran.

-¡Me debes una pizza! -Evan le lanzó una almohada a Jedrik y luego brincó sobre su cuerpo -¡Una pizza!

-Que sea de peperoni -Gregory estaba sentado en la cama, tenía una vía en su brazo y se veía más pálido que días anteriores, pero estaba sonriendo.

-Marius -Gregory clavó sus ojos en él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quise venir a saludar -El humano le sonrió -¿Cómo estás?

Jedrik lanzó a Evan a un lado. Su rostro decía absolutamente todo eso que no salía de sus labios.

-Vitaminas -Gregory movió su brazo -¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien -Marius se sentó junto a él -Tu papá me dejó cinco minutos.

-Y ya solamente te queda uno -Jedrik se cruzó de brazos.

-Jeds esta es mi habitación -Gregory miró a su hermano mayor -Mi habitación mis reglas. 

Jedrik resopló antes de levantar el control y volver a sentarse a los pies de la cama para iniciar otra partida.

Marius presionó sus labios en la mano de Gregory, tan cerca de la vía como pudo.

-Pudiste haberme llamado.

-No es lo mismo -Marius le sonrió, si se concentraba en Gregory podía olvidarse de Jedrik y del sonido del reloj. -Hoy estuvimos haciendo el proyecto de química ¿Sabías que hay un elemento en polvo que dentro del agua se solidifica y al salir de nuevo vuelve a ser polvo?

-Sí -Gregory dejó escapar una pequeña risa -Mi tío es un científico, todos esos experimentos raros era nuestro pan de cada día cuando éramos niños.

-Tal vez deberías enseñármelos.

-Cuando me recupere te enseñaré toda la química que sé.

-Greg ya estás coqueteando demasiado -Evan ni siquiera se movió al hablar. -Y papá está abajo, así que te recomiendo detenerte.

Marius miró su mano sobre los dedos de Gregory.

-Creo que es hora de irme -El chico le sonrió -Solamente vine a saludar y ver como estabas.

-Está bien -Jedrik sonó tan grosero como pretendía.

-Espero verte mañana -Marius se puso de pie -He encontrado una nueva banda y quiero que la escuches.

-¿Cuál es?

-No te diré -Marius le apretó un poco los dedos -Cuídate mucho. Nos vemos, chicos.

-Pretende que nunca estuvimos aquí -Evan le guiñó un ojo y Jedrik lo ignoró.

 

+

 

Alexei se despertó por el movimiento brusco a su lado, la respiración agitada de Brett y unas garras enterradas en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Brett? -La habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada por la luz de la ventana, su carrusel estaba dando vueltas y había algunas hojas rodeando la habitación. De nuevo había atraído el bosque al interior de su casa y no se había enterado, pero eso no era relevante en ese momento -Brett -Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que su brazo fue liberado, solamente le rodeó el torso con sus brazos, lo sostuvo con fuerza y le murmuró en el oído que todo estaba bien.

Evan fue el siguiente en entrar a la habitación. Su hijo solamente llevaba el pantalón y su cabello estaba completamente disparado hacia arriba, como si no existiera gravedad.

-Está bien, Brett, tranquilo, tranquilo, soy yo: Lexie, tranquilo, soy tu gatito, todo está bien -Evan seguía de pie en la puerta, sus manos estaban en posición para lanzar lejos cualquier cosa que se le atravesara y en su cara se veía toda esa desesperación que sentía al no poder hacer nada más -Está bien, sólo fue un sueño.

Brett abrió los ojos despacio. Su ritmo cardiaco no comenzó a bajar hasta que identificó a Lexie a su lado, sus labios se abrieron intentando decir algo.

-Está bien, Brett, aquí estoy -Alexei le limpió la esquina de los ojos -Fue solo un mal sueño.

-¿Papá? -Evan se lo pensó un poco antes de ir hacia ellos, se subió con cuidado a la cama y luego abrazó a Brett tan fuerte como podía. Él no tenía super fuerza, era solamente un humano que podía mover cosas con la mente, solamente eso.

-Estoy bien -Brett le acarició el cabello a Evan, por más que intentó hacerlo hacia abajo el cabello de su hijo seguía aferrado en permanecer apuntando al cielo. -Lo siento.

-¿Crees que vamos a perder a Greg? -Evan lo miró directamente a los ojos -Yo también tengo miedo, papá, pero no vamos a perderlo. El tío Jesper dice que el mundo solamente necesitaba tomarse un respiro de su grandiosidad.

-¿Jesper dice eso? -Lexie frunció el ceño.

-El tío Jesper tiene las mejores respuestas, papá -Evan se metió debajo de la colcha -¿Podemos dormir? Mañana tengo clase de educación física y también de música, mis peores profesores en el mismo día.

Lexie se habría sentido ofendido, pero él sabía exactamente como era Evan.

 

+

 

-Escoge una carta -Brett miró a Maika, su sobrino estaba completamente vestido como un mago y se veía completamente metido en su papel. Brett tomó la carta -Memorízala -Maika movió los dedos frente al rostro de Brett -Anda, tío Brett.

-Esto es absurdo, Maika -El niño puso los ojos en blanco -Bien -La sonrisa de Maika fue radiante -Ya está.

-Cómetela -Maika metió su baraja dentro de su capa y se sentó junto a él a observar como Derek II correteaba un ratón de control por toda la sala.

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo sigue, así que solo cómetela, tío -Maika soltó un suspiro -Papá me ha dicho que tengo que ser yo mismo, pero no sé qué es ser yo mismo. Soy Maika eso debe ser suficiente.

-¿Por qué te ha dicho eso? -Brett miró a su sobrino, Maika era un HaleStilinski, pero no lucía exactamente como uno, a pesar de que se parecía un poco a Svenie, el resto era completamente de su otro padre biológico, pero sus gestos eran de Claud.

-Porque -Maika suspiró -Me he peinado diferente para acercarme al grupo de Vancouver -El niño suspiró por segunda vez -Y papá se dio cuenta, obviamente se dio cuenta, no tiene esos sentidos lobunezcos, pero se entera de todo, es como magia. Así que me ha dicho, Maika, no intentes ser como los demás, tienes que ser tú mismo. No sé qué es ser yo mismo. No lo entiendo.

-Se refiere a que no tienes que hacer nada para agradarle a los demás, si a ti te gusta es suficiente -Maika lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas. Derek II corrió tan deprisa como sus pies lo dejaron huyendo del ratón que segundos antes él había estado persiguiendo. 

-¿Y qué más? -Maika tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Derek II lo miró a los ojos y luego comenzó a reír, tan fuerte que por unos segundos Maika se asustó.

-Y es todo, si te hace feliz a ti, está bien, si tú quieres ir al cine y nadie quiere ir contigo ve solo, si tú quieres un café y los demás quieren chocolate está bien. Si tú te sientes bien con ello… -Brett miró a su sobrino y luego soltó un suspiro -Hablaste con Peter.

-Lo siento -Maika le sonrió -Es que él ha dicho que ustedes no dejan a Greg ser él mismo y eso es grosero.

-Ve con tu padre yo hablaré con Peter -Brett frunció el ceño, a él nadie le iba a enseñar como criar a sus hijos.

 

+

 

-¿Entonces crees que debería dejarlo que pase tiempo con ese chico? -Brett estaba sentado en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de Stiles.

-¿Es un vándalo? -Stiles estaba tecleando en el ordenador, pero Brett sabía que le estaba prestando atención -¿Fuma, toma, hace grafitis?

-No -Brett arrugó la nariz -Eddie fuma y Skandar toma.

-Son adultos, Brett y ninguno tiene problema con ello -Stiles se giró a verlo -Dime que es tan malo con ese chico que no quieren que se acerque a mi pequeño dragón.

-Él -Brett miró sus manos -Es un típico chico de secundaria que sale con muchas personas.

-Como tú.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eras el típico chico de secundaria, no salías con muchas personas porque estabas muy enamorado de Lexie -Stiles arqueó una ceja -Saliste con muchas personas cuando entraste a la universidad.

-Stiles.

-Solo te aviso que ese es un chico normal. No podemos ir por la vida poniendo a nuestros hijos en bolas de cristal -Stiles se giró de nuevo al ordenador -Créeme, lo intenté, al parecer es una violación a los derechos humanos.

-¿Qué?

-Si Greg quiere salir con ese chico va a salir con ese chico, si Greg solamente quiere ser su amigo solamente será su amigo, si Greg no quiere nada con él no va a tener nada con él -Stiles estiró su mano hacia atrás y la impresora automáticamente le entregó tres hojas -No insultes la inteligencia de tu hijo.

-¿Entonces debo dejarlo salir con él?

-¿No me estás escuchando?

Brett seguía pensando en la respuesta cuando Claud abrió la puerta, ya no estaba tan joven, pero todavía lucía bien en jeans, camisa de botones doblada en las mangas y mocasines.

-Volveré al trabajo.

-Están invitados a comer.

-Claro.

Cuando Brett volvió al colegio se encontró con Lexie recargado en su escritorio, tenía un vaso de café en su mano izquierda y estaba leyendo el programa de la clase de Brett para ese día.

-Finalmente -Lexie dejó el café en el escritorio.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Brett miró a su esposo, llevaba un sueter de punto gris y unos jeans que estaban prohibidos si salía solo.

Brett cerró la puerta, le colocó el seguro y esperó paciente a que Lexie llegara hasta estar frente a él. Tenían exactamente la misma estatura y sus hombros terminaban en el mismo punto.

-Hola -Lexie presionó sus labios sobre los de Brett, el siguiente movimiento estuvo completamente en el entrenador, colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de su esposo y la otra acunó su rostro.

Se seguía sintiendo como el primer beso, como si estuvieran prohibidos y de pronto tuvieran unos segundos para ellos.

Las dos manos de Alexei se colocaron en su cuello, le acariciaron un poco la espalda y justo cuando Brett le vio toda la intención de ponerse de rodillas tocaron a su puerta.

-No abras -Murmuró Lexie sobre sus labios.

-No puedo no hacerlo -Brett presionó una vez más sus labios y luego puso distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? -Julian entró al lugar haciendo una mueca. Su cabello azul era lo primero que notabas en él, eso y sus extrañas muecas. -Como sea -El niño colocó sus manos en su espalda y balanceó sus pies. Lexie se preparó para lo peor -Hoy estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca de alguien interesante -El niño sonrió -Y me encontré con Greg y lo toqué -El niño movió su mano frente a él.

-¿Y? -Brett estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al niño.

-Va a dar su primer beso -Julian no dejó de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que era el único feliz por la noticia.

-Está bien, puedes volver a buscar personas interesantes -Lexie apuntó a la puerta.

-En realidad me estaba preguntando…

-¿Viste quien le daba su primer beso? -Preguntó Brett cortando las palabras de su sobrino.

-No, pero yo quería saber si ahora que él va a dar su primer beso puedo ser el padrino de la boda.

Lexie y Brett miraron al niño al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo van a pensar? Está bien, pero recuerden que soy genial -El niño movió sus dedos antes de salir.

-Marius tiene prohibida la entrada a la casa -Lexie tomó su vaso de café.

-Yo tuve la entrada prohibida a tu casa -Brett le sonrió -Y te besé muchas veces fuera de ella.

-Ya, pero tú eras mi novio.

-Greg puede tener un novio también.

-Brett -Lexie dio un paso más cerca de su esposo -No vas a tener sexo en dos semanas.

-¿Lexie? ¿Alexei? ¡Profesor Talbot!

Brett se quedó en la entrada de su oficina mirando la espalda de su esposo mientras se retiraba. Por lo menos era una buena vista.

 

+

-¡Marius! -Gregory se sentó correctamente en el sofá y ocultó sus calcetas de diferente diseño bajo su manta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu abuelo me ha dicho que puedo pasarme a comer raviolis -Marius cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-¿No tienes clase? -Gregory quería mirar a la cocina para ver a su abuelo, pero le gustaba más observar a Marius.

-Me la he saltado -Marius se sentó junto a él -¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor -Greg apuntó a su tazón vacío de sopa -Verduras y carne.

-Suena delicioso -Marius le sonrió -¿Quieres jugar algo?

-No más crucigramas.

-He traído el último videojuego que compré -El jugador de lacrosse le mostró la cajita -¿Quieres ver si puedes ganarme?

-¿Y qué estamos apostando? -Gregory levantó su barbilla, él jugaba videojuegos con sus primos cada vez que se juntaban a dormir en una sola casa.

-Una cita.

-¿Qué?

-Si yo gano me vas a dejar llevarte a una cita -Marius sonó un poco nervioso -¿Está bien?

-Si yo gano -Gregory miró sus dedos -Yo pago la comida.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder? -Marius entrecerró los ojos y Gregory encendió el televisor.

 

+

 

Jedrik iba caminando frente a Evan, llevaba su mochila colgada del hombro y estaba escuchando la conversación de su hermano y su primo sobre porque se merecían una calificación excelente con esa maqueta que apenas y cabía por la puerta de la casa. Fue él quien entró primero, sostuvo la puerta para Evan y Connor y luego se giró para dejar su mochila.

Gregory estaba en el sofá, la mitad de su cuerpo recargado sobre el torso de Marius y Marius recargado en las almohadas. Los dos estaban completamente dormidos.

-¿Abuelo? -Jedrik frunció el ceño automáticamente y luego miró a Peter -¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?

-Se quedaron dormidos mirando La Bella y la Bestia -Peter estaba en el otro sofá mirando el televisor.

-Abuelo -Jedrik estaba intentando sonar calmado -¿Sabes que papá tiene prohibidas las visitas si ellos no están en casa?

-Las tiene prohibidas si no hay un adulto que supervise y aunque no lo creas este rostro pertenece a un adulto -Peter se apuntó a su cara -Ahora ve, te cambias y bajas a comer.

-Abuelo.

-Ahora, Jedrik.

Jedrik se lo tuvo que pensar mucho antes de caminar a las escaleras.

-Sabré si le dices a tus padres.

Evan y Connor saludaron a Peter antes de ir a la habitación del primero para sacarse el uniforme.

 

+

 

Alexei estaba sintiendo que le estaban arrancando la piel a trocitos en cada grito ahogado de su hijo. Gregory estaba en la cama, cubierto de sudor y obviamente envuelto en tanto dolor que ya no podía pretender que no era así.

-Dale algo, Mick -Exigió Brett. Sus manos estaban en los brazos de Lexie.

-Le he dado una dosis doble -Mick miró a su sobrino -La dosis para tranquilizar a tres elefantes.

-¡Pues dale más! -Lexie apuntó a su hijo.

-No puedo, Pasha -Mick se limpió la nariz -Si le doy más podría tener una sobredosis.

Alexei apretó los labios. Odiaba esa sensación de impotencia. Normalmente podía solucionar los problemas más difíciles con un arma en su mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la derecha, pero ahora estaba completamente indefenso. Su hijo estaba casi muriendo de dolor y él no podía hacer nada más que observarlo.

-Ya no sé qué hacer -Mick se giró a ver a Jordan -Papá -Jordan lo recibió en sus brazos como cuando tenía seis y se enteró que debía perder sus dientes para que le salieran unos mejores.

Evan estaba sentado en el pasillo moviendo los mismos ositos de gomita de siempre frente a su rostro, Jedrik estaba encerrado en su habitación escuchando música y Peter estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando a la calle.

Fue Evan quien se dio cuenta primero de la presencia de Marius en la casa. Lo vio cuando estaba terminando de subir las escaleras. Ni siquiera se enteraron que alguien se coló en su casa.

-Ahora no, Brennan -Evan le colocó una mano en el hombro -Ve a casa.

-No -Marius intentó soltarse del agarre de Evan -Déjame verlo.

-No así -Evan sonó serio -No ahora, ve a casa.

Gregory gritó una vez más.

-Joder, Talbot solamente déjame verlo -Durante un segundo Evan contempló la idea de decirle que pasara, pero ese drama no era algo con lo que podían lidiar justo ahora -Por favor.

-No -Evan suspiró -Ve a casa.

Marius miró la puerta de la habitación de Gregory, era la única que tenía logos de distintitas bandas y un letrero de ‘Mi habitación, mis reglas’ colgando de la puerta.

-Te avisaré por cualquier cosa -Evan lo dijo en serio, pero estaba seguro que Marius no se lo creyó. Aun así, bajó las escaleras escuchando el eco del dolor de Gregory en cada paso.

 

Peter se encontró con el chico cuando bajó a prepararse una nueva taza de café. Stiles acababa de avisarles que iban en camino y Kenzie les estaba dando algunas recomendaciones sobre lo que encontraba, tenía siete meses de embarazo y seguramente todos habrían deseado tenerlo en cama, pero él simplemente hacía lo que se le antojaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Peter no se sentó junto a él.

-Estoy esperando a que me dejen verlo -Respondió Marius, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y un osito diminuto apretado en sus dedos. Peter nunca pensó en regalar un oso de ese tamaño a nadie que tuviera más de tres meses y Marius le había llevado un osito pequeño a Gregory.

-¿Qué es eso? -Peter apuntó al peluche con su cabeza.

-Creí que si era pequeño sus papás no lo notarían -Marius le acomodó la camiseta al osito -¿Puede ayudarme a verlo?

-No hoy -Peter suspiró -¿Te ofrezco una cerveza? -El adolescente negó -¿Café, chocolate, té?

-Té está bien -Marius se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla izquierda y Peter pretendió que no se dio cuenta.

-Ven -Peter suspiró -Hay que charlar un momento.

Marius no lucía muy convencido, pero acepto. Se acomodó su pantalón y luego caminó tras Peter hasta el patio trasero de la casa Talbot.

-Eres un chico apuesto -Soltó Peter en cuanto estuvieron sentados en las sillas reclinables -Brett me dijo que ibas a ser el capitán el siguiente año y sé que no tienes malas notas. -Marius le arqueó una ceja -Así que eso me hace preguntarme ¿Qué hace un chico como tú, en una tarde de viernes, visitando a un niño enfermo?

-No es solo un niño enfermo -Marius sonó un poco molesto -Es Gregory.

-Talbot -Añadió Peter -Gregory Talbot.

-Lo vi en mi primer partido -Marius carraspeó -Tenía mucho miedo, creí que iba hacer quedar mal al equipo, acababa de dejar la banca días antes -Peter no se giró a verlo -Y justo antes de empezar él se acercó al equipo, llevaba la chaqueta del colegio, el cabello rubio estaba brillando, aunque era de noche y estaba riendo.

<<Se acercó al capitán y le dijo ‘Lo harás genial, como siempre’. Luego le sonrió solamente a él y se fue. -Marius se miró las manos -No era para mí, pero sentí que debía hacerlo perfecto porque si lo hacía bien un día ese niño rubio se acercaría a mí y me diría ‘Lo harás genial, como siempre’ entonces me sonreiría y todo estaría bien -Marius tragó saliva -Lo seguí viendo en el colegio, siempre estaba feliz y solamente verlo me ponía feliz también. Tuve que juntar todo mi valor para hablarle por primera vez y cuando él me miró sentí que eso era suficiente, pero no lo era porque cada vez quería hablarle más y más, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él -Marius estrujó un poco el osito.

-¿Estás enamorado de mi nieto?

-No -Marius negó -Ya no estoy enamorado de él -El chico llenó sus pulmones de aire -Estoy seguro que ahora lo amo.

-Tienes dieciséis y él está enfermo.

-Con mayor razón deberían dejarme verlo, si es la última vez quiero estar ahí -Peter nuevamente pretendió que no se dio cuenta que se estaba limpiando alguna lágrima que no pudo sostener.

-Cinco minutos -Peter miró su reloj -Y tienes que saber que estos cinco minutos me van a costar demasiado.

-Muchas gracias, Peter -Marius le dedicó una sonrisa -Le aseguro que voy a…

-No me asegures nada -Peter se puso de pie -Haz feliz a Greg y todo estará bien.

Gregory estaba completamente sedado cuando ellos llegaron. Lexie ni siquiera tenía la energía para abrir la boca y replicar, simplemente dejó que Peter llevara al adolescente hasta su hijo. Marius colocó el osito en la mesita de noche, todavía estaba el libro que habían estado leyendo días anteriores.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que Peter le colocó una mano en el hombro dándole a entender que esos eran sus cinco minutos. Marius le besó la frente antes de irse.

 

+

 

Los siguientes días Lexie se quedó en casa cuidando de su hijo. Gregory nuevamente estaba viajando entre la conciencia y la inconciencia a cada momento. No se sabía cuándo estaba dormido o cuando estaba despierto, pero Lexie le seguía leyendo, platicándole de lo que había sucedido cuando Said y Cameron se enteraron que en realidad no habían hecho nada malo, sino que otras escuelas los querían por su inteligencia.

Mick realmente estuvo algo reacio a dejar que les hicieran varios exámenes hasta que lograron adecuarlos en el nivel académico que debían ir. Leo fue el único que aceptó irse a estudiar en una escuela mucho más avanzada, Said y Cameron optaron por aceptar la beca para seguir experimentando por su cuenta, Oliver tenía permitido tomar clases con los más grandes y Julian II se pasaba por la escuela cada vez que no estaba en otra ciudad en cursos rápidos sobre robótica.

-No puedo creerme que me los hayan quitado, Pasha -Michael estaba rebanando los vegetales para preparar sopa -Yo los tuve, a los cinco.

-Ya lo sé -Lexie estaba sonriendo, le resultaba divertido ver a su hermano despotricar por algo que obviamente él había causado.

-De haber sabido que iban a ser tan inteligentes yo habría embarazado a Neil -Mick resopló -Pero no, me gusta tanto ir abajo que le di cinco hijos y dos vinieron en paquete.

Lexie fue quien se levantó a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre.

-Hola, profesor Talbot -Marius todavía llevaba el uniforme y su casco estaba aferrado a la mano izquierda.

-Media hora, no más -Lexie lo dejó entrar y Marius se sintió como niño en su primera feria.

Gregory se veía ligeramente despierto cuando Marius entró, le dio un poco de agua y luego se sentó a su lado. En media hora podía leerle algunas páginas de su libro.

 

+

-¿Estás despierto?

-Si -Gregory se escondió un poco más en el cuello de Marius.

-¿Del uno al diez que tan despierto?

-Nueve.

-Bien, te voy a besar ¿Está bien?

-Si.

-¿Si está bien que te bese?

-Sino me besas tú te voy a besar yo.

Marius rio sobre la boca de Gregory antes de presionar sus labios por primera vez.

Julian II se pasó por la casa Talbot a preguntar si lo iban a dejar ser el padrino de la boda o tendría que olvidar el tema de su traje.

-¿Tu papá sabe que estás aquí? -Preguntó Brett.

-Estoy seguro que sabe que no estoy en casa.

El teléfono sonó y Brett le dijo a Neil que no se preocupara, que él llevaba a su hijo de regreso.

-¿Podemos pasar por una malteada? -Julian II se subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón -Y un trozo de tarta, vi que el abuelito Jordan hacía tarta de melocotón.

Brett miró a Julian II, su cabello azul era solamente la punta del iceberg.

 

+

 

Jedrik se quedó al final en los vestidores solamente para poder quedarse a solas con Marius. Su familia estaba aceptando muy bien eso que tenía con su hermano, pero él no.

-He hablado con Juliette la semana pasada -Inició Jedrik mientras tomaba sus calcetas -Ha preguntado por ti.

-¿De verdad? -Marius se giró a verlo -No la veo desde que se cambió de escuela.

El siguiente movimiento fue tan rápido que Marius no lo vio venir. Un segundo Jedrik estaba sentado y al siguiente lo tenía acorralado contra los casilleros. Su nariz pequeña del tamaño de una bolita quedó justo a la altura de su barbilla, pero seguía siendo imponente.

-No vas a hacer con mi hermano lo que has hecho con ella ¿Entendiste? No me importa cuales sean tus intenciones a partir de hoy te alejas de Gregory -Jedrik lo estaba mirando a los ojos y durante un medio segundo Marius estuvo seguro que los vio de color azul brillante.

-¿Lo que le hice a Juliette? -Marius arrugó la nariz -No sé de qué hablas.

-‘No éramos novios, no tengo porque responder por ella’ -Jedrik arrugó la nariz -Vete ahora que ni siquiera le gustas a mi hermano.

-Jedrik -Marius soltó un suspiro -Juliette y yo jamás fuimos novios, tal vez tonteamos un poco, pero fue ella quien me dejó.

-¿De verdad?

-Ella estaba colada por ti -Marius frunció el ceño -Me dijo que iba a ir por ti y terminó lo que sea que hubiéramos tenido. Esa es la historia ¿Querías que lo dijera en voz alta frente a todos cuando días antes habías invitado a Geraldine al baile?

Jedrik movió la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ni siquiera lo sabías -Marius sonrió -Y sobre Gregory, déjame avisarte que hasta que él no me diga que me aleje no lo voy a hacer, no me importa si tú no estás de acuerdo.

Jedrik lo dejó que se fuera. Se quedó mirando a la pared y luego apretó los labios.

-Brennan -Escuchó cuando los pasos del humano se detuvieron -Por tu seguridad mantente lejos.

-¿Qué?

-Greg se está recuperando y no quieres estar presente cuando lo haya hecho del todo. No podrías manejarlo.

Jedrik salió al campo junto al resto del equipo.

 

+

 

-¿Puedes hacer esto? -Jonah levantó su brazo y Gregory lo imitó -Bien, ahora presiona la pelota lo más fuerte que puedas.

Gregory reventó la pelota antiestrés.

-Perfecto -Jonah le sonrió -Ya casi termina, dragoncito.

-Soy un Roc, tío -Gregory sonó completamente orgulloso -Tal vez no tengo alas, pero soy uno.

Brett le lanzó una pelota a su hijo y Gregory la atrapó justo antes de que se estrellara con su nariz. En eso se parecía a Jedrik, tenían exactamente la misma nariz, aunque la de Jedrik era un poco más redondeada que la suya.

-Ven aquí -Brett le besó la coronilla -Nos has metido un gran susto.

-Lo siento -Gregory levantó la barbilla -¿Sigue en pie eso de ir a la playa?

-¿Las águilas van a la playa?

-Los Greg van a la playa.

 

 

Los siguientes días fueron perfectos. Lexie fue de compras con sus tres hijos, fueron al cine, jugaron boliche y volvieron a casa con una cantidad ridícula de zapatos.

-No les voy a comprar zapatos durante el resto del año -Brett miró a sus hijos, los tres tenían diferentes zapatos en cada pie -De hecho, no les compraré hasta que pueda ver sus calcetas desde la suela.

-Usaré estos para la competencia de Robin -Evan levantó su pie izquierdo -Y estos para la competencia de Mael.

-Estos para el recital de Judie -Jedrik tomó una de las cajas -¿Son bonitos? Me encantaron, papá.

-Estos se parecen a los de Troye -Gregory movió su pie derecho -Le van a encantar y estos -El más joven movió su otro pie -Son para el siguiente partido de lacrosse.

-¡Greg!

-¿Qué? Quiero ir a ese partido, Camden va a estar de visita -Gregory sonrió -Él ha sido mi capitán favorito.

-Lo sabemos -Evan se sacó uno de los zapatos y tomó otro de una caja al azar -Mira estos, papá -El adolescente se paró frente a Brett -Los usaré para hacer el examen de la escuela de música de verano -Evan suspiró -Y si quedo serán mis zapatos de la buena suerte.

-Si no quedas le diré a Aitana que organice un evento y serás el chelista principal -Lexie se sentó junto a su esposo -Que esa escuela se arrepienta de no haberte aceptado.

-Aun no sucede, papá -Evan se paró sobre la punta de sus pies.

-No me importa, esas escuelas deberían estarse peleando por tenerte.

-Nunca me han escuchado tocar.

-Cuando te escuchen se pelearán por ti -Lexie se recargó en el torso de Brett -¿Verdad?

-Preferiría que no -Brett suspiró -Me gusta tenerlo en casa.

-Toca algo, Evs -Gregory estaba escogiendo un nuevo par de zapatos para probarse.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, gruñoncito -Jedrik se acomodó en el sofá -Toca algo.

Evan se lo pensó un poco antes de correr escaleras arriba por su chelo. Cuando regreso su familia estaba acomodada de tal manera que él era el centro de atención.

-Esto es La marcha de los nueve -Evan se acomodó sobre su silla -Es la que compuso el abuelito Stiles para ustedes, pero en versión chelo. -El adolescente sonrió -Espero que les guste.

 

+

 

Brett se despertó cuando escuchó el grito de Gregory. Escuchó las pisadas de Lexie a su espalda, pero no se detuvo hasta que abrió la puerta.

-Aire, aire -Gregory estaba sentado en la cama intentando jalar aire por la boca.

Brett estaba a punto de ir por el tanque de oxígeno cuando vio a Lexie tomar a su hijo en brazos y sacarlo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Jedrik le abrió la puerta del patio trasero.

El viento de Alexei envolvió a su hijo durante el tiempo necesario para que pudiera llenar sus pulmones de aire. Gregory se sentó en el suelo, tenía la espalda mojada de sudor y sus manos estaban temblando.

-No se acerquen -Su voz sonaba rasposa -No… -Gregory cerró los ojos -No se acerquen.

-Greg necesito asegurarme si estás bien -Lexie dio un paso hacia su hijo.

-No -Gregory levantó una mano -No te acerques, papá.

-¿Greg?

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que Brett ni siquiera terminó de registrarlo. Lexie estaba a punto de dar un segundo paso cuando Gregory se puso de pie, aunque realmente no parecía él, porque sus piernas no lucían exactamente como algo que pudiera sostener su peso.

Gregory estuvo de pie frente a ellos durante un par de segundos, seguía respirando por la boca y una de sus manos estaba estirada hacia ellos como si con eso pudiera detenerlos.

-¿Greg? -Evan tenía ambos brazos estirados frente a él con sus manos en alto, por alguna razón estaba a la defensiva.

-No, Evan.

Brett podía escuchar el auto de Derek a la distancia, también el de Peter y estaba seguro que el otro auto era la patrulla de Edward.

El corazón de Gregory se detuvo y luego se liberó.

Como si de una crisálida invisible se tratara.

Evan lanzó el impacto lejos de ellos. Algo se había roto, algo alrededor de Gregory explotó liberando al Roc.

-Joder -Esa palabra saliendo de la boca de Jedrik resumió todo lo que Brett estaba pensando. Su hijo estaba frente a él, pero no en su forma humana, era su cuerpo, si, sus manos, sus pies, su misma estatura, pero mejor. Completamente mejor.

Y cuando creía que había visto todo, sus alas se desplegaron. Eran las alas más grandes que había visto, doradas y delicadas.

Gregory batió sus alas y el movimiento se asemejó demasiado a una ventisca. Lo hizo tantas veces fue necesario hasta tomar el control y poder separarse del suelo.

El resto de la manada llegó al mismo tiempo. Todos observaron como Gregory se elevó por primera vez, tan alto que desapareció de sus vistas unos segundos y luego aterrizó frente a ellos.

-Wow -Connor también extendió sus alas, eran grandes y bonitas, pero apenas y eran la mitad de las de Gregory -Eso fue asombroso.

Gregory tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, se le veía la felicidad en la respiración ligeramente acelerada y las mejillas teñidas de rojas. Se le veía la vida en cada poro de su piel.

-Yo sigo teniendo los ojos más geniales -Jedrik abrazó a su hermano antes de que decidiera volar nuevamente.

Las alas de Gregory se contrajeron un poco, pero arrastraban el suelo, se veían exageradamente para su cuerpo, pero al parecer no eran nada más que una burla para toda la fuerza que tenía ahora.

-¿Una carrera? -Connor abrió sus alas.

-Ni lo pienses -Kurt jaló a su hijo del borde de su pijama, podía ser una esfinge, pero su padre le enseñó a no mostrarse a menos que fuera necesario.

Las alas de Gregory se contrajeron un poco más, luego otro poco, otro poco hasta que finalmente acabaron siendo tatuajes dorados por toda su espalda y brazos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Stiles le colocó una mano en la frente -¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Sopa de verduritas con carne?

-Eso suena bien -Gregory se recargó en su abuelo -Me siento muy bien.

-Luces muy bien -Stiles le besó la frente -Agradecele a Peter, él es quien trae toda esta sangre extraña.

-¿Sangre extraña?

-¿Crees que los Stilinski les íbamos a heredar cabello azul, alas doradas, telequinesis, colas esponjosas o ser el siguiente maestro del aire? -Stiles resopló -De nosotros solamente heredaron la belleza.

La sopa de medianoche fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Gregory luego de haber vuelto a la vida.

 

 

-Papá -Skandar estaba sosteniendo al pequeño Derek II en sus brazos, su bebé tenía un biberón en sus manitas y no llevaba zapatos.

-Dime, cachorro -Derek le colocó una mano en la espalda.

-Papá no sé qué voy a hacer con tanto poder -Skandar miró a su hijo y le limpió la barbilla. –¿Has visto a Greg? Julian puede ver el futuro, Said y Cameron pueden formar un lobo enorme, Connor y Levy son esfinges, Raziel tiene esa habilidad para sanar ¿Qué sigue? ¿Quién va a poner los huevos de oro? -Skandar suspiró.

-Eso suena como la mejor manada de la que se ha escuchado hablar -Derek le apretó el hombro -Tranquilo, Skandar, eres un excelente alfa y todo ese poder solamente significa que son fuertes, así que úsalo bien.

Stiles se sentó sobre las piernas de Derek -Dame un beso.

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi esposo, dame un beso.

-¿Qué? -Derek frunció el ceño.

-Dame. Un. Beso.

-¿Qué?

-Bien, yo te lo voy a dar.

-Eso está mejor.

Wade hizo una mueca tan extraña cuando los vio besarse que les fue imposible no reír.

 

+

 

El día en que los Talbot volvieron al colegio fue un día que casi nadie olvidó. Brett estaba tomando la mano de Lexie porque estaban casados, ellos podían mantener esa relación entre colegas y seguir siendo profesionales. Jedrik estaba cargando su maleta de lacrosse, Evan estaba en la portada del periódico estudiantil como el chelista que pondría en alto a su escuela y Gregory era el niño que había revivido.

Pero no fue eso lo que lo hizo inolvidable.

Fueron los globos y el unicornio de peluche que sostenía una pancarta dedicada a Gregory.

**¿Quieres ser mi novio?**

-Que le den -Jedrik pasó al lado de sus hermanos directamente a la entrada del colegio. Brett jaló la mano de Lexie para evitar que se quedara demasiado tiempo observando a su hijo menor, ya tendrían tiempo después de asustar al adolescente.

-Dile que sí -Evan empujó a su hermanito con su codo.

-Pero…

-Dile que sí -Repitió Connor parándose junto a ellos -Lo demás ya llegará, pero ahora dile que sí.

Marius se acercó a él con el corazón pitándole en los oídos -¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Sí -Gregory se sintió el adolescente más feliz del universo. En algún momento tendría que explicar porque siempre llevaba manga larga y que eran esos diseños dorados en la base de su cuello, pero ese día solamente quería decir que sí -Y recuerda que yo pago la comida de la primera cita.

 

 

Lexie sabía que tener hijos era difícil, eso de cambiar pañales, enseñarles modales y apoyarlos en todo lo que quisieran hacer. En ocasiones quería encerrarlos en su habitación y que no salieran de ahí hasta que el daño hubiera pasado, pero eso era parte de ser padre. Mientras ellos crecían él lo hacía también.

 

 

 

 

 


	115. Y cuando tengas 80 yo te voy a seguir escogiendo

Jordan se despertó cuando sintió a Peter rodearle el cuerpo con sus dos brazos y presionar su nariz en su cabello. El clima no era el ideal para estar enroscados como cuando eran adolescentes y el sudor era todo menos asqueroso.

-¿Pet? -El lobo emitió un ruido bastante lastimero -¿Peter que ocurre?

Cuando Peter no respondió Jordan dio por hecho que simplemente no podía dormir y prefería seguir intentándolo a contarle que lo mantenía despierto. En ocasiones simplemente tenían noches de insomnio, por lo regular las pasaban juntos mirando películas, pero no podía culpar a su esposo si quería simplemente acurrucarse junto a él y no decir nada. Los dedos del rubio se apretaron en el brazo de Peter y dejó salir el aire.

No hubo ningún movimiento durante los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta que Peter soltó un brazo y se acomodó boca arriba. Fue entonces que Jordan se dio la vuelta en la cama y lo miró. No había luna, pero sus ojos ya estaban lo suficientemente adaptados a la oscuridad como para reconocer cada uno de los rasgos de Peter, desde sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas hasta su lengua recorriendo sus labios. El lobo seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida y se sentía altamente halagado de tenerlo en su cama, con su brazo a modo de almohada.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de té? -Jordan usó su brazo derecho para sostener su cabeza y poder verlo a los ojos o por lo menos intentarlo.

-No -Peter dejó salir aire por la boca. Con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Jordan, recorrió sus labios y finalmente su palma se detuvo en su cuello.

Se estuvieron mirando durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que Peter sonrió, se levantó de la cama y caminó directamente a uno de sus cajones.

-¿Qué haces? -Jordan se sentó en la cama, su vista no era tan buena como la de Peter, pero podía escuchar sus movimientos, casi adivinarlos -¿Peter? Comienzo a preocuparme -Jordan estiró su mano hasta encender la lampara de su lado de la cama, era diferente a la de Peter, era un árbol cuya copa terminaba siendo varias lucecitas pequeñas que podía iluminar casi toda la habitación si Jordan subía la intensidad lo suficiente -¿Pet?

El lobo cerró el cajón y volvió a la cama. Tenía una sonrisa divertida, el tipo de sonrisa que tenía cuando hacía travesuras a sus compañeros de basquetbol o cuando les enseñaba trucos extraños a sus hijos.

Se subió a la cama con la misma sonrisa.

-Jordan Yousef Stilinski Parrish -Jordan arqueó su ceja izquierda y miró a su esposo. Peter se acercó un poco más hasta que sus piernas se estaban tocando -Llevo semanas intentando hacer esto y no sé porque me sigue dando miedo, pero lo haré ahora porque de otra manera no voy a poder dormir -Jordan frunció las cejas -¿Te casarías conmigo?

Jordan sostuvo la respiración, sus orejas zumbaban por el exceso de sangre en ellas y sus ojos seguían viajando de la cajita en las manos de Peter a su rostro.

-¿Jordan?

Jordan finalmente respiró.

-Mamá me dijo que algún día lo harías -Jordan carraspeó luego de decirlo. La sonrisa en su rostro fue creciendo a medida que se acercaba a Peter con los brazos abiertos -Sí.

-¿Sí te casarías conmigo?

-Sí, me volvería a casar contigo.

Peter también sonrió, su sonrisa traviesa cambio a una sonrisa de felicidad. Le besó la frente, le besó la punta de la nariz y finalmente le besó los labios hasta que Jordan comenzó a reír.

-Pónmelo -Jordan se sentó sobre la cadera de su esposo y extendió su mano derecha.

Peter tomó su anular, acarició despacio los nudillos y luego deslizó el anillo.

-Joder, te amo, Jordan.

-Ya lo sé -Jordan se acostó junto a él en la cama.

-Tendremos una boda como se debe, con un enorme pastel, muchos invitados, fuegos artificiales, padrinos y…

-Y una luna de miel -Interrumpió Jordan -Una luna de miel fuera de Beacon, nos llevaremos a Jesper.

-No podemos llevarnos a Jesper -Peter frunció el ceño -Hay cosas que se hacen en la luna de miel que no se pueden hacer frente a un niño de 5 años.

-Pero…

-Talia puede cuidar de él, incluso Hazie puede cuidar de él. Será una semana de luna de miel, para ti y para mí, la luna de miel que no tuvimos la primera vez -Peter le tomó de la mano -¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Una boda como la que no tuvimos la primera vez?

-Y exactamente como siempre la quisiste -Peter suspiró -No sé porque me llevó tanto tiempo pedírtelo.

-No importa -Jordan se acomodó justo al lado de Peter, con su cabeza sobre el hombro del lobo y sus dedos acariciando su pecho en un intento de no perder de vista su recién adquirido anillo -Lo estás haciendo ahora que tengo 40.

-Y lo haré cuando tengas 60 y 80 y si llegamos a 100 también lo haré entonces -Peter giró la cabeza y presionó sus labios sobre su frente -Me casaría contigo cada año.

-Pet -Jordan miró a su esposo a los ojos -Te amo.

 

+

 

-Te ves feliz -Hazael acababa de marcar su entrada a la pastelería y lo primero que sus ojos notaron fue a su papá riendo junto a otros de sus empleados.

-Buenos días, Haz -Jordan se giró a ver a su hijo -¿Qué tal Kendall?

-Bien, ayer fue la última cita de Puerquín con el veterinario así que hoy está feliz -Hazael tomó su filipina -¿Qué tal tú?

-Excelente -Jordan le ayudó a abrocharse los botones -Anoche tu padre -La sonrisa de Jordan creció en sus labios -Me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Qué? -Hazael levantó tan rápido la cabeza que escuchó sus huesos crujir.

-Nos casaremos.

-¿No se habían casado antes?

-Sí, pero fue algo muy pequeño, al día siguiente yo volví a casa de mis padres y él con Talia -Jordan le acomodó el último botón -Todo el dinero que pudimos haber invertido en una boda lo usamos para comprar una casita y para ti -Jordan le acomodó un poco el cabello -Teníamos otras prioridades y estaba bien.

-¿Y qué cambió ahora?

-Mamá siempre me dijo que Peter algún día me iba a pedir matrimonio -Jordan colocó sus manos a cada lado de su costado -Algo que naciera de él, que no tuviera nada que ver con una cita con Deaton y la prueba de que ‘Oh, el pequeño Hazie está en camino’

-Papá.

-No digas nada, me asusté al principio, pero luego no cabía de la emoción -Jordan suspiró -Y anoche tu padre se ha sentado frente a mí y me pidió que me casara con él.

-¿En la cena? ¿Jesper vio? ¿Hay fotos?

-No, como a las dos de la madrugada, Jesper no sabe y obviamente no hay fotos -Jordan sonrió nuevamente, parecía que era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento -Llamaremos a Mason para planear todo, pero primero quería decirte a ti, a mis padres, a Stiles, a Camden, Talia y Jackson.

-¿Jackson?

-Jackson era como un hermanito para mí antes de que se casara contigo -Jordan se miró los dedos -Es un secreto por ahora, así que no le digas nada a tus hermanos.

-Mi boca está sellada -Hazie sonrió -¿Puedo hacer el pastel?

-¿Qué?

-Tú has hecho todos los pasteles de boda, déjame hacer el tuyo -Hazael rodeó el torso de su padre -Muchas felicidades.

-Muchas gracias -Jordan le acarició el cabello -Y sí, dejaré en tus manos mi pastel. Así que sorpréndeme.

-Será el mejor pastel de bodas de todos los tiempos -Jordan arqueó las cejas -Hecho por mí.

 

+

 

Peter pasaba demasiado tiempo frente al espejo en un día normal. Ese día en específico incluso se dio el tiempo de usar las duchas antes de ir a ver su esposo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía como si tuviera que conquistarlo de nuevo, como si nuevamente tuviera que verse guapo todo el tiempo para poder llamar su atención y que solo tuviera ojos para él. Se acomodó el uniforme, se paró frente al espejo y observó su rostro. Ya no era tan joven, ya no tenía esa piel firme que invitaba a ser tocada y besada, ahora tenía 40, tenía cuatro hijos y si no se cuidaba en la alimentación tenía que hacer un poco más de ejercicio.

No que Jordan se quejara, todo lo contrario, el rubio continuaba tocándolo por todos lados como si fuera el primer día y estuvieran descubriendo sus cuerpos, pero eso no significaba que Peter siguiera siendo el mismo Peter del que se enamoró cuando tenían 9 años y decidieron que hacían buena pareja juntos.

Abrió el bote de cera y continuó mirando su rostro, tal vez pronto tendría algunas canas.

-¿Te descubriste una arruga? -Los pasos de Camden eran tranquilos mientras entraba a las duchas, tenía su uniforme perfecto y llevaba una lata de soda.

-Yo voy a ser joven para siempre -Peter comenzó a peinar su cabello.

-¿Te corriste en tus pantalones como adolescente?

-¿Cómo te pasa a ti todas las veces que te toca de noche? -Camden le entregó la otra lata de soda.

-Jordan me ha dicho algo curioso hoy -Camden se recargó en el lavamanos -Me dijo que teníamos que ir a cenar el viernes y tiene algo enorme que decirnos. -Peter arqueó la ceja izquierda -¿Finalmente le pediste matrimonio?

-¿Qué?

-O es eso o van a tener mellizos y no puedo imaginarme a Jords esperando de nuevo. Creo que ya estamos viejos para eso -Camden se bebió casi toda la soda de un trago -¿Boda?

Peter cerró el bote de cera, se secó las manos con una servilleta y miró al mejor amigo de su esposo.

-Sí -Respondió intentando que no sonara como el gran problema.

-Finalmente, si no se lo pedías pronto iba a tener que partirte la cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Jordan lleva años esperando esto -Camden sonrió -Recuerdo cuando teníamos dieciséis y me enseñó su plan de vida. _Este soy yo, este es Peter, estos son nuestros hijos, nuestra casita, nuestro auto y el perro._ -Camden imitó la voz de Jordan -Y luego pasó Hazie -Camden nuevamente tomó la lata de soda.

-Nos casamos -Peter guardó sus cosas dentro de su maleta.

-Si, se casaron, pero porque Jordan estaba esperando no porque hubieran decidido que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Si no hubiera querido pasar el resto de mi vida con Jordan no me habría casado.

Camden se encogió de hombros.

-¿Realmente era tan importante para él?

-De alguna manera -Camden se bebió lo que quedaba en su lata -Aunque, supongo que se acostumbró -Camden suspiró.

Peter tomó su maleta. Podía pretender que tenía mucho trabajo y no ir a buscar a Jordan para ir a comer o podía juntar coraje e ir en busca de su medio esposo, llevarlo a comer y comenzar a planear la boda.

-¡Papá! -Jesper tomó la decisión por él. Su hijo entró corriendo con sus botitas brillantes y su cabello escondido bajo una boina que combinaba con su uniforme -Hola, tío Cam -Jesper le dio un rápido abrazo que se convirtió en uno largo cuando Camden levantó al niño.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Jessie? -Camden le acomodó su chaleco.

-Bien -Jesper le rodeó el cuello con los brazos -Una niña me ha dicho que tengo los ojos de un sapo, pero Charlie le jaló de su coleta así que estoy bien.

-Tú no tienes los ojos de un sapo -Camden le levantó el mentón -Tú tienes los ojos más hermosos que existen.

-No importa -Jesper se encogió de hombros -Creo que los sapos son bonitos. Pero gracias, tío Cam. Yo también creo que tienes ojos bonitos.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer una galleta? -Camden lo apretó un poco más en sus brazos.

-Sí, pero déjame darle un abracito a papi -Jesper le extendió los brazos a Peter -Hola.

-Hola, hermoso -Peter le besó la mejilla -¿Tu papá?

-Está en recepción platicando con el señor de los hoyitos aquí -Jesper se tocó las mejillas -Le está preguntando sobre donde compró unas flores ¿Van a poner flores?

-No -Peter lo devolvió al suelo -Pero hay algo que tenemos que decirles a ti a tus hermanos.

-¿Ya no voy a ser el más chiquito? -Jesper ladeó un poco el rostro y la boina estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¿Qué? -Peter frunció el ceño.

-Si vamos a tener un bebé -Jesper se cruzó de brazos -Puedes decirlo, soy grande ahora.

-Muy bien, mi niño grande -Camden nuevamente lo levantó -Vamos por esa galleta.

-¡Galletas! -Jesper lanzó los brazos hacia arriba.

Cuando Peter fue a su oficina se encontró con Jordan observando la pizarra de los casos, tenía puestos unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa sencilla de color verde y unas botas que normalmente usaba para ir al bosque.

-¿Qué haces? -Peter dejó su maleta en la primera superficie que encontró.

-Papá dice que de vez en cuando tengo que supervisar tu trabajo -Jordan continuó observando la pizarra.

-¿Te refieres a pasarle información y así él puede venir a decirme que lo estoy haciendo mal? -Peter le rodeó la cintura por la espalda y recargó su mentón en su hombro.

-Exactamente, algo así como lo que Stiles hacía -Jordan apretó sus dedos contra los de Peter. El borde del anillo estaba tibio por el contacto con la piel y Peter estuvo demasiado feliz por eso -Pero tú sigues sin saber nada.

-Es el secreto peor guardado de todo el departamento -Peter le besó el hombro -¿Le dijiste a Hazie?

-Claro que sí -Jordan se giró a verlo -Trabajo con él, se dio cuenta que algo pasaba desde que llegó.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?

-Qué va a hacer nuestro pastel -Jordan le besó los labios -¿Le dijiste a Camden?

-Trabajo con él.

-¿Papi? -Jesper se asomó por la puerta -¡Papi! Papi mira -El niño le mostró su mano -Tengo una galleta ¿Podemos ir por más? Mi pancita comienza a pedir comida.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Jordan soltó a Peter y le extendió una mano a su hijo -¿Qué se te antoja comer?

-¿Recuerdas ese restaurante que está junto a la tienda de helado donde le ponen orejitas? -Jesper ladeó un poco el rostro -Quiero ir ahí.

-¿Vienes?

Peter no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, tomó la mano libre de su hijo y caminaron a la salida. Peter ya había dejado ordenes que todo iba a ser entregado a Camden, llevaba su radio encendida y obviamente su arma en caso de que algo pasara.

-Dime sobre esa niña que dijo que tienes ojos de sapo -Peter se subió al lado del copiloto. Cuando era el auto de Jordan él no podía conducir, pero Jordan podía conducir hasta el autopatrulla.

-No importa, Charlie le jaló su coleta y cuando le preguntó a Jareth si podía almorzar con ella, Jarie le dijo que las reinas no almuerzan con groseros -Jesper movió un poco sus pies -Jarie es muy linda ¿Puedo ir a jugar con ella? Dice que tiene una muñeca con más de así -El niño mostró sus dos manos -De vestidos.

-Podemos comprarte una muñeca con el doble de vestidos -Peter volteó a ver a su hijo.

-Claro que no -Jesper puso los ojos en blanco -Yo tengo los animalitos, Charlie tiene los autitos y Jarie las muñecas -El niño sonrió -Somos un gran equipo, ¡Mira! Que bonito perrito.

El resto del camino estuvo lleno de comentarios de Jesper decidiendo que era bonito, que era feo y que le gustaba, aunque fuera extraño.

-Mira, papi -Jesper se paró frente a Peter cuando lo bajaron del auto -Mi boina, me la dio Hazie.

-¿Hazie?

-Sí, me dijo: Tengo algo para ti, Jessie bonito y me dio mi boina -Jesper se tocó la cabeza -Combina con mi uniforme y me hace ver bonito.

-Tu siempre te ves bonito.

-Gracias, papi. Tú también -El niño lo tomó de la mano para entrar al restaurante -¿Luego podemos ir por un helado?

Peter sentó a Jesper a su lado izquierdo, le acomodó la servilleta y le leyó el menú despacio para que su hijo estuviera completamente seguro de lo que quería. Esos eran de sus momentos favoritos, cuando veía a su hijo más joven depender de él, cuando esos ojos enormes se fijaban con él y le agradecían que hiciera algo tan simple como leerle el menú o subir las mangas de su camisa para que no se ensuciara. Lo hacía sentirse joven.

Jesper era demasiado inocente, demasiado amable. Parecía nunca tener una mala palabra para nadie y a Peter a veces le costaba creerse que alguien como él pudo haber engendrado a alguien como Jesper.

-Papi -Peter acababa de poner a Jesper en el suelo afuera del café -¿Entonces voy a tener un hermanito?

Jordan miró a Peter y luego a su hijo.

-No -Peter le reacomodó la boina -Tu papá y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¿Casarse? -Jesper arrugó la nariz -¡Van a tener una boda!

-Sí, una boda.

-Yo quiero -Jesper lanzó las manos al aire -Yo quiero ir a su boda y quiero hacer a los novios ¡Hazie! -Jesper empujó la puerta con sus dos manos y entró corriendo directamente a la cocina.

-Creí que les íbamos a decir a todos juntos -Jordan estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Era eso o prometerle un hermanito ¿Quieres darle un hermanito? -Peter arqueó la ceja izquierda. -Porque si quieres darle un hermanito tal vez deberíamos ponernos ya en eso, antes de que sea algo tarde y no llegue a tiempo para la boda.

-Eres un idiota, Hale -Jordan lo empujó con una mano y con la misma lo jaló de la chaqueta para darle un beso.

Los labios de Peter eran suaves, lo único que se volvía algo incómodo era la barba cuando se la dejaba más de tres días, pero esa misma mañana se había rasurado así que Jordan pudo darle todos los besos que quiso sin importarle nada además de que dentro todos sus empleados se habían enterado de la boda gracias al grito de Jesper mientras buscaba a su hermano mayor.

-Dime que escuché mal -Mason estaba en la cocina, sus zapatos Louis Voulton haciendo ruido en cada paso que daba -Dime que no escuché que te vas a casar, Jords Pops -El joven se cruzó de brazos -Y que no me has hablado para planear tu boda -Mason tomó una madalena de las que iban pasando junto a él y comenzó a retirarle el pastel -A menos que haya sucedido ayer, déjame decirte que me siento insultado ¿Mi trabajo no te gusta?

-Sucedió en la madrugada -Cortó Peter rodeando la cintura de Jordan con un brazo -Así que no te sientas insultado, ni siquiera mis suegros lo saben.

-¿Pero me van a llamar a mí? -Mason mordió su madalena -Porque tengo agenda llena, así que debo saber si tengo que hacer espacio para acomodarlos.

-No es necesario…

-Obviamente van a necesitar toda mi ayuda y completamente participación en esa boda. Ya pasaron 20 años de la primera, obviamente su sentido de la moda, en cuanto a bodas, no está tan actualizado.

-¿Acabas de llamarme viejo? -Jordan frunció el ceño.

-¿O anticuado?

Mason soltó un suspiro.

-Tienen una semana para planear la fecha -Mason se terminó su madalena -Y enséñame a hacer estos.

-Es blue velvet -Jordan se pegó un poco a Peter.

-Es rico -Mason sonrió -Y no se te nota el, ya sabes, el bebé.

-¡Jesper!

-¡Jesper! -El niño corrió directamente a ellos.

-Jesper no vas a tener un hermanito.

-Mick dice que si lo intento con mucha fuerza me lo van a dar. Dice que él lo hizo y aquí estoy -Jesper dio una vuelta sobre sus pies -Me llamo Jesper Halinski.

-Jesper no hay un bebé -Jordan le acomodó la boina -Solamente nos vamos a casar.

Jesper puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces voy a tener que esperar a que el tío Stiles tenga otro bebé? -Jesper sonrió -Le diré que tiene que darme un primito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado


End file.
